Not Myself
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. AU fic. Harry Potter is left as an orphan on the streets of London. Yet when he finds himself in the home of a family of wizards, he finds that he's a wizard. And not just any wizard...
1. Prologue : The – Boy – Who – Was – Lost

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

**Summary:** Oh, now, if I told you that, the story wouldn't be very interesting, would it?

If anyone can pick out the movie that also had some inspiration here, you get five points.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Prologue – The-Boy-Who-Was-Lost

On a quiet street in Little Whinging, Surrey, a bony, horse-faced woman opened the front door of No. 4 Privet Drive to put out the milk bottle and let out a shriek.

"VERNON!"

A large man with an equally large, drooping mustache appeared behind the thin woman.

"What is it, Petunia?"

The woman pointed a shaking finger at a bundle sitting on their doorstep and said in a low hiss, "Get rid of him!"

Vernon blinked and looked down at the baby boy lying in a blanket on the doormat, one tiny hand curled around an envelope addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley'.  He said, "It's a baby, Petunia."

"It's _her_ child, Vernon!  Her _freak_ of a child!"

Vernon's eyes widened slightly and he said in a hushed voice, "Harry?"

Petunia shrieked, "Yes!  _Get rid of him!  I will not have that – that – that **freak** in our home!_"  With that she had vanished into the kitchen, from which Dudley's wails were coming from.

Vernon looked down at the child at his feet, who was now awake and looking up at him with brilliant green eyes.  He sighed and bent down to pick the boy up.  Absently he muttered, "What am I going to do with you?" as he moved once back into the house to get his keys, dodged a spoon Petunia had thrown at him (or more accurately, the boy), and headed outside to his car.  The boy cooed in his arms the entire time.

Vernon shook his head and sat the boy in the passenger seat then cranked the car into life.  Pulling out into the street, he drove off, not really focused on where he was going.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Look, Mr. Dursley.  I'm tellin' ya.  We ain't got no more room!"

"Then make more!" snarled Vernon.

"Can't."

Vernon snorted and stormed out of the orphanage back to his car.  For some reason, every single orphanage he had been to had been to had been full.  Casting a glance at the child lying asleep in the passenger seat, Vernon sighed.  The orphanage he had just left was the last one in the city.  He had no other choice but to do what he was about to do.

Stopping on a deserted street, Vernon got out of the car, gathering the boy into his arms.  For a moment the green eyes opened then closed again.  Vernon frowned for a moment and almost got back in the car then had a horrible image of Petunia taking his head off with a frying pan.  Steeling his nerves, Vernon walked around the back of the car and into a deserted alley.  He sat the boy down in the cleanest spot he could find and tucked the letter into the blankets.  Turning away quickly, he practically ran back to his car and drove off as fast as he could.

Before his conscience could get the better of him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Boy!  _Potter!_"

A dark-haired head poked its head out from among a huddle of blankets, green eyes shining dimly in the dark.

"Sir?"

"Up, Potter.  We have work to do."

"Yes, sir."

Harry Potter crawled out from under the pile of blankets that had been classified as his bed and stretched, yawning.  He ran a hand through his black hair, which fell to his waist and probably would have looked good except for the fact that it was tangled and greasy from almost eleven years of living on the streets.  The only puzzling thing about his appearance was the lightning bolt scar right above his right eye.  Making an attempt to brush some of the dirt from his patched and ripped clothes, he made for the door before Argil could come back and drag him out.  Harry was one of ten children – ranging from ages eight to thirteen – who had been "taken in" by Argil.  Argil himself was a nasty, ratty looking sort of man who used the children as a way to steal things.  Each of the ten children were sent out in the morning, skittering along the streets of London and picking pockets.  Argil himself occasionally went out but those times were rare.

"Potter!  Get yer arse moving!"

Harry nodded and slid past Argil like a snake as the man tried to hit him.  He ran out into the street and nearly ran into a boy exactly his age with sandy-colored hair and black eyes.

"C'mon, Harry!  We got ter get movin'!  Ye want Argil te get ye?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "Nah.  Not good te get Argil after me in the mornin', Tyls."

The other boy, Tyls, nodded and began walking down the alley, Harry walking beside him.  Tyls had been the first boy Argil had taken in, Harry being the second.  The two of them had become fast friends and often stuck together when they went out.

"So, where we goin' this mornin', 'Arry?  'Igh Street?"

Harry nodded and Tyls grinned.

"Ah!  The bounty of large purses."

"C'mon, Tyls."

Harry slipped into an alley adjoining the one they were in and ran down it.  Tyls was right at his heels as they went down alley after alley, finally coming out in the section of town they called High Street.  Argil had taught them that there were three main sections in London; High Street, Middle Street, and Low Street.  They themselves were below Low Street.  When Harry had asked what they were, he had gotten backhanded into the wall.  Of course, he was used to pain.  Argil had often taken his rage out on the closest child at hand, which was often Harry.

"Okay.  'Igh Street.  Now what, 'Arry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and snapped, "What do ye think, Tyls?  We stand 'ere and watch the scenery?"

Tyls frowned at him.  Nobody understood how Harry could be gentle and kind one moment then fierce and snappish the next.

"Oi, calm down, mate.  No need ta snap at meh."

"Sorry, Tyls.  C'mon.  Let's get te work."

The two boys set off separately onto the street, moving up and down it several times before they met back in front of a bookshop.  The pockets of Tyls extremely baggy, tattered jeans were full, which Tyls pointed out to Harry with a grin and a pat of the pockets.  Harry rolled his eyes and looked around them.  He suddenly noticed a strange sign in front of them that he had never seen before.

"Oi, Tyls.  What's the Leaky Cauldron?"

Tyls blinked.  "The wha?"

"The Leaky Cauldron.  It's right in front of us."

Tyls looked at the building in front of them then back at Harry.  He said, "'Arry, I think yer seein' things again."

Harry scowled at the other boy then grabbed his hand.  "C'mon."

"Wha?  'Arry!  What 'n da bloody 'eck are ye doin'?"

"Seein' what the Leaky Cauldron is, ye arse.  Ye comin' 'r not?"

"Well, as yer draggin' me I don't how much choice, do I?"

"No," said Harry sharply and dragged the other boy forward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Whoa.."

"Ye can say that again."

"Whoa.."

Tyls frowned at Harry, who was looking around the room in awe.  The Leaky Cauldron turned out to be a pub.  But it was filled with strange looking people wearing even stranger clothes.  Yet Harry felt….at home, which was something he had never felt.

Tyls tugged at Harry's arm and whispered, "C'mon, Harry.  Argil'll be angry at us if we don't ge' back."

"But.."

"We can come back, ye silly chicken!  _C'mon!_"

Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the pub, glancing once back at the strange people inside before he was back on the streets.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You're late!"

Tyls shuffled his feet as Argil loomed over him and Harry.  Harry turned his eyes away from Argil's face in a submissive gesture and mumbled, "We're sorry, sir."

Argil frowned at them for a few more moments then ruffled the two boys hair.

"Ah, nevermind.  My two best pickpockets can be late."  He looked at the rickety table where Tyls and Harry had dumped the purses they can snitched and added, "Especially when you bring in this much."  Giving them a cruel smile, Argil pushed the two boys over to the table where the other children were eating a slice of slightly dry bread and a lump of cold cheese along with a small portion of water.  Harry ate his quickly then hurried off to bed.  The quicker he went to sleep, the sooner it would be morning.

And the sooner it would be that he could have a closer look at that pub.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Up!  _Up!_"

Morning came and went and the ten children were off.  Harry managed to get away from Tyls and ran right up to High Street, looking frantically for the pub.  He found it soon enough but never took time to notice that no one walking the streets seemed to know it was there as he went inside.

Harry looked around in awe at the pub, walking aimlessly.

_Thump._

"Ow…."

Harry rubbed at his nose, which had had the misfortune to run into the counter while he was walking aimlessly.  Absently he muttered, "Nice un, Harry.  Real nice."

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked up into the blue eyes of a red-haired woman.  He blinked then nodded.

"Are you sure," she asked, her tone concerned.

"I-I'm sure, ma'am.  Jus' fine."

The woman frowned at him then asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any," answered Harry, which caused the woman to look at him in sympathy.  She looked at him and said, "Your skin and bones, child.  Come sit with me."

Harry shook his head.

"No, no…couldn't…"

"You can, child, and you will," said the woman in a fierce voice as she pulled him to his feet and led him over to an old-fashioned looking booth.  As they entered Harry was shocked to find himself looking at five redheaded children, each of them with freckles.  The oldest of the five said, "Mum?" while the rest looked at Harry in confusion.

The woman said, "He'll be joining us.  Come along, dear.  Yes, sit beside me.  That's it."

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide.  His street instincts were telling him to run but something else was telling him he could trust these people.  After a short battle, the street instincts were defeated.

The woman looked at him and asked, "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

Harry could only nod numbly and watched as the woman waved at the man behind the counter and told him to bring something to the table.  The woman then turned back to him and said, "I'm Molly Weasley and these are my children – Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

Harry looked at each in turn then said, "Harry."

"Hi, Harry," said Ron.

Harry smiled then jumped as the man returned with a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Tom."  Tom smiled and nodded then turned and walked back over to the counter.  Harry stared at the food on the plate in front of him until Fred (or he thought it was Fred) asked, "Are you going to eat that?"  Harry jumped then nodded and dug into the food, eating slowly at first then becoming faster.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and asked, "Is it good, Harry dear?"  Harry nodded and reached for the glass of orange juice.

When he finished he looked up at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank you."

"Quite alright, dear.  Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to say 'yes' but instead said, "No."

Mrs. Weasley frowned then Ron piped, "He could stay with us.  Couldn't he, mum?"

"Well, I suppose he could…" said Mrs. Weasley.  Harry nodded vigorously.  This was his one chance to get away from Argil.  Sure the man had kept clothes on his back and food in his stomach but he had wanted something in return.  And Harry still had scars from several beatings the man had given him.

"Alright then.  You come with us, dear.  We'll take care of you."

Harry sighed with relief then flung his arms about Mrs. Weasley in a fierce bear hug.

"Thank you.  Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley patted his greasy hair gingerly and said, "You're welcome, dear.  Why don't we get you home?"

Harry looked up.  Home.  A real home, not some rotting old building with blankets and a hard floor for a bed.  He nodded and Mrs. Weasley smiled again, motioning her children out of the booth.  They all piled out and headed back into the main room, all of them gathering around the large fireplace.  Mrs. Weasley led Harry forward and said, "We're going to be traveling by Floo, Harry.  Do you know what that is?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look and shook his head.

"Fire travel.  Just watch what everyone else does.  Percy, why don't you go first?"

"Yes, mum."

Percy took a pinch of powder from a large pot on the mantle above the fireplace and threw it into the flames, which turned bright green.  He stepped into the fire and yelled, "The Burrow!"  A moment later he was gone.

Harry blinked and watched as Fred and George disappeared in the same manner.  As Ron vanished, Mrs. Weasley nudged Harry forward.  She said, "Just step into the fire and say 'The Burrow'.  Don't worry, dear, the flames won't hurt you."  Harry gave her a skeptical look but stepped gingerly into the fireplace.  Grinning at his success, he yelled out, "The Burrow!"  The green flames swirled around him and then he was whipping past fireplaces.  On and on he went until he stopped, tumbling out of a fireplace.  Fred and George pulled him to his feet and tried to dust some of the soot off of him.  George said, "Crikey, Harry, you look like a chimney sweep."

Harry frowned.  Of course he looked like a chimney sweep.  What else could he look like after ten years of not ever getting a chance to get clean?

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny suddenly came through the fire and the older woman walked over to Harry.  She grabbed his hand and said, "Come along, dear.  Let's get you cleaned up."  Harry grinned at the thought and followed her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

About an hour later Harry emerged from the bathroom dressed in some of Ron's old jeans and a t-shirt.  They were a bit baggy but they were better than his old clothes, which had been disposed of by Mrs. Weasley after he had taken them off.  Heading downstairs, Harry found the Weasley's in the kitchen.  Ron was the first to see him.

"Blimey, Harry.  You look like a different person."

Harry grinned.

"Ten years on the street and you _do_ look like a different person."

Nearly everyone stared at him and Harry realized that was the longest sentence he had spoken since he had met the Weasley's.  Grinning still he looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was looking disdainfully at his hair.

"Harry, dear, come here and let me cut your hair."

Harry frowned.  He happened to like his hair.

"How much?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned and replied, "We'll see."

"Not above my shoulders."

"Harry…"

"Please?  I-I like it long."

Mrs. Weasley relented as she looked into his green eyes, which were wide and innocent.

"Alright."

Harry smirked inwardly.  It was easy to get people to do things if you knew _how_ to get them to do them.  And looking innocent was one of them.

Mrs. Weasley came over to him and pulled out her wand.  She had actually stayed in the bathroom with him for a half-hour, trying to get his hair clean.  At the same time, she had told him that her family were all wizards and as he had ended up in the Leaky Cauldron, he obviously was too.  Harry watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she moved behind him and began pointing her wand at his hair.  As the long black locks fell to the floor he felt a pang.

"There now.  I don't see why you won't let me cut it shorter…"

Harry smiled and said, "I like it long, Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright, dear.  Ron, why don't you show Harry upstairs?  He'll be staying in your room."

Ron sprang up from the table with an, "Okay, mum," and dragged Harry upstairs.  They went up flight after flight of stairs until they came to a door that was peeling paint.  Ron pushed the door open, grinning sheepishly.

"It's not much…"

Harry stepped into the room, which was mainly orange.  Posters littered the walls, each of them of moving.  Harry noticed a rat snoozing on the windowsill and looked at Ron.

"Aw, that's Scabbers.  So, erm – what do you think?"

Harry looked around the room once more then turned to Ron and grinned.

"This is great."

Ron beamed and began to show Harry everything in his room, beginning with the moving posters on the wall.

A/N: *pant*  Whoooo.  Seven pages.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1 : The – Boy – Who – Was – Foun

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 1 – The-Boy-Who-Was-Found

"Oi, Harry, where'd you get that scar?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Ron in confusion.  They had been looking at Quidditch books for the past hour and now Ron was asking him about a scar?  Which one?

"What scar?"

Ron pointed at his forehead and Harry lifted a hand to brush his hair back.

"This?  Hey, what's wit' ye?"

Ron's jaw fell to his feet as he stared at Harry's forehead, blue eyes wide.  He stuttered, "Yo-you-your H-H-Harry P-Potter!"

"And yer point is?"

Ron sputtered, "Y-your famous!"

Harry arched an eyebrow.  "Last time I looked I was jus' a street rat."

"No!  You're famous in _our_ world!  _Everyone_ knows your name?"

"I doubt tha'."

"Harry, you're not listening."

"And yer talkin' nonsense."

"Stop talking like that!"

"Like wha'?"

"Cockney!"

"This _is_ the way I talk!  'Cuse me fer bein' brought up in the streets!  It ain't easy ye know!"

Ron sputtered some more then ran out of the room, leaving Harry to blink in confusion then charge after him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Mum!  _Muuuuum!_"

"Merlin's beard….  Ron?"

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  She frowned at her youngest son, who was panting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ron regained his breath and pointed back up the stairs.  He gasped, "He-he…"

"Harry?"

Ron nodded vigorously and stuttered, "He-he-he…"

Percy, Fred, and George all frowned at their younger brother and Percy said, "You sound like Professor Quirrell."

Ron scowled at them then yelled, "_He's Harry Potter!_"

Silence fell like a sledgehammer on the room.

"What?" breathed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Harry Potter," said a voice from further up the stairs.  All eyes swept upwards to Harry, who was watching them with an emotionless gaze.

Mrs. Weasley blinked several times then said, "I-I need to sit down."  She staggered into the living room and fell onto the couch.  Ron sat down on one side of her, Percy on the other as Fred and George took up spaces in chairs.  Harry followed them, leaning against the doorframe, emerald eyes flicking from one to another.  After a moment of silence Harry growled, "Anyone care t' explain why exactly Ron 'ere says I'm famous?"

The assembled Weasley's all looked at one another then Mrs. Weasley said, "We couldn't possibly tell you the whole story."

"Then who can?" spat Harry, annoyed.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Could we ge' him now?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "We can try."

Harry frowned.

"Please do."

Mrs. Weasley, shaking just a little, walked over to the fireplace and began to do something to it.  Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all swept their eyes over to Harry, who scowled furiously at him and snarled, "Stop gawkin' a' me.  It's bloody annoyin'."

The four boys turned away but Harry caught them sneaking glances at him.  Snorting he watched Mrs. Weasley working at the fireplace.  She suddenly called, "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  There was a _pop_ from the fire then an ancient looking man with long white hair and half-moon glasses framing bright blue eyes appeared.  Or at least his head did.

"Ah, Molly.  How good to see you again."

"You as well, professor.  Erm – I have some news."

"News?" said Dumbledore, puzzled.

"About Harry Potter."

Dumbledore blinked then and said, "What about him?"

Mrs. Weasley replied, "He's here, professor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he said, "Move back, Molly.  I'm coming through."  With that his head vanished.  Mrs. Weasley moved away just as the flames burned green and then Dumbledore stepped into the Weasley's living room, banishing soot from his robes with his wand.  He then spotted Harry leaning against the doorframe and said, "Harry.  It seems you have been found after all."

Harry smirked, "Yea.  Seems tha' way."  He paused then said, "Mrs. Weasley said ye could tell me why I'm, er – famous."

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Why don't we go into the kitchen?"

Harry looked at the old wizard for a moment then pushed himself off the doorframe in a liquid motion and vanished into the kitchen.  As he did, Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Where did you find him?"

"In the Leaky Cauldron.  He had wandered in, dressed in dirty rags and with hair to rival Severus Snape's.  What has he been through, professor?"

"Only he can tell us that," replied Dumbledore as he patted Mrs. Weasley's arm then walked into the kitchen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry, sit down."

Harry sat, keeping on the edge of his chair.  Dumbledore sat across from him at the kitchen table and watched Harry with twinkling blue eyes.  Harry didn't believe that twinkle for a moment.  Years on the streets had given him the gift of telling if people were dangerous or not.  And he could tell that Dumbledore had the ability to be _very_ dangerous.

"First, I would like to ask you some questions."

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arm.  He said darkly, "I'd rather ye answer mine firs'."

Dumbledore nodded.  "Of course.  I believe the beginning is a good place to start."

"Always is," said Harry.  Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then began to speak.

"Twenty years ago a Dark Wizard who called himself Voldemort appeared.  He gathered many followers to him, promising them many things, such as power.  They ran caused chaos in the wizarding world for many years until ten years ago, when Voldemort was….incapacitated."

Harry watched as Dumbledore paused, looking at him once before continuing.

"On Halloween night, he went to the village where your parents lived.  Godric's Hollow, it was called.  Your parents had been hiding from Voldemort after he began to look for them.  James, your father, made his best friend their Secret Keeper.  He was the only one who knew where they were.  But they were betrayed.  Voldemort found out where they were and went to Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore's eyes locked with Harry's as he continued talking.

"James was killed first.  Your mother died trying to protect you.  And that," said Dumbledore, pointing at the lightning bolt scar, "is a curse scar.  Voldemort tried to kill you as well.  And he failed.  You defeated him, Harry.  That, my boy, is why you are famous."

Harry blinked.

"_I_ defeated a full-grown wizard?  Sir, I think ye got the wrong person."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No, Harry, I don't.  And you know it."

Harry shivered as the blue eyes bored into his own.  He closed his eyes to get away from them and saw a flash of brilliant green light, accompanied by a woman's scream.  That was a nightmare that often haunted his sleep.  His eyes snapped open and he breathed, "Green ligh'."

Dumbledore nodded.  "The curse Voldemort used to kill your parents was called _Avada Kedavra_.  It appears as a green light and is one of the Unforgivable Curses.  Using it can put you in Azkaban, the wizard's prison, for life."

Harry blinked.  His parents.  Killed by a Dark Wizard that _he_ had defeated.  Harry shook his head and began to laugh.  He could feel Dumbledore staring at him but he didn't care.  For some reason he found the whole situation very funny.

When he finally stopped laughing, Harry brushed tears from his eyes and looked at Dumbledore, his face settling into the emotionless mask he put on during one of Argil's beatings.  He asked, "Now wha' do I do?  I don' want to go back ter the streets."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and Harry felt himself warming up to the man.  He felt like he could trust him with anything.

"Harry, you will be going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" said Harry in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled an envelope out of a pocket in his cloak.  He handed it to Harry, who turned it over and looked at the strange seal on the back.  A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all combined around a large H.  Very strange.  Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  Any of the other children at Argil's might not have been able to read but Harry was.  He had taught himself out of old books he had found.  The letter read –

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorv., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry read the letter twice then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Is this serious?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Your name has been down for Hogwarts since you were born, Harry.  And I presume that today _is_ the day you turn eleven, correct?"

Harry frowned, counting the days in his head.  After a moment he nodded then looked down at the letter again.  Looking up again, he asked, "Where will I stay 'til then?"

"Here, if you like," replied Dumbledore.  "Or I could send someone to bring you up to the school."

Harry shook his head and tucked both the letter and the envelope into his back pocket.

"'Ere's fine.  If I can get Ron ter stop starin' a' me."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, then.  I shall be going.  Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, professor."

Dumbledore left Harry alone in the kitchen, but he wasn't alone for long as Ron, Fred, and George came bounding in a moment later.  All of their eyes flicked up to his scar and Harry snarled, "Will ye stop doin' tha'?  It's getting' on mah bleedin' nerves and ye don't want ter get on my nerves."

The three boys nodded then sat down at the table, their eyes focused on Harry.  Fred said, "So your really Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought that was obvious.  Ye know, the scar 'n all."

Fred looked flabbergasted then Ron asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeh."

"So you'll be in the same year as me!  Crikey."

"Lucky you, Ronnikins," said Fred.

"Yea, best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived," put in George.

Now Harry was confused.

"Boy-Who-Lived?"

All three of them looked at him like he was mad.  Harry was about to scowl at them when realization dawned on him.

"Ah.  I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

George grinned.  "Got it in one."

"Good job, Sherlock," said Fred.

Ron shook his head at his twin brothers then asked, "Want to go back upstairs, Harry?"

"Yeh.  I want ter finish lookin' at tha' Quidditch book.  Looks like fun."

Fred and George grinned at each other as the two younger boys rose.  George said, "It is.  Bloody messy too."  Fred nodded.  "Yea.  Horrid game, Quidditch."

Harry gave them a Look.  "Unless I ge' hit by a Bludger, I'd be fine."

"Sure," said Fred and George at the same time.  This time Harry did scowl at them.  He then said, "C'mon, Ron."  With that the two younger boys left the kitchen.  As soon as they were out of hearing the twins looked at each other.

Fred said, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Yea," said George.

 "Harry Potter…"

"…looks remarkably like…"

"_Professor Snape_," said both twins.


	3. Chapter 2 : Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and saw a figure sitting at the kitchen table.  She pointed her wand at them and said, "Don't move."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"_Harry?_"

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, turning on the lights in the kitchen.  Harry lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the light.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing down here so early?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ye had to ge' up early where I was a'.  Simple as tha'."

"Well, you don't have to here.  Go back to sleep, dear."

"Can't."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "I wish my children were like you."

Harry arched an eyebrow at her.  "Li' me?  Why?"

"They don't get up early."

Harry looked at her strangely for a moment then began to laugh, softly at first but gradually going up in volume.  Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Na' much to laugh abou', Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley began to fix breakfast but continued talking to Harry as she did so.

"Did you have any friends, Harry?"

"Friends?" said Harry, bewildered for a moment.  "Yeh.  Tyls.  'E and I grew up together on the streets.  We sorta…took care o' each other.  Ye know?  In tough spots an' stuff."

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she poked her wand at something in a pan.  After a few moments of silence she said, "We're going to go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies.  Professor Dumbledore sent an owl last night with the key to your vault."

"Vault," said Harry.

"Gringotts vault.  It's the wizard bank."

"Ah."

Silence fell in the kitchen until a man Harry assumed was Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen.  He smiled at Harry and said, "You must be Harry."

Harry nodded.  "I am, sir."

Mr. Weasley smiled again then looked at his wife.  He asked, "Is nobody else up?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head then turned and pointed her wand at Harry.

"No, Arthur.  Harry here was up before me."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, who simply shrugged and said, "Ye ge' up early in the streets.  No sleepin' late there."  Mr. Weasley looked at him for a moment then smiled and headed for the stairs.  Mrs. Weasley looked after her husband then went back to fixing breakfast.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright, everybody line up.  No, Ginny, dear, you're coming with me."

"Aw, mum.  Ron gets to go by himself!"

"Ron's older than you."

Ginny frowned at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her.  Harry shook his head at the two of them, an amused expression on his face.  Mr. Weasley looked down at him and asked, "Ever used the Floo before, Harry?"

"Jus' once.  When I came 'ere."

"Ah.  I see.  Well, then, just say the Leaky Cauldron.  Everybody got that?"

"Yes," came the resounding reply and Mr. Weasley tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace.  The flames roared green and Mr. Weasley went through, followed by Percy, then Fred, then Ron, then Harry went through, followed closely by George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.  Harry ended up on the floor coughing up soot and had to be pounded on the back by Ron.  Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had banished the soot from all of their clothes, they wandered out into an alley behind the pub.  Harry watched closely as Mr. Weasley tapped several of the bricks in quick succession.  Before he could ask what that did, the bricks began to move, forming into an archway that led into a bustling alleyway like nothing Harry had ever seen.

As they walked, Mrs. Weasley looked over Ron's shoulder at his list.  She said, "Alright, first, we go to Gringotts, then I'll take the boy's to Madam Malkin for their robes and Arthur, you can go get their books."  Mr. Weasley nodded and made a copy of Percy, Fred, and Ron's lists.  Then they were off.

They entered Gringotts and Harry was floored.  He looked around wildly at the strange creatures all about him.  _Goblins_, he thought.  Ron suddenly nudged him in the back and he started moving again.  They got up to the front desk and Mr. Weasley handed two keys to the goblin, one being the Weasley's and the other being Harry's.  The goblin motioned to another goblin, who took the keys, then led them down two flights of stairs to a cart.  Once they had all climbed in, the cart began to roll.

Harry was grinning foolishly by the time they stopped at the Weasley's vault.  The cart ride was much more fun than rushing about the streets and picking pockets.  Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley got out and went into the vault, scooping a meager amount of coins into a leather purse.  As they set off to his vault he said a silent thanks that Mrs. Weasley had explained wizard money.

Harry followed the goblin out of the cart when they reached his vault and nearly collapsed when he saw what was inside.  Mounds of gold Galleons, stacks of silver Sickles, and little piles of bronze Knuts.  He knew his jaw had dropped but he didn't really care.  He was thinking of how ironic it was that he had been stealing purses for a living when he had a fortune buried under London.

Once he had gotten back his bearing, Harry scooped as much as he could into the bag and closed it tight, tucking it safely away.  If anyone knew how dangerous pickpockets were, he did.  As he climbed back into the cart he tried to ignore Ron, Fred, and George's awestruck stares.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Back in the sunlight that streamed down on Diagon Alley, Harry finally got Ron and the twins to stop staring at him.  Instead, they were practically drooling at the broom in the Quidditch Supplies window.  Mrs. Weasley grabbed the three of them by their ears and dragged them off with a lot of grumbling and moaning.

"Ow!"

"Mum!"

"C'mon, mum, I need my ear!"

Harry chuckled at them and followed behind with Ginny, who kept stealing glances at him then blushing when he looked at her.  He just smiled at her and she squeaked.

"Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up in surprise to find himself in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  He nodded then quickly walked over to where Ron was standing.  Madam Malkin maneuvered him onto a stool then vanished through a door.  A blond boy with a pale, pointy face on Harry's left said, "Hogwarts, too?"

Harry nodded and the boy asked, "Play Quidditch?"

"I know the basics," replied Harry huskily.

The boy frowned at him and said, "Your off the streets."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the way the blond boy said streets, like anyone who had lived there was automatically gutter trash.  He had met plenty of people who were much more interesting than the boy beside him.

"Yeh.  What's it to ye?" growled Harry.

"Nothing," replied the boy.

There was silence then the boy asked, "What House do you think you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron, arching an eyebrow as if to say _House?_  Ron mouthed, "I'll tell you later."  Harry nodded then said to the boy, "No."

"Well, no one knows till they get there, really.  I bet I'm in Slytherin – my whole family's been.  Imagine if you got Hufflepuff…"

"Yeh," said Harry, "imagine."

"Who're your parents?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  Where had that question come from?  He was about to answer when Madam Malkin returned and said to the boy, "That's you done, my dear."

"See you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy as he left.  Harry smiled grimly in response.

As soon as he was gone Fred hissed, "Harry, what were you doing talking to a Malfoy?"

Harry was about to say something when Ron cut in.

"Harry didn't know, Fred."

"Yeah, but…"

"Sod off."

"Ooo, ickle Ronnikins used a…"

"I'm warning you, George."

George and Fred broke into a strange song that Harry couldn't follow but from the way Ron was blushing it was obviously something about him.  Harry shook his head and watched Madam Malkin bustle about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"O'k, we've go' robes, books, cauldrons, potions ingredients, telescope, brass scales, glass phials…  what's left?" said Harry as he consulted his list.

Mrs. Weasley leaned over his shoulder and said, "Well, we've got to get you a wand and then you can get an animal if you want."

Harry nodded then was steered towards a shop called Ollivander's.  Once inside Mr. Weasley called, "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Arthur Weasley."

Nearly everyone jumped as an old man appeared before them, pale eyes shining in the dark shop.

Mr. Ollivander smiled and said, "Maple and dragon heartstring.  Thirteen inches.  Flexible."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Mr. Ollivander smiled, turning to each of them in turn before he turned on Harry and said, "Ah.  Harry Potter.  I wondered why I would be seeing you.  Let me see.  Ah, yes.  Try this one."  Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a wand.  "Beechwood and dragon heartstring.  Nine inches.  Nice and flexible.  Just give it a wave."

Harry waved it around but Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.

"Maple and phoenix feather.  Seven inches.  Quite whippy.  Try –"

Harry tried – but had the wand snatched out of his hand before he could fully raise it.

"No…  Ah, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.  Try it out."

Harry waved again and again and again.  The Weasley's were watching him and by now he felt very foolish and was wondering what exactly Mr. Ollivander was looking for.

"I wonder – perhaps – yes – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Mr. Ollivander handed Harry the wand, who waved it lazily.  A shower of silver and red sparks shot out of the wand.  Mr. Ollivander seemed delighted.

"Very good.  Very, very good.  Yet very curious…"

Harry looked up from the wand in his hand and asked, "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter.  Every single wand.  It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other.  It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand with its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry blinked.  His wand?  Brother to Voldemort's wand?

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches.  Yew.  Curious indeed how these things happen.  The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered involuntarily, looking down at his wand.  None of the Weasley's had heard the entire conversation as Mr. Ollivander had spoken in a hushed tone.  Harry quickly paid for his wand and they left.

A few moments later the Weasley's and Harry were heading back up the alley into the Leaky Cauldron.  Mr. Weasley had taken Harry's new owl with him, as owls couldn't travel by Floo.

One by one, they dragged their things into the fireplace and called out "The Burrow".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as they were back at the Burrow, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George dumped their stuff in their rooms and went outside.  The three Weasley's were adamant to teach Harry about Quidditch and had convinced Mr. Weasley to teach Harry how to fly.

"I don't know boys…"

"C'mon, dad.  Harry wants to learn.  Don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded vigorously and Mr. Weasley relented.

"Alright, but if your mother yells at me you two will be degnoming the garden."

Fred and George saluted and Mr. Weasley sighed, leading Harry out into the backyard.  George was letting Harry borrow his broom for practicing.

Harry listened intently as Mr. Weasley explained about flying, gripping the broom tightly in both hands.

"You got that, Harry?"

"Yeh."

"Okay, then.  Give it a go.  Fred, you be ready to get him if something happens."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, Harry.  Let's see what you can do."

Harry mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground.  And then – he was free.  He spiraled upwards then shot back down, going into a steep dive that he heard the Weasley's below him give shouts.  But he ignored them.  He was in his element.  He was _meant_ to fly.  No question about that.

After executing a number of moves that left the Weasley's below gasping in awe, Harry landed neatly, a wide grin plastered on his face.  Fred and George immediately began to pound him on the back in joy.

"You're a natural, Harry!" said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George, "some of those moves Charlie would probably have a hard time doing."

Harry blinked.  "Who's Charlie?"

"Our older brother.  Works in Romania with dragons."

"Oh."

Mr. Weasley stared at Harry for a moment then said, "Why don't we go inside, boys?  I'm sure lunch's ready by now."  The four boys nodded and all five headed inside.

After lunch, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry flew in the Weasley's backyard (the four of them rotating off the brooms as there were only three) until dinner.  Harry was so tired he only ate a little then went upstairs to Ron's room.  He was asleep before his head touched his pillow.

A/N: Next up, Hogwarts!

Remember to review! 


	4. Chapter 3 : Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

Madam Padfoot – Favorite author?  I'm….speechless.  ^^

Dark Wolf – Well, he never noticed it during the books so why not?  And let us say that Dumbledore was trying to find Harry but couldn't.  I'll try and figure out a way to explain that.

grega126 – Whoever said he was going to find out Sev was his dad as a first year?  *sly grin*

nell-and-paru – I plan to draw a picture of Harry as how he looked on the streets.  So you'll see soon!!  ^____^

Nyghthawk28 – I know!  I love his accent.  Its so much fun to write.  And yes, he is Sev's son (^^ wouldn't have it any other way….).  Hence the reason he doesn't need glasses.  But, that is something that shall be explained at a later time.

Ja'kai – I'll remember that.  Basically all I'm taking from the books is the Sorting Ceremony.  I literally typed that almost word for word – not _exactly_ the same, but _almost_.

Shinigami – *cough*  You mean _his_ son.  ^^  This tis' an answer to Severitus' almighty challenge.  *bows before the challenge* 

Nobody guessed the movie!  C'mon people!  Prologue!  What _old_ movie does Harry live in the same style as on the streets?  I'll give ya a hint.  It was originally a book.  Author's initials are CD.

Also, I'm very amazed.  This has only been posted for a day and it already has 33 reviews!  *gives all the readers and reviewers big bear hugs and a bar of chocolate*

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts

A month later the Weasley's and Harry had piled five trunks into the backseat of the Weasley's Ford Anglia with two owls and a rat in the backseat with the boys and Ginny and were off to King's Cross Station.  Once there they got trolley's for their trunks and followed Mrs. Weasley down to where Platforms Nine and Ten were.  Harry was still a bit confused by what Mrs. Weasley had told him about the platform but he knew that he wouldn't run into the wall when he went through.

"Okay, Percy, you first."

Percy pushed his trunk forward and ran at the barrier, vanishing a moment later.  Mrs. Weasley then motioned Fred and George forward.

"Okay, Harry, dear."

Harry nodded and ran for the barrier, instinctively closing his eyes as he did so.  When he opened them he saw a scarlet steam engine.  Looking around, he saw a sign that said _Hogwarts Express: Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters_.  Harry beamed.  He had done it.

Ron came through the barrier a moment later, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  After much fuss, they all managed to get their trunks and things onto the train and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  Fred and George yelled things out the window as they left.

"We'll send you loads of owls!"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat, Ginny!"

"_George!_"

"Only joking, mum."

Harry shook his head and went with Ron to find an empty compartment.  Once they had found one, Ron let Scabbers out of his cage while Harry looked out the window.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron jumped at least ten feet while Harry smiled back at the smiling, dimpled woman pushing a cart down the car.  He nodded and pulled a handful of Galleons from his pockets, handing it to her and saying, "A bit o' everything, please."

A few minutes later he and Ron were sharing the large amount of sweets.  Harry laughed as Ron spit out a dirt-flavored Bertie Bott's bean just as the door of the compartment opened and a girl with bushy brown hair entered.

"Neither of you have seen a toad, have you?  Neville's lost one."

Both boys shook their heads and the girl frowned slightly.

"Well, if you see one, tell me.  I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked.  "Are you really?  I've read all about you."

"So 'ave I," said Harry, rather proud of the fact that he had decided to look up things about himself.

"You sound…strange."

"Yeh."

Hermione shuffled her feet then said, "Well, tell me if you see Neville's toad."  With that she was gone.

Ron said, "I hope she's not in whatever House I'm in."

Harry laughed then the two boys began to talk about Quidditch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The two boys were still talking about Quidditch when the compartment door opened again.  Instead of the girl Hermione this time, it was the blond boy from Madam Malkin's, flanked by two thickset and extremely mean looking boys.  The boy looked at them and said, "They're saying all up and down the train Harry Potter's in this compartment."  His eyes flicked to Harry and he continued, "So, its you, is it?  Wouldn't have known.  You don't look like much."

Harry smirked.  "Neither to ye."  He looked at the other two boys and said, "An' they're jus' show."

The boy frowned for a moment then said, "I suppose I was wrong.  Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle.  I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron couldn't help but snort with laughter.  Draco turned on him and snapped, "Think my name's funny do you?  I know what you are.  A Weasley."  He said 'Weasley' as though it were a nasty stain on his shoe.  Ron's ears turned red and he glared at Draco, who had turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.  You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  I can help you there."

He held out his hand to Harry, who sneered at it.

"I think I c'n figure out the wrong sort fer myself, thanks," he said icily.

Draco's cheeks turned pink and he slowly said, "Be careful, Potter.  Wouldn't want to end up in the same way as your parents."

Harry's eyes flashed and that was all the warning Draco got.  The other boy was on him in a flash, tackling him to the floor and punching him as hard as he could.  They ended up out in the hallway, rolling on the floor, Harry keeping the upper hand the entire time.  Suddenly they were pulled apart and Harry didn't try to resist.  He simply glared at Draco, who was trying to get away from the seventh year holding him back.  Shaking his head, Harry easily freed himself from Percy and walked calmly back into the car where Ron still sat, staring at him in awe.  As soon as he sat down, Ron asked, "Where did you learn how to do _that_?"

"On the streets," replied Harry.  "Ye never knew when ye'd ge' inter a figh'."

"You knocked the bloody stuffing out him, Harry!"

"Yeh, I guess I did," said Harry rather proudly.

Ron laughed at him then they both looked up at the twins came in, beaming.  Fred gave Harry a friendly pound on the back and cried, "Brilliant, Harry!"

George nodded and said, "Absolutely spiffing."

"'E 'ad it comin'," said Harry.

Fred and George exchanged confused looks and Ron said, "He said something about Harry's parents."

"'Wouldn' want ter end up in the same way as yer parents'," muttered Harry, darkly.

"Yeah, that's it…"

Fred and George exchanged looks again then left them as a disembodied voice said, "Five minutes till we reach Hogwarts.  Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  Harry and Ron quickly pulled on their robes and left the train.

"Firs' years!  Firs' years over here!"

Ron gaped in awe at the large man while Harry found himself smiling.  He had the strangest feeling that he had meet him before.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years?  Mind yer step, now!  Firs' years follow me!"

Neville slipped and let out a yelp but was caught by Harry, who helped the shorter boy back up and gave him a gentle nudge forward.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the man over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

"Oooooh!"

They suddenly found themselves on the edge of a great black lake.  Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many towers and turrets, its windows winking light down at them.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Harry and Ron clambered into one of the boats waiting by the edge of the water, followed by Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?  Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved off all at once.  Everyone was silent as they moved across the glass-like lake, each of them staring at the towering castle overhead.

"Heads down!"

Everyone ducked as the boats carried them through a curtain of icy that hid an opening in the cliff face.  As soon as the boats hit shore, they all clambered out.

"Oy, you there!  Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried Neville joyously and ran forward to claim his toad.

The man led them up a flight of stone steps to a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?  You there, still got yer toad?"

_Bang.  Bang.  Bang._

The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The door swung open and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, looking sternly down at them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid.  I will take them from here."

McGonagall pulled the door wide and they followed her in.  Harry watched a doorway to his right, hearing voices drifting through it.  McGonagall stopped and turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  While you are here your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.  At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

"Now, form a line and follow me."

The first years complied quickly enough and Harry found himself with Ron in front of him and Draco Malfoy behind him, still bearing bruises from their fight.  Harry smirked at that then was floored when he saw the Great Hall.  Lit by thousands of floating candles, there were four long tables laid with glittering gold goblets and plates where the rest of the students were sitting.  Another table was at the top of the hall, where the teachers were sitting.  McGonagall led them up to there, where they formed a line with the teachers behind them and the students in front of them.  Harry turned his eyes skyward and saw an inky black sky dotted with stars where the ceiling should be.  Off to his left he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside.  I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."  Harry shook his head then snapped his eyes up to McGonagall, who had placed a battered wizard's hat on a stool that sat in front of them.  A rip suddenly opened at the brim and a song poured out.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's noting hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong if Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and larding,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!  Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause and Harry let his eyes drift back up to the ceiling as McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.  Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned and Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron's jaw fell open and Harry quickly pushed it back up.

The list when on…

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And on and on and on and on….

"Potter, Harry!"

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back as the other boy stepped forward and walked quickly over to the stool, grabbing the Sorting Hat and shoving it onto his head so he wouldn't have to see the people staring at him.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear.  "Difficult.  Very difficult.  Plenty of courage, I see.  Not a bad mind either.  There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

_Anywhere's fine_, thought Harry quickly, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Anywhere?  Well, let me see…Ah, I know just where to put you…."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry swept the hat off his head and leapt off the stool in one fluid motion, walking swiftly over to the Slytherin table and sitting as far away from Draco as he could get.  He looked at Ron, who was looking at him in shock and smiled weakly before burying his head in his arms to get away from the people staring at him, barely listening to the rest of the sorting.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Harry's head shot up as he watched a rather green Ron put on the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's heart sank as Ron went off to join his brother's at the Gryffindor table but paused to wave in Harry's direction.  Waving weakly back, Harry buried his head in his arms again.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry looked up as a severe looking boy took the seat to his right then watched as Albus Dumbledore grinned widely at the students as he stood.

"Welcome!  Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!  Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words.  And here they are: Nitwit!  Blubber!  Oddment!  Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the man then noticed that the dishes on the table were piled with food.  He looked at all of it in awe for a moment then joyfully dug in, ignoring the dark looks most of the Slytherins were giving him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.  I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  A few of our older students would do well to remember that."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flash in the direction of the Weasley twins and had to chuckle.

"I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you al that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term.  Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry was one of the many who did not laugh.  He took threats of pain very seriously.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out, twisting itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

Harry listened as the rest of the students opened their mouths and belted out the song.  Everyone finished at different times and the Weasley twins were the last, going at a slow funeral march.

"Ah, music.  A magic beyond all we do here!  And now, bedtime.  Off you trot!"

Harry got up from the table and followed a tall boy out of the Great Hall along with the other first years.  As he passed Ron in the doorway he tried to say something but the other boy turned away.  Blinking in confusion, Harry followed his new housemates.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"First years dorm.  Your trunks are at the foot of your beds."

Harry looked at the other first year boys and sneered.  He was stuck with Draco, his two cronies, and two other boys.  Turning away from them, Harry went down to the bed where his trunk sat and climbed in, only bothering to take off his shoes, outer robes, and tie.

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall as he listened to the other boys clamber into the own beds.  Harry lay awake for a while before sleep finally overtook him.

A/N: Heheheh.  See.  I said it was going to have some of _Let History Repeat Itself_'s plot, did I not?  ^-^  And don't worry.  Harry is going to knock some sense into Ron.


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Friend

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

Severitus – Yep!  *bows before the almighty challenge*  I am officially obsessed with the idea now.  Oh!  And I saw that part in the movie you wrote about in one of the chapters on A Father's Sin.  Where Sev _almost_ grins at the Quidditch match when Harry catches the Snitch.  I started laughing and my mom kept asking me what was so funny.  ^_^  Yea, she does doesn't she?  I love the accent too.  And they'll meet soon.  That's what I'm getting Atra to figure out at the moment.  *laugh*  Yep, ye can!

RioRaptor - *laugh*  Thanks.

Shinigami – Oh, you'll see….  You'll see…..

Ja'kai – He's going to get him.  I assure you of _that_.

Sheila – Thank you.  *bows*

Dark Wolf – Same song as in the book Harry's first year.

Solstice - *laughs and gives brownie points to the twins*  Yes.  We must feel sorry for him.  Or perhaps not.  ^^

Five points to Achelois, RioRaptor, Shinigami, Fabienne, and Dark Wolf for guessing the movie/book.  *scowl*  Oliver Twist people!  C'mon!

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 4 – A New Friend

Harry woke up early the next morning at 5:43 according to the ancient, ornate grandfather clock that was in the Slytherin common room.  He was sprawled on his back in front of the fireplace looking up at the ceiling, which was made of dark stone, like the rest of the room.  The only good point about the Slytherin common room were the plush chairs of assorted shades of green.  Everything else was very – dark.  The moving tapestries on the wall were of wizards killing other wizards, dragons chasing wizards, and other things.  Some even had dark colored spots on them.  _Blood_, thought Harry.

As six o'clock rolled around, Harry looked up to see a girl coming out of one of the dorms.  She looked at him and asked, "Is that comfortable?"

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at her from under his dark hair.

"I's much be'er than wha' I'm used t'."

The girl arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Your off the streets."

Harry smirked.  "How'd ye guess?"

"Your accent.  I-I've heard them talk.  I used to have a friend who lived in the streets."

"'O?  I migh've known 'em."

"He told me his name was Tyls."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair and he lifted a hand to brush it back from his face.  His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the girl.

"Ye….ye knew Tyls?"

The girl nodded and replied, "Yeah.  He used to come see me a lot."

"So tha's where 'e w'en!  I cou' never figure ou' where 'e w'en!"

The girl smiled and sank down onto the floor beside him.

"So, how'd you know Tyls?  He told me the only people he knew besides me were street people."

"I lived wi' 'im.  The both o' us were raised by Argil."

"He talked about Argil.  Didn't seem to like him."

"'E…'e was'n tha' nice," said Harry.

"But…he fed you.  Clothed you."

Harry let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"Yeh, tha's all 'e did.  Res' o' the time 'e 'ad us out in the stree's pickin' pockets."

The girl's eyes widened.  "You were a pickpocket?"

"Am.  Ye learn, ye don't ferget."

"Ah."  The girl held out her hand and said, "Niamh O'Feir."

Harry took her hand and said, "Harry Potter."

"I know."

"Yeh, lot's o' people tell me tha'."

"Well, it's true."

"Yeh, famous me."

Niamh nodded and said, "It must be strange to be from the streets and end up here being famous."

"Strange is 'n understa'men'."

Niamh laughed and Harry smiled.

"Oh, look.  The Mudblood and Potty.  How quaint."

Both Niamh and Harry whirled around to see Draco standing in the door leading to the boy's dorm, a sneer on his face.  He continued, "What's wrong, Potter?  Not know a Mudblood when you see one?"

Harry got to his feet and said, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"You don't know what it even means, do you?"

Harry moved towards Draco slowly, looking more like he was gliding than walking.  He stopped when their faces were inches apart, their noses almost touching, and said in a low voice, "I know very well wha' i' means, Malfoy.  An' wha' 'ave ye goh agains' em?"

Draco sneered, "They're _Mudbloods_, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and he growled, "Ye 'ad be'er watch i', Malfoy."

"Or what, Potter?"

"Ye know wha' I did on the train?"

Draco paled then snapped, "Yeah."

"I'll do worse then tha'."

Draco paled even more and Harry sneered at him before walking back over to Niamh, who smiled at him.  Harry said, "Le's go downstairs.  Be'er ter ge' away from 'im."  Niamh nodded and vanished into the girl's dorm while Harry roughly shoved Draco aside to get into the boy's dorm.  He walked past the other four sleeping boys in the dorm and grabbed his bag from beside his trunk.  Slinging it over his shoulder, he plowed past Draco again and waited for Niamh.  As soon as she appeared, the both of them left.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Argh…"

"Wha'?"

Harry looked up from his plate to see Niamh beating her forehead against the tabletop.

"Oi, stop tha'.  Wha's got ye in a fuss?"

Niamh handed him two slips of paper, one, which he saw, had his name on it.

"Class schedules?"

"Yeah."

"Wha'…oh…."

"First class, double Potions.  _With_ the Gryffindors."

Harry handed Niamh her schedule back and stuffed his in a pocket of his robes.

"Wha's wrong wit' the Gryffindors?"

"According to a book I read before I came here, Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been at each others throats."

"Tha' doan mean we 'ave ter be."

"Then we'd have the whole house against us."

"Tha'?  Tha's nothin'!  Ye shou' see 'ow i' is on tha' streets.  Some folk rathered kick ye than look at ye."

Niamh lifted her head, blue eyes dull, and grumbled, "So do some of the Gryffindors from what I've heard."

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I fer one wo'n pu' up wi'h i'.  An' neither shou' ye, Niamh."

"Alright, Harry.  I'll try."

"Good.  Oi, isn' the Potions teacher our Head of House?"

"I have no idea."

"Eh.."

"We'd better get to class."

"Can I a' leas' finish eatin'?"

"Alright."

"T'anks."

"No problem."

A few minutes later…

"Now we can go."

"Good.  We're going to need to ask where the Potions classroom is."

"Oh bloody 'ell…"

Harry and Niamh grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After finally finding a Ravenclaw prefect who would give them directions, Harry and Niamh made their way back down into the dungeons.  They found the Potions classroom easily enough by following the voices of other students.  As soon as they got there Harry recognized one of the other students in the crowd.

"Oi!  Ron!"

Ron looked up, frowned when he spotted Harry, then turned around to talk to a sandy-haired boy.  Harry frowned then strode forward.  He tapped Ron on the shoulder and asked, "Wha's up wit' ye?  I though' we were frien's."

Ron frowned and said, "We were."

"Ah.  An' now we're na 'cause I'm a Slytherin?"

"Erm…"

"Ye've go' some bloody twisted logic der, Ron."

Ron's ears turned red and Harry smirked.

"See.  Even ye know it."

Ron snorted.  Harry sighed and said, "C'mon, Ron.  We're frien's.  Doan le' wha' house we're in break our frien'ship."

Ron frowned for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, Harry."

Harry beamed.

"Glad ter see ye came 'round."

Ron shook his head and chuckled then looked at Niamh.

"Who's this?"

Harry said, "Ron, meet Niamh O'Feir.  Niamh, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," said Niamh.

"Muggleborn?" asked Ron, taking Niamh's outstretched hand.

Niamh nodded.  "How'd you guess?"

"I just did."

"Guessed?"

"Yep."

Harry shook his head then looked up as a dark-haired man wearing black robes stalked up and threw open the door.  He glared at them as they scurried inside and slipped into their seats, following them in and moving to stand behind his desk.  Harry and Niamh ended up in the two seats farthest back near the door on the Gryffindor side, while Ron had ended up in the front.  As the teacher, Snape, began to call roll, Harry looked around at the classroom, of which the main attraction were jars filled with pickled animals.  Harry pointed these out to Niamh, who made a choking noise.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry looked up into Snape's cold black eyes and said, "'Ere."  Several people – including Snape – stared at him for a moment.  Harry scowled furiously at them and most of them turned away.  However, Snape's eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning away.

The class was spent making a simple potion to cure boils.  Snape swept around the room in his black cloak, watching them.  If Harry had been paying less attention to getting his potion correct, he would have noticed Snape's eyes falling on him several times.

At the end of the class, Snape walked around and looked at each potion, awarding points to the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors.

"Five points for a perfect potion, Potter.  I am surprised."

Snape ordered them to pack up after that.  As Harry threw his potions ingredients into his cauldron he wondered what Snape had been talking about.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape's POV 

Oh, Merlin.

He's here.  _Here._  At Hogwarts.

Lily's son.

Oh, yes, he could only be Lily's son.  No one else could have those eyes.

Those eyes that have haunted me in my sleep every night for ten years.  _Ten years._  Ten years of seeing them staring up at me, cold and lifeless.

"Stop thinking about that.  It's done.  You can't change what happened!"

Humphf.  I can tell myself that.  But is it true?

Could I have saved her?

Could I?

I doubt it.

But I still wonder.

Dammit, why did he have to be in Slytherin?

Or a better question, _how_ in all nine hells did he get in Slytherin?

Lily was a Gryffindor, as was Potter.

How on earth could that boy be any different?

And what about his accent?  It sounds…streetwise.  I should know, my own sounded that way at one point in time.  Thank Merlin I got over that.

_Sigh._

Oh hell.  How can I do this?

How can I look into _her eyes_ during class?  _Her eyes_ in Potter's…  Wait.  Not truly Potter's face.  Not truly at all.

I wonder….

No.  No, nothing came from that so don't consider it.  It doesn't do to dwell on the past.

Yet I do anyway.

Damn.

A/N: Wheeee.  First class, Ron is back in order (I don't guarantee he'll stay that way), Harry has a new friend, and dear old Sev is suspicious.  This is working out well!  ^_^


	6. Chapter 5 : Lessons

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

DarkWolf – Who knows?  I need an insult for Draco to say.  I never said there's nothing wrong with house rivalry.

mamonochibi – Something happened when I uploaded the prologue

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 5 – Lessons

"Okay, what is used to make Draught of Living Death?"

"Powdered roo' o' asphodel to a' infusion o' wormwoo'.  Why?"

_Scratch, scratch._

"I'm writing a report on it for Professor Snape."

"I doan remem'er havin' ter write a report on tha'…"

"Extra credit."

"Ye _need_ extra credi'?  Ni, yer one o' the top Potions studen's!"

"Not half as good as you, Harry.  You have…a knack…for making potions."

"Yeh, yeh.  I 'eard all 'bout tha'."

_Scratch, scratch._

"Ya know, I think that's the reason Snape likes you so much."

"Mmm?"

"'Cause your such a good Potions student.  And you seem to know everything beforehand.  Like last class when…"

Niamh and Harry looked up to see Madam Hooch enter the Slytherin common room, a roll of parchment in her hand.  She looked at them for a moment then walked over to one of the bare walls and placed the parchment against it.  The parchment unrolled and _stuck itself_ to the wall as she turned and walked out.  Niamh looked at Harry and asked, "Can you see what that's about?  I really have to finish this essay."

"'O course."

Harry pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to the parchment on the wall.

"Flyin' lessons."

"Pardon?" said Niamh without looking up.

"I's abou' flyin' lessons.  We've got 'em tomorrow af'er Charms.  Wi' the Gryffindors."

Niamh's lips curled in a sneer at this.  Harry walked back over to her and sprawled in his chair.

"Ye worried?"

"Oh course.  Stupid Gryffindor prats…"

"Oi!"

"Not Ron, silly!  I mean, Ron's cool and all.  So are his brothers."

"Discoun'in' Percy," said Harry.

"Yeah.  But the rest of the Gryffindors…  Urgh.  I wish they'd get their broomsticks out of the asses."

"Intrestin' imag'ry."

"Thanks.  Damn, there's Malfoy.  Slimy git."

Harry chuckled then scowled as Draco walked over to them.  He growled, "Wha' do ye wan' know, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled sinisterly and said, "Who said I wanted anything?"

"Go away, Malfoy," spat Niamh darkly.

"Or what, O'Feir?  You'll curse me?"

"Actually, I will.  Ya know, there's a really old curse I found in a book that will…  what was it again, Harry?"

"Blow yer 'ead up ter the size o' a melon," replied Harry lazily.

"No, the other one."

"Oh.  Tha' one.  Make yer feel like yer on fire tha' one.  Actually burns ye up from der insi'."

Draco paled slightly and snapped, "There's no such thing."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a look then turned to Draco and asked in low voices, "Do you want to find out?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and vanished into the first year boy's dorm.  Niamh looked after him for a moment then turned to Harry.

"I feel sorry for you.  Having to sleep in the same room as him and all."

Harry shrugged.

"I's na' so ba'.  I goh the be' by the wall.  'E's righ' in fron' o' the door."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Welcome to your first flying lesson.  Step up to the left side of your brooms.  Come on now."

"Good.  Now, hold out your hand and say 'Up!'"

"_Up!_"

"Goo' bleedin' go's!"

Madam Hooch looked down the line of Slytherins.

"Something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"No, ma'am.  Jus' s'prised meh, tha's all."

Harry shook his head and looked at the broom that had jumped up immediately into his hand.  Mr. Weasley had never showed him it would do that.

Niamh looked at Harry after she got her broom up on the third try and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'.  Jus' s'prised tha's all.  Never done tha' 'fore."

Niamh blinked.

"You've flown before?"

"Yeh.  A' Ron's.  'E an' tha twins an' 'is da' taugh' meh."

"Cool.  What the….  Oh, my…"

"Tha' wou' be tha' wor'."

Harry and Niamh watched as Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and began zooming about the field where they were standing.  When he finally landed, it was with a _crunch._  Harry winced and whispered to Niamh, "Soun's like 'e's goh a broke wris'."

A few seconds later….

"Tut, tut, tut.  It's a broken wrist.  Come on.  Up you get.  All of you stay here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing.  If I see one broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

Niamh whirled to stare at Harry as Madam Hooch walked off with Neville.

"How'd you know?"

Harry held up his left arm, which had a strange look about the wrist.

"Broke mine meself a goo' many times.  I know 'ow i' soun's.  Bloody' ell, wha's Malfoy doin' now?"

Harry and Niamh looked to where Ron was trying to get a sphere-like object from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy!"

"I think not, Weasley.  Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.  Like on the roof!"

Draco was in the air a moment later, floating about twenty feet above them.  He continued to taunt Ron from there.

"What's the matter, Weasley?  Scared?"

Ron's ears turned red and he started to climb onto his broom but Harry beat him to it.  He flew up to hover in front of Draco and snarled, "Give i' 'ere, Malfoy."

Draco's gray eyes narrowed.  "Shove off, Potter!"

"I said, give i' 'ere, Malfoy."

"Fine.  You want it?  Go and get it!"

Draco pulled back his arm and threw the sphere.  Harry let out an acid remark then shot after it as Draco dived back to the ground.

The sphere soared in an arc then began to plummet downward.  Harry cursed and dived after it, keeping his eyes on the glittering object.  He reached out his arm….

Caught it! 

Jerking the broom's handle upwards, he skimmed back across the ground, a mere few inches above it.  As he landed beside Niamh, he grinned and handed the sphere over to Ron.

"Ma' sure Neville ge's i', Ron."

Ron nodded.  " I will."

Suddenly someone hissed, "_Snape!_"

"POTTER!"

Harry looked up to see his Head of House storming onto the grounds with McGonagall.

"Sir?"

Snape looked at him then snapped, "Come with me, Potter."

Harry handed his broom to Niamh, who smiled at him then walked after Snape.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Inside, Potter."

Harry went inside what he could only presume was Snape's office from the resemblance is bore to the Potions classroom.

"Sit."

Harry sat in one of the chairs place in front of a dark desk as Snape sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Rather interesting stunt you pulled, Potter.  What was so important that you had to risk your neck for it?"

"Malfoy picked up somethin' one o' the Gryffindors dropped.  Neville.  Ron was tryin' ter ge' i' back but Malfoy would'n 'ave i'."

"So you took matters into your own hands."

"Yes, sir."

Snape looked at him for a few moments then smiled.

"I'd never have imagined Lily Evans son would end up in Slytherin."

Harry blinked and sat up straight.

"Ye knew my mum?"

"Quite well.  We were friends of a sort.  But that's not what we're here for is it?  You could have killed yourself today trying to get back Longbottom's Remembrall."

"I know."

"Mmm.  But you're an excellent flyer…  Have you flown before?"

"A' Ron's.  'E taugh' meh."

"_Weasley_ taught you how to _fly?_"

"'Is da' actually."

"Well, that's a much better explanation.  Did they tell you about Quidditch?"

"Yeh."

"Good.  We desperately need a reserve Seeker.  Higgs is leaving this year."

"So…I'll be Seeker nex' year?"

"That would be correct.  Now, head back to your class, Potter.  I will speak to Flint tonight."

"Flin'?"

"He was voted Quidditch Captain this year.  Now off with you!"

Harry nodded and left Snape's office, breaking into a run as soon as he got into the dark, deserted corridor.  He was going to be a Seeker!  Wait till he told Niamh and Ron!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape's POV 

I hear him running as soon as he gets out of my office.  Silly boy.

Merlin, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him diving.

Lily would've come back to haunt me if I'd broken my promise to protect that boy.

She told me I was his unofficial guardian a day after he was born.

Ha!

Imagine that.  Severus Snape, the guardian of James Potter's son.

It actually might be funny if they were still alive.

And that boy hadn't grown up on the streets.

I wonder why that was…

He was supposed to be with Lily's family.

Which was the stupidest decision Albus ever made.

I told him!

I told him Lily's sister hated magic and so did her oaf of a husband.

I told him, dammit!

And now look!

That boy grew up on the streets!

Damn.

I should have kept an eye on him over the years.

Can't believe Albus didn't find him.

Eleven years on the street.

Merlin, I hate thinking about that.

Reminds me of my own time on the streets.

_Shiver._

Don't think about that.  It's in the past.  Done and gone.

Or is it?

Is it really in the past when I still bear the scars from the beatings that old orphanage witch used to give?

I think not,

I hate to imagine what scares that boy has.

The streets are harsher now than they were then.

Okay, Sev, stop this.  Brooding does nothing.

Right.

Makes me feel better.

_Sigh._

For a few moments at least.  


	7. Chapter 6 : Halloween

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

Shinigami – No, Sev hasn't figured it out.  _Yet._

Phoenix – Yes, Harry is Sev's son.

DarkWolf – I will!  There's actually more written down on them I just haven't gotten to tying it!  **That's because you just had HER around then.**  Then why aren't YOU helping me?  **Who knows?**  I'll show you who knows, Atra.  GO FIND THE DRAFTS!  WE'RE TYPING THE OTHER CHAPTERS IN!  **Of course.**  Now that that's settled…

I'm leaving tomorrow on a trip with my church youth group and will not be back until Sunday night.  If you want to know when I'm back, join my Yahoo!Group.  I intend to send out a message when I return.  Until then my faithful readers!

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 6 – Halloween

"C'mon, Harry, it's the Halloween Feast.  You can't miss it!"

"I c'n try."

"Harry!"

"Wha'?"

"Nevermind."

"Alrigh', alrigh'.  I'll go if i' makes yer 'appy."

Niamh grinned and threw her arms about Harry's neck.

"Thank you!"

Harry nervously patted her on the back then they set off for the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They were almost there when Niamh suddenly said, "Ach!  I forgot something!  Be right back!"

Harry peered after her as she sprinted off down the hall, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oi, Harry!"

"'Ey, Ron."

Ron looked after Niamh's retreating form and asked, "Where's she going?"

"No clu'."

"We'd better get inside."

"Yeh."

The two boys entered the Great Hall and went to their respected tables.  A few moments later……

"_Troll!  Troll in the dungeons!_"

Quirrell ran into the hall yelling, his purple turban slightly lopsided.  He then gasped, "Thought you'd want to know," and collapsed in the middle of the hall.

Pandemonium ensued.  Harry watched calmly as students knocked each other down in order to get to the main doors.  He even saw Draco trying to get there and laughed inwardly.

"_SILENCE!_"

A hush fell on the hall and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Prefects, lead back to your house's.  Professors, follow me."

As the prefects began to lead the students away, Harry's eyes flicked up to the Head Table.  He saw Snape slip out through a door opposite the one the other professors were leaving by.

_Curious…_ he thought.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped as one of the Slytherin prefects yelled at him, then quickly ran to join the crowd.  As he did he suddenly remembered something and skidded to a halt.  Turning, he plowed through the crowd to Ron's tall form, grabbing his arm as soon as he was close enough.

"What the…?  Harry?  What…?"

"Niamh!"

Ron's eyes registered confusion.  "Huh?"

"Niamh!" hissed Harry.  "She doan know!"

Ron's eyes widened and Harry quickly dragged him off down a corridor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where is she?"

"I doan know…  Shhh…"

"What?"

"Lis'en."

"I don't…."

Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth and peered down the hallway.  He heard _something_ moving in their direction.  A second later a foul stench hit his nose and he pulled Ron into an empty classroom just as the troll rounded the corner.  As it lumbered past them, Ron breathed, "The troll's left the dungeons."

"Ye think?"

Ron scowled at him and Harry pulled him out into the hall just as the troll vanished through a door.

"We can lock it in!" whispered Ron, spotting the key in the lock and springing forward.  Harry grabbed the back of his robes and jerked him back.

"Na!  Tha's the girl's ba'room!"

A shriek suddenly pierced the air and the two boys looked at each other.

"_Niamh!_"

Ron and Harry ran into the girl's bathroom and saw Niamh cornered by it.  Harry drew his wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"_Evincio!_"

Ropes shot out of Harry's wand and bound themselves about the troll, which toppled backwards with a roar.  Harry jumped out of the way and yelled, "Niamh!"

"Harry!"

Turning to Ron, Harry hissed, "Ge' 'er ou' o' 'ere."

"What about…"

"GE' 'ER OU' O' 'ERE, RON!" roared Harry as one of the ropes holding the troll snapped.

Ron leapt into action immediately, running around the troll and grabbing Niamh's arm.  The girl was half frozen in fear and had to be dragged out of the bathroom.  As soon as Ron and Niamh were out Harry began to back towards the door.

He didn't get that far.

The ropes holding the troll suddenly snapped and it got back on its feet, swinging its club at Harry with a roar.  Harry dived out of the way like a snake and hurled another spell at it.

"_Sopor!_"

The troll weaved dangerously as the spell hit it and Harry rolled out of the way just as it fell in the spot where he had been.  As he stood up, brushing himself off, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape ran in.  McGonagall gave a gasp and threw her hands over her mouth as Quirrell whimpered and drew back from the troll.  Only Snape spotted Harry, who was still calmly brushing dust off his robes.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at Snape's voice.

"Sir?"

McGonagall noticed him now and practically screeched, "Explain yourself, Potter!"

Snape held up a warding hand.

"Let me handle him."

McGonagall looked ready to protest but Snape fixed her with an icy glare.

"He _is_ in my house, Minerva.  _You_ may handle, Weasley.  Come, Potter."

In a swirl of dark robes, Snape stalked out of the bathroom and Harry followed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Niamh threw herself onto Harry as soon as he got to the door leading into the Slytherin dormitories.  She obviously had been waiting there.  And she didn't notice Snape behind him until the Potions Master coughed.

"Professor!"

"Silence, O'Feir.  Potter, would you mind telling me what you were doing in the girl's bathroom _with_ the troll?"

"Niamh was trapped insi'e.  I 'ad ter 'elp 'er."

"I see," said Snape slowly.  "Impressive spellwork, Potter.  Not many first year students can take out a fully grown mountain troll."

Harry didn't say anything.  He could tell there was something else coming.

"I, however, suggest you stay _out_ of trouble.  The _both_ of you."  The black eyes flicked to Harry.  "Especially you, Potter.  Now get inside before I take points."

Harry and Niamh nodded quickly and watched Snape as he stalked off towards his rooms.  Niamh then turned to the blank wall in front of them and said, "Salazar."  The wall slid aside and the two entered the common room.

"Niamh!  Where were you!"

"Potter!"

"Where the hell were you two?"

"We heard Professor Snape…"

"What's going…"

_Bang!_

Everyone in the room jumped as Harry slammed his fist down on a nearby table.  He growled, "We were i' the Grea' 'All.  Niamh tripped o'er 'er robes.  Professor Snape jus' now brought us back.  Tha's i'!  Now, if ye'll 'cuse us."  Harry gently grabbed Niamh's arm and marched her over to the girl's staircase, glaring coldly at anyone who tried to talk to them.

"Thanks, Harry," breathed Niamh, "I don't know what I would've done."

Harry smiled.  "No pro'lem, Ni.  Why doan ye ge' some res'?  Ye look tired."

"K.  Hey, your accent's changing."

"Eh?"

"It's beginning to sound – well – different.  Like everyone else's."

"'Eaven forbid."

Niamh smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Nigh', Ni."

Niamh smiled again then vanished up the girl's staircase.  Harry frightened her dormmates into hysterics by telling them that he'd turn them into trolls if they asked her one question about what happened earlier.  They scampered away from him in fear, causing him to smirk as he retreated to the boy's dormitory.  Sitting on his bed, he stroked Hedwig's feathers.  His owl often appeared in his dormitory.  How he didn't know but he enjoyed it when she did.  When neither Niamh nor Ron were around he was lonely.  Smiling slightly, Harry changed and climbed into his bed, his long fingers curling in Hedwig's soft feathers as she settled down on the bed beside him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Draco watched Harry and his owl from a crack in the door.  As he stood and walked back into the common room he smirked.  He had the perfect plan on how to get Harry back for everything.

Walking over to the corner where he, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini had retreated to after being sent down from the Feast, Draco told them his plan.  Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Zabini gave a smirk that mirrored Draco's own.  Eventually they had to abandon their table as Flint came in and order them to bed.

As Draco slid under his covers he looked over the other four beds at Harry's.  He could see the top of the snowy owl's head and its amber eyes, which were half closed in sleep.  Chuckling he softly said, "You're going to regret making an enemy of me, Potter.  I will make sure of _that_."

Still laughing, he closed his eyes, the image of what he planned to do dancing around inside his head in glee.

Evincio – Bind Sorpor – Deep Sleep 

A/N: Is Draco evil?  Yessssss….  I think this chapter is actually lacking something in the plot but as _neither_ of my muses have been giving me ideas –*glares at Atrata and Sâerwy, who look innocently back*– been forced to write this chapter on my own.  **Hey, I helped!**  When Hell freezes over.  **That's rude.**  *bares teeth in a parody of a grin*  ***blanches*  She's in a baaaaad mood.  Ya think?  Yeah.  You know why?  Of course, foolish one.  She's going to be gone for three days.  It's computer deprivation.  Ohhhhh….  Yeah.  *shakes his head*  **Compuuuuuuter……  compuuuuuuter…..  **Yep, definitely computer deprivation.  **Oh be quiet, Atra.  Your suffering from Dr. Pepper deprivation.  **Don't remind me!  How could you drink them ALL?**  Thirsty?  **Bugger to you.**  *sticks out tongue*  ***does the same*  They're like children….**


	8. Chapter 7 : Troubles

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

Those of you asking about Herm, she _will_ show up again.  Not sure when, but she will.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 7 – Troubles

"Harry, your on the reserves.  What have you got to worry about?"

"The Seeker getting' 'it?

Niamh shook her head at her friend and said, "It's very rare that something happens to the Seeker."

"But this is _Gryffindor_ we're playing, Niamh," said Thomas Ymber.

"Oi, stop insulting Gryffindor, Tom.  Me an' Harry have got a friend in there y'know."

"Sorry, Niamh."

"Good.  C'mon, Harry!  Eat!"

"Can't."

"Harreey…."

"No."

"Harreey…."

Harry scowled at her and she backed off, hands upraised.

"Okay, okay.  You are grumpy this morning."

Harry's scowl darkened.

"Och, sorry."

Thomas looked from one of them to the other then said, "Y'know, you look kind of like Snape when you do that, Harry."

Harry blinked, the scowl fading into an _O_ of surprise.

"Wha'?"

"You do.  Maybe it's the hair."

Harry looked at his hair and said, "Wha's wrong with me hair?"

Thomas cried, "Nothing!  I'm just saying you look like Professor Snape when you scowl.  Or glare.  Or sneer.  Or…"

"I ge' the point."

"Okay."

"Potter!"

Harry looked up to see Marcus Flint glaring down at him.  Sighing, he got up and said, "See yer later."

"We'll be at the game, Harry!" cried Niamh cheerfully after him.

"Yeh," grumbled Harry as he followed the Quidditch team out of the hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

An hour later he was sitting in the Slytherin changing room in his Quidditch robes, half listening to Flint as he practically yelled at the first team.  Leaning back in his seat, he ran his hand over the handle of the school broom he had been given.

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes flew open as one of the reserve Beater's, a third year named William Cleimh, shook him awake.

"C'mon, Potter, the games started."

Harry got wearily up and followed William to where the reserves sat during the game.  As soon as he had a view of the stands, he began to look for Niamh.  He was still looking when there was a loud yell from the Slytherin stands.  Harry turned his eyes back to the game and saw the Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs falling from fifty feet up.  Yells erupted from around him as the seventh year landed on the ground with a loud _crunch._  Madam Hooch hurried out onto the field and knelt by Higgs for a moment before she floated him off the field.  A moment later Flint flew down to where the reserves where and yelled at Harry.

"You're up, Potter!"

Harry looked at him for a moment then leapt on his broom and kicked off into the air.

"And now here comes the reserve Slytherin Seeker, Harry Potter."

Harry ignored the voice of Lee Jordan and began to look for the Snitch.  He spotted the Gryffindor Seeker across the field and ignored him, only paying attention to looking for the Snitch.

"GO HARRY!!"

Harry looked towards the Slytherin stands and saw Niamh bouncing up and down in her seat, waving a green flag wildly and waving at him.  He waved sheepishly back then ducked as one of the Weasley twins sent a Bludger his way.  Fred blew past him, yelling, "Told ya it was dangerous!"

"Only when yer playin'," yelled Harry back.

Fred only grinned and raced after the Bludger.  Harry shook his head and spun the school broom around as something gold shot past him.  As he barreled down the field after the Snitch he saw the Gryffindor Seeker race towards him out of the corner of his eye.  Gritting his teeth he reached out to grab the Snitch…

And nearly got thrown off his broom.

Clutching tightly to it, he looked frantically around the field for what could be causing it.  As the broom bucked him forward he saw Snape in the stands, muttering nonstop under his breath.  His eyes and Harry's locked for one fleeting moment before the broom rolled Harry over.

Then he saw Quirrell.  The Defense teacher also had his eyes locked on Harry but his lips weren't movie.  However, his expression told wonders.  Harry hissed in anger then was suddenly thrown off the broom as it rolled over again.  He hung from it, grasping only with one hand as it continued to buck.  Sending a furious scowl in the direction of Quirrell he waved furiously at Niamh, who was staring up at him in horror.  When he was sure she had spotted him, he pointed at Quirrell then had to stop as the broom jerked wildly.

Niamh looked where Harry was pointing then grabbed Thomas' pair of Omnioculars.

"Oi!"

Niamh ignored him and focused in on the stand where Harry had pointed.  She gasped when she saw Snape _and_ Quirrell both keeping their eyes locked on Harry.  Throwing the Omnioculars back at Thomas, she raced out of the stand and ran for the one where the two professors sat.  Drawing her wand as she bounded up the stairs, she quickly tried to recall the hexes from the book she had read and then given to Harry to read.  Not finding any that could possibly make a broom act against its user she thought up another curse.  Scrambling up the stairs, she swung around, pointed her wand upwards at Quirrell's feet and hissed out the words of the spell.

"_Congelo!_"

Above her Quirrell froze and she ran, knowing the spell only lasted twenty seconds.  Running back to where she could see Harry she watched as he swung back up onto his broom then reached out his right hand fast as a striking snake at something in the air.  A moment later he held up the Snitch in his clenched fist and yelled, "I GOH TH' SNITCH!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers and Niamh bounced up and down as she watched the Slytherin team fly up and pound Harry on the back as he grinned widely.  Niamh cheered and waved up at him.  When he waved back she turned to see Quirrell fixing her with an icy glare.  Shivering, she turned and ran, missing Snape's look of surprise cast in her direction.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Harry looked up as a tornado of black hair rushed up and plowed into him, knocking him back several feet.

"Geroff, Ni!"

Niamh ignored him and hugged him tighter.  She looked up at him, blue eyes wide.

"Harry, I was so scared!  I thought you were going to fall!"

"Same 'ere."  He looked down at her and asked softly, "Did ye see?  Did ye?"

Niamh nodded and replied, "I did.  It was Quirrell.  He glared at me and – oh, Harry.  It was worse than Snape when he looks at the Gryffindors."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm okay now, Ni."

"Your sure?"

"Yeh.  Ye think I would'n know if I was okay?"

Niamh laughed.  "No, I'm sure you would."

"Good.  Now where'd Ron ge' to?"

"I haven't seen him."

"'E was 'ere jus' a second ago."

"Hmm.  Oh, here comes Flint."

Harry looked up and saw Flint, disengaging himself from Niamh.  Flint looked at her then at Harry.  He said, "Seems you're on first team for the rest of the year, Potter."

Harry blinked and asked, "Wha' about Higgs?"

"Broke both leg, his right arm, and cracked most of his ribs.  He won't be flying again anytime soon."  Flint paused for a moment then continued, "Practice is after dinner every Tuesday and Thursday and before breakfast on Friday.  You got that, Potter?"

Harry nodded.  "Yeh."

"Good.  And nice catch by the way."

With that Flint walked off and Ron ran up.

"Harry!  That was amazing!"

Harry grinned wryly and asked, "Do ye mean 'ow I stayed on th' broom or caugh' the Snitch?"

Ron beamed goofily and replied, "Both!"  He then leaned close and whispered, "Y'know, I think Fred and George deliberately hit Higgs.  I think they wanted you out on the field."

"Meh?  Why?"

"You know Fred and George.  _Nobody_ knows what's going on in their heads.  Let alone them."

Harry laughed and slung his arm about the shoulders of his two friends and said, "Le's go back up ter the castle."

"Alright then," said Ron.

"Lead the way, kind sir!" cried Niamh with a wide grin.

Harry beamed and said, "Doan mind if I do," and they began to walk.  As soon as they reached the castle steps he stopped.  Niamh looked up at him in confusion.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Where's Malfoy?"

Ron crinkled his nose and asked, "Why would you want to know?"

"'Cause he'd be 'ere.  Tauntin' me or somethin'.  Somethin's na righ'."

Niamh smiled and hugged her taller friend, saying, "Harry, you worry too much."

"Maybe.  But I'd like ter know where Malfoy is."

As they started up into the hall there was a loud screech and something fell from a window up above him.  A flock of giggling girls behind them shrieked as it landed in the midst of them.  Harry whirled around as one yelled, "It's an owl!"  His face paled as he suddenly remembered something.

Ron frowned and asked, "Harry, what's up?"

"Hedwig," whispered Harry.

"Eh?"

"Hedwig.  I left 'er in the dorm this mornin'!"

Niamh blinked then slapped her hands to her mouth.  Harry ignored her and plunged through the crowd of girl's.

"Ge' out o' meh way ye bloody bint!"

Harry shoved a girl aside then choked as he looked down at his owl's broken body.  Looking up at the window from which she fell he saw a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair.  Snarling, he shoved his way through the crowd and charged up the stairs into the castle.  He heard Ron and Niamh yelling after him but ignored them

Charging up to the fourth floor he caught sight of Draco scampering around the corner.  Pulling out his wand he roared, "_Evincio!_"  Ropes shot out of his wand and barreled around the corner.  A moment later he heard a thump.

Rushing around the corner teeth bared, he leapt on Draco with a howl.  Draco shrieked in a girl-like pitch and writhed against his bonds but Harry held him down.  A moment later he was pummeling the other boy with punches and cursing him.

"Ye bastard!  Ye bloody bastard!  'Ow cou' ye? YE BLOODY BASTARD!!"

"Harry!"

Strong arms pulled Harry up off of Draco but he kept flailing, trying to hit the other boy.

"NO!  LEMME' GO!  'E KILLED 'ER!  _'E KILLED 'ER!"_

"_HARRY!_"

Harry was held tightly as he still tried to get away from whoever was holding him as Madam Pomfrey banished the ropes around Draco and examined him.  McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and the other teachers appeared behind her.  Except for Snape.  But that thought didn't register with Harry as he was still fighting mad.

"_Dormio._"

Harry slumped in Snape arms as the man cast the Sleeping Charm on the boy.  Madam Pomfrey had already conjured up a stretcher for Draco and gave him a firm look.

"Bring him."

Snape acknowledged her with a nod and swept Harry up into his arms, noting how light the boy was and a light tracery of scars along his left arm, from which the sleeve of the robes was torn.  As he walked past Niamh she asked, "Will he be alright, sir?  He won't get expelled will he?"

Snape looked down at the girl and replied, "That is for the Headmaster to decide, Miss O'Feir."

Niamh ducked her head and Snape walked on, never noticing the limp bundle of snowy feathers the girl held in her arms.

Congelo – Freeze 

A/N: I TOLD YOU DRACO WAS EVIL!  And yes, Hedwig is dead.  *hides in the broom closet*  Sâerwy made me do it!  ***look indignant*  I DID NOT!  Oh no…no no…  SHE DID IT!!  *runs from readers***  ***grins*  KEEP SOME OF THE PIECES!  SEVERUS CAN USE THEM IN A POTION!**  _Too true._  **Why thank you.**  *pokes her head out of the broom closet*  Oh shut up the both of you.  _Look!  They're coming back!_  AIE!!  *ducks back in*  _*laughs*  That was easy._**  Too easy.**  _Got that right._


	9. Chapter 8 : Recovery

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 8 – Recovery

"Out, Severus.  I will not have you hovering over my patients."

"These are _my_ students, Poppy.  And I wish to talk with the both of them."

"Then I will call you when they are awake!"

"I think I shall wait," said Snape, crossing his arms over his chest.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an icy glare then walked over to stand beside Harry's bed.  Snape looked at the boy then found that he had no idea why the boy had attacked Draco.

Suddenly the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Niamh entered, followed by Ron.  Snape frowned at them and asked, "Miss O'Feir, Mr. Weasley, would you mind explaining why you are here?"

Niamh shifted a white bundle in her arms and Ron said, "We – we wanted to see if Harry was awake."

Snape frowned then looked at the bundle.

"What is that?"

Niamh pulled the bundle closer and softly said, "Harry's owl, sir.  Malfoy…"  She ducked her head, burying her face in the bundle.  Ron wrapped an arm about her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Snape frowned and said, "So _that's_ why Potter attacked Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," said Ron.

"Well then, return to your common room, Mr. Weasley," sneered Snape.  Ron scowled at him but left when Niamh gave him a gentle shove and a whispered, "Go."  Casting one last glare at Snape, Ron squeezed Niamh's shoulder reassuringly then left.

Snape looked at Niamh and said, "Take Potter's owl down to Hagrid.  Then return to your common room."

Niamh clutched the bundle of feathers tighter and asked, "Can I not stay?  I – I really wanted to talk to Harry."

"You may talk to him later.  For now return to your common room.  And remember to take that owl down to Hagrid."

Niamh nodded and began to leave but turned back before she got to the door.

"Why am I taking her to Hagrid?"

"To be buried."

"Oh, sir!  I don't think Harry would like that."

Snape sighed and said, "Then return to the common room, Miss O'Feir.  I will come and get you when Potter is awake."

"Thank you, sir."  Niamh smiled sheepishly then ran out of the Hospital Wing.  Snape shook his head and looked over at Pomfrey, who was staring at him.  He snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Pomfrey simply shook her head and vanished into her office.

Snape sighed and sank into a chair, his eyes focused on the still forms of Draco and Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry groaned and lifted his head, pushing himself up onto his elbows.  Looking around, he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing.  Brushing his hair back out of his face he suddenly saw Snape sitting in a chair at the end of his bed.  Sitting straight up he said, "Professor!"

Snape nodded slightly and said, "Potter."

"Sir, I…"

"I know what happened, Potter.  Your friends Miss O'Feir and Mr. Weasley informed me of it."  Snape's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Though I believe beating Mr. Malfoy up was not good choice to make."

Harry nodded.

"I know, sir.  But…"

"He killed your owl."

"Yes, professor."

"Still no such excuse to brutalize him."

Harry sighed and said, "I know I' was'n righ' ter do tha' to 'im.  But 'e did kill Hedwig."

Snape nodded, "And for that he will have detention with me for a month.  As will you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good.  Report to me once you are out of here."

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded then rose and began to leave but stopped when Harry asked, "Do ye know wha' 'appened ter Hedwig, professor?"

"Miss O'Feir took her."

"Thank you, professor."

Snape looked at Harry, avoiding the familiar green eyes.  With a sharp nod he walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Niamh rush in through the door, blue eyes narrowing when she saw Draco asleep in the bed beside Harry's.  She then turned to her friend and said, "Professor Snape told me you were awake."

Harry nodded then asked thickly, "Where's Hedwig?"

"I – I gave her to Professor Snape.  He said he knew what to do."

"I 'ope 'e does'n bury 'er," said Harry glumly, sinking down under the covers.

Niamh pulled herself up to sit on the edge of his bed and said, "Your accent's different again."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  It's back to the way it was when we first met."

"'Ow interestin'."

"Harry…"

"Sorry, Ni.  I'm jus' sorry I didn't ge' a chance ter beat on Malfoy more."

Niamh frowned then snarled, "I'm sorry _I_ didn't get a chance to do something to him.  How could he do that to Hedwig?"

"Le's na talk abou' 'i."

"Okay.  So what do you want to talk about?"

"I doan know.  Ye pick somethin'."

"Okay….  Erm….chess?"

"Na."

"Hexes and curses?"

"Alrigh'."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I believe this is yours, Potter."

Harry and Niamh looked up from where they had been looking at Niamh's book of hexes and curses to see Snape come in with a small statue.  Snape placed the statue on the table beside Harry's bed then walked off, glancing once at the book open on Harry's lap.

As soon as he was gone Harry reached around Niamh to pick up the statue and blinked several times.

"Ni.  Ni, look."

"What?  Oh my…its…"

"Hedwig."

Harry turned the small statue over in his hand.  It fit perfectly in his hand.  His owl was perfectly preserved, sitting on a tiny silver stand with her wings half opened as if she was about to take flight.  Harry smiled and sat the statue on the bedside table before turning back to Niamh and the book.

A/N: I think I've got an OOC Snape here.  _Ye think?_  Oh shut up, Sev.  I know I'm off.  _Off?  OFF?  Woman, you are MILES off._  Sev, I'm warning you…  _I'm shivering._  *scowl*  _*scowl*  _**Oh will you two stop it?**  SHUT UP, ATRA!  _SHUT UP, ATRA!_  **FINE THEN!  *BANG*  **_*BANG*  _*BANG*  **Testy today aren't they?**

****

**NOTE: **The *BANG*'s are doors slamming.  Just in case ye wan' ter know.


	10. Chapter 9 : Draco Bashing and General Fu

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 9 – Draco Bashing and General Fun Things….

"Is he awake yet?"

"Na."

"Good."

"Ron?  _NO!_"

"What?  I'm just going to hit him.  Hey, where'd it go?  Harry, how'd you get it?"

Harry twirled the silver plate Ron was going to hit Draco with between his hands and replied, "I was a pickpocket on th' stree's."

"Okay.  That explains that.  So, how long are you in here?"

Harry shrugged and sat the plate on the bedside table beside Hedwig's statue.  _Very reluctantly._

Niamh's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned slightly.  She asked, "Are you okay?"

"As goo' as I c'n ge'," replied Harry darkly, casting a mild glare in Draco's direction.  Ron shared the glare then turned back to Harry.

"So, what has Snape got you doing?"

"Detention fer a month.  Wi' Malfoy."

Niamh's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "Is he mad?  You two in the same classroom after this?  _Alone?_  God, I don't even want to know what he's thinking!"

"Not very well?" suggested Ron, earning a Look from Niamh.

Harry shook his head at his two friends then turned to Niamh.  "Did ye see a' the game?  Quirrell?"

Niamh nodded and Ron blinked.

"Hold on.  I saw Snape.  Hermione said he was jinxing your broom."

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why wou' Snape do tha'?  I'm in 'is House.  And i' was'n him.  I' was Quirrell."

"_Quirrell?_" said Ron in amazement.  Harry nodded.

"Yeh.  Ni saw 'im."

"I hexed him too!" said Niamh rather proudly.  Then she said softer, "He looked at me – God, it was horrible.  Worse than Snape when he looks at the Gryffindors."

Ron blinked at her and breathed, "Your joking."

"No!"

"That's bad.  So, why did he do it?"

Both looked back at Harry who frowned.

"Tha's the quest'n.  Why _did_ 'e do i'?"

Niamh and Ron looked at each other then back at Harry.  None of them knew the answer to that question.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You may go, Mr. Potter."

Harry scooped up Hedwig's statue and Niamh's book from the table and left the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could.  For some reason he couldn't stand to be in there.

As classes had already begun the halls were empty as he walked back down to the Slytherin dormitory.  The only living thing he saw on his way was Mrs. Norris, who rubbed up against his leg in a friendly manner.  Harry bent and petted the cat, which had taken a liking to him the first time she had seen him.  After a few moments he rose and walked on, Mrs. Norris following him until he entered the dungeons, where she strayed off down another hall.

Harry crept past Snape's classroom, where the sounds of Snape berating some hapless Gryffindor third year trailed out.  Shaking his head, he walked on down to where the door to the dormitories was hidden.

"Serpens."

The stone wall slid aside and Harry entered the dormitory, better known as Arx Serpens.  Heading into the first year boy's dorms he put Hedwig's statue and Niamh's book into his trunk and muttered "_Aromahola_" over it before grabbing his bag and heading for class.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well, well, Potter.  Fancy seeing you here."

Harry looked up from his lunch at the drawling voice and a sneer automatically crossed his features.  His eyes narrowed into slits of green fire as he coldly said, "Malfoy."

Draco's gray eyes widened for a moment, fear flashing in their depths, then it was gone.  He looked down his nose at Harry, as if the other boy was a piece of dirt.  Several of the Slytherins watched them with wide eyes, obviously remembering what happened last time the two of them were together.

Niamh's voice broke the glaring contest they were having.

"Leave him, Harry.  He's not worth it."

Harry turned from Draco and looked into her blue eyes, saw her silently begging him not to get into another fight.  He nodded slightly and they both rose to leave.  As they left Draco called after them, "The great Harry Potter under the control of a Mudblood!  What will the world come to next?"

Harry's temper shot up and he pulled out his wand, whirling around and aiming it straight at Draco's head.  Gasps went up from around the hall and the Slytherins in-between him and Draco moved away quickly.  Niamh reached up and gently grabbed his wrist, pushing it firmly down as she wrenched his wand out of her hand.  She aimed a glare that could have killed at Draco if it were so possible, pocketed Harry's wand, then frog-marched him out of the hall.

No one noticed Snape staring in wide-eyed wonder at Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"That prat!  That complete and total braggart!  I'd like to curse that smirk off his sodding face!"

Harry watched Niamh as she paced from one end of the hearthrug to the other, raging about Draco's behavior.  Everyone else was at dinner, the two of them having skipped it (Harry because of Draco and Niamh because she felt she would curse Draco the next time she saw him).

Suddenly the wall slid aside and Draco entered, grinning smugly at Niamh, who froze in midstep and glared daggers at him before pulling out her wand.  Draco looked at Harry and asked with a smirk, "Going to call her off?"

Harry looked up at Draco's from under his dark hair – which had fallen in his face – and replied, "Na.  I actually migh' like ter see yer brains all over da floor."  He then looked at Niamh and said, "Try na ter ge' 'i on the chairs.  I rather like 'em."

Niamh smiled – a malicious little smile – and softly said, "Of course, Harry," as Draco glared at Harry then stared at Niamh in horror.  The dark-haired girl smirked then waved her wand in a vaguely star-shaped pattern.

"_Dolor Acidus!_"

Draco went to his knees with a groan and clutched at his stomach.  His gray eyes blazed as he eyed Niamh with a look of pure hatred.  She simply smiled smugly in response then said, "That is what happens when you insult a _Mudblood_, Malfoy.  You'd do well to remember it next time."

Harry smirked at her throwing Draco's insult back in his face then rose to his feet gracefully.

"Ye'd better let 'im go, Ni.  Would'n wan' Professor Snape ter suspect anythin's amiss."

Niamh nodded and waved her wand again, this time in a reverse star pattern.  Draco rose shakily to his feet, his face red from the hex, and spat, "You'll regret that, O'Feir."

Harry stalked forward in decidedly Snape-like manner and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, shoving him up against the wall and putting his face in the other boy's.

"Ye do anyt'ing – and I mean _anyt'ing_ – to Ni and _I_ find out about it ye'll end up the Hospital Wing again.  And ye won't be ou' till the end o' the year.  Understand?"

Draco had apparently given up on trying not to look scared of Harry or he simply couldn't help himself.  Gray eyes wide and face pallid, he nodded fiercely, either too scared to use his tongue or too afraid to.  He knew firsthand what Harry could do in a fight.

Harry sneered (yet again in a very Snape-like manner) and slung Draco around, throwing backwards into the chair he had just vacated.  He gave him the same look Draco had given him at lunch then turned to Niamh and said, "I'll see yer later."

Niamh nodded and smiled at him, the corners of her mouth twitching as it threatened to become a full-fledged grin.  Harry returned the smile then left Arx Serpens, hearing Draco coming behind him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As the two entered the Potions classroom, Snape looked up from grading a stack of papers.

"Ah.  I was wondering when you two would show up.  Malfoy, you'll be sorting those ingredients over there into the ingredients store.  In _alphabetical order_."

Draco looked at the large pile of various things and assundry then asked in a rather nasal tone, "What will _Potter_ be doing, sir?"

Snape's cold, black eyes turned on Draco and he snapped, "That is none of your business, Mr. Malfoy.  _Now, to work!_"

As soon as Draco was busily working, Snape turned to Harry.  He studied the boy for a moment then said, "You, Potter, shall be helping me.  Follow."  Harry followed him into his office and saw a cauldron sitting on a table, purple flames dancing under it.  Snape pointed at a pile of snake fangs on the table and said, "Crush those, Potter, then chop up the Belladonna roots.  _Even_ pieces, thank you."

Harry nodded and silently got to work.  Snape took the ingredients as he finished them, giving him new instructions each time.  Soon they were done.  Or so Harry thought…

"Now, I need a drop of your blood, Potter."

Harry blinked.

"Sir?"

"Your blood, Potter, your blood!  Give me your arm."

Harry frowned but didn't dare argue with a teacher; let alone Snape, the teacher he feared most – despite him being his Head of House – yet respected the most as well.  He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his very pale skin – which eleven years on the street had never darkened – and a good many scars, each showing up as a faded white or light fawn color.  Snape seemed to wince at this but Harry took no notice to this.  He watched as Snape ran a small knife across one of the smaller veins in his wrist and let the blood drip down into a bowl.  Snape watched him for a reaction the entire time but Harry's face stayed impassive.  He was used to seeing his own blood – often staining the floor beneath him.

After what seemed hours, Snape healed the wound with a light tap from his wand and poured the blood into the potion.  It sizzled and turned from bright yellow to a brilliant shade of crimson.  As the two watched, it bubbled and frothed then turned a shade of emerald green.  The same color as Harry's eyes.

Snape looked at him and said huskily, "Thank you, Potter.  You may leave.  Tell Mr. Malfoy he may as well."

Harry nodded and left Snape's office, one question rattling through his mind.

Why did Snape give him that odd, slightly proud yet fearful look?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Albus!_  ALBUS!!_"

The door flew open and Dumbledore peered out of it, his blue eyes wide behind his half moon spectacles.

"Severus?  What is all the commotion?"

Snape moved past him into the office and pulled a phial out of his cloak.  He held it up and said, "_This_ is Prosapia Potion.  I brewed it just an hour ago."  He added, "Potter helped me."

Dumbledore's eyebrows arched at this as he moved to sit back down behind his desk.

"Harry, Severus?"

Snape nodded.

"I – I used his blood in it.'

Dumbledore's eyebrows arched even more now.

"Why?"

"You remember the little scene in the hall earlier between Harry and Draco?"

"How could one forget?"

"Do you also remember who was once in that same position?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Of course.  Yourself and James."

Snape nodded.

"You also noticed one other little factor that was the same."

"Yes, Miss O'Feir did act remarkably as Lily did in that position."

Snape turned his eyes to the floor and Dumbledore asked, "What is this all about, Severus?"

The dark eyes lifted and met the light blue.

"Harry is my son."

_Arx Serpens – Serpent's Keep_

_Aromahola – Opposite of Alohomora (don't know what in the heck that means…)_

_Dolor Acidus – Sharp Pain_

_Prosapia – Family_

_A/N: Mwaaahahaaaaaa…  This writer is decidedly evil and getting eviler by the minute.  Next chapter…who knows?  Even my muses don't know!  They're giving me ideas for year two.  HEY YOU TWO!  GIVE ME IDEAS TO FINISH OFF YEAR ONE!  **We're working on it!  If you weren't so incompetent…  Well, if you weren't so bloody greedy…**  Oh Merlin.  This isn't about the chocolate again, is it?  *eyes her muses with a Snape-like glare*  ***looks at the ground*  Maybe…  *studies the blade on her staff rather intently*  Possibly…**  For Hades sake…  *hands both muses a large box of chocolates*  NOW START GENERATING IDEAS!!  **Yes ma'am!  Of course!**  *rubs temples and looks around at everyone*  Does anyone know how I put up with those two?  'Cause I don't._


	11. Chapter 10 : Revelations and Christmas T

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 10 – Revelations and Christmas Tidings

_"Harry is my son." – Chapter 9_

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"The potion does not lie.  It turns the color of the child's parents Houses.  Scarlet for Lily, Green for me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know.  Should I?"

"Wait a bit, perhaps.  A year perhaps.  Though the time is however you feel you should tell him."

"Mmm."

"How is it that he looks like James?"

"He doesn't."

"I know.  Yet there is still a small resemblance."

"A charm, I suppose.  They _were_ Lily's forte."

"I know."

"How did this happen?  We were only together once."

"Twice."

"How did you know?  Nevermind.  Don't answer that."

"You were together twice and Harry is the result, Severus.  He is your son."

"I know.  Merlin's beard, I'm a father.  _I'm a father._"

_A/N: It's Albus, Severus, Albus, Severus, Albus, etc, etc, if ye want ter know_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What are ye two doin'?"

Harry and Niamh walked into the Library and saw Ron and Hermione sitting over at a table with two other Gryffindors.  Ron looked up and grinned as they approached.

"Hey, Harry."

"Do _I_ not get a hello?" asked Niamh irritably.

"'Course you do.  Hey, Niamh."

"Thank you, Ron.  Hold on a second.  _Hermione?_"

Hermione looked up and blinked.

"Niamh?"

Harry looked from one girl to the other and asked, "Ye two know each other?"

The two girls nodded.  Niamh said, "Yeah."

"We live right beside each other," said Hermione.

"Oooooh," said both boys.

The two girls frowned at them and both snapped, "Shut up."

Harry chuckled then asked, "So, what're ye two lookin' fer?"

Hermione replied, "Nothing," rather too quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Okay.  Now I know yer lookin' fer somethin' tha's na goo'.  Ron, wha' is it?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who glared at him, then back to Harry, who also glared at him.

"They're looking up something Hermione heard from Hagrid."

"_Niamh!_"

"What?" snapped Niamh.  "This is Harry.  You can trust him."

"But…"

"But nothing.  Harry, can't you be trusted?"

Harry smirked and replied, "On'y to a poin'."

"Be serious."

"I am bein' serious."

Niamh rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione.  "Nevermind him.  He can be trusted."

"Ye do remember that I'm a pi'pocket don't ye, Ni?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Tha' means I can't be trusted."  He grinned at Hermione and added, "In some situations tha' is."

Hermione smiled weakly in return then sighed and said, "Alright, alright.  I'll tell you."

"Excellent!" cried Niamh and pulled out a chair.  Harry sat on the table next to Ron, ignoring the look Madam Pince was giving him.  Hermione looked around them then began to explain in a low voice.

"See, Niamh's parents wouldn't let her come here."

"Sodding tramps."

"Be quiet, Ni.  Anyway, Professor McGonagall came and explained everything to them and they let her come.  But on the condition that someone else came and got her.  So, Hagrid came and got the both of us since we live right beside each other."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Be quie', Ron."

"Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley to buy our things about two weeks before start of term."

"That's when we were there!"

"Shut 'i, Ron!"

"Thank you, Harry.  Anyway, Hagrid took us there and got something from one of the vaults at Gringotts.  Number 713 to be exact.  Now, a few days into term, Ron received a copy of the Daily Prophet that said that someone had tried to break into Gringotts.  To get to vault number 713."

"Wha' cou' be so important?"

"I'm getting to that.  Now, just after the Quidditch match, I talked to Hagrid.  And _he_ said that whatever he took from Gringotts was between Professor Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel."

"And you and Ron have been looking for that ever since?" asked Niamh.

"Yeah, well, and we also ran into a three-headed dog on the third floor," muttered Ron.

"_You were on the third floor?  The FORBIDDEN floor?_"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"_How?_"

"Got lost," replied Ron.

Niamh sighed then Harry asked, "Wha' does the dog 'ave ter do with Flamel?"

"It was standing on something.  A trap door.  I think that whatever Hagrid took out of the Gringotts vault is down _there_," replied Hermione.

"And wha' is 'i?"

"A Sorcerer's Stone."

Harry blinked.  "The stone tha' c'n turn anythin' inter gold and produce the Elixir o' Life?"

"You've heard about it?"

"Ye think the only thing on me mind is Quidditch?"

Hermione flushed.

"Its na.  I read plen'y.  So, who do ye think i' is?"

"Who is?" asked Hermione bewilderedly.

"Tryin' ter get the Stone!"

"I don't know."

"Mmm.  I think i's Quirrell."

"_Quirrell?_" cried three voices.

"Stuttering Quirrel?" said Ron.

"Quirrel who's scared of his own shadow?" asked Niamh

"Harry, how can it be Professor Quirrell?  He's…."

"He's _what?_" asked Harry, leaning forward with narrowed eyes and a severe expression on his face.  "Too _innocent?_"

"Yeah, that stutter is plum scary," said Ron jokingly.

Harry scowled at him then growled, "Fools!  _Never_ judge a boo' by i's cover.  Firs' rule in pi'pocketry."  He continued, softer, "Quirrell tried ter kill me a' the Quidditch match.  I doan trus' 'im as far as I c'n throw 'im.  Which ain' far."

There was a long silence between the four then Hermione began, "It could have been…"

"What?" snapped Harry, turning towards her.  "Snape?  I think na.  Me own Head o' House tryin' ter kill me?  Thin' again."

"But he was muttering…"

"A coun'er curse mos' likely."

"But a jinx…"

"Does na 'ave ter be spoken!"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Quirrell _was_ watching you rather closely."

Harry smiled and said, "Ye see?"

Hermione nodded and Harry grinned widely at her.  He then looked down at his watch and said, "C'mon, Ni.  We've go' Transfiguration in ten minutes."

Niamh nodded and the two of them picked up their bags and left.  Ron and Hermione walked out after them and as they headed down the hallway Ron called, "See you two in Potions!"

Harry waved back over his shoulder in reply and he and Niamh hurried on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few weeks later the Christmas holidays had come.  Harry and Niamh were the only Slytherins left in Arx Serpens and they found out that Ron and his brothers were all alone in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was woken up Christmas morning by Niamh rushing into the boy's dorm and leaping onto his bed, yelling at him at the same time.

"Harry!  Harry, wake up!  It's Christmas!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily and look up into Niamh's bright blue one's.

"Wha'?"

"Christmas, Harry!  Presents!"

Harry shot awake.

"I 'ave presen's?"

"Yeah!  C'mon!"

Harry rushed into the common room, where a pile of presents was placed under the Christmas tree that had been placed there.  He grinned at Niamh, who grinned back.  Then the two of them dived into the pile.

Niamh received a box of Chocolate Frog's from Ron, a book on the Dark Arts from Hermione, a book called _Advanced Hexes and Curses_ from Harry, and a fifty-pence piece from her parents.  She scowled at it then tossed it into the fire.  Harry shook his head then handed her another of her presents, which was a tiny snake statue from her older sister.

Harry got a box of Chocolate Frog's from Ron as well, a book on Quidditch from Hermione ("Thin's I've go' Quidditch on the brain," muttered Harry), an emerald green sweater and tin of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a box of their own joke items from Fred and George, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ginny, and a book on hexes and curses from Niamh.

"Hey, Harry, this is yours too."

Harry picked up the feather-light package and opened it.  A card lay inside, words written on it in a loopy swirl that he didn't recognize.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died.  It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Niamh craned her neck and asked, "What is it?"

"I doan know.  A cloak I thin'."

"Let's see it then."

Harry ripped the paper away from the soft, silvery material, letting it cascade down to the floor.  He slipped it about his shoulders and heard a gasp from Niamh.

"Wha'?"

"Harry, look down!"

He looked.

"I's an invisibility cloak!  I read abou' 'im!  They're really rare."

Niamh stared wide-eyed at him and gasped, "Who would have sent you _that?_"

"I doan know.  There was'n a name on the card."

"Wow.  I bet Malfoy hasn't got one of these!"

Harry grinned and took off the cloak, sitting it down beside him.  He bet Draco didn't either.

"Okay, that's it, I think.  Hold on, where'd that raven come from?"

"Wha' raven?"

Something landed on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see a raven sitting there, gray talons clinging to his pajama top, the pitch-black feathers glistened with rainbow highlights.  A pair of pale yellow eyes looked into his own then the raven held out one of its legs, to which a small roll of parchment was tied.  Harry untied it and looked at it, not recognizing the spidery scrawl with which it was written except that it looked somewhat like his own writing.

_A replacement for your owl.  He is at your command and can carry messages as well as any owl._

_Merry Christmas._

"Wow," breathed Harry, looking at the raven on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Niamh.  Harry handed her the note silently and she read it.

"Wow.  A raven.  Who do you think sent him?"

Harry ran his hand over the silky soft feathers on the raven's breast and said, "I doan know.  But e's wonderful.  I wish I knew who sent 'im so I cou' thank 'em.  E' won't replace Hedwig but 'e is beautiful."

Niamh smiled and asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Harry instantly replied, "Jardin," then blinked.  He looked at the raven sitting on his shoulder, who looked back with his pale eyes.  Eyes that were a tad too intelligent for a mere bird.

Too intelligent for a mere bird is right.  I am _not_ a mere bird. 

Harry blinked.

_Ye can understand us?_

Jardin nodded.

Of course.  I am a very special raven.  The only one in existence that can talk. 

_And yer name is Jardin?  Tha' was you that suggested it, righ'?_

Yes.  And you are Harry Potter.  My new owner. 

_Yeh._

A pleasure.  And who is the lady? 

_Niamh.  Niamh O'Feir.  She's me friend._

I see.  How about something to eat? 

_Ye go up to the Owlery fer that.  What…'ow am I s'posed to keep you?  We're only allowed t' 'ave an owl, a cat, or a toad._

All taken care of. 

_How do ye know?_

I simply do.  Niamh is looking at you. 

Harry looked from Jardin to Niamh, who was staring at him.

"Wha'?"

"You…nevermind.  Let's go get something to eat."

Harry nodded and gathered up his Christmas presents, heading back into the dorm.  A few minutes later he was back in the common room wearing a pair of dark Muggle jeans and Mrs. Weasley's sweater.  He had tied his hair back in a ponytail as it had grown beyond shoulder length and Jardin sat on his shoulder.  Niamh appeared a moment later in jeans and a black sweater and they left.

Food? 

_Yes, Jardin.  We're goin' ter eat._

Anything for me? 

_I 'spose…_

I will go to the Owlery if you wish. 

_Na.  Stay.  I want ter show ye ter Ron._

Who is he? 

_My other friend._

I see.  He stays somewhere else? 

_Yeh.  He's in Gryffindor.  Me and Niamh are in Slytherin._

I see. 

Jardin was silent after that and Harry and Niamh talked about Quidditch all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.  Harry smiled at the Fat Lady and asked, "Is Ron still insi'e?"

The portrait smiled warmly at him (most of them did) and replied, "Yes, dearie, he and those brothers of his are still inside."

"C'n I get 'im?"

The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open.  Harry entered and saw Ron laughing as the twins shoved a sweater with a 'P' on it over Percy's head, knocking his glasses askew.  Harry laughed and all four of them looked up.

"Harry!  What are you doing in here?  And what's that?"

Harry gestured at the Fat Lady's portrait and said, "She le' me in.  An' this is Jardin."

"Wow.  Where'd he come from?"

"Doan know.  'Oever sent 'im didn' sign the note."

Ron grinned and Jardin asked, Is this your friend? 

_Yes, Jardin.  This is Ron Weasley.  Those are his brothers Fred and George – they're twins – and Percy.  Percy's the one with glasses and Fred and George had the first letter of their names on their sweaters._

I see. 

Harry grinned and said, "C'mon.  Le's go downstairs an' see the Hall."

Ron only grinned wider and followed him out past the Fat Lady, Fred and George dragging a trapped Percy along after them, earning laughter from Niamh as soon as she saw him.

_A/N: Jardin is pronounced czar-din._


	12. Chapter 11 : Letters and Conversation Wi

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 11 – Letters and Conversation With a Raven

 "Potter!"

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Marcus Flint walking very quickly towards him.  It was a week after Christmas holidays and apparently close to the next Quidditch match.

"Yeh?"

"We've got to play Hufflepuff in a week.  Normally they're a pushover but with that new Seeker of theirs….  They say he's good but I wouldn't know.  I expect you to be at every practice, understand?"

Harry nodded and said, "O' course."

"Good," grunted Flint and walked off.  As soon as he was gone Niamh said, "The nerve!"

"Wha'?"

"Ordering you around like he's an army general or something!"

"Ni, e's Quidditch Captain.  It's 'is job ter order me around."

Niamh gave him a disgruntled look then looked up at the ceiling.

"Mail's here."

"Mmm.  An' there's Jardin."

The raven winged in with the owls, earning a few surprised shouts and pointed fingers.  He flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder, dropping a letter into his plate.  Harry stroked his feathers and picked it up, shaking a bit of egg off of it.

_Who's it from?_

Ron. 

Harry opened the letter and read it, poking Niamh and showing it to her once he was done.

_Harry,_

_We've got trouble.  Hermione dragged me down to Hagrid's hut yesterday.  He's got a dragon!  A Norwegian Ridgeback, which are real vicious.  It bit me too.  At least it was my left hand not my right._

Niamh whispered, "How does that constitute as trouble?  He'll get out of class?"

Harry replied, "Keep readin'."

_Trouble is, Malfoy saw Norbert (that's what Hagrid named that vicious little thing).  Hermione convinced Hagrid to get rid of Norbert before he gets in trouble._

"Why would he get in trouble?"

"Dragon breedin's illegal."

"Oh!"

_Anyway, she had me write my brother Charlie (you didn't meet him at the Burrow) and ask if he could take Norbert.  Some friends of his are coming Wednesday night to the tallest tower._

"What exactly does this have to do with us?"

"Keep readin'."

_Hermione decided to wrangle you two into it by saying the three of you could take Norbert up to the tower to meet Charlie's friends.  I'd be there too, but I'm stuck in the Hospital Wing.  Hand's swollen to twice its size and is green.  Is that bad?_

_- Ron_

Niamh frowned at the letter and said, "Poor Ron."

"Poor Ron?  Poor us!  'Agrid's got a dragon that _we_ 'ave ter get rid of _an'_ Malfoy knows about i'.  We are much more poor tha' Ron in this situation, Ni."

Niamh nodded and Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table.  Hermione caught his eye and arched her eyebrows.  Harry nodded slightly then turned away, stuffing the letter in his pocket.  Jardin had hopped down to the table and was eating his eggs.

_Jardin!_

The raven batted a pale eye at him and said, I'm hungry. 

_Oh, alright.  Eat my food.  I'm too nervous to eat anyway._

What is going on? 

_Nothing really.  Hermione just wrangled me and Niamh into a plot to get rid of an illegal dragon by taking it up to the tallest tower on Wednesday night to give to some friends of Ron's brother Charlie._

Sounds dangerous. 

_You have no idea._

You can do it.  You have an invisibility cloak after all. 

Harry blinked at the raven.

_Good point._

All of my points are good. 

Harry chuckled softly at his raven, which seemed to smirk at him.

"Hey, Potter!  You know raven's aren't allowed, don't you?"

Harry and Niamh both turned to glare down at the table at Draco and were about to say something when a smooth voice came from behind them.

"The circumstances are special, Mr. Malfoy.  The Headmaster informed the teacher's of the situation himself.  Mr. Potter's raven has as much right to be here as the eagle owl that is about to relieve itself on your shoulder."

Draco turned his head to his owl and shrieked, "_ACK!!!!_"

Snape and Harry smirked at the exact same time, earning a wide-eyed stare from Niamh.  Then Snape turned to Harry and said, "An interesting gift, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and stroked Jardin's back as the raven pecked at his toast.  He smiled and said, "Yeh.  If on'y I knew who sent 'im.  I'd like ter than 'em.  E's not Hedwig but Jardin's wonderful in 'is own way."

Snape nodded.

"I am certain he is, Mr. Potter.  Good day."

As he walked off Niamh hissed, "My God…"

Harry looked at her in confusion and said, "Wha'?"

"You…you…."

"Spit it ou', Ni."

Niamh – eyes wide as saucers – leaned forward and whispered, "_You and Professor Snape looked just alike when you smirked!_"

"_WHA'!!_"  Harry smiled sheepishly at those around them then hissed, "Wha' are ye implying, Ni?  Tha' we're related or somethin'?"

"I never said that!  I just said you looked alike when you smirked!"

"Yeh, I heard ye."

"And then there's the hair…"

Harry scowled at her.  "Wha' about me hair?"

Niamh held up her hands in defense and replied, "I never said there was anything wrong with it!  Its just that…"

"Jus' that what?"

"Well, erm, y'know over Christmas hols when the water didn't work in the dungeons?"

"Yeh.  Me hair got greasy, li' it did on the streets.  Wha's yer point?"

"That's just it, Harry!  Snape's hair is greasy and _yours_ got greasy.  Surely that means something!"

"Yeh.  When neither o' us takes a bath, our hair ge's greasy."

"_Harry!_"

"I was'n implyin' that 'e doan take a bath!"

"Well, it sure sounded like it!"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"C'n we talk abou' this later?"

"Yeah.  Sure."

"T'anks."

Harry turned back to Jardin, who was pecking at the last remnants of his toast.

_Jar._

Harry? 

_Do you think Snape and I look alike?_

The raven tilted his head at Harry then looked up at Snape sitting at the end of the staff table talking to Quirrell.

A little.  You both have long, dark hair and are pale and have a few similar expressions but beyond that nothing.  Why? 

_Ni said something about it.  Surely you heard her._

Sorry, paying attention to the toast. 

_You sound like Ron._

Jardin blinked a pale gold eye at him.  Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

Harry shrugged and replied, _Take it as you will._  He looked around then turned back to the raven.  _You probably should head back up to the Owlery now._

I could just go down to the dungeons. 

Harry shivered at the thought, remembering leaving Hedwig down there before the Quidditch match…

_No.  I don't want you down there without me with you.  That's how…how Hedwig got killed._

Jardin appeared solemn and bobbed his head.

I see.  Then I shall come visit you after classes. 

_Dinner._

Dinner it is.  By the by, when are you going to tell your friends I can talk? 

Harry frowned and replied, _I wasn't actually considering it…_

I would consider telling them.  While you have been talking to me, Niamh has been calling you. 

_Damn_, spat Harry then looked at Niamh.

"Harry!"

"I'm 'ere, I'm 'ere.  No need ter shout.  Wha's goin' on?"

"Class, you daft goose.  C'mon!  We've got Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs."

"I _know_, Ni.  And I go's somethin' ter tell ye on the way."

"Really?  Let's go then."

"Alrigh', alrigh'."

Harry gathered his bag and looked at Jardin, who was rustling his feathers irritably on the table.  He looked and saw Quirrell eyeing the raven coldly.

_Jar?_

Yes, Harry? 

_Why is Quirrell looking at you like that?_

There was a pause then the raven replied.

I don't know.  But I get a bad feeling off of him. 

"Tha' makes two o' us," muttered Harry under his breath.  He thought at Jardin, _Well, be careful.  I don't want to lose you like I lost Hedwig._

No problem there, Harry.  I have more gifts than just being able to talk. 

_Glad to hear that.  Oh, and I'm going to tell Niamh that you can talk on our way to Transfiguration._

Will she believe you? 

_If she doesn't, you can have a little chat with her tonight, can't you?_

Harry swore the raven gave a mental smirk.

An excellent point, my dear _dominus_.  I think I shall leave before that creature burns a hole in my head by simply glaring at me.  Good day. 

Harry watched as Jardin took flight and flew over his and Niamh's heads as they exited the Hall.  As they walked, he wondered what the word 'dominus' meant.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You mean to tell me that the raven you got for Christmas can talk?"

"Keep yer voice down!  And, yeh, 'e can."

"Harry, I know this is the wizarding world, but ravens don't talk."

"'E said e's the on'y one who can.  C'mon, Ni, believe me."

Niamh frowned.

"I'll believe you if I hear it from him."

Harry beamed.

"Alrigh'.  E's goin' ter be comin' down ter the dungeons tonigh' af'er dinner.  Ye c'n talk to 'im then."

"Well, that's settled."

"Miss O'Feir, Mr. Potter, would you mind horribly getting back to class?"

Harry and Niamh both looked sheepishly up at McGonagall, who was frowning at them.

"Sorry, professor."

"Sorry, professor."

"Hmm," said McGonagall and returned to teaching.  Harry cast a sidelong glance at Draco, who appeared to be looking at him rather strangely.

Had he heard what Harry and Niamh were talking about?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, erm, how do I do this?"

Harry sighed and explained how to talk to Jardin again.

"Ye jus' think what ye wan' ter say and direct i' at 'im.  E' replies in the same way."

Niamh took a deep breath and said, "Okay.  Here goes."

**Jardin?**

Yes? 

_Bloody 'ell!_

Both Jardin and Niamh looked at Harry, who had tumbled out of his chair.

"Harry, what…?"

What happened? 

Harry sat up and said in a hushed tone, "I heard ye.  I heard ye talkin' to 'im, Ni."

Niamh blinked while Jardin looked rather smug.

Well, that's _supposed_ to happen. 

_It is?_

**It is?**

Yes. 

Harry arched an eyebrow.  _How's that?_

Well, according to what I know, there used to be many more of my kind.  In different forms. 

**Your kind?** said Niamh.

Jardin bobbed his head in a nod.

Talking birds. 

_How do you know?_

I am actually several hundred years old.  We're immortal to a point, you know. 

Harry and Niamh shared a glance then Harry asked, _What's the point?_

The Killing Curse, replied Jardin.  We can block any other form of magic.  Except for that.  Grindelwald and his followers killed my kind.  I am the last as far as I know. 

Niamh frowned and said, **Oh, Jardin…**

Don't pity me, m'lady. 

Niamh looked a bit taken aback but Harry shook his head at her.

_So, how come I can hear Niamh when she's talking to you?_

Ah.  Each of my kind forms a special bond with a certain wizard.  We stay with them for all our lives after we've found them.  Until they die.  Then we travel on, looking for the next person.  _I_ had been looking for _you_, Harry, since I hatched four hundred years ago. 

Harry blinked.  _What?  That's…that's impossible._

Jardin shook his head.

Not necessarily.  Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes is one of my kind; much, much older than myself.  According to him, he was once Godric Gryffindor's and had been waiting ever since Gryffindor died for Dumbledore. 

**So, you guys already know who to go to next?**

Of course. 

_And about the hearing thing?_

Ah.  We are bound, you and I.  You can hear the thoughts of anyone speaking to me.  If you were a telepath, I could do the same. 

_But I'm not._

Certainly not.  My kind do not bond to telepath's for that specific reason.  We have a sort of – inner alarm – to avoid that from happening. 

**What if your next bond IS a telepath?**

Jardin shifted from talon to talon before replying.

We slowly go mad from the influx of thoughts. 

Niamh gasped.

**Oh my God…  That's…that's horrible!**

_Ni, calm down._

**Oh!  Oh!  I can hear you, Harry!**

_That_ is because you are communicating through me.  You've been hearing him the entire time. 

**Oh my…**

_Maybe we should call it a night?_

A good idea. 

_Oh, Jar, hold on a minute.  I want you to take a letter to Ron and another to Hermione._

Jardin nodded and Harry pulled the two letters from his pocket, tying one to each of the raven's legs.  The raven looked at both of them then gave a short nod.

Good night. 

_Night, Jar._

**Good night, Jardin.**

A moment later he was gone and Niamh and Harry were left to watch each other.

"So, we can talk to each other while he's around."

"Yeh.  I 'spose so."

"Y'know, your voice is different when you…ah, what would you call it?"

"Thinking it?"

"Maybe.  Anyway, it sounds…y'know…normal."

"Normal?  Ye mean li' everyone else's?"

"Yeah."

"Tha's na normal fer me, Ni.  Good night."

"Harry…"

"Good _nigh'_, Ni."

As Harry stalked off into the boy's dorm, Niamh whispered, "Good night, Harry." 

_Dominus – Lord, Master_


	13. Chapter 12 : Dragon Bait

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir belongs to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 12 – Dragon Bait

 "Stop moving!"

"I'm na!"

"Both of you hush!  If we're heard we're dead!"

Niamh, Hermione, and Harry pushed the wooden crate that held Norbert along a dark corridor under the invisibility cloak.  Hermione had performed a Hovering Charm on it so they wouldn't have to lug it up and down stairs.

"Get off my foot!"

"I'm na on yer foo', Ni!"

"Then…aw, bloody hell, it's Mrs. Norris!!"

The three students looked down in horror at the cat, who was standing on Niamh's invisible foot and looking up at them.  Harry hissed, "Get on, Norri.  Doan tell Filch we were 'ere, k, m'girl?"

The cat looked up at him then meowed.  Harry smiled and whispered, "T'anks, Norri."

Mrs. Norris meowed again and they moved on, the cat padding softly after them.  As they went Niamh whispered, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, quite taken ter me, tha' cat is.  We understan' each other.  Doan we, Norri?"

The cat meowed once more then bounded off into the shadows.

"I hope she's not going to get Filch," muttered Niamh.

"Na.  She's 'ad plenty o' chance to do tha' ter me when I've been ou' at nigh'.  She woan get 'im."

"I hope your right, Harry.  And when have you been out at night?"

"Heh.  'Ere an' there."

"We're almost there!"

The three of them instantly fell silent as Hermione hissed those words.  They climbed to the top of the tower and shed the invisibility cloak.  A few minutes later they turned Norbert over to Charlie's friends and, with wide grins, began to descend from the tower.  At the last moment Niamh hissed, "_The cloak!_"

Looking at each other in horror, they turned to sprint back up the stairs when lamplight fell on them.  Turning, they all quavered at the sight of Argus Filch.

Niamh hissed, "Harry, you arse.  That cat gave us away!"

Mrs. Norris suddenly appeared behind Filch and gave Harry a sorrowful look and a soft meow.  Harry nodded vaguely at her and hissed back at Niamh, "Filch goes abou' the school on 'is own.  Norri did'n betray us."

Niamh spat, "Well, we're still in trouble."

"Good point, tha'."

Filch frowned at them and said, "Sneaking out of your dormitories at night, eh?  Well, we'll be seeing Professor McGonagall and Snape about this, won't we?  Come along."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a horrified glance then turned to Hermione, who looked equally horrified.

"Why'd you have to drag _us_ into this, Mione?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I couldn't handle Norbert on my own and Ron had been bitten.  There was no one else I knew who'd help."

Harry sighed and said, "She's got a poin', Ni.  Leave off 'er.  We're gonna 'ave detention anyway."

"Yeah.  For something we got _dragged_ into!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Drop 'i, Ni."

"Alright, alright.  Sorry, Mione."

"It's okay.  I'm mad at myself right now.  I can't believe we forgot the cloak!"

"_SHHH!_" hissed both Niamh and Harry, clamping their hands over her mouth.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "What?" behind their hands and the two rolled their eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Out after curfew is one thing, but telling Mr. Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon?  I did _not_ expect that from you, Miss Granger."  McGonagall's eyes shifted to Harry and Niamh, both of whom bristled visibly.  Or Niamh did.  The only reaction Harry showed was a light in his eyes that came and went quickly.  Niamh, however, glared at the Transfiguration teach with barely disguised fury.

"Ni, calm down."

"Harry, she's implying that _we_ told Malfoy about the – the _you-know-what!_"

"Ye think I doan know that?  I'm more worried abou' Snape!"

McGonagall frowned at them and said, "And you two will be serving detention with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Draco, who has already been in the room with McGonagall, cried, "_What!_"

Harry blandly said, "Detention, Malfoy.  Surely ye know wha' _that_ is?  Or are ye actually that daft?"

Draco glared at Harry and looked ready to launch himself at the other boy's throat but stopped quite suddenly and backed off – from both the cold look Harry had given him and McGonagall's glare.

"And you, Mr. Potter.  Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Harry looked at her and simply nodded.  He'd get the points back in the next Quidditch match.  So what if he got brown-nosed by the other Slytherin's?  Most of them only paid attention to him because he was _The_ Harry Potter or because he was the Seeker who had won them the match against Gryffindor.  He'd been kicked and beaten down on the streets.  He could take whatever the Slytherins could dish out and more.

"As for you Miss O'Feir and Mr. Malfoy, fifty points as well.  Same for you, Miss Granger.  Now back to your dormitories!  I will send notice when your detention shall be."

The four of them trailed out under McGonagall's stern gaze, not saying anything until they were out of her office.

Draco sneered at them and said, "Hanging around with Mudblood's.  How low can you get, Potter?"

Harry bristled inwardly and sneered, "Ye'd take kindly ter remember that these two _Mudblood's_ are the smartest students in the year and c'n hex yer sorry arse before you knew what'd 'appened."

The two boys scowled at each other, eyeing each other with contempt.  Niamh and Hermione smartly stayed out of the conflict.

After a few moments Draco turned away from their locked gazes and Harry smirked.  As the blond turned and walked off he said, "See you in the dorm, Potter.  Tell your raven 'Hello' for me."

Harry bristled visibly this time and clenched his fists until blood ran.  As soon as Draco was gone he spat bitterly on the ground and snarled in a soft voice, "Ye touch a feather on Jardin, Malfoy, an' it'll be the last thing ye touch fer a long while."

Behind him Hermione and Niamh exchanged glances then moved forward, each placing a hand on Harry's shoulders.  He tensed at the touch then relaxed, looking at each of them in turn.  Niamh gently pried open his fist to look at his hand, her eyes softening when she saw the cuts his fingernails had made in his palm.  She turned her face up to him and said, "You shouldn't let him get to you like that, Harry.  He does it deliberately."

Harry scowled at her and snapped, "Ye think I doan know that?  Bloody 'ell, Ni, tha's the reason I want ter break his sodding head against the stones!"  He looked down at his bloodied palm and added, "I've never been so…so…angry in me life."

Niamh frowned.

"Not even to Argil?"

Hermione blinked in confusion whilst Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.  He softly said, "Na.  Not even Argil.  I did'n like 'im but…"  His eyes opened and he glared off in the direction where Draco had vanished.

"But I never hated 'im."

Hermione gasped, "Hate is a strong word, Harry."

"There's no other word fer it, Hermione.  I hate 'im.  _I hate_ _Draco Malfoy_."

Niamh and Hermione exchanged another glance then Harry said, "We'd better ge' back, Ni.  'Fore Filch catches us again."

Niamh nodded and the three of them said goodnight, heading they're separate ways.  Harry left Niamh to return to Arx Serpens on her own as he went to get the invisibility cloak.  When he returned, he went immediately into the boy's dormitory, only pausing long enough to curl his lip in a sneer at Draco's sleeping form.  Niamh watched him from her chair in the common room as he stood there, watching with other boy with the utmost contempt.  A moment later the door closed and he was gone.  Niamh sighed and curled up in the large, overstuffed chair, running her fingers over the soft, emerald green fabric.  Calling out to Jardin, she silently asked a question.

**Could Harry go Dark?**

No answer tempted her question.  She supposed the raven was too far away, high up in the Owlery, or flying out in the night.  Unlike Harry, she was not bound to the bird and could only speak to him when he was near.

Tucking her hands under her cheek, Niamh watched the fire until the dancing flames sang her to sleep with their soft crackling.

A/N: Scary, isn't it?  *evil cackle*  _Will_ Harry go Dark?  Ah, now that is for the author to decide.  He might.  I'm not sure as of yet.  But there shall be many fireworks (…or out-of-control fires…) between Harry and Draco.  Oh, yes…  Many, many fireworks…

ALSO!  I have 3 polls posted on the Yahoo!Group site!  Just go to my bio and click the link.  One is about when Sevi should tell Harry he's his father in this story!  :D  Oh, God, I just got Star Wars in my head.  I am seeing Luke and Darth fight _in my head._  And then, the classic line.  Drumroll please.

*drumroll*

"_…gasp…gasp…_ Luke, I am your father_ …gasp…gasp…_"

And if anyone does _not_ know, the 'gasps' are dear old Darthie's breathing unit thingy.  Y'know, he can't live without those machines.  Hence the _…gasp…gasp…_.  Get it?  No?  Okay, I'll shut up now.  **Good idea.**  Shut up, Atra.

VyingQuill – Yes, scary, isn't it?  Though I rather like the shoulder-length hair…  Mmmm.  He _might_ lose the accent.  I'm actually rather attached to it.

KK – Go read Severitus' stuff.  That gives a large hint as to what's going on between Harry and Sevi.

N/A – Ten points fer ye!  ^^

FatnSassyQuattaHoss – Interesting name.  Ah, and thank you for that excellent interpretation of Draco in this story.  I'm actually rather attached to him (not as much as I am to Sev but anyway…) but I _love_ to beat him up.  Such as here and in the S&W series.  So much fun.  Whether he's evil or not.  And thank you, thank you, thank you.


	14. Chapter 13 : The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir and Jardin belong to me.

Also, this is yet ANOTHER answer to Severitus' wonderful challenge.  Can't you see how much I love it?

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 13 – The Forbidden Forest

 Harry and Niamh were eating a late breakfast at the Slytherin table when two owls flew into the Hall, one heading for them and the other for Hermione.  As the owl landed on the table in front of them, Niamh winced visibly while Harry untied the letter from the owl, which flew off a moment later.  Unrolling it, he held it so Niamh could read it at the same time.

_Your detention shall be served at 8 o' clock.  Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_M. McGonagall_

"I have a feeling this is not going to be fun."

Harry laughed harshly and said, "O' course its na, Ni.  It's detention."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You guys too?"

Harry and Niamh nodded as they met up with Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall.

"Man," said Ron, "I wonder what you guys are doing."

Harry shrugged then said, "Whatever it is, i' won't be good.  I c'n tell ye tha'."

"And you know what's worse?" prompted Niamh.

"What?"

"We have to serve it with Malfoy."

"_Malfoy?_  So he got caught?"

"Tried ter get _us_ caught too."

"So, who caught you guys?" asked Ron bewilderedly.

"Filch," said Harry, Hermione, and Niamh at the same time.

"Harry got Mrs. Norris to go away though."

Ron looked at his friend in amazement for a moment then said, "Remind me to take you if we go exploring through the school."

Harry groaned then said, "C'mon, Ni.  Potions."

"Ah, joyful day.  I get to see Malfoy, once again.  And then again after that.  And again.  And again.  Isn't it such a joy to be in the same House as him?"

"Yeh.  Joyful," replied Harry, completely deadpan.

"I'm being sarcastic here, Harry."

"So'm I."

Niamh rolled her eyes then said, "Come along, my friends.  We have a Potions class to get to!"

"How can you be so cheerful?" groaned Ron.

"As a Slytherin, I don't get yelled at by Professor Snape.  However…"

"We do ge' yelled a' by other teachers," finished Harry.

Niamh whacked the back of his head and cried, "Don't finish my sentences!"

"Oh, sod off."

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

Harry half-smiled at her and said, "Sorry.  Ye hear things on the stree's, y'know."

"Like what," asked Ron, receiving a whack in the back of the head by Hermione.

"Ow!"

"You don't need to know, Ron!"

"Well, no need to hit me."

"Humphf."

Harry glared at them and said disgruntledly, "C'mon, ye two.  Ye want ter be late?"  Ron and Hermione shook their heads and they were off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

At 8 o' clock sharp, Harry and Niamh made their way up to the entrance hall from the dungeons.  When they arrived, Hermione, Draco, and Filch were already there.  Filch gave them all a piercing look then led them outside.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight."

Niamh and Hermione looked at each other.  Harry, on the other hand, was occupied with trying not to sneer at Draco.

Suddenly, Hagrid's hut loomed up out of the dark, and with it, Hagrid himself.  He looked at them and said, "Yer four?"

Filch said, "Yes, these four.  I'll be back to collect them."  He laughed harshly and added, "What's _left_ of them, that is?"  With that he vanished into the dark, Niamh looking after him in surprise.

Hermione turned to Hagrid and asked, "What was that about?"

Hagrid replied, "We've got ter go inter the Forest.  There's been a unicorn hurt bad by summat.  An' you four are going ter help me look."

Draco cried, "_The Forest!_  We can't go in there!  There's…..werewolves!"

Harry smirked and said, "Doan tell me yer _scared_, Malfoy."

Draco turned on him in a flash, a look of haughty arrogance replacing the fear of earlier.

"I'm not scared, _Potter._"

"Could've fooled me," muttered Niamh.

Draco glared at her and would have started forward but Hagrid said, "Alrigh'.  Let's go."

And so they plunged into the forest, following along behind Hagrid and Fang, their wands lit and held high above their heads as their eyes watched the dark trees around them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alrigh', Hermione, Malfoy, you come with me.  Niamh, Harry, you take Fang."

Harry and Niamh nodded and started off, the big black boarhound following them.  Hagrid's booming voice called after them, "An' stay on the trail!"

Niamh waved in acknowledgement and then Hagrid, Hermione, and Draco vanished in the gray mist that drifted through the forest.

"Okay," said Harry.  "We're looking fer an injured unicorn.  Simple enough."

Niamh shook her head at him and said, "Aren't you ever worried?"

"Na, really.  Why?"

"I don't know.  You always seem so…unafraid."

"Owe i' to eleven years on the streets.  Oi, look."

Harry pointed at a spot on the ground and Niamh knelt down to look at it, holding her wand close.  She looked up at him and said, "Unicorn blood."  Slowly, she reached out a touched the silver substance.

"It's still warm."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand high, eyes scanning the shadows around them.  He said, "We're close then.  C'mon."

Niamh nodded and rose to her feet and they continued on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I wish we had Jardin.  He could fly ahead and look."

Harry shook his head.  "Na.  Jardin could'n see out here any better than we c'n."

"Good point.  Hey, Fang, what's wrong?"

The big boarhound had been walking in front of them during the entire time they had been talking, his nose to the ground.  Now he was backing up, whimpering.  Niamh tried to console the dog as Harry moved forward and peered around a large tree.

"Ni…"

"What…  oh my God…"

The unicorn lay before them, legs splayed out, showing a clear, pearly white against the dark ground.  The magnificent head was thrown back, as though it had been fighting even as it fell.  And by its neck, head bent low, was a figure shrouded in a dark cloak.

Fang let out a howl and ran.  The figure's head snapped up and Harry could see silver blood dripping from what looked like gleaming fangs.  Beside him, Niamh convulsed and fell to the ground, emptying the contents of her stomach as she went.  Harry threw himself in front of her, drawing his wand in a futile attempt to protect his friend.  The creature drew closer and with it came a sharp pain in Harry's scar.  He focused around it as best he could but as the figure came nearer, he could no longer.  Collapsing onto the ground in front of Niamh, he kept her behind him.  If this creature was going to kill them, it'd have to take him before it took his friend.

Harry could feel the harsh breathe of it on his face, his scar pounding so loudly he almost fell unconscious.  Then…

There was a thunder of hooves and something sailed overhead.  The hooded figure weaved back as the black shape reared up, fore-hooves flailing wildly.  A light shone in the dark and Harry's head cleared.  When he looked, the figure was gone.

And in its place was _another_ unicorn, black as pitch with small dashes of gray in its otherwise unmarked coat.  Its horn was crooked yet smooth as glass, reflecting the light from Niamh's wand, which she still clutched in her hand.  The unicorn moved towards them, eyes glittering with intelligence.  Harry had read that unicorns preferred girls to boys but those were _normal_ unicorns.  This one was obviously a Darcorn, said to be evil.  Harry reached out a tentative hand and brushed his long fingers against the velvet-soft muzzle.  He smiled and whispered, "Thank you."  The unicorn seemed to smile with its eyes and nickered softly, nipping his fingers gently, before turning and vanishing into the darkness of the forest.  Harry looked after it in awe then turned to Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  What happened!"

Hermione ran forward as she saw them, still sitting on the ground where they had fallen.  Behind her came Fang, Hagrid, and Draco.  The older man spotted the dead unicorn and let out a sigh.  Then he asked, "Ye alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeh.  I doan know about Ni, though."

"Well let's get 'er up ter the castle.  C'mon, you lot."

Harry and Hermione helped Niamh to her feet and started to walk with her but gave that up when Niamh's knees buckled and she slipped in their grasp.  Hagrid handed his lantern to Harry then swept Niamh up into his arms, lumbering off.  Harry, Hermione, and Draco drifted after him, Harry's thoughts lingering in the forest.

With the Darcorn.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus sighed as he collapsed into a chair in his rooms, his right hand lingering on a spot on his left arm.  He looked at the fire, absently rubbing his thumb over a certain spot.

_I was sure it tingled_, he thought, turning his gaze from the fire to his arm.  Underneath his pale skin he could see it, a shade of silver-gray.  Lying.  Waiting.  Waiting for its master to come and reawaken it, to sound out the call once more.

Severus shivered.

He hoped it would never come to that.  He hoped the call would never pull at him again.

For his sake.

And for Harry's.

_A/N: *grin*  A 100 points if you can guess the significance of the Darcorn.  By the way, they're my creatures.  Made them up just now.  *beams*  **Hooray for you.**  Shut up, Atra._


	15. Chapter 14 : The Truth is Out There

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 14 – The Truth is Out There

"You're joking."

"Na!"

"Harry, _please_, tell me your joking."

"Ni, I'm na joking.  It was him!  Voldemort!"

Ron winced and said, "Don't say the name!"

Hermione asked, "How do you know, Harry?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and asked, "Well, who _else_ who i' be?  'E's the one who gave me this scar.  It 'ad ter 'ave been him."

"Your sure about this?"

"Yeh!"

Niamh frowned and looked at Ron and Hermione.  "But why would he be in the forest?"

"Unicorn blood c'n save ye, even if yer an inch from death."

"Harry, how do you know these things."

"I read, Ni.  Now look.  Professor Dumbledore tol' me Voldemort ("Stop saying the name," hissed Ron) _vanished_ after 'e killed me parents.  'E did'na say 'e'd died.  _So,_ whose ter say that was'n _him_ out there?"

Niamh sighed, "Harry…"

"Oh, _c'mon_, Ni.  Me scar!  I think i' connects me an' 'im."

"Why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Because no one else 'as ever made my scar hurt as badly as i' did in the forest.  It's _him_.  I know i'."

"So," said Hermione, "what's he doing here?"

Ron and Niamh both looked at Harry, who was staring off into space.

"Goo' question.  What _would_ 'e be doin' here?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few days later Harry and Niamh were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, listening to Quirrell go on an on about….something.  They hadn't been listening for a while.  In fact, they had been talking.

"Has your scar been hurting anymore, Harry?"

"Na.  I'd've told ye if i' had."

"Really?"

"Yeh, Ni.  Yer me friend.  Why would I 'ide something' like tha' from you?"

Niamh smiled.

"I'm glad you think of me as a friend, Harry."

"Yer welcome.  _Ow!_"

"Harry, what's…Oh…"

Harry hissed in pain and clapped a hand over his scar.  No one else in the room noticed, too busy either copying down notes or talking amongst themselves.  Harry looked up and saw Quirrell turned around, his back towards them.  His eyes locked on the back of his head and a flash of pain similar to the one he had gotten in the forest shot through his head.  He hissed again and ducked down.  The pain in his scar slowly ebbed away but he wasn't paying attention to that anymore.  He was putting two and two together.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped, jerking his head up.  Niamh looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Quirrell's still turned back, keeping his eyes away from the back of his head.  A cold smile twisted his lips as he replied, "I figured i' out, Ni."

"What?"

"Why Voldemort is 'ere."

Niamh gasped then they both quickly picked up their quills and Quirrell turned back around.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next day being Saturday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Niamh all met in an empty classroom.  Harry cast a Sound Proof Charm on the room then turned back to his three friends.

Ron asked, "So, what's with all the secrecy, Harry?"

"I figured i' out."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Why Voldemort is 'ere."

Ron and Hermione gaped.  Harry smiled weakly at them then began to speak.

"Alrigh', if Voldemort is 'ere, wha' would 'e naturally do?"

Ron frowned but Hermione only took a moment to think of it.

"He'd go after you."

"Exactly!  An' who 'as done tha'?"

Ron frowned some more then said, "Snape?"

Harry and Niamh scowled at him and he gulped then said in a shaking voice, "Q-Q-Quirrell?"

"Excellen' impersenat'n.  Yeh, Quirrell.  'E tried ter kill me a' the match."

"But," said Hermione, "what does You-Know-Who have to do with Professor Quirrell."

Harry sighed and said, "Quirrell _is_ Voldemort."

"_What!!_" said both Ron and Hermione.

"In Defense yesterday, Quirrell turned 'round and I 'ad pain in me scar again.  An' there's on'y pain in me scar when…."

"…You – _Voldemort_ is around," finished Niamh, faltering for a moment when Harry glared at her.

"So, your saying You-Know-Who is Quirrell?  How can that be?"

Harry sighed and shrugged.

"I doan know.  But, I do know one t'ing.  If Voldemort was drinkin' unicorn blood ter stay alive, e's lookin' fer somethin' else.  Somethin' that'll keep 'im alive _longer._"  He gave Hermione a pointed look as he said this.

"Oh!  The Stone!  That's it, isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"The Stone.  The Elixir of Life.  'E wants it."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Goo' idea."

"Hold on."

The three of them looked at Niamh, who was frowning.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Hermione, you told me that Hagrid had gotten that dragon egg from a stranger in a pub."

"Yes."

"So, what sort of stranger carries around dragon eggs in their pockets?  And _just so happens_ to give it to Hagrid who – if you remember our time with him, Herm – wants nothing else in the world but a _dragon._"

It took a moment for her words to sink in then they all went, "Oh."

Harry quickly said, "Ni, Herm, Ron, ye go ask 'Agrid about tha' dragon egg."

"Where are you going?" asked Ron as Harry turned and took the Sound Proof Charm off the room then ran out the door.

Niamh yelled after him, "Where are you going!"

"Ter talk ter McGonagall!!"

"Why?"

"Jus' go talk ter 'Agrid, fool!"

Niamh frowned then grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and growled, "Let's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry flew down the halls, ducking past other students and even running down little Professor Flitwick, who he paused to help back up.  When he finally got to McGonagall's office, he was panting slightly, but not enough to hamper his voice.

"Professor!"

McGonagall looked up from whatever she was doing at her desk and said, "Mr. Potter.  Is there a problem?"

"I need ter see Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore is away.  He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic."

Harry gasped, "Gone?  _Now?_  I need ter talk ter 'im!"

McGonagall frowned and said, "Professor Dumbledore has other things to do other than run this school, Mr. Potter.  Nothing could possibly be more important that the Ministry."

"But this is abou' the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"What?  How do you know about the Stone?"

"Nevermin' tha'!  Someone's goin' ter steal i'!"

McGonagall frowned again and snapped, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, Mr. Potter, but I assure you, it is very well protected.  Now, return to you dormitory."

"Professor…"

"_Now_, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and left the room, kicking the wall and hissing an acid curse as he walked on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well?"

"She did'n believe me.  An' Dumbledore's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Ministry business.  What did ye find out from 'Agrid?"

"You were right," said Niamh.

Hermione nodded and said, "He got it from a stranger in a pub.  And talked to him about Fluffy."

"_Fluffy?_" gasped Harry.

"The three-headed dog."

"_Tha' thing is called Fluffy?_"

"Apparently.  Anyway, Hagrid was talking to us and then he let it slip how to get _past_ Fluffy."

"Ter the trap door."

"Yes.  And if he told us…"

Harry gaped at Hermione.  "'E probably told the stranger in the pub."

"Exactly."

"Damn.  Tha' must've been Quirrell."

"So, now what?" asked Ron.

"We go down the trap door," said Harry.  "Tonigh'."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ow!  Get off my foot!"

"Sorry, Herm."

"Will the both o' ye shut up?  I'm na in the ter ge' caugh' by Filch again."

"Sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, sorry."

Harry sighed and the four of them crept forward under the invisibility cloak.

Harry. 

Harry jumped in surprise then hissed, _Don't **do** that, Jardin!_

Sorry. 

Nevermind.  Filch anywhere in sight? 

A pause then…..

No.  Mrs. Norris is wandering about up here but nothing else. 

Norri?  Did she see you? 

Possibly.  But she didn't run for Filch. 

_Must've smelled me on you._

Pardon? 

_Nevermind.  Just keep an eye out for Filch, Jar._

I will. 

Ron whispered, "What'd he say?"

Harry replied, "'E said Filch is nowhere in sigh'.  We're safe."  He had only told Ron and Hermione about Jardin's rather special ability of speech just before they had set off.  Hermione had believed him, having read about the type of bird Jardin was, but Ron had only believed after Jardin had talked to him in a rather snappy way that had reminded Harry of Snape.

They crept on down the hallways until they finally came to the entrance to the third floor corridor, shedding the invisibility cloak.  Harry tucked it into a hidden alcove then straightened, allowing Jardin to take up his perch on his shoulder.  Looking at his friends, he said, "Le's go."

Ron pulled the door open and they all slipped inside.


	16. Chapter 15 : The Sorcerer's Stone

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 15 – The Sorcerer's Stone

"Yer sure this i' the door?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Locked.  _Alohomora!_"

Harry stuffed his wand back into his pocket and pulled the door open.  The gentle strumming of a harp drifted out and he breathed, "'E's already 'ere."

The four of them crept inside, closing the door behind them.  Fluffy was asleep, all three heads snoring softly.  Harry motioned at the other three and said, "We 'ave ter move 'is paw!"  He pointed at the trapdoor, which was under one of Fluffy's huge paws.  The four of them grabbed a hold and pushed.  They pulled the trap door open and looked down, seeing nothing but darkness gaping up at them.

Harry said, "Ni, ye go firs'."

"Harry…"

"Go, Ni!"

Niamh nodded and jumped.  Ron then asked, "Who's next?"

Harry replied, "I'll go."  He then froze.  "Is'n i' a bit…quiet?"

Jardin suddenly screamed in his head _Fly!  FLY!!_

_What?_

The three of them looked up and saw three pairs of jaws lined with sharp teeth above them.

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

"_AHHHHHHHH!!!_"

_AHHHHHHHH!!!_

Ron dove for the hole as Fluffy's middle head lunged at them.  It caught the trapdoor and tore it off its hinges.  Harry pushed Hermione in then grabbed Jardin and jumped as the left head snapped at him.

"Ooof!"

"_Caw!  Caw!_"

Jardin escaped Harry's hold on him and flew upwards, hovering.  Ron suddenly said, "Good thing this plant's here."

"_Plant?  LOOK AT YOURSELF, MAN!!_" screamed Niamh.

Ron jumped as vines shot out and wrapped themselves around him, Harry, and Hermione.  Niamh was already caught in them.

"'Old still, Ron!  This thing'll kill ye if ye don't!"

"Kill me?  Well, gee, thanks, Harry.  That makes me feel _so much better!_"

Harry scowled and looked at Hermione, who was trying to get her wand out.

"Hermione!"

"It's Devil's Snare, Harry!  It doesn't like fire!"

"_So start one!_" yelled Niamh before a vine covered her mouth.

"How?" cried Hermione.  "There's no wood!"

"_ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!!_" bellowed Ron and Harry together.

"_Oh!  Lacarnum Inflamarae!_"

Flames shot out of her wand onto the plant, which pulled its vines back in, releasing them.  Harry staggered up and over to Niamh, pulling her to her feet.  Ron glared at Hermione and muttered, "No wood.  _No wood!_"

"Oh, shut up, Ron."

Ron looked taken aback and Harry rolled his eyes.  He snapped, "Come on!  If Quirrell ge's the Stone, we're done fer!"

Ron snapped back into life and the four of them continued.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hear that?"

"Wha'?"

"That flapping sound."

"Na."

"I hear it too."

"It's coming from up ahead."

"What do you think it is?"

"Doan know.  Le's find out."

The four of them suddenly walked into a lit chamber with a high ceiling that vanished into the shadows above them.  And flitting about, their wings glittering, where hundreds of what appeared to be birds.

"I've never seen birds like this before," breathed Hermione.

"They're na birds," said Harry, his sharp eyes picking out what the so-called 'birds' really were.  "They're _keys._"

"Keys?"

"Yeh."

"So," began Niamh.

"…one must fit that door!" finished Ron, earning a glare from Niamh and ignoring it as he pointed at the door across the room.

"But which one is it?" asked Hermione, looking up at the keys.

Ron and Niamh crossed to the door and peered at the lock for a moment before Niamh said, "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one – probably silver!"

Harry looked then pointed up at one key.

"There!  Tha' one!"

"Harry!  Broomsticks!"

Hermione pointed at two broomsticks that were hovering behind them.  They must have missed them when they came in.

"We've got ter catch 'im!" said Harry, rushing over to the brooms and grabbing one.  Ron grabbed the other one and they both swung onto them, kicking off into the air.  Hermione and Niamh watched them and they dove after the key, it always dodging away from them.

Harry yelled, "Ron!  I'm goin' ter go after i'!  Ye come up _under_ i'!"

Ron nodded and replied, "Gotcha, Harry!"

"Goo'.  One, two, _THREE!_"

Harry dove after the key, which flew quickly away.  Ron flew below them then shot upwards but missed the key.  Harry cursed then yelled, "Switch!"

Ron now dove after the key and Harry shot up from under it.  He caught it in one hand, a nasty _crunch_ accompanying it.  The two of them landed and Harry shoved the key into the lock, twisting it.  As the door swung open, he released it.  The key flew off, looking much more battered than it already had.

Jardin suddenly appeared again and landed on Harry's shoulder.  He cast a disgruntled look at the raven and snarled, _We could've used you back there._

Sorry, Harry. 

_Oh, it's alright, Jar.  Where were you, by the way?_

Trying to get away from that plant.  It obviously did not know I am a pyromancer. 

_You're a pyromancer?_

Jardin gave him that strange smile he did with his eyes.

One of my many talents. 

_You're amazing, Jar._

Yes, I know. 

_Just don't get too full of yourself._

Me?  Full of myself?  _Never!_

Harry laughed inwardly at the raven then turned his attention back to what was going on.

"Where are we _now?_" moaned Ron.

Niamh peered into the dark chamber they had walked into and replied, "I think it's a graveyard."

"Wha' in tha' bloody 'eck would a graveyard be doin' down 'ere?"

Graveyard?  It doesn't look like a graveyard. 

Niamh scowled and snapped, **Shut up, Jardin.**

Jardin made an indignant sound and Hermione looked at him then at Harry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ni jus' insulted 'im."

"I did not!"

"Tha's 'ow 'e see's i', Ni."

"Well, bully to him.  I want to know where in the sod we are!"

"A chessboard."

"Pardon?"

Ron said louder, "It's a chessboard."

Light suddenly flooded the room and they could see that it was, indeed, a chessboard.  A _giant_ chessboard.

"Um…" began Niamh.

"We have to play our way across," said Ron.  "Hermione, you take the place of the queen side castle.  Harry, you take the queen's bishop.  Niamh….the king side castle."

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to be a knight."

The aforementioned pieces moved back and they took their places.  A white pawn moved forward onto the board and Niamh suddenly asked, "Ron, is this going to be like Wizard's Chess?"

Ron frowned then ordered one of the black pawns forward.  The white pawn cut it down and dragged it off the board ruthlessly.  Ron gulped and said, "Yes, Ni, I think this is going to be _exactly_ like Wizard's Chess."

Niamh swallowed, Hermione looked fearful, and Harry muttered, "I hope ye know what yer doin', Ron."

A few seconds later, the game began.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niamh shrieked and ducked as the white queen took out the bishop that had been standing a few spaces to her left, spraying her with dust and shattered pieces.  Harry yelled, "'Old on, Ni!"  Niamh smiled weakly and looked up into the white queen's face, shivering as she did so.

Ron studied the board for a moment then said, "I've got it."

Harry blinked and looked at the pieces.  Then it hit him.

"Ron, no!"

"What?" yelled both Niamh and Hermione.

"'E's goin' ter let 'imself be taken!"

"_What!_" shrieked Niamh.

Hermione yelled, "You can't!"

Ron bellowed back, "_It's the only way!!  You want to stop Quirrell, don't you?_"

Harry nodded and said, "Alrigh'.  Jus' doan get yerself killed!"

Ron smiled weakly then moved forward.  The white queen turned towards him and moved, bashing him over the head when she was close enough then dragging him off the board.  Hermione shrieked and would've moved forward if Jardin hadn't yelled at her.

Harry looked at Ron lying crumpled at the edge of the board and moved towards the white king.  He snapped, "Checkmate!"  The white king threw his crown down at Harry's feet and he ran for Ron, followed swiftly by Hermione and Niamh.  They all gathered around him, each looking worriedly at him.

Harry finally said, "We 'ave ter go on.  Niamh, ye stay 'ere with 'im.  Hermione and me'll go on."

"Harry…"

"_No!_  Stay 'ere.  Ye hear me?  _Stay 'ere._"

Niamh cowered, a part of her mind noting how much Harry's snapping voice resembled Snape's.  She nodded and Harry turned to Hermione, tugging gently at her sleeve.  The two of them quickly headed off, leaving Niamh with Ron's unconscious form.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Now wha'?"

"Well, the Devil's Snare had to be Sprout, Flitwick would've done the keys, McGonagall the chessboard, so…that just leaves Quirrell and Snape."

"A Sickle says Snape's i' potions."

Hermione frowned at him and Harry shrugged slightly, causing Jardin to give a disgruntled cry from his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jar."

Quite alright. 

Harry shook his head then pushed another door open, reeling back instantly.  Hermione moaned, "What's that smell?"

"Troll," replied Harry, remembering the smell from when he and Ron had rescued Niamh from the troll that had been loosed in the school.  The two of them crept forward, inching past the troll with their nose's covered.  A huge lump was on the troll's forehead, showing that they had no need to worry about it.

Harry pushed open the door and slammed it shut as soon as Jardin flew through.  He gave a little shake then looked over at a table with seven bottles, each of a different shape and size.

"Snape," said Hermione and Harry nodded.  As they stepped into the room a fire sprang up behind them and in front of them, the flames glowing purple and black.  Hermione suddenly noticed a roll of paper lying on the table.  She picked it up and they both read it as Jardin landed on the table, cocking his head at the bottles.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, thought different at first sight._

Harry groaned, "Logic.  I _'ate_ logic puzzles."

"But they're so simple, Harry!"

"I can' get 'im!  I was 'opin' you did."

"Lucky for you, I do."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Hermione peered at the bottles, looking down at the paper from time to time and pointing at some of them.

"I've got it!"

Harry arched an eyebrow and Hermione continued with a grin, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black flames and that rounded one there will get us back through the purple one's."

Jardin bumped the smallest bottle gently with his beak and said to Harry, There's only enough for one of you. 

"I c'n see tha', Jar," said Harry irritably.  He then turned to Hermione and said, "Ye go back.  Take Jar with ye and send 'im ter Dumbledore.  I'll go on ahead an' 'old 'im off as long as I c'n."

"But if You-Know-Who's with him…"

Harry pointed at his scar.  "I was lucky once.  Maybe I'll ge' lucky again.  Now get on wi' ye!"

Hermione picked up the rounded bottle then suddenly threw her arms around Harry, who jumped.

"Hermione!"

Hermione pulled back and said, "Be careful, Harry."

"_Go!_"

With a nod, she downed the potion and shuddered.  "It's like ice."

"Ge' on.  'Fore i' wears off."

"Harry…"

"_Go, Hermione!_"

_Jar, go with her._

But… 

Harry fixed the raven with a fierce scowl.  _No buts about it, you.  You're going with her and that's that!  Now **go!**_

Jardin flapped over to his shoulder and nipped his ear then flew off after Hermione above the purple flames.  Harry looked after them for a moment then turned towards the black flames.  He drained the little bottle and suppressed a shiver as a cold like ice moved through his body.  Stepping through the flames, he looked down a flight of stairs into the chamber and saw the person he had expected to be there.

"_'Ello, Professor Quirrell._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione ran back through the room with the troll and into the chamber with the giant chessboard.  Niamh had pulled Ron's head up into her lap and was staring off into the distance until Hermione came charging in.

"Hermione?  Wh-where's Harry?"

"Going after the Stone.  C'mon.  We've got to go owl – I mean – _raven_ Dumbledore."

"Raven?  Oh.  Jar."

Jardin landed on Niamh's shoulder and said to her, Do not worry about Harry, child.  He will be fine. 

Niamh smiled slightly at the bird and replied, **I hope your right.**  Then she turned to Hermione and said, "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and cast a spell on Ron that made him float after them as they ran back through the other chambers to the key room where they sent Jardin off with a hastily scribbled note on a scrap sheet of paper.  As they waited there, watching Ron twitch slightly in unconsciousness, they prayed Harry would be all right.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quirrell turned from the large mirror standing in front of him to face Harry, who remembered the mirror.  He had found it on one of his nightly outings in the castle while trying to escape from Filch before he had his invisibility cloak.  Dumbledore had found him there once and told him about it.  And that he should not go in search for it.

"Mr. Potter.  How did you know it was me?"

Harry moved down a few steps and said, "Well, ye tryin' ter kill me a' the Quidditch match was a dead giveaway, was'n i'?"

Quirrell smiled coldly and nodded.  "Yes.  I suppose it was.  And I would have succeeded if your little friend hadn't hit me with that curse.  Even with Severus muttering his little countercurse."

"Yeh.  I saw tha' too.  Some people though' _'e_ was tryin' ter kill me."

Quirrell laughed and said, "A pity you didn't, Potter."

Harry shrugged.

"I'm na most people."

"Yes, yes, how true.  Severus made himself rather unpopular trying to keep me from you.  And such a waste of time too.  After all, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air to bind Harry.

"Nosy little Potter boy.  Sneaking around on Halloween, much like Severus."

"_Ye let the troll in._"

"Yesss."

"Ye nearly killed me frien'."

"A pity."

Harry scowled at Quirrell, who looked taken aback for a moment then turned to the mirror.  He said, "_Now,_ how does this mirror work?  I see myself giving the Stone to my master.  The question is, how do I get it?"

"_Use the boy…_" said a low, hissing voice that seemed to be coming from Quirrell.  Specifically, the back of his head.  Harry narrowed his eyes at it and got a flash of pain through his scar for his trouble.  Two things that had been troubling him suddenly snapped together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Come here, Potter!"

Quirrell snapped his fingers again and the ropes from Harry fell away.  He walked slowly towards Quirrell, eying the other wizard warily.  Moving in front of the mirror, he saw his reflection staring back at him, looking a tad fearful but also a bit arrogant.  Suddenly his reflection dipped its hand into his pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone with jagged edges.  A streak of white-hot shock shot through Harry but he didn't show it on his face, keeping his expression as it was before.  His reflection winked at him then tucked the stone back into his pocket.  Harry cast a glance downward and saw a slight bulge.  _He had the Stone…_

Quirrell frowned and snapped, "What do you see?"

Harry replied, "Me mum an' da'."

Quirrell's lip curled in rage and he threw Harry away from the mirror, looking into it himself.  The snake-like voice from earlier hissed, "_He lies…_"

"_Potter!_"

Quirrell whirled upon him and bellowed, "Tell the truth!"

"_Let me speak to him…_"

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"_I have strength enough for this…_"

Quirrell suddenly began to unwind his turban (which Harry considered perfectly hideous).  Harry crept backwards away from him, not liking the feeling he was getting.  The last wind of the turban fell away and he saw a face, a ghastly face with chalk white skin.  A pair of glowing red eyes glared at him from above slits for nostrils – snake nostrils.

"_Harry Potter…_" said the face.

Harry rose to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his scar, and said, "Voldemort," in a calm, cool voice.

Voldemort smiled.  "_Yesss.  You see what I have become?  A parasite who must live off another.  Shadow and vapor since the last time we saw each other.  All I need is the Stone that just so happens to lie in your very pocket to give me back my body._"

Harry smirked and said, "Well, ye won't be getting' i'."

Voldemort laughed.

"_Bravery.  Your parents showed as such._"

Harry scowled.

"_Don't be a fool, boy.  Give me the Stone…save your own life.  Or, meet the same end as your parents.  They begged me for mercy in the end, you know._"

"Liar!"

Voldemort laughed, coldly, harshly.

"_Silly, boy.  You can't fight me.  Certainly your father put up a fine fight but he died in the end.  And your mother…why, she died to protect you.  Surely you don't want her sacrifice to be in vain.  So, just give me the Stone._"

Harry snarled, "In yer bloody dreams."

"_SEIZE HIM!_"

Quirrell spun and leapt at Harry just as he turned and ran for the door.  Flames sprang up quickly and he staggered back, not because of them, but because Quirrell had grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip.  Harry clenched his jaw as pain shot through his forehead from his scar and swung around, punching Quirrell with all his might.  The wizard's head snapped to the right and he pulled away from Harry.  Harry staggered on the steps, not knowing he had hit Quirrell _that_ hard.

Then he saw the man's fingers.  They were bursting with bright red blisters before his eyes.

Voldemort shrieked again, "_SEIZE HIM!!  SEIZE HIM!!_"  Harry had no time to dodge as Quirrell lunged at him, tackling him to the floor.  Pain from his scar blinded Harry for a moment then he felt Quirrell's hands on his throat, tightening.  Choking, Harry threw his hands up and grabbed Quirrell's face, thanking God for giving him such long arms.  Quirrell screamed in agony and Harry felt the skin blistering and peeling away under his fingertips.  Voldemort's yells made up the background noise along with the flames but Harry could only hear Quirrell's screams and his own choking.  Through his pain, the man was still choking him!

Suddenly Quirrell was thrown away from him and he heard a voice cry, "_Avada Kedavra!_" and saw a flash of familiar green light before the blackness that had been closing in on his vision took him in its embrace and he gladly fell into it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I think he's waking up."

Harry opened his eyes and had to blink several times in order to see clearly.  A whirlwind of black hair and blue eyes suddenly threw itself upon him, crying, "Oh, God, Harry!  I thought your were never going to wake up!"

Harry smiled weakly at Niamh and mumbled, "Sorry ter sorry ye, Ni."

Niamh's eyes suddenly narrowed and she snapped, "You had better be."  Then she turned back into the cheerful girl he knew and cried, "I'm just so happy your back!"

"'Ow long was I ou'?"

"Three days.  Nearly everybody sent you something.  _Everyone_ knows what happened down there."

"Eh?"  Harry looked to the foot of the bed and saw a pile of candies sitting on a trolley.

"Goo' bleedin' gods.  They sen' the whole candy shop!"

Niamh grinned slyly and said, "Fred and George tried to send you a toilet seat."

Harry looked at her then burst out laughing.  Niamh continued grinning then joined him in laughing.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Miss O'Feir."

"Professor!" cried both students and looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.  He held up a hand and smiled behind his long white beard.

"By no means stop because of me.  Laughter is a wonderful thing, you know."  The twinkle in his eyes brightened as he continued, "Miss O'Feir, if you may leave for a moment.  I wish to talk to Mr. Potter."

Niamh nodded and hopped down from where she had been sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  She squeezed his hand and mouthed 'I'll be back' before turning and dashing out.  Dumbledore smiled after her and said, "Such an energetic child, isn't she?"

Harry nodded than asked, "Wha' 'appened, professor?  Down in the chamber?  Does Quirrell 'ave the Stone?"

Dumbledore smiled and waved a withered hand.  "No, dear boy, he does not.  My old friend Nicolas and I had a little chat and we thought it was best if it was destroyed.  And so it has."

"Destroyed?  But Mr. Flamel…"

"Has enough Elixir to put his affairs in order then, yes, he will die.  But, as he quoted to me, 'Death is but the next great adventure'."

Harry frowned then forced a smile.

"I 'spose…"

Dumbledore chuckled then said, "You did a very brave thing down there, Harry.  Unfortunately, it almost killed you in the process."

"Yeh.  Sir?  Who got me away from Quirrell?  Somebody was down dere and threw' im off o' me."

Dumbledore smiled.  "I arrived just in time."

"So, Jardin foun' ye?"

A spark of surprise flickered in Dumbledore's eyes then he said, "We must have crossed in midair.  As soon as I got to the Ministry, I knew I was needed here.  I returned as quick as I could.  It was almost not quick enough."

Harry nodded, storing the flicker of surprise back in his mind for latter looking over.

"An' Ron?"

"Fine, perfectly fine.  As well as Miss Granger and Miss O'Feir, whom you have seen."

Harry nodded again, thinking.  Then he said, "Sir, wha' about Voldemort?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that."

"Is 'e gone?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "I am afraid not, Harry.  He is still out there somewhere – being not really alive, he can't be killed.  He left Quirrell to die, which shows you just how ruthless he is – willing to give up those who follow him without a thought.  But, you have delayed his return to power and is there are others who succeed in doing that then he may never return to power."

Harry nodded again.

"An' why could'n Quirrell touch me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I believe you already know the answer to that, Harry."

Harry smiled.  He did.  He knew it had something to do with his mother dying for him.  Somewhere in a book he had read about that.  Or heard it.  That love left its own mark on a person, giving them a protection of their own, leaving no scar behind.  Only protection, embedded in one's own skin.  It had hurt Quirrell horribly to touch him with that protection on him from his mother.  After all, Quirrell had been sharing his soul with Voldemort.

Harry nodded then asked, "Wha' about the invisibility cloak?"

"Ah, your father left that in my possession.  I thought you might like it.  It is such a useful item, is it not?"

Harry nodded then asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why di' Voldemort wan' ter kill me in the firs' place?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Ah, the one question I cannot answer at this time."  When Harry looked like he was about to protest, Dumbledore continued.  "One day, you will know.  But not now.  The truth should be treated with caution as it is a beautiful – and a terrible – thing.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good.

Dumbledore rose to leave and was at the door when Harry asked, "'Ow did I ge' the Stone out o' the mirror?"

"Ah, one of my more brilliant ideas.  You see, only someone who wanted the Stone but did not want to use it, could get it.  A very brilliant idea if I must say so myself…"

Harry smiled and said, "Thank ye, professor."

"No trouble, Harry.  No trouble at all.  Now, get some rest or I fear Poppy shall be hounding you."

Harry laughed as the old wizard left the Hospital Wing then leaned back onto his pillows.  As he did he thought, _Now, how on earth did Dumbledore know we'd gone after the Stone if Jardin didn't get to him?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Another year, gone!" said Dumbledore said a few days later at the end-of-year feast.  Harry and Niamh were sitting together at the Slytherin table, Jardin perched on Harry's shoulder.  The hall was decked out in Slytherin colors, which had all of the Slytherin's grinning and Snape looking rather proudly at them.

"And what a year!  Perhaps your heads are a little fuller than they were…even if you do get them nice and empty this summer…"

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Draco banged his goblet loudly on the table in the wave of cheering that broke from the Slytherin table.  Harry and Niamh simply smiled.

"_But_, there are a few last minute points I have to award."

The hall fell silent quickly as soon as this was said.

"Firstly – to Mr. Ronald Weasley, fifty points for the best played game of chess Hogwarts as seen in many years."

Harry saw Ron turn a shade of brilliant crimson and gave his friend a wide grin as he heard Percy yelled, "My brother!  Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger, fifty points for cool logic in the face of fire."

Hermione buried her face in her arms as the Gryffindors whooped loudly.  Niamh and Harry looked at each other, each suspecting she had burst into tears.

"Third – to Miss Niamh O'Feir, fifty points for braving great peril to stand by her friends."

Niamh flushed and Harry grinned at her, Jardin flapping his wings in applause.

"And fourth – to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage…I award Slytherin House sixty points."

Cheers exploded from Slytherin as they realized they still had the cup and had won by an amazing five hundred and eighty-two points.  Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw a rather angry looking McGonagall shaking a smug Snape's hand.  On his shoulder Jardin cawed and said, Well done!  Well done! 

Harry beamed and hugged Niamh, who returned it and kissed him on the cheek as well, which caused him to flush pink.  He then laughed and said to Jardin, _Perhaps being in Slytherin isn't so bad after all._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alrigh', le's go!  On the train with ye!"

Harry and Niamh dragged their trunks onto the train, waving at Hagrid before getting on, and settled into the first empty cabin they found.  Ron and Hermione joined them a few moments later, smiling weakly at their friends.  Niamh said, "Oh, c'mon, Ron.  Don't tell me your still angry about Slytherin winning the Cup."

Ron frowned and Harry smiled at his friend as he stroked Jardin's inky feathers.

"Ye'll 'ave next year, Ron, doan worry."

Ron smiled weakly and nodded.  The passed the trip back to King's Cross playing Exploding Snap and wizard's chess.  They changed out of their Hogwarts robes into Muggle clothes as the green fields changed into occupied pastures and scattered houses, putting things back into trunks and getting ready to get off.

When they finally did, Niamh asked, "Harry, where are you going for the summer?  Not back to Argil?"

Harry looked at her in surprise and shook his head.

"Na.  Professor Dumbledore contacted me aunt and uncle.  Apparently, I was 'sposed to be wi' them all these years."

Hermione asked, "Why weren't you?"

Harry shrugged.  "Who knows?"  He then looked at the three of them and asked, "Ye'll write ter me over the summer, righ'?"

Niamh and Hermione flung their arms around him at the same time while Ron grinned at him.

"Of course!" said Hermione.

"Why wouldn't we, mate?" asked Niamh with a grin.

"We'll we writing you nonstop," said Ron.

Harry grinned and said, "T'anks."

"No problem, Harry," said his three friends and they walked through the barrier back into the real world.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hermione waved goodbye as she left with her parents, bouncing up and down so she could see Harry and Niamh.  Ron had already gone before, Mrs. Weasley lingering long enough to hug his three friends and ask Harry if he wanted to come home with them.  As much as Harry wanted to revisit the Burrow, the first wizarding home he had been in since perhaps his parents, he was returning to his aunt and uncle's.

A stern-faced man came and dragged Niamh away, sneering at Harry as he went.  Niamh twisted and waved back at him, her face twisted into a grimace.  Harry waved feebly in return then felt a large hand fall on his shoulder.  Looking up, he was a rather portly man with blond hair standing there.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked.

"Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon nodded and said, "Come along, boy.  I'll take your trunk."  And so he did.  They walked out to his car and Vernon shoved the trunk into the boot, motioning Harry into the passenger seat.  Harry climbed in then waited, reaching back into the backseat to stroke Jardin's feathers through his cage.  He hated caging the raven because he felt more like a friend than a pet, but it was necessary.

Vernon climbed into the car and then they were off.  They didn't talk on the way, not even Jardin and Harry talked.

When they arrived Harry got out and retrieved Jardin's cage while Vernon pulled his trunk out of the boot.  They walked up to the house and Vernon opened the door.  As they entered, a bony, horse-faced woman walked out of the kitchen and leveled a wooden spoon at Harry.

"You.  Back again, are you?"

Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise.  _Again?_

The woman curled a lip at him, taking in Jardin's cage in his hand and his long hair.  She then snapped, "You'll be sleeping in there."  Harry looked where she was pointing and saw….a broom cupboard.  He felt outraged.  They were making him sleep in a broom cupboard!!

"And I want to hear nothing about that freak school of yours.  _Nothing!_"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeh, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia curled her lip at his accent then stormed off into the kitchen.  Vernon looked worriedly at him then dragged his trunk away upstairs.  Harry looked after him then at the broom cupboard.  Sighing, he silently vowed not to let his horrid aunt, terrified uncle, and still unseen cousin push him around.  Looking down at Jardin, he said, _Well, looks like we're home, Jar._

_/*/ End Part 1 /*/_

A/N: And that is the end of Part 1 of Not Myself.  Part 2 coming soon, so keep yer eyes open!!  ^__^  


	17. PART 2 :: Chapter 16 : What a Dratted S

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 16 – What a Dratted Summer…

"Get up!  _Up!  Now!_"

Harry groaned and shifted on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs.  It was just three weeks after he had arrived at the Dursley's, fresh out of his first year at Hogwarts.  He had found three friends, a fourth in his raven (who could talk and was over a hundred years old), and defeated the most feared Dark Wizard since Grindelwald for the second time in his life.  And yet, here he was, stuck in a broom cupboard with a rickety cot and a thin blanket with only the spiders and a disgruntled Jardin for company.

"_Get up you mangy little brat!_"

Okay, now he was awake.  And angry.  Harry threw the blanket aside and shoved the door of the cupboard open, ducking his head as he stormed out, moving past his Aunt Petunia into the kitchen.  His uncle and whale of a cousin were already there, sitting at the table.  Dudley stuck his tongue out at him and Harry scowled in return, earning a box on the ear for it.

Petunia snapped in her fingernails-on-chalkboard voice, "Cook the bacon, boy!  And don't burn it!"

Harry, still scowling, complied.  Aunt Petunia had told him already that if he wanted to return to that 'freak' school of his, he'd have to work for it.  Or he wouldn't be going back.

Harry snorted at the thought.  It would be simple enough to break his way out of the cupboard and run with Jardin.  He had smartly kept his wand with him when he had put all his other things in his trunk – even _if_ they had been told not to use magic over the holidays.  Certainly if he ran he wouldn't have his trunk but he could get other books with the money in his Gringotts vault.  He had also smartly kept his father's invisibility cloak with him.  It, his wand, and Jardin were his most prized possessions – not that he actually considered Jardin a possession; more like a friend.

Speaking of which…

AH!  Breakfast! 

Harry wasn't the least bit startled when Jardin's voice had echoed through his head.  If he had, he'd be sporting severe burns on his hands.  He had gotten used to the raven's voice since he had gotten him Christmas morning.

_Jar, what in the bloody heck are you doing?_

Catching breakfast.  There are some delectable looking spiders in here. 

Harry grimaced.

_Jar._

Yes? 

_That's gross._

Correction.  …_gulp_…  That's breakfast. 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed mentally at the raven before taking the bacon out of the pan and putting it onto plates.  He carried them to the table and handed one to his aunt, uncle, and cousin then sat down with his own.  Under his aunt's piercing gaze he finished it quickly then went back to the cupboard, giving the rinds and a piece of toast to Jardin.

Ah!  Bacon rinds and a slice of toast.  Such a wonderful breakfast you had. 

_Shut up, Jar_, snapped Harry then turned to take the list of chores from his aunt.  She looked down her nose at him in a way that reminded him rather of Malfoy and snapped, "I want those down by this afternoon.  No exceptions!"

Harry nodded and set to work.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Gods…"

Jardin hopped from his perch on one of the narrow shelves in the cupboard to Harry's back.  Harry had come in just a moment before, moaned, and collapsed facedown on the cot.

Something wrong? 

_Yeah.  All the sodding work I have to do.  Have you seen my cousin?  My aunt should get **him** to do some of the work._

And your uncle? 

He's actually not that bad.  Terrified of Aunt Petunia though.  I think she's a relation to Malfoy.

Jardin laughed in both their heads and said, Perhaps.  She has the face for it! 

Harry lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to grin at the raven standing on his back.

"Good poin'."

"_Shut up!!_"

Jardin jumped and gave a startled squawk.

"_And keep that bird quiet!_"

Harry was half tempted to tell Jardin to squawk again but didn't dare risk it.  He had the feeling his aunt could get rather testy and he was _not_ in the mood – nor would he ever be – to be beaten again.  Argil had been enough.

Thinking of Argil started him thinking of Tyls and he wondered where his friend was now.

Harry? 

Go to sleep, Jar.

Ah, but there is a very large spider crawling on your leg. 

Harry looked down and flicked it off.  It hit the wall with a soft splat and fell to the floor.  Jardin flapped down after it and as Harry turned over onto his back, he heard the sound of the raven gulping something down.

Thank you. 

Welcome.  Now go to sleep.

Hmm. 

Jardin hopped back up to nestle down on the pillow beside Harry's head as the boy pulled the ragged blanket over himself and fell asleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As July 31 rolled around, Harry began to wonder if his friends had forgotten about his birthday.  He thought he remembered telling them about it but couldn't remember for certain.  And shouldn't they have sent him a letter by now?  Maybe he could sneak Jardin out tonight and send something to Niamh.

Quirking a smile at the thought, Harry brushed the sweat off his brow and went back to weeding the garden.  It was blazing hot outside and he had taken off his shirt, revealing his scars, which showed white against his pale skin.  He was sure he saw the old woman who lived across the street wince when she had walked by earlier.  Shrugging, he dug the trowel deeply into the dirt.

And a voice sprang out at him.

"_Stupid human!_"

Harry jumped and watched as a small black snake with sparkling black eyes slithered out from behind the plant he had been trying to did up.  He peered at it and said, "Was tha' you?"

The snake blinked and looked up at him.

"_You can understand me?_"

Harry jumped again and fell back onto the ground, staring at the snake.  He sputtered, "_I' was you!_"

"_Of course it was_," said the snake irritably, reminding Harry of his Head of House, Professor Snape.  "_But I have never heard a human speak back to me._"

Harry snorted and said, "Well, I 'aven't talked ter a snake before."

"_Hmm.  Strange.  What were you doing?_"

"Weedin'.  Me aunt makes me."

"_Why?_" asked the snake.

Harry shrugged.  "I doan know.  Jardin thinks she's a relation ter Malfoy."

"_Who is Jardin?  And Malfoy?_"

"Jardin is me raven – he c'n talk as well.  An' Malfoy is a bloody bastard who goes ter me school."

"_I see…,_" said the snake.  "_Could I perhaps stay on you while you weed?  And talk?  I have not talked in anyone in so long…_"

Harry nodded and said, "Sure."  He let the snake wrap around his wrist then continued weeding, talking to it all the while until Aunt Petunia stormed out of the house and shrieked, "Boy!  Get inside!"

She then spotted the snake and started towards him, rage flashing across her face.  Harry staggered for a moment in surprise but stood his ground, eyes flashing.  Aunt Petunia pointed at the snake and hissed, "And get rid of that _thing_, you little freak."  She slapped him hard then turned and went back into the house.

Harry rubbed his cheek, feeling the bone underneath ache.  As summer had progressed he had grown a few inches and his cheekbones had become more pronounced, making him look like a corpse Aunt Petunia said.

Looking down at the black snake he asked, "Did ye hear her?"

"_Yes, I did.  She is not a nice woman.  She killed many of my kind._"

"I'm sorry."

"_It was not your fault.  I shall go now._"

Harry placed the snake back on the ground and asked, "Will I see ye again?"

The snake looked up at him and replied, "_I do not know.  Perhaps we shall meet again.  Until then._"  With that it had vanished into the grass.

Heaving a sigh, Harry shrugged back into his shirt then put the tools back into the shed before heading inside to find out what Aunt Petunia wanted.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When he was eating lunch, Uncle Vernon suddenly said, "Mr. and Mrs. Mason are coming over tonight for dinner.  If everything goes well, this could be the biggest deal of my career."

Aunt Petunia smiled and said, "That's wonderful, dear!"  She then turned to Harry and snarled, "And _you_, of course, know where you'll be?"

Harry nodded and glumly replied, "In me cupboard na makin' a soun'."

"And if you do anything to ruin this, you know what will happen."

Harry nodded again, knowing full well she was talking about his going back to Hogwarts or not, then sent a furious scowl at Dudley for laughing at his accent.  He then dumped his plate in the sink and went to finish his chores.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Just before the Mason's arrived, Aunt Petunia shoved Harry towards the cupboard and hissed, "Remember what I said, boy.  One sound out of you or that bird and you won't be going back to that freak school of yours."

"Yeh, Aunt Petunia."

She sneered at him then left.  Harry sighed and headed for the cupboard.  As soon as he reached the door Jardin's voice blasted into his mind.

_HARRY!!!_

Harry winced and snarled, _I'm right here, Jar!  What in the sod did you yell for?_

We've got trouble. 

_What?_ snapped Harry irritably, hearing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia greeting Mr. and Mrs. Mason in the next room.

It's a house-elf. 

A WHAT?! 

A house-elf , replied Jardin.  A rather…_bouncy_ house-elf. 

Is that bad thing? 

In a house full of Muggles?  Yes. 

Harry cursed under his breath then said, _What does he want?_

I would not know as I can't speak to house-elves. 

"Oh, bloody 'ell," hissed Harry under his breath then shot into the cupboard as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon began to lead Mr. and Mrs. Mason towards the dining room.  He closed the door as quietly as he could then turned to see a little creature with large, bat-like ears and tennis ball sized green eyes.  It was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase.

"Um…'ello," said Harry uncertainly, glancing at Jardin.  The raven looked back at him from his perch and shrugged.

The creature said in a high voice, "Harry Potter!  Dobby has waited long to see you!"

Harry heard the voices from the dining room falter and whispered, "Thank ye but…who are you?"

"Dobby, sir.  Dobby the house-elf."

"Okay.  I 'ave ter tell ye, this is na a good time fer me ter have a house-elf in my – erm…"

Cupboard? suggested Jardin.

_Shut it, you,_ spat Harry, annoyed.

"…my bedroom, I guess."

Bedroom?  _Ha!_

_Jar…_ growled Harry warningly, giving the raven the Evil Eye.

Harry turned back to Dobby and asked, "Erm – is there any reason why yer 'ere?"

"Yes, sir!" cried Dobby, "Dobby came to tell you something, sir…..very important, sir…"

"The beginnin'?" suggested Harry, listening to the voices drifting out of the kitchen.

"Dobby has come…Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter!"

"Warn me?  Warn me abou' wha'?"

The house-elf bounced up and down, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"_Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!_"

Harry looked take aback.

"But…I 'ave ter go back.  Tha's my world.  I doan belong 'ere!  I can'na stay 'ere!"

Dobby shook his head wildly and squeaked, "If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger!"

Jardin snorted mentally and said, When is that not so? 

Harry glared at the raven then asked, "Wha' danger?"

"A plot, Harry Potter!  A plot to make very bad things happen!  Harry Potter must not go back!  You is too important, sir!"

"Terrible t'ings?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow.  "Who's plannin' them?"

Dobby's eyes went wide and he made a choking sound before beginning to bash his head against the floor.  Harry jerked him off it and looked at Jardin.

What in the bloody hell was that about? 

House-elves are bound to wizarding families.  If they say something bad against their family, they must punish themselves. 

Bound?  Like me and you? 

There was a pause then Jardin said, Something of the sort. 

_'Something of the sort' he says…_ grumbled Harry then let go of Dobby, who was hiccoughing.

"Shhh," he whispered, straining his ears to hear for voices in the dining room.  They had faltered at the sound of Dobby bashing his head against the floor then slowly rose again.  He sighed with relief then turned back to Dobby.

"Okay.  Ye can'na tell me, I get tha'.  But does i' 'ave ter do with Voldemort?"

Dobby clapped his hands over his ears and moaned, "_Do not say the name, sir!_"

"Okay, okay!"  Harry waved his hands frantically and took a deep breath.

"Okay, does i' 'ave anything ter do with You-Know-Who?"

Dobby shook his head and said, "Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir.  No, no, no…"

Harry frowned then said, "But who else cou' make somthin' 'orrible happen at Hogwarts?"

Dobby bounced on his feet some more, eyes wide as though he were trying to give Harry a hint.

"Nothin' c'n happen a' Hogwarts, Dobby.  Dumbledore's there."

"Albus Dumbledore is a great Headmaster.  Yes, sir.  But there are things he…things no decent wizard…"  He suddenly began to pound his head on the floor again, at the same time shrieking, "_Bad Dobby!  Bad!_"

Harry grabbed a sock and shoved it into his mouth to stop the sound.  He heard the voices from the dining room falter then pick up again.  Sighing with relief, he removed the sock from Dobby's mouth.

"Okay.  So, somthin's goin' ter happen.  But I still can'na stay 'ere, Dobby.  Think of my friends!"

"Friends who do not send you letters?"

Harry blinked then scowled down at the house-elf.  He snarled, "How do ye know me friends 'aven't been writing ter me?"

Dobby reached into his pillowcase and pulled out a wad of envelope's, shaking all the while under Harry's furious scowl.  "Harry Potter mustn't be angry at Dobby…"

"_Ye've been stoppin' me letters?_" growled Harry in a low voice dripping with anger as he recognized Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and Niamh's spidery hand among the letters.

"Harry Potter must forgive Dobby…he thought – he thought if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him he would not want to go back to school…"

Harry was becoming angrier by the minute.  Jardin cautioned in his head, Easy, Harry.  Easy.   But Harry wasn't listening.  He made a lunge at Dobby, who jumped nimbly away, clutching the letters to his chest.

"Harry Potter will have them if he promises not to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry snapped, "I already told ye, I can'na stay 'ere!"

Dobby looked sadly at him and said, "Then Dobby is sorry, sir."  The house-elf dashed out of the cupboard.  Harry cursed and followed him, Jardin flapping after him.  He darted into the kitchen and saw Dobby crouched on a shelf.  Aunt Petunia's pudding was floating in midair.  Harry looked up at it then at Dobby as Jardin came to land on his shoulder.

"Dobby, please…"

"Harry Potter must promise!"

"I can'na!"

"I am sorry, Harry Potter," said Dobby mournfully and disappeared with a loud crack.  The pudding crashed to the floor, sending glass and cream splattering everywhere.  Harry sputtered and spit some out of his mouth.  On his shoulder, Jardin made an indignant sound.

Suddenly Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon charged into the kitchen.  Aunt Petunia saw the mess and glared at him.  Striding forward, she grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "Clean this up, boy.  And you won't be going back to that freak school of yours anymore."  She threw the mop at him then dragged Uncle Vernon back into the dining room.  As Harry started scrubbing the kitchen clean, a huge barn owl suddenly swept into the kitchen through the dining room, earning a shriek and a run from Mrs. Mason.  He clearly heard Mr. Mason saying something about his wife being afraid of birds then the slam of the door.  A moment later Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen again.

Aunt Petunia pointed at the barn owl and the letter tied to its leg.  She hissed, "Read it."

Harry cast a look at Jardin, who was standing on the counter cleaning his feathers, then walked over to the owl.  As soon as he untied the letter from its leg, it flew off.  He opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry swallowed hard and Jardin said, A deep puddle we are in now, my friend. 

Aunt Petunia gave him a feral grin and said, "Forgot to tell us you can't do magic out of school, didn't you?  Must have slipped your mind, aye?  Well, you won't be going _anywhere_ anymore, boy."

"Petunia, perhaps…" began Uncle Vernon.

"_Shut up, Vernon._"

Uncle Vernon closed his mouth and gave Harry a rather sad, pitying look.  Aunt Petunia snarled, "Finish cleaning up the kitchen then back into your cupboard, boy."  As she started to leave the room she yelled, "_And get rid of that bloody raven!  I don't want to see it in my house again!_"  She stormed out of the room, followed a moment later by Uncle Vernon.

Harry sighed then turned to look at Jardin, who was preening on of his wings.

Jar.

I heard, Harry. 

_Go to Ron's.  Tell him to come get me the hell out of here.   I don't care what it takes.  I want **out.**_

Jardin bobbed his head in a nod and said, I will.  Good luck. 

_Go_, said Harry, ducking his head.  He heard Jardin fly out the open window in the dining room then silence.  Sighing, he set back to cleaning

A/N: Don't you just love Petunia?  She's so….evil.  I'm certain she could give Voldie a run for his money.  What do you think?  *wry grin*


	18. Chapter 17 : Rescue and the Burrow

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 17 – Rescue and the Burrow

"Ron, I'm worried about Harry."

Ron looked up from his chess game with Ginny to look at Niamh.  She was visiting her aunt in Ottery St. Catchpole for a week while her parents were on a trip to America and had told her aunt she 'just so happened' to remember one of her school friends lived there.  So, Niamh had trudged up to the Burrow on her first day there and had been coming ever since.  Today was Wednesday and she was sitting on the Weasley's couch reading the now slightly battered book of hexes and curses she and Harry passed between each other.

"Why?"

"I don't know.  Because he hasn't _written anything_ to either of us?" replied Niamh irritably.

Ginny frowned and said, "Maybe he forgot."

Niamh shook her head.  "You've met Harry, Ginny.  He stayed here for…what? a month?"

"Something like that," muttered Ron as he peered down at the chessboard.

"Okay, so, Gin, you know he doesn't forget things."

"Forgets to do his homework."

"Ron, _you_ forget to do your homework.  Harry waits till the last minute and does it in class."

"Oh.  Right.  So, what do you want to do?  Go to…what was it again?"

"His aunt and uncle's house," sighed Niamh.

"Yeah.  His aunt and uncle's house and check on him?"

"Actually I would like…"

She was interrupted when a large black bird shot into the living room from the kitchen, followed by an angry-looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Would someone care to explain what _that_ is?"

Niamh looked at the bird, which had perched on the mantelpiece and gasped, "_Jardin?_"

Ron's head came up (he was too engrossed in the chess game to notice the bird's entrance) and he whirled to look at the raven.  "_Jardin?_"

The one and only.  Now, could you please tell her _not_ to hit me with that rather large frying pan? 

Niamh jumped up and said, "That's Harry's bird, Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned and asked, "Why does Harry have a raven?  I thought he bought that lovely snowy owl – what did he call it?"

"Hedwig," said Niamh softly.  "Draco Malfoy killed her and Harry got Jardin for Christmas."

"From who?"

"Apparently someone who hadn't lived what Malfoy did."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and said, "Malfoy's.  Always Malfoy's."  With that she went back into the kitchen and Niamh turned back to Jardin.

**Okay, what's going on?  You're here, you have no letter, and I am seriously pissed off now from remembering what Malfoy did to Hedwig.**

Jardin made a sound in his throat then said, Harry is in trouble.  His aunt – who I believe may be a relation to Malfoy (Ron made a hacking sound here) – told him he could not return to Hogwarts. 

"_WHAT!!_" screamed both Niamh and Ron.

I haven't finished.  A house-elf came into Harry's cu-_bedroom_ and told him that he couldn't return to Hogwarts.  Something bad's going to happen this year, kids. 

Niamh scowled at him then turned to Ron.

"What's a house-elf?"

"They're elves.  Mum'd like one.  They clean and all sorts of things.  Of course, they only come with big castles and old mansions."

Niamh frowned then jerked as Jardin suddenly spoke once more.

Oh, and Harry said to get him the hell out of there. 

**Anything else?**

Do it any way you can. 

Niamh smiled.  **That should be fun.**

**_Fun?  What are we going to do?_**

Niamh grinned at Ron and said, "Find your brother's."

"Percy?  What will he do?"

"Not all your brother's!  Fred and George.  We need their…_expertise._"

"Niamh?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What are we doing?"

"Rescuing Harry," replied Niamh in a savage voice.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Get in there and stay in there!"

Harry was flung into his cupboard by his aunt, landing hard on the floor.  He heard the lock snap closed and slowly sat up, wincing.  His aunt had officially given him his first beating.  He lifted his shirt and peered at the bruise purpling on his side.  Oh, that was going to be a beauty…

Putting his shirt back down, he climbed into his cot, wincing again as he hit one of the old scars.  Aunt Petunia had opened a few of the more recent one's from Argil's last beating a year ago.  Sighing, he buried his face in the pillow, almost wishing he were _back_ with Argil.  The man may have beaten him, but he hadn't hated him.

What seemed only a few minutes later, he heard the sound of someone sliding open the lock.  Sitting up, he pulled his wand from the holster he had bought when he was with the Weasley's at Diagon Alley last year.  He kept it hidden under his baggy t-shirts at his aunt and uncle's.  It was also the reason he was so fast at pulling his wand out.

Suddenly the door opened and he was looking into two familiar freckled faces.  "Fred!  George!" he whispered excitedly.  "What in the sod are ye two doin' 'ere?"

"Rescuing you," replied George (or was that Fred?).

"Rescue?"

The twins nodded.

"So Jar made i'!"

"Yep.  Interesting bird, that one."

"Yeah.  Seems it can talk."

Harry nodded then said, "We'd better ge' out o' 'ere.  If me aunt and uncle wake up…..I'm dead."

"Let's go then.  We've got your trunk in the car."

"_Car?_" said Harry incredulously as he dug through different things and grabbed his invisibility cloak.  He left everything else, even the clothes.  His aunt had given him Dudley's old things, one of which he was wearing.

"Let's go," said Fred (or was that George?).  They headed upstairs and into the smallest bedroom, which was stuffed full of Dudley's old toys.  Outside the window Harry could see an old turquoise car _floating_ in midair.  Ron and Niamh were perched in the backseat, along with Jardin, who was sitting on Niamh's shoulder.

"_Harry!_"

Harry quickly shushed his friend.

"Sshhh, Ni.  They catch me getting' ou' and I'm dead."

Niamh's eyes widened and he thought he heard her mutter, "And I thought my parents were bad."

Fred climbed through the window into the front seat of the car and George followed him.  Just as Harry was starting to climb through there was a shriek from downstairs and then his aunt appeared in the doorway.  He leapt for the car as she lunged at him.

"_GO GO GO!!!_" he bellowed at Fred as he dived through the back window of the car.  Fred punched the gas and they shot away from No. 4 Privet Drive.  Harry straightened in the backseat then said, "T'anks."  He then hung partially out the window and saw his aunt staring up after them.  Waving cheerfully to her, he then sat back down.

And was buried under Niamh.

"Harry!  Your okay!"

Harry yelped as he hugged him, hitting out of his bruises.

Niamh pulled back and looked at him worriedly.

"What was that?"

Harry sighed and lifted his shirt for her to see.  Niamh gave a gasp of horror while Ron looked on in shock.  They had known about him getting beaten by Argil but had never seen his scars, which were now overcast by Aunt Petunia's bruises.  George turned to look at what they were doing and froze.

"Harry, mate, what happened?"

Harry dropped his shirt and replied, "Aunt Petunia happened.  I t'ink she's related ter Malfoy."

"_Oh no…_" moaned Ron and Niamh.

"So could you, Harry.  Your face is rather…"  Ron's voice drifted off as Harry scowled at him.

In the front seat George looked at Fred, who turned slightly to look before turning back around to drive.  He said quietly to George, "He looks even more like Professor Snape than before."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think."

George nodded and leaned back in his seat, listening as Harry told Ron and Niamh about his month with the Dursley's.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry, dear, what happened to you?"

Mrs. Weasley had begun to fuss over Harry as soon as he got back to the Burrow.  She had firmly scolded her sons and Niamh then turned perfectly cheerful towards him.

"S'all righ', Mrs. Weasley.  I've 'ad worse."

They were sitting in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was putting something on his bruises and reopened cuts.  Niamh entered the kitchen and blanched at the sight her friend (Harry had taken off his shirt).  She moved to sit down in the chair in front of him, her eyes going to each scar that marred his thin arms and chest.  Harry looked at her and said, "S'na tha' bad, Ni."

"Not that bad?  Harry, look at you!  You've got more scars than anyone rightly should have!"

Harry shrugged ("Harry, dear, don't move.") and said, "I've been through worse then anyone should 'ave.  I lived on the stree's, 'member?"

"I remember."

Suddenly Ginny ran into the kitchen, brown eyes widening when she saw Harry.  Her eyes went to each scar as Niamh's had then she met his eyes.  "Harry?"

"'Ello, Gin.  'Ow 'ave ye been?"

"Good, good.  You?"

Harry shrugged again ("Harry, dear, stop moving.") and said, "I've 'ad better."

Mrs. Weasley finished and said, "There.  Those should be healed up in a few days.  I can't get rid of the scars though."

"S'alrigh', Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, looking at him rather sadly.  He smiled at her then turned back to Ginny and Niamh, both of whom were also looking rather sadly at him.  Harry said, "I'm _fine_.  Doan worry."

"Oh, Harry!" cried Ginny and flung her arms around him.  Harry winced as she hit one of his bruises but didn't say anything, simply hugged her in return.

"T'anks, Gin."

Ginny blushed and mumbled, "Welcome."

Harry grinned then looked out towards the garden, where Fred, George, and Ron were.  Turning back to the two girls, he said, "C'mon.  Le's go see 'ow those three are doin'."  He grabbed his shirt and they headed forward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Duck!"

Harry ducked as George let a gnome fly over his head.  It landed over the hedge and got back up, waving its fist at George.  Ginny and Niamh applauded from their spot near the door.

Suddenly a gnome appeared near Harry's feet and he snatched it, swinging into around twice before letting it go.

"Whoa!  That must've been fifty feet, Harry."

Harry beamed at Fred then at Ginny and Niamh, who were going into raucous bits of applause.  The boys kept throwing gnomes, Ginny and Niamh applauding in different degrees for each of them.  Harry seemed to get the most applause.

As they were going inside, Fred flung an arm about Harry's bare shoulders (he still hadn't put his shirt back on as it was hot outside) and said softly, "I think Ginny and Niamh are crushing you."

Harry blinked then realized what he was saying.

"Wha'?  Na…"

"Yeah.  Why do you think they gave you the most applause?"

"Ni, 'cause she's me frien'.  Gin…."

"Ah, can't think of a reason for that one, can you?"

"Shut up."

"Heheheh."

Harry scowled at him and disengaged himself from the older boy.  As he walked into the Burrow, he looked back at Niamh and Ginny.  The two of them had found one last gnome and Niamh was spinning it.  She let it go and it sailed in a high arch before landing directly on top of one of the other gnome's.  Niamh screamed, "_Just where I wanted it to land!_" and began to jump up and down, hugging Ginny, who was laughing.  Ron was staring at them in awe.  Harry looked from one to the other then began to laugh at them.


	19. Chapter 18 : Owls, Idiots, and Nasty Tho

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 18 – Owls, Idiots, and Nasty Thoughts

"Harry!  _Harry!_"

"Yeh, Mrs. Weasley?"

"You have some owls down here."

"'Kay!"  Harry turned to look at Niamh and Ron, who were sitting on Ron's bed.  "Why would I 'ave owls?"

Ron shrugged but Niamh gasped and said, "Your birthday, Harry!  That was yesterday!  31st of July."

Harry blinked then nodded.  "Yer righ', Ni.  I forgot wi' everyt'ing.  Le's go see wha' the owls brough'."

Ron and Niamh leapt up and the three of them clambered down the stairs.  The owls had come in through the kitchen window and dropped their parcels on the table before they swooped out again.  Ginny was sitting at the table, peering at a rather long parcel a large screech owl had brought in.  Harry blinked at all the presents then reached out for one of the parcels.  Hermione's neat handwriting ran across it and he grinned, opening it.

"Whoa," said Niamh from where she peeked around his shoulder.  "That's a really rare book."

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

Ron read the title from over Harry's other shoulder.  "_Curses: From Light to Dark_."  Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him.

"What was that?"

"A book 'n hexes an' curses, Mrs. Weasley.  Ni and me like ter learn abou' 'em."

Mrs. Weasley arched an eyebrow at Harry and Niamh then said, "As long as you don't use them."

"Only against Malfoy," muttered Niamh as Harry reached for the long parcel.  He ripped the paper aside and gasped.  Ron and Niamh did the same.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Niamh breathed, "A Nimbus 2001."

"Someone must really like you, mate," gasped Ron.

Harry nodded numbly then picked up the small piece of parchment that had come along with the broom.  He read it, noting that Niamh and Ron were doing the same over his shoulders.

_A broom for you as you have none.  Be careful with it and make sure you win._

_Signed, a concerned Slytherin_

Ron gaped.  "A _Slytherin_ sent you that?"

Niamh and Harry promptly glared at him and he snapped his mouth shut.  Harry looked at the note again then at the broom.

"Who would 'ave sent me this?"

Niamh shrugged and said, "None of the Slyth's would.  Most of them have their heads shoved too far up Malfoy or Flint's asses."

"_Niamh!_"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but it's the truth."

"Well I'll have none of that language in my house."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry shook his head then frowned.  "So who…?"

"Snape?" suggested Ron.  "He's head of Slytherin House and Hermione thinks he may have been a Slytherin himself."

"He was," said Mrs. Weasley as she began to fix dinner.  "A first year when I was a seventh year.  Awfully smart but shy.  From what I heard he hung out with the wrong crowd.  Except for one."  She turned and continued, "Your mother, in fact, Harry."

Harry blinked.  "'E knew me mum?"

"Yes.  They were in the same year."

Harry blinked then looked down at the broom in his hands then to Jardin, who was perched on the mantle in the living room, asleep.  He wondered….

"Harry, c'mon.  I think this one's mine.  I'm sure I sent it to you…"

Harry turned back to the table and the presents and finished opening them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright you lot.  Now, you know what you have to get, so get it.  And Fred, George, don't you dare set foot in Knockturn Alley!"

"We will, Mum!"

"_George!_"

"Calm down, woman.  We swear we won't take a _peek_ into Diagon Alley."

"_Knockturn Alley!_"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and muttered, "I don't know why I bother," before walking off with Ginny and Mr. Weasley in tow, leaving Ron, Harry, and Niamh on the steps of Gringotts.  Harry was still trying to get soot off his shirt from when he had taken a wrong turn on the Floo network and ended up in Knockturn Alley.  He had been tempted to linger when he had seen Malfoy and apparently his father in a shop but had been found by Hagrid.  Niamh frowned and grabbed his shirt, savagely rubbing the spot out.  As she did, she growled, "What are we waiting for?"

"Hermione," replied Ron.  "She wrote me and we agreed to meet here."

"Ah.  There you go, Harry.  Spotless once more."

Harry rubbed at the shirt where she had stretched it then looked up as a mass of bushy brown hair bounded up into him.

"_Harry!_"

"Nice ter see ye too, Mione," choked Harry as Hermione hugged him.  "Ow, ow.  _Ow!_"

Hermione jumped back, brown eyes wide.  "What happened?"

Harry rubbed his back, where she had squeezed one of the half-healed bruises a bit too hard.  He said, "Explain later.  Le's go ge' our t'ings."

"Okay," agreed the other three and they were off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A half-hour later they were pushing their way through a crowd into Flourish and Blott's towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  Harry frowned at a poster Hermione held in her hands.  A cheerfully smiling man with blond hair and mauve robes winked up at them from it.  Harry sneered at it then asked, "_Why_ are ye carryin' _tha'_ around?"

Hermione blushed and stuttered, "W-w-well…"

"She fancies him," said Niamh cheerfully.

"_Niamh!_"

"_Fancy?  HIM?_"  Harry looked incredulously at the poster.  The far too cheerful man was beginning to give him a headache with his winking.  "Who in the sodding 'eck is i?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," spat Niamh.  "_Supposed_ to be an Obliviator according to my copy of _Aurors of the Centuries_.  Pah.  Obliviator my ass."

"_Niamh!_"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Quite alright, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, patting her hair.  "Oh, we'll be able to see him in a few moments…"

And she was right.  The crowd moved and they got a clear view of Gilderoy Lockhart, blond and grinning, surrounded by winking pictures of himself and signing books.

"It can't be…  Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned and attempted to duck down behind Niamh but Lockhart had already spotted him.  Lockhart pulled him forward and held him tightly about the shoulders, smiling cheerfully for a man with a camera that was billowing purple smoke.  Harry coughed and tried to pull away from Lockhart.  When he couldn't, he smiled evilly.  If he couldn't get _away_ from Lockhart, he might as well make the position worthwhile….

As Lockhart finished some silly speech and thrust a pile of his books into Harry's arms, he finally got away, tucking his prize into his pocket.  Staggering over to Ginny, Harry tipped the books into her cauldron.

"'Ere.  I c'n buy me own."

Ginny blushed and said, "Thanks, Harry."

"No trouble, Gin."

"Harry!" hissed Niamh.  "Did you hear?"

"Wha'?"

"What that Lockhart said?"

"I was busy."

"Doing wha….  Nevermind, I don't want to know.  Actually, I do but don't tell me yet."

"I was'n plannin' to."

"Evil little bastard."

"Ni.  Wha' did 'e say?"

"He's going to be teaching us DADA!"

"_WHAT!!_"

"Oh, she's not going to marry you, Potter?  Such a pity."

Harry didn't even have to look to know who it was.  He and Niamh both turned at the same time, teeth bared.

"_Malfoy._"

Draco smiled.  "The one and only."

Niamh snarled, "What do _you_ want, scumbag?"

"Ooo, such a big word for a lowly little Mudblood like you."

Harry growled and grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Potter."

"_Why?_"

"Because my father just so happens to be right behind you."

Harry released Draco then turned to look up into Lucius Malfoy's face.  He wasn't surprised to see the man looked almost exactly like Draco.

"'Ello, Mr. Malfoy.  'Ow are ye?"

Lucius sneered at him then spotted the Weasley's, who had also spotted him.

"Arthur."

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley.

Lucius picked up one of Ginny's books, a rather battered Charms I book.  "A third-rate copy.  Just what I expecting from Muggle-loving scum."

Mr. Weasley's face darkened and a moment later he had ploughed into Mr. Malfoy.

"Arthur, no!"

"Go, Dad!" yelled Fred and George, who had just arrived.

Niamh whispered to Harry, "A Galleon says Mr. Weasley gets in a punch before Malfoy."

"Deal!"

A few moments later…

"Ow.  _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ right in the eye.  One point for Mr. Weasley!"

"Damn.  I jus' lost a Galleon."

"Too bad for you."

"Bet on who ge's firs' blood?"

"Okay.  Mr. Weasley!"

"Malfoy."

"_What?_"

"Trus' me."

A few more moments later…

"Ha ha!  Ye owe me a Galleon, Ni!"

"_Damn!_"

"Break it up, gents!"

Hagrid plowed into the crowd and pulled Mr. Weasley and Lucius apart.  Lucius thrust the Charms book at Ginny and snarled, "Here, girl.  It's the best your father can get you.  Come, Draco."

As they swept out of the store, Hagrid turned to Mr. Weasley and said, "Yer shouldn't let him get ter ye, Arthur.  Bad blood that family."

Mr. Weasley brushed his hand over his lip, which was sporting blood, and said, "I know."

"Arthur, how could you?  And in front of the children!"

Harry shook his head then nearly fell over when he heard Lockhart asking a reporter if he could put that into his story.  Niamh actually _did_ fall over, only stopping because Harry caught her.  As they left Flourish and Blott's, she muttered, "What an idiot," before handing a Galleon over to Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry Potter, you will tell me _right now_ what you are grinning so much about!"

Harry looked calmly up at Niamh from the book on curses Hermione had given him for his birthday.  He arched an eyebrow and asked, "Abou' what?"

The four of them (Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Niamh) were all up in Ron's room.  Hermione and Harry were staying for the rest of the summer and Niamh had convinced her aunt to let her as well.

"C'mon, Harrrreeeeeeey!  _Please?_"

Please tell her, Harry.  Her whining is annoying me. 

"Jardin!" shrieked Niamh.

The raven smirked mentally then began to preen his wings.  Harry sighed and grumbled, "Alrigh', alrigh'," closing his book and sitting it down beside him.

"_Yay!_" cried Niamh and bounced up and down, clapping.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy then turned to Harry and asked, "What exactly is she talking about?"

Harry grinned mischievously and reached into his pocket, pulling out a large mauve pouch.  He said proudly, "Be'old.  Lock'art's…"

".._purse?_" injected Niamh.

Jardin made a strange sound and Ron burst out laughing.

Hermione looked up from her book then snapped, "Harry!  How could you?"

"Wha'?  Pickpocket i'?  Mione, I may na live on the stree's anymore, but tha' does'n mean I can'na use me stree' _skills_."

"That's still wrong."

Niamh rolled her eyes then turned back to the…purse.  Smiling, she said, "Open it."

Harry opened the bag and spilled its contents onto the bed.  Ron and Niamh bounced up onto the bed with Harry while Hermione wandered over and stood.

Niamh picked up a robin's egg blue comb and curled her lip at it.  "Ick.  I hate that color."

Harry blinked at the comb then poked through the stuff, coming up with a wad of pictures.

"Oi, 'e 'as a picture o' _himself_."

Ron arched an eyebrow and Niamh muttered, "Self-loving prat," earning a frown from Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes at all three of them then began to look through the pictures.

"Dear bloody gods…"

"What is it, Harry?"

"'E's got a picture o' _Professor Snape_ in here!"

Niamh and Ron looked at each other then back at Harry, who was still staring at the picture.  Ron gave a little shake and then Niamh said, "I just had a thought.  Why would Lockhart have Professor Snape's picture?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then it clicked.  Both of them made faces and yelled, "_Blearg!!_"

Ron looked at Niamh and said, "Niamh, that's gross."

"Yes, I know.  Poor Professor Snape."

"_Poor Snape?_  What about poor me?  I just got that picture in my head!"

Niamh gave him a Look.

Harry laughed at the both of them then left them to go through Lockhart's things, taking his book and going over to sit on his cot in Ron's room. 


	20. Chapter 19 : Ford Anglia's, Snape, and D

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 19 – Ford Anglia's, Snape, and Detention – All in a day's work…

"Harry!  Ron!  Niamh!  Hermione!  Percy!  Fred!  George!  Ginny!  Let's _go!_"

Eight pairs of feet thundered down the stairs, followed by the dull _thunks_ of trunks.  Jardin and Percy's owl Hermes screeched at the noise and everyone had to cover their ears until they subsided.  After that, they stuffed eight trunks into the Weasley's Ford Anglia, crammed ten people and two owls and a rat into it, then set off to King's Cross.

"Fred, move over!"

"I can't, Percy's taking up all the room."

"This is…"

"_Argh!_"

"…rather uncomfortable."

"_Shut up, Percy!_" chorused everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," grumbled Percy and pulled out a book.  Harry sighed and shifted underneath Niamh, who had thrown herself over his, Ron, and Fred's laps.  Ginny was sitting on George's lap and Hermione was squeezed between George and Percy.  Hermes was in his cage up front and Jardin had taken a perch on top of Niamh.

Oh, this is rather comfortable. 

_Shut up, Jar._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Stupid thing.  _Open!_"

"Niamh!  Shhh!"

"_What?_"

"People are staring."

Niamh glared at the aforementioned people and they moved quickly away.

"Problem solved.  Now, if we could get back to the original problem…"

"Is sarcasm an automatic Slytherin trait?"

Niamh scowled and Harry decided to get in-between his two friends before a fight broke out.

"Alrigh', ye two.  Enough.  Okay, so the barrier woan open.  We need ter figure out some other way ter get ter Hogwarts."

"The car!"

"What?" said Niamh and Harry.

"The car!" said Ron again.  "We can take the car!"

"A brilliant idea, Ron, but one question.  _Who's going to drive?_"

"Me, of course."

Niamh moaned and muttered, "Slytherin save us," before grabbing the trolley with her trunk and following Ron back towards the car.  Harry followed them, wondering if there was some other way besides the car that they could get to Hogwarts.

By the time he got out to where the car had been parked, Ron and Niamh had already plunked their trunks into the boot.  They shoved Harry's in then scrambled inside, Ron and Harry into the front and Niamh into the back.  Ron started the car and with a grin, punched a button.  As they watched, they entire car disappeared around them.

"Whoa," breathed Niamh.

Ron grinned some more then punched another button.  A few minutes later they were heading up towards the clouds.  That's when the car reappeared around them.

"What?"

"PUNCH IT AGAIN!" screamed Niamh.

Harry and Ron pummeled the button but it didn't work.

"THE CLOU'S!" bellowed Harry, pointing.  Ron aimed the car up and they were hidden by the fluffy white clouds.  Niamh snarled, "Car can turn invisible, can it?  Car can fricking _not_ turn invisible and we probably got spotted by a Muggle!  You know that right?"

Ron blinked while Harry nodded.  Jardin sighed and said, We're going to be in trouble. 

"You?" snapped Niamh.  "You mean, _the three of us_ are going to be in trouble.  You're a raven.  Nobody but us knows you can talk."

Ron said, "Please don't do that.  It's weird."

"What?"

"Talk to him out loud."

Niamh scowled.  Harry frowned then asked, "Ron, c'n ye hear Jardin?"

Ron shook his head.  "Only when he's talking directly to me.  I think it's only you two that can hear him when he says something that's not directed at anyone."

"Wow.  Did that take a lot of thought?" deadpanned Niamh.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Yes, I thought so too."

Harry sighed and looked out the window.  It was going to be a long drive – er, flight.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Almost there!"

Harry was jolted out of sleep by Ron's cheerful voice.  Rubbing his eyes, he peered out through the windshield.  They were flying below the clouds and he could see the lights of Hogwarts up ahead of them.

Oh, look.  Home sweet home. 

"Shut up, Jar," snapped Niamh and Harry.

Ron frowned slightly at them then said, "Okay, down we go."

Niamh muttered, "Buckle up," and moved to fasten her seatbelt.  Harry did the same, ignoring Jardin's complaint about him not having one.

As the car began to drift lower there was a sputtering sound.  The three of them look at each other then back towards the ground.  The lower they went, the louder the sound got.  Ron kept muttered, "C'mon, c'mon….  Just a few more feet!"

They didn't make it.  The car's engine gave out and they all looked at each other for a moment before they fell.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

AHHHHHHHHH! 

THUNK! 

Ron said, "Well, we're okay."

Niamh groaned and growled out, "Ronald Weasley, so help me if you _ever_ convince me to drive with you in a car again….Harry will kill me."

"Wha'?  No, I woan!"

"Harry!"

"_No._"

"Fine."

Thunk! 

"What was that?"

Thunk!  Thunk!  Thunk! 

Something's hitting the roof! yelled Jardin at all of them.

"What?" asked Ron.

Thunk!  Thunk!  Thunk!  Thunk!  Thunk! 

"PUNCH IT!" bellowed Niamh.

"THE ENGINE'S DEAD!" yelled Ron back.

"PUNCH IT ANYWAY!!"

Ron pummeled the gas, turning the key at the same time.  The engine rattled to life and they shot away through a frenzy of _moving branches._  Harry ducked as one came towards his window, shattering the glass.

"FASTER!"

"I'M GOING AS BLOODY FAST AS I CAN!"

"_ARGH!!_"

Finally they broke free of the tree and Ron stopped the car, the three of them slumping in their seats.

Ping! 

"What was that?" asked Niamh.

Thunk!  Thunk!  Thunk! 

"Erm…" said Ron.

Suddenly the car doors flew open and their seats tipped, slinging them out onto the ground.  Jardin, cawing loudly, took off out Harry's broken window and flew up towards the castle.  The car, meanwhile, slammed its doors closed and rumbled off into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron got up and waved his fist after it, roaring, "OI!  COME BACK HERE!"

Harry shook his head and said, "'Opeless, Ron.  It's gone."

"Bloody hell.  Mum's going to kill me!"

Niamh said, "Worry about your mother later.  We've got to get up to the castle."

The two boys nodded and grabbed their trunks, the three of them starting up to the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Damn, we missed the Sorting."

"_What?_  What'd Ginny get?"

"How should I know?  You want me to look at everyone with red hair in the Great Hall?"

"Yes."

"_Are you mad, man!_"

"No."

Niamh rolled her eyes then frowned.  "I wonder where Professor Snape is…"

"Sick?" suggested Ron hopefully.

Harry and Niamh scowled at him and he blanched.

"Oookay.  Erm…working?"

"Or perhaps he is wondering why the three of you did not arrive on the train."

The three students turned to see Snape towering above them, a black bird sitting on his shoulder.  Harry blinked then exclaimed, "Jardin!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," said Snape.  "Your raven came into my office like a Hellhound was after him.  Speaking of my office, why don't we visit it."

It wasn't a question.

"Leave your trunks here.  I will inform the house-elves to take them to your dormitories."

Harry, Ron, and Niamh nodded then followed Snape down towards the dungeons, Jardin flitting over to Harry's shoulder as they went.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss O'Feir.  Decided to _fly_ here did you?"

Ron turned a shade of pasty white while Niamh choked, "I-I don't know what you mean, professor."

Snape held up a newspaper.  The front-page title read **MUGGLE'S REPORT FLYING FORD ANGLIA**.  A picture of the Weasley's old turquoise car was below it.  Harry heard Ron gulp audibly.

"And I saw that you made quite a mess of the Whomping Willow."

"Tree did more damage to us than we did to it, professor."

"_Silence, Miss O'Feir!_  Now, Weasley, the decision to expel you does not lie with me, else you'd already be back home.  _However,_ Miss O'Feir, Mr. Potter…"

Now Harry heard Niamh gulp audibly.  He was scared too but he wasn't showing it.  He did _not_ want to have to go back to his aunt and uncle's after the way the Weasley's and Niamh had broken him out.

"Mr. Potter, why did you not think of sending your raven with a message?"

Snape had changed the subject.  Harry sighed and said, "I 'ad na thought o' it till we were 'alfway here, professor."

"I see.  A pity you did not think of it earlier, Potter, but it was good that you _did_ think of it."

Snape rose and left suddenly, snapping at them to stay put.  As soon as he was gone, Ron moaned, "My mum is going to _kill_ me!"

Harry patted his friend on the shoulder then look at Niamh.

"Ni?  Ye okay?"

"Yeah.  Fine, Harry.  God, what if we get expelled?  I can't go back to my parents!"

"I know, Ni.  I can'na go back ter me aunt and uncle's either."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Harry sighed and looked at his two friends before sinking down in his chair and latching his eyes onto a phial full of an emerald green substance up on one of Snape's shelves.  He said, "Cross our fingers, I 'spose."

Suddenly Snape returned with McGonagall in tow.  Ron yelped and quickly covered his mouth.  Snape smirked at him.

McGonagall frowned down at Ron and said, "Explain."

Ron quickly launched into an explanation, stuttering worse than Quirrell had.

"And you didn't think to send a letter with Mr. Potter's owl?"

"Raven, professor."

McGonagall frowned at Harry then at Jardin before turning back to Ron.

"Well, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, professor.  We didn't think."

"That, Mr. Weasley, is obvious."

Ron winced then fell off his chair when the door opened again and Dumbledore entered Snape's office.  Niamh's jaw fell and Harry went rigid in his chair.  Dumbledore looked down at them and said, "Miss O'Feir, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley.  Please explain why you did this."

This time Harry told the story as Ron was too embarrassed to speak and Niamh was still staring at Dumbledore.  He found that he couldn't meet any of the three professors eyes.  He didn't care about McGonagall but something made him feel bad to have Dumbledore and Snape looking at him with clear disappointment in their eyes.

"We'll get out things, then," said Ron gloomily.

"Pardon, Mr. Weasley?"

"We're-we're expelled aren't we?"

Dumbledore allowed a small smile.  "Not today, Mr. Weasley.  But, I must warn you, if anything such as this happens again, I will be forced to expel you.  I will, however, how to inform your families of this."

Ron fell out of his chair again.

"Now, I shall leave you two to decide their punishment, Minerva, Severus."  With that Dumbledore left and the two professors turned on their students.

"Get up, Weasley."

Ron pulled himself back up into his chair under Snape's sneer.

"Professors?" quavered Niamh.  "Erm – since term hadn't actually started when we took the car, so…."

"You don't believe points should be taken," finished Snape.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then points shall not be taken."

"Severus!"

"Miss O'Feir is right, Minerva.  However, if you want to take points from your house and lose the Cup again this year, please, be my guest."

McGonagall turned a nasty shade of purple then dragged Ron out of Snape's office.  As the door slammed behind her, Snape smirked and said, "Ah, she's so easy."  He then turned on Harry and Niamh and said, "Harry, Niamh, I'm very disappointed in the both of you.  You're my best students but this incident has made the two of you look worse than Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry and Niamh winced at being compared to the two Slytherin's that followed Draco around.

"I hope I won't have reason to be disappointed in the two of you again.  Now, if you two are hungry…"

Snape waved his wand at his desk, where a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared along with three goblets.

"A little food would not hurt anything."

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then said, "Thank you, professor," before digging into the sandwiches.  Snape watched them with a raised eyebrow for a moment then poured pumpkin juice into the third goblet and took a sip.  As the two students ate, he said, "Of course, the two of you will have detention with me tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Niamh.  Harry offered a corner of his sandwich to Jardin, who ate it with gusto.

Mmm.  Turkey.  Needs some spiders. 

Harry laughed, earning an amused look from Snape and Niamh.

"Something you'd like to share with us, Harry?"

"Erm – well, see,  Jardin 'ere can – um – _talk_."

Oh, that's a really spiffing explanation. 

_Shut up, Jar._

Snape smirked – no, _smiled_ – and said, "Yes, I know."

"Really?  How?" asked Niamh.

Snape smiled again and said, "Let us say that I am familiar with the type of creature Jardin is.  The Headmaster's phoenix is one as well, I believe."

"'E is," said Harry.  "Jar told us."

"'Told _us'_?  The both of you can hear him?"

Harry and Niamh nodded.

"Well, well.  That's interesting.  Ah, you're finished.  Well, off with the both of you.  And if you wouldn't mind not mentioning anything said here to your fellow Housemates…"

Niamh grinned and said, "Our lips are sealed, sir."

Snape smiled.  "Good, good.  Off with you then."  He ushered the two of them out of his office and closed the door after them.  Harry and Niamh grinned at each other then set off down the hall to where the door to the Slytherin dormitories lay hidden.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well?"

"Well, what, Albus?"

"What did you do to them, Severus?  I've been dying to know ever since I left your office."

"Gave them detention," said Snape with a shrug as he moved one of the black chess pieces.  The black queen smashed the white bishop to the board then drug him off to the side.

Dumbledore arched a white eyebrow.

"Only detention?  Severus, that could ruin your reputation."

"Pah.  You know how I treat my Slytherins, Albus.  I don't give them half the detentions I give the other houses."

"I believe the Ravenclaws had less than others from you."

"Only because my mother was a Ravenclaw.  I simply do not feel right given detentions to students in her old house."

Dumbledore nodded and carelessly moved a white knight forward into striking range of a black bishop.  Snape took the knight easily.

"And what of your father's house, Severus?"

"You know very well how I treat _that_ house, Albus."

"Yes, you treat the Gryffindors rather a bit _too_ harshly."

"You wish me to stop?"

"Certainly not.  You would not listen anyway, would you, child?"

Snape smirked as he took a white pawn.

"No."

"Ah, you see.  By the way, what did you think of the incident tonight?"

"I thought Harry was rather foolish to have not thought of sending Jardin.  I'm surprised _Jardin_ did not suggest it."

That raven is not as smart as you think he is. 

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and said, "Ah, you know that's not true."

Really? said the phoenix in an amused tone.  Snape smiled then moved another piece on the board.

"Check."

"Really?  How interesting.  So, again, what did you think of the incident tonight?"

"I think Mr. Weasley and Miss O'Feir dragged Harry along."

"I believe I remember a young third year who, when his father refused to let him return to Hogwarts, flew here on his broomstick with his trunk tied to it."

Snape flushed slightly.

"I was a third year, professor."

"Yes, I know.  But I believe your son had inherited your inert belief that some things should be jumped into, not slid into."

"Albus…"

"Checkmate."

"_What!_"

Dumbledore chuckled and rose, leaving Snape to stare down at the chessboard.


	21. Chapter 20 : A New Slytherin and Some Ne

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 20 – A New Slytherin and Some New Problems

"And the first class of the day is…._damn!_"

"Wha'?"

"Ah, we get the lovely joy of looking at – no, excuse me – _through_ Binns face this morning."

"HoM firs'?  Wha' are they thinkin'?"

"Obviously that we Slyth's have no need for work today and should be put to sleep by another _astounding_ lesson on goblin rebellions."

"'Ave ye ever noticed that's all 'e talks abou'?"

"Yes.  Strange, isn't it?"

"Yep.  Well, a' least we 'ave Potions afterwards."

"Ah yes.  I have the joy of seeing all of the lovely Gryffindor faces.  Y'know, with the exception of the Weasley's and Hermione, I _hate_ the Gryff's."

"Y'know, the res' o' the Slyth's think we're crazy 'cause o' tha'."

"Ah, bugger to them."

"Hey, guys."

Harry and Niamh looked up from their conversation and said, "Hi, Ginny."

Then they did a double take.

Niamh asked, "Gin, what are you doing over here?"

Ginny simply pointed at her house badge and Niamh's eyes widened.  Harry said simply, "Welcome ter Slytherin, Gin."

Ginny smiled and sat down across from them.  She said, "It's not as bad as Fred and George made out."

Niamh grinned.  "Of course its not.  Me and Harry are here, aren't we?"

Ginny nodded.  "Yeah."

"Ah, don't worry, Gin.  We'll keep the yokel's off you.  Harry and me have a rather…interesting reputation…"

Ginny blinked at them and Harry grinned.

"Known far an' wide fer our immaculate knowledge o' curses an' hexes."

"And our scowls," added Niamh with a grin.

Harry nodded then looked up.

"Damn."

"Wha…  Damn.  And I was going to have a good few minutes before being bored to death in HoM!"

Ginny blinked at them and asked, "What?"

"_Malfoy_," growled Harry and Niamh, sending identical glares down the table at the blond.  If looks could kill, Draco would have been dead.

"Well, hello Potter, O'Feir.  And a Weasel.  What are _you_ doing here, Weasel?"

Niamh rose out of her seat and snarled, "She's got as much right to be here as _you_ do, Malfoy.  No, wait.  I was wrong.  She has _more_ of a right to be here than you do."

Draco sneered then saw Ginny's house badge.

"_What!_  _A Weasel in Slytherin!_"

Harry rose out of his seat now, eyes flashing and his right hand on his wand.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Or what, Potter?  You'll curse me?  There _are_ teachers in the room."

"Ye think I'm scared o' cursing ye when there's teachers 'round?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed harshly then hissed, "Well, I'm _na_."

"_Harry!_" hissed Niamh, prodding him in the side and hissing, "_Dumbledore!_"

Harry shot a glance up at the staff table, where Dumbledore was watching him intently, motioning a rising McGonagall to sit down.  Turning back to Draco, he snarled, "I'm na afraid of ye, Malfoy.  Mess wi' Ginny an' ye mess wi' me an' Ni."  He narrowed his eyes and continued, "An' ye really doan wan' ter do tha', do ye?"

Draco paled, eyes widening, then gained back his composure.  He sneered at Harry and spat, "I'm not afraid of you or O'Feir, Potter.  You had better watch your back."  With that he turned and walked down the table.

Niamh sneered at his turned back as she sat down and snarled, "The bloody bastard!  I'd like to show him how scared he should be of me!"

Harry sat down again and growled, "Shut i', Ni.  'E's plen'y scared."

"Yeah.  Of you, Mr. I-Beat-Up-Draco-Malfoy-Twice-And-Hate-His-Guts."

"Ni."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Niamh scowled at him but he ignored it, turning back to Ginny.  Smiling, he said, "Doan worry, Gin.  'E woan mess wi' ye wi' me and Ni 'round."

Ginny smiled weakly and said, "Thanks, Harry."

"No trouble, Gin."

Harry grinned then looked up at the Head Table.  His eyes met Dumbledore's and the older wizard nodded.  Harry grinned then looked down at Snape, who was watching him with…._pride?_

"C'mon, Harry.  Let's go see Binns lovely face.  C'mon, Gin, you can walk with us."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You flew in the car?"

Harry nodded as the left the Great Hall.  Niamh had begun telling the story of yesterday's events as soon as they had got up and Ginny had been listening intently.

"Hey, Harry!  I was wondering if I could borrow your…"  Ron's voice trailed off as he ran up and spotted Ginny.

"….charms book."  His eyes flicked to her house badge then back up to her face, which had turned white.

Ginny began, "Ron…."

"No.  Tell me it's a joke."

Ginny shook her head.  "It's not a joke, Ron."

Ron's face turned red and he spat, "You slimy Slytherin!"

"_Ron!_" shrieked Niamh, throwing an arm about Ginny's shoulders.

"Slytherin!  How could you, Ginny?  How could you?"

"Ron…"

"_No!_  I don't want to talk to you, you _Slytherin._  I want nothing to do with you!  Your not my sister!"

Harry stepped forward, hand on his wand.  "Ron, stop bein' a prat."

Ron whirled on him.

"A prat, am I?  Ginny's a _Slytherin_, Harry."

"So'm _I_.  Ye goin' ter disown me too, Ron?"

Ron turned red then shot off down the hallway.  Harry turned back to Ginny and Niamh, the former of which was sobbing into the latter's shoulder.  Niamh gave Harry a sad look before glaring at something over his shoulder.  Harry whirled, pointing his wand at the group of students standing in the doorway.  He snarled, "_Ge' los'.  There's nothin' 'ere ter see._"

A few of them skittered backwards but most stayed.  Harry scowled at them then turned back to Ginny and Niamh.  He said, "Le's ge' 'er back ter the common room."

Niamh nodded and they both took a hold on Ginny, leading her towards the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitory.

"Oi!  Let us through!"

Fred and George suddenly burst through the crowd and ran after them.

"Harry!  Niamh!  Wait up!"

Harry and Niamh stopped, throwing glares over their shoulders at the twins, who blinked at them in confusion.  Niamh snarled, "_What?_"

"We wanted to see how Gin was," replied George.

"Heard what Ron said," added Fred.

"The bloody prat."

Fred and George were practically snarling.  Niamh tightened her arm around Ginny and snapped, "Bloody git's more like it.  I hope the two of _you_ don't see Ginny a he does."  She glared at them coldly as she said this, joined by Harry a moment later.  The twins shuffled their feet under their cold glares.

"No," mumbled George.

"Not in the slightest," echoed Fred.

Niamh nodded sharply and Harry said, "Goo'.  Talk some sense inter Ron, will ye?  I wou' but I doan think 'e'll listen ter me."

Fred and George nodded then Fred leaned forward and softly asked, "Ginny?  Gin?"

Ginny lifted her head, eyes puffy and red and smiled.  She wrenched herself free from Niamh and Harry, throwing herself onto Fred, who hugged her.  She then hugged George before hugging the both of them at the same time.

Niamh smiled then said, "You two'd better get to class."

Fred asked, "What about you three?"

"Break for personal matters.  Me and Harry have already got detention with Snape.  He'll understand."

Fred and George snorted.  George then said, "We'll talk to Ron."

"Don't know what his problem is," said Fred.

"Nope.  Not at all."

"After all…"

"…Niamh's a Slyth…"

"…and your okay."

"So's Harry…"

"…he's _almost_ okay."

"Oi!" said Harry, grinning.

Fred and George grinned in return then set off after hugging Ginny once more.  Niamh and Harry wrapped their arms about Ginny again and they set off towards the dungeons.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I can't believe Ron actually said that!"

He was angry. 

"That's no excuse and you know it, Jar!" snapped Niamh irritably at the raven.  It was after classes and she, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in a corner of the common room in three plush chairs.  Jardin had made his way down from the Owlery and was perched on the back of Harry's chair, preening the feathers of his left wing.

Perhaps.  But, look at it this way.  Ginny is the youngest, Ron's little sister.  The entire family is made up of Gryffindors.  They obviously expected Ginny to be one too. 

Niamh frowned at that then turned to Ginny.

"That comment spurs my question.  Gin, _how did you get in Slytherin?_"

Ginny shrugged slightly and replied, "I-I told the hat I wanted to be myself, not overshadowed by my brothers."

"Ye wanted power," muttered Harry.

"I guess so…"

Niamh nodded and said, "Well, _that's_ definitely a Slyth trait.  I told the hat something of the same sort."

"Really?" said Ginny.

"Yep.  Hey, Harry, what's your story with the good ole' Sorting Hat?"

Harry blinked and sat up slightly from his slouched position in the chair.

"Well…  'I tol' me I had plen'y o' courage, a good mind, lots o' talent, and a….ah! – a thirs' ter prove myself.  I tol' i' ter put me anywhere and 'ere I am."

Niamh arched an eyebrow and said, "Courage, aye?  I suppose so.  Must've took courage to pickpocket that _purse_ off Lockhart."

Harry looked at her in amusement for a moment then burst out laughing.  He said, "Na courage, Ni.  _Ye_ could 'ave gotten tha' out o' 'is pocket."

Niamh laughed while Ginny asked, "What purse?"

Still laughing, Niamh launched into the story of the meeting in Flourish and Blott's and Harry's pickpocketing of Lockhart's – _ahem_ – purse.  By the time she was done the three of them were laughing loudly with Jardin looking on in amusement while the few other people who came into the common room stared at them.


	22. Chapter 21 : Peskipiksi Pesternomi

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 21 – Peskipiksi Pesternomi

Niamh, Harry, and Ginny were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table when Niamh looked up and said, "And today on the agenda: Malfoy, the most annoying braggart in the world."

"What?" asked Ginny, blinking at her.

Harry jerked him thumb down towards the other end of the table, where Draco was sneering at them.

"As I said, the most annoying braggart in the world.  Say, Harry, have you put the finishing touches on that lovely little hex you thought up?  I was wondering if I could use it on Dirt-For-Brains down there."

"Na yet, Ni.  I still 'aven't figured ou' how to keep the thing ye cast it on from explodin' afterwards."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and moaned, "_Ewww_."

Harry nodded and said, "Spider par's all over the floor.  Jar cleaned 'em up though."

Ginny shook her head and said, "Harry, that's just…gross."

Harry smiled.  "I know."

"You don't mind it?"

"Gin, Jar ate spiders a' me aunt an' uncle's.  I'm used ter i'."

Ginny shivered and said, "That's still gross."

"Yeh.  Ni, what are ye doin'?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Bashing your head against the table," said Ginny.

"Exactly."

"Why?" asked Harry and Ginny.

Niamh looked up then dug a sheet of paper out of her pocket, handing it to Harry.

"Look.  Look at what we have first."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What is it?"  Ginny craned her neck to try and peer at the piece of paper but Harry handed it back to Niamh.

"Lock'art.  We've got 'im firs'."

"Surely he can't be _that_ bad."

Niamh said, "Gin, according to my book, he's a bloody prat who was stripped of his title as an Obliviator because of some misfired memory charm on a little kid."

"What book?"

By then Niamh was already up and going to class.  Harry sighed and rose to go after her, leaning close to Ginny.

"_Aurors of the Centuries_.  She bough' i' over the summer according ter Mione.  See yer later, Gin."

"Yeah, see you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her and patted her shoulder before heading off after Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And now – the idiot parade."

Harry glanced sideways at Niamh as Lockhart entered the room, beaming brightly at the Slytherins, who were all looking at him rather sickeningly except for Pansy and Millicent.  Niamh rolled her eyes at them and ducked down behind her books.  The two of them had been first in the class and had taken the seats back in the darkest corner, piling their books up on the desk in front of them so they wouldn't have to look at Lockhart.

"Welcome!  I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Memory of the Dark Force Defense League (Niamh snorted here), and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that."

Niamh snorted again and muttered, "_Suuuure_ you don't."

Harry shook his head at her and wondered what was next.

"Ah, you all have a set of my books.  So….let's take a little quiz to see how much you've taken in!"  He smiled cheerfully at them and Niamh made a hacking sound.

As soon as they got their tests, the two of them blinked at it.

"You have thirty minutes!" said Lockhart with another bright smile.

Niamh gagged and read the first three questions under her breath.

"'_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?' 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?'_  How in the heck should I know?  _'What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'_  What sort of questions are these?  Harry, mate, have you read these?"

"Yeh."

"And ideas?"

"Na."

"Me neither.  By the way, what sort of name is _Gilderoy?_  Eh?  Any ideas?"

Harry gave her an amused look then hunched over the test.

Some time later…

"Alright, papers up!"

Lockhart gathered the papers and shuffled through them in front of the class.

"Hardly any of you remembered by favorite color is lilac.  A few of you should read over my books again…"

Niamh gagged again and Harry struggled to keep from laughing.

"…but Miss Parkinson managed to answer all my questions correctly!  Where is Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy raised her hand tentatively and Lockhart beamed his blinding smile.

"Five points!"

Pansy flushed darkly and ducked her head.

"And Miss O'Feir….  You didn't answer _any_ of my questions.  Where is Miss O'Feir?"

Niamh cursed and lazily held up her hand.  It took Lockhart a moment to see it.

"Ah, Miss O'Feir.  Is there any reason why you did not answer my questions?"

"Yes, sir.  I had soooooo much to do over the summer I found no time at all to read your books.  I promise it'll never happen again."

Lockhart beamed and said, "Very good, Miss O'Feir."

Niamh dropped the false smile she had put on and muttered, "It might also be the fact that you sicken me and you are nothing but an air-headed prat."

Harry coughed to cover his laughter, earning the attention of the Slytherin's around them.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, still coughing slightly, sat up and said, "No, sir.  Nothin' wrong at'tol."

Lockhart beamed at him and Harry and Niamh both gagged.  Niamh growled, "He does that one more time and I swear I'll hex him.  I'll hex him till nobody _recognizes him!_"

Harry whispered, "Ge' on, then!"

"What!  Are you mad?"

Harry grinned.  "I knew ye would'n do i'."

"_What!_  I'll do it!  Just…not right now."

"Sure, Ni.  Suuuure."

"You doubt me?"

"Mmm….  Yeh."

Lockhart's voice brought them back to attention as he announced the first creature they would be looking at.

"_Freshly caught Cornish pixies!_"

Up in the front row Mika Davids snorted with laughter just as Niamh fell out of her chair.  Harry looked down at her in amusement and asked, "Comfy?"

"Oh, _yes_.  It's absolutely wonderful down here on the floor.  Oh, look!  A pink flower."

Harry snorted with laughter and tried to pay attention to what was going on.  But the sound of something being shredded under the table was distracting.

"Die you annoying little flower.  DIE DIE DIE!!"

Suddenly Lockhart said, "Let's see what you make of them!"

And opened the cage.

Electric blue pixies shot everywhere, zipping out the window, grabbing inkwells, tossing books.  Two even picked up Draco and began to spin him around the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

And still Niamh pounded the flower.

"DIE DIE DIE!  DIE YOU SODDING…"

Harry ducked under the table as an inkwell full of green ink came flying at his head.  It smashed against the wall, causing Niamh to look up from her task.

"Harry?  What are you doing down here?"

Harry simply pointed at the pandemonium around then and she heaved a sigh, shaking her head.

Lockhart, meanwhile, pulled up his sleeves, pulled out his wand, and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_"

A pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out the shattered window.  Lockhart whimpered and dived under his desk.  Niamh laughed and crowed, "I knew it!"

"Knew wha'," asked Harry.

"He's an idiot."

"Ahhhh."

"Yeah.  C'mon, let's get out of here!"

"'Fore class ends?"

"Yep."

"Goo' idea."

The two of them picked up their bags and inched towards the door.  As soon as they were close they stood and opened it.

"Miss O'Feir!  Mr. Potter!"

Harry and Niamh turned to look at Lockhart, who was peering out from under his desk.

"Where are you going?"

Niamh looked at her watch, smiled, then pointed upwards at the ceiling.  A moment later the bell rang and there was a mad dash for the door.  Grinning, Niamh closed the door behind herself and Harry as they left last, watching Lockhart trying to wrestle his hat out of a chattering pixies grasp.  They headed for their next class (Charms) laughing their heads off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, Gin, what did you guys do in DADA today?"

Ginny looked up from writing in a small black book and blinked.  "What?  Oh, nothing.  Class was canceled."

Harry and Niamh glanced at each other.  Niamh then said, "Canceled you say."

"Yep."

"Any idea why?"

"Something about 'pick-axes' or something…."

"Pixies?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Harry and Niamh exchanged another glance then burst out laughing.  Ginny blinked at them and asked, "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing!" cried the two second years around their laughter.  Ginny shook her head at them then took her book and vanished into the girl's dormitory, leaving the other two laughing their heads off.


	23. Chapter 22 : Quidditch and Halloween

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 22 – Quidditch and Halloween

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Harry groaned and said, "'Ello, Colin."

The first year Gryffindor beamed at him and cheerfully asked, "Where you are you going?"

"Quidditch practice.  Why?"

"Ooo!  Quidditch!  I've never seen a game played before.  Are there actually four balls?"

"Yeh," replied Harry sullenly, hoping the younger boy would go away.

He didn't.

"Harry!  Oh, hello, Colin."

Colin grinned at Niamh and said, "Hey!  Coming to Quidditch practice too?"

Niamh looked at Harry who shrugged then turned back to Colin.

"Erm, Colin, you do know that this is a _Slytherin_ Quidditch practice, right?"

"Yes."

"Well – wouldn't you be safer at the _Gryffindor_ one?"

"I don't think so."

Niamh moaned and hung her head.  "Nevermind, Colin."

Harry sighed and shifted his Nimbus 2001 on his shoulder.  He had his cloak on over his green Quidditch robes as it was early in the morning and promised to be cold.  Also there was the fact that the dungeons were freezing.  Niamh herself was bundled up in her cloak and green and silver Slytherin scarf while Colin was only wearing his robes.  The three of them left the school, walking across the grounds towards the pitch.  When they entered the stands, Niamh and Colin headed upwards while Harry headed out onto the field where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Potter!  It's about time!"

Harry sighed and said, "Sorry.  La'e breakfast."

Flint scowled and growled, "Whatever.  Let's get in the air!"

The team mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air.  Harry had a second's trouble controlling the Nimbus, which he hadn't rode since he'd gotten it, but he easily got it under control.  It was a much better broom than the old school broom he had been riding.  As he flew he heard the shutter flash of a camera and groaned.

One of the Beaters, Bole, yelled, "What's that Gryffindor doing in the stands?"

Harry moved down to hover beside him and said, "Colin Creevey.  'E's been following me 'round fer a while."

Flint now was beside them, his face stern.

"Gryffindor spy?"

Harry shook his head.

"Na.  Too…'appy.  'E na a spy, doan worry."

Flint frowned then nodded, snapping, "Alright.  Let's get back to practice."  They were an hour into practice when there was suddenly movement on the ground below them.

"_What?!_" bellowed Flint and shot towards the ground.  The rest of the team followed him, all of them but Harry glaring at the Gryffindor team in their scarlet robes.

"The field's ours," growled Flint.  "We've got another hour."

"Not anymore," said Wood, the Gryffindor captain.

"What do you think your pulling, Wood?"

"What do _you_ think your pulling, Flint?  The pitch is booked to _us_ for the next three hours.  McGonagall approved it."

"Snape approved us!" roared Derrick, the other Slytherin Beater.

"Not anymore," said Wood.

Flint turned a shade of crimson and snarled, "We'll see about this."  With that he charged off the field, the Slytherin team slowly following him.  Harry turned to Fred and George and asked, "Wha's goin' on?  We still 'ad the field fer another hour!"

Fred shrugged and replied, "Wood pulled something with McGonagall.  She wants to win the Cup this year.  _Really does._  I can't believe she'd pull something like this."

"Seems more like something Snape would do," said George.  "No offense, Harry."

"None taken.  Can she do tha'?  Kick us off?"

The twins shrugged.  George said, "Don't know.  But she just did.  You'd better get going Harry."

"Before Oliver claims your trying to put a spell on us or something," added Fred.  "After all, you are the renowned 'Lord of Hexes'."

Harry snorted.  "_Wha'?_"

"Silly little nickname everybody's been calling you since we found out you know all those hexes and curses."

Harry shook his head then looked up to see Wood stalking towards the three of them, looking very angry.  He said, "I'll ge' off now.  I've got a hex to finish workin' on anyway."

"_Hex?_" asked Fred and George in surprise.

"Yeh."

"You'll have to show us it when you're done."

"You _will_ show us won't you, Harry?"

"'O course!" said Harry with a laugh as he turned and headed off the field.  He didn't see Niamh in the stands but he did see Colin, camera clicking away.  Guessing Niamh had headed back up to the castle after the other Slytherins thinking he was with them, Harry turned in that direction.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Broomstick slung over his shoulder, Harry wandered along the halls, stopping from time to time to talk to the portraits.  As he reached the way that led down into the dungeons he heard an icy voice.  A voice that seemed to be coming from the very _walls_.

"_Come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…_"

Harry gasped and stumbled backwards into the wall, his Nimbus clattering to the floor.  He strained his ears, listening, but the voice was gone.  Leaning down to pick up his Nimbus, he muttered, "What in the soddin' 'eck was tha'?"

Eyes flickering along the cold stone walls, he hurried down the stairs and to the door to the dormitories.

"Crucio."

As the wall slid aside, he grumbled, "Trus' the 'Ead Boy ter pick an Unforgivable fer the password."

He entered the common room and saw Niamh sitting in the darkest corner of the room, a single torch above her head giving her enough light to read.  Harry recognized the big book easily enough.  Walking on silent feet towards her he asked, "_Aurors of the Centuries_ again?"

Niamh yelped and must have leapt six feet.  She glared at Harry as he laughed at her.

"That _wasn't_ funny."

"The look on yer face was."

Niamh glared at him some more but that only caused him to laugh more.  Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh, shut up.  Go get changed then grab some couch.  You've been waiting to look at this book for ages."

Harry grinned and went to change, returning a few moments later.  He slid onto the couch beside Niamh and they sat the large book in-between them.  Harry completely forgot about the voice.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Two weeks later…_

"Halloween, already?"

Harry nodded, not looking up from the book of hexes and curses.

"Yeh."

"Are you reading that _again?_  What is this, the second time?"

"Fourth."

"_Fourth!_"

"Ni, ye read more than I do."

"But I don't read the same book four times!"

Harry glanced up, giving her a skeptical look from under the fringe of black hair that fell over his face.  Niamh sighed and said, "Alright, alright.  I give."

"Na read the same book four times.  Ha!  If I doan recall, ye've read _Aurors of the Centuries_ _six_ times."

"So?  It's a good book."

"So's this," said Harry, closed the book and waving it at her before heading into the boy's dormitory to put it up.  When he returned, he said, "C'mon.  Le's go find Hermione and Ron.  Is Gin comin'?"

Niamh shook her head.  "I asked her but she said no.  I guess she doesn't want to see Ron or Percy."

"They're still on abou' i', are'n they?"

"Yeah.  Silly prats.  At least Fred and George aren't acting like she's got the plague or something."

Harry nodded then said, "Le's go."  The two of them left Arx Serpens and headed upstairs towards the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hmm.  No Ron, no Mione.  Where do you think they are?"

Harry squinted at the Gryffindor table then shrugged.

"Doan know."

"Should we go look for them?"

"I'll go."

"Harry…"

"Oi, I c'n call off Norri, 'member?  An' hide from Filch.  I'll be fine, doan worry."

Niamh smiled and said, "Alright.  Just don't get caught.  Don't want to be pickling toad livers with Snape again, do you?"

"'Onestly, Ni, i' was'n tha' bad."

Niamh shook her head, still smiling.

"You and your potions."

"Ye an' yer Aurors."

"You and your curses."

"Ye an' yer hexes."

"Alright, alright.  Get going."

Grinning, Harry rose and crept out of the Hall.  He slipped past snoozing portraits, eyes darting back and forth as he watched for any sign of Filch, Ron, or Hermione.  Or any other wandering student.  Relying fully on his street instincts, Harry slipped down the hallways.

Then he heard it again.  The cold, icy voice that filled him with dread.

"_…kill…rip…tear…kill…_"

He gasped, grabbing the wall for support.

"_…so hungry…sooooo hungry…_"

The voice was fading, moving forward.  _Down the hallway._  Harry sprang after it, running for all he was worth, ears cocked as he listened for it.

"_…kill…rip…tear…kill…time to kill…_"

Harry followed it, hurtling up staircases to the second floor.  He vaguely heard feet pounding behind him and two familiar voice yelling, "Harry!  Wait up!"

"_…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!_"

He kept running until something on the floor in front of him shimmered.  Skidding to a halt, he found himself hovering at the end of a puddle of water.  Looking around he noticed in a corner of his mind that he was right outside the bathroom where he and Ron had rescued Niamh from the mountain troll the year before.  But that wasn't what he actually _did_ notice.

Painted on the wall in large red letters were words:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Harry stared at it, not noticing two people come up behind him until one of them tapped him on the shoulder.  He whirled and came face to face with a surprise Ron and Hermione.  Hermione looked up at him (he was a head taller than her) with concerned brown eyes and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry quickly said, "I – I 'eard a voice.  It was talkin' abou' killing!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We didn't hear anything," said Ron.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the letters.  That's when he noticed something hanging from one of the torch brackets.  Inching forward, he recognized it, letting out a low moan.

"Oh, Norri…"

Mrs. Norris was hanging from the bracket, stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

"C'mon, Harry, we've got to get out of here."

"But…  Norri…"

Ron tugged on his arm and growled, "Now!"

But it was too late.  The sounds of footsteps barreling up the stairs echoed down the halls.  A few moments later they were surrounded.  The cheerful voices stopped as soon as everyone saw the cat.  And then their eyes turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware!  You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Draco shoved his way to the front of the crowd, face flushed.  Harry's fists clenched involuntarily at the sight of the other boy and he growled, eyes narrowing to furious slits.  Niamh suddenly appeared out of nowhere and threw her arms around him.

"Harry!"

"What's going on here?"

Filch shoved his way through the crowd of students, face paling when he saw Mrs. Norris."

"My cat!  What happened to her?!"

His eyes scanned the crowd, falling on Harry, who was still glaring at Draco.

"_You!_  You did this, you…"

"_Argus!_"

Dumbledore strode forward, followed by the other teachers.  He detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket then said, "Come with me, Argus.  Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you come as well."  He then added, "You may come too, Miss O'Feir."

"My office is closest, Headmaster….  Feel free…." said Lockhart as he stepped forward.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.  Niamh didn't even snort at the mention of the name, simply clung to Harry's arm.  She looked worried.

Snape and McGonagall followed them into the dark office.  As the light went on, there was a flash of movement from the walls.  Pictures of Lockhart were all over the walls and their occupants dashed out of sight when the lights came on.  Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on Lockhart's desk and began to examine her, McGonagall leaning close over him.  Snape stood looking over them, his face half hidden in shadow but one could see he was trying hard not to smile.  Lockhart hovered around them, making comments.  And it was all punctuated by Filch's hacking sobs.

Harry, Niamh, Ron, and Hermione were clustered over to the side.  Ron and Hermione were watching Dumbledore and McGonagall while Harry shook his head, eyes closed, Niamh saying something to him in a soft voice.

Dumbledore finally straightened and said, "She's not dead, Argus."

Filch jerked as though he had been electrified.  "Wh-what?"

"She's not dead.  She's been Petrified."

"Ah!  I thought so!" said Lockhart, earning a snort from Niamh that in turn earned a half smile from Harry.

Dumbledore continued, "How she came to be Petrified I cannot say…"

"It was _him!  Ask him!_"  Filch pointed a bony hand at Harry.

"No second year could have done this, Argus," said Dumbledore.  "It is Dark Magic of the most advanced…"

"It was _him, I tell you!  HIM!_"

Harry bristled visibly, rage flashing across his features.  Eyes flashing angrily, he bellowed, "_I did'n touch Mrs. Norris!_"

"_LIAR!_" shrieked Filch, causing Harry to snarl in rage.  Niamh and Ron grabbed his arms, just in case.

But Harry didn't make any move forward.  He simply looked coldly at Filch, his voice harsh as he snapped, "Why would I 'urt Mrs. Norris?  I've go' no reason ter!"

"_You hate her!  All you measly brats hate her!_"__

"_Na me!_"

The four teachers in the room looked at him.  "What do you mean, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry took a deep breath and explained.  Filch was shaking his head furiously all the while, as thought refusing to believe it.  When Harry finished, Dumbledore nodded.

"I see….yes, Minerva?"

McGonagall looked at Harry and asked, "What were you doing on the second floor, Potter?  I understand why Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were there but not you.  Why?"

Harry's mouth fell open.  He couldn't very fell tell the teachers he had heard a voice talking about killing.  They'd think he was mad.  He tried to think of an excuse.

But Hermione thought of one for him first.

"Er – he was walking with us, professor!"

McGonagall frowned at her and said, "Don't try and protect him, Miss Granger."

"But it's the truth!"

"Yes, professor, it is," said Ron.

McGonagall looked sternly at them but was interrupted by Snape.

"Perhaps they were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time."  He turned his black eyes down towards McGonagall's face and asked silkily, "Is Mr. Potter to be punished for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

McGonagall frowned then said, "Well, where were Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.  I did not see the two of you at the Feast."

Hermione and Ron shifted uneasily before answering.  Hermione answered actually.

"Well, professor, Ron got invited to this – erm – _party_ and he wanted me to come."

"What party?" asked McGonagall.

"Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party," mumbled Ron.

"And you didn't come to the feast afterwards?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.  McGonagall frowned at them then said, "Alright.  Though I believe Mr. Potter should be taken off the Quidditch team."

"_What!_" cried Harry and Niamh in outrage, echoed by Ron and Hermione.

"_You can't!_" shrieked Niamh while Harry scowled at McGonagall, who started at him.  From behind her Snape sneered.

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Innocent until proven guilty."  He turned to the four students and added, "You four may return to your dormitories.  Severus, would you escort them?"

Snape nodded and ushered them out of the room as Filch began to scream in outrage.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as Ron and Hermione were safely back in Gryffindor tower, Snape escorted Harry and Niamh down to the Slytherin dungeon.  Niamh kept look between the two of them, eyes wide.  Neither of them noticed or just simply ignored it.

Harry only spoke once on the way down.

"Ye doan think I did tha' ter Mrs. Norris do ye, professor?"

Snape smiled gently down at Harry and shook his head.  He softly said, "No, Harry, I do not.  And you will _not_ be taken off the Quidditch team.  Draco's the reserve and he'd make a much better Beater than a Seeker."

Harry nodded his acknowledgment while Niamh smiled.  When they finally reached the entrance to the dormitory, Snape bid them goodnight and walked on down the hallway to his personal quarters.  Niamh spoke the password and the two of them went inside.

Harry headed straight for the boys dormitories, not even giving Niamh a second glance.  But Niamh understood how he felt.  She smiled after him then vanished into the girl's dorm.  Neither of them noticed a pair of bright brown eyes watching them from the most shadowed corner.


	24. Chapter 23 : Potions and More Potions

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 23 – Potions and More Potions

"Harry!  Harold James Potter, wake up!"

Harry rolled over as someone tried to wake him by bellowing into his ear.  He pulled the covers over his head and heard a sigh.

"Damn.  Jar!  WHERE'S THAT BLASTED RAVEN WHEN I NEED HIM!!"

"What in the…  What are _you_ doing in here, Mudblood?"

"If you haven't noticed, _Malfoy_, we have _class_ today and you five idiots are all _late_ and are hence making me so.  _So_, if you do not want to be hexed into the next ten _centuries_, I suggest you _not_ piss me off this morning.  Do we understand each other?"

A pause.

"Yeah.  Sure."

"Good.  You wake your two-cents-for-brains friends and I'll wake mine."

"Two-cents-for-brain Potter?"

"Don't tempt me, Malfoy."

"Of course not, oh wondrous Lady Hex."

"Sod off."

"Ouch."

"Braggart.  Harry.  _HARRY!_"

More shaking.  Harry pulled the covers tighter around him.

"Hex the idiot!"

"Why don't I hex _you_, Zabini?"

"Because I really want to see Potter get it."

"And I'd really like to see you get it, so we're even.  Now get out of my face before I wipe that stupid little smirk off of it.  _The hard way._"

"Fine."

"Good."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh shut up, you idiots.  As if I'd want to see the two of _you_ naked, let alone Malfoy here."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Malfoy.  You two slugs can hide under your covers till I get Harry up.  ZABINI!"

"What?"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!"

"Aw, c'mon, O'Feir…"

"Do you _want_ me to hex you?"

"….no…."

"Then put some RUDDY CLOTHES ON!!"

Harry rolled over finally and sat up, looking at the room around him.  Crabbe and Goyle were peering out from under their covers at Draco, who was standing in the middle of the room.  Blaise was digging through his trunk under the sharp eye of Niamh, who was standing beside Harry's bed glaring at the four boys with her wand clenched in her hand.  Harry yawned; stretching, and she whirled upon him, blue eyes blazing.

"It's about bloody time!  We're late!"

Harry rubbed his eyes and peered at her.

"For wha' class?"

"HoM.  But if you don't get up in – oh….._ten seconds_….we're going to be late for Potions!"

"_What!_"

"That's what I said.  Now…..MOVE YOUR LAZY ARSE!!"

Harry sprang out of bed and ran.  Niamh smiled smugly and remarked, "That's better.  ZABINI!  I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET SOME CLOTHES ON I WILL FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID!  SAME GOES TO YOU, MALFOY, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HEXED _AND_ MISS POTIONS!"

"_WHAT!_"

"YOU HEARD ME!  WE'VE GOT TWO MINUTES TO GET DOWN THE HALL OR WE'RE LATE!!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other then dove for their robes.  Harry already had his on and grabbed his bag, dragging Niamh out of the boy's dorm.  They shot out of the common room into the hall and sprinted down to the Potions classroom, dashing inside.  The few Gryffindors in the room and the other second year Slytherins looked up.  As Harry and Niamh fell into seats at a table on the Slytherin side, Mika turned around and asked, "Where were you two this morning?"

"What?" asked Niamh.  "Did we miss another exciting lesson on Goblin rebellions?"

Mika gave her a friendly smirk; he counted Niamh and Harry as friends and they him.

"Nah.  He actually mentioned the Chamber of Secrets.  After we bugged him a bit about it.  By the way, I didn't see Malfoy either."

Another reason why Harry and Niamh counted Mika as a friend.  He disliked Draco as much as them.

"He was still asleep with Harry here.  In fact, all five of them were asleep.  Which spurs a question.  Mika, _where_ do you sleep?"

"In another dorm.  There are – what, Harry? – seven second year boys?  Only five fit in a room so we're stuck with three of the sixth year's.  They're not too happy about the arrangement."

"A' least ye aren't stuck wi' Malfoy, his goons, an' Zabini," grumbled Harry as he tried to straighten his flyaway hair.

"Good point."

The bell suddenly rang and Mika turned around just as Snape entered the room, dark eyes looking coldly at the Gryffindors then lightening when they fell on the Slytherins.  Most particularly Harry.  Harry didn't notice this from trying to get his hair to lie flat but Niamh did, looking between the two of them.  One could practically see the wheels spinning in her head…

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"OW!" cried four voices and then the door flew open.  Crabbe and Goyle collapsed onto the floor with Draco and Blaise sprawling across them.  Snape arched an eyebrow at them and said silkily, "How good of you to join us, Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini.  Take your seats and don't forget to close the door."

The four disentangled themselves and went to their seats, Draco and Blaise taking the table behind Niamh and Harry.  As Snape began to speak, Draco leaned forward and hissed, "I'll get you back for this, O'Feir."

Niamh turned and snapped, "Hey, you just be happy I told you.  If I hadn't, you'd still be asleep _and_ in trouble with Snape."

Draco scowled at her and she sneered in return before turning back around and starting to work on their potion.  Harry cast a mild glare back at Draco, noticing that he was whispering an awful lot to Blaise.  Then he noticed the piece of Boomslang skin that Blaise was holding.  Which didn't look too suspicious.

Except for the fact that the potion they were making had no need for Boomslang skin.

Harry looked quickly from the two boys to the list of potions ingredients on the board, trying to think of what Boomslang skin would do to the potion as Niamh only had it half done.  It clicked at the same moment Blaise tossed the skin in a high arch while Snape's back was turned.

"MOVE!" he roared, grabbing Niamh's arm and pulling her to the floor.  The potion exploded as soon as the skin hit it, sending olive colored potion and pea-green smoke everywhere.

Snape whirled around and bellowed, "FOOLS!"  He strode over to the cauldron and peered over the edge into it.  Rule number one in the Potions classroom: do NOT put your face (or any other body part) over a cauldron that just exploded.

"Miss O'Feir?"

"Yes, sir?" said Niamh from where she was crushed under Harry, who had landed on top of her when he'd pulled her aside and thrown himself in the same direction.

"_Why_ did you put Boomslang skin in your potion?"

"_What?_"  Niamh sat up quickly, sending Harry sprawling onto his back.

"Boomslang skin, Miss O'Feir.  Only it causes this type of reaction with this potion."

"Sir," said Niamh, "I didn't have any Boomslang skin _out_.  I.."  Her voice trailed off as she saw Draco and Blaise snickering behind Snape's back.

"_You two,_" she growled, narrowing her eyes at them.  Snape looked at the two, who stopped snickering immediately and put on false innocent looks.

"Malfoy, Zabini, my office.  _Now._  O'Feir, clean this up and come down here tonight to redo your potion.  Potter, I suggest you come with her as your potion probably got some of hers in it.  Class is dismissed!  Those of you who were hit by the potion, go to the Hospital Wing.  Madam Pomfrey will sort you out."  Snape then turned and ushered Draco and Blaise into his office.

"Yesssss," hissed Niamh as she went to empty her cauldron.  Harry shook his head and drug his cauldron over to the stone sinks to drain it as well.  Only Niamh could be happy that Draco and Blaise got in trouble seconds after she almost had her potion explode in her face.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry and Niamh were walking down the hall to the dungeons after classes that day when they ran into Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was a slight friend of Niamh's.  She spotted him coming up the hallway towards them and waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Justin!"

He smiled at her then got a horrified look on his face when he spotted Harry.  Quickly he turned and ran in the other direction.

"Wha' was tha' about?" asked Harry in confusion.

Niamh shrugged.

"No idea.  C'mon.  I really want to see that hex now that you've finally figured out how to do it.  Got your spiders?"

"Doan I always?"

"Yep.  You going to show Fred and George this one?"

"Yeh.  Already promised 'em."

"Goody.  Now I have to fear for my life."

"Na.  Ye'll have ter fear for yer life when _Malfoy_ finds out about it."

"Oh, hell yes."

Harry laughed and he and Niamh continued on their way.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Okay, something really weird is going on."

"Wha'?"

"Haven't you noticed that everyone but the other Slyth's have been looking at you…well – strangely?"

Harry looked up at Niamh from his lunch and said, "Tha' would depend on yer definition of strange."

"C'mon, Harry, I'm being serious!"

"So'm I."

Niamh scowled at him and he sighed.  "Alrigh', Ni.  Yeh, I 'ave noticed them lookin' a' me strangely.  Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering about something.  First, yesterday Justin runs away at the sight of you."

"Yeh."

"And last night I got Mika to tell me about the Chamber of Secrets."

"An' the poin' ter all o' this is?" asked Harry lazily.

"Harry!  They think _you're _the Heir of Slytherin or something because you were _there_."

"_What!_"

"That's what I thought," grumbled Niamh.

Harry blinked a few times then looked up as Ginny walked up and sat across from them, looking distraught.

"'Ey, Gin.  Wha's wrong?"

Ginny shrugged and sighed, "Nothing…"

Niamh and Harry looked at each other.

"C'mon, Gin, you can tell us."

"Its nothing, okay!"

Half the table and the Hall looked over at them as Ginny yelled.  Niamh nodded and held up her hands.

"Okay, Gin, okay.  But, remember, me an' Harry are here for you if you want to talk or something."

"I know," whispered Ginny.

Niamh forced a smile then left.  Harry lingered for a moment longer, watching Ginny closely, then left as well.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And next on our agenda for today……I have no idea."

"Not a clue?"

"Nope."

Hermione shook her head at Niamh, who grinned at Harry, who laughed at the both of them.  The three of them were in the library looking for anything on the Chamber of Secrets.  Ron wasn't with them.  He had taken to avoiding Harry and Niamh like the plague.  Like he avoided Ginny, which was seriously beginning to annoy Niamh.

"Oh, I know!  We could go find Ron and pummel him until he figures out that Ginny being a Slyth isn't so bad.  How about that?  Would that be good?  How 'bout it, Harry?  Want to do a little Ron-pummeling?"

Harry gave her a Look and she gave him a feeble smile.

"I guess that's a 'no', then…"

"Yeh," said Harry irritably as he turned back to the book he was reading.  Although the three of them were supposed to be looking for information on the Chamber of Secrets, he was actually looking for something else.

"Harry, that's a potions book."

"I know."

"Why are you looking for information on the Chamber of Secrets in there?"

Harry fixed Hermione with a dark scowl and replied, "I'm lookin' fer somethin' else."

Hermione shrank away from him so Niamh asked, "And what would that be?"  She hastily added, "If I may ask," as Harry turned the dark scowl towards her.

"A potion.  Wha' else?"

Niamh frowned and said, "What potion?"

"I DOAN KNOW!" snapped Harry, standing up.  He earned a glare from Madam Pince but ignored it, scowling darkly down at Niamh and Hermione.  "An' if yer gonna bug me abou' i', I'm goin' ter leave."  He grabbed the book and left, already having checked it out with Madam Pince.

"Harry…" began Hermione, rising to go after him, but Niamh stopped her.

"Let him be, Mione."

Hermione nodded and sat down.  After a moment she whispered, "Did you notice anything – strange – about the way Harry looked just a moment ago?"

Niamh thumbed a page of her book over and said, "Maybe.  Why?"

"Well, I did.  Did you notice who – who he looked like?"

Niamh looked up at Hermione and nodded.

"Professor Snape, Mione.  He looked like Professor Snape."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Harry's POV_

I stormed out of the library, angry with Niamh and Hermione.  A little voice in my head kept telling me that they had just been curious but I shoved it aside.  I went straight back down to the dungeons and entered the common room, ignoring the looks I got from a few of the first year Slytherins'.  Stalking straight over to the dark corner where Niamh and I usually sat, I flopped into one of the two chairs there and opened the book on my lap, flipping back to the page I had been on.

I read for I don't know how long, never noticing that Jardin flew in and landed on the arm of my chair.  I only noticed he was there when I found what I was looking for.

"Tha's i'!"  I punched my fists into the air at the joy of finding it and heard a startled squawk from my right.  Turning, I saw Jardin hop back up to the arm from where I had knocked him to the floor.  He rustled his wings irritably and glared at me.  I winced and said, "Sorry, Jar."

Nothing hurt but my feathers and a bit of my pride.  What have you found anyway? 

I glanced around the room and decided it was safe enough to talk to Jar out loud.

"I foun' the potion Snape 'ad me help him wi' last year."

Why didn't you look for it last year? 

"Na enough time.  Bu' now I've found i'."

Jardin tilted his head at me and asked, Well, what is it? 

I looked back down at the book.

"Prosapia Potion.  'Sposedly i's 'sposed to tell ye if yer related to someone.  Shows ther person's paren's House colors."

And the point to all of this is? 

"'E used my blood in i', Jar."

Yes? 

I looked at the raven and breathed, "The on'y reason ye need blood in this potion is i' must be the person ye want ter know the paren's of.  Tha's why Snape asked _me_ to help 'im wi' the potion.  'E wanted ter know who me parents are."

Jardin looked mildly confused.  Harry, _everyone_ knows who your parents are.  James and Lily Potter. 

"But I doan look li' either of 'em, do I, Jar?  Mrs. Weasley tol' me tha' 'erself.  She knew 'im.  An' she said I doan look anyt'ing li' either of 'em, 'cept fer my nose and eyes."  I smiled slightly and continued, "She said those are definitely me mum."

So, said Jardin, preening a wing.  What are you going to do now? 

"Brew this potion.  I wan' ter know.  I 'ave ter know."

And what if you find out something you don't _want_ to know? 

I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"I guess I'll 'ave ter cross tha' bridge when I ge' there."


	25. Chapter 24 : Quidditch, Insane Bludger’s

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 24 – Quidditch, Insane Bludger's, and the Second Victim

"Sooooo, now what?"

Niamh looked at Hermione, who was sitting beside her.  They were outside by the lake, sitting with their backs to an oak tree.  Ron had nervously joined them – if you could count being dragged along by Hermione as joining.

"I don't know," said Hermione.  "Who could it be?"

"Who could who be?"

"The one who opened the Chamber."

"Ohhhhh."  Niamh frowned and continued, "Well, who would be attempting to scare all the Muggleborns out of Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy," said Ron.  "You heard him: _'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'_"

"_Malfoy?_" said Niamh skeptically.

"Well, it could be.  Isn't he always boasting that his entire family had always been in Slytherin?"

"Yes.  We got treated to a good round of that last year."  Niamh sighed heavily, remembering.

"Soooo," said Ron, "they could easily be Slytherin's descendants, passing down the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!"

Niamh shook her head.  "Maybe.  But still…._Malfoy?_"

"What abou' Malfoy?"

The three of them looked up to see Harry standing there.

"HARRY!"

"_Don't do that!_"

Harry grinned and threw himself on the ground beside Niamh.

"Do wha'?"

Niamh punched his shoulder lightly and growled, "Sneak up on us!"

"I was'n sneakin'.  I was walkin'."

Niamh punched him again while Hermione shook her head.  Harry grinned again then asked, "So, wha' were yer all talkin' about?"

"The possibility of Malfoy being the Heir of Slytherin," replied Hermione.

Harry's eyes brows shot up into his hair.

"_Malfoy?_  Ye must be jokin'."

"That's what _I_ said," said Niamh peevishly.  Hermione frowned at her then looked back at Harry.

"No.  It could actually be him."

Harry gave her an unidentifiable look then began to laugh.  He shook his head and said, "I – doan – think – so – Mione."

"And why not?" asked Hermione hotly.

"Well, fer one t'ing, its _Malfoy._  'E could'na 'urt anyt'ing.  Fer another…..bloody 'ell, Mione, this is _Malfoy_ we're talkin' about!  Are ye insane?"

"Actually," said Ron, "I suggested it might be Malfoy.  He _is_ a Sly…"  His voice trailed off as Harry, Niamh, and Hermione fixed him with frowns.  "Nevermind."

"Yeah," said Hermione dryly.  She turned to Harry and said, "Where have you been lately, Harry?  We haven't seen you much since last Saturday."

Harry shrugged.

"'Ere an' there.  Ni's seen me."

"Actually, I haven't, Harry.  You've been awful sparse in the common room."

"I'm workin'."

"Oh what?" asked Niamh and Hermione simultaneously.

Harry shrugged again and replied cryptically, "A potion."

Niamh rolled her eyes and said, "You and your potions.  Don't you _ever_ get tired of them?"

"No."

"God, I swear.  You and Professor Snape are like two peas in a pod."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Muggle saying," sighed Niamh, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh."

"_Anyway_….what's this new potion?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Nothin'.  I've go' Jar tryin' ter st – er, _borrow_ some ingredien's from Professor Snape's stores."

"Is that wise?" asked Hermione.  Harry looked at her for a moment then shifted and rose to his feet.

"Goo' poin'.  I'll see yer all later."

With that he walked off, leaving the three of them sitting under the tree.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next day… 

"Ow."

"Still hurting?"

Harry rubbed his neck as he and Niamh walked out of Defense.  He had been forced into acting out a scene between Lockhart and the Wagga Wagga Werewolf.  Of course, he was the werewolf.

"Yeh.  Git."

"I totally agree with you, mate.  But here's a question.  How how _how_ did he defeat a werewolf?  I mean – they're what? – ten times stronger than us _plus_ they have those _claws_.  And! no human emotions."

Harry looked at Niamh, still rubbing his sore throat, and said, "Goo' point, Ni.  Ye should point tha' out next class."

"An excellent idea!  Oh, don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"_BLOODY 'ELL!!_"

Harry dashed away, running full out for the dungeons.  Niamh shook her head after him and followed at a much slower pace.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two days later… 

"Harry, I don't care _who_ the Gryffindor Seeker is or if you know them.  I want you to get that Snitch."

"Alrigh'."

"_No matter what._"

"I GE' I', FLINT!!"

Harry scowled furiously at Flint then grabbed his Nimbus 2001, which had been the talk in the Great Hall that morning at breakfast.  The rest of the Slytherin team was armed with Nimbus 2000's, given to the team by Lucius Malfoy in hope that Draco would become _the_ Seeker instead of _a_ Seeker.  As they walked out onto the field, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and hissed, "Break a leg, Potter."  Harry scowled at him and threw off his hand.  He snapped, "Sod off, Malfoy," then followed the first team out as the reserves dragged Draco away.

"Let's go, Potter!"

Harry jumped onto his broom and kicked off into the air.  As he flew past Fred, he got a wink from the twin.  Grinning halfway in response, he flew up to hover in front of the other Seeker, a Gryffindor fifth year he didn't recognize.

"So, your, Potter."

"Yeh."

"Weird accent."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor and drawled, "Well, ye grow up on th' streets and yer accent wou' be weird too."

"Jeez, no wonder you're a Slytherin."

Harry snarled and looked down as Madam Hooch released the Snitch then blew her whistle.  He kicked the Nimbus forward and shouldered past the Gryffindor, pushing him aside.

"Hey!"

"Idiot," growled Harry as he nosed his broom upward so he could get a good view of the field.  Suddenly a Bludger rocketed past him and he rolled to avoid it.  Bole rushed past him and yelled, "You alright, Potter?"  Harry nodded as began to look for the Snitch again as Bole whacked the Bludger down towards Wood.  But then the Bludger changed direction and came back towards Harry.

"WHOA!" yelled Bole, as he had to duck to avoid the Bludger taking off his head.

Harry saw it coming and turned the Nimbus downward, going into a steep dive.  He looked back over his shoulder and cursed when he saw the Bludger following him.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn.  Damn."

Bole chased after him, yelling at the other Beater.  "Abram!  Get over here!  This ruddy Bludger's gone mad!"  Derricks held his bat up in the air and hovered, waiting for Harry to pass him.  As Harry blew past, he whacked it hard in the direction of the Gryffindor Seeker but it just circled back to have another go at Harry.

"What the…?  What's wrong with this thing!"

"If I knew, I'd tell ye," yelled Harry back over his shoulder as he circled back past Derricks so he could have another shot at the Bludger.

"Gryffindor lead, eighty points to zero…"

Harry cursed and said, "Abram, David!  Ferget the sodding Bludger!  I c'n 'andle it!"

"Are you mad, Potter?  That thing'll kill you!" yelled Derricks.

"I hope na," muttered Harry.  He then yelled, "Jus' go!  If ye doan ge' back ter the game we're gonna lose!  I c'n 'andle the Bludger.  _Now GO!_"

"Alright!" yelled Bole and the two of them shot away from him, leaving him alone.

With the crazy Bludger.

Harry weaved around a Gryffindor Chaser and began to lead the Bludger on a runaround trip around the pitch.  He could just hear Lee Jordan's voice in his ears as the wind rocketed past.

"And Potter is making a round-about route around the pitch.  It seems one of the Bludger's is following him…"

Harry ignored the voice and shot down the field, turning sharply as he reached the Gryffindor goals.  The Bludger shot past him, as it was heavier and couldn't turn as quickly.  Harry spun and went back through one of the golden hoops, making Wood jump and yell after him.

"That wasn't funny, Potter!"

"I' was'n meant ter be!" shot Harry back as he flew on.

"Nice moves.  For a Slytherin."

Harry looked up at the Gryffindor Seeker as he shot past.  He was angry enough to curse the older boy but then he noticed something else.  _The Snitch_ was hovering about a foot above his head.  Which he didn't see because he was following Harry.

Grinning ferally, Harry drove upwards, getting ready to dive.  He saw the Bludger coming after him and paused for only a moment to get his target.  Then he dove.

Straight for the Gryffindor Seeker.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The boy yelped and stared up in horror as Harry shot down at him, not bothering to move.  Harry shook his head mentally and kept his eyes on the Snitch where it hovered.  As he rocketed downward, the Gryffindor Seeker turned upside down as Harry blew past.  When he righted himself he yelled, "What the _fuck_ was that, Potter!"

Harry flew past him, holding up his hand.  In which the Golden Snitch was nestled.  The Seeker cursed and Harry grinned.  Then something slammed into him and sent him hurtling towards the ground.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  Harry!  C'mon, mate, wake up."

Someone was shaking him and yelling in his ear.  In a _very_ familiar manner.  Harry opened his eyes and looked up into Niamh's wide blue ones.

"'Lo, Ni."

"You fall fifty feet from a broomstick from being hit by a possessed Bludger, break your arm, and all you can say is 'Hello'?"

"Er – yeh."

"Harry, my friend, your insane."

Harry grinned up at Niamh, who grinned in return.

"C'mon, c'mon!  Let me through."

Harry groaned.  "Na 'im.  Anyt'ing but _'im_!!"

"Harry, just hold still.  I'm about to fix your arm."

"_NO!_" yelled Harry and Niamh at the same time.

"It'll just take a moment…  Very simple charm…."

"Can't I jus' go ter the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry.

"He _should_ go to the Hospital Wing," snapped Niamh, tightening her grip on Harry's sodden Quidditch robes.  It had just started raining.  Harry could see Bole, Derricks, and the Weasley twins all teamed together to wrestle the rouge Bludger into a box.  It seemed to be putting up a terrific fight.

"Stand back," warned Lockhart.

Niamh yelled, "DON'T YOU…"  Her voice trailed off as Lockhart waved his wand and pointed it at Harry's arm.  A strange sensation started at Harry's shoulder and traveled all the way down to his fingertips, feeling as though his arm was being – deflated?  He didn't dare look down after he heard Niamh's gasp of horror.  He did however smile when Niamh began to yell at Lockhart.  However, he didn't have much to smile about, as he could no longer feel his arm.  It no longer even _felt_ like an arm.

"What the – MOVE OFF, ALL OF YOU!"

Snape came charging through the crowd, eyes widening as he saw Harry.  He then turned to Lockhart, who was still being yelled at by Niamh.

"Miss O'Feir."

Niamh stopped in mid-yell and turned towards Snape, her face turning a shade of pasty white.  "Professor!  I – I…"

"Nevermind, Miss O'Feir.  If you wouldn't mind moving away from Mr. Potter's head."

Niamh moved and Snape swept Harry up into his arms, earning a few surprised looks.  He stalked through the crowd, Niamh trailing behind him.  Harry looked down at his arm as Snape carried him up to the castle.  From inside his sleeve dangling what looked like a rubber glove.  He sucked in a breath as he realized what Lockhart had done.

The idiot hadn't mended his arm.  He had removed all the bones.

Harry slowly went over the scenario of cursing Lockhart into oblivion in his head as Snape, who was muttering under his breath, rushed him up to the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey took immediate notice of them.

"Severus?  Mr. Potter!  What on earth…?"

"Lockhart," growled Snape, his grip on Harry tightening.

"WHAT!  Who let him – nevermind.  I don't want to know."

"Ye c'n regrow me bones, can't ye?" asked Harry.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.  "Of course.  But – it will be painful.  You'll have to stay the night."

Harry moaned.  "Na again…."

Snape smiled inwardly.  It seemed his son had inherited his dislike of the Hospital Wing.

"Sit him over there, Severus.  And put these on him."

Snape looked at the pajamas sitting on the bed then back to Harry, who was looking up at him.  He nearly choked as he looked into those familiar green eyes but managed to keep his composure.  Letting Harry drop to the floor, he grabbed the pajamas and handed them to the boy, drawing the curtains around the bed.  He had to pull the limp arm through the pajama sleeve.  Meanwhile, he also got a good look at the scars on his son's body.  Wincing inwardly, he wondered where they all were from.

Madam Pomfrey and Niamh came around the curtain, the matron holding a large bottle of something called _Skele-Gro._  Snape winced outwardly at the sight of the stuff.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember this, Severus."

Niamh and Harry looked at Snape, who narrowed his eyes at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Poppy, I _do_ remember when you used that – _stuff_ – on me.  Now, if you will excuse me…"  With one last glance at Harry, _his son_, Snape stalked out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked after him then took the steaming beaker that Madam Pomfrey held out to him.  He downed it in one gulp and sputtered as it went down.  Madam Pomfrey walked off muttering about inept teachers and Niamh took up a perch on the end of Harry's bed.  They talked a little about the match then Madam Pomfrey bustled Niamh off, leaving Harry alone with the pain in his arm.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You carried Harry off the field, did you not, Severus?"

"Yes, Albus."

"Which must have been a strange sight."

"The cruel Potions Master carrying a student off the Quidditch pitch?  Oh, yes, it must have been rather shocking.  I'm not surprised the entire student population didn't faint and half the staff didn't have heart attacks."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"They simply do not know you as well as I do."

Snape snorted and moved one of the chess pieces.

"_No one_ knows me as you do, Albus."

"Not even Lily?"

There was a moment of silence then dark eyes met blue.

"Lily's dead."

"Not for you, Severus.  As long as Harry's around, she's still alive for you."

"I know.  He has her eyes."

"And your temperament."

"Yes.  What a burden for the boy."

"When do you plan to tell him the truth?"

"I don't know, Albus.  I really don't know.  I – I thought about not telling him."

"That sounds rather like something your father would have done."

"Damnit, it does, doesn't it?  I swore I'd never be like that bastard.  And I won't.  I'll tell him."

"Good, good.  I saw the boy's broom.  From you, I presume?"

"Who else?"

Dumbledore smiled and moved a chess piece.

"Check."

"Oh, no.  You aren't going to win _this_ game, Albus."

"Albus!  _Albus!_"

Dumbledore looked around the board at Snape and said, "I think neither of us is going to win this game, Severus."

Snape nodded.  "Yes.  This is the – what? – _fourth_ game Minerva had interrupted?"

"Seventh."

"I should hex her."

McGonagall suddenly burst into the office, her hair escaping from the tight bun she wore it in.  From the way she was panting, she had obviously run up the moving staircase.

"Albus – Severus.."

"What is it, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Its- happened – again," breathed McGonagall.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look then Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall.

"Lead us."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry awoke later that night to the pains in his arm.  And also something on his chest.

"Jar?"

No.  Not Jardin….

"_Dobby!_"

The house-elf jumped backwards.

"Harry Potter come back to school.  Dobby warned Harry Potter.  Why didn't Harry Potter go home when he missed the train?"

Harry sat up abruptly, sending the house-elf sprawling.

"How did ye know I missed the train?"

Dobby wrung his hands together and Harry's eyes narrowed.  He hissed, "I' was _you_!  Ye stopped us from getting' on the train!"

"Yes, sir.  Dobby sealed the gateway and had to iron his hands afterwards.  When Dobby heard Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts, he burned his master's dinner."

Harry glared down at the house-elf and growled, "Ye nearly go' Ron, Niamh, and me expelled.  Ye'd better ge' out o' 'ere before my bones come back or I'll strangle ye."

"Dobby gets death threats five times at home, sir."

"Dobby's goin' ter get abou' five more if 'e doan ge' out of 'ere."

Dobby sniffed and blew his nose on a corner of his filthy pillowcase.  Harry sighed and asked, "Why do ye wear tha'?"

"This, sir?  It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir.  Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes.  The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

He then looked up at Harry and cried, "Harry Potter must go home!  Dobby thought his Bludger would make him do that."

"This _is_ me home!"  Harry blinked.  "'Old on.  _Yer Bludger?_  _Ye_ made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill, sir!  Never kill!  Dobby only wanted Harry Potter to be sent home!"

"_Hogwarts_ is me home, Dobby.  I doan belong anywhere else."

Dobby bounced up and down on his feet and cried, "Harry Potter _must_ go home!  He means so much to the lowly dregs of the magical world!  Harry Potter was a light of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end…  Now terrible things are happening at Hogwarts.  Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is about to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open…"

"So there _is_ a Chamber!  Where is i', Dobby?"

The house-elf shook his head frantically and smashed himself over the head with a silver plate on the bedside table.  Harry grabbed the elf's bony shoulder and shook him.

"Who opened i' before?  _Tell_ me, Dobby!"

"Dobby can not, sir!  Do not ask any more!"  Dobby's big green eyes looked up in Harry's face as the elf said, "Harry Potter must not be here when the dark deeds planned happen.  Harry Potter must go home."

"I'm na goin' home!  Two of me frien's are Muggleborn!  I can'na leave them!"

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the Hospital Wing and Dobby disappeared with a loud crack.  Harry threw himself back under the covers, eyes watching the doorway.

Dumbledore backed into the room a few seconds later, carrying one end of what appeared to be a statue.  Snape appeared carrying the other end, McGonagall trailing after them.  The two men heaved it up onto a bed then Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall, "Get Poppy."  Harry lay quietly, his eyes just peering over the top of the blanket.  Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall appeared a few minutes later.

Madam Pomfrey whispered, "What happened?"

"Another attack.  Minerva found him on the stairs."

"He looked like he was coming up here.  To visit Potter most likely," said McGonagall.

Harry frowned and pushed himself up so he could see.  The 'statue' was Colin Creevey.  Harry gasped and Snape looked in his direction.  The professor looked at him for a moment then turned back to the still figure on the bed.  He reached out and pried Colin's camera out from where the boy had obviously had it held up in front of him.

Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore and asked, "You don't think he got a picture of his attacker, do you?"

Dumbledore shrugged slightly as Snape opened the back of the camera.  Harry could smell the burnt plastic from where he was.

"Melted," said Snape.  "All of it…"

"Albus, what does this mean?"

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again," replied Dumbledore solemnly.

Pomfrey gasped while McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in shock.  Snape simply looked down at the broken camera in his hands.

"But…_who_, Albus?"

"The question is not _who_, Minerva.  It is _how_…"

A/N: Wasn't Sevi so sweet?  And yes, I know, I kind of plagiarized Harry's conversation with Dobby.  I couldn't think of any other way to put it, sooooooo…*shrug* 


	26. Chapter 25 : The Dueling Club and the Tr

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 25 – The Dueling Club and the Truth

"Harry!" 

"_Ooomphf!_"

Harry looked up at Niamh and said, "Good mornin', Ni.  Can I ge' up now?"

"Oh, sorry, Harry."  Niamh scrambled up off of Harry, crouching on the floor beside him.  Harry sat up slowly, holding his left arm and wincing.

"Ow."

"Still hurts?"

"Yeh.  Jus' a little."

"Hmm.  Hey, y'know that idiot's starting a dueling club?"

"Malfoy?"

"Not _that_ idiot, stupid.  The _other_ idiot."

"Oh!  Lock'art."

"Yeah.  _That_ idiot."

"'Im?  A dueling club?"

"Mmmhmm."

"We're gonna die."

"Yep.  But we'll have fun."

Harry let himself fall back down onto the floor.

"Oh bloody 'ell…"

Niamh laughed and pulled him up.

"C'mon, my friend.  We have to go sign up."

"Then wha'?"

"Then….update our immaculate knowledge of hexes and curses and charms.  Must keep up our reputation!"

"Ni."

"What?"

"Stop bein' so damn cheerful."

"Then you stop being so bloody angsty."

"I'm na angsty!"

"Liar."

"Pish."

"You're a horrid liar, y'know that?"

"I am na!"

"There you go again."

"Shut up, Ni."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll curse ye."

"Oooo, I'm scared.  No!  I'm terrified!  Somebody _save meeee!!_"

Niamh collapsed on the floor in a dramatic, highly exaggerated faint and lay there.  Harry leaned over her, an amused look on his face.

"Very amusin', Ni.  An excellent fall too."

Niamh opened her eyes and grinned up at him.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter.  Will you be a gentleman and help me up?"

Harry snorted.  "I'm a Slytherin, na a gentleman!"

"Oh, but you _sooooo_ look the part.  I can just imagine you in a tie…  Wait, you _are_ in a tie."

Harry shook his head then reached down and pulled her up.

"C'mon.  We've go' a duelin' club ter sign up fer."

"So….you're going to do it?"

"Ye think I'm gonna le' _you_ 'ave all the fun of cursin' Gryffindors senseless?  I think na!"

Niamh grinned and slung her arm about her taller friends shoulders.  She cheerfully cried, "There's the Harry I know!  The Lord and Lady Hex are back!"

Harry smirked, "Ye know abou' those names?"

"Yeah, sure.  I think they suit us rather well, don't you?"

"Yeh.  Sure."

"You don't sound very positive."

"I am na a positive person."

Niamh smiled and said, "Your also not a negative person."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Mmm.  Shows wha' ye know."

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

Harry rubbed his side where Niamh had punched him then proceeded to ruffled her hair into wild spikes.

"_Hey, now!_"

"Tha' shows ye."

"You braggart.  It unfair when you do that."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ can't reach _your_ hair!  Your too bloody tall!"

Harry grinned down at her and said, "Na.  Yer too short."

"Oh, shut up, you overgrown braggart."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few days later… 

"What the…."

"Erm…"

Harry and Niamh looked a few rows a head of them to see Crabbe and Goyle's potion billowing smoke.  As Snape charged over to them he swore he saw Hermione dart into Snape's office.  He nudged Niamh and nodded casually towards the door.  The two of them watched it until Hermione darted back out, the front of her robes bulging.

"Oookay.  Tell me I didn't just see Hermione steal something out of Snape's office."

"Erm…"

Niamh sighed.  "I thought that was what you were going to say."

Harry half-smiled then watched in amusement as Snape pulled a blackened firework out of Goyle's cauldron.  He and Niamh looked at each other then over at Ron and Hermione, who were looking innocently at Snape.  Rather _too_ innocently.

Niamh smirked and whispered, "It was them."

"Yeh," whispered Harry back.  "They're tryin' too hard ter look innocent."

"We should give them some pointers."

"Hmm."

"Question is; what are they doing?  AND WHY IN THE BLOODY HECKIT DIDN'T THEY TELL US!!"

Harry gave Niamh an amused look and gave her a gentle prod with his elbow.

"Per'aps they're tryin' somethin' on their own."

"Oh, like what?  Sneaking into the kitchens?"

"Orrrr….our comm'n room."

"_Whaaaat?_"

"Welllllll," drawled Harry, "they t'ink _Malfoy_ is the Heir o' Slytherin."

"Crazy, that."

"Yeh.  So, they fin' a way inter the common room ter find out if they're righ'."

"Yeah.  Sure.  Makes since.  Question, though."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"How _how HOW_ would they do something like that?"

Harry smirked and replied, "Polyjuice Potion.  Makes ye look li' someone else fer an hour."

"Cool!  I could turn into Malfoy and make him look like an idiot."

"As amusin' as tha' would be, we need ter figure out wha' Ron an' 'Ermione are doin'."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged and leaned on the table, head tilted forward so his hair fell about his face.

"Who knows?"  He then grinned sideways at her from behind his hair and asked, "But doan ye wan' ter know?"

Niamh grinned and slung her arm about his shoulders.

"Of course!  How shall we find out?"

"Oh, I'm sure we c'n ge' Jar ter follow 'em."

"He'll be spotted."

Harry smirked.

"No 'e woan."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And here we go.  Can we have a drum roll please as we walk into our – no, excuse me- _everyone else's_ impertinent doom?"

Harry laughed at Niamh as the two of them, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for the dueling club.  They had managed to convince Ginny to join them.  Or Niamh had dragged her along and Harry and Hermione had dragged Ron when he wanted not to come when he heard Ginny was coming.

Now Ron and Hermione were walking up in front of them, silent, with Harry and Niamh behind them and Ginny trailing behind.  As Niamh launched into more about everyone else's doom, Harry trailed back to walk beside Ginny.  She didn't notice him until he slung an arm about her shoulders, making her jump.

"'Ey.  Jus' me."

Ginny smiled and mumbled, "Hey, Harry."

"Ye okay?"

"I-I guess so."

"Ye doan soun' too confident."

Ginny shrugged.

"'S Ron, is'n i'?"

Ginny closed her eyes and whispered, "He hates me…"

Harry's eyes widened and he tightened his arm about her shoulders.

"No 'e does'n!  Wha' makes ye thin' tha'?"

"He's avoiding me.  He won't even talk to me."

Harry smiled and said, "'E's still in shock, Gin.  Doan worry.  'E'll come 'round."

"I still think he hates me."

"Well, I know 'e doan, so stop thinkin' tha' way.  'E jus' doan know 'ow ter handle ye bein' in Slytherin."

"Your in Slytherin."

Harry blanched and looked at Ron.  "Yeh.  I know.  But, tha's different.  Yer Ron's sister.  His _little_ sister."

"His _only_ sister," corrected Ginny darkly.

"Exactly!" cried Harry, trying to get the younger girl to brighten instead of darken.  "He – I dan know.  'E probably feels li' e's got ter protect ye or somethin'.  I – I would'n know fer sure as I…"

Ginny smiled and softly said, "Because you've never had anyone to protect."

"Yeh.  'Cept maybe Tyls."

"Who?"

"A friend.  'E – 'e and I grew up tagether on the stree's.  'Fore I came 'ere, 'e was me best friend."

Ginny smiled again.  "He was lucky to have you.  And – I guess so am I.  Thanks, Harry."

Harry beamed and said, "No t'anks needed, Gin.  I 'elp wherever I c'n."

"That's what's so amazing about you, Harry."

"Wha'?"

"Well, you grew up on the streets and you told us all that you didn't have the best life there.  Yet – you do this.  You help people.  And you don't ask for anything in return."

Harry shrugged and said, "Na a very Slytherinly trait, but…its me."

"I don't see how you did it."

"Now tha' ye mention i', neither do I."

Ginny laughed and Harry smiled in return, happy he had gotten through to the girl he had considered a sister since her mother had taken him off the streets.  He then noticed that they were nearing the Hall and disengaged his arm from her shoulder.  When she looked at him questioningly, he winked and whispered, "Would'na wan' yer brothers to trounce me, would ye?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed and he smiled, patting her shoulder as they entered the Hall.

Niamh suddenly turned to them and hissed, "What are you two doing?  C'mon!  I want to get close?"

"Why?" asked Harry but never got an answer as Niamh grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trailed along behind them.

The five of them found themselves positioned at one of the corners of the gold stage.  Ron suddenly turned to Harry and asked, "Do you know who's…"

His voice trailed off into a groan as Lockhart tromped onto the stage in bright, canary yellow robes.  But it was the dark figure following him that made Harry and Niamh look at each other in awe.

Snape _himself_ was walking behind Lockhart, an expression of disdain on his face.  Niamh stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear, "I'd look like that too if I knew that Lockhart….y'know…"

Harry coughed then hissed back, "Ye'd look like tha' whether ye knew tha' or na."

Niamh grinned and said, "You know me too well, Harry."

"_Far_ too well."

Niamh punched his shoulder for that then pushed Ron's jaw up as he had been gaping at the two professors on the stage.

"Can everyone see me?  Good, good!  Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club – just in case you ever need to defend yourself as I have in countless situations.  And let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape (Snape's upper lip curled here).  He told me that he knows a bit about dueling himself and has agreed to help me with a little demonstration before we begin.  But don't worry – you'll still have your Potions Master in one piece when we're through!"

Niamh snorted and said, "He'll be lucky if _he's_ still in one piece after this!"

"Why do you say that, Ni?" asked Ron.

Niamh grinned.  "Because, Ron, my friend, Snape, our dear Potions Master, was once an Auror!"

"_An Auror?_" gasped Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Harry looked up at the dark professor, trying to imagine him as an Auror.  He turned back to Niamh and said, "'E was'n in yer book."

"Sure he was.  He's in the back under 'Dark Wizard Hunters'.  It says he was almost as good as Mad-Eye Moody!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind.  Let's just watch the show."

Lockhart and Snape were now facing each other on the stage, holding their wands out in front of them like swords after they had bowed (which had been a simply nod from Snape).  Lockhart was commentating.

"Now, we hold our wands in the accepted combative position.  On the count of three we will both cast our spells – not aiming to kill of course."

Niamh, Ron, and Harry and snorted at that, earning a glare from Hermione.

"One – two – three….."

The two wands swirled above their owner's heads and Snape brought his down with a cry of, "_Expelliarmus!_"  There was a brilliant flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was sent flying, crashing into the wall and sliding down to the floor.

Hermione let out a cry of horror while Niamh, Harry, and Ron let out cheers.

"Oh, stop it you three.  He could be hurt!"

"Who cares?" said Ron as Harry and Niamh continued to cheer, earning a small smile from Snape.

Lockhart scrambled to his feet, his hair disheveled and his hat sitting on the ground beside him.

"And _that_ was a Disarming Charm.  I've lost my wand – thank you, Miss Brown – an excellent idea to show them that, Severus!"

Snape sneered.  He had hoped to at least break the idiot's skull open.  Or his arm.  Something broken would have made him very happy.

"Now!" said Lockhart, clapping his hands together.  "Let's divide you all up into pairs!  Severus, if you would help me…"

Snape sneered some more but went down into the crowd, pairing students as Lockhart did.  Harry watched as Lockhart moved towards them and he froze.

"Ah!  Mr. Weasley, if you would pair up with Mr. Finnigan.  Miss Granger….with Miss O'Feir, Miss Weasley with Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter…..ah! with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry turned to see Draco standing behind him, looking at Lockhart in shock.  He then turned his eyes to Harry and smirked.  Harry bared his teeth in a parody of a grin.  Oh this _was_ going to be fun…

Niamh sidled up beside him and whispered, "Kill him.  Please."

Harry glared at Draco out of the corner of his eyes and growled, "'E'll _wish_ I killed 'im."

"Get 'em, mate!"

"Alright!" yelled Lockhart, "face your partners and bow!"

Harry and Draco barely moved their heads, their eyes locked on each other.  Harry's grip tightened on his wand as he searched for a nice hex to use…

"Wands at ready!  On the count of three, cast your spell to disarm your opponent – _only_ disarm – we don't want any accidents.  Now…one – two – three!"

Harry had already started casting at count one.  He brought his wand down on 'two' and yelled, "_Praecipito!_"  Draco was struck by a jet of light blue light and pitched headlong onto the stage.  Winded for a moment, the other boy raised his wand and yelled, "_Tarantallegra!_," causing Harry's legs to begin a jerky quickstep.

Harry cast the counter-charm and, ignoring Lockhart's cries of "Stop!" sent another curse hurling at Draco.

"_Gelo!_"

Draco froze midway in casting another spell at Harry, his eyes wide.  Harry took this time to look around at the other duelers.  Ron was holding up Seamus, who looked like he was about to collapse.  Beyond them, Niamh was removing the number of hexes she had cast on Hermione in the space of five seconds.  Harry could also see Ginny helping Neville up off the stage.

Lockhart looked at all of them and said, "Perhaps I should teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells….how about…"  His eyes fell immediately on Harry and Draco and Harry barely held back a moan.

"Potter and Malfoy!"

Draco actually did groan, rubbing his chest from where Harry had sent him sprawling on the stage.  Lockhart suddenly came over to Harry and said, "Now Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do _this._"

He attempted to perform a strange maneuver with his wand but ended up dropping it.  As he leaned over to get it, Harry resisted the strong temptation to kick his teeth in.  When Lockhart straightened, wand in hand, Harry gave him a fake smile and said, "T'ank ye, professor.  I'm sure I c'n 'andle it."

"Are you sure…"

"_Yes_," snarled Harry, fixing Lockhart with a murderous stare.  Lockhart backed away hurriedly and Harry turned his attention to Draco, who was smirking.

"Scared, Potter?"

"Drop de', Malfoy."

Draco smirked again and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.  He'd teach the little rat…

"One – two – three!!"

"_Serpensortia!_"

A long black snake shot out of Draco's hand, landing on the floor in-between them.   Harry watched as it lifted its angular head and flicked its tongue at him.  It looked rather like the snake he had talked to in the garden over the summer.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, from somewhere to his.  "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!"  Lockhart brandished his wand at the snake, causing a loud bang. But nothing happened but the snake flying through the air then chasing after Justin Finch-Fletchley with an angry hiss.

Harry ran forward to the edge of the stage and yelled, "Leave 'im alone!"  The snake dropped to the ground, its head arching around to look at Harry.  Harry smiled then looked up at everyone else.  The angry faces he found looking back at him were not what he had expected.  Justin glared at him and yelled, "What exactly are you playing at, you snake!" before storming off.  Harry gaped after him in confusion then yelled after him, "Well, 'cuse me fer _savin' yer LIFE!_"  He then whirled and left the Hall, not spotting the strange way Snape was looking at him.

Snape watched as Niamh, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left the hall after Harry, all of them looking worried.  He himself got rid of the snake, his eyes watching the door where his son had disappeared as he silently cursed himself.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!"

Harry rammed his wand into its holster on his belt then whirled to face whoever was behind him, his face a mask of fury.  He snarled, "_What?_" causing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Niamh to scramble backwards.

Ron breathed, "Why didn't you tell up you were a Parselmouth?"

Harry's anger faltered a little and he asked, "I'm a wha'?"

"_A Parselmouth!_"

"It means you can talk to snakes," said Hermione.

Harry blinked then said, "I know.  I did i' before.  There was a snake in me aunt's garden and I started 'avin a conversation wi' i'.  It said i' was lonely."

"A snake told you it was lonely," repeated Ginny faintly.

Harry nodded at her, the rest of his anger fading away.  "Yeh."

"Harry, this is bad.  _Really bad_."

Harry frowned at Ron and asked, "Why?  I'm sure loads o' people can do i'."

Niamh shook her head.  "No, Harry, they can't.  I'm surprised you haven't read about Parselmouth's in one of your books.  It's not a common gift."

Harry's anger returned now as he spat, "_Well_, if I was'n one Justin'd be dead!"

"You told it to back off?" asked Hermione.

"Ye were there!  Ye heard me!"

The four of them shook their heads.  Ron said, "All we heard was you speaking Parseltongue – Snake Language.  You could have been saying anything.  It was creepy."

"I – I spoke a diff'ren' language?  'Ow?  'Ow can I speak a diff'ren' language wi'out knowin' it!"

Ron shook his head and the three girls shrugged.  Harry glared at them then asked, "Well, wha' does i' matter if I spoke Parseltongue?  Justin would've been killed by tha' snake!"

"Harry," said Niamh, "it matters because Slytherin, our House Founder, was famous for being able to talk to snakes.  That's why the symbol of our house is a snake."

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in what that implied.

"So – so…"

"So, everyone's going to think you're his great-great-great-grandson or something…" said Ron.

Hermione nodded and said, "And for all we know it could be true."

Harry shook his head and whispered, "I'm na."

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Ron.

Harry fixed him with a glare and asked, "Well, do _ye_ think I am?  Tell me, Ron.  Do ye think _I'm_ the Heir o' Slytherin?  Pray tell me if ye do."

Ron's blue eyes went wide and he sputtered.

"H-Harry…"

"_Tell me!_"

Harry's green eyes blazed as he glared at Ron, then turned his fierce gaze onto his other three friends.

"Wha' about ye three?  Do _ye_ think I'm the Heir?"

The three girls stared at him in awe, not answering him.  Harry's eyes narrowed to slits of green fire and he spat, "_Fine then_," and walked away from them, ignoring them as they yelled after him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Jar.  JAR!_

AH!  Harry!  You scare me half to death. 

_Very funny.  Did you get all of the ingredients?_

Yeah.  Why? 

_Get down here._

You're brewing it tonight? 

_Yes.  Now GET DOWN HERE!!_

Okay, okay.  What dungeon? 

_The one where I told you to put the ingredients after you stole them._

Should we have stolen those things, Harry? 

_I'll pay them back if you're so worried about.  Now get your feathered arse down here before I come up there and curse your beak off._

Testy tonight, aren't we?  What happened? 

_/snarl/  I don't want to talk about it._

But… 

_I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!_

Okay, okay.  I'm coming.  Open the window will you? 

Harry opened the small dungeon window them turned back to the bubbling cauldron.  A few minutes later Jardin flew in and landed on his shoulder, nipping his ear gently.  Harry smiled slightly at the raven and reached up to stroke the midnight feathers.

"Sorry I yelled at ye, Jar.  I's jus'….I've 'ad a really rough day."

I presume you do not wish to talk about it? 

"No," replied Harry stonily, turning back to the potion.

Ah.  Do you want me to read out the recipe? 

Harry smiled again and nodded.

Alright then.   The raven fluttered down to the table from Harry's shoulder and peered at the book propped up again another cauldron.

And our first ingredient is…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

And stir three times clockwise and we are done. 

"Yer sure?"

Jardin turned his head to glare over his shoulder at Harry.

Of course. 

"Okay.  One – two – three….  'Dere we go."

Now what? 

"Now we wai'.  It's 'sposed to turn the color o' me parents House but…"

But what? 

"I modified i'."

Yes, I guessed that.  When you showed me the recipe the first time, I didn't think I saw 'Hallen's Write-Everywhere Pencils'. 

Harry looked at the raven and said, "'Opefully tha' will cause me parents names ter appear on th' potion."

_Hopefully._

"Yeh."

You sound awfully positive. 

"I'm na positive.  I'm 'opeful."

That's my point.  You're _not_ positive. 

Harry sent a mild glare at the raven and dryly said, "T'anks, Jar."

Anytime. 

Harry snorted then watched as the potion, a deep purple, swirled, its color changing.  Jardin hopped up to Harry's shoulder and peered down at the potion.

Seems to be working. 

"We 'ope."

Yes. 

The two of them watched the potion as it swirled, turning a deep scarlet.  Slowly, in pure gold the words 'Lilliane Evans' scrawled itself across the scarlet surface.  Jardin rustled his feathers and said, Well, that's one.   Harry silenced the raven with a scowl then looked back down at the potion as it turned from scarlet to the color of blood before darkening to a deep green that was very familiar.

"Slytherin green," breathed Harry.

As the two of them watched, an invisible hand scrawled a name in silver across the potion.  Harry let out of hiss and scrambled away from the cauldron, eyes wide.  He didn't stop until he collided with the stone wall and he sank down it to the floor, eyes unfocused.  Jardin hopped to his knee and looked him in the eyes.

Harry.  Harry? 

Harry didn't hear him.  He kept seeing those words scrawled in silver across the dark green of the potion.  The words kept repeating over and over in his head.

_Severus Snape._

_Severus Snape was his father._

_Praecipito – Cast Down Headlong_

_Gelo – To Freeze_

A/N: Hahahahahaaaaaaaa.  Young Harry knows the truth!  What shall he do about it?  *grin*  You'll see soon…


	27. Chapter 26 : The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 26 – The Truth Comes Out

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Niamh ran up to them, eyes wide. 

"Guys!  Guys!"

The two turned to blink at her as Niamh pulled to a stop and stood panting for a moment.  Hermione frowned at her and asked, "What is it, Niamh?"

"Harry.  Have you seen him?"

"Not since yesterday," said Ron, his eyes darting to a few fifth years that were glaring at Niamh.

Niamh nodded and looked at Hermione.  "What about you, Mione?"

"The same.  Did you ask Ginny?"

"Yeah.  She hasn't seen him either."

"The other Slytherins?" suggested Fred, who was sitting across from Ron and Hermione.

Niamh nodded.  She shook her head and said, "I even asked _Malfoy_ and his cronies.  Including Zabini, who I had to slap a few times to get him to stop goggling at me.  I've got Mika looking for Harry in places we know he goes sometimes."

"Mika?" said Ron, Hermione, and Fred in confusion.

Niamh nodded again.

"Mika Davids; a friend of me and Harry's.  He's a Slyth – second year like us."

"Oh."

"Where do you think Harry is?" asked Ron.

Niamh shrugged and replied, "I have no idea.  When I finally got Zabini to talk, he said Harry never came into the dorm last night.  And what's really creepy is that Jardin is missing too.  He's probably the only per – _thing_ that could find Harry!"

"Have you told Professor Snape?"

Niamh shook her head at Hermione.

"Not yet.  I'll go do that now then go see if I can hunt down Mika.  Maybe he's found something."

With that she turned and headed up to the Head Table.  Ron, Hermione, and Fred watched as she walked down to Snape and said something to him.  The Potion's Masters eyes widened and he rose, walking down to Dumbledore and saying something before sweeping out of the hall, motioning Niamh to follow him.

Fred asked, "What was that about?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione said, "No clue."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"How long has Mr. Potter been missing, Miss O'Feir?"

"Yesterday.  After the – er…"

"The dueling club."

Niamh nodded.

"Yeah."

Snape looked down at her for a moment then asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of him, Miss O'Feir?"

"Harry?  No!  I'm not.  He frightens me sometimes but I'm not afraid of him.  I'm his friend."

Snape nodded.

"That is good.  He will need friends."

Niamh frowned and looked up at Snape in confusion.  She asked, "What do you mean, sir?"

"You are aware of the legend of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you are also aware of the fact that it is said that it was built by Salazar Slytherin, who was a Parselmouth as Mr. Potter is?"

Niamh nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you see the dilemma."

"Er – sort of.  Because Harry's a Parselmouth they'll think he's the one doing all this."

"Exactly, Miss O'Feir."

"But…I thought the Chamber of Secrets was just a legend?"

Snape sighed and turned to look down at Niamh.  He looked up and down the hall then said, "Miss O'Feir, I assure you, the Chamber is very real.  It has been opened once before and is now open again."  His dark eyes narrowed as he added, "And I must ask you not to tell this to anyone.  Not even Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"What about Harry?"

"He, you may tell."

"But, sir, how can the Chamber be open now if its wasn't Harry that did it?"  Niamh frowned and looked up at Snape, blue eyes wide as saucers.  "Sir…you don't think _Harry_ opened it do you?"

Snape smiled – a very faint smile, but one nonetheless.  He said, "No, Niamh, I do not.  As Harry only discovered he had this ability yesterday, its unlikely he opened the Chamber."

"But nobody else will realize that."

"Another dilemma," said Snape dryly.

"But Harry told us yesterday that he had talked to a snake before."

"He most likely simply went along with it.  If my memory serves me correctly, his mother's sister would have set him to work doing something so he may have been bored and begun talking to the snake."

Niamh blinked.  "You knew Harry's mum?"

"Yes.  But – that is a topic for another time.  Right now we must find Harry.  Is anyone else searching?"

"Mika.  I could go find Ginny and see if she'll help.  But I doubt it.  She was crying last I saw her."

Snape frowned then said, "You go find Mr. Davids.  Get Weasley and Granger to help you."

"All the Weasley's?"

"If they will help.  Today is Saturday.  No one will notice them prowling about the castle."

Niamh nodded and sprinted back down the corridor to the Great Hall.  Snape watched her until she vanished around a corner.  He then turned and looked down the hall.  Sighing, he softly asked the thin air and empty corridor around him, "Where are you, Harry?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, you and Snape are mounting a search for Harry?"

"Yes.  Professor Snape is helping."

"Why would that greasy git be helping?"

"_Ron!_"

"Sorry, Niamh."

"I should hope so!  Now, c'mon.  We've got to find Harry."

"Where do we start?"

"Anywhere, Mione.  Ron, can you get your brothers to help?"

"I can get Fred and George.  I don't know about Percy."

"Well, get them.  We've got to find Harry."

"What if he wants to be alone?"

Niamh glared up at Ron and growled, "And what if somebody that doesn't like him finds him?"

"He can take care of himself."

"What if _five_ people that don't like him find him?"

"Good point."

"I'm so glad you've finally seen the light.  Now let's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape searched through the dungeons, throwing doors open as he went.  He had gone through the lower dungeons first, even though there was very little chance a student could get down there.  Now he went through the upper dungeons, the one's where his classroom and quarters were located along with the Slytherin dormitory.

As he passed the door of one of the rooms just two doors down from his classroom, he heard a muffled sound.  Turning to the door, he gently pushed it open, peeking through the crack.  Seeing nothing inside he entered, cursing when he saw the torches were extinguished.

"_Lumos._"

Lifting his wand high, Snape looked about the room, which was empty except for two long tables and a stool.  But it apparently had been used recently as a cauldron, potions ingredients, and a book lay on one of the tables.

Walking over to the table he picked up a spoon and dipped up some of the potion, sniffing it.

"Prosapia Potion."

There was a noise to his right and he turned, holding his wand out in front of him.  He growled, "Come out or I'll_ bring_ you out."

There was a light shuffling sound and then a shape moved into the edge of the circle of light from Snape's wand.  The wandlight illuminated Harry's face as he smiled coldly and said, "'Ello, Father."

Snape sucked in a hiss of breath and his wand hand shook slightly.

Merlin help me.

_He knows._

_A/N: ^^  That was fun._

_Oh, and I'll be gone for two weeks starting this upcoming Monday.  My friend **persuaded** me into going to church camp with her and as soon as I get back from that, me, my mum, dad, and grandma are going driving up the coast.  So, there'll be no updates from me for two weeks.  However, I'm going to copy a few of my stories over to disk to take with me to work on on my mum's laptop.  Hopefully wherever we stay will have a phone jack so we can get on the web.  So, who knows?  I might get an update in over vacation but no work over camp week._


	28. Chapter 27 : The Truth is Terrible Thing

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Darcorn's, and Mika Davids belong to me.

A/N: *chuckle*  I shall not leave all of you hanging!!  Chapter 27 for all ye rabid readers.  *sits the chapter down then runs away really fast so as not to get run over*

Kathleen – I dare not!

IncubusSuccubus - *bows*  Thank you.

Mare – Yes, I know.  *smirk*

LillSakura - *hands mind along with a copy of chapter 27*  ^^  Heheh.

Terra – Yes, I was reading over NM yesterday and I noticed that I had done that to Blaise.  Though I didn't reread this one so I missed the first years thing.  Damn.  *bashes head into keyboard*  That was most likely my fault.  **Most likely.**  Shut up, Atra, or I'll blame it on _you_.

Cassandra Rettop – Certainly!  *shoves a Sevi-clone in direction*  There you go.  And your very much welcome.  *kicks Wormtail*  Heheheheh.  *laugh*  Ducks!  Ha ha!  ^_^

SammiSnape – Yep.  Ten bucks says I'll be making up page after page for this story during my week at camp.  And with nothing to write it on!  AHHHHHHH!!!

Tom Riddle' Son – Wow.  Thanks!

Schylyr – I know.

Nell – You'll see, you'll see.  *grin*  I'll help you take it over!  ^^

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 27 – The Truth is Terrible Thing (Harry and Snape POV's included)

_"'Ello, Father."_

Snape sucked in a hiss of breath and his wand hand shook slightly.

**Merlin help me.**

**_He knows_**_. – Chapter 26_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape's POV 

"H-Harry?"

Harry scowled in response then snapped his head up to glare at something behind me.  Turning, I saw a pair of bright eyes wink at me from the table.  Jardin, the boy's –_my son's_– raven.  A bird such as Dumbledore's Fawkes.

"Harry," I said huskily.

He looked at me, eyes hard and cold.  Lips curling into a sneer he snarled at me.

_What's wrong, **Father**?_

I stumbled backwards, surprised.  His voice had been in my head, practically dripping with barely suppressed rage.  I could see him shaking as well.  His rage, inherited from me.  Me and my wondrous temper.  But yet, Lily must have given some of her own as well.

_Surprised?  Surprised by my voice in your head or by the fact that I figured it out?_

I licked my lips and replied, "Both.  I would never had asked you to help me with that potion last year had I known you would try it yourself."

Harry sneered and his voice echoed through my head in harsh tones.

_Well, what did you expect me to do?  Be a good little boy and wait until you told me?  And when would that have been, Father?  When would you have told me the Truth?_

"Soon.  Harry, I swear, I was going to tell you."

WHEN?! 

"When-when I thought it was best.  When I thought you could handle it!"

And I can't handle it NOW? 

"I…"

_You didn't think, Father.  But now, a question.  Who's idea was it to leave me on the streets?_

"You were left with your aunt and uncle."

_You said you knew my mother.  Did you not know her sister was capable of something like that?_

"I told Albus.  _I told him._"  I shook my head, shaking.  "He didn't listen."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, looking straight up at me.

And did you, Father, know? 

"No."

And what would you have done if you had? 

"If I had known you were – mine?"

_Yes._

"I would have raised you as best I could."

_I see.  Jardin._

The raven flew from his perch on the table and landed on my son's shoulder, his pale yellow eyes bearing into mine.  That was how Harry had been talking to me.  Through the raven.  Because of his accent.  I had just noticed it.  Aloud, his street accent overruled.  Through Jardin, his voice was clear.

Another question. 

I looked at him, waiting.

Were you…? 

I nodded.  "Yes.  Jardin and the broom.  Both from me."

Ah.  So, what do we do now?  Go about as though everything were normal? 

"That would be best.  Until…"

Until what? 

I sighed and replied, "Until we can figure out what to do about this."

I see.

There was silence in the dungeon room until I said, "Your friends are looking for you."

Harry smirked and said, _And here I thought they were afraid of me._

I locked eyes with Harry and said, **_Niamh is not._**

You can do it too.

**_As I am sure Jardin explained, the Headmaster's phoenix is a bird such as he._**

He did.

I nodded vaguely.  Harry frowned then said aloud, "I 'spose I should go fin' Ni."  He turned to go, moving out of the light from my wand towards the door.  As he pulled it open I spoke.

"Harry."

He turned, arched one dark eyebrow at me.  An eyebrow I recognized as my own.

"Come-come talk to me if you wish.  If you have an questions….anything."

"Alrigh'."

With that he was gone.

I whispered, "_Nox,_" then slumped against the table.

He knows.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry's POV 

I stormed up out of the dungeons, nearly shaking Jardin off my shoulder.  As I reached the entrance hall I turned my head to glare coldly at him.

You knew.

He ducked his head, eyes half-closed.

I knew. 

And you never told me.

No. 

Why? 

He-he was afraid, Harry. 

Of what?  Me?  Playing the role of a father?  He already plays one role.  Was he afraid of playing two?

Jardin sighed mentally and said, I cannot tell you the why.  That is Severus' business. 

Ah, so it is 'Severus' now, is it? 

Harry, please. 

What?  Too much sarcasm for you?  Sorry, that's a trait of mine.

I know.  You got it from him. 

Yeah.  Don't I know it.

I then began to laugh.

Imagine it.  All this time – all this bloody, damn time, I've had a father.  Ha ha.  Now that's funny.  That's really really funny.

Actually its not. 

_Look at it from a different perspective and it is._

And yet you sound rather calm. 

I sneered, _I'm ALWAYS calm, Jar._

Yes, I know.  Its unnatural. 

I, Jar, am an unnatural creature.  I presume that my mum and Sn – FATHER– weren't married as my last name is Potter, though it should assuredly be Snape, and as I was told that my parents were Lily and James Potter.  Shall we continue with my other strange traits?

There was no answer so I went on.

I am a pickpocket.  I just so happen to have an uncanny ability with potion making that I suppose comes from my father.  We also cannot forget my knowledge of hexes and curses and then, of course, there is the kicker.  That fact that I am a Parselmouth.

Which I am surprised you had never read about before. 

I actually had, if you must know.  It slipped my mind.

Jardin sneered mentally and said, At an unfortunate time. 

Yes.

I sighed heavily and continued walking down the corridor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"DAMNIT, WHERE IS HE?!"

Niamh stormed into the Slytherin common room and found Mika and Ginny both sitting by the fire.  She stalked over to them and snarled, "Why aren't you two out looking for Harry?"

Mika looked up and replied, "Professor Snape came in a few minutes ago.  He found Harry in the dungeons."

"So, where's Harry now?"

"Still in the castle somewhere.  Professor Snape let him go."

"_GRAAAAH!!_"

Niamh let out an angry bellow and whirled, heading back into the corridor.  Mika called after her, "Where are you going?"

"The library!  It's the only place I haven't checked!"

As the wall slid closed behind her, Mika turned to Ginny and asked, "Should we go after her?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No.  I'm going to bed anyway."

"What?  Gin, its…"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm tired."

"Okay…  See you, Gin."

"See you, Mika."

Ginny disappeared into the girl's dormitory as Mika frowned after her.  He absently thought, _There's something up with that girl…_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry slumped down at a table in the library, folding his arms and burying his face in them.  Jardin hopped from his shoulder to the table and stood there, rustling his wings angrily at anyone who tried to come close.  Harry had decided to come to the library because it was quiet, something nowhere else was.  Just as he was verging from dozing into sleep, Jardin's voice popped into his head.

Harry.  You should hear this. 

Harry lifted his head wearily and peered at the raven out of slitted eyes.

I was trying to sleep, y'know.

I know, I know.  But you should hear this. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, stretching with a catlike grace before turning back to the raven.

What? 

Table over there behind the bookshelf. 

_Which one?_ snapped Harry irritably.

Behind the Transfiguration section. 

Harry rose, giving the raven a mild glare before making his way over to the Transfiguration section.  He ducked his head as he saw a group of Hufflepuffs sitting there talking.

"So, where Justin?"

"I told him to hole up in our dormitory.  If Potter's got him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while."

"So, you think it is Potter?"

"Yeah, Hannah, I do.  He's a Parselmouth.  Everybody knows that the mark of a Dark wizard."

"Y'know," said one of the other Hufflepuffs.  "That first year who was attacked – Creevey – was following Potter around taking pictures."

"Yeah.  And I heard he had some trouble with Filch first year.  What better way to get Filch that to attack his cat?"

Harry swelled with anger at that.  How DARE they think he'd attack Norri!  He leaned closer to listen to them.

"He's always seems so nice though."

"He's a _Slytherin_, Hannah.  You can't trust them.  Look at Malfoy."

Now they were comparing him with _Malfoy!!_  That was the last straw!  Not every Slytherin was like that bloody git Malfoy!

Harry stepped around the bookshelf, eyes glittering as he glared at the Hufflepuffs.  They were all frozen stiff, eyes wide as they stared at him.  Harry walked over to them and planted his hands on the table, causing the Hufflepuffs to cringe back.  He leaned forward until his face was inches from the one that had compared him with Malfoy.  He allowed a few moments for the color to drain out of the boy's face before he spoke.

"Ye should make sure I'm na around 'fore ye talk about me."

He then leaned back and turned on his heel, walking swiftly out of the library.  Jardin flapped to his shoulder and commented, That was smooth. 

Harry glared at him and snapped, "Shut up.  Yer na helpin'."

Well, if I may point out… 

"I'd rather ye not."

Jardin fluffed up his feathers and Harry smirked at him before he suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground.  A startled squawk came from Jardin as the raven was thrown from his shoulder and Harry looked to make sure he was all right before turning to see what he had tripped over.

"Bloody 'ell…"

Justin laid there, eyes staring stonily up at the ceiling.  And lying beside him was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost – his head half off and his face reflecting the same look of shock as Justin's.  Harry scrambled backwards and ran into Jardin, who let out another squawk.  The raven then saw the two Petrified victims and said quickly, We have to get out of here, Harry. 

"But.."

Harry!  If they find you here, you'll be expelled! 

Harry stared at Justin and Nick for a moment longer then picked up Jardin and took off down the corridor at a dead run.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Madam Pomfrey!  Madam Pomfrey!"

"Mr. Potter?  What in Merlin's name is going…"

Harry came to a halt in front of the mediwitch, panting.  Jardin hopped from his arms to his shoulder and nipped his ear.

"Madam Pomfrey.  It's – 'appened – again."

The mediwitch's eyes widened and she hissed, "Show me."

Harry nodded and led her back to where he had found Justin and Nick.  As they went Jardin spat, This is the stupidest thing you have ever done. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As they reached the bodies, Harry stood nearby as Madam Pomfrey tutted over them.  He looked aimlessly about the corridor, noticing a line of spiders racing along the space where floor met wall.  They were heading away from the bodies and seemed to be doing so as fast as they could.

Jar? 

Yes? 

Is that normal spider behavior? 

The raven looked.

No. 

I didn't think so.

Harry was shifting from foot to foot nervously when the Hufflepuffs came out of the library and caught sight of them.  The boy that Harry had spoke to yelled, "Caught in the act!"

Jardin let out an angry caw and flapped his wings as Madam Pomfrey stood and snapped, "That's is enough, Mr. Macmillan."  She then turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, I suggest you go to the Headmaster's office.  Mr. Macmillan, Miss Abbott, Mr. Astor, if you would help me."  Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey sorted the Hufflepuffs into help her cart Justin and Nick up to the Hospital Wing for a moment then turned to Jardin.

_Any idea where Dumbledore's office is?_

Jardin bobbed his head in a nod and gave directions.  As Harry began to walk, he laughed inwardly at what Madam Pomfrey had called him.  He wasn't a Potter.

He was a Snape.


	29. Chapter 28 : Dumbledore's Office

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, and Darcorn's belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 28 – Dumbledore's Office

Harry followed Jardin's direction to a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.  He then looked at the raven and asked, _Now what?_

You have to say the password. 

Which is? 

No idea. 

Harry rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, _That helps me LOADS, Jar._

Hmm. was the only response he got out of the raven.

"Mr. Potter?"

"AHHH!"

AHHH! 

Both Jardin and Harry jumped then turned to see tiny Professor Flitwick standing there.  The small, white-haired wizard smiled warmly as Harry struggled to get back his breath.  He was amazed that someone had managed to sneak up on him for all his street senses.

"'Ello, professor."

Flitwick nodded, still smiling.  Harry had always gotten along with the warm, Charms professor who was also Head of Ravenclaw House.

"Hello, Harry.  What would you be doing outside the Headmaster's door?"

"Madam Pomfrey sent me 'ere."

Flitwick arched an eyebrow and Harry added, "There's been another attack."

Flitwick's eyes widened and he asked, "Who?

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly 'Eadless Nick."

"A _ghost?_"

Harry nodded.  That was exactly how he felt about the situation.  He often ran into the ghosts on his late night wanderings of the castle and Nick was the one he ran into most.

"Oh my…this is not good.  I should have a talk with Albus…"

"Let me do that Frederick."

Harry and Flitwick turned to see McGonagall standing there.

Oh dear, said Jardin.

_Shhh_, warned Harry.

"Well, I don't…"

"I have to talk with him anyway, Frederick."

Flitwick nodded and said, "Alright, Minerva."  He smiled at Harry and added, "I shall see you next class, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched the little professor as he walked off.

"Potter."

Oh…damn. 

Harry turned to look up at McGonagall.  He had never gotten along with the Transfiguration professor and he had yet to find out why.  She seemed to have a strange dislike of him.

McGonagall watched him for a moment longer then turned to the gargoyle and barked, "Lemon drop!"

The stone gargoyle sprang aside and Harry saw a moving spiral staircase behind it.  McGonagall ushered him onto it and stepped up behind him, as if to keep him from turning and running.  As they went up, he heard the wall thud close behind him.

They rose in countless circles until Harry saw a large oak door looming up ahead.  A golden griffin's head formed the brass knocker.

Straight into the lion's jaws, muttered Jardin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Headmaster's office was a large circular room, full of snoozing portraits of the former headmaster's and headmistresses.  A large, claw-footed desk took up part of the room.  Harry was watching one of the portraits slowly slide down out of its frame until Jardin spoke.

Harry. 

Harry turned and saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf behind the desk.  McGonagall frowned at him for a moment then curtly told him to wait.  He barely noticed it when she left.

That's the Sorting Hat. 

"I know."

_The_ Sorting Hat.  _Godric Gryffindor's_ hat. 

"Uh-huh."

Jardin gave a little shake and said, I am amazed. 

Harry shook his head at the raven and continued to look around.

So, you're the young scamp that Dark Knight of Albus' gave the silly little raven to. 

Harry blinked and turned to look at a decrepit-looking bird with half of its feathers fallen out.  As he watched another feather fell from its tail.  But the dark eyes that looked balefully at Harry were as black as Sna – his father's and glittering darkly.  Jardin puffed up his feathers and cried indignantly, Silly raven!  I'll show you 'silly raven' you old… 

Harry concentrated and silenced Jardin.  The raven let out a surprised squawk and glared balefully at Harry.

"Ye were askin' fer i', Jar."

Jardin puffed up his feathers and buried his head under a wing.  The decrepit-looking bird's voice echoed through Harry's head as it laughed.

I see you have a fine hold on the young snapdragon. 

Harry chuckled at the reference to Jardin as a snapdragon then snapped to attention as the bird made gagging sound before bursting into flames.  He watched in awe as it burned until only ashes remained.  Just as Dumbledore entered the room, a tiny newborn bird poked its head up out of the ashes.

"Ah, Harry.  I see you found Fawkes.  A pity you had to see him on a Burning Day."

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk.  Just as he was about to speak, there was a bang from somewhere outside the door then the sound of footsteps charging up the staircase.  A moment later Snape burst into the office.

"Headmaster…"

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow but his blue eyes twinkled.  "Severus."

Snape looked to his left and froze.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled partially and said, "So 'appy ye remember me name, Father."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"So, the truth has come out."

Harry whirled to look at the older wizard in surprise.

"Ye knew?"

"Of course.  Severus told me and I told him to tell you."  Dumbledore looked at Snape and continued, "I suppose you did?"

Snape shook his head and said, "He found out on his own.  Brewed the same potion I did in order to find out."  The dark-haired wizard cast a look of pride in Harry's direction and Harry involuntarily felt a surge of happiness.

"I see," said Dumbledore, looking from Harry to Snape.  "Was there something you wanted, Severus?"

"Yes.  Minerva came and informed me that Harry was being charged with the attack on Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicholas."

"Not in the slightest.  Though I do want to talk to Harry."

Harry blinked and said, "Sir?"

"Only one question, Harry.  Is there anything you would care to tell me?"

Harry frowned and thought.  Was there?  He thought of that strange voice he had heard on the night of the first attack and which he had not heard since.

"No, sir.  Nothin' a'tol."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" said Harry as he concentrated on releasing his hold on Jardin's 'voice'.

"You do remember what I said?  About us having a talk?"

"Yeh."

"Here it is.  Have you been hearing 'voices' in the hallway?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Sna – his father.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Snape shrugged slightly.  "Simple curiosity…"

"Oh."

"_HAROLD JAMES POTTER!_"

Harry froze as he saw a flash of dark hair and angry blue eyes coming down the corridor.

"Oh no…"

Niamh charged forward, eyes as hard and cold as icicles.  She grabbed him by the collar of his robes and jerked him down so their faces were level.  Jardin gave a startled squawk and flew to Snape's shoulder, who was watching the confrontation with unveiled amusement.

"_Where – in – all – nine – hells – were – you??_"

Harry looked calmly into Niamh's eyes and said, "The dungeons."

"Not when I looked."

"Then the library."

"Where the third attack was!"

"Yeh."

"_Harry!_"

Snape smirked and stepped into the conversation.

"I assure you, Miss O'Feir, that Mr. _Potter_ is not being blamed for that."

Niamh looked from her friend to her Head of House three times before releasing Harry and taking a step back.

"Well, that's good.  So, Harry, erm…"

Harry arched an eyebrow at her and said, "Wha'?"

"Are you - erm…."

"I believe," said Snape, "that Miss O'Feir is asking if you are mad at her."

Harry gave his father a mild glare then turned to Niamh.  He smiled and said, "I'm na mad a' ye, Ni."

Niamh beamed and enveloped him in a rib-crushing hug.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry rubbed at his ribcage, wincing, and grumbled, "S'okay."

"I should go find Ron and them; they're still combing the castle for you!"

"Le's go then!"

Harry and Niamh ran off, leaving Snape standing in the corridor as Jardin flew after them.  Just before they rounded a corner a voice echoed through Snape's head.

_We'll have that talk soon, Father._

A/N: *laugh*  Fawkes sounds like an old man, doesn't he? 


	30. Chapter 29 : Christmas and the dun dun d

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Darcorn's, and Mika Davids belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 29 – Christmas and the (dun dun dun!) Looong Talk

"Harry!  Harry, wake up, mate!"

Harry opened one bleary eye and looked up at Niamh, who was bouncing up and down on his bed, her black hair flying about her face in a disheveled manner.  She thrust her face in his own and cried, "C'mon!  Get up, sleepyhead!"

A voice from over to Harry's left groaned, "Shut up, O'Feir!"

Niamh turned and snapped, "Sod off, Malfoy!"  She then turned back to Harry and shook his shoulder.

"Come _on!_  Harry, _presents!!_"

Harry groaned and sat up, ending up knocking Niamh off the bed.

"_Ooomphf!_"

"Sorry, Ni."

"Nice job, Potter," drawled Malfoy.

"Shut i', Malfoy," snapped Harry and climbed out of bed to help Niamh up.  He pulled her up easily and said, "Sorry, Ni."

Niamh smiled and said, "S'okay, Harry.  C'mon.  We wouldn't want to let Malfoy miss his beauty sleep."

"Oh, how ingenious you are, O'Feir."

"Such a big word, Malfoy.  Did that hurt?"

Harry chuckled and ushered Niamh out of the boy's dormitory.  They sat down in the common room by the sparsely decorated tree and opened their presents.  Jardin flew in to join them eventually, making the two of them remember the last Christmas, when Harry had received the raven.

Niamh squealed and hugged Harry about the neck as she opened her present from him, which was a pair of Quidditch gloves.  She had talked endlessly about trying out for the Slytherin team and had finally decided to tryout next term.

"Hey, Harry, you've got one more.  Somebody stuffed it back here in the back."

Harry took the present from Niamh after he had pulled the emerald green sweater he had received from Mrs. Weasley over his head.  He opened the package, wondering what on earth it could be and who it could be from.

"Whoa…"

It was a thick green cloak.  Silver thread lined the trim and outlined the small serpents that ran along the edges.  A silver clasp lay atop it, the metal worked into the shape of a coiled serpent, small blood red rubies gleaming up from the snake's eyes.

Niamh gaped at it and ran her hands over the smooth fabric.  She breathed, "Who sent you this?"

Harry shrugged and picked up the cloak.  Underneath it, he saw a small piece of folded parchment.  Setting the cloak back down, he picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Perhaps it would be wise for you to not wear this, but I hope that despite the fact of the reputation it would bring you that you will.  Merry Christmas._

_- Your father_

Harry quirked a smile and shook his head as Niamh asked, "What is it?"

"Nothin', Ni.  Nothin' a'tol."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape was sitting in his office later that day when he heard a soft rapping at his door.  Without looking up from the novel he was reading, he said, "Come in."

The door opened and Harry stepped in, Jardin perched on his shoulder.  As he closed the door, Severus – still not looking up – asked, "Come to talk?"

"Yeh," replied Harry as he sank into one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk.  He peered at the novel for a moment then said, "Charles Dickens?"  Arching an eyebrow at his father, he continued, "I never pictured ye as one ter read Muggle novels."

Severus smiled slightly and marked his page in the book.

"I have always like Dickens.  Particularly _Oliver Twist_."

"The orphan boy who was taken in by Fagan and taught pi'pocketry by th' Artful Dodger."

Severus arched an eyebrow and said, "You've read it?"

"Yeh.  I' was one o' the books I taught meself ter read out of."

"Ah.  Well, I suppose you didn't come here to talk about novels…"

"Na."

Severus nodded and sat the book down on his desk, leaning back in his chair and watching Harry.  The boy looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "'Ow?  'Ow did i' happen?"

"Your mother and I?"

"Yeh."

Severus sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"A particularly good question, Harry.  We were third years.  I had flown to school on my broomstick with my trunk tied to it because my father refused to let me return and Lily thought it was a very stupid thing to have done – which it was, though I did not know how so then.  Your mother and I were vague friends at this time as I'd been tutoring her in Potions since week one of first year.  She in turn had been tutoring me in Transfiguration, my most dismal class."

"Anyway, my father came to the school during the Christmas holidays, supposedly to bring me home because my mother wanted to see me.  The true story was he wanted to take me home and beat me until the floor ran red with my blood for disobeying him."

Severus paused and looked at Harry to see how he was taking that.  The boy stared calmly back at him so he continued.

"He never got to take me home.  Dumbledore expressly forbid him to do so (I believe to this day he threatened him).  In turn, my father decided that if he could not beat me at home, he could do just as well at Hogwarts.  He cornered me in an empty corridor and had broken my left arm and given me a number of bruises and cuts by the time help arrived.  In the form of your mother.  She, like you, was an expert at curses and hexes and taught me most of them.  And like me are yourself, she had a temper.  She hexed my father so badly he had slugs dribbling out of his ears for a month.  He nearly hit her in return but not before I brought him down with a curse and threw myself in front of Lily.  My father, beaten by two thirteen-year-old's, left.  After that, your mother and I were best friends.  And eventually (and through all of James Potter's sabotage) boyfriend and girlfriend."

Harry nodded slightly then said, "Tha' doesn' explain…"

"Let me continue.  At the end of our seventh year, Lily and I were together for our first time.  She found out what I was that night and told me she never wanted to see me again.  A few days after our graduation I heard she was marrying Potter.  A month after that, I heard she was pregnant.  I had no thoughts at all as if you could possibly have been mine."

"Why?"

Severus sighed and said, "Harry, have you ever heard of Death Eaters?"

"They were Voldemort's followers."

"Yes."

Harry gave him a quizzical look and Severus thought, _Might as well get it over with._

"Harry….I was one of them.  That was the reason why your mother told me she never wanted to see me again.  I suppose she felt betrayed for all our years of friendship, the many time she had defended me against Potter and his friends.  The Ministry was in chaos then, Aurors taking in anyone who was thought to be a Death Eater.  Voldemort himself killed some of his Death Eaters for disobedience.  I sometimes thought back then that she was actually afraid _for_ me, rather than _of_ me."

Harry blinked a few times then nodded solemnly.  He said, "Ye were a Death Eater.  Alrigh'.  So tha' explains why me mum married James."

"Yes," said Severus.  "She went to him.  It hurt me like hell to see her marrying him because I still loved her."

"'Old on.  Ni said ye were an Auror."

"I was.  A cover for my Death Eater duties.  I had to catch some of my own to keep it up and in some ways it was not a charade, as it was to originally be.  An Auror's life is as dangerous as that of a Death Eater's, though a Death Eater's possibly more so.  But…fighting _against_ the dark was much more satisfying than fighting _with_ it.  Although I did not truly have much choice in the matter…."

Seeing Harry's confused look, Severus continued.

"Just after my seventeenth birthday, my _father_ took me to Voldemort.  He was a Death Eater and he knew how much I myself loathed every bit of news of the Death Eater's.  So, he cast me under Imperius and took me.  By the next day when he released me I was Marked.  And there was no going back from a pact made with Voldemort, even if it was not of my own will."

"Your mother should have understood that.  She knew me well enough to know I would never have joined Voldemort on my own.  That is why I did not simply vanish from existence but took a post as an Auror.  Because I wasn't truly with them.  When I was doing my duty as an Auror, I felt as though the Death Eater half of me was gone."

Severus looked at Harry, who was watching him with a perfectly blank face.  Harry gave a little shake then looked at the raven on his shoulder, his eyes going opaque for a moment.  A moment later he was back.

"Sooo…"

Severus waited, watching his son for his reaction.

"Why wou' yer father do tha'?"

"He was a hard man, Harry.  He loathed me, hated me; despised me even.  He did all he could to get rid of me, even going as far as to leave me at an orphanage in Knockturn Alley when I was two.  None too happily, he took me back after I received my Hogwarts letter.  Most of that was my mother, who by the time I got to know her, was already half dead.  My father, if I could call the man that, had beaten her constantly, taking out his rage on her.  She barely even recognized me when I came home for the summer.  The last one was the one before my third year.  Dumbledore refused to let me return after that and my mother died in the second term of that school year.  I never even knew until Lily told me.  My father had neglected to tell me of her death."

"Tha's 'orrible.  Wha' 'appened ter 'im?"

"I, in my Auror duties, took him in.  He went to Azkaban for eight accounts of Muggle-torture and use of the Unforgivables.  The last time I saw him was when he was dragged, raging, from the courtroom, screaming at me for being a traitor.  No one guessed that he was calling me a traitor to Voldemort and not a traitor as his son.  And he, being locked in Azkaban, could not tell any of our fellows that I was a turncoat.  Though, I never truly was with them at all so I wonder why he ever even considered me one of them."

Harry nodded vaguely and looked at Jardin again, his eyes growing dull once more.  He then turned back to Severus and asked, "Wha' – wha' abou' the nigh' Mum died?"

Severus sighed.  He knew this would come up.  Taking a deep breath, he launched into another monologue.

"I-I was there that night.  Voldemort had finally found out where the three of you were.  I still haven't the slightest idea as to why he wanted Potter dead.  It wasn't simply the fact that he was an Auror and had picked off almost as many as Mad-Eye Moody, I know that much.  But, I was there.  All of the Death Eaters were there outside the Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow.  I watched helplessly through a window as Voldemort killed Potter – something I wished I could have stopped despite the fact that he and his comrades in arms made my school years miserable – and moved upstairs to supposedly kill you.  I heard the entire screaming fight between him and your mother through an open window in your room."

Severus paused for a moment then continued, reliving that night in his mind's eye.

"I nearly killed myself when I heard the words of the Killing Curse and saw your mother fall.  But then that amazing bout of magic you are so famous for happened and Voldemort was gone.  The Death Eater's dispersed in confusion as pain lanced through us from our Mark's.  I ignored my own pain and entered the house.  A fire had been begun by another Death Eater and was slowly spreading.  I got you out then went back in for Lily and Potter's bodies.  By the time I had returned, you were gone.  I left that place before I killed myself from the sheer sorrow I felt looking at your mother's body."

Harry looked across the desk at his father and softly said, "Nobody's ever tol' me the whole story about wha' 'appened."

Severus forced a smile, which must have looked like a grimace, and said, "I don't believe anyone knows the entire story, Harry.  Albus might but he holds his secrets like a man drowning and will not let them go."

Harry chuckled slightly then sent a mild scowl at Jardin.  He snapped, "Yeh, I know we 'ave ter meet Ni.  I 'aven't fergotten."

Severus smiled and said, "The two of you seem to get along quite nicely."

"Yeh.  When e's na botherin' the 'eck out o' me."

I highly resent that remark, said Jardin, puffing up his feathers slightly.

"Well, i's true, Jar."

It is not! 

"Jus' keep tellin' yerself tha' an' i' might come true," said Harry with a smirk.

Jardin gave a Hmph! and began to preen the feathers on his right wing.  Severus laughed at the two of them (Jardin had been speaking so Severus could hear) and said, "I think you two make a perfect couple.

"Hmph," said both Harry and Jardin, making Severus laugh all the more.

Harry smiled slightly as he watched his father laugh, which seemed to make the man much younger.  Perhaps that was how he had been when he and Lily had been friends.  Harry simply smiled some more and joined in the laughter.


	31. Chapter 30 : Valentine's Day – oh, what

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 30 – Valentine's Day (oh, what fun!)

Two months later… 

Harry and Niamh walked up from Arx Serpens in fairly good spirits, laughing over a signing card Pansy Parkinson had given Draco that morning for Valentine's Day.

"I have no idea Pansy was so – so…"

"Lyrical?"

"Yeah!  She's a poet and she didn't know it."

Harry laughed then froze as they turned into the Great Hall.  Beside him Niamh blanched and moaned, "Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!"

Harry wrinkled his nose and grumbled, "Only if ye tell _me_ tha'."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that – "

It looked like someone had let loose a three-year-old in the Hall with pastel paint and a paintbrush.  The normally gray walls were a bright, lurid pink and were covered in flowers of various sizes and bright colors.  The tables were also decorated in flowers and balloons of hot pink, matching the streamers that hung from the ceiling.  And standing in the middle of it all was a beaming Lockhart in lurid pink robes matching the walls.

Niamh scowled and muttered darkly, "I should have known."

"What the hell?"

Niamh and Harry turned to see Mika standing behind them, gaping in horror at the pastel decorations.

"Lockhart," growled the white-haired boy.  Harry and Niamh nodded and Mika blanched.

Niamh sighed heavily and said, "C'mon.  I really want to eat breakfast but first – we must _kill_ those flowers and balloons.  And we must do it _now_."

"Definitely," agreed Harry and Mika.

The three of them marched over to the Slytherin table, drawing their wands as they went.  Only two other people were sitting at the table and they were both looking at Lockhart in a sappy sort of way.  Niamh rolled her eyes and growled, "Bints," before severing the tie on two of the balloons with her wand.  Harry and Mika followed her lead and soon the Slytherin table was free of balloons.  As they sat down, Niamh pointed her wand at some of the flowers and hissed, "_Incendio!_"  She watched gleefully as they burned, laughing manically.

Mika gave her an incredulous look then leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I she…?"

"Insane?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yeh."

"She obviously does not like flowers."

"Na pink one's anyway," said Harry.  "An' I agree wi' her on tha'." He burned a flower of fluorescent orange to ash while Mika nodded in agreement.  Harry then looked up at the Head Table towards his father, who was sending an icy look of contempt at Lockhart.  If looks could kill, Lockhart would have died at least a thousand times in different horrible deaths each time.  Harry then noticed that empty chairs sitting to Snape's right and remembered the purse he had snitched off Lockhart.  He winced and turned back to Niamh and Mika, the former of which was burning more of the pastel flowers with a sadistic grin on her face while the latter watched her with a wary look.

"Happy Valentine's Day!  Thank you to everyone who have sent me cards!"  Lockhart beamed at everyone in the room and continued, "I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for all of you.  _But_ – it doesn't end here!"

"Oh, still my beating heart," grumbled Niamh.

Suddenly two lines of short, surly-looking dwarfs with golden wings tied to their backs and harps in their pudgy hands, came marching into the Great Hall.  Mika's jaw dropped and he gasped, "I can't believe this.  He got a troupe of performing midgets."

Niamh let out a snort of laughter at that and was quickly silenced by Harry.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" declared Lockhart with a wide grin and much waving of his arms.

Niamh snorted again and muttered, "Friend my – "

Harry and Mika clamped their hands over her mouth and earned a Death Glare.

"They shall be roving about the school delivering your valentine's!  And I'm sure my colleagues will want to join in on the fun!  Why not ask Professor Snape for a Love Potion?  _Or_ – how about asking Professor Flitwick to teach you and Entrancing Enchantment?"

Mika, Harry, and Niamh watched as tiny Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape cast an icy glower about the room, as if daring anyone to ask him for a Love Potions.  Harry chuckled and wondered what little tortures could possibly be going on in his father's head for Lockhart.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Look – a wandering dwarf."

"You mean a wandering midget."

"Same thing, Mika."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

"No…"

"Will both o' yet shut up?  Ye can call 'em either thing."

"Speaking of the wandering _midget_, it's coming our way."

Niamh, Mika, and Harry paused on the stairs, watching as the dwarf made its way through the crowd.

"'Arry Potter!"

Niamh blinked.  "Harry, the _dwarf_ (she glared at Mika here) seems to be carrying something for you."

"Oh, bloody 'ell…"

Harry turned and hurtled up the stairs, followed closely by Niamh and Mika.  Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere and Ron asked, "What's going on?"

"There's a singing _midget_ (here he glared at Niamh) after Harry," replied Mika.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person!" yelled the dwarf in a loud voice.  Harry groaned and decided to take whatever was coming.  He stepped down a few steps and said loudly, "I'm Harry Potter."

The dwarf shoved its way up the stairs and growled, "Here is your singing valentine:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackhoard._

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._"

The dwarf then turned and marched off, leaving them alone in the corridor with the snickering that followed Harry's singing valentine.  Harry simply shrugged, shouldered his bag, and turned to walk down to DADA.  As he did, he swore he spotted a blushing Ginny hunkering down behind two of her dormmates.  He smiled at them as he walked past.

Absently he wondered what everyone would think of him if they knew his father was actually the most hated teacher in the school.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, Potter.  I heard you got a singing valentine this morning.  From one of your many _admirers._"

Harry looked up at Draco from the potions books he had snitched from his father's immense collection in his office and drawled, "Well, a' leas' mine was written by a _true_ poet."

Across the common room Pansy flushed and turned away as Draco turned red.

"You had better watch yourself, Potter.  Not even a snake could save you from the tortures I could plan for you."

Harry laughed harshly and spat, "I doan _need_ the help o' a snake ter ge' away from ye, Malfoy.  After all, I am a snake meself."  He made a hissing sound through his teeth and narrowed his eyes imperiously at Draco.  The blond backed away quickly and walked over to sit with Pansy by the fire.  Mika come over a moment later and flopped down in the chair across from Harry.  He asked, "What did you do to Malfoy?  I haven't seen him that scared since he woke up and found his broomstick gone."

Harry chuckled at the memory of an earlier prank of theirs and repeated his conversation with Draco, which set Mika into gales of laughter.

"You _hissed_ at him?  Oh, bravo, Harry, bravo."

Harry bowed mockingly and said, "Thank ye, thank ye," which set the two of them to laughing all the more.

"Oi, you cackling hyenas.  Look at what I found."

Harry and Mika looked up at Niamh, who was holding a small black book out to them.  The covers were drenched and were spattering water all over the rug-covered floor.

Niamh flopped down in another chairs and tossed the book on a small table that sat inbetween them.

"I found that in the girl's toilet on the second floor.  Somebody tried to flush it."

Mika frowned and asked, "Why would someone want to flush a book?"

Niamh shrugged.  "Who knows?  Strange thing is, the covers are drenched but the pages are perfectly dry.  And – not to mention it – completely blank."

"Strange," commented Harry as he peered at the book.  He was getting a very weird feeling from it.

A/N: And now, my review replies…

Dauphin – AH!  *blink blink*  A well known author reviewing little old me.  I am shocked to the core and glad you like NM.  ^^  I love Niamh.  She's so – I don't know.  But she's something!  Thanks!

Orange – Oooo-sha, thank you.  I actually enjoyed writing that part.  Perhaps it was the thought of Harry beating up my Evil-Draco.  Hmmm….  Ah!  Shall Harry ever see Tyls again?  Well….I'm debating over that.  I believe he will but if I tell you, that'll ruin my plotline, now won't it?  *grin*

JerseyPike – Thanks.  ^_^

Many hugs and chocolate frogs to everyone and keep reading!  There is much _much_ more to come!

_Next:_ a few surprises…


	32. Chapter 31 : The Diary

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 31– The Diary

Easter holidays came, and with it, their choices for their classes as third years.  Hermione kept up an ongoing run of how it would affect their future in the wizarding world.

"I just want to ditch Potions," grumbled Ron.

"You can't," said Niamh. "Or I'd ditch Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" cried Hermione.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," deadpanned Harry, Ron, and Niamh.

In the end, Hermione signed up for everything while Ron, Harry, and Niamh all put down the same things.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  Harry, Harry, Harry!"

"Wha'?"

Harry sat up groggily in his bed and peered at Niamh, who still had no shame about bounding into the boys dormitory at all hours.

"C'mere!  You have to see this!"

"See wha'?" moaned Harry, trying to burrow back under the covers.

"Just come on!"  Niamh grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of bed, not noticing that Harry was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants.

Harry stumbled after Niamh into the common room and collapsed onto the couch in their customary corner.  Niamh flopped down beside him and plunked a quill, an ink well, and the black book on the table.

"Harry, c'mon, sit up."

Harry groaned and pulled himself up, brushed his now once again waist-length hair out of his face.

"Wha'?"

"Look."

Niamh flipped open the book and picked up the quill, dipping it in the ink well.  She then wrote on the first page, "Hello, My name is Niamh O'Feir."

The ink was absorbed into the paper and then more words appeared.  Words that Niamh had not written.

"_Hello, Niamh O'Feir.  My name is Tom Riddle.  How did you come about my diary?_"

Harry blinked and breathed, "'Ow?"

Niamh shrugged and replied, "Some kind of enchantment I think.  Nothing I've ever seen before thought.  I accidentally spilled ink on it yesterday and meant to see what is was about, as the pages seemed to absorb it.  I just now remembered it and thought you would want to know.  Its like the diary has a mind of its own."

"So, we c'n talk ter i'."

"Yeah."

Harry frowned at the open diary and said, "I doan know, Ni.  I get a bad feelin' off tha' book."

"Oh, c'mon, Harry.  Where's yours sense of adventure?"

"Back in me bed, which i' where I shou' be."

"Harr-eeeeeey!"

"Oh, alrigh'.  But doan tell i' anything.  I doan trust i'."

"You don't trust a _diary?_"

"A _talkin'_ diary."

"But a diary nonetheless."

Harry waved a hand irritably and muttered, "Yeh, yeh…  Go on wi' ye."

Niamh turned back to the diary, dipping her quill down into the inkwell.

"Some tried to flush it down a toilet."

The words sank down in to the page and then more appeared.

"_I see it was a good thing that I recorded my memories in a more lasting way than ink._"

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then turned back to the diary.  Niamh quickly wrote another sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"_This diary holds memory of horrible things.  Things that some would not want uncovered.  Things that occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._"

"That's where we are now.  We're at Hogwarts and two students have been Petrified, along with the caretaker's cat and one of the ghosts."

"_We?_"

Niamh winced and looked at Harry, who was looking at her in a manner not unlike Professor Snape's cold demeanor.  She blanched and muttered, "Sorry, Harry."

"Already been done.  We can'na go back now."  Harry took the quill out of her hand and reached over to write in the diary in his untidy scrawl.

"My name is Harry Potter."

These words sank into the page and more appeared in their place.

"_Hello, Harry Potter.  Is there anything you would like to know?_"

Harry looked at Niamh then dipped the quill in the ink well before turned back to the diary.

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"_Yes, I know of the Chamber.  The told us it was a legend, that it didn't exist.  But they were wrong._  ("Damn straight," muttered Niamh)  _'Not all legends are as such' as they say in the Muggle world.  The Chamber was opened in my fifth year and the monster attacked several students, finally kill one.  I caught the person who had opened the Chamber and he was expelled.  But Professor Dippet, the Headmaster, did not want the truth to be known.  He gave out the story that the girl died in a freak accident.  I was given a nice, shiny plaque and told to keep my mouth shut.  But I know – I knew it would happen again.  The monster still lived and the one who could awaken it was not imprisoned._"

Niamh suddenly grabbed the quill from Harry and scribbled, "Can you tell us who it was?"

"_I can show you if you like._"

"We do."

"Niamh!" hissed Harry as the pages of the diary began to blow as though in a strong gale.  They finally stopped at June.  Niamh gasped and pointed at the little square for June thirteenth, which had turned into what appeared to be a miniscule television.  Harry – on some strange whim – picked up the book and put his eyes up to the small box.  A second later he was sucked into it, leaving the Slytherin common room behind.

He landed on hit butt n a familiar, circular room.  Standing, he recognized it as Dumbledore's office, just missing Fawkes and the silver contraptions.  Suddenly Niamh tumbled onto the floor behind him.  Harry turned to help her up off the floor and steadied her as she swayed woozily.

"What in Slytherin's name was _that?_"

Harry shrugged and turned his head to see a wizened old man with wisps of white hair sitting at Dumbledore's desk.  He said, "Wherever we are, i' ain't home."

Niamh lifted her head from where it was laid against Harry's bare shoulders and peered at the old man.  She then noticed that Harry was bare-chested and footed.

"Harry, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Did na' sleep in one.  I was wondrin' when ye'd notice tha'."

"Well you could have told ma," sniffed Niamh.  "Aren't you cold?"

"Na.  We 'ave bigger things ter worry about than me bein' cold."

"Such as?"

"Such as, "said Harry, "where we are."

"Good point.  I don't think _he_ can hear us."  She nodded towards the man, who had gotten up and was standing by the window.  The two of them watched as he went back over to the desk and sat down, twiddling his thumbs.

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said the old man in a feeble voice.

A boy of about sixteen entered the office, a silver prefects badge glinting on his chest..  He took of his hat, revealing hair as jet-black as Harry and Niamh's.  He was a good bit taller than Harry, although Harry himself was not that short.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said the boy.

"Ah, Riddle.  Sit down, dear boy," said Dippet.  Niamh gasped as Riddle moved to a chair and sat down.

"Harry, that's…"

"I know, Ni."

The two of them watched as Dippet opened his mouth to speak.

"I have just been reading over the letter you sent me."

"Oh, really," said Riddle in a rather squeaky voice.

"Yes," said Dippet.  "But I am afraid I cannot allow you to stay at school over the summer.  Surely you wish to go home?"

"Not back to that – that…"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage over the holidays, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."  Riddle flinched here and Harry knew how he felt.

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir.  Muggle father, witch mother."

"And both your parents…?"

"My mother lived long enough to name me – Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dippet nodded, looking sympathetic.

"Well, Tom, arrangements might have been made for you but in the current circumstances…"

"The attacks, sir?" asked Riddle.  Niamh clung to Harry suddenly, staring wide-eyed at Riddle and Dippet.  Harry could feel her nails biting into the skin of his bare arms but he didn't say anything.

"Precisely.  You must see, Tom, that I could not allow you to stay here when this term ends.  Especially after what happened to that poor girl…  You will be far safer at your orphanage.  The Ministry of Magic is even considering closing the school as he have not found the source of all this unpleasantness."

"Sir," said Riddle.  "What if – what if this person was caught?  What if this all stopped?"

Dippet's eyes widened and he leaned forward in his chair.

"What do you mean?  Are you saying you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," said Riddle quickly.  A little _too_ quickly.

Dippet frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"I see.  You may go, Tom…"

Riddle nodded and left the room.  Harry and Niamh trailed after him, moving down the spiral staircase and emerging next to the gargoyle in the corridor.  Riddle paused here, chewing on his lip, his forehead furrowed in thought.

Then he set off again and Harry and Niamh followed.  It was only when they reached the entrance hall that they caught another sign of life.  A tall wizard with sweeping auburn hair and a beard called out to Riddle from the staircase.

"What are you doing out this late, Tom?"

Harry and Niamh's jaws dropped.  They were looking at a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.

Riddle replied, "I had to see the headmaster, sir."

"Well, hurry off to bed.  Best not to roam these corridors."  He bade Riddle good night and strode off. Riddle stood in the entrance hall until Dumbledore was out of sight before setting off on a path Harry and Niamh knew well.

They were heading down into the dungeons.

Riddle leg them straight to the very dungeons where Snape taught and Harry half expected to open the door and see his father's classroom.  But the torches had not been lit so they couldn't see a thing.  Especially not after Riddle closed the door behind him.  Harry and Niamh watched him as he stood stock-still by the door, peering out into the passageway.

After what seemed hours, they heard movement out in the hallway.  As they moved past what Harry and Niamh knew as the Potions classroom, Riddle slipped past the door and followed quietly.  They followed the footsteps down the hallway until Riddle paused, obviously listening to something.  Harry and Niamh coked their head and listened as well.

"C'mon…  gotta get yeh otta here…  C'mon now…  in the box…"

Niamh and Harry looked at each other.  There was something oddly familiar about that voice…

Riddle leapt around the corner and the two of them followed.  They could just make out the dark outline of a huge boy crouching by an open door, a large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle casually.

The boy whirled, slamming the door shut as he stood.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

"It's all over.  I'm going to turn you in, Rubeus.  They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'yeh…"

"I don't think you really meant to kill anyone.  But monsters don't make good pets.  I supped you just let it out for exercise and…"

"It never killed no one!"

"Come on, Rubeus.  The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow.  The least Hogwarts can do it make sure that the thing that kill their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!  He wouldn'!  He never!"

"Harry," whispered Niamh, tugging on his arm.  Harry hushed her, keeping his eyes locked on the dark figures of Riddle and Rubeus.

"Stand aside!"  Riddle drew his wand, filling the corridor with a sudden light.  The door behind the boy Rubeus flew open and out came a creature that made both Harry and Niamh scream in horror.  It was huge; a vast, low-slung, hairy body with long legs, gleaming black eyes of vast number, and razor-sharp pincers.

Riddle raised his wand but the creature bowled him over, tearing up the corridor.  Niamh yelled something in surprise but her voice was drowned out as Rubeus leapt on Riddle when the vastly smaller boy lifted his wand again.

"NOOO!"

Suddenly, the scene swirled and blackness took them.  They fall and quite suddenly Harry found himself sprawled on his stomach on the floor of the common room, Niamh lying across his back.  Riddle's diary landed inches from Harry's nose with a _thump_.  Niamh rolled off of him and the two of them sat on the floor for a few moments, staring at the diary.  Their eyes then met and Niamh spoke in a slightly teary voice."

"Hagrid.  _Hagrid_ opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

_Next:_ Conversations and a big surprise for one of our characters…


	33. Chapter 32 : Questions, Conversations, a

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 32– Questions, Conversations, and Revelations

"_Hagrid?_  Niamh, are you sure?"

Niamh nodded and said, "Yes, Hermione.  I'm sure."

Hermione, Niamh, Harry, and Ron were gathered under an ancient oak tree by the lake.  It was a Saturday and most of the students were out on the grounds – avoiding the small group under the oak.

Harry and Niamh had related their trip into the diary to Ron and Hermione and Niamh had told them her theory on who she thought had opened the Chamber the fire time.  Harry himself was still distrustful of the information they had gotten from the diary.  He had gotten a splitting headache the moment they had come out of it, but hadn't told Niamh about it.

"Why Hagrid, Ni?" asked Ron.  "Why not this Riddle person?"

"Riddle tried to _stop_ the monster."

"What was it anyway?"

Niamh looked at Hermione then replied, "I think it was an acromantula."

"A wha'?"

"An acromantula.  A giant spider."

Ron paled suddenly, earning a weird look from Hermione and Niamh.

"Ron?  What's wrong?"

"G-giant sp-sp-spider?"

"Yeah, Professor Quirrell.  Why?"

"Oooooh oh…"

Niamh turned to Harry and asked, "What's up with him?"

Harry sighed and said, "'E's afraid o' spiders.  Fred apparently turned 'is teddy bear inter one after Ron broke 'is toy broomstick."

"That's horrid.  And frightfully ingenious.  I have to get Fred to teach me that one.  I can use it on Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes at Niamh then reached out and shook Ron by the shoulder.

"Ron.  Ron, mate, snap out o' i'."

Ron jumped then smiled at Harry.  "Thanks."

"No pro'lem.  Anyway, I'm off."

"Off where?" asked Hermione as Harry rose to his feet.

"Ah, 'ere an' there.  I'll be about."

Hermione frowned and watched Harry as he walked off towards the castle.  Niamh then turned towards the other girl and snapped, "Okay, spill."

"Spill what?"

"I saw you slide into Snape's office last term.  What are you two making and why in all nine hells haven't you told me and Harry about it?"

Hermione blinked like an owl for a few moments then mumbled, "Nothing."

"'Nothing' she says.  Nothing my ruddy arse.  Ron, lad, what are you two making?"

Ron jerked as Niamh addressed him and looked up at her in surprise.  "Erm…"

"C'mon, Ronnikins.  Don't keep me in the dark."

Ron looked beyond Niamh at Hermione and shook his head.  Niamh threw up her hands and let loose a snarl."

"_Arrrrgh!_  You Gryff's are stalwart chaps, aren't you?  Alright, don't tell me.  But if it has anything to with using Polyjuice Potions to get into the Slytherin common room, I suggest you just ask me and Harry for help.  Its so much easier."

Hermione and Ron flushed as Niamh got up and headed for the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape looked up from grading tests when there was a knock at the door of his office.  He closed his eyes for a moment then smiled.

"Enter."

Harry entered the office, his long hair tied back in a ponytail.  Snape opened his eyes and said, "Good morning.  To what so I owe this pleasure?"

Harry sat down in a chair across from his father and said, "Someone broke inter me dorm."

"What?"

"Tore i' apart.  They took the diary."

Snape blinked.  "What diary?"

"Tom Riddle's.  I think 'e enchanted I' when 'e was 'ere.  I' can write back ter ye an' show ye Riddle's mem'ries."

Snape frowned and ran his fingers over his jaw in thought.  He vaguely remembered Lucius telling him about discovering a diary somewhat like that a few years ago.  Only he had said it was Voldemort's when he was in school…

_Damnit_, thought Snape.  He turned back to Harry and said, "Harry, you have to find whoever took that diary.  It could be hazardous if you don't."

"Alrigh'.  I'll do wha' I can."

Snape nodded and flicked his eyes back to the test lying on top of the slowly diminishing stack.  He made a mark on it, then set it aside, looking up at Harry again.  His son had an amused looked on his face, green eyes twinkling.

"Yes?"

"Jus' thinkin' about 'ow Neville will look t'morrow when 'e gets 'is paper back."

Snape smirked, "Yes, he'll be very surprised won't he?"

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"'E will.  'E will indeed."

Snape smiled then said, "Well, go on with you.  We'll talk later.  Right now I have a meeting with the rest of these papers."

"Alright'.  Doan change Neville's after I leave."

"Now why would I do that?" asked Snape innocently, earning a glare from his son that was so much like his own he was surprise no one else had figured out Harry's true parentage.

"Alright, alright.  I won't change it."

"Good.  I'll seer yer later."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling, then left.  Snape looked at the closed door for a long moment before he sighed and turned back to the papers on his desk.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry left his father's office and walked through the Potions classroom back into the empty corridor.  He headed down to the hidden doorway into the Slytherin common room, wondering who could have been the one who had snitched the diary.

"Basilisk."

The wall slid open and Harry stepped into the common room, never noticing a pair of bright blue eyes watching him from around the corner.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niamh took a deep breath and slumped against the cold stone of the wall.

By Slytherin… 

_Harry is Snape's son._

A/N: I told you one character gets a surprise!

_Next:_ Polyjuice, a canceled Quidditch game, and another attack…


	34. Chapter 33 : Polyjuice, More Victims, an

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 33– Polyjuice, More Victims, and Tears

Harry was sitting in a wing-backed chair reading Niamh's _Auros of the Centuries_ when Crabbe and Pansy entered Arx Serpens together.  He glanced at them, wondering what Draco's lackey and supposed girlfriend were doing together.  As they walked slowly into the room, looking about with wide-eyes, Harry realized what was going on.  He chuckled and ducked down behind his book, only looking up when Draco told Pansy to go away so her, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle could talk.  Pansy looked rather disgruntled but complied, turning away with a _humph._  Harry watched her storm over to sit down by the fireplace then turned his eyes back to Draco and his gang.  He couldn't hear any of the conversation from across the common room but he could guess well enough what was going on.  Turning back to his book, he waited.

A good many pages later he looked up and saw Crabbe's hair slowly tingeing red.  He turned his eyes towards Pansy at the fireplace and saw bushy brown hair emerging from the straight blond.  Their eyes locked and 'Pansy' leapt to her feet with a shriek.

Everyone turned to stare at her, including Draco and his cronies.  Pansy clapped her hands to her head, staring straight at Crabbe as she shrieked again then fled from the common room.  Crabbe followed her a moment later, grunting something to Draco.  Harry chuckled softly to himself as he heard a loud _thump_ through the stone wall of Arx Serpens then turned back to Niamh's book.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

One week later… 

Harry paced back and forth along a hairline crack in the floor of the Slytherin changing room.  He was worried.  For the entire week he had seen neither hide, nor hair of Niamh and he was wondering what on earth was wrong with his friend.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up at the trollish Marcus Flint and mumbled, "Wha'?"

"Game time," said Marcus simply and strode out.  Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and followed, his thoughts still focused on Niamh.

When he got into the air, he took the short time it would take the Hufflepuffs to get on the field to fly over to where he saw Ron.  Sitting alone.

Brow furrowed, Harry flew down to hover above his friend's head.

"Where's  'Ermione?"

Ron looked up and mouthed, "Library."

_Typical_, thought Harry.

"Have ye seen Ni?"

Ron shook his head and Harry frowned even more.  Now he was really worried.

"Potter!"

Harry gave Ron a curt nod and flew up to his position.  Just as he got there, McGonagall ran onto the field carrying a large purple megaphone.  This did not look like something good…

"This match has been canceled."

"_What!_"

Flint and the Hufflepuff captain flew down to McGonagall, the two of them opening their mouths to protest.

"Professor, we've got to play!"

"The cup, professor!  _Slytherin…_"

McGonagall ignored their pleas.

"All students will make their way back to their common room, where their Heads of House will give them further instructions.  Please do this as quickly as you can!"

She then lowered the megaphone and looked up at Harry, beckoning him down.  Harry felt a limp form in his stomach.  Something didn't feel right…

"Come with me, Potter.  You too, Weasley."

Harry turned to see Ron standing behind him, looking at him quizzically.  He shrugged and set off after McGonagall.  They snaked through the muttering crowed heading back up to the castle from the pitch.

McGonagall led them inside and up the staircase to the Hospital Wing.  Harry and Ron glanced at each other and the lump in Harry's stomach tightened.

McGonagall spoke as they got close to the infirmary corridor.

"This may be a bit of a shock.  There' been another attack…  a _triple_ attack."

McGonagall pushed open the doors and the three of them entered.  Madam Pomfrey was bent over a fifth-year girl that Harry recognized as one of Niamh's Ravenclaw friends.  Her last name was Clearwater, if he remembered rightly what Niamh had told him.

Ron suddenly gasped, "_Hermione!_" and Harry turned his attention to the bed beyond the Ravenclaw girl.  He then looked at the occupied bed behind that –

"_Ni._"

Harry's insides twisted as he stared at the girl who had become such a good friend to him, his only companion in the Slytherin dorms besides Ginny.  He barely heard McGonagall ask a question and automatically shook his head when she held up a small mirror.  But his eyes never left Niamh's still form.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, Weasley.  Potter, Professor Snape will be coming to escort you to the Slytherin dungeons."

Harry only nodded numbly in response.  He didn't notice when they left, nor did he notice the entrance of someone else into the infirmary until a hand fell onto his shoulder.

Harry turned and looked up into Dumbledore's weathered face.  The bright blue eyes did not hold their customary twinkle.

"Come with me, Harry."

Harry nodded and let Dumbledore lead him away from Niamh and Hermione's still forms.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore led him down into the dungeons, to a place along the wall that was a good twenty feet down from the door into the Potions classroom.  He laid a withered hand on the wall and spoke a phrase in a strange, rolling tongue.  Harry found – even in his delirium – that he could understand the words.

"Open in the name of Albus Dumbledore, son of Cairden Dumbledore and Vrai Ishaekes-Dumbledore."

A door-shaped section of the wall slid into the right-side wall, revealing a large room behind it.  The room was furnished in dark, earthy tones with most of the furniture made up of old, polished wood and cloth.  Dumbledore led Harry over to a chair by the fire and sat him in it.  The old wizard then moved over to the fireplace and hovered before it for a moment before turning back around.  Firelight played over Harry's face from the newly lit blaze and cast light on some of the objects in the room.  Dumbledore knelt down in front of Harry, firelight glinting off his half-moon spectacles.  He reached up and brushed back a hair that had escaped from the ponytail Harry kept his hair back in, then spoke in a gentle voice.

"I'm going to go get Severus.  Will you be alright here on your own?"

Harry nodded numbly, eyes dull and unfocused.

"You may stay here as long as you like.  As far as anyone else will know, you are in the Hospital Wing.

Harry nodded again.  Dumbledore watched him for a moment with weary eyes then rose, patting Harry's hand as he left.

There was silence in the room except for the crackling of the fire until there was the rasping sound of the door sliding open.  A narrow beam of light lay across the floor until someone entered the room and the door slid closed behind them, leaving only firelight to light the room.  Footsteps cross the floor to the chair by the fire and someone knelt b it, reaching out a hand to run through the figure in the chair's long, dark hair.

"Harry."

Harry lifted his head from where he had laid it on the arm of the chair and looked up into his father's dark eyes.  Concern shone clearly in the black depths.  Severus fought the urge to take his son into his arms as he in turn saw the pain in the familiar green orbs.

"Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head weakly.

"What happened?  Albus told me there was an attack but he didn't tell me who."

Harry whispered, "Clearwater…"

"That fifth-year Ravenclaw girl?"

Harry nodded numbly.

Severus sensed there was something else.  He didn't want to press his already distraught son, but he had to.

"Who else, Harry."

There was silence in the room.

"Harry," said Severus softly.  "Who else was attacked?"

Harry looked up to meet his father's eyes and breathed, "Mione.  Ni."

"_O'Feir?_"

Harry nodded, laying his head back down against the chair arm.

"Granger, too.  Two Muggle-borns and a Half-blood.  Merlin save us.  Three.  Three at one time."

Severus looked at his son curled up in the chair and reached out to run his hand over the silky hair on some strange impulse.  A moment later Harry leapt out of the chair to the floor, burying his face in Severus' robes as he cried for the first time in nine years.  Severus did what he had been first impulsed to do when he entered the room.  He took his son into his arms and rubbed his hands up and down the boy's back.

Soon the sobs subsided and Severus saw Harry was asleep.  Smiling, he picked up the thin boy easily and carried him into the bedroom.  He placed him on the bed, covering him with a simple black quilt.  Despite the cold in his classroom and office, his personal quarters were quite warm.  Then, conjuring a chair, he settled down by his son's side and watched over him as he slept.

A/N: Was that a sappy chapter?  And there shall be an explanation for what Dumbledore said in that weird language.

_Next:_ More H/Sness and a really long explanation


	35. Chapter 34 : Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Sons – As to Niamh avoiding Harry, you'll find that out in the last few chapters of Part 2.  She explains.

Dauphin – Good heavens.  LONGER?  Well, I'll try.  I don't know if I could possibly make it any longer than it already is…  One full page (front and back) of my crab-scrawl writing on notebook paper and another quarter.  Then again, there could have been something I missed.  Thank you.  5-7th year will most likely be thought up on their own unless it takes me till book 5 comes out to get 3 and 4 done, then 5 will be by the book.  Or a slightly mish-mashed form of it.  ^^  Nope.  Not insane.  And please do write more on LHRI!  I'm as much addicted to that as you are to this!  :D  And as to a romance between H & N, well….if I told, that'd ruin some plot.

Hana-chan – Perhaps the tone of the conversation?  Because they didn't talk like teacher to students – they talked like father to son.  At least that's how it seems in my eyes when I read over it.

Ashley – I believe he will

Mija – Vacation.  From Friday to Monday.

AtieJen – Wonderful!  Charleston is a really cool town (they have a ton of ghost stories.  I ADORE ghost stories) and for some reason I want to go back there more than anything else.  We even went to Busch Gardens at Williamsburg.  So much fun.  *grin*  It's good to be back and writing!

Eleanna – Sorry I didn't answer this earlier.  The thought just simply didn't come to his mind.  Or perhaps it did, but he didn't want to think about it.  I don't really know for sure but I believe it may be it simply didn't come to his mind.

Nixale – Yes, those were Dumbledore's parents.

Nell – You are very welcome!  *chuckle*

Everyone else – Chocolate Frogs for all of yooooouuuuu!!!

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 34– Waking Up

Harry awoke someplace warm.  He could hear someone breathing just a few inches away from him, so he knew he wasn't anywhere in Arx Serpens.

Then what had happened the day before hit him with the force of a sledgehammer and his eyes flew open, not really seeing anything.

The Quidditch match.

The Hospital Wing.

Hermione.

Niamh.

Harry blinked several times, bringing the world back into focus.  He found that he was lying in a large bed under a black quilt made of rather thin material.  And lying with his head rested on his folded arms on the edge of the bed was his father.

Harry smiled and attempted to get up without disturbing the sleeping wizard but before he could move more than a few inches, the dark eyes opened and the head lifted so they looked into Harry's.

Severus smiled and said, "Good morning.  Sleep well?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeh.  Have ye been 'ere all night?"

Severus nodded and stretched before rising from his chair with a loud yawn.  He said, "I have.  Breakfast?"

Harry nodded again and climbed out of the bed.  Severus pointed at a folded pile of clothes then at one of two doors in the bedroom.

"Albus had the house-elves bring you down some clothes earlier.  The bathroom is through there and I will be in the main room conjuring up some breakfast for us."

"Kay," said Harry, picking up the clothes and retreating to the bathroom.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry emerged from the bathroom a half-hour later, hair still dripping slightly and curling where it was dry.  He dumped his clothes in a basket in the bathroom then wandered back through the bedroom into the main room.

His father was sitting at a round table sitting off to the right, a plate with the remains of bacon and a piece of toast sitting in front of him.  He was sipping from a mug and had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ laid out before him on the table.  As Harry approached, he lifted his head and smiled warmly.

"There you are.  We've got bacon, toast, and eggs.  Just give the plate a tap and say what you want."

Harry sat down and tapped the plate, quickly telling it what he wanted.  The goblet by his plate dilled up with pumpkin juice as he picked it up.

"Why doan we 'ave this a' our tables?"

Severus shrugged and replied, "Who knows?  We teachers only have this in our rooms and offices.  I've always wondered about that but have yet to ask Albus about it."  He smiled slightly then turned back to the _Prophet._  Harry watched him fro a moment then turned back to his breakfast.  When he was finished, he said, "I should go ba' ter Arx Serpens."

Severus looked up from his paper and asked, "Are you sure?  You're welcome to stay here for the day."

"I know.  But…  I've go' ter face 'em sooner or later."

Severus smiled.

"And better sooner than later, aye?"

"Righ'."

He chuckled and shook his head at his son's courage.  Pure Gryffindor courage.  His mother's courage.

"Alright.  But remember, these rooms are always open to you.  Just place your hand over the third brick down from the second sconce to the left of my classroom and says the password."

Harry remembered the words Dumbledore had uttered in that strange, rolling tongue the night before.

"Wha's the password?"

Severus smiled and replied in an amused voice, "Lily."

Harry blinked.  He had been expecting an answer such as what Dumbledore had spoken last night.

"Wha' about…?"

"That rather formal incantation Albus most likely said?"

Harry nodded.

"I was wondering if you would ask about that.  In my family – _our_ family – the only way to gain entrance to the family home was to place our hand on a brass plate on a part of the gates and recite our lineage.  Mother and father wise, that is.  If you were of the family, the gates would open.  Also, the gate was charmed to recognize the lineage of friends of the family."

"But…"

"Yes, I know, that doesn't explain much."  Severus folded his paper before he continued, setting it aside.  "The family home burnt to the ground in my seventh year.  No one knows why but my father _miraculously_ made it out of the blaze unharmed.  I have always believed he simply wanted to rid himself of one of his last ties to my mother; the only other one of which was me.  When Albus gave me my job here after Voldemort fell and I left the Aurors, I returned to the ruins of the house to see what I could find that was left that hadn't been looted by then.  The brass plate was one of them.  It was set into the wall outside my rooms and charmed so only Albus and I could see it.  None of the other staff even know of its existence.  Nor do they know the password into my rooms.  And neither does Albus."

Harry frowned and asked, "But – why two ways in?"

"Ah, the almighty question.  Why two ways in.  Well, the password is the original way into the room.  The other teacher's rooms work in that fashion.  I, however, have it as well because I did not want to take the time to uncharm the door nor tell anyone else about the lineage plate."

Harry nodded slightly then remembered something else from the night before.

"Wha' about the language?"

Severus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.  He sat that way for a moment or two then spoke again.

"The language…  Well, the language is ancient and you have to know it in order to get by the plate.  It is the language of the High Elves, the most regal and noble of the elven breed.  There are very few pureblood elves left as most of them married into wizarding families.  An ancestor on my father's side married an elven princess of the High King at that time and the lineage plate was their marriage gift, along with the elven-iron gate and stone gate-sides.  They still stand today.  Elven-iron is very resilient.  It can stand the time for centuries before finally falling.  The family home was also a marriage gift.  From Tirades Snape to his elven bride."

"Elven."

"Elven.  Too far that we appear nothing as the High Elves did, but their magic still lingers in our blood and their language comes as easily to us as breathing."

Harry blinked then pushed his chair back from the table and rose.  He said, "I guess I'd better I'd better ge' goin'."

Severus nodded and said, "And I had better ready for class.  I have you first today."

"No Ni or Hermione," said Harry glumly.  Severus reached out a hand and gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry.  Soon Emily will have those Mandrakes ready and I shall prepare the restorative draught.  Then Niamh, Miss Granger, and all of the others will be as good an new."

"An' ye woan ge' a thank you."

Severus smiled.  "I am quite certain I will get on from Miss O'Feir.  But, no matter.  I am used to being hated by my students.  Now, off with you!  Remember, these rooms are always open to you, no matter what time or day of the week."

Harry nodded and turned to leave then thought better of it.  He turned back to his father, opened his mouth and poured out words in the rich, rolling tongue of the High Elves.  Severus stared at his son for a moment then nodded, replying in the same language.  Though no one else could have understood them (save Dumbledore, perhaps), they would understand each other perfectly.

Harry smiled and said a quick goodbye – in English this time – then left his father's room, heading down the corridor to Arx Serpens, heart heavy with the thought of Niamh not being there.

A/N: Good explanation?  And don't ask where the elves came in.  I was just writing and it came to me.  _My idea._  Of course, Atra.


	36. Chapter 35 : Hagrid

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 35– Hagrid

Harry headed up from the dungeons towards the infirmary instead of down the hall from his father's rooms to Arx Serpens.  He couldn't stand to enter the common room knowing that Niamh wouldn't be there.

It wasn't until he was one corridor down from the infirmary that he heard the conversation.

"Two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff.  Haven't any of the teachers noticed that all the Slytherins are safe?"

Harry bristled visibly and leapt around the corner, eyes flashing with wild, feral anger.

"No Slytherins, aye?  No Slytherin a'tol.  Piss and sod!"

The Weasley twin's friend Lee Jordan (the one who had spoken) turned to stare at him.

"Harry!"

Harry bared his teeth in a parody of a grin and spat, "Aye.  Me.  Can'na talk abou' we Slytherin ter our faces, can ye?  I though' ye were me frien', Lee."

Lee looked into Harry's fierce, angry eyes for a few seconds then turned away.  Harry sneered, "Can'na looked me in the face?  Can'na speak the truth?"

"What the hell are you talking about, snake?" spat the other Gryffindor in the group, a sixth-year.

"Niamh O'Feir is wha' I'm talkin' about!  Cowards!  Braggarts!  _Bastards!_  Ye bloody bastards!  A Slytherin lies in the Hospital Wing and ye say we 'aven't been touched.  Blaggards!  All the 'Ouses blood 'as been spilt!  Leave i' alone!"

Harry glared at each of them then shoved past them.  He walked on to the Hospital Wing, blood boiling.  Fists clenched, he shoved past the door and a surprised Madam Pomfrey, casting a furious scowl in the mediwitch's direction as he breezed past.  He stalked over to Niamh's bed, threw the curtain aside, and walked in.  Flopping down in the chair sitting by the bed, he fell into a brooding state until a hand touched his shoulder a good many hours later later.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at Ron and snarled irritably, "What?"

"Let's go visit Hagrid."

Harry glanced back at Niamh then turned back to Ron's pleading face.  He nodded reluctantly and sighed, "Alrigh'.  Let me go ge' me cloak."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A half-our later the two of them were creeping over the lawn down to Hagrid's hut in the fading light of day under Harry's invisibility cloak.  As they walked, Ron asked, "D'you think they'll suspect Hagrid?"

Harry shrugged, thinking of how he could see why Riddle would have turned Hagrid in.  Had he not found out that his father wasn't really who everyone thought he was, he would have been looking forward to a lifetime with the Dursley's as Riddle had to his Muggle orphanage.

The two of them hurried across the lawn to Hagrid's hut, hurriedly knocking on the door.  The door flew open a moment later the two boys found themselves on the end of a crossbow.  Harry threw the cloak aside as Ron hissed, "Hagrid, its us!"

Hagrid blinked and lowered his weapon.

"What're you two doin' out here?"

"What's that for?" asked Ron as they stepped inside, ignoring Hagrid's question.

"Nothin' – nothin'," said Hagrid.  "Tea?"

"Did ye heard about Hermione and Niamh?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Yeh," said Hagrid with a break in his voice, which was just the way Harry felt.

Harry and Ron then watched as Hagrid nearly extinguished the fire and smashed a cup from their seats.  Harry finally got up and made the larger man sit down then made the tea himself.  The three of them were almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

Fang leapt up from his spot at Harry's feet as Hagrid grabbed his crossbow.  Ron chucked the other two cups into the sink as Harry grabbed the cloak and flung it over himself, pulling Ron under a moment later.  Hagrid glanced at them then rose and flung open the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

Dumbledore entered the cabin, looking deadly serious.  He was followed by a very strange-looking man who had rumpled gray hair, an anxious expression and was wearing even stranger clothes; a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots.  The thing Harry took most notice to was the lime-green bowler tucked under his arm.

Ron suddenly hissed, "That's Dad's boss!  Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

"_Shut i'!_" hissed Harry, looked at Hagrid, who had gone pale and collapsed into a chair.

Fudge looked around the cabin then said, "Bad business, Hagrid.  Four attacks on Muggle-borns.  Ministry's got to act."

Hagrid's eyes went wide.

"I never."  He looked Dumbledore and continued, "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir –"

"Hagrid has my full confidence, Cornelius."

"Hagrid's record's against him, Albus.  The Ministry has to something –"

"I will tell you once more, Cornelius, that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest."

Fudge sighed.

"I'm under a lot of pressure, Albus.  I have to do something.  If it turns out not to be Hagrid, he will be returned.  But I have to take him."

"Take me?  Take me where?"

"Just for a short time.  A precaution, mind you, not a punishment.  If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology."

"_Azkaban?_"

Harry couldn't help but suck in a hiss of surprised breath.  He had read about Azkaban.  And its jailers.  He pitied anyone that had to go in there, whether they be innocent or guilty.  As he saw it, it was Hell on earth.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was another knock at the door.  Dumbledore answered it this time and both Harry and Ron hissed in anger.

Lucius Malfoy entered the cabin, cold gray eyes sweeping around the room and its occupants (minus the two under the invisibility cloak).  Fang began to growl and Harry fervently wished the boarhound would launch himself at the black-cloaked man's throat.

"Ah, Fudge.  Already here I see…"

"Get outta my house!" growled Hagrid.

"Now, now," said Lucius, " no need for that.  I have no pleasure at all to be inside your _house._  I simply called on the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"What do you want with me, Lucius?" asked Dumbledore, eyes blazing with blue fire.

Malfoy pulled out a roll of parchment and waved it at the older wizard.

"This.  An Order of Suspension from the governors.  They feel it's time for you to step aside.  All twelve signatures are on it."  He shook his head in a mock sad manner and continued, "We feel you're losing your touch.  Two more Muggle-born attacks yesterday, were there not?  At this rate, there'll be no more Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts.  And what an _awful _loss that would be."

Harry peeled his lips back from his teeth in a snarl.  "_Bastard,_" he hissed in a voice dripping with rage, glaring coldly at Malfoy.  Ron was too afraid of having that glare turned on him that he didn't both to hush him.

"Now, see here, Lucius.  Dumbledore suspended – no, no – that's the last thing…"

"The appointment – and suspension – of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge.  As Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks…"

"If _Dumbledore_ can't stop these attacks, Malfoy, who can?"

"That remains to be seen.  But the twelve of us have voted…"

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy?" roared Hagrid as he leapt to his feet.

"That temper of yours will lead you into trouble one day, Hagrid.  I advise you not to yell at the Azkaban guards like that," drawled Malfoy.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!  Take him, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance!  There'll be _killin'_ next time!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside…"

"But…" said a flustered Fudge.

"_NO!_" growled Hagrid.

"However," said Dumbledore, " I will never truly leave this school until there are none left how are loyal to me.  Help will also always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"An admirable sentiment," sneered Malfoy.  "I'm sure we shall miss your rather – _individual_ – way of running things.  We can only hope your successor will manage to prevent any – _killins._"

Malfoy opened the cabin door and Dumbledore swept out, his blue eyes flashing over to the corner where Harry and Ron stood.  Fudge waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him but the larger man stood his ground.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some _stuff_, they'd do good ter follow the _spiders_.  That's lead 'em right!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other under the cloak.

Hagrid started for the door then said loudly, "An' someone'd need ter feed Fang while I'm away."  The door shut behind them and Ron pulled off the cloak.

"This is just great.  With Dumbledore gone, they might as well close the school now.  There'll be an attack tomorrow with him gone."

Harry nodded solemnly and looked sadly at Fang, who had begun to howl for his master.


	37. Chapter 36 : Anger, Apologies, and News

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 36– Anger, Apologies, and News

Harry looked for spiders for days after Hagrid's hint.  Not finding any with Mika and a rather reluctant Ron's help, he finally set Jardin to the task.  If the raven could find anything, its would be a spider.  Another reason for this was that they were hampered by the fact that they had to wander about into groups and most of the teachers looked down on two Slytherins walking about with a sole Gryffindor, which highly irked Mika and Harry.

The only person in the school who was enjoying the new aura in the school was Malfoy.  Harry was ready to punch him for the way he kept strutting around the school and almost did in Potions class one day.

"I always thought Father would be the one to get rid of Dumbledore.  He thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had.  Maybe we'll get a decent one now.  McGonagall isn't going to last long…."

Snape swept on by, his eyes flicking to Hermione and Niamh's empty seats on either side of the room before moving to Harry.

"Why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job, sir?" asked Draco loudly as Snape went past.

Snape turned and replied in clipped tones, "Professor Dumbledore has only been _suspended_ by the governors, Mr. Malfoy.  He will most likely be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right.  I know you'd have Father's vote if you wanted to apply for the job, sir."

"That is most – complementing - , Malfoy, but I daresay I would not make as a good a headmaster as this schools current one."  He sent a warning glance at Harry, who had half-turned on his stool and was sending a furious glare at Draco.  His son relaxed slightly when he saw the warning in his father's eyes.

Draco went on, "I'm surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags.  Too bad one hasn't died yet.  I wish it was O'Feir…"

Harry snarled in rage just as the bell rang and made an attempt to get at Draco in the scuffle to collect bags and books.  Draco spotted the murderous look on Harry's face and paled to a chalky white, quickly gathering his things and heading for the door as fast as possible.

"_Let me go!_" snarled Harry as Mika and Ron grabbed his arms.  "I'll kill him fer tha'!  I'll kill him, I'll kill him, _I'll kill him!_"

"Mr. Potter, come into my office.  The rest of you stay here.  If anyone _thinks_ of setting foot outside my door before I return to escort you to your next class, you'll find yourself serving detention with me until you graduate."

Snape grasped Harry's shoulder and forcibly dragged him into his office, slamming the door shut and casting a Silencing Charm on it.  He then turned and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Calm down.  I know your angry at him but that won't help bring Niamh back."

"I'll feel better," muttered Harry in a low growl.

"Maybe.  For a few moments, at least.  He doesn't know how to fight with fists.  It wouldn't be much of a challenge for you.  I know.  I saw what you did to him when he killed Hedwig.  But bloodying him up won't solve anything and it won't make you feel any better.  I should know."

Harry looked up at his father, eyes gleaming with anger as he searched the older man's face.  After a moment he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alrigh'."

Snape smiled.  "Alright.  Niamh'll be back, Harry.  And Draco's comment will just keep on coming.  You just have to ignore them.  And him."

"Its 'ard though.  On the streets ye fought i' out.  'Ere – ye just let i' settle and fester."

"I know.  I grew up on the streets too, remember?  I know its hard but you can do it."  Snape smiled and added, "You have your mother's ability to do anything you wish.  Her courage, too.  Pure Gryffindor courage and stubbornness.  And her heart.  You can ignore Draco and his taunts because you are your mother's son."

Harry cracked a smiled and murmured, "Na completely."

Snape caught on and grinned.

"Well, perhaps not _completely_ her son…"

Harry chuckled and said, "Thanks.  Da'."

Snape wrapped his arm about his son's shoulder, grinning even more now.

"Anytime, Harry.  Anytime."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry was walking down the hallway to the dungeons, later that day when he ran into someone.  Looking up, he found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillian, the Hufflepuff who had compared him to Draco in the library.  Ernie shifted nervously for a moment, his eyes never really focusing on Harry's face, then finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry I ever thought it was you, Harry.  I know you'd never attack Niamh O'Feir, let alone Hermione Granger.  I-I apologize for all I said."

Ernie held out a shaking hand and after a moment, Harry took it.  He quirked a smile and said, "All fergotten, Ernie.  An between yer an' me, I'd 'ave suspected me meself."

Ernie grinned nervously and asked, "Really?"

"Really."

Ernie grinned even more and bubbled, "Thanks, Harry.  I'm really glad its not you."

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Well, you can be _awfully_ scary, y'know.  Sometimes ever more so than Snape."

Harry gave a small snort at that.

"_And_, you know all those curses and stuff."

Harry's face fell now.  Reference to his hobby (one of them, anyway) reminded him of Niamh, his partner in that particular area.  Ernie realized what he had said a moment later.

"Oh.  I forgot.  Sorry…"

Harry waved a hand, a gesture he had picked up from his father.

"Doan worry abou' i', Ernie.  Ni'll be back soon enough.  An' so'll everyone else that's been Petrified."

"But…"

"_Doan worry abou' i'._"

"Alright, Harry.  See you."

Harry nodded.  "Righ'.  See you."

Ernie smiled slightly then walked hurriedly off.  Harry stood looking after him for a few moments then turned to head down to Arx Serpens.

_Harry!_

_Hell's bells…  Jar?_

Who bloody else? remarked the raven as he dove through an open window and landed on Harry's uplifted arm.  He walked down his arm until he reached Harry's shoulder, where he puffed up his feathers and began to preen a wing.

_Find anything?_

'Find anything' he says.  You ask me to find spiders.  I found them.  Great golly big spiders.  Acromantula's.  I _hate_ acromantula's.  Brute's they are. 

_Probably because you eat their cousins._

Hmphf. 

Harry smiled and stroked the raven's feathers, noting that tiny pieces of web were stuck to part of them.

_Where did you find them?_

Where else would you find an acromantula around here?  The Forbidden Forest, of course. 

_Did you talk to them?_

Jardin stopped preening his wing and turned his head so one pale eye glared into Harry's.

I told you.  I cannot speak with other magical creatures besides those of my own kind.  Had I the ability to speak out loud, I could, but as I do not, that is impossible. 

_So…_

So, said Jardin, turned back to his wing.  You'll have to go talk to them yourself.  I suggest tonight.  The sooner the better. 

Harry nodded and asked, _Can you go get Ron for me?_

Certainly.  Would you like a cup of tea while I'm at it? 

_Jar…_

Sorry.  I just tend to be a _little_ sarcastic after I nearly get eaten by a giant spider.  Perhaps you should try it sometime. 

_I will.  Tonight._

Jardin turned his head to look at Harry with one pale gold eye and said, I hope you know what you're doing, Harry. 

"So d' I," muttered Harry as he headed for Arx Serpens and Jardin flew off to find Ron.

_Next:_ Spiders!  _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!_


	38. Chapter 37 : Spiders

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 37– Spiders

"What about the – er – werewolves?  Aren't there werewolves in the forest?"

"Piss and sod ter the werewolves.  We're lookin' fer the spiders.  An' besides, there are goo' things in the forest too."  Harry had an image of the Darcorn that had saved him and Niamh in his min's eyes as he said this.  He wondered if he might see it on this trip into the forest.

"C'mon," he hissed to Ron as they neared Hagrid's hut.  He pushed the door open and was greeted by Fang, who jumped up on him and began to lick his face.

"Pleh – nice ter see ye too, Fang."

Ron plucked the plunked the invisibility cloak down on the table.  They wouldn't need it in the forest.

Harry finally separated Fang from his face and growled, "Le's go.  C'mon, Fang."

The three of them set off from Hagrid's hut towards the forest, Fang bounding joyfully in front of them.  Ron muttered, "Why couldn't we bring Jardin?"

"'Cause 'e can'na find 'is way in the dark.  Light yer wand.  We'll need i'."

Ron nodded and the both of them said, "_Lumos._"  Light blossomed at the tip of their wand and they looked at each other before setting off.

"Look."

A line of spiders scrambled over the ground in front of them.  Harry and Ron looked at each other again then began to follow them, only pausing when the spiders left the path.

"What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and kept on going.  Hagrid may have told him to stay on the forest path the last time he was there but this was emergency.

They followed the spiders deeper and deeper into the forest, where the darkness pressed down heavily upon them and they could only see two feet in any direction.

_Snap!_

"What was that?" asked Ron in a squeaky voice.

Harry shook his head, eyes darting from side to side.  Suddenly he sense something coming up behind them and turned in time to see two long, hair legs seize him about the middle.  Whatever had grabbed him seized him up and began to carry him away.

And from the two surprise yelps he heard, whatever had gotten him, two more had gotten Ron and Fang.

He watched the ground, as it suddenly got lighter.  He could see spiders scrambling across the leaf strewn forest floor.  Then they entered a huge hollow lit by the stars far above and the creature that held him dropped him onto the ground.  Ron and Fang landed beside him with two muffled _thumps._  The boarhound whimpered and cowered down beside Harry.  Ron, meanwhile, was staring open-mouthed in horror at the scene before them.

Spiders.  Huge, black spiders surrounded them, towering over them.

Harry suddenly noticed that the spiders were talking as their pincers gnashed together.  The spider that had carried him stepped towards a domed web in the center of the hollow, clicking its pincers as it spoke.

"Aragog!  Aragog!"

A huge spider – much larger than those around Harry, Ron, and Fang – emerged from the domed web slowly.  Harry could see gray on his body and the milky whiteness of his eight eyes.  The giant spider was blind.

"What is it?"

"Men," replied the spider that had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" asked Aragog and Harry looked at Ron, who was still gaping in horror at the spiders.

"Strangers."

"Kill them.  I was sleeping…"

Harry's breath caught in this throat.  He mentally swore then yelled, "We're frien's o' Hagrid's!"

Aragog paused and his blinked swiveled in Harry's direction.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid's in trouble.  Tha's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said Aragog, concern tinting his voice.  "Why has be sent you?"

"They thin' Hagrid's been settin' a monster on students up a' the school.  They've taken 'im ter Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers in a furious manner and the sound was echoed all around the hollow.

"That was years ago.  Many years ago.  That is why they made Hagrid leave the school.  They thought _I_ was the monster that dwells in their Chamber of Secrets."

"But yer na," breathed Harry.

"I!  I was not born in the castle.  A stranger gave me to Hagrid as an egg and he cared for me, feeding me scraps from the table.  He is my good friend.  When I was discovered, he protected me.  He even found me a wife and you see how our family has grown."

Harry's eyes flicked to the spiders around him.  Yes, he could see _exactly_ how much Aragog's family had grown…

"So – ye never attacked anyone?"

"Never.  Out of respect for Hagrid I never harmed a human.  I never even saw a part of the castle but my cupboard.  Our kind like the dark…"

Now that sparked an idea…

Harry filed that information away then asked, "Do ye know wha' _did_ kill tha' girl?  Whatever i' is, its ba' and attacking people again?"

Pincers clicked angrily all around him and he reached for the smooth wood of his wand.

"The creature that lives in the castle is ancient.  We spiders fear it above all others.  I pleaded much with Hagrid to let me go when I sensed it moving about the school."

"What is i'?"

"We do not speak its name!"

Harry thought that sounded rather like most of the wizarding world and Voldemort.  Now _that_ really sparked a thought…

"Thanks.  We'll jus' be goin' then," said Harry.

"Go?  I think not…" drawled Aragog.  "I cannot deny my children fresh meat when it wanders willingly into our midst."

Harry spat a curse and leapt to his feet as the spiders moved closer, pincers clicking.  He pulled out his wand and roared, "_Lumos solem!_"

Bright light flooded the hollow and the spiders shrieked, scurrying back away from them.  A second later another black shape hurtled into the hollow, the bright light glinting off its ebony horn.

_The Darcorn!_

Harry yelled in surprised and sheathed his wand as the huge, black unicorn thundered to a halt before him.  He looked into the dark eyes for a moment then grabbed Ron and shoved him upwards onto its back.

"What…?"

Harry grabbed Fang about the middle a moment later and shoved him up into Ron's arms.  The Darcorn stomped a hoof and snorted, blowing out wisps of breath that were silver in the bright light, and Harry noticed that the light from his spell was fading, the spiders slinking closer once more.  He grabbed onto the Darcorn's mane and swung himself up onto its back in front of Ron.  The muscles bunched under the inky black coat and Harry yelled to Ron, "'Old on!"

The last of the light faded from the hollow and the spiders charged.  Ron screamed in horror while Fang let out a howl.  Harry reached back blindly to grab onto Ron's shirt at that, afraid his friend would lose his grip in his horror.  He kept his face away from the approaching spiders and hissed to the Darcorn in what he would later find was the Elven language, not English.

But while the spiders were fast, the Darcorn was _faster._  It barreled forward through a gap in the spiders and ran on into the forest, the spiders clicking angrily as they followed.  They kept up for a while but soon the Darcorn left them behind, racing on into the forest with Harry, Ron, and Fang clinging to its back.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After what seemed like hours of racing through the forest, the Darcorn finally galloped out onto the Hogwarts ground, slowing to a smooth trot as it neared Hagrid's hut.  As soon as it stopped, Fang leapt off and ran into the cabin. Ron, shaking, slipped off while Harry sat up on its back for a moment longer, his fingers stroking the silky fur that could have been soaked with sweat after that run but was not.  When he finally slid down, Ron was leaning heavily against the cabin wall being violently sick.  Harry patted the Darcorn's shoulder and whispered, "Thank ye."  The huge creature nickered softly and gently nipped his fingers before turning and vanishing into the forest at a lope.  Harry watched it until it vanished then turned to Ron, who was wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"'Follow the spiders' he says.  Trust Hagrid to have a giant spider for a friend.  I'll never forgive him."

"'E probably though' Aragog would'n hurt friend o' his."

"That's Hagrid's problem!  He thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out and now look where he is!  A cell in Azkaban!"

Harry shook his head at Ron and went inside to get the invisibility cloak.  Fang was shivering uncontrollably in his basket and Harry gave the dog a gentle pat, murmuring something.  When he returned outside he found Ron wiping his mouth with his sleeve again.

"What exactly did we accomplish by nearly getting killed?" growled Ron.

"We found ou' tha' Hagrid did'n open the Chamber," replied Harry.  "'E's innocent."

Ron snorted as Harry threw the cloak over the both of them and they began to walk.  As they neared the castle, Ron asked, "And _what_ was that that saved us?"

"A Darcorn."

"A _what?_"

Harry smirked.  "A black unicorn.  They're supposedly evil but I doan thin' so."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "You're as creature crazy as Hagrid."

"Na.  I would'n try ter raise an acromantula."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Harry laughed then pulled the front door open.  They crept inside and up to Gryffindor Tower, where Ron slipped out from under the cloak and inside quickly.  Harry then turned to leave, barely catching the Fat Lady's warning for him to be careful.  He murmured a reply then headed for the dungeons.

Once inside the common room, he went to the corner that had been deemed the 'Hexer's Corner' because of his and Niamh's occupation of that space while studying up on hexes and curses.  And also because of their nicknames.

Collapsing in a chair, her rolled up the invisibility cloak and used it as a pillow.  His mind drifted and he thought of the creature that Aragog had described.  It sounded so much like Voldemort that it was uncanny…

Suddenly he sat up.  Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Leaping out of the chair, he ran over to one of the bookshelves scattered about the common room and grabbed a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._  Flipping hurriedly to the page he wanted, he skimmed it quickly then gasped when he found what he was looking for.

Why hadn't he realized…

Harry snapped the book shut and shoved it back onto its shelf.  He knew now what Slytherin's monster was.  And why he kept hearing that voice in the corridors.

But what about the girl it had killed?

Harry frowned and thought about the various ghosts he knew about in the castle.  He remembered the Gray Lady once telling him of a girl's ghost that haunted one of the second floor bathrooms.  She had told him that the girl had died some odd fifty years ago…

_Hell's bells…_

Harry gasped as the pieces of the puzzle came together.  If he was right – _if_ he was right – he knew _what_ the creature in the Chamber was and _where_ it was.

A/N: May I note that 'Hell's bells' is a curse I borrowed from the marvelous Jim Butcher.  Read his _The Dresden Files_ if you see them in a bookstore.  They've got an R rating for language, violence, etc, but they're damn good.  Wizards who work as detective's rock…


	39. Chapter 38 : Issues

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 38 – Issues

Harry informed Ron and Mika of his suspicions the next day and told Mika of what he and Ron had been doing.  The white-haired boy gaped at him in shock.

"The forest?  Acromantula's?  Why in Slytherin's name didn't you invite _me_, Harry?  I'd have _killed_ to see that Darcorn!  They're a hell of a lot rarer than a unicorn."

"Sorry, Mika.  Did'n thin'.  But loo', if I'm righ', the creature in the Chamber is a Basilisk."

"_If_ your right," said Ron.

"Yeh.  Though I doan know wha' else i' would be.  I' jus' makes _sense._"

"What makes sense, Mr. Potter?"

The three boys looked up at McGonagall, who was looking sternly down at them.

"Nothin', professor," said Harry in a calm, unhurried voice.  "Nothin' a'tol."

McGonagall frowned and snapped, "Then move along."

Harry nodded and walked around her, moving swiftly down the hall in long strides.  Ron and Mika followed him and as soon as they rounded the corner Mika spat, "What's her problem?  She's had it in for you since day one, Harry?"

"I know," muttered Harry, frowning.  Why _did_ McGonagall seem to dislike him so much?  Could it simply be because he was a Slytherin?  Or…could she know?  Could she have seen what no one else had seen?  Could she have seen the subtle, but most definitely there, resemblance between him and his father?

Harry shook off those thoughts.  He had bigger worries.

"C'mon, Mika.  We've go' Lock'art."

"Oh, still my heart."

Ron snorted and said goodbye to the two of them, walking over to join the group of Gryffindors heading for the Charms classroom.  Mika and Harry continued on their way and soon came to the Defense classroom, making their way to the back of the room.  Harry looked sadly at the seat to his right where Niamh should have been then scowled when Lockhart _bounced_ into the room.

"Wonderful new!  The Mandrakes are ready and tonight the victims shall be awakened."

Mika let out a whoop but was hushed by Harry's sneer.  The dark-haired boy could already hear the next words out of Lockhart's mouth.

"And mark my words, the first thing out of those poor people's mouths will be '_It was Hagrid._'"

Harry snorted loudly, earning a look from Lockhart.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something rather rude, but was stopped when Mika stomped hard on his foot.  Eyes flashing fire, he ground out in a slightly strained voice, "No, sir.  Nothin' a'tol."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Now that would have been really stupid, Harry.  What if you had said something that had brought suspicion back onto you?  Most people already don't trust you because you're a Parselmouth."

Harry shook his head as he and Mika headed towards the dungeons.

"But I'm na the only one.  Whoever is controllin' the Basilisk is one two."

"Y'know, we should tell someone."

"Snape?"

Mika threw up his hands and turned his eyes upwards.  "Who else?"

Harry chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Le's go ter the staff room.  'E should be there soon."

Mika nodded and the two of them headed in that direction, sweeping up Ron as they went by the Charms classroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Staff room to talk to Snape," replied Mika.

"Why not just go to his office?"

"Because…"

McGonagall's magnified voice echoing through the hall silenced Mika's voice.

"_All students return to their House dormitories at once.  All teachers return to the staff room.  Immediately._"

The three boys froze.

"Another attack?" gasped Mika.

"C'mon!" snarled Harry as he took off at a dead run.  They made it into the staff room just as McGonagall and Sprout rounded the corner.  Harry spotted a wardrobe and hissed, "I' there.  _Quick!_"

The three of them scrambled inside of it and Ron nearly shut the door ("_Never shut yourself in a wardrobe!_" hissed Mika) when the staff room door banged open.  They hid themselves among the cloaks as outside there were a few minutes of a confused murmuring before McGonagall spoke.

"A student has been taken by the monster.  Right into the Chamber itself."

Flitwick squealed as Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth.  Harry (he had gotten by the door) could see his father grip the back of a chair and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said McGonagall.  "The Heir of Slytherin left another message right underneath the first one.  '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._'"

"Which student?" asked a very white Madam Hooch.

"Ginny Weasley," replied McGonagall, sending a rather sad look in Snape's direction.  Harry heard Ron slid down to the floor of the wardrobe.

Snape turned a pasty shade of white and gasped, "One of my Slytherins?"

McGonagall nodded and said, "We have to send all the students home tomorrow.  This is the end of Hogwarts…"

Suddenly the staff room door banged open again and Lockhart bounded in, beaming.

"Sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?"

The other teachers were glaring at him but he didn't seem to notice.  Snape stepped forward, still pale but eyes blazing, and Harry couldn't help but smile.  Oh Lockhart was going to get it…

"Just the man.  A girl – one of _my_ Slytherins – has been taken into the Chamber itself.  Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart paled.

"Wh-why, Severus, I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape sneered and Sprout chipped in.

"That's right, Gilderoy.  Weren't you just saying last night that you've know all along where the entrance to the Chamber is?"

Lockhart gaped like a wish and Mika and Harry laughed softly in mirth.

"Well – I-I…"

"Didn't you tell me you know what was inside the Chamber?" piped Flitwick.

"D-did I?"

"I certainly recall you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a chance at the monster before Hagrid was arrested.  Didn't you sat that you should have had free rein from the beginning?" said Snape in clipped, icy tones.  Harry silently cheered his father.

Lockhart looked around fearfully at the stony-faced professors.

"We will leave it to you then, Gilderoy.  We'll make sure everyone's out of your way."  McGonagall fixed Lockhart with a cold look as she said this.

Lockhart gasped some more then finally said, "V-very well.  I'll be in my office g-getting ready."  He turned and fled.

"Now that _he's_ out from under our feet…  The Heads of Houses should go and inform the students.  Tell them the Hogwarts Express will be taking them home first thing tomorrow.  The rest of you make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers nodded and left, one by one.  As soon as they were gone, Harry, Ron, and Mika tumbled out of the wardrobe onto the floor.

Mika gasped, "Ginny," and hung his head.  Ron began to mutter that is was all his fault, head held in his hand.  Harry simply sat there, staring into space.  He had to do something about this.

And he had to do it now.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry and Mika sat together on the couch in the shadowed corner, staring blankly at nothing.  Mika finally asked, "D'you – d'you think she's…"

Harry looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Na.  And I'm goin' ter make sure she is'n."

He got up and walked into his dorm, returning with a bundle stuffed under his shirt.  Mika rose and asked quietly, "What are you going to do?"

"Go an' ge' her," replied Harry with a snarl.

"You're not forgetting me this time."

Harry looked stonily at Mika for a moment then said, "Alrigh'.  Le's go ge' Ron."

Mika nodded and they headed for the door out into the hall.  Just as they reached it, Draco's voice drawled, "Where are you two going?  We're supposed to stay in our common room."

"Sod off, Malfoy," snapped Mika, clamping a hand on Harry's arm.  Harry simply narrowed his eyes at Draco then turned and swept out of the room, dragging Mika along with him.  He pulled out the invisibility cloak and covered the both of them with it as they set out for Gryffindor Tower.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Rap, rap._

"Enter."

"Sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy.  To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought I'd tell you, sir."

_Sigh._

"Tell me what?"

"That Potter and Davids left the dormitory."

_Gasp._

"They did _what?_"

"Left the dormitory, sir."

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes."

"Thank you, Malfoy.  Return to Arx Serpens.  I will handle Mister's Potter and Davids."

"Yes, sir."

Snape rose and sped from his office, heart hammering against his ribs as he wondered where his son could have gone.

Draco, ignorant of Snape's worried thoughts, smirked and punched his fist into his other hand.

He had Potter now.  Even if Hogwarts opened again after this, Potter would be expelled, along with Davids.

He laughed gleefully.

_He had them!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Lady, please.  We're goin' ter save 'is sister."

The Fat Lady frowned at Harry then nodded.

"Alright, dear.  But you make sure you bring him back.  And yourselves with that poor girl!"

"We will," promised Harry.  The Fat Lady smiled slightly then swung aside.  Harry sprang inside and ran through the common room to where Ron sat with Fred and George, who were unnaturally subdued.  He grabbed Ron's arm and grabbed him out into the hall, flinging him under the cloak.

"What the…  Harry?  Mika?"

"Shhh!" hissed Harry as he pushed Ron along the corridor.

"What's going on?" breathed Ron, looking from one boy to the other.

Mika replied, "We're going to save Ginny."

Ron looked at Harry then growled, "Let's go."  Harry nodded and the three of them crept down the corridors until they reached the second floor, where they heard the sounds of grunting.  Peering around a corner, they saw Lockhart piling books back into a box.  Harry sneered and flung off the cloak, knowing exactly what Lockhart was doing.

"Leavin', professor?"

Lockhart let out a startled scream and dropped the heavy book he was holding.  In another part of the castle, Snape took off at a run towards the sound.

"H-Harry!"

Harry sneered, "Yeh.  Me."  He shook his head and snarled, "An' ye call yourself a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well – when I took the job – nothing in the job description…"

"What about my sister?" roared Ron, throwing the cloak off as well.  Mika followed, eyeing Lockhart coolly.

"Very unfortunate…"

"_Unfortunate!_  What about your books!"

Lockhart shook his head sadly and said, "Now, now.  You shouldn't believe everything you read."

Harry bared his teeth and spat, "Ni was righ'.  Yer nothin' but a fraud."

"Now, now, Harry.  If there's one thing I pride myself on its my Memory Charms.  Now that the three of you know, I can't have you babbling my secrets.  Its not all books signings and publicity involved, you know.  I have to track the people down and ask them how they'd done what they'd done."

"And took credit for their accomplishment!" yelled Mika.

"Sadly, yes," said Lockhart, drawing his wand.  "Now…"

Harry had his wand out in a split-second and roared, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Lockhart was blasted backwards, tumbling to the floor.  His wand flew up into the air and Mika caught it, bringing it down across his knee in a fit of anger.  The white-haired boy then snarled, "Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one."

Harry snarled incoherently in agreement and point his wand at Lockhart, who was shaking, "Get up."

Lockhart fumbled to his feet and said, "What do you want me to do?  I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is.  There's nothing I can do."

Harry sneered, "Lucky fer you _we_ know where i' is.  _An'_ wha's inside i'.  Now _move._"

Lockhart preceded them down the hall way to the bathroom next to the spot where the two messages still shone on the wall.  Harry shoved Lockhart inside and was highly pleased to see the man shaking.  Looking at Mika and Ron, he sheathed his wand.  Ron trained his on Lockhart as Mika laid the invisibility cloak aside before drawing his own.  Harry then walked down to the last stall and opened it, recalling what the Gray Lady had told him about this ghost.

"Myrtle?"

Moaning Myrtle looked up and said, "What do you want?"

"Ter ask ye how ye died."

Myrtle's face lit up at that.

"It was dreadful.  Happened right in this very stall.  I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses.  I was crying and then I heard somebody come in.  They said something gunny – a different language, I think.  But it was a _boy._  So, I opened the door to tell him to go away and then – I _died._"

"'Ow?"

"I don't know.  My whole body just seized up and then I was floating away.  And then I came back.  I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see.  She was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."  Myrtle paused then added, "But I do remember a pair of great, big, yellow eyes."

Harry smirked and thought, _Bingo._  He then asked, "Where did ye see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing at one of the sinks.  Harry walked over to it and studied it.  It looked ordinary enough except for the snake carved on one of the taps.  He tried to turn it and Myrtle said brightly, "That taps never worked."

"Say something in Parseltongue, Harry," suggested Mika, eying the snake.

Harry frowned.  He had only spoken Parseltongue when a live snake had been around before.  But, what the hell…

"Open up."

"English," said Ron.

Harry cursed and glared at the snake, imaging that it was real.  He spat again, "Open up."

A strange hissing escaped him and the tap began to spin, glowing brilliant white.  The sink then sank into the floor, revealing a man-sized pipe.  Harry turned to Ron and Mika and said, "Le's go."

Ron and Mika nodded in agreement.

Lockhart suddenly said, "Well, you don't seem to need to anymore, so…"

Three wands trained on him and six eyes glowered at him.

"You can go first, "snarled Mika.

Lockhart inched towards the opening, beginning to shake again.

"Boy…"

"_Move_," snarled Harry.  Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe and was about to say something but Ron shoved him down into it first.  Harry waited a moment then followed.

The pipe was dark and slimy and seemed endless.  There were other pipe's branching off from the one that they were in but Harry kept going straight.  He could also sense that he was going down further than the dungeons.  Much further.  Behind him came the sounds of Ron and Mika following him.

Suddenly the pipe leveled off and he shot out of it, landing on the damp floor with a wet _thump._  Getting to his feet, he saw Lockhart hovering a few feet away, covered in slime and moaning something about his hair.  Ron suddenly shot of the tunnel, followed by Mika.

"Where are we?" asked Mika.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, pulling a bit of slime out of his hair.  "Ugh."

"Remind me to never go on vacation here."

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos._"  Ron and Mika echoed him a moment later as he turned to them.

"C'mon."

They set off, Lockhart lagging behind them.

"Close your eyes if you see anything," warned Mika.

They walked in silence until they rounded a bend and Ron said, "There's something up there…"

Something huge and curved lay across the tunnel before them, not moving.

"Maybe its asleep," breathed Mika.

Harry crept forward, wand held high.  The light from his wand fell on a vivid green snake skin.  Whatever had shed it had to have been at least twenty feet long.

"Blimey," said Mika weakly.

At a sudden movement behind them, all three of them turned.  Harry lunged and Lockhart tackled Mika but he was too late – Lockhart straightened, Mika's wand in his hand.

"Well, boys.  This is it.  I take a bit of this skin up to the school, tell them the girl was lost, and that the three of you lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say goodbye to your memories, boys!"

"No, you fool…" began Mika but Lockhart had already lifted his wand.

"_Obliviate!_"

Mika's wand exploded.  Harry dove out of the way as most of the ceiling gave way and fell in.  After the dust settled, he found himself standing alone looking at a wall of solid rock.

"Damn…  Ron!  Mika!  Are ye okay?"

"Yeah," said Ron's muffled voice.  "We're okay.  But this git's lost his memory."

Mika spat, "I _tried_ to tell him.  My wand is specially charmed to only work for _me._  Thank my dad for being such a paranoid Auror."

Harry sighed with relief then peered up at the ceiling.  Huge cracks had formed in it and he had the feeling if he tried to move the rocks by magic, it'd fall in even more.  He frowned for a moment then made the only decision he could.

"Ye wait here.  I'll go on.  If I'm na back soon…"

There was a pause.

"We'll try and move some of this rock so you can get back through," said Mika.

"Harry…" began Ron.

"See yer in a bi'," said Harry quickly, hurrying off.  He headed on and on until finally the sound of Ron and Mika moving rocks faded away.  Wand high, he continued  on until he came to a wall with two entwined serpents on it, their eyes gleaming emeralds.

Harry stepped forward and hissed, "Open."

The snakes parted as the wall cracked open, sliding out of sight.  Harry stood there for a moment then entered.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape ran down the corridor from which he had heard Lockhart's scream come from.  Trust the man to scream like a girl…

He skidded to a halt as he spotted two trunks and several boxes of books sitting in the middle of the corridor.  Bending down, he picked up a heavy book lying between his feet.  As he turned it over, Lockhart's beaming visage winked up at him.  Snape sneered and tossed the book into one of the boxes, which collapsed and scattered more books over the floor.  Rolling his eyes, Snape strode down the hall to the suit of armor at the end.

"You.  Where did that idiot go?"

The suit of armor rattled then raised an arm with a creak.  It pointed down the next corridor.

To where the first attack had happened.

Snape thumped his fist against the helmet and growled out a thank you before striding down the hall.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing now?"

A/N: God, I just _love_ switching Sevi and McGonagall's roles….

A/N2: And Mika's comment about never shutting yourself in a wardrobe comes from C. S. Lewis' _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_


	40. Chapter 39 : The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 39 – The Chamber of Secrets

Harry entered a long chamber, the unseen ceiling supported by pillars carved with snakes.  He peered into the greenish gloom that permeated the place, trying to see.  Slowly, he moved forward, wand at ready.  As he neared the opposite end of the chamber, he saw a huge, towering statue.  Between its feet lay a still figure in black robes with flaming-red hair.

"_Gin!_"

Harry ran forward and fell to his knees at her side, setting down his wand so he could pull her up into his lap.  He patted her cheek and said, "Gin?  C'mon, Gin, wake up."  She was a cold as one of the ghosts to the touch but he could still see her chest rising and falling.  Feebly.

"C'mon, Ginny, m'girl.  Wake up."

"She won't wake."

Harry snapped his head up to narrow his eyes at a tall, black-haired boy leaning casually against a nearby pillar.  He was blurry along the edges but there was no mistaking him – 

"Tom Riddle."

Riddle smiled and bowed mockingly.

"What do ye mean she woan wake?"

"Oh, she's still alive.  But only just."

Harry narrowed his eyes and snarled, "What 'ave ye done ter her?"

Riddle simply smiled at him.

"Yer na a ghost."

"No.  A memory – preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry glance over at the statue's feet where the little diary Niamh had found lay.  He looked from it to Ginny then to Riddle as everything snapped together.

"Ginny found i'.  Ginny found yer diary an' she's been writing in i'."

"Oh, how clever you are," said Riddle.  "Yes, little Ginny found my diary.  It was quite boring to listen to an eleven-year-old girl's troubles but I did.  I was sympathetic.  Ginny simply loved me.  She poured her soul out to me and I grew stronger.  Strong enough to start feeding some of _my_ soul into _her_…"

Harry suddenly noticed that Riddle was twirling his wand between his fingers.  _Damn,_ he thought but said, "Ginny did i'.  Opened the Chamber, strangled 'Agrid's roosters, everything.  'Cause o' _you._"

"_Yesssss_," hissed Riddle, snake-like.  "You truly are clever, Harry Potter.  Unfortunately, little Ginny found out what I was doing and tried to dispose of my diary.  But then, your little friend Niamh found it and led me to _you_, the very person I wanted to meet."

"You see, Ginny told me all about you.  Your whole _fascinating_ history.  I simply had to meet you.  So I showed you my capture of that oaf Hagrid."

"Ye framed 'im.  I thought ye might've made a mistake but ye did'n."

"No, I'm afraid not," said Riddle.  "Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, suspected Hagrid might be innocent.  He persuaded Dippet to keep him on and train him as gamekeeper.  And, of course, he kept a close eye on me after that.  So I preserved my sixteen-year-old self in a diary, leaving it behind so that one day I would be able to complete Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Ye 'aven't finished i'.  No one's died.  And soon the Restorative Draught will be ready and they will be righ' again."

Riddle laughed, high and coldly.  It didn't sound right coming from him.  And it sounded oddly familiar to Harry.

"Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore, Harry.  My target over these last few months has been _you._"

"Tha's why ye attacked Hermione and Niamh.  Ye knew I'd find a way to ge' down 'ere after that."

"Yes," hissed Riddle.  "And I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall just to make sure you would come.  I have many questions for you."

"Like wha'?"

"Such as, how did _you_ – a street rat with no extraordinary talent – defeat the greatest wizard of all time?  How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Wha' do ye care?" spat Harry.

"Because," said Riddle, an odd red gleam in his eyes.  "Voldemort is my past, present, and future."

Riddle lifted Harry's wand and traced three shimmering words into the air.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Then he waved the wand and the letters rearranged themselves.  But Harry already knew what they would read.  A part of him had known what was really in the diary the moment he has seen it.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"You see?  I already used the name at Hogwarts – to my most intimate of friends only.  I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself from my mother, could hardly be expected to keep the name of a foul, common Muggle who abandoned me before I even saw light.  No, Harry – I fashioned myself a new name, one wizards everywhere would fear when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Red hot anger flooded through Harry as he started at the boy who would – and had – become the man who had murdered his mother and the man he had thought was his father.

"Yer na."

"Beg pardon?"

"Yer na the greatest sorcerer in the world.  Albus Dumbledore is.  Even when ye were strong, ye did'n try ter take Hogwarts.  'E frightened ye then an' 'e still frightens ye now, wherever ye are hidin'."

Riddle's face turned stony and cruel.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the _memory_ of me!"

"'E's na as gone as ye thin'!" yelled Harry.

Riddle froze.

A crimson bird had appeared at the top of the chamber, singing an unearthly song.  It spiraled down towards Harry, tail gleaming a golden color as it streamed out behind the swan-sized bird.  A ragged bundle was held in its golden talons as it swooped down, dropping the bundle at Harry's feet before landing on his shoulder.  Harry looked into the intelligent black eyes over the golden beak and felt a shock of recognition.

"That's a phoenix…" breathed Riddle.

"_Fawkes?_" breathed Harry.

Aye, said the phoenix, turning baleful eyes onto Riddle.

"And _that_," spat Riddle, "is the old school Sorting Hat…"  He began to laugh suddenly, the sound echoing throughout the chamber.

"_This_ is what Dumbledore sends his defender!  A songbird and an old hat!  Do you feel brave _now_, Harry Potter?"

Harry sneered.

"Now, to business.  Twice – in _my_ future, _your_ past – we have met and you have defeated me.  _How?_  The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

Harry snorted at the threat and snarled, "No one knows why ye lost yer powers.  Na even me.  But ye could'n kill me because me mother – me common _Muggle-born_ mother – died ter save me.  She stopped ye from killin' me.  An' yer worse than _de'_ now.  Yer barely _alive._"

Riddle's face contorted in rage.

"So, your _mother_ died to save you.  There is nothing special about you.  I've wondered…  There are strange likenesses between you and I.  Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggle's.  Probably the only two Parselmouth's at Hogwarts since Slytherin himself.  And we both are Slytherin.  We even _look_ somewhat alike.  (Harry snorted here)  But…it was truly only chance that saved you from me.  That is all I wanted to know."

Harry's blood boiled as he waited for Riddle to do something besides talk.  Already he could see the other boy becoming more solid, more _real._  Which meant more life was being taken out of Ginny.

"Now, Harry, let me teach you a little lesson.  We shall match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Albus Dumbledore can give him…"

To Harry's surprise, Riddle turned and walked away.  When he turned back around and opened his mouth, Harry had a good feeling of what was about to happen next.  He rose from Ginny's side carefully, keeping his eyes on Riddle.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

Harry turned to look up at the statue.  High above him, Slytherin's stone face was moving, its mouth opening wider and wider.

And then something stirred in the black depths.

Harry ran, eyes shut tight.  He felt Fawkes wing brush his cheek as the phoenix took flight.  Harry dove for the floor as something hit the floor of the chamber.  He knew what was happening.

"_Kill him,_" hissed Riddle.

Harry heard the basilisk begin to slither across the floor towards him.  He scrambled to his feet and ran, blindly, arms stretched out before him.  He could hear the basilisk behind him.

"_Ooophf!_"

Harry fell, his hands stinging as they hit the ground before his body did.  He sensed something hurtling down at him from above and rolled, eyes still clenched shut.

Suddenly there was the mad hissing of the basilisk coming from his right.  Harry opened his eyes to a bare slit and saw the basilisk high up in the air, its blunt head lunging at the creature that was distracting it.  Gleaming fangs the size of sabers snapped at the phoenix as Fawkes distracted the huge serpent.  As the basilisk turned, he saw that Fawkes golden beak and sharp talons, which were flecked with scarlet blood now, had punctured its huge yellow eyes.

Riddle screamed, "_LEAVE THE BIRD!  GET THE BOY!  HE'S BEHIND YOU!  KILL HIM!_"

The basilisk spun and Harry rolled out of the way again, sweeping up something soft as he did.  When he finally stopped against a pillar, he scrambled behind it and started at the Sorting Hat for a moment.  A second later he jammed it onto his head and thought, _If you have anything that could help me, it would be bloody useful right about now!_

No voice answered him and Harry cursed as he sprinted to the other side of the chamber as the basilisk smashed his pillar to ash.

Suddenly the hat contracted and something heavy thumped against Harry's head.  Harry rolled as the basilisk came at him again, cursing fluently, ripping the Sorting Hat off his head as he went.  He stuffed his hand into it and his fingers touched cold metal.  Grasping it, he pulled a sword from the hat with a flourish.  An emerald-colored cat's eye stone gleamed up at him from the center of the crossbar as the silver blade gave off a misty sort of green light.  He whirled as the basilisk came at him again.

"_KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!_"

The basilisk dove, its aim true despite its blindness.  Harry snarled in pure rage and met the huge head halfway, driving the blade of the sword deep into the serpent's mouth and up into its brain.  Hot blood spurted over him as he felt one of the basilisk's razor fangs bite into his arm.

As the basilisk keeled over dead, the fang broke, leaving it buried in Harry's arm.  He slumped against the wall, vision blurring as the poison took hold.  In one last effort of will, he grabbed the fang and wrenched it out of his arm.  His blurry eyes spotted Riddle's diary; it was lying just a few feet away.

_'I preserved my sixteen-year-old self in my diary…'_

"**_NO!!_**" screamed Riddle as he realized what Harry was doing.

Harry met Riddle's eyes hard, his eyes gleaming as cold and as fierce as the cat's eye emerald in the swords hilt.  He spat, "_Go to hell, ye bloody bastard._"  He dove for the diary as Riddle did, making it there first.  With all the force he had, he drove the basilisk fang deep into the diary.

A long, piercing scream filled the chamber as ink flood out of the book onto Harry's hand.  Riddle screamed, twisting as his form slowly faded and then was gone.

Harry collapsed onto the floor, his vision going black as the poison spread through his body.  He vaguely sensed something landing besides him and drops of liquid falling onto his arm.  As quickly as the darkness had fallen, it began to lift.  Harry blinked at the now once again visible Chamber then heard the warm, amused voice echo though his head.

There you are, youngling.  I was afraid I was too late. 

Harry turned his head to look at Fawkes, who was sitting on the floor beside him.  He nodded in thanks to the phoenix than rose shakily to his feet.  Fawkes uttered a quavering note and he steadied.  Smiling at the fiery bird, he staggered over the basilisk and retrieved the sword from its gaping jaws.  He then gathered up his wand and the Sorting Hat, tucking the latter into his belt and the former into its holster.  A sudden moan from the opposite end of the chamber set him whirling around, the sword lifting up then dropping as he saw…

"_Gin!_"

Ginny blinked at him then began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry – it was _me_ – I didn't mean to – Riddle made me – oh God they're going to expel me…"

Harry rushed to her side and swept her up into a one-armed embrace.  He set down the sword so he could run a hand through her hair then over her tear-streaked face.

"Shhh.  I' was'n yer fault, Gin.  Riddle controlled ye.  They can'na expel ye fer somethin' ye had na control over."

"Is he…?"

"De'?  Yeh.  C'mon now.  Le's ge' out o' here, kay?  Le's go home?"

"Home?" said Ginny in confusion.

"Hogwarts o' course!  Anyone tha' calls _this_ 'ome is absolutely batty."

Ginny smiled and laughed softly.

"Definitely."

Harry smiled down at her and said, "C'mon then.  Up ye get."

The two of them staggered to their feet.  Harry grabbed the diary and the sword before they stepped over the green coils of the basilisk and out into the corridor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ron!  Mika!"

"_Harry!_"

Mika's dirt-smeared face appeared in the hole he and Ron had made in the rock wall.  Harry pushed Ginny through first then came in after him in time to see Ron sweep her up into a bear hug.

"Oh, Gin.  I was so worried!  I've been such a git this year."  Ron looked down at his younger sister and pleaded, "Forgive me?"

Ginny looked up at him fro a moment then made a sniffling noise, nodding.  She then flung her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt.  Mika turned from them to Harry and his dark eyes widened.

"What happened to _you?_  And _where_ did you get that sword?"

"Long story," muttered Harry.  "Where's Lock'art?"

"Uh, back at the pipe.  Like I said, my da's a paranoid old Auror, so he charmed my wand to only work for me.  Pity Lockhart didn't try to hex us.  That would have been much more amusing."

Harry snorted and nodded in agreement before saying, "Le's ge' out o' 'ere."

The four of them set off, led by Fawkes' faintly glowing wings and the greenish glow from the sword to the pipe.  Lockhart was sitting there on a large piece of stone from a toppled pillar.  He beamed brightly at them as he spotted them.

"Oh, hello there.  Interesting place here."

Harry looked at Ron, who twirled a finger about his ear with his free hand as his other was wrapped about Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeh.  Interestin'."

Mika peered up the long pip and said, "And now the Question of the Day: how are we going to get back up there?"

Harry blinked as something landed on his shoulder.  He turned to look at Fawkes, who was watching him closely and waving his tail feathers.

Grab hold, said the phoenix.

"He looks like he wants you to grab a hold.  But you're much too heavy for him to carry," said Mika.

"Fawkes is na an ordinary bird," said Harry.

Most certainly not, said the phoenix proudly, dark eyes glittering.  Harry smiled slightly then said, "We've go' ter 'old on ter each other.  Ginny, you 'old on ter Ron.  Mika, you 'old on ter Ginny and Lock'art…"

"That's you," said Mika sharply to Lockhart.

"…ye 'old on ter Mika."

They situated themselves and Harry tucked the sword into his belt with the hat.  Fawkes launched himself off his shoulder and he grabbed the golden tail feathers tightly.  A moment later they were flying up the pipe.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Ooophf!_"

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"_My foot?_  That's Lockhart's foot!"

"_Arrgh!_"

After much pushing and shoving the five of them separated themselves and saw Myrtle goggling at them.

"Your alive."

"Yer surprised," said Harry blandly, brushing one hand back through his long hair and coming up with slime and basilisk blood.

"Bleh," remarked Mika, taking a step back.

Myrtle gave a little _humpf_ and disappeared into her toilet.  Lockhart stared in wonder.

"Where to now?" asked Ron, his arm tightening about Ginny as she began to cry again.

Harry looked at Fawkes, who had perched at the top of one of the stalls.

Follow me, said the phoenix and spread his wings.

And so they did.

A/N: Does anyone think Harry's last comment to Riddle was a little cliché?


	41. Chapter 40 : Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 40 – Aftermath

The five of them soon found themselves at the staff room.  Harry pushed the door open and was greeted by a surprised scream.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in chairs, accompanied by McGonagall.  Dumbledore was standing by the window and Snape was pacing back and forth with a strained expression on his face.

"_Ginny!_"

The Weasley's swept up their daughter and hugged her.  Harry heard Fawkes whoosh past him and looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling at him.  A moment later he found himself, Ron, and Mika being pulled into a warm hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"You saved her!  Oh, God.  _How _did you do it?"

"I believe we would all like to know that," said Snape, eying Harry darkly.  Harry felt a pang of guilt at not telling his father what he had planned to do.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley released him, he sat the Sorting Hat, the sword, and the remains of Riddle's diary on a nearby table before turning back and beginning to explain, talking slowly so they could catch the words through his accent.

He told them everything.

"So," said McGonagall, "you broke a hundred school rules finding the entrance.  But the question is, _how_ did you get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry sighed and told that part again.  Apparently he hadn't been speaking clearly enough.  But a glance at his father and Dumbledore told him he had been speaking clearly enough.

He then turned to Ginny.  He hadn't told _her_ part in the story.

She looked up at him, brown eyes glittering with tears.  They stared at each other for a moment before she nodded and spoke.  When she was done, Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly while Mr. Weasley began to berate her.

"_Ginny!_  What have I always told you?  Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

"I d-didn't know!  I found it inside one of my books.  I thought someone had just left it there…"

"Perhaps Miss Weasley should go up to the Hospital Wing after this terrible ordeal.  There will be no punishment.  Older and more wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort."

"Bed rest and a mug of hot chocolate, perhaps.  You'll find Madam Pomfrey still awake.  She's been giving out the Restorative Draught to the basilisk's victims…"

"So, Hermione and Niamh are alright?" said Ron hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry grinned at his father.  He knew who was responsible for it.  Snape smiled slightly in return, his eyes glittering darkly.  Harry could tell he was going to be in trouble when they were alone.

The Weasley's left and McGonagall soon after them.  Snape stayed, leaning back against the wall.  Dumbledore then turned to the three boys.

"I seem to remember telling the two of you and Miss O'Feir that I would have to expel you if you broke anymore school rules."

Ron gulped.

"Which shows sometimes we must eat our words.  All three of you will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – ah! – a hundred points each."

The three boys grinned.

"Now, one of us has been awfully quiet during all this.  Nothing to say, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart blinked and stared about the room, looking for who Dumbledore was talking to.

"Er, professor," said Mika.  "There was an accident down in the Chamber.  My wand…"

"Ah.  Yes, I believe your father told me about that charm he placed on your wand, Mr. Davids.  Such a sad thing Gilderoy attempted to use it…"

Ron snickered and leaned over to Harry to mutter, "Not bloody likely…"

"Is that me?" asked Lockhart.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "Yes.  Mr. Weasley, Mr. Davids – would you mind escorting Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary?  I would like to have a few words with Mr. Potter…"

"Professor?" said Lockhart.  "I expect I was hopeless…"

"You have no idea," muttered Mika as he and Ron dragged Lockhart out.  As soon as the door closed behind them, Snape strode across the room and grabbed Harry's shoulders, his stony countenance collapsing and showing the worry that he was really feeling.

"What in Merlin's name were you _thinking?_  You could have been _killed!_"

"I know," said Harry softly, looking down at the floor.  "I should 'ave told ye."

Snape sighed and smiled.

"No, you shouldn't have.  You inherited my habit of making snap decisions and going on with them without thought.  Had you told me, I wouldn't expect you to really be my son."

Harry looked up and grinned.

The two of them jumped with Dumbledore coughed.

"I should have a camera."

Severus rolled his eyes and growled, "Oh, bugger off, Albus."

Harry coughed in surprise at that while Dumbledore simply smiled.  He then turned to Harry.

"I want to thank you, Harry.  You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber.  Only that would have called Fawkes to you."

Then again, said the phoenix.  I could have simply been told what was going on by the silly little raven your Dark Knight there gave to the youngling and decided to lend a wing. 

"Jar didn't know."

You think our kind have no more power than thought-speak? 

Harry blinked, realizing what Fawkes was implying.

"'E read me mind."

Somewhat.  He sensed your thoughts first most likely, _then_ read your mind.  And then he came to me to see if I knew a way to help.   Fawkes parted his golden beak in a smile and added, Which I did. 

"And which we are all very grateful for," said Severus.

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore.

"Now," continued Dumbledore.  "I expect you wish to go see Miss Granger's and O'Feir, as I am certain they are awaken by now."

Harry nodded vigorously then asked, "Sir?  'Ow did I pull tha' sword out o' the hat?"

"Take a look."

Harry stepped towards the bloodstained sword, which had stopped giving off its misty green light.  As soon as he touched the hilt to pick it up, the light return and the cat's eye in the hilt gleamed with an inner fire.  He tilted the sword and saw words carved into the blade along the center.  As far as he could tell they were Elven, but he could only read two words of them.  And those were: _my gift to my husband, Tirades Snape.  May this keep him alive through battle and bring him back to me each time._

Severus peered over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw the writing.

"Elven.  Gods…"

Dumbledore watched the two of them for a moment then said, "I believe that was Malayne Ardwith's gift to her new husband."

Severus' jaw dropped.

"Gods…  I can't believe…  _How?_"

"That," said Dumbledore, "is not a question I can answer.  But if I am correct, that sword comes to those who share the blood of its first owner when they call for it.  Which Harry most likely did…"

Harry nodded, still staring at the sword.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back, I believe.  And I must draft an advertisement for the _Prophet_…  We need another Defense teacher…  We simply run through them, do we not?"

Harry and Severus nodded, turning to leave, placing the sword back on the table.

"Severus, perhaps you should take the sword?  It _is_ yours, after all."

Severus froze, turning to stare at Dumbledore.  He then walked over and picked up the sword, which burst into an ardent blaze of green fire.  Staring at the sword for a moment, he nodded to Dumbledore then left, pushing Harry in front of him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What're ye goin' ter do with i'?" asked Harry as they walked down to the infirmary from the staff room.

"I haven't the slightest.  I still can't believe that you found _this_ in the hat."

"Well, I di' an' now its ours."

"_Ours?_"

"Well, we're both Snape's are we na?" asked Harry, looking defiantly up at his father.

Severus smiled down at his son his response.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"And ye doubted this when?"

"Hmmm – until just now."

"Yer hilarious."

"I know," said Severus.

"Oh, bugger off, ye daft fool."

"Who are you calling a daft fool?  Might I remind you that you'll be living with this 'daft fool' over the summer?"

Harry looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Well where _else_ would you stay?  As if I'm going to let you go back to those Muggle's who aren't worthy of having _any_ relation to your mother."

Harry beamed and hugged his father tightly.  Severus staggered slightly then smiled, returning the hug.

"Your welcome."

They separated and Severus brushed at the trail of slime and blood Harry had left on his robes.

"Whoops…"

"Ah, its nothing."  Severus smiled and said, "You go see Niamh and Hermione.  I know you want to.  We have all summer together."

Harry grinned and dashed off, leaving Severus to walk alone back down to the dungeons.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  There you are, mate.  Madam Pomfrey says Mione and Ni should be waking up anytime now!"

Harry bounded into the infirmary and stood quivering next to Ron and Mika, looking between Hermione and Niamh.  Suddenly Hermione groaned and opened her eyes, followed by Niamh a moment later.

"_Hermione!_"

"_Niamh!_"

Ron rushed to Hermione's side while Mika and Harry went to Niamh's.

Hermione blinked and quickly said, "Ron, it's a basilisk!  That's why Harry heard that voice!"

"Yeah, we know."

"What?  You know?  How?  And why are you covered in slime?"

"Looong story…."

Niamh sat up quickly and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, her blue eyes blazing.

"Alright you.  Tell the me truth."

Harry blinked, surprised.

"About wha'?"

"About Sna…"

Harry's eyes went wide and he clamped a hand over Niamh's mouth, causing Mika to stare at him.  He hissed in her ear, "_Shhh!  No one else knows!  An' they can'na!_"

"_Why?_" hissed Niamh.

"I'll tell ye later."

"What about them?" asked Niamh, nodding her head towards Ron, Hermione, and Mika; adding Ginny in a moment later.

"I doan know…"

"Harry!"

"Ni, what'll they think o' me?" asked Harry.

"Mika and Hermione won't care!"

"Wha' about Ron?  'E 'ates 'im.  Ye know tha'."

Niamh sighed and said, "I don't know what to tell you, Harry.  But you have to tell them.  I don't think they'd enjoy finding out like I did."

Harry nodded.

"Alrigh'.  Can ye le' me go now?"

"Oh.  Sorry."

"What was that about?" asked Mika.

"Nothing," replied Niamh and Harry casually.  Mika eyed them suspiciously but they met his eyes coolly.  It wasn't until the next morning that he found out what they had been talking about.


	42. Chapter 41 : Year's End

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 41 – Year's End__

The next day everyone was excused from classes in celebration.  Harry had his hand wringed several times by other students who kept apologizing for suspecting him and thanking him for solving everything.  He had calmly told them that Mika and Ron had helped as well, setting the well-wishers onto them.  Also, that morning he received a severe berating from Jardin.

Going down there without telling anyone…  What if I hadn't found out what you were doing and told the old phoenix!  Hmm?  What then? 

Harry rolled his eyes and stroked the raven's forehead, which was exactly the spot that Jardin loved to be stroked.

Ooooh…  You're forgiven… 

Harry chuckled and said, _I thought you'd say that._

He also got a great surprise that morning.  As he was walking through the entrance hall with Jardin perched on his shoulder, the doors banged open and Lucius Malfoy stalked in.  His gray eyes fell on Harry and he sneered.

"_You._"

Oh crap, muttered Jardin.

"This is a surprise, Lucius."

Harry, Jardin, and Malfoy all turned to see Dumbledore coming out of a doorway Harry hadn't noticed being there before, followed by Snape.

Lucius sneered again.

"What are you doing back here?  The governors suspended you!"

"It seems that the other eleven governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once.  Seemed to think I was the best man for the job.  They also told me something very strange.  Several of them seemed to think you threatened to curse their families did they not suspend me in the first place."

Malfoy paled.

Harry. 

Harry looked and saw _Dobby_ cowering behind Malfoy.  He and Jardin exchanged a glance.

"So," said Malfoy.  "You've stopped the attacks.  Did you catch the culprit as well?"

"We have."

"And who was it this time?"

"The same person it was last time, Lucius.  Lord Voldemort was acting through someone this time.  Through this diary."

Dumbledore held up the diary, the hole bored through its center plainly visible.  Harry watched as Dobby pointed at the book then to Malfoy before whacking himself over the head with his fists.

"I see…" said Malfoy.

"A clever plan."  Snape spoke up now.  "Had Mr. Potter and his friends Mr. Weasley and Mr. Davids not discovered that book – young Miss Weasley would have taken the blame.  Imagine the effect if Arthur Weasley's daughter was attacking Muggle-borns…"

Malfoy glared at Snape and still Dobby kept pointing.  Harry and Jardin looked at each other then to the diary, sharing a short conversation before smirking mentally.

"Doan ye woan to know 'ow Ginny got that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Harry innocently.

"How should I know where the girl got hold of it?"

"Because ye gave i' to her.  In Flourish and Blotts.  Ye picked up her Transfiguration book an' slipped i' in."

"Prove it," hissed Malfoy, hands clenched.  Jardin laughed in Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore's head.  Snape couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Ah, no one will be able to do that, Lucius," said Dumbledore, amusement tingeing his voice.  "Not now that Riddle has vanished from it, that it.  Though I would advise you, Lucius, not to give out anymore of Voldemort's old school things."

Malfoy's jaw clenched and he spun, calling out, "Come, Dobby!"  Dobby scurried along behind him, earning a kick.  Anger flashed in Harry's eyes and he turned to Dumbledore.  He had a plan.

"Sir?  May I return tha' diary ter Mr. Malfoy?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he handed over the small book.

"Of course, Harry."

Snape looked in confusion between the two of them as Harry ran out onto the grounds after Malfoy, pulling off his shoe as he went.

A few moments later…

"_You lost me my servant, boy!_"

There was a loud bang and Dobby cried out, "You shall not hurt, Harry Potter!"

A few moments later Harry bounded back in, grinning foolishly.  On his shoulder Jardin was flapping his wings and cawing, pale eyes glittering with mirth.

"What on earth did you do?" asked Severus.

Harry's grin widened as he said, "I returned the diary."

Severus' eyes flicked down to the sock just sticking out of his son's pocket.

"And you released the house-elf at the same time.  Sneaky devil!"

Harry simply grinned.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The rest of the term continued without incident.  The Weasley's had wanted to resort Ginny, but she had refused, insisting she was quite fine in Slytherin.  She had friends in there and was quite happy.  Her unsaid words were that if she were in Gryffindor, her brother's would overshadow her.  In Slytherin she could be herself.

Exams had been canceled, which had sent Hermione into hysterics for two weeks, while everyone else was celebrating.  Defense classes were also canceled ("Didn't learn anything in there anyway," remarked Niamh) as the teacher was incapacitated (Ron said, "And that bloke was starting to grow on me," which set Niamh to snickering).

Slytherin also won the House Cup again while Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

And what Harry found best about all of this was that he not only was going to spend his summer at the castle with his father, but Draco was subdued and sulky for the remainder of the term.

Just before the train set off with Niamh, Mika, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, they all said goodbye to Harry, each asking him why he was staying at the school.  Except for Niamh, who already knew.  His reply was simply that he had told Dumbledore about the Dursley's and the headmaster was allowing him to stay with one of the professors (he didn't say who).  Before they left, Niamh grabbed his arm.

"When are you going to tell them, Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked down at his friend.

"I doan know, Ni.  Maybe over summer.  Ron's invited me ter the Burrow two weeks 'fore we come ba'."

"I know.  He invited all of us.  Will you tell them then?"

"If it'll stop ye pesterin' me about i'."

Niamh smiled and said, "It will."

"Gods, yer annoyin'."

"Its one of my many wonderful traits."

Harry snorted and grinned.

"See yer, Ni."

"Bye, Harry.  Write to me, won't you?  Tell me how things are with – y'know…"

"I will."

Niamh smiled and hugged Harry before jumping onto the train.  Harry watched the train go, waving at his friends faces in the window of their car until the train vanished into the distance.  A hand suddenly fell onto his shoulder and he looked up at his father, who was smiling gently.

"Saying goodbye?"

"Yeh."

"Ready to go?"

Harry blinked.

"Go where?"

"If I don't recall, you told me about a week ago that you wanted to play a game of Quidditch against me…"

"Ye will?"

Severus laughed.  "I have to have _something_ to do this summer besides sit in my rooms.  Let's go."

Harry grinned and nodded.  The two of them turned from the empty train station and began to walk up towards the castle, arms around each other.

It looked to be a good summer.

_//End Part 2//_

A/N: And that's it folks!  We are _done!_  **What?  Already?**  Already?  Where in Merlin's name do you get 'already'?  We've been working on this for about two months!  **Surely not.**  Are you two going to contradict me?  *glare*  **Contradict?  Wouldn't dream of it.**  *groan*  My muses, ladies and gentlemen.  Give them a hand at being so thoroughly annoying.  ***bows*  Thank you, thank you.**  *falls out*

Anyway, that's Part 2.  I haven't the foggiest when Part 3 will come about…  **When we get bloody ready, that's when…**  …as school starts _tomorrow_.  **What?  Really?  You don't pay attention to anything, do you?  She's been sulking since Monday.**  I have not!  **Y'know, lying is a bad thing.**  *scowl*  So is me turning you into a toad, Atra.  **Alright, alright.  I love it when he gets threatened and I don't…  *glare*  Shut up.**

Keep yer eyes open fer Part 3!

**We'll get to work on it!**

**Yeah.  In about twenty years!**

You two wait _that_ long and I'll feed you to the Hellhounds.

**Okay, maybe not twenty years…**

**Not _any_ years.  I, personally, do not wish to become a chew toy.**

**Fine, fine…**

^_^


	43. PART 3 :: Chapter 42 : Summer at Hogwa

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 42 – Summer at Hogwarts__

"So, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked up at his father from the novel he was reading (Storm Front by Jim Butcher).  He found the book very interesting as it was about a wizard named Harry Dresden who – like Harry himself – got into more than was healthy.  Harry (the character) also had a familiar as Harry did.  Only his was an air spirit named Bob who resided in a skull, not a telepathically talking raven who had powers Harry still didn't know of.

"I told ye, Da.  I plan to go wi' Ron and them."

Over the summer, Harry's accent has slowly begun to come to a more normal tone.  His voice still sounded the same and he still said a few words that lingered from his years on the streets however.  He had also grown a few inches taller, which made him even ganglier than he had already been.  Severus had jokingly told him he looked like a scarecrow.

"An' besides, no one but you, me, Jar, Dumbledore and N…  and Dumbledore know yer me father."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody," said Harry quickly.

"Harry."

"I swear, Da!"

"_Harry._"

Harry sighed and closed his book, turning down the corner of the page he was on.

"Alrigh'.  Ni knows."  He added sharply, "But she found out on 'er own, mind you."

"_What?_  How on earth did she do that?"

Harry shrugged.

"Doan know.  But she badgered me 'fore she left about tellin' everyone else.  An' she's been badgering me in 'er letters, too."

Severus frowned and said, "Now I don't know."

"Da, if I doan tell 'em an' they find out on their own, there'll be Hell ter pay."

Severus sighed.

"Alright.  Just don't tell _everyone._"

Harry snorted.  "Ye think I'm an idiot?"

"No," said Severus, smiling.  "I _know_ you're an idiot."

"Oi!"

Severus simply grinned down at his son then asked, "Where is that crazy bird of yours?"

Harry reopened his book as he replied, "Off deliverin' letters.  I expect an invite to the Burrow from Ron, more badgerin' from Ni, warning from 'Ermione not ter get in trouble, and Mika tellin' me not ter get in McGonagall's way."  He looked up at his father and asked, "Why does she seems ter dislike me so much?"

"Minerva?" asked Severus, sitting down in a chair.  "I believe she holds a strong dislike to you, my boy, because you ended up in my house instead of hers."

"Tha's insane!"

"I know!  She also doesn't like my Slytherins.  Having never liked me, I think she carried over her dislike of me to all of you."

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Crazy.  Jus' plum nutters."

"Don't let _her_ hear you say that."

"She woan."

"How so?" asked Severus, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll say i' in Elven."

Severus looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Gods.  No wonder you ended up in Slytherin!"

"My immense charm?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Merlin, no.  You are simply too much for any other House to handle."

Harry beamed and bowed mockingly in his chair.

"Thank ye, thank ye."

"Don't get a big head, now," said Severus with a laugh.

"Like Lock'art?"

"Don't even _mention_ that idiot.   I don't see how he became an Obliviator in the first place.  He was three years about me, you know.  Take Draco and multiply him by fifty then add Miss Parkinson in."

Harry shuddered violently.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought…"

Suddenly Jardin swooped into the room, cawing incessantly and flapping about the ceiling.  Harry glared up at the bird and snarled, _Come down here, you, or I'll give you to Fang as a chew toy._

Severus laughed as Jardin folded his wings immediately and landed on the nearby table, glaring balefully at Harry.

"Oh, shut it," growled Harry good naturedly as he rose to untie the rolled up letters from Jardin's legs.  He then flopped back down in his chair, legs thrown up over the side.  Jardin fluttered over and landed on his knee as Harry unrolled that first letter.

"Who's that one from?" asked Severus.

"Ni," replied Harry.

_Harry,_

_How are things at Hogwarts lately?  Any trouble?  Any adventures we're missing out on?  I hope not._

_I dearly hope you **do** really intend to tell Ron, Mika, and Mione the truth when we're at the Burrow.  And Ginny too.  Perhaps Fred and George as well.  With those two, I'd not be surprised if they already knew._

_And I warn you, if you **don't** tell them, I'll tell them myself.  After all, Mione lives right next door.  I could easily open the door and prance over to her house…_

_Or I could have already told her._

Harry groaned, "Ni, yer incorrigible."

Severus arched an eyebrow but said nothing, picking up the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ an owl dropped off earlier that morning.

_But – I haven't._

_I couldn't do that to you, mate._

_Anyway, see you at Ron's._

_Cha, Ni_

Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement as he set Niamh's letter aside and picked up Ron's.

_Harry,_

_Having fun all up in the castle with no one else there?  Lots of stuff to do?_

"Damn boring actually," muttered Harry.

_Well, maybe you can ask whatever teacher your staying with if you can come to the Burrow.  Two weeks before we go back.  Ni, Mione, and Mika should be here too.  Mum's worried us and the twins are going to tear the house down.  Dad keeps telling her that if Fred and George haven't blown us up by now, they never will._

_I think we should keep an eye on them anyway.  Just a precaution._

_Anyway, see you here if you can come!_

_Ron_

"From Ron I presume?"

"Yeh."

"So, that's two left."

One actually, said Jardin.  Hermione didn't write back.  Just told me to tell you that she can't wait to see you and she keeps wondering what this big secret you want to tell everyone is. 

Severus frowned at Harry and the boy picked up Mika's letter hurriedly.

_Harry, mate,_

_I'm assuming things are good for you.  You **are** at Hogwarts after all.  Best place in the world in my opinion._

_Anyway, I'm guessing I'll be seeing you at Ron's before term starts again and you'll tell us that Big Secret here, correct?  I tried to get Jar to tell me what it was but he threatened to set my hair on fire._

Harry arched an eyebrow at the raven, who shrugged.

_See you at the Burrow!_

_Mika_

"So," said Harry, putting all the letters together into a roll.  "Can I go ter Ron's?

"I suppose…  That's almost a month away."

"I can wait tha' long."

"Mmm," said Severus.

"Oh, shut up."

A/N: Part III, ladies and gentlemen!  **Aren't we so wonderful?  We got her to start writing it a day after she finished Part II!**  Yes, the two of you are very astounding, Atra.  **Now if only we could get her started on Prophecy Bound.**  Please, dear muses, think of the _prophecy_ first.  **Alright.  Let's get started.  How about _you_ work on that, and I'll work on NM?  Fine.**  My God.  They actually agreed on something…


	44. Chapter 43 : Letters and Birthday Presen

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 43 – Letters and Birthday Presents__

_Ni,_

_Slytherin help me, if you told Mione, I'll hex you so badly you'll be stuck in the Hospital Wing all term.  And you know I can do it, so don't tempt me._

_And yes, things are fine here.  And, **yes**, I am going to tell them.  Gods, woman, you are persistent.  I got yelled at this morning because Da found out you knew.  By the way, how **did** you find out?  You never did tell me that._

_Anyway, see you at Ron's._

_Harry_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ron,_

_No, it's incessantly boring.  Beyond flying, all I have to do is my homework.  And I finished that the first week._

_And, yes, I can come.  Can't wait to see the Burrow again!_

_Harry_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Mika,_

_Hogwarts is not **half** as fun to be at without you guys.  Dreadfully boring._

_Jar threatened to set your hair on fire?  I'll kill him._

_And yes, yes, I am going to tell you guys the Big Secret.  Too bad that's a month away!  I don't think I'll survive._

_Harry_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Finished writing letters yet?"

Harry looked up from his book (still Storm Front) as his father entered the room from the bathroom, hair dripping water onto his shoulders.

"Yeh.  I sen' Jar off with 'em jus' a second ago."

Severus nodded and, after performing a Drying Charm on his hair, sat down at the table with a pile of papers.  Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Tests?"

"Exams," replied Severus.

"Tests, exams….same thing."

"If you're hoping to see yours, forget it."

"Oh, doan worry about i'," said Harry offhandedly.

"And why is that?" asked Severus with an arched eyebrow.

"I already looked."

Severus smirked.

"Slytherin is as Slytherin does."

Harry snorted in agreement and turned back to his book.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_July 31…_

"Harry!  _Harry!!_"

"Wha'?" said Harry blearily, stumbling out of his bedroom into the main room.

"Get these blasted owls off my table if you want to eat breakfast!"

"_Owls?_" said Harry, rubbing his eyes and peering at the table.

Sure enough, there were owls perched all over it.

"Is there some special occasion that I don't know about today?  Or is it simply your birthday?" asked Severus as he walked back into the room from where he had been having a conversation with one of Hogwart's house-elves.

Harry mock-glared at his father then separated the first owl from its letter and attached parcel.  He recognized Hermione's neat writing fairly well and opened her letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday!  Niamh told me that you'll be at the Burrow.  Which means you can finally tell us that Big Secret you won't tell of in your letters._

_And since you're being so secretive, I thought I'd give you this.  I picked it up last year at Diagon Alley._

_Hermione_

Harry opened the parcel and grinned.

"Mione, ye should'n have."

"What is it?" asked Severus.

Harry held up the book of Advanced Charms Hermione had sent him.  She knew of his and Professor Flitwick's friendship and had hence, sent him a book.  It was also because he was very good at Charms and finished most work in that class ages before anyone else.

He then turned to the next owl, which was a post owl as Hermione's had been.

_Harry,_

_Curse my parents!  If we couldn't use magic over summer hols, I **would** curse them!  Gods, Harry they're horrible!  HORRIBLE!  They told me I could go to the Burrow and now they tell me I can't!  The only reason I was able to send this to you was because they don't know Mione's a witch.  If they did, we'd have moved by now._

_Help me, mate!  Come with Professor Snape!  Scare the bloody piss out of them!_

_Ni – pissed off and severely annoyed_

"I presume that is from Miss O'Feir?"

"Yeh," replied Harry.  "Her parents woan let her come ter the Burrow."

"Did they not already say she could?" asked Severus.

"_Yes!_"

"Hmm.  Perhaps we should do something."

"Tha's what she suggested."

"It is tempting.  She _is_ one of my Slytherin's, after all…"

"So…"

"So, what?  Open the rest of your presents while I contemplate."

Harry grinned, knowing already what his father's answer would be.  The man could muck about all he wanted to, but in the end he would always go to the aid of his Slytherin's.  Even Malfoy and his cronies.

Harry eyed Niamh's gift – which was a box – before lifting the lid and peering inside.  A hiss issued from it and Severus jumped.

"What the…?"

"_Humansss…_"

Harry opened the box fully and peered down at the tiny black garden snake that was nestled inside on a bed of grasses.  The snake looked up at him with opaque black eyes and _blinked._

"_You…_" it hissed.

Harry blinked.

"You!"

Severus frowned and looked from his son to the snake.

"Did I miss something?"

Harry ignored the question, still staring at the snake.

"How?"

The snake gave the equivalent of a shrug.  "_I do not know.  The woman threw me out after you left.  A few daysss ago, a girl caught me.  I had no idea ssshe was sssending me to you.  I would not have put up asss much of a fight._"

"Ye fought Ni?"

"_Ssshe iss a friend?_"

"The best."

"_Sssorry._"

"S'all right.  Ye did'n know."

Harry looked up now at Severus, who was watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing.  Just listening to your conversation."

Harry blinked.

"Ye can understand i'?"

"I caught a few words," replied Severus.  "I am not a Parselmouth myself, but my mother was.  She taught me a little of the language before she died.  I don't have the skill to speak it, but I can understand when someone else speaks it."  He turned thoughtful and continued, "I believe your conversation with your friend there was something about 'a woman who threw him out' and 'a girl who caught him'.  There was a something about a fight but I didn't catch the rest."

Harry nodded.  "Tha's pretty much i'.  Ni caught him an' sent him ter me.  I guess 'cause…"

"Because you are a Parselmouth."

"Yeh."

"_What isss all thisss 'him' busssinessssss?  I am a ssshe!_"

Harry picked up the tiny snake and hissed, "Sorry.  Do you have a name?"

The snake shook her head and slid down Harry's hand to curl about his wrist.

"_No._"

Harry looked up at Severus and asked, "Wha' would be a good name fer her?"

Severus frowned.

"Hmm.  Perhaps…  No."

"Wha'?"

"No, I don't think you would like it."

"_Tell me,_" growled Harry.

Severus looked across the table at his son and said softly, "You already know."

Harry blinked and looked down at the snake before turning his head towards his halfway open bedroom door.  Through it he could see the tiny statue of his first ever pet.

"Hedwig."

"_I like it_," hissed the snake from her spot on Harry's wrist.

Severus smiled and looked at Harry, who was also smiling but with a glitter in his eyes.  Harry then looked up and said, "Hedwig it is."

Hedwig sighed contentedly and muttered, "_It isss good we have that cleared up…_"

Severus and Harry laughed before the teen turned back to his presents.  He picked up the limp bundle of gray feathers that was the Weasley's ancient owl Errol and removed the letter and attached package before carrying the poor owl over to Jardin's perch.  When he returned, he ripped open the letter – which was very long.

_Harry,_

_You can come!  Yes!_

_// Harry, I can't wait to see you again! //_

_Ginny, give me –_

_~ Harry! ~_

_:: Absolutely spiffing. ::_

_~ We have some new stuff for you. ~_

_:: Loads to use on the Git this year.  We sent a small bit… ::_

_~ …but you'll have to ask us for more. ~_

_:: We know you and Niamh will use it up quickly! ::_

_Will you two sod off?_

_// Ignore them, Harry. //_

_:: Why would he want to ignore us? ::_

_// Because all three of you are absolutely nutters? //_

_OI!_

_// It's true, Ron. //_

_Maybe THOSE TWO are nutters, but I'm not!_

_:: Suuure, Ronnikins. ::_

_~ Whatever you say. ~_

_Oh shut up…_

_// See you soon, Harry! //_

_Ron, Ginny, Gred, and Forge_

Harry laughed and shook his head as he sat the letter aside to rip open the paper on the package the four Weasley's had sent him.  Inside was a large box of joke stuff from the twins (Harry eyed the Canary Creams with a mischievous look in his eyes), an equally large box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, and a smaller box that must be a gift from Ginny.  Harry lifted the box out and opened in, eyes popping as he saw what was inside.

An intricately made silver Basilisk bared its fangs at him, the tiny emeralds set in place of its eyes shimmering in the light from a nearby torch.  From his wrist, Hedwig hissed her approval.

"_Ssshe hass tassstesss._"

Severus arched an eyebrow at that but said nothing, turning a page in _A Tale of Two Cities_.  Harry drew out the necklace and held it up, admiring it.  It hung from a supple cord of black leather and seemed to writhe in the light.  Harry slipped it over his head and pulled his hair out of it as he tucked it under his shirt.  It hung to halfway down his chest and was a warm weight, when he thought it should have been cold.  Inside the box was another letter, this was folded and wedged in the top.  Harry dug it out and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_This is a thank you for rescuing me last year.  I know there's no possible way I could repay you but consider this it._

_Thank you._

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and folded the letter back up, closing his eyes as he did so.  He murmured, "No trouble, Gin.  No trouble a'tol."

If Severus heard, he made no sign.

The last owl was a gift from Mika, which was a newer addition of Niamh's _Aurors of the Centuries._  According to the Slytherin's short letter, the book was charmed to add in new pages whenever they were created, which Harry knew Niamh's version did not (it was also two years older).  He wondered for a moment how Mika could have gotten a hold of the book then remembered that he had said his father was a 'paranoid old Auror'.  Shaking his head, he picked up the letter from the last owl, which was his Hogwarts letter.

"Why did'n ye get this?"

Severus looked up from _Two Cities_ and replied, "Minerva sends those out.  And as if would look rather strange for me to go to her cottage to get it, I decided against it."

"Oh."

Severus chuckled then turned back to his book as Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _(Harry snorted here, earning a half-glance from Severus)

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends.  Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of book for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry pulled out the permission form and looked at it.  Hogsmeade was the wizarding town he had heard about just down from Hogwarts.  According to the twins, they're butter beer was spot on.

"Da?"

"Hmm?"

Harry slid the permission form across the now owl-free table to his father, who picked it up.  After a moment he said, "I'll have to think about it.  First, breakfast.  I believe it should be here any…"

Before he could finish his sentence plates full of steaming food popped up onto the table, accompanied by a large pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"…minute."

Harry chuckled and picked up his fork, hissing to Hedwig before he dug in.

A/N: And now re-introducing our friendly garden snake from Number 4 Privet Drive….the newly appointed Hedwig!  Everyone give her a hand!


	45. Chapter 44 : To the Burrow, my good man!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 44 – To the Burrow, my good man!__

Niamh sat dejectedly in her room, idly twirling her eagle-feather quill.  She was locked up in her room with no way to contact her friends besides Hermione, who had left for the Burrow earlier.

So, here was Niamh, sitting in her room bored out of her skull and wishing she could transfigure her parents into snails.

Suddenly there was a knock from downstairs.

Niamh leapt to the window and peered out but couldn't see the front door because of the roof built over it and the porch.

_Damn!_

She threw her quill across the room where it lodged itself into the doorframe just as the door opened.

"Gods, Ni.  Are ye _tryin'_ ter kill me?"

Niamh whirled, eyes widening.

"HARRY!"

She flung herself onto her friend, sending him tumbling to the floor in the hall.  Harry grinned and said, "Yeh.  Me.  Come ter rescue ye from this…what would ye call it?"

"Hell," replied Niamh, grinning down at her friend, who had changed over the summer.  He had grown much taller, towering over her even more than he already had, and his words had become more normal, even if his voice had kept its street sound, his accent had lingered off.  Beyond that, he was the same longhaired boy she knew.

"So, come to rescue the damsel in distress?"

"Damsel?" snorted Harry.  "Ye could _never_ be a damsel in distress, Ni.  Its jus' not ye."

"Damn right, its not.  How'd you get here anyway?"

"How else would he get here, Miss O'Feir?  _I _brought him."

Niamh looked up to see Snape standing at the head of the stairs, her mother cowering behind him.

"Professor!"

Snape smiled.

"Yes, Miss O'Feir.  Now, if you wouldn't mind getting off Mr. Potter and grabbing your trunk so we may be going…"

"Going?" asked Niamh in confusion.

"I believe you were invited to stay at the Weasley's?"

"…yes, sir."

"Then that is where we are going.  Get your things, girl!"

Snape then turned and, sending her mother into hysterics with a glare, stormed downstairs.

Niamh looked down at Harry (she was still sitting on him) and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Na always," replied Harry.  "He's jus' got ter keep up appearances.  Wi' me he's…I doan know.  Normal."

"Snape being normal.  Now there's an image…"

"Oh, sod off an' get yer stuff.  Ron's expecting us."

Niamh nodded and leapt up, dashing into her room.  She threw everything she had gotten out into her trunk and slammed the lid down before she grabbed one end and Harry grabbed the other to drag it out.  By the time they had gotten it to the top of the stairs, Snape had looked up and pointed his wand at it, shrinking it.  Niamh picked up the tiny trunk and tucked it into her pocket, blinking at the sight of her father standing frozen in outrage in the kitchen doorway.

"She won't be going!"

Snape turned to him and said silkily, "I'd like to see you stop one of the two best Hexers at Hogwarts from doing as she wills."

"She can't do magic!"

"She can if I say she can," said Snape as he ushered Niamh and Harry out.

"Could I really, sir?" asked Niamh as they walked away from her front door.

"Certainly.  Right after I perform a tiny charm that hides it from the Ministry."

"Could you do that?"

Snape looked down at Niamh, caught the glint in her eyes, and said, "No.  I am afraid not."

"Aww, drat."

Harry laughed and slung his arm about his friends shoulder.  Her head barely came up to his shoulder.

"Doan worry, Ni.  Two more weeks an' we'll be back at Hogwarts."

"Merlin help me when that happens," said Severus good-naturedly.

"Oi, we're na _that_ bad, Da!"

"Your close.  _Veery_ close."

Harry snorted and shook his head while Niamh looked between the two of them, marveling at how close they had obviously come since the end of second year.

"Something wrong, Niamh?"

"No, professor."

Severus arched an eyebrow but said, "Alright.  This way, you two.  Can't have the Muggle's see us vanish into thin air, now can we?"

Harry chuckled and steered Niamh into an alleyway.  Severus followed, holding out a battered copy of _Oliver Twist_.  The two teens grasped the book and a moment later they were gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Ooophf!_"

Harry tightened his grip about Niamh's shoulders and kept her from falling as the Portkey landed them right on the lawn in front of the Burrow.  Severus in his black robes stood out starkingly while Harry and Niamh in their jeans and t-shirt's fit right in.

"Harry!  Niamh!"

Ron came bursting out of the house, followed swiftly by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.  The older woman nodded at Snape and said, "Hello, Severus."

"Hello, Molly."

"It's good to see you again.  You look – well."

"Thank you."  Snape gestured at Harry and Niamh and said, "I believe these are yours."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I believe they are.  Thank you for bringing them."

"My pleasure," said Severus with a flourish, winking at Harry and Niamh before he straightened and Apparated away.

"Come inside, dears," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Harry, how you've grown!"

Harry flushed slightly.  By now he was challenging Ron for height.  And the way it looked, he was probably going to end up taller than his friend.

Niamh poked him in the ribs and he glared down at her, earning a bright grin in response.

As soon as they were inside, a red whirlwind from the kitchen threw itself onto him.

"HARRY!"

"There you are!  I was beginning to wonder if the two of you were ever going to get here."

Harry grinned over Ginny's red hair at Mika.  The white-haired boy was leaning against the doorframe, smiling.  But his dark eyes were darting from Harry down to Ginny and back.

Harry immediately understood.

_Mika_ had a crush on _Ginny._

He smirked inwardly and disengaged Ginny from his chest, grinning down at her.  She grinned back, brown eyes glittering.

"'Lo, Gin."

She blushed and murmured, "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "I'm wearing yer gift."

Ginny's eyes widened and Ron looked at his questioningly.  Mika looked furious.

"R-r-really?"

Harry nodded and pulled the basilisk necklace out from under his shirt to where it lay out in the open, the emerald eyes glittering.  Ginny flushed even more and ducked her head.

Niamh nudged Harry in the ribs and he heard her thoughts clearly in his head as Jardin had fluttered in from the Weasley's living room.  Harry had sent the raven earlier that day to wait for him.

**Look, she's blushing.**

_Hush, Ni._

**Oh, but she's so cute when she blushes…**

Harry rolled his eyes.

_You do know what that sounds like don't you?_

**Yes.  Do I look like a give a damn?**

_Not in the slightest._

**Good.**

Niamh grinned and Harry smiled.  Hermione glanced between Mika and Harry and decided to quickly change the subject.

"When are you going to tell us the Big Secret, Harry?"

Harry frowned and considered it for a moment.

"Now's good, I 'spose.  Le's go up ter Ron's room."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry, this is crazy. 

_Shut up, Jar._

**Jar, its not crazy.  Harry has to tell them!**

No, he doesn't! 

**Yes, he does!**

_Jar, if I don't tell them and they find out I might as well have let the basilisk kill me._

Fine.  But just remember that I had no part in this! 

_Of course you didn't, Jar._

Harry turned from his conversation with the raven, which was perched on the headboard of Ron's bed watching Scabbers snooze on the windowsill.  The rat had been looking worse and worse ever since Ron and his family had returned from their trip to Egypt.

"So, Harry, going to tell us or are we going to sit here all day?"

Harry looked at Mika, who was perched on Ron's bed with Ginny.  Ron himself was sitting on the other side of the bed while Hermione and Niamh had settled on his and Mika's trunks.  Harry himself was sitting on the floor.

"Yeh.  I am."

"So, what is it?" asked Ron, blue eyes bright.

Harry looked at Jardin, who looked balefully back at him, then turned towards Niamh, who nodded reassuringly.  Turning back to his friends, Harry took a deep breath and muttered something in Elven before looking up again.

"Professor Snape is me father."

A/N: Oh, aren't I so evil?  **Of course you're evil.  You're a Slytherin.  Too true.**  *grins*****


	46. Chapter 45 : The Truth and its Consequen

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Kenaz Astaroth – Oh, it is!  Especially the reactions to _it._

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child – I'm a Slytherin!  I'm not nice!  But, now, one day later – here, are the reactions.

Iggie - *Hedwig does the snake equivalent of a bow*

Hana-chan – I completely forgot about that!  AH!  *bashes head against keyboard*  Ow…  Thank you for telling me that!  If you hadn't, I would have gone on with the old plot.  Now – it has been redone.

Witchchild - *cackles*  Because I am eeeeeevil.  *chuckle*  Track me down and hold me at knife point?  I am afraid you shall find a sword quite ready to defend me.  ^^

Thanatos – Like Niamh and Harry said, if he doesn't tell him and they find out, they'll be hell to pay.  And he's not telling _everyone_.  Just his friends.

Orange – Thank you, thank you.  Reactions are this chapter.

Sons – Yep, Hedwig is the same snake from Chapter whatever at the beginning of Part II.  And yes, Mika has a crush on Ginny.  Of course, Ginny still has a crush on Harry soooo…  You see the dilemma.

Mistress Cresacre – As I said, I am a Slytherin.  It is my job to be evil.  As to Jardin, that shall be revealed in time.

SammiSnape - *smirks*  Oh, yes, I'm sure he would.  Right before I drew, quartered, hung, and shot him.  =D  Not that I would do that to our dear Boy-Who-Lived…

AcGirl – Thank you for reminding me.  It shall be a bit late in coming….

Nell - *grin*  The only way to possibly be!

Laura – Yes, that has been mentioned…  ^__^  How about one day?

Sarah – I know.  And it's just getting longer!  We're only on Part III.  And happy birthday!

Padfoot rocks – Whatever else would I have Ron do?  I _love_ making him have bad reactions.  *bows*  Thank you, thank you.  *Harry and Jardin grin behind her*

BabyBear – Is what an Animagus?  And my other stories are posted here on FFN.

Cassandra Rettop – Mmm.  Evil I am.  Bloodshed?  Not yet.  *secretive grin*  Perhaps soon.

JaneyLane – A Mika-fan!  EEEE!  *Mika rolls his eyes*

Prophetess of Hearts – Next chapter is here.  Ginny and Mika coupling could perhaps be a while….

Now, onto the chapter!! 

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 45 – The Truth and its Consequences__

The reaction to this statement was not completely what Harry had expected.

Ron had promptly fallen off his bed in shock and began to laugh.  Ginny's jaw had dropped and she stared at Harry.  Niamh simply looked amused.

But it was Hermione and Mika's reactions that were unexpected.  Hermione looked hard at his face, brow furrowed.  Mika's dark eyes studied him then did the tiny flicker that told Harry the boy was delving into his memories.  If there was one thing Mika had going for him besides his extraordinary cunning, it was his photographic memory.

Ginny was the first to speak.  Jardin got a word in before she did.

And now the shit hits the fan. 

_Shut UP, Jar._

"Y-your not are you, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly and her eyes bulged.  He laughed inwardly.  For all of being in Slytherin, the girl still carried the thought that Snape was all her brothers had said he was.

Mika's eyes suddenly snapped back and he narrowed them at Harry.

"Its true."

It wasn't a question.  Harry was surprised Mika hadn't figured it out earlier.  Hell, he was surprised _Hermione_ hadn't figured it out earlier.

Then he noticed the suspicious flicker in the other boy's eyes.

_What the…?_

Then it hit him.

Mika's father was an Auror.

Harry' was a Death Eater – even if he had never truly sided with them, he still carried the Mark.

_Shit._

If Mika's father was an Auror, he most likely had told him about Snape.  Hence the reason Mika was eying Harry as though he was the next Voldemort waiting to happen.

Well, he'd have to have a talk with the other boy about that…

Ron finally pulled himself up off the floor and back onto the bed, saying, "You're joking, right?"

Harry looked seriously at his friend and shook his head.  Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"Sn-Snape is your _father?_"

Harry nodded.

"C'mon, mate.  It's got to be a joke."

"And why is tha'?" asked Harry, quirking an eyebrow.

"B-because," stuttered Ron.  "H-he's… he's…"

**Nice impression of Quirrel**, said Niamh.

_Sod off about Quirrel_, snarled Harry in response.

"Evil?" suggested Niamh, glaring mentally at Harry.

"Yeah!  And you're…well, not."

Niamh laughed and said, "Our Harry not evil?  Ron, my boy, you haven't _seen_ and evil plot until you've seen Harry's!"

"Yer na helping," growled Harry, glaring at her.

Ron gaped.

Hermione spoke now.

"So…its true.  You're Professor Snape's son."

"Las' time I checked."

"How?"

"How do we know, is more like it," growled Ron.

Niamh sighed.  "Ron, haven't you noticed things similar between the two of them?  Especially now?  Harry looks like spitting perfect image of Snape!"

"An' I tried so hard ter do tha'," said Harry sarcastically.

"_Plus_, there's the teeny fact that they both have the same glare and get ticked off at the slightest things."

"Now I resen' tha' remark!"

"Shut up.  And have you ever noticed that they are both as scary as hell when they're angry?"  She glared at Harry, as if daring him to contradict her.  He held up in hands in defense and smirked at her.

Ron frowned for a moment then his face clouded and he snarled, "You _snake!_"  He leapt to his feet and Harry followed, eyes narrowed.  From his wrist Hedwig issued a remark that sounded like, "_He'sss not a sssnake!  I am!_"

"You slimy, Slytherin snake!  You've known all along, haven't you?  I bet you've even been chumming with Malfoy behind our backs, laughing at how stupid we were for believing your act!"

In that moment, Ron's anger dissipated.  If the rage playing across Harry's face hadn't done it, the rage in his eyes did.  And flicking underneath that: betrayal, outrage, and sadness.  Those green eyes made Ron want to curl up into a ball, just so they wouldn't be staring at him.

Harry pulled his lips back from his teeth in a snarl and his fists clenched until the knuckles burned white.  He dearly wanted to punch Ron in that moment.

But he didn't.

Instead, using every bit of his control, he leaned forward so their noses almost touched and snarled, "If ye knew me _truly_, ye'd know how I'd _never CONSIDER chumming_ with _Malfoy_."  With that he turned on his heel and stormed out the door, which had thrown itself open.  The door slammed against the wall hard enough that it almost slammed itself shut, leaving a dent behind in the wall where it was hit and a hole where the doorknob had.

The four of them sat there for a moment before Jardin took off out the window, glaring balefully at Ron, who shivered and turned away.

Only to find himself looking down the nine inches of Niamh's ebony wand.

The girl's blue eyes burned with cold fire as she snarled, "If we were at Hogwarts, you would be writhing in pain at my feet, begging for mercy right now.  As we're not, I'll just do with cursing you when we get there."  She then pocketed her wand and stormed out after Harry.

Mika leaned back against the headboard and said, "Now you've done it, Weasley?"

"Done what?" snapped Ron.

"Seriously pissed off the Lord and Lady Hex.  If you don't recall, they earned those nicknames by being the best hexers in the school."

Ron paled, freckles standing out sharply.  He _had_ forgotten.

Ginny suddenly turned and slapped him hard enough to snap his head to the side, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ron – _how could you?!_"

Before he could answer, she fled the room.

Hermione shook her head and, eyes blazing, said, "I have half the mind to follow her, you know.  Even if Harry _is_ Snape's son, you shouldn't have said that and you know it."

"Please don't," begged Ron.

"Alright.  But only because I'm probably the only one here who can set this right."

As Hermione rose and sat down on the bed beside him, Ron asked, "What about Mika?"

"Not with him look at Harry like he's the next You-Know-Who."

Mika blinked.  She had caught that?

Hermione glared at him then leaned against Ron, closing her eyes.  She murmured, "This is going to take a lot of work."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry!  HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"

"Actually i's Harold Jamison _Snape_," said a voice from above her.  Niamh looked up and found Harry sitting on a branch in the tree she was standing under.  Part of his long-sleeved shirt had pulled up to where she could see the tip of one of the scars on his arm and the garden snake she had sent him for his birthday.  She heard it hiss and Harry hissed back at it, the sound making Niamh jump slightly.  It sounded – threatening.

"Harry?"

Harry turned from the snake and smiled down at Niamh.

"Sorry, Ni.  Hedwig was jus' saying somethin' about Ron."

Niamh grabbed a low branch and pulled herself up so she sat on a branch just below Harry.

"What did she say about Ron?"

"She says tha' he's an ignorant arse."

Niamh laughed.  "I like this snake.  What did you say you were calling her?"

"Hedwig."

Niamh's eyes widened and Harry smiled.

"She chose i'."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment then Niamh punched her palm with her fist.  She growled, "Damn Ron!  _Damn him!_  How _could_ he?  He knows how much you hate Malfoy!"

Harry placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"But 'e hates Snape jus' as much."

Niamh said something Harry knew she could only have learned from someone off the streets then snapped, "How can you be so bloody calm?"

"I'm na," replied Harry, turning his head to look out of the tree towards Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Then what _are_ you doing?  You look pretty damn calm to me."

"Something yer not."

"And why should I be!  Ron just practically insulted you and Mika kept looking at you like you were a criminal!"

Harry smirked, "Ye caught tha', did ye?"

"Harry," growled Niamh, "be bloody series or I'll kill you with my bare hands.  Right after I kill Ron."

Harry sighed and turned his head sideways to look at her.  She noticed he had the same glint in his eyes that he had whenever he was forming one of his dutifully called 'evil plots'.

"Yes."

"Alrigh'."  Harry turned back to look towards the village and said, "I'm thinkin' o' how many ways I can possibly kill Ron withou' actually killing him."

Niamh was silent for a moment then – true to Niamh style – asked, "How many have you come up with so far?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk at her question and held up his hand as he ticked them off.

"Drawing, quartering, hanging, shooting, disemboweling, castrating, drowning, poisoning, beating, an' having him eaten by snakes."  He added quickly, "An' tha's not counting all the deadly curses I could put 'im through."

Niamh smirked and said, "If you do decide to do one of them, I have only one request."

"Wha'?"

"Let me help!"

Harry burst out laughing at his friend's plea.  Despite Ron's anger at him and Mika's suspicion, he could still laugh.  Niamh seemed to realize this as well and gave a rather forced looking smile.

"So, now what?"

"Now," said Harry, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, "we wai'."

"For what?"

"Who knows?"

For something to happen, of course, said Jardin as he landed on Harry's knee, rubbing his head against his master's hand.  Hedwig hissed reassuringly and Harry smiled as Niamh added her now unforced smile to it.

"Exactly, Jar.  Fer something ter happen."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In Ron's bedroom, a rat pretended to snooze.  But this was not ordinary rat.  Nooo.  It couldn't possibly be an ordinary rat.

Peter Pettigrew had to try hard not to open his eyes in shock when he had heard what the boy, the boy he had thought to be his best friend's son, had said.

No, his _once_ best friend.  He had betrayed them.  All of them.

But now he knew that James' son had not been who they all had thought he was.

Had Lily known? wondered Peter as he lay on the windowsill.

He would never know.  Not now.  Not when Lily and James were dead.

But the boy lived.

And so did his father.

A/N: Wasn't Ginny's reaction to Ron's statement priceless?  I actually wanted Niamh to slap him but her threatening him seemed more appropriate.


	47. Chapter 46 : Suspicions are Set to Truth

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 46 – Suspicions are Set to Truth__

Harry and Ron avoided each other like the plague that first week at the Burrow.  Niamh and Ginny stuck around Harry like faithful bodyguards, the two of them glaring at Ron whenever they saw him.  Mika stayed out of the middle of everything while Hermione ran back and forth between Harry and Ron, trying to get them to apologize.  It wasn't until Niamh made if quite clear on Friday how the situation could be fixed that Hermione calmed her efforts.

"Harry isn't going to forgive Ron until _he_ apologizes.  Only _Ron_ has a damn reason in the world to apologize and if he doesn't, I will make his life a _living Hell._"  She had looked coldly at Ron as she said this, making the boy shiver and turn away.

On Saturday morning before they left for Diagon Alley, Fred and George took a good look at the six younger people sitting in the living room.  Ron was sitting in a chair on one side of the room, Hermione sitting in another chair beside him.  Ginny and Niamh had made claim on the couch on the other side of the room and eyes Ron coldly; Harry sprawled casually on the cushion between them, Hedwig curled up on his lap.  Mika was sprawled on the floor between the groups in a half-doze, Jardin standing by his head and messing up his hair.

Fred turned to his twin and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue.  They've been like this ever since Harry and Niamh got here."

"I know.  Harry, Niamh, and Ginny all in one group; Hermione and Ron in another.  Mika seems to be staying out of whatever's going on."

"The question," said George, "is what _is_ going on?"

Fred shrugged.

"I don't know.  But I bet you a Canary Cream Harry's right at the heart of it."

"He always is."

"Should we ask him?"

"Of course."

"Today?"

"Today," said George, grinning.

Fred grinned as well and the two of them slunk off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"May I mention how much I _hate_ Floo travel?"

"Ye just did," said Harry blandly.

They were wandering about Diagon Alley now.  Ron and Hermione had gone off on their own as soon as they arrived, Mika trailing behind them.  Which left Niamh, Ginny, and Harry together as the twins had already taken off.

"Hey, look!  They've got a new broom!"

Niamh, of course.  The girl ran swiftly over to the Quidditch supply store where a crowd had gathered around one of the windows.  Harry and Ginny followed, Harry in a little better mood at the thought of a new type of broom.

When they finally got up to the window, they found Niamh there with her nose pressed up against the glass, blue eyes wide as saucers.  Harry casually leaned on her shoulders, knowing she was too out of it to notice, and read the sign in the window.

**_THE FIREBOLT_**

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a_

_stream-lined, superfine handle of ash, treated_

_with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered_

_with its own registration number.  Each individually_

_selected birch twin in the broomtail has been_

_honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the_

_Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint_

_precision.  The Firebolt has an acceleration_

_of 150 miles and hour in ten seconds_

_and incorporates an unbreakable Braking_

_Charm.  Price on request._

Harry looked at the broom in the window and arched his eyebrows.  It was a _fine_ looking broom but the Nimbus 2001 his father had given him was quite fine and had never failed him.  After a few more moments of gawking, he forcibly dragged Niamh away from Quality Quidditch Supplies and to the Apothecary, Ginny trailing behind.  He had come here several times with his father over the summer hols so he now knew the shop from top to bottom and the owner (a distant cousin of his father's) very well.

"Good mornin', Basil."

"Good morning, Harry.  School supplies, I presume?"

"Yeh."

Basil ran a hand through his silver-shot, black hair and pushed his wire-frame spectacles further up on his rather hawkish nose as he came out of the back room.  His sea-green eyes brightened as he saw Niamh and Ginny flanking Harry.

"Ingredients for all of you?"

Harry nodded and Basil set to work.  In no time, he had replenished their supplies and was taking their money.  As Harry paid, the man whispered, "I'll just put this on Severus' tab and make sure this gets back in your vault."

"No…"

"Harry, m'lad, its fine.  I know Severus won't mind, so don't you be worrying."

Harry frowned but nodded anyway.

"Alrigh'.  Ye know ye can mention Da 'round them."  He motioned at Niamh and Ginny, who were studying an unidentifiable pickled creature in a jar.

Basil nodded at something over Harry's shoulder.

"But not in front of them, I think."

Harry turned and saw Draco and his father standing in the Apothecary doorway.  He scowled then turned back to Basil.

"Definitely na."

Basil nodded and said loudly, "Have a good day, Mr. Potter.  Ah, Mr. Malfoy and young Master Malfoy.  What may I do for you today?"

Lucius brushed past Harry, not even looking at him.  Draco however sneered at Harry, who happily replied with a dark scowl.  He grabbed his potions supplies and walked swiftly over to Niamh and Ginny, who had also noticed Draco.  The three of them cast dark looks in his direction before they left.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry, Niamh, and Ginny were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet back up with the Weasley's when two pairs of hands grabbed Harry.  Niamh and Ginny let out surprised yelps as he vanished without a trace.  They looked frantically around but nothing was around them but store fronts and a wall.

Meanwhile, Harry drove his elbow hard into the gut of one of his captors.  They had pulled him through a wall, which was – in reality – only an illusion.  Whoever it was grunted and released him.  As he spun and aimed a high kick at the other one's head, a pained voice growled, "So much for being friends."

Harry blinked and twisted in mid-kick, sending himself spinning to the ground.  Hedwig made a rather violent complaint from his wrist while he regained his bearings.

"Fred?  George?"

"_Now_, he notices," grunted George, who was the one Harry had jabbed in the stomach.

Harry pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off.  After telling Hedwig such a think couldn't be done with a wand, he glared at the twins coldly.

"Wha' in the bloody heck was _tha'_ for?"

"We want to talk to you," replied Fred.

"And ye couldn't do it _outside_?"  Harry closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, growling, "Ni is going to _kill_ ye two for this."

"We'll survive," said George.  "We want to talk to you about why you and Ron aren't talking."

Harry scowled.

"Why?"

"We want to know what ickle Ronnikins could have done to keep you two from talking and made Ginny angry at him," replied Fred.

Harry growled and spat a curse.  He snarled something in Elven or Parseltongue after that – he wasn't sure which –, making Fred and George look at each other nervously.  Scowling at them, he inwardly berated himself for telling his friends his true parentage at all.  Perhaps he _should_ have listened to Jardin….

Which posed a question; why had Jardin not wanted him to tell them?  It simply wasn't to keep it secret.

Harry shook that thought off for the situation at hand.

"I doan know what yer talking about."

"_I'm ssssure they'll believe that_," hissed Hedwig from his wrist.

Fred and George looked at him skeptically.

"You know what we're talking about, Harry," said Fred.

"C'mon, you can tell us," said George.

"_I don't trusssst them_," hissed Hedwig.

"Tha's because they tried tha' potion on ye," muttered Harry to the snake.  Hedwig hissed irritably in response but said nothing.  Harry scowled at her and George blinked.

"I know."

"Know wha'?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"Know what you told Ron and them," replied George.  "You're Snape's son, aren't you?"

"_How'd you guessss?_"

"Shut up," spat Harry to the snake.

Fred gaped, "Its true, isn't it?"

Harry sighed and nodded slowly.  "Yeh.  Its true."

"No wonder Ron blew up," said George.  "He hates Snape more than Malfoy."

Harry blinked at the two of them.

"An' ye two don't?"

"Us?" said Fred innocently.  "No.  Not in the slightest."

"We enjoy his class."

"A lot…"

"Annoy him to death…"

"…and of course, get lessons in our spare time."

"_Potions lessons?_"

"Yep," said Fred with a nod.  "Turns out Snape's not such a slimy git after all – no offense, Harry.  He's been helping up make potions since our second year."

"Seems he was quite a prankster in school, too.  Some of our stuff comes from him."

Fred waved a hand and said, "But enough about us.  We're talking about you."

Harry snorted then asked, "How did ye two know?"

"That you're his son?"

Harry nodded.

"Well," said George, "we didn't really _know_; just suspected."

"For a long time."

"A _very_ long time."

"How long?" asked Harry.

"Since we met you," replied the twins in unison.

"_What?!_"

"Yep," said Fred, nodding.  "You and Snape have the same scowl."

"Right scary, that is," added George.

Harry shook his head, shaking with silent laughter.

"So – ye two 'ave known – _suspected_ – all this time?"

The twins nodded.

Harry shook his head then froze when a hand reached through the 'wall', followed swiftly by a furious Niamh.  Ginny followed her, smiling when she spotted Harry.  Niamh scowled at Harry and snarled, "There you are.  I ought to _kill_ you for doing that to me!"

Harry pointed at the twins and said, "They did i'."

Niamh whirled, eyes narrowing to cold slits.

"You two…"

The twins looked at each other nervously then back at Niamh.

"Now, c'mon, Ni…"

"We just wanted to talk to Harry."

"Nothing harmful."

"Just talk."

"About _what?_" growled Niamh.

"Ni, they know."

"How in the sodding hell do _they_ know?"

Niamh spun to face Harry again, eyes wide, then turned back to Fred and George.  Ginny moved over to Harry as she began to interrogate the twins.

"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and looked down at Ginny, watching Niamh out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeh, I'm fine.  I elbowed George when they grabbed me, so I doan think they'll try tha' again."  He glanced at Niamh and grinned.  "An' I doubt they want to incur Ni's wrath again."

Ginny giggled and nodded.

"So, you two have known since you met Harry?  Why didn't you say a fragging thing?"

"We told you, Ni…"

"…we didn't know for sure."

"We simply…"

"…suspected."

"STOP FINISHING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES!!"

The twins simply grinned while Niamh glowered at them.  Harry smacked his hand against his forehead and let out a low moan then jerked as Ginny let out a tiny shriek.

"Oh God!  Mum's going to kill us!"

The twins looked at their watches then at each other and even Niamh paled.  All of them had gotten on Mrs. Weasley's bad side with the exception of Harry, who simply arched an eyebrow at them then walked out of the illusion into the street.  Ginny followed him, eyes darting about nervously, and the other three followed her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where have you five been?"

"Erm…"

"Well…"

"Y'see…"

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her sons before turning her piercing gaze to a twitching Niamh and Ginny before flashing it to an unnerved Harry, who was almost as tall as the twins.

"Well?"

When no one else answered, Harry sighed and said, "Ginny dropped 'er stuff an' we had ter pick it up."

Niamh gaped at him.  It wasn't often that she heard him lie.  He flicked a half-scowl at her and she pulled her jaw back up.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at Harry for a moment then at the other four before turning back to her other children, Hermione, and Mika.  She then grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantle above the fireplace in the pub and threw it in.  Ron scrambled in first and the rest of them followed swiftly.

A/N: *pant*  Six pages.  And now….eight people – nine counting Pettigrew – know Harry's true parentage.  I'm hoping for Hogwarts arrival next!  And Dementors!


	48. Chapter 47 : Dementors

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 47 – Dementors__

"The train will leave in ten minutes.  All Hogwarts students please get your luggage on board."

Harry tugged his trunk off of the trolley he had wheeled it in on, dragging it towards the train.  The familiar weight of Jardin settled on his shoulder and the raven tugged at his hair, which Mrs. Weasley had insisted on cutting, as it was 'ridiculously long'.  So now it was back to just gracing his shoulders, which Mrs. Weasley had said afterwards made him look unnervingly like a young Severus Snape.  Niamh had snorted when she had heard that, spraying milk out her nose.

Harry sighed and pulled his trunk onto the train, searching for an empty car.  The only one he found was occupied by the prone figure of a man with light brown hair flecked with gray.  Harry frowned at him for a moment then crept silently into the cab, muttering to Jardin and Hedwig to keep quiet.  Just as he dug out one of the books he had snitched from his father's collection (a tome on the dark arts that he had cast an illusion over to make it appear as a potions book) Niamh came bounding into the car.

"Oh hap…"

Harry cut her off with a sharp _Hush!_ and a nod towards the sleeping man.  She blinked then nodded and sat beside him, shoving her trunk under the seat.  A moment later Ginny entered, much more subdued than Niamh, and squeezed herself into the space between Harry and Niamh.  Harry simply glanced at the two girls over his book, stretched out his long legs, and read.  He didn't look up until the cab door opened again.

"C'mon, Ron, there's room in here."

Harry looked up just as Hermione entered the car, followed by Ron, who glanced nervously at Harry.  Mika hovered by the door for a moment, frowning, then muttered something and walked off.  A few minutes later he returned and sat on the floor.

"Who's that?" asked the white-haired boy after a few moments of silence.

"R. J. Lupin," replied Harry lazily.

"How do you know?"

Harry simply pointed at the battered bag under the man's arm.  The letters 'R. J. Lupin' were stitched into it.

"Oh," said Mika dumbly.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few hours later Harry looked up.  He had felt….something.

Closing the book, he sat up, looking at Hermione, who was the only other person in the car that was awake.  She stared back at him then looked out the window.

"We stopped," she said simply.

Harry frowned and looked over at the man before turning back to the cab door.  He was getting a bad feeling…

And then the lights went out.

"What the…?"

"What's going on?"

"Who turned out the lights?"

"How should I know?"

"_Quiet!_"

Light sprang up in the tiny room, illuminating the pale, drawn face of the older man.  But his gray eyes were bright and alert.  He looked at all of them and said, "Stay here."  As he rose and reached for the door of the cab, it opened.

And Harry felt a chill like nothing he had ever felt before enter the cab.

A tall, hooded figure slid inside and all the warmth seemed to be sucked away.  The creature let out a rattling breath and Harry saw a pale, scabbed gray hand slid out from under its ragged black robes.  It turned towards him and that's when it happened.

It started out softly.  The screams.  His screams.  An image flashed before his eyes as he saw his first beating from Argil.  God, how he had screamed.

Then it changed.

He heard more screams.  But they weren't his.  They were…._a woman's._

Then he was falling….falling in the swirling white mist….

"Harry!  _Harry!_"

_Crack!_

Someone slapped him hard, snapping his head to the side.  As they did it a second time, he blinked.  By the time their hand came towards him again he was aware enough to reach up and grab it.  Looking up, he glared at Niamh.

"Do ye mind?"

Niamh gave him a rather strained smile and deadpanned, "You're alive."

Harry rolled his eyes and said blandly, "Yer observation skills amaze me.  Now, GEROFF!!"  He shoved her backwards off of him, which sent her and Mika sprawling onto the floor.

"Thank you sooo much, Potter," grumbled Mika from under Niamh.

Harry smirked and said, "Yer welcome, Davids."

Suddenly Professor Lupin reappeared in the cab, a large chocolate bar in his hand.  He broke it into pieces and handed one to each of them; the biggest of which he gave to Harry.

"You should eat that."

Harry took the chocolate, only just noticing that his hand was shaking.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before biting into the chocolate.  Warmth spread through his slightly shivering body.

"Did anyone else 'ear?"

"Hear what?" asked Hermione.

"The screams," replied Harry softly.

Niamh arched her eyebrows while Hermione shook her head.  Mika said, "I didn't hear anything.  It just got cold and you slid down to the floor.  Gin was shaking like mad, too."

Harry looked up at the red-haired girl and saw her still shivering slightly, the piece of chocolate Professor Lupin had given her beginning to melt in her hand.  He eased himself up beside her and gave her a gentle poke.  She jumped and stared at him, eyes seeming to be staring _through_ him.

"No…please…don't….please, Tom."

Harry's eyebrows flew up into his hair and he quickly shook the girl.

"Gin.  Gin, snap out o' it."

Ginny jumped and stared at him again.  This time her brown eyes were bright and he could see himself reflected in them.

"Oh, God….  What was that?"

"A dementor," said Professor Lupin.  "A dementor of Azkaban."

"Dementor," breathed Harry.  He suddenly noticed that Jardin was lying on the floor in a heap.

"Jar!"

Harry swept the limp bundle up into his arms, pushing up his sleeve to check on Hedwig.  Professor Lupin froze when he saw the pale scars up and down the boy's arm.  The teen wasn't paying any attention but his other friends thought he had frozen because of the snake curled limply around Harry's thin wrist.

"Jar?  _Jar?_"

_Jar, wake up._

The raven stirred weakly and his eyes opened so a pale slit of gold showed.

Harry? 

Harry's face broke into a smile.

_You're okay._

Jardin rustled a wing and blinked, eyes steadily opened wider.  Niamh snaked forward a hand and brushed them against the raven's inky feathers.

**You're not dead.**

Jardin gave a throaty laugh in their heads, his eyes glittering with laughter.

My dear lady, as I told you when we met, the only thing that can kill my kind is _Avada Kedavra._

_For which I am glad_, said Harry, grinning mentally and physically.  He then turned his attention to Hedwig, who was shivering about his wrist.

"Hed?"

The black snake shivered more but managed a feeble, "_Harry?_"

Harry handed the recovering Jardin to Niamh, ignoring everyone else in the car as he unwound Hedwig's coils from his wrist and held her up.  The snake shivered and curled her body up around his hand, her wedge-shaped head turning to rest on his knuckles.  He hissed in a soft voice, "Hedwig?"

Meanwhile, the other people in the car watched this in either awe or confusion.  Professor Lupin was staring openly at Harry.  His mouth moved to silently say, "Parseltongue."  Niamh cradled Jardin in her arms, watching Harry.  Ginny did as well, listening as he murmured to the snake in Parseltongue.  It sounded nothing as it had the year before at the Dueling Club or from when she could remember him unconsciously cursing in the language.  Then it had sounded harsh and…well, evil.  Now it was almost….soothing.  The expressions on Mika, Hermione, and Ron's faces seemed to echo her thoughts.

"_Harry…_" hissed Hedwig feebly, cracking open one eye.  "_Ssso cold._"

Harry blinked and breathed, "The dementor.  It affected ye?"

Hedwig closed her eyes and shivered again, whispering, "_Cold…_"

Harry looked sympathetically at the tiny garden snake for a moment before uncurling her from his hand.  He looked up at Professor Lupin and asked, "Will the chocolate help 'er?"

Gray eyes blinked and Lupin gave a little shake.  He then nodded and said, "I suppose it will."

Harry's eyes flickered at that then he broke off a tiny piece of chocolate from the unfinished slab resting on his leg.  He held it out to the snake and hissed, "C'mon, Hed.  Eat."

Hedwig's eyes opened to slits.  "_What isss it?_"

"It'll back ye better."

"_Alright._"

The snake flicked out her tongue then took the hunk of chocolate between her jaws.  They waited in silence until she swallowed it.  Immediately she improved, eyes flicking open and brightening.  Harry sighed with relief then looked up when Professor Lupin suddenly said, "We'll be at Hogwarts any minute.  You all should get your robes on."

A few minutes later they were scrambling out of the train sans Professor Lupin.  Jardin let out a surprised squawk and tried to burrow under Harry's robes.  Rain was coming down in sheets on the platform.  Hedwig hissed irritably from under Harry's hat, which was where she had insisted on being placed.  Harry ended up with Jardin cradled in his arms, the raven looking insolently at anyone who happened to be near.

I _hate_ rain. 

"You and me both," said Niamh, pushing her sodden hair back from her face.

"Firs' years this way!  You lot, alrigh'?"

The six of them turned to wave at Hagrid through the rain before trudging up the hill towards the horse-less carriages.  They all crammed inside one and it set off; yet again Mika sat on the floor.  As they rattled up to the gates Harry felt the cold chill settle about him again.  Peering out the window, he saw two towering dementors hovering about the gate.  He suppressed a shiver and patted Ginny's shoulder reassuringly as she shivered violently beside him.

A few minutes later they were scrambling out of the carriage and heading up to the castle.  Ron spoke for the first time since they had gotten on the train.

"What are all the dementors here for?"

Everyone but Mika shrugged.  The white-haired boy was chewing on his lower lip, dark eyes unfocused.  Harry nudged him inbetween the shoulder blades and asked, "Oi, Mika, wha's wrong?"

"Er…nothing."

Niamh snorted and Jardin muttered, Nothing, my feathered arse. 

"Somethin's up.  Wha' is it?" said Harry, blatantly ignoring the raven.

Mika replied, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

The boy muttered something that sounded like 'Auror business', looking down at the ground.

"Ooooh," said Hermione.

"'Auror business'," repeated Niamh.

Mika nodded.

"Secret stuff, y'know.  If anyone knew my da told me…well, let's just say there'd be trouble."

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"Because he's not even supposed to know about Auror business."

"Hold on.  He's an Auror and he's not supposed to know about _Auror_ business?" said Niamh incredulously.  "That makes no sense!"

"It does if he's a retired Auror," muttered Mika.

"Ahhh…"

"Potter!  I heard you fainted!"

Here comes the Great Idiot. 

Harry growled softly and snapped, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Was the dementor _that_ scary?  Did you faint too, O'Feir?"

"Is something wrong here?"

Professor Lupin stepped out of the carriage, his battered case in his hand.  Draco eyed the shabbily dressed man in contempt and sneered, "Nothing wrong, _professor._  Just talking with my fellow Housemates."

Lupin blinked, eyes flicking to Draco's House badge.  His eyes then went to the group of six that had turned to face him and widened when he saw four Slytherin House badges and two Gryffindor winking back at him.

Draco then smirked at Harry and co and headed up the steps, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.  Harry scowled after him and trudged upwards, taking off his hat to pull Hedwig out of his hair.  They joined the throng of students creeping into the Hall and moved inside.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione muttered a goodbye and went to talk to McGonagall, who was waving at her over the crowd.  Harry, Niamh, Mika, and Ginny separated from Ron and walked over to the Slytherin table.  They sat as far away from Malfoy and his cronies as they could get, settling back to watch the Sorting.

Afterwards Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

"Welcome!  I have a few things to say and one of them is quite serious."

"I am sure you are all aware that we are playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, after their search of the Hogwarts Express.  They are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Niamh leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Dumbledore doesn't seem too happy about that."

Harry nodded.  Neither was he, really.

"They are stationed at every entrance onto the grounds, so I must make it plain that no one is to leave the school without permission.  Dementors cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks (the blue eyes flicked to Harry, who didn't bat an eye).  It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses.  So, I warn you all to give them no reason to harm you.  I hope our prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl will make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors."

At the Gryffindor table, Percy puffed out his chest.  Further down the table Fred and George erupted in silent laughter.

"And now," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  "We welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who will take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

There was very little pause for the gray professor except for those who had been in the cab with him.  Harry, Niamh, Mika, and Ginny were the only ones applauding at the Slytherin table and received dark looks from their Housemates, which were quickly turned aside by an even darker scowl from Harry.

"Lookit Snape!" hissed Mika suddenly.

They looked.  Snape was glaring down the table at Lupin, the look on his face telling loads.  It was a look of loathing.  Niamh looked questioningly at Harry, who shrugged and made a note to ask his father about that later.

"Our second new appointment is for the Care of Magical Creatures position.  Professor Kettleburn, sadly, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy time with his remaining limbs.  But, I am happy to announce that Rubeus Hagrid will be taking on this position in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Niamh burst into applause but Harry gave very little.  He was imagining the Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.  An image of them being chased around the grounds by a giant spider leapt into his mind and he thumped his head down on the table.

"We're dead."

Niamh finished her applause and whispered excitedly, "I should have known!  Who else would have given us a biting book?  Harry, mate, what's wrong?"

"Nothin', nothin'," muttered Harry.

He's… 

_SHUT UP, JAR!_

Jardin rustled his feathers irritably.  Fine.  Be that way. 

Harry let loose an exasperated sigh then sat up as Dumbledore boomed, "I think that's everything important so…let the feast begin!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The four full Slytherins trudged out of the Great Hall into the entrance hall, heading for the entrance down to the dungeons.  Niamh suddenly drew her wand and growled, "I'll be back in a moment."  She then turned and shoved her way through the crowd, heading towards where the Gryffindors were climbing the stairs.

Mika frowned and asked, "Where's she going?"

Harry looked after Niamh thoughtfully for a moment then replied, "Going ter hex Ron."

"Ah.  Fulfilling that promise she made?"

"Yeh."

Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and squealed, "I want to see!  Curse my shortness!"

"Gin, I think you've been hanging around Ni too long."

"Shut up, Mika."

"See?" said the boy with a grin, earning a glare from the red-head.

"Harreeeeey."

Harry rolled his eyes then grumbled, "Alrigh'.  Wait till she starts."

"_Yay!_"

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Mika.

"Ye'll see," replied Harry simply.  "C'mere, Gin.  She's started."

Ginny held out her arms and Harry picked her up easily, the girl being much smaller than him.  Mika glared up at Harry and growled, "You tall bastard."

"Language, Davids."

"Sod off, Potter."

"Snape," hissed Harry softly with a grin before turning back to watch Niamh gleefully hexing Ron around Ginny, not catching the stony look Mika had given him.

"_What isss going on?_" hissed Hedwig from his wrist.

"Niamh's cursin' Ron," replied Harry.

"_Ahhh.  Good for her._"

"_MISS O'FEIR!  IN MY OFFICE, NOW!_"

Harry winced and lowered Ginny to the floor.  The red-head frowned and whispered, "McGonagall."

"Yeh," said Harry.  "Le's go."

"What about Niamh?"

"She can handle 'erself.  I'm more worried about McGonagall."

Ginny giggled and the two of them headed down towards Arx Serpens, Mika trailing after them.

A/n: 8 pages.  Merlin help me…  And a little info: the Weasley's did NOT go to Egypt, so they weren't in the paper.  Sirius DID escape, but it wasn't publicized (the Idiot-In-Charge-Of-The-Ministry's fault, of course).  THAT is the secret Mika knows but won't tell his friends.  ^_^  Anyone want to take a wild guess at who Mika's Auror father is?  *grin*

Damnit, I want to write Year 4!  But I can't because I don't know what exactly is going to happen in 3.  Curse my blasted mind for not thinking up the complete plot until I get to that point in the story…  And curse you, Atra!  **What the sod did I do?**  I don't knoooooow!  *clutches head and moans*  **I think she's gone batty.  That's Trelawney, you arse.  And she's already batty.  Trelawney?  SAERRY!  Oh!  *rolls eyes*  Why do I even bother?  My irresistible charm?  *wink wink*  *snort*  You wish!**


	49. Chapter 48 : Of Midnight Conversations a

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 48 – Of Midnight Conversations and Tea Leaves__

"Dickens again?"

Severus looked up from his book as Harry entered his rooms.

"Dickens, indeed.  And should you not be in your dormitory sleeping sweet dreams?"

Harry held up the invisibility cloak and Severus nodded.

"Ah.  Potter's cloak.  Your mother stole it once so we could sneak about the school, you know."

"Really?" said Harry as he sat down in a chair, draping the cloak across his lap.

"Yes," replied Severus, marking his page and setting the book aside.  "We planted garden snakes in the first year Slytherin's beds."

"_How amusssing_," hissed Hedwig from Harry's wrist in a sleepy tone.

"So," said Severus.  "What did Miss O'Feir do to incur Minerva's wrath?  I heard her yelling all the way down here."

"Hexed Ron."

"I see.  What, may I ask, did he do to deserve a hexing from the dear Lady?"

Harry frowned and Severus smirked.

"Yes, I know the nicknames they have given the two of you."

"Eh.  'E's being a prat again."

"What in Merlin's name happened this time?  Last year it was his sister."

"This year i's me," said Harry solemnly.

Severus frowned then stated simply, "You told them."

Harry nodded in reply.

"I see.  I suspect Mr. Davids gave you a good look over."

Harry nodded again and said, "Yeh.  Like I was the next Voldemort."

"His father's fault, I assure you," said Severus.  "The man is an old, paranoid Auror who's probably told his son _I_ am the next Voldemort."

Harry grinned and asked, "Then what does tha' make me?"

Severus smiled and reached out to ruffle his son's hair as he replied, "Why, the Dark Prince, of course.  Who else would succeed the Dark Lord?"

Harry laughed then suddenly asked, "Wha' are the dementors doing 'ere?"

"Ah," said Severus, turning serious.  "I was wondering if you would ask about that."  He paused for a moment then asked, "Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"

Harry couldn't help but note the anger in his father's voice as he spoke the name.

"Na."

"Well you're about to get an education on him.  Black went to school with your mother and I, along with Potter and Lupin.  They and their little sidekick Pettigrew – a pitiful excuse for a Gryffindor – gloried in badgering me.  Your mother tried to warn me beforehand of things they were planning but not even she could help me out of what Black had planned."

"I had tailed them for several nights when they crept out of the castle but always lost them by the Whomping Willow.  Black told me how to get past it and, like a fool, I went.  I nearly died that night."

"_Died?_"

"Mmm," said Severus with a nod.  Anger laved his voice as he spoke next.  "It turns out that Lupin was – _is_ – a werewolf.  Black apparently thought it would be…._amusing_ to make an attempt on my life.  Potter saved me, amazingly.  It turns out that Lily hexed Black until he told her what he had done then sent Potter after me.  Amazing woman, your mother was.  Lupin tried to apologize to me afterwards and wouldn't speak to Black for weeks after.  I didn't accept his apology."

Harry blinked a few times then said, "Professor Dumbledore hired a werewolf?"

Severus smiled a tight-lipped smile and said, "He hired a Death Eater, didn't he?"

"Yer na a Death Eater, Da."

"You, I, and Albus know that.  I doubt anyone else would believe me."

Harry frowned.

"None o' the other professors, either?"

"No.  Minerva – as I told you – had never liked me, Filius tends to avoid me, Emily is still nursing a crush on me from school, Poppy doesn't really care either way, Florence hasn't spoken to me since I accidentally set her robes on fire first year, and I really don't care what that old bat Trelawney thinks of me."

"Ye still 'aven' answered my question, Da.  Why are the dementors 'ere?"

Severus sighed and said, "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Tell me anyway!"

"Black escaped from Azkaban."

Harry blinked.  "The wizard prison?"

Severus nodded.

"'Ow?"

"That is what is bothering everyone.  It is also why the dementors are here, guarding the school.  They say he was muttering your name over and over in his sleep the night before he escaped."

"_Me name?_"

"Yes."  Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I want you to stay inside the castle at all times, unless it's a Quidditch match or you are outside with your friends."

Harry ducked his head and muttered, "I guess tha' means no 'Ogsmeade then."

"Generally so."

Harry sighed heavily.  And he had been looking forward to going down to the all wizarding town.  His father hadn't let him go over the summer.  He yawned suddenly, blinking his eyes blearily.

"Maybe you should get to bed.  Classes tomorrow remember."

"Yeh.  Wha' about Professor Lupin?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Be careful around him, that's all I warn you of."

Harry nodded and picked up the invisibility cloak, throwing it about his shoulders.  He moved towards the door, stopping to mumble, "G'nigh', Da."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry then pulled the hood over his head and left.  He fell into bed a few moments later, only staying awake long enough to uncurl Hedwig from his wrist and stuff the invisibility cloak under his pillow.  Burrowing under the green blankets on the bed, he closed his eyes, falling asleep in moments.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Wake up!  Wake up!  Wake!  Up!  WAKE!  UP!"

Harry groaned as the bed bounced like a ship at sea.  He reached for a his wand without opening his eyes and pointed it at whoever was keeping him from another hour of sleep, snarling half-heartedly, "Go 'way unless ye want yer ears fixed to yer wrists."

The bed stopped bouncing and a voice hissed in his ear, "And if you don't get up, we're going to be late for our first class."

Harry grumbled something about toads in Elven and growled, "Ten more minutes, Ni."

"We don't _have_ ten more minutes, Harry.  C'mon!"

"_Perhapsss you ssshould try tickling him._"

"Hedwig, you…" began Harry angrily then stopped at Niamh attacked his sides, her fingers digging into him.  He began to laugh uncontrollably, not able to catch his breath.

"Oh….Ni….stop….please….stop…hurts…"

"I'll stop if you get up," said Niamh in a singsong voice.

"All….righ'…"

Niamh stopped and patted his cheek before hoping off the bed.  Harry opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Ye are a sadistic braggart."

"Yes, I know.  Now GET UP!"

Harry cursed but got up, crawling out of bed and staggering to his trunk.  He dressed quickly and pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he walked out of the third year boy's dorm.  Niamh snagged Hedwig off the dresser, making the snake hiss in complaint.  She handed her to Harry as soon as his hands were free and he let her curl about his wrist.  Hedwig grumbled something about rude humans and broomsticks.  Harry wasn't awake enough to tell her what she had just described was anatomically impossible.  Especially when a frog was involved.

They entered the Great Hall and Niamh grabbed their schedules from McGonagall as Harry had continued to plod towards the Slytherin table.  Breakfast was short and rushed, then they were off to their first class.

"Okay, Divination.  North tower.  Where in Slytherin's name is the North Tower?"

"To the north," replied Harry, earning a glare from Niamh.  He rolled his eyes then rubbed at them sleepily before muttering, "Follow me."

They got to the North Tower in record time, beating everyone else there, as Harry knew two different ways to get there – the long way and the short way.  Very few people knew the short way, which was behind a tapestry of a dragon fighting a griffin.  Once you stepped behind the tapestry, you came out from behind a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw in the North Tower.

"Good morning, Harry," said Rowena good naturedly as the two of them came out from behind her portrait and it swung shut behind them.  Harry mumbled something unintelligible and Rowena blanched.

"Now, that's not very gentlemanly, Harry.  What would the young lady think of your language?"

"She'd 'ave ter understand it first," said Harry to the portrait before turning and walking down the hallway.  Rowena gave a 'humpf' and crossed her arms, glaring after him.

"Young scamp."

Niamh looked at the portrait for a moment then dashed off after Harry.

"Harry, mate!  What was that about?"

"Nothin', nothin'," replied Harry with a wave of his hand.  He then said, "We're 'ere," as a silver ladder unrolled from the ceiling above them and fell at their feet.  The two of them looked up to see a trapdoor above them.

"Guess that's the Divination classroom."

"Yeh."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeh," replied Harry dully, climbing up the ladder.  He pushed open the trapdoor into the classroom and scrambled up, turning to pull Niamh up after him.  The black-haired girl wrinkled her nose at the smell in the room.

"Ick."

Harry didn't say anything in response; he simply walked over to one of the over-stuffed chairs in the rooms and sat down in it.  Niamh followed, sneering at the brightly colored poufs scattered about.  They sat quietly for a few moments until the rest of the third year Slytherins slithered (pardon the pun) into the musty tower.  Mika sneezed several times as he walked over to the table Harry and Niamh had sat down at.

"Damn allergies," muttered the boy as he sat down, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

A voice from the other side of them room suddenly drawled, "Hey, Potter, going to entertain us with another faint today?"  There were bits of scattered laughter and Niamh growled, her hand going to her wand.  Harry grabbed her wrist before it got there, meeting her eyes hard before shaking his head.  He looked towards Draco and said casually, "Perhaps ye should entertain us with yer act.  Wha' was it again?  Screamin' like a girl?"

Draco's face tinged pink and he drew his wand, rising from his chair.  In that moment the professor entered and he hurriedly sat down.  Niamh smirked and cackled quietly.

"Welcome.  How nice to see all of you in the physical world."

Every Slytherin head turned towards the misty voice and Niamh jumped.  Professor Trelawney was tall and thin with a spangled shawl about her shoulders.  Her glasses were huge and magnified her eyes to several times the natural size.  Chains and beads hung about her thin neck and as many bangles and ring adorned her arms and hands.  Mika eyed the professor with unveiled distaste.

"Welcome to Divination," said Trelawney in her misty voice.  "My name is Professor Trelawney.  You may not have seen me about the castle.  I find descending too often into the hustle and bustle clouds my Inner Eye."

"Inner Eye my…" muttered Mika under his breath.  A few other Slytherins snickered at Trelawney's statement.

"You have all chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts.  I warn you, if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you.  Books can only take you so far in this field…"

Niamh laughed softly and grinned at Harry, who winked at her.  Hermione was going to go nuts when she heard that!

"Many witches and wizards, though talented in the area of loud bangs and sudden disappearances, are unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future.  It is a Gift granted to few.  You, boy, how fares your father?"

Trelawney turned her gaze on Mika, who gave her a cold look before responding in a dark tone, "Oh, the old wolf is fine.  And you?"

"I am well, Mr. Davids.  Thank you for asking."

"Pleasure's all mine," replied Mika sarcastically, glaring.

Trelawney turned away and began to speak again while Niamh leaned across the table and poked Mika hard in the arm.  She hissed, "What's up with you, Mika?  You act like she's got the plague."

"She's a fraud, Ni.  A _fraud_.  My Dad's told me all about her and her misty predictions.  I'll give her two days then I'm out of here."

"You'll fail!"

"Fail what?  Reading palms and tea leaves?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them then blinked as Trelawney said, "Unfortunately one of our number will leave us soon."  He frowned and looked at Mika before snorting and turning back to Trelawney.  _Good ears_, he mused.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs.  Collect a teacup from the shelf, then come to me and I shall fill it.  Then, sit down and drink until only the dregs remain.  Swill these around your cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain, then give it to your partner to read.  You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_.  I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

Mika growled something under his breath as they walked over and retrieved a cup.  As Harry and Niamh had paired up, he walked over to the table where one of Niamh's dormmates sat.

"Hey, Veronica…"

Niamh shook her head then quickly knocked back the tea, grimacing as she placed it upside down on the saucer.

"Arrrgh.  That stuff seriously needs sugar."

Harry nodded as he sat his cup upside down.  The two of them then swilled the dregs around and swapped over.

"Anything interesting?" asked Niamh as Harry peered into her cup, one finger poised over a symbol on page five in _Unfogging the Future._

"Na really," replied Harry.  "I thin' I see…..er – an umbrella?"

"What's that mean?"

Harry looked to the book.

"Annoyances."

"_Ron_," hissed Niamh.

"Er…yeh."  Harry turned the cup and peered at it.  "Erm – a sword.  Tha's an argument with a close friend."

"Yeah, at the Burrow.  Sheesh, doesn't it say anything about my future?  I'd _love_ to know if I'm going to be Petrified by a basilisk again."

Harry glared at her over the cup.  She knew how much it had hurt him to see that happen to her.

"Och, sorry, Harry."

Harry grumbled something then turned back to the cup.

"There's a pig 'ere too."

"More on the past!  Is that it?"

"Jus' more past stuff," replied Harry after consulting _Unfogging the Future_ once more.

"I think your Inner Eye needs to be tested," said Niamh.

"More like yer cup."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Anyway, you've got – I think that's a noose, which means there's danger ahead.  That doesn't sound too good…and there's a lizard….apparently you have a hidden enemy, mate."

"Yeh.  Voldemort."

"Eh.  Moving on, we have a…giraffe?  That means a misunderstanding.  Ron's idiotic self could be counted for that.  And then there's…hmm….I haven't the foggiest what that it."

"Sod off on the metaphors."

"What metaphors?  I really don't have the foggiest what it is."

Harry growled then blinked at Trelawney came towards their table and took Harry's cup from Niamh.  She turned it then said, "There is danger ahead of you, my dear.  A hidden enemy.  My this isn't a happy cup.  A misunderstanding is in your future…"  She turned the cup once more then gasped.

The piece of china shattered upon impact as it hit the floor and Harry calmly arched an eyebrow at Trelawney, who had clapped her hand over her heart.

"My dear…you have the Grim."

Harry frowned.

"The _wha'?_"

"The Grim, dear boy, the Grim!  The spectral dog that haunts churchyards.  It is the worst omen one can have – the omen of death!"

Harry simply looked at her quizzically.  He had faced death too many times to count on the streets to be afraid of it now.  Especially an omen, which he really did not believe in.

And neither did Mika as the white-haired boy snorted, muttering something about frauds and false omens.  Veronica Tabolt gave him a scathing look and he sneered at her.

Trelawney waved a hand and said, "That is enough for today, my dears…pack away your things…"

And so they did.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Did you hear, Granger?" drawled Draco.  "Potter's going to die."

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" snapped Niamh.

"Leave' im, Ni.  'E's na worth it."  Harry plucked at her sleeve and walked on towards the Potions classroom, which they had second.  Hermione, Niamh, and Mika followed, Ron trailing on behind them.  When they arrived at the classroom, Hedwig hissed at Ron from under Harry's sleeve, causing several of the other Gryffindors to back away from him hurriedly.  Ron simply stared, turning his eyes away when they met Harry's cold one's.

"Inside all of you!"

Snape threw open the door and they entered, settling into their seats for yet another class of snickering Slytherins and angry Gryffindors.

A/N: I meant to add in the first DADA class, but decided against it.  Seven pages is quite enough, thank you, and I have a narrative to finish for English anyway.  Not counting supper.  So, here's chapter 48 and may I say thank Merlin for _The Sorcerer's Companion_.  Loads of help in the tealeaf reading area.  The traditional interpretations are listed in the book.  Imagine that, eh?

And a note; Niamh did _not_ hear Hedwig speak when she hissed that bit about tickling Harry.  Those two things simply coincided together.

Also, yes, Sevi told Harry about Remus.  DADA class will probably have a Harry POV so we can see what he thinks of our dear werewolf.

I think that's it soo…  Ah!  And Crookshanks is at Hogwarts, just not mentioned as of yet.  He shall appear in a rather….dangerous situation.  You'll see what I mean soon.  *grins secretively and winks*

Now, I'm off to dinner and to see what I can get written on that blasted narrative.  Due tomorrow.  Good thing I have a study hall third period and not seventh like last year.  *sigh*

Cha for now!


	50. Chapter 49 : Facing Fears

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 49 – Facing Fears__

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You think he's going to be better than Lockhart?" asked Mika softly, leaning back in his chair to look upside down at Niamh.

The dark-haired girl frowned at him for a moment before replying.  The looks the white-haired boy sent Harry when the thought no one else was looking had set her to be suspicious of him.

"_Anyone_ would be better than Lockhart."

"What about Quirrell?"

Niamh looked at Harry, who was half-listening to the role call and whispering in Parseltongue to Hedwig.

"Nevermind Quirrell."

" Niamh O'Feir?"

"Here, sir!"

Mika arched an eyebrow and Niamh gave him a shove forward.  Harry arched an eyebrow at the two of them then looked towards the front of the room when his name was called.

"_Harry Potter?_"

Lupin's voice was hushed and surprised.  Harry called out, "'Ere, sir," and the gray eyes widened in surprise.

_This_ was Harry Potter?  _This_ long-haired, gangly boy who spoke Parseltongue and was known as Lord Hex by many of the students was his best friends son?  These were Remus Lupin's thoughts as he stared at Harry.

"Why's he looking at you like that, mate?" whispered Niamh in his ear, her breath tickling.

Harry shrugged, knowing the answer already.  Lupin had been James Potter's friend in school.  And Harry knew well enough that he didn't look anything like James Potter, who wasn't his real father.  Small wonder Lupin was staring at him.

Lupin seemed to catch himself and gave a little shake, finishing off the role.  He then said, "Follow me."

The third year Slytherins looked at each other before rising and following him out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lupin lead them along the corridors until they came to the staff room.  Inside, sat none other than the Slytherin Head of House.  Snape sneered at Lupin as he entered before nodding casually at the third years.  A few returned it with smiles, Niamh being one of them.  Harry nodded in return, eyeing Mika as the boy gave his father a calculating look before turning it to him.  Green eyes met dark brown in a flurry of cold gazes and brown turned away quickly.

"Good morning, Severus.  Come to watch?"

Snape rose from his chair and replied in a scathing voice, "I am afraid not, Lupin.  I fear you shall be too embarrassed to face me after this class."

Several Slytherins snickered, Malfoy and his cronies among them, but Lupin didn't waver an inch.  He simply looked at Snape with calm gray eyes and said, "I look to change your impression on that."

Snape sneered once more then turned in a flurry of dark robes and stalked out, jet eyes flicking once to Harry before he was gone.

"Well, then," said Lupin, clasping his hand together.  "Let us begin.  Who knows what a boggart is?"

Hands raised and Lupin called out, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and said, "A boggart is a shape-shifter.  It takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy.  Five points to Slytherin.  Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces.  Wardrobes, underneath your bed, the cupboard under the sink – even a grandfather clock.  The one in the wardrobe here moved in yesterday and I asked Professor Dumbledore to leave it for my first years."

All eyes turned to the wardrobe, which gave an almighty shake, thumping on the wall.

"So, our boggart just sits there in the dark, waiting for us.  He doesn't know what form will frighten us yet.  Nobody knows what a boggart truly looks like but when I let him out he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.  This means we have a huge advantage over him before we begin.  Miss O'Feir, have you spotted it?"

Niamh blinked then said, "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what to turn into to?"

"Excellent.  Five points.  It's always a good idea to have company when dealing with a boggart.  He doesn't know whether to turn into a banshee or a flesh-eating slug.  I once saw a boggart who turned himself into a half slug.  Not very scary."

"Now, the charm that repels a boggart is simple, but it requires force of mind.  The _real_ thing that finishes a boggart is _laughter_.  You simply need to force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.  Let's practice the charm without wands first.  After me…._riddikulus!_"

"_Riddikulus,_" said the Slytherins back half-heartedly with the exception of Harry, Niamh, Mika, and a scrawny looking girl with scraggly blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Very good," said Lupin.  "Miss…Brethel.  If you would assist me."

The scrawny looking girl blinked and stepped forward, slipping her wand out of her sleeve.

"Now, Miss Brethel, what frightens you the most?"

Brethel frowned then murmured something softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Werewolves," repeated the girl in a feeble voice.  Harry glanced at Lupin, who nodded solemnly before asking another question.

"Do you have a dog, Miss Brethel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah.  And what does this dog look like?"

"He's…a Labrador.  Kind of skinny with big brown eyes.  My brother says he's dumb but I don't think so."  The girl ducked her head and Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he playful?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then.  When the boggart comes out of the wardrobe, it will assume the form of a werewolf (Brethel shivered).  Now, you raise your wand and cry '_Riddikulus_', concentrating hard on your dog.  If all goes well, your werewolf will become as docile and playful as your Lab."

Lupin then turned to the rest of the class and said, "If Miss Brethel is successful, the boggart will likely turn its attention to the rest of us.  I want all of you to think of what makes you most frightened and how you might make it comical."

Harry frowned.  What was he afraid of?

Voldemort?  No, not really.  Not as the parasitic shadow the Dark Lord was now.  But a Voldemort with a body and all powers returned….  A Voldemort that might take his newly found father away from him and leave him with only the Dursley's as kin once more….  That scared him straight down to the marrow in his bones.

But just as he had conjured the image of a towering Voldemort being forced into a hideous outfit he had seen once in a London shop window another image entered his mind.

Gray, skeletal hands reaching out of a black robe…harsh breath coming from an unseen mouth…swirling white mist and the screams of a woman…then the fierce cold that made him shiver even now in the warmth of the teachers staff room in its memory.

To his left he heard Mika muttering, "Not the light, not the light," and Niamh more fierce hissing of, "Not again."

"Everyone ready?"

Harry froze.  How the hell was he supposed to make a dementor comical?

"Alright, Amanda, we're going to all back away and give you a clear field.  I'll call the next person forward…  Everyone back, now.  Give her room."

Amanda Brethel shivered violently but held her wand at ready, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows.

"On the count of three.  One – two – _three!_"

A jet of sparks shot out of Lupin's wand, striking the doorknob.  The wardrobe burst open and a werewolf leapt out with a savage snarl, beady red eyes turning to bear on Amanda, who stood frozen in terror.  The werewolf moved forward with another snarl, shaggy gray fur prickling on end.  Amanda seemed to snap out of her daze and cried, "_Riddikulus!_"

A sound like a whip crack went through the air and the werewolf stumbled, coming up with a whimper and moving forward to nuzzle at Amanda's hand.  The girl smiled and patted it head with a nervous motion.  Lupin smiled then called, "Pansy!"

Pansy stepped forward and the boggart turned towards her, shifting into a rather large spider with another crack.

"_R - riddikulus!_"

The spider fell to the floor, legless, slavering fangs clicking loudly.

"Gregory!"

Goyle lumbered forward and - _crack! –_ the spider became a ghastly, bloody head.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The head was surrounded by a box.

"Draco!"

The boxed head turned into a huge, towering black horse with a twisted horn spiraling out of its forehead.  A jet colored mane blew in a wind none of them felt and eyes of the same jet glared balefully at the blond boy.

Harry smirked.  Malfoy was scared of a Darcorn!  And going with the gasps around him, so were a few others.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The Darcorn was saddled and bridled suddenly and Harry felt a surge of anger.  The creature was only a boggart in the guise of the dark unicorn but it still made him angry to see a creature such as the one that had saved his life twice in such a state.

"Mika!" roared Lupin.

_Crack!_  The room was flooded in bright green light.  Harry shielded his eyes as several cried out in shock.  That light…  He knew that light…

_"Riddikulus!_"

The light was suddenly contained in a jar.

"Niamh!"

_Crack!_

"Stupid girl…"

Niamh flinched violently away from the angry man that had appeared.  Harry recognized him as her father and frowned.

Lupin, seeing Niamh's distress, suddenly cried, "Here!"  Niamh's father vanished, replaced by a floating silver orb.  He lazily said, "_Riddikulus,_" and the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.  Lupin gave a short "Ha!" of laughter and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Five points to everyone who faced the boggart.  Read the chapter on boggarts for homework and summarize it for me to be handed in on Monday.  That will be all."

The Slytherin made to leave and just before the last of them had cleared the door, Lupin called, "Miss O'Feir, may I speak with you?"

Niamh froze and turned to look back at the professor.  Harry touched her shoulder gently and said, "I'll get yer stuff."

Niamh nodded numbly and Harry left, looking back at her once before Lupin closed the door of the staffroom.  As he walked back to the Defense classroom, he wondered why Niamh's greatest fear was her father.

A/N: Part IV will reveal why Niamh fears her father so much.  It shall also feature a character return from Part I (I'm certain anyone can guess who).


	51. Chapter 50 : Tears

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Super saya-Jin Gotan – I read it.  Excellent story.  Please do continue with it.  ^^

Whitethorn – Thank ye.  I had a little trouble figuring out what to do for the chapter, so I just started typing and **boom!** it turned out as the chapter it is.  *slightly hysterical giggle*  Yes, I know.

Charm – No.  Certainly not.  It takes a good bit to piss me off and no one on the web has done that as of yet (with the exception of a few people on a messageboard, but that was ages ago and has nothing to do with writing or Harry Potter).  And now I am babbling…

Tima, Sarah-Anna, White Raven – As I said, that shall not be revealed until Part IV.  In a rather bloody way, too… **In the words of Hagrid…she shouldn't have said that.**  Sod off, Atra.

Hana-chan – He will.  Mika's fear of AK will come up soon but Niamh's fear will not (as I said) be revealed until Part IV.  As to Neville's boggart… *chuckle* …you'll find _that_ out this chap.

SammiSnape – I have a very, very horrid memory.  Most times I DO mean to answer reviews but forget to do it for the chapter.  *wince*  ***shakes head sadly*  Tsk, tsk.**  STOP THAT!

Everyone else and all you people that didn't review (if there are any of you) – Thanks for your uplifting comments that keep me going.  The rest of you….I expect to see some reviews in my cup next time!  *rattles tin cup and glares balefully*

Sarah-Anna (forgot this) – Argil or Tyls…  Perhaps both.  I know for sure I'm going to have Tyls come back.  Argil might possibly make an appearance as well but I'm currently unsure on that score.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 50 – Tears__

Harry was sitting in the common room thumbing through the copy of _Aurors of the Centuries_ Mika had given him when Niamh came in, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy.  He looked up at her, did a double take, then leapt to his feet, the book falling to the floor in a flutter of pages.  Hedwig made a hiss of protest from where she lay curled up on the floor as the book had very nearly fallen on her but Harry wasn't paying any attention.  His eyes were on his friend, who looked as though her entire world had fallen to pieces and couldn't be pieced back together.

"Ni!  Slytherin's ghost, wha' happened to ye?"

Niamh simply shook her head and made to walk past him towards her dorm but he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.  She ducked her head but didn't try to move away.

"Let go, Harry."

"Na until ye tell me what's goin' on."

"Harry, please…"

"Ni, ye can tell me.  Ye know tha'."

"I know," whispered the girl in a barely audible voice.

Harry sighed and asked, "Ye want some cocoa?"

Niamh looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"That'd be great."

Harry smiled in return and said, "Alrigh'.  I'll be righ' back.  Ye go sit on the couch, 'kay?"

Niamh nodded and Harry left, returning a few moments later with two carefully concealed mugs of steaming cocoa.  He slipped across the common room to where Niamh sat curled up on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest, tears streaking her cheeks silver.  Harry sat the mugs down on the low table in front of the couch then slowly sat down beside her.  He lifted one hand to brush away the tears from her cheek with his thumb and said softly, "Ni."

Niamh looked up at him and sniffled, more tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ni, what's wrong?  Ye can tell me."

The girl shook her head, burying her face in the pillow.  "No," said her muffled voice.  "No, I can't, Harry."

That hurt.  It really did.  It hurt that Niamh could not tell him what was wrong.  But he understood.  He'd often had things he wouldn't tell Tyls, who had been his only friend on the streets.

"C'mere."

Harry pulled Niamh close and she sniffled softly before burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing.  He sat there and let her, whispering something in Elven to her.  When she finally sat up, brushing her hand over her now even redder eyes, he smiled.

"Better?"

Niamh nodded, smiling, tears prickling in her eyes.  Harry brushed them away then handed her the cup of cocoa, picking up his own and taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"What was that?"

"Wha'?"

"What you were saying," replied Niamh, resting her mug on her knee.  "It wasn't Parseltongue."

Harry set his own cup rest on his knee and sighed.

"Elven."

"What?"

"It was Elven."

Niamh blinked and asked, "Where did you learn Elven?"

"I could always speak i'.  One of me ancestors married an Elven princess.  D.."  He dropped his voice before he continued.  "…Da says that we've go' a bit of the magic left and that speakin' Elven comes to us as easy as breathing."

"Wow.  High Elves?"

Harry nodded, taking another sip of the cocoa.

"Wow."

"I presume ye feel better?" asked Harry with a smile.

Niamh's cheeks flushed slightly and she ducked her head, fiddling with her mug before taking a sip of the hot liquid.  As she lowered the cup, she replied softly, "A little."

Harry smiled.

"Tha's good."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment then Niamh asked, "Is that my _Aurors of the Centuries_?"

Harry noted she was changing the subject and went along with it.

"Na.  Mika gave it ter me.  Apparently i' updates itself whenever another page is made."

"Whoa.  That must've cost a bundle."

"Yeh."

"Can I look at it?"

"Sure."

Harry picked up the book, snagging Hedwig as he did so.  Niamh moved close to him and he laid the book across their knees, setting Hedwig down on the pillow that was stained with Niamh's tears.  As the girl turned the pages in the book and he laid his right arm along the back of the chair, he stared at the pillow.  Sipping at the cocoa, he looked at the completely oblivious Niamh out of the corner of his eye.

When would she tell him what was wrong? 

A/N: AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!  H/N!  H/N!  H/N!  You guys wanted it on the poll I put up on the group, so here is a little bit of it.  Be joyful!


	52. Chapter 51 : Of Boggarts, Revealed Secre

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Sk8reagle – Why, from the kitchens of course.  ^^

Teigra – They are indeed.  And that shall be found out in par IV

CajunClaws – Thank you for telling me.  I'm trying to remind myself to start working on the next two chapters of that.  *bows*  And I shall!

Me – You obviously want me write more, am I correct?  *chuckle*

Hana-chan – Well, it was SUPPOSED to be in there but Harry and Niamh grabbed control of the chapter from me and ran away with it.  I did get it in this chapter though!  =D

Deity - *laugh*  They'll get there eventually.  Maybe fifth year.

Cassandra Rettop – Genius?  **It's chaos.  Only geniuses can handle chaos.  Too true.**   Does that imply that I am a genius, Atra?  **Not.  You, are an insane SS/HP F/S and Dark Prince addict.  _We_ are the geniuses.  *nods*  Yep.**  *looks around at the reviewers*  Merlin help us all if these two are geniuses.  **Oi!  Hey!**  Anyway, Ni is very disturbed.  Its all those hexes, I swear.  ^^  I like the quote.  That is very true.

j. s. – You can bet Galleons to Sickles he's going to do something!  But that's not till Part IV…  *small chuckle at Saerwy groans*

Littletiger – Ye shall see, ye shall see.  I've already got most of the scene in the shrieking shack planned out.  It's the events that lead up to it that are giving me grief.  **S'all his fault.  MY FAULT?  HOW DARE YOU, YOU…**  *watches as her two muses attempt to strangle each other*  How entertaining.  And thank you very much.

Tigerlily – VERY bad.  But he will get his just desserts!  *shakes fist in the air defiantly*

StAaChIcK – Got it out as fast as I could.  My high school has become a living Hell and hence, so has my life.  Life in general sucks.  **Such is the burden of life.**  Shut up, Atra.

All ye who read but didn't review and all ye other people – Thank you and review next time!  *glares balefully*  Me want to hear what ye think.  Flame me, even!  But, remember – all flames will be used to roast the Dursley's, Skeeter, Fudge, and Lucius to a nice, golden brown.  ^_^

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 51 – Of Boggarts, Revealed Secrets, and Friendships Rebound__

"Oi!  Did you lot hear about Longbottom's boggart?"

Mika came bounding up out of nowhere to land in an empty seat next to Ginny.  Across the table, Harry and Niamh glared at him for his cheerfulness.  Harry, who had already heard rumors of the Gryffindor's boggart, said icily, "_Please._  Enlighten we poor, uninformed people."

Mika ignored the icy tone and said excitedly, "It turns out Longbottom's scared of Snape.  _Snape!_"

"What person not in Slytherin _isn't_ afraid of Snape?" asked Niamh, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but that's not the best part.  Longbottom imagined Snape into some of his _grandmother's_ clothes!"

Niamh blinked then burst out laughing, nearly falling out of her chair.  Harry glared at her but couldn't help smiling at the thought of his father in a dress.

"Did somebody get a picture?" asked Niamh as soon as she got her breath back.  "Please tell me they did.  That'd be priceless."

"No," replied Mika sullenly.  "But Hermione says she's going to draw one."

"Hermione can draw?" said Ginny, looking up from her lunch in surprise.

"Apparently.  The twin's fount out and she says they've been bugging her for days about drawing something."

"That'll be loads of fun to look at," said Niamh with a grin.  "No offense, Harry."

"Offence?  Why shou' _I _take offence?  Now, if i' was _me_ Neville was afraid of…"

Niamh laughed then the four of them looked up as a commotion outside the Great Hall got their attention.

"You go and apologize to him!  NOW!"

"But…"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"I think I know who that is," said Mika.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

Niamh bared her teeth, glared at the door, and growled, "Ron and Hermione."

"But, Mione."

"YOU GO AND APOLOGIZE _NOW_, RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Yep, that's them."

Niamh reached for her wand as a ginger-haired figure entered the Hall, followed quickly by an angry wrath with bushy brown hair.  Harry slipped Niamh's wand our of her pocket and tucked it up his sleeve, his eyes focused on Hermione and Ron.  He grumbled, "Could'n she 'ave picked some _other_ time ter do this?"

"I think Mione's fed up with him.  Oi, where'd my wand go?!  Harry, you bastard, you snitched my wand, didn't you?"

"I did nothin' of the sort," said Harry blandly, slipping her wand back into her pocket when her turned to snarl something at Mika.

"Oi, look.  They're coming over here."

All four of them watched as Ron trudged past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to the Slytherin one.  He walked towards them, stopped, then started up again when Hermione prodded him in the back.

"You think he'll do it?" asked Ginny, eyes on her brother.

"Not a chance," growled Niamh.  "Hey, there's my wand!"

"'Magine that," deadpanned Harry as Hermione gave Ron a shove towards them then stood scowling in a very un-Hermione-like way at him.  Ron stumbled but caught himself, straightening and looking straight at Harry.  His mouth opened but no sound came out.

Niamh smirked and sneered, "Crookshanks got your tongue?" referring to Hermione's bandy-legged cat that was constantly trying to eat Ron's pet rat Scabbers.

Ron closed his mouth then opened it again to say, "I'm trying to apologize."

"Then do I'," said Harry.  "Doan stand there an' gape at us."

Ron's ears reddened and Harry felt like hexing himself for his stupidity.

"You snakes are all the same!  Too arrogant for you own good!"

"And here I thought it was Gryffindors who were arrogant," said Niamh

"Arrogant and stupid, you mean," added Mika.

Ron glared at them then turned and stomped off.  Hermione came huffing up a moment later and whacked Mika across the back of his head.

"Idiots!  I was _this close_ to getting him to apologize.  And _you two_ had to go and ruin it!"  This was said as she glared at Niamh and Mika, who was rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

Niamh sighed and said, "You can't _make_ him apologize, Mione.  He has to do it on his _own._"

Hermione glared at her then sighed, shoulders slumping.  She whispered, "I just want everything to be back to normal.  Nothing's the same anymore."

"An' never will be," said Harry.  "As long as I'm me Da's son, Ron's gonna 'ave somethin' against me."  He turned his gaze to Mika and added, "And maybe ye too."

"Mika?  What's Mika got against you, Harry?" asked Ginny in confusion.

Harry glared mildly at Mika, who ducked his head, before replying.  "Tell ye later."

"Why not now?"

"'Cause we've go' 'Erbology in five minutes," replied Harry as he rose from his seat and left the Hall.  Niamh gave a yelp of surprise and sprinted after him, her bag bouncing against her shoulder.  Hermione followed a moment later, dashing over to the Gryffindor table and getting her books and Ron before running out.  Mika rolled his eyes and followed them at a more leisurely pace, staying long enough to say goodbye to Ginny.  The red-head sighed and finished her lunch before picking up her books and heading to Transfiguration.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Now_, will you tell me?"

This Ginny asked later that day as they headed down the corridor to the Slytherin dormitory after classes.  Harry nodded then turned piercing eyes to Mika, who flinched.

"And I want ye ter tell me what yer problem is."

Mika gave him a pitying look and said, "You're not going to like it."

Harry smirked, already knowing part of Mika's problem.

"Ye'd be surprised."

Mika looked at him in surprise and had just opened his mouth to speak when Jardin came out of nowhere and landed heavily on Harry's shoulder, digging his talons in sharply.  Harry let out a surprised yelp of pain and came to a sudden halt, turning his head to look at the raven.

_Jar!  What the sod are you doing?_

Niamh winced and grumbled, rubbing her temples, "Can you not say that so loudly?"

_Sorry, Ni._

**S'alright, mate.**

Harry looked back at Jardin and asked, _What was that about?  I think you pierced my shoulder._

Sorry, said Jardin.  But I just heard some really bad news. 

"**What?**" asked Niamh in her real and mental voice.

"_And please say it so everyone can hear it,_" grumbled Harry in the same manner, glaring mildly at the fidgeting Mika and Ginny.

Alright, replied the raven and gave a little mental couch.  I ended up eaves dropping on a conversation between McGonagall ("That cow!" spat Niamh) and Sinistra about why the Dementors are here. 

"Really?" squeaked Ginny.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the raven and said, _I already know this, Jar._  He made sure that his voice did not go to Niamh, who would hear every word he spoke to the raven at close range and vice versa.  Jardin blinked at him and said just as quietly, You do?  Severus told you? 

_I'm his **son**.  Why wouldn't he tell me?_

**Stop having your own conversation.**

You can hear us? 

Niamh scowled and grumped, **No, but can tell when you two are leaving me out of something.  Especially when the first words one of you say is 'You can hear us?'**

_Bravo, Jar, bravo._

I do so appreciate your sarcasm. 

_I'm so happy for that that I am jumping in joy._

Yes, I can see that. 

_Just tell them and get it over with,_ said Harry with a sigh.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.  Her eyes darted from Harry to Niamh to Jardin and back again.

"Jus' a little argument," replied Harry offhandedly.  "Nothing ter worry about."

May I continue now? 

"_Yes, Jar._"

Good.  As I was saying, I ended up eaves dropping on McGonagall and Sinistra talking about why the Dementors are here.  It seems that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. 

"_Sirius Black!_" squeaked Ginny, brown eyes wide.

Mika nodded solemnly and said, "Its true.  My dad says fudge is an incompetent fool.  He hasn't told anyone but the Aurors and Dumbledore that Black escaped."

"What about the dementors?  What are they doing _here_ if Black's out _there?_"

Mika shrugged, as his Jardin, but Harry sighed and said, "'E's after me."

"What?" said Niamh, Mika, and Ginny in unison.

Then Niamh asked, "How do you know?"

"Ma da tol' me.  'E was in the same class as Black.  Apparently Black played one prank too many on 'im."

"This guy sounds serious."

"That's not funny, y'know," growled Mika.

"It wasn't meant to be," snarled Niamh in response.  "And while I'm talking to you, what's _your_ issue with Harry?  We all know why Ron's got his broomstick up his ass.  But we don't know why yours is."

Mika sighed and looked up and down the empty corridor.  He looked back at them and asked, "Can we go somewhere more…quiet?"

Niamh frowned and snapped, "Here's plenty quiet."

"Charms classroom," said Harry firmly.  "Flitwick should be in the Hall by now.  If he's na, I know somewhere else we c'n go."

Mika nodded and said, "Alright."

"Let's go," sighed Niamh.

"Can we put our stuff down first?" moaned Ginny, shifting her heavy bag on her shoulder.

Harry smiled and replied, "Yeh.  Let's go dump our stuff then head for the charms classroom."

They all nodded in agreement and set off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright.  Let's hear it."

The Charms classroom has turned out to be occupied by a pair of rather – rambunctious Ravenclaws, so, after much ado from Ginny, they had ended up in the same dungeon room that Harry had brewed the Prosapia Potion in.  Niamh and Ginny had taken claim on the table, sitting on it with their legs hanging down and Jardin perched between them.  Harry leaned against a wall, half in the shadows.  In the center of the room sat Mika, perched on a reversed chair, his arms along the back.

The white-haired boy looked at Niamh and sighed.

"Alright.  But you aren't going to like it."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Niamh with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Ni," growled Harry softly before turning his eyes back to Mika, who was staring off into space.

"_We're waiting_," hissed Hedwig after a moment of silence.  Harry hushed her quickly then said loudly, "Davids!"

"What?" exclaimed Mika, jumping.

"The story."

"Oh, right.  Well, my dad wanted me to go to Durmstrang but my mum insister on sending me here.  She won, as you can tell."

"And this had _what_ point to the story?" asked Niamh scathingly.

Mika glared coldly at her and growled in response, "I'm getting there, I'm getting there.  Anyway, my dad told me before I go on the train to watch out for one of the professors.  He told me that there was one Death Eater that had gotten away from him and had fooled everyone into believing he had been forced to join their ranks.

Harry spat in Parseltongue suddenly, "That's my _father_ he's talking about!"

"_How obssservant you are._"

"Oh, sod off, Hed."

Mika ignored Harry's outburst and continued.  "He told me to keep an eye on this Death Eater for him – make sure nothing untoward happens, y'know."  Dark eyes flicked to Harry as he added, "And he told me not to trust anyone who was friends with him."

There was a moment of silence until Niamh gasped, "Your talking about Snape, aren't you?"

Mika nodded but Niamh's eyes were not on him.  They were on Harry, who was watching them with narrowed eyes.  Ginny looked wide-eyed at him and gaped.

Harry smirked and said, "Close yer mouth, Gin.  Merlin knows what sort of potions 'ave been brewed in 'ere."

Ginny's mouth snapped closed and Harry laughed.

"I'm jokin', Gin."

"Are you?" asked Mika.

"Aye.  I think I know me father better than ye or yer dad do."

"Are you sure?"

"'E wouldn't lie ter me," said Harry firmly.

"I wouldn't put it past a Death Eater," remarked Mika.

Harry's wand was out in a moment and he was across the room at Mika's throat before any of them could blink.  He jammed the length of holly against the other boy's throat and snarled in a savage voice, "Doan ye _ever_ call me father that.  Ye don't know him.  Ye don't know him worth _sodding heck_, so don't ye make any _damn_ assumptions about 'im."

Mika choked and sputtered as Harry became aware of Niamh and Ginny tugging on his arms.  He turned his head to glare furiously at them, eyes glittering.  Ginny back up in fear up Niamh only paused for a half-second before pulling on his arm again.

"Harry, let him go."

"_Let me bit him_," hissed Hedwig from beneath Harry's sleeve.

"Ye'll do no such thing," snarled the dark-haired boy at the snake.

"_Why not?_"

"Because _I_ want to."

Hedwig hissed, "_I sssee,_" and was silent after that.

Niamh tugged determinedly on Harry's arm again and he released Mika reluctantly, stepping back away from the other boy.  He cast one fierce glare in his direction, muttered a few rude words in Elven, then turned and stalked out.  Jardin followed him in a flutter of wings.

Niamh then turned to Mika and gave him a shove.

"What the hell did you provoke him for?"

"Snape's a _Death Eater_, Ni!"

"Harry says he's innocent!  And I, for one, believe him."

"Me too," said Ginny determinedly, jumping off the table to stand by Niamh.  The two girls looked defiantly at Mika, who sighed.  He couldn't fight against the girl he had a crush on.

"You ought to apologize," said Ginny a moment later.

Mika chuckled softly and said, "I don't think he'll be willing to hear it."

"I didn't mean now.  I meant later."

"But not long enough as it'll take Ron to apologize," added Niamh.  "Slytherin knows, I'd kill the both of you then.

Mika smiled.

"I'll take that into account, oh wise Lady Hex."

"Sod off, Davids," snapped Niamh, grinning despite herself.

Mika and Ginny grinned in response then Mika went off in search of Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from where he was having a quiet conversation with Hedwig in the common room.  He narrowed his eyes at Mika and growled, "What do ye want?"

"To apologize."

Harry arched an eyebrow and gave a wave of his hand.

"The floor is yers."

Mika smiled slightly then sat down in a chair and began to talk quietly.

"Alright, I'm sorry I judged your dad.  Your right.  I don't know him and neither does my dad, and we shouldn't make judgments.  Especially when we don't know the person."

Harry looked at the white-haired boy for a moment before saying softly, "Apology accepted."

Mika nodded and asked, "Friends again?"

"On'y if ye'll stopping looking at me like I'm the next Voldemort."

Mika didn't flinch at the name like Ginny, Hermione, and Ron usually did and nodded.

"It's a deal."

The two boys sealed the pact with a handshake and grinned foolishly at each other.  Part of their group was back together.  Now what of the other half?

_And what about Black?_ thought Harry grimly as Jardin settled down on the couch beside him.

8 pages for those who wanted longer!  Gods, I'm sleepy now.  G'night!


	53. Chapter 52 : The Grim

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 52 – The Grim__

Harry was sitting outside with Niamh by the lake a few days later when a huge, shaggy, black-furred dog came bounding up to them, tongue lolling.  Niamh blinked then reached out a tentative hand to pet the dog.

"Hello there, boy.  Where'd you come from?"

The dog barked as Niamh lifted her other hand to feel for a collar.  Harry scratched behind the dog's ears, watching Niamh as he searched.  The girl frowned and said, "No collar."

Harry looked at the dog and frowned as well.

"I guess he's a stray," said Niamh, burying her hands in the thick fur.  She then grinned at Harry and asked, "You think we could keep him?"

Harry shrugged.

"I doan know.  We're on'y supposed ter have a cat, toad, or owl."

"If I don't recall correctly, you have a raven and a snake.  And Ron – jerk that he is – has a rat.  Those aren't a cat, toad, or owl."

Harry held up his hand in defeat, grinning.

"Alright', alright'.  Ye win.  We c'n go ask."

"Snape or Dumbledore?"

The dog seemed to freeze when she said 'Snape' but the two third years did not notice.

"Snape, o' course," replied Harry, turning back to the dog, which was nuzzling at his folded cloak lying on the ground.

"Oi, ye!  What're ye doing?"

The dog looked up at him, its blue eyes boring into his own, and Harry felt a shock of recognition.  It was much like the one he had felt when he had first seen Hagrid – only much stronger.

"Harry.  Harry, mate, what's up with you?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "Nothin', Ni, nothin'.  Le's go ask."

"Alright.  C'mon, dog."

Niamh got to her feet and Harry rose after her, picking up his cloak.  A cold wind flew past them, sending their hair flying and Niamh shivered, rubbing her bare arms.  The two of them were dressed in Muggle clothes as it was the weekend but only Harry had brought his cloak outside.  He moved close to her and placed it over her shoulders, reaching around to pin it with the serpent clasp his father had given him last Christmas with the green and silver cloak.  Niamh smiled up at him, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Yer welcome, Ni."

The dog watched them knowingly then padded after them as they set off towards the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus was sitting in his office grading a test he had given to his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class when there was a knock at his door.  Not looking up, he called, "Enter."

The door opened and Harry entered, followed swiftly by Niamh, whom had Harry's cloak pinned about her shoulders from the look of the length and the snake clasp at her throat.  Behind them came a large, shaggy dog with matted black fur and blazing blue eyes.

Severus finished marking the test he was on, set it and his quill aside, then looked at the two students with a small smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry said, "We were sittin' outside and then this dog came bounding up ter us.  'E hasn't got a collar, which means 'e doesn't belong ter anybody."

"I was wondering if I could keep him," added Niamh meekly.

Severus looked at the two of them then at the dog, which seemed to be glaring at him.  Eying it coldly, he turned his gaze back to his son and his friend.

"I will have to talk to the headmaster but I see no trouble in you keeping him."

Niamh beamed and looked as though she wanted to run around the desk and hug him.  Harry looked to be restraining her by his hand casually placed on her shoulder.  Severus chuckled inwardly.

Niamh, not able to go through with her first impulse, cried, "Thank you, professor!"

Severus nodded and the two turned to leave, the dog slipping out before them.  Before they fully got out the door, he remembered something.

"Miss O'Feir?"

"Yes, sir?" said Niamh, looking at him around Harry, who had turned halfway about.

"I trust you will be at the Quidditch trials this Wednesday?"

Niamh beamed and nodded vigorously.  Harry chuckled and said, "Ye can bet she'll be there!"

Severus smiled and nodded.  "Good, good.  I look forward to seeing you on the team."

"Thank you, sir!"

Niamh, beaming foolishly, bounced out into the corridor, humming.  Harry shook his head after her and gave his father a vague wave before he followed his friend, closing the door behind him.  Severus shook his head after the both of them and returned to grading.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So Snape let you keep him?"

Niamh nodded and said proudly, "Yep!  Only dog in the school!"

Harry and Niamh were now in the Slytherin common room, with Mika and Ginny by them.  Ginny was on the floor petting the shaggy black dog while Niamh and Mika were talking across their chairs.  Harry himself was sprawled out on the couch, Jardin perched by his head and running his beak through the boy's long hair.

_Is there a reason you do that?  You've done that to everyone._

The raven shrugged and replied, Protection. 

_In our **hair**?_

Well, where did you expect me to put it?  In your shoes? 

_What kind of protection?_

From harm mostly.  It's a small spell really, woven in many times.  It couldn't protect you from – say, _Avada Kedavra_ – but it would from other things. 

_Such as?_

Such as Niamh about to hit you. 

_What?_

"OW!  Bloody 'ell, woman!"

Niamh scowled and snapped, "Pay attention then!"

Harry brushed his hair out of his face and propped himself up on one elbow to glare at her.  "What?" he asked.

"What do you think I should name our new Slytherin?"

The dog looked froze at that.

Harry frowned at the animal and thought.  He looked at Jardin and asked, _What do you think, Jar?_

The raven tilted his head to look at the dog and replied, Hmm.  Something to deal with the stars perhaps. 

_Stars?_ said Harry in surprise.

That is what I said. 

_Ooookay._

Jardin snorted mentally and Niamh rolled her eyes.

**Stars.  Something to do with stars.**

That is what I said. 

_We know, Jar._

Just thought I'd say it again as you two are repeating yourselves. 

_Jar?_

Yes, Harry? 

_Shut up._

Yes, Harry. 

Niamh snorted then frowned.  She turned to Mika and Ginny and asked, "What's a name that has something to do with stars?"

The two looked at each other then back at Niamh.

"Polaris?" suggested Mika

"Orion?" Ginny said.

Niamh frowned then said, "Crux?"

Leo? 

"_Canisss?_" hissed Hedwig.

Harry frowned at the dog for a moment longer then smiled.

"I know."

"Really?"

"Do tell."

"_Pleassse do._"

Harry smiled and said, "Sirius."

The dog froze and stared at him.

Ginny smiled and Mika nodded in agreement.  Niamh said, "I like it.  Harry, you're a lifesaver."

Isn't that a Muggle candy? 

"Yep.  Speaking of which, I just so happen to have some in my trunk.  Anyone want one?"

"What's a Lifesaver?" asked Mika and Ginny.

Niamh rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go get them.  Harry, you explain the concept."

"Ye want me ter explain the concept of a bit of _candy_ to them?"

"Yes!"

"Ni, yer nuts."

"I know.  Too many hexes swirling about my brain.  IT'S THE HEXES, I TELL YOU!"

Several of the first years looked at her in slight fear and surprise while the other students ignored her.  Niamh often yelled rather odd things.

Harry shook his head, chuckling, and said, "Go ge' them, then.  I'll explain."

Niamh nodded and dashed off, while Harry turned to Niamh and Mika and explained to them what Lifesavers were.  He then explained to Hedwig why she couldn't have one.

By the time that was done, Niamh had returned and dished out the round candy.  Mika grabbed a yellow and spit it out seconds after he'd put it in his mouth.

"_Argh!_  What in Merlin's name was _that?_"

Harry looked at the yellow candy stuck to his pants leg and said, "Lemon.  An' thank ye fer giving it ter me."

"Very welcome, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed Ginny a red one.

"Try tha', Gin.  Red's the best."

"No, green's the best!" said Niamh as she popped a green lifesaver into her mouth.

Mika grabbed a green and ate it, this time smiling.

"I'd have to agree with Ni."

"Ye haven't even tried the red!"

"Oh.  Right…"

Harry laughed and the others laughed with him.  Hedwig rolled her eyes at them and snapped at Jardin, who sidestepped and fell off the couch to land on Sirius, bringing more laughter from the group of students.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Sirius' POV_

Harry's a Slytherin.  How can he be a Slytherin?  James and Lily were Gryffindors.

And why does he have that accent?

Did something happen that I don't know about?

And how in Merlin's name did he pull _that_ name of all names out of nowhere?

A/N: Heheheh.  Isn't this a twist?  **Where did that come from?  Atrata, did you think of this?  Me?  Why must I think of everything?  You didn't?**  Why does he have to think of everything?  Can I not think for myself?  *glares at Saerwy*  **I never said that!**  THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!  **O-O  eep….  You had better 'eep'.**  *rubs eyes*  Oh, both of ye sod off.  Silly muses.


	54. Chapter 53 : Dogs and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 53 – Dogs and Quidditch__

Harry was awoken Wednesday morning by something large and furry leaping up onto his bed and licking his face.  Hedwig hissed in annoyance and slithered out from under the pillow and off the bed to the floor.  Whenever she slept under the pillow, it meant Harry had had a nightmare the night before and tossed and turned.  The Slytherin rarely remembered these dreams but most of them were of his times on the streets.  And then there was the recurring one about the green light that had gotten an addition since he had met the dementors.  He now heard the woman's screaming in the dream.

But dreams weren't what was bothering him at the moment.  It was the large furry creature standing over him and licking his face.

Reaching up, Harry buried his hands in shaggy fur and shoved.  The beast barely moved and made a sound in its throat.  Harry opened one eye blearily and glared at the large dog hovering over him.

"Shouldn't ye be in _Niamh's_ dorm?"

The dog simply looked at him and he sighed, brushing the saliva off his face with one of the sheets.

"Do ye mind letting me up, Sirius?"

The large dog looked at him for a moment then jumped down off the bed, causing Hedwig to slither hurriedly under the cabinet.  Harry heard her hiss loudly, "_Ssstupid mutt!  Nearly ssstepped on me!!_"

Harry chuckled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  Leaning down towards the dog, he whispered, "I suggest ye be more careful.  Hed's na very happy wi' ye."

Sirius looked at him and barked in response.  In the bed beside Harry's, Crabbe snorted and rolled over.  Sirius seemed to sneer at him and Harry nodded, agreeing with the dog.  He then hopped to the floor and padded across the cold stones to the end of his bed.

"Bludgering hell, its cold!"

Harry grabbed one of his spare school cloaks and threw it on the floor, transfiguring it into a fluffy rug with his wand.

"Much better."

Hedwig hissed, "_No fair_," and slithered across the floor onto the rug, where she curled up around Harry's ankle.  Sirius looked askance at the snake then lay down, putting his head on his paws.

Harry shucked off the shirt he had slept in and Sirius' head came up fast.  He blinked at the dog then shrugged, tossing the shirt into a basket beside his trunk.  Reaching into the trunk, he pulled out the white shirt, gray sweater vest, and silver and green tie that finished off his uniform and pulled them on.  Tugging Hedwig off of his ankle and tossing her onto the bed, he pulled on his shoes and socks before stepping off the transfigured cloak and changing it back.  He slung it into the trunk and pulled out his robes, closing the lid of the trunk as he did so.

"C'mon, Sirius.  Le's go see if Ni's up yet."

Harry shrugged the robes onto his shoulders and crept out of the boy's dorms, the large dog at his heels.  When he entered the common room, it was deserted except for a very sleepy looking Ginny in a chair by the fire.

"Mornin', Gin," said Harry, sitting across from her on a footstool.  The girl jumped then smiled at him.

"Good morning, Harry."

She yawned and he smiled.

"Tired?"

"Yeah.  Victoria and Lilliane kept the rest of us up all night with their chattering."

"Ye should hex 'em."

Ginny smiled a tired smile and said, "I'm going to ask Niamh if she'll do that."

"Oh, she'll be delighted."

"Delighted to do….what?"

Niamh entered the common room, her voice stretched out as she yawned.

"Hex Gin's dormmates?"

Niamh's eyes lit up as she fell into a chair near them.

"Delighted.  Sirius, what're you doing in here?"

The dog looked at her and Harry reached out to pat his shoulder.  He said, "Yer new pet 'ere woke me up this morning.  I got a faceful o' saliva."

Niamh chuckled and asked, "Did it taste good?"

"I didn't taste i'."

"Pity.  Hey, where's Hedwig?"

Harry groaned and got up.

"Be right back."

He vanished into the boy's dorm and reappeared a moment later when there was a loud crash and a few curses yelled.

"What was that about?" asked Niamh with an arched eyebrow.

"Zabini's terrified o' snake's apparently an' had a fit when 'e saw Hed.  'E also fell off the bed," replied Harry as he sank back down onto the footstool.

Ginny asked, "Why was he cursing?"

"_Becaussse the floor isss cold._"

"Floor's freezin'.  I transfigured me cloak inter a rug when I woke up."

"You mean when Sirius woke you up."

"Same thing."

"Good morning, my dear, dear companions!"

Mika came bounding into the common room, eyes bright.  Niamh glared at him and asked, "How can you be so bloody cheerful?"

"Why, Quidditch trials are today, of course.  Surely _you_ didn't forget."

"_Today?!_  What!  NO!  When?"

"Four o' clock," said Harry.

"Damn.  So I won't have any time to practice beforehand."

"No, I don't think so," said Mika.  "You need practice?"

"_Yes!_  Unlike you, my parents are Muggles.  I also don't own a broom, so they kind of puts a wrench in my plans, doesn't it?"

"Snappish today, aren't we?"

"Sod off."

"Oh, yes.  We are."

Harry decided to get inbetween the two of them before Niamh hexed Mika beyond recognition.

"Le's go down ter the Hall."

"Good idea," said Ginny, who has been about to say something of the same sort to keep Mika and Niamh from killing each other.

Niamh nodded and turned to Sirius.

"You stay here.  Don't go _anywhere_."

"Ni, he can't understand you."

Sirius barked loudly at Mika in retaliation and Harry smirked.

"Apparently 'e can.  C'mon, le's go."

The four of them plodded out of the common room, leaving Sirius behind by the fire.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_A good many hours later…_

"Harry, I can't do this."

"Yes, ye can.  Chaser or Beater.  Ye can play both.  Ye'll do fine."

"Yeah, Ni.  Perfectly fine."

"You shut up, you too cheerful bastard."

"Ouch.  I'm hurt."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Flint.  He silently prayed, _Please let us get through this without any incidents.  Preferably without Ni and Mika killing each other._

"Alright!  Let's go!"

Harry walked out onto the field with Niamh and Mika beside him, the two of them dressed in normal robes except for Niamh, who was wearing the gloves Harry had given her the year before.

"O'Feir, why are you wearing those things?" asked a fourth year, eyeing the gloves.  Niamh looked at Harry, who had climbed up into the stands, then replied, "For luck."

Flint blew a whistle and yelled, "Alright!  Everyone trying out for Chaser make a line over there.  Beaters over here.  Those trying out for Chaser will have a minute to get as many Quaffles as possible past the Keeper.  Those trying out for Beater will be hitting Bludger's back to Derricks and Bole.  LET'S MOVE!"

Niamh moved with those trying out for Chaser while Mika went into the line where the Beater's were lined up.

Harry leaned back against the seat behind him, settling down to wait.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You think I got it?"

Harry nodded as Niamh as him that question for the seventh time since she had finished her turn trying out for Chaser.  She had gotten twenty-four Quaffles past the Keeper during the minute time limit, which was the second best of all those that had tried out.  A sixth year had beaten her by one Quaffle.

"Yeh, Ni.  If ye doan get the main spot, ye'll at least get on the reserves."

"With _Malfoy_.  Oh, joyous day."

Harry snorted then watched as Mika flew over to them from the Beater tryouts.  He landed heavily beside them and collapsed, panting.  Harry steadied the other boy as he asked, "Ye alright?"

Mika nodded and replied, "Fine.  But Derricks and Bole….they sure work hard."

"I know.  They'll be missed nex' year."

"Question: why are we having tryouts now, if no one's leaving till next year?"

"So those picked c'n get ready for nex' year," replied Harry.  "'Ere comes Flint."

Flint called out, "The results will be posted in the common room in a week.  Good job everyone!"

The Slytherins set up a clamor as they gathered their gear together and began to leave the pitch.  As Niamh, Harry, and Mika left, Malfoy caught up with them, smiling maliciously.

"Hey, Potter!  You might want to watch out.  I might just take your spot this year."

Harry gave the blond a Look and Niamh snorted.  She said, "In your dreams, Malfoy.  Oh wait.  That is a dream.  I'm so sorry that that's so."

Mika chuckled as Malfoy glared at Niamh then turned and stalked off.

"Very nice, Ni."

"Thank you, thank you."  Niamh bowed mockingly and Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, isn't that Sirius?"

The three of them looked across the grounds to where Mika was pointing.  Indeed, there was the shaggy black dog Niamh had claimed as her own, sniffing the ground.

She asked in shock, "How'd he get out of the common room?"

"Who knows?" replied Harry.  "Le's get 'im and head inside.  Supper's in a few minutes."

"Right.  Sirius!  _Sirius!_"

The dog looked up and barked, bounding over to them.  Niamh patted the great head, scratching behind the ears.

"There you are.  How'd you get out of the common room, eh?"

"I don't think he can answer you, Ni," said Mika.

"Hush, goose.  It's tradition to talk to your pets."

"Not in Harry's case."

"Harry's a special case."

"Uh-huh.  His pet's can talk."

"Oi," said Harry sharply.  "I doan consider Jar or Hed a pet."

"Then what _do_ you consider them?" asked Mika.

"Friends."

"Speaking of friends, let us get inside and find our young red-headed one."

The two boys nodded in agreement and the three of them headed towards the castle, Sirius plodding along between Harry and Niamh.


	55. Chapter 54 : Hogsmeade and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: I _FINALLY_ got around to getting this typed in.  Hooray for me!  ^_^

_Suppose I said_

_I am on my best behavior_

_And there are times_

_I lose my worried mind?_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_Suppose I said_

_Colors change for no good reason_

_And words will go_

_From poetry to prose_

_Would you want me when_

_I'm not myself?_

_Wait it out while I am somebody else?_

_And I, in time, will come around_

_I always do for you_

_Suppose I said_

_You're my saving grace_

_- John Mayer "Not Myself"_

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 54 – Hogsmeade and Quidditch__

"Hogsmeade weekend!"

Niamh bounded happily into the common room and onto the couch beside Harry.  He glared at her and so did Ginny, who was sitting across from him in a chair, Harry's copy of _Aurors of the Centuries_ on her lap.

"C'mon, Harry.  Hogsmeade weekend!  Why aren't you happy?"

"'Cause I can'na go," replied Harry in a low growl.

Niamh blinked then shrieked, "_WHAT?!  Why?!_"

"Well, it'd look a little strange fer me House o' House ter sign the slip me guardians are supposed to sign, wouldn't it?"

Niamh's face fell.

"You're not going to get to come with us?"

"I believe I jus' said that," said Harry sarcastically.  "Da wouldn't even let me go over summer hols."

"Oh, Harry…"

"Wait a minute," said Ginny, leaning forward over the edge of the large book.  "We turn those into our Head of House, right?  So, what's the problem?"

"Then they go ter McGonagall," said Harry.  "She's Deputy Headmistress, y'know."

"Oh."

"Yeh."

Mika stomped into Arx Serpens suddenly, looking furious.  He slammed his bag down then threw himself one of the chairs in the Hexer's Corner.  Ginny stared at him for a moment then asked, "What's wrong?"

"That damned dog nearly tripped me coming down here.  Blew past me like a Hellhound was after him.  And with Crookshanks right behind him!"

"Hey, don't insult Sirius," said Niamh.

"He nearly tripped me!  Down the main stairs, no less.  You know how steep those things are."

An image of the main staircase leading down into the dungeons popped into the three other Slytherins minds.  Harry shook his head then said, "'E's a dog, Mika.  Dog's do stuff like tha'."

"Yeah?  Well, next time I'll set his tail on fire."

"You do and I'll have your head," growled Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_That Saturday…_

Niamh and Mika returned from Hogsmeade in good spirits and with goodies to spare hidden in their pockets.  Niamh handed Harry a bottle of butterbeer and proclaimed, "Since you can't go to Hogsmeade, we'll just bring Hogsmeade to you!"  Harry simply grinned at her and grabbed a Chocolate Frog from the pile of various bits and pieces of candy Niamh had dumped out of her cloak pockets.

Four days later, Slytherin House was in an uproar, with students in Arx Serpens shoving each other every which way.  The reason for this was the list of the Quidditch team for next year and the reserves posted on the wall earlier that morning by Flint.

Harry sat calmly in the Hexer's Corner, Jardin perched on his knee and Hedwig in his hair, watching the pushing and shoving with unveiled amusement.  Beside him Ginny winced as she heard a hapless fifth year get hexed by Niamh for stepping on her foot.

A few moments later the aforementioned girl shoved her way through the crowd and ran over to them, leaping on Harry and hugging him tightly.

"I made it!  I can't believe it!"

"What'd you get?" asked Ginny as Harry choked in Niamh's grip.

"First string Chaser," replied Niamh proudly.  She then noticed Harry's red face and let go hurriedly.

"Sorry, mate."

"S'alright," croaked Harry, rubbing his throat.

Mika walked over and joined them now and Ginny asked him the same question.  The white-haired boy sullenly replied, "Reserve Beater.  Oh, and watch out next year, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because Malfoy's been promoted.  From reserve Seeker to first string Beater."

"Y'know," said Niamh with a thoughtful look, "Malfoy's always seemed a better Beater than a Seeker."

"Correction," said Harry.  "_I'm_ a better Beater an' Malfoy's stuck as a Seeker."

"Huh?" said Ginny.

Mika suddenly laughed and Harry grinned at him.  The other boy had understood perfectly what he was saying.

"Harry means that he's better at _beating_ Malfoy."

"And Malfoy's good at _seeking_ the beating," finished Niamh with a wry smile.  "Ha ha!  Bloody brilliant."

"Bloody true's more like i'," said Harry.

"Ah, bugger that.  So, who's reserve Seeker next year?  I didn't look."

"Why, our Ginny," said Mika with a gesture towards the younger girl, who flushed.

Harry looked at the girl beside him and said, "You tried out, Gin?"

Ginny shrugged, still blushing, and replied, "Yeah.  I'm pretty good."

"_Pretty good!_" gasped Mika.  "Gin, your bloody amazing!  Not as good as our resident Seeker, but pretty damn good."

"Don't compliment him.  He'll get a big head," said Niamh.

"Oi!" cried Harry good naturedly and they all laughed.


	56. Chapter 55 : Hippogriffs, Freaking Snake

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Excuse my EXTREME lateness on updating this.  It's all Atra and Saerwy's faults.  **What?!  How is it OUR faults?**  Because you two IDIOTS insist on giving me inspiration for Lady of the Night and NOT Not Myself!  ***sniffle*  We're not idiots.  *rolls eyes*  Stupid werewolf.  You want inspiration for NM?  Fine!  I'll give you inspiration!  Won't we, Saer?  *sniffle*  Not idiots.  WHO GAVE THE WEREWOLF YOUTH POTION?!?!  ***drops head into hands and moans*  Merlin, help me.

A/N2: I have now taken the John Mayer song out of the pages.  Too bloody hard to keep it in there.  And those who want to know the significance of it…there was none.  I just happened to be listening to his CD when I began writing and was shot by the arrow of inspiration.  Thank and now onto the chapter.__

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 55 – Hippogriffs, Freaking Snakes, and First Quidditch Match__

On the next Hogsmeade weekend two weeks later, Harry was wandering about the castle looking for Hedwig.  The snake had been missing for two days and Harry was worried she had been eaten by one of the owls or someone's cat.

He rounded a corner and something leapt at his ankles, latching onto them.  Looking down, he smiled.

"Hello, Norri."

Mrs. Norris meowed and Harry knelt down to pet her, rubbing his fingers in hard along her spine.  She arched her back and purred loudly, eyes half-closed in content.

"You're very good with animals, I see."

Harry looked up and saw Professor Lupin standing not five feet away.  Mrs. Norris arched her back and hissed at him before turning and sprinting off down the corridor Harry had just come down.  The boy looked after her sadly then turned to face his professor.

"Hello, professor."

"Hello, Harry.  Perhaps you would like to try something else?  I was just going down to see Hagrid's hippogriffs."

Harry eyes lit up at the word 'hippogriffs' and Lupin smiled.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

Lupin began to walk and Harry strode swiftly after him, smirking slightly when his robes billowed out behind him in a way not unlike his father's.  _So that's how he does that_, thought the young Snape with a mental chuckle.

The two of them walked in silence until Lupin asked Harry a question.

"Why aren't you down in Hogsmeade with your friends?"

Harry sullenly replied, "Did'na get the form signed.  Me relatives hate magic."

Lupin arched an eyebrow.  He swore Albus had told him that Harry had stayed at Hogwarts over the summer until he went to the Burrow two weeks before term began.  Something fishy was going on…

"So you were wandering the halls with Mrs. Norris?"

"Na.  I was looking fer Hedwig."

"Hedwig?" said Lupin.

"Me snake."

"Ah!  Oh, bright, isn't it?"

The two of them had stepped out into the bright sunlight spreading over the grounds, both lifting their hands to shield their eyes.  They turned towards Hagrid's hut as they stepped down from the last of the stairs leading down from the castle doors and were greeted warmly by the giant of a man when they arrived there.

"Professor!  'Arry!  Come ter see the hippogriffs?"

Lupin nodded and replied, "I did.  Harry was wandering about the halls and I asked him to join me."

Hagrid looked down at Harry and asked, "What were yeh lokin' fer?"

"Hedwig."

"Tha' snake o' yours?"

"Yeh," sighed Harry.

Hagrid look thoughtful for a moment then reached into a pocket of his moleskin coat and drew out something.  He held his large hand out to Harry and asked, "Would this be 'er?"

Hagrid opened his hand and Harry heard a voice snap, "_Stupid human!  Can't even take me home, correctly!_"

"_Hedwig!_"  Lupin and Hagrid both gave a little twitch as Harry spoke in Parseltongue.  The black snake in Hagrid's palm jumped and swung her head around.

"_Harry?_"

Harry took the snake from Hagrid and let her coil about his wrist.  Smiling, he said, "I'm glad ye found her, Hagrid.  I thought she might've been eaten."

Hagrid chuckled and said, "No pro'lem, Harry.  Mrs. Norris brought 'er to me, by the way.  Always does that, that cat.  Anyway!  Le's go see the hippogriffs!"

"_I want to go home,_" complained Hedwig.

"Hush," muttered Harry to the snake.  "We'll go after we see the 'ippogriffs."

"_Alright,_" said Hedwig sullenly.

"C'mon around 'ere," said Hagrid.  "I've goh 'em tied up in the back.

The three of them tromped around the tiny hut to the back where several hippogriffs were tied up in a fenced in area.  Hagrid's eyes lit up as he saw them and so did Harry's, causing Lupin to chuckle.

The hippogriffs were almost as beautiful as the Darcorn.  _But not quite_, thought Harry, eying the gray hippogriff, which tossed its regal head, amber eyes flashing.  He took a step forward, entranced by the creature.

"Careful there, 'Arry," warned Hagrid.  "Ye've got ter bow…"

"I know, Hagrid," said Harry, walking to the fence.  "I've read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ at least ten times, na ter mention several other books on magical creatures."

Hagrid looked a bit flustered and Lupin let out a hearty guffaw.

"He has you there, Hagrid."

"Ar, hush, ye."

Harry chuckled mentally at the two men, eying the gray hippogriff.  He then tilted his head slightly back towards Hagrid and asked, "What's 'is name?"

"Eh?  Oh, Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak," repeated Harry, turning to the hippogriff again.  "Hello, Buckbeak."

Buckbeak snorted in response and Hedwig suddenly hissed, "_AWAY!  AWAY!_"

Harry's hands flew to his ears, causing him to fall off the fence onto his rear with an expelled _whuff_ of air.  Hedwig shrieked an outcry from his wrist and Harry snarled at her, "Oh, sod the bloody heck off you.  Yer not the one who just fell on their arse."

"_HIPPOGRIFFS!  I HATE HIPPOGRIFFS!_"

Harry pulled up his sleeve to glare coldly at the snake.

"Ye could have _told_ me that, y'know."

"_Sorry._"

"Gods, Hed…"

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Lupin and Hagrid and nodded, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Fine, professor, Hagrid.  Hedwig has a problem wi' hippogriffs apparently.  I guess I should take 'er inside.  Good day."

With that Harry strode towards the castle, muttering insults to Hedwig in first Parseltongue then Elven.

Lupin stared after the boy for a moment then turned to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, can I ask you a question?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

About a week later was the first game of the new Quidditch season.  The first match; Slytherin against Ravenclaw.  As game time neared, Flint was continually yelling at the team, most particularly Harry.

"Look, Potter, they've got a new Seeker this year.  Cho Chang.  She's good.  Really good.  You'd better be paying attention when you fly against her.  THIS ISN'T CEDRIC DIGGORY!!"

Harry pulled on his right glove, lacing it tightly.  He had learned to tune out Flint's rants and now turned to the older boy with a bland expression.

"'O course, Marcus."

Flint glared at him and growled, "You'd better get the Snitch, Potter."

"What _else_ am I going ter do?" asked Harry as he picked up his Nimbus 2001 and walked out of the changing room.  Flint glared after him then cursed.

"Damn him!  Come on!  Game time!"

The Slytherin team followed Flint out, waiting at the entrance that led onto the pitch until they were called.  Lee Jordan's amplified voice filled their ears suddenly and Harry tightened his grip on his Nimbus.

"And now, the Slytherin team!"

Harry leapt onto the Nimbus and kicked off hard, flying up to the Seeker position.  He had to fight to keep in his place as there was a fierce wind blowing.  His sharp eyes scanned the Slytherin stands and picked out Niamh, Mika, and Ginny sitting there.  He also noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the Ravenclaw side, the bushy haired girl looking to be yelling at the ginger-haired boy.

"So…you're the star of Slytherin I've heard so much about."

Harry looked at the girl across from him, her dark hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail.

"Depends on what ye've heard."

Cho Chang laughed and said, "Oh, I like you."

Harry smiled tightly and said, "Quidditch, Chang.  We c'n talk later."

"Well, aren't you single-minded?"

"Na, single-minded.  I just want ter win."

"How very Slytherin."

"Tha's what I am."

"I know."

"Heh," said Harry, jerking his Nimbus upwards as Madam Hooch's whistle blew.  He noted that Cho was tailing him and smirked.  Her broom was a Comet Two-Sixty and she was trying to tail _him_?  Oh, he was going to show her a _time_!

Smirking, Harry pushed the nose of the broom down, leaning close to the handle as though he were diving for the Snitch.  Cho followed and he nearly laughed.  This was too easy!

Bare inches from the ground he pulled up, his feet brushing the grass as he flew in a half-circle before heading back upwards.  Just as he had seen a gleam of gold at the other end of the pitch, a cold like nothing he had ever felt seeped into his bones.  He looked down and saw a hundred dementors standing below him.  The white mist seeped into his brain and the screaming began.  But instead of his own this time, it was the woman's.  And there was more.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

His grip on his broom slackened and he couldn't tell where he was.  Why was he flying?  Where was that woman?  He had to help her!

_"Not Harry!  Please…have mercy...have mercy…"_

The white mist clouded his mind and he fell, plummeting to the ground.  As he did, he heard a voice scream his name in pure horror.

"**_HARRY!!!_**"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"He's was lucky."

"Luck?  Pah, luck.  Luck would've won us the game!"

"Sod off, Flint!  Just be happy you still have your Seeker!"

Flint glared at Niamh, who scowled furiously at the older boy before turning back to Harry, whose eyelids were fluttering.  She leaned over him and asked, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp.  Midway up, his head and Niamh's connected with a crack, sending the girl sprawling and him back to the bed.

"IDIOT GOOSE!" bellowed Niamh as she got to her feet, clutching her forehead.  "What in the SOD did you hit me for?"

"Sorry, Ni.  Did'na know ye were there."

"Well, LOOK NEXT TIME FOR SLYTHERIN'S SAKE!!"

"Miss O'Feir, if you don't stop that ruckus right now, I will kick you out of here."

Niamh winced and gave Madam Pomfrey an apologetic grin.  "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey."

The mediwitch snorted and disappeared.  Niamh shook her head then turned back to Harry, who asked, "What happened?"

"Plum scary," said Mika, who was standing at the end of the bed with Ginny.  "Those dementors came onto the field and it was so bloody _cold!_  Like on the train all over again.  And then you just – FELL!"

Niamh nodded and said, "Dumbledore charged out onto the field and waved his wand at you and you sort of – slowed – in your fall.  He started firing silvery stuff at the dementors while Snape came on the field and carried you off."

"That seem ter be a reoccurring situation," muttered Harry.

How true, said Jardin from his perch at the end of the bed.

Harry glared at the raven then asked, "When's the rematch?"

The three Slytherins looked at each other then away from him.  Harry blinked and breathed, "No…  We did'n…"

"Chang caught the Snitch after you fell.  Fair win, she said."

Niamh muttered something unflattering, causing Ginny to give a little squeek.

"What about me Nimbus?"

The three looked away from him again and Harry snarled, "NOW STOP THAT!"

Niamh frowned and said, "Well, after you fell…its sort of…"

"Got blown away…" added Mika.

"Uh-huh," said Harry, not following them.

"It flew over to the Whomping Willow…" breathed Ginny.

_No!_

"And y'know how the Willow is," said Niamh softly.

Hermione suddenly entered the Hospital Wing, carrying a bag.  She looked sadly at Harry then tipped the bag, spilling the dark splinters that were all left of his Nimbus on the bed.  Harry looked hopelessly down at the broken pieces of his beaten broom.


	57. Chapter 56 : Outbursts and DADA Switches

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 56 – Outbursts and DADA Switches__

"Our next match is in two months, Potter.  If you don't have a new broom by then, USE A SCHOOL ONE!"

"Gryffindor's Seeker has a Nimbus!" cried Niamh in outrage.  "A Comet Two-Sixty is the best thing the school's got and that won't beat a Nimbus!"

Flint glared at the third-year and snarled, "Well then it'll just have to do, won't it?"

"Why you…"

"Calm down, Ni," said Harry condescendingly, his tone offering no room to contradict him.  He looked at Flint and continued, "I'll get a broom.  Ye just keep yer shirt on."  Grabbing Niamh's shoulder, he pulled her over to where Ginny sat by the fireplace; Sirius curled up at her feet and Hedwig in her lap.

Niamh wrenched herself free of Harry's grip and glared up at him, blue eyes flashing.

"What the _hell_ was _that_ about?  Why the sod don't you stand up to that bastard, Harry?"

Harry gave her a calculating look that reminded her of his father and replied shortly, "'E's Captain."

"Well, that still doesn't…"

"Ni, I'm na in the mood."

"Not in the mood?  Well, I _am!_"

Harry threw up his hands and groaned, rubbings his temples for a moment before growling to the girl, "Flint's the bloody team captain, Ni, and if he wants ter us the ruddy _reserves_ in the next game, 'e can!"

"Bloody foolish, that is."

"ARGH!  Gin, ye try and talk some sense into her.  I'm afraid I'm going ter hit her."

Ginny smiled warmly and nodded, handing Hedwig to him as he sank into the chair opposite her.  Harry idly stroked the snakes head as he listened to the two girls argue.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next day the three Slytherins were walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts when Mika – who was in the lead – came to a sudden halt.  Harry and Niamh – engaged in a rather racious conversation over Quidditch (again) – ran into him.

"Sodding heck…  Davids!  What in Merlin's name are you doing?" spat Harry.

Mika ignored him and asked in a dazed sort of voice, "What's Snape doing in here?"

The other two Slytherins looked to the front of the room and saw that – indeed – Snape's dark visage was sitting there glowering at them.  Harry walked to the front of the room and leaned over the desk to talk privately to his father.  To keep off eavesdroppers, he spoke in Elven.

"_I'm taking a wild guess here, but would Professor Lupin possibly be off taking time to bond with him…ah…animalistic side?_"

Snape arched an eyebrow at him and leaned forward to reply, "_He is.  Though not to bond, I am certain, as I brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for him and watched him as he took the required amount._"

"_Ah.  So, he'll be back when?_"

"_What?  Don't want your 'old man' teaching you DADA?_" asked the dour potions master with a suppressed smirk.

Harry chuckled and replied, "_Hardly.  And you're not old.  Beside the point, you being a Death Eater, I am certain we could learn much more than we could from anyone else.  Even Lupin._"

"_Was would be the correct term._"

"_I know that.  Bugger off._"

"_Get it right._"

"_Oh, stuff a broom in it._"

"_You watch your language, young man._"

"_Oh, I assure you my language is much more graphic than that.  Believe me in that, Father._"

"_I ought to wash your mouth out with soap._"

Harry leaned back, a smirk playing across his lips.  "_And what good would that do, pray tell?_"

"_Go sit down,_" growled Snape, waving a hand dismissively.

"_Yes, my lord._"

Snape rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling as his son returned to his seat and groaned mentally.  How in Slytherin's name was he going to survive _this?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You have DADA with Gryff's?" asked Mika to Ginny as they sat down to lunch in the Great Hall.

Ginny frowned at him for a moment, her spoonful of stew halfway to her mouth.  She lowered it and said cautiously, "Er, yeah.  Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You ask me about my DADA class and then tell me its nothing?  Piss and sod!"

"Calm down, Gin," said Harry casually as he sat down next to her, stealing Mika's roll and taking a large bite out of it.  "'E's just trying ter bait you."  This was said as he stole a piece of cheese from the white-haired boy's plate and began to nibble on it.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because Lupin's out and Snape's teaching DADA till he gets back," answered Niamh as she sat down on Ginny's other side, reaching out to snag a piece of fruit from Mika's plate.  The boy caught her and growled, "Shove off, O'Feir."

"Bugger to you too, Davids."

"Yeah, yeah.  Who stole my roll?  And my cheese?!"

Harry innocently tucked the roll into his pocket and popped the last of the cheese into his mouth.  Ginny caught this and had to keep from laughing.  Niamh was also trying not to laugh as Mika eyed the dark-haired boy.

"You."

"Yeh?"

"You stole my roll.  And my cheese!"

Harry blinked innocently and held open his hands to show the palms to Mika.

"I doan see a roll.  Or any cheese."

"Braggart!  Empty your pockets!"

"My pockets?  What will that accomplish, Davids?"

"Snape!"

"Tut, tut.  Remember, we doan use that name in public," said Harry silkily with a smirk, waggling a finger at Mika.

"Sod off."

"How harsh."

"Just empty your pockets."

Niamh giggled, "I feel like we're in a Cops show."  When the other three Slytherin's stared blankly at her, she groaned and let her head fall with a _thunk_ to the table.  "Nevermind," she grumbled, "American show."

"Ah," said the three as though this explained everything.

Harry looked at his watch and quickly exclaimed, "Look at the time!  We've got Transfiguration!"  He rose quickly and left the hall, Mika rising angrily after him.

"Potter!  GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

Harry, smirking, ignored the other boy's yell, nibbling on a piece of the roll as he strolled down the hall to Transfiguration.

A/N: Isn't Harry so positively Snape-ish?  ^_^

Now, a question.  Should I possibly, probably, quite most definitely, mostly push up the rating for all the rapid bits of cussing that these thirteen-year-olds seem to now (even though it seems that four-year-old's know these words these days)?  Or leave it be?  I do doubt that all this random bursts – or perhaps not so random – of cursing (of the word kind, not the magic kind) would up the rating, but I'm asking you guys.  What do you all think?  PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEEE tell meeeeeee!!!  **NO!  DON'T TELL HER!**  *swings a rather large bat at Atra's head and connects to it with a rather solid 'thump'*  Be silent!

A/N2: Ah, and the next chapter will be a good jump ahead.  Christmas!  ^_^  With the Sirius POV that so many seem to be wanting.  Unless, of course, Atra and Saerwy gang up on my and suddenly change the route of the chapter.  *eyes her two muses then mutters darkly*  Wouldn't put it past them….


	58. Chapter 57 : Of Arguments and Christmas

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Okie dokie!  Rating shall stay the same!  ^-^  Just felt like asking in case anyone felt it should go up.  And thank you Katzztar, for the comments on the cussing.  *chuckle*  I tend to do that around my friends too but never around teachers.  Or my parents for that matter.  They're…ah, how shall I say this?…_against_ me cussing?  Hence the reason I tend to use the British equivalents.  =D  Anyway, story…

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 57 – Of Arguments and Christmas

By the time Christmas holidays rolled around, Hermione had tried once more to fix the rift between Harry and Ron.  It had ended in a near bout of hexing and a racious bit of cussing from Niamh.  Those who were in the hallway at the time were highly confused as to what was going on between the Slytherin Four and the Gryffindor Duo and asked Hermione as soon as the battlefield was clear and the Four stalked off with fierce glares at Ron, who returned it.

Dean asked, "Hermione, what's going on?  I thought you and them were friends."

Parvati and Seamus behind him nodded and Hermione sighed.  She looked wistfully after the Four then said, "We were."

"What happened?" asked Parvati.

"Nothing much.  Ron's just being a complete idiot."

"What's new?" deadpanned Dean and Seamus.

A voice from Hermione's shoulder made her jump and her eyes widen.

"When did Harry look so much like Snape?"

Hermione turned wide eyes on Neville, who took a step back, eyes flicking back and forth.  Dean, Parvati, and Seamus peered at her and Seamus asked, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

The brown-haired girl caught herself and nodded, giggling nervously.

"I'm fine.  Just fine.  Neville, can I talk to you?"

"O-okay," stuttered Neville.

Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him off somewhere down the hall.  Parvati, Dean, and Seamus all looked at each other in confusion then after the pair.

By the time Neville returned to Gryffindor Tower he was as white as a sheet.  Dean stared at the boy and asked, "What'd Hermione want, Nev?"

Neville jumped and stuttered wildly, "N-n-nothing!"

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon," said Seamus.  "You can tell us."

Neville shook his head, eyes wide.

"N-n-no.  I c-can't."

"Why not, Nev?" asked Dean.

Neville shook his head frantically, eyes darting around the common room.  A moment later Hermione entered and came to a halt, looking at them.  She turned to Neville and asked, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

The boy shook his head even more frantically and Hermione smiled.  She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you, Neville."

Neville nodded and Hermione headed up into the girls dormitory.  As Parvati began to round on him, he shook his head and stuttered, "I c-can't tell you!  I pr-promised!"

He quickly rushed up the stairs into the third-year boys dormitory, leaving the three to stare in confusion at each other, wondering what on earth Hermione could have told the boy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ye did WHAT!?"

Hermione wilted under Harry's fierce gaze and mumbled, "It was that only thing I could think of."

Harry threw up his hands and snarled, "Mione!  Slytherin's ghost, what were ye _thinking_?!  Ye can't just go around telling people the truth!"

"Harry," said Hermione, forcing herself to look into his blazing green eyes, "Neville might've put the same thought into other people's heads.  And they might be the kind of people who would've investigated that.  I stopped that from happening."

"And what if it hadn't happened?  Hmm?  What then?"

"I – I don't know."

"Ah.  Ye don't know."  Harry shook his head and continued, "Perhaps ye should know next time, aye?"

"Don't you dare make light of me, Harry!"

Harry placed a hand against his chest in a mock shocked manner.

"Me?  Make light of ye?  Never."

Hermione glared at him and stated firmly, "You are.  And Neville won't tell."

Harry arched an eyebrow, making Hermione wonder how anyone could mistake for anything else but his father's son as that was one of the many expressions they shared.

"How do ye know?"

"I know Neville," said Hermione, lifting her chin defiantly.

Harry looked down at her for a moment then began to chuckle.  He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment as he placed on hand over his eyes.  When he reopened them, the bright green orbs were dancing with mirth.

"Oh, Mione.  Alright.  I believe ye."

Hermione sighed in relief and began to return to Gryffindor Tower but Harry grabbed her arm, turning her to face him again.  The girl was shocked as he leaned down so their faces almost touched, eyes burning now, all mirth gone in an instant.

"But I warn ye," he said in a low voice.  "If he tells, I'll come after ye.  And doan tell anyone else, even _if_ you think it would be best.  Its not safe."

"I don't understand."

Harry chuckled and smiled coldly, making a shiver run through her.  God, he was scary when he did that!

"Best that ye don't.  But trust me, it wouldn't be safe for me if anyone besides ye all found out who me father is."

Hermione nodded slowly and mumbled, "I understand."

"Good," said Harry, smiling warmly now.  "See ye after hols."

As he turned to walk off, she said, "After hols, Harry.  I intend to get Ron to apologize then."

Harry turned to half-smirk at her.

"I look forward ter it."

He then gave her a short wave and walked off, calling over his shoulder, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," said Hermione with a nod, wondering what the secret was that Harry thought would be revealed should someone find out who his father was.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Sirius POV_

I sat, pondering by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room.  Once you got over all the green and silver in the room, it was actually quite nice.  Very comfy chairs.

Of course, I was not pondering chairs at the moment.  I was wondering what to get Harry for Christmas.

Then, I remembered the conversation a month ago between him, the girl Niamh who had claimed 'Sirius the dog' as her own, and the Slytherin team captain.  The name was Flight or something of that sort…

I chuckled mentally and rose, padding over to the secret passage over behind one of the couches.  Tapping a paw against the switch that would open it, I crawled through, grinning in the fashion that a dog grins.

I knew exactly what to get my godson for Christmas.  But I needed help.

Barking as I came out of the other end of the tunnel, I ran out of the dungeons, looking for the rather intelligent ginger cat that he had met.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Two days later…_

"Well, everybody's gone."

Niamh collapsed into a chair and looked at Harry, who was sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace.  Mika was laid out on one of the couches, which he had dragged over to the fireplace for warmth.

The dark-haired boy smiled and opened his eyes to peer up at him.

"And no Malfoy."

"Thank Merlin for that," muttered Mika.  "I think I'd have hexed him by now."

Niamh laughed and said, "Just give him your wand and tell him to hex _you_.  It'd be very entertaining."

"Ah, now _there's_ an idea…"

Harry laughed then rose to his feet, yawning.

"I'm going ter bed.  See ye two tomorrow."

"Night, Harry."

"Night, mate."

Harry waved to his two friends and walked into the desolate dorm, empty of all occupants but him.  He picked Hedwig up from her spot on his bed, ignoring her sleepy hiss of outrage.  Clambering into bed, he laid the snake back down, watching with amusement as she slithered under his pillow, muttering about rude humans.

"Night, Hed."

The snake sighed and mumbled, "_Good night._"

Harry chuckled as he closed his eyes, falling asleep a few moments later.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next morning he was woken by something jumping on his bed and barking furiously at him, waking him from a very sound sleep.  Propping himself up on one elbow, he peered blearily at Sirius, who was giving him the dog equivalent of a grin.

"Good morning, Sirius."

The dog barked again and Harry gave the bear-like creature a shove, barely making him move.

"Alright, I'm up.  Can ye get off me now?"

Sirius barked again and leapt off of the bed, racing out of the room.  Harry shook his head after the dog and threw back the blankets, crawling out of bed.  He changed quickly, grabbed Hedwig (who made an attempt to bite him), and headed into the common room.

Mika and Niamh were already, both grinning brightly as he entered.

"C'mon!" cried the girl.  "I want to open _presents!_"

Harry laughed and sat down on the floor beside his friends, setting Hedwig on his head as he reached for the gift Mika handed him.

By the time they were almost done, Harry had claim on the most presents.  Niamh had given him a tiny pewter raven statue, its eyes two tiny, gleaming emeralds.  Mika's gift was a book on highly advanced potions.  Harry's eyes widened as he saw that it was a _very_ rare book that not even his father had, as there were only ten copies of the book ever made.  The book had been written by a cousin of Salazar Slytherin himself and given to only the best Potions Masters.  The whereabouts of seven of the books was not even known and witch hunters had burned the other two in the 18th century.  If Harry read the front cover right, he held the _original copy_ in his hands.

"Slytherin's sweet ghost…  Where'd ye find _this?_"

Mika replied, "Mum found it a few years ago on one of her digs.  She's a magical artifacts hunter and a novice Potions Master, so she knew what the book was.  It as a gift when I had an obsession for potions."  He shrugged and continued, "I remembered it a few days ago and sent Mum an owl, asking her to send it to me."

Harry blinked and stared at the other boy before looking down at the book.

"Gods…"

"Is it really that rare?" asked Niamh.

"Ni, this was written by one of Slytherin's cousins.  It has potions in it that we doan even _remember_ anymore."

"Slytherin himself?  Its that old?"

"Probably a De-Aging Charm keeping it together," said Mika.  "Who knows what they had during those times?  Anyway, back to presents!"

Hermione's gift to each of them was a box of Chocolate Frogs that she claimed was a joint gift between herself, Ginny, and Ron.  Mrs. Weasley had sent each of them one of her famous sweaters and some of her fudge.  Niamh nibbled on a piece as she opened a gift from Hagrid, which were some of his rock cakes.  Harry blanched, having met the hard cakes once and knowing the exact reason they were called rock cakes.  The dark-haired girl winced and muttered something about teaching Hagrid to cook properly.

Harry was surprised to find the Dursley's had sent him a gift, which was simply a coat hanger that appeared to be twisted into a noose.  Mika looked at the object disdainfully and said, "They seem to have it in for you."

"They can eat shit and die fer all I care," remarked Harry.  "Or at least Aunt Petunia and Dudley can.  Uncle Vernon was fairly nice ter me 'cept he can't stand up to Aunt Petunia worth a Knut."

"_Dudley?_  Who cursed him with such a name?" asked Niamh.

"Your name isn't too hot either," remarked Mika.

"My name just so happens to be Gaelic for 'Bright', thank you ever so much.  Dudley on the other hand…"

"Is a name me aunt gave ter him and he fits it perfectly," growled Harry.  "Fat whale of lard that he is.  Let's get off me bloody spit-sod relatives and back to presents."

"Dammit, Mika, you've pissed him off."

"Me?  What about you?"

"I made no remarks about the Dursley's."

"But…"

"Both of ye sod off!"

The two Slytherins mumbled apologies as Harry glared exasperatedly at them.

"Presents, _please._"

"Alright…"

"Alright…"

And so the opening of presents continued.  Niamh had given Harry a Broom Servicing kit and Mika a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while she had gotten the same thing from the two of them only switched around.  The three of them laughed at the coincidence then Niamh handed a long present to Harry, who began to open.  Sirius wagged his tail excitedly.  Harry was about to open his gift!

Harry ripped the paper aside and gaped at what rolled out of it into his lap.  The three Slytherin's stared at the sleek broom laying across his knee's, jaws practically sitting on the floor.  Niamh reaching out to touch the broom just to make sure it was there.

"Holy saints and demons…  That's a _Firebolt_."

"Who's it from?" asked Mika.

Harry looked at the wrapping and said, "There's no note.  Whoever sent this…"

"Was very, _very_ rich and should be blessed," said Niamh, blue eyes on the shiny red broom.  "We've got no chance to lose the match against Gryffindor now!  Hell, we'll tromp all over their fluffy, golden tails!"

"Is that any way to talk about our friends?" asked Mika in an amused tone.

Niamh chuckled and said, "Hey, Quidditch is war.  Friends or not, we're going to kick Gryffindor ass."

Harry laughed at her then said softly, "I wish I knew who'd sent this."

Mika frowned and began, "You think…?"

"Na," said Harry, shaking his head.  He knew exactly who Mika was suggesting had sent it.  "He would've signed it.  'Sides, I've already got tha' gift."

"Really?  What?"

Harry smirked at Niamh and replied, "Secret."

"Oh, curse you, Harry!"

"Curse me and I won't be able ter fly."

Niamh scowled at him and he smirked in response, causing Mika to laugh.

Sirius wagged his tail and barked, happy that his godson had like the gift.  But whom were they talking about?

A/N: Ah, and there's a poll on my yahoo!group about this story.  Its what you want to see during the meeting between Sirius and Sevi.  Vote now!  J  http://groups.yahoo.com/group/saerrysnape

Oh, and yes, Neville does know the truth now.  And Sirius still doesn't!  Mwwwhahaaaa.


	59. Chapter 58 : Dementors and Werewolves

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 58 – Dementors and Werewolves

Lupin was sitting at his desk in the DADA classroom putting together what he was going to teach for the first class after Christmas holidays when there was a knock at the door.  He looked up in surprise, having not expected anyone to come see him on Christmas Day.

"Come in."

The door opened and a familiar dark-haired Slytherin poked his head in, green eyes darting to the graying teacher.

"Harry," said Lupin, smiling at the tall, lanky boy.  "Come in, come in.  Tea?"

"Thank ye, but no," said Harry, entering the room.  He walked forward and added, "Could I ask ye a question, professor?"

"Certainly.  What's on your mind?"

"Well…I was wondering if ye – if ye knew a way ter dispel the Dementors."

Lupin arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Ye heard about the match?"

"I did.  Was there any way to save your broom?"

Harry shook his head.

"Na.  Completely shattered."

"And the question you asked is incase that happens again."

Harry nodded and asked, "Ye know what Dementors do?"

Lupin nodded.

"You relive your worst memories."

"Yeh."

"Harry," said Lupin, eying the boy.  "What do _you_ hear when you get near them?"

"My mum.  Voldemort killing her."

_Merlin's ghost._

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin.  "Dumbledore won't let them inside the school.  I suppose that all the emotions running wild at the Quidditch match was too much for them to pass up."

"Yeh.  A feast.  Like the prisoners in Azkaban."

"It's a terrible place."

"Mmm," said Harry.  He looked at the werewolf and asked, "Can ye help me?"

Lupin sighed and replied, "It's a very difficult charm to perform.  Most adult wizards can't perform it.  They don't have what's needed."

"I can do it."

Lupin smiled slightly at the boy and said, "Alright then.  We'll try.  Give me time to find a Boggart.  We can't have a Dementor in the school, now can we?"

Harry shook his head, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll inform you when I find one.  Until then…relax.  Enjoy the rest of the holidays with your friends."

"Thank ye, professor."

"My pleasure, Harry."

Harry nodded gratefully then turned and left.  Lupin looked thoughtfully after him for a moment, one finger tapping his chin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Lupin's POV_

Hmmm.

I am beginning to wonder about that boy.

Especially after what Hagrid told me.

There seem to be several stories about him but none of them seem to fit together.

Hagrid says he's a good kid, if a little too drawn into himself.

Minerva…oh, what can one say about Minerva's opinion of Slytherin's?  She's disliked Slytherin's ever since Severus turned her cloak into a bunch of piranha in our first year.

Emily claims he keeps to himself but seems like a well-behaved child.

Frederick says he's as good at Charms as Lily was and has a higher grade in there than Miss Granger, which is saying something.

Poppy says she sees him often enough in the Hospital Wing along with his friends, which puts them in the troublemakers section for her.  Right in with the Weasley twins.

Of course, Severus won't tell me what he thinks of Harry.  If anyone can hold a grudge, that man can.

And all Albus will say on the matter is that Harry is a good student who stayed at Hogwarts for the summer because of family problems.

I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't because of Sirius' escape.  Why didn't Fudge tell the public?  They deserve to know.  The children at the school deserve to know why the Dementors are on the grounds.  But noooo….

I sighed and ran my fingers back through my hair.

Ergh.  I don't know what to think of that boy.  He doesn't look anything like James and I can't place who he _does _look like.

And it's driving me mad.

Blast.

I think I need a vacation.


	60. Chapter 59 : Invasion of Space and Patro

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 59 – Invasion of Space and Patroni

The day after the Christmas holidays ended, Harry received a message from Lupin.  Jardin claimed to have already read the letter and was spouting all sorts of things he thought Harry would need to face the boggart or another dementor.  Harry deliberately ignored the raven, blocking off the chatter from his thoughts and opening the letter at the same time.

_Harry,_

_I just found a boggart yesterday and, if you're willing, we can start today.  Three o' clock, alright?  If so, look at the Head Table and nod._

_- Lupin_

Harry looked towards the Head Table, met Lupin's eyes, and nodded before turning to the angrily cawing Jardin.

Harry, are you listening to me?  HARRY! 

_I'm listening, I'm listening…_

Doesn't seem that way. 

_Yeah, well…_

You weren't listening, were you? 

_…_

Tell the truth now.  Or I'll search for it. 

_Oh, alright.  Bloody brigand.  That's an invasion of my privacy, y'know!_

The raven turned a golden eye towards him and stated, And your point is? 

Harry sighed and let his head fall onto the table.

_Nevermind.  No, I wasn't listening.  Anything else?_

Hermione told McGonagall about your mysterious Firebolt. 

_She did WHAT?_

Oh, that's not the best part. 

Harry groaned and tilted his head enough to glance through slitted eyes at the raven.

_Please don't tell me…_

Yep.  McGonagall confiscated it this morning.  Right after you left Arx Serpens. 

"_Dammit_," growled Harry in both voices.  _Where's Mione?_

Whatever for? 

_Because I want to yell and scream at her._

She's only looking out for your well-being. 

_Against **what?**  She made no objections when Da sent me my Nimbus before second year._

She wasn't there, remember? 

_Riiiiight…  Well…  Bloody piss and sod.  Piss and sod and hell spawn.  Aitchaìn delrétch omphê._

What? 

_Elven._

I noticed that.  But that's an ancient form of Elven.  That's… 

_The Language of the High Elves._

Jardin blinked.

Yes.  That's right.  How did you know? 

_Books._

Tell me another. 

_Da's ancestor married an Elven princess._

Now how come I just now heard this? 

_I've been speaking Elven since last term, Jar,_ sighed Harry.

And you didn't think to send me a memo? 

Harry rolled his eyes and rose from the table.

_I'm going to find Mione.  Coming?_

No, thank you.  I believe I shall finish off your plate. 

_Be my guest._

Jardin attacked the remains of food left on Harry's plate as the boy stalked out of the Great Hall, heading for the fourth floor and the entrance to Gryffindor Tower by every secret passage he knew

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Merlin.  Excalibur.  Fiddlesticks.  Piffle.  Hex.  Quidditch.  Quaffle.  Bludger.  Snitch.  SOD!"

The Fat Lady shook her head and said, "Try again, dearie."

Harry scowled and it hit him.

"Slytherin's suck."

The portrait swung open and he stepped into the Gryffindor common room, frowning slightly at the brightness.  He spotted Dean and Seamus doing their homework at a nearby table and said loudly, "Ye need ter get a new password."

The two boys jumped at least ten feet and stared at him with wide eyes.

"H-how'd you get in here?" stammered Seamus.

Harry pointed over his shoulder at the open portrait-hole and said, "The door.  Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione?" said Dean in confusion.

"Yes, _Hermione_, ye bumbling idiot.  Is she in here?"

The two boys were obviously too surprised to notice the Snape in that scathing remark and pointed at the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitory.  Harry nodded to them and headed towards it, ignoring both boys surprised yells.

"Hey!"

"You can't go up there!"

Harry took the steps three at a time until he arrived at the third years dorm.  He knocked on the door politely, barely controlling himself from transfiguring it into a bat and beating Hermione over the head.

"Come in," called a girl's voice and he entered.

Chaos ensued.  Harry saw Parvati diving into the bathroom with Lavender at her heels as Taya Sykes hid behind the curtains on one of the beds.  Hermione simply sat dumbly on her bed during all this, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

When the shrieking finally subsided Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione and growled, "We need ter talk, Hermione.  _Now._"

Hermione nodded numbly and slid off her bed, walking past him out onto the stairs.  Harry frowned at the quivering Taya and chittering Parvati and Lavender before closing the door with a snort and grabbing Hermione by the arm.  He dragged her down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hall where he shook her violently.

"What in the bloody hell were ye _thinking_ going ter McGonagall?!"

"Of you!" cried Hermione as she wrenched herself from his grasp.  Living beside Niamh must have rubbed off on her, as she lifted her chin defiantly in a manner not unlike the Slytherin and said, "I was thinking of you."

"Me?" said Harry.  "Then why McGonagall?  Ye know she's hates me."

"No, she doesn't."

Harry scoffed but made no reply.  He sighed and asked, "Why did ye tell her anyway?  About the Firebolt?"

"Because…"

"Because _why_?" growled Harry, his fingers unconsciously tapping his wand.

"Because Sirius Black could have sent it!"

Harry snapped back as though he had been hit, eyes wide with shock.  He grabbed her wrist and snarled, "How do ye know about Black?  _How?!_"

Hermione stared at him fearfully and replied in a bit of a shriek, "I over heard Niamh and Ginny talking!  They said he was after _you!_"

Harry cursed fluently, letting go of Hermione and turning to punch the wall behind him.  Blood spurted from his knuckles and Hermione cried out, rushing forward, but Harry pushed her back.

"Its fine," he growled, meeting her eyes hard enough that she took a step back from the force in them.  "But now McGonagall knows we know."

"About Black?"

"What _else_ were we talking about?"

"So…"

"So, that means we'll most likely be Obliviated."

"_Obliviated?  WHY?_"

Harry sent her an exasperated look and spat, "Surely ye can figure that out on yer own."  He tore a piece of cloth off his sleeve with his teeth as Hermione frowned in though, wrapping it around his wounded hand.  He'd go to Madam Pomfrey after he was finished with Hermione then went to have a long talk with his father.

"Oh!" cried Hermione.  "Because we aren't supposed to know!"

"Give the girl a cookie," spat Harry bitterly, earning a stern frown from Hermione that reminded him far too much of McGonagall for comfort.

"That's not funny, Harry."

"It wasn't meant ter be."

"I'm sorry.  I just thought…"

Harry held up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"I know what ye thought, Mione.  Ye were just thinking about my safety.  I know.  But I've handled worse than Black before."

"That can get you killed."

"Wha'?"

"Being cocky like that."

"S'not cocky," said Harry with a smirk.

"Then what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Truth," replied Harry cryptically before turning and heading for the dungeons.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Da!_"

"Merlin's beard…  _Harry?_"

"Do ye have another son I don't know of?  I think not."

Severus arched an eyebrow at his son and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Yeh," growled Harry.  "Someone sent me a Firebolt – a bloody _Firebolt_ – fer Christmas and Hermione told McGonagall she thought Black might've sent it!  Now 'Gonagall's confiscated it and is liable to _Obliviate_ us!"

"Firstly, breathe.  Second, how does Miss Granger know this?"

"Overheard Niamh and Ginny?"

"And how do _those two_ know this?"

"Mika told them.  Same as he told them ye were a Death Eater."

Severus rubbed his temples and sat down.

"I need a drink.  But first I'll talk with Minerva and try to get the Firebolt back.  Did it say who it was from?"

"No."

"Hmmm.  Perhaps I'll have a look at it myself.  I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing for that hand if the cloth torn from your sleeve is any evidence."

Harry nodded and turned to leave, his father's voice bellowing after him.

"AND DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT _ANYTHING_, FOR SLYTHERIN'S SAKE!!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright, Harry.  You remember what I told you?"

"Yeh.  I just say _Expecto Patronum_ and keep me happy memory in mind."

"Good, good.  Ready?"

Harry steadied his wand in his right hand, newly healed by Madam Pomfrey, and nodded.

"Ready."

"Alright then," said Lupin.  He pointed his wand at the cabinet holding the boggart, sending out sparks.  The doors burst open and out came a Dementor, towering and black.  Cold enveloped Harry as a scabbed hand reached towards him but he was already saying the words.

"_Expecto patronum… expecto patronum… expecto patronum…_"

Screams erupted in Harry's head, his own and his mother's, but he kept going.

"_Expecto patronum – EXPECTO PATRONUM!!_"

Something silver and without form leaked out of his wand and surrounded the dementor-boggart but did nothing to dispel it.  Harry sank to his knees in exhaustion, gasping for breath as Lupin stepped forward, catching the boggart's attention.  It turned into a hovering white ball and Lupin shoved it into a packing box then turned to Harry, holding out a piece of chocolate.

"Here.  Eat this, Harry."

Harry took the chocolate and tore off a bite.  He looked up at the werewolf and asked, "What happened?"

Lupin smiled and replied, "You did good for a third year."

"But na good enough," said Harry bitterly, downing the remainder of the chocolate.

"If you want we can…"

"No," said Harry firmly.  "Let's go again."

Lupin nodded and moved over to the box, releasing the boggart again.  Once again cold filled the room and Harry began to recite the incantation, focusing on another memory.  His original one has been when he had met Niamh.  Now he focused on the second time he had walked into the Leaky Cauldron and been taken by Molly Weasley

"_Expecto patronum… expecto patronum…_"

The dementor took in a rattling breath and Harry heard his mother's voice in his head again.

_"No, not Harry!  Please, not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside girl!"_

"_Expecto patronum…"_

But now a new voice added itself to the fray.

_"Lily, take Harry and run!  It's him!  Go!  Run!  I'll hold him off –"_

Now a high-pitched cackle filled Harry's head and he ground out a last _expecto patronum_ before collapsing once more.  Lupin shoved the now once again glowing ball-boggart into the packing box and handed Harry another piece of chocolate after the teen had come to again.

"Are you okay?"

"I heard 'im," said Harry in awe, nibbling on the chocolate.  "I heard J…me father."

Lupin caught where Harry almost said 'James' and logged it in his memory for further thought.

"You heard James?"

Harry nodded and took a bite of the chocolate.

"Ye knew him?"

"We were friends," said Lupin, not knowing Harry already knew this and was just asking to keep the professor from thinking suspicious thoughts.  "We really should stop, Harry.  This charm is ridiculously advanced…"

"I can do it," ground Harry determinedly and Lupin was reminded of a certain stubborn redhead he once knew.

"Alright…  Ready?"

Harry nodded and held his wand out in front of him like a sword.  Lupin watched the boy for a moment then released the boggart from the packing box once more.  The dementor towered above Harry, taking in a rattling breath.  Green eyes narrowed, Harry focused as hard as he could on another happy memory.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

The voices in Harry's head dimmed until they sounded as though they were coming from far away as something huge, silvery, and without shape burst from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the dementor.  The towering creature had halted and Harry was still on his feet, hand shaking slightly – 

"_Riddikulus!_"

The dementor and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished, replaced by the silvery orb once more.  As Harry sank into a chair, Lupus shoved the boggart into the packing box with his wand then turned to the teen, smiling.

"Excellent, Harry.  Excellent!  That was a _very_ good start!"

As Lupin handed him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, Harry asked, "Can we give it another go?"

"No," said Lupin, "I think that's enough for now.  You look exhausted.  Go get some rest.  Classes tomorrow remember."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank ye professor."

"Your welcome, Harry.  We'll give it another go at the end of the week."

Harry nodded again then left the room, walking down the corridor until he came to an alcove in the wall.  A marble gargoyle grinned at him from the spot but he easily shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, climbing up into the alcove and leaning his throbbing head against the cool stone.

He could still hear his mother's voice echoing through his head.  She was haunting him in a way.  And the only way he could hear her…

_No._

Harry sat up hurriedly, eyes burning.

He would _not_ go near a dementor just to hear his _mother_.  He _would NOT!_

"She's dead and nothing will bring 'er back," muttered Harry as he leaned back against the stones, opening the bar of chocolate and taking a bite.


	61. Chapter 60 : The Patronus

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 60 – The Patronus

A month or so later… 

"Potter!  POTTER!"

"WHAT IN SLYTHERIN'S NAME DO YE WANT, FLINT?!"

Flint sneered at the third year, who was almost as tall as himself, and growled, "Game's today."

"I _know_.  Do I _look_ like an idiot?" snarled Harry.

"Look like one to me," drawled Malfoy from his chair.

Harry hissed at the blond then growled to Flint, "I _know_ the game is today, Flint.  What do ye want?"

"You have a broom?"

"Yeh."

"Good.  Be ready."

"What _else_ am I going ter do?" exclaimed Harry, throwing his hands in the air.  He walked over to the Hexer's Corner where Niamh sat with Sirius on the floor and collapsed onto the couch, groaning into the pillow.

"That bad?" asked Niamh.

Harry groaned again into the pillow to clarify.

"That's bad.  Did the Demon Bitch give back your Firebolt yet?"

Harry lifted his head and laid is sideways on the couch cushion, looking wearily at Niamh.  Between schoolwork, Quidditch practice, and dementor lessons, he was dead tired.

"Yes," he sighed.  "Da even checked it over himself before he gave it to me this morning."

"_This morning?_  Hell, Harry, you haven't even _rode_ it yet?"

Harry looked exasperatedly at Niamh then smirked.

"Why doan we go test it out then?"

Niamh grinned and said excitedly, "Quidditch pitch, here we come!"

Sirius barked happily at this, wagging his tail, causing the two Slytherins to laugh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few minutes later the three of them walked out onto the pitch, Harry garbed in his gear with the Firebolt over his shoulder and Niamh bundled up in a scarf and Harry's green Slytherin cloak.  She was borrowing it, as there was a fierce wind outside in the February air along with the already cold air.  Added to her outfit was her scarf and Quidditch gloves along with one of the school's Comet Two-Sixty's slung over her shoulder.

Sirius planted himself on the sidelines as the two kicked off into the air, barking in surprise as Harry dove towards the ground, only missing it by a few inches when he pulled up.  The boy looked over his shoulder to grin at the dog; his normally pale cheeks were whipped a slight pink by the chill wind.  Niamh laughed and yelled down, "Chill out, Sirius!  We're not gonna fall!"

Sirius barked at her and she laughed again, pulling out a small ball from her pocket and tapping it with her wand.

"Hey, Harry!" she yelled, hefting the now Quaffle sized ball in her left hand.  "Catch!"

Harry spun about and dove for the ball as it arched towards the ground.  He caught it with one hand, pushed the Firebolt back up into the air, then hurled it at Niamh.

"How's it feel?" she yelled as she caught the ball simply by reaching out her right hand.

"Great!" yelled Harry back, grinning.  He did a loop and caught the ball as he came out of it, hurling it back to her as he went into another.  Niamh yelped as the ball hit her hands hard, driving her back a few inches.  She shook her left hand and glared at him.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be a Chaser?"

"Positive!"

Harry came out of another loop and dove straight towards Niamh.  As he went by her, he reached out and tapped her broom, before diving towards the base of one of the hoops.

"Yer It!"

Niamh gaped in shock for a moment then shrunk the ball, tucking it back into her pocket.  She turned her Comet about and dove after him.

"Come back here, you!"

"Catch me!"

"Braggart!"

"Am na!"

"Are too!"

"Na!"

"Too!"

"It!"

"Cheater!"

Niamh laughed and doubled back as Harry turned to chase after her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few hours later… 

"Welcome to the second game of the Quidditch season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!  And here comes the Gryffindor team now…"

Harry tightened the laces on his left glove, the Firebolt nestled in the crook of his arm.  Once the Slytherin first team had found out about the broom they had been parading around with their heads held high.  The Gryffindor team on the other hand was sullen and silent, glaring at Harry whenever he passed.  With the exception of Fred and George of course, who kept trying to steal the Firebolt from under Harry's nose and grinning innocently at him when he caught them.

"And the Slytherin team!"

"Let's go!" yelled Flint, mounting his broom and kicking off.  Harry was third out and flew up to his position above the field.  He was shocked beyond belief to find himself facing Ron in the Seeker position.

"Ron!" he cried, nearly falling off his broom in shock.

Ron nodded at him and spat bitterly, "Harry."

Harry frowned and scowled.  So that was the way it was going to be was it?  Two could play at that game.

"So…_Weasley_…ye tried out?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing," replied Harry offhandedly.  He then bared his teeth and hissed, "Besides the fact that I am going ter _so_ enjoy the look on yer face when we win."

Ron snorted, glaring.

"Yeah, right."

"Notice the broom?" asked Harry casually, looking down to where Madam Hooch was talking to Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint.

Ron's jaw fell as he saw the golden lettering on the red broom.

"A _Firebolt?_"

Harry smirked in response then saw Madam Hooch lifting her whistle to her mouth.  He said, "Good luck, Weasley," before the whistle blew sharply and the Snitch shot past them.  The two of them plowed after it, Ron pushing his Comet Two-Sixty to its limit.  They were neck and neck until Derricks hit a Bludger at Ron, causing the Gryffindor to veer off course.  Derricks gave Harry a thumbs-up then raced down the field after the Bludger.

Harry cursed as the Snitch vanished and dodged a Bludger from Fred.  He pushed the Firebolt higher, scanning the field for a glint of gold.

"And the new Gryffindor Seeker Ron Weasley has seen the Snitch!"

Harry cursed violently and dove.

"…Johnson has the Quaffle – no, Warrington has it!  Spinnet tries to reclaim the Quaffle for Gryffindor but fails!  And the Slytherins drive home!  10 to 0, Slytherin!"

Harry raced after Ron, who was tailing the Snitch with only a few feet between him and the golden ball.  Bole chucked a Bludger at Ron but George deflected it before it got there, sending it spiraling towards the Keeper, Michael Adicks.

Suddenly there was a gasp from the crowd and Harry looked down to see three black figures marching onto the field.

_Good time to try this for real_, was what he thought as he drew his wand from its holster at his belt.  He kept the Firebolt steadily racing after Ron with one hand and pointed down at the dementors with the other.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

A silvery shape shot out of his wand and he snapped his head up, switching his wand to his left hand quickly and pushing the Firebolt faster.  He moved past Ron, who hissed in rage.  Harry ignored him and spun as the Snitch doubled back the way it had come.  He caught it halfway there and the Slytherin stands erupted as he yelled, "I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!!"

Behind him Ron cursed and glared at him but Harry only grinned at the crowd, waving the Snitch above his head.  Bole and Derricks pounded him on the back and Adam Warrington, one of the Chaser's, said, "Congrats, Potter," echoed by the other Chaser, Phillip Montague.

By the time Harry touched down, Niamh was on the field and rushed to fling herself onto him, shrieking happily into his ear.  Ginny and Mika followed her, both grinning widely.

A hand suddenly fell on Harry's shoulder and he turned to see Professor Lupin standing behind him.

"I suppose you won't be needing those lessons anymore," said Lupin with a smile.

Harry frowned at him and said, "Wha'?"

"Your Patronus," said Lupin as though that explained everything.

Mika nodded and said excitedly, "Yeah!  Harry, that was bloody amazing!"

"What?"

"You didn't see?" asked Mika.

Harry shook his head and Niamh bounced up and down, still hugging him.  She cried, "Oh, it was amazing!  It was…it was…"

"A Darcorn," said Lupin, causing Harry's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"So…the dementors…?"

"They weren't dementors," said Lupin.

When the four Slytherin's looked at him in confusion he led them over to where the three cloaked figures lay on the ground.  And crawling out of one of the cloaks was a very familiar blond head.

"_Malfoy!_" hissed the four at the same time, all of their eyes flashing angrily.

Niamh made strangling motions with her hands while Mika and Ginny fingered their wands.  Harry only stood there, looking at Malfoy with such a look of contempt that it was indescribable.

Malfoy looked up and paled to the color of chalk at the site of the four.

"Erm…" was all he said before Snape stalked onto the field, the same look on his face as on Harry's.

"Messer's Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Sykes, and Talbot – in my office _now!_"

"Yes, sir," said six voices through cloth.

Snape sneered and tapped his foot on the ground, crossing his arms.

"I am _waiting_ gentlemen!"

"Yes, professor!"

Niamh smirked and spat, "Serves them right!  Trying to sabotage their own _team!_  Backstabbing sons of a…"

Mika elbowed Niamh hard, earning a death glare and a sharp remark that Lupin and Snape seemed to ignore.

Harry sneered at the six boys who were still entangled in the long robes then went to find Madam Hooch to hand in the Snitch.  As Mika, Niamh, and Ginny followed him, they did not notice Lupin looking between Harry and Snape in awe and confusion.

A/N: Everyone bless my friend Lacey for giving me Niamh's nickname for McGonagall (Demon Bitch)

And yes, Harry's Patronus is a Darcorn.  And Ron's the Gryffindor Seeker!  Don't ask me why, he just is now.  **I thought of that one.  Good for you.  Have a cookie.  I think I will!  *munch*  *rolls eyes*  I was being SARCASTIC, you idiot fool.**  Saerwy doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm, Atra.  **How true.  Hey!**


	62. Chapter 61 : Pets Go Missing and Maps Le

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Tidmag – COOKIE!!  *grabs and hugs (T not cookie)*  Thankie thankie!  ^_^

E.R. – That question shall be answered soon!

Charlie Yuy – There are actually several differences between a Darcorn and a unicorn but we won't go into those right now.  They're going to show up in later parts but as to how they could tell, a unicorn's horn is straight.  A Darcorn's, on the other hand, is crooked.

hallow SHADOWS – Mmm.  Guys with long hair are nice.  **Like me.**  Hush, Atra.

Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey – I'm honored.

witchchild - *laughs*  Thank you!

Dauphin – I'm getting there!  I believe the showdown will be in the next two to four chapters.  One can never tell as my muses keep thinking of different things.  They really do enjoy ruining my carefully wrought plans.  **What carefully wrought plans?  Please do tell what they are so we may ruin them.**  I think not, you two.  **Drat.  Bugger.**

Claudia – Sirius hasn't been around most of those times.  And when he has, no one has said Sevi's name.  Hence the reason Siri is going to be so shocked in the Shrieking Shack.  *evil chuckle*

Ravenclaw42 - *laugh*  Not very brilliant is he?  Ah well.  He's getting there!  =D  Please do update 'To Speak and To Be Silent' soon, my friend.  I want to read more!  ^-^

Magi Vixen – Its going to be quite the show, believe you me.

CrazyIrishClover – Niamh's name is pronounced like so: NEE-uv or NEEV.

Voydag – Welcome!  And good luck on Hagrid and your own story!

All you other wonderful people who reviewed that I did not get to – Thank you!  *bear hugs all*  Have a cookie!  **NOT MY COOKIES!!!**  *Stupefy's Saerwy and tosses outs cookies*

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 61 – Pets Go Missing and Maps Lead the Way

Harry, Niamh, Ginny, and Mika were all sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when Ron charged into the Great Hall, his face as red as his ears.  The four watched in surprise as he stalked over to their table and hissed out a breath through his teeth.

Mika looked Ron up and down and said casually, "Yes?" not really wanting to piss off the ginger-headed boy even more than he looked.  Though Harry was really the dangerous one when he was pissed off.

Ron glared at them then threw something down on the table in front of Niamh.  The girl glared at the black ball sitting in the middle of her eggs then looked up at the boy.

"May I ask why there is a rather large and…ah, greasy ball of hair nestled in my eggs?"

Ron hissed out another breath and spat, "Your damn _dog_ somehow got in our Tower and _ate Scabbers!_"

Niamh snorted and said, "Sirius wouldn't eat your scrawny _rat_, Weasley.  He'd look for something with some _real_ meat on it!"

"And besides," said Ginny, looking at her brother, "haven't you always said that you hated having a stupid rat for a pet?"

Ron scowled and spat, "Sod off, Ginny."

"Hey!" exclaimed Mika.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at Ron, eyes narrowed.  "Look," he said, "Sirius did'na eat Scabbers.  I doan know how he got in the Tower but then again its not that hard to get in there.  So, why doan ye got sit down at yer table and leave us to our own devices, hmm?"

Ron glared at Harry, who simply arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.  After a moment the ginger-haired boy let out a curse and turned on a heel, stalking off.

"Brilliant, Harry," said Niamh with a smile.  "Just brilliant."

"Thank ye," said Harry, poking at the ball of black fur with his finger.  "And I do that tha's Sirius' hair."

Ginny stared at him, jaw dropped, then stared, "But you said…"

"That was ter throw Ron off, Gin.  But that _is_ Sirius' fur."

"Why would he be in Gryffindor Tower?" asked Mika.  "Or eat that fat rat?"

Harry frowned and shrugged, looking at the ball of fur in Niamh's plate.

"I doan know.  But I think we should find out."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hogsmeade weekend…again 

Harry sighed heavily and sat in the alcove he had taken as one of his hiding places.  Niamh and Mika had gone down to Hogsmeade and had taken Sirius with him and Ginny was in the library doing research for the DADA paper.  So Harry was alone with no one to talk to but Hedwig, as Jardin was nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately the snake was asleep in his pocket and left him alone.

Harry sighed again and leaned his head back against the cool stones of the alcove, closing his eyes.  When he reopened them, someone was waving a hand in front of his face, causing him to leap backwards.  Or try to.  He ended up hitting his head against the top of the alcove and letting out a surprised yelp.  Rubbing his head, he glared furiously at the grinning pair in front of him.

"Ye two!  What in the sod was that for?"

George shrugged and Fred only grinned.  Harry scowled at them then sighed.  Scowls didn't work on the Weasley twins.  Not even those of a Snape, who Harry had the firm belief were gifted with the inborn ability to scowl in the most furious manner.  Or snarl, snap, and sneer.

"Alright.  What do ye two want?"

"Us?" asked George, placing a hand on his chest.

"We want nothing," said Fred innocently.

"Uh-huh.  And badgers can fly."

The twins laughed and Harry half-smiled at them, waiting for their answer.

"Alright," said Fred.  "We wanted to give you something."

"Very important it is," said George.

"Very," echoed Fred.

"Can't be duplicated."

"Amazing piece of work by four…"

"…fine gentlemen who work solely…"

"…for the good of…"

"Crooks like ye two?" asked Harry with a teasing smirk.

"Crooks?" exclaimed the twins.

"Never!"

"We prefer the term Hysterical Jokers."

"Uh-huh.  What's this piece o' work?"

Fred and George grinned at each other and Fred asked, "You want to do the honors, Gred?"

"Certainly, Forge," replied George, pulling out his wand with a flourish.

Fred pulled out a scrap of yellowed paper and held it out to his twin, who placed the tip of his wand against it and said, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

Harry sat up hurriedly as lines curved out from where George's wand touched the paper, forming a spider web system of lines that resembled…a map?  He blinked as words in bright green lettering wrote out at the top.  They read:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers

are proud to present

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP******

"Bloody hell," breathed Harry as he eyed the map, watching the little dot that was his father pace in his study.  He saw a dot labeled Mrs. Norris wandering the third floor corridor and a cluster of dots that were color coded to make out the names.  They were Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, and Harold Snape.  He looked up at Fred and arched an eyebrow.

"Frederick?"

Fred's ears tinged pink and he hissed, "Harold."

Harry held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay.  No use o' the full name."

He looked at the map again and saw a series of tunnels leading off of it.  And if it was labeled right, they led right into…

"Hogsmeade," said George proudly, watching Harry as he gaped at the tunnels.

"Seven in all," said Fred, pointing at the tunnels.  "Filch knows about these four and these two are blocked."  He pointed out the tunnels in question and lingered on the second.  "The Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance to that one."

George pointed at the last tunnel and said, "But this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes.  We've been using it for years."

Harry eyed the tunnel and saw it was behind the one-eyed witch on the third floor.  Hedwig had mentioned something once abou that spot being cold…

"Let me guess," he said.  "Ye stole this from Filch?"

"Yep."

"Right out from under his nose."

"And yer showing it to me fer what?" asked Harry, arched an eyebrow at the pair.

"We're giving it to you."

"Yep.  Long live the Magical Mischief Makers!"

Harry laughed at the two and said, "Thank ye.  Both o' ye."

"Welcome!" chorused the twins.

"Must be off now," said George.

"Yes," said Fred.  "Lots to buy!"

"Candy…"

"…and more candy…"

"…and Dungbombs."

Harry shook his head at the two and waved them off, looking at the map in his hands as soon as they were gone.   He eyed the tunnel into Honeydukes and leaned back in the alcove, a smile twitching across his lips.


	63. Chapter 62 : Shock Times Three – look, w

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 62 – Shock Times Three (look, we can multiply!)

It was not until the next Hogsmeade weekend that Harry tried out the map and the tunnel into Honeydukes.  The map wasn't that handy in the area of knowing when there were other people around – with the exception of Filch, who tended to pop up at odd times.  Harry had an acute sense of when someone was near from his time on the streets and the map only helped in that area for long-range.

But the map also showed a good many of the secret passages that he did not know about and how to get into those he had found but was unable to get into.  Those passages that needed passwords showed up on the map with their passwords in tiny speech bubbles.  One such example: the passage behind the one-eyed witch on the third floor.

Harry checked the map for the password once he arrived at the statue then drew his wand, tapping the witch's hump.

"_Dissendium!_"

The hump opened and he could not help the grin that spread over his face.  Oh, the things he could do with this…

Still grinning, Harry hoisted himself up into the hole and slid down what felt like a stone slid into the dark.  Once he hit the bottom, he stood, brushing off his robes and hissed, "_Lumos!_"  His wand tip brightened and he quickly cleared the map as Fred had showed him.

"Mischief managed."

The map blanked and he folded it, tucking it into his robes.  That done, he headed down the tunnel, which twisted and turned until it rose up to a set of worn stone steps.  Harry bounded up them, taking the steps two to three at a time.  He barely avoiding bashing his head into the trapdoor at the top and only avoided it because he paused to take a breath.  Pushing open the door, he cautiously peered out into the Honeydukes cellar.  Not hearing anyone about, he clambered up the remainder of the steps, easing the trapdoor back down.  Finding the staircase up into the store, he slinked up it, ears cocked for the sound of someone coming down.  When he reached the top, he came out behind the counter – which was unoccupied.  Ducking and sliding away from the counter before straightening and looking around, Harry grinned.

He'd made it!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Butterbeer?"

"Sounds good.  Where's the Three Broomsticks?"

"Left."

"I'm sure its right."

"No, its _left_ you idiot."

"You're the idiot, O'Feir."

"Sod off, Davids.  C'mon, its _this way_."

"But…"

Niamh growled and dragged Mika down the street towards the Three Broomsticks.  It was far too cold to be standing outside in the street wondering where they should go next or wondering what Harry whilst he was stuck back up at the castle.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with Hogwarts students and Hogsmeade residents when they finally managed to shove, squirm, and hex their way inside.  And one particular Hogwarts student sitting alone in a corner booth behind a Christmas tree nursing a mug of butterbeer caught their eyes…

"_Harry?_" exclaimed Mika and Niamh in surprise when they saw their friend.

Harry smiled cheekily and waved at them.

"Hey, ye two," said the boy when they scrambled into the booth with him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Niamh.  "Not that I'm sorry you aren't, but shouldn't you be back up in the castle?  I mean, Black could be around."

"True," said Mika with a nod.  He then asked, "Ni.  Butterbeer?"

"Yeah.  Thanks, Mik."

Mika smiled and headed towards the counter as Niamh looked at Harry.

"So, how _did_ you get down here?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Secret."

"C'mon, Hareeeey.  Tell meeee!"

"A map."

"A magical map, I presume?"

"Ye would be correct in that assumption."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," said Harry, laying out the Marauder's Map on the table just as Mika returned, juggling two mug's of frothing butterbeer and a jug of the drink along with his scarf.  He dumped his burden on the table, pushing Niamh's drink at her and shoving his scarf into a cloak pocket in the same motion.

"What's that?" asked the white-haired boy as he sat down, warming his hands against his mug.

"Magical map," replied Niamh, eying the blank sheet of paper.  "Or it's _supposed_ to be."

"Give me a minute," said Harry, pulling out his wand.  He tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Niamh and Mika as the spider web lines of the map flowed out and filled the page.  Harry let them look at it for a moment then cleared it, tucked it and his wand back into their respective places.

Niamh looked at where he had tucked map away and breathed, "Imagine what we would do with that map…"

"Imagine what Fred and George had done with that map," said Mika.  "No wonder they managed to pull off so many pranks nobody could figure out."

"Yep.  Holy saints and demons…Harry, _duck!_"

"Wha'?  Hell's bells!"

Mika blinked and stared at the two of them then turned to see what they were looking at.  His eyes widened when he saw Hagrid, McGonagall, tiny Flitwick, and Cornelius Fudge walking into the Three Broomsticks and shaking snow off of their cloaks.

"Heck-sod.  Duck under the table!"

"Nevermind the table!" spat Niamh, drawing her wand and muttering something under her breath.  A vague chill spread over the three then vanished.

Mika gasped, "What the…"

"Shielding spell," said Niamh quickly.  "I was looking through the Advanced Charms book and found it.  Thought it might be handy."

"How'd you get an Advanced Charms book?" asked Mika.

Harry sighed and growled, "Nevermind tha'.  Can they see us anymore?"

"Far as they can tell me and Mik and sitting here discussing the finer points of Quidditch."

Harry gave his friend a warm smile then perked at the conversation from the table where the professor's and the Minister of Magic sat.

"Any sight of Black lately, Minerva?"

Niamh and Mika obviously did not hear this and Harry elbowed them, nodding at the table.  The three of them leaned forward, cocking their ears to listen.

"No sign, minister.  But that Potter boy isn't helping matters any."

"Troublesome is he?" asked Fudge.

"Very," replied McGonagall.  "I don't see how anyone puts up with him."

"He's a good boy, Minerva," piped Flitwick.  "You just don't trust Slytherins."

"Aye, 'Nerva," grumbled Hagrid.  "'Arry's a good kid.  Like 'is Da'."

Harry winced slightly as Hagrid referred to James Potter, who was not really his father.

"I agree with Minerva," said Fudge.  "From what I've heard, Potter is a troublemaker.  I hear he's called 'Lord Bex' or something of the sort…"

"Hex," corrected Flitwick.

"'E's never hexed anyone 'cept in defense," said Hagrid.

"But he did beat up another boy in his first year."

"Malfoy deserved tha'," growled Hagrid, thumping his hand on the table.

"Rubeus…" warned McGonagall.

"How so?" asked Fudge.

"The boy killed Harry's owl, I believe," said Flitwick.  "Am I correct, Hagrid?"

"Yeh."

"The boy could have lied."

"NA 'ARRY!"

"Rubeus!" hissed McGonagall, looking at the students eying them with interest.  "The students!"

"Yes, professor."

Fudge shook his head and said, "I can't blame the boy.  There must have been some bit of an impression made on him as a child."

"That might explain his behavior," said McGonagall with a nod.

Harry, Niamh, and Mika looked at each other in confusion.  What on earth were they talking about?

"I mean," continued McGonagall, "there might have been something impressed upon him from his godfather."

"_Godfather?_" breathed Harry.

"Pity that was Black," said Fudge in a low voice and Niamh keeled over in shock.

"What exactly did Black do?" asked Flitwick.  "Wasn't there something more than just killing Pettigrew?"

Fudge nodded.  "He was the Potter's Secret Keeper.  As soon as he knew where they were hiding, he ran back to his master.  Voldemort dearly wanted the Potter's dead."

Harry's eyes blazed with cold fury.  Black had betrayed his mother and James and good as killed the both of them!!  He let out a hiss of air, muttering in Parseltongue under his breath.

"You think Black's after Harry?" asked Flitwick with concern in his voice.

"Perhaps," replied Fudge.

"Back-stabbin' devil!" exclaimed Hagrid.  "I saw 'im jus' after they died!  Cryin' 'is eyes out!  I thought it was fer James and Lily but na!  He was cryin' 'cause 'is master was gone!"

"_Rubeus!_" hissed McGonagall.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Niamh.  "Visit's almost over."

Mika nodded and looked at Harry, who was death-glaring the air.

"You going to get him?"

"Sure, you coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"Suuuure…"

"Its just that…hell, Ni, doesn't he scare you sometimes?"

Niamh frowned at Mika then looked at Harry.  She then looked back at the white-haired boy and shook her head.

"No.  He surprises me sometimes but he never frightens me."

"You'd make a hell of an Auror, O'Feir."

"Thanks, Davids.  I'll keep that in mind.  Now, c'mon, Harry!  Up y' get!"

Niamh pulled Harry up and dragged him out of the booth.  As soon as they stepped out of the bubble of the shield, it shattered, leaving them visible to the world.  Mika moved to Harry's right and the two of them heaved him out of the Three Broomsticks between them, muttering about too much butterbeer to anyone that looked at them funny.

Once they were outside, they shoved Harry onto a bench and Niamh snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Harry.  Harry!  _Harry!_"

"Nothing works."

"I could try…"

"That might not be a good idea…"

"Hey, if he gets mad, he'll bang me up, not you."

"What if he's madder than usual?  I mean, after what we heard…"

"Don't mention that.  I'm a bit pissed off about that too."

"Okay.  You going to…?"

"Yep."

"Wait."

"Demonspawn, Mik…  What are you doing?"

"Moving as far away as I possibly can."

Niamh rolled her eyes and did the only other thing she could think of that might snap Harry out of his daze.

She slapped him.

Harry did snap out of it and his eyes snapped up to Niamh, narrowing until they were two slits of dark green.

"I hope ye had good reason fer that."

"Well, you were sort of glaring at thin air," said Mika casually.

Niamh nodded and Harry rubbed his cheek, which stung from the force of the blow.  He grumbled, "Yeh.  Well, ye could've just ducked me head in a bucket of ice water."

"No ice water."

Harry rolled his eyes and got up, heading towards Honeydukes.

"See ye two in the castle."

Niamh and Mika waved then looked worriedly after their friend as he vanished into the candy shop.


	64. Chapter 63 : The Game Begins to End

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 63 – The Game Begins to End

_Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game…_

"Oh, that had to hurt."

"Galloping ghosts, when did the 'Puff's get so good?"

"Watch out, Angelina!"

"There's the Snitch!  There's the Snitch!"

"Damn, he's fast!"

"Who should we root for?"

"I'd say Diggory."

"Alright.  C'mon, Diggory!"

"Go, Cedric!"

"He got it!  Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor!"

"Ha!  Look at Ron!"

"Serves him right!"

Niamh, Harry, Mika, and Ginny mingled into the crowd leaving the stands and managed to end up beside Hermione, who was talking to Neville.  The shorter boy convulsed when he saw Harry and his eyes bugged out.  Niamh arched an eyebrow at him while Harry smiled warmly at him and said, "S'alright, Nev.  I doan bite."

Neville nodded rather shakily, still looking a bit jumpy.  Hermione patted his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Niamh looked from Neville to Harry in confusion then hissed at the boy, "_You know?!_"

Harry placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and growled, "It's alright, Ni.  Neville's got everything under control, don't ye, Nev?"

Neville nodded and inched behind Hermione, eying Niamh warily.

Mika chuckled and said, "And if he didn't, he'd be facing the lovely Lady Hex!"

"You two ought to make yourselves t-shirt's," said Ginny with a grin.

Niamh laughed and Harry let go of her shoulder as the girl relaxed.  Neville smile weakly and took a step out from behind Hermione.  His eyes widened when the girl leaned down to say, "I couldn't have offered much protection anyway."

Harry caught this and laughed before catching Niamh about the shoulders and saying, "Lets go see 'Agrid."

"Alright!" chorused three other voices.

"See you, Nev!"

"Ta, Neville."

"Don't get in trouble now!"

Neville waved after them, smiling slightly.  Once you got to know them, the Slytherin Four – as the inseparable four were called – they were really very nice.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Hagrid!"

"What's…going on."

The five halted in the door, while the two figures inside looked up in surprise.  Hagrid looked from Ron to Harry, the former of which was glaring and the latter was looking unperturbed.  Niamh and Ginny on the other hand were returning Ron's glare inch for inch.

"Well, erm…" said Hagrid.  "Ah, sit down, all o' yeh."

The five sat, Hermione by Ron while the other four took seats on Hagrid side of the table.  Niamh started off the conversation.

"Were you at the match, Hagrid?"

"Na.  I missed it.  Yeh all want some tea?"

"Sure," said Mika.

"I'll help you, Hagrid," said Hermione, giving the five at the table a meaningful look.  Niamh rolled her eyes then turned to Ron with a smirk.

"So, Ron, two loses in a row, eh?"

Ron growled, "Sod off, O'Feir."

"Ouch."

"Y'know," said Mika, "that's no way to talk to a lady."

"The only lady she is is Lady Hex."

"Oh, and _you're the_ perfect picture of a gentleman, aren't you?"

"Sure.  Why not?" said Ron with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, sure you are."

"Of course I am."

"Then why did you make an assumption about your best friend?" spat Ginny bitterly, brown eyes blazing at her brother.

Ron blinked at her and gaped.

"I…  I…"

"You don't have an answer do you?  Well, I suggest you not make assumptions, big brother.  Especially not about things you know nothing about!!"

Ginny gave a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.  A smile twitched at Harry's lips as he thought of how much like Mrs. Weasley she was.

Ron simply gaped at her, jaw dropped.  He stayed that way for a few moments until Hermione let out a shriek and all of them leapt out of their chairs.

"What is it, Mione?" asked Mika.

Hermione gasped, "It's…  It's…"  She turned around and they could see a gray lump in her hands.  "It's Scabbers."

"Scabbers!" cried Ron, grabbing the rat, which immediately began to writhe in his hands at the sound of a bark outside.

"Easy, Scabbers, easy."

"Apparently your rat is scared of my dog," stated Niamh.

"No kidding," spat Ron.  "Ow!  He bit me!"

"Hope he's not rabid," deadpanned Mika, earning a box on the ear from Hermione.

Another bark sounded from outside and Niamh went to look.  Harry followed her and the rest trailed him.  Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket as they got outside and found themselves in semi-darkness.

"Can't see a ruddy thing," muttered Mika.  "Where's that dog of yours, Ni?"

Niamh shrugged and replied, "Can't tell.  Sirius!  Here, boy!"

Another bark came from somewhere behind them and suddenly Ron got pulled to the ground by something.

"OY!"

"RON!" hissed Hermione and grabbed for his foot but missed.  Mika saw a flash of blue in the dark and let out a growl.

"Its Sirius!"

"_What?_" exclaimed Niamh.

"I always knew that dog was a no good mongrel!"

"Nevermind that!" spat Ginny.  "He's getting away!"

Harry sprang after the dog, Niamh right behind mine and the other three trailing them.

"Where's…he…going?" panted Niamh.

Harry peered into the dark and saw branches flailing in a flash of light from the moon above.

"_The Willow!_"

"WHAT?  WE CAN'T GO NEAR THAT THING!"

"No choice!  C'mon!"

The five of them arrived at the willow just in time to see that branches still and the dog drag Ron down through a hole in the base.  The ginger-haired boy yelled at them then vanished down the hole.  Harry dove at it with a yell but got thrown back as the willow's branches began to move again.  He lay on the ground for a moment, dazed, as Niamh leaned over him.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeh," said Harry, sitting up and poking his cheek where the branch had hit.  It sent back a retort of pain and he winced.  That was going to be a bruise in the morning.

Rising to his feet, Harry turned to Mika and Ginny and said, "Go get my Da.  Tell him what happened."

"What about the teachers?"

"Filch!"

Harry dug the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and shoved it into Mika's hands.

"Ye know how to work it.  Now go!"

"Harry…" began Ginny.

"_Go!_"

"Be careful," said the girl then she and Mika set off towards the castle.  Harry turned back to the tree and eyed the flailing branches.

Hermione asked, "How are we going to get past those?"

Just as she asked, Crookshanks appeared at the base of the tree, yellow eyes glowing.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione.  "Get away from there!"

The cat ignored her and bounded over to where Sirius and Ron had disappeared, batting his paw at a knot on the tree.  Instantly the willow froze and Harry grinned.

"Let's go!"

The three of them ran forward and slid through the hole down into the tunnel under the tree, the ginger cat bounding down after them.

None of them noticed the figure slinking across the lawn behind them.

A/N: I can't remember who gave me the t-shirt comment but tons of hugs and cookies to uuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!


	65. Chapter 64 : Coming to Conclusions

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 64 – Coming to Conclusions

Harry, Niamh, and Hermione crept along the dusty little tunnel, Crookshanks padding along behind them.

"Is this one on the map?" asked Niamh.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeh.  But Fred and George didn't think it could be used."

"Because of the Willow."

"Obviously."

"Ah."

"What's that up ahead?" asked Hermione.

"A trapdoor," replied Harry.

"And there's a light on the other side."

"Shh.  Be quiet."

The three of them crept forward and slinked up the stone steps that led up to the trapdoor.  Harry eased it open and found himself looking into a dusty little room with a bed, a couch, and a few battered chairs.  Ron was lying on the bed, his right arm lying at an odd angle.

"Clear," breathed Harry and pushed the trapdoor completely up, stepping into the room then turned to extend a hand to the two girls.  Crookshanks bounded past him and up onto the bed with Ron, hissing.  A lump in Ron's pocket twitched and the ginger-haired boy lifted his head.

"Harry?  What…?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Yeh.  Here to rescue ye.  Now where'd Sirius go?"

Ron's eyes widened and he pushed himself up on his good elbow.

"Harry, Sirius…"

"What about Sirius?" asked Niamh.

"He's not what you think…  He's…  He's…"

"_Sirius Black!_" shrieked Hermione, pointing towards the other side of the room.

And it could only be Sirius Black.  Long, matted black hair fell down over thin shoulders and a patched, dirty gray robe.  The sort of robe you wore in Azkaban.

Harry planted himself in front of Niamh and Hermione, eying the wand in the man's hand.  He growled, "What do ye want?"

Black looked pleadingly at Harry and replied, "I just want to talk."

"Oh, is tha' all?  Talk like ye talked ter Voldemort about me parents!"

Black looked liked he'd been slapped.

"You don't know…"

"Don't know wha'?" spat Harry.

"The truth," replied Black.

"Oh, the _truth_," said Harry bitterly.  "The truth o' _what_?  How ye really didn't give me mother ter Voldemort?"

"Yes.  Harry, there's…"

"DOAN YE CALL ME THA'!  YE HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Black's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"I know I have no right.  I good as killed your parents by what I did."

"Ye did kill them!  Ye gave them ter Voldemort!"

"No!  Harry, listen…"

Harry 's wand was in his hand in the instant Black took a step forward and he snarled, "Ye move one more step and I'll cut ye down like the dog ye are."

Black's blue eyes flashed and he said, "I'm sorry, Harry."  He took another step forward and the words of the first curse he could think of flowed past Harry's lips.

"_Mortis…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand snapped out of his hand and flew over to land in Lupin's, followed swiftly by Niamh and Hermione's when they tried to draw theirs.

"Professor," said Niamh in confusion.  "What are you doing?"

"I want to hear the truth," replied Lupin, looking at Black.  He nodded slightly and said, "Sirius."

"Remus," breathed Black.  "What are you doing here?"

"Albus brought me in after Fudge told him you'd gotten out.  I suppose he thought…"

"That you could do something in case I came to the school."

Lupin shrugged then asked, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Black nodded at the bed and Ron.

"There.  He's there."

"You switched…  you switched and you didn't tell me…"

"James swore me to secrecy."

The four students watched as Lupin crossed the room and embraced Black in a brotherly hug.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Niamh.

"You…  you…" stuttered Hermione, pointing at Lupin, who let go of Black and turned to her.

"Hermione…"

"You…"

"Hermione, please calm down and listen to me…"

"I covered for you!  I did…."

"Hermione…"

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, don't trust him."

"Hermione…" said Lupin again, reaching out towards her.

"Don't trust him.  _He's a werewolf!_"

Lupin froze, gray eyes dulling.  He pulled back from them then stared at Harry as the boy whispered, "I know."

"_WHAT?!_" shrieked Hermione, Niamh, and Ron.

"You _knew_?" gasped Hermione, eyes wide.  "You knew all this time and you didn't tell us?"

"Ye didn't need ter know!"

"I'd say we did," growled Ron.  "It'd be real nice to know when there's a werewolf teaching us."

Niamh simply looked at Harry, then looked at Black and Lupin.

"What now?" she asked.

"We end this," growled Black, moving towards Ron, who scrambled backwards with a yelp.  Harry threw himself in front of Black, eyes blazing.

"Get the hell away from 'im."

Black halted and looked over Harry's shoulder at Ron before turning his eyes back to Harry.

"Harry, you don't know what your doing."

Harry crossed his arms and looking defiantly up at Black, eyes narrowed so much his eyes looked black.

"Yeh.  I do."

Black sighed and tossed Ron's wand onto the bed.  He said to Lupin without turning, "Give them back their wands, Remus.  Maybe they'll listen then."

Lupin gave Sirius a look but tossed Niamh, Hermione, and Harry their wands.  Harry fingered his for a moment, looking suspiciously up at Black.

"Now," said Black, "your armed and we're not.  Will you listen?"

Harry glanced at Niamh and Hermione then shoved his wand into the sheath at his hip.  He stepped back to lean casually against one of the bedposts and eyed the two men coldly.

"Talk," he said.  "I'm willing ter listen."

"Alright," said Black, looking at Lupin.  "Remus?"

Lupin nodded and said, "I was heading down to the dungeons when your friends Mika and Ginny plowed past me.  They dropped a piece of parchment and I picked it up so I could return it to them.  Little did I know that it was something very familiar to me."

"The map," breathed Niamh.

Lupin nodded.

"The map.  I saw the three of you running across the lawn after three people and immediately came after you."

"Three people?  There were only two," said Hermione in confusion.

"Three," said Black, eying Ron.

Lupin nodded again and said, "Sirius, Ron – and Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew's dead!" yelled Harry.

Lupin shook his head and pulled out the Marauder's map, handing it to Harry.  Just on the edge at the end of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow were seven names: Hermione Granger, Niamh O'Feir, Ronald Weasley, Harold Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  Harry suddenly realized that Lupin also knew something he should never have found out.  He lifted his eyes to meet Lupin's and his stomach did a flip as the werewolf nodded slightly.  Oh, his father was going to kill him when he found out…

Harry looked up at Lupin and Black before turning to Ron and saying softly, "Give them Scabbers, Ron."

Ron looked at him like he had just told him to cut out his own heart and eat it.

"_What?_  Are you insane?!  I can't give Scabbers to them!"

Harry drew himself up to his full height, fixed the ginger-haired boy with his fiercest scowl, and snarled darkly, "_Give them the damned rat or I'll get 'im out!_"

Ron looked at Harry in fear and pulled Scabbers from his pocket.  The rat squealed as it saw Black and the man bared his yellowed teeth, eyes glinting.  He reached for the rat and it squealed again, pawing at Ron's hand in terror.  Ron pulled back from Black, eyes squeezed together.  Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the rat from Ron's hands, shoving him into Black's bony hands.  He snarled, "If ye've lied, I'll kill ye."

Black gave him an odd, distant look then nodded vaguely, turning towards Lupin.

"Do you want to do the honors, Moony?"

Lupin nodded and eyed the rat in Black's hand.

"Certainly, Padfoot.  Hermione, may I borrow your wand?"

"S-sure."

Hermione handed her wand to Lupin and he had begun to open his mouth when there were sounds from the tunnel.  Everyone in the room looked at each other then back at the tunnel as a dark-haired man appeared, black eyes blazing with cold fury as he saw the four students along with the professor and the murderer.

Snape pointed his wand at the two men, who were staring at him in shock, and said silkily, "Well, well.  What have we here?"

Niamh and Hermione looked quickly at Harry who breathed, "Da."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Da?_" repeated Black incredulously, his eyes darting from Harry to Snape and back.

Severus frowned and his eyes glanced towards Harry once before darting back to Lupin and Black.

"Harry," he said, "I believe we discussed this not too long ago.  What did I tell you about not letting anyone else know?"

"Sorry, Da," said Harry.

"Snape, you _bastard_!" spat Black.  "How dare you tell him that – that – _horseshit!_"

"It is the truth, Black," said Severus.  "Look at him and tell me you don't see _me_ looking back at you."

Black's blue eyes moved to Harry and there was disbelief, anger, and grief in them.  His eyes darted back to Severus and anger flowed over the disbelief and grief.

"You bastard!  How'd you do it?  How'd you steal James' child?"

"I stole nothing, you ass.  If you don't recall, Lily was _my girlfriend_ in seventh year."

"And if I don't recall, you greasy git, she _left you!_"

"To my regret," said Severus, a touch of misery in his voice that he quickly covered up.  "But Harry is my son."

"Lying son of a…"

Black started forward and the tip of Severus' wand began to glow.  Harry leapt inbetween the two of them, planting himself in front of his father and yelling, "Da, no!"

"Harry!" hissed Niamh and Hermione.

Severus stared at his son then at Black, who was also staring at Harry.

"Harry, move out of the way."

"No."

"Harry…"

"Da!  He didn't do it.  Black didn't kill Mum!  It was Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew's dead, Harry."

Harry shook his head and pulled out the map, showing it to his father.  The dark eyes widened as he saw the now eight dots on the map, one of them the name of a person supposed to be dead.  He looked down at Harry then at Black before his eyes darted to Scabbers and stayed there.

"Pettigrew…  He would not happen to be this Wormtail would he?"

Lupin nodded and said, "He is."

Severus glared mildly at him and snarled, "I suppose you know too, don't you, Lupin?"

"I've suspected since the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, Severus.  You and Harry look very much alike."

Severus looked down at his son and muttered, "I know," before he said loudly, "I know Wormtail.  Voldemort spoke of him before…before the Potter's were killed.  He said he had information that was invaluable to the Potter's destruction."  His eyes fixed on Black and he growled, "I've been wanting to get my hands on you for twelve years, Black.  And now it seems we are united in this.  You want Pettigrew, correct?"

Black nodded, eyes hungry.

"As do I.  Let us get this done so I can give you to the dementors with a clear conscience."

"Da," growled Harry.

"Perhaps not a clear conscience.  Lupin, I trust you have a wand?"

"Hermione's."

"You don't carry your own?  Relying on werewolf strength gets you nowhere."

Black growled, "Snape…"

"Be quiet mongrel or I'll _Stupefy_ you and hand you over to the dementors with a smile."

"_Da!_"

Severus half-scowled in Harry's direction then looked at Lupin.

"One – two – three…"

A soft glow emanated from both wands and enveloped Scabbers, who writhed in Black's hands.  The rat fell and hit the floor and after another flash of blue-white light, was no longer there.

Instead there was a man no taller than Hermione, his hair colorless and balding, his nose pointed and his eyes watery like a rat's.  His eyes darted towards the tunnel then at the grim countenances of Black, Lupin, and Severus.

Lupin casually said, "Hello, Peter.  How pleasant to see you again."

Snape sneered and muttered, "Just as I remembered…  worthless little man…"

"S – Sirius…  R – Remus…" stuttered Pettigrew, his voice squeaky.  His eyes darted to Snape and he paled to a pasty white.  "And S – Severus…  how nice to see all of you."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," muttered Black and Severus.

Lupin frowned at the two of them then said in a light tone, "We were just discussing what happened the night Lily and James died and were wondering if you could fill in a few gaps for us."

"R – Remus," gasped Pettigrew.  "He tried to kill me…"

"Your lucky I didn't come after you, you little rat," growled Severus.  "You wouldn't _have_ a corpse."

Pettigrew eyed Severus warily and squeaked, "Remus, he's still trying to kill me.  He killed Lily and James…"

"No one is going to kill you until we sort some things out," said Lupin coldly, eying Black and Severus.

"Sort things out?  He broke out of Azkaban to get me!"

"And how did you know he would break out of Azkaban when no one's ever done it before?  Why have you hidden all these years, Peter?"

Pettigrew pointed a shaking finger at Black and cried in a shrill voice, "I don't know how he got out of Azkaban!  I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Both Black and Severus laughed.

"Voldemort wouldn't have taken Black _in_, let alone teach him anything.  Not that I would expect a Gryffindor to join him," sneered Severus.  "_You_ on the other hand are just the sort who would have joined him.

"Couldn't have said it better," growled Black.

Pettigrew took a step back and stuttered, "M – me?  Join You-Know-Who?  N – never!"

"_Liar_," hissed Hedwig from Harry's wrist, causing him to jump.  He had forgotten she was there.

"You haven't been hiding from _me_ for year," hissed Black, "you've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters.  They curse your name, you know.  I heard them, day in and day out.  They know you were the one who supplied the information to Voldemort and they blame you for his downfall."

"I – didn't…"  Pettigrew was sweating profusely now, his breath coming in panicky gasps.  "Remus – don't tell me you believe this…"

"I'm afraid I have difficulty believing an innocent man would hide as a rat for twelve years, Peter."

"I was _scared!_"

"Scared of people like Lucius Malfoy perhaps?" hissed Severus, smirking in satisfaction as Pettigrew stared at him in horror.  "Oh, Lucius would be very delighted to know your still alive, Pettigrew.  Y'know, the day after Voldemort's downfall he told me himself that if he ever had a chance to get a hold of you, he'd torture you, slowly.  I've half the mind to turn you over to him…  Yes…"

"Not a bad idea," said Black.

"N – no, no!" cried Pettigrew, shaking his head wildly.  "Not Lucius!  Please – don't turn me over to Lucius!"

Black grinned a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame and hissed, "You just dug your own grave, Peter."

Lupin smiled grimly and said, "Yes.  Admitting you know Lucius.  Not a good slipup for a Death Eater to make."

Pettigrew paled and stuttered some more.

"M – me?  A D – Death Eater?  N – no…"

"Worthless _liar_," spat Black.  "I bet that was the highest high you ever got in your life when you gave Lily and James to Voldemort.  You always like friends in high places, Peter…  And Voldemort was the highest you could get."

"No…"

"_Shut up!_  I ought to have killed you the moment I found out you were here."

"Excuse me," said Niamh.  "Sirius – if I may call you Sirius – how _did_ you know he was here?"

Black looked at Niamh for a moment, brow furrowed, then said, "A picture.  In your first year.  It was the Quidditch match when Harry was made Seeker.  I – I didn't read the article just looked at the picture.  It was after the match.  You and Harry and – Ron, is it? – were all together, hugging.  And I saw Peter in Ron's pocket."

"But how did you know it was him?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't you hear the story?  The only thing left of Peter was a finger."

Severus nodded slowly and murmured, "He cut off his own finger.  Clever, Pettigrew.  Very clever.  Pity it didn't work."

"So," said Black, "I wondered how I could escape.  It took me almost two years but I finally managed to turn into my Animagus form again.  Dementors can't see, you know, so I could easily escape in the form of a dog as they find their prey by sensing their emotions."  His eyes flicked to Harry and he continued, "I just knew that I had to get out of there.  I had to protect my godson."

Pettigrew looked from one of the three men's faces to the other then threw himself at Ron.

"Kind master…  gentle master…  haven't I been a good friend?"

Ron backed away from the man and bellowed, "I let you sleep in my _bed!_"

Pettigrew turned towards Hermione, who backed away.

"Clever girl…  you won't let them kill me, will you?"

Hermione kept backing away in horror, keeping away from Pettigrew.  The tiny man turned towards Niamh but met the tip of a wand and cold blue eyes before he got there.  The black-haired girl snarled, "The day I try and save your life, you pathetic bastard, will be the day I kiss Malfoy's ass.  And _that_ will happen the day the sky falls and Hell comes on earth."

Pettigrew scrambled away from her and turned to the last person in the room.  He collapsed at Harry's feet, grabbing his robes.  Harry looked repulsed and hissed, "Let.  Go.  Of.  Me."

"Harry…  Harry…please.  Your mother…"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION LILY?" bellowed Severus.

"Harry…  please…."

"LET GO OF ME!" roared Harry, throwing Pettigrew backwards onto the floor.  He shook his head, glaring down at the quivering figure, hands convulsing in anger.  Shaking, he hissed, "Ye bastard.  Ye killed my mother."

"No, Harry…"

"SHUT UP!  Ye killed her and that's it!  We know what ye are, Pettigrew.  Yer…  yer the reason I grew up on the streets.  Yer the reason I lived in Hell for eleven years!  DAMN YOU!  DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!"

Tears pricked at Harry's eyes but he refused to let them fall, causing his eyes to glitter.  Severus crossed the room quickly, pulling his son into a one-armed hug.  He sneered at Pettigrew and hissed, "I ought to kill you right now, Pettigrew.  But then again, I don't have as much of a grudge against you as Black does."

Pettigrew suddenly yelled, "I know Harry's your son, Severus!  I'll tell Lucius!  I'm sure he'll pay dearly for that information."

Black grabbed Pettigrew by the neck of his robes and snarled, "Not if your dead, he won't.  I won't let you ruin Harry's life.  James' son or not, he's still my godson."  He held a hand in one hand and Harry saw that it was his father's.  He looked up at the man beside him and Severus nodded sharply before turning back to Black.

"Goodbye, Peter."

Pettigrew trembled and wailed, "I had no choice, Sirius!  He would have killed me!"

"Better had you died then!" bellowed Black.  Green light blossomed at the end of the wand and Harry felt a memory flash in his mind; one of a woman screaming and a high-pitched laugh.

"_NO!_"

Black looked at Harry in surprise and so did Severus.  Harry shuddered and said, "Doan kill him.  No – nobody deserves to die like that.  Nobody.  Not even him."  He whispered in a voice only Severus could hear, "And especially na Mum or James."  Severus blinked in surprise and pulled his son even closer, looking at Black.

"I suggest we take him up to the castle.  Turn him over to the dementors."

Black nodded and ropes sprang out of Severus' wand, binding Pettigrew hand and foot.  Severus grabbed his wrist and hissed, "He can't be allowed to speak.  If he tells any of the Death Eater's still loose…"

Black looked from the hand around his wrist up to Severus' face then down to Harry, whose face was hidden behind a curtain of dark hair.

"I know."

"And I know what to do," said Niamh, stepping forward.  She pressed her wand against Pettigrew's throat and hissed, "_Eternus Silentio[1]._"  A ball of red light traveled up her wand and into Pettigrew's throat, growing brighter before fading away.

"Eternal Silence," said Lupin.  "It can only be broken by the caster."

Niamh nodded and stuffed her wand into her pocket, glaring down her nose at Pettigrew.  She hissed, "And that's not going to happen anytime soon.  I'll kill you before I let you hurt my friend, you bastard.

"Its also illegal," said Severus lightly, eying Niamh, who shrugged.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"In most of the world.  Here on the other hand…"

"Oh."

Lupin looked at all of them and asked, "Shall we go then?  We have a ways to walk.  Ron, can you manage?"

"Yeah," said Ron, wincing as he raised himself up.  Crookshanks purred from where he sat on the bed then bounded down the tunnel in front of Lupin and Black, who were easing Pettigrew down the steps.  Harry gently pulled himself from his father's grip and walked over to Ron, who looked away before turning back to him.

"Hey," said Harry.

"Hey.  You okay?"

"Yeh.  You?"

"Fine.  'Cept for the fact that my arm's broken."

"Bugger."

"Yeah."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Ron laughed and said, "I've really been a git, haven't I?"

Harry cast him an amused look and replied, "Git is an understatement.  More like a jackass."

"Ah.  At least its not a bastard."

"Ye were close.  Very close."

Ron laughed again and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

Harry grinned and took the offered hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Friends.  As long as ye agree never ter to that again."

"Now I can't promise that…"

"I know.  I just wanted ter say that."

Ron laughed again and Hermione squealed happily, hugging Harry about the waist.  The two boys stared at her and she grinned back at them.

"I did it!"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look over her head and said in unison, "Sure you did, Mione.  Sure you did."

Hermione grinned cheekily; so happy that they were friends again that she missed their deadpanned voices and bounced down into the tunnel.  Severus looked after her in amusement then said, "Why don't you two kiss and make-up so we can get out of here?"

"Ew!  Da!"

"Bad imagery, professor."

Severus half-smiled and headed down into the tunnel, followed by Ron, who held his arm carefully away from his body.  Niamh smiled and said, "Well, things are back to normal, aren't they?"

"Na quite," said Harry as they stepped down into the tunnel, he pulling the trapdoor down after him.  "I found out I've got a godfather and that he and one of me professors made the Marauder's map.  And if all goes well, Pettigrew'll be in Azkaban where he belongs."

"And everybody'll live happily ever after?"

Harry laughed and hugged his friend's shoulders.

"Maybe na.  But we'll be pretty close."

A/N: This isn't the end!  Two more if I plan correctly!

  


* * *

[1] Eternus Silentio – Eternal Silence


	66. Chapter 65 : A Little Werewolfery and a

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 65 – A Little Werewolfery and a Few Dementors (nothing much really…)

When the seven of them emerged onto the grounds, they began to walk across the lawn.  They had just passed Hagrid's hut when the clouds above them swirled and moonlight shone down upon them.  Severus held out his arms to stop Harry and Niamh as Black pulled Hermione and Ron back.

Lupin had gone rigid, his limbs beginning to shake.  Severus cursed and growled, "Damn him.  He didn't take the bloody potion and I set it right on his desk!  Dammit!"

"Cursing isn't going to help us, Snape," hissed Black, pushing Ron and Hermione back behind him as Lupin's head and body began to lengthen, his fur sprouting on his face and hands as his shoulders hunched.

A fierce howl ripped through the air and the werewolf turned gleaming red eyes on the six of them.  Pettigrew hovered in the air, jerking every which way, eyes wide.  The werewolf turned towards him and Black cursed.

"Run!" he yelled before bounding forward, transforming into the black dog as he went.  The dog grabbed the werewolf about the neck and pulled it backwards.  They were locked in battle after that, teeth and claws ripping at each other.

"_No!_"

Niamh lunged at Pettigrew but all she grabbed where the ropes that had bound him.  Harry and Ron leapt over her after the vanishing rat but their heads rammed together, leaving Harry dazed and Ron unconscious.

There was another howl and they looked up to see the werewolf running into the forest.

"Black!" yelled Severus.  "Forget Lupin!  Pettigrew's getting away!"

 Black was bleeding but at Severus' yell he was up and off, bounding away into the forest.  As soon as he was gone Severus said, "You four wait _here_.  I'm going to go get the Headmaster."

The four of them nodded and watched at he sprinted across the lawn, cloak flying out behind him.  Just as he had reached the steps leading up to the main doors, there was a yelp; a dog-like yelp – 

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry and started in the direction it had come from.

"Harry, _no!_  Snape said stay here!" hissed Hermione.

Harry threw off her hand and growled, "Sirius' in trouble!  We have ter help him!"

"But Ron…"

Niamh said, "You stay here with Ron.  Let's go, Harry!"

Harry nodded and he and Niamh sprinted into the forest, rushing over to where the sound of the yelping had been coming from.

Sirius was by the lakeshore; human now, his head in his hands as he fell to his knees.

"Nooo…  Please…nooo…"

Harry felt the icy chill begin in his spine and drew his wand.  Then the screaming began.  Dementors were surrounding the lake, coming towards them quickly.

"Ni!  Help me!"

Niamh drew her wand and cried, "Harry!"

"Think of something happy!" yelled Harry, focusing on the summer with his father.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

"_Expecto patronum!  Expecto patronum!_" yelled Niamh, brandishing her wand furiously.

The silver Darcorn exploded out of Harry's wand, rearing and flailing its hooves.  It charged at the dementors, driving them back.  He suddenly felt Niamh slump against him and turned to catch her, the voices in his head rising to a higher pitch as he did so.  While his Patronus was chasing the dementors that had been coming up the other side of the lake, the other dementors were still coming.  They formed a circle around the three of them and Harry threw himself over Niamh and Black, trying to focus his thoughts beyond the screaming.  He couldn't do it.  He collapsed, eyes closed.

A scabbed, cold hand grabbed his chin and forced his face upward and Harry felt cold on his face.  He opened his eyes and saw an eyeless face, the gray skin stretched tightly over the skull.  And then there was the gaping hole of a mouth, sucking in air.

The dementor leaned down and Harry heard Voldemort's laughter in his head, louder than ever.  Then…

_Silence._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry felt something tickling his face and brushed it away.  Hot air flew on his face and the creature towering above him snorted, nuzzling at his cheek with a velvety muzzle.

_Pettigrew.  Ron.  The Willow.  Niamh.  Da.  Black.  Dementors._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw the Darcorn, the _real_ Darcorn, standing next to his head.  The dark eyes peered curiously down at him and the velvety muzzle nipped at his cheek.

Harry reached up and stroked the soft fur on the Darcorn's forehead, letting his fingers brush over the hard ebony of its crooked horn.  The creature nickered and butted its head against his shoulder.  He took the message as 'Get up' and did so.  When he did, he saw the silver Darcorn standing to his left, its eyes as black as the real Darcorn's.  As he watched, the Patronus evaporated into nothing.

Suddenly he noticed that on the ground around him were long black cloaks.  Nudging one with his foot, he saw each of them had a hole in them.  Turning to the Darcorn, he said, "Ye saved me again, didn't ye?"

The Darcorn nickered, shoving its head against his chest.  Harry laughed and stroked the glossy black coat.

"Of course ye did."

He looked at Black and Niamh then up at the castle.  More lights were on than he remembered and he could hear voices on the other side of the trees.  The Darcorn nipped at his ear and he knelt beside Black, trying to remember the spell for waking a person.

"_Enervate._"

Black stirred, moaned, and opened his eyes, blinking.  Harry shook his and said, "Ye have ter hurry or they'll catch ye."  He settled back on his heels as Black sat up.  The Darcorn settled its head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm about its neck, leaning into its warmth.  When Black turned and saw the creature, he jumped.

"That's…  That's…"

"A Darcorn," said Harry.  He looked at the towering creature and asked, "Can ye take him ter safety?  Off the grounds?"

The Darcorn nickered and pushed its velvety muzzle against his cheek.  Harry smiled and rose to his feet.

"He'll take ye.  But hurry.  They're coming."

"Harry," began Black.

"Go."

"I…"  Black's shoulder slumped and he said, "I'll owl you.  Soon."

Harry nodded and said, "I'd like tha'.  Talking ter someone who knew Mum would be nice.  James, too."

Black nodded and grabbed the Darcorn's mane, hauling himself up onto its back.  The big creature shifted on its hooves, head tossing, but at Harry's touch it stilled.  Black stared down at the boy in wonder.  He certainly had a gift with this creature, which was said to be a Dark Creature yet seemed gentle enough.  Though from the sight of the dementor robes that did not hold a dementor inside them, it had the ability to be very dangerous.

Harry looked up at Black and said, "Keep an eye out fer a raven.  Ye'll know him when he comes."

"A raven?"

"Trust me."  Harry turned to the Darcorn and said, "Keep him safe."

The Darcorn tossed its head in a nod then half-reared, Black clinging to its mane.  A moment later they were gone, blending into the dark night.  Harry looked after them for a second or two then bent down next to Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus plowed through the line of trees separating him from the lake and saw Harry sitting on the edge of it, Niamh lying on the ground beside him with her head in his lap and empty dementor robes all around him.  He walked towards his son and knelt down beside him, eyes darting around.

"Where's Black?"

"Gone," replied Harry, one hand idly twirling a lock of Niamh's hair.  "Said he'd owl."

Severus frowned.  He didn't like the idea of Black owling his son but the idea of Pettigrew still being loose – speechless but loose – was even more unsettling.

"I suppose I can deal with that…"

"Ye'll have to."

"Will I?  And here I thought _I_ was the father in this relationship."

Harry laughed and Severus smiled, patting his son's shoulder.

"What do you say we get back up to the castle?" he asked.  "Albus is dying for the whole story."

"Alright.  What about Ni?"

"I'll carry her."

"We could jus' levitate her."

"But then we have the problem of the counter charm and all that rot and simple carrying is much more simple."

Harry held up his hands in defense and said, "Alright.  Alright.  Ye win."

Severus smirked and said, "I always do."

"Yeh, right."

Severus ruffled the hair of the boy beside him then picked up the unconscious girl, lifting her up with ease.  Harry followed him as they set off across the lawn, their strides matching inch for inch.


	67. Chapter 66 : Another Year, Gone

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 66 – Another Year, Gone

"Ah, the last day of school."

"I'm going to miss this place."

"We're coming back in a few months, Ni!  Good grief, you can't miss it _that_ much?"

"You haven't met my parents.  Oh, hell!  They're going to kill me!  I bet my dad's still pissed over what Professor Snape did to him!"

"What'd he do?" asked Mika lazily.

"Froze him," answered Harry, eyes closed as he lay on the ground.  "'E reminds me of Aunt Petunia a little."

"That means he reminds you of Malfoy."  Niamh winced.  "Ewww.  That's gross.  Malfoy as my dad…"

"_Erug!_" exclaimed the other five, all of them staring at her.

"Thanks for tha' thought, Ni," grumbled Harry.  "I'm na going ter be able to sleep for weeks now."

"Yeah, thanks," said Ginny.  "Ew, that's gross."

"Hey," said Niamh, leaning towards the redhead.  "How do you think _I _feel?  Its my dad we're talking about here!"

"Yeh.  Well, if ye want, Da can send them an owl and ye can stay with us."

"Really?"

"Sure.  Da won't mind and if they say no, he'll keep ye anyway.  Not like they can do anything ter us."

Niamh squealed and leapt upon Harry, bear-hugging him.

"Harry, mate, you're a lifesaver!"

Speaking of lifesavers, said Jardin from above them in a tree.  I stole a pack out of your trunk. 

"_What?!_"

Ginny made me do it. 

"Jardin, that's a lie!" exclaimed the redhead.

I do not have the ability to lie. 

"Liar," muttered Harry good-naturedly.

Jardin snort mentally and turned his back on the six of them.

"Oh, c'mon, Jar!" yelled Mika.  "Be a sport!"

"Leave 'im be," said Harry, sitting up.  He looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Bludgering hell!  The feast is about to start!"

The six of them scrambled to their feet and ran up into the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore chuckled at the small cluster of students in the middle of the Gryffindor table and leaned over to Severus, who sat to his left and was also watching the group.

"I see they are all friends again."

"Yes," said Severus with a nod.  "Ron apologized to Harry in the Shrieking Shack."

"You did well there."

Severus laughed.

"Albus, I nearly took Black's head off the moment I saw him.  It was only Harry that stopped me from doing that just that."

"Wouldn't have boded very well," said Dumbledore.

"Not really.  Hellhounds, what's in this cider?"

"I think the Weasley twins laced it with a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey."

"How'd they…"  Severus shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh, nevermind how they did it.  I need a drink right about now."

"Ah, yes, Harry asked you if Miss O'Feir could stay with the two of you over the summer."

"Gods.  Both of them in the Manor.  I'm not going to survive."  Severus downed the Firewhiskey-laced cider and watched in amusement as the goblet refilled itself.  "Gods."

Dumbledore patted his arm and said cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll survive."

"You might want to come make sure I'm still alive every once and a while."

"I'll do that."

Severus smiled and looked over at his son, sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends and chatting animatedly.

Oh, it was going to be a long summer.

A/N: ITS FINISHED!  *collapses*  Thank Hades!  **Is that wise?**  Sod off, Atra.  I happen to thank many deities and Hades happened to be the first to pop up.  **Okay.  That makes no sense.  Doesn't have to.  She's insane.  Riiight.  I forgot about that.**  *rolls eyes*  Anyway, I am going to have a nice break between Part III and Part IV – **Are you so sure about that?** – in which to work on my other HP fics and my continuing rewriting on my Vampire Series.  *glares at Atra and Saerwy*  And YOU TWO, may NOT disrupt me.  Is that understood?  **Perfectly.  Loud and clear.  Yep.  We've got it.**  *moans and runs hands through hair*  Merlin help me…

Till next I _WE_ write,

Saerry, Atrata, and Saerwy


	68. PART 4 :: Chapter 67 : The Joys of Life

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Well, it appears that I could not stand the temptation to start GoF like I thought I could.  *eyes Atra*  You didn't happen to have something to do with this, did you, Atra?  ***looks surprised*  Me?  Never!**  *arches eyebrows skeptically*  ***slumps shoulders and sighs*  Yes…**  Hmm…  **Hex him.**  *eyes Saerwy*  I doubt that you had nothing to do with any of this.  ***gulp*  Heheh.**    *crosses arms and frowns*  I thought so.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 67 – The Joys of Life

"Harreeeeey.  HARREEEEY!!  WAKE UP!!!"

Someone shook Harry violently, wrenching Hedwig from her sound sleep in the crook of his neck.  She hissed and snapped at one of the hands shaking her master, eyes still half-closed in sleep.

"Hed!"

"_You again,_" hissed the snake in an irritable voice as Harold Jamison Snape – know as Potter to the outside world – opened his eyes.  The first sight he saw was the one he had seen since summer had begun.

It was the face of one of his best friends and fellow Slytherin, Niamh O'Feir.  The dark-haired, blue-eyed, sharp-tempered girl was staying with him and his father in the small cottage that had once been used by the groundskeeper for the now destroyed Ashdeir Fierion, the ancient manor that had been the Snape home for centuries.  Now the manor house was nothing but overgrown ruins and a few crumbling walls and the cottage itself had been made larger inside by magic.  Where there should only have been four rooms, there was a grand total of twelve.

But neither the nature of the grounds nor that of the cottage was on Harry's mind at the moment.  In fact, he was greatly considering hitting Niamh with a Freezing Charm so he could get some more sleep.

"Come on," said Niamh, shaking his shoulder fiercely.  "Snape sent me up here to get you up.  Remember?  Diagon Alley?  Presents?"

Ah.  Now that was a different broomstick altogether.  Today, the day before Harry's fourteenth birthday, was the day the three of them were going to go to Diagon Alley so Niamh could buy Harry's birthday present.  Harry had a hope that they might venture out into London.  It had been three years since he had seen the city he had grown up in and he was eager to do so.  Not that Argil would have been a welcome sight on the streets, but the black-eyed, blond-haired countenance that was his friend Tyls would be a _very_ welcome sight.

"Harreeeeey…."

"I'm up, I'm up…  Gods, Ni, do you _have_ to shake me?"

Niamh grinned at her friend, who had pushed himself up onto his elbows, glaring at her out of bleary eyes and from under a fringe of dark, silky locks.

"Well…it _is_ the only way you'll wake up…"

Harry sighed, reaching up to brush his shoulder length hair back from his face with a faintly scarred hand.  He shook his head at her in amusement then sat up, his sheets falling to his waist.  Unlike some other fourteen-year-old girl who would have been swooning at the sight of a shirtless boy (let alone _the_ Harry Potter), Niamh did not as much as bat an eyelash.  She had seen him on several occasions without a shirt (along with scarce – and unwanted – glimpses of his dormmates) and still had no shame of barging into his room – be it at his and his father's cottage, the Burrow, or Hogwarts and waking him up by various means.

Harry clambered out of his bed and over to the dresser, sliding open a drawer and pulling out a loose long-sleeved shirt of a thin, Slytherin green material.  As he pulled it over his head, he noticed Niamh eyeing his back in the mirror above the dresser.

"Anything interesting to see back there?" asked the boy with a grin.  Most of the Cockney accent he had grown up using was already gone from his voice and he sounded like a normal English-born boy.

"Huh?  Oh – I was just looking at the scars on your back.  The one's from your aunt."

"Particularly brutal beating, that was," said Harry absently as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you ever turn her over to the police?"

Harry smiled thinly at his friend in the mirror and replied in a rather bitter tone, "Not that Uncle Vernon and Dudley wouldn't be better off without her, I thought it best to leave her grudges against me where they lie.  Y'know, the old saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie?'"

"Yeah.  I get it."

Harry turned to his friend, a wide grin spreading across his features.  "Come on then," he said loudly,  "I'm starved.

Niamh laughed merrily and slid down off the bed, picking up Hedwig and handing her to Harry as they walked out of his room.

"You're always starved!"

"You must be confusion me with Ron."

"Hmmm…no."

"Uh-huh," said Harry skeptically.  By now they had reached the downstairs hall and in two more steps, the kitchen.  Severus Snape sat inside at the circular oak table, the morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ spread out in front of him.  He had a mug of what appeared to be coffee in his hand.  Behind him, Marly the house-elf bustled about, squealing in joy when she saw Harry and Niamh enter.

"Master Harry!  Miss Niamh!  You are awake!"

Harry smiled warmly at the house-elf and said, "Yes, Marly.  We're here."

"About time," mumbled Severus, his dark eyes scanning a column by Rita Skeeter in the _Prophet_.  He added in an even lower growl, "Stupid cow."

Harry craned his neck as he sat down to see what his father was reading and wrinkled his nose in distaste when he saw what it was.

"How can they publish that trash?"

Severus took a sip from his mug and flipped the page over with a contemptuous snort.  He looked up at his son and grumbled, "You'd be surprised at what some people consider 'good reading material.'"

"How true," muttered Niamh darkly.

"Breakfast, Master Harry?  Miss Niamh?"

"Yes, Marly," chorused the two teenagers, their thoughts turning from Skeeter to food.

"Marly get it!" cried the house-elf, bouncing around the kitchen.  Severus watched her antics with amusement, dark eyes twinkling.

"You know," he mused, "since you two have been here, this is the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Surely she is happy with you, professor," said Niamh.

"Professor is for school, Niamh.  You have no need to call me that while you are here."

"I know.  But Mr. Snape just sounds too weird."

Harry laughed and Severus chuckled, ignoring Marly as she bounced off his head.

"And I do so hate to be called that.  Most leave off the 'e' and call me Mr. Snap."

Niamh burst out laughing, choking out, "You – you're _joking!!_"

"I am not," said Severus seriously.

Niamh laughed for a few minutes longer, her laughter extending when Marly asked if she was okay.  The confused house-elf turned to Harry, blue eyes wide.  He chuckled and waved a hand at her, saying, "Don't worry, Marly.  Ni's fine."

"Yes, sir.  Marly is happy for that," said the house-elf sincerely, bobbing her head.  She continued, "Marly get Master Harry and Miss Niamh's breakfast now."

As few seconds later a plate of pancakes smothered in syrup appeared in front of the still laughing Niamh and a plate containing a simple cheese-on-toast and some bacon appeared in front of Harry.

"Cheese toast again?" said Severus, quirking an eyebrow at his son.  The younger Snape shrugged, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Nothing wrong with that," he said, though it came out sounding like, "Mrothin mrong mri mrat."

Severus continued to arch an eyebrow, watching in amusement as the two teenagers practically inhaled their breakfasts.


	69. Chapter 68 : Diagon Alley and Very Annoy

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 68 – Diagon Alley and Very Annoying People (who should be squashed like the bugs they are)

Severus stood in front of the fireplace in the center of the rather large library; its shelves were stocked with volumes of rare potions and dark arts books along with a good many Muggle books.  The Muggle books in the library would have shocked any student at Hogwarts had they seen the collection.

Of course, the books were of no consequence to Severus at this moment.  He scowled at the bust of a dragon on one of the shelves, tapping his foot against the floor.  After a few moments of this he stalked to the door, threw it open, and yelled up the stairs.

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT GET YOUR LEGS DOWN THIS STAIRCASE IN _TWO SECONDS_ I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP THIS YEAR!"

There was a moment of shocked input from upstairs then Harry came barreling down them, his hair bouncing against his neck in a ponytail.  He was wearing the same shirt from earlier, a pair of blue jeans with worn sneakers, and Hedwig around his left wrist.  Niamh leapt down the stairs a moment later, skidding to a stop beside Harry in blue jeans shorts, some sandals, and a sleeveless top.

Severus took a moment to eye the two teenagers then growled, "We're late."

"Harry couldn't find his shoes," said Niamh.

"Ah.  But now we are even later.  Move!"

"Yes, sir!" barked Harry, giving a sharp salute as he strode past his scowling father to the fireplace.  He took a pinch of Floo powder from a pot on the mantle and threw it in, calling out, "The Leaky Cauldron!"  The flames in the fireplace roared green and Harry stepped into them, followed by Niamh and Severus a few second later.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry, covered in soot and coughing, emerged from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, nearly running headlong into a mannish looking woman carrying an alligator skin handbag.  She sneered down at him and snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

Harry scowled in response at her and spat something rather rude in Elven.  The woman gave him a long similar to one Draco often gave Harry (the you're-nothing-but-a-piece-of-dirt-on-my-shoe look) and turned away from him in a huff.  Harry resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out after her and began to make and attempt to loose some of the soot from his clothes and hair.

Niamh appeared a few moments later, tumbling to the floor in a coughing fit.  She choked out, "I…hate…_hack_…Floo!"

Severus appeared a moment later, cleaning the soot from his clothes and there's with a wave of his wand.  Harry noticed at his stone-like mask slid into place; the mask was his father's response to how the wizarding world treated him.  In reality he was the man the Slytherin knew as his father, a rather gentle man well versed in hexes and curses and with a sharp-temper that rarely showed itself.

He jerked Niamh to her feet roughly and growled, "Let's go.  Can't believe Dumbledore would stick me with the two of _you_ over the summer."

Niamh looked askance at Harry, who shrugged.  He then noticed his father was glaring coldly at the woman whom he had run into coming out of the fireplace.  She was watching them in interest now.  Her eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead and her eyes widened.  Immediately Harry began to head towards the door that would let them out into the back alley.  If there was anything he hated more than Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, or Voldemort, it was people staring at his scar.  Harry would do anything to erase his past and just become Harold Snape.  But as Time did not obey his whims, it was not to be.

Severus ushered the two of them out into the alley, glaring over his shoulder as the woman rose to follow them.  He muttered something rather unsavory that not even Harry had heard in his time on the streets and hurriedly tapped out the pattern on the brick wall for entrance into Diagon Alley.  The archway opened and the three of them stepped through, Severus leaning the two teenagers after issuing a few terse comments.

"I am going to buy some supplies, so you two are on your own.  Don't get into any trouble and meet me back here in three hours."

Harry and Niamh glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.  Plenty of time for Niamh to find Harry's present and for them to sneak out into London…

"Now off with you!"

The two teenagers hurried off and Severus stood there for a moment, watching them until they vanished into the crowds.  He then turned to face their tail, smiling coldly.

"Hello, Rita."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Severus," purred Rita Skeeter.  She looked after Niamh and Harry then back to him.

"Babysitting now, are you?"

Severus snorted and spat, "Dumbledore's the reason for all this."

Skeeter spat on the ground and sneered, "Children.  I despise them.  So…filthy.  I don't see how you teach them."

_You haven't changed a bit, Rita_, thought Severus.  He shrugged slightly, growling, "You get used to them after a while."

"Eurgh.  I couldn't do it, Severus.  I tell you, I couldn't."

_And you're telling me this, why?_

"You know, Severus," purred Rita, sidling close to him.  "I've always liked you.  Even if you were a nasty little bastard in school."

Severus fought down the urge to back away from her in revulsion and kept a calm expression on his face.  He thought, _I, a nasty little bastard?  After Lily left me, yes.  But before I believe **you** filled that role quite well.  Or was that a nasty little whore?  Ah, I can't remember.  _Severus smirked mentally and added, _Though I believe that you are one now, if not then.  I do pity the fool that falls for your tricks._

"Perhaps we can…get together sometime?"

_Over my bloody and battered body._

"I don't think so, Rita."

Rita's face hardened and she took a step back, scowling.

"That Mudblood bitch changed you."

_For the better, if I don't mistake myself._

"Yes," said Severus.  "She did."

"I can't believe you chose _her_ over _me_."

_You think you can compare to Lily, Rita?  Let us see you sacrifice your own life for that of your son.  The son that you knew was fathered not by your husband, but by the man you ran away from because he was a Death Eater.  Would you have the courage to do that?  I think not.  You only love yourself, Rita._  Severus smirked inwardly.  _Oh, how I'd so enjoy seeing your face if you knew what I was thinking._

"Well, I did.  Though you do hold a grudge for a rather long time.  Almost fourteen years now, I believe.  Now – if you will excuse me.  I have some errands to run."

Severus turned on his heel and walked away from Rita, who glared after him, color rising to her face.  As he walked, she yelled, "_Damn you, Severus!_"

He waved jovially over his shoulder, smirking as he called back, "Good day, Rita!"

As he vanished around a corner, Rita cussed venomously and stalked back off into the Leaky Cauldron.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry let out a sigh and peered through a bookshelf in Flourish & Blott's, looking for Niamh.  He looked at his watch and growled, looking for Niamh again before he finally simply yelled at her.

"NI!  WE'VE GOT AN HOUR AND A HALF LEFT!"

The witch at the counter frowned at him and he aimed his fiercest scowl at her.  She fluttered for a moment then vanished into the doorway behind the counter, peeking around the frame at him.  Harry growled in frustration and got set to yell again when Niamh appeared.  He let out a hiss of breath through his teeth and she frowned at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Problem, mate?"

"Yeah.  You.  Come _on!_  You want to get out in London, right?"

Niamh nodded vigorously and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Then let's _go!!_"

The two of them sprinted out of Flourish & Blott's, rushing past the other stores and up the cobblestone road.  They dashed through the alley behind the Cauldron and then through the Cauldron itself.  The door was just looming in front of them when the mannish-looking woman Harry had plowed into coming out of the Floo Network, stepped in front of them.  Harry came to a complete stop and Niamh plowed into his back, not being as fast on her feet as he was.

"Excuse us," said Harry politely, moving to head past the woman.  She threw out an arm and smiled down at him.

"Mr. Potter, I believe?"

Harry took a step back, pulling himself up to his full height of almost 5'9 and towering over the woman.

"Who's asking?"

The woman held out her hand and replied, "Rita Skeeter.  Reporter for the _Dail_…"

"I know who you are," growled Harry darkly.  "You write half-truth's about people for prophet.  You twist their words to your benefit.  And you won't have the chance to do that to me.  _Now_…if you will excuse us, my friend and I were about to head into London.  Good day, Ms. Skeeter."

"But…" began Rita.

"I said, good _day_, Ms. Skeeter," spat Harry in a half-growl, his words nearly flowing into Parseltongue in his anger at the woman in front of him.  Niamh prodded him in the back hard, sensing the anger in his voice and wanting to get him out of there before he did some serious damage to something.  Or someone.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," said Rita, stepping aside.

Harry gave her no acknowledgment, only walked briskly out into the thriving streets of midday London.  Niamh paused only to glare fiercely at Rita, before following him, the door slamming shut in her wake.  Rita looked after them for a moment then pulled a sheet of paper and an acid green quill from her bag.  Smiling in a sadistic sort of way, she wandered over to an empty booth, paper and quill in hand.


	70. Chapter 69 : An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 69 – An Old Friend

"Freedom at last!"

Niamh spun in a circle, arms outstretched.  Harry stopped her spinning as she was catching attention he did not want.  His eyes darted immediately to the jacket pocket of a man walking by them and he mentally slapped himself.  Back on the streets again, his thief instincts had come back in full force.

"Harry, what's up with you?"

"Thief instincts," replied Harry, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets to keep his nimble fingers from stitching anyone's wallet.

Niamh blinked then her eyes widened.

"Ooohhhh…"

"Yeah…"

"So," said Niamh.  "You're telling me you find no urge to steal wizarding money yet you get sticky fingers when Muggle money's around?"

Harry groaned, "It's a _habit_, Ni.  I had to steal to survive remember?"

"I remember.  Hey, let's go over there!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"The record store?  But, Ni…electronics don't work at Hogwarts.  You know that."

"Surely my brilliant friend can think up something."

"Who?  Hermione?"

Niamh punched him in the arm and spat, "No!  _You_, silly!"

"_Me?_"

"Yes, goose."

"Y'know, I resent being called poultry."

"Oh, finally caught on, have you?"

"Sod off on the sarcasm and let's go to the store.  You want me to make an attempt at getting a CD player to work at Hogwarts, fine.  I'll come back to haunt you after I blow myself up in the effort."

Niamh punched Harry again, this time gentler than before.

"Fruitcake," she growled good-naturedly.

"Fruit bar."

"Fruit punch."

"Fruit beer."

"Oh, joy.  I'm drunk!"

"You're a drunk bar," said Harry with a chuckle, earning another punch on the arm.

"Come on," hissed Niamh, dragging him across the road to the record store.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ni, how much stuff did you buy?"

"Oh…just a few things."

"Few things, my ass.  Ni, this bag weighs a bloody ton!"

Harry looked into the bag and his jaw dropped.

"Hell's bells, Ni.  Did you buy the _whole store??_"

"No," replied Niamh with a wry smile.  "Just half of it."

"_Gods!_"

"Hey, you offered to carry it."

"Well, I didn't know it weighed a bloody ton and a half, now did I?"

"It was just a ton a minute ago."

"Bugger a minute ago."

"Yeah, yeah…  I still have to buy your present…hey!  Where'd my money go?"

Niamh dug into her pockets while Harry looked around, eyes darting instinctively to the shadowed nooks around them.  As Niamh dug into her pockets, he saw someone slink out of one of these nooks into an alley.

_Ah-ha._

"Hold this," he growled, shoving the bag at Niamh before sprinting after the shadowy figure.  He ignored Niamh's surprised cry after him, leaping over a downed trashcan.  The thief noticed that they were being followed and sped up, knocking things over as they ran.

But Harry knew the London back alley's as well as he knew each scar on his body.  He had not navigated them for three years but once the same pavement was racing away until his sneakers, he knew them again.

The thief scrambled up a wire fence and tumbled down the other side.  Harry knew climbing the fence would take too much time so he improvised.  Leaping up onto a trashcan, he jumped up onto a Dumpster and ran the length of it, making a flying leap at the end.  He cleared the fence and hit the ground running.  The thief in front of him gasped for breath.  Harry smirked.  He almost had him.

Another trashcan knocked down by the thief.  Harry cleared it easily, stretching out one hand to grab the thief.  His fingers brushed greasy hair and dirty clothes but did not catch.

Suddenly he tripped over a cat that had suddenly run out in front of him.  The thief sprinted on as Harry picked himself up.  He hissed in annoyance and sprinted after the thief again.  But now the thief had a good lead and Harry, who was now tiring, couldn't catch up.

Then he saw a way to catch the thief.

Scrambling up the side of another Dumpster, he leapt onto the one adjacent to it then made a jump for the bottom rung of a ladder leading up to a fire escape.  The ladder stuck, which was just what Harry had hoped it would do.  He swung twice then let go, letting his momentum take him forward and down.

Straight towards the thief.

He struck the thief hard, sending both of them crashing to the pavement.  The thief was the first to recover from the blow, trying to throw Harry off.  But Harry held on tightly, shoving his knee down hard into the thief's solar plexus[1].

"Give me back my friends money, you braggart.  Or I'll turn you into the police."

There was a gasp from the thief and then a voice that struck a chord in Harry's memory gasped, "_Harry?_"

Harry blinked and pulled back from the thief.  He dragged the both of them to their feet, moving them into the light.

"_Tyls_."

A/N: I said Tyls would return, did I not?  ^-^

  


* * *

[1] Solar plexus – the chest, I believe


	71. Chapter 70 : Friends Come Together

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Katt and medic – Thank you for clearing that up for me.  ^-^

A/N: Grah.  Had to rewrite the bloody chapter after I had it written because I didn't like the original.  To be blunt, it sucked.  A lot.  Anyway, moving on…  Be ready for surprises folks.  You guys might hate me in a few chapters…  **Oh, that's a nice way to tell them something's gonna happen.  Yeah, just give our surprise away.**  YOUR surprise?  You two nuts couldn't come up with a surprise if it bit your on your asses!  **Hey, I resent that remark.  Me too!  And there ARE children about, you know.**  I know this.  I've been using language all throughout this story.  Hence the reason its rated PG-13.  I believe anyone who's still reading can handle the language.  And besides, Atra, Saer, this story IS going to get dark, y'know.  ***grumble*  Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 70 – Friends Come Together

"_Tyls_."

"_Harry,_" breathed the blond boy, dark eyes wide in pure surprise.  He then looked down at the scarred hand gripping his grimy shirt then back up at his old friend.  Harry followed his gaze and grimaced, dropping his hands and stepping back.

"Sorry."

"S'alrigh', 'Arry," said Tyls, rubbing at his shoulder.  The gesture caught Harry's attention – which had been focused on his shoes – and made him frown.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh…s'nothin', mate.  We've 'ad worse from Argil, remember?"

Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes again, shuffling one foot nervously.  He mumbled, "Yeah.  I remember.  So…so he's still around?"  Hell's bells, why in Slytherin's name was he so bloody nervous!  This was _Tyls_, for Merlin's sake!

"'Round, alive, an' still takin' in orphans."

"And your…?"

"Still pickin' pockets fer 'im?"

Harry nodded and Tyls did so in return.

"Yeh."  Tyls eyed Harry's clothes and well-groomed appearance and said in a slightly bitter voice, "I see ye found a good home after ye ran off withou' me."

Harry winced, remembering the morning when he had set off onto the London streets without Tyls, rushing to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.  He felt a twinge of guilt that he had not thought to find his friends before going to the Burrow with the Weasley's three years ago.

"I'm sorry, mate.  I – I should've told you."

"Bloody righ' ye should 'ave.  Three years, 'Arry.  _Three years._  Y'know wha' Argil did ter me when ye did'na come ba'?  Can ye guess?"

Harry did not meet his friend's eyes.  He knew well enough what Argil had done to Tyls.

"'E did'na jus' beat me," continued Tyls, eyes burning brightly.  "'E did tha' an' more.  Ye know wha' its like ter be raped, 'Arry?  Well I do.  I know i' all too well."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected omission.  He had expected the beatings but…_rape?_  _RAPE?!_  And he'd hardly have expected Tyls, his friend or not, to admit _that_!

"I'm sorry," mumbled Harry.  He finally lifted his head to look at his friend and continued, "Merlin's beard, Tyls, I'm sorry.  I'm sorry any of this happened to you."

Tyls frowned at his friend for a moment then asked in a low, concerned voice, "'Arry…do ye thin' I blame ye?"

"Well, you sort of made it seem that way."

"Heckering sod, 'Arry, are ye mad?  I'm glad ye got out o' tha' ruddy place 'fore Argil got a 'old on _ye_."

Harry blinked.

"_Me?_"

"Yeh.  Tha's all 'e talks abou' sometimes.  Ye.  'E's always sayin' tha' ye were 'is favorite."

Harry's stomach twisted and he was sure he turned a lovely shade of green.  What Tyls had just described wasn't…hell, it just wasn't _right!_

 Anger flared suddenly and green fire leapt into Harry's eyes.  His hands clenched convulsively as he growled, "We can't let him keep doing this."

Tyls frowned at the angry boy and asked, "How are we going ter do tha'?  I've tried ter ge' away from 'im.  'E knows this city better than me."

"But not _me_," growled Harry.  He scowled at a garbage can and hissed, "He'll pay.  I'll make sure of it."

"'Arry," said Tyls in a warning tone, "ye can'na kill 'im."

"Whoever said I was?" asked Harry with a feral grin.

"Well, wha' _are_ ye gonna do?  Turn 'im in ter the Yardies?"

"After I'm done with him, I will."

"'Arry…"

Harry snarled, "I'm not going to kill him, Tyls!!"

Tyls took a step back from the other boy.  Harry could say that, but the dark glimmer Tyls saw in his eyes said otherwise.  He didn't know if Harry even knew it was there.  That look made the rather gentle but hot-tempered boy he had befriended even further away than he remembered.  The Harry of then was long gone.  And the Harry of now scared Tyls stiff; not for his friend but for whoever got in his way.

"_HAROLD JAMISON POTTER!!_"

Harry's head snapped around at the loud female voice, the dark gleam vanishing from his eyes.  Tyls was surprised by the voice as well – it sound oddly familiar…

"Aw crap," muttered Harry, causing Tyls to let out a bark of laughter.  Harry's head snapped around to glower at him but the other boy didn't notice through his laughter.

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked in a condensing tone, "Is there something amusing you?"

Tyls managed to condense his laughter into a low chuckle then said, "Yer very eloquen' when yer surprised."

Harry snorted at the remark and made an attempt to scowl but failed miserably.  He sighed heavily and called out, "I'm down here, Ni!"

"Ni?" said Tyls in confusion.  He then paled and gasped out, "_Little Niamh??_  Tha' was 'er wallet I grabbed?"

Harry nodded solemnly and said in a sing-song voice, "She's gonna kill you."

"No, she's na."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's na."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's na."

"Yes, she is."

"Yer still as bloody annoyin' as I remember."

Harry smiled and bowed mockingly.

"Why thank you."

"Tha' was'n a complimen'."

"Is it my fault that I took it as one?"

Tyls looked thoughtfully upwards at the sky.  "Le' me thin'," he said.  "Yes.  I' is."

"I love you too."

"Wha' does tha' 'ave ter do wi' anything?"

Harry shrugged, palms upwards, just as Niamh came barreling around the corner, eyes burning with the fury of a small sun.  Her gave settled on Tyls and she let out a savage snarl, causing the other teen to take a step back.

Harry quickly stepped forward, slipping Niamh's wallet from where he had tucked it up his sleeve.  Tyls made an odd fluttering sound as Niamh grabbed the object from Harry, scowling.

She snapped, "_You_ took it, Harry?!"

"Na," said Tyls, taking a step forward in his friend's defense.  " I di'.  'Arry 'ere snitched it ba' off o' me, bloody too-good-fer-is-own-good thief tha' 'e is."  Here he scowled jokingly at Harry, who quirked a smile in response.

Niamh scowled at Tyls for a moment, blinked, then asked, "Do I know you?"  The question caused Harry to break into a half smile.

Tyls shrugged one should and casually said, "Per'aps."

The dark-haired girl frowned at him for a moment then let out a squeal as she threw herself bodily onto him.

"_Tyls!_"

Tyls grinned and patted Niamh on the back.  Laughing slightly, he said, "Nice ter see ye too, Little Niamh."  Looking up at Harry, he frowned.

"How'd ye two meet?"

"Long story," replied Harry.  He glanced at his watch and added, "One we don't have time to tell."

"Huh?"  Niamh turned and looked at Harry in surprise.

Harry tapped the face of his watch and said, "Ten minutes to get back."

"Ba' where?" asked Tyls.

"To my da," replied Harry.  "He's probably waiting for us by now."

"Yer _da?_  Did'n ye say 'e was de'?"

"Long story."

Niamh suddenly frowned and said, "Uh, Harry…"

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that your watch was ten minutes _slow_/"

Harry blinked then proved how truly eloquent he was in stressful situations.

"Bloody hell."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus was mad.

No, he was beyond mad.  He was crazed.  HE had arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron to find neither Niamh nor Harry anywhere in sight, outside _or_ inside.

However, he did get a good clue from Rita's sadistic smirk that she knew where they were.  Striding over to her table, the pouch of potions ingredients bouncing against his hip, he leaned on the table and growled, "Where.  Are.  They?"

Rita looked up at him in surprise.

"Why, Severus…  I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't.  Where _are they_, Rita?  I can tell from your smirk that you've seen them."

Rita's eyes hardened and she said firmly, "One night."

Severus wasn't sure if he should reel back in disgust or laugh at her.  Instead he settled for curling his lip in distaste.

"I am _not_ going to sleep with _you_, Rita."

"Then you won't know where they are."

"Ah," said Severus with a half-smile, "so you _do_ know where they are?"

Rita's cheeks flushed pink and she hissed, "You bastard."

Severus smirked.

"I am a Slytherin, you know.  Now, be a good lass and tell me where my students are so I can be on my way."

Rita looked ready to object but froze when Severus leaned down and whispered, "Or else there shall be very…ah – _dire_ consequences."

Severus was playing a card here, running on old fears and memories.  Rita played right into it, too.  Her eyes flicked to his left arm and he had the satisfaction of seeing fear blossom in her eyes.

Rita sighed and pointed towards the Cauldron's front door.  Severus smiled in a cruel sort of way and strode off, transfiguring his cloak into a Muggle jacket as he opened the door and stepped out into the bustling streets of London.

A/N: Wow, wasn't that fun?


	72. Chapter 71 : Trouble in London

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 71 – Trouble in London

"Okay, so we go and find Professor Snape, apologize…"

"And die."

Niamh glared at Harry and snapped, "Will you get off the dying thing?  He's not gonna kill us."

Harry laughed at her and said, "Ni, you've been staying with us since term ended.  Do you really think my da won't string the both of us up by our toes from an oak tree and let the raven's pick our eyes out?"

"Well…I don't think he'll go quite _that_ far, Harry."

"I still doan understan' why 'e'd kill the two o' ye."

"Because Harry's a bloody superstar," muttered Niamh.

"_Wha'?!_" exclaimed Tyls, looking at Harry in surprise.  The dark-haired boy glared at Niamh then turned to his friend.

"Well…to make a _really_ long story short – we're wizards."

"_Wizards?_"

"Well, wizard and witch to be exact.  We go to a school where they teach magic.  My father is one of the professors there and head of me and Ni's House."

"Wizards," breathed Tyls, eyes wide on Harry and Niamh.  He gave a little shake then asked, "Can I come wi' ye?  Please?  'Arry, ye know wha' i's like 'ere.  I jus' can' take i' anymore."

Tyls shook his head then suddenly began to cough and Harry rushed to his side, grasping the other boy's thin shoulders.  He frowned when he noticed that they were far too thin, even for him.  They were almost skeletal thin.

And then Tyls began to cough up blood.  Niamh gasped and Harry looked on in horror.  He then looked at Niamh and growled, "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" yelled Niamh after him as he broke into a sprint.

"To find my da!"

Niamh watched Harry until he zipped around a corner then looked at Tyls, who had stopped coughing but had collapsed onto the street, shivering uncontrollably.  She sat down beside him and hugged him close, silently praying to any deity who would listen to not let her friend die.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Da!"

Severus had just turned a corner when Harry burst out of an alleyway in front of him, dirt on his jeans and shirt and a leaf in his hair.  His eyes were wide and wild looking and Severus immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's Niamh?  What happened?"

Harry shook his head, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"No Ni.  Tyls."

"Who?"

"Nevermind who.  He needs help.  Now."

"Harry…"

"Da!  He's my _friend_"

Severus looked into his son's eyes then nodded.

"Let's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When they arrived back at the place where Harry had left Niamh and Tyls, there was only a crumpled figure with dark hair lying there.  And no sign of Tyls but the blood he had coughed up onto the ground.  Harry rushed to Niamh's side and lifted up her head, tapping her cheek lightly.

"Ni.  Ni.  Ni, wake up."

Blue eyes opened and looked around blearily before focusing on him.  Niamh licked her lips and mumbled, "Harry?"

"Yeah.  Where's Tyls,  What happened?"

Niamh looked confused for a moment then whispered, "Something hit me from behind, shoved me away from Tyls.  I – I think he called out a name…"

"What, Ni?" asked Harry.

"A – Abram, I think.  I didn't…didn't see…"

"Shh, Ni.  We'll find Tyls.  Don't ye worry."

Niamh nodded and closed her eyes, slumping against Harry as he pulled her up into a sitting position.  Severus knelt down beside him and asked, "Who's Abram?"

Harry glared coldly off into space as he growled, "Abram Baxter.  Thirteen-year-old Argil took in when Tyls and me were ten.  The bastard tried to get snug up close to Argil.  Son of a bitch.  I'll kill him if I see him again."

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "We'll find him.  Do you remember where you using to…ah – live?"

Harry gave his father a stern look that clearly read 'Are you an idiot?' and Severus chuckled softly.

"Of course you do.  Stupid question."

"What about Ni?"

"I'll go back to the Cauldron and Floo Molly.  We can leave Niamh with Tom until she arrives and go look for this Tyls."

"Sounds good.  Can I kill Abram when we get there?"

Severus frowned at his son and said, "We'll see.  Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Harry nodded and Severus looked skeptically down at the boy who had inherited his jump-not-slide into situations point of view.  The dark-haired teen crossed his hand over his heart and smiled innocently up at his father.

"Yes, I truly believe that," said Severus in a skeptical but warm tone.

Harry rolled his eyes as Severus picked up Niamh and set off down the alley with her.  Harry watched his father until he was gone, settling back on his heels with a sigh.  He checked for his wand in the holster at his hip then slipped up his sleeve to make sure Hedwig was still there.  The black snake looped up in surprise, blinking her eyes blearily.

"_Harry?  Is something wrong?_"

Harry sighed and replied, "Trouble's a foot, Hed.  I don't know if you'll be sake on my wrist.  Or anywhere on me to be exact."

"_Trouble?_"

"With a capital 'T'.  I found an old friend of mine but he's been nabbed.  As soon as Da gets back, we're going to find him.

"_And I am not safe on you?_"

"No."

"_So where am I to go?_"

Harry frowned and looked about the alley.

"I haven't the foggiest.  If Jar were here I'd let him take you."

"_I refuse to be carried by that creature!_" exclaimed Hedwig.  "_He eats my kind for lunch!_"

Harry rolled his eyes and said in a stressed tone, "I said _if_ he was here, Hed.  And besides, Jar knows your mine.  He wouldn't eat you for a snack, much less lunch."

Hedwig looked sullenly at him and hissed, "_Well, I wouldn't put it past him._"

Harry shook his head and looked around the alley again.  He let out a hiss of breath and muttered, "Da's taking too long.  I'll have to go on my own.  You stay here, Hed."

"_You can't just leave me here!!_"

"You'll be fine," admonished Harry as he wrestled the snake from his wrist.  Hedwig wrapped her trail tightly in its place and scratched him with her fangs as she tried to latch onto his wrist (which made Harry grateful that she wasn't poisonous) but the teen moved with the same striking fast speed as she did, closing his nimble fingers around the back of her head.  He pulled her from his wrist and set her on the ground, saying, "And besides, Da'll be back soon and someone has to tell him where I went."

"_He can't speak Parseltongue!_"

"But he can understand it!  Just tell him where I went."

"_Where ARE you going?_"

"After the friend I was talking about.  Wish me luck."

Hedwig muttered something that sounded oddly like, "_I'll wish you luck if you succeed,_" as Harry rose from his crouch.  He looked about the alley for a moment the scrambled up a dumpster with cat-like agility, leaping over a wooden fence into the next alley and landing hard before sprinting off.

A/N: Let the search begin!


	73. Chapter 72 : More Trouble in London

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: And here's where you guys start to hate me

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 72 – More Trouble in London

"Harry?"

Severus returned to the alley after leaving the still unconscious Niamh with Tom and contacting Molly Weasley via Floo.  He had actually gotten a hold of Bill Weasley instead of Molly and had told his old student to come keep an eye on Niamh.  That had cost him a few minutes of explaining and by the time he returned to the alley, Harry was gone.

Cursing fluently in several different languages, he looked around, wondering where Harry could have gone when something hissed at his feet.  Looking down, he recognized the look – and voice – of the snake Niamh had sent his son for his last birthday.

Severus scowled and grumbled, "Damn you, Father.  You could have at least let Mum live long enough to teach me how to _speak_ Parseltongue, not just understand a few words of it."

"_About time!_"

Severus picked up Hedwig and the tiny snake curled her tail about his hand, laying her wedge-shaped head with its gleaming onyx eyes on his thumb.  She flicked her tongue out at him and Severus could have sworn she was glaring too.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, once again cursing his father for not letting his mother live long enough to teach him Parseltongue.

"_He went looking for his friend, he said.  Said I wouldn't be safe with him._"

That's what Hedwig said.  What Severus translated from that was missing a few words.

"_He – looking – friend.  Said I – safe – him._"

Severus cursed again.  Harry had gone in search of his missing friend without him and knew that it was going to be dangerous because he had left Hedwig behind.

"_Now what?_" asked Hedwig.

Severus scowled at her and placed the snake in one of his pockets, making sure to place an Unbreakable Charm on the reptile.  This done, he eyed the dumpster that had footprints going up the side.

Ah-ha…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry crept like a shadow through the battered hulks of buildings that made up the neighborhood he had grown up in.  Drunks, bums, and stoned out Muggles were lying in the streets, even more so than Harry remembered.  He wrinkled his nose as he passed a pile of garbage.  And now they were just leaving the dead lying about.  Jeez, didn't _anyone_ give a damn about the slums?

"Stupid question," muttered Harry to himself as he stepped over an old man clutching an empty bottle.

Suddenly something came at him out of the dark and Harry sidestepped, reaching out with lightning fast reflexes and grabbing what felt like a wrist.  He hauled downward with all his strength and whoever had lunged at him let out a cry and went down.  Harry settled atop them, placing one sneaker against their throat and pressing down on their windpipe, casually breaking one of their fingers as he did so.

"Look, you stupid son of a bitch," he hissed in a tight voice, "I haven't got the time for this.  Now, why don't you go your way and I'll go mine?  Hmm?"

Whoever it was nodded vigorously in the dark and Harry let them up, watching with a satisfied smirk and a flash of his green eyes as they took off like a light.

Turning about again, he found the building he had been looking for.

Approaching the old place slowly, he found it was just as he remembered it.  The windows were still boarded up, there was a worn _No Trespassing_ sign nailed on the rickety door, and the sparrows still built their nests in the eaves.  Harry reached for the doorknob, feeling the cool metal under his palm for a moment before opening it and entering, eyes darting back and forth.

Nothing moved in the room as Harry slinked inside, closing the door behind him gently.  He moved across the floor with well-honed practice, going around objects he knew were there in the dark and avoiding the creaky floorboards.  The stairs loomed up ahead of him and he peered up them, seeing a dim light blossoming at the top.  Cautiously, he began to ascend.

By the time Harry reached the top of the stairs, he had begun to hear voices.  One he recognized as Abram's, which was a rich bass for such a despicable person.  And the other he recognized as the sharp, stinging tones of Argil, the ratty man who had raised him and several other children to be pickpockets and – as Harry now knew – raped the older one's.

"I found him, Argil," said Abram's voice.  "Just like you told me too."

"Good, good.  Very good."  Argil laughed in a way that reminded Harry of Voldemort, high-pitched and like a cackle.  He scowled as he imagined the ratty man wringing his hands in glee.  "Yes, very good.  You'll get a fine reward for this, my boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes, yes.  Now, Tyls, my lad…you haven't be going around telling people anything, have you?  Talking to any Yardies?"

The next voice that spoke was choked with pain and anguish and Harry's fists clenched convulsively as he recognized it.

"Na…no, sir.  I'd na tell any Yardies.  Na tell nobody."

"Abram here says he saw your talking to somebody.  A girl.  Pretty thing, he said.  Got yourself a lady, my lad?  Hmm?"

"D-doan ye touch 'er!"

There was the stinging sound of flesh hitting flesh and Argil yelled, "I'll do what I want, boy!  Now, tell me…where's your lady friend live?  I'd like to have…a little chat with her."  The man chuckled evilly.

Harry heard a soft moan then Tyls' voice growled faintly, "Doan – doan ye touch 'er.  I'll – I'll…"

"You'll what?  Kill me?  You can't even defend yourself!"

The door leading into the room flew open and the three occupants looked up to see Harry framed in it, his face all shadows and his eyes gleaming bright green.

"Maybe he can't defend himself," growled the teen, glaring at the shell-shocked Argil.  "But _I_ can."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus found himself in the slums of London, stepping over drunks as he made his way down the street.  He looked about the place with disdain, wondering if this was the place where his son had grown up.  The orphanage where he had grown up had been bad – but this?  This was worse.

Suddenly there was a cry from the end of the street.  Severus whirled and saw flames licking the roof of an old building with an aged _No Trespassing_ sign on the door.  As he ran towards it, the door burst open and children from the ages of seven to fifteen stumbled out, taking off down the street and vanishing down side streets or into other buildings.

It couldn't be…  Could it?

Severus looked up at the building then charged in.  He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Harry!  _Harry!  Harry, answer me!_"

"_Da!_"

Severus rushed towards his son, who had just stumbled down the stairs.  He half-carried, half-dragged him out of the burning building and made it outside just as the place collapsed.  The two of them slumped to the ground, Severus pulling his son into his arms in a tight hug at the close call.

"Are you alright?" he asked into Harry's hair.

The teen nodded numbly and burrowed into his father's arms, letting out a soft whimper.  Severus pulled back and saw his son's tear-streaked face for the first time.

"Harry…what happened in there?"

The boy shook violently then gasped, "Argil…he – he killed Tyls.  He…killed him.  _HE KILLED HIM!_"

Severus pulled his son back into his arms, feeling the boy tremble.  Harry buried his face in his father's neck and Severus barely heard the next words.

"And then I killed him."

A/N: Hate me now?  Yes, no, maybe?  Don't worry.  We don't kill too many more people.


	74. Chapter 73 : Grief and Letters

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 73 – Grief and Letters

_Two weeks before start of term…_

"Hey, Harry.  You've got an owl."

No answer.

Niamh sighed and trudged upstairs to Harry's room, where the teen was lying on his bed with his face towards the fall.  Hedwig was curled up at the end of the bed and Jardin was perched on the mantle of the fireplace in the room.  Niamh looked at the raven and said to him, **He's thinking about it again, isn't he?**

The raven nodded, pale eyes dull.

Aye, young one.  He thinks of it often.  Almost two months ago and his grief is still as great as it was the day after. 

**You can feel it?**

I can sense it.  We are bound, remember?  Who is the owl from, by the by? 

Niamh shrugged.

**I don't recognize the owl.  And I don't open Harry's letters.**

I never suggested you did, fledgling. 

Niamh shook her head at the raven then walked over to Harry's bed, pulling herself up onto it and settling down beside him.  She leaned over on him, resting one arm along his broadening shoulders and placing her chin on it.  He did not even glance at her.

"Harry, mate.  Letter."

"From who?" asked Harry in a dull voice.

"I'm not going to open it for you, goose.  C'mon.  Up ye get.  Or I'll set the insane little owl that delivered the letter on you."

Harry grunted and tilted his head to look at her, grief displayed clearly in his eyes.  Two months since Tyls' death and he still blamed himself.  He had never said it but Niamh knew he felt that way.  She could just…sense it.

"Alright.  Give it here."

Niamh handed the letter over and Harry opened it, eyes brightening slightly and a smile quirking at his lips.

"Who's it from?" asked the girl, curious as to who had gotten her friend to perk up a little when she hadn't done that in two months.

"Sirius," replied Harry.

Niamh nodded.  Sirius Black had been revealed to them last year to be Harry's godfather.  He was also an escapee of Azkaban, the wizard prison, and an illegal Animagus.  At the end of last year, Harry and Niamh had taken on the dementors who had been surrounding Sirius but had been saved (as Harry later informed Niamh) by the Darcorn that resided in the Forbidden Forest, a creature that was continually coming to Harry's rescue, just before they themselves had almost been beaten.

"What's he say?"

Harry looked up at Niamh then began to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write.  Hard to find an owl around here.  I finally had to go to Moony to get one.  He told me that he had resigned from the Defense position because of that night.  Too bad.  Then I could keep an eye on you and that slimy git._

"Doesn't he remember that that's your father he's talking about?"

"Its Sirius," replied Harry as if that explained all.

_I just wanted to check in with you, let you know that I'm still out here and alive.  Oh, and send the owl that brought this to your friend Ron.  Compliments of me losing him his rat._

_I'll send post later._

_*Sirius_

_P.S.  If you ever want to talk, remember…I'm here._

"Sweet devil, isn't it?" said Niamh.

Harry folded the letter with a chuckle, turning to look up at Niamh with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Y'know, Ni, if I didn't know better…I'd say you have a crush on my godfather."

"Harold Jamison Snape!  How dare you!"

"I dare many things, my dear Lady Hex.  Many things indeed."

Niamh laughed and smiled down at her friend.

"So, there you are at last."

Harry nodded slightly and gave a half-shrug.

"Have to get over it.  Grief can only last so long."

The two sat in silence for a moment until Niamh spoke in a soft voice.

"I miss him too, y'know."

Harry nodded numbly.

"I know.  But…I was _there_, Ni.  I was there and I couldn't save him.  I couldn't save my best friend and now he's _gone_."

"I know, I know," whispered Niamh, hugging her friend tightly.  She rested his head against his shoulder and said again, "I feel that way too.  I should have been watching out in the alley.  I should have…"

Harry placed a finger over her lips, stopping her.  He shook his head, eyes sad as he said, "We can't do this to ourselves, Ni.  He – he wouldn't want us to."

"I know.  But…"

"We feel…"

"…responsible."

"Yeah."

"It hurts."

"I know."

Niamh sighed and closed her eyes, shifting slightly.  Harry wrapped an arm about her shoulders and the two lay there for a long while, lost in their thoughts of their lost friend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Next day…_

"Owl!"

"Who's it from this time?" asked Harry as he entered the kitchen where Niamh was untying a letter from a rough looking horned owl.  The creature swiveled its head to look at Harry and he saw one of its eyes had been clawed out.  _Ouch_, he thought, before his attention turned to the happily bouncing Marly.

Niamh watched as the owl flew off then ripped open the letter.

"Its from Mika!"

Harry leaned over Niamh's shoulder, quickly reading the letter from their friend.

_Harry (and Niamh, if your still there),_

_Guess bloody what?  I'm being sent to Durmstrang this term!  How whacked is that?  My mum finally gave over to my da.  Oh, and guess what else?  The old wolf is going to be teaching at Hog this term.  I think that's why I'm being shipped off to the frozen north (Durmstrang's blisteringly cold).  Completely unfair, no?  I won't get to see you guys.  Or Gin.  Dammit.  Couldn't she have waited until **next year** to give in?  Hell abounds._

_Write me.  Please.  I'm going to **die** without you guys._

_~Mika_

Niamh reread the letter twice to make sure she had read right then looked up at Harry.

"That leaves us to the Slytherin Trio instead of the Slytherin Four."

Harry groaned, "We really need to make up a name for ourselves.  And what's that about Mika's da coming to teach?  Teach what?"

"What's the only empty position?"

"Defense?"

"Perfect place for an Auror, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged and plucked the letter from Niamh's hand.  He read it again then growled, "Something feels wrong about this year."

"You're just saying that because we had a bad start."

Harry glared at Niamh and she shrugged.

"You are."

"No.  No…I don't think so.  Something's gonna happen this year, Ni.  Something big…"

A/N: Aren't you all full of suspense right now?  Well, guess what.  You have to wait till next Saturday for more!  MWAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!


	75. Chapter 74 : Owls and the Dream

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 74 – Owls and the Dream

_Harry,_

_Dad got us tickets for the World Cup!  Isn't that great?  Bulgaria vs. Ireland!_

_You and Niamh want to come?_

_- Ron_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ron,_

_So do we.  That was my Christmas present last year from my da._

_See you there!_

_~* Harry_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Harry,_

**_Last year?_**_  Wow.  How'd he get a hold of them THAT early?_

_- Ron_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ron,_

_Who knows?  Oh, have you heard about Mika?  He's being sent to Durmstrang this year._

_~* Harry_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Harry,_

_Durmstrang?  Its supposed to be really cold up there._

_Percy's looking for Hermes now.  See you are the Cup!_

_- Ron_

_P.S. Hermione's coming too._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry gave Hermes a pat as the owl delivered Ron's last letter then flew out the kitchen window.  Niamh entered the room at just about the same time and saw the two other letters lying on the table.

"Who're those from?"

"Ron," replied Harry, scooping up the letters and folding them.

"_All of them?_"

"Yep."

"Couldn't he have come by Floo easier?  I mean, Errol can't fly that fast."

"He used Hermes," said Harry with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Percy's owl."

Niamh laughed and crowed, "Oh, how I wish I could see his face!"

"Why?"

"Because he turns redder than Ron when he's angry," replied the girl before vanishing out of the kitchen.

Harry looked oddly after her then began to laugh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That night as Harry slept, he found himself having a very odd dream.

_He was in a room; an old, dusty looking room that reminded him of the building he had grown up in.  There was a fire burning behind the grate and a chair tucked up close to it to his left._

_"Wormtail.  Wormtail!" hissed a high-pitched voice from the chair._

_A short, balding man in a black cloak rushed into the room, watery blue eyes wide.  He flinched as he walked over to stand beside the chair._

_"There you are, Wormtail.  Move me closer to the fire."_

_There was a scraping sound as the chair moved then the voice asked, "Where is Nagini?"_

_The man made a sign with his hands and the thing in the chair laughed._

_"Exploring the house, you say.  A pity you can't speak.  I am sure we would have – ah, WONDERFUL conversations.  And make sure you milk Nagini before we retire.  This journey had tired me."_

_The man made another sign with his hands as the voice laughed in a high-pitched cackle._

_"How long are we here?  Is that your question?"_

_The man called Wormtail nodded._

_"A week.  Perhaps longer.  The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet.  It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."_

_Wormtail frowned and made a motion at a cup sitting nearby._

_"We wait because wizards are pouring into the country at this very moment, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities.  They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything.  So we wait."_

_Wormtail frowned for a moment then made another sign in the air – this one in the shape of a lightning bolt.  He then shook his head._

_"Do this without Harry Potter?  I see…  You are – ah – CONCERNED for the boy."_

_Wormtail shook his head vigorously and the voice snapped, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!  You find the task of nursing me wearisome, do you not?  Enough that you would find me a substitute instead of Harry Potter?"_

_There was a pause then the voice continued, "I COULD use another witch or wizard…  Harry Potter will be very hard to lay hands on. But – we shall manage.  Yesss."  This last came out in a snake-like hiss._

_Wormtail made another sign and the voice spoke with sudden menace._

_"I have waited thirteen years for this moment, Wormtail.  A few months will make no difference.  The protections on the boy can be easily broken."  There was a hiss of breath then, "And I have my own reasons for using the boy."_

_Wormtail flinched then hurriedly made more signals with his hands._

_"Only one more death, my dear Wormtail.  One more and our path to Harry Potter will be clear.  By then my FAITHFUL servant shall have rejoined us -"_

_Wormtail made another sign, pointing at himself and bowing, making the voice laugh mirthlessly._

_"You?  LOYAL?  My dear Wormtail, I need someone with brains, someone who's loyalty has never wavered – you fit neither requirement."_

_"Though," continued the voice with a touch of amusement, "you were quite fortunate to run into poor Bertha Jorkins.  Without her information I could not have formed our plan.  And you will be rewarded.  Yesss – you may find you will be just as useful to me as she was."_

_Wormtail paled severely and made a slicing motion across his throat.  The voice laughed mirthlessly again._

_"Kill you?  No, Wormtail, I am not going to kill you.  I killed Bertha because I had to.  You – you I may still use."_

_There was another laugh._

_"MODIFIED HER MEMORY?  A powerful wizard can break a Memory Charm, as I proved when I questioned her.  Silence your whimpering, Wormtail.  I think I hear Nagini…"_

_The voice began making hissing noises without drawing breath and a moment later an emerald green snake slid into the room, its undulating body at least twelve feet in length._

_"Nagini has an interesting story," said the voice, switching over to English.  "She says there is an old Muggle outside the door, listening to us."_

_Footsteps crossed the room and the door was flung open, revealing an old man leaning heavily on a cane.  His eyes widened at being discovered._

_"Where are you manners, Wormtail?  Invite our guest in."_

_Wormtail made a motion with his hands and the old man entered, his eyes flicking to the chair by the fire and the snake curled up on the rotted hearthrug like a horrid mockery of a dog._

_"You heard everything, Muggle?" hissed the voice._

_"What's that?" said the man defiantly._

_"Muggle," replied the voice acidly.  "It means you are not a wizard."_

_"I don't know what you mean by wizard but I do know that I ought to call the police.  You've done murder and you're planning more.  And my wife knows I'm up here, so if I don't come back -"_

_"You have no wide.  No one knows you are here.  Do not like to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows…  he always knows…"_

_"Is that right?  Lord, is it?  Well I don't think much of your manners, MY LORD.  Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

_Wormtail looked frightfully at the man as the voice cackled again._

_"But I am not a man, Muggle.  I am much, much more than a man.  However…why not?  I will face you…  Wormtail, come turn my chair around."_

_Wormtail whimpered._

_"You hear me, Wormtail."_

_Wormtail shuffled over to the chair, flinching as he placed his hands on it.  The snake lifted its head and hissed softly as the chair turned._

_Then the chair faced the Muggle and he gasped.  His cane fell to the ground with a clatter as he screamed.  The figure in the chair lifted a wand and spoke two words.  Green light flooded the room and the old man fell, dead before he hit the dusty floor.  A high-pitched cackle filled the room, making Wormtail flinch once more._

_Mils away in a small cottage located near Dublin, Ireland, Harold Jamison Snape awoke._

Harry sat up like a bolt of lightning, barely keeping himself from letting out a scream of terror.  It was not Voldemort or Wormtail that caused this reaction, but the vision of the green light of the Killing Curse.  It was a reaction born of old, when he had awoke from a nightmare filled with the green light.  Though he now knew the nature of the light and the source of that old nightmare, the reaction of screaming at the sight of it was sealed to his soul.

However, some sound must have come out as Niamh, who's room was next to his, came rushing in, blue eyes wide, short-cropped hair in wild spikes, and baggy t-shirt askew about her neck, showing one narrow shoulder.  His father appeared a moment later, dark eyes alert despite it being almost three in the morning according to Harry's glowing watch face.  The Dark Mark glowered at Harry from where it burned darkly under the Potion's Masters pale skin and he turned away from it.

"Harry?" said Severus, frowning at his son.

"A dream," replied Harry.  "Go back to sleep.  I'm sorry I woke you two."

Severus and Niamh exchanged glances then looked back at Harry.

"You didn't wake us up…" said Niamh

"Jardin did," finished Severus.

Harry cursed mentally.  If his dream had been strong enough, Jardin could have sensed it through their bond.  Or would have sensed Harry's turmoil and investigated.  Sometimes being bound to an Altair Raven (for that is what Jardin was) could be a very bad thing.

"Dammit," he cursed.

Severus moved into the room and asked, "Harry, what was the dream about?"

Harry sighed and looked up his father and his friend, both of whom were watching him intently.

"Voldemort."

Niamh let out a little gasp while Severus' eyebrows flew up into his hair.  Neither of them had been expecting that response.

"Him and Wormtail.  They killed an old Muggle.  Just killed him."  Harry said this in an impassive sort of voice, the events from two months ago replaying in his mind.  He shook them off and continued, "They're planning something.  But they didn't say what."

"Did they say when?" asked Severus, his right hand moving to unconsciously cover the Mark.

"Not until after the World Cup."

Severus frowned for a moment, chewing on his lip then shook his head.  He smiled at his son – a smile that looked forced – then said, "Alright.  I'm not sure how you saw…that _monster_…but I think I rather have an idea.  I suggest the three of us try and get back to sleep."  He turned to leave, adding, "What we can get, that is," as he left.

Niamh then turned to her friend and growled, "Alright…what _didn't_ you tell him?"

Harry simply arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what you mean, Ni."

"You know very what I mean, Harry.  You didn't tell him something.  I can feel it."

"Another of your feelings?"

Niamh's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Don't make light of me!  What didn't you tell him?"

Harry sighed.

"Voldemort's plan has something to do with me."

Niamh blinked then walked into the room, sinking down onto Harry's bed.

"Oh shit."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Shut up, Harry."

"Yes, my dear Lady."

A/N: I made it!  ^_^  Oh, and I've posted a sort of companion piece to NM.  It's called _Alone I Break_ and goes through what happened in Chapter 72 between Harry, Argil, Tyls, and Abram.  Enjoy, my good readers and until next I write and you read!  Cha!


	76. Chapter 75 : The World Cup

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Alright, I was telling my mum about the Death of Tyls…  **Why is it capitalized?  Because its so bloody important.  Oh!**  …and she said something that made me wonder.  How is it that you guys liked Tyls so much if he only appeared in Chapter 1?

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 75 – The World Cup

The next day the three of them, plus Hedwig on Harry's wrist and Jardin flying overhead, walked to the village just down from the wooded area where Ashdeir Fierion once stood.  Harry looked at his father expectantly and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Down to Naas.  Apparently the portkey is located on a hill there."

"_Naas?!_" exclaimed Harry, looking at his father in surprise.  "Da, that's over a half-mile away!"

Severus scowled at his son, only having to tilt his head slightly as the fourteen-year-old was almost as tall as he was now.

"I know.  I've lived here longer than you, remember?"

Harry shot the man a half-scowl as Severus pulled a pocketwatch from his jacket.  All three of them were dressed in Muggle clothes, as there was the chance that they'd be looked at oddly for walking around in robes and cloaks.

"Short range portkey," he explained.  "It should drop us off at the bottom of the hill.  And what are you complaining about?  If there wasn't a pair of wizards in Naas going to the Cup, we'd be heading to Clonmel by broom."

Harry winced.  Clonmel was fairly well populated by wizards and the first time they had gone there, he had gotten a fairly good trouncing from a rambunctious group of sloshed wizards and then had been chased up and down several streets by a gaggle of fan girls.  Since then he had been hiding his scar beneath his long fringe of dark hair.

"Shouldn't we use the portkey?" asked Niamh as the tiny village – aptly called Snapeshire – got closer.

Severus shook his head and replied, "We can't use it until we're under a half-mile…"  He looked about them, then held out the watch.  "Which is right now.  Grab hold…  Its set to activate at ten to five."

Harry and Niamh grabbed the watch second before it activated.  There was the customary tug at their navels and then they were standing at the base of a small hill.  Niamh weaved dangerously but Harry steadied her so she could get back her bearings.

"I _hate_ portkeys," muttered the girl.

"Well, we're about to use another one," said Harry, his hand still on her shoulder.  "So hold onto your breakfast for a little longer, ay?  You look a little green."

"Oh bugger off."

Harry chuckled then lead the girl up the hill, following his father.  Two wizards stood at the top of the hill already, both of them dressed in an off assortment of Muggle clothes that didn't match.  Niamh started to chortle at their appearance but was stopped when Harry gave her a sharp tap between the shoulder blades.  She glared at him and he scowled in return.

"Don't do that too much," whispered the girl before they got in hearing of the other two wizards,  "Someone might realize you and our dear professor are related.  As is, it's not hard to tell.  You've got his bloody cheekbones and your hair doesn't help any."

Harry scowled fiercely at her now and gave her another sharp tap as she started to laugh at him.

"Very amusing, Lady Hex," he hissed as he leaned down so his mouth was near her ear.  "But not something I'm going to allow to happen."  He then pulled back and his face shifted into a grin.

Niamh shook her head at him then turned to Severus and the two wizards but not before asking, "Hey…where's Jardin?"

"Still at Snapeshire probably.  I'll see if he can hear me from this far away."

_Jar?_

No response came, so Harry shrugged at Niamh then turned to look at the two wizards.

One, scowling darkly, spat, "Snape," in such a tone that it made Harry and Niamh bristle.  It was the same tone McGonagall used on Slytherins.  His eyes, bright blue but dark with contempt, swept over the two teens.  He then turned back to the Potions Master and said, "Stuck as babysitter?"

Severus sniffed disdainfully and replied, "Two of my Slytherins.  They were unable to get to the Cup without aid."

"And you thought I expected them to be Gryffindors?"

"Hardly," replied Severus curtly.  "You know better than that, Macnair.  Now…when does this damned portkey activate?"

"What – no hello for me, Severus?" asked the other wizard in a false hurt tone.

Severus glanced at him and said gruffly, "Hello, Bole.  Where is David?"  Harry and Niamh blinked at the mention of the now graduated Slytherin Beater.

"With his mother," replied Bole angrily.  "You didn't hear?  That bastard Fudge awarded her custody."

"Probably because he knows you were a Death Eater," growled Macnair.  He scowled at Harry and Niamh and barked, "You two!  Names!"

"_Don't trust him_," hissed Hedwig from Harry's wrist.  He glanced down at her for a half second then looked back at Macnair.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied, making Severus arch an eyebrow in surprise.

Macnair then looked at Niamh, who bared her teeth at him, and spat, "Lavender Brown," taking a name from a Gryffindor fourth year as Harry had.

Macnair snorted at them then look at Bole, who nodded.  He then picked up an old boot and growled, "Grab."  Bole and Severus took hold of it immediately, the professor motioning Harry and Niamh forward.  Just as the two teens grabbed a hold of the worn leather, the portkey activated.  Harry had just enough time to call out to Jardin again.

_Jar!  We're going to the Cup!  Meet us there if you can!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They hit the ground so hard that even Harry, who was quite used to portkeys from frequent usage and already steady on his feet from years of learning how to stay up after being punched, staggered.  He did, however, manage to get his balance back in time to catch the collapsing Niamh.

"Thanks," she wheezed as a voice suddenly spoke.

"One past five from Lynch Vale," proclaimed the voice.

Macnair picked up the boot and chucked it at two grumpy-looking wizard standing nearby on the misty moor.  He then stalked off, followed swiftly by Bole.  One of the wizards – dressed in a kilt and a poncho – caught the boot and tossed it into a box with other used portkeys.  He then sighed heavily and said, "Good morning, Severus, Harry, young lady."

"Basil," said Severus with a nod.  He eyes his cousin's off attire then added; "The Ministry had you on duty?  What about the shop?"

Basil nodded, sea green eyes weary.  He pushed his wire spectacles up his nose as they had slipped down then replied, "On duty until everyone cleans out of here.  Been here since three.  And Issa's minding the shop.  Not that anyone will be buying.  Half of England's here.  Oh, and you might want to move back a bit. There's a party coming in from Stoatshead Hill…"

"That's near Ottery St. Catchpole!" breathed Niamh.

"Seven after five from Stoatshead Hill," declared the other wizard, jotting it down on a scroll as the group appeared.  It didn't take long to figure out who was in the group from the several sets of flaming red hair.

"Hello, Arthur," said Basil, taking another worn boot from Mr. Weasley.  "You too, Amos."

The other man standing with the Weasley's nodded and Harry recognized the boy with him as Cedric Diggory, seventh year Hufflepuff and Captain/Seeker for their team.  The gray-eyed teen recognized him and grinned, striding over to them as the Weasley's conversed with Basil.

"Harry!  Fancy seeing you here."

"'Lo, Cedric," said Harry, taking the hand the older teen extended.

"Heard you were staying the summer with Professor Snape, Harry.  You and someone – ah, I don't believe I caught _your_ name."  Cedric smiled charmingly at Niamh, who scowled slightly at him.

"Niamh O'Feir," she growled.

Cedric grinned and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips.  He murmured around it, "A lovely name for a lovely lady."

Niamh flushed and disengaged her hand from Cedric's.  Inadvertently, Harry felt something well up inside him at the sight of Cedric kissing Niamh's hand but smothered it after a moment of confusion.

"Th-thank you."

"Cedric!  What are you doing…ah, hello."  The man Basil had called Amos strode over to them and they could now see the resemblance between him and Cedric.  He looked at Cedric and asked, "Who are these two?"

"Dad, meet Harry Potter, Slytherin's Seeker, and Niamh O'Feir."  Cedric peered at Niamh and added, "Going to be a Chaser this year, right?"

Niamh nodded numbly as Amos eyed her and Harry.  "Harry Potter," he murmured, reminding Harry of the way Voldemort had said it when he'd gone after the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Yes, sir."

"_Slytherin_ Seeker?  Never would have thought…with your parents…"

Harry smirked slightly and stated, "Can't always judge a child by their parents."

Amos peered at him for a moment then laughed uproariously, clapping Harry hard enough on the shoulder that he staggered.

"Well said!" roared Amos as Harry regained his balance.  "Can't judge Slytherin either.  You Slytherin too, girl?"  When Niamh nodded Amos grinned and said, "Odd thing.  Muggleborn?  Wife's Muggleborn.  Slytherin too!"

"Dad," said Cedric in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes at Harry and Niamh.  He gently grabbed his father's arm and tugged.  "C'mon, Dad.  Let's go find our spot."

"Eh?  Ah, yes, our spot.  Be seeing you two later!"

As they watched the two walk off Niamh said, "well.  That was…"

"…interesting."

"Yeah."

"_Harry!  Niamh!_"

A whirlwind of bushy brown hair squirmed out from the gaggle of Weasley's and hurled itself onto the two other teens.  There was squeal and then Ginny, hair bouncing in a short braid, ran and leapt on Harry with enough force to send the much taller Slytherin to the grass.

"Sorry," murmured the girl as she saw what she had done.  Harry simply laughed and told her that the grass was quite springy and much better than landing on something hard.

"But," he added, "perhaps we should get up."

"Good idea," said Ginny with a grin.  She rose first then extended a hand to Harry, pulling him to his feet with one good pull.  Harry grinned at her as he brushed grass off the back of his jeans.

"Good arm there, Gin."

Ginny flushed slightly then asked, "Have you heard from Mika?"

"Yeah.  He didn't owl you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Remember when he told us his dad wanted him to go to Durmstrang but his mum insisted he go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, no…" moaned Ginny.

"Yeah."

"So…he's not going to be here."

Harry shook his head.

"The Slytherin Four has now become the Slytherin Trio.  Oh, and guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"His dad is coming to teach."

Ginny blinked.

"DADA?"

"Yep."

"Which means we'll _finally_ get a teacher that's not an idiot or evil," proclaimed Niamh as she slung her arms over both of their shoulders, having to stretch slightly to get to Harry's.  Hermione came around to stand by Ginny as she said that and frowned.

"Professor Lupin wasn't evil."

"Ah, yes.  Let me rephrase that.  A teacher that's not an idiot, evil, or a werewolf."

"So, Professor Lupin left?  Why?"

"Incident at the end of last year," said Ron as he strode over to them.  He looked at Harry and blinked when he found himself looking straight into his friend's eyes.  Harry grinned at him and Ron laughed.

"You five!  Come on!"

The four fourth years and one third year looked up to see Severus waving at him.  They all looked at each other then chorused, "Yes, Professor Snape!"

Severus rolled his eyes then scowled at Basil as he said something.  Grunting a goodbye to his cousin, he stalked off after the retreating backs of the Weasley's.

Harry waved to Basil as the five of them followed swiftly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Erm, Professor?  What are we doing?"

Severus looked down at Niamh as he watched the Weasley twins and Ron

"Apparently we are rooming with this bunch."

"_Sir??_"

Severus sighed and waved a hand, muttering something that sounded like, "Molly insisted."

Niamh frowned at him then hurried to help Hermione, Harry, and Ginny with their tent.  The thing had been about to collapse but she deftly grabbed the tilting front pole and held it as they got the other one's in the ground and tied down.  Harry came around to the front to check that pole and grinned at her.

"Thank, Ni."

"Always welcome, mate," replied Niamh with a smile, not knowing her cheeks had flushed slightly.  Harry noticed but didn't say anything.

"_Oh!_"

Everyone turned to look as Mr. Weasley got a few sparks as he tried to light the fire with matches but dropped it in his surprise.  Hermione was about to move forward but Severus beat her to it.  He knelt down by the other man and grabbed the box from him.

"Give me that, Arthur.  Now, look…  Not at me, man, the _matches!  The matches!_"

A minute or so later the fire was going and Arthur was clapping Severus on the back as though they were old friends.

"Well done, Severus!  Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Severus muttered something and Mr. Weasley frowned slightly.

"Ah, yes," he said.  "I forgot about that.  What do you say to some tea?"

"I'd say it'd be welcome," replied Severus.

The two men entered the tent then twins and Ron put up, not noticing the stares they were getting from child and student.

"Er…" said Ron as he walked over to Harry, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the tent.  "What was that?"

Harry frowned slightly then Niamh said, "Apparently they know each other."

"How?" asked the twins in unison.

"Well…hey, he knows you all's mum too!  Remember, Harry, when he went to the Burrow last year?  They seemed like they knew each other."

Harry scowled down at her and she blanched, as did everyone else.  Their stay at the Burrow last year had not been the best.

"Anyway," continued Niamh.  "Maybe Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape know each other too."

"How?" asked the twins again.

Niamh rolled her eyes and growled something under her breath.

Hermione took his chance to say something.

"Well…maybe they were in school together."

The twins looked at each other then Ron said, "Our Dad older than Snape."

"So?  Maybe your dad was a seventh year and Professor Snape was a second year."

"More like a first year," said Harry.

"Okay, first year.  And if your mum was a seventh year too, perhaps they knew each other."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged while Ron frowned slightly.  Ginny made no remark, just looked interested.

"Or," suddenly said the youngest Weasley, "perhaps Mum was a Slytherin like Professor Snape."

The three older Weasley's looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"_Mum?_"

"A Slytherin?"

"Gin, that's nuts."

"_Mum?_"

"Hey," exclaimed the girl, glaring at her three older brothers.  "_I'm_ a Slytherin!"

"But…" said Ron.

"This is Mum," said George.

"_SO?!_"  The youngest Weasley glared at her older brothers.  She had just opened her mouth to say something else when Mr. Weasley and Severus emerged from the best, crouching down by the fire and busying themselves with the tea.  Mr. Weasley grabbed a pot and tossed it to them.  Harry caught it just before it would have hit Ginny in the forehead.

"Would one of you go get some water?"

"Sure," chorused five voices and then they were off.  They walked past tents in odd shapes and colors and wizards trying to light fires with matches or stealthily using wands to do so.  A Ministry wizard rushed by them to catch two girls riding about on toy broomsticks, muttering to himself.

"Is it me, or had everything gone green?" asked Ron and Niamh as the same time.

Indeed everything had gone green.  The tents all around them were covered in shamrocks, making them look like tiny hills in themselves.

"Ron!  Hermione!"

The five of them turned to see sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan waving at them from in front of his own shamrock-covered tent.  His best friend Dean Thomas sat beside him, also waving.

Harry felt a pang as he saw the sandy hair.  Tyls…

An arm slipped around his waist and he looked down to see Niamh smiling sadly up at him.  Harry smiled in response, thinking, _What is this girl, physic?_

"Hey, Seamus," said Ron as they approached, Niamh pulling away from Harry as they did so.

"Hey.  Like our decorations?  The Ministry's not to happy."

"Why shouldn't you show your colors?" asked Harry.

Seamus shrugged as Dean, laughing, said, "You should see what the Bulgarians have all over their tents!"

Seamus nodded then looked up at the five of them.

"You lot are supporting Ireland, right?"

Harry grinned in response and said, "Of course," while the other four's responses were less enthusiastic.  As they walked away Ron muttered, "As though we'd say anything else around that lot."

"Hey," remarked Harry, "I was being serious."

"Odd – you didn't look like Sirius."

Harry scowled at Niamh, who chortled.  He gave the girl and slight shove then said to Ron, "Anyway, Ireland's supposed to be a fair shot better than Bulgaria."

"But Bulgaria's got Krum!"

"Irish team has Firebolt's.  Krum's got a Nimbus 2001."

"But still!  They have Krum!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something else but Ginny reached up and snapped her hand over it.  Hermione did the same to Ron.

"Enough Quidditch talk," remarked the bushy-haired Gryffindor, the red-haired Slytherin echoing her with a nod.  "We've got to get that water."

The five of them continued on through the Bulgarian section and saw that their tents were plastered with posters of a surly face with heavy black eyebrows.  It blinked and scowled at them as they past and Niamh remarked to Harry and Ginny, "He looks like a relation to Hagrid with that face."

When they finally reach the queue in a corner of the field, a rather odd site greeted them.  An old wizard in a long flowery nightgown was in a heated argument with a Ministry wizard holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers.

"Just put them on, Archie.  You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already suspicious."

"I bought this in a Muggle shop.  Muggle's wear them."

"Muggle _women_ wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear _these_."  The Ministry wizard brandished the pinstriped trousers as he said this.

"I'm not putting them on.  I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates."

Niamh, Ginny, and Hermione were overcome with giggles and had to duck of the queue, only returning when Archie had collected his water and moved away.

On their return trip, the five of them spotted more faces they knew.  Ron was dragged off momentarily by Oliver Wood then returned as Ernie Macmillan, the Hufflepuff fourth year who had compared all Slytherins to Malfoy in their second year but apologized later, hailed Harry.  Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, waved at them and Harry scowled at her.  The girl seemed more like a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw to him.

"Harry, don't you know better than to scowl at pretty girls?" remarked Ron as Cho stormed off in a huff.

"She may be pretty," replied Harry, "but she's got more Slytherin traits than Malfoy does."

Niamh snorted.  "Malfoy doesn't _have_ any Slytherin traits."

"Alright.  Pratish traits," amended Harry.

"Now, that's more like it."

Ron rolled his eyes at them and Hermione whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Niamh suddenly, pointing at a group of teenagers that they had never seen before.

"Probably foreign students," said Hermione.

"Foreign?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "other wizarding schools.  Durmstrang, where Mika has vanished off to, is one of them.  I think its in Russia or somewhere up in that area…"

"Oh."

By the time they returned to the Weasleys' tents, Percy and two others were there.  Mr. Weasley introduced them as Bill, the oldest, and Charlie, the one that the twins had told Harry had been the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had.

"Hiya, Harry," said Charlie, extending a hand that Harry took.  "Heard you play Seeker for Slytherin.  Fred and George kept telling me that you could probably beat me."

Harry glared at the twins, who whistled innocently and didn't meet his eyes, before grinning at Charlie.

"I'm willing to try and see."

Charlie laughed and said, "Alright then!  We'll see.  Don't know when, but we'll see.  Here, have a seat.  And what about the rest of our introductions?"

Harry was introduced to Bill, who had hair as long as he did and an earring with a fang on it, then he and Ron introduced Hermione and Niamh.

Bill suddenly exclaimed, "Professor Snape!  What are you doing here?!"

Severus smiled from where he sat by Mr. Weasley and said smoothly, "I see you do remember some things better than most.  Such as potions ingredients?"

Bill winced and Severus said, "But as to why I am here – Mr. Potter and Miss O'Feir needed transportation.  I gave it and Arthur here has insisted I stay with you lot instead of my original plan."

"Which was?" asked Charlie.

"To sleep under a cloak propped up by sticks," replied Severus with a smirk.

The twins burst out laughing immediately and Harry, Niamh, and Ginny followed.  Everyone else joined in a few moments later, even Percy.

"You couldn't do that, professor," said Fred.

"We wouldn't allow it," continued George.

Severus eyed the two and growled, "And you two had better not try anything.  I'll remember to take points from Gryffindor if you do."

"C'mon, professor," said Niamh, "leave the poor Gryff's alone.  They lose enough points one their own."

"_Oy!_" exclaimed both twins.

"Well, its _true_," said the girl, sticking her tongue out at them.

"And what about you and Harry?" shot back George.

"Yes," echoed Fred.  "Don't the Lord and Lady Hex lose points too?"

"Of course," said Harry.  "More than you two have done in three years."

"Ha!" said both twins.

"You want to bet on that?" growled Harry and Niamh.

"Sure!  Two Galleons says we'll lose more points than you two this year!"

"Deal!"

Harry grasped Fred's hand while Niamh gripped George's.  It appeared they were trying to break each other's hands.

"Stop that," snapped Mr. Weasley.  "Tea's done."

Cups were handed out and they all listened as Mr. Weasley pointed out Ministry officials rushing back and forth in front of the tents.

A/N: Can anyone sense my foreshadowing?  There are LOTS of things that I foreshadow.  *chuckle*  I won't tell you if your right, but its fun to see what you guys guess.  **I can't believe you actually USED foreshadowing.**  HEY!

Oh, and I am now inserting parts from my Nothing But the Rain in this story.  If you've read it, you'll know what I'm talking about.  If not…go read it and you'll know what I'm talking about.


	77. Chapter 76 : The Match!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 76 – The Match!

After having a conversation with Ludo Bagman, who had gotten the Weasley's their tickets, and Barty Crouch, for whom Percy worked.  Everyone except for Mr. Weasley, Severus, and Bill snorted into their tea as Crouch had called Percy Weatherby after Percy asked him if he'd like a cup of tea.  All the way up to the pitch, the twins were teasing Percy while Ron continually asked his father about the upcoming event at Hogwarts that the two Ministry officials had been talking about.

"C'mon, Dad, tell me!"

"Ron, you'll find out soon enough.  Won't he, Severus?"

Severus looked surprised for a moment then nodded sharply.

"Indeed he will, Arthur.  All of them will."

Ron looked murderous but calmed down when Niamh threatened to hex him.

"Look!  Omnioculars!"

Niamh dashed up to the cart piled high with brass binoculars covered in odd knobs and dials.

"Ten Galleons each, Miss," said the saleswizard as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry followed her.  "One for all of you?"

Three of them nodded while Harry flourished a worn looking set.  The saleswizard peered at them and said, "Those look pretty battered, son.  Sure you don't want a new pair?"

"Absolutely," replied Harry, tucking the pair of Omnioculars into his pocket and walking a little ways off.  He waited patiently as Ron bought a miniature Krum and a green rosette that squeaked the names of the Irish players.  The miniature Krum strode across Ron's hand, scowling at the green rosette and Niamh as she peered at him.

When they finally set towards the pitch again, Ginny asked, "Why didn't you buy a new pair of Omnioculars, Harry?  That pair you have looks pretty old."

"They are," said Harry, pulling out the pair and handing them to the redhead.  She took them gingerly, turning them over and gasped.  Niamh peered over her shoulder then glanced sharply at Harry.  Hermione poked her head over Ginny's other shoulder and let out a hiss of breath.

"What is it?" asked Ron, shoving the little Krum into his pocket.

Niamh moved back and Ron peered over his sister's shoulder at the binoculars.  The pair was definitely old, the bronze worn in some places and slightly rusty on one knob.  But you could well see the significance of them.  Inscribed on the underside of one of the tubes was the name _Lily Evans_.

"They were your mum's?" said Ginny.

Harry nodded and took the pair of Omnioculars from the younger Slytherin.  "Yeah," he replied.  "Da said she gave them to him as a birthday present one year.  I still can't believe that he's trusting me with them!"

"That's cause he trusts you," said Hermione warmly.

"He just about trusts every Slytherin," remarked Ginny.

"With the exception of Malfoy and his cronies," Niamh declared in a defiant tone.

"And bloody good of him to," said Ron.

"COME ON, YOU LOT!  THE GAME'S ABOUT TO START!"

The five of them looked at each other at Fred's bellow then dashed off to join the group that had begun to walk down the lighted trail to the pitch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"That's a bloody big bowl."

So remarked Niamh as they stood in the shadow of the gigantic, golden walled stadium.

"Took five hundred Ministry workers all year to finish it.  Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it.  They all remember urgent appointments and dash off when they get near," said Arthur as they headed for one of the entrances.

"Prime seats!  Top Box!" declared the Ministry witch as she checked the Weasley's tickets.  "Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

Harry watched as the Weasley's moved on without them upstairs then looked to see his father handing over their three tickets to the witch.

"Alright then, Severus – yes, I remember you – follow Arthur there.  Move along now!"

"Who was that?" asked Niamh as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Amanda Harbrook," replied Severus.  "Ravenclaw who had a crush on me when we were third years."

Harry chuckled and said, "She never had a chance."

"Not in the world," confirmed Severus, flicking a half-smile at his son.

By the time they got up the stairs, the Weasley's and Hermione were already situated, so they settled in the row behind them.  Harry was surprised to find himself sitting beside a familiar looking creature…

"Dobby?"

Ron, Hermione, Niamh, and Ginny turned to look as the creature looked up.  Harry instantly knew it wasn't Dobby because the eyes were brown and a nose the size and shape of a tomato.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" question the house-elf, its voice higher it pitch than Dobby's.

"Sorry.  I thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!  My name is Winky, sir – an you, sir – you is surely Harry Potter!"

Harry brushed a lock of hair over his scar as a witch a few rows below them turned to stare up at him.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Dobby talked of you all the time, sir!  Before he took job at Hogwarts."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Niamh all looked at each other then at Harry.  He shrugged at them then turned back to Winky.

"Yes, I know.  He seems quite happy."

"He said he was – that he wanted _pay_ for work, sir."

"I know.  S'not a bad thing…"

"But it is, sir!" exclaimed Winky.  "House-elves is not paid!  House-elves does what they is told!  I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter, but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."  Here she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why'd he send you up here if he knows you don't like heights?" asked Hermione.

Winky peered down at the girl through her fingers and replied, "Master wants me to save him a seat, miss.  Winky is wishing she was back in master's tent but Winky does what she is told.  Winky is good house-elf."

With that the tiny house-elf covered her eyes again and shrunk down into her seat.

"So that's a house-elf?" remarked Ron quietly.  "Weird things."

Harry leaned forward and replied, "Dobby was weirder.  You should meet him."

"Guess I will.  He's at Hogwarts."

"In the kitchens."

"How do you know that?"

Harry simply smiled smugly and leaned back in his seat.

"Just do."

Niamh suddenly said, "So _that's_ how you got that hot chocolate last year."

"So it wasn't welcome?"

"I didn't say that, goose."

"I told you I resent being referred to as poultry."

"Get used to it."

Harry snorted then leaned over Hermione's shoulder as she flipped through the program she had picked up.

"What's it says first?"

"'A display from the team mascots will precede the match'," she read, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"That's always worth watching.  Teams bring creatures from their native lands to put on a bit of a show," said Mr. Weasley.  "What do you think Ireland has this year, Severus?"

"Arthur," said Severus, leaning forward.  "You know very well that the last National game I went to was over fifteen years ago."

"Yes, with me and Molly."

"No, that was the year before – England versus Albania.  The game I'm talking about was the Ireland/Wales game in my seventh year."

"Ah, we were there, I remember.  Who were you with?"

"Lily Evans."

"Oh, yes.  You two were still going out then, weren't you?"

"Yes," replied Severus rather darkly, ending the conversation with a glance to Harry as he leaned back in his seat and a glare at the staring Weasley children who knew nothing of Harry's real parentage.  Although everyone but Harry was shocked as none of the other knew that Severus and Lily had dated.

Harry pointedly ignored their looks and watched the other people file into the box.  He was rather shocked when Cornelius Fudge strode up and, reaching over his father and Niamh, shook his hand with enough vigor to knock the arm off.

"Harry Potter!  Pleasure to meet you!"

Niamh scowled at him.  She, Harry, and Mika had been in the Leaky Cauldron and had heard the conversation that had revealed Sirius Black as Harry's godfather between Fudge, Flitwick, Hagrid, and McGonagall.  Fudge had clearly said that he thought Harry was a troublemaker.  Yet, here he was, shaking his hand and smiling brightly.  Harry hated when people said one thing then acted another.  Despite the fact that Fudge disliked him, he would rather have the man act normal about him than this extremely stupid act.

"Hello, Arthur!" exclaimed the man, stepping down to the first row in the Top Box to shake Arthur's hand in the same manner that he had shook Harry's.

"Hello, Cornelius," said Mr. Weasley, his voice quavering slightly as his arm was tossed up and down.

"This is the Bulgarian minister.  Doesn't understand a word of English –" here the minister began to babble excitedly, pointing at Harry's once again revealed scar "Ah, knew we'd get the point off eventually," remarked Fudge.  "And here's Lucius!"

Edging into the three empty seats beside Winky and her empty chair was Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman who was undoubtedly Draco's mother from her blond hair and the sneer on her face.  Draco sneered at Harry and the taller of the two Slytherins clenched the arm of his chair tightly, fighting not to reach for his wand.  Niamh put her hand over his just to ensure that nothing happened despite the fact that she looked just about as ready to hex Draco as Harry did.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, reaching over George's head to shake Fudge's hand.  "How are you?  I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa?  Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?  And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr. – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying.  Let's see – you know Arthur Weasley, I'm sure?"

Gray eyes met blue and the day two years ago in Flourish & Blott's flashed in the minds of everyone who had been there.  Arms tensed as Malfoy's eyes swept over the first row then up to their own.

"Good lord, Arthur.  What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box?  Surely your house didn't fetch this much?"

Ron bristled and Hermione laid hold of his arm to keep him from jumping over his chair.

"And Severus…what on earth are _you_ doing sitting _here_?  Come and sit with us."

All eyes turned to Severus, who was looked at Malfoy with a stony countenance, jet eyes blank.  He smiled blandly and crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm quite fine where I am, Lucius.  And there are no more seats."

"We can make room…"

"I'm fine where I am, Lucius," growled Severus, his eyes flashing from blank to cold as ice.  Malfoy frowned at him for a moment then nodded.

"As you wish, Severus.  But stay a moment after the match…  I want to have a talk with you."

Severus leaned back in his chair, turning his face away from Malfoy to the pitch as he replied, "Perhaps, Lucius.  Perhaps."

Malfoy bristled and sat down.  Fudge looked between the two in confusion then moved on up with the Bulgarian minister.

"Everyone ready?  Minister?" asked Ludo Bagman as he charged into the box.

"Ready when you are, Ludo," replied Fudge.

"_Sonorus!_  Ladies and gentlemen…welcome!   Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Spectators screamed and clapped, waving flags that played their national anthem.  The huge blackboard that had been listing ad after ad cleared and showed **BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0**.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand stands roared their approval.

"I wonder what they brought," remarked Mr. Weasley.  He then said loudly, "Ah!  _Veela!_"

Harry blinked and instantly took the same position as his father had.  He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

When angry roars echoed through the stands and Niamh tugged at his arm, he reopened his eyes to find Ron, Fred, and George all standing up, looking to be about to dive off a springboard.

Harry watched as the veela strode off to one side of the field then reached forward and jerked the twins down into their seats at the same time Hermione and Niamh pulled Ron down.  Harry then reached over and grabbed the green rosette out of Ron's hand.  The ginger-haired boy had been shredding it.

"You'll be wanting that," remarked Mr. Weasley as Ron turned to glare at Harry.  "Especially after the Irish have their say."

"What?  Why?"

"You'll see."

Ron snorted and grabbed the rosette back from Harry, who smirked and pointed skyward.

Everyone in the stadium looked up as a green-and-gold comet zoomed into the stadium.  It did one circuit then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts.  The crowed oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display.  A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light before fading away as the balls of light reunited and merged, forming a great shimmering shamrock in the sky.  It rose up into the sky and then golden rain began to fall…

Harry grabbed a gold coin out of the air as one fell past him and peered at it.  His father growled something that sounded like, "Idiots," as he watched people scrambling out of their seats after the falling coins.

"Leprechauns!" yelled Ginny suddenly pointing up at the shamrock as it zoomed over them, raining down more coins.  Harry peered up at it and indeed there they were, tiny little bearded men in red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

The shamrock dissolved and the leprechauns drifted down onto the field, settling down onto the side opposite the veela to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch team!  I give you – Dimitrov!  Ivanova!  Zograf!  Levski!  Vulchanov!  Volkov!  Aaaaaaaaand – _Krum!_"

Harry pulled out his mother's Omnioculars and focused on Victor Krum.  He was dark, thin, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows.  Hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"He looks like an overgrown bird of prey," muttered Niamh as she peered through her own Omnioculars.

"And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!  Presenting – Connolly!  Ryan!  Troy!  Mullet!  Moran!  Quigley!  Aaaaaaaaand – _Lynch!_"

Harry put the Omnioculars down on his knee as he watched the seven green blurs sweep onto the field.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small, skinny wizard – bald but with a rather large mustache – strode out onto the field.  His robes were gold to match the stadium and a silver whistle was poking out of his mouth, just visible under the mustache.  He held a very familiar box under one arm that he set on the ground.  One end bucked as he mounted his broom then kicked it open.  The Quaffle soared into the air, the two Bludgers taking off in opposite directions, and the Snitch, which zigzags before spinning away out of sight.  Mostafa blew sharply on his whistle and rose into the air.

"Theeeeeeeeey're OFF!  And it's Mullet!  Troy!  Moran!  Dimitrov!  Back to Mullet!  Troy!  Levski!  Moran!"

_Now this is Quidditch_, thought Harry as he watched the green and red blurs zip up and down the field.  Bagman only had time to call out their names, they threw the Quaffle so fast.  And a few moments later…

"TROY SCORES!  Ten zero to Ireland!"

"_What?!_" exclaimed Ron, bringing down his Omnioculars.

"If you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things, Ron!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down with Ginny, as Troy did a lap of honor around the field.  At one side of the field, the leprechauns reformed the giant shamrock.  The veela on the other side watched sulkily.

Harry only used his Omnioculars a few times, perfectly fine to watch the match without him.  It was much easier to watch with eyes unhampered.  And besides that, Harry had much sharper eyes than normal people.

The game suddenly turned more brutal after Ireland scored twice more.  Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers.  They were starting to prevent some of the well-honed teams best moves; twice forcing them to scatter, and then making sure Ivanova broke through their ranks to score Bulgaria's first goal.

"_Fingers in your ears!_" roared Severus in such a tone that half the people around them complied as well.  Harry had already been ready, eyes closed, ears stopped.  When he opened his eyes, the veela had stopped dancing and Bulgaria was in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov!  Levski!  Dimitrov!  Levski!  Ivanova! – oh I say!"

The two Seekers – Krum and Lynch – were diving through the Chasers, so fast that it appeared that they had leapt from airplanes without parachutes.  Harry couldn't see the Snitch anywhere below them.  In fact…it was on the other side of the pitch by that glint of gold…

"They're going to crash!" screamed Ginny.

"No!" yelled Harry.  "Lynch is!"

At the last moment Krum pulled out of the dive but Lynch didn't make it, hitting the ground with a dull thud that could be heard around the stadium.

"Fool!" yelled Mr. Weasley.  "Krum was feinting!

"It's time-out!  As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay.  He only got ploughed.  Which is what Krum was after, of course…" said Charlie to Ginny, who was hanging over the box, which her Omnioculars pressed to her face.

Niamh hit replay and play-by-play on her Omnioculars then looked at Harry.  She waved the binoculars at him and said, "Have a look.  You might want to use it."

"Against who?" asked Harry.  "Ron's still Seeker for the Gryff's."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Cedric?"

"Okay, Ravenclaw."

"Now _there's_ an idea…"

Niamh laughed and waved the Omnioculars again.  Harry waved her off and said, "I'll look at it later."

Turning back to the game, Harry saw Lynch mounting his Firebolt and kicking off.  Krum was at the other end of the field, looking for the Snitch if Harry guessed correctly.  The Irish cheered as Mostafa blew his whistle and the Chasers moved into action swiftly.

Fifteen minutes later, Ireland had scored ten more goals.  They were leading one hundred and thirty points to ten know and game play had gotten even dirtier.  Seeing this, you couldn't think a Gryffindor/Slytherin match was bad.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts again, clutching the Quaffle under one arm, the Bulgarian Keeper Zograf, flew out to meet her.  Harry didn't see what happened but he guessed it was a foul from the scream of rage from the Irish and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing – excessive used of elbows!  And – yes, it's a penalty for Ireland!"

The leprechauns rose to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" as the veela leapt to their feet, tossing their hair angrily, and began to dance again.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Severus plugged their ears but soon unplugged them as they saw the referee landing in front of the dancing veela, flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache.

"Now, we can't have that!  Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard tore across the field, fingers in his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins.  Mostafa seemed to come to himself then began to shout at the veela, who had stopped dancing and her looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!  Now _there's_ something we haven't seen before…Oh this could turn nasty…"

The Bulgarian Beaters landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE."  Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarian's arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again.  When they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"_Two_ penalties for Ireland!  And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms…yes…there they go…and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

Play had become the fiercest anyone had ever seen.  The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air.  Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"_Foul!_" came the cry from the Irish.

"Foul!  Dimitrov skins Moran – deliberately flying to collide there – and it's got to be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns rose into the air again, forming a giant hand making a very rude sign towards the veela.  Instead of dancing, the veela launched themselves onto the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire.  And now they didn't look even remotely beautiful…  Their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders – 

"And _that_, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the crowd, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

"Damn right!" agreed Niamh.

Ministry wizards flooded onto the field to separate the battling veela and leprechauns with little success.  But the battle on the field was nothing compared to the battle being waged in the air.

"Evshi – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!"

The Irish cheers were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts issuing from the Ministry wizards' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.  The game began again immediately; Levski had the Quaffle, then Dimitrov – 

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, hitting it as hard as possible towards Krum, who didn't duck quickly enough.  The Bludger hit him full it the face, brining a gout of blood and more roars from the Bulgarians.

 The Bulgarians were waving at Mostafa but the referee was presently occupied.  A veela had thrown a handful of fire and set the tail of his broom on fire.

Ron was gesticulating as wildly as the Bulgarians, yelling at Mostafa.  Beside him, Hermione looked murderous and so did Ginny on his other side.

"Time-out, you stupid git!  He can't play like that, lookit him – " bellowed Ron.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other around him then both reached up and grabbed onto Ron's shirt, pulling him down into his seat as hard as he could.  There was a loud _thump_ as he hit his seat and yelled, "_Bloody hell!_"

"_Look at Lynch!_" bellowed Harry as the Irish Seeker went into a dive.

"What?" asked Niamh loudly and excitedly, rising anxiously to stand beside Harry.

"He's seen the Snitch!  He's seen it!  Look at him go!"

Half the Irish were on their feet, realizing what was going on and cheering loudly…but Krum was on his tail.  How he could see was a mystery; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again – 

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron and Ginny.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry and Niamh.

And they were right – Lynch ploughed into the ground for a second time and was stampeded by the angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, half rising out of his seat.

Harry and Niamh shouted back, "He's got it – Krum's got it – it's all over!"

Krum, red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard flashed **BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170** across the crowd, who didn't seem to realized what had happened.  When they did, the screams from Ireland continually rose higher and higher.

"IRELAND WINS!" shouted Bagman.  "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" bellowed Ron angrily.  "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" shouted Harry back over the noise.  "The Irish Chasers were too good…he wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"  Harry then got leapt upon by Niamh and was nearly deafened as she shrieked happily into his ear.

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" said Hermione as she leaned forward to watch Krum land, a swarm of mediwizards blasting a path through the still battling leprechauns and veela to get to him.  "He looks a terrible mess…"

Harry pulled Niamh's Omnioculars out of her hand – she was still shrieking happily in his ear and hugging his neck – and managed to focus them on Krum as the girl beside him began to jump up and down happily.  It was also hard to see as the leprechauns kept zooming across the field.  But he could see Krum, who looked surlier than ever and refused to let the mediwizards mop him up.  His team mates were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; away a bit, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold from their mascots.  The veela had retreated to their usual, beautiful selves, looking dispirited and forlorn.

As he pulled the Omnioculars away from his face and wondered idly how long it would take Niamh to stop shrieking in his ear, he heard a voice behind him.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said the Bulgarian minister in a gloomy voice.

"You can speak English!" cried a voice that Harry recognized as Fudge.  "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny."

Harry chortled at that then focused on the task of prying Niamh off of him and stopping her shrieking.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself I brought into the Top Box!"

Harry didn't have to worry about Niamh actually – a blinding white light lit the Top Box, causing the girl to drop into her seat in surprise.  Harry, squinting, could see two wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge.  The Minister was looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" shouted Bagman.

And up the stairs into the box they came.  They filed between the rows of seats and Bagman called out the names of each as they shook hands with their own ministry then with Fudge.  Krum, who was last in line, looked a mess.  He was still holding the Snitch and two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face.  And Harry saw that Krum was less agile on the group than he was in the air.  He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered.  But when his name was announced, the entire stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.  Hermione joined in with such an earsplitting shriek that Ron stared at her until she blushed furiously.

Then came the Irish team.  Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused.  But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd thundered it approval.  Harry clapped his hands despite the fact that they were already numb from that occupation.

At last, the Irish team left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's broom, clutching hard about his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "_Quietus._"

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that…shame it couldn't have lasted longer…Ah yes…yes, I owe you…how much?"

Fred and George had scrambled out of their seats and were standing in front of Bagman, hands outstretched.  Harry shook his head in amusement.  Trust the twins to make a bet that actually won them something.

A/N: My bum hurts.  And to avoid too much banter between my muses, I took most of the match from the book.  **It would have been friendly banter.  Yeah.**  No bantering is every friendly between you two.  ***both*  We resent that.  **Point being?

Oh, and everyone cheer.  This is probably the longest chapter you are EVER going to see me write.  11 BLOODY PAGES.  Not that it wasn't fun.  But…it's the next chapter that's going to really be fun.  *wink, wink*  And you all know what chapter that is.  And whoever it was that suggested that I not let Harry's wand be taken this time 'round, you are absolutely right!  Our dear Slytherin would never let his wand out of his sight!  *evil grin*  Let's see whose wand _does_ get taken.


	78. Chapter 77 : Run, Run, as Fast as You Ca

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 77 – Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

As they walked back to where the Weasley's tents were set up, Mr. Weasley warned the twins not to let their mother know they'd been gambling.  The twins grinned widely and Niamh whispered to Harry, "'Course they're not going to let Mrs. Weasley know.  She'd confiscate it."

Harry laughed at that and Ron said, "Too right."

"Severus!"

All of them turned to see Lucius Malfoy striding towards them, his gray eyes focusing on the Weasley's, Hermione, and Niamh with contempt.

"Ah, yes," said Severus.  "You wanted to talk to me, didn't you, Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Could it wait?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed and he growled, "No, it cannot."

Severus sighed and turned to Mr. Weasley, saying, "Head on, Arthur.  I'll be at the tents when I can."

Mr. Weasley nodded and then Severus walked off with Malfoy.  Harry looked after his father, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy.  From his wrist Hedwig hissed, "_Not good.  Not good at all._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later that night, Harry was awoken by Mr. Weasley shouting into his ear.

"Get up!  Ron – Harry – come one now, get up, this is urgent!"

Harry sat up abruptly as Hedwig hissed something about evil humans and frowned down at Mr. Weasley from where his head was hitting the canvas.

"What's wrong?" asked the teen as he slid down from the top bunk, catching the sounds of screams and running feet from outside.

"No time," replied Mr. Weasley.  "Hurry and get outside – NOW!"

Harry did so, running out with Ron on his heels.  Outside he ran into Niamh, Ginny, and Hermione, who were all standing outside their tent staring at the scene before them.

People were fleeing into the woods, the lights of the still going fires barely making them visible in the dark.  They seemed to be running from something – something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.  Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting towards them.  Then came a brilliant green light that illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards was marching across the field, wands pointed skyward.  Their faces were hooded and masked and they were laughing.  Laughing at the four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes above them.  Two of the figures were very small.

Harry's stomach lurched as more wizards joined the marching group, laughing and pointing at the floating bodies.  Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled, some of the tents catching fire as they were blasted out of the way.  More screams began to rise.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy suddenly appeared, sleeves rolled up and wands in hands.

"We're going to go help the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley.  "You lot get into the woods and _stick together_!  I'll come after you when we've sorted this out."

As they sprinted off, Harry hissed, "Run?  He wants us to _run!?_"

"Harry, we have to go!" cried Hermione.  "They're coming closer!"

Harry scowled at the oncoming Death Eaters – for he had a deep-set feeling that that is what they were – and snarled, "Run.  Run from a fight."

"A fight that's not _ours_, Harry!" snapped Niamh, grabbing her friend's arm and tugging.  "Come on!  Don't go Gryffindor on me!"

Ron, Hermione, and the nearby twins didn't have the urge to make any say on that remark.

Harry scowled at Niamh then looked back at the still closer Death Eaters.  Blowing out hard through his nose, he snarled, "_Fine,_" and walked stiffly towards the woods.  The rest followed him.

Harry turned once to look through the trees at the crowd of wizards.  Ministry wizards were trying to push their way through the crowd to get to the hooded figures in the center.  They looked as though they were afraid to do magic as that might make the four Muggles spinning in the sky fall.

It was dark in the woods and Harry kept getting shoved this way and that by people running by, but he had been in situations like this before.  This panicked crowd was nothing compared to the full-out brawls in the slums.  He simply held tight to Niamh's hand and ran as she kept urging him to do.  Until he heard Ron yell out suddenly.

"What happened?" asked Niamh as they stopped.

"Ron?  Ron, where are you?" called Hermione before muttering, "Oh this is stupid – _lumos!_"

Her wand illuminated and the light from it fell over Ron, who was sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," he grumbled angrily as he got to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice.

The four of them turned sharply, noting that Ginny, Fred, and George had been lost in the crowd.  But there was Draco Malfoy, standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree and looking utterly relaxed.  His arms were crossed as he watched the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," spat Ron.

"Language, Weasley," said Draco.  "Hadn't you better be hurrying along?  You wouldn't want _them_ spotted, now would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Hermione.

"Their after Muggles," said Niamh bitterly.  "He means that those bastards out there'll get us because we're Muggleborn."

"Your both witches," said Harry sharply.

"Have it your way, Potter," said Draco with a cruel smile.  "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay here."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron as Harry's hands clenched convulsively, eyes glittering.  Niamh grabbed his arm and turned him towards her, hissing, "This is NOT the time, Harry!"

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm to restrain him.  "Nevermind, Ron," she said.

A bang on the other side of the trees set people to screaming and Draco smirked.

"Scare easily, don't they?"  He looked at Ron and continued, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide?  What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're _your_ parents?" spat Harry, glaring at the other Slytherin.  "Are they out there wearing masks?"

"You'll never know," said Draco with a smile.  "Though I'd daresay that Professor Snape is.  I saw him myself.  Having a grand time he is."

Niamh paled considerably and dragged Harry off before he would fling himself on Draco.  Eyes flashing, he jerked his arm out of Niamh's grip and stormed off.  Hermione, Ron, and Niamh followed him, only pausing once to restrain Ron when Draco called out after them.

"Keep that bushy head down, Granger.  And don't let them see your eyes, O'Feir."

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy," spat Niamh, dragging Ron after Harry.  When they finally caught up with him, he was throwing punches at a tree.  As they approached, he whirled to face them, eyes burning brightly.  Niamh swore she saw his eyes go completely black for a moment but shook it off.

"He's _not_ out there," spat Harry savagely.  "Malfoy doesn't know what he's talking about.  M – Snape's not out there."

"We believe you, mate," said Niamh, echoed by Ron and Hermione's nods.

Harry let out a breath through his teeth then looked around them.  Nearby, but not close enough to hear, were groups of people, all looking back over shoulders at the campsite.

Ron suddenly spat, "I bet his dad _is_ one of that masked lot."

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry and asked, "Why _would_ Professor Snape be out there, Harry?  Is there something you haven't told us?"  Her brown eyes suddenly lit up and she added, "Like what you told me when I told you Neville knew.  You said it was dangerous for anyone to know."

Ron and Hermione were now watching Harry expectantly, who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.  Niamh had also paled considerably then said, "We can talk about this later.  What's more important is…"

"_Où est Madame Maxime?  Nous l'avons perdue – _"

"Eh?"  Niamh turned to face a curly haired girl in pajamas who was standing behind her.

The girls nose wrinkled and she said, "'Ogwarts," before walking away.

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Eh?" said Niamh again.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," replied Harry.  "Its in France."

"Oh…really?" said Ron and Niamh in uninterested tones, causing Harry to glare at them.

"Come on," said Hermione.  "We need to find Fred, George, and Ginny."  She held up her illuminated wand and began to walk off, away from the clustered groups of teens and adults.  Ron lit his own hand as Harry pushed up the sleeves of his long-sleeve shirt to pull his wand out of its holster, which he had modified to strap to his forearm.  Niamh reached into her jacket for her own and cursed violently.

"_What?_" hissed the other three, staring at her for her vehemence.

Niamh dropped to her knees and began to run her hands over the dark ground.

"I lost my wand!"

Harry leaned over her, holding his wand high to shed light over the ground.  Ron and Hermione followed his example but after a few minutes of searching, none of them found the length of ebony that was Niamh's wand.

"It must have fallen out of your pocket when we were running," said Hermione.

"Yeah.  Dammit, why did I have to lose it _now_ when I really need it?"

Harry gave Niamh's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then began to walk forward.

"How come you get to lead?" asked Ron.

"Because he's got better reflexes than the three of us combined and tripled," replied Niamh, scowling.

"Oh.  Right."

Harry frowned over his shoulder at them then whirled, pointing his wand at a bush as it rustled.  Winky the house-elf suddenly fought her way out of the bush, going past them in a peculiar fashion, leaning forward as she ran as though something was trying to pull her back.

"There is bad wizards about!  People high – high in the air!  Winky is getting out of the way!"

As she vanished into the trees on the other side of the path, she was still fighting the invisible force that seemed to be restraining her.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"She probably didn't asked permission to hide," replied Harry, looking after the elf and remembering Dobby.  "Every time Dobby tried to tell me something the Malfoy's wouldn't like, he had to beat himself up."

"Hold on.  A house-elf of the _Malfoy's_ helped you?"

"Yeah."

"Weird."

"Y'know," said Hermione suddenly.  "House-elves get a very _raw_ deal!  It's slavery, that's what it is!  That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't run when they start trampling tents!  Why doesn't anyone _do_ something about it?"

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" asked Ron, earning a fierce glare form Hermione.

"It's people like _you_, Ron, who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to – "

Another loud bang rang out from the edge of the wood.

"Alright, Mister and Misses Let's-Scream-Our-Heads-Off-At-Each-Other-While-Strange-Cloaked-Figures-Create-Havoc…  _Enough!_" snapped Niamh.

Harry sighed and said, "Let's keep moving."  He caught Ron's eyes flicking to Hermione and his own moved to hover on Niamh for a moment.  The same feeling that had come onto him when Cedric had kissed Niamh's hand came upon him and a voice in his head hissed darkly, _They try and touch her and I'll kill them._  Where had that come from?

But it was true.  They had to keep moving.  Niamh and Hermione were in more danger than he and Ron if they got caught.

Moving deeper into the woods, they kept an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny, only pausing once to frown at the group of goblins cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtly won betting on the match.  As they moved past a trio of tall, beautiful veela standing in a clearing, they actually stopped.  The three veela were surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of them talking loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one shouted.  "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend.  "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron…but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far – "

A third young wizard, pimples just visible in the dim light coming from the veela, declared, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Harry snorted with laughter and Niamh joined him.  But both of them grew louder when Ron suddenly declared, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"_Honestly!_" said Hermione, dragging Ron off with Harry and Niamh trailing her, both still laughing.  By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded away, Harry and Niamh's laughter had as well.  They were in the heart of the wood now and it was as quiet as Death.

"We could wait here," said Hermione.  "We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

The words were just out of her mouth when Ludo Bagman appeared from behind a tree right in front of them.

Harry was the only one to extinguish his wand, automatically beginning to mouth to Stunning Charm before he recognized Bagman.  The man no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced.  In fact, he looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?  What are you doing in here, all alone?"

"Well," said Ron, "There's sort of a riot going on."

Bagman blinked.

"What?"

"At the campsite…some people have got hold of a family of Muggles…"

"Damn them!" said Bagman, looking distracted then Disapparating with a small _pop!_

"No on top of things, is he?" asked Niamh.

"He was a great Beater though," said Ron.  "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

The ginger-haired boy sat down then, fishing his miniature Krum out of his pocket and sat it down, watching it walk around.  Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered.  Harry watched it for a moment then looked off towards where the campsite was.  He could hear anything now.  Perhaps the riot was over…

"_Not so easy_," hissed Hedwig and Harry frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked the snake, receiving no reply.  Growling something unsavory under his breath, Harry sighed, leaning against a tree.

"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione suddenly.

"They're fine," assured Niamh.

"I just hope my dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Ron.  "He's been trying to get something on him for _years_."

"That'd wipe that smirk off Malfoy's face nicely," remarked Niamh with a smirk.

"But those poor Muggles.  What if they can't get them down?"  Hermione looked terrified at the thought.

"They will," said Ron reassuringly.

"Somebody has to be mad, though, to do something with all the Ministry out here tonight," said Niamh.

_Snap._

A stick cracked somewhere to their right and all of them froze except for Harry, who was stepping away from the tree he had been leaning against, wand held at ready.  The four of them listened as someone staggered toward their clearing then stopped.

"Who's there?" called Harry, his voice sharp.

No one answered by Harry could sense somebody there, just out of his vision.

"I said, who's there?"

Without warning, a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood cried out, not in a panicked shout but in a spell.

"_MORSMORDRE!_"

A vast, green, and glittering thing erupted from a patch of darkness.  Harry aimed and let loose a Stunning Spell in that direction, cursing as he heard whoever it was crashing through the brush.  He'd missed!

"What the…" said Ron.

Harry turned and looked up into the sky.  Above him was a colossal skull, comprised of what appeared to be emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.  As the four of them watched, it rose higher and higher, etched in the black sky like a constellation.

Harry suddenly went rigid.  He knew that symbol.  That was like the mark on his father's arm.  The Dark Mark!  _Voldemort's Mark!_

The wood about them erupted in screams at the sight of the Mark.  Niamh looked around in confusion but Ron and Hermione did not.  Hermione seized Harry's arm and said, "Harry, come on, _move!_  It's the Dark Mark!  You-Know-Who's sign!"

"_Voldemort??_" breathed Niamh, staring up at the symbol.

Harry stumbled as Hermione pulled him then caught his balance.  She released his arm, yelling at Ron – who was scooping up his miniature Krum – before the four of them took off across the clearing.  They only took a few hurried steps when a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, each of them with their wands pointed at the four of them.

"DOWN!" he yelled to his friends, lifting his wand as the other wizards fired.

"_STUPEFY!_" roared twenty voices while Harry's one howled, "_TEGO TEXI INEXPUGNABILIS!_"  A light blue bubble formed around Harry, Niamh, Ron, and Hermione, causing the throw hexes to bounce back at their casters.  The spells were banished and then the twenty wizards approached the bubble.  The wizards lifted their wands again, this time for probably a stronger spell, when a voice cried out.

"Stop!  STOP!  _That's my son!_"

Harry turned to see Mr. Weasley running towards them, his own father right behind him, face haggard and drawn.

"Ron – Harry – Hermione – Niamh," said Mr. Weasley, eyeing them through the shimmering shield.  "Are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.

"Crouch," growled Severus, "don't be an idiot.  These children couldn't have conjured the Dark Mark."

"No," snapped Mr. Crouch, glaring at Severus.  "But you could have!"

"Barty!" cried a woman in a long woolen dressing gown.  "Severus was proven Not Guilty of those charges!"

Mr. Crouch growled and pointed at the four teens behind the shield.

"They're at the scene of the crime!"

"That doesn't mean they conjured that damned thing!" roared Severus.

"Where did the Mark come from, you four?" asked Mr. Weasley through the shield.

"Over there," said Niamh, pointing.  "Harry shot a Stunning Spell at them but they got away.  They shouted an incantation…"

"Stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch disbelievingly.  "Said an incantation, did they?  You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy – "

"Don't speak to one of my students that way, Crouch," growled Severus.

"Are you _threatening_ me, Snape?"

"Do you see it as one?"

"Yes!"

"Then no, I'm not.  Now get your damned head out of your ass!"

Niamh cheered silently for her professor while Ron and Hermione gaped in awe at him.  Harry grunted, still trying to hold the shield together, just incase the Ministry wizards got any ideas.  But from the looks on their faces – besides Crouch's – none of them seemed to believe that he or his friends had conjured the Mark.  As he let the shield spell fall apart, the wizards turned to aim their wands in the direction Niamh had indicated.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown.  "They'll have Disapparated.

"I don't think so," said Amos Diggory.  "The girl said Harry shot off a Stunner at them.  There's a good chance he got them…"

"Amos, be careful!" yelled a few of the wizards as Mr. Diggory marched forward into the trees, wand held before him.  As he did, Harry swooned suddenly and collapsed.

"HARRY!"

Niamh, Hermione, and Ron scrambled to catch their friend, along with Mr. Weasley.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one Ministry wizard as they gathered around.

"Boy used a major shielding spell.  Must've taken a lot out of him."

"Severus!  You got any potions with you?"

"What do _you_ think, Harper?  Shove off, you lot, and let me through!"

Severus shoved his way through the crowd and knelt by Harry.  He pulled a small vial from a pouch inside the leather jacket he wore and poured its contents into Harry's mouth.  The teen jerked then blinked, sitting up slowly.  Niamh helped him to halfway then nearly dropped him with Mr. Diggory shouted.

"Yes!  He got them!  There's someone here!  Unconscious!  It's – but – blimey…"

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch in a disbelieving tone.  "Who?  Who is it?"

There was a snapping of leaves and twigs and then Mr. Diggory reappeared, a tiny, limp figured in his arms.  Hermione gasped.

It was Winky.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet.  The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch, who remained transfixed on the elf at his feet for a few seconds before snapping back.

"This – cannot – be.  No –"

He moved around Mr. Diggory and headed for the spot where Winky had been found.

"No use, Mr. Crouch.  There's no one else there."

Mr. Crouch ignored him and they heard him snapping leaves as he walked.

"Bit embarrassing," said Mr. Diggory.  "Barty Crouch's house-elf…I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley, rising from Harry's side.  "You don't seriously think it was the elf?  The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign.  It requires a wand."

"Yeah.  And she _had_ a wand."

"_What?_"

"Here, look."  Mr. Diggory held up a dark wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley and the other wizards.  "Had it in her hand.  So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start.  _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand._"

Suddenly there was another _pop_, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley.  He spun on the sport, goggling at the emerald-green skull.

"The Dark Mark!  Who did it?  Did you get them?  Barty?  What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned, pale and empty handed.

"Where have you been, Barty?  Why weren't you at the match?  Your elf was saving you a seat too – gulping gargoyles!  What happened to _her_?"  Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet.

"I have been busy, Ludo.  And my elf has been stunned," replied Mr. Crouch.

"Stunned?  By you lot, you mean?  But why – ?"

"Not by us," said Mr. Diggory.  "By Harry there."  But Bagman didn't hear him as he finally got it.

"_No!_  Winky?  Conjure the Dark Mark?  She wouldn't know how!  She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory.  "I found her holding one, Ludo.  If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Mr. Crouch said nothing but Mr. Diggory took his silence for assent.  He pointed his own wand and Winky and said, "_Ennervate!_"

Winky stirred feebly, opening her great brown eyes and blinking.  She lifted herself to a sitting position and caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, lifting her eyes to stare into his face before turning skyward.  She saw the floating skull and broke into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly.  "Do you know who I am?  I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock back and forth on the ground, breath coming in sharp bursts.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while sago.  And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it!  An explanation, if you please!"

"I – I – I is not doing it, sir!  I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her.  Niamh and Ron were helping Harry to his feet when Niamh suddenly cried out.

"That's my wand!"

All eyes turned to her and she stiffened.  Harry lifted his head, his body automatically entering fight or flight mode at the stony looks on their faces.  His arm tightened around Niamh's shoulders while his other patted the shaking Ron's shoulder reassuringly.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, eying her coldly.

"I said, that's my wand.  I dropped it."

"You _dropped it_?  Is this a confession?  You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"She didn't!" cried Harry.

"And how do you know that…Slytherin?"  This was from a grizzled old wizard, who had spotted the Slytherin crest Niamh had sewn on Harry's dark green sweater.  Several wizards around them narrowed their eyes at him.

"Because – she was with me."

"And we're supposed to believe _you_?" spat the grizzled wizard.

Ron suddenly snapped, "Well, if you don't believe a Slytherin, will you believe a Gryffindor?  Niamh was with us the whole time."

The grizzled wizard grumbled something and Niamh scowled at him and Mr. Diggory.

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," she said.  "It was just after we'd entered the wood."

"So," said Mr. Diggory, turning back to Winky.  "You found this wand, eh, elf?  And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!  I is…I is…I is picking it up, sir!  I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not know how!"

"It wasn't her!  Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was deeper!"  Hermione looked at Harry, Ron, and Niamh, who all nodded.

"It was a human voice," said Harry.

"Well, we'll soon see.  There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head as Mr. Diggory placed the tip of his wand against Niamh's.

"_Prior Incantato!_"

A gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from where the two wands met but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them.

"_Deletrius!_"

The skull vanished in a wisp of smoke and Mr. Diggory turned on the quivering Winky.

"I is not doing it!  I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how!  I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't know how!"

"_You've been caught red-handed, elf!  Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!_"

"Amos, think about it…precious few wizards know how to do that spell…Where would she have learned it?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"  Mr. Crouch glared at Mr. Diggory, who looked flabbergasted.

"Mr. Crouch…not…not at all…"

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are _least_ likely to conjure the Mark!  Myself and a girl."

"A girl who's the friend of Harry Potter, no less," muttered a wizard.

Harry groaned as all eyes fastened on his forehead and fully visible scar.

"I correct myself.  Myself and a girl who is friend with _Harry Potter_ himself.  Surely you know his story?"

"Of course – everyone knows – "

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?"

"Mr. Crouch I – I never suggested you had anything to do with it!"

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!  Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She – she might've pick it up anywhere – "

"Precisely, Amos.  _She might have picked it up anywhere_…Winky?  Where exactly did you the girl's wand?"

"I – I is find it…finding it there, sir…there…in the trees, sir…"

"You see, Amos?  Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving the girl's wand behind.  A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them.  And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!  Elf?  Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble.

"I is seeing no one, sir…no one…"

"Amos, I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning.  I ask you, however, to allow me to real with her.  You may rest assured that she will be punished."

"M-m-master…  M-m-master, p-p-please…"

Mr. Crouch ignored the elf pointedly.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possibly.  I told her to remain in the tent.  I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble.  And I find that she disobeyed me.  _This means clothes_."

"No!  No, master!  Not clothes, not clothes!"

"What's the significance of clothes?" asked Niamh, tilting her head back as Winky sobbed.

"When a house-elf is given clothes by their master, they're set free.  In Dobby's case, that's a good thing.  In Winky's…"  Harry trailed off, his eyes settling on the sobbing elf.  "It's probably not going to be for the best.

"But she was frightened!" cried Hermione.  "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people!  You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr. Crouch stepped back from Winky, who's sobbing had become louder.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me.  I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

There was a moment of stunned silence where Mr. Crouch and Hermione battled gazes.  But that was broken when Mr. Weasley suddenly said, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the ten, if nobody's got any objections.  Amos, that wand's told us all it can – if Niamh could have it back, please – "

Mr. Diggory handed Niamh her wand and she pocketed it, not relinquishing her grip on Harry.

"Come on, you four.  Severus, would you mind going to see if the boy's are back at the tent?"

"Of course, Arthur.  Good night, ladies, gentlemen."  With that he strode off, looking up once at the shimmering green skull.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was looking at Winky but turned away at Mr. Weasley's bark.  As they left the clearing, she asked, "What's going to happen to Winky?"

"I don't know."

"The way they were treating her!  Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time…and Mr. crouch!  He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her!  He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was – it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," said Ron, shifting Harry's arm across his shoulder as the other boy grumbled, "I can stand perfectly fine, thank you two."

"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron!"

"Hermione," said Mr. Weasley, "I agree with you, but now if not the time to discuss elf rights.  I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can.  Severus may get there and find the others not there."

"We lost them in the dark," said Harry, pulling himself away from Niamh and Ron.  He nearly fell but caught himself and scowled at them as they tried to grab him again.  "For Slytherin's sake, I'm not dying!"

"Dad," said Ron, moving a few paces away from the fuming Harry. "Why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

Mr. Weasley started to reply but Harry got there first.

"It was Voldemort's symbol when he was in power.  People feared it because every time it was seen over a house or village or anything, that meant his Death Eater's had struck and everyone inside was dead."

Mr. Weasley stared at him for a moment then said, "You're absolutely right, Harry.  How'd you know that?"

"Book."

"Ah.  Hold on, hold on – one person at a time, _please!_"

As they emerged from the wood, a crowd of frightened witches and wizards converged on them, all yelling questions at Mr. Weasley.

"Wha'ts going on in there?"

"Who conjured it?"

"Arthur – it's not – _Him?_"

"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley in a sharp tone.  "We don't know who it was; it look like they Disapparated.  Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

The five of them moved through the crowd and back to the campsite.  There was no sign of the masked wizards but a few tents were still smoking.

Charlie's head was poking out of the boy's tent.

"Dad, what's going on?  Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others…"

"I've got them here."

"Well, Professor Snape came charging down the hill looking ready to murder somebody.  He also looked hurt but wouldn't let me do anything to it before he took off again.  Said he was going to have a chat with someone."

"Did he say who?"

"No, he didn't.  Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright.  Is everyone inside?"

"Yep."

They entered the tent and saw everyone except for Severus there.  Bill was holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding, while Percy was sporting a bloody nose but none of the others were hurt – shaken but unhurt.  Aside from the fact that Charlie had a rip in his shirt.

"Did you get them, Dad?" asked Bill.  "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No.  We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Niamh's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark.

"_What?_" cried Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Niamh's wand?"

"_Mr. Crouch's elf?_" gasped Percy.

Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Niamh, and Hermione told the entire story and at the end Percy swelled indignantly.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!  Running away when he'd expressly told her not to…embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry…how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control – "

"She didn't do anything – she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" snapped Hermione at Percy.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!"

"She didn't run amok!  She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Can someone explain what that skull was?" asked Ginny.  "Why's it such a big deal?"

"Like I told Harry and Ron, its You-Know-Who's symbol.  I read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_.  And Harry seems to know a good deal about it."  Hermione eyed Harry, who was staring stonily ahead.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley.  "Of course people panicked.  It was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"It's still just a shape in the sky," said Ginny.

"Gin, Voldemort (everyone at the table winced beside Niamh) – sorry – You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Mark into the air wherever they killed."  Harry shook his head and said, "From all I've read about it in what I could actually _find_ on the time, it was horrible.  People didn't know who to trust anymore.  They kept seeing Death Eaters everywhere.  And if they were to come home with the Dark Mark over their house?  That must've been the worst…"  Mr. Weasley nodded slowly as Harry spoke.

"Death Eaters?"

"That's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," explained Bill.  "I think we saw what's left of them tonight – the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill."  Mr. Weasley added hopelessly, "Though it probably was."

"I bet it was!  We met Draco Malfoy in the woods and he good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks!  And we all know the Malfoy's were right in with You-Know-Who."

"Why did the Death Eaters run when they saw the Mark?" asked Ginny.

Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Well," said Bill, "if they were really Death Eaters, they worked very hard to stay out of Azkaban after You-Know-Who fell.  They told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people.  They'd probably be even more frightened than _us_ to see him come back.  He probably wouldn't be very happy with them."

"So…whoever conjured the Dark Mark was showing support for the Death Eaters?  Or were they doing it to scare them away?"

Mr. Weasley sighed.  "Your guess is as good as mine, Hermione.  But, I'll tell you this – only Death Eaters know how to conjure it.  I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now…"

Niamh looked sharply at Harry at that but he kept his eyes away from hers.

"Now, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick.  We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early portkey out of here.  Harry, Niamh…let's just hope Severus gets back soon."

Harry climbed back into his bunk, wide-awake and worried.  Last night he had dreamed about Voldemort and now his Mark had appeared in the air again.  Now his father had disappeared to Merlin knows where and Niamh suddenly – if Harry judged the look she'd given him right – thought that his father had conjured the Mark.

And where the hell was Jardin?

_Tego Texi Inexpugnabilis – Protect Shield Impregnable_


	79. Chapter 78 : Clearing Things Up – or Con

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 78 – Clearing Things Up (or Conversations)

Harry woke up in the early morning as something landed with a heavy flapping on his chest.  Eyes snapping open and hand reaching for his wand, he propped himself up on his elbow and scowled at the drenched raven perching on his ribcage.  He opened his mouth to berate the bird but after a loud snore from Ron, decided against it.

_Where.  Have.  You.  Been?_

Jardin fluffed his feathers, shaking off water onto his bond, then replied in a sullen mental tone, Flying.  I have to _fly_ all the way from Snapeshire.  _IN THE RAIN_.  It's not all roses and daises, y'know. 

_Yeah.  Well, you missed everything._

I don't care about Quidditch, snapped Jardin, bending his head to run his beak through the inner feathers on an extended wing.  He then blinked and turned his pale eyes on Harry.  But you weren't talking about Quidditch, were you? 

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, _Hardly._  He quickly went over what had happened earlier, not missing telling the raven anything.  When he was done, Jardin looked very worried – as worried as a raven can look that is.

Death Eaters, you say.  Come back when their master is still as spirity and non-existent as he was when you met him two years ago. 

_One, if you count second year._

Good point.  But why would they risk it? 

_Because they knew people would flee in terror?_ Questioned Harry.

Jardin fluffed his feathers again and set to preening a wing before he answered.

Another good point.  So you did look into the Dark Years like I suggested. 

_But I didn't find much more beyond what you'd already told me.  There's not much info on those years really.  And what there is really isn't what I was looking for._

What _were_ you looked for? questioned Jardin.  A way to destroy Voldemort? 

Harry was silent.

Jardin closed his wings an turned pale, worried eyes on his bond's face as he hopped down to the mattress.

You were, weren't you?  Surely if there was one, someone would have gone through with it by now. 

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

_I'm just worried, Jar_, thought the teen.  _Worried that Voldemort might somehow return with all his powers intact and…_  He stopped.

And take Severus away from you, said Jardin, taking a step closer to his bond.

Harry nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

_I don't want to lose him, Jar._

And you won't.  He's like a snake, that man.  He had the same street sense as you do, so he knows when its time to get out of a room or a situation.   Jardin sidled up against Harry's shoulder, spreading a wing over the teen's back and laying his head against the teen's neck.  Don't you worry now, my dear _dominus._

Harry lifted his head and tilted it so his cheek was resting against the raven's still damp but warm feathers.  Jardin let out a deep sigh as he sensed his bond's swirling emotions slow down and settle.

_You still haven't told me what that word means,_ mumbled Harry in a sleepy mental voice.

Lord or master, replied Jardin.  Sensing Harry's surprise and slight distaste, he continued, Like it or not, that is what you are.  My dear lord and master.  And I shall do anything to make sure you remain as such until such time as you are to leave me. 

Harry chuckled softly as Ron snored below him.

_I know I'm safe with you, Jar.  And thanks for that rather morbid thought, too._

Jardin laughed and settled down against Harry's shoulder, tucking his head under a wing.

And I shall be here for you when all others are not.  Always. 

"_Me too_," hissing Hedwig sleepily as she slithered across the pillow to wind her surprisingly warm coils about Harry's hand.

The teen was filled with warmth at these remarks from two creatures he loved.  As he laid his head down on his arms, a warm presence, a sense of someone else filled him as he slipped into sleep.

In the girl's tent, Niamh rolled onto her side, a small smile twitching at her lips as her mind unconsciously reached out to soothe the troubled presence of her best friend with a gift she was ignorant of.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In the morning, Mr. Weasley came to Harry and Niamh with a note.  It had apparently been left pinned to one of the tents in the night.

Harry peered at his name scrawled on the front in his father's familiar hand then ripped it open, pulling out the letter into the envelope.  It read as such:

_Harry,_

_Lucius insisted I march with them last night.  Yes, he is a Death Eater and young Draco is well set to follow in his footsteps.  But do not worry.  I refused Lucius' request, though it may have cost me my connections with those Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban with their lies._

_I fear now that Lucius will have his eye on me and cast someone near our home to watch me.  It is no longer safe for you or Niamh to be there.  Should the Death Eaters find out you are my son…the consequences would be immense.  And I will not allow you to be put in that kind of danger._

_Go to the Burrow with Arthur.  You things will be brought there by Marly soon._

_I'll see you again at Hogwarts._

_- Your father_

_And don't allow those twins to get you in trouble with only a week left before term starts!_

"Worried, is he?" said Niamh as she read the letter over her friend's shoulder.

Harry frowned up at her from where he had taken a seat on the ground and growled, "And you seemed awful worried last night that he had been one of those marchers."

Niamh flinched, cheeks flushing pink.

"I'm sorry, mate.  I should have known better having spent all summer with him and you."

"Yeah," said Harry in a slightly bitter tone.  "You should have."  He sent her a hurt look as he added, "I thought you'd know better, Ni."

Niamh looked abashed, ducking her head and mumbling, "I know.  I couldn't help but think it.  But only for a minute, mate, I swear."

Harry frowned up at her for a moment then pulled himself up and gave her a quick hug.

"S'human nature to think something like that, Ni.  Now come on.  Let's go tell everyone the news."

Niamh grinned and grabbed his hand as both of them ran to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.


	80. Chapter 79 : To Hogwarts We Go!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 79 – To Hogwarts We Go!

Harry "To Hogwarts we go.  To Hogwarts we go!  Hi-ho, the dereooo – to Hogwarts we go!"

"_Stop that silly racket, you infernal human._"

Harry laughed at Hedwig's remark, causing those around him to blink at him.

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked Fred.

Harry – still laughing – pointed at his wrist then at the happily skipping Niamh.  The twins and Ron frowned but Ginny and Hermione grinned.

"What'd Hedwig say?" asked Ginny, nudging Harry in the side.

Jardin chortled and cried, 'Stop that silly racket, you infernal human'! 

"I heard that, Jardin!" yelled Niamh over her shoulder, causing everyone behind her to burst out laughing.  They only laughed more when she turned around and asked, "What's so funny?"  When no one answered her, she scowled at them then vanished through the wall hiding Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Harry, still chuckling madly, followed quickly, catching an arm about her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Come on, Ni.  Don't be like that."

"Well, what was so funny?"

"You.  And Hed.  Hed mostly."

Niamh nodded slowly and said even slower, "I see."

Harry chuckled and, placing a Levitation Charm on his trunk, stacked it on top of Niamh's.  Then, placing the same charm on both trunks, he steered them onto the luggage car as he steered Niamh towards one of the passenger cars.

They found an unoccupied cab and settled there, waiting.  Soon enough, Ron and Hermione appeared, Ginny, in tow.  The two Gryffindors sat on the other side of the car as Ginny plunked herself down besides Niamh.

The dark-haired girl grinned at her friends then broke into song again.

"To Hogwarts we go!  To – "

Hermione mercily put an end to that quickly by placing a Silencing Charm on Niamh, who sat sullenly in her seat until Harry and Ginny began to tickle her, whereupon she fell out of her seat onto the floor, causing more laughter.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It's raining.  _Again._

Jardin sat sullenly in Harry's arms, feathers fluffed up and eyes closed to slits.  Harry watched rain pour off the brim of his hat in rivulets and said to the raven, _Well, at least its not sleet._

Shut up. 

"Hey, at least you've got some cover," complained Niamh.  Water ran down her cheeks and into her eyes and her short, dark hair was plastered to her skull.  "I don't even have a hat."

"Serves you right for trying to charm it to catch alight when placed on Malfoy's head," said Ginny.

"I was trying to figure out how to charm _his_ hat to do that.  I didn't know I'd burn mine in the process!"

"Oh stop complaining, the lot of you," scolded Hermione.  A muffled meow came from her cloak and Crookshanks poked out his flattened face to look hungrily at Jardin.  The raven fluffed his feathers again and glared at the cat.

I am _not_ your next meal, fuzz ball, so don't get any thoughts. 

Harry rolled his eyes as Niamh waved at the massive shape of Hagrid through the rain.  Ron grumbled something, holding Pigwidgeon's still robe-covered cage out in front of him as he headed for one of the carriages.  As they scrambled inside, Neville dashed by them, looking even more soaked than they were.

"Trevor!"

Harry, being the last one to get in, handed Jardin over to Niamh, then looked down to see a toad trying to hop up his leg.  He picked up the creature then called out to its owner.

"Oy, Neville!  Here his is!"

Neville turned and ran back to Harry, grinning brightly as he took the toad.

"Thanks, Harry.  I can't see him in this muck."

"Your welcome, Nev.  C'mon.  You can ride with us."

Neville peered beyond Harry at the crowd in the carriage.

"Er…you think we'll all fit?"

"Sure!  You should be more worried about if the carriage can carry us all in this mess than if we'll all fit."  As Neville looked alarmed, he laughed.  "I'm kidding.  Now, get on.  It's colder than a bloody block of ice out here."

Neville nodded and scrambled into the carriage, followed by Harry.  As soon as he was inside, the door snapped shut, and the carried jolted forward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as their carriage stopped before the stone steps that led up to the massive oak front doors, the six human occupants of the carriage gathered up their various animals and dashed up the steps, only looking up when they'd reached the cavernous warmth of the entrance hall.

"If this keeps up, the lake's going to overflow," remarked Niamh.

"Yeah" said Ron.  "And I'm soak – ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded.  Sputtering, Ron staggered into Niamh just as a second balloon dropped – this one exploding at Harry's feet and causing a wave of chilling water to run over his sneakers into his socks.  Around them, other students shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire.  Harry scanned the room, then looked up and saw Peeves the Poltergeist hovering twenty feet above them.  The little man grinned maliciously as he took aim again.  Harry's eyes narrowed as Niamh growled under her breath, "I should have known…"

"PEEVES!  Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall dashed out of the Great Hall and skidded, nearly decapitating Hermione as she grabbed the girl about the neck to regain her balance.  Crookshanks issued a complaint and hissed at the professor.

"Ouch – sorry, Miss Granger - "

"That's all right, Professor!"

"Wish she'd fallen right on her ass," hissed Niamh to Harry.  "That'd've set her right."

"I doubt that," remarked Harry, fingering his wand in its holster strapped to his forearm and eyes Peeves.  "Say, what do you think of summoning up the Baron?"

"Hmmm.  Nah, let's leave Peeves for McGonagall to deal with."

"Right-o."

"Peeves, get down here NOW!"

Peeves shook his head and cackled, "Not doing nothing!  Already wet, aren't they?  Little squirts!  Wheeeeeeeee!"  He lobbed another balloon at a group of second years who'd just dashed in.  Harry drew his wand and stopped the balloon before it hit the younger students.  He then took aim…

"I shall call the headmaster!  I'm warning you, Peeves - "

A water balloon suddenly struck McGonagall in the back of the head and she whirled to glare at the students still standing about as Peeves threw the last of his water bombs at her then flew off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

Hermione eyed Harry while the teen looked about innocently, avoiding McGonagall's gaze by quickly walking into the Great Hall and heading for the Slytherin table.  Niamh and Ginny followed, quickly saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they headed for the Gryffindor table.

The three Slytherins were apparently having bad luck being as they ended up with Draco sitting right across from them.

"Well, well," drawled the blond.  "Back again, are we?"

Harry pointedly ignored him and set to emptying his sneakers.  Deliberately doing it over Draco's under the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"TEN POINTS FOR LANGUAGE, MR. MALFOY!" bellowed Sprout as she entered the Hall, looking like she'd come in from the greenhouses the way she was soaked.  Draco scowled at Harry as the other Slytherin put his sneakers back on and the other Slyth's glared down at him.

"You'll pay for that, Potter."

"I haven't the foggiest of what you are talking about, Malfoy."

"Say, where's the Dark Arts professor?" asked Niamh, nodding at the other empty chair at the Head Table besides McGonagall's empty one of the left side of Dumbledore.

"Well," said Ginny. "We know they got someone."

"How do you know that, Weasel?" sneered Draco.

Ginny glared at him and replied, "Because its Mika's father."

"Oh, joy.  An Auror.  Won't we learn so much?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," spat Niamh as the soaked first years filed in.  Harry noted that the smallest one of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, was wrapped in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.  His jaw dropped when he saw the boy catch eyes with Colin Creevey at the Gryffindor table and give him a thumbs up as he mouthed what looked like _I fell in the lake!_

"Please don't tell me that's another Creevey," groaned Harry.

"What?" said Niamh.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, watching as the Sorting Hat twitched and opened the tear near its brim.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

Applause followed the hat's song and Harry looked at Ginny as the girl said, "That's not the song it sang when it Sorted me."

"Sings a different one, every year," said Harry.  "Hope she goes fast."

"When I call out your name, you will pit on the hat and sit on the stool.  When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry, Niamh, and Ginny applauded as Baddock walked over to join them.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Harry groaned and let his head hit the table.  "Not _another_ one!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"At least he's not with us," said Niamh.

"How true," remarked Ginny, shaking her head sadly as Hagrid sidled into the Hall through one of the door's behind the teacher's table.

"Dobbs, Emma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And it went onnnnn…

"Madley, Laura!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McDonald, Natalie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERINS!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As McGonagall carried away the hat and stool, Dumbledore stood.

"I have only two words to say to you.  _Tuck in._"

"Hear, hear!" cried Ron loudly from the Gryffindor table as the empty dishes filled themselves.

"Mu' be'er," said Niamh as she piled her plate high.

"You eat like a pig, O'Feir," remarked Draco.

"And you eat like stork, Malfoy."

Harry sighed and shook his head.  As long as they didn't kill each other and Malfoy made no remarks that pissed him off, he could tolerate the other Slytherin's presence.  Almost.

_Clang._

Harry and Ginny peered over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione turn pale and gape at Nearly Headless Nick.  She said something but neither of them could tell what it was.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Ginny as she shoveled a mound of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"No idea," replied Harry.  "But we'll probably be hearing about it soon enough."  He then turned back to his plate and dug in.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So!" said Dumbledore after everyone was done eating.  "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle had this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.  The full lists comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"Like anyone will," remarked Niamh quietly.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_WHAT?!_" shrieked Niamh at the same time as Fred and George.  Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise as Niamh went on to rant, "And this was _my year!  I was gonna be Chaser this year!_"

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.  I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "

Before he could finish, the doors of the Great Hall banged open and a man shrouded in a black traveling cloak entered.  Every head turned towards him as a fork of sudden lightning illuminated the Hall.  He threw back his hood, shook back a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up towards the Head Table.

A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step.  He reached the end of the top table, turned, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore.  Another flash of lightning made half the Hall gasp.

The flash threw the man's face into sharp relief.  The face looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like and had been none too skilled with a chisel.  Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred, the mouth was a diagonal gash, and there was a large chunk missing from the nose.

Then there were the eyes.

One eyes was small, dark, and beady, whilst the other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue.  The blue eye roved endlessly, without blinking, seemingly quite independent of the other eye.

The man reached Dumbledore and reached out with a hand as scarred as his face.  The two exchanged words no one could hear before Dumbledore gestured at the empty seat at the end of the table.  As the man turned, his eyes lit on Snape, who stiffened and scowled.  They both glared at each other for a few moments before the man limped down to the end of the table, sat heavily down, and continued to scowl down at Snape, who was now pointedly ignoring him.

While most of everyone was staring in fear at the man, Niamh and Harry were staring in shock.  They looked at each other and instantly the same thought passed through their minds just as Dumbledore spoke again.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?  Professor Moody."

Niamh fell out of her chair and Ginny's eyes widened to the size of saucers.  She gasped, "Mika's.  Dad.  Is.  _Moody?_"

"_Davids?_" spat Draco, earning a sharp glare from Harry.

"Moody," breathed Niamh as she climbed back into her chair.  "_The_ Mad-Eye Moody.  The bloody Auror _himself_.  Teaching _us_.  _US!_  Bloody hell.  And Mik's da?  Sheesh.  Whatta twist, aye, Harry?"

Harry nodded slightly then listened as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century.  It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" exclaimed Fred loudly.

Nearly everyone in the Hall laughed, breaking the tense silence that had fallen after Moody had entered.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley.  Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I?  Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.  A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.  The schools took it in turns to host the tournament every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nations – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful.  However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt.  We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween.  An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year.  Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration.  This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them.  I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.  I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself you are under seventeen."

"Fred and George are going for it," said Ginny, looking at her brothers.

"Let's just hope they don't kill anyone," remarked Niamh.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year.  I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give you whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected.  And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning.  Bedtime!  Chop chop!"

Harry, Niamh, and Ginny rose and left, meeting up with Ron, Hermione, and a plotting pair of twins when they got reached the door.  Niamh and Ginny shook their heads at their planning while Hermione went through the ways it wouldn't work.

They all said goodnight as they reached the point where the three Slytherins had to separate from the group.  The twins were still plotting how to get past the judge when Harry and Niamh helped a suddenly _very_ tired Ginny to her feet.

"Sorry…" mumbled the younger girl as Harry nearly bent double to get her arm about his shoulder.

"S'alright, Gin," said Harry.  "Your tired.  Now look, this isn't going to work.  Ni, you let her go and I'll carry her."

Niamh let go and Harry swept the ginger-haired girl up into his arms, striding down to the dungeons with Niamh behind him.  They were one of the first few in the common room, so there was no one to say anything about Harry carrying Ginny into her dorm.  He quickly laid her on her bed, said goodnight to both girls, then quickly left.  Niamh stayed long enough to take off the younger girl's shoes and cover her before she retreated to her own dormitory and the warm bed awaiting her.


	81. Chapter 80 : Class, You Say?

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Alright…for those who say I should separate all the parts, thanks.  I've been wondering for AGES if I should do that.  This version will still be posted, just in case you want to read the full, complete version of NM.  And most of your questions shall be answered soon!

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 80 – Class, You Say?

"What's first?" asked Niamh as she plunked herself down next to Harry at breakfast the next morning, snagging a piece of toast that was teetering on the edge of his plate.

"Divination, followed by Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryff's," replied Harry, schedule in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other.  "Double Potions in the afternoon.  Alone for once."

"Wish we had Moody today.  I'd like to see what Mik's dad can throw out."

"I can tell you that at lunch," said Ginny as she sat down across from them.  "I've got him second."

"Cool.  So, Harry, how do you think Trelawney will predict your death this year?"  Niamh grinned at her friend, who scowled in response.

"I couldn't say.  I just wished I'd dropped it like Mione."

"Hermione dropped Divination?" gasped Ginny, dropping the piece of toast she'd picked up.

Niamh looked delighted.

"Oh, you were never told?  It was amazing – not that I saw it, but I heard loads about it.  Apparently Hermione walked right out on Trelawney."

Ginny's eyes widened.  "_Hermione?_"

"Yep," said Niamh proudly, nodding.  "I like to think it's our good influence."

"Others would say it's our _bad_ influence," said Harry.

"But they don't have the pleasure of our company, now do they?" asked Niamh with a grin, causing Harry to laugh.

He said, "Too true, Ni, too true.  Speaking of the horrors of the misty tower, let's get going.  We'll have to go the long route.  Rowena's been refusing to let me through he portrait since the twins found the tunnel and almost set her on fire."

"Ouch.  Remember to tell us about Moody's class, Gin," said Niamh as she and Harry rose.

"I will."

Niamh grinned at her then they headed for Trelawney's tower.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well… if that wasn't the most idiocy I've ever heard, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry looked down at the girl beside him and reached up to ruffle her dark hair.  "You'd look good as a blond," he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, you prat."

"Bint."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Are we repeating ourselves now?"

"Ass."

"Jackass."

"Fool."

"Idiot fool."

"Dummy."

"Bint."

"Now you're repeating yourself."

"Makes us even, doesn't it?"

Niamh snorted then said, "Hey, there's Ron and Hermione.  Ron!  Mione!"

"Hey, you two," said Ron.

"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Niamh.

"Herbology.  You get to squeeze…what was it?"

"Bubotuber pus," said Hermione, frowning at Ron.

"Isn't that a cure for acne?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"What do we do in Divination?  I have it double after lunch."

Niamh blanched at Ron's words.

"Poor you.  We've got charts trying to locate the position of the planet's at our birth.  Harry got two Neptune's."

"Which is impossible," said Harry.

"Ahhh," said Ron, lifting a hand and taking on a misty tone, "when two Neptune's appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a Parselmouth shall be born…"

Niamh chuckled while Hermione cried, "You shouldn't joke about that, Ron!"

"S'alright, Herm," said Harry.  "After all…Ni got _four_ Venus' on hers."

Ron continued in his misty tone, "When four Venus' appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a Lady called Hex shall be born…"

"Shut up, you," growled Niamh and gave Ron a shove out onto the grounds.  "We've got Hagrid with you guys again."

"Don't they just love to keep pairing our Houses together?"

"What?" said Harry with a wry grin.  "Don't like our company?  I'm hurt."

"Oh, nothing wrong with you guys.  It's Malfoy I could lose."

"Couldn't we all," sighed Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later at dinner, the four of them met up again, joined by Ginny, and stood in the line of people trying to get into the Hall.  They had just joined the line when a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Hey, Weasley!"

They turned and all glared as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to them, Draco brandishing a paper.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" growled Ron.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!  Listen to this!"

**Further Mistakes at the Ministry**

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's trouble

Are not yet at an end, writes _Rita Skeeter, Special_

_Correspondent_.  Recently…

Harry cut Draco off by grabbing the paper and setting it on fire, his eyes glinting.  No one noticed he did this wandless as they all took a nervous step back.  Everyone in the school knew of the two Slytherin's rivalry.

"Hey!" Draco cried.  "I was reading that!"

"Not anymore," snarled Harry.  "Everything Skeeter writes is trash and I don't want to hear it.  So why don't you and Idiots One and Two do hang yourselves and save the rest of us a lot of misery and pain?"

Draco glared at him then looked at Ron again.

"Y'know it included a picture of your parents, Weasley.  Outside that thing you call a 'house'.  Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron clenched his fists in fury.  You could almost hear his bared teeth grating against each other.

"And what about your mother, Malfoy?" retorted Niamh, shoving her way between Harry and Ron and glaring.  "That expressions she's got, like there's something nasty under her nose?  Is that always there or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink as his gray eyes glittered with rage.

"Don't insult m mother, O'Feir."

"Then don't insult ours!" snapped Ginny, trying to get her wand arm (and her wand) free from Hermione's grip.

Harry sneered at the blonde and had just turned away when something white-hot shot past his face.  He whirled, drawing his wand and shooting off a Stunning Spell just as there was a loud _bang_ and a roar echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Moody was limping down the marble staircase, his wand out and pointing at a pure white ferret that was now shivering on the floor in the place where Draco had been.

A terrified silence filled the hall.  Moody limped over to them and looked at Harry's still drawn wand.  He grunted, "Good reflexes," then asked, "Did he get you?"

"No, sir," replied Harry, sheathing his wand.  "Malfoy couldn't hit me if I stood right in front of him with a large, flashing neon sign that said 'Hit Me'."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody suddenly shouted.

"Leave what?" asked Niamh.

"Not you, him."  Moody pointed over his shoulder at Crabbe.  The boy had frozen, about to pick up the ferret, which let out a terrified squeak and made for the dungeons.  Harry eyes Moody's blue eye, which was rolled back into his head.  _It must see through everything,_ he thought.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again – it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack on the floor, then bounced upwards once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned.  Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"  The ferret bounced higher, squealing in pain.

"Think he'll break something?" asked Niamh in a whisper, her eyes following the bouncing ferret.

"I hope so," growled Ginny darkly.

"Never – do – that – again," said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!"

McGonagall came done the marble staircase now, her arms full of books and her eyes wide behind her square-rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, as thought they were talking over tea.  The ferret bounced still higher.

"What – what are you doing?" asked McGonagall, eyes following the ferret as it hit the floor again and bounced.

"Teaching."

"Teach – Moody, _is that a student?_"

"Yep."

"No!"  McGonagall ran down the stairs and drew her wand; a moment later, Draco reappeared in a heap on the floor, hair all over his now pink face.  As he rose, wincing, Niamh moaned softly, "And I was enjoying that!"

"Moody, we _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment!  Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, looking unconcerned.  "But I thought a good sharp shock…"

"We give detentions, Moody!  Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then."

Moody looked at Draco, who was looking up malevolently at the professor.  He muttered something that had "my father" somewhere in it and Moody limped toward him, leaning down slightly.

"Your father?  Well, I happen to know your father of old, boy…  You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me.  Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, right?"

"Yes," spat Malfoy.

"Another old friend.  I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…  Come on, you…"

Moody seized Draco by the arm and marched him off towards the dungeons as McGonagall retrieved her books with her wand and walked off.

"Don't talk to me," said Ron as the five of them entered the Great Hall a few moments later.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever.  Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

Niamh lifted her hand in the air as if to give a toast and cried, "Here, here!"

"He could have really hurt Malfoy though," said Hermione.

"Who cares?" deadpanned the other four.  Hermione frowned at them then went off in a huff to the Gryffindor table.

"What's with her?" asked Niamh.

Ron sighed and shook his head.  "Something in the library.  She'd been eating five minutes then heading off there.  See you lot later."

They separated now, Ron heading for the Gryff's table, and Harry, Ginny, and Niamh heading for the Slyth's.  As they sat down, Niamh asked, "So, Gin – how was Moody's class?"

Ginny beamed and replied, "Great!  Even better that Professor Lupin!"

"Really" said Harry in surprise.  "Lupin's the best we've ever had."

"It's amazing.  Professor Lupin was good, but Professor Moody was an Auror ("Snape was an Auror," said Niamh, earning an elbow in the ribs from Harry).  He's actually been out there doing what he teaches!"

Niamh rubbed her hand together gleefully.

"I can't wait.  When've we got him, Harry?"

Harry reached into his bag for his schedule.

"_Friday_," he said in a surprised voice.

Niamh's head hit the table with a loud _thump_.


	82. Chapter 81 : Constant Vigilance!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Oh, and to whoever was asking (my horrible memory cannot recall who and my muses are tying me to the story to keep me from looking) about Mika's dad being Crouch Jr. or really Moody.  His dad _really is_ Moody.  We might even see his mum.  *wicked grin*  But I won't say for sure.

Ah!  And does everyone remember when I said that Niamh's fear of her father would be revealed in fourth year?  I was wrong.  The story took a far turn from what I originally thought of (I didn't mean to kill Tyls originally, I swear!  Saerwy did it!  **Don't blame that on me!**) so _hopefully_, I'll have that fifth year.  Or sixth.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 81 – Constant Vigilance!

Three days passed and then Niamh and Harry were heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Niamh was practically – and literally – bouncing.

"What's with her?" asked Thomas Ymber, eyes followed Niamh as he sidled up next to Harry in the corridor.

"Moody's her favorite subject to study beside hexes," replied Harry, "Now she gets to be taught by him.  The child is thrilled."

"I am _not_ a child!" cried Niamh over her shoulder.

"August the 15th," said Harry in a singsong voice.

Niamh snorted then dashed on ahead to the Defense classroom.

"I bet she's getting the front row seat," said Thomas.

Harry grinned at the brown-haired boy and said, "I know for a fact that she is."

They made it into the room in enough time for Harry to snag the seat beside Niamh (as if anyone else would _try_ to grab that seat) and Thomas grabbed the seat behind them, which would have been occupied by Mika.  When Draco entered, both Harry and Niamh hissed, "_Ferret!_"  The blonde glared at them as he settled into his seat, not knowing his ears had turned pink.

Then the distinctive clunking footsteps of Moody sounded outside the door and al fell quiet.  As he entered, all of them could see his clawed wooden foot protruding out from under his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled at the few who had taken out their books.  "You won't need them."

Niamh was practically on the edge of her seat now.

Moody took out a register and began to call out names, his normal eye moving straight down the list while his magical one swiveled to stare at whoever answered.

"Right then," he said when all was done.  "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin abou this class.  Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in Dark creatures – you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Several grumbled in assent while Niamh nodded furiously.

"But you're behind – _very_ behind – on dealing with curses (Harry and Niamh grinned at each other here).  So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other.  I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"You aren't staying?" said Niamh, looking rather defeated.

Moody's magical eye swiveled to land on her; Niamh flinched away as most did under its gaze.  His normal eyes looked down at the register then both eyes turned on her, and he smiled.  The effect made his heavily scarred face look more twisted, but it was good to know that he _could_ smile.

"You'll be Niamh O'Feir, won't you?"  When she nodded, he continued, "My son has told me quiet a lot about you, O'Feir…  Yeah, I'm staying just the one year.  Special favor to Dumbledore…  One year, then back to my quiet retirement."

"So – straight into it," he said, clapping his gnarled hands together.  "Curses.  They come in many strength and forms.  Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that.  I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year.  You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then.  But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better.  How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?  A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do.  He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face.  You need to be prepared.  You need to be alert and watchful."

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands raised, including Niamh's.  Moody pointed at Millicent Bulstrode.

"The Imperius Curse."

"Ah, yes – the Imperius Curse."

Moody clunked behind his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a glass jar.  Three large black spiders scuttled around inside, causing Pansy to let out a little shriek.

Niamh leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I bet Ron hated this part."

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in his hand so they all could see it as he pointed his wand at it.

"_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing back and forth as though on a trapeze.  It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel.  With a jerked of Moody's wand, the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Moody looked around the room as if he expected them to be laughing.  No one was.

"Ah.  I expected as much from the Slytherins.  Gryffindors seemed to think it was awfully funny."  Moody looked down at the spider, which had balled itself up and began to roll over and over.  "Total control.  I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down on of your throats…"

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, his magical eyes roving over those in the room.  "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will."

"The Imperius Curse can be fought and I'll be teach you how, but it takes real strength of character and not everyone's got it.  Better avoid being hit with it if you can.  _CONSTANT VIGILANCE_!" he roared, causing everyone but Harry to jump.

Moody eyed them calculatingly then picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one?  Another illegal curse?"

Hands threw up agains and this time Moody pointed at Amanda Brethel.

The blonde girl blinked her blue eyes in surprise then stammered, "The – the Cruciatus Curse, sir."

"Your name's Brethel?"

Amanda nodded.

Moody made no comment after that, simply reached into the jar for the next spider.  The creature quivered on the desk, apparently too scared to move.  Harry could sympathize with the poor creature.

"The Cruciatus Curse.  It needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea.  _Engorgio!_"

The spider swelled, now just about the same size as a small terrier.  Pansy shrieked again and tumbled over backwards in her chair.

"_Crucio!_"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side.  No sound came from it, but Harry was certain – certain in the way he was certain that the majestic Darcorn understood him – that is it had a voice, it would be screaming.  Moody did not move his wand and the spider began to shudder and jerk more violently…

"Stop it!" screamed Niamh suddenly.

Harry turned to look beyond Niamh to see Amanda's eyes wide on the twitching spider, hands clenched on her desk as her mouth worked, no sound coming out.

Moody lifted his wand and the spider's exertions stopped.

"_Reducio_," said Moody, placing the spider back in the jar as it returned to its normal size.  He then turned to the class.  "Pain.  You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone…  This one was very popular once too."

"Right then…anyone know any others?"

Moody looked at Draco this time as the hands raised.  The blonde locked eyes with Harry as all eyes turned on him.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco, eyes still locked on Harry's face, said, "_Avada Kedavra_."  If Draco had been expecting Harry to lunge across the room for saying the name of the spell that had killed his parents, he didn't get it.  Harry simply locked eyes lazily with the other boy and stared him down.

"Ah, yes," muttered Moody.  "The last and worst.  _Avada Kedavra_…the Killing Curse."

The third spider came form the jar and began to scuttle frantically across the desk.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound rolled over the spider and it rolled over onto it back, unblemished but most definitely dead.  Only a few students cried out as Moody swept the spider off of his desk.

"Not nice.  Not pleasant.  And there's no counter curse.  There's no blocking it.  Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

All eyes – including Moody's – turned on Harry who stared defiantly back at Moody.

He, in all his interest of hexes and curses, had never wanted to know more about these three curses.  Heard of them: of course, what Slytherin hadn't?  Sought to find how they worked?  Not he.  He remembered that image of green light and his mother's scream as her life was taken away, as she was taken away from him, cursing him to a life in the streets.  Never had he wanted to ever learn more about that light that haunted his dreams at oft times.

"_Avada Kedavra_'s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it – all of you could get out your wands and point them at me, say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed.  But I'm not here to teach you that."

"Why am I showing it to you if there's no counter curse?  _Because you've got to know_.  You've got to know what the worst it.  You don't want yourself in a situation where you're facing it.  _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!_"

"Now…those three curses are known as the Unforgivable Curses.  Any one of them used on a fellow human being can earn you a life sentence in Azkaban.  That's what your up against.  You need preparing and I'm here to teach you how to fight.  No get out yours quills and copy this down…"

The remainder of the class was spent taking notes on each of the Unforgivables.  No one – not even Draco – spoke until the bell rang.  But by the time they were out in the corridor, most of them were discussing it.

"Hey, Amanda!" yelled Niamh, running after the girl.  "Are you okay?  You looked…bad."

Amanda nodded as Harry jogged up, looking worriedly at her too.

"You alright?"

The blonde girl looked up at him, having to tilt her head almost completely back.  She was the shortest girl in their class and barely came up to Niamh's shoulder.  And Niamh wasn't tall.

"Yeah.  I'm…okay."

"Your sure?" asked Niamh.

Amanda nodded and turned to walk off.  Niamh looked after her then began to walk towards the Great Hall and Harry followed her.  They had almost made it there when Malfoy's voice rang out suddenly.

"Hey, Potter!  Did you get scared?  Of that last curse?  I heard you were scared _shitless_ of it."

Niamh whirled and snarled, "You _bastard!_"  She made to lunge at Draco but an arm across the chest made her stop.  Turning her head, she looked at Harry.  The teen's face looked like stone, it was so cold looking.

He stepped forward, towards Draco, stalking towards him with slow, calculated steps.  Draco paled but stood defiantly, grey eyes gleaming.

They stood there for a long moment, Harry (being the taller one) looking down at Draco calmly, as the other boy lifted his chin and glared.

Then Harry moved, his bag dropping to the floor, as his hands whipped out, grabbing Draco by the collar and slinging him to the floor.  Harry settled atop the other boy, his wand against the pale throat and his green eyes gleaming brightly.

Niamh gasped.  She had even seen Harry move to draw his wand!

"Y'know, Malfoy," spat Harry.  "I've heard enough of your mouth.  Enough of it to last me through my life and all through eternity.  And you know what?  _I'm tired of hearing it._  So…let's get one thing straight, shall we?"

Harry jabbed the tip of his wand against Draco's throat, the tip giving off silver sparks as he demanded, "Are you listening, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and Harry smiled cruelly.

"Good.  Listen really well, 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself.  I'd like to not see your ferrety face anymore, but as we're in the same school I can't really do anything about that.  Unless of course, I turn it into a bloody pulp but then Madam Pomfrey'd just fix it…"  He waved his other hand casually and laughed.  "But I digress.  See, I'm tired of you, Malfoy.  Tired of your jibes, your words…hell, I'm tired of the sight of you.  So, here's the deal.  You – and your lackey's – stay away from me and my friends, and I won't be forced to do something drastic.  Like make your head explode, for example.  I'm sure Filch doesn't want to clean up _your_ hideous and completely useless brain matter, so maybe I'd just find some spell that'd make you burn up from the inside.  Wouldn't _that_ be fun?"

"So," added Harry, "do we understand each other?"

Draco nodded and Harry jabbed him with his wand again.

"I want a _spoken_ answer, Malfoy.  _Do you understand me_?"

"Y – yes," hissed Draco.

"Good."

Harry rose in one fluid motion and jerked Draco to his feet.  He straightened his robes, tucking his wand away as he picked up his bag.  Turning towards Niamh, he began to walk towards the Hall again.

"Oh, and Draco?"

Draco glared at the back of his head and growled sullenly, "What is it, Potter?"

"How was it to be in your natural form?"

Several people in the entrance hall burst out laughing at that and Draco's cheeks burned pink with embarrassment as Harry strode off, Niamh following him.

A/N: Heheh.  I'm so evil, aren't I?


	83. Chapter 82 : Letters and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 82 – Letters and Secrets

Harry practically ran up the stairs to the Owlery after dinner, causing several owls to take off from their perches.  For a fleeting moment he wished Hedwig was still alive.

Harry? 

Harry looked up and saw the pale gold eyes of his raven peering down at him from the third row of perches.

"Hey, Jar."

What are you doing up here? 

Harry gave a sort of crooked grin and asked, "Can't a guy send a letter?"

Harry, the more we are together, the closer we get.  I can sense your emotions, now, and they're troubled.  What happened? 

Harry shook his head then snapped his eyes up to the raven as he felt a gentle probing in his mind.  He quickly closed it off, locking it up tighter than the Tower of London.

Jardin winced visibly.  He'd been caught.

"Now, apparently, as we are getting closer, you can't search my mind as easily as you could," spat Harry, scowling at the bird.  "So, don't try and find out what I don't want you to know!"

Alright, Harry.  I won't. 

"Good."

Harry leaned his head back against the cold stone of the owlery and closed his eyes.  Green light flashed across his eyelids and a woman's scream made his eyes fly open.  Despite his words to Malfoy, seeing that curse _had_ disturbed him.

Hands shaking slightly, he reached into his bag for parchment, quill, and ink.

Sirius,

How are you?  I'm fine…pretty much.  I – I saw the curse that killed mum today.  Our new professor, Professor Moody, showed us the Unforgivables.  I keep seeing it in my mind, over and over.  And hearing her scream.

Y'know, seeing it in your mind is nothing to actually _seeing it_.

Ha ha.  Now this is funny.  I just met you last year and I can talk to you better than I can talk to anyone – even my Dad.  Please don't tell him that.  Don't gloat.  I don't know why I can't talk to him.  Maybe its because…oh, hell, I don't know why.  Maybe its just easier to put words down on paper than to say them.

Hope you're well,

Harry

Harry did not read over the letter, just rolled it up and got out another piece of paper and dipped his quill in the inkpot.

Mika,

How are you doing in the frozen north, mate?

It's the same old things here.  Well…perhaps not.  Second day back, your dad turned Malfoy into a ferret and bouncing him around the entrance hall.  It was priceless.

Your dad had a good lesson today.  The Unforgivables.  I bet half the class already knew what they were.  Best part: Pansy fell out of her chair.  She fears spiders even more than Ron.

Anyway, just writing to say hi.  Ni and Gin say hello.  We can't wait till you get back and the Slytherin Four is together again.  Damn, we really need a better name than _that_.

Harry

Oh, and why is your last name Davids if Moody is your dad?  Just curious…

Harry rolled up this letter as well then called to Jardin.  The raven fluttered down to his knee and Harry tied the letter to Sirius onto his leg.

"This one goes to Sirius and the other one goes to Mika.

Ooo, a trip to the frozen north.  I've always wanted to vacation there. 

Harry shook his head at the bird and tied Mika's letter to his leg.  Jardin nipped at his ear as Hedwig used to do then launched himself out the window.

Harry stood, staring out after him until he vanished from sight, a black speck fading into the setting sun.  Harry then, with a sigh, turned and hefted his bag onto his shoulder, heading down the stairs.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Amanda?"

Amanda whirled in her chair, blinking when she saw Harry standing behind her, clad in only black pants with a plaid shirt in one hand.  Her eyes flicked to his scarred torso and arms, taking in the silver Basilisk pendant, then up to his face.

"H – hi, Harry. A – aren't you c – cold?

Harry blinked and looked down at himself, taking in his bare chest and feet. He then looked back up and shrugged.

"Not really."

"O – okay."  Amanda turned back around in her chair to face the fire.

Harry frowned at her and walked around to sit in the chair close to hers, pulling on his shirt as he did so.

"Are you okay, Amanda?"

Amanda looked up in surprise and started to nod then sighed and shook her head.

"No.  No, I'm not."

"Was it something about Moody's class today?" asked Harry, remembering her reaction to the Cruciatus Curse and how distraught she'd looked after the class.

Amanda nodded, eyes closed.  Then she leaned close to Harry, eyes darting about the room as if looking for some other Slytherin out of bed in the wee hours of the morning, spying on them.  She lowered her voice to a whisper now.

"Can I tell you something, Harry?  And trust you not to tell anyone else?  You're the only one I think I could tell.  The other girls wouldn't."

Harry remembered Niamh shared her dorm with Amanda.

"Niamh would."

"No.  Niamh's never seen what I've seen."  Amanda shivered and Harry laid his hand on top of hers.

"You can trust me, Amanda.  No one will ever know.  Not Ni, not Gin, no one."

Amanda nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You see, my parents used to be good friend with the Longbottom's – Neville's parents.  They were all Aurors together.  Sometimes, my parents would leave me with them whenever they went somewhere and the Longbottom's weren't out with them.  Sometimes even then with the babysitter who took care of Neville."

"It was just one such night when the Longbottom's weren't with them when I was four.  Sometime during the night I heard loud noises and woke up when Mrs. Longbottom, clad in her nightgown, her hair all in disarray, and her wand in her wand had rushed into the nursery.  She scooped up Neville and me and ran out.  On the landing, Mr. Longbottom was fighting a Death Eater."

Amanda was no longer talking to Harry now – not really anyway.  She was back on that night.  Harry laced his fingers through hers, eyes locked on her face as he listened intently.

"There were four of them; one on the landing with Mr. Longbottom, two on the stairs, one more below us on the first floor.  Mrs. Longbottom shot a curse at one of the men on the stairs and he froze in place.  His companion began to immediately fire curses at _us_."  A tear ran down Amanda's cheek now.  "He fired Cruciatus at us.  Mrs. Longbottom took the curse herself, using her body to shield us.  I still remember her screams and the Death Eater's laughter."

"They put the curse on both of them eventually.  They though they knew where Voldemort was.  They were trying to get the information out of them."

"They never did.  The Longbottom's didn't know anything, or they never told.  By the time the Death Eater's realized this, it was too late."

Amanda looked at Harry now and asked, "Did you know that if your put under Cruciatus long enough, you'll go insane?"

Harry shook his head.  Again, he had never sought to know more about the Unforgivables.

"That's what happened.  The Longbottom's went insane.  After that, the Death Eater's turned towards us.  That's when the Aurors finally showed up.  They didn't capture any of them.  They were too scared to try.  So the Death Eaters all escaped and the Longbottom's were taken to St. Mungo's.  They're still there now.  I go with Neville and his grandmother sometimes to see them."

Another tear ran down Amanda's cheek.

"And then that idiot Lockhart came.  He said he could make us forget what had happened.  Before anyone could stop him, he'd Obliviated Neville."

"Y'know, Neville never used to be afraid of anything.  When we were little, we used to explore everywhere.  I was the one that was always afraid.  And Neville…Neville was sort of like you, Harry.  He was always looking out for people, even at four.  And then Lockhart took that all away.  He didn't Obliviate the memory of that night; he Obliviated everything that made Neville _Neville_.  They stopped him before he could do the same to me and threw him out of the Ministry.  But it was too late to undo the change.  Too damn late."

More tears cascaded down Amanda's cheeks and Harry felt one drop onto the back of his hand.  But he stayed.  He held onto Amanda's hand, watching her as she cried, his heart aching for her as well as the Neville that had been lost.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next morning, a tawny owl delivered a message to Harry during lunch.  Niamh, as she generally did, tried to peer over his shoulder but Harry looked sharply at her and she ceased.  If he guessed right, he knew who had sent it.

And this matter was between them.

And he was right.

Harry,

Thank you for listening last night.  I – I'm glad I could tell someone.  And thank you for not thinking I'm just some silly girl who needs to get over it.

Many thanks,

Amanda

Harry put the letter in his pocket them looked down the table at Amanda.  They locked eyes for a moment and Harry smiled.  Amanda beamed at him, eyes glittering, then turned back to her friends.

"What was that about?" asked Niamh as Harry turned back to his plate and picked up his fork.

"Nothing, Ni," replied Harry, his eyes moving to land on Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing at all."


	84. Chapter 83 : Constant Vigilance Again an

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 83 – Constant Vigilance Again and SPEW

A few weeks later Moody announced to them that he would be placing the Imperius Curse on each of them.

"But – you said it was illegal, professor."

Moody's magical eyes swiveled to land on Thomas as he cleared away the desks with a wave of his wand.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like.  If you'd rather learn the hard way – leave.  You're excused."

Thomas turned red and mumbled, "I didn't mean I wanted to leave, sir."  Moody eyed him for a moment then grunted.

He then began to beckon students forward and Harry and Niamh had a time watching them.  Millicent Bulstrode ran in circles yelling gibberish.  Pansy tried to fly.  Draco imitated a ferret, which sent Niamh into hysterics.  It also made Moody choose her next.  She skipped around the room singing a song by U2.  Out of all of them, only Niamh had managed to fight the curse, later telling Harry Moody had been trying to make her sing the national anthem.  But none of them recovered until Moody released them.

"Potter, you next."

Harry walked past Niamh as she head back to where they'd been standing, giving him a wink.  As soon as Harry was in the center of the cleared area, Moody lifted his wand.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head faded into the background, leaving only a vague happiness.  He stood there, feeling immensely relaxed.

Then he heard Moody's voice in his head…

_Jump onto the desk…_

Why? Said a voice in his head.  Stupid thing to do really…

_Jump onto the desk…_

No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the voice…no, I really don't want to…

_Jump!  NOW!_

The next thing Harry knew he was lying spread-eagled on the floor.  Judging from the pain in his back and tailbone, he had thrown himself backwards.

"Now, _that's_ more like it!  Look at that, you lot…Potter fought!  He fought it, and he beat it!  Very good, Potter, very good!  They'll have a _hell_ of a time trying to control you!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Can't believe you beat that curse, mate," said Ron later as they were walking towards the Hall for dinner.

"Ron was skipping on every alternate step yesterday," said Hermione with a smile.  "Oh, and Harry, Niamh, Ginny…I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join S.P.E.W."

"_Spew?_" said Niamh in surprise.

"S – P – E – W!  Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Uh, Mione," said Niamh. "You're my friend and I love you for your braininess but…house-elves like working."

"How do you know that?  Did you ask one?"  Hermione narrowed her eyes at Niamh.

"Being as I spent most of the summer with a house- elf, I'd think I'd know."

Hermione turned on Harry now.

"You own a house-elf?!"

Harry glared at Niamh, who whistled innocently, then looked down at the practically spitting Hermione.

"She's Da's.  An Ni's right, Mione.  House-elves _enjoy_ working.  Even Dobby does!  Just not for the Malfoy's."

"How do you know _that_?"

"Because Dobby's been working in the kitchens here since third year.  And, yes, he does get pay.  _And_…"  Harry said this loudly as Hermione opened her mouth "…I asked the other house-elves if they would consider taking pay.  They won't.  They're happy here, Mione.  As if Dumbledore would mistreat a house-elf."

Hermione glared at him then stormed off in a huff.

"Well," said Ron, looking after her, "that went well."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Niamh whispered to Harry, "Were you being serious or do you not want to join Spew because you're probably some distant relation to house-elves?"

Harry gave her an odd look and replied, "I was being serious.  And I'm as a distant relation to house-elves as you are to Ron.  Now let's go get some food.  I'm starved."


	85. Chapter 84 : Triwizard Tournament, Lette

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 84 – Triwizard Tournament, Letters, and Gifts

Some time later, the five of them entered the entrance hall to find a large crowd of students milling around a sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase.  Harry and Ron, being the tallest, peered at the sign and read it to the others.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

The delegations from Beauxbatons and

Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock

on Friday the 30th of October.  Lessons

will end a half hour early – 

"Yes!" cried Niamh.  "Binns is last on Friday!"

Students will return their bags and books

to their dormitories and assemble in front

of the castle to greet our guests before the

Welcoming Feast.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan.  "I wonder if Cedric knows?  You think he does, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and Ernie ran off, Ron peering after him.

"Who's Cedric?"

"Diggory.  Hufflepuff Seeker," replied Harry.  "He must be entering the tournament."  He didn't notice Niamh flush slightly.

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?"

"That idiot beat you in Quidditch," said Ginny.

"And he's not an idiot.  I've heard he's a really good student – _and_ he's a prefect," declared Hermione.

"You just like him because he's _handsome_," said Ron.

"I do _not_ like people because they're handsome!"

Ron and Harry both made false coughs that sounded suspiciously like "_Lockhart!_"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry – 

I'm perfectly fine, if you must know.  I won't say where I am, of course.  This letter might get intercepted and then where would we be?

And you know me well for someone who just met me.  I won't gloat to Snape either (I want to, but since you asked…).

Ah, the Killing Curse.  I remember it from sixth year.  I saw it a lot in my days as an Auror.  But, remember, you survived it.  And I for one am glad of it – Snape's son or not.

By the way, where did you get an Altair Raven?  They're supposedly extinct.

Sirius

Harry folded Sirius' letter and put it in his pocket before turning to Jardin.

_So…revealed yourself, did you?_

Jardin fluffed his feathers and said gruffly, What else could I do when he kept firing curses at me?  Be glad I have had such practice dodging them or that man would be eating raven. 

Harry chuckled softly then reached for the other letter the raven had brought.

Harry,

Sod off, you cheeky bastard.  It's colder than Hell here!  Well…  Perhaps not, as Hell's not cold…

Malfoy a ferret?  And I _missed it?_  _DAMN!_

Oh, good on the old wolf.  He put me through those.  Bet he placed Imperius on the lot of you.  I keep missing things!  I hope Parkinson split open her head, the little whor.

As to the names, what about you?  Joke.  I know that reason.  Ah – my parents are separated.  Mum's got me till I move out, the old wolf gets me during the last two weeks of summer hols.  She went back to her maiden name and changed min too.  I mean, Mika Moody?  My name really sucked.

Mika

Harry chortled, laughing uproariously at Mika's letter.  A Hufflepuff passing by the alcove he sat in hurried on, causing him to laugh even more.  Jardin tilted his head and peered at his bond.

Is it really that funny? 

"Probably not," replied Harry, brushing laugh-tears from his eyes.  "But I thought it was."

Ah.  Well, I'm off. 

"Tired?"

Immensely, replied the raven, opening his wings and launching himself out of the alcove.  Harry looked after the bird for a moment then hopped down, tucking the letter into his pocket as he grabbed his bag and headed for Transfiguration.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Once Binns class was cut short, Niamh and Harry hurried down to Arx Serpens, dumped their stuff in the Hexer's Corner, and grabbed cloaks and scarves before hurrying back upstairs.  They paused long enough to wait for Ginny then ran up, Harry leading them through a secret passageway that opened out behind the marble staircase.

When they got there the Heads of Houses were ordering their students into line.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," snapped McGonagall.  "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

"O'Feir!  Where's your hat?"

"Minerva, if you wouldn't mind leaving my students to me."

McGonagall glared at Snape, who arched an eyebrow in response.  Harry meanwhile pulled Mika's letter from his pocket and tapped it with his wand.  Instantly it became a hat and he shoved it onto Niamh's head.

"Next Hogsmeade trip," he hissed, "get a new hat."

Niamh grinned at him then chuckled at McGonagall's flabbergasted expression.

Snape clapped his hands and said, "Come on…down the steps…first years in front…Mister Goyle, are you a fist year?  I thought not…back with your year."

Niamh snickered as Goyle walked numbly back to stand beside Crabbe and Draco.  She then turned to Harry and asked, "How do you think they're coming?  The train?"

"Probably not."

"Broomsticks?"

"Not from that far away."

"Portkey?  Apparate?"

"You can't Apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds or inside them, Ni.  Don't you ever listen to Mione?"

"Generally?  No."

"Aha!" said Dumbledore from the back row suddenly.  "Unless I am very much mistake, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" cried several voices.

"_There!_" yelled Harry, his sharp Seeker's eyes picking out a shape over the forest.

"It's a dragon!"

"_A dragon?_" screamed Niamh as though the idea was ludicrous (which it was as dragons were untamable).  "Don't be a bloody bint!  _It's a carriage!_"

And she was absolutely right.  It was a gigantic, powder-blue carriage drawn through the air by a dozen winged horses, each a palomino the size of an elephant.

As the carriage landed, the horses dinner plate size hooves making the ground shake slightly, the first three rows jumped back.  Harry scowled down at a third year Hufflepuff who'd landed on his foot and jabbed him in the ribs at the same time.  He then had time to see the coat of arms (two crossed golden wands emitting three stars each) on the carriage door before it was thrown open and a boy in pale blue robes leapt out.  The boy turned back to the carriage, bending to release a set of golden steps before springing back.

A shiny, high-heeled black shoe the size of a child's sled emerged from the carriage, followed by the largest woman Harry had ever seen.  The only person who could possibly make her height would be Hagrid.

As she stepped into the light spreading out from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have an olive-skinned face, black eyes that seemed like liquid, and a rather beaky nose.  Her hair was drawn back into a shining knob at the base of her neck and she was dress from head to doe in black satin with brilliant opals gleaming at her throat and fingers.

Dumbledore began to clap and the students followed.  The woman smiled and walked towards Dumbledore, extending a hand.  The old wizard, tall as he himself was, barely had to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime.  Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr (Niamh coughed and gasped, "_Dumbly-dorr?!_"  Harry promptly jabbed an elbow in her ribs).  I 'ope I find you well?" said Madame Maxime.

"In excellent form, I thank you."

"My pupils."  Madame Maxime waved one of her hands behind her.

Now standing outside of the carriage were a dozen boys and girls, all in their late teens, shivering.

"Serves them right for wearing _silk_," said Niamh scornfully.  "Didn't they think to see what the weather was like?"

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" asked Madame Maxime.

"He should be here any moment," replied Dumbledore.  "Would you like to wait and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think.  But ze 'orses – "

"Our Care of Magical Creatures professor will be delighted to see to them.  At the moment he is dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other – ah – charges."

"My steeds require – _forceful_ 'andling.  Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job."

"Very well.  Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to."

Madame Maxime nodded then said to her students, "Come," and the Hogwarts crowd parted for them.

Niamh watched them go then turned to Harry.

"A Galleon says the Skrewts have escaped."

"Oh, don't say that, Niamh," said Amanda Brethel, who had suddenly appeared at Harry's elbow (her head actually did only reach his elbow).

"Mmm," said Niamh.  "Horrible thought, isn't it?"

Amanda shivered then asked, "Hey, what's going on with the lake?"

Several people besides Harry and Niamh turned to look, and indeed – there was something going on in the lake.  A whirlpool had appeared in the center of the lake and a long pole had begun to rise from it…

"It's a ruddy ship!" said someone from behind Harry.

And it was.  The ship looked like a resurrected wreck, the dim lights shining from it portholes like ghost eyes.  When the ship emerged completely, bobbing on the lake surface, the anchor dropped with a splash and then a plank was lowered to the bank with a thud.

Several people came down the plank, all of them wearing cloaks that seemed to be some kind of shaggy fur.  The man leading them was wearing sleek, silver furs that matched his hair.

"Dumbledore!  How are you, my dear fellow?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff."

When Karkaroff reached the light pouring from the doors, they saw he was as tall and thin as Dumbledore but with short white hair and a goatee that did not hide his weak chin.  He shook hands with both of his own when he reached Dumbledore, looking up at the castle as he did so.

"Good old Hogwarts.  How good it is to be here, how good…  Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore?  Viktor has a slight head cold…"  He gestured towards his students.

A boy detached from the crowd and Harry caught a glimpse at a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows.

"Merlin's beard," breathed a Gryffindor fifth year behind them.  "_It's Krum!_"

Harry watched him go then began to follow the other students in after the rest of the Durmstrang party was in.  Ron and Hermione shoved their way over to them and they could hear Ginny fighting her way up through the third years when the four of them were together.  Harry finally turned around, plunged his arm between two Hufflepuff third years, grabbed what felt like an arm, and pulled hard.

"Look what I found," he said proudly as he pulled Ginny up against him.

"Aw," cooed Niamh, her eyes glittering with amusement.  "Can we keep her?"

Ginny glared at the both of them and said blandly, "Ha ha ha."

Ron – of course – was still staring after Krum.

"I don't believe it.  Krum.  _Viktor Krum!_"

"Ron," said Niamh with a tilt of her head, "its not like he's _that_ famous.  Now…if it was, let's say, Godric Gryffindor, _then_ I'd be impressed."

As they entered the entrance hall, they saw a gaggle of sixth-year girls searching their pockets.

"Probably looking for something for Krum to sign with," said Ginny.

Ron eyed the girls then turned to Harry and asked, "Have a quill?"

"_Honestly!_" said Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him into the Hall.

The three Slytherins looked at each other in amusement then followed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh, Ron's not going to be happy about this…"

Niamh and Harry looked down the table at the Durmstrang party.  The three of them had been the last one's in and were sitting at the end of the table beside the party.

"No, definitely not," added the girl as Draco leaned across the table to talk to Krum.

"Ignore them," said Ginny.  "And how come we can't get robes like that?"

The Durmstrang students had pulled of their heavy furs, revealing robes of a deep blood red.  The girl beside Ginny heard her and smiled down at her.

"Ve are from different schools."  She eyed Ginny and asked, "Might you be Ginny Veasley?"

Ginny looked at Harry and Niamh in surprise then said, "Yes."

The girl smiled and pulled what looked like a hastily wrapped package from inside her robes.  She placed it on the table and pushed it towards Ginny.

"A voy named Mika Davids told me to give this to you."

Ginny blinked then gently picked up the package, which seemed to contain something soft form the way it sank in under her fingertips.  She tucked it into her robes and said to Harry and Niamh, "I'll open it later."  She then turned to the girl and said, "Thank you."

"You are velcome."

Suddenly the staff entered and all fell quiet.  Dumbledore remained standing after the other teachers had sat and beamed at everyone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and guests.  I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts.  I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast.  I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled, some dishes foreign ones, and they are.  Harry began to laugh as Ron gaped at a Beauxbatons girl with a sheet of silvery-blonde hair who had walked over to stand by him and Hermione.

"What's so funny?" asked Niamh then saw it.  "Ah-ha!" she cried, "our Ronnikins has discovered veela once more."

"Veela?" said Ginny, turning to look.  The girl said something to Ron and Hermione then picked up a dish and carried it back to the Ravenclaw table.  Several heads followed her.

"I wonder how they do that."

"What?" asked Harry, looking down at Niamh.  "Draw men into their webs?"

"That's succubi, you idiot."

"Ah, yes, but veela are not all beauty are they?  And why would you want to know?"

"I just wonder why only a few looked at her.  They didn't do that at the Cup."

"That's because they were _full_ veela, Ni.  I bet you she's less than half.

"Bet me what?"

"The joy of one of us winning."

"Your scared of losing."

"Me?  Scared?  You must be joking."

"Isn't that Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman?" said Ginny suddenly, interrupting Harry and Niamh's banter.

"So it is," said Niamh as the two took the other two seats that had been set up at the Head Table.  "Here to see their tournament start, I suppose."

Soon the plates were empty and Dumbledore rose again.  Silence fell immediately on the Hall once more.

"The moment has come.  The Triwizard Tournament is about to start.  I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in that casket – "

"What is it, a body?" said Niamh.

" – just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year.  Bt first, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts."

"The casket now, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch now approached Dumbledore, an ancient looking wooden chest encrusted with jewels cradled in his arms.  He placed it carefully on the table in front of Dumbledore then stepped back.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they had made the necessary arrangement for each challenge.  There will be three tasks, spaced through the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess – their daring – their power of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools.  They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total score after three tasks will win the Triwizard Cup.  The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore tapped the top of the casket three times with his wand then reached in and drew out a roughly made wooden cup.  A cup brimming with blue-white flames.

The cup was sat on top of the casket as Dumbledore continued.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet.  Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours to put their names forward.  Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three judged most worthy to represent their schools.  The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it had been placed in the entrance hall.  No one under seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of your wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly.  Once the Goblet of Fire has selected a champion, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end.  The placing of  your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract.  There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion.  Please be very sure that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet.  Now, I think it is time for bed.  Good night to you all."

"C'mon," said Harry, rising quickly.  "Let's try and make it out before the hoard."

The three of them ducked, spun, and sprinted through the crowd, making it to the doors just as Karkaroff and the Durmstrang students did.  Harry stopped, holding out one hand to halt a still running Niamh and waving Karkaroff forward with the other.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff, nodding at him.

Then he froze, his eyes locking onto Harry's face.  Harry's street instincts screamed at him to run at the shrewd look on the man's face, but he fought them now, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as Karkaroff's eyes traveled up to his scar.  The Durmstrang students were now looking at him too.

"Yes, that _is_ Harry Potter."

Snape had shoved his way to the fore of the crowd, black eyes focused on Karkaroff.

"Severus!"

Snape glared mildly at him and said, "Move on, Karkaroff.  You're blocking the door.  Mr. Potter, Miss O'Feir, Miss Weasley…if you would head on to the common room."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, professor," before moving past Karkaroff.  Niamh and Ginny followed him, both girls moving up to stand on either side of them.

Harry still felt Karkaroff's eyes on him as they walked down the corridor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So, Gin, let's see what's in the package," said Niamh as she settled into a chair in the Hexer's Corner.

Ginny blinked then pulled the soft package from inside her robes.

"I forgot about it…"

"Well, let's open it, girl.  I want to see what our traveling companion has sent you."

Ginny began to open the brown paper the package was wrapped in and Niamh leaned forward in anticipation.  Harry watched idly from where he lay sprawled on the couch, Hedwig curled up on his chest asleep.

"Oh heavens…"

"What is it?" asked Niamh, leaning forward some more.

Ginny, wide-eyed, pushed the brown paper wrapping aside and stood, unfolding a full-length gown of an amazing fiery shade, the top cut low, the shoulders laid bare by the cut between the top and the sleeves, and the whole trimmed in gleaming silver thread.

Niamh's eyes bugged out and she breathed, "Holy saints and demons…" as Harry sat upright, waking the sleeping Hedwig and earning an angry hiss.

Ginny gaped at the dress before she collapsed into her chair, the silky fabric clasped in her face.

"This – this must've cost a fortune.  I can't take this from him!"

"There's a note," said Harry, leaning down to pick it up.  He hand it to Ginny, who unfolded it and read it aloud in a shocked whisper.

Gin,

I know you'll say you can't take this from me, but – please – do take it.  The place's here are astounding.  There's a village not far from the school – a wizarding village like Hogsmeade.  I saw this (and let me tell you, there were hundreds more like it) and immediately saw you in it.  Please keep it.

We'll just say it's a Christmas present from me to you.

Mika

"Oh, Merlin," breathed Ginny, "how did he _afford_ this?"

"Being as his dad's Moody, I wouldn't be surprised," said Niamh.  "Gin, you not thinking of giving it back, are you?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Slytherin's serpent, Ginny, you can't return something like _this!_  It's probably custom made!"

"Oh," said Ginny, looking at the dress.  "It is very beautiful…"

"And you'll probably look beautiful in it," said Harry, causing the redhead to blush.  "But you'd better wrap it up and hide it at the bottom of your trunk.  Pansy's liable to steal it."

"And fire is not her color," said Niamh.  "Not that she'd care, she being the all-proclaimed Slytherin Whor."

"Don't say that."

"Ah.  Slytherin _Wench_.  How's that?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny then said, "Hardly better.  I'm off to bed.  You do know the Locking Charm, don't you, Gin?"

"Yes.  Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night, Gin, Ni."

"'Night, mate."


	86. Chapter 85 : Beards and Champions

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 85 – Beards and Champions

The next day, Harry, Niamh, and Ginny had to push, shove, and even hex their way into the Great Hall.  By the time they'd eaten breakfast, they found Ron and Hermione entering the Hall, Ron grinning in amusement.  Harry grabbed a piece of toast and left Niamh and Ginny to finish eating as he wandered over to where Ron and Hermione had sat down at the almost empty Gryffindor table.

"Hey, mates," said Harry, jumping up onto the table beside Ron's plate.  "What was so amusing?"

Ron grinned and replied, "Oh, it was priceless.  Fred and George took an Aging Potion and tried to cross the Age Line.  They ended up with very nice beards!"

Harry laughed, spraying out toast crumbs on Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Chaser's.  He winced and swallowed the rest before grinning in embarrassment at her.

"Sorry, Angelina.  Ron was just talking about the twins very nice beards."

Angelina smiled at him and brushed crumbs off her shirt.  She and Harry had always gotten along, even though they did tend to end up spilling things on each other.

"S'alright, Harry.  I've had worse from the twins."

"Did you enter your name, Angelina?" asked Hermione.

"Just now," replied Angelina.

"Better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory," said Seamus as he walked up.  He looked at Harry sitting on the table and added, "Come to join us?"

"Just for a moment," replied Harry.  "And leave Cedric be.  He's not a bad chap."

"You didn't get beaten by him," grumbled Ron.

"Nooo…  I got beaten by Miss I'm-A-Ravenclaw-But-Have-The-Attitude-Of-A-Slytherin over there."  Harry took a bite of his toast and nodded towards Cho Chang as she entered the Hall.

"Only because of those horrible dementors," said Hermione.

"True," said Harry with a shrug, finishing off his toast and licking the crumbs from his fingers.  He then looked over at the Slytherin table and added, "Looks like the girls are finished…  See you lot tonight.  And good luck, Angelina."

As he hopped down and strolled back over to the Slytherin table, a fifth year sitting nearby growled darkly, "Good luck from a Slytherin…  Bah!  _Bad lucks_ more like it!"

Ron and Hermione looked livid but Angelina looked even more so.  She walked over to the fifth year and snapped, "Look here, you.  Harry may be a Slytherin, but he's of a finger lot than _you_.  And when he says something, he means it.  so shut you trap or I'll shut it for you.  Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," squeaked the fifth year.

Angelina eyed the fifth year then walked back down to where Ron and Hermione were grinning.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione nodded.  "That was awful good of you, Angelina."

Angelina smiled at them and said, "Harry's a good kid.  And a killer Seeker.  Seems he needs some defenders in this school.  Not that he can't defend himself, being the Lord Hex…anyway, I'm off to see how Fred and George are doing."

"And to gloat, probably," said Ron after her.

"Probably!" replied Angelina over her shoulder.

"Honestly!" cried Hermione, throwing up her hands in defeat.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That night, as the golden plates cleared and Dumbledore got to his feet, a tense silence fell on the Hall.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision.  I believe that is requires one more minute."

"Now…when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the tip of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they shall receive their first instructions."  Dumbledore gestured towards the door to his right as he spoke, then lifted his wand.

At once all the lights in the hall but those in the grinning pumpkins went out.  All eyes fastened onto the bright, blue-white flames of the Goblet of Fire.

Beside Harry, Niamh fidgeted excitedly, blue eyes bright.

Suddenly the flames turned red and a tongue of fire shot up, a charred piece of parchment fluttering out of it.

Dumbledore caught it and held it close to the once again blue-white flames so he could read it.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

Applause and cheering erupted through the Hall as Krum rose from his seat (no longer sitting anywhere near Draco) and walked up to the staff table, turned, and vanished through the door.

The goblet burned red again and immediately all the cheering died down as a second piece of parchment rose into the air.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"Hey," said Niamh as a girl with a familiar sheet of silver-blonde hair rose and walked up towards the Head Table.  "Isn't that the girl Ron was goggling at?"

Harry looked.

"Yep."

"Thought so."

The applause died down once more as the goblet burned red for a third time and a tense feeling filled the Hall.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore after the third piece of parchment had emerged.

The Hufflepuff table was the loudest in the Hall as a grinning Cedric rose and headed towards the Head Table and the door.  Niamh was hugging Harry very happily as this happened.

"Excellent!  Now that we have our three champions, we many continue.  I trust that all of you will cheer your champions on…"

Dumbledore paused, as the Goblet of Fire turned red again.  As another piece of parchment flew up, he seemed to grab it automatically, opening it and stared hard.

"Something's wrong," whispered Ginny in the tense silence.  "Look at his face."

Dumbledore had turned pale and his eyes darted towards the Slytherin table.  He then cleared his throat, shaking his head and said two words that surprise everyone in the Hall.

"_Harry Potter._"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_WHAT?!_" screamed Harry, Niamh, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"I didn't put my name in," gasped Harry.

"Well, it somehow got in there, mate," said Niamh, "and now you're stuck."

"Look at Professor Snape!" hissed Ginny.

Snape had turned a pasty white and rose quickly to head down the table to Dumbledore.  Harry could only imagine what they were saying.

Dumbledore shook his head then gestured towards Harry.  The teen was half out of his seat when someone from the Gryffindor table shouted, "We can't have a _Slytherin_ champion!"

"Who said that?!" snarled Niamh, jumping to her feet beside Harry, wand in hand.  On his other side, Ginny appeared, brown eyes narrowed.  At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, the now beardless twins, and a few others were looking coldly at those around them.  Several Slytherin's (even some who disliked Harry) cried out in outrage.

As the noise rose, Dumbledore shot off a loud _bang_ from his wand and yelled, "_SILENCE!_  Miss O'Feir, Miss Weasley, your defense of Mr. Potter is admirable but hardly necessary.  Mr. Potter, if you would go join the champions…  Mr. Weasley, please put Mr. Adock down."

"Sir," said Ron, releasing his grip on a short, brown-haired boy's shirt.  "He's the one…"

"He shall be readily dealt with by _me_, Mr. Weasley.  Please…sit back down.  Harry?  Harry Potter, please go join the champions."

Harry nodded the squeezed Niamh and Ginny's hands.  "It'll be alright," he said before heading for the door the other champions had vanished through.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Albus," said Severus sharply as he watched Harry vanish through the door.  "You can't seriously allow him to compete.  He's only _fourteen_…"

"And as smart as Lily was at that age."

"Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled and placed a gentle, reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.  "Do not worry, Severus," he said.  "Harry will be fine.  He _is_ your son after all."

Severus smiled tightly.

"Yes.  Yes, I suppose he is very much my son."

"Good.  Now, if you wouldn't mind going to tell Mr. Adock to see me in my office after the feast then come join us…"

Dark pleasure glimmered in Severus' obsidian eyes.

"It would be my _pleasure_, Albus," he purred before heading for the Gryffindor table.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry slid into the room and saw the others grouped around the fire.  Krum was leaning up against the mantelpiece.  Cedric was standing, hands behind his back, staring into the fire.  Fleur Delacour was the only one who noticed Harry in the room.

"What's is it?  Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Cedric turned, blinked, and breathed, "_Harry?_"

"Hi, Cedric.  And _no_, I'm not here to deliver a message, thank you," said Harry, looking at Fleur.

"Then…" began the girl but was interrupted as Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and a rather smug looking Professor Snape.  Harry smirked inwardly.  So Dumbledore had let his father go tell off Adock…

"Madame Maxine!" cried Fleur, "what is going on?"

"Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete!" replied the giant of a woman.

Harry bristled visibly.  Sure, he couldn't make _her_ height, but he damn near wasn't _little!_

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" said Madame Maxime.

"I'd like to know that myself," growled Karkaroff.  "_Two_ Hogwarts champions…"

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said, "We were just as surprised as everyone else, my dear Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff."

"'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions," insisted Madam Maxime.

"Yes," hissed Karkaroff.  "We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore…"

"I didn't put my name in!" snapped Harry, glaring defiantly about as all gazes turned upon him.  He then shrank back a little when he caught his father's slight shake of his head.

"And how do _we_ know that?" hissed McGonagall, frowning at him.

"Minerva," purred Snape, "surely you don't believe that one of my students would…"

"I assuredly do, Severus."

"Are you implying that _my_ students would cheat and _yours_ would not?"

"Severus!" snapped Dumbledore.  "Minerva!  Control yourselves!"

"Forgive me, Headmaster," said Snape, inclining his head slightly.  "But I do find it hard to believe that Harry would put his name in the Goblet of Fire or ask an older student to do it for him.  He had always been a good student."

McGonagall snorted not too softly.

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line…" said Madame Maxime.

"It is possible," said Dumbledore softly.

"But doubtable," murmured Snape.

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman…" said Karkaroff.

Bagman looked at Crouch, who shook his head and said, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of my students.  We will set up the Goblet of Fire once more and continue until two champions are chosen from each school…"

"Now, now, Karkaroff," purred Snape.  "Surely you recall that the Goblet of Fire does not reignite itself until the start of the next tournament."

Karkaroff glared at the dark professor as if to say 'You stay out of this'.  Snape simply smirked.

"I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Afraid you can't do that, Karkaroff.  Your champion's got to compete.  They all do.  Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said."

Moody limped into the room, his blue eyes roving over the occupants.

"Someone," growled Moody in his gruff voice, "put Potter's name in knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Someone 'oo wished 'Ogwarts to 'ave two bites at the apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"Yes…" said Karkaroff.  "I'll be lodging a complaint…"

"Funny," growled Moody, interrupting the other man.  "If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter.  But I don't hear him saying a word."

"Why _should_ 'e complain?  'E 'as ze chance to compete!" cried Fleur.  "Zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe that's what someone's hoping," said Moody.

Silence fell in the room at those words.  Then Bagman cleared his throat and said, "Ah…what a thing to say, Moody, old man."

"Well, it was a skilled witch or wizard who put that boy's name in the goblet…"

"'Ow do you come of zat?"

"Because they hoodwinked a powerful magical object!"

"Yes, well," said Karkaroff, "we all know that Moody does not consider a day good, unless he has found five plots to murder him before lunch!"

"There are some who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage.  It's my job to think like Dark wizards do.  As you ought to remember, Karkaroff…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore sharply.  Moody quickly fell silent, eying Karkaroff with satisfaction.

"Now," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone, "it is not known how this situation arose, but we shall make do with it as we have no other choice.  Both Harry and Cedric will compete in the tournament.  Barty, if you would?"

Mr. Crouch looked up, looking rather ill now.  He then gave a little shake and turned to Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is.  Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…  The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.  The champions are not allowed to ask or receive help from their teachers.  They will face the first challenge with only their wands.  Owing to the demanding nature of the tournament, they are exempted from end-of-the-year tests."

_Well there's one perk_, thought Harry bitterly.

"I believe that's all, Albus."

"Thank you, Barty," said Dumbledore.  "Are you sure you won't be staying at Hogwarts tonight?"

"No, no.  I must get back to the Ministry…I left young Weatherby in charge…very enthusiastic…"

Harry could help but give a little chuckle as he remembered that 'Weatherby' was actually Percy.

"Very well then," said Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime and Fleur were already gone and Karkaroff and Krum were leaving now.

"Harry, Cedric," said Dumbledore, "I suggest the two of you get to bed.  I am quite certain Hufflepuff and Slytherin would like the opportunity to make a great deal of noise."

The two boys nodded and left together.

"So…I guess we're playing each other in a bigger game than Quidditch, aye?" said Cedric with a grin.

"Yeah," said Harry, shaking his head numbly.  "How the _hell_ did that happen?"

Cedric looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you _didn't_ put your name in?"

Harry's head shot up and he stared Cedric right in the eye, his gaze intense.

"Are you nuts?  Why in Merlin's name would I want to compete?  I get enough adventure in my life as is!"

"Good point."

They were silent until they entered the entrance hall and turned to part ways.

"Well…who do you think put it in?" asked Cedric, stopping to look at Harry.

Harry stopped too and sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know.  But if I ever find out…I'll hex the hell out of them."

Cedric grinned in a nervous sort of way and clapped him on the shoulder.  "I'm sure you could do it, too.  See you later, Harry."

"See you, Cedric."

Harry watched as the other boy walked off then headed behind the marble staircase, grabbing one of the candle sconces and pulling it down.  Part of the wall slid into itself and he stepped through.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry entered the dungeons and headed, not for the hidden doorway into Arx Serpens, but down towards the Potions classroom.  He turned away from the classroom and walked down to the second torch sconce to the left of the door.  Carefully counting the bricks, he placed his hand against the third one down and softly said, "Lily."

The wall slid aside and he stepped inside, walking over to the empty fireplace and drawing his wand.

"_Accendo_."

A tongue of fire leapt from his wand to the kindling in the hearth, springing instantly into a full blaze.  Harry smiled satisfactorily and sheathed his wand, pulling one of the two chairs near the fire closer to feel the warmth.  He then climbed up into the very comfortable piece of furniture and sighed, closing his eyes.

He waited a long while, wondering when his father was going to get back.  Surely whatever he was doing wouldn't take _this_ long…

Harry looked at his watch and saw it read **1:54**.  Suddenly the screen flashed and read **Go to sleep, fool!**  Harry snorted and let his arm fall to land in his lap.  He wasn't going to get to sleep until he talked to his father.

But a half-hour later, sleep claimed him and he only had enough consciousness left to stagger out of the chair and into his father's bedroom.  Climbing up onto the bed, he collapsed, completely immersed in sleep before his head hit the pillow and the charm he had murmured had pulled a blanket over him.

_Accendo - Inflame_


	87. Chapter 86 : Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: A really surprising turnabout in this chapter!  I don't know where the _hell_ it came from, but I think I like it.  I can work with it.  Now, if'll you excuse me, I must go cast Cruciatus on my muses until they tell me who did it.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 86 – Friends and Enemies

At around 7:15 the next morning, light from a small, high window at the top of the bedroom (the window shouldn't really have been there as this was a literal dungeon but it _was_ in a magical castle, so let's ignore that fact) onto the sleeping Harry's face.  The teen grimaced in his sleep and threw up an arm to cover his face, mumbling something in Parseltongue.

A few minutes later, his arm slipped down and the bright sunlight tried to burn holes into his eyelids.  Harry, growling something about getting some stone and mortar, sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking about.

He was still in his father's bedroom on the man's bed.  Which either meant the Potions Master had slept on the couch or had not come down to his rooms at all during the night.

Harry sighed and got up, using a few flicks of his wand to straighten the rumpled covers and return the blanket to its place on the trunk at the end of the bed.  He then headed out into the main room, yawning widely before he reached for the familiar bell pull (that was attached to nothing as far as he could tell) and gave it a sharp tug.

Dobby appeared and instantly leapt bodily onto Harry.

"Harry Potter!  Dobby is so happy to see you's!"

"You too, Dobby.  Now, if you wouldn't mind…your cutting off my circulation."

"I is sorry, Harry Potter," said Dobby as he slid to the floor.

"S'alright," said Harry, smiling at the house-elf.

"Is Harry Potter looking for his father?"

"Yes.  Do you know where he is?"

Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby had not seen Professor Snape.  Dobby had not seen Professor Snape since Harry Potter stayed with him."

Harry sighed and said, "Thank you, Dobby."

"Would Harry Potter like something to eat?"

"No, thank you.  I just go up to the Hall."

"All right, Harry Potter.  Dobby will keep an eye out for Professor Snape."

Harry smiled at the crazily dressed house-elf and said, "I'd appreciate that."

Dobby beamed in response then disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed heavily then heard a crash suddenly through the wall.

"Ow…  Damn desk…  HARRY!"

The teen groaned and walked over to one of the bookcases, reaching up and pulling out a false book.  The bookcase turned sideways and Harry replaced the book, walking into the dark tunnel behind it before the case returned to its former position.

As Harry walked, he could hear the voice in the Potions classroom still ranting.

"HARRY!  HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, Harry ran his hand along the wall, searching for the raised stone his father said was there.  When he found it, he depressed it and watched as the wall slid open, revealing the dark Potions classroom.  Entering, he spoke the words that would instantly light the torches in the room and saw Niamh sitting on the floor in the center, rubbing one of her knee's, which had what looked to soon be a bruise.

"Y'know," he said, causing the girl to jump, "it's not nice to just barge in somewhere without being invited."  He looked at the lock pick that was tucked above Niamh's ear and added, "And it's also not nice to steal my extra lock pick."

Niamh glared at him and growled, "Well, I wish you'd come and told me where you were going last night.  I was worried!"

"I was waiting for Da.  He never came down and I ended up falling asleep in his rooms."  He arched an eyebrow at her and chuckled.  "Did you perhaps think I was hiding in the classroom?"

Niamh rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes I don't know _what_ to think of you, Harry.  Your as changeable as a switchblade."

Harry smirked.

"I thrive on being changeable."

Niamh snorted then moaned as she accidentally hit her bruised knee.  "Ow…"

"What'd you do?" asked Harry as he strode over and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Ran into the ruddy desk.  Can't see in the dark.  Could you tell me the spell to light the torches?"

"No, you'd probably use it in class and get me skinned alive.  I'm the only one besides Dumbledore that knows how Da lights the torches."

"How about how to get into his rooms so I don't have to so searching for you anymore?"

Harry gave her a stern look and she shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

"Indeed," said Harry, sounding very much like his father.  "Now, I'm going to take you upstairs to the infirmary then go get some breakfast."

"It's just a bruise!  I can walk fine…_oh shit!!_"

Niamh had pushed herself away from Harry and as soon as her weight came down on her bruised knee is collapsed.  Harry managed to catch her before she hit the floor and pulled her back up, wrapping an arm about her waist and trapping her against his side.

"Ah, yes," he purred, "you can walk as gracefully as a jungle cat.  A jungle cat with a thorn in its paw, that is."

"Shut up, you devil, and get me upstairs."

"Yes, m'lady."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After dropping Niamh off with Madam Pomfrey, Harry headed to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast.  As soon as he entered, the Hall fell as silent as a tomb.  Harry, as he was wont to do, stalked over to the Slytherin table without his shoes making a sound.  He sat down at the end nearest the doors where no one sat and began to grab pieces of food at random, ignoring those staring at him.  After a few moments, the noise in the Hall went up again.

"Harry."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, who was standing nervously behind him.

"'Lo, Mione.  Have a seat."

"I…"

"_Sit_," said Harry sharply.

Hermione sat and Harry smiled grimly at her.

"Now…what's all the jumpiness about, 'cause your really setting me in a bad mood in it."

"Sorry, Harry…er – Ron…"

Harry groaned, "What's he done this time?"

"Er – well…"

"Well?  Well, speak up!"

Hermione flushed and Harry went, "Ah.  I see.  He thinks I entered myself, doesn't he?"

Hermione nodded numbly and Harry sighed, closing his eyes.  He grumbled, "I thought last year was one time enough to go through this."

"Harry…"

"Mione, please.  I'm really not in the mood."

Hermione nodded and gently patted his arm before heading back to the Gryffindor table.  As soon as she was gone, a seventh year walked down to Harry and sat down across from him.

"Fraternizing with the enemy again, Potter?"

Harry looked up at the older boy with such a look of loathing that the seventh year pulled back a little.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?  _Fraternizing with the enemy?_"  Harry spat this out in a bitter tone, rising angrily from his seat as he did so.

"They're _Mudbloods_ and _Muggle-lover's_, Potter," hissed the seventh year.

"Ah!" said Harry loudly, earning the attentions of many in the Hall.  "So that's how it is!  Mighty Slytherin: all above the other Houses, all the other people.  Well, let me tell you something, my _dear Housemate_, life's not like that outside these walls.  Life is cruel, hard, and as vicious as a mother dragon.  Life doesn't give a _damn_ about what you are: Muggle, Muggle-born, Pureblood, Halfblood, Squib, Werewolf, Vampire, Gryffindor, Slytherin…  It doesn't give _shit_ about any of that!  Life is the cruelest thing you can go up against, even worse than Voldemort himself!!  And I should know, because I've met both of them!  And let me tell you, Housemate mine, that Voldemort would be a much better thing to face than life.  Why?  Because Voldemort doesn't cause you to suffer for years upon years.  Certainly under Cruciatus you might suffer by his hand but by the time he'd be done, you'd be dead!  Life doesn't do that.  Life puts you down, kicks you in the gutter, and it _keeps you alive_.  So don't you talk to be about _fraternizing with the enemy_, you fucking asshole.  'Cause the only enemy I see here, is idiots like _you!_"

This tirade ended with Harry throwing his goblet at the seventh year then storming out of the Hall, rage practically emanating off of him.  Those who had been standing in the doorway listening to him moved hurriedly out of his way, their eyes wide and frightened.

Talk that morning turned from the Tournament to Harry Potter's tirade and the sudden sheepish looks on some of the Slytherin's faces as though they had just realized something.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Potter?"

"What the _fuck_ do _you_ want, Malfoy?" growled Harry.  He was sitting in his alcove again, Hedwig curled up by his feet.

Draco looked at the snake then up at Harry, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Then ask it and get the hell out of my face."

Draco's gray eyes hardened then he said, "Where did you get that scar?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy, looking down at where his sleeve had rolled up to reveal one of his worse scars, a long wound that had been made by a sharp blade on the inside of his left arm.  The wound had come from a brawl between Argil's band of thieving boys and another one.  It'd been a fight for territory, of where they could steal from.  Argil's bunch had won, but they had lost the newest boy of their lot and Harry had ended up with that scar.

"Is _that_ all you wanted to ask me, Malfoy?  If so, I am not amused."

"No, it's not, Potter.  But I happened to see it, and I wanted to know."

"Really?  Well, let me tell you.  It came from a brawl.  And no normal brawl.  You see, _Malfoy_, unlike most people think, I didn't grow up living a _charmed life_.  Oh no…  I grew up on the streets, raised by a man who only used the children he kept alive to pick pockets.  I grew up belittled, beaten, and without anyone who loved me.  Where's that put me in your grand scheme of what the world looks like?"

There was a moment of silence as Harry finished then Draco spoke.

"It puts you pretty much in the same boat as me."

Harry snorted, disbelieving.

"And how is _that_, Malfoy?"

"Because that's the same way _I_ grew up, you unfeeling bastard!"

"Is it?" snapped Harry, turning to his legs dangled down the wall.  "Are you a pickpocket, Malfoy?  Is your body as riddled with scars as mine?  Did a man who betrayed your parents to the worst Dark wizard of all time damn you to Hell for ten years?  Tell me, _where you?_"

"No," said Draco softly.

Harry hopped down from the alcove, grabbing Hedwig and sliding her into his pocket.  His eyes blazed as he glared down at Draco.

"Then we are nothing alike, are we?"

As he turned to walk away, two hands grabbed him and spun him back around.  Harry was shocked to find Draco holding him tightly, his face twisted in rage.  And, if Harry read it right, grief.

"No, Potter, not exactly alike.  I'm not a pickpocket.  I probably don't have as many scars as you.  _But I was as damned as you by the fucking bastard who stole my father's soul!!_"

Harry stared in shock down at this boy, his fellow Housemate who had loathed him for years.  The boy who had, at eleven, killed an owl to get revenge.  But now…hell, Harry looked at him and he saw someone like himself, someone what had been battered and beaten down all their lives.

Shit.

Harry gently pulled Draco's hands from his robes and looked down at the other boy.

"Maybe, Malfoy.  Maybe we're the same in some ways.  Maybe one day we could become…friends of a sort.  But if you're looking to apologize now, you'd better do better than that.  You killed an owl, a creature that'd done nothing to you to get revenge.  And I can never forgive you for that.  But, maybe – _maybe_ – I could become the only real friend you've probably ever had in your life.  Think about it."

Harry turned and began to walk off when Draco whispered, "You're his son, aren't you?"

"Who's?" said the raven-haired boy, halting in his tracks.

"Snape's.  You are, aren't you?"

Harry turned partially to look coldly at Draco, eyes as cold as the emeralds they resembled.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because.  The way you act, talk, everything about you is like him."

"Oh…really?  Perhaps its simply coincidence."

"Don't play with me, Potter!" yelled Draco.  "Tell me: are you or are you not?"

Harry smirked and said, "We'll see, Malfoy.  You really want to know?  You really want to become something more than enemies?  'Cause we don't need enemies.  I think you and I, we've got enough of those.  So, if you really want to know, change your attitude.  Generally I'm a forgiving soul."  Harry laughed and added, almost to himself, "It's the Gryffindor part of me."

He then turned and walked off, leaving Draco alone in the hallway to think on what had been said.

A/N: Idea for the bell pull came from Ankha's remarkable story, I believe.  I can't remember for sure….  BLAST MY AWFUL MEMORY!!

A/N2: Hmm.  Draco's not such a bastard anymore…  Interesting, no?  Yes?  Should I kill my muses or let them live a little longer?

A/N3: And Draco KNOWS!!  Mwaahaha.  Aren't I evil?  That just gives so many plot bases to form… __


	88. Chapter 87 : Stretched Like a Wire

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 87 – Stretched Like a Wire

Sirius,

You've probably heard this by now (but maybe not), so whether you have or haven't heard it, I'm going to tell you.  The Triwizard Tournament's been started up again and when they drew names last night, mine came out.  I'm the fourth champion, one of two from Hogwarts.  Cedric Diggory's the other.

I don't know how it got in there.  But Ron seems to think I did it.  And I just exploded at a seventh year to probably the entire school _then_ practically got asked by Draco Malfoy to become friends.  _Friends_.  You don't really know the history between him and me, so here's the sort version: he insulted Mum, I beat him up, he killed my old owl Hedwig to get revenge, and we've hated each other since.  Now…now I don't know _what_ to think of him.

I'm stretched thin as a wire here.  I feel like I'm strapped to one of those medieval torture devices that stretch you.  And they keep cranking the wheel.

I probably shouldn't be heaving my problems onto you, but I can't find Da and Ni…she's stood by me ever since we met, but – I don't know, I just can't do it.  I think it's that thing I was talking about earlier, about it being easier to write stuff down than saying it out loud.

And I'm starting to believe it.

Stay safe,

Harry

Harry sighed and folded the letter before looking up at the black lump that was Jardin.  The raven was still tired from his flight not too long ago, so Harry rose and picked out a school owl, tying the letter to its leg and sending it off just as Hedwig hissed from his wrist, "_Everything is not okay?_"

"No, Hed," replied Harry, leaning on the stone ledge of the window and looking down onto the grounds.

"Everything is far from being okay."

"_It is the tournament?  Or the ferret?_"

Harry shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know.  I just don't bloody know!"

He slammed his hands down on the stone's, ignoring the sting in his palm.

"Why does everything have to happen to me, Hed?  First the streets, then here, where I thought I'd have a better life.  I do really, but…  It's almost becoming as much of a hell as the streets.  There's Voldemort, trying to kill me probably even as we speak, and now this damn tournament.  And sure, I have Da and you and Jar.  You guys never waver.  But everyone else…  They waver.  They hear something about me – or about Da – and they started to think about it.  They start to think what about if its true or if it could happen.  Even Niamh."

"_Because_," hissed Hedwig, rubbing her arrow-shaped head up against his hand, "_because you are the Boy-Who-Lived._"

"Who lived when his mother died!"  Harry closed his eyes and whispered, "Maybe I should have died that night…"

"_No!  Do not say that!_"

"Why?" asked Harry tonelessly.  "Maybe I should have.  Ow!"

Hedwig hissed and bared her fangs at Harry as the teen stared at where she had bitten him.

"_No!  Do not think like that!  You were meant to live!  You were meant to go through this!  This is LIFE.  This is what Life is.  It is pain.  It is betrayal.  It is loyalty.  It is love._"

Harry smiled slightly, remembering his tirade from earlier.

"Your right, Hed.  This _is_ Life.  This is my life.  And I – I suppose this is what it's going to be."

"_It is._"

"How on earth did you get so smart?"

"_Talking to the raven.  He is very smart.  And the fox._"

"The fox?" said Harry in confusion.  "Who is the fox?  Hed?  Hed, answer me!"

"_You will know in time.  Not now.  Now is not the time._"

"Why not!?"

"_Because you have class_," replied Hedwig matter-of-factly.

Harry blinked and looked at his watch.

"OH SHIT!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where've you been, mate?" asked Niamh as Harry came dashing across the lawn to Hagrid's hut.  "You completely missed Divination.  Not that the class is even needed, but anyway…"

"Busy," said Harry, slightly winded.  He had been running up and down the corridors being chased by Peeves and had to hide in one of the secrets passageways.  Then Filch has come down that passageway and he'd had to duck into another, wishing he hadn't left the Marauder's Map in his trunk.  When he'd finally made it down to Arx Serpens for his bag, the first class was over and second was starting.

Niamh arched an eyebrow but said nothing.  She knew that busy coming from Harry was generally wandering the halls and getting away from Filch when the man popped up.

"What do you think…"

"Oh, look," sneered a voice from behind them.  "It's the _champion_.  Potter, the high and mighty."

Niamh whirled, teeth bared, then blinked and completely fell out of her fighting stance.  She had expected to see Draco standing behind her and Harry.  Instead it was Pansy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  Harry turned halfway, his face and eyes blank of expression as he said, "Hello, Pansy.  Taking over from Malfoy?"

The pug-faced girl sneered at him and spat, "No thanks to you, Potter.  What the fuck'd you say to him, anyway?"

Niamh turned and glared hard up at Harry, her blue eyes burning like the flames of the now extinguished Goblet of Fire.  Harry didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her glare, simply looked at the other three Slytherins with an expression like a stone statue.

"I believe what I said to him is between him and me alone, thank you.  If you care to find out, try and ask him.  Or me again.  I'd be happy to inform you in the form of a very painful hex.  Now…good day."

Pansy practically had steam coming out of her ears as Harry turned and walked over to where the rest of the class was attempting to tie leashes on a skrewt.  Niamh glared at Pansy for a moment then followed Harry.  She worked along beside him in silence, the look on her face telling him that she was going to rake him as soon as class was over.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as they had reached the entrance hall, Niamh dropped her bag and whirled on Harry, shoving him hard into the wall.

"All right, you," she growled.  "What's this about a _talk_ with Malfoy?"

Harry looked down at her unperturbed and replied, "It was a _talk_, Ni.  And like I said to Pansy, a _private one_."

"You know you can talk to me about everything."

"Yes, I know.  We both can, can't we?"

Niamh flinched.  She knew he was referring to last year with the boggarts.

"Harry, I – I can't tell you about that."

Harry nodded and said, "And I can't tell you about _this_.  This is between me and Malfoy, Ni.  That's it."

"Are you becoming friends?"

Harry gave her an unreadable look.

"I don't know."

"Are you trying to?"

"You can only hate someone for so many years…"

"HE KILLED HEDWIG!  He's capable of murder, Harry."

Harry frowned slightly.

"He's capable of murdering a defenseless animal.  I doubt he's capable of murdering another person."

Niamh's anger rose and she bristled, "And _you_ are?"

Quite suddenly the girl wished she hadn't said that.  Something dark flashed behind Harry's eyes and he gently pushed her away from him, his grip tighter than it needed to be.  Niamh could feel his hands shaking as he released her to lean down and pick up his bag.

He walked away without a word.

Niamh stared after him.  She knew that remark had had something to do with Tyls' death.  She just _knew it!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry completely skipped lunch, Double Potions, and dinner that day.  His mind was whirling from what Niamh had said to him.

Twilight found him huddled in the passageway behind Rowena's portrait, tears streaming down his cheeks.  Niamh's words had struck him to the core.

_"HE KILLED HEDWIG!  He's capable of murder, Harry."_

_"He's capable of murdering a defenseless animal.  I doubt he's capable of murdering another person."_

_"And YOU are?"_

Harry leaned his head back against the cool stones and closed his eyes.

Yes.  Yes, his was capable of that.  He was capable of murder.

But had it really been?  Or had he been avenging Tyls' death?  Certainly avenging his friend.  And anyone else who had probably died at Argil's hand or been beaten by him.

Harry shook his head, opening his eyes.

Niamh's words echoed through his head again.

_"And YOU are?"_

"Yes," whispered Harry to the darkness of the tunnel, tasting his salty tears as he spoke.  "But never again."

"Never again…"


	89. Chapter 88 : Badges, Wands, and Serpents

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 88 – Badges, Wands, and Serpents

"Hey, Potter!" called out a voice behind Harry a few days later as he walked towards Double Potions.

Harry turned, completely alone in the corridor without Niamh or Ginny beside him.  His eyes fastened on Pansy and he growled, "What do you want, Parkinson?"

The blonde girl smirked and replied, "To show you this!"

She pointed at a badge on her chest, which read in bright red lettering:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE _REAL_ HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them?" asked the girl.  "Look what else they can do!"  She pressed the badge and the words changed, this time showing up in green.

POTTER STINKS

The Slytherins around her laugh uproariously but Harry simply looked emotionlessly down at her.  His eyes suddenly saw Draco's pale face in the crowd.

The boy hadn't been one of those laughing.

Harry walked towards Pansy, stopping when he was about a foot away.  The Slytherins leans back a little, not laughing anymore and with fear in their eyes.

He leaned down – for Pansy's head barely reached his chest – and peered at the badge.  Smirking, he pulled back a little and looked in her shrewd blue eyes.

"Very ingenious, Pansy.  Very much so.  But – here's an idea.  Why don't you make one that doesn't make you look like an idiot, hmm?  I mean, not supporting your own _Housemate_.  Tut, tut.  What _would_ Professor Snape think of _that_?"

Still smirking, Harry straightened and turned, heading on towards the Potions classroom.  Pansy glowered after him until he disappeared around a corner.  Behind her someone chuckled.

All eyes turned on Draco, whose grey eyes were filled with mirth.  He chuckled for another moment then locked eyes with Pansy.

"Well, well, Parkinson," he said, "it seems Potter has foiled your plots again."

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head and walked through the crowd up to where he stood in front of her, barely an inch taller than she.

"Such language from a lady.  But – wait – you aren't a lady, are you, Parkinson?  In fact, I think _O'Feir's_ more of a lady than you.  After all, what more could the Lady Hex be?"

He smirked at her then headed down the corridor after Harry, hearing Pansy shriek behind him.  As he passed by a shadowy alcove, he did not notice a tall, lean figure standing there.  When he was far enough along the corridor, Harry stepped out, smirking and shaking his head slightly.

"Well, well, Malfoy.  It seems you _are_ having a change in attitude."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later in Potions, the door suddenly opened and Colin Creevey entered, walking up to Snape's desk.  The dour Potions Master look up at him and said silkily, "Mr. Creevey.  What would a young Gryffindor such as yourself be doing out of class?"

Several Slytherins snickered, thinking Colin was going to get detention and points deducted.

"I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs, sir."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Champion duties, I suppose?"

Colin nodded and Snape looked at Harry, who was just now bottling up the antidote they were supposed to make in class.

"Mr. Potter, put that on the shelf, clean up, and go with Creevey."

Harry nodded and did as asked, picking up his bag and following Colin out, catching Ron's sour look as he did so.

"So," said Harry as they ambled down the corridor, "any idea what they want me for, Colin?"

"Photos, I think," replied the shorter boy.  "Oh, isn't it amazing?  You being champion and all?"

"Sure, Colin.  It's all glorious.  Like war.  War can be glorious.  Then again, so can a well-shot hex.  But I digress."

Colin just stared at Harry then said, "There's the room.  Er, good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry, entering.

The room was a classroom, all its desks but three pushed to the back of the room.  The three left were covered by a black velvet cloth and had five chairs sitting behind them.  Also in the room was Krum, who was standing sullenly in a corner; Cedric and Fleur, who appeared to be deep in conversation; Ludo Bagman, who was sitting in one of the chairs talking to a very familiar looking woman in mauve robes.  A sneer immediately crossed Harry's features as he saw who she was.

"Ah!" cried Bagman suddenly.  "Harry, my boy!  Come in, come in.  Don't worry – it's just the wand weighing."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Wand weighing?"

"Yes, yes.  We have to check if your wands are fully functional – they're your most important tools in the tasks.  Ah!  And this is…"  He gestured at the witch in mauve robes, who had walked up behind him.

Harry sneered at her and snarled, "I _know_ who _she_ is, Mr. Bagman."  He then said to her, "Well, _Ms._ Skeeter, writing more trash articles?"

Skeeter smiled grimly and replied, "Just a small one, Mr. Potter.  Perhaps, you and I…could talk in private?"

"Sure.  Why not?  No, wait.  I'd rather have a resurrected Voldemort brutally murder me.  Sorry."

Harry turned sharply and walked away, not caring one iota about Bagman staring at him.  As he stopped near Cedric and Fleur – who had been watching him – Cedric leaned over and said softly, "Wasn't that a bit uncalled for, Harry?"

The teen turned angry green eyes on the Hufflepuff.

"Have you ever read her articles, Cedric?"

"Er…yes."

"Then my point is made," said Harry cryptically, leaning against a desk and dropping his bag onto the floor.  He then pushed his sleeve up and took his wand out of the holster strapped to his arm.  Fleur snorted.

"Iz zat what you keep your wand in?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly, rubbing at a small scratch on the dark wood.  His eyes glared up at the veela-looking girl from under his bangs.

Fleur snorted again and muttered, "Englishmen…"

Harry watched as she walked halfway across the room then began to rub at the scratch on his wand again.

Quite suddenly, Dumbledore appeared, followed by Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Mr. Crouch.  Along with a familiar, silver-eyed man…

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore as he and the other took their place at the judges' table.  "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament.

Harry quickly sheathed his wand at this and walked over to where four chairs had been put out for the champions.  As he sat down, he saw Rita pulling out a piece of parchment and an acid-green quill from the crocodile skin bag in her hands out of the corner of his eyes.  He suppressed a growl of annoyance and turned to where Ollivander was stretching out his hand for Fleur's wand.

"Hmm…  Nine and a half inches…unflexible…rosewood…and containg…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela.  One of my grandmuzzer's."

_Ah,_ thought Harry, _so she is part veela_.

"Yes," said Ollivander, running his wand over the wand as though checking for bumps or scratches.  "A temperamental core that makes, but…to each his – or her – own!"  He then flicked the wand, crying out, "_Orchideous!_" and causing a bundle of flowers to burst from the tip.

"A wand in fine working order.  Mr. Diggory, you next."

Cedric rose and handed his wand over to Mr. Ollivander, who smiled slightly.

"Ah…one of mine, isn't it?  Yes, yes…  Ash…twelve and a quarter inches…pleasantly springy…with a core of unicorn hair."  He flicked the wand, sending a stream of smoke rings across the room.

"Thank you.  Mr. Krum…"

Krum got up and slouched over, handing his wand to Ollivander.

"A Gregorovitch creation?  Yes, yes.  A fine wand-maker…  Let's see…hornbeam and dragon heartstring…rather thicker than one generally sees…ten and a quarter inches…_Avis!_"

The blast that the wand let off made everyone in the room save Harry, Ollivander, and Dumbledore jump.  A flock of birds erupted from the end and circled the room once before flying out the open window.

"Very good.  Now…Mr. Potter…"

Harry go to his feet and walked over to Ollivander, pushing up his sleeve to reveal the wand-holster on his arm.  He pulled it out and handed it over in one quick, liquid movement.

Ollivander nodded, eying the holster.

"Ah.  A dueler, I see.  I've heard of your reputation, Mr. Potter.  And this wand…ah, I remember it well.  Eleven inches…holly…and phoenix feather.  And not a scratch on it…"

"Better for dueling, sir," said Harry softly.

"Yes…  Yes, indeed."  Ollivander flicked the wand, sending a fountain of wine shooting out of it before handing it back to Harry, who slipped it up his sleeve and into its holster in a practiced move.

"Very good condition, Mr. Potter.  Very good."

"Thank you," said Harry, grateful that the man hadn't mentioned his wand's connection to Voldemort's.

"Now, then!" said Dumbledore, rising from his seat.  "Thank you all for waiting on us old people.  You may go back to your lessons – or perhaps dinner, as lessons are about to end."

"Photos, Dumbledore, Photos!" cried Bagman.

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore as a man with a black camera jumped up from where he'd been sitting.

"Yes," said Rita, her eyes on Harry.  "And get some individual shots."

The photos took longer than anyone might believe.  Madame Maxime had to sit down in the end (she was shadowing everyone else) and Rita kept trying to get Harry in front.  Of course, Harry being fairly tall, go pushed back.  When the reporter tried to pull him forward again, he jerked his arm away from her and spat, "You touch me again, and I'll curse your hands off."

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore sternly and Harry gave the headmaster a look that clearly read 'Can you blame me?'

Finally, photos were over and Harry grabbed his things, leaving quickly before Rita could follow him.  She actually did try but he got away from her by hurriedly getting around a corner and ducking into a passageway behind a portrait of a large silver snake.  The trick with this passageway was that it had to be opened by a Parselmouth.

"_Is she gone?_" hissed Hedwig as Harry strolled down the long, slightly damp passageway.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"_Good riddance._"

Harry threw back his head and laughed at the snake's remark.

"_She wants in your father's pants you know._"

That caused Harry to stop and lean up against the wall, breaking down helplessly into a long fit of laughter.

"She does, does she?" he finally said when he could get enough breath to speak.  "And how might you know _that_ little piece of information, my dear viper?"

Hedwig poked her head out of his sleeve and gave the snake equivalent of a smirk.

"_That's for me to know, and you not too._"

This sent Harry into more peals of laughter as he pushed himself away from the wall and continued down the passageway.


	90. Chapter 89 : Time to Insult the Reporter

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 89 – Time to Insult the Reporter! AND – Hogsmeade Weekend

"Harry, have you seen this?"

Harry looked up as Niamh settled herself into the seat across from him.  He had just been about to open the reply from Sirius but stuffed it into his pocket instead.

"What?" asked Harry just as his eyes caught the name of the paper.  His eyes narrowed instantly and he growled, "Do tell me it's not what I think it is."

Niamh smiled grimly and folded the paper, sliding it across the table to him.

A picture of Harry in his Quidditch robes on the pitch, Firebolt in one hand and fluttering Snitch in the other, was plastered on the front page.  Beside it was a long article that lasted for two pages if Harry guessed right and was by – of course – Skeeter.  By the title it was a piece about the Triwizard Tournament but by the looks of what he'd skimmed through so far, it was more about him than anything else.

There also seemed to be a lot of things in the article he couldn't recall ever saying to anyone.

I think about my parents a lot.  Yes, I

think they'd be proud to see me now…

Harry snorted and mumbled, "Horseshit," before flipping to the second page of the article.

It seems Harry has the attention of

many young ladies.  His friend, Colin Creevey,

says that Harry is rarely seen without

the company of Hermione Granger and

Niamh O'Feir, two very pretty Muggle-born

Girls, and Virginia Weasley, daughter of

Arthur Weasley.

Harry snorted again and chucked the paper into the middle of the table.  "Crap," he said.  "Just plain, bloody crap.  I didn't even talk to that woman.  If you can call her a woman."

"Harry," said Niamh, "aren't you going a little far in your dislike of her?"

Harry glared at her and she held up her hands in defense.

"Just asking, mate…"

"I know what you mean, Ni.  But bloody hell…how do people read this crap?"

Niamh shrugged then asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Harry looked at her, one eyebrow arched.

"Pardon?"

"After what I said.  About Malfoy."

"Oh, Ni, ye bloody idiot," said Harry, chuckling slightly.  "That was my fault that I stormed off.  Don't worry about it."

"What…"

"Don't worry about it," repeated Harry.  "And where's our red-headed companion?"

"Down there…  What's Parkinson doing with her?"

Harry leaned back and peered over several heads to see Pansy and Ginny standing in the door leading into the Great Hall.  The blond was screaming something and waving a paper, pointing at Ginny.  The redhead did not look amused.

"_Pretty?_  _You?_  What was Skeeter judging the three of you against – a skrewt?"

"Do I get the impression that Pansy is…" began Niamh.

"Jealous?" suggested Harry.

"Yep."

"It would appear so.  And there's Hermione."

The two of them watched as Hermione strode up, plowed through the Slytherin girls who had gathered around Pansy and Ginny (who had been reaching for her wand), and grabbed the younger girl's arm.  She dragged her up to where Harry and Niamh were sitting and made the other girl sit down before assuming the same position with a _humphf_.

"Seen the paper, I presume?" said Niamh.

Hermione snorted and looked at Harry, saying, "I hope you didn't say any of that."

Harry shook his head.

"I hate the woman with a fiery passion.  I wouldn't talk to her if she and Voldemort were the last two people on the planet."

"Wouldn't we all," growled Ginny, taking her hand off her wand.  Hermione frowned at her then scowled at Niamh and Harry.

"You two shouldn't be teaching her hexes."

"We didn't," said Harry.

"We just practice them so much, she picked them up," said Niamh before glaring at the second year that was sneering at Hermione.

"Yes, yes, well.  Harry, have you been looking for things that might help you in the task?  That Summoning Charm Professor Flitwick's been teaching might be a help…"

Niamh chuckled softly and said, "Mione, Harry's known the Summoning Charm since second year.  He's so far ahead of the rest of us, that Flitwick's got him doing sixth year work."

Hermione stared at Harry, who scowled at Niamh.  He really didn't like the looks he got whenever someone found out he was doing sixth year Charms work.

"Harry…your that far ahead?"

"Yeah.  Anyway, I don't even know what the first task is going to be, so I don't really know what to look at."

"So what are you doing?"

"Looking over all his hex and curses books," said Ginny.  "And his own."

Hermione blinked.

"Your _own?_  You've made your _own_ hexes?"

"Shhh," said Harry, grinning slightly.  "Shouldn't let anyone know."

"Harry!"

The dark-haired boy only grinned and refused to reply to any of Hermione's questions.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It wasn't until that night that Harry had a chance to read Sirius' letter.

Harry,

Your one of the Triwizard Champions?  I've been hearing about it for weeks, about the fourth champion, but…I never thought I'd be you!  Good Merlin…  Just be careful, Harry.

Malfoy?  Lucius Malfoy's son?  Well, despite the bad blood between you, I suggest you try and make friends with him.  It could prove a good thing.

Don't think about it.  Just go with what's going on and don't think about what might happen next, or why everything is happening.  I've done that several times and that path of thought only leads to madness.  And if you can't talk to Snape or Niamh, talk to that raven of yours.

I think it's time for me to come back.  Things seem to be going awry there and Dumbledore's brought Moody out of retirement.  Don't owl me again.  I'll owl you when I get back into the country.

Sirius

Harry stared at the letter for a moment then cursed and slammed his fist down upon his knee.

_Dammit!_

He read the letter again and spat a curse under his breath.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot_, he thought.  _Now Sirius is coming back into the country and you stand to lose the only real relation you've got besides Da!  Harry, you complete and total, sodding IDIOT!_

Harry continued to berate himself like this for a few minutes before he left the common room and went to his dormitory, hiding the letter in the bottom of his trunk and locking it before he changed and climbed into bed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next Saturday, Harry, Niamh, and Ginny trudged down into Hogsmeade and towards the Three Broomsticks.  Just before they reached the door, Rita Skeeter and the photographer from the wand weighing came out.  Her eyes alighted on Harry and she smiled.

"Why, Harry," purred Rita.  "How pleasant to see you here."

Harry sneered at her and spat, "Oh, how sweet it would be if the feeling were mutual.  Or…perhaps not.  If you'll excuse us."

The tall teen plowed past her, Niamh and Ginny following him.  As soon as they were inside, Harry said, "You two go find a table.  I'll go get us some butterbeer."

The two girls nodded and went off as Harry headed for the counter to buy drinks.  There he found himself standing behind Hermione and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  She turned and blinked up at him.

"Oh.  Harry!  Ron's still…"

"Bristling?" suggested Harry, peering through the crowd towards the table where Ron sat with the twins and Lee.  "Yes, I can see that.  You came with him?"

"Well…I thought about coming with you…"

"Oh, don't worry, Mione.  At least this year the dislike isn't mutual."

"_Harry!_" shrieked Hermione indignantly then blushed when she discovered it was her turn.  She paid for her drinks and glared at Harry as she walked off.  He grinned wryly at her then bought the drinks and went to search for Niamh and Ginny.

The two of them were sitting on the window seat of a rather large stained glass window.  As he handed them their butter beers and situated himself inbetween them, Niamh said, "No more tables.  And we had to fight four first years for the window seat."

Ginny nodded and grinned, fingering her wand.

"We threatened them."

Harry shook his head and said, "Ladies, ladies…don't you know _any_ manners?"

"Your one to talk!" said Niamh.  "Hey, there's Hagrid.  Hagrid!"  She stood up on the window seat, waving frantically at the giant of a man.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Ginny, seeing Hagrid was slightly bent over.

"Moody," replied Niamh.  "Hey!  They're coming over here!  Or, well, Hagrid is.  Moody's leaving."

Niamh sat down as Hagrid lumbered over to them, a wide grin behind his shaggy beard.

"All right, Niamh, Virginia, Harry?"

Ginny blanched and said, "Please, Hagrid.  _Ginny_."

"Er…yeh."  Hagrid bent down and looked thoughtfully at Harry before whispering, "Yeh still got that cloak, Harry?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the question then took a sip of butter beer and replied, "Yes.  Why?"

Hagrid simply grinned and replied, "Meet me tonight at me cabin.  Wear that cloak."

"Hagrid…" said Niamh.

"No, yeh can't come."

Niamh gave a little huff and glared at Hagrid for a moment but couldn't keep it up.  She liked the man too much to be angry with him.

"Oh, all right…"

Hagrid smiled and ruffled Niamh's hair with a large hand before saying, "Nice ter see yeh lot," and leaving the pub.

Ginny stared after him and asked, "What was _that_ about?"

Niamh shrugged and looked at Harry, who was downing the last of his butter beer.

"You going tonight, Harry?"

The dark-haired boy looked at her like she had asked him if he was playing Quidditch anymore.

"'Course I am.  Hagrid's got my curiosity going."

"I didn't know you could be curious," teased Ginny, earning a mild glare.

"Ha, ha, ha.  C'mon, let's go.  I have a craving for some Honeydukes chocolate."

The two girls grinned and followed close behind him as they departed.

A/N: Ah, and to – gah, I just looked and I can't remember the name – Mika is in Slytherin.  That's why they call them the Slytherin Four.


	91. Chapter 90 : To Face a Dragon

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 90 – To Face a Dragon…

Harry, under his Invisibility Cloak and with Hedwig curled tightly about his wrist, crept across the dark grounds towards Hagrid's lighted hut.  He could hear Madame Maxime talking inside the Beauxbatons carriage as he went past but he ignored it, sliding on past and knocking on Hagrid's door with an invisible fist.

"_What are we doing?_" hissed Hedwig.

"Shh," replied Harry.

"_Humphf_."

Harry rolled his eyes then looked up as Hagrid open his door and poked out his shaggy head.  He saw the broken teeth of a comb in it and winced.  Slytherin's serpent, Hagrid had worse hair that he'd had on the streets!  And that was waist-length and from eleven years of dirt and grime!

"That you, Harry?"

"Unless some other invisible person is wandering around," said Harry in an amused tone.  Hagrid grunted and opened the door enough to let Harry slide in.  As soon as he was inside, the teen threw back the hood of his cloak.

"What is it you want to show me, Hagrid?  Something to do with the skrewts?"

"You'll see," replied Hagrid.  "Now follow me, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak."

"Alright.  Let me get the hood back up.  Oh, is this going to be something that might scare Hedwig?  Like the hippogriffs last year?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head before striding out into the night.  Harry gave the hood of the cloak one more tug for good measure then loped after Hagrid.  He blinked when Hagrid led him over to the Beauxbatons carriage but didn't say anything.

Hagrid looked around as though looking for Harry then knocked on the door.  Madame Maxime, a silk shawl about her shoulders, appeared in the doorway and smile at Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?"

"Bong-sewer," replied Hagrid, holding out his arm after he'd helped her step down the golden steps.  As they tromped off, Harry followed them, sliding noiselessly across the grass with practiced steps.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?" asked Madame Maxime.

"Yeh'll enjoy this.  On'y – don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right?  Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not."

Harry frowned slightly at the exchange.  What on earth was Hagrid leading him to?

Then he heard it.  The shouts of men and a deafening roar came from just ahead of him and he broke into a faster pace in sudden anticipation.

They cleared a clump of trees and Harry hissed under his breath, "Hell's bells…  _Dragons…_"

There were four of them, four vicious-looking dragons inside a fence made of thick wood planks.  Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the breeds.

"Silvery-blue…Swedish Short-Snout," he breathed, taking a few steps away from Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  "Common Welsh Green…Chinese Fireball…and…._cripes!_"

"_What?_" hissed Hedwig.

"They've got a bloody Hungarian Horntail!" hissed Harry, eyes wide as he watched the huge, lizard-like beast of black rear on its hind legs and roar, its slitted yellow eyes bulging.

"_Is that bad?_"

"Its bloody suicidal!"

Harry watched as the dragon keepers drew their wands and fired Stunning Spells at the dragons.  The Horntail swayed dangerously then came down, making the ground quiver slightly.  He inched closer as the dragon keepers hurriedly made the chains about the dragons fast and secured them to iron pegs.

"All right there, Hagrid?" called one of the dragon keepers as he strode over to them.  Harry quickly recognized him as Charlie and smiled slightly.  Charlie eyed Madame Maxime as she began to circle the enclosure and said to Hagrid, "I thought you were coming alone, Hagrid."

"I thought she'd like ter see 'em."

"Nice date, Hagrid."

"One fer each champion?" asked Hagrid, gesturing at the dragons.  Harry nearly keeled over when Charlie replied.

"Yep.  They just have to get past them, I think.  Oh, I hope Harry doesn't get that Horntail…"

Harry wanted to slap Charlie.  Instead he settled for moaning softly and ducking his head.  You were _never_ supposed to say anything like that!  Generally it came true!

Charlie continued, "I just hope he's fine after he faces this first task.  Mum's been having kittens worried about him.  'Course, Dad keep telling her that Harry isn't a Slytherin for nothing."

"True," said Hagrid, eyeing the dragons longingly.

Harry took this as he time to leave and turned, making good use of his long legs by sprinting across the grounds and up into the castle.  He blatantly ignored the fact that he saw Karkaroff also creeping across the lawn.  As he crept like a shadow through the corridors, his mind was spinning.

What was he going to use to get past a fifty-foot, fire-breathing dragon?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tuesday and the First Task came far too fast for Harry and he still didn't know how to get past the damned dragon.  As he saw Cedric leaving breakfast, he was struck by the memory of seeing Karkaroff the night he'd seen the dragons.  Rising, he broke into a fast lope and caught Cedric by the arm just as he was heading up the marble staircase.

"Cedric!"

Gray eyes blinked at him in surprise and Cedric said, "Harry?  What…  Is something wrong?"

Harry made sure no one was near them and said, "The first task is dragons."

"_What?_"

"Dragons," repeated Harry.  "There's four – one for each of us – and we've got to get past them."

"Are you sure?  I mean…"

"I've seen them."

"_What?_  How?"

Harry sighed and said, "Nevermind how.  But Fleur and Krum probably know too.  Maxime and Karkaroff saw the dragons too."

"And we have to face them _today?_  Oh dear…"

Harry smiled, or tried to smile, at the older boy.  It must have looked bad because Cedric grimaced then began to laugh.  Harry began to laugh as well and said, "I bet we look like a bunch of fools."

Cedric shook his head and said, "I don't think anyone would have the guts to call you a fool, Harry."

"Good point.  The mighty Lord Hex is feared by all."

Cedric laughed again then clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry."

"Welcome," said Harry.  He then saw a few sixth-year Hufflepuffs emerging from the Great Hall and said, "I'd better slither off in my Slytherinly way."

"Hmm?"

Harry jabbed his thumb over his shoulders towards the Hufflepuffs and said, "They'll say I'm trying to hex you so I'll be the only Hogwarts champion in the tournament."

"But I know you wouldn't do that," said Cedric with a wink.  "And that's all that counts."

"True.  But try and tell that to the good bit of the school that thinks I cheated to enter.  Y'know, half the Slytherins are supporting you."

"Half your own _House_?"

Harry smiled bitterly and said, "Just because they're my own House, doesn't mean they like me.  Good luck."

"You too," said Cedric as Harry headed down the steps and in the direction of the dungeons.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry, what are you going to do?" hissed Niamh as they huddled together in the back of the History of Magic classroom, ignoring Binns persistent droning.

"I don't bloody know!" spat Harry in response, leaning on his elbows.  He turned his head to look at his friend and asked, "What would you do to get past a dragon?"

"You know more about magical creatures than me."

Harry grunted and closed his eyes for a moment before he spread one hand on the table and pointed at his fingers with the other.

"Okay, dragons are impervious to all spells except really powerful one's or one's cast in great number.  They're eyes are vulnerable but you can't hit those unless your close enough.  Then there's the whole fire-breathing thing.  Plus their wings, which can be dangerous in close quarters.  And…well, hell, a dragon practically unbeatable."

"But not completely," said Niamh, eyes glittering.

"No…not completely.  But…gah!"

"What?"

"I just had a epiphany."

"A _what?_"

"And idea."

"And may I know this wondrous idea?" asked Niamh sarcastically.  Harry grinned at her and patted her shoulder.

"You'll see.  You'll see…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lunch came and with it came Snape and the task.  Nearly all eyes were on the Potions Master as he crossed the Hall to where Harry sat with Niamh and Ginny.

"Potter."

Harry looked up from his lunch and slowly rose.  Niamh and Ginny smiled nervously and both whispered, "Good luck."  He forced a smile at the two of them then walked out with Snape.

As the two of them headed out onto the grounds and the cold air, Severus put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Good as I'm going to be," replied Harry.

Severus smiled slightly and said, "Don't worry.  There are wizards standing by if the situation gets out of control.  And I'll be up in the stands with my wand at ready."

Harry looked at his father oddly and said, "You think I'm going to be scorched by dragon breath?"

"No, no, no.  I am positive of it."

"Oh, thanks.  I _really_ feel better now."

Severus chuckled then looked up.

"We're here."

Harry frowned at the tent in front of him then looked at his father again.

"Could you tell me that this' all a dream?"

Severus shook his head and Harry sighed.

"I thought so…  Oh well."

Harry gave a little shake and said, "Wish me luck."

"Only the best.  Bagman's inside with the other champions to tell you what's going on.  Good luck, Harry."

"Thank you," said Harry, adding 'sir' as an afterthought.  Severus winked at him then walked off in the direction of the dragon enclosure.  Harry checked to make sure his wand was in it holster and ready to pull at a moment's notice, then entered the tent.

"Harry!" cried Bagman.  "Come in, come in!"

Harry entered slowly, eying the happily grinning man.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!  When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag (he waved a small silk bag) from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face?  There are different – er – varieties ("Varieties, my ass," muttered Harry), you see.  And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to _collect the golden egg!_"

"Eggs," muttered Harry, letting his head drop into his hand.  "It _had_ to be eggs."

Soon they heard the trample of footsteps and happily talking voices passing by the tent.  Harry peered out and thought he saw Hermione flash by, her face very drawn and worried looking.  Bagman opened the bag and offered it to Fleur, who put a shaking hand inside and pulled out a tiny miniature of the Welsh Green with a number two around its neck.

Krum went next, drawing the Chinese Fireball and the number three.  Harry gave a little inward smile as he noticed neither of them were surprised.  So Maxime and Karkaroff had told them…

 Cedric – looking exceedingly green – stepped forward and drew out the Swedish Short-Snout, with a one tied about its neck.  Harry felt a sinking feeling as he realized what was left and stuck his hand into the bag when Bagman offered it to him.  The Hungarian Horntail stood in his hand a minute later, stretching its wings and baring sharp fangs at him.  He plucked the piece of paper with the number four off its neck and tossed it away, just watching the dragon as it circled around his hand.

"Well then!" said Bagman.  "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face and the number in which you shall face yours.  Now, I'm going to leave you in a moment because I'm commenting but Mr. Diggory, you're first, so, just go into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?  Harry…"

"No, thank you, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, watching the Horntail lay down in the palm of his hand.

Bagman nodded slightly and said, "Well then.  Good luck!"  He then left the tent and they were alone.  A whistle blew a few minutes later and Cedric, who was getting greener by the moment, started for the door.  Harry touched his arm before he made it out and whispered, "Good luck."  The older boy nodded at him then headed out.  Harry listened closely and heard the roar of the crowd that meant Cedric had entered the enclosure.  He turned back to the mini Horntail and went over what he planned to do in his head.

Soon enough it was Fleur's turn, and she left the tent shaking but with her head held high.  Harry watched her go out of the corner of his eye then looked back at the model.

Minutes later the crowd erupted into applause as they had done for Cedric and the whistle was blown.  Krum rose stiffly and slouched out, leaving Harry alone.

And then it was Harry's turn.

He rose slowly as the whistle blew, stuffing the model into his pocket.  He walked out and over to the enclosure, passing through a gap in the fence and drawing his wand as the crowd roared.  The Horntail crouched over her clutch of eggs at the other end of the enclosure, her yellow eyes fixed evilly upon him.  Harry clutched his wand hard and took a breath.

_Just like dueling Niamh.  Yeah, there's an idea…  Think of that vicious dragon as your best friend, who can also be vicious when she sets her mind to it._

Harry walked a few steps forward, wand held out straight in front of him, the tip tilted towards the grounds slightly.  His eyes were focused on the Horntail as he waited, hoping she would do what he wanted her to…

The Horntail seemed to draw into herself then roared, a great rush of fire coming out of her mouth straight towards him.  Gasps went up from the crowd as he stood, waiting until the rush of heat was almost upon him before he yelled, "_Speculum!_"

A half-circle of transparent blue light formed from the tip of his wand and, as the fire struck it, it was gathered into a ball, hovering just before the tip of his wand and the half shield then it hurled itself back towards the Horntail in a rush.

Harry dispelled the mirror at the same time, rushing forward under the flames; his body crouched low towards the ground.  He ignored the surprised gasps coming from the crowd and Bagman's magnified voice.  Pointing his wand at the Horntail's feet as it reared to meet its own flames, he yelled, "_Funis!_"  Ropes sprang from his wand and lashed themselves about the dragon claws, binding them together.  The dragon fell with a roar as Harry dove at the clutch, his left hand grabbing the golden egg and holding it close against his chest.  He rolled, landing on his back, wand pointed upwards as the flames – no longer heading for the Horntail – headed towards the crowd.  There were wizards running across the field, trying to beat the flames to the crowd.

"_Incendia verto!_"

The crowd was shrieking, waiting for the fire to strike them – and was struck instead by thousands of roses.  They stared at the perfectly proportioned, blood red flowers then began to cheer in roaring screams as Harry rose to his feet, egg in the crook of his left arm and waved at the part of the crowd almost struck by the flames.

"Look at that!  Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg!  And what a way to do it!  I suppose his nickname isn't Lord Hex for nothing!"

Harry grinned wryly as he sheathed his wand then let out a yelp as someone very large grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air.  He got a glimpse of Hagrid's bushy beard and said loudly, "Hagrid!"

The giant of a man grinned widely behind his bushy beard and put Harry down, clapping a large hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Yeh did it!  Agains' the Horntail!"

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry, feeling Hagrid would continue on and let out that he'd taken him to see the dragons.

"Bravo, Harry," said Severus as he walked up, his dark eyes shining.  "That was quite a move at the beginning.  Quite a move indeed."  Harry could practically taste the words 'And you scared me half to death' upon the air.

"Thank you, sir."

"An' here comes that Niamh," said Hagrid.  He grinned at Harry then said loudly, "Let's leave Harry to get 'is score, Professor."

"Ah, yes, yes," said Severus, seeing Niamh coming.  "Good job, Harry.  Yes, yes, Hagrid, I'm coming."

"_Harreeeeey!_" squealed Niamh as she threw herself bodily onto him, hugging him tightly.  Harry laughed and nearly dropped the heavy golden egg as she began to dance around with him.  The dark-haired girl hugged him again then began to bounce up and down, resembling a house-elf on a sugar high.

"You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Harry grinned at her and slung his arm around her shoulder to keep her from bouncing anymore.  He saw Ginny and Hermione standing near the opening in the enclosure.  And he was surprised to see Ron lurking behind them.

Striding over to them, Niamh under one arm and the egg tucked in the other, he grinned.  Ginny and Hermione immediately latched onto him as he got near, practically glowing.

"Oh, we were so worried!" said Hermione, brown eyes wide.  "When you were just standing there with that fire coming at you…I thought it was going to hit you!"

"But _I_," said Ginny loudly, "told her not to worry.  I knew you had it under control!"

Harry grinned at her then looked at Ron, who was staring at him like he was a ghost.  A tense silence fell upon the three girls as the two boys stared at each other.

Ron finally said, "Harry…I think whoever put your name in that goblet's trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow.

Ron opened his mouth again but Harry held up his free hand.

"No.  Don't apologize.  Remember at the end of last year?"

Ron winced and said, "Yeah."

"Exactly," said Harry with a grin.  Ron looked at him for a moment then grinned back.

Hermione suddenly yelled, "You two are so stupid!"

"Hey!" said Harry.  "He started it."  He pointed at Ron, who glared mildly at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, you.  Let's go see your scores…"

Harry grinned wryly and the five of them walked off, Niamh hurriedly going through what the other champions had done.

"Look, look!" cried Ginny, pointing at the five judges sitting at the other end of the enclosure, right above where the fire had almost hit the crowd.

"It's marks out of ten from each," explained Hermione.  "And Madame Maxime's putting hers up!"

Maxime raised her wand in the air and a long silver ribbon shot out, twisting itself into a nine into the air.

Mr. Crouch was next.  Another nine rose in the air.

Dumbledore – ten.

Ludo Bagman – ten.

Karkaroff – _six_.

"A _six_!" shrieked Niamh, shaking her fist angrily.  "You gave Krum a ten, and he crushed half his eggs!"

"Don't worry about!" screamed Ginny.  "Harry's in the lead!"

"Well, that's something…" grumbled Niamh.  Harry grinned down at the girl then gave her a one-armed hug, nearly pulling her off her feet,

"_Harry!_"

"What?" asked Harry innocently as the five of them stood there.  Charlie suddenly appeared, grinning at Harry as Ginny threw herself onto her brother and Ron grinned at him.

"Great job, Harry.  First place…  Unbelievable.  I've got to go send an owl to Mum, I swore I'd tell her what happened – oh, and Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent.  See you lot later!"

"Bye!" yelled Niamh and Ginny as Harry headed for the champions tent.  He got there at the same time Cedric did.  The older boy had orange paste covering one side of his face but he grinned at Harry nonetheless.

"Good one, Harry.  I don't think anyone expected that."

Harry grinned and said, "Never do what's expected.  You did well too."

"Well done, all of you!" said Bagman as he entered the tent.  "Now, just a few words.  You've got a long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime.  See the hinges on the eggs your holding – yes, they open!  You need to solve the clue inside because it will tell you what the second task is and how to prepare for it!  Everyone get that?  Alright…off you go!"

Harry left the tent and joined up with his friends again.  The five of them headed towards the castle but were stopped when Rita Skeeter appeared, her acid green Quick-Quotes Quill blending in perfectly against her robes.

"Congratulations, Harry!  I was wondering if I could have a word?  How you felt facing that dragon?  The fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," spat Harry,  "You can even have two."

"Really?" said Rita with a grin.  'What?"

"_Sod off_," replied Harry, turning back to his friends and heading for the castle without looking back.

Speculum – Mirror

Funis – Ropes

Incendia verto – Fire transform


	92. Chapter 91 : The Sending of Owls and the

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 91 – The Sending of Owls and the Yule WHAT?

Sirius,

I got past the dragon.  Yes, dragon.  That was the first task.

I was talking to Ni this morning and it suddenly hit me how to do it.  Make the dragon breathe fire first then use a Mirror Spell to bounce it back.  As it's bouncing back, run under the flames and use that handy rope charm to tie up the dragons legs before leaping over the eggs and grabbing the gold on (that's what we were after).  Of course, then there was the fire to worry about, so I used the Transform Spell.  Fire into roses.  I nearly scared the crowd to death but I think they got over it pretty fast.

So you don't have to come back.

Harry

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Jar?"

Eh? said the raven sleepily as Harry entered the Owlery.

"Delivery."

The raven clacked his beak and fluttered his wings.

Sirius said to use an owl next time.  I'm sort of obvious, me being a raven. 

Harry sighed and looked around.

"Where's Pig?"

Ah, that hyper ball of fluff.  One moment. 

Jardin leapt off his perch and flapped his way up into the dark heights of the owlery.  There was a moment of screeching and then a gray ball came soaring down into Harry's hands, twittering loudly.  Harry looked up as Jardin settled back down on his perch between a barn owl and an eagle owl.

"Thanks, Jar."

No problem. 

Harry quickly tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg then gave the little owl a light toss out the window.  He watched him until he was nothing but a weaving away shadow then turned and headed downstairs after saying goodbye to Jardin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey," said Harry later at dinner when he made a deliberate pass by the Gryffindor table, "I borrowed Pig to send a letter to…eh, well…you-know-who."

Ron blinked and said, "You-know-who?"

"Not that you-know-who.  The _other_ one."

"Oh," said Ron.  "Okay."

"'Kay.  See you guys."  Harry waved to Hermione and Ron as he walked over towards the Slytherin table.  Just before he reached the spot were Niamh and Ginny were sitting, Draco appeared in front of him.

"Potter," he said.

"Malfoy," said Harry, nodding his head slightly.

"Good moves today."

"Thanks."

Draco nodded and began to walk off.  Harry looked after him then headed for the empty seat beside Niamh again.

"Oh, and Potter?"

Harry turned, one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, Malfoy?" he asked, aware that several people had their eyes on the two of them.

"Good luck with that egg."

With that Draco walked off and several whispers went up.

"Did Malfoy just wish Harry good luck?"

"Maybe its not Malfoy.  Maybe its someone trying to make him look bad."

"You mean _worse_."

"Or maybe Malfoy's going soft!"

Harry snorted at what he heard and walked over to where Niamh and Ginny were waving at him.

"What did Malfoy want?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," said Harry as he sat down.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was a few days later in Transfiguration class when Harry's fourth year ranked a worse rating than second year.  They had just finished their work when McGonagall called for attention.

"Attention, everyone.  The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests.  The ball will only be open to fourth years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish.  Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall.  Now, good day.  Potter!  A word, if you will."

Harry's hand froze where it was reaching down to grab the strap of his bag and looked up at McGonagall.  He nodded slightly then said to Niamh, "I'll see you in Charms."  The girl nodded and headed off, scowling mildly at McGonagall before she disappeared out the door.

"Potter," said McGonagall, "generally your Head of House would tell you this but as you're here…"

"Yes, professor?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow at McGonagall.  He found it slightly amusing that he was taller than her.

"The champions and their partners…"

"_Partners?_"

"Your _dance partner_, Potter.  For the Yule Ball.  The champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry blinked then said, "Oookay.  Partner.  For ball.  Yes, ma'am.  Anything else?"

McGonagall glared at him and said, "Go."

And Harry went.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What'd the Demon Bitch want?" asked Niamh as Harry sat down in the seat beside her.

"Partner."

Niamh shook her head and peered at her friend.

"Hold on.  Run that one by me again."

Harry sighed and said, "I have to get a partner for the ball.  Apparently the champions open it."

"Well, that won't be to much of a problem.  You're a champion!  Girls will be fawning all over you."

"That's just it.  I don't _want_ them to be fawning all over me.  And there's another problem."

"What?" asked Niamh, opening her book to the page Flitwick had called out.

Harry sighed, opening his own book as he said, "I can't dance."

"I thought everyone could dance," said Niamh.

"Unless they had a dance club in the slums that I didn't know about, I never learned how to."  Harry grinned and quipped, "Of course, you could teach me, since you seem to me so _wise_ on the subject."

Niamh scowled at him and said, "Then I will."

"When, pray tell?" asked Harry as he turned his head to watch Flitwick.

"Tonight."

"Okay then."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Alright, you put your hand here, on my waist.  And you hold my hand with your other one."

"Where's your other hand go?"

"On your shoulder.  Now, this is about the simplest dance you can do.  Watch the feet and follow me.  One-two-three and one-two-three and one-two-three…"

Niamh and Harry were spinning around the common room, ignoring the people eying them.

"One-two-three – careful with your feet, mate.  Your not Ron, but you could crush my foot if you stepped on it."

Harry looked indignant and scoffed, "No, I couldn't.  My feet aren't that big."

"Well, don't wear those great, bloody combat boots.  Where'd you get those anyway?"

"Birthday gift from Sirius," replied Harry.

"Oh?" said Niamh.  "Now, you lead.  Let's see if you can at least slow dance."

Harry grinned and said, "I've got the hang of this one.  So, I'm leading…  _And – _one-two-three, one-two-three…"

"Learning how to dance from the Mudblood, Potter?" said Pansy loudly as they spun past her.  Niamh stuck her tongue out at Pansy as Harry quipped, "I wouldn't insult the Lady Hex if I were you, Pansy.  It's just not safe.  I would remind you that, even though she is dancing, she is still armed."

Pansy scowled as Harry grinned and suddenly pulled Niamh close, leaning her back into a dip.  The girl laughed and said, "Well, it seems I won't have to teach you that one."

Harry smiled and pulled her back up.

"You wouldn't have been able to hold me."

"Are you saying I'm weak, Mister Potter?"

"Why no, Miss O'Feir."

"Then you're implying that you're heavy?" asked Niamh with a wry grin.

Harry smiled and replied, "Why, no.  I'm implying that you couldn't hold me up if you tried to do that."

Niamh snorted and said, "C'mon, next dance now.  This one's fast, so pay good attention or you'll lose it…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Dumbledore got a band."

Harry looked up at Niamh from where he was poking into the back of a medium-sized boom box with a metal stick and a screwdriver.

"Really?"

"Yep."  Niamh peered at his work and asked, "Is that…"

"That radio you asked me to try and get to work inside Hogwarts?  Yep.  The only way I can figure out how to get it to work is have it play off magical energy, being as there's an abundance here."  Harry jabbed at something on the inside with the screwdriver and continued, "But, my problem is figuring out how to get it to only take what it needs, not all the magic in the castle."

Niamh blinked and gasped, "You mean you've got it working?"

"Yeah.  Except for the little difficulty of where it will suck all the magic up…  Just a _small_ difficulty."

"Harry…how long have you been working on this?"

"Err…"  Harry sat down the metal stick and picked up a pair of pliers lying beside the boom box.  "Since you suggested it over the summer.  It seemed to be a good way to waste time."

_And not think about Tyls_, thought Niamh.  She grinned at her friend and said, "This is great!  Now I can bring my CD's…it _is_ a CD player, right?"

"Yep."

"Joy!" cried Niamh, flopping down beside him on the couch.  Harry lifted his tools as she made the couch bounce then went back to work.

"Say," he said after a few moments, "has anyone asked you to the dance yet, Ni?"

Niamh blushed and Harry turned his head to look at her.  A wide grin spread over his face and he said, "Ah.  So someone did ask you."

"No," said Niamh, her voice cracking slightly.

"Ah, your lucky.  One week left and I'm still sorting through the girls trying to go with me."

"Well…at least their asking."

Harry snorted and went back to his work.  Niamh peered over his shoulder for a moment then said, "Why don't you ask Hermione?"

"_Mione?_"

"Yeah.  She's a girl."

"She's already going with someone."

Niamh blinked.

"So you _did_ ask her?"

"No, Ron did.  Spouted off some rubbish about her being a girl and she got a bit hot under the collar."

"Ooo, tell me she slapped him…"

Harry gave Niamh an odd look and laughed.

"She looked like she came close to it.  He kept saying she wasn't go with anyone, so she walked out."

"Who's she going with?"

"Not a clue," replied Harry.

"Hmm."  Niamh leaned back into the couch then said, "Hey!  Why don't you ask Ginny?"

"Gin?" said Harry, looking up.

"Yeah.  Our young redheaded companion."

"Well…it's a go.  Better than asking any other girl here.  Except for Amanda."

"She's going with Neville," said Niamh.

Harry nodded.  He'd have expected something like that, the two of them being good friends.  He then snorted and began to laugh.

"Gods…I just had a thought."

"What?"

"Me and Pansy."

"Urgh," moaned Niamh.  "Bad picture there, mate.  Blond and black really don't go together.  Especially as she's about three inches shorter than me.  And a wench."

Harry waved his screwdriver at the girl beside him and said, "Now that's never been proved…"

"No.  Not yet."

"I hope your not playing on proving it."

Niamh wrinkled her nose, looking revolted.

"Hell no!"

"Good," said Harry, "'cause that's just a disturbing image."

"What?"

"Pansy…well, you know…and you watching."

"Argh!  Harry!  That's worse than that image of Lockhart and Snape!"

Harry winced and moaned, "Oh, don't remind me!  Now that's an even worse thought!"

Niamh looked revolted again then shook herself, leaning into the couch again.  Harry closed his eyes to clear away that image and began to work on the boom box again.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to ask Ginny?"

"Do I have any other choice?" asked Harry without looking up.

"No."

"That answers yours question then."

They sat in silence for a moment then Niamh asked, "Are you just going to ask her because I told you to?"

Harry sighed and shook his head as he clipped a wire in half with the pliers then began to twist one end of it to another already clipped wire.

"To be honest, I've been considering it for days."

"And me finally telling you to do it is making you do it?"

"No.  Chang asking me got me to do it."

"Whoa," said Niamh.  "Doesn't she know that now she's got a rivalry going on between Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

"I don't think so.  She nearly slapped me for saying 'no' then I think she remembered that I'm one of the best duelers in the school.  She sort of walked away really fast after that."

"Heh," said Niamh, "who'd have thought?"

Harry grunted then gave a yelp when Niamh suddenly punched his shoulder.  He made a mad grab at the screwdriver as it soared up into the air and almost came down into the center of the boom box, ruining all of his work.  The tool in one hand and the other covering the open back of the machine, he turned his head slowly to glare at his friend.  Niamh reached over and placed her hand on top of his head, turning it towards the door.  Ginny had just now entered the common room and was heading over towards them.

"Ask her," whispered Niamh.

"Yes, yes, yes," growled Harry, brushing her hand off of his head and jabbing the screwdriver at her.  "You know you almost lost your precious CD player?"

"I knew it was safe.  Now _ask_."

"Ask what?" said Ginny as she sat down in the chair across from Harry.  Niamh nudged his shoulder and he glared at her, threatening her with the screwdriver then turned to Ginny.

"Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?" her eyes looking at the boom box lying in front of him.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Ginny sputtered and fell back into her chair, eyes wide.

"Wha', wha', wha' – what?"

"Will.  You.  Go.  To.  The.  Ball.  With.  Me?" repeated Harry, saying the words slowly.

Ginny blinked several times then said, "I thought it was only fourth year and above…"

"You can invite a lower year," said Niamh.  "So?  Whatdaya say, Gin?  Y' gonna go with this strapping devil here?"

"Strapping?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow at Niamh.

"Sure," said Ginny.

"You will?" exclaimed Niamh.

Harry grinned and said, "Okay then.  I hope you know how to dance, Gin."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm the one that helped Mum teach Ron and the twins."

Niamh laughed at that and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.


	93. Chapter 92 : The Yule Ball – yahoo

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 92 – The Yule Ball (yahoo…)

Niamh and Harry were walking down the marble staircase when the girl suddenly said, "Er…isn't that Pig?"

"Heh?"

"Over there."

Harry looked and heard a third-year girl exclaim, "Oh look at the weeny owl!"

"Better get that owl, Harry," warned Niamh.  "Didn't you say you sent a letter to Sirius with him?"

"Yep.  Pardon me…"

Harry charged up the stairs and grabbed Pigwidgeon.  He turned to the girl and said, "Excuse me," before hurrying back down the steps.  Handing the letter to Niamh, he gave Pigwidgeon a toss into the air and said, "Get back to the owlery!" as the tiny owl hooted happily and flew off.

"It never works," muttered Niamh, handing the letter over to Harry.  "He replied fast, didn't he?"

"He's back in the country now," said Harry, unfolding the letter.

_Harry – _

_Good job.  Whoever put your name in the goblet probably isn't feeling too cocky now by the way you say you beat it.  A brilliant idea of how to get that egg, by the way._

_Though don't let down your guard.  I've heard Karkaroff is there and if I remember right, he was a Death Eater.  Got off because he spouted off the names of higher ranked Death Eater's to the Ministry.  Though I bet Snape's already told you about him – _"Nope," said Harry – _and if he hasn't, I'm telling you._

_Stay out of trouble, kid._

_Sirius_

"Well," said Niamh, "he's proud of you."

"Karkaroff was a Death Eater?" said Harry in surprise.  "Which would explain how he and Da know each other.  Maybe…maybe that's where he was the night I got chosen."

"What?  Snogging Karkaroffie?"

"_Niamh!_"  Harry looked repulsed at the thought.  "No more of that, please.  That image with Lockhart a year ago was bad enough."

"Good point.  So, you think they were chatting about old times and how to ruin the tournament?"

Harry glared at her and she held up her hands.

"Just joking, mate."

"I know you are.  But that's not funny."

"Too right.  C'mon.  I want to get up early tomorrow.  Christmas, y'know!"

Niamh beamed happily and bounced down the stairs, swaying from side to side.  Harry rolled his eyes and followed her, stuffing Sirius' letter into his pocket.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry awoke Christmas morning – not to Niamh's normal happy shriek and bounce on his bed – but to something sitting on his chest and looking at him with large green eyes.

"_Cripes!_"

Harry leapt backwards and grabbed for his wand, lightning it.  He looked at the house-elf standing nervously at the end of his bed and sighed.

"Dobby.  Did you _have_ to wake me up like that?"

"I's sorry, Harry Potter.  Dobby only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present," said the house-elf, his green eyes even larger than before.

Harry sighed and said, "S'all right.  You just scared the dickens out of me sitting on my chest like that.  Just…shake me next time, okay?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby will remember, Harry Potter."

"Potter," snapped Blaise from two beds down.  "What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking to a house-elf, Zabini."

"What's a house-elf doing in our dorm?"

Harry poked his head out of his drawn hangings and snapped, "Having a conversation with me.  Now sod off."

"Eh, fuck you, Potter," growled Blaise as he rolled over.

"I'll pass, thanks," said Harry, ducking back inside the hangings and looking at Dobby.  He looked at the house-elf and said, "You took quite a risk coming down here with that lot in here."

"Dobby was very careful, Harry Potter.  But Dobby had to come…  He did not know when he could give Harry Potter his present!"

"That's okay," said Harry.  "I've got something for you too."

"Sir, did not have to get Harry Potter anything…"

"I wanted to," said Harry as he climbed out of bed and padded across the floor (he had made sure to steal several furry rugs into Hogwarts from home this year and line the stone floor) to his trunk.  Tapping the lid with his wand, he muttered the charm that unlocked it and pushed it open, nearly knocking Dobby onto his back as the house-elf tried to watch him.  He dug into the trunk and pulled out an overlarge maroon sweater – a reminder of the summer he'd spent with his aunt and uncle.  Closing the trunk and relocking it, he handed the sweater to Dobby, who beamed.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!"  The house-elf now handed Harry a package, which were a pair of socks.

"Dobby made them himself!" said the elf happily.

Harry looked a the socks – one Gryffindor red with a pattern of broomsticks, the other Slytherin green with a pattern of Snitches – then grinned at the elf.

"They're very nice, Dobby.  Thanks."

"Harry Potter is very welcome!" cried Dobby.  "Dobby must go now, we is making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!"  He disappeared in his customary whip crack, effectively waking Draco and Blaise again.

"What was that?" asked Draco as Harry sat on top of his trunk and pulled Dobby's socks on over his bare feet.

"House-elf.  _Your_ old house-elf in fact, Malfoy."

Draco blinked and gaped, "Dobby?  What's he doing here?"

"He's been working for Dumbledore since third year.  Miss him?"

"He was a good elf," said Draco, ignoring the look Blaise gave him.  Harry nodded stiffly then attacked the pile of presents at the end of his bed.  Niamh came in halfway through and handed him her present.  By the time Harry was done unwrapping, he had a rather large pile of stuff, not counting the socks from Dobby; Sirius had sent him a penknife; Niamh, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; Ron, a bag of Chocolate Frogs; Ginny, a picture of him, her, Niamh, and Mika that Colin had taken of them on the marble stairs; Hermione, a book on dueling techniques; Hagrid, some of his rock cakes (Harry stuffed these under his bed); and his father, who had given him a new pair of Quidditch gloves.  And then there was Mrs. Weasley's normal package of a sweater – green, as usual, with a dragon this year – and a dozen mince pies.  Niamh eyed the pies hungrily and Harry handed one to her before he stuffed everything into his trunk and grabbed his shoes.

"Hey," said Niamh, "where'd you get the funky socks?"

"Dobby," replied Harry, pulling on his shoes then getting to his feet.  "C'mon, let's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After breakfast and lunch, Harry, Niamh, and Ginny rushed back down to Arx Serpens to grab scarves and cloaks (Harry grabbed the thick, emerald green one his father had given him two Christmas' before) and headed outside to join Ron, the twins, and Lee Jordan in a snowball fight.  Hermione chose to just watch them and Niamh finally aimed a ball at her, forcing her into the game.

At around five, Hermione went upstairs to get ready for the ball.  Niamh blinked and yelled after her, "Who are you going with, the Prince of Wales?"  Lee got her in the back of the head with a snowball and she retaliated by magicking up several hundred snowballs with her wand and hurling them at him.

By seven, they had all returned inside and gone to get ready.  Harry slid quickly into the bottle green dress robes he had bought and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.  Using a Drying Charm on his green cloak, followed by a Warming Charm, he slid it over his shoulders and pinned it with the coiled serpent pin that had come with it, trying to get the chill from the snow out of his bones.  He then strode out into the common room and collapsed onto the couch in the Hexer's Corner to wait on Ginny and Niamh, pulling his cloak tightly about him as he propped his feet up on the table that still held the boom box and his tools.

"Cold?" asked a voice a few minutes later.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Niamh standing there, her normally wild hair flattened down.  He blinked at her dress robes, which were a very dark royal blue with a gold belt with gold circles looped around her waist.  The really odd thing was that one sleeve was full and the other had been chopped off at the shoulder.  When Niamh noticed him look at it, she laughed.

"I thought I'd make a fashion statement."

Harry shook his head at her and laughed, getting to his feet.  Niamh took a step back and eyed him up and down.

"Well…don't you make a figure?  All decked out in green like a true Slytherin."

Harry snorted and said, "And what a statement you're going to make."

"Don't I know it?  I think I'll go see what Gin's doing…"  Niamh walked off and Harry watched her go, reaching up his sleeve to somewhat loosen the grip of his wand holster on his arm.  Everyone else might be leaving their wands, but he was so used to having his, he rarely put his down anymore.

Suddenly Draco appeared and eyed him up and down.

"Going out for Slytherin mascot?"

"Ha ha," said Harry, looking at the shorter boy.  Draco was dressed in simple but elegant steel-gray robes, the cuffs and collar trimmed in silver.  "You going for the unsheathed dagger look?"

Draco snorted but smiled slightly at him.  He walked on past him out of the common room and Harry watched him go before he heard the door leading to the girl's dormitories open again.

Niamh entered again, beaming brightly, and pulled Ginny in behind her.  Harry blinked and thought, _Well, Mika was right.  That dress does look good on her._

Ginny smiled sheepishly at him then, taking the edges of her dress in her gloved hands (the sleeves were actually gloves), twirled in place.  She asked, "What do you think?"

Harry looked at her for a moment then voiced his earlier thought.  Ginny's cheeks flushed red, hiding her freckles and she mumbled, "Thank you."  Harry smiled and said, "Let's get going."  He gentlemanly offered his arm to Ginny and she took it, still blushing.  They strode out of Arx Serpens, Niamh preceding them with a wide grin on her face.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Niamh," said Harry as they were nearly to the Hall, "who did you say you were going with?"

"I didn't," replied the girl with a grin.  She then waved and ran off, yelling, "I'll see you guys in a minute!"

"What's that about?" asked Ginny, peering after her.

Harry shrugged and replied, "Haven't the foggiest.  C'mon.  Let's go see if we can find Ron before the oh-so-mighty champions get called."

"Okay.  Who do you think Hermione came with?"

Harry shrugged and scanned the crowd in the entrance hall for Ron, spotting him standing with Parvati Patil, who was dressed in pink.  Ginny winced and said, "I think Ron used a Severing Charm on his robes."

"To get off that lace?  Who wouldn't?"

"_Harry._"

"Sorry, Gin.  C'mon."

Ron beamed as the two of them came up then blinked when he saw it was his sister on his friend's arm.

"Wha', wha', what?  Y-you…you two…"

Harry smirked and Ginny said, "Yes, Ron.  We're here together."

Ron stared at her then stuttered, "Wh-where'd you get that _dress_?"

"Mika," replied Ginny.  "It was a Christmas present."

"_Does Mum know?_"

"_Ron!_" said Ginny indignantly.  "No, she doesn't.  Hey, there's the Durmstrang students!"

Harry turned and peered over Ginny's head as they entered, Krum in the lead with a pretty girl in blue robes beside him.

"Who is that?" asked Ron.

"Champions!  Champions over here, please!"

"I think that's us," said Ginny nervously.

"Yep," said Harry.  He turned to Ron and Parvati and said, "See you two later."  The two of them walked over to where McGonagall stood by the doors into the Hall.  The Gryffindor Head of House was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had a ring of thistles around her hat.  Ginny shook her head sadly then gave a little cry when Fleur Delacour and her partner, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies, shoved past her and Harry, pushing her into Harry's side.  The dark-haired teen steadied her and glared mildly at Davies, who was completely enraptured by Fleur and missed it.

Ginny suddenly gasped and tugged on Harry's arm.

"Harry.  Oh, Slytherin, Harry, _look!_  _Look at Krum!_"

Harry looked at his jaw dropped.  The girl standing beside Viktor Krum was none other than Hermione, her generally bushy hair sleek and twisted up into an elegant knot on her head.  She smiled at then and waved.

"Hi, Harry!  Hi, Ginny!"

Ginny had to blink several times then began to laugh.  She looked up at Harry and said, "Well, that's ironic, isn't it?  She's been saying all year how silly it is for all those girls to be hanging off Krum's arm and now _she's_ the one hanging off his arm!"

Harry shook his head and said, "Very ironic, Gin.  Now where's Ni gotten to…"

Suddenly Cedric appeared with a dark-haired girl in a very familiar dress on his arm…

"_Niamh!_" gasped Ginny.

Niamh smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey, guys.  Oh, _Mione!_"

Hermione waved at Niamh and said, "Hello, Niamh."

"Great bleeding serpents," muttered Harry, looking around at the crowd.  He spotted Cho Chang and saw her glaring coldly at Niamh.  _Ah-ha_, he thought.

"Alright," said McGonagall, "all of you gets into pairs and follow me."

Harry and Ginny ended up second in the line with Fleur and Roger in front of them and Niamh and Cedric behind them as they walked up through the center of the Hall to where the judges were sitting at a large round table.

"I feel like a show dog," whispered Ginny to Harry as everyone stared at them.

"Welcome to the club," muttered Harry back.  He turned and saw Ron glaring at Hermione.  "Hoo-boy.  Ron's spotted Mione."

"Oh dear," said Ginny.  "I think all the girl's are glaring at her."

"Of course they are.  She got the guy they've all been pining over."

As they neared the top table, they could see Dumbledore beaming brightly but Karkaroff had an expression similar to Ron's.  Bagman was clapping as loudly as some of the students and Madame Maxime beside him was clapping politely.

"Hey!" hissed Ginny.  "What's Percy doing here?"

"Percy?" said Harry, tilting his head to see Percy sitting in the seat that would have been Mr. Crouch's.  The older boy pulled out the chair beside him and looked pointedly at Harry and Ginny.  They both looked at each other then walked over to him, Harry pulling out the seat for Ginny then sitting down in the one beside Percy.

Ginny, blushing slightly from having the chair pulled out for her, leaned forward to talk to her brother.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

Percy smiled smugly and said, "I've been promoted.  I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant."

"Why isn't he here?" asked Harry, eying the menu that had suddenly popped up in front of them.

"Mr. Crouch isn't well, I'm afraid.  Too much work, I think.  Especially with that Skeeter woman buzzing around…"

"Like a fly," muttered Harry, looking down at Dumbledore as the old wizard read his menu then said to the gold plate in front of him, "Pork chops!"  And pork chops appeared.

"So that's how it works," whispered Ginny, reaching for her own menu.

"Say, Percy," said Harry.  "A question."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is Mr. Crouch still calling you 'Weatherby'?"

Percy's face turned completely red and Ginny hid a laugh behind her menu, the silver tinsel arranged in her flaming red hair tinkling softly as she laughed.

"Mr. Crouch is a very busy man," said Percy stiffly.  "He can't remember everyone's name."

Harry nodded slightly and turned back to his menu, smiling at Ginny as she looked up finally, a smile still on her face from laughing.  He then looked across the table at Niamh and Cedric, who were deep in conversation.  Beside them, Hermione was trying to get Krum to say her name correctly.

"Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," said the girl, smiling at Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore stood when everyone was done eating and the plates were cleared and asked the students to do the same.  He waved his wand and the tables zoomed back along the walls as a raised platform appeared along the right wall.  A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes had appeared with it and then the Weird Sisters trooped up onto it, picking up their instruments and striking up a slow, mournful tune.

The other champions were standing and Harry rose with them, unclasping his cloak and laying it over the arm of his chair before he extended a hand to Ginny and the two of them followed the other champions and their partners onto the dance floor.

"Are they still staring at us?" asked Ginny from where she had her face very close to Harry's chest.

"Yes," replied Harry, slowly revolving on the spot.  He spotted Neville and Amanda standing at the edge of the watching crowd and glared meaningfully at the blonde girl.  She smiled weakly at him then grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him out onto the floor.  Very soon more couples came onto the floor and the champions were no longer the center of attention.  Ginny pulled back a little and grinned sheepishly up at Harry.

"That was really stupid…"

"No, it wasn't," said Harry.  "All those people staring at you _is_ a bit unnerving."

"You didn't look unnerved."

"That's because I kept my eyes on you.  The easiest way to not be nervous is to focus on one thing."

"I'll try and remember that," said Ginny, looking over to where Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Maxime, his pointed hat barely touching her chin.  Mad Eye-Moody suddenly passed them, doing a very ungainly two-step with Madame Pomfrey.

"Nice socks, Potter."

"Thanks," said Harry, watching as the two of them wheeled away.

"It's still hard to believe that he's Mika's dad," said Ginny.  "They're just so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah.  But his eye is really cool."

"Want one?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Not unless you intend to take my eye with it," replied Ginny as the last note of the song ended and another one started, this one faster.  She looked up at Harry and said, "Shall we?"

Harry grinned and said, "Why not?  Just try and keep up.  Ni taught me this one."

"Oh, dear…" was all Ginny got out before Harry grasped her hands and breaking into a bouncing, spinning dance that left the two of them gasping for breath by the time the song was over.

"Oh," said Ginny, "water."

Harry chuckled – or tried to, it came out as a wheeze – and said, "I should have warned you.  That dance should only be done once a night."

"You're telling me.  Let's go visit Ron and Parvati."

"Right-o," said Harry, weaving through the dance floor and over to the table where Ron was sitting sulking.  Parvati was gazing longingly at the dance floor.

"'Lo," said Harry as he and Ginny sat down.

"Mmm," said Ron, his eyes followed Hermione and Krum as they danced nearby.  Parvati glared at him then was suddenly asked by a boy from Beauxbatons to dance.

"You don't mind, do you, Ron?"

"Eh?" said Ron.

"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, going off with the Beauxbatons boy.  Harry looked after her then turned back to Ron.

"I think you just lost your partner."

Ron snorted and continued glaring at Hermione and Krum.  After the third song, Hermione came over and sat down in the empty chair beside Harry, her face flushed from dancing.

"'Lo," said Harry, turning to her.  "Might you be talkative tonight or are you merely a mirage?"

Hermione laughed then said, "Well, I'm not a mirage.  My, it's hot…  Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron scowled at her.  "_Viktor?_  Hasn't he gotten you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

Hermione blinked at him and said, "What's up with you?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, who both shrugged.

"Ron, what…?"

"He's from Durmstrang!  He's competing again Harry!  Against Hogwarts!  You – you're – _fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what your doing!"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Harry, eyes narrowed.  "I am really tired of the words 'fraternizing with the enemy'.  Half the Slytherin would consider me and Gin sitting here doing that.  So, don't talk about it.  Or didn't you hear my speech about that?"

"What speech?" asked Ron.

"Nevermind," muttered Harry.

Hermione nodded and said, "And honestly, Ron – who was the who was all excited when they saw him arrive?  Who was the one who wanted his autograph?"

"Is it getting a little hot over here?" asked Ginny softly.

"The temperature is steadily rising," replied Harry, eying their two friends.

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" snapped Ron.

"Yes, he did."

"What?  Trying to get him to join _spew_?"

"No!  He said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"Well – that's his story."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Hermione.

"Obvious, isn't it?  He's trying to get closer to Harry – trying to get inside information on him…"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake," muttered Ginny.  "That's the biggest piece of…of…"

"Crap?" suggested Harry.

"…crap I've ever heard in my life."

"How true."

"For your information," spat Hermione, "he hasn't asked me _one single thing_ about Harry!"

"Then he's hoping you'll tell him what his egg means!"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!  I want Harry to win the tournament.  Harry knows that, don't you?"

Harry nodded but Ron was paying no attention.

"Well, you've got a nice way of showing it."

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

"No it isn't!  It's about winning!"

"Should we stop them?" asked Ginny.

"Not unless they start punching each other," replied Harry.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky," said Ron.  "He'll be wondering where you are."

"_Don't call him Vicky!_" yelled Hermione as she leapt to her feet and stormed off.  Harry looked after her then said, "Bravo, Ron.  Good show on ticking one of your friends off."

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice from behind them suddenly.

Harry and Ginny turned to see Krum standing there holding two bottles of butterbeer.

"Lost her, have you?" snapped Ron.

Harry sighed and stood, leaning across the table to mutter, "You're acting like a prat, Ron."  He then turned to Krum and said, "She went that way."

"Thank you," said Krum, walking off.

"What'd you do that for?" cried Ron, glaring at Harry.

"Because your acting like a prat!" replied Ginny.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!  And besides, if Krum had wanted to know anything about Harry, he would have asked me or Niamh!"

Ron's eyes narrowed and fixed on another pair on the dance floor.  Harry followed his gaze and saw it land on Cedric and Niamh.  He groaned and said, "Let's go outside, Ginny."

"Yes, let's," said Ginny angrily, glaring at her brother.  She grabbed Harry's offered arm and they stalked around the dance floor and out into the entrance hall.  The front doors stood open, revealing the fairy lights in the rose garden that had been set out there.  Going quickly down the steps, the two of them began to walk down one of the many winding paths.

Ginny suddenly rubbed her arms and said, "Oh, its cold."

Harry wished he'd thought to bring his cloak and then suddenly, there it was, hanging over his other arm.

"Here," he said, offering it to her.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling.  "I thought you took it off inside."

_So did I_, thought Harry.  "I guess not."

"Oh."  Ginny wrapped the thick green cloak about herself and gave a sigh.  "It's so warm.  But there's no pin…"

"Er…"

"Oh well," continued the girl.  "I'll just hold it.  No worries."

Harry laughed and they continued walking, sometimes weaving away from people sitting on the carved benches.

"…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!  It's been getting clearer and clearer for months.  I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it – "

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise and mouthed 'Da?'  Ginny shrugged and then they heard Snape speak again, this time curtly.

"Then flee.  Flee – I will make your excuses.  I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner, Snape blasting the rosebushes with his wand.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!  And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" he snapped as a boy and a girl rushed past him.  He then spotted Harry and Ginny and said, "Harry, Virginia…shouldn't the two of you be inside?"

"Things were getting a bit – ah, hot under the collar, sir," replied Harry, looking at his father meaningfully.  Snape nodded slightly and mouthed 'My rooms.  After the ball,' moving his lips so little that only Harry noticed.  He then waved a hand and said, "Move on then."  Harry nodded and led Ginny off, waiting until they had reached a large stone reindeer and a bench.  He sat down on the bench and Ginny eased down next to him, her eyes wide.

"What was that about?" asked the girl.  "What was Karkaroff talking about?"

"Gin," said Harry softly, "Karkaroff's a Death Eater."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"_What?_"

"Yeah.  Sirius said in his last letter that he'd spouted off the names of other Death Eaters to the Ministry."

"But…what were they talking about?"

"Well…waitaminute."

Harry rose slowly to his feet and peered over the stone reindeer and through the tall fountain on the other side.  He saw the shadowy outlines of two very large people on a stone bench and there were only two people he knew that were _that_ big – and they weren't Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hell's bells…its Hagrid and Madame Maxime."

"What?  Where?"

"No, no – sit!  And be quiet.  If we're too loud they'll hear us."

"So, we're going to eavesdrop on them?" said Ginny.

Harry looked around them and said, "Looks like it.  We've got three paths; one leads back to the castle and the other two go around the fountain.  And do we really want to go either way?"

Ginny shook her head then sighed heavily.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew."

Ginny and Harry blinked at each other.  Now this didn't seem like a good conversation to sit in on.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?"

_Hoo boy_, thought Harry, focusing his attention on a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back.  Ginny coughed politely beside him.

"I jus' knew…knew you were like me…Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I – I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid…"

"It was my mother.  She was one o' the las' ones in Britain.  'Couse, I can' remember her too well…she left, see.  When I was abou' three.  She wasn' really the maternal sort.  Well…it's not in their natures, is it?  Dunno what happened to her…might be dead fer all I know…"

"What's Hagrid talking about?" whispered Ginny.

Harry replied, "I think he's talking about his childhood!"

"My dad was broken-hearted when she wen'.  Tiny little bloke, my dad was.  By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me.  Used ter make him laugh…  Dad raised me…but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school.  Sorta had ter make me own way after that.  Dumbledore was a real help, mind.  Very kind ter me, he was…"

"Poor Hagrid," whispered Ginny.

"So…anyway…enough abou' me.  What about you?  Which side you got it on?"

"It is chilly," said Madame Maxime, rising to her feet.  "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?  No, don' go!  I've – I've never met another one before!"

Anuzzer _what_, precisely?

"Another half-giant, o' course!"

"'Ow dare you!  I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life!  'Alf-giant?  _Moi?_  I 'ave – I 'ave big bones!"

Madame Maxime stormed off into the bushes as Hagrid sat there for a moment.  Then he slowly rose and headed in the direction of his cabin.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny, who was beginning to shiver again despite his cloak.  "C'mon," he said, "let's go back inside…"

Ginny didn't move.

"H – Hagrid's half-giant…"

"Uh-huh," said Harry, getting up and grabbing the younger girl's arms.

"Did you know?"

"Ni's generally the one that has the conversation's with Hagrid.  And she's never said anything.  Why?"

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "giants are…well, they're not very nice."

"Gin," said Harry seriously, "I know about giants.  They're like trolls.  But there's nothing wrong with Hagrid."

"I know there's nothing wrong with Hagrid, Harry, it's just…oh, what if someone finds out?  We – we know him, we know he couldn't hurt anyone…"

"Except with one of those creatures of his."

Ginny glared at him and said, "Well, your one to talk.  You've got a Darcorn in your pocket."

"Oh, Ron told you?"

"No, Mika did.  Oh, c'mon, let's go back inside and dance.  I want to get _warm!_"

Harry laughed and began to head for the open front doors.

"Then let's get going."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

By midnight, Ginny and Harry were wincing as they walked back down to Arx Serpens.

"Oh," moaned Ginny.  "I don't think I've ever moved my feet so much in my life."

"I have," said Harry, "and mine hurt."

"Not worse than mine do."

"What do you bet on that?"

"Two Sickles."

"Okay."  Harry pulled two Sickles out of a pocket in his cloak and handed them to the girl.  When she blinked at him in surprise, he said, "I lied."

"And I have two Sickles," said Ginny, grabbing the silver coins.

"Hey, Harry!"

The two of them turned and saw Cedric loping across the entrance hall towards them.  Niamh was standing by the foot of the marble staircase, her short hair now sticking up as wildly as usual.

"Hey, Cedric," said Harry.

Cedric looked nervously at Ginny and Harry said, "Ah, don't worry.  Gin, won't say a thing if you don't want it said, right, Gin?"

"Not unless it'll hurt someone."

Cedric shifted his feet then said, "Okay.  Well, listen, Harry…  I owe you one for telling me about the dragons.  You know that golden egg?  Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yes," said Harry wincing.  Niamh had opened the egg the day after the first task.  Since then he'd had it locked in his trunk.

"Well…take a bath, okay?"

"Pardon?"

"Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – ah – just mull things over in the hot water.  It'll help you think… Trust me."

Harry and Ginny stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Tell you what, use the prefects' bathroom.  Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor.  Password's 'pine fresh.'  Gotta go…want to say good night – "

"Well," said Ginny, watching him as he walked back over to where Niamh was standing.  "Not like that wasn't too odd or anything."

"Heh," grunted Harry, catching Cedric and Niamh kissing out of the corner of his eye.  That odd feeling he'd felt at the World Cup when Cedric kissed Niamh's hand welled up again and he shook it off.  Offering Ginny his arm, he said, "C'mon.  I've got a conversation with a certain Potions Master to go to."

Ginny yawned then grinned up at him.  "And I've got a bed to go to."

"Well then let's take a shortcut."

Harry turned them back towards the marble staircase and opened the passage there.

"After you."

Ginny stepped inside, yawning again, and Harry followed her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As soon as Ginny was inside Arx Serpens, Harry turned and headed down towards his fathers rooms.  He touched the brick and said, "Lily."  The wall opened and he stepped inside, seeing his father sitting in a chair by the merrily crackling fire, a glass of some amber liquid in his hand.

"Da?"

Severus looked up and Harry stepped closer, now seeing that the older man appeared to be dressed for bed, wearing a pair of plaid pants and a green t-shirt with a faded silver snake on it.  His left arm lay along the arm of his chair and Harry could see the Dark Mark, blacker and more sinister than ever.

The teen sat down in the chair across from his father and pointed at the Mark.

"Is that what Karkaroff was talking about earlier?"

Severus looked down at the Mark and nodded, tilting back his head and downing what was left in his glass.  He sat it down on the table beside his chair then said, "Yes.  And how did you know he was a Death Eater?"

"Sirius."

"Black," spat Severus.  "Hmm.  I meant to tell you that night you got chosen but that man…I don't know what to say about him.    I certainly say he'd in a finer mess than I'd be in if Voldemort returned."

Harry winced as one of his greatest fears was mentioned then said, "Because he gave the Ministry names of the others?"

Severus looked at him in surprise then chuckled.

"Well…Black did tell you more than just that he was a Death Eater, didn't he?"

Harry shrugged and Severus sighed.

"Yes.  Yes, that would be why.  Of course, with me, no one has a chance in hell of knowing except for my father and he died in Azkaban."

"He did," said Harry in surprise.

"Last year.  Now, enough talk.  You should be in bed."

Harry scowled and Severus looked at him sternly in return.  The teen sighed and grumbled, "Alright, alright.  I'm goin'."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night, Da."

Harry slipped back out into the corridor and down to Arx Serpens.  A few people were still up in the common room but neither Niamh nor Ginny was visible.  Harry shrugged and went into his dorm, quickly getting ready for bed and climbing in, muttering a good night to Hedwig as she woke up from her spot by his pillow.


	94. Chapter 93 : Newspaper Articles and Late

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Anon – That's a bloody good question.  A bloody good one.  It _would_ have been much easier for him to just summon the egg but then it wouldn't have been very exciting, now would it?  =)

Jordan – *wince*  Yep.  Somehow when I first uploaded the prologue it didn't show up.  So I uploaded it again and now there's an extra chapter that just won't go away.

Jess Scefing – Oh dear…  o.o  Yes, I might want to change that.  **And YOUR not the muse from Hell.  *points at Bryvend*  He is.**  _I am only HALF demon, thank you.  _**Still demon.**  _Shut up, slimeball._  *sigh*  Good gods, it's like have Sev and Sirius in my head…

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 92 – Newspaper Articles and Late Night Visits

"Okay, what happened to the skrewts and who the _hell_ is that?"

This is what Niamh exclaimed when she and Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut after Divination on their first day back to find an elderly witch with short gray hair standing in front of the wooden hut.

The woman glared mildly at Niamh and said sharply, "My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank and I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Harry looked behind her at Hagrid's hut and saw none of the lights were on and the curtains were closed.  He did however hear a whimper from inside and guessed Fang was still there.  Focusing on Professor Grubbly-Plank again, he asked, "And where might our _normal_ Care of Magical Creatures teacher be?"

"He is indisposed.  Now," she said to the rest of the class, who were standing behind Harry and Niamh, "follow me."

Niamh grumbled under her breath as they followed the old woman behind the hut to where the Beauxbatons horses were stabled.  Tethered to a tree was a large unicorn, its coat a brilliant white that stood out against the snow.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest and snorted as many of the girls "oooohed!"

"Oh, yeah, they 'ooo' when they see a unicorn.  How about a Darcorn?  Now there's a unicorn!"

"Potter, what are you mumbling about?"

Harry turned to look down at Draco, who had suddenly appeared on his left.  Niamh frowned slightly and reached for her wand but stopped when Harry gave her a stern glare, shaking his head slightly.

"Unicorns, Malfoy.  Surely you know the difference between _that_ creature over there that half the girls are cooing over and a more – ah, how shall I say this? – _dangerous_ creature?"

Draco frowned and hissed, "You had better not be considering going after a Darcorn, Potter.  Those things are dangerous!"

Harry smirked at that and Draco's jaw fell.

"Bloody hell…  You've seen one, haven't you?"

"Yes, Malfoy.  And apparently so have you, as that's something you seem to fear."

"Don't remind me…  Hello, O'Feir."

"'Lo, Malfoy," spat Niamh, scowling.

"Hey, Potter?  Have you heard?  Hagrid's in the paper!"

Harry turned his head to watch Pansy as she sauntered up to him, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand.  She smirked at him then waved the paper in front of his face.

"What?" she asked when he didn't take it.  "Don't want to see what happened to the clutz?"

Harry, no emotion on his face, took the paper from her and read the rather lengthy article, surprise flickering in the back of his eyes when he saw the mention of Hagrid being a half-giant.  He remembered the night of the ball when he and Ginny had accidentally overheard the conversation between Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  And there hadn't been another soul around that he had seen!

_But_, he thought grimly, keeping his anger off his face, _Skeeter would find some way to find that out.  But how?  Madame Maxime wouldn't have said anything – her reaction said that much.  And Ginny wouldn't do that.  So how did Skeeter know?_

Beside him Niamh made an indignant sound and snapped, "Hagrid's as harmless as a – a – a _ruddy caterpillar!_"

Pansy snorted and said contemptuously, "Apparently not.  And now he's ashamed to show his face.  Not that I blame him.  If I were half-giant, I'd hide my face too!"

Niamh let out a snarl, and before Harry could react, had leapt upon Pansy, her wand drawn.  Pansy let out a squeal and went down under the other girl.

Harry watched as they rolled across the ground then calmly folded the paper, drew his wand, and set it on fire.  Tossing it over his shoulder, he watched as Niamh hit Pansy with the hex he'd taught her just the night before.  Now Pansy had wriggling masses of snakes for hair.

Draco watched them as well then looked at Harry as Professor Grubbly-Plank noticed the fight and ran over.  As she tried to separate the two girls, he asked, "Shouldn't you do something?"

"And what, pray tell, might I do?" asked Harry in a tone not unlike his father's.  He tilted his head sideways and arched an eyebrow at Draco.  "Perhaps knock Niamh unconscious?  Because that would be the only way she'd not hex anyone.  And even then, I'm not sure."

Draco eyed the taller boy then looked back at the battling girls, who had finally been separated.  Professor Grubbly-Plank held them at arm's length from each other, her face a mask of fury.  Niamh, wand in hand and a small amount of sweat on her brow, was smiling sinisterly in pleasure.  Pansy, on the other hand, was feeling of her hair and face.  Niamh had also hit her with a hex that made her front teeth lengthen to below her chin.  The blond shrieked and wailed, "My _hair!_  My _teeth!_"

"Looks good on her," remarked Ron as he came up to stand beside Harry.  He then noticed Draco and his eyes snapped to Harry, narrowing slightly.

"_Malfoy_."

"Hello and goodbye, Weasley.  I'll be seeing you, Potter."

"I believe that's because we sleep in the same dorm."

Draco gave Harry what appeared to be an amused look then headed for the castle, which was where Professor Grubbly-Plank had already dragged Pansy and Niamh.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as soon as the blond Slytherin was out of hearing range.  "I thought you two hated each other."

"Change of heart," mumbled Harry, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading towards the castle.  Ron peered after him, a look of confusion on his face.  He then snorted and shook his head.

"Change of heart, my arse…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry," said Niamh loudly a few days later.

_Snick.  Tink.  Snick.  Snick._

"Harry," said Niamh louder.

_Snick.  Snick.  Click._  "Damn."  _Snick._

"_Harry!_"

Harry, scowling out from underneath the fringe of dark hair that had fallen over his face, looked up from where he was working on the boom box again.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

"And take the chance to see that excuse for a woman again?  No thanks."

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

Niamh threw up her hands and growled, "Nevermind."  She got up and stormed out of the common room after that, grumbling under her breath.  Harry watched her as she went, brow furrowed.  He then sat the screwdriver and pliers in his hands down and leaned back against the couch, propping his feet up on the table.  Tilting his head to look at Hedwig, who was curled up on a nearby pillow, he asked, "Any idea what's up with her?"

The snake lifted her head and flicked her tongue out at him in response.  She then dropped her head back down and Harry sighed.

"I guess that's a 'no' then…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**The Boy-Who-Lived in Love?**

It seems that the boy who was deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents has found it once more, _writes Rita Skeeter_.  Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter appears to have found solace in his friend and fellow Housemate Ginny Weasley, the only daughter of Arthur Weasley.

Miss Weasley, a year younger than Mr. Potter, is said by classmates to often be found in his company along with two other young ladies; Misses Hermione Granger and Niamh O'Feir.  But, it seems that Miss Granger and Miss O'Feir have become occupied with two of the other champions; Mr. Viktor Krum and Mr. Cedric Diggory.

However, there are some who say that Miss Weasley was known the year before to be very close to another of Harry Potter's friends; Mika Davids, another Housemate who was transferred to Durmstrang for the year.

Perhaps Harry Potter should be careful whom he gives his heart to if Miss Weasley's charms have captured both his and Mr. David's interests.

Harry snorted contemptuously as he put down the paper and proceeded to scowl at nothing in particular.  A Gryffindor seventh year walking by turned to him and snapped, "What are you looking at, Potter?"

Harry eyed him coldly and spat, "Not you."

The Gryffindor snorted and walked on.

"Why, Potter, I had no idea you turned that way."

"Shut up, Malfoy," growled Harry, folding the paper and tossing it on top of his empty plate.  He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, barely sensing the movement of an arm reaching across him to pick up the paper.  There was a rustle of pages and then Draco whistled softly.

"Oh, I see.  Well…I find that interesting."

"What?" asked Harry without opening his eyes.

"I had no idea you had a crush on the Vixen."

Harry's eyes flew open and he turned to stare at Draco in shock.

"The _what?_"

"Vixen," replied Draco, looking at him coolly over the top of the paper.  "Surely you've heard Weasley referred to as that."

"Not until this moment.  Who's calling her that?"

"Half the boy's in the school since they saw her in that dress," replied Draco.

Harry grinned evilly and said, "And would _you_ be one of those boy's, Malfoy?"

Draco snorted and folded the paper, tossing it back onto Harry's plate.  He rose from his chair and said, "Honestly, Potter.  How could you think that?"

"Just a question."

"And besides…Davids has threatened half the boy's in Serpens that if they even dream of touching her, he'll rip out their hearts with his bare hands.  Good day."

"Hmphf," grunted Harry.  He then remembered something and smiled.  Ah, yes.  Tonight was the night to figure the secret in that damned wailing egg.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry got out of Arx Serpens through the passage behind one of the couches, crawling through with the Invisibility Cloak tossed over his shoulders, the Marauder's Map in his back pocket, and the heavy egg rolling before him.  As soon as he reached the spot where it opened out into the corridor, he stopped, pulling out the map and tapping it with his wand.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

The lines on the map sprang up and Harry saw Filch combing the third floor passageways and no one even remotely awake in the dungeons.  Grinning, he stuffed it back into his pocket and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head.  Then, picking up the egg, he crawled out from behind the statue that hid the tunnel and sprinted up the steps out of the dungeons.

He checked the map periodically as he traveled down the corridors, not seeing a single soul wandering about.  He pondered at that because generally someone was walking through the castle (beside Filch and Mrs. Norris, that is), then shrugged it off as he found the statue of Boris the Bewildered.  Counting down to the right door, he whispered, "Pine fresh."  The door opened and he slipped inside, bolting it behind him to avoid being disturbed.

"Slytherin's ghost," he breathed as he looked around at the room, taking off his cloak.  "Prefects get a ruddy good deal."

The room was all white marble with and candle-filled chandelier on the ceiling, along with an empty rectangular swimming pool set into the floor.  Golden taps were all around the pool's edges and there was even…

"A diving board," said Harry seriously, eying the contraption at the other end of the pool.  "You must be joking."  He eyed the portrait of a mermaid on the wall, watching her sleep for a moment before he sighed and grabbed a fluffy white towel from where they were stacked in a corner.  Setting the egg, cloak, and map down by the edge of the pool, he turned on one of the taps and watched as water mixed with silver and green bubbles poured out.  Waiting until the pool as filled fairly well, Harry turned off the tap and pulled off his t-shirt and pants then dove into the water.

He laughed a little as he swam around, enjoying the feel of swimming for the first time in a few years.  Argil had – at four years old – thrown him into the river and told him to swim.  A terrified Harry had sunk halfway down before he'd fought his way to the surface and began paddling furiously for shore, choking on dank water.  Argil had beaten him afterwards then thrown him back into the room where he slept, where Harry curled up in a corner under his ratty blanket and cried himself to sleep.  That had been the last time he'd cried until Niamh had been Petrified in their second year.

Sighing, he swam over and grabbed the egg, opening it a hairsbreadth.  The head splitting wailing soared out, echoing off the marble, and he immediately snapped it shut, scowling.  He thought back over Cedric's words and muttered, "Mull things over.  Aye, I'll mull things over, ye bloody Hufflepuffian.  I'll mull things right over yer melon of a head and hit you so hard with a curse that Helga Hufflepuff will feel it!"

"You know," said a voice from behind him as he finished his tirade, "you could just put it in the water."

Harry turned and saw the ghost of a glum-looking girl sitting cross-legged on top of one of the taps.

"Hello, Myrtle."

Myrtle smiled at him and Harry swore he saw her eyes roving over the scars on his chest behind her thick glasses.

"Hello."

"Er…what are you doing in here?  Sneaking up to watch prefects bathe?"

"Sometimes."

_Oh good Lord_, thought Harry.

"Anyway," said Myrtle, "I'd try putting the egg in the water.  That's what Cedric Diggory did."

"Did he?" said Harry in a dark tone.  "Now why didn't he tell me that?"

Myrtle shrugged and Harry looked at the egg in his hands.  He frowned and thought, _What the hell_, lowering the egg beneath the water and opening it.  Voices seemed to be coming from the egg now that it was underwater and before Myrtle could get out the words "You have to put…", he had ducked under the water.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing about the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've take what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry bobbed back up again and reached up a hand to brush his hair out of his face.

"Hear it?"

Harry scowled mildly at Myrtle then slid back under the water in answer.  He had the song memorized then and now was trying to figure it out as he set the egg back on the edge of the pool.

"So," he thought out loud, "I have to look for people, but they're not above ground.  Being as that egg only works underwater, I presume that's where they are."  His eyes fell on the picture on the wall and he slid under the water in shock.  As he bobbed back up, Myrtle asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," hacked Harry as he attempted to cough up the water he'd swallowed.  He then looked at her and asked, "Are there merpeople in the lake?"

The ghost clapped and looked gleeful.

"Oh, very good!  It took Diggory much longer than that.  And _she_ was awake then."  Myrtle jerked her head towards the sleeping mermaid.

"Ah," said Harry, swimming over to the side and leaning his elbows on it, chin resting on top of them.  He saw Myrtle leaning forward on her tap and peering at his back and scowled, snapping, "Do you _mind?_"

The ghost looked a little flustered and if Harry didn't know better, he'd have said she'd blushed.

The teen sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.  He then voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Okay.  So – if we have to underwater to the merpeople, that means they've taken something.  Something important like that song says."  He frowned now.  What of his were they going to take?  And how on earth were they going to get it?  He'd locked his trunk up tighter than Moody probably did his house.

Then another thought came to him.  How in Merlin's name was he supposed to breathe underwater?  Certainly he could swim, Argil had seen to that by throwing him in the river.  But breathe underwater?  Hmm, maybe his father could help him there…

"Myrtle, would you mind closing your eyes?"

"Yes," replied the ghost.

Harry groaned then turned his fiercest glare on her and snapped, "Eyes.  Now.  Or I'll use the Banishing Charm on you."

Myrtle gave him a surly look but closed her eyes as he climbed out and dried himself off.  He'd just gotten his pants back on when the ghost opened her eyes and eyed him hungrily.  Harry shook his head and tugged his shirt over his head before leaning down to pick up the map, egg, and cloak.  He pulled the latter on as Myrtle asked, "Will you come and visit me in my bathroom sometime?"

Harry blinked owlishly at her then said, "Er…maybe."  _Yes_, he thought when he'd started for the door, checking the map to make sure no one was around.  _When I have to go back down into the Chamber of Secrets, which I doubt will ever happen._

Creeping out into the hallway, Harry spotted Filch down in the dungeons, but nowhere near Arx Serpens or the statue that hid the tunnel back into the common room.  He smiled then noticed something very odd.  Someone was in his father's office and it wasn't his father…

The dot was labeled "Bartemius Crouch" and Harry looked at it twice to make sure it was really there.  What would Crouch be doing in his father's office at half-past midnight?

Frowning, Harry sprinted down the stairs leading to the dungeons, his bare feet making only faint sounds on the stone floors as he ran.  Then he came to a screeching halt as he heard the sounds of his father's voice and Filch.

"Could it have been a student, professor?"

"I don't know who it was, Filch, but they would have to had been very powerful to break through my wards.  And I don't know of any student that could do that."

Harry frowned and crept up to the corner, peering around it at his father and Filch.  Filch was wearing an old flannel dressing gown and his father a pair of black pants and a worn gray t-shirt with a dressing robe thrown over it.  He then looked at the map again and saw the "Bartemius Crouch" dot walking down the corridor towards the two men.  Then he stuffed the thing into his pocket, suddenly remembering that the statue he wanted was in the next corridor over and Filch was standing right in front of the main door into Arx Serpens.

_Damn!_

"Mowr?"

Harry looked down at his feet and saw Mrs. Norris standing there, looking up at him curiously with her red eyes.  He knelt down beside her, checking to make sure neither man had heard her.  Running a hand over her back, he watched around the corner as suddenly there was the familiar clunking sound of Moody approaching.  He leaned back against the wall.  If Moody's eye could see through the back of his head and Harry's robes, then it could damn well see through an Invisibility Cloak.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?  Someone broke into your office?"

"Perhaps," said Snape, his glare in his voice.

Moody growled, "Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay."

_He's contradicting himself_, thought Harry as he listened to the conversation, Mrs. Norris climbing into his lap and settling herself there as he sat cross-legged on the floor.  The cat purred like a steam engine and Harry could only hope no one heard her.

"Reckon they were after potions ingredients?  Or are you hiding anything _else_ in your office?"

"You know very well that I'm hiding nothing, Moody.  You searched my office thoroughly."

"Auror's privilege, Snape.  Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on things."

"Dumbledore," said Snape, "happens to trust me."

"'Course Dumbledore trusts you.  He's a trust man.  Believes in second chances.  But – some spots just don't come off, do they?"

Harry scowled and Mrs. Norris stopped purring in his lap, sensing his anger.  She stood on her hind legs, paws on his chest, and batted at his nose.  Harry frowned then smiled slightly, running his hand over her furry ears.  He whispered, "I'm not angry at you, Norri.  Just Moody.  The nerve!"

Snape growled, "Mmm.  Some spots never do come off.  Even those that are invisible.  Good night, gentlemen."  Harry then heard the sound of his father's office door slam and winced.  He looked down at Mrs. Norris then peered around the corner, watching as Filch walked off but Moody just stood there.  Slumping against the wall, he sighed and looked down at the cat in his lap.

"Well," he said, "looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight."

Mrs. Norris purred and rubbed her head up against his chest and he smiled.

"You want to come with me, Norri?"

The cat purred again and Harry grinned.

"Alright.  Let's go before Moody comes this way."

Harry quickly rose and padded down the corridor, Mrs. Norris trailing behind him.  He slid into the tunnel hidden behind a full-length mirror and lay down, using his arm as a pillow and the cloak as a blanket.  The warm, purring sensation that was Mrs. Norris curled up against his chest and Harry smiled, breathing in the scents of cat fur and stone and dust before he dropped off into sleep.

A/N: Dammit, where's that song…there it is!  "Shattered Dreams" by Johnny Hates Jazz.  *dances to music*  Ah, 80's music…  Sometimes better than the music of now.

And many thanks to Garnet Chronos for that conversation on the yahoo group that gave me the idea for Myrtle and several more that have yet to be put into play

Turquoisetears – I think Sirius knows Harry would hex the hell out of anyone who double-crossed him, so I doubt he's really worried.  And as to the N/C, yes that was a twist wasn't it?  ^^  I've been hinting up to that since the World Cup chapters.  And, yes, there will be some H/N.  I'm just not sure when.  And of course Cedric will die.  I love writing grief and misery…it's just so much FUN.

Sean Mulligan – Because of that Quidditch match third year and I believe he just has a naturally strong dislike to her.  I also want to have some H/N sometime in this story so…batta bing, batta boom – I have Harry hate Cho.  Also I can't see my Harry falling for any girl quite that fast.  Hence the reason he can't figure out what the odd feeling he keeps getting when he sees Cedric around Niamh is.

Rogue1615 – Thanks!

Emerald-eyes – You'll see…

ER – As we see this chapter, yep, Harry knows how to swim.  Learned the hard way, he did.


	95. Chapter 94 : Hagrid and the Second Task

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 94 – Hagrid and the Second Task – Plus a Tiny Revelation

"Oh, this is stupid!" cried Hermione.

Nearly everyone in the Care of Magical Creatures class – including the teacher – looked at her.  Professor Grubbly-Plank stopped her lecture and asked, "If there something wrong, Miss Granger?"

Hermione flushed and ducked her head.

"No, professor."

"I thought not."

As Professor Grubbly-Plank went back to her lecture, Harry leaned over to Hermione and asked, "What, may I ask, is so stupid?"

"Hagrid!" replied the bushy-haired girl.  "He's hiding in his cabin just because of that stupid article!"

"Wouldn't you hide your face too?" asked Ron.  Hermione promptly glared at him and the ginger-haired boy held up his hands in defense.  "Just a question…"

"Mione's right," said Niamh, doodling on a piece of parchment with a Muggle pencil.  "We ought to march up to Hagrid's door and tell him we want him back."

"Skrewts?"

Niamh and Hermione both glared at Ron and Harry said, "You'd better give up while you still have all your body parts intact, Ron."

Ron nodded, looking from one girl to the other.

"I think you may have a point, Harry."

"You four in the back!  Would you mind enlightening the rest of the class to what so interests you besides my lecture?"

Four heads shot up to look at Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had her fists planted on her hips and was glaring at them.

"Certainly, professor," said Niamh with a grin.

"Then do so."

"We were just discussing how long a person could stay sane when placed under the Cruciatus Curse," said Harry.  When Professor Grubbly-Plank stared at him in shock, he added, "Research for Professor Moody."

"Well then talk about it somewhere else."

Niamh snickered as the elderly witch began her lecture again and Hermione hissed, "Harry, that wasn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be," said Harry back.

"But it _was_ bloody brilliant," said Ron.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was lunch when Harry received a bright red enveloped carried by a rather familiar looking grizzled owl.  As he took the envelope, Ginny gasped, "That's a Howler!  Who would have sent you a Howler?"

"Being as that was Mika's owl, I'll give you two guesses," deadpanned Niamh, pointing her fork with a piece of potato speared on the end after the owl as it flew off.  She then ate the potato and mumbled around it, "Mrell, mropin' i' ma'e."

Harry frowned at the envelope, watching it begin to smoke slightly, then picked it up and opened it.  Mika's voice, magnified and enraged, poured into the Hall.

"_Harry, if you dare do anything to hurt Ginny, I swear I will find some way to get back there and use every hex I know on you!  Understood?!_"

The letter immediately burst into flame and its ashes fell onto the table.  Harry looked at Niamh, who was trying not to laugh and failed miserably.  Beside him, Ginny look the perfect picture of fury.  Eyes blazing, she rose from her seat and left the Hall.  One could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Where's she going?" asked Amanda from two seats down,

"Probably to owl Mika," replied Harry.  "How I'd hate to be him right about now…"

"Hell, yes," agreed Niamh.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A day later…

"Hagrid!"

"Hagrid, we want to talk to you!"

"C'mon, Hagrid!"

"_Hagrid!_  Come out here and talk to us!  We don't care what that bi-witch said!  Now _open_…"

The door opened and Dumbledore peered down at the five students standing outside the door of the wooden hut.  Niamh, who had been pounding on the door and yelling, paled severely and squeaked out the rest of her sentence.

"…up."

"Hello, professor," said Hermione in a meek voice.

Dumbledore smiled at them then turned back inside.  "Hagrid.  I believe you have some visitors.  Come inside, children, please."

The five of them entered and Harry was immediately leapt upon by a madly barking Fang.  As he tried to settle him, the other four were gaping at Hagrid, who looked like he'd been through a hurricane, a monsoon, a tornado, and a mudslide and never had a chance of a break inbetween.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Niamh.

Hagrid looked at her and said, "'Lo," in a very hoarse voice.

"Did you hear what Miss O'Feir was shouting?" asked Dumbledore as he closed the door and sat down, motioning the five teenagers to do the same.  "It seems that all of them still want to know you."

"Of course we still want to know you!" cried Hermione, fixing Hagrid with a mild glare.  "Hagrid, how could you think that?"

"Ignore everything that bitch says, Hagrid," snapped Niamh.  She then seemed to realize what she'd said and mumbled, "Sorry, headmaster."

"I have temporarily gone deaf and have not heard a word you said, Miss O'Feir."

"Oookay."

"Hagrid, really," said Ginny, "what makes you think we'd care what that poor excuse for a woman wrote about you?"  She lifted her chin proudly and continued, "I don't care.  She can write about me all she wants.  I don't _care_."

"Because we know the truth," said Harry, finally able to get Fang off of him.  He grinned at Hagrid then motioned at the three girls.  "I'd repeat what they said, but they said it much better than me."

"Yeah," echoed Ron.

Hagrid smiled furtively at them behind his tangled black beard.

"You see, Hagrid?  Proof of what I've been telling you all this time," said Dumbledore.

"Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Well then bugger to them," said Harry.  "Just ignore 'em, Hagrid.  Eventually they'll leave you alone."  He then grinned and laid a hand on Niamh's shoulder.

"Or," he continued, "you can tell them that if they want to have an argument with you, they can have an argument with the Lord and Lady Hex first."

Niamh grinned and nodded.  "Yes," she said, "we're always happy to oblige people in conversation."

Hagrid smiled at the two of them and said, "Thank ye two.  I – I think I'll come back and teach."

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore, standing.  "I expect to see you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow morning, Hagrid.  Good afternoon to you all."

"Goodbye, professor," said six voices.

"Great man, Dumbledore," said Hagrid after he was gone.  "Great man…  An' he's right – yeh're all righ'…I bin stupid…"

"No, you haven't, Hagrid," said Niamh.  "There aren't many people who can just blow off something like that.  Except for maybe Harry here…"

"Oh, yes, just insult me, why don't you?" grumbled Harry good-naturedly.

"See?" said Niamh.  "Of course, he likes me, so he won't hex me…"

"I would not be too sure of that," said Harry softly, eyes narrowing.  "I might get you in your sleep."

"_Anyway_," said Hermione loudly.  "We're glad you're going to come back, Hagrid."

"Yeah," said Ron, "class just isn't – er – the same without you."

"Really?" said Hagrid.  "What's that Professor Grubbly-Plank teaching you lot?"

Hermione began to launch into their last few classes when Harry looked at his watch.

"Er, guys," he said, "I've got to go."

"What?" said Ginny in surprise.  "Why?"

"Ahhhhh – detention."

"Harry," said Niamh seriously, "you've only had detention once in our entire time here.  And that time was a mistake!"

"Yeah, well, I got it again.  So…I'll be seeing you."

"Okay.  Bye, Harry."

"See you later."

Hagrid waved cheerfully and Harry smiled at him before turning and leaving the cabin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Professor?"

Harry poked his head into his father's office and saw Moody standing there, one hand on the desk and the other jabbing at the dark-haired wizard's chest.

"Look, Snape, your letting those children run loose in times like these, with no restraints on them whatsoever.  I don't think Dumbledore would approve of the way you're running that House."

Snape's dark eyes narrowed until they seemed like pits of dark tar.

"Moody, threaten me all you like, but say anything about my students and I begun to take offense.  I know very well how to run Slytherin House, as you should know the two of us being one's ourselves.  Albus happens to trust me…"

"Trust that wasn't earned."

Snape rose from his seat, slamming his hand down on his desk and glaring at the old Auror.  The two of them were the same height though Moody was a good deal stockier than the lean Potions Master.  Anger flashed across his pale face as he growled, "Our trust was readily earned many years ago, Alastor.  Now – if you don't mind – I have some work…"  He then saw Harry in the doorway and said, "Mr. Potter.  To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Moody turned, his roving blue eye landing on Harry.  The teen did not look at the scarred Auror, only at his father.

"I wanted to ask you a question, professor."

"Oh, I'd like to hear this," said Moody, looking at Snape with a sneer on his face.

Snape scowled at him and growled, "Get out."

"Come now, S…"

"_Out_."

Moody frowned at him and growled, "I'm watching you, Snape," before he turned and limped out past Harry.  The teen peered after him for a moment then closed the door and cast an Anti-Eavesdropping Charm on the room.  He then turned to his father, who had sank back down into his chair and was rubbing his hands over his face.

"What was _that_ about?"

"An old argument," replied Severus, looking up.  "One that has been going on for many years between Moody and I."

"Why?" asked Harry, curious as to what else Mika's father might have against his own.  Certainly one being an Auror and the other a Death Eater was not the entire story.

"Because he was my teacher at the Auror Academy.  I was later placed under him when I graduated and got into the field.  Then my father was captured and tried, which put my under close inspection by itself, not owning to the fact that I was already being watched because of the rumors of my father's loyalties."  Severus sighed and continued, "And then I was captured during a raid I'd warned Dumbledore about.  They were supposed to capture Lucius Malfoy but instead I was Stunned.  Moody was furious to say the least.  Especially when Albus revealed that I had been the spy in Voldemort's ranks."

"But I thought only your father – grandfather – knew you were never with the Death Eaters!" exclaimed Harry.

"He did.  Because I brought him in.  But Albus couldn't just let them sentence me to Azkaban after the trial."  Severus looked up at his son and continued, "If he had, I'd have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.  The only reason I'm not in there right now with my soul sucked out is because Albus spoke up for me.  If I'm ever found doing one thing to deal with the Dark Arts – one tiny, miniscule thing – I'll be immediately thrown into Azkaban."

Harry sank into a chair in shock.

"Hell's bells…"

Severus sighed again and nodded, running his hands back through his hair.

"Yes.  Well…what was it you wanted?"

"Er…I was wondering if you might have something that would allow someone to breathe underwater.  Like a potion or something."

Severus frowned and said, "I can't help you with the second task, Harry.  You know that."

Harry grinned wryly and replied, "I know that.  I wasn't asking you to _give_ it to me.  I'm just asking if you happen to have anything."

"I have something that would do the trick but you're not getting it."

Harry smirked and said, "We'll see, Da.  We'll see…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The day of the task…

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked sullenly up at Colin as the third year bounded over to the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Colin?  To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your perky face on this drab morning?"

Colin's grin faltered and he said, "Well, if you don't want to talk to me…"

Harry shook his head.  "No, no.  I'm sorry, Colin.  The second tasks' today…"  He waved a hand as his voice dropped off.

"Actually," said Colin, looking at his watch, "its in two minutes.  That's what I was coming to tell you."

" Two _what_?  Heck-sod!"

Harry leapt up and sprinted out of the Hall, ducking and dodging between groups of people as he shot across the entrance hall.  He took the stone steps leading down onto the grounds in one leap and hit the ground running, reaching for the gillyweed in his pocket as he did so.  The night before he had snuck into his father's office and disabled the wards on his cabinet's before picking the locks and searching through them.  Of course, he'd locked and warded them again.

The other three champions were already down at the lake, watching the stands as they filled up.  By the time Harry skidded to a stop beside them, Ludo Bagman was pointing the champions to places around the lake within ten feet of each other.  Then he placed the _Sonorus_ charm on his throat and turned towards the crowd.

"All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle."

Harry suddenly noticed that Hedwig was still curled about his wrist as he bent to take off his boots.  He craned his head back as he tugged at the laces of the left one and was the black speck in the sky that was Jardin.

_Jar!_ he yelled, half-listening to Bagman.

"They have precisely an hour…"

Yes? 

Down here.  Now!

"…to recover…"

Is there some trouble? 

Come and get Hed! 

She'll bite me! 

_ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE SCARED OF A LITTLE GARDEN SNAKE?_ roared Harry.

No, said Jardin meekly.

"…what had been taken…"

THEN GET YOUR FEATHERED ASS DOWN HERE!! 

Alright, alright.  Toss her in the air. 

"Get ready, Hed," whispered Harry to the snake as he loosed the laces of his right boots then shoved both off and sat them to the side before rolling up his sleeves.

"_For what?_"

"…from them.  On the count of three, then.  One…"

"Two…"

"_Three!_"

The whistle blew sharply and the cheers from the stands reverberated across the water.  Harry grabbed the gillyweed from his pocket and choked it down as he looked up to see how far away Jardin was, then tossed Hedwig into the air as he ran and dove into the icy lake.  He heard the snake scream at him before he went completely under.

"_I HATE HEIGHTS, HARRY!!!!_"

_Whoops_, thought Harry, pushing himself downward through the water.  The gillyweed still hadn't taken effect and he was beginning to run out of air.

Quite suddenly he could breathe again and the water began to warm about him.  Harry glanced once at his webbed hands and feet then dove deeper into the lake.  He swam past drove after drove of fish and thought he saw one of the giant squid's arms before he reached a company of crude stone dwellings.  And voices like those from the egg, voices of merpeople, fell upon his ears.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took_

_Your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

"Now that's ominous," said Harry out loud to himself, arching an eyebrow when all that came out of his mouth were bubbles.  Here and there as he continued to swim he saw gray faces framed by long, dark green hair.  Yellow eyes leered at him and he could only conclude that these were the merpeople.  They bore no resemblance to the mermaid in the perfects bathroom.

Turning his head, he saw a statue in the center of the crude-cut little village.  And tied to its tail were four figures.

There was a little girl with such clouds of silvery hair that she had to be a very close relation to Fleur if not her sister.  Tied beside her was Hermione, her bushy brown hair barely moving underneath the water.  Then there was Ginny, red hair flower about her face likes flames and between Ginny and the little girl was Niamh, feathery dark hair moving like sea grass.

Harry drew the pocketknife Sirius had sent him for Christmas from his pocket and flipped out the blade.  He eyed the three girl he knew, wondering which was the one he valued most.  As he did so, he thought how ludicrous this task was.  He loved all three girls like sisters.  They were his _friends_, for Slytherins sake!  How could he choose any one of them?

Suddenly a shape coming towards him out of the dark depths broke Harry from his musing.  He watched as it approached and blinked several times when he saw it was Krum's body with a shark's head attached.  Watching as Shark-Krum swam to Hermione and began to try to cut her bonds with the ungainly shark teeth, Harry felt a sharp snap of anger.  Didn't that idiot know that the shark's teeth could easily sever the lower half of Hermione from the upper half?

Harry swam hurriedly down to him and slapped his shoulder, thrusting the knife at his chest, blade in towards his own palm.  Krum looked at him then took the knife and cut Hermione away, grabbing her about the waist and swimming upwards, dropping the knife.

Harry grabbed the knife before it hit the sandy bottom and became lost, swimming back up to the three girls.  When he got there he was Cedric, his head distorted by a large bubble, cutting Niamh away.

_Well, that narrows down the field_, thought Harry as he watched the Hufflepuff drag his friend away.  He then cut Ginny away and peered at the little girl, wondering where Fleur could be.  Then he looked at his watch, which had begun to rhythmically flash 'Time to go!' over and over.  Looking around again and seeing no sign of Fleur, he decided.

As he began to hack at the girls ropes one-handed (for Ginny was held against him by his other arm), the merpeople moved forward.  He fixed them with an icy gaze and snapped, "Don't even think about it."  And in their own language nonetheless.

The merpeople backed off and Harry smirked.  After he'd informed Jardin about what Myrtle had told him, the raven had immediately began to teach him Mermish.  Apparently he could "speak" over a hundred languages – many of them no longer in use – with the exception of Parseltongue and Elvish.  He could however recognize the two.

Now unhindered, Harry brought the knife down on the ropes binding the little girl in one sweep, severed them, then jammed it into his pocket as he seized her about the waist and kicked off of the bottom in a great cloud of dust.

He had not swam far when he saw that dragging the two girls, light as they would have been on the land above, were heavier with their robes like water-weights.  Drawing his wand, he swam in a slow circle, wand tip pointed down towards the bottom.  When the circle was complete he said, "_Reverto Charybdis!_"

The water around them bubbled and Harry sheathed his wand, pulling the two girls tight against him.  He had to hold tight to them because he had no control over this spell once it began to work.  It was actually an offensive spell he had created to form and suck down an opponent near or over water.  Now he was reversing its effects and if he failed, all of them were dead.

The water around them frothed and began to spin as the whirlpool effect of the spell began to work.  Harry felt a downward sucking feeling and his heart sank.  Then the water swelled around him and the two girls and spun fasted.  Quite suddenly they were rushing upwards and the water was opening up to air around them.

Cries of awe and surprise fell on Harry's ears as the reversed whirlpool bobbed them to the surface.  He had a moment where he nearly suffocated because the gills were still there but the gillyweed's effect wore off quickly and he could breathe.  The whirlpool subsided, having done its duty, and Harry grinned.  They weren't dead after all!

"Harry?"

Ginny stirred, blinking water out of her brown eyes to peer at him.  She then saw the silver0haired girl in his other arm and said, "You were only supposed to get me."

Harry shrugged at her and said, "I'm half Gryffindor.  What do you expect?"

"The Slytherin to overrun it."

"Oh, buck up, Gin.  You're half Gryff too.  Now let's get to shore and swelter in the hubbub going on before Ni comes out here and gets us."

Ginny turned her head to look towards the shore.  A blanket-wrapped figure with a shock of black hair and two blazing specks of blue eyes was standing by the shore of the lake.  The redhead winced.

"She looks pissed."

Harry laughed and remarked, "I _know_ she's pissed.  Now c'mon.  To shore we go."

"I agree with you on that.  What were they thinking doing this in February?"

"Obviously 'Let's freeze the champions so they can't swim'.  Help me here, Gin.  I think this girl's frozen solid.  She won't move."

Harry and Ginny seized the little girl and swam for shore.  As soon as they splashed up out of the water, the girl suspended inbetween them, Madam Pomfrey descended upon them, cocooning them in blankets and forcing hot potions down their throats.

"Grabrielle!  _Gabrielle!  Is she alive?  Is she 'urt?_"

The little girl broke away from Madam Pomfrey and ran towards Fleur, who was fighting to get away from Madam Maxime.  Harry looked away as the embraced and was suddenly grabbed by the collar and jerked downward so his eyes were level with a pair of blazing blue one's.  Niamh scowled and grabbed his shirt collar in both hands, shaking him furiously.

"If you _ever_ worry me like that again, I'll kill you."

Harry gave a mock salute and said, "Understood, Madam Hex."

Niamh scowled at him again then squealed when Cedric came up behind her and enveloped her in a hug.  Harry turned away from them and saw Fleur coming towards him.

The veela girl's robes were torn from somewhere but she was smiling.  Looking at Harry, she said, "You saved 'er.  Even thought she was not your 'ostage."

"Well," said Harry, "I couldn't just leave her…"  He was cut short as Fleur kissed him on each cheek then turned to Ginny and did the same before heading back to where Gabrielle stood.  Ron looked outraged while Niamh looked simply furious.  Ginny just look surprised until Hermione leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Ludo Bagman's voice suddenly boomed over them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached out decision.  Merchieftainess Murcus had told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have deiced to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage.  We aware her twenty five points."

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, thought he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour.  We there for award him forty-two points."  Harry saw Niamh leap upon Cedric with a wide grin on her face out of the corner of his eye.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was first to return with his hostage.  We award him forty-seven points."  Hermione smiled at Krum as he pointed out a bug in her hair.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect.  He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour but with quite a large finish.  However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ginny punched Harry in the arm and hissed, "Going Gryffindor on us."

"Most of the judges feel this shows moral fiber and merits full marks.  However, Mr. Potter's score if forty-five points."

"The third and final task will take place at duck on the twenty-fourth of June.  The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand.  Thank you for all your support of the champions."

Niamh and Hermione cheered as Ron clapped Harry on the back and Ginny hugged him.  Jardin landed on Harry's shoulder, dropping an irate Hedwig into his hands and cawing loudly into the teen's ear.

Bravo!  Bravo! 

Harry grinned at the bird then tried to calm Hedwig as Madam Pomfrey began to bustle the champions and their hostages up towards the castle.

Reverto Charybdis – Reverse Whirlpool 

A/N: Hack.  There.  My rewritten version of Chp94.  My weekend time is now up and I might not get it next weekend (I think I failed a really hard Alg2 test on Fri).  So you lot are forewarned.  Oh, and if anyone's wondering, here's how the champions scores are going.

First Task         Second "          Third "

Harry: 44          89                    Won

Cedric: 41        83                    Dead

Fleur: 37           67                    Unconscious

Krum: 35          82                    Unconscious

And now, I am gone to work some more on Chapter 95.  Ta ta for now!

AN2: Oh, yes, and the next time I'm on, I hope to have a timeline of the events in NM up to now finished and posted along with a guide of hexes and curses by the Lord and Lady Hex.  If anyone has a suggestion for names of either of them, e-mail them to me at drkcruciatus@yahoo.com and not my lupus_malum@yahoo.com.  That one's getting rather full.


	96. Chapter 95 : Sirius Conversations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Yes, by God, I'm back!  Its Spring Break at last and I've got unlimited comp time.  Everyone give my mum a bear hug.  **So now you'll finally get everything typed?  And redo that mistake you made – twice?**  Hey, now, me having Wormtail speaking was a moment of forgetfulness.  Which, as you two should know, I am well known for.  _And which is probably their faults in the first place.  _**.  .**  I sense a struck nerve or too…  Anyway, here we go!

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 95 – Sirius Conversations

"Hey, Harry.  There's an owl here for you."

Harry looked up from the boom box (he almost had the magic-sucking issue fixed) and saw a very ruffled looking owl perched on Niamh's shoulder.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

Niamh shrugged and replied, "I don't open you mail, mate.  And I don't recognize the owl.  Mik maybe?"  She handed him the letter then sent the owl off up one of the small passageways in the ceiling that lead outside.  Harry watched her for a moment then sat down his tools and opened the letter.

"It's from Sirius," he whispered as Niamh settled beside him.  Jardin suddenly appeared from a dark area atop a bookshelf and flapped over to his bonds shoulder.

He has returned? 

Harry growled, eyes glinting, "If he has, I'll kill him," before scanning the rather short letter.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on next Hogsmeade weekend.  Bring as much food as you can._

"That's ominous," remarked Niamh as Harry angrily crumpled the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.  "Mate, what's wrong?"

"Sirius is what's wrong!  He's come back and now he's running the chance of getting caught!"

Niamh smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry.  Sirius'll be fine.  And you'd better write back and tell him the next Hogsmeade weekend is this week."

"Right," said Harry sullenly.

Don't worry, Harry, said Jardin.  It'll be fine. 

_Oh, shut up_, grumbled the teen as he grabbed up a scrap of paper and searched for something to write with.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When Potions class rolled around a few days later, Harry deliberately spilled armadillo bile as an excuse to have a short talk with his father after class.  He had meant to tell him about the meeting with Sirius but Karkaroff slipping into the room as the rest of the class bustled out.

"We need to talk, Severus," said Durmstrang's headmaster.  "You've been avoiding me."

Snape's black eyes flicked over to where Harry was crouched behind his cauldron.  He knew he was there but Karkaroff – thankfully – could not see him.

"What is so urgent?" asked Snape.

"_This_," replied Karkaroff and Harry heard the rustle of cloth.  He peered around his cauldron and saw Karkaroff showing his father something on the inside of his left arm.  "Do you see?  It's never been this clear, never since – "

"Put it away, you fool!" hissed Snape.

"But surely you've noticed - "

"Do you _wish_ to be caught?  If you don't recall, there is an _Auror_ in the school with us.  Were he to walk in right now we'd both be in Azkaban."

"But, Severus - "

"Later, Igor!"

Karkaroff stood there for a moment then turned on a heel and strode out.  Harry watched him as he went, thinking of what the more visible Mark meant.

_It means Voldemort is gaining power_, answered his brain.

That thought sent a cold shiver through the teen's body.  He did not fear many things but he did fear the idea of Voldemort's possible return to power and form.  Not only because of that dream and the Cup, but because that damned Mark.  Some part of his father was bound to the Dark Lord and Slytherin knew what that lunatic would do – and could do – to the elder Snape should he find out of his "betrayal".  Plus the oh-so-tiny fact that he had sired the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord not once, but three times.

"Harry."

Harry gave the floor a last swipe and stood, looking across the room at his father with an unreadable green gaze.

"He's getting stronger, isn't he?" said the teen softly.

Severus nodded slowly and looked towards the closed classroom door.  He then said, in Elven, "Come to my rooms tonight.  Then we'll talk."

Harry nodded and hurriedly packed up his things, taking a hastily scribbled note from his father's hand that excused his being late for Transfiguration and dashing out of the room past a group of third year Ravenclaws.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That night, Harry slipped out of Arx Serpens under the cover of his invisibility cloak and headed down to the entrance to his father's rooms.

Inside, he sat down by the merrily crackling fire to wait.  A few minutes later, Severus slipped out of the passage leading from the classroom, smiling at his son as he took off his outer robe and threw it over the back of the chair across from Harry before sitting down in it.

"Is he?" asked Harry, addressing his question from earlier in the day.

Severus nodded grimly and the teen sighed.

"I thought so."

"Just because he's getting stronger, doesn't mean he's a danger, Harry," said Severus.  "According to what you've told me about your first year run-in with him, he's bodiless."

"But still a danger," said Harry.  "And there _are_ potions and spells that could give him back a body, aren't there?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"Unfortunately, yes.  But the spells are few and far between and require a power like Voldemort's to allow them to work to their full potential.  And they cannot be cast upon oneself."

"That's good."

"Not likely.  The potions are far more numerous and are known by a great many of the greater Potions Masters."

"One of which is you," said Harry with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes.  But Voldemort cannot Summon the Death Eaters without a body.  Else he would have already done so.  Or he can and is simply waiting for the right moment.  Merlin knows what goes on in his…well, what would you call a creature without a body's mind?"

Harry shrugged then said, "So we've got nothing to worry about?  I doubt that."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"As do I.  But as of now Voldemort is still spirit and as I doubt he could get his claws into a Master who knows those potions that would help him.  Many were those betrayed by men like Karkaroff to save their own hides and others have hidden.  I only know of one that isn't hidden and she won't be of any help."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because she's in St. Mungo's," replied Severus bitterly.  "And even if she wasn't, they'd not get a thing out of her.  Auror's are hard to break."

Harry blinked.  Could he…could he be talking about Neville's mother?

"Mrs. Longbottom?"

Severus' head snapped up and his dark eyes locked onto his son's face.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Mrs. Longbottom," repeated Harry.  "Neville's mother."

"How do you know about the Longbottom's?  Very few do."

"Amanda," said Harry.  "I went in the common room one night and she was there crying.  She told me.  She was there."

Severus leaned back into his chair, nodding slowly.

"Yes.  The Brethel's.  William was always a good friend of Frank's."

"You knew them?  The Longbottom's?"

"Two years ahead of me," said Severus.  "Frank Longbottom and William Brethel, both Gryffindors.  Melissa Jessup was a Slytherin.  Merlin knows how she and Frank got together.  But they did.  William's Neville's godfather as well.  I doubt Miss Brethel told you that."

"Then why didn't they take…nevermind.  I think I know why.  Grief-stricken."

Severus nodded and said, "Both of them.  Miss Brethel's mother is Muggle but a believer in magic.  She was good friends with Frank and Melissa."

The elder Snape shook his head slowly then gave a little shake, as if to brush the old memories off.  He looked at his son and asked, "And what was it you spilled armadillo bile for?"

"Sirius is here."

"Black?  _Here?_  Well, I always did say he was a loony as a loon."

Harry glared mildly and said," I told him about the Tournament.  He's worried."

"Worried about you or worried I'm going to go back to my "Dark Ways" and snatch you off to Voldemort?"

"Probably a little of both."

"Slytherin knows."

"Should I tell him…about the streets?"

Severus looked seriously at his son.

"Only if you want to.  And if you do, I suggest you owl those relatives of yours and tell them to get out of the country."

"I don't know.  I'd rather like to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley mangled beyond recognition but Uncle Vernon was rather nice to me.  He just needs a bit of a backbone."

"Do you intend to tell him?"

"Only if he asks."

"Ah," said Severus, looking at the fire.  He then said, with a glance towards the clock on the mantle, "You'd better get to be.  It's almost midnight."

Harry nodded and rose, wrapping the invisibility cloak about himself.

"'Night, Da."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry slipped out of the rooms and down the hall to Arx Serpens, where he fell asleep on the couch in the Hexer's Corner rather than chance waking one of his dormmates (not that he cared, but to avoid questions of where he'd been).  Severus, meanwhile, stayed up far into the wee hours of the morning, pacing in front of the fire and praying to every god that he knew of (and some he didn't) that Voldemort would never return to cast a shadow on the world.

His, and his son's, lives would be in great peril if that monster clamped his iron fist back upon the wizarding world.

A/N: Enjoying?  Good.  Review.  Show me how much you love me.  Large amounts of money and chocolate will be efficient.  ^-^  Or a hug.  Or perhaps simply the happy sounds of your cries for more.


	97. Chapter 96 : The Grim Returns

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 96 – The Grim Returns

On Saturday, Niamh, Harry, and Ginny plus one Altair Raven walked into Hogsmeade.  Hedwig had declined coming, claiming tiredness as her plea.  So it was the four of them, Harry carrying a bad slung over his shoulder that contained a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, some éclairs, and a flask of pumpkin juice.  He had snuck into the kitchens earlier that morning and gotten the food from Dobby.

After a few minutes of walking down the road that led outside Hogsmeade, Niamh let out a cry of, "There he is!" and took off like a bullet from a gun.  Harry and Ginny bounded after her, Jardin being shaken from his perch by the abrupt movement.  When they found the dark-haired girl crouched by a black dog so large and shaggy it resembled a small bear, the raven took a perch on a rock instead of his bonds shoulder, muttering disgruntledly in Harry's head.

The teen blocked the birds comments and forced a smile at the dog.

"'Lo, Sirius."

Sirius barked, eying the bag over Harry's shoulder, then picked up a pile of newspapers rolled into a bundle and bounded off.  The three teens and bird followed him over the rocky ground and up a steep, winding path lined with boulders.  By the time they reached a narrow fissure in the rock wall, Niamh and Ginny were clinging to Harry for support.

The dark-haired teen pulled the two girls to their feet and pushed them gently towards the fissure Sirius has disappeared into.  He slung the bag in when they were through then slipped in himself.

Niamh and Ginny collapsed onto the floor, panting and leaning against each other and the dusty wall.  Harry looked once at them then over at the black dog, which had turned into his godfather.

Sirius was wearing the same ragged robes Harry has seen him in the year before and his hair was cut but as matted as ever.  One good thing was that some of the haunted look that had been in his eyes from Azkaban had faded.  But only slightly.

The man sat the newspapers in his mouth of the floor and reached for the bag, pulling out a chicken leg and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth.

"Thanks," he said when his mouth was clear.  "I've been living mostly off rats.  Can't make people suspicious."

Ginny winced from her spot against the wall as Sirius beamed at Harry.  The teen did not return the grin.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"Fulfilling my godfatherly duties, such as they are.  I want to be on the spot.  Thing's keep getting fishier and fishier and I've got an odd feeling that something's going to happen."

"And what if you're seen?" growled Harry.  "Besides, Da is here."

Sirius scowled and spat, "He may be your father, Harry, but that doesn't mean I trust him.  He was a - "

"Death Eater."  When Sirius looked at him in surprise, Harry continued, "I know.  He told me summer after second year.  But he wasn't really.  His father forced him to take the Mark."

Sirius looked disbelieving and opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off with a fierce glare.

"And I believe him, Sirius.  I don't really care if you don't, but I'll hex you if you try to pick a fight with him.  I swear I will."

Sirius stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Alright.  No fights."

"Good.  I hope you'll hold to that."

Sirius grumpily growled, "Just make sure _he_ does."

"Oh, he will," said Harry.

"Can I at least hit him once?"

"No."

"A little tap?"

Harry fixed his godfather with a dark scowl and the older man winced.

"Right, right.  Niamh, what are you looking at?"

Niamh peered over the newspaper she'd been reading and said, "They make it sound like he's dying."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Crouch," replied Ginny, peering over Niamh's shoulder.  "It says he's not been seen in public since November and his house is deserted."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Sirius and said, "One of those fishy things you were talking about?"

Sirius nodded.  "One of them."

Niamh chuckled and said, "A Galleon says Hermione'd say that'd he's getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky."

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?" said Sirius with surprise lacing his voice.

Ginny nodded.  "Dad said he did."

"They thought Winky had summoned the Dark Mark that appeared at the Cup," said Harry.  He quickly told Sirius what had happened at the World Cup then watched as the man picked up another chicken leg and rose, beginning to pace around the cave.

"So," said the man after a moment, "you ended up sitting next to Crouch's elf at the match and she said she was saving a seat for him but he never showed up."

"Yeah," said Harry.  "No sign of him until after the Dark Mark showed up."

Sirius nodded numbly and mused, "And you say the elf had Niamh's wand?"  He looked at the girl for confirmation and she nodded.

"Did you have it after you left the Top Box?" continued Sirius.

Niamh frowned and folded the newspaper, placing it in her lap.  She shook her head and said, "No.  I didn't look for it until we were in the woods.  And it was poking out of my pocket when we were up in the stands."  She looked sharply at the man and asked, "You don't think anyone stole it when we were in the Top Box, do you?"

"Quite possibly," replied Sirius.

"I doubt Winky took it," said Harry.  "House-elves don't have that type of cunning.  I mean, the only house-elf that could possibly come up with something like that would be Voldemort's house-elf and we all know that he's not going to be using a house-elf anytime soon."

The other three people in the cave looked at him oddly and Jardin from his perch outside the cave said, Never judge a book by its cover. 

Harry's eyes flashed angrily and he growled out loud in the raven's direction, "You think you have to tell _me_ that?"

Sorry. 

Sirius arched his eyebrows at Harry then said, "A good point, Harry.  Can any of you remember who else was sitting beside you?"

Niamh nodded and said, "The Malfoy's.  But they were too far down to reach my wand.  And the only one near me who could have taken it would have been Harry."

"Why would that be?" asked Sirius as Harry scowled at his friend.

"I'll tell you later," growled the teen.

"Harry…"

"_Later_, Sirius," snapped Harry.  "Its too long of a story to tell right now and we've got enough going on right now without you getting angsty over my past!"

Sirius looked taken aback and Ginny looked a little afraid at Harry's outburst.  But Niamh rose and walked over to her friend, touching his arm gently.  She smiled and softly said, "Hey, mate, its okay.  You don't have to talk about it.  I'm sorry I said anything."

**And I get the feeling you don't want Sirius to know**, added the girl, able to talk to him through Jardin's near presence.

_I don't want him going crazy.  I've had enough of my past this year_, said Harry, sighing mentally.

Niamh smiled and squeezed his arm reassuringly.  Sirius looked between the two of them, completely unaware of the exchange.  Harry took a deep breath and turned to the man, saying, "Sirius, I _swear_ I'll tell you.  But not right now."

"Right," said Sirius.  "Right."  He then picked up the loaf of bread and tore off a large hunk.  He pointed at the paper that Niamh had been looking at and said, "Going back to the conversation, that doesn't sound anything like Crouch.  The man's like a machine.  For him to reinstate the Tournament and have his elf save him a seat at the Cup then not appear at either occasion is not like him.  If he's ever taken a day off work, I'll eat that raven of yours, Harry."

Jardin let out an indignant squawk and yelled, You most certainly will not! 

"It's a figure of speech," said Sirius to the ruffled bird, taking a bite out of the hunk of bread.

There was a silence in the cave for a moment then Niamh asked, "You know Crouch?"

Sirius' face darkened and he growled, "Yeah, I know Crouch.  He's the one who sent me to Azkaban without a trial."

"Bastard," growled Niamh

Sirius nodded mildly and said, "He was thought to be the next Minister of Magic.  But the Dark Years changed him.  Sometime when people try to do the right thing they - "

"Just end up screwing it up even more," finished Harry.  When the other looked at him oddly, he shook his head and waved at Sirius to go on.

The Animagus coughed and continued, "Yes.  Well…Crouch abhors the Dark Arts.  When he was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Aurors had the power to kill rather than capture."  He shrugged, adding, "Like I said, the Dark Years changed him and the world."

"But after Voldemort disappeared, everyone thought Crouch'd get the top job.  Then his son got caught with a group of Death Eaters."

"His _son_?" gasped Ginny.

"Good enough reason to hate the Dark Arts," murmured Niamh.  Harry nodded in agreement.

"_Was_ his son a Death Eater?" asked Ginny.

Sirius shrugged and grabbed an éclair and the flask of pumpkin juice.

"Haven't a clue.  I was in Azkaban by then.  As far as anyone knows, he could just have been as unlucky as the house-elf."

Harry eased himself onto a narrow ledge and mused, "I suppose Crouch's son didn't make it very long."

Sirius shook his head.

"He lasted a year before he died.  Then Crouch's wife died not too long after that.  Crouch lost his son, his wife, and his shot at Minister of Magic.  I get the feeling that this Tournament is him trying to get back to the top."

"But," continued Sirius.  "If he really wanted to get back to the top, he'd be trying to catch a Death Eater."

"Snape?" queried Ginny.

"Maybe," replied Sirius, glancing at Harry.  The dark-haired teen's eyes darkened at that remark.

"Da's not a Death Eater and he never has been."  Harry clenched his fists and growled on, "If Crouch tries anything, he'll face me."

Niamh cast a worried glance at Sirius, who said, "I don't doubt you could take him, Harry, but you can't do that if Snape's accused of something."

"Why the hell not?" snapped the teen.

Niamh sat on the ledge beside her friend and said, "Mate, if you try and go against Crouch or anyone if they accuse Professor Snape, people will star to wonder."

"And think of what will happen if the world were to find out you're his son," said Sirius.

Harry glared darkly at the two of them for a moment then his shoulders drooped and he nodded.

"Your both right.  I just – I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Snape's not going to get caught," said Sirius, trying to reassure his godson.  "I heard he was tried but never convicted.  Apparently Dumbledore spoke up for him and got him out.  Saved his sorry ass."

Harry immediately glared at his godfather, who ducked his head and grabbed another chicken leg.

"Speaking of that trial, I'm surprised Moody didn't speak up for him.  Snape was an Auror in Moody's division."

"Da told me about that," said Harry.  "I don't think he and Moody have been too friendly since that trial.  Seems to me they were good friends or something."

"So you think Moody feels betrayed?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged in response then looked at his watch.  He looked at his two friends and said, "We've got to get on.  Time down here's almost up."

"Listen, Harry," said Sirius and Ginny rose from her spot on the floor and Harry and Niamh slid down from the narrow ledge.  "Be careful.  I know the lot of you are Slytherins and have Snape looking out for you but I still want you – _all_ of you (he eyed Niamh and Ginny as he said this) – to be careful.  The Third Task is next and if the first two tasks were anything to judge by, this next one's going to be even harder."

"I know," said Harry as Jardin swooped in and landed on his shoulder.  "I'll send Jardin if anything happens."

"I'll be waiting.  And be careful when you talk about me."

Niamh grinned cheekily at the older wizard.

"Don't worry," she quipped, "they'll think we're talking about 'Sirius the Dog'."

Sirius looked at her oddly as she gave him a thumbs-up then disappeared out of the cave, Ginny trailing behind her.  The Animagus looked at his godson and said, "That is one odd girl."

Harry laughed and said, "You have no idea.  I'll see you later."

"Don't sneak out to do it."

"As if I'd get caught!" cried the teen over his shoulder as he exited the cave.

Sirius walked to the cave entrance and watched as the three teens, Harry's arms around the two girls shoulders, as they walked down the path and disappeared around the corner.  He shook his head in amusement and leaned against the rough cave stone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Those kids are going to drive us all to drink."


	98. Chapter 97 : Wherin Ginny Threatens to K

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 97 – Wherein Ginny Threatens to Kick Ass, the Third Task is Revealed, and Crouch Reappears

"Hey, Potter!  Y'know your insane, right?"

Harry continued walked down the corridor to Charms (Flitwick had finally switched him to the sixth year class) and said over his shoulder, "I prefer to think of myself as mentally challenged but if you insist…"

The voice from behind him laughed and another cried, "I'd say that fits better!  I mean, staking out Davids girl?  Your nuttier than everyone thought!"

Harry turned to stare at the group of third and fifth year Slytherins gathered behind him.

"I'm doing _what?_"

The thought of him and Ginny was…well, appalling.  She was his _friend_.

"Oh please," said one of the fifth years.  "You make friends with her, take her side when that Gryffindork brother of hers goes crazy…"

"Which one?" quipped Harry."

"…and then," continued the fifth year as if he hadn't been interrupted, "you ask her to the Yule Ball while Davids is at Durmstrang.  Smooth, Potter.  Proves you're a real Slytherin."

"And," piped a third year, "I hear you wear a necklace the Vixen gave you."

"Oh, Potter.  Does Davids know?"

Laughter erupted at that statement and Harry grinned in a crooked sort of way.  Several of the boys in the group elbowed each other and eyed him.

Harry, still grinning in that crooked sort of way, shook his head at them and said, "You're all nuts.  Ginny and I are just friends and if she heard all this bullshit, she'd be on a hexing bend."

"She _is_ going to go on a hexing bend."

All of the boys eyes widened and Harry turned to see Ginny standing behind him, wand held at ready and undiluted rage burning in her eyes.

She took a few steps forward, lifting her wand as she went.  Harry watched in amusement as the group of boys nervously back away from the red-haired girl.

"Alright," growled the girl," let's get several things straight.  Harry and I are just friends; that _necklace_ you were talking about is a thank you for him saving my _life_ in my first year; and _another thing_ – I belong to nobody and no one but myself."  She twirled her wand in her fingers and continued, "Now…are we clear or do I have to begin hexing the hell out of all of you?"

The boys all looked nervously at each other then began to hurriedly back away.

"Uh, no need for that…"

"Yeah, we were just.."

"Fleeing for our lives!"

As the boys fled down the corridor Ginny sheathed her wand then turned to face the silently applauding Harry.

"Bravo, bravo," said the older teen.  "Absolutely fabulous.  Ni would be proud you've picked up her 'let's kick ass first, ask question later' attitude."

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm sure she'll be extremely thrilled.  Oh, and have you told Ron and Hermione about our conversation with Sirius?"

"Yep.  You think you can owl Mika and tell him?  I've got a Charms paper to write and it's going to take me all night."

"Uh, Mike and I really probably aren't talking right now."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Let me guess.  You sent him a Howler after he sent that one to me?"

"Of course I did!  I was bloody pissed off!"

"Okay, okay.  We'd better get to class now.  I'll see you down in the bowels of the dungeons."

"It's a date," said Ginny with a smile.

Harry chuckled and said, "Don't let that lot hear you say that."

"They do and I'll castrate them."

"Please tell me when you do so I can call Ni.  She loves to help wreck things."

Ginny laughed and waved at him before disappearing down the corridor.  Harry shook his head after her then headed for the Charms classroom.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few nights later, Harry and the other champions were told to come down to the pitch.  Harry and Cedric arrived at the same time and Harry felt that same emotion he'd been feeling around the older boy since the Yule Ball and before.

_What the hell is this?  Am I…jealous of Cedric?  That Ni likes him?  Surely not.  I mean, it's Ni for cripes sake!_

Harry eyed Cedric for a moment then looked at the Quidditch pitch, which appeared to be sprouting walls.

"Any idea why the pitch has suddenly grown a beard?" asked Cedric.

"Not the foggiest," replied Harry, shaking his head in answer to the question and to get rid of the image of Niamh and Cedric kissing after the Yule Ball that had suddenly popped into his head.

"Hello there!" cried a cheery voice quite suddenly.

Harry and Cedric turned to see Bagman, Krum, and Fleur standing in the middle of the field.  The two boys looked at each other then began to climb over the hedges to join them.  Fleur smiled at Harry as the approached and he nodded in return.

"What do you think?" asked Bagman as the two boys crossed the last of the hedges.  "Growing nicely, aren't they?"

"Wonderfully," said Harry in a bland tone.  He eyed the way the hedges were laid out and said, "I'm guessing it's a maze of some sort."

Bagman beamed at him and Harry was reminded of Lockhart for a moment.

"Right you are, Harry!  It is a maze.  The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze and the first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"So it's the easiest task we'll have to face," said Cedric.  "No dragons or spear-bearing merpeople?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at Cedric's remark.  Apparently he had picked up some of Niamh's sarcasm.  Then again, he had always been a witty guy,

"Well," said Bagman.  "No.  There will be – ah – obstacles.  Provided cordially by Hagrid."

Harry let his head fall into his hands and muttered, "We're all gonna die."  Beside him Cedric chuckled softly.

"Well…if no one has any questions, let's go back inside.  Rather nippy out here…"

As they started for the castle, Cedric pulled Harry off to the side and said softly, "I want to have a talk with you."

About what?" asked Harry, leaning up against a tree.

"What is there between you and Niamh?"

Harry blinked and pushed himself away from the tree.  He said, "We're just friends.  Like me and Ginny or Hermione.  Why?"

Cedric shook his head and waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing, nothing.  Just paranoid, I guess."

Harry sighed and said, "Cedric, you've got nothing to worry about.  Me and Ni are just friends and she likes you besides that.  Don't worry about it."

"I'm not," said the older boy.  "But she talks about you an awful lot."

"Doesn't everyone eventually bring me into a conversation?" quipped Harry with a grin.

Cedric nodded and laughed.

"Yeah.  Generally you do."

"I can't think of why that could possibly be though…" said Harry, stroking his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

Cedric laughed again then frowned when Harry abruptly held up a hand, all laughter fading from his eyes.

"What is it?" whispered the older boy.

"Someone's here," replied Harry, sliding his hand up his sleeve for his wand.  "In the trees."

Cedric looked at him oddly.  "How can you tell?"

"Shh…" said Harry, eying a patch of bushes.  Quite abruptly something staggered out of them and Harry had almost Stunned it before Cedric gasped, "_Mr. Crouch!_"

Mr. Crouch looked like he's had a battle with one of the sandworms from Frank Herbert's _Dune_ and then gotten lost in the deserts of Arrakis.  And he seemed to be talking to someone only he could see.

"…and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students…"

"Who's Weatherby?" whispered Cedric.

"Percy."

"Weasley?"

"Yep."

"…and send another owl to Madame Maxime…"

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry, taking a step towards the man.  He stayed a good pace or two back, having run into far too many crazies on the streets to want to get close to what appeared to be another one in the making.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Crouch suddenly, lurching forward and grabbing Harry's robes before the teen could move back.  "I need…see…Dumbledore…"

"Right," said Harry.  "Let's go see Dumbledore."

"I've done…stupid…thing…  Must…tell…Dumbledore…"  Crouch slumped to the ground as he said this, looking as thought he had to struggle for the words.  Harry frowned and wondered, _Could it be Imperius? That would explain where he's been all this time…_

"What could he want Dumbledore?" asked Cedric.  Harry shrugged and looked down at Crouch.

He said, "Get up, Mr. Crouch, and we'll take you to Dumbledore."

Crouch's eyes rolled up to look at Harry.

"You're not…_his?_"

Harry frowned, not knowing who the person Crouch was talking about, and said, "No.  I'm not his."

Crouch's eyes bugged out and he pulled Harry closer.

"Warn…Dumbledore…"

"I can only do that if you let me go, Mr. Crouch."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you've done that…"

Crouch to talk to a tree and released Harry, who turned to Cedric and said, "Stay with him.  I'll go get Dumbledore."

"Er, yeah," said Cedric, looking around nervously.  "Hurry will you?  I've got a bad sort of feeling."

Harry nodded and took off towards the castle, glancing back at Cedric and muttering under his breath.

"You and me both."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry charged up to the second floor where the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office stood.  He skidded to a halt in front of it and muttered, "I'd kill for some help right now."  He hurriedly began to rattle off the names of several pieces of candy before he got irritated and angrily kicked the statue.

"C'mon!  Open ye sodding piece of…"

"_Potter!_"

Harry turned to face McGonagall, who was scowling at him.  When he turned, her eyes widened slightly then she shook her head and said, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Mr. Crouch just turned up," replied Harry.  "He's asking for the headmaster."

"What are you talking about…"

"Dumbledore!  Forest!  Now!  Get him!"

Harry turned on a heel and sprinted out of the castle, muttering something very unflattering about McGonagall under his breath in Elven.

"Stupid, contradictory woman…  Cedric!"

Harry ran back to where he had left Cedric and Crouch and blinked when he arrived.  No one was in sight and nothing but the trees moved.

"Cedric?" said Harry, looking around.  He drew his wand and had just begun to say the incantation to light it when he heard something behind him.  Finishing the spell, he whirled, a hex on his lips.

"I believe you wanted to see me, Harry?"

Harry lowered his wand slightly and saw Dumbledore's weathered face illuminated by the light from his wand.

"Professor."

"Yes," said Dumbledore.  "And where might our friends have gone?"

Harry started to say something but a moan from behind a tree stopped him.  He and Dumbledore looked at each other then hurried to the spot where the sound had come from.

There, in the beam of light from Harry's wand, lay Cedric.  He appeared to be unconscious and there was no sign anywhere of Crouch.  Dumbledore knelt by Cedric as Harry slowly eyed the surrounding area.

"Only Stunned."

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, rising and drawing his wand.  "Stay."

He lifted hi wand and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.  Something silvery darted out of his wand and vanished into the trees.  As he did this, Harry pointed his wand at Cedric and said, "_Ennervate._"

Cedric opened his eyes and began to sit up when he saw Dumbledore.  Harry prodded him in the chest with a booted foot and shook his head.  Dumbledore turned now and knelt back down by Cedric, who reached up and rubbed his head.

"He attacked me!" muttered Cedric.  "I was watching Harry as he ran off and Crouch jumped me!"

"Lie still, Cedric," said Harry.  "Ni'll kill me if she finds out you got hurt when I was with you."

Cedric looked at the younger boy for a moment then lay back.  "Good point," he said.

"A good point that should always be followed," remarked Harry with a grin.

Hagrid suddenly appeared with Fang at his heels and his crossbow in his hands.

"Professor Dumbledore!  'Arry – Diggory – what happened?"

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, rising once more, "I need you to go fetch Professor Moody - "

"No need, Dumbledore," growled a voice.  "I'm here."

Moody limped towards them, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye roving over the four figures in front of him.  He grinned raggedly at them and said, "Would've been here sooner if it weren't for this damn leg – what's happened?  McGonagall was muttering something about Potter and Crouch."

"Crouch?" said Hagrid.

"We don't know where Barty Crouch is but it is of the utmost importance that we find him," said Dumbledore to Moody and Hagrid.

"I'm onto it," said Moody.  "Hagrid, head that way."

Hagrid looked at Dumbledore as Moody limped off into the forest.  Dumbledore nodded at the half-giant and said, "Go on , Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and lumbered off, Fang trailing along behind him.  As soon as he vanished into the forest, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Let's get Mr. Diggory up to the castle."

"I can handle him alone, sir," said Harry, leaning down to pull Cedric up.

Dumbledore began to open his mouth but Harry stopped him by smiling and saying, "We'll be fine, sir.  Don't forget where I came from."

The elder wizard smiled and said in an amused tone, "One can never forget where you can from, my boy."

Harry smiled slightly in response to that then began to head towards the castle, Cedric's arm clung over his shoulder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You okay yet?" asked Harry as he and Cedric crossed the entrance hall

Cedric looked at him and replied, "When the room stops spinning, I'll be fine."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"That big of a Stunning Charm, aye?"

"One hell of a stunning Charm," grumbled Cedric.

"I can tell.  I'm guessing we're for the Puff's common room?"

"Yeah."

"Er…directions?"

Cedric blinked and stared at him.

"You don't know where it is?"

Harry nodded then shrugged.  "The only Puff I know besides you is Ernie Macmillian."

"The kid who kept accusing you of being Slytherin's Heir?"

"That's the one."

"Right.  Left up ahead."

Harry turned left and they walked in silence until Cedric spoke again.

"So you know where the Gryffindor common room is…"

"And the Ravenclaw."

"How'd you discover that?  They're even more secretive than most of the Slytherin's.  No offense."

"None taken.  It was a fluke."

"A fluke?"

"A fluke," repeated Harry.  "Can't get in but I know where it is.  As to the Gryff's…they're easy to infiltrate."

"Infiltrate?" said Cedric with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah.  One, the Fat Lady likes me and two, cracking their passwords is easy."

Cedric chuckled and said, "Sometimes I wonder why you're a Slytherin, then you say something like that to remind me."

"Thanks.  I think."

"Welcome.  And what was that you were talking about with Dumbledore?  About where you came from?"

Harry looked perturbed for a moment then he shook his head and said, "I grew up on the streets.  In the London slums.  As bad a place as any to grow up and I wouldn't wish that on anybody.  That's how I learned to fight."

Cedric blinked at him then said, "Wow.  I …I never knew."

"Very few people do."

"It was that bad?"

Harry nodded solemnly, the images of his last visit to his "home" flashing through his mind.  Something must have shown in his eyes, because Cedric went quiet on the subject after that.

"I can make it from here," said the older boy as they rounded another corner.  "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah," said Harry as he watched Cedric walk down the corridor.  "See you."


	99. Chapter 98 : Of Reasonings and Hexes

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 98 – Of Reasonings and Hexes

"There's only one explanation.  Someone snuck up on Cedric and dragged Mr. Crouch away after they'd Stunned him."

Ron rolled his eyes at Niamh and muttered, "You only say that because he's your _boyfriend_.  _OW!_"

Niamh scowled venomously at Ron, who scooted his chair away from her, clutching his arm.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "You only say that because Hufflepuff keeps beating Gryffindor in the Quidditch matches."

Ron scowled at her and snapped, "I do not!"

"Alright _children_," sneered Hermione."  Harry…what all did Mr. Crouch say?"

Harry looked up from where'd he was trying to finish the work on Niamh's boom box and said, "He just kept on raving.  He seemed to be talking to Percy – about the Tournament, oddly enough."

"Anything else?" asked Ginny.

"He kept saying he needed to see Dumbledore.  Didn't say why though."

Harry frowned and continued, "Y'know, it was almost like he was under Imperius…"

"Imperius?" said Niamh in a surprised tone.

"Yeah.  When he was talking to – well, the trees – he was going along fine.  But when he was talking about Dumbledore he was stumbling."

"Like under Imperius," said Ron.

Harry nodded then set back to working on the boom box.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What's he doing?" asked Hermione as she and Niamh watched Harry sitting outside by the lake with Amanda and Neville.  "He shoulder be training for the third task!"

Niamh gave her an odd look then smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Mione.  Harry knows all he might possibly need for the third task."

"How do you know?"

"Because when he hasn't been working on that boom box or with us or in class, he's been in one of the unused rooms in the dungeons practicing.  He _is_ the Lord Hex after all."

"He doesn't know every hex and curse!" cried Hermione.

"No," replied Niamh. "But he – and I – have made up a few of our own."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  Niamh reached into her cloak and pulled out a little leather-bound journal.  As she handed it over to the other girl, she said, "Don't tell Harry I showed it to you.  There's some dangerous stuff in there."

"Like what?" asked Hermione as she opened the little book.

"Like a spell to skin someone alive."

Hermione sputtered and stared at the girl.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not in the slightest.  We figured it out by mistake.  I was trying to say one thing but said something else.  Next thing we know, there's a skinned rat on the floor."

"You killed a rat?"

"Well, its nice to imagine its Pettigrew.  And they've been plaguing the kitchens for ages.  The house-elf's don't know what to do with them after they catch them so they five them to us."

Hermione blinked a few times then asked, "What other dangerous spells have you two thought up?"

"Look in the back."

Hermione obliged then looked skeptically at her friends.

"The 'Hex-o-meter'?"

Niamh shrugged and took the notebook back, saying, "Well it had to have a title.  And I have to get to Divination.  See you, Mione."

"Of course."


	100. Chapter 99 : Of Dreams and Theories

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 99 – Of Dreams and Theories

_There was a man on the floor… a man sobbing into a burnt hearthrug at the foot of a chair._

_And there was a giant snake circling the man, its eyes burning hungrily._

_"You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice.  "You are very fortunate indeed.  Your blunder has not ruined everything.  He is dead."_

_Wormtail lifted his head and opened his mouth soundlessly, saying words that could not be heard._

_"I fear you are out of luck, Nagini.  I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all…  but there is still Harry Potter."_

_The snake hissed at though in agreement._

_"Now, Wormtail, perhaps one more little reminder as to why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"_

_Wormtail's eyes widened and he shook his head, his mouth forming soundless words quickly.  He threw himself forward but it didn't help._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Wormtail screamed and with him Harry 'Potter' echoed his pain._

"Potter!  _Potter!_"

"_Harry!_"

_Harry!_

Harry opened his eyes to see Jardin, Niamh, and Draco leaning over him.  He could see the worried faces of Ginny, Thomas, and Amanda beyond them and beyond them the disgruntled faces of his Housemates and dormmates.

"Wake the whole House why don't you, Potter?" grumbled Blaise.

"Shut up, Zabini!" snapped Ginny as Amanda leaned over Niamh's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Fine," replied Harry.

"You didn't look fine when you were rolling around on the floor screaming," said Draco as everyone began to clear out of the room, muttering under their breath.  "With your hands on your scar no less."

"I'm _fine_," growled Harry, glaring at the other boy.

Harry, said Jardin, you're not fine.  I can feel it. 

_Stay out of my head!_ snapped Harry.  _Just stay out, Jar!_

I will then. 

The raven flapped his wings angrily and took flight out the open door of the dorm.  Harry cried out after him, immediately abashed for yelling at the bird.

"Jar!  _Jar!_  Dammit."

Niamh looked worriedly at her friend then said, "You should get back to sleep.  You look horrible."

_Yeah, well, feeling Cruciatus through my scar isn't much of a joyride_, thought Harry bitterly as he pulled himself up off the floor and climbed back into his bed, jerking the curtains close behind him.  Niamh looked at the close curtains for a moment then began to usher everyone who didn't belong out of the room.

As she passed Draco, she growled, "You keep an eye on him, Malfoy.  Or I'll kill you."

Draco simply looked calmly at her as she left, closing the door behind her, then doused the candles and climbed back into his bed.

He wasn't the only Slytherin lying awake the rest of the night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Something's going to happen soon.  I'm sure of it."

Severus nodded and looked at Dumbledore, who was watching Harry over his steepled fingers.  The three of them were seated in Dumbledore's office the morning after Harry's dream.  As it was Saturday, there were no classes to worry about.

"Did they say who was dead?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head.  Then he looked up at his father and said, "But I think it was Mr. Crouch."

Dumbledore let his hands fall and Severus stared.

"Why do you think that, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because he seemed out of it when Cedric and I found him – or rather when he found us.  When we was talking to 'Percy' he was going along normally.  But when he was trying to say something about you, professor, he had to struggle."

Severus frowned and stroked his chin.

"It sounds like Imperius," he said.  "But why Crouch?"

"A good question, Severus," said Dumbledore, his eyes clouding behind his half-moon glasses.

"A good question indeed."

A/N: Sorry about the two short chapters.  I believe this next one will be the longest I've ever written.  ^_^


	101. Chapter 100 : Exams, Reporters, and the

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 100 – Exams, Reporters, and the Third Task

"Exam time," said Ginny with a sigh.

"Does anyone know that exams are evil?" mumbled Niamh through her Transfiguration book.

Hermione looked indignant at that and cried, "They are not!  Exams let you see how far along you are!"

"Halfway to hell," muttered Ron, earning a glare from the bushy-haired girl.

Harry laughed at the two of them then happened to look out the window to see Blaise down on the grounds – talking into his hand.

Curioser and curioser… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

On the morning of the third task, Niamh exploded.  She had just unrolled her copy of the Daily Prophet when it happened.

"That stupid, psycho bi…_barnacle!_"

Ginny spat pumpkin juice all over her plate and Harry paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.  Both stared at the girl before Harry spoke.

"Psycho barnacles?"

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

Niamh simply sputtered incoherently and shoved the paper at Harry's chest.  The teen blinked and took the paper, eyes darkening when he saw the headline.

**Harry Potter**

**"Disturbed and Dangerous"**

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_.  Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.

Potter, the _Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him).  I is now known that Potter collapsed in his dormitory, complaining later that his scar had hurt him.

Experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries say that it is possible that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.  He might even be pretending.

"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Pansy Parkinson, a Hogwarts fourth year and a Housemate of Potter.  "He's even got a snake that he talks to.  We've all seen it."

Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art.  The most famous Parselmouth of our time is none other than You-Know-Who himself.  Many would consider anyone who converses with snakes suspicious, as snakes are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic.

Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.  Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this very evening.

"Well," said Harry, folding the paper.  "That was an interesting read."

"She ought to be skinned alive," growled Niamh.  "Think we could get away with it?"

Harry gave the girl a bland look in response.

"I thought you'd say that," sighed Niamh.

Across the table Ginny asked, "How'd she know about your scar hurting?  No one's been saying anything about it around school."

"They are now," muttered Niamh.

"But how could she have known?  About _any_ of that stuff's she's written?"

"Muggles use things to bug people, to listen in on their conversations," said Niamh.  "Maybe there's a magical equivalent."

"Bugging" murmured Ginny.  She then looked at Harry and snapped her fingers.

"I think I know."

Harry frowned at her then seemed to catch on.

"You don't think she…"

"Yep."

"What?" asked Niamh, looking confused.

"Just a theory," said Ginny.  "But…if she did.  Oh, if she did, we've got her!  We've _got her_!"

"Get Mione to help you research," said Harry.

"Right."

"Niamh glared at the two of them and cried, "What are you two going on about?"

Harry grinned at her and replied, "You'll see if Gin's right, don't worry.  Want to help me get a little practice in before the task?"

"Sure.  Hey, here comes Professor Snape."

Harry looked up and saw that his father was indeed heading towards them.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast.  The champions' families are invited to watch the final task.  This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, professor."

Snape nodded , smiled in an apologetic sort of way, then returned to his place at the staff table.

"What was that smile about," asked Niamh quietly after the attention had fallen away from them.

"His way of saying 'good luck' and 'I'm sorry I can't be waiting for you out there'," answered Harry.  "The real question is who _is_ waiting out there for me?"

Niamh nodded then waved at Cedric as he rose and cross the Hall.  He grinned at her and waved back before he disappeared.

Harry watched as Fleur followed him before he rose and went as well, Krum rising from further down the Slytherin table at the same time.

As he entered the room, he saw Cedric talking to his parents and fleur talking to her mother in French on the other side of the room.  Her little sister Gabrielle waved at him and he waved back before he was suddenly wrapped in a hug.

"Harry, dear, how are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  He then saw Bill grinning at him and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you," replied Mrs. Weasley, releasing him and moving to stand by her eldest son.

Harry chuckled and said, "I'm definitely surprised.  I really wasn't expecting anyone to be back here."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and said, "Of course we'd be here, dear.  Your like a part of our family."

Harry looked taken aback by that for a moment then he said, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Your very welcome, dear.  Now…how about a little tour?  I haven't seen this castle in years."

"Alright," said Harry, leading them off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry had the perfect morning walking around the grounds with Mrs. Weasley and Bill.  It calmed him exceedingly, as he was just a little nervous about the third task.  Who knew what Hagrid was going to have in that maze?

"How's Percy?" asked Harry, remembering him filling in for Crouch during the Yule Ball, as they headed back to the castle for lunch.

"Absolutely batty," replied Bill, earning a stern look from his mother.

"He's very upset," said Mrs. Weasley, lowering her voice slightly.  "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in several times for questioning about the instructions he's been sending in; something about them not really being written by him."

"They're not letting him fill in for him as the fifth judge tonight either," said Bill.

"So who's doing?" asked Harry as they went up the steps into the entrance hall.

"Cornelius Fudge," replied Mrs. Weasley before she waved at Ron as he and Hermione came down the marble staircase.

"Mum – Bill!  What're you doing here?" asked the ginger-haired boy as he walked over to join them, Hermione right behind him.

"We came to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.  She then frowned as Ginny popped up from the dungeons and sighed, "Oh how I wish I could see the old common room again.  I wonder how its changed…"

"The Gryffindor common room?" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley gave her youngest son an odd look.

"Heavens no!  The _Slytherin_ common room."

Ron keeled over in shock while Ginny crowed, "I told you Mum might have been a Slytherin!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "All the girls in my family have been Slytherins for years.  I'd have been disappointed if my daughter hadn't gotten in!"

"Then why was Das so angry when I got there?  And why did he ask if I wanted to be resorted?" asked Ginny.

"Because your father's family has always been in Gryffindor.  I was the first Slytherin to marry into it and you are the first Slytherin born into it."

"Good show, Gin," said Harry with a grin.  "Where's Ni?"

Ginny replied, "Oh, Cedric drug her off to meet his parents.  Now let's go eat!  I'm starved!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After lunch Harry, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley whiled away the afternoon by walking around the castle and Harry made sure it ended with enough time for Mrs. Weasley to take a look at the Slytherin common room before they headed back upstairs for the evening feast.

Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge were already at the staff table when they arrived and Harry swore it looked like Madame Maxime had been crying.  He also noticed Hagrid continually sneaking glances down the table at her and had to wonder what had happened.

Mrs. Weasley, to Harry's surprise, came and sat with him and Ginny at the Slytherin table.  They were joined a little time into dinner by a glowing Niamh, who beamed brightly at all of them then dug ravenously into her food.

As the enchanted ceiling showed the sky turning from orange and red to the blue and deep violet of twilight, Dumbledore rose to his feet and a tense silence overtook the Hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.  Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Amanda, Thomas, and Niamh wished Harry luck as he rose.  As he walked down the table, Draco gave him a rather discreet thumbs-up, causing Harry to wonder if Draco had really been serious when he'd said those things some time ago.  He'd been rather cautious about his 'friendship' with the other boy, not only because he still remembered the insults and – most of all – Hedwig's death in his first year.  But perhaps it could really work…

Turning his head away from the Slytherin table, Harry followed Krum and Fleur out of the Hall.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cedric kissing Niamh.  Wolf-whistles followed the Hufflepuff out of the Hall and he was blushing slightly when he came to stand beside Harry.

They walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, which was now surrounded by a twenty-foot high hedge.  A gap opened right in front of them, revealing the beginning of a vast maze.

As the stands began to fill, Harry tightened the straps on his wand-sheath, loosing the two straps that secured his wand slightly.  He then turned with the other champions to watch as Hagrid, McGonagall, Moody, and Flitwick walked towards them.  All of them were wearing bright red stars on their hats except for Hagrid, who was on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We're going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said McGonagall.  "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded and Bagman cried, "Off you go, then!"

Harry headed around the maze, stationing himself in one spot like the other three.

"_Sonorus!_  Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!  Let me remind you how the points currently stand: in first place, Mr. Harry Potter with eighty-nine points, one of our two Hogwarts champions.  In second place, with eighty-three points – Mr. Cedric Diggory, also of Hogwarts School.  In third place, with eighty-two points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute.  And in fourth place, with sixty-seven points – Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy."

"So, on my whistle, Harry!  Three – two – one - "

The whistle blew sharply and Harry sprinted into the maze, hearing Bagman's second whistle signal Cedric to enter the maze a minute later.  He ran on up to a fork and turned right, Bagman's third whistle barely reaching his ears through the tall hedges.

As the sky grew darker, casting the maze into deeper shadow, he drew his wand and lit it, carefully moving forward, keeping his back to a hedge at all times.

As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with a dementor.  Hurriedly summoning a memory of the summer he'd spent with his father at Hogwarts, he cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silver Darcorn erupted from his wand and charged the dementor, which fell back, stumbled over its robes.  As the Darcorn circled back to stand beside Harry, he pointed his wand at the "dementor" and yelled, "_Riddikulus!_"

The boggart vanished in a puff of smoke and the Darcorn faded with it.  As Harry walked on, he wished the real Darcorn were beside him.  Or even Jardin.  Or Hedwig.  But shrugging, he ran on, pausing once to do the Four-Point Spell that Hermione had found and forced him to learn.

As he backtracked from a dead-end, Cedric nearly plowed into him.  The older boy's face was covered in soot and the sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he croaked as Harry arched an eyebrow at him.  "They're huge!"

He then dived out of sight down another path.  Harry shook his head after him then did the Four-Point Spell again, heading in the direction it pointed.

As he rounded a corner, he heard a shrill scream from somewhere in another part of the maze.  "Fleur," he whispered and ran on – right into a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Cedric had been right.  It _was_ huge; ten feet long with a long sting curved over its back like a scorpions venomous tail.

Harry took a step back from it, trying to think of a spell that would get through the skrewt's armor.  As he thought, the skrewt let loose a gout of fire from its end and shot towards him.  He threw himself to the side, pointed his wand at the skrewt's underbelly and cried, "_Gelo!_"

The curse missed its target and bounced off the skrewt's armor.  Harry dodged it as it came ricocheting back at him and aimed his wand at the creature again.

"_Caecus!_"

This spell struck the skrewt directly in its left eye, causing both of them to glow golden for a moment before it began to stumble around bellowing.  Harry grinned and shot away down the left path.  As he continued on, he heard something coming from the path parallel to his own

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harry turned towards the hedge and had just raised his wand when he heard Krum's voice.

"_Crucio!_"

Cedric screamed and Harry roared, "_Comburo!_"

Fire roared out of his wand and struck the hedge, burning a large circle in it.  Harry leapt through.

And plowed right into Krum.

The Durmstrang champion went down under Harry with a grunt as the younger boy slammed into him with all of his weight.  Before they'd even hit the ground, Harry had sheathed his wand and was ripping into Krum with his fists.

"You…_bastard!_" growled the Slytherin as he slugged Krum across the nose, effectively breaking it and knocking him unconscious at the same time.  He rolled off of him and looked over at Cedric, who was sitting up and wincing.

"You alright?" breathed Harry.

"Yeah," gasped Cedric.  "He crept up behind me…  I turned around and he had his wand on me…"

Harry's eyes hardened and he scowled at Krum's unconscious form.

"Bastard.  I should have cast something painful on him."

Cedric looked at the younger boy for a moment then grunted, "C'mon.  Let's get out of here and send up the red sparks."

Harry snorted and rose to his feet, drawing his wand and shooting the sparks up into the air.  He then turned and extended a hand to Cedric, pulling him to his feet.

"That takes care of that," said the dark-haired teen.

"Yeah," said Cedric.  "I suppose we'd better go on…"

"Yeah," said Harry.  He eyed Krum menacingly once more then turned and headed off down one of the paths.  Cedric's footsteps faded away as he headed on.

As he walked, he wondered if Krum had been mad enough after the Cup to use an Unforgivable.  There _was_ a reason they were called the Unforgivables after all.

His train of thought was interrupted when the beam of light issuing from his wand fell upon a pair of heavily clawed paws.  He lifted his eyes and saw that the creature he was facing now was a sphinx, its body that of a lion with a woman's head.

She paced in front of him, blocking the path.  Then she spoke.

"You are near you goal."

"The quickest way is past you," said Harry, "but I have to answer your riddle first."

The sphinx smiled and purred, "Smart human.  Answer correctly and you may pass.  Answer wrongly and I attack."

Harry nodded and the sphinx recited:

_"First thing of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry frowned in thought then said, "Well, I wouldn't want to kiss a dementor, but that's not the answer."

The sphinx simply smiled at him.

"Someone in disguise who lies…"  He snapped his fingers and said, "A spy, of course."

Harry frowned and continued, "I don't know what the 'middle of middle' is but…"

It suddenly hit him and he hissed, "It's a spider!"

The sphinx nodded and moved aside, allowing him to pass.  He bowed slightly towards her then ran on down the path.

Using the Four-Point Spell again, he was soon facing the Triwizard Cup.  As he walked towards it, Cedric barreled out from a path in front of him and yelled, "Harry!  It's a _basilisk!_"

Harry saw the huge serpent coming after Cedric and wondering what in Slytherin's name someone was thinking putting _that creature_ of all creatures in the maze.

"Behind me!" yelled Harry to Cedric then turned towards the basilisk, throwing up an arm to cover his eyes.

"Stop!" he yelled in Parseltongue.

The basilisk stopped and hissed, "Why should I follow your orders, little human?"

"I speak your language!" replied Harry.  "And I know the way out."

"Tell me more," hissed the basilisk, dipping its head towards him.

Harry pointed towards the Forbidden Forest and said, "Go there.  But don't hurt anyone."

"I just want out."

"That's it?  You want out?"

"Don't we all," whispered Cedric.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the other boy then said to the basilisk, "Then go.  And don't harm anyone."

"Hmm," said the basilisk.  It turned and headed back down the path.  Harry lowered his arm then turned to grin at Cedric.  Sometimes it helps to be a Parselmouth."

Cedric laughed and said, "You'll have to teach me some of it.  Then I'll be ready next time."

"Deal."

The two of them laughed then realized where they stood.  They looked at the gleaming cup then at each other.

"You take it," said Harry.  "You're the only one of the two of us who should actually be in the tournament."

"Y'know," said Cedric, "this is one of those times when I wonder how you ever got in Slytherin."

"Just take the cup," said Harry, sheathing his wand.

"No deal."

"Cedric – take the damn cup."

"No," stated Cedric stonily.

Harry scowled and said, "You're a stubborn ass-hole, you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Harry glared at him and Cedric said, "Let's just take it together.  We'll tie and it'll still be a Hogwarts victory."

The Slytherin looked at the Hufflepuff's face and sighed.

"You won't take it without me, will you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Cedric grinned and Harry smiled in return.

"On three, okay?"

"Yeah."

"One - "

" - two - "

In the stands, Niamh suddenly let out a shriek and clutched her head.  A moment later she was on her feet, blue eyes wide.

" - three!"

Harry and Cedric each grasped a handle on the cup and Harry instantly knew something was wrong.  There was a familiar tug behind his navel and he was jerked off his feet, drawn into the Triwizard Cup, Cedric at his side.

In the stands Niamh screamed, "_HARRY!  CEDRIC!_"

_Caecus - Sightless_

Comburo – To Burn Up 

A/N: Now, we begin to reveal a little of Niamh's special gifts (a chocolate bar to anyone who can guess the two of them) AND – dun dun dun! – the real interesting part of the story.  If you don't know what it is and you've read the fourth book, beat yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object for not remembering its next.  If you do know, go on.  Have fun.  *evil cackle*  **That's not good.  Not at all.  **_Oh, don't sound so ominous._


	102. Chapter 101 : The Dark Arises

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 101 – The Dark Arises

Harry staggered slightly as his feet hit ground again and he drew his wand.  Cedric rose to stand beside him and they both looked at their surrounding

Instead of standing in the middle of the hedge-maze on the Quidditch pitch, they were in the middle of a dark graveyard.

"Well," said Cedric blandly, "this doesn't look like Kansas anymore."

Harry looked at him oddly and he said, "The Wizard of Oz."

"Never seen it."

"Right.  Did you know the cup was a Portkey?"

"Not unless someone Obliviated me after I found out," quipped Harry.  He then looked around and hissed, "Someone's coming."

And indeed someone was.  A short figure carrying something in its arms walked through the gravestones, a smaller figure following it.  As the first one came nearer, it became apparent that the bundle in its arms was – a baby?

Suddenly Harry's head exploded with pain, a pain like none he had ever felt before.  And he had felt a lot of pain in his life.

Harry then realized who this was, who this had to be, but he couldn't speak.  The pain in his head was so fierce…

Then he heard that cold voice, that familiar cold voice that sometimes haunted his nightmares…

"_Kill the spare_."

CEDRIC! 

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Something fell to the ground beside Harry and he knew what it had to be.  The pain blazing from his scar rose for a moment then faded to a dull pulse.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Cedric lying on the ground beside him.  His gray eyes were wide and glassy and Harry knew he was dead.

Suddenly he was jerked to his feet and dragged over to a marble headstone.  He had enough time to read the name before he was lashed to it, his body not responding to his brains cries to move.

Tom Riddle

As the cloaked man stepped away, Harry saw one of his fingers was missing, which confirmed that he was where he thought he was.  And that sent a cold shiver up his spine.

Wormtail (for that is who the cloaked figure was) stuffed a piece of fabric into Harry's mouth then disappeared from sight.  A gigantic snake appeared in his place, circling him and the headstone.

Then Wormtail reappeared, dragging a stone cauldron full of water to the foot of the grave.  As Harry watched, he used a wand (Harry's nonetheless) to light a fire under the immense cauldron.  The bundle that Harry thought was a baby twitched as the liquid in the cauldron began to heat up, sending off fiery sparks.  The little boy that had been following Wormtail stood beside it, his blue eyes as blank as Cedric's now were.  He couldn't have been more than five.

"_Hurry!_"

The water looked as thought it were afire now.

Wormtail's mouth moved then but the words came out of the little boy's mouth.

"It is ready, Master."

"_Now…_"

Wormtail bent and opened the robes on the ground, a look of revulsion passing across his face.  Harry saw it and let out a yelp that was muffled by the fabric in his mouth.

It looked like a human child, but it wasn't.  Hairless and scaly-looking with dark, reddish black skin, it had feeble looking arms and legs.  And its face – its face had never belonged to any child – flat and snakelike with gleaming red eyes.

Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron and Harry heard its body hit the bottom.  As he watched, Wormtail lifted his wand (still Harry's) and mouthed the words, which came out of the little boy's mouth.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The grave at Harry's feet cracked and a trail of dust floated out of it and into the cauldron, which turned a poisonous blue.

Now Wormtail pulled a silver dagger from his robes.  The voice from the boy's mouth faltered as Wormtail lifted the blade.

"Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly g-given – you will revive – your m-master."

He stretched his right hand out before him – the one with the missing finger – and lifted the dagger high in the other hand.  Harry knew instantly what he was doing.

A scream erupted from both Wormtail and the boy's throats as the severed hand splashed into the cauldron.  The water was now red, blazing and bright.

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

Wormtail came towards Harry, panting heavily.  The teen pressed against his bonds as the silver dagger came close but it was no use.  Its point ripped opened his shirtsleeve and penetrated the crook of his and blood began to flow.  Wormtail fumbled for a vial, then held it to the cut so a bit of blood dribbled inside.

Staggering back to the cauldron, he poured Harry's blood inside.  The liquid turned a blinding white.  Wormtail sank to the ground, he and the boy sobbing as one, his task done.

The light emanating from the cauldron grew even brighter…then it stopped.

Harry peered into the smoke now billowing from the cauldron and saw the outline of a tall, skeletally thin man.

"Robe me," said the man.

Wormtail, wounded arm clutched to his side, rose and grabbed the robes from the ground, pulling them one-handed over his master's head.

The man stepped out of the cauldron and Harry looked up into the face of the man who had murdered his mother and had a hold on his father's soul.  Face whiter than a skull's, a snake's flat, slitted nose, and eyes the color of newly shed bloody…

Next headline for the _Daily Prophet_: Lord Voldemort Has Returned.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry watched as Voldemort ran his spidery hands over his own body.  On the ground, Wormtail twitched and bled his life into the grass.  Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the rat.  But he felt even more sorry for the boy.  He had a feeling the child would not live to see another sunrise.

Then Voldemort drew out a wand from one of his pockets, raising it and pointing it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the tombstone Harry was tied to.  The boy issued forth a cry of pain, Wormtail's pain.  And Voldemort laugh, cold and mirthlessly.

"My Lord…" said Wormtail, through the boy's mouth.  The stump of his arm was wrapped in his robes, turning them even darker than they were.  "My Lord…you promise…"

"Hold out your arm."

"Oh thank you, Mater…"  He extended the bleeding stump.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master,_ please_…"

Voldemort bent and grabbed Wormtail's left arm, pulling up the sleeve to reveal the blazing red of the Mark.  He examined it slowly, carefully.

"They will all have noticed it…but now we shall see…"

He pressed one long finger to the Mark.

Harry's scar let out another fresh whiplash of pain in joint with Wormtail (and the boy's) howl.  As Voldemort moved back, Harry saw the Mark burning black as pitch.

"Now," said Voldemort, "how many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?  And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

_Now he'll know_, thought Harry._  Now he'll know that Voldemort has returned._

Voldemort smiled cruelly and turned to Harry.

"So we meet again, Harry Potter.  Here we stand, above the grave of my father, a Muggle and a fool…much like your mother."

"You shut up about my mother," growled Harry, spitting out the fabric Wormtail had stuffed in his mouth, his eyes blazing.

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed.

"I strike a cord I see.  Shall I play on it?" mused Voldemort.  "Ah what a sweet conversation family is.  But look!  Now my true family returns!"

And so they did.  Cloaked wizards, hooded and masked as at the World Cup, Apparated into the graveyard.  They paused when they saw the Dark Lord, then moved forward slowly.

One Death Eater fell to his knees and kissed Voldemort's robes.

"Master…"

One by one the Death Eaters did this then formed a circle around the grave, Voldemort, Harry, the heap that was Wormtail, and the glassy-eyed little boy.  Harry saw gaps left in the circle, as though more were expected.  But Voldemort obviously did not expect them.

"Welcome, Death Eaters.  Thirteen years have passed since we last met.  Yet…you answer my call as though it were yesterday.  We are still united under the Dark Mark…_or are we_?"  He looked around the circle.  "I smell guilt…"

"You all are here, healthy, with your powers intact – yet I ask myself…why did this band of wizards, sworn eternally to their master, never come to his aid?"

A shiver went through the group but no one spoke.  In the silence, Harry tried to free his hand enough to reach his pocket, where he'd put the pocketknife.

"So I answer myself – this band of wizards thought me gone, broken and done.  They slipped back among my enemies and pleaded innocence…"

"Yet why would they do such a thing when they knew the steps I had taken to prevent myself from dying a mortal death?  Or perhaps they thought a mere _babe_ had destroyed what even Albus Dumbledore could not?"

Voldemort looked about the circle.

"I confess…I am disappointed…"

One Death Eater suddenly flung himself forward at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!  Master, forgive me!  Forgive us all!"

_Fool!_ thought Harry as Voldemort lifted his wand and laughed.

"_Crucio!_"

The Death Eater began to writhe on the ground, screaming.  As the screams went on, Harry used it as a diversion to cause on of the ropes binding him to snap.  He had learned from one of the other children at Argil's that enough pressure on anything will break it.  So now on of his legs was mostly free.  Hip-hip-hoorah.

Voldemort lifted his wand and the Death Eater lay still, gasping.

"Get up, Avery.  You ask for forgiveness?  I do not forgive; and I do not forget.  I want thirteen years repayment before I forgive you."

He looked down at Wormtail.

"Wormtail here had already paid some of his debt.  He returned to me, not out of loyalty, but of fear of his old friends.  Yet, traitorous as he is, he has helped me return to my body.  And Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail's voice from the boy's mouth, "please, Master…"

"Indeed he will be rewarded.  But first…_Avada Kedavra!_"

The little boy fell to the ground and Harry winced.  Then Voldemort raised his wand and whirled it through the air, a streak of molten silver shining in its wake.  Then it writhed and formed into a shimmering hand, which swooped down like a bird of prey and latched itself onto Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobs ceased as he lifted his head and stared at the silver hand now fixed seamlessly to his arm.  He flexed the fingers then picked up a twig, crushing it into powder.

"Master," he said soundlessly, the boy now dead and the spell that had given him voice broken.  "Thank you…_thank you_…"  He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail."

Wormtail shook his head furiously then rose and joined the circle of Death Eaters as Voldemort began to turn to the members of the circle.

"Lucius, my slippery friend…  I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face.  I heard of your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup…but your energies might have been better spend finding and aiding your master."

"I was on the alert, my Lord.  Had there been any whisper of your whereabouts…" said Lucius Malfoy's voice from underneath a hood and Harry felt a fresh wave of hatred for the man.

"Yet you ran from my Mark when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky…  You have disappointed me, Lucius…  I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord…"

Voldemort moved on, to a place where two people might stand.

"The Lestranges should stand here but they are entombed in Azkaban.  When it is broken open, they shall be well rewarded for never renouncing me."

Harry felt another flash of anger as he remembered that he had read that the Lestranges had been two of the Death Eaters who had tortured the Longbottom's (later turned in by an anonymous source) and left Neville parentless.  And Amanda tortured by the memory.

Voldemort walk on, passing some Death Eaters in silence.  Others he spoke to.

"Manair…destroying dangerous creatures for the Ministry…"

"And here we have Crabbe…and Goyle.  I trust the two of you will do better this time."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort to a figure cowering behind Goyle.

Voldemort now reached a gap that may have held six people at one time.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters.  Three of them are dead in my service.  One is too cowardly to return…he will pay.  One has left me forever, I believe…he will be killed…"

_Da!_ thought Harry, heart jumping in his chest.  His greatest fear besides a dementor had just been voiced.

"…and the last, my most faithful of servants.  He had already returned to my service and is the very reason our young friend is here tonight."

Harry blinked.  Someone at Hogwarts had sent him and Cedric here!"

"Yes," hissed Voldemort, as all eyes in the circle fell upon Harry.  "Harry Potter has deigned to honor us with his presence.

"Master," said Lucius Malfoy.  "Master, we crave to know…tell us – how you have managed to return to us…"

Voldemort laughed.

"Why, Lucius, it begins – and ends –with out guest here."

"You all know that this boy has been gifted with the honor of being the cause of my down fall.  You all know on the night I tried to kill him, I lost my powers and my body.  His mother died to save him – and provided him a protection.  Her sacrifice enforced one of the old magic's…and I could no touch him.  But that matters not now…now I can touch him."

One white hand caressed Harry's cheek and the teen bit his tongue to keep from crying out at the pain in his scar.  Blood pooled in his mouth as Voldemort continued.

"I miscalculated, I admit it.  My curse was deflected by a woman's foolish sacrifice and rebounded onto myself.  Such pain it was.  I was ripped from my body, less than a spirit or the meanest ghost…but I was still alive."

"I settled in a forest and waited…surely one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me…would find me and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body…but I waited in vain…"

Voldemort paused and Harry could practically taste the fear in the air, it was so thick.

"Only one power was left to me.  I could possess the bodies of others.  I dared not go near populated area, not with the Aurors abroad and looking for me.  Animals were my prey at first – but they never last long."

"Then – four years ago – my way to return with within my grasp.  A young, foolish wizard wandered onto me.  He was easy to bend to my will and he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school.  I was so close to my goal and then I was thwarted once more by Harry Potter."

"The servant was killed by the very curse that felled me and I never saw the caster.  I fled back to my hiding place, and then, then I did fear that I might never regain my powers."

Harry blinked.  So he had heard someone say the words of the Killing Curse that night!  And it hadn't been Dumbledore.

"But then, a servant returned to me at last.  Wormtail, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was discovered by his once friends and decided to return to his master.  He sought me out, helped by the rats along the way – he has a strange affinity with rats, Wormtail.  But then he decided to stop at an inn for some food…and who should he meet there but a Ministry witch, one Bertha Jorkins."

"Ah but Bertha was more important than she seemed.  And Wormtail – displaying an intelligence I would never have supposed he had – overpowered her and brought her to me.  And the stories Bertha had to tell!"

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year.  She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be all too willing to help me, if only I could reach him.  But alas…the mean I have to use to break the Memory Charms upon her was powerful and after I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were damaged beyond repair.  I disposed of her."

"Of course, I could no possess Wormtail, so I was forced to acquire a body of sorts to travel in.  And with no hope of setting my hands on the Sorcerer's Stone, as Dumbledore would have seen it destroyed, I set my sights lower.  My old body and strength would do until I could seek immortality again."

"To achieve this – the potion that revived me tonight is old Dark Magic – I needed three powerful ingredients.  One, of course, was ready at hand.  Flesh given by a servant…"

"My father's bone meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried.  But the blood of a foe…ah, a harder thing to find.  Wormtail would have had me take any wizard who hated me, but I want the one who had stripped me of my power.  I wanted Harry Potter's blood."

"But how to get him?  Perhaps at the World Cup…but no.  Yet how to reach him at Hogwarts, to snatch him right out from under that Muffle-lover's crooked nose?  Why, to use Bertha Jorkin's information.  A faithful Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts to make sure his name was placed in the Goblet of Fire.  A Death Eater who would make sure the boy won the tournament and turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey.  Which brought him here, out of Dumbledore's reach.  Here is the boy all believed to be my downfall…"

Voldemort lazily turned towards Harry, lifting his wand.

"_Crucio!_"

Pain beyond anything he had ever felt ripped through Harry.  Argil's beatings were Heaven next to this – even the pain from his scar when Voldemort was near.  He writhed against the ropes still binding him, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming.  Voldemort would not hear him scream…

Then the pain stopped.  Harry sagged against the cool marble of the headstone.  The Death Eater's laughter rang in his ears.

"You see how foolish it was to think this boy could be strong than me?  But let us make sure that there is no mistake.  Harry Potter escaped me by luck.  And I'm going to kill him, in front of all of you, to prove it.  I will give him a chance to fight, a change to prove which of us is stronger."

"Now, Wormtail, if you would untie him and return his wand."

Harry lifted his head at those words and spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.  He straightened as well as he could as Wormtail approached.  The short man lifted his new silver hand and cut the ropes binding Harry with one swipe.  He then shoved the teen's wand into his hand without looking at his face and rejoined the circle of Death Eaters.

"I presume you have been taught to duel?" said Voldemort.

Harry spat out another mouthful of blood then clamped his hand hard on his wand.  Eyes blazing, he looked up at Voldemort and smirked.

"Bow, Harry," said Voldemort, bending only slightly.  "The niceties must be observed."

Harry tilted his head slightly and smiled coldly.  As the Death Eaters shifted slightly, he thought, _Well, if that's the way he wants to play this…_

"Of course they must," said Harry, bowing slightly, keeping his eyes on Voldemort's face.  "After all…we wouldn't want to disappoint the adoring public."

Voldemort smiled at him but it was not the same confident smile he'd had before.

"And now you face me like a man…to die the way your father died."

_Oh, if only you knew_, thought Harry, lifting his wand.

"Now – we duel."

Voldemort lifted his wand and before Harry could get the words of his Shield Spell off, he had fallen under the Cruciatus Curse again.  He writhed on the ground, his entire body feeling as thought it was being scored by a thousand white-hot brands.  He bit the inside of his cheeks again to keep from crying out and when the curse was lifted, more blood pooled in his mouth.

Spitting onto the ground, Harry took a deep breath before getting to his feet.  He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort and hissed, "_Praecipito!_"

The curse rushed towards Voldemort – and he sent it spiraling away into a Death Eater with a weak shield.  As the Death Eater was thrown down onto the ground, he said, "A good attempt, Harry.  But not good enough."

"_Abrumpo!_"

Harry threw himself onto the ground and heard something whistle above his head.  As he hit the ground, long locks of dark hair fell around him.  He reached up and felt nothing but a cluster of feathery hair where his ponytail had been.  Shaking his head, he got up and looked at Voldemort.

"Did you mean to miss my head or were you actually aiming at the ponytail."

Red eyes narrowed and Voldemort hissed, "_Crucio!_"

But this time Harry was ready.  Just as Voldemort lifted hi wand, he cast his Shield Spell.

"_Adamans Defendo!_"

Unfortunately Harry hadn't had enough time to strengthen the shield and it collapsed.  And he once more fell under the Cruciatus Curse.

Then, as he started to rise again, Voldemort hissed, "_Imperio!_"

Harry's mind was wiped of all thought for a moment but just when a voice, Voldemort's voice, had started to whisper in his head, he shook it.  Voldemort's eyes widened and Harry smirked.  He had completely thrown off the Imperius Curse.

Then Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he lifted his wand again.  Harry lifted his in the same instant and they both spoke curses at the same time.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Excorio!_"

The two spells, one green and one a violent orange, collided and became one glowing golden strand, connecting the two wands.  Harry's hand seized up around his wand and, try as he might, he couldn't let go.  Voldemort too was trapped.  Both of their wands were shaking violently.

Then their feet left the ground and Harry clamped his hand hard on his wand.  Quite suddenly they were moved, from above the tombstone of Tom Riddle Sr. to above a patch of ground that was clear.  The Death Eaters followed, as well as the snake.  They reformed the circle about Harry and Voldemort, a few of them drawing their wands.

The golden thread connecting the two wands suddenly splintered, a thousand more beams arching off of the one, crisscrossing around them into a dome-shaped web.  The Death Eaters circled in like jackals around a kill.

"Do nothing!" shouted Voldemort to them.  Harry saw him trying to break the beam of light connecting them and he held tighter to his wand.

And then quite suddenly Harry heard a song he' only heard once before in his life.  Phoenix song, the song he'd heard in the Chamber of Secrets when he'd face the Tom Riddle from the diary.  Some like a voice whispered in his ear, _Don't break the connection._

_As if someone had to tell me that_, thought Harry, clutching his wand tighter as it began to vibrate harder.  As he watched, the beam of light connecting him and Voldemort changed.  There now seemed to be beads of light sliding up and down it.  Harry's wand shuddered violently as the beads of light began to slowly slide his way…

The wood beneath his fingertips and palm grew unbearably hot but he held tight.  As the beads came closer he eyed it angrily.  It felt as though his wand would shatter if that bed connected.

Then Harry turned his head slightly and saw Cedric's body lying beyond the circle of Death Eaters and the dome of light.  Red rage filled him at the sigh, not only because Cedric has been his friend, but because his death would hurt Niamh.  Harry turned his eyes back to the bead moving towards his wand and began to concentrate on moving it back towards Voldemort.  If anyone had been able to see, they would have seen his eyes go completely black.

And the bead began to move back along the beam.  Now Voldemort's wand was the one shaking violently.  Harry's eyes narrowed to slits of darkness as he concentrated, forcing that bead back along the thread until it connected with Voldemort's wand.

Screams immediately issued from Voldemort's wand, echoing screams of pain – then a shadow, a gray shade of a little boy – then a ghostly hand that flew off and vanished.  More screams issued forth and then something much larger, a grayish mass that appeared to be a head…and a chest and arms…of one Cedric Diggory.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and only his already tight grip on his wand kept him from dropping it.  He watched as the ghost of Cedric (if it really was a ghost) squeezed out of the wand and dropped to the ground.  He looked at the beam of light then at the boy, who stood silently with sad eyes.  Then he looked at Harry.

"Hold on, Harry," the shade said, its voice echoing.

Harry nodded and looked across at Voldemort.  Judging from the look on his face, he didn't know what was going on anymore than Harry did.

More screams issued from the wand – then another head, followed by the arm and torso…it was the old man, the one Harry had seen in his dream during the summer – his ghost, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's and surveyed the battlefield…

"He was a real wizard, then?" said the old man, eying Voldemort menacingly.  "Killed me, that one did…  You fight him, boy…"

Another shape was emerging from the wand now…but this one was a woman…  As she emerged, Harry had to clamp both hands on his wand as it began to shake violently.  The darkness that permeated his eyes swirled like storm clouds as he fought to hold it.  Something told him he had to hold it, no matter what.

The woman (who he guessed was Bertha Jorkins) cried, "Don't let go, now!  Don't let him get you, Harry!"

The four shadows circled the duelers, three of them whispering encouragement to Harry and hissing words he could no hear to Voldemort.  The little boy only watched, his eyes so very sad…  Harry felt a dark rage at Voldemort for that death.  He had only been five!  And now he would never know the rest of life.  Never.

Now another shape began to blossom from the wand…a woman, beautiful, with long hair…  She fell to the ground then straightened and moved towards Harry.  The teens, arms shaking violently from his fiercely vibrating wand, looked up into his mothers face for the first time that he could remember.

"My baby," she whispered, shadowy hand reaching toward him then pulled back to her chest.  "Hold on…he's coming…just hold on…"

Another shape blossomed from the wand…this one a man, tall with hair that flew everywhere.  James Potter straightened beside his wife an came close to Harry…there was something in his eyes…then it hit Harry.  He had known.  James Potter had known that he, Harry, was no his son.

Now James whispered so Voldemort could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts…do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly and his mother slid into his sight again.

"Be careful…oh my son…my beautiful little boy…"

Harry's eyes abruptly snapped back to green at those words and he whispered, "Mum."

"Harry…" whispered Cedric, "take my body back…take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," promised Harry.

"…and tell Niamh…"

"I know," whispered Harry.

"Do it now," hissed James.  "Be ready to run…do it now…_NOW, HARRY!_"

Harry let out a wordless cry and wrenched his wand to the side with all his strength, breaking the connection.  The cage of light vanished, the phoenix song faded, but Voldemort's victims did not.  They surrounded him – even the little boy, who turned bright eyes on Harry – blocking Harry from his view…

Harry ran like he'd never run in his life, dodging headstones then curses as the Death Eaters got back their wits.  The teen bared his teeth and focused on Cedric's body.  He had to make it…he had to.

"_Stun him!_" bellow Voldemort from behind him.

Harry dived behind a headstone as the jets of red light shot over his head.  He glanced at Cedric's body, not teen feet away…  Then he threw himself to his feet, running backwards so his wand faced the Death Eaters and let loose a curse, putting all his pain and rage into the spell.

"_COMMOVEO!_"

The first lines of Death Eaters were thrown violently backwards by the curse and the ranks of them went down like dominoes.

He suddenly tripped over something, saw Cedric's body under him…jets of light flew over his head as he hit the ground…

"Stand aside!  I will kill him!  He is _mine_!"

"Not today," snarled Harry.  He arched backwards, hooked fingers around the handle of the Cup, and threw himself onto Cedric's body as the Portkey activated.

Voldemort's scream of fury was the last thing Harry heard as he and Cedric's body were whirled back to Hogwarts.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry smelt grass and lifted his head.  He saw the maze around him and sat up, releasing his hold on the Cup, throwing the object away from him in a violent motion.  That object had not only cause the death of one of his friends this night, but the death of a little boy who'd never done a thing but perhaps get caught up in the workings of wizards.

As he sat up, regaining his bearings, a hole was burnt in one of the hedges and a familiar figure leapt through before the fire had even faded away.

"Harry!"  Then…  "No…_Cedric!_"

Harry staggered to his feet as the figure ran towards Cedric's body.  He met them halfway and held them close as they screaming in his ears and pounded on his chest and arms with their fists.  As he held them, they broke down into sobs and the two of them sank down onto the ground.  Harry pillowed his head against Niamh's feathery dark hair as she sobbed into his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry.  Oh gods, Ni, I'm sorry."

Footsteps thundered in Harry's already pounding ears and he looked up to see Dumbledore and his father at the head of a crowd.  Dumbledore went to Cedric's body as Severus walked over to Harry, who still held the sobbing Niamh in his arms.

Harry looked up at his father and whispered, "He's back.  Voldemort."

Severus nodded grimly.

"I know."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes against the dull pain in his scar, leaning his head against Niamh's.

"What's going on?  What's happened?"

There was Cornelius Fudge's voice.  Dumbledore's grave voice answered him.

"Cedric Diggory is dead."

Niamh broke out in new sobs at that and Harry tightened his hold on her.  He heard voice rings in his ears and felt people jostling close around them.

"Severus, go find Minerva – try and calm the crowd.  Harry…on your feet…"

Harry let Dumbledore pull him up and he pulled Niamh up, keep her close.  He had no intention of letting her go in this crowd.

"Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, in the stands…" said Fudge.

"I'll take them, Dumbledore…" said a new voice.

"I would prefer…"

"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running…  Don't you think you should tell him – before he sees - ?"

"Harry, stay here…"

Dumbledore moved away and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, son…let's get you two to the hospital wing…"

"Dumbledore said stay," murmured Niamh in a teary voice, even as whoever it was began to steer the two of them through the screaming, panicked crowd.  It wasn't until they'd reached the castle that either of the fourteen-year-old's realized who they were with.

_Clunk.  Clunk.  Clunk._  "What happened, Harry?"

"Cup was a Portkey," said Harry through the pain in his head.  Merlin, wouldn't that damned scar stop?  He clutched Niamh tight against him as Mad-Eye Moody pulled them across the entrance hall.  "Took us to a graveyard…Voldemort was there…Cedric…"

_Clunk.  Clunk.  Clunk._  Up the marble staircase…

"Diggory?"

"Killed him…Voldemort made a potion…got his body back…"

_Clunk.  Clunk.  Clunk._  Down a corridor…

"Not..the way to the…hospital wing," murmured Niamh.

"The Dark Lord got his body back?"

Harry nodded.

"Death Eaters came…we dueled…got away though…wand did something funny…"

"You dueled with the Dark Lord?"

"Not…hospital wing," murmured Niamh again, sagging against Harry as they were sat down.  A cup was pressed into Harry's hand but he wouldn't take it, wouldn't let go of Niamh.  Moody tipped the stuff down his throat and Harry's head cleared.  He looked around and saw that they were in what he guessed was Moody's office.

"Voldemort's back, Harry?  Are you sure?"

"Positive," growled Harry, closing his eyes and rubbing his scar with one hand.

"The Death Eaters returned?"

"He Called them."

"Did he forgive them?"

_Why does he want to know that?_ wondered Harry, then said, "No.  And there's a Death Eater here at Hogwarts – they put my name in the Goblet of Fire…"

"I know," said Moody.

"You know?  Then why…"  Harry gaped.  "It was _you!_"

Moody grinned ferally and growled, "And they say kids don't know anything these days."

"Unfortunately, you made it very hard for me to get my job done.  You are a very nosy Slytherin."

"Thank my mother," growled Harry, reaching for his wand.  Then he remembered dropping it when he'd stopped Niamh from getting to Cedric's body.  Moody laughed as shock spread across the teen's face.

"Left your wand, did you?  I'd have thought that the great Lord Hex would have known better."

Harry glared at him then saw in the Foe-Glass over Moody's shoulder the shadowy figures of three people.  He then fixed his eyes on the grizzled face and growled, "I care more about my friends than my reputation."

"Well," said Moody, "you won't have to worry about either of them for much longer.  The Dark Lord so wanted to kill you – but since you escaped him, I'll do it for him.  And send your most precious friend with you for company!"

Moody's wand lifted.  Harry felt a wand press into his hand and he used it, throwing up a shield about himself and Niamh.  Moody, a mad glint in his real eye, opened his mouth – 

"_Stupefy!_"

The door splintered and tore apart under the force of the curse and Moody was thrown back onto the floor.  Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall appeared in the shattered doorway, the older wizard in the lead and with a look of terrible anger on his face.  As Dumbledore walked to Moody and rolled him over onto his back, Snape went to Harry and Niamh as the teen dropped the shield.

"He was going to kill us," said Harry.

"I know," said Severus, touching his son's shoulder.

"Dumbledore, we should get Potter and O'Feir to the hospital wing…" said McGonagall.

"No," said Dumbledore sharply.

McGonagall opened her mouth but Severus said softly, "Be quiet.  There are things here we all have to understand."

McGonagall gaped in confusion but Dumbledore nodded.

"Well spoken, Severus.  You see, Minerva, this is not the real Mad-Eye Moody."

McGonagall's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?"

"It has never been the real Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore, shaking his head.  "The real Moody would no have take Harry – and Niamh – from my sight tonight."

"Then," whispered McGonagall, "who is it?"

"Barty Crouch," said a voice.

All eyes turned on Niamh, who was sitting up now, leaning against Harry's side, her head pillowed on his shoulder.  McGonagall stared at her and hissed, "I can't be him!  They were seen together."

Severus shook his head, looking from Niamh to Harry to Moody.  "That's not the Barty Crouch she's talking about, McGonagall."

"What other…_no!_  Surely not!  Crouch wouldn't have…He couldn't have done such a thing."

"I'm afraid he may have, Minerva," said Dumbledore gravely.  "And it cost him his life.  Now, if you would go find the house-elf Winky in the kitchens.  Severus, please fetch me your strongest Truth Potion.  And send a note to the cave at the edge of Hogsmeade.  I believe you know who to send it to."

"Yes, Dumbledore."

"Of course, Albus."

The two Heads of House left and the two Slytherins watched as Dumbledore knelt by Moody's body and drew his hip flask and a ring of keys from his robes.  He took the ring of keys and walked over to a trunk fitted with seven locks.  Both teen's were surprised when each respective lock revealing different contents in the trunk.

When Dumbledore reached the seventh lock and opened it, he revealed a pit of some sorts.  Harry pulled Niamh up beside him as he stood and walked over to the trunk, peering inside.  Lying curled up on floor, wooden leg and magical eye gone, was the real Mad-Eye Moody.

Dumbledore slowly lowered himself into the trunk and knelt by Moody.

"Stunned," said Dumbledore straightening.  "Very weak but still alive.  Harry, throw down a cloak – he's freezing."

As Harry turned to get the other Moody's cloak, Niamh shook her head and fumbled for the clasp at her throat.  She flicked it open and swung the heavy fabric down into the trunk.

"Use mine, professor.  Its probably warmer than Crouch's."

"Thank you, Miss O'Feir.  Now step back you two.  I'm coming back up."

Harry pulled Niamh back to the trunk they'd been sitting on and asked, "How do you know its Crouch?"

Niamh closed her eyes and replied, "I don't know.  But…somehow – I got in his head.  I saw his thoughts, Harry!  And I don't know how!"

"Shh," said Harry, "we'll figure it out, don't worry."

"I – I keep seeing him."

"Cedric?"

Niamh nodded and Harry softly said, "He really loved you, you know."

"I know."

Niamh leaned against Harry again as Dumbledore clambered up out of the trunk.  He picked up the hip flask from where he'd set it on the desk, unscrewed the top, and turned it so a think, glutinous liquid Harry recognized spatter on the floor.

"Polyjuice Potion."

Dumbledore smiled at the teen and said, "As brilliant with potions as your father, Harry.  Yes.  Polyjuice Potion.  It works quite well, Moody never _does_ drink from anything but his hip flask.  Perhaps…"

"…with everything tonight, he forgot to take it," finished Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and the three of them sat there staring at Moody until he began to change.  The scars were vanishing, the skin was becoming smooth, the mangled nose became whole and shrank.  The long grizzled gray hair withdrew into the scalp and became straw-colored.  The wooden leg fell to the floor with a _clunk_ as a normal leg grew its place.  The magical eyeball followed it a moment later.

Now a man: pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair lay on the floor.  Harry had no idea if Niamh was right and this was Crouch's son – but his father suddenly reentered the room and confirmed it for him.

"Crouch!"  Severus stared at Niamh, who mumbled a barely intelligible "I told you so."

McGonagall entered a moment later, a filthy, disheveled Winky at her heels.

"Good heavens!"

"Master Barty, Master Barty!"

Winky flung herself onto the young man's chest and cried, "You is killed him!  You is killed Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore.  "Severus, you have the potion?"

Severus nodded and handed him a small bottle of clear liquid, which Harry recognized as Veritaserum.  Dumbledore pulled Crouch's son up into a sitting position against the wall and poured three drops of the Truth Potion down his throat.  He then pointed his wand at him and said, "_Ennervate_."

Crouch's son's eyes fluttered open.  His expression was slack, like a person Harry had once seen hypnotized when he was seven.  Or that boy…

"Can you hear me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," muttered Crouch.

"Tell us how you escaped Azkaban."

"My mother," said Crouch in a flat voice.  "She was dying, so she persuaded my father to save me as a last favor to her.  He loved her more than he ever loved me.  He agreed and they came to visit me; my mother and I took Polyjuice Potion with the others hair in it.  We traded appearances."

"Say no more, Master Barty!" cried Winky.

But Crouch continued.  He had to.  The Veritaserum forced him to.

"The dementors never knew.  They sensed on healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban and the same leaving it.  My mother died in Azkaban, buried under my name and appearance."

"What did your father do with you?" asked Dumbledore.  "What did he do when he got you home?"

"Staged my mother's death – had a small, private funeral.  The grave's empty.  The house-elf nursed me back to health and then I had to be concealed, controlled.  My father put my under the Imperius Curse.  But when my strength returned, I was determined to find my master."

"I had to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night.  The house-elf was always with me; my keeper.  She even persuaded my father to give me occasional treats."

Winky began to sob.

"Did anyone ever discover you were alive?" asked Dumbledore.

"A witch – Bertha Jorkins.  She came with some papers for my father's signature but he wasn't there.  Winky showed her inside then returned to the kitchen, to me.  Bertha followed her.  She heard enough of the conversation to guess who I was and waited, confronting my father when he returned.  He place a powerful Memory Charm on her; too powerful.  I damaged her memory, he said."

Winky continued to sob as Dumbledore said, "Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup."

"Winky talked my father into it.  She spent months persuading him and he conceded.  He planned it all very carefully, my father.  Early in the day, he led Winky and I up to the Top Box.  Winky's excuse was she was saving a seat for my father.  We would leave the box after everyone else had gone.  No one would know."

"But I had begun to fight my father's Imperius Curse.  Winky didn't know.  There were times I was almost myself.  If happened in the Top Box.  I found myself in public, in the middle of a match.  And there, just a seat down form me, was a wand sticking out of a girl's pocket.  I had to wait so long, but I got it.  I stole it when she got up to leave the box.  Winky never saw.  She had her face hidden."

"Master Barty, you bad boy!" said Winky.

"What did you do with the wand?" asked Dumbledore.

"We went back to the tent.  Then we heard them.  All those Death Eaters who have never suffered for my master, who had never sought him, thought they were free.  It angered my.  I took the wand to attack them.  Winky stopped me.  She worked her own brand of magic and bound me to her.  She pulled me out of the tent, away from the Death Eaters.  I tried to stop her.  I wanted to punish those Death Eaters.  I sent the Dark Mark into the air.  Ministry wizards arrived and shot Stunning Spells.  One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood.  The bond connecting us was broken and we were both Stunned."

"When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby so he searched the bushes and felt me lying there.  He waited until the other Ministry workers had left, then he came back, put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home.  He dismissed Winky because she failed him.  She had almost let me escape."

Winky let out a moan.

"Then it was just Father and I in the house.  But then my master came for me."  A crazed grin spread across Crouch's face and Niamh shivered, shaking her head and muttering.

"You poor fool…"

Harry looked down at her in confusion then turned back to Crouch as the man continued to speak.

"He arrived late at night in the arms of Wormtail.  My master had found out I was still alive from Bertha Jorkins.  That's how he learned the old Auror, Moody, would be at Hogwarts."

"My master place my father under the Imperius Curse.  He was forced to go about his business and I…I was freed."

"What did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"He asked me to risk everything for him.  I was ready.  He told me he needed a faithful servant at Hogwarts; a servant who would ensure Harry Potter reached the Triwizard Cup.  Turn the cup into a Portkey that would take Potter to my master.  But first - "

"You needed Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore, eyes blazing.

"Wormtail and I did it.  We have the Polyjuice Potion.  We went to his house.  Moody put up a struggle but we finally got him locked in a compartment of his own magical trunk.  I drank the potion and became him, just in time to deal with Arthur Weasley.  Then I packed up Moody's things and set off to Hogwarts.  Then I remembered.  Moody had a son.  I couldn't have him at Hogwarts with me.  He'd ruin it all.  So I went after the boy's mother.  I knew she was the one who wanted the boy at Hogwarts.  So I put her under the Imperius Curse and off the boy went."

Dumbledore nodded slowly then said, "What became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?"

"He returned to my father's house to care for my master and watch my father."

"But your father escaped," said Dumbledore.

"Yes.  He began to fight the Imperius Curse as I had.  Sometimes he knew what was happening.  My master deemed it unsafe for him to leave the house and had him send letter instead.  Then he escaped.  My master guessed he would go to Hogwarts.  He was going to Dumbledore to confess."

"My master sent me word of this.  I was to stop him at all costs.  So I waited.  Then one night I heard Potter talking to McGonagall.  I hurried to the place before he and Dumbledore could return.  I Stunned Diggory.  I killed my father."

"Bastard," breathed Niamh as Winky wailed, "Master Barty, what had you done?"

"What did you do with the body?" asked Dumbledore.

"Carried it into the forest.  I waited until Diggory had been awakened and Hagrid summoned before I showed myself.  I told Dumbledore I'd heard McGonagall muttering something."

"Dumbledore told me to go look for my father.  I went back to his body.  After everyone had gone, I Transfigured my father's body.  He became a bone – I buried him in front of Hagrid's cabin."

"And tonight…" said Dumbledore.

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner.  I turned it into a Portkey.  My master's plan worked.  He had returned and I will be honored by him above all."

Crouch grinned insanely as he finished.  Winky sobbed loudly as Niamh bent her head and cried softly into Harry's shoulder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore rose from where he's been kneeling by Crouch, disgust written clearly across his face.  He pointed his wand at Crouch and ropes flew out, binding the man tightly.

"Minerva, would you stay here while I take Harry and Niamh upstairs?"

"Of course," said McGonagall, looking slightly sick.  But her wand was aimed true and her hand was steady.  Harry had to give her that.

"Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to come here; we need to get Alastor into the hospital wing.  Then go find Cornelius Fudge.  I'm sure he'll want to question Crouch himself.  Tell him I will be in the hospital wing if he needs me."

Severus nodded and started to leave when Dumbledore added, "And send an owl to Miss Davids.  I am certain that she had broken the hold of the Imperius Curse by now.  Also contact Professor Kurvoltz at Durmstrang and tell him to send Mika Davids back to Hogwarts through the secure Floor in my office.  With all his belongings.  I daresay Mr. Davids will want to see his father and to stay here."

"Yes, Albus," said Severus and with a glance at Harry and Niamh, was gone.

Dumbledore then motioned the two teens to rise and gently pressed them out of the room.  As they walked towards the hospital wing, Harry half-carrying Niamh as she sagged against him, all energy spent from her crying, Dumbledore asked the Potion Master's son a question.

"Harry, could you tell me what happened?"

Harry looked at the older wizard for a moment, then nodded slowly and began to speak.  When he mentioned Cedric, Niamh made a little noise and pressed herself further into his side.

When Harry told of Wormtail taking his blood, something like surprise flashed in the old wizard's eyes.  It faded quickly but Harry had caught it.  He wondered what it meant.

Then Harry reached the part about the wand connecting, which Harry now had the slightest idea of what it was.

"_Priori Incantatem_," muttered Dumbledore.

"The Reverse Spell effect," said Harry, nodding slowly.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Very good, Harry.  As you probably know, your wand and Voldemort's share sores – each had a tail feather of the same phoenix.  My phoenix in fact."

"Fawkes?" mumbled Niamh, lifting her head from where it lay on Harry's shoulder and blinked glassy eyes.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.  "The moment you and the Weasley's walked out of his shop, Harry, Mr. Ollivander wrote to me, telling me that you'd bought the second wand.  Do you know what happens when brother wands meet?"  Dumbledore eyed Harry curiously.

"They don't work against each other," said the teen.  "Voldemort's wand…it looked like it started working the spells it'd performed – only backwards.  And they were more…ghostly."

Dumbledore nodded and said, eyes flicking to Niamh, "Which means some form of Cedric appeared."

Harry only nodded.

"And I guess that other such forms appeared."

Harry nodded again and said, "An old man…and Bertha Jorkins, I think.  That little boy.  Then…then my mum and…"  The teen glanced around them before he finished, "…and James."

Dumbledore nodded again.

"The last murders that wand performed in reverse order.  There would have been more had the connection held.  Did these…shadows do anything Harry?"

Harry quickly told of how he'd escaped with the shadows help.  He left out the part about James Potter having known about his parentage and what his mother had said.  If there was anything good that might possibly come of this horrible night, it was that he had seen – really seen – his mother.  Even if she had just been an echo, a shade, an illusion.

"You are quite a young man, Harry," said Dumbledore as they neared the hospital wing.  "Quite a young man."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry with a vigor he didn't feel.

Dumbledore smiled and patted his shoulder before walking in the direction of his office.  Harry watched him go then entered the hospital wing, giving up Niamh as Madam Pomfrey descended upon them in a swift swoop.  He was then immediately entrapped in the warm embrace of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, dear.  Are you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley held him back at arms length, her blue eyes sweeping over his long, exhausted frame.  Harry idly wondered if his mother might have been like the woman who had taken a ragged, dirty street urchin – himself – off the streets and into her home.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"You most certainly are not!  Your barely standing!  Sit, sit.  There, on the bed.  Hermione, dear, hand me that blue vial there."

Hermione looked skeptical for a moment but snapped into action when Madam Pomfrey said, "Give her the vial, Miss Granger.  Molly had four years experience under me here at Hogwarts and she is a certified mediwitch."

Hermione looked abashed as she handed the vial to Mrs. Weasley.  The older woman peered at the potion inside then said, "You still put Sleeping Potion's in the blue vials, don't you, Poppy?"

"Of course, Molly," came the reply as the mediwitch poured a bit of potion from another blue vial down Niamh's throat.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and pressed the vial into Harry's hands.

"Drink it.  You look like Severus did the day after Lily left him."

Harry didn't have enough energy to think about what had just been said.  He swallowed a mouthful of the potion, gagged, then immediately keeled over.  His vision grew hazy as the potion took effect and someone pushed and shoved his long limbs onto the bed.  Voices chattered in his ears, reminding him of the sparrows in the roof of the old building he's grown up in.  They'd battle sometimes.

Then another voice bid them be silent and a blanket was pulled over him.  The last thing Harry sensed before the cool darkness of sleep took him was a hand brushing hair from his face and a kiss being planted on his forehead.

Then Sleep opened her arms to him and Harry fell into her warm embrace without argument.

Abrumpo – Sever 

_Adamans Defendo – Unyielding Shelter_

_Excorio – To Skin_

_Commoveo – To Move Violently_

_A/N: Gods.  19 pages.  Everyone be happy.  This is probably gonna be the longest chap in the story._


	103. Chapter 102 : The Dark's Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 102 – The Dark's Aftermath

Harry awoke quite warm and still very sleepy; so much that he didn't open his eyes.  He heard whispering around him and recognized Hermione's voice.

"They're going to wake him if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about?  Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

That was Mrs. Weasley.

Harry opened his eyes to a slit and peered around.  Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sat between his bed and Niamh's.  Bill was standing by the door and looking out into the hall.

"That's Fudge's voice," breathed Mrs. Weasley.  "And Minerva.  What would they be arguing about?"

Harry could hear them, their voices getting louder as they approached the hospital wing.

"It is regrettable, Minerva, but all the same…"  That was Fudge.

"You should never have brought it in the castle!  When Dumbledore finds out - "

The hospital doors came open and Bill had to jump back to avoid being hit as Fudge strode into the ward, McGonagall at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" snapped Fudge when he saw Mrs. Wesley.

"Not here," replied Mrs. Weasley.  "This is a hospital wing, Minister, not a circus."

"How are - "

The doors opened again and Dumbledore strode in, a huge shaggy black dog and Mika at his heels.  The dog immediately ran over to Harry's bed.  Mika, on the other hand, saw the sleeping Moody further down the ward and hurriedly pressed past Fudge and McGonagall.

Dumbledore then swept his eyes over the two and said, "Why are you disturbing these people?  Minerva – I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch - "

"There _is_ no need to stand guard over him anymore, Albus!  The Minister has seen to that!"

_Well_, thought Harry.  _McGonagall does care about something besides her precious Gryffindors._

Snape entered the wing then, face stark white and his thin lips drawn in a tight line.  Just as he entered, Dumbledore demanded, "What happened?"

"The Minister," sneered Snape, "felt his personal safety was in question.  He insisted on bringing a dementor to accompany him into the castle."

"I told him you would no agree, Albus!" snapped McGonagall.  "But that stubborn fool - "

"I beg your pardon, madam!" roared Fudge.  "As Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish protection with me when interviewing a dangerous - "

"Not when that protection kills the person!" shrieked McGonagall.

"Calm yourself, Minerva," said Dumbledore as Harry remembered the last thing Crouch would have seen: that gray, leathery face with its open-hole of a mouth…  Now Crouch was worse than dead.

"He is no loss to the world," snapped Fudge.

"But now he cannot tell us why he did what he did," said Snape.

"Because he was a raving lunatic, that's why!  He thought You-Know-Who was giving him orders!"

"Lord Voldemort _was_ giving him instructions, Cornelius," said Dumbledore.  "All the deaths caused by Crouch were by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again.  I succeeded – Voldemort had been restored to his body."

Fudge looked like he'd just been hit with a ton of bricks.  He stared at Dumbledore as if the old wizard had grown a second head.

"You-Know-Who…come now, Dumbledore…"

"I am sure Severus doubtless told you that we heard the very thing from Crouch's lips.  Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban and how Voldemort – using information taken from Bertha Jorkins – freed him from his father and used him to capture Harry.  I tell you again, Cornelius, Voldemort _has_ returned."

"Dumbledore," said Fudge with a vague smile, "you can't seriously believe that.  You-Know-Who back?  Certainly Crouch may have _believed_ he was acting on You-Know-Who's orders – but to take the word of a lunatic…"

"We have Harry's word as well," said Snape darkly.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore sharply and said, "You are prepared to take Harry's word on this, Dumbledore?"

"Indubitably.  The story we heard from Crouch and what Harry had told me of what happened after the Triwizard Cup transported him to Voldemort coincide with all that had happened since Bertha Jorkins disappearance."

"So…you are prepared to take the word of a lunatic murder and a boy – a Slytherin – who…well…"

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," said Harry darkly.  Around him Hermione, Bill, Ron (who was on the other side of the bed), Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny (who was at the end of the bed) all jumped.  Sirius barked and Harry reached down to pat his head.

Fudge look abashed for only a half-second before his face set stubbornly.

"And if I have?  I've discovered there are certain – facts – kept quiet.  A Parselmouth, eh?  Quite well versed in hexes too so I hear.  And having turns all over the place…"

"I presume you are referring to the pains Harry had had in his scar?" said Dumbledore.

"You admit he's been having them?  Headaches?  Nightmares?  Hallucinations?"

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore.  "Harry is as sane as you or I.  That scar has no addled his brains; it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by or feeling particularly murderous."

"Never heard of a curse scar functioning as an alarm bell…"

"Voldemort's back!" snapped Harry, far to irritated with Fudge to stay quiet any longer.  "I saw him!  I saw the Death Eaters!  They killed Cedric!  Open your eyes!"

Fudge looked at him for a moment, an odd expression on his face then turned to Dumbledore.

"The boy was full of a crackpot story last year – now here's another.  He can talk to snakes and you trust him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" snapped Ginny, quickly silenced as Mrs. Weasley clamped a hand over her daughter's mouth.

"Voldemort has returned," repeated Dumbledore.  "If you accept that and take necessary precautions, we may be able to prevent what almost happened thirteen years ago.  The first thing you should do is remove the dementors from Azkaban."

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge and Harry saw that the man was point-blank refusing to believe anything they said.  He probably wouldn't have believe it if Merlin _himself_ had appeared and said it.

Fudge continued, "Remove the dementors?  I'd be kicked out of office!  Half of us only feet safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly know you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures that will join him the instant he asks!  They will not remain loyal to you when he can offer them much more scope for their powers and pleasures!  With the dementors and his old supporters behind him, you'll find it hard to stop him!"

Fudge simply gaped at Dumbledore in outrage.

"You should also send envoys to the giants," said Dumbledore.

"Are you mad?" shrieked Fudge.  "If the magical community got wind o me send envoys to the giants – my career would end - "

"You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, his voice rising and his eyes blazing.  "You fail to see that it does not matter how a person is born, but what they come to be!  Your dementor has just destroyed the last member of a pureblood family as old as any – see what that man chose to make of his life!  Take my suggestions and, in office or out, you will be remembered as one of the greatest Ministers of Magic of all time.  Fail to act – and you will be remembered as the man who allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried so hard to rebuild!"

"Insane," whispered Fudge.  "Batty…"

"You're the batty one, you old coot," snarled Harry in Elven, fixing the stubborn little man with a venomous glare.  Mrs. Weasley turned her head at the sound of the unfamiliar words.  When she saw his look, she placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, dear.  Severus may make him believe.  And even if not, we can't hex him."  She leaned back and Harry distinctly heard her mutter, "No matter how good it would feel."

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways.  You must act as you see fit."  Dumbledore paused then continued, "And I shall act as I see fit."

"Now see here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, his voice bristling with anger.  "I've given you free rein, always.  I've had a lot of respect for you.  And there aren't many who'd have let you fire werewolves or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach to your students without reference to the Ministry.  But if you work again me - "

"I work again no one but Lord Voldemort.  If you are again him then we remain on the same side."

Fudge simply stared at Dumbledore after that.  Then he shook his head and muttered, "He can't be back, Albus, he just can't…"

Severus looked across the room then, locking eyes with his son. His eyes then slid to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded.  The black orbs slid back to Harry then he turned, striding towards Fudge, rolling up the left sleeve of his robes.  He stuck out his forearm and Fudge recoiled.

"There," growled Severus.  "The Dark Mark.  It's not a clear as it was an hour ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had to sign burned into him by the Dark Lord.  It was a means of distinguishing one another and his means of summoning us to him.  When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate and Apparate, instantly, to his side.  It has been growing clearer all year.  Karkaroff's too.  He fled tonight when we both felt the Mark burn and knew he had returned.  Karkaroff betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be welcomed back."

Fudge appeared to not have heard a word the Potions Master had said.  He simply started at the Dark Mark then look at Dumbledore.

"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I've heard enough.  I will be in touch with you tomorrow to discuss the running of this school.  I must return to the Ministry."

He turned, started to leave, then approached Harry's bed.  Taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and placing it at the end of the bed near Ginny, he said shortly, "Your winnings," then turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Dumbledore turned to those gathered around Harry's bed.

"There is work to be done," he said.  "I hope I can count on you and Arthur, Molly."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley.  "We know what Fudge is.  Only Arthur's fondness for Muggle's has held him back in the Ministry all these years.  Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur.  All those that we can persuade of the truth must be contracted and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore.  "Tell him what had happened and that I will soon be in contact with him.  He will need to be discreet, however."

Bill nodded.  "I'll take care of it."

He kissed his mother of the cheek, clapped Harry on the shoulder, and ruffled Ginny's hair as he slung his cloak about his shoulder and strode out of the room.

Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall and said, "Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my off as soon as possible. And if she will come – Madame Maxime."

McGonagall simply nodded and left.

"Poppy," said Dumbledore, "if you would kindly go down to Professor Moody's office where you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress?  Do what you can for get then take her back to the kitchens.  Dobby, I believe, will look after her for us."

"Of course, Albus," and she left as well.

As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore turned to Severus and asked, "Did you reach Calissa?"

Severus nodded.

"She had broken the Imperius and was just about to come here to warn you.  It took me some time to calm her – for she was worried for her son – but she is coming.  By broom, as you know she loathes Apparating."

Dumbledore nodded then looked at the shaggy black dog now sitting by Ginny at the foot of the bed.

"Sirius…if you would."

The black dog looked at him then was quite suddenly a man standing at the end of the bed.

"Sirius Black!" hissed Mrs. Weasley, reaching for her wand.  Ginny leapt up and stood in front of Sirius, arms spread wide.

"No, Mum!  He's okay!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned and looked at Severus, who nodded and said, "Much as I loathe to admit it, he is, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley eyed Sirius then thrust her wand back into her robes.  She crossed her arms and growled at him, "You try anything, and I'll fix your feet to your ears and your hands to your knees then dump you in a river."

Sirius looked at her for a moment, obviously quite certain she would carry out this threat, and said, "I assure you, Molly, I don't want to do anything to harm Harry."

Dumbledore coughed and looked between Sirius and Severus.

"I hope the two of you have resolved your differences?"

The two men eyed each other and Sirius growled, "Partially."

"Indeed," agreed Severus, black eyes glinting.  Harry eyed his father and godfather darkly at this exchange.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That will settle for now.  I have jobs for both of you.  Sirius, I need to you alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd.  Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I'll contact you there."

"Sirius," said Harry.  He had a feeling that now his godfather was even more danger now than ever before.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Sirius, flashing a wry grin at him.  "I'll be in touch."

"Just be careful," said Harry.

Sirius clasped Harry's shoulder then transformed into the black dog and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw.  Then he was gone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "you know what I must ask you to do…"

"No!" said Harry, heart leaping in his chest.  "You can't!"

"Harry!" said Severus sharply, glancing at Molly who smiled warmly at him.

"Severus, you don't have to hide it from me.  I've knew who Harry's father really was the moment I saw him."  She chuckled and continued; "I knew you and James Potter from eleven to seventeen and you beyond that.  There is a great difference between the both of you and I, of all people, know that difference."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all gaped at Mrs. Weasley while Harry simply laughed silently and Dumbledore looked amused.  Severus could only shake his head and smile.

"Gods, Molly, you are a Slytherin."  He then looked at Harry and said, "Why no?"

Harry sobered immediately.

"Where are you going?  Back to spy?"

Severus looked at Dumbledore then nodded slowly.

"You can't.  He knows.  He'll kill you."

"Harry," said Severus, moving over to stand beside his son's bed, "sometimes you have to take risks."

"Then let someone else!" yelled Harry.  "I don't want to lose you to the same monster that took Mum!"

Severus took his son by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

"We have to know what he's doing.  We have to, Harry.  None of the other spy's remain in the circle.  I have to go."

Harry shook his head, fists clenched on the blanket covering him, then looked up at his father, eyes flashing.  He hissed, "You'd better come back."

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulders reassuringly then pulled him into a hug.  When he pulled back, he turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'm ready, Albus."

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore.  Severus nodded to him and to his students, squeezed his son's hand and Mrs. Weasley's as she looked anxiously at him then strode out.  Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley watched him go with apprehension on their faces; Harry felt just like he had when Tyls had been killed.

"I must go downstairs," said Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence.  "I must see the Diggorys.  Harry – take the rest of your potion and don't worry about Severus.  I will see all of you later."

With that he was gone and Harry collapsed against his pillow.

No one in the room spoke for a while.

"You should take the rest of this, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley finally, nudging the blue vial on the table.  "Think about something else."

"All I can think about is my father and if he's going to come back!" said Harry.  He sat up and eyed the bag of gold at the end of the bed.  "Damn them.  Damn them!"

"Who?" asked Hermione as Harry drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"All of them.  Everyone who had a part in this.  Crouch, Voldemort, Wormtail…  All of them!  Damn the lot of them!"  Harry felt a burning feeling behind his eyes as he slammed his fist down on the bed.  "Cedric'd still be alive if it weren't for them!  He'd be the one who'd have won the tournament.  But now he's _dead_!  He's dead!  He's dead because Voldemort was after _me_!"

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, it was.  It was.  He took the Cup with me.  He wouldn't do it without me.  If I'd refused…he'd still be alive!  He'd still be alive and Voldemort wouldn't be back and Niamh wouldn't be hurting so much and…and…"

Tears spattered on the blanket.

Mrs. Weasley rose and wrapped her arms about Harry, pulling him close and rocking him gently as the teen cried.

Even if it was only a few tears.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back from Harry and pressed the blue vial into his hand.  "Drink it," she said, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

And he did.  He downed all of it and let Sleep take him again.

But just before took him into her arms again, he saw Ginny by the window, a look of pride on her face and her hand clenched about something.

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if that's WHERE Sevi went in GoF but let's say it was.  For some reason I want to have some pain in this fic.  *frowns*  Atra, are you doing this?  **What is everything blamed on me?!**  _Because you're generally the culprit.  _**He's right.  *scowls***  Who did it?  **Not me.  *sullenly*  _I_ didn't.**_  Not I._  *sigh*  Then I guess its just my brain.  **Ha!  It's not me!  *rolls eyes***  _Hmm._


	104. Chapter 103 : All is Fair in War

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 103 – All is Fair in War

A week later Harry sat by the lake, his back against a tree, eyes closed as a crisp, cool wind ruffled his now shorter hair.  Hedwig was curled up in the grass beside him, a little black lump with a gray tongue that kept flicking out.  Jardin sat on his bond's knee, a black statue whose golden eyes watched for anyone approaching.

Since that day of the third task, other students had been avoiding Harry more than usual, whispering behind their hands when he passed.  He hadn't the urge to hex them.

He just wanted to be left alone.

At least the Diggorys didn't blame him for what had happened to their son.

Even if he blamed himself.

Jardin turned his head and saw a dark-haired figure approaching from the school.  He looked at Harry then back at the figure.  He shifted slightly on his bond's knee and waited for the person to approach.

Niamh walked towards her friend slowly, trying not to disturb him.  Ever since the third task and…Cedric's death…he had been distant.

Most of all from her.

_I wonder if he thinks I'm angry with him_, she had thought one day when Harry had left the room when she'd entered.

Now she had finally caught him and she intended to talk to him.

So, walking around the tree, she settled herself down into the grass beside him.  He didn't move.  She looked at him, studying his face, which looked weary and worn.

It was so unlike the Harry she knew, the boy she'd met in the common room the first full day at Hogwarts.  The boy who'd defended her against Draco.  The one who was always there, no matter what.  The one who laughed with her.  The one who was her best friend, the friend she felt she could always count on.

She couldn't even say that about Cedric.

Yes, she'd loved him, by Slytherin she had.  But God knew where that would have gone.  Yes, she missed him dearly and she always would.  He'd been her first love and she could never forget that.

But Harry had been her first friend.

And some friendships came before love.

Niamh leaned her head against Harry's broad shoulder and felt as though they were back on that night of the task.

Only this time she wasn't the one grieving.

Harry didn't move, didn't speak when she did this.  Niamh sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that simply be being there she could help her dearest friend.

_I don't blame you_, she whispered.

She knew not if she spoke it or if she'd said it mentally through Jardin.  But that brought a reaction.

Harry's arm moved, slid around her.  His head leaned against hers now.  She could feel the weight.

_Oh God help us all_, she said to the heavens and the air around them.  _Help us all._

Jardin heard this and mused to himself, Now she's discovered it. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Leaving Feast was very solemn.  Instead of the House colors decorating the walls, there were black drapes.

Black for death.

For Cedric.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, extremely twitchy – most likely from his ten-month tenure in his own trunk.  And Mika has returned.  The Slytherin Four was complete again.

But the occasion that had made this so was not a happy one.

Mika's mother was also there, sitting beside her ex-husband.  She was dark-haired and chocolate colored eyes – eyes like Mika's.  Sometime after she had arrived, she had come to Harry, revealing to him that she was James Potter's older sister.  And that she knew that her brother wasn't his father.  He'd told her of it, she being his confidant in all things.

Harry could only blink when she'd hugged him suddenly and said, "But what a fine boy you are.  I'm glad that scoundrel of a Snape found someone to care for, even if it is my brother's supposed son."

Harry hadn't known what to say to her and he still didn't.

Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty.  Merlin knew where he had gone.  Or if Voldemort had caught him yet.

Madame Maxime remained, sitting by Hagrid, talking quietly.

And to the joy of his heart, his father was there.  He'd been gone the entirety of the week and now he'd returned.  Harry thanked every god he knew of that he'd returned safely.  Now if only he could know Sirius was safe…

Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall, quieter than ever at a Leaving Feast, fell silent.

"The end of another year," said the old wizard.  His eyes went to the Hufflepuff table, the most subdued and saddest table.

"There is much I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here enjoying this feast with us.  I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise you glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Benches scraped across the floor as everyone stood, raising their goblets and saying "Cedric Diggory" in one voice.

Because Harry, Niamh gave a little sniffle and ran her hand over her eyes.  He half-hugged her as they sat down.

"Cedric," said Dumbledore, "was a person who exemplified many of the qualities tat distinguish Hufflepuff House.  He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play.  His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not.  I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Both Harry and Severus looked sharply at Dumbledore at this.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Panic swept through the Hall.  Students eyed the headmaster in disbelief.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.  It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are.  But it is my belief that the truth if preferable to lies and that any attempt to suggest Cedric died as the result of an accident or a blunder would be an insult to his memory."

"There is also," said Dumbledore, "someone else who should be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death.  I am speaking of Harry Potter."

"Harry managed to escape Lord Voldemort.  He risked his own life to bring Cedric's body back to Hogwarts.  He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore lifted his goblet and nodded to Harry.  The other students did the same.  They murmured his name as they'd done Cedric's.  And Harry saw many of the Slytherins too had done this.  As he looked down the table, Draco lifted his goblet and nodded at him.  Harry nodded in return then turned his eyes back to Dumbledore as he continued.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding.  In the light of what had happened, such ties are more important than ever."

Dumbledore looked at everyone in the Hall, the Durmstrang students, the Beauxbatons students, each table of the four Hogwarts Houses, then the professors to his left and right.

"Everyone in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come.  In the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.  Lord Voldemort's gift fro spreading discord and enmity is very great.  We can fight it only be showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust.  Differences are nothing if our aims are identical."

"It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark, difficult times.  Some of you here have already suffered at the hands of Lord Voldemort.  Many of your families have been broken.  A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

"Remember Cedric.  Remember, if there ever comes a time when you must make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry, Niamh, Mika, Ron, and Hermione stood in the entrance hall with the other fourth years waiting for the carriages to take them down to Hogsmeade station.  Ginny had already gone on with the third years.

But Harry would see her soon.  For this summer, he would be staying with the Weasley's.  His father had told him that it would be too dangerous for either of them to be at their cottage or for he, Harry, to be at Hogwarts.  So he was being sent with the only family his father trusted to care for his son.

"'Arry!"

Harry looked and saw Fleur coming up the stairs toward him.  Behind her, out on the grounds, Hagrid was helping Madame Maxime back two of the gigantic horses into their harness.  The Beauxbatons carriage was about to leave.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him.  "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Good luck in that," said Harry, smiling slightly.  "And tell your sister not to be captured by anymore merpeople."

Fleur laughed and said, "I shall tell her.  Good-bye, 'Arry.  It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Harry watched as Fleur ran back across the ground to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"I wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back.  D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?" said Ron.

"Karkaroff did not steer.  He stayed in his cabin and let us do the work."

Krum had suddenly appeared behind them and said to Hermione, "Can I have a vord?"

"Oh…yes…all right," said Hermione, following him through the crowd.

"You'd better hurry!" yelled Ron after her.

He then tried to peer over the crowd to see the two of them, earning a box on the ear by Niamh.

"Stop that!" she scolded as the two returned just as the carriages rolled up.

"I alvays liked Diggory," said Krum to Harry.  "He vos alvays polite to me.  Evne though I vos from Durmstrang."

"Yeah, he was," said Harry.  "Have you got a new headmaster yet?"

"Probably Kurvoltz.  But I do not know."

He shook Harry's hand then, as the rest of them picked up their trunks and headed for the carriages, Ron abruptly asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

Mika, Harry, Niamh, and Hermione all burst out laughs while a surprise looking Krum signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

By the time they reached the train, Ginny had already taken charge of a compartment.  She had apparently run two first years out of it by glaring at them.

"Your turning into another Niamh," said Mika as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Niamh as she shoved her trunk under the seat.

"Nothing.  Just that one of you is enough."

Niamh glared at him but Harry smiled and said, "He's right, you know.  One of you is quite enough."

"I feel insulted."

Harry nudged Niamh in the ribs with his elbow and she scowled at him then shoved him away.

"Oh, geroff!"

Harry laughed then looked at Mika.

"So, how was the frozen north?"

"Frozen.  Like an icicle.  I generally hate here because its always seems to be raining when I look out the window, but I'll take rain any day over ice _every_ _day_."

You and I both, said Jardin from his perch on the luggage rack.  In the cage beside him, Pigwidgeon hooted loudly and he glared at the little bird.  Oh hush, you poor excuse for a bird! 

"Stop insulting my owl," said Ron as he entered the room.

"Ron," said Hermione, coming in right behind her with Crookshanks in her arms, "your always insulting Pigwidgeon."

"So?"

Hermione sighed and threw herself into a seat.  She batted Crookshanks as the ginger cat eyed Jardin.  The raven narrowed his eyes and growled, Try me, feline, and we'll see how far you get. 

The six of them talked about the year until the trolley arrived, whereupon they bought snacks.  As Ginny put her money back in her bag, Niamh sat the edge of a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.  Seeing her look, the girl grinned and said, "Don't worry.  There's nothing in there.  There was just a small piece after the tournament saying Harry'd won.  Nothing about Cedric or You-Know-Who."

"Skeeter won't keep quiet," growled Niamh.

Harry remembered the last thing he saw in the infirmary – Ginny holding something in her fist triumphantly.

"I think she will.  Right, Gin?"

The ginger-haired girl nodded and grinned.

"I was right.  And she won't be writing anything unless she wants us to tell about her."

"Right about what?" asked Mika, completely out of the loop as to what was going on.

"Skeeter.  I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she's wasn't supposed to be on the grounds."

"How?" asked Niamh.

"Bugging," said Hermione.

"Muggle bugging?" said Niamh.

"Not electronic bugs," said Hermione with a smile.

"Nope!" said Ginny.  "You see, Skeeter is an illegal Animagus.  She can turn into - "

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out a small glass jar.

" – a beetle."

"You're kidding," said Ron.

"You didn't…" began Mika, nodding at the jar.

"She did," said Hermione.

Ginny grinned and waggled the jar in their faces.  Inside was, indeed, a large, fat beetle.

"See the markings around her antennae?" said Hermione, pointing.  "They're just like those foul glasses."

Harry peered at the bug for a moment then looked at Ginny.

"Good show, Gin."

"Thank you," said Ginny proudly.  "I told her she's stuck with me until she stops writing lies about people.  And if she doesn't, I'll hex her so much she won't be recognizable."

"Be an improvement to what she looks like now," said Mika, tapping the jar.  The bug inside buzzed angrily against the glass.  "What a sly thing you are, Gin."

"Thank you," said Ginny, putting the jar back in her bag.

As she did, the door of their compartment slid open.

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and several other Slytherins stood there, looking right pleased with themselves.  Harry noted that Draco was not among them.

"How clever you all think you are," sneered Pansy.  "You caught a reporter and Potter's all high and mighty again.  But the mighty do fall."

Everyone in the compartment reached for his or her wand, excluding Harry, who just glared at Pansy.  Above his head Jardin, spread his wings and let out a sort of hiss, eyes gleaming.  From Harry's wrist, Hedwig issued her own cry, hissing loudly and saying rather rude things.

"I bet your all trying to pretend it didn't happen," said Pansy.  "Fat chance.  You all picked the losing side.  Now that the Dark Lord has returned, all of them (she nodded her head at everyone but Harry) will be the first to go."

"Or second really," sneered Blaise, "now that Diggory's gone - "

There was a loud _bang_ and a flash of light and then the Slytherins were lying unconscious in the hallway.  Harry stood by the door, his back to his friends.  He looked up and down the hall then shut the door, still standing there.  Niamh rose and went to him, touching his shoulder.

He looked at her and Niamh swore that his eyes were completely and totally black for a moment.  Then they were green again.

He smiled at her and said, "Well, that takes care of them, doesn't it?"

Niamh grinned and everyone laughed nervously as the sat back down and went back to their conversation.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When the train stopped, the six people in the compartment grabbed their things and walked out over the still unconscious Slytherins.  Niamh was the last one out and she paused for a moment, flicking her wand at them, then walking out with a wide grin on her face.  Anyone who would have been behind her would have seen tentacles growing on all of the Slytherins faces.

As the six of them met out on the platform, Fred and George came up to them, grinning at Harry.

"With us again, aye, Harry?"

"Such fun we'll have."

"Mind if we borrow your snake?"

Harry chuckled and said, "I think she'd bite the two of you."

"She's not poisonous."

I can make her so, said Jardin, from his perch on Harry's shoulder.

The twins looked at the bird then at Harry.

"Could he?" they both asked.

Harry only shrugged then saw the others heading away from them towards the barrier.  He started after them then said, "Fred, George.  Wait a minute."

The twins stopped and stared at him as he opened his trunk and reached inside, pulling out the bag of gold, his winnings from the tournament.  He closed the trunk with a snap and thrust the sack at them.

"Here."

George said, "We couldn't."

"Take it," said Harry.  "I don't want it.  Use it for your jokes.  I think we all could use a laugh."

"Harry," said Fred, looking at the bag, "we couldn't…"

"You can and you will," said Harry, thrusting the bag into Fred's hands.  "I don't need it and I don't want it.  And if you two don't take it, I'm going to toss it into the nearest lake."

The twins looked at the bag then at him.

"Harry," breathed George, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said the dark-haired teen.  "Imagine how many Canary Creams and fake wands that'll make."

"Just," he added, "don't tell your mum where you got it…and for Slytherin's sake and everyone else's, buy Ron some new dress robes.  And don't hug me or I'll hex the two of you so badly your descendants in 5089 will feel it."  This last was because the two of them looks like they were going to jump him.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting patiently beyond the barrier for them.  She enveloped him in a hug when she saw him then hugged Hermione and Niamh as the two girls got set to leave as their parents approached.  She smiled and said to them, "You two are always welcome at the Burrow."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said the two girls.  As Hermione's parents stood waiting for her, she said goodbye to her friends and hugged Harry, to the teen's great surprise.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Mione!" yelled Ginny after her.

Then Niamh's mother appeared, a nervous little wisp of a woman.  She waved at her daughter, who turned to her friends and said, "Oh, Slytherin, I'm going to miss the lot of you.  Don't do anything exciting without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Ginny.

"We would!" chorused the twins.

Niamh shook her head at them then looked at Harry for a long moment.  She then gave him a long hug and said, "You be careful, mate."

"You too," said Harry, remembering her father's reaction to him and his own father going to her house and snatching her away before their third year.

Niamh smiled at him then went to join her mother.  Harry watched them until they disappeared then he turned to the Weasley's, who were all waiting for him.  He grinning at them and said, "Shall we go?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "Indeed we shall.  Come along now."

Harry trailed along behind Ron as they left King's Cross, Ginny walking beside him.  He looked at Jardin on his shoulder then at Hedwig on his wrist.  As they exited the station, he saw Hermione getting into the car with her parents and Niamh and her mother shoving her trunk into their car.

He smiled as he and the Weasley's shoved their luggage into a new car the Weasley's had gotten.

Despite the events of the last year, it seemed to him that this summer would be one of the best he may yet ever have.

A/N: *keels over*  **Is she dead?  We wouldn't be here if she was.  Good point.**  _I believe she is exhausted._  Damn right I am!  BUT – I finally did it.  I finished Part IV of NM!

**Now onto Part V!**  ATRAAAA!!!!!!!!  **Uh-oh.  *runs***  *chases*  YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME A SMALL BREAK YE GOD-BLASTED MUSE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE!  **She sounds pissed.**  _Correction.  She sounds extremely pissed._  **Good point.  What shall we do while she's chasing him?**  _Secretly conspire on ideas for Part V?_  **Sounds good!**


	105. PART 5:: Chapter 104 : The Rebirth of T

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: I finish Part IV not a few hours ago and now those three lunatics have me working on Part V!  Buggering sod.  Anyway, here we go….  And remember, I'm doing two versions of Parts V, VI, and VII!  One original, straight from the Muses From Hell (**Hey!**) and one from the books.  And if you haven't heard, OotP comes out June 21.  My birthday coincidentally!  ^_^  I feel all warm and special now.

Oh and Jordan, the spell Niamh cast causes a person to be unable to speak but even though Wormtail can still "converse" with Voldemort, he still cannot tell him about Sev being Harry's father.  That's the essence of the spell.  The secret in the caster's mind, or whatever in the caster's mind, cannot be spoken, written, or suggested by the victim of the spell.

Artemisu – Oh dear…Now I know I HAVE to start re-reading over chapters!  *slinks away in shame*  I MADE DUMBLEDORE VOLDEMORT'S RESSURECTOR!  AHHHHHH!!  *hides in a box*  I feel so…so… - so.  I feel so so.  lol

And you lot guessing what Niamh's gifts are are good!  Bloody good!  Should I tell them?  _Why not?  They'll be more about them soon enough._  **Let's just not dominate the story with them.  After all, this isn't Niamh O'Feir and the whatever whatever whatever.**  Very funny guys.  Anyway, those of you who guessed telepath, your right!  And premonition or precognition (tis same somewhat).  Chocolate frogs to everyone who guessed right!  *throws Chocolate Frogs out of the boxes and boxes Tonia Barone left*

*huggles everyone who had reviewed*  You lot make me a very happy author!

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 104 – The Rebirth of Things Past

A twenty-three-year-old, auburn colored hair matted and reaching halfway down his back, cowered under a cardboard box in a London alley.  Pale green eyes watched heavy rain come down outside and uneasily watched the growing damp spot on the top of his shelter.  If the rain did not lessen, his so-called "shelter" would turn into nothing but mush.

The man tucked his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, locking his right hand about his left wrist.  He rested his chin between his knees, one of which was showing through a large hole in his patched and very battered looking jeans.

He glared out of the alley at what had once been his home.

It had been an ancient wooden building, rickety and already falling apart.  Sparrows had captured the eaves and sometimes hopped along the rafters inside.  The windows had been boarded up.

But it had been home.

No longer.

The building no longer stood.  Not for a year now.  A year today, on this most dreary of mornings.

And it was all because of _him_.

"Potter," growled the man, his voice dark, deep, and menacing.

But not as menacing as Potter's had been that night.

He'd looked like some demon with those all-black eyes.  And he'd killed Argil.  Right after the man had killed Tyls.

But he'd let him go.

God, why had he listened to Argil?  He'd hated the man for years.

And Harry…  Heh.

Harry he loved like a brother.

After all, hadn't he, at nine – oh so innocent nine, found the boy in an alleyway, naught but a baby then?  Left alone, in the rain.

Argil had almost not taken him in.  They'd had two three-year-old's then – Mara and Etar they'd been called.

But Lyra, beautiful Lyra begged Argil, told him she would care for Harry.

He relented.

Harry stayed.

And he had loved Harry liked a brother.

Abram Baxter sighed and closed his eyes as a drop of rain finally made it through his cardboard shelter and spattered onto his head.

He then looked up, saw two figures, hooded and cloaked…and the rain did not touch them.

One was short, pudgy looking, not a threat as Abram saw it.  But the other one…the other one was tall and thin…menace and hate flowed about him like armor.

And now they stood by the ruin of his home.

"You are certain this is the place, Wormtail?" said the taller in a commanding yet bored tone.  "I would hate it not to be."

The shorter one nodded furiously – he didn't speak.

_Odd_, thought Abram.

"I hope you are correct, for you sake then.  Else…well, we shall see, shall we not?"

The short one nodded again.

Abram then watched as the taller pulled out…a stick?…and flicked it at the rubble of his once home.

He then began to speak in a strange language.

"_Chod i fyny 'r farw , 'r burnt , 'r 'n lladdedig! Chyrch 'u i fyny , at bod chrynswth ail!_"

"What?" breathed Abram as a golden-red stream of dust spiraled out of the stick and settled on the ruins.  He looked from one cloaked figure to the other, wondering what on earth they were doing.

The sparkling dust motes multiplied and covered the burnt boards of the ruin so much that it shone like a sun, the falling rain becoming droplets of fine crystal.

Then the motes dimmed and some of the boards began to shake, just rocking back and forth at first then violently.  And more joined them.

Abram's eyes widened at this and he pressed himself back as far as he could into his "shelter".  He didn't know who these people were but the taller one…the taller one had that same menacing presence around him that he had felt around Harry when Argil had murdered Tyls.  And he had been a conspirator.

As he watched, something flew up out of the boards.  Something burnt and black.  It flew forward and hovered to the left of the taller figure, the one with the stick.  More burnt…pieces…flew up and they began to form –

_A__body_, Abram realized with a shock.

Then another…body…began to form, to the right.

And Abram couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was seeing this…this…_thing_ reform the bodies of Argil and Tyls!

But _why_?

The bodies formed, fully, still burnt and blackened.  The dust motes faded and the taller peered at first the left, then the right.

"Hmm," he said, then tapped first the left then the right with his "stick".

Quite suddenly the bodies were no longer burnt.  They were as whole as they'd been before the building had burned.  And both of their wounds were gone.

"You gathered this information, Wormtail.  Which is the one I want?  Tell me quickly or I shall find fault with your presence."

The shorter man leapt into action, pointing a shimmering silver hand at Tyls floating body.

"Very good, Wormtail.  Very good.  Now go get the Muggle watching us from that alley while I finish this."

Abram's eyes widened as the shorter one turned and began to come towards him.  Fear, white-hot and rabid as a fox, leapt up and adrenaline coursed through him.  He turned, punched through the sodden cardboard, and took off running as fast as he could.

"_STUPEFY!_"

A beam of red light shot past him and Abram dodged it with an agility born of racing through crowds from police.  His heart hammered against his ribs and he slipped in a puddle as he turned to race out of the alley.  As he ran, he heard a vice bellow, "_CRUCIO!_" followed by screams.

Abram ran two alleys down, ducked into a rickety old building, and raced up the battered staircase to the top floor.  There he peered out a shattered window down the street to where the shorter figure, Wormtail, was rolling on the ground in pain.  The taller flicked his "stick" and Wormtail was thrown across the street into a building, sliding down the wall and lay there, sobbing.

The taller said something then turned back to the two floating bodies.  He pointed his "stick" at Argil and the man's body disintegrated.  Then he turned his attention on Tyls.

Abram could hear the strange language again, chanted over and over this time, growing louder with each chant.

"_Chyrch buchedd chan addoed. Anrhega chryfder bacia at aelodau cerddedig at daenu llwch. Anrhega anadl at chorff cerddedig at braena. Anrhega buchedd at hon farw beth a caethiwa 'i ewyllysia ata!_"

_What the hell?_ thought Abram as a beam of dark purple or black shot out of the "stick" and enveloped Tyls' body.  Blue lightning flashed in the purple and above them the heavens seem to roil with anger as the ash gray clouds that had poured down rain turned the color of charcoal and white lightning lashed down.

It was as though the world itself knew what was happening and opposed it.

And then it was over.

Abram looked down at the street below him and saw a figure, a naked boy of fifteen crouched on the ground, the rain falling upon him.  The tall figure removed their cloak, revealing a face that made Abram's stomach twist in revulsion.  It was a face but it wasn't a face!  No human could have that face!

The…the…_creature_ wrapped the teen in the cloak and lifted him to his feet, which appeared to be unsteady.  He laid one long-fingered, pale hand on the chin and pulled it up.

Abram gasped.

It was Tyls.  Tyls in the flesh.  His sandy hair was as matted and untamable as it had been before that night but his eyes – black and full of mischief before – had changed.

Now they were dark purple like that light had been and veined with blue lightning.

_Harry_, thought Abram instantly.  _Harry will know.  I know he will.  I don't know how, but I do._

Abram took one last look at Tyls, cloaked in the snake-faced man's cloak, then ran.  Ran from the building, ran from the slums.

Ran to find perhaps the only person who could tell him what the hell was going on.

_Chod i fyny 'r farw , 'r burnt , 'r 'n lladdedig! Chyrch 'u i fyny , at bod chrynswth ail! – Welsh: Lift up the dead, the burnt, the slain!  Bring them up, to be whole again!_

_Chyrch buchedd chan addoed. Anrhega chryfder bacia at aelodau cerddedig at daenu llwch. Anrhega anadl at chorff cerddedig at braena. Anrhega buchedd at hon farw beth a caethiwa 'i ewyllysia ata! – Welsh: Bring life from death.  Give strength back to limbs gone to dust.  Give breath to body gone to rot.  Give life to this dead thing and bind its will to me!_


	106. Chapter 105 : Summer With the Weasley's

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 105 – Summer With the Weasley's

"Harry.  Harry!  _Harry!_"

"Ron!  Stop bellowing!"

"Gin, have you seen Harry?  He's not upstairs."

"Yes, he's outside in the yard.  And he's asleep, so don't you dare go disturb him!  Slytherin knows he needs the rest."

Ron looked down the stairs at his sister, who had come to remind him of a cross between their mother and Niamh, the blue-eyed wrath of a Slytherin half the school was afraid of.  God knew, the world need the combination of the Weasley temper and stubbornness and the O'Feir…oh, who knew what to call what Niamh was?

"Okay, okay.  I was just wondering where he was."

Ginny sighed and said, "Well, now you know."  She then peered up the stairs, hearing movement above them.  "And now you've woken up Percy!"

Percy came down to the first landing and peered down at them, his hair flying all over his face, his dressing robe askew, and his glasses dangling in one hand.

"Ron."

"Percy," said Ron back in the same stern tone.

"What were you doing?"

"Yelling for Harry."

"JUST GO LOOKING FOR HIM NEXT TIME!"

With that Percy stormed back up the stairs and Ron stared after him.

"What crawled up his back?"

Ginny scowled at her brother and snapped, "You know he's still twitchy about Crouch.  And I don't blame him!"

"Okay.  No more yelling."

Please, said a voice in both of their heads.

There was a soft thump as a rather ruffled looking raven flew in through the kitchen window and landed on the table.  Jardin looked at the two of them and said, You two are rather loud when you're arguing.  Woke me up from a good sound sleep.  I'm surprised you didn't wake Harry.  Then again, he's always slept like the dead. 

"Oh, don't refer to the dead," said Ginny.  "We had enough of that last year."

And I daresay we will this year too. 

"Do you _have_ to be so negative?" asked Ron, coming down the rest of the stairs and leaning against the doorframe that lead into the kitchen.

No.  But I enjoy it. 

"Merlin, you sound like Snape."

"Hey!" said Ginny, hitting her brother lightly in the stomach.  "Professor Snape is not that bad."

"Not to you lot.  You're a Slyth, Gin.  I'm a 'lowly Gryffindor with no brains'."

"Well I can agree with the lowly…"

"Why you…  c'mere…"

"No, Ron, not…oh…_ooo! – _Ron…_no_…Ron, c'mon! – _ah!_"

Ginny was helpless.  Only her brother's knew she was ticklish and they were the only one's who had enough clout to do such a thing.

But only away from Hogwarts when she couldn't do magic.  If they'd tried it there, she'd had turned their head into an donkey's.

"Oh!  Ron…_ah_…let me…_ooo_…_ooo_…._GO!_"

"How anyone sleeps around here, I shall never know."

Ron and Ginny looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway that led from the yard outside into the kitchen.  He was leaning casually against the doorframe, his green eyes shining with amusement and a smile twitching at his lips.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny.  "Did we wake you?"

"The two of you could wake a herd of elephants.  But no…I woke up on my own."

Ginny and Ron recognized that tone.  They'd heard it constantly over the last few weeks Harry had been staying with them.

Almost every night, the dark-haired teen had been awoken by horrible dreams.  They all knew it and he knew they knew it, but they never said anything.

So the two of them knew that their friend was hiding it from them.

Ron released Ginny, who straightened and gave her brother a shove backwards.  He stumbled and barely caught himself on the doorframe; causing Harry to say, "Tread carefully near one of the Slytherin Four, Ron."

The ginger-haired boy pulled himself back up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking from his sister to his friend.

"You're telling me.  Did you have another dream?"

Harry's expression instantly darkened and Ron wished he hadn't said anything.  The look reminded him of when he'd blown up at Harry when he'd told all of them who his father really was.

"That's none of your business," snapped the Potion Master's son, and with a sharp glare to rival one of his father's, disappeared outside again.  Ginny looked after him then punched her brother in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You _idiot_!" hissed the girl.  "Why did you say anything?  You know damn well he doesn't want to talk about that!"

"Virginia Weasley!"

Ginny turned and immediately the fight went out of her stance.  She ducked her head and mumbled, "Sorry, Mum."

"Just don't use that language in my house, young lady," said Mrs. Weasley as she came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  "Good morning, Jardin," she said to the raven as she saw the bleary-eyed bird standing on the table.

Good morning to you as well, Molly. 

"How come you call people by their first names?" asked Ginny to the bird.

"Because he's four hundred and four years old," said Mrs. Weasley, "and can do such things.  Now go amuse yourselves."  She peered out the window and added, "What on earth is Harry doing now?"

Ron and Ginny bounded to the door and peered out into the yard.  Harry was stalking towards a bush, arms away from his body, fingers spread wide.  He paused for a moment then he lunged into the bush.  There seemed to be a small to-do but then Harry scrambled backwards, a gnome held upside down in one hand.  He grinned in success then stood and swung the creature about, letting it fly over the garden wall.

"A good throw," remarked Mrs. Weasley, then jabbed her wand at her children.  "Out!  Or no breakfast!"

"Yes, Mum," chorused two voices and they opened the door, heading out into the yard.

Harry turned his head towards them, eyes glinting darkly for a moment then he smiled and said, "Good throw, eh?  Hed said there was a gnome in here somewhere."

Ginny smiled at her friend and fellow Housemate and said, "Great throw, Harry."

"Yeah," echoed Ron.

Harry looked at his two friends for a moment then looked up at the almost cloudless sky.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys.  I just…lost my temper."

"S'alright, Harry," said Ginny.  "You've lost your temper before."

"Too right," said Ron, who been under the brunt of Harry's temper before.

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Why don't we just let it go and do something?" asked Ginny.

"Quidditch?" suggested Ron.

Harry's eyes lit up and he smirked.

"We can wake up Fred and George."

"That gives us five."

"Bill's still here," said Ginny.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Harry.  "Let's go give 'em some wake-up calls.  Niamh style."

Ginny giggled and Ron asked, "What's 'Niamh style'?" as they headed back towards the Burrow.

"Oh," said Harry, a glint in his emerald eyes, "its rather simple."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," replied Harry cryptically then vanished into the kitchen and up the stairs.  Ginny grinned at her brother then ran after him.  Ron blinked for a moment then charged after them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Now what?"

"Who wants to do the honors?"

"I still don't know what we're doing!"

"Hush, Ron!  You'll wake them!"

"Why don't we each take one?  Gin, you can get Fred, and I'll take George, and we can show Ron what to do so he can wake up Bill."

"'Kay."

"One – two – _three!_"

Ginny and Harry both leapt upon the end of the twins beds at the same time, each yelling out the respective twins name.

"FRED!"

"GEORGE!"

"_AHHHH!_"

"_AHHHH!_"

Fred and George leapt out of their beds; both were clad in nothing but boxers and ran towards the center of the room.  They ploughed into each other in their confusion and both fell to the floor.

Harry and Ginny sat on the beds, laughing hysterically, while Ron stood in the doorway grinning widely.

The twins looked up, saw them, and glared.  They then looked at each other.

"Well, Fred, it seems we've been had."

"Yes, it does, George.  Should we plan revenge?"

"I think we should.  What shall we do?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Until you do," said Ginny with a wry smile, "come play Quidditch with us.  Three on three."

"Don't tell me your getting Percy," gasped Fred.

"No.  Bill," said Harry.  "Ron's got the job of waking him up.  Get on Ron.  We'll wait right here."

Ron paled.

"He's gonna hex my ears to my ankles!"

"That'll be interesting," said George.

"_George!_"

"What?"

Ron sighed and headed upstairs.  As he did, Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Should we go after him?  Just incase?"

"What're we going to do?  Throw ourselves in front of the hex?"

"Well…"

"Right."

A few minutes later…

"_RON!_"

"_THEY MADE ME DO IT!_"

Ron came dashing down the stairs and leapt into the room, hiding behind Harry.  Bill appeared in the doorway a moment later, wand out, ginger hair disheveled and hanging loose about his face.  He narrowed his eyes at those inside and growled, "What.  Do.  You.  Want?"

"Quidditch," said Fred.

"Three on three," said George.

"Such fun it'll be."

"Yes, indeed."

Bill looked at the five of them for a moment then shook his head, lowering his wand.  He gave a short laugh and said, "You lot woke me up for that?"

The five nodded.

"Alright.  Give me a minute and I'll be right down."

"Yay!" said Ginny, dashing out of the room past her eldest brother and upstairs to her room.  Bill sent an amused glance at those left in the room then began to climb the stairs.

Harry looked at the twins and said, "We'll just leave you two to get dressed.  C'mon, Ron."

He rose and left and Ron followed.  They ran up the stairs to Ron's room to grab their brooms.  Harry dug his Firebolt out of his trunk while Ron took an old, battered Cleansweep from the corner.

"Ready?"

"Yep," said Harry, closing his trunk.

As they headed back down, Percy poked his head out the door and said in dismay, "Quidditch?  _Now_?"

"Some people actually _have_ free time, Percy!" yelled Ron over his shoulder.

Downstairs, Ginny was wolfing down breakfast.  On the windowsill, Jardin pecked at a piece of toast.  Mrs. Weasley, upon seeing the two boys, pointed her wand at the table and said, "Sit.  Breakfast first, then Quidditch."

"Aw, Mum…" began Ron.

"_Sit_.  As long as you're in my house, Ronald William Weasley, you will eat breakfast before you play Quidditch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That goes for you too, Harry."

"Never had a doubt of it, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a wry smile as he sat down.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him then levitated two plates over to the table.

"There.  Eat.  And where are…"

Fred and George suddenly zipped into the kitchen and each stole a piece of toast from a plate on the counter.

"Can't stay, Mum."

"Things to do."

"Places to see."

"And all that rot."

With that they zipped out the kitchen door into the yard, leaving Mrs. Weasley to bellow out the window after them, startling several sparrows in a tree into flight.

"FREDERICK JESAP WEASLEY AND GEORGE SAMUEL WEASLEY!!  GET BACK IN THIS KITCHEN!!"

"I don't think they heard you, Mum," said Bill as he came down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sighed heavily.  She said, "I don't know why I bother.  Here."  She thrust a plate at him.  "Eat.  Then go.  And tell off those two rascals for me."

"Of course."

"DONE!" said Ginny and dashed out the door, an old Cleansweep like Ron's in her hands.

Mrs. Weasley peered after her then looked at the three still sitting at the table.  She sighed again then looked at Harry and said, "Harry, dear, isn't your birthday in a few days?"

Harry blinked and counted the days.  His birthday had come before he'd known it and that meant…

That meant the day Tyls had died was coming around two.  That had been four days before his birthday.

"What day is it today?" he asked suddenly.

"The twenty-seven…Harry, dear, what's wrong?"

Harry went pale.  Today…today was the day he, his father, and Niamh had gone to Diagon Alley.  That fateful day when he and Niamh had gone out into London and Tyls had stolen Niamh's wallet, the event that had started that whole chain of events.

Today was the anniversary of Tyls' death.

And today was the anniversary of the day Harry had killed Argil.

A hand gently touched his shoulder and he flinched away.

Mrs. Weasley frowned and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Harry, dear, is something wrong?  You went as pale as death."

"No," said Harry softly, then more firmly.  "No.  Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Weasley."

He added softly, "Nothing's wrong at all."

A/N: God, I love characters with tortured souls.


	107. Chapter 106 : Quidditch and Midnight Con

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Immortal Rose – I know.  I could have.  But I love character torture.

LaMuerta – I believe that Dumbledore's talking about bringing them completely back to life.

Turquoisetears – Typo in a chapter.  I fixed it.

A/N: Oh, and I'm back from Memphis trip.  So much fun!  I got two new posters (shiny red one of Wolverine and one from LOTR), three new books (The Vampire Armand by Anne Rice and the novelizations of Daredevil and X-Men 2), and two new CD'S (Daredevil soundtrack and Theory of a Deadman)!  I love it all.  And I never worked on my god-be-damned English project.  My friend Shellie and I tried but…we finally just put it away after much grumbling over not knowing what the hell we were doing and me giving the stupid stuff the finger about six times.  Anyway…onto the chapter….

Oh!  And there should be a new story posted soon!  Its set in the summer before Severus' third year and is an NM short.  That makes three!  ^_^

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 106 – Quidditch and Midnight Conversations

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ron as they headed out into the yard.  "You look like you found out You-Know-Who was your dad."

Harry gave his friend an odd look then began to laugh.

"Oh, I assure you, if _that_ were true, I'd have killed myself!  Merlin, that's a horrid thought."

Ron snorted and said, "Most people would think _Snape_ being their father would be a horrid thought."

"I," said Harry with a wry grin, "am the exception."

"That's because you don't have to think about it," said Bill from behind them.  "It's true."

All of the Weasley's had now been informed of Harry's real parentage, which made the teen slightly nervous, though he didn't acknowledge it.  The fact that more and more people were finding out was making him slightly nervous.

Especially with Voldemort back in power.

"World to Harry.  World to Harry, come in Harry."

"Eh?"

Ginny frowned up at him and said, "You okay?"

Harry gave a little shake and nodded.

"Yeah.  I'm good, Gin.  C'mon, let's play."

Bill took charge very quickly after that.

"Okay…I suppose I'll be captain of one team and – Harry, you want to give it a go?"

Harry looked surprised at the offer then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"That's settled then!  I pick Fred."

"Ginny."

"Ron."

"George."

"Right."  Bill drew his wand and waved it around the yard.  Two trees at either end became goalposts and acorns off the ground became the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludger.  He ducked the Bludger as it swooped past him then hefted the Quaffle in his left hand.  "Okay, Fred and George will be the Beaters, Ron and…"

"Ginny can be Seekers and you and me can be Chasers," finished Harry.

All of them looked at him in surprise and he scowled at them, snapping, "What?"

"Nothing," chorused everyone else.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them then shook his head and said, "Let's play.  Bill, we need a scoreboard.  And Keepers."

Bill flicked his wand at another tree, which transfigured into a scoreboard complete with floating chalk ready to take down score.  He said, "You and me can double for Keepers."

Ginny whooped and yelled, "Let's play!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After five different games, Harry's team had won three of the five games, making them the all over winners.  As they headed back inside after Bill had transfigured everything back to normal, Fred clapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "Maybe you should try out for Chaser instead of Seeker, Harry.  You could kill a Keeper with those throws."

"Thanks, Fred," said Harry, "but everyone in Serpens would kill me if I didn't play Seeker."

"You mean they'd try," said Ginny with a grin.

"Yeah," echoed Ron.  "They'd have a hard time getting past Niamh."

"Or me!"

"Or Mika," finished George.

"Well, there's that," said Fred.

Harry laughed as they entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley ordered them all to dinner.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That night, Harry twisted and turned in the cot that had been set up in Ron's room for him.  Sweat beads broke out on his forehead, plastering his bangs to his head.  His nimble fingers grasped the blanket and clenched it as he twisted again in the throes of the dream.

Across the room, Ron did not stir.

But on the floor, a little black ball lying on a spare pillow uncurled, lifting a head and blinking black eyes at the bed above her.  Hedwig flicked out her gray tongue and blinked again when she tasted the sweat and fear on the air.

And it was coming from the boy who had very swiftly become her master – which was how she thought of him.

"_Harry_," she hissed to the cot far above her head.  When there was no response, she hissed louder.  "_Harry._"

"_Harry!_"

That didn't work.  Harry was still trapped within the dream.  Hedwig hissed a curse she'd heard her master use then looked around the room.  Her eyes focused on the cot's legs and she moved forward, sliding off the pillow onto the floor.  She slithered towards the cot legs and began to slowly, but assuredly, wind her way up one very carefully.

Once she reached the top, she poked her head over. Harry's face turned towards her and she saw his eyes were clenched tightly and his teeth were bared.  By now his pillow and blanket were soaked in sweat and his short hair was plastered to his head.  The snake flicked her tongue out again then pushed herself up onto the cot.  She carefully crawled closer to the tossing teen, not ready to be crushed so early in her life.

"_Harry_," she hissed.

No response, only a hiss of breath let out through clenched teeth.

"_Harry!_"

Still nothing.

Hedwig, angry now, cast aside all fear of being crushed and moved forward so that she was right below Harry's ear.

"_HARRY!_"

"**_NO!_**" screamed the teen, sitting up so fast that Hedwig slithered back.  She hadn't expected _that_ bad of a response!

"_Harry_," she hissed, looking up at him, hearing his gasps.  "_Are you okay?_"

The teen's body jerked, muscles going taught, and he turned wide green eyes to look at her.  He then relaxed and fell back onto the bed, eyes closing as his head hit the pillow.

"Oh, gods, Hed.  Its you."

"_Only me.  What happened?_"

"A dream," said Harry back to the snake.  He then frowned and corrected, "No.  A _nightmare._"

"_About what?_"

"You remember that day in London last year?"

Hedwig seemed to frown then said, "_Yes_."

"That's what."

"_A day in London does not cause dreams like that._"

"Hed, can we not talk about it?"

The garden snake fixed him with a glare that Harry swore was his father's and hissed, "_You will tell me or I'll bite you.  Poisonous or not, I AM dangerous._"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have no doubt, Hed.  No doubt at all.  But…"

"_But what?_"

"Its not something I want to talk about."

"_I see.  Who knows of this incident?  Or should I say, the entirety of this incident that I know nothing about and you seem unwilling to tell?_"

"Where in Slytherin's name do you learn such words?"

"_Places.  Now talk._"

Harry sighed.

"Niamh knows.  Well, she knows part of it.  And Da.  He knows…he's the one that found me."

"_Found you?_"

"After," Harry paused, "after it happened."

"_What?_" pressed Hedwig.

"AFTER I KILLED ARGIL!  HAPPY NOW?  ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU KNOW?  I'M A MURDERER, HED!  I'M AS FUCKING EVIL AS VOLDEMORT!"

Hedwig looked a little taken aback by this.  Harry just glared at the ceiling after this outburst, one arm thrown up onto the pillow.

"_You killed someone._"

"Yes.  God, _yes_."

"_Why?_"

"Because he killed my BEST FRIEND, DAMMIT!  My _best_ friend.  He was the only other child Argil took in who was friendly to me."  A sad look came into Harry's eyes as he continued, "There was Lyra too.  But she's long dead."

"_Dead?_"

"Car crash.  I never knew what happened exactly.  Her and Ethan – they were the oldest – were out one night.  It was…hell, I can't remember exactly when it was.  But they were dead before the sun rose.  The car was going too fast from what I heard.  I always thought…I always thought I'd been lied to, that they were still out there somewhere.  I was nine before I realized they were never coming back."

"_How old were you then_?"

"Six.  I think.  Ethan was eighteen, Lyra seventeen.  She was the one who took care of me when they found me.  She told me once that Argil would have left me to die.  She saved my life that night."

"_You sound like you loved her._"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, an image of a girl with white-blond hair turned dark blond by years on the streets and gray eyes that despite all could never be rid of their laughter or light flashing in his mind.

"I did.  I cried for days after she died.  She…she was the only – the only real – _mother –_ I ever had."

Hedwig looked sympathetically at her master and curled up by his neck.  Harry smiled slightly and picked her up, placing her on his chest, which was – as usual – bare except for the basilisk pendant Ginny had given him and his scars.  He left his hand there and Hedwig curled about it, her coils reassuring.

"_I'll never leave you_."

Harry frowned down at the snake for a moment then turned his head to look out the window at the stars.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Hed.  Lyra told me that once.  Look what happened to her."

Hedwig blinked for a few moments then said, "_Then I won't promise.  But I'll try._"

"Trying is good, Hed.  Its doing that's hard."

"_I shall remember that._"

"Hmm," said Harry.

A long moment passed before either of them said anything else.

"_Harry?_"

"Yes?"

"_Your not like Voldemort._"

Harry smiled bitterly and stroked the snake's head with his thumb.

"I know, Hed.  I know."

A/N: If anyone's wondering about Hedwig's "tasting the sweat and fear on the air" with her tongue, it's a natural snake thing – if you didn't know.  I read somewhere, or heard, that that's how they find prey.  With their tongue.

And more tortured Harry.  God, I have so much fun writing that!  ^-^  Yes, I'm twisted.  But I'm a Slytherin, remember!


	108. Chapter 107 : Arguments and the Times of

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 107 – Arguments and the Times of Change

The next morning before anyone else had awoken, Jardin flew into the room upstairs and landed on the edge of Harry's cot.  Hedwig, awoken by the soft thump the bird made, lifted her head from where it rested on Harry's index finger.  She spotted him and flicked her tongue out angrily.

"_Where were you_?"

Jardin blinked at the snake's tone.  He could fully understand her but he had not clue as to how she was to understand him.  So, instead of replying, he tilted his head, causing the snake to glare at him.

"_Don't look at me like an idiot!  You should have been here!_"

Jardin blinked at her.

Hedwig hissed incoherently at him for a moment in anger then calmed down.

"_Harry had a nightmare and you weren't here!  It's a grand thing to have wings, isn't it?  Much easier to reach the cot!_"

Jardin opened his beak in the raven's version of a grin and spread a wing.

"_Idiot!_"

Hedwig shook her head at him.

"_Did you know Harry had killed someone?_"

That brought Jardin to attention.

_WHAT?!_

"Uhn…"

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up on his elbows to peer sleepily at Hedwig and Jardin.

"What are you to arguing about?"

She's accusing me of not being here when you had a nightmare as though it's a crime! 

"_You could have done something about it!  You're the one bonded to him, not me!_"

I couldn't have done a thing but watched it play out! 

"_You stupid, idiotic, pitiful excuse for a fowl!_"

Fowl?  _FOWL!_  _HOW DARE YOU…_

"_ENOUGH!_" snapped Harry in Parseltongue and thought, eyes blazing.  As the two creatures stared at him, he grumbled, "I have a headache now from you two arguing.  Do you two even understand each other?"

I understand her, said Jardin helpfully.

"_Stupid fowl_," muttered Hedwig.

Jardin fluffed his feathers angrily and growled, You, my dear, are going to be my breakfast if you continue insulting me. 

_JARDIN!_ snapped Harry.

Tell her then! 

"Hed, stop insulting him."

"_Fine._"

Harry looked between the two creatures for a moment then collapsed back onto the cot with a moan.

"What a morning…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Ni,_

_Well, it's past that day.  Y'know, the day Tyls died.  I dreamed last night about it.  Not my best night.  Then again, not many nights since…since that last task have been pleasant._

_Now Hed and Jar are in an uproar and fighting with each other.  And Hed can't even understand Jardin.  It's insane.  Especially with me hearing both of them.  I'm thinking of silencing Jardin.  I had to do that when I met Fawkes.  Y'know, Fawkes calls him a snapdragon?_

_Do you think you can manage to spend the last two weeks before term with your aunt?  The Weasley's are great…but I miss spending time with you and Mik and Mione._

_                                                            Hope your well,_

_                                                            Harry_

"Jardin," said Harry as he finished writing the letter and rolled it up, tying it with a piece of stray thread from his shirt.  As he tied it, he looked at the shirt.  It was one of his older one's and was beginning to get rather small.  And threadbare.

Yes? said Jardin, not looking away from the staring contest he and Hedwig were having.

"Stop having that staring contest with Hed and c'mere."

Why? 

Harry turned on the cot to glare at Jardin, who was perched on Ron's trunk.

"Because I have a letter I want you to take to Niamh."  When the raven did not move, he growled, "_Now_."

Alright, alright.  I'm coming. 

He flapped his wings and made a short flight to Harry's offered arm.  The teen tied the letter to the raven's leg one-handed then went to the window, opening it and giving the bird a toss into the air.  He watched him fly off then turned and scooped up Hedwig off of the edge of his cot and headed downstairs.

There he found Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Bill already in the kitchen.  As he turned to head into that room, his eye caught the grandfather clock.  The clock that had, instead of numbers, words.  And there was a hand for each of the Weasley's.  Harry had never looked closely at the clock but now, for some reason, it caught his eye.  He switched directions and walked towards it, peering at the hands.

Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Bill's hands were all on Home; Mr. Weasley's was on Work; Charlie's was also on Work; and then Harry noticed that there were five extra hands besides the nine Weasley's.

There was a hand for him, Niamh, Mika, Niamh, and – to his great surprise – his father.

Someone suddenly came up behind him and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley standing there, smiling at him.  She nodded at the clock and said, "I had Arthur take it and have those extra hands put on.  So I can know where all of you are."

Harry looked at her for a moment then back at the clock.  His hand was also on Home; Niamh and Hermione's were on London; Mika's was on Scotland; and his father's was on Hogwarts.

"You did this to keep track of us?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave him a light hug.

"I did.  Now, come get some breakfast.  We're going to Diagon Alley today."

Harry smiled at that.  Now he could find Niamh something for her birthday…and Hermione and Mika.

And maybe for one day he could forget about his troubles.


	109. Chapter 108 : Diagon Alley and Conversat

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 108 – Diagon Alley and Conversations About the Past

"RON!  FRED!  GEORGE!  DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Yes, Mum!" chorused three voices.

Mrs. Weasley huffed then looked at Harry and Ginny, who were chuckling.  She smirked at them and said, "Quiet you two rascals.  Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good.  BOYS!"

"COMING!"

"Calm down, woman!"

"Yes, give us time!"

Mrs. Weasley scowled up the stairs then pulled back as Ron came tumbling down them, landing on his butt in the middle of the staircase.

"INCOMIIIIING!!!!"

"BONZAIIII!!"

Ron looked up in horror then ducked as Fred first, then George leapt over his head.  The twins landed on a rug, which skidded out from under them, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ow…"

"Ow…"

Mrs. Weasley strode forward, planted her hands on her hips, and stared down at the twins.

"Oh, hello."

"Fine day for a fall, isn't it?"

Ginny chortled at this, quickly covering her mouth, while Harry simply looked amused, his eyes dancing with laughter and a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head then tapped the twin's heads with her right foot.

"Up!  And no more joking around.  We're going after school supplies."

"But our lists haven't arrived!" said Ron as he got up off the floor wincing.

"Yes, they have," said Mrs. Weasley, pulling five letters out of her pocket.  "I asked Minerva to send them early so we can get that done and…a few other things."  Her blue eyes flicked to Harry and she winked at him, causing the teen to chuckle.  He knew she was talking about his birthday and didn't want him to know it.

But then again, she was a Slytherin.  She knew that he knew that she knew about his birthday.

"Can we go now?" asked Ginny.

"As soon as your brothers get up off the floor."

Ginny scowled at the twins and venomously barked, "_Get your arses up off the floor or force me to seriously injure you!_"

"Yes, Madam Vixen."

"Of course, Madam Vixen."

Ginny glared at them then turned and strode over to the fireplace where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with a small smile on her face.  Fred and George finally pulled themselves off of the floor as Mrs. Weasley threw a handful of Floo Powder in the grate.

Then they were gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well, I think we've got everything.  Back to home, now."

"To home we go!  To home we go!" began to sing the twins as they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, arms filled with packages.  As they entered and headed for the fireplace, Harry spoke.

"I need to get one more thing."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him then turned back towards the back alley that led to Diagon Alley and Harry shook his head.

"Not there.  Out there."  He jabbed his thumb towards the door leading out into Muggle London and Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I don't know…"

"Mum," said Ginny, "Harry knows the streets better than all of us."

"And I'm just going down the road a bit," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked skeptical.  She had been entrusted with the life of the son of one of her good friends and didn't want to let him out of her sight.

Ron looked at his friend and asked, "Where are you going, Harry?"

"Music store," replied the dark-haired teen.  "For Ni's birthday."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at him for a moment longer then said, "Go on then.  But hurry!"

"I will," said Harry, setting his things down and heading out into the London traffic.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry was exiting the music store Niamh had raided the year before a few minutes later, a bag dangling from his hand.  He was grinning wryly as he thought about the surprise that would be on the girl's face when he presented her with not only two CD's but with the finished (and working) boom box.  It had taken him almost a year to get it to work, but he'd done it and he was damn proud of himself.

It also worked well to take his mind off other things – things he didn't want to think about.

But, as generally happens in life, it wanted to torture him.

As he strode past an alley and started to turn to cross the road back to the Leaky Cauldron, an arm snaked out and grabbed his wrist tightly.

Harry dropped the bag, spun on a heel, grabbed the arm right where upper and lower arms joined, and twisted it hard to the right.  There was a satisfying crack of the shoulder popping out of place and Harry smiled slightly.  This idiot wouldn't be messing with anyone for a long time.

"Harry," croaked a familiar voice.

The dark-haired teen narrowed his eyes, trying to place it.  It suddenly clicked and he let out an animalistic snarl, throwing the person into a wall and holding them there.

"Nice to see you too," croaked the person.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" snarled Harry, remembering the last time he had seen this person.

It had not been a happy day.

"Looking for you."

Harry pressed his hand down on the dislocated shoulder, hearing a grunt of discomfort from the shadowed figure against the wall.  He growled, "Do you remember what I said I'd do if I saw you again?"

There was a pause then the person whispered in a pained voice, "You said you'd kill me."

Harry smiled cruelly and pushed the shoulder back into place, earning a scream this time.  He took a step back, folded his arms across his chest, and glared venomously as the figure slid down the wall, right arm clutched to their chest.

"Then what the hell are you doing here, Baxter?"

Abram Baxter looked up at Harry, flinching under the younger boy's glare.  It was rather comical.  A twenty-three-year-old cowering before a fourteen-year-old.

"I came looking for you."

"You have a death wish?" asked Harry with an arch of an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then _what_?  I have people waiting on me.  If I don't get back soon, they're going to come looking.  So, talk fast before I leave."

Pale green, pained eyes looked into fierce emerald green ones.

"Tyls is alive."

Words cannot describe what went across Harry's face at those words.  It was more than anger, more than rage.

The teen lunged at Abram and slung him around to his feet, shoving him hard against the opposite wall of the alley.  Abram's face was no longer shadowed and it could be seen to have an expression of horror upon it.  Harry's face was shadowed now and horrible in its expression.

And to Abram's utmost horror, his eyes had turned that same pitch-black color as they had the night Tyls had died.

"Tyls is _dead_.  I watched him die.  He died in my arms because of _you_.  Because you helped that _bastard_ of a man."

"I'm…sorry," gasped Abram.  "I knew I shouldn't have listened to him."

"Yet you _did_.  You did and it cost Tyls his _life_."

"I didn't know he was going to kill him!"

"_Bull!_" snarled Harry, eyes flashing.  "You knew he was capable of it!  He killed Nyv right in front of all of us!  And Cal and Leo!  You knew he never gave a damn about any of us, except that we kept money in his pockets and that he had the elder one's to rape."

"Alright!" yelled Abram.  "I did.  I did know.  I knew he'd kill him.  But I thought…"

"You thought _what_?"

"That maybe he wouldn't.  But he did…"

"You're as much of an idiot as I remember," snarled Harry, shoving him backwards and turning away to leave.  "Run, Baxter.  Do it now or find yourself holding your arm instead of it being attached at your shoulder.

Abram pushed himself weakly away from the wall, watching the younger boy.  He had no doubt Harry would carry out that threat or something like it.  And he'd have taken it.  He deserved something.  He was half the cause of Tyls' death.

"Maybe I should have just left you in that alley."

Harry turned at the softly spoken words, his eyes green again but still blazing with anger.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"That maybe I should have left you in that alley," repeated Abram.  "I'm the one that found you.  Lyra may have taken you in, but _I_ found you."

"Is that supposed to mean something?  Am I supposed to thank you for keeping me alive?  To be scarred by that creature?"

"You weren't the only one hurt, Harry," said Abram.

"No," said Harry, ducking his head slightly.  His lifted his eyes to glare at Abram and continued, "But I got the worst."

"Because you were the youngest.  Argil wanted to get rid of you."

"Lyra told me.  Go away now, Abram.  Go back to whatever your life is now."

"Living in a cardboard box," said Abram sullenly, looking down at the ground and unaware that Harry was staring at him now.  "Well, not anymore.  The rain and that guy Wormtail took care of that."

There was a hiss of breath and Harry spat, "What did you say?"

Abram looked up in surprise.

"About living in a cardboard box?"

"About Wormtail."

"You know him?"

Harry let out a rattling breath between his bared teeth, eyes blazing.  He looked at Abram and snarled, "He was responsible for my mother's death."

"Holy shit…"

"Was there someone else there?"

"Yeah, some psycho with a snake face.  Harry?"

Harry felt like he'd been punched.  Wormtail and Voldemort.  The two of them.  Strolling about the slums of London, his old home.  What did that unholy do have to do in the slums?

"What were they doing?"

"I told you," snapped Abram, "they brought Tyls back."

"_There's no way to bring someone back to life!_" roared Harry.

"Well, it sure looked like it."

"Were you drunk?"

"Fuck no!"

Harry gave him a skeptical look and Abram glared at him.

"I wasn't drunk.  I don't drink."

"You tell that to Mara.  I remember that night."

Abram winced.  He _had_ been drunk once and Mara had gotten hurt for it.  She'd never been able to use her left arm fully after that night.

"I never meant…"

"Many people don't mean for things to happen," snapped Harry.  "They just happen.  You didn't mean for Tyls to die.  I believe that.  But he _did_ and I blame _you_ for it."

"You confronting Argil didn't do him any good!"

"I was trying to _save him!_  More than you were doing!"

"It didn't work, did it?"

"Oh, no.  Don't you pin this on _me_."

"I'm not," snapped Abram.  He then shook his head and said, "I thought you'd believe me.  That Wormtail and the snake-faced man did something to Tyls.  And from the look on your face when I mentioned the snake-faced man, you know him.  And you're afraid."

Harry scowled.

"Go."

"Why…"

"_Get the fuck out of my sight!  Or I'll kill you!  I swear on Tyls' grave, I'll kill you!_"

Abram stared at the younger boy for a moment then turned and began to walk down the alley.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced over his shoulder to watch Harry pick up his bag and storm across the street.

"Hard to swear on his grave when he doesn't have one."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny as he stormed into the Leaky Cauldron, his expression telling wonders.

"Fine," growled the teen, not looking at her.  "I got what I wanted."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment then said, "Alright, everyone, get your things."  She tossed a handle of Floo powder into the fireplace then stepped through.

Harry was second in and by the time Ron and Ginny had emerged from the fireplace in the Burrow, he was already upstairs.  The two of them looked at each other but neither wanted to confront him.

The look he'd had on his face when he'd come back in the Cauldron told them that that would be a _very_ bad idea.

One that might result in broken bones.

_Harry,_

_I would ask you what exactly happened on that night, but I hope that one day you'll just open up and tell me.  And I feel the same way about the dreams.  I…I keep having some bad one's too.  Maybe we should owl Professor Snape about some Dreamless Sleep Potion._

_^_^  I can hear them now.  Well, Jardin anyway.  But I'm sure it was funny, the two of them yelling at each other and one not understanding the other.  Not fun to you I see.  And SNAPDRAGON?  Oh, I'll have to remember that one.  He'll probably kill me for it, but I'll die happy._

_I can try.  My father is leaving for a month on business.  So I can ask Mum then call Aunt Maeve.  Maybe I can convince her to let Mione come with me._

_                                                            Cha,_

                                                            _Ni_


	110. Chapter 109 : The Lady Hex Returns

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 109 – The Lady Hex Returns

_Harry,_

_I would ask you what exactly happened on that night, but I hope that one day you'll just open up and tell me.  And I feel the same way about the dreams.  I…I keep having some bad one's too.  Maybe we should owl Professor Snape about some Dreamless Sleep Potion._

_^_^  I can hear them now.  Well, Jardin anyway.  But I'm sure it was funny, the two of them yelling at each other and one not understanding the other.  Not fun to you I see.  And SNAPDRAGON?  Oh, I'll have to remember that one.  He'll probably kill me for it, but I'll die happy._

_I can try.  My father is leaving for a month on business.  So I can ask Mum then call Aunt Maeve.  Maybe I can convince her to let Mione come with me._

_                                                      Cha,_

                                                      _Ni_

Harry folded Niamh's letter and shoved it into his back pocket.  Jardin had been waiting for him when they'd returned from Diagon Alley.  The raven had sensed his mood and had simply handed over the letter then headed back outside.

Harry sighed and lay down on his cot, closing his eyes.

Abram had said Tyls was alive.

But that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

July 31st 

Harry would have to say that the birthday he spent at the Weasley was one of the best he ever had.  It was not only because he was with most of his friends but also because it took his mind off of what had happened a day earlier.

A present had arrived from nearly everyone he knew: Ron had given him a box of Bertie Bott's beans; Ginny's was a collection of Sugar Quills; Fred and George's was a box of more prank things from them (what they'd managed to keep their mother from destroying); Hermione's was a book as usual – _Dueling Strategies_.  Harry had to smirk at the book and shake his head; Mika had found another rare book, this one on hexes and curses instead of potions; Hagrid had sent a package of rock cakes (Harry winced); his father's gift was a Sneak-o-scope, which caused Harry a pang of remembrance at last term; Sirius sent a necklace with a silver flower dangling from it – it had apparently belonged to Harry's mother; even Bill, Charlie, and Percy had given him something – a leather duster.  As Harry stared at the jet-black coat, Bill leaned down and said in his ear, "We made Percy chip in.  He wanted to get you a book."

Harry snorted and smiled at the eldest Weasley child.

It was one birthday he was never going to forget.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Two weeks before term…_

Niamh arrived at the Burrow on a bright morning.  Harry and Ginny immediately rushed out to meet her as she got out of her aunt's car, Ron following them at a slower pace.

As soon as the car pulled away, Ginny fell upon Niamh with all the fierceness of a tiger.  She hugged the older girl tightly, earning a pat on the back and a wry smile.

"Nice to see you too, Gin."

"You too," said Ginny, stepping back.  She then frowned at Niamh's cheek and asked, "What's that?"

Niamh put her hand over her left cheek, blue eyes wide.

"Its nothing."

Harry stepped forward, reaching out a hand to pull hers away from her cheek.  He succeeded but Niamh turned her face away from him.  Harry grasped her chin and forced her head back around.  Ginny gasped.

A dark purple bruise covered Niamh's cheekbone and it looked like her eye had been swollen at one point in time.

"What happened?" asked Ron as he saw the bruise.

"I – I ran into a door."

Niamh looked up at Harry, who still cupped her chin in his hand.  He was looking at the bruise on her cheek with contempt.  Then his eyes locked with hers and she saw that he didn't believe her.

"A door," he said coldly.

"A door," said Niamh, looking at him, her eyes begging him not to say anything.

"Humphf," said the dark-haired teen and turned, striding across the lawn into the Burrow.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.  "He's been acting more and more like Snape lately."

"With good reason!" snapped Ginny.  She then hugged Niamh again and said, "C'mon.  Let's go inside."

"That'll be nice," said Niamh, allowing the younger girl to steer her inside, where Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a warm hug and a smile.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That night after everyone in the Burrow was asleep, Niamh crept downstairs into the kitchen and went outside into the yard.  The moon waxed full in the dark sky above her and the stars twinkled like winking eyes.

Niamh sighed heavily and sat down underneath a tree, leaning back against the unyielding wood and closing her eyes.

"Nice night."

The girl jumped at the voice and looked up to see Harry perched in a tree above her and to her left.  She watched at he swung down, landing on the grass in a crouch.  He rose and moved towards her, his footsteps silent from his years on the streets as a pickpocket.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as he spread himself out on a patch of grass beside her, hands folded behind his head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Niamh winced slightly, not knowing why, then turned away from him, leaning back against the tree.  There was a soft rustle and then cold, nimble fingers touched her bruised cheek.

She turned her head slightly, looking at Harry.  The boy had pushed himself up onto an elbow, his hand probing her cheek.  Then his emerald eyes met hers.

"You didn't run into a door."

It wasn't a question.

Niamh sighed and said, "My father."

"He hit you."  Harry's voice was cold.

"Yes…"

"How long?"

"A second."

"No," said Harry, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face so she looked at him.  "How long has he been hitting you?"

Niamh's eyes searched her friends face for a moment.  This was Harry, the first friend she'd discovered at Hogwarts.  He'd always been there for her.

So she poured out a scarred part of her soul to him.

"Since I got my letter.  He said - "  She stopped, remembering.

Harry sat up, seeming to sense her worried thoughts.  He scooted close to her and wrapped an arm around her.  Niamh leaned her head against his shoulder and was reminded of when they'd sat like this during third year after the boggarts.  She took heart from his close presence, her mind touching his, sensing the patience there.  And the well-hidden fury.  It was a gift she had discovered over the summer.  She had been practicing with them, these gifts she had.  During the first few weeks she had concluded that she was telepathic (which explained how she could hear Jardin all the time except when he and Harry spoke privately; even then she could sense it) and empathic.  Though how she'd seen Cedric and Harry taking the Cup during the last task and then disappearing, she still didn't know.

" – he said he wouldn't let me go.  He wouldn't let me learn that – that – _evil thing_.  He called magic _evil_, Harry.  _Evil_."

"Some people do that, Ni," said Harry softly.  "He found out magic was real and he couldn't take it.  He couldn't understand it.  Some people can't.  Just like they can't see how people can live on the streets."

Niamh turned to her friend and whispered, "Harry…"

"Shh," said Harry, looking up at the stars.  Niamh looked up as well, wondering what was so entrancing to the boy beside her.

"I used to always watch the stars at night," said Harry softly.  "Whenever they were out, I'd look at them.  They seemed…comforting in an odd way."

He slowly looked down at her and whispered, "You won't go back."

Niamh looked at him in surprise, knowing what he was talking about.

"Harry, I have to…"

"Hell if you do.  I won't see you hurt like that.  I'll stand aside if its someone like Zabini, when you can defend yourself, but not when you can't."

"Harry…"

"_No_," said Harry firmly, his expression stony.  Niamh could sense his emotions without reaching for them, which she tried not to do, considering that an invasion of privacy.  He was angry – fiercely so.  And he was afraid.

"I'm okay," she said.

Harry looked at her in surprise then smiled.

"Yeah.  Yeah, you are."

"What're we going to do?  About my father…"

"We can tell Dumbledore when he get back to Hogwarts.  Maybe he can do something.  Get you and your mother out…"

"My mother wouldn't survive two seconds without my father," said Niamh.  "She's just cowers."

Harry looked at her for a moment the nodded slightly.

"Then with your aunt then.  She'd take you in, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what we'll do.  After the Feast, we'll go talk to Dumbledore."

They sat in silence for a moment then Niamh leaned her head on her friend's broad shoulder and whispered, "Thanks, mate."

Harry hugged her and leaned his head against hers.

"Anything for you, Ni."

A/N: More H/N.  And YES, that is why Ni's boggart is her father.  Everyone who knew that was coming raise your hands.


	111. Chapter 110 : Once More, With Feeling

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 110 – Once More, With Feeling

"You all will be careful this year, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Niamh at the same time.  The two teens grinned at each other then at the older woman.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them then hugged Harry, resting her head against his shoulder before she pulled back from him.  She looked up at him with a concerned look on her face.

"_You_ will be especially careful, won't you, Harry?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley.  Careful as a Slytherin may be."

Ginny snorted and chortled, "We're devious, not careful!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter then looked at Harry.

"She had a point."

Harry laughed and shrugged, saying, "Okay.  Then as careful as a half Gryffindor may be."

Fred and George laughed as Ron said, "You're just digging yourself into a hole, mate."

"So quit while your ahead," said Niamh with a grin and a touch to Harry's shoulder.

The teen shrugged and said to Mrs. Weasley, "I'll be careful.  I swear."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him then cried, "Oh!  Hurry now or you'll miss the train!"

Harry, Ron, and Niamh all grinned at each other at that, remembering their second year.

"Goodbye, Mum!"

"See you at Christmas!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Well," said Ginny as they walked through the barrier and headed towards the crimson train.  "Another year."

Another year of mischief, you mean, said Jardin from his perch on top of Harry's trunk.

"Only from them," said Niamh, jabbing her thumb over her should at the twins.

"Didn't we make a bit with them last year," mused Harry.

"You did!" exclaimed Ron.  "You bet to see which pair of you could lose more points."

"What were we thinking?" asked Niamh, shaking her head.

"I believe my exact words were 'We've lost more points than you two have in three years'," said Harry.

"Oh.  _That_ bet."

"Remember now?" asked Ginny.

"Yep.  Don't think the twins do though."

Harry chuckled and said, almost to himself, "No.  No, I don't think they do."

He strode forward and clambered aboard the train, leaving Ron, Niamh, and Ginny to look at each other in confusion.  They then ran hurriedly after him.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry, Niamh, Ginny, and Ron managed to snag an empty compartment and relaxed in it.  Then Niamh leapt to her feet, eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"I can't believe I forgot!" exclaimed Niamh, scrambling for her trunk.  Ginny pulled her legs up into the seat as the older girl dived under it.

"Forgot what?" asked Harry as Ginny peered down at Niamh's head.

"Your…present," replied the girl's muffled voice.  She then crawled backwards, pulling her trunk after her.

"Present?" said Hermione as she opened the car door and entered.  "Hello all."

"Yes," grunted Niamh, giving a short wave as she settled back on her heels and snapped the locks on her trunk open.  "Harry's.  I completely forgot about it with – well, everything."  She looked over her shoulder at Harry as she said this, giving a half-smile.

Hermione settled into the empty space beside Ginny as Niamh pulled everything out of her trunk then pried up a board at the bottom.

"A hidden compartment?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Niamh as she sat the board aside.  "Nosy parents, y'know.  So, when I found this trunk in our attic, I asked my cousin Donovin if he could build a little compartment into it.  He's a master carpenter, my cousin.  He fixed it and I use it to hide everything important to me or that I don't want my parents to find."

"Like _this_," she continued, holding up a wrapped packed triumphantly.  She handed it to Harry then replaced the board and began to throw everything back into her trunk.  With a flip of the locks, she shoved it back under the seat then sprang up into the seat beside Harry.

Grinning brightly, she cried, "Open it, open it!"

"Before she has a meltdown," quipped Mika as he entered the cab, earning a friendly slap on the arm from Niamh.

"Shut it, you," snapped the dark-haired girl without force.  Then, with force, to Harry, "Open it, damnit!"

"You keep pushing me and I'll leave your Christmas present in the dungeons and buy you some socks," growled Harry, mock glaring at the girl beside him as his fingers found where the wrapping paper overlapped and tore.

It was a picture frame.  Harry flipped it over and was surprised to see himself, Niamh, Ginny, Mika, Hermione, and Ron all in the picture.  It was from the end of the year before, just before they had left Hogwarts.  They were all sitting outside by the lake underneath the shade of a huge oak tree, the leaves of which were moving because it was a wizarding photograph.  All of them were laughing at some joke Ron had made, Ginny falling back onto a surprised Mika and Niamh totally on the ground, her head lying against Harry's knee, who was also laughing uproariously.  Hermione was laughing behind her hand, her brown eyes dancing.

Harry turned to the girl beside him as the inhabitants of the photo waved at him.  He looked at her for a long moment before he said, "Thanks, Ni."

Niamh smiled at him and said, "Your welcome, mate."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Here we are again," sighed Ron as they climbed down out of the horseless carriage and look up at the looming castle once more.

"You sound disappointed," said Niamh as she scrambled down, followed by Harry and Ginny.  "Were you expecting fireworks?  A parade, perhaps?"

"Is sarcasm an automatic Slytherin trait?" asked Ron.

"No," said Mika as he exited the carriage, followed by Hermione.  "It's a trait we picked up from Harry."

"Ha ha," said the dark-haired boy, rolling his eyes.  "C'mon.  If we don't get inside we'll miss the Sorting."

"And the Feast!" cried Ron as they mounted the steps.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Niamh asked, "Do you always think of your stomach?"

"Yes."

Hermione shook her head while Mika said, "Stupid question.  Right, Harry?  Harry?"

No answer came to Mika's question and the five of them stopped, looking behind them.

Harry stood at the bottom of the stone steps, one foot on the first one and the other still on the grassy ground.  He was turned away from them, his face looking across the grounds to the barely visible Quidditch pitch.  A blast of wind ruffled his short hair and the five of them all felt as though he was completely out of their reach.  Almost like he was in another world.

"Harry?" said Niamh, moving down a step.

The boy at the bottom of the steps turned his face up towards her and other others.  Niamh swore that for a moment his eyes were flooded black before they snapped back to green.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione in a worried voice.

"Fine," replied Harry, taking the steps up in twos and threes.  "Let's get inside."

As he shoved past them to the great oak doors and disappeared inside, Mika said, "I'm beginning to get worried."

"About what?" asked Ron.

"Harry."

"He is acting strange," said Ron.

"Wouldn't you if you'd see a friend murdered in front of your eyes?" snapped Niamh, blue eyes flashing as she turned sharply on her heel and banished after Harry.

"Well, I feel like an arse now," said Ron.

When don't you? said Jardin suddenly.  The raven flapped down from atop a gargoyle and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

"I resent that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's arm, saying, "C'mon before we're late."  She dragged him inside, followed by Mika and Ginny.


	112. Chapter 111 : The Past Returns to Haunt

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 111 – The Past Returns to Haunt

"And first on our agenda today…ah, our very own Head of House.  What've you got, Gin?"

"McGonagall."

"Ah.  Harry's nemesis.  At least among the teachers."

"Who is it among the students?" asked Mika, poking at his breakfast.

"Not Malfoy, that's for sure," growled Niamh.  "The bastard killed Hedwig and he's chumming with him!"

"Forgive and forget, Ni," said Mika, brushing his white hair back from his forehead.

Blue eyes met brown hard.

"Since when were you the voice of reason, Mik?"

"Since the rest of you all got horrible tempers," quipped the boy as he finally picked up a biscuit and a piece of cheese.  "Where is our grand Lord Hex anyway?"

"Don't ask me," said Ginny.  "I don't room with him.  Ni generally waked him up."

"I tried," said the other girl.  "He was already gone by the time I got into his dorm.  The two lumps shrieked at me again – like little girls – and I have to hex Zabini.  That twit can't stop goggling at me anytime I enter a room."

"I think he likes you," said Mika with a wry grin.

Niamh looked revolted and muttered, "Merlin, the Founders, and God forbid."

"You'd have to kill yourself, wouldn't you?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Or kill him.  Whichever is easier."

The three of them looked at each other then all said at the same time, "Kill him."

"Oh, are we going to off someone today?"

Mika and Ginny looked up at Harry while Niamh craned her head back and peered at him upside down.

"Well.  Good morning, sunshine.  Where've you been?"

"Thinking on some things.  And who are you three planning to off today?"

"Zabini," declared Mika.

"Oh, that's a waster of effort.  Eventually Amanda will kill him.  He's been badmouthing Neville."

"That'll bring him to a sticky end, no doubt," said Ginny.

Harry nodded and sat down beside Niamh, reaching for the pitcher of orange juice.  As he poured it into a goblet, Ginny peered curiously at his face.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" was the response around a forkful of eggs.

"Are you growing a beard?"

Niamh's eyes flashed to her friends face and saw that there was indeed a vague shadow on his chin.

Harry swallowed the mouthful of eggs and replied, "No, Gin.  I'm growing a cat on my face."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and snapped, "What crawled into your bed this morning?"

"Generally its O'Feir."

Harry forked up another mouthful of eggs and didn't look behind him as he said, "How dreadful to see you're still alive, Zabini.  I was so certain Amanda was going to deprive us of the misery of seeing your ugly mug every morning."

"How very smooth, Potter," spat Blaise.  "And how is O'Feir, by the way?  Or did Diggory rack her first?"

Niamh had her wand out before anyone could blink but Harry was acted faster than that.  He had moved in a blur out of his seat and had thrown Blaise to the stone floor; his fist cocked back as the other gripped the other boy's shirt collar and a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Get the hell off of me, Potter!" screamed Blaise, shoving at Harry's waist.

Harry looked coldly down at him, arm cocking back as it to punch downward, and everyone in the Hall held their breath.  Then Harry let go of Blaise and moved off of the other boy, crouching beside him.

"You're not worth it, Zabini," he said in a casual tone as if he hadn't been about to punch the other boy a moment before.  "You're not worth the bloodied knuckles.  And you're certainly not worth getting a sure detention.

"But," said Harry in a softer voice so only Blaise could hear, "if you _ever_ say something nasty about Niamh or Cedric within my hearing again, I won't hold back next time."

With that he was gone, stalking out of the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Son of a bit.  How dare he talk about Niamh and Cedric like that!"

"_Don't let him get to you_," hissed Hedwig.  "_That's what they've all been trying to do since the dragon became civil_."

Harry snorted then look down at the snake curled up on his bed oddly.

"Dragon?  You mean Draco?"

"_Yes.  The dragon._"

Harry gave a little nod then remembered a conversation with the snake the year before.

"Hed?"

"_Yes, Harry?_"

"If Draco is the dragon, who is the fox?  The one you said you talked ti?  I thought I was the only Parselmouth in the school."

If it were possible for a snake to look nervous, Hedwig did now.

"_Er_," she said.

"Who is it, Hed?"

"_I can't say!_"

"Ah-hah," said Harry slowly.  "Sworn to secrecy?"

Hedwig nodded slowly and the teen smiled.

"S'okay, Hed.  We all have secrets."

"_Some more than others._"

"Yeah."

Harry sighed and pillowed his head on his arms as he rolled over onto his stomach, stretching out his right leg until his toes touch the headboard of the bed.  Hedwig look at him for a long moment as he did this then asked a question.

"_Are you ever going to tell the others about Argil?_"

Harry's head came up and he snapped, "Why?"

"_Because the memory weighs heavily on your heart.  Not healthy._"

Harry laughed.

"Hed, I'm surprised I'm still alive after my childhood.  I think I can handle something like - "

"_Murder?_" spat Hedwig in an accusing tone.

Harry's eyes flashed darkly and he spat, "He killed Tyls!  And then he tried to kill me!  Self-defense, Hed."

"_No witnesses_."

"Baxter.  And no one else was there."  That suddenly made Harry remember when he had seen Abram before term had started.  And the gibberish the older boy had been spouting.  Man, actually, as Abram was over twenty.

"_No guarantee he's not as soon turn you in_."

Harry shook his head.

"No.  No, Abram, wouldn't.  He – he found me.  He's the one that kept me from dying in an alleyway, Hed."

"_Doesn't matter._"

"Matters to him.  And it matters to me.  He saved me, Hed.  Maybe not from Argil, but from Death himself."

The snake snorted and spat, "_Still don't trust him_."

Harry smiled and stroked the snake's head affectionately.

"You don't trust anyone but me after that incident with Fred and George."

"_Damn right!_"

Harry laughed at that.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry was passing through the entrance hall later that day, alone and late to supper, with Hedwig in one of the inner pockets of his cloak, when he heard the knock.  It was a great booming noise that would have made anyone else jump and runaway in terror.

But Harry had stolen from hardened thugs, wrestled with gangs, and stood up to the cold fury of Argil (not to mention Voldemort four separate times).  All that knock did was make him halt in midstep and peer curiously at the great oaken doors.

There was another boom, louder, that made the doors shiver.

Another, louder still, that made the doors _shake_.

"_What is that?_" asked Hedwig, poking her triangular head out of the dark pocket.

"I don't know," replied Harry, tucking the snake back down into his pocket and took a few steps forward.

Whatever it was hit the oak doors with all the force of a battering ram and the doors not only shook.  They _rattled_.

Harry had just reached up his sleeve for his wand, the tips of his fingers touching the smooth holly just so, when there was a huge resounding band and the doors were thrown open, cracking loudly against the stones.  As this happened, an invisible force shot into the entranceway, the doors no longer there to stop it.  It struck Harry in the chest and threw him off of his feet.  He flew backwards, twisting in midair, trying to get his feet under him.

He didn't make it.

Halfway around, Harry dropped.  Right onto the marble staircase.  He hit the tip of the steps on his right side – hard.  There were several audible snaps as he hit, followed by a sudden pain in his chest and right leg.  His head slammed against the marble at what seemed to be the speed of light, causing his teeth to rattle and his eyes to cross.

"_Are you alright?_" hissed Hedwig in a worried tone from her pocket.  "_Harry, are you okay?  I heard bone break._"

Harry couldn't answer.  His vision was going dark and already he couldn't feel his leg.  But he managed to tilt his head and get a short glimpse at the blond-haired assailant before he blacked out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niamh knew something was wrong.  How she didn't know, but she knew something was off in the castle and had felt so since lunch.

And generally when something was off in the castle, Harry was a part of it.

So Niamh rose and began to walk towards Snape, who was poking idly at his potato.

Just before she reached him, her senses were flooded with an intense pain.  It took her a moment to figure out whose pain it was and she gasped.

"Harry," she whispered as Snape darted around the Head Table and knelt beside her.

"Miss O'Feir?"

Niamh looked up, teeth bared against the pain in her head, ribs, and leg.

"It's Harry, sir.  He's hurt."

Snape's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulder, growling, "Where?"

"I…" began Niamh but was cut off by a blood-curling screech.  It wasn't a student; it was Jardin.  The raven dove down into the Hall, his golden eyes bright.  He made a single round of the Hall then shot out the door into the entrance hall.  The moment he was gone, the pain Niamh felt dulled and she staggered to her feet, eyes wide as fear coursed through her.  That sudden lack of emotion was a bad sign.  She couldn't sense Harry's thoughts either.  Which meant he was…  _No!_  She wouldn't think like that!

The dark-haired girl darted into the entrance hall and stopped dead in her tracks.  Standing in the middle of the open doorway was a person she'd never thought she'd see alive again.

Snape hurried around her and rushed up the marble stairs to where his son lay motionless.  He knelt, checked for a pulse, then yelled at a Prefect who had tailed him out of the Hall.

"Debbins!  Go get Madam Pomfrey!  _Move, boy!_"

Debbins gave a sharp no and took off as other students crowded into the entrance hall to see what was going on as the teachers tried to herd them back.  Niamh stood stock still during all of this, staring at the unnoticed figure in the doorway.

Ginny and Mika suddenly appeared at Niamh's side, Mika jostled into her by a second year.  Hermione and Ron, followed by Dumbledore, headed up the marble stairs to kneel down beside Harry.

Madam Pomfrey appeared then, Debbins trailing behind her.  When she saw Harry's still form, she immediately charged up the steps and took charge of him, carefully levitating him then bustling off.  Hermione followed as Ron headed back down the steps and shoved his way over to where Mika and Ginny stood around Niamh.

"What happened?" he asked the dark-haired girl.  Getting no response, he followed her gaze and added, "And who is that?"

Snape and Dumbledore were beside them now and McGonagall and Flitwick flanked them.

"Tyls," whispered Niamh, eyes wide.  "It's Tyls."

The tall, lanky, blond-haired boy stepped forward, dark brown eyes on Niamh

"'Lo, Little Niamh," he said.

Immediately after that Niamh faint head away into Ron and Mika's arms.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  THEY MADE ME DO IT!  **What?**  **No, we didn't!** _Of course not._  **Right.  Of course not.**  _Only you two did it._  **Why you…  TRAITOR!**  _*laugh*  Its true!_  Yes!  YES!  KILL ME, NOT ME!  *hides*


	113. Chapter 112 : Coma

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 112 – Coma

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Ginny to Madam Pomfrey.  She, Mika, Ron, Snape, Hermione, and Dumbledore were all in the Hospital Wing.  McGonagall had taken the boy Niamh had called Tyls to Dumbledore's office and was holding him there while the rest of them waited for an assessment of Harry's wounds.

Madam Pomfrey nodded but there was a sad look in her eyes that only Mika caught.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he said.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad look then turned to address all of them.

"Harry must have fallen down the steps.  Or perhaps if that boy used some charm to open the doors, Harry was hit by it.  His left leg was broken but it was only a small fracture and if healing nicely.  A few ribs were snapped as well and very nearly punctured his lung but didn't, thank Merlin.  His head is an entirely different matter…"

"What do you mean, Poppy?" said Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "He must have hit the marble pretty hard.  There was a compound fracture in his skull but it is slowly healing with help."  She took a deep breath and added something that made everyone in the room gasp.

"He's also in a coma."

"A coma!" bellowed Ron in disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey nodded solemnly and Hermione let out a sob into Ron's shoulder, who hugged her.

"For how long?" croaked Severus, his dark eyes on the pale, still form of his son.

"I don't know," admitted Madam Pomfrey.  "You never know with coma victims.  It could be a few days, a week – months."

"_Months!_" cried Ginny in a half-shriek.  Mika placed a restrained hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked at Harry.

"Maybe even more."

"Oh God," gasped Severus, sinking into a chair.  He looked up at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Could he…could he die?"

"It is possible."  Gasps went up.  "But doubtable (sighs filled the room).  Harry is a very strong-willed boy.  I have no doubt that he will come back to us."

Five voices sighed in relief as a sixth said, "We can do nothing more here.  I suggest that the four of you return to your dorms and get some rest.  Severus, would you come with me?  Poppy, you will call me immediately if there is any change in Harry's condition."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and left the infirmary followed reluctantly by Snape, who cast one very open, sad look at his son before his mask slid over his face and he was gone.  Ron pulled Hermione away and led her out of the room, his expression worried and taught.

Mika and Ginny stood alone by Harry's bed now, as Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office.  The redhead suddenly burst into tears and threw herself into Mika's arms.  The white-haired boy hugged her close, his dark eyes focused on the still form of their friend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry felt like he was floating on warm air.  His eyes were closed and he felt so very tired…

Then he heard something hit the ground behind him and a grunt of pain.

"William, you idiot," snarled an unfamiliar feminine voice.  "You're going to wake him!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for being such a damn klutz, Glenda," growled a male voice.  "What's a kid doing here anyway?"

"Children can come here as readily as we did," purred another feminine voice.

"It ain't right s'all I'm saying, 'Tany," stated Williem in a softer tone.  "Give him a roll over here, Lars.  Let's get a look at 'is face."

"Gently!" warned the woman Glenda as rough hands grabbed Harry and rolled him into his back.

"He's so young," breathed the woman William had called 'Tany.

"Couldn't be more than fifteen," said a deep bass voice, which had to be the guy Lars.

"Poor kid," murmured Glenda.

A hand probed at his head and opened one eyes, sanding a shaft of light into it.  Harry flinched away from it and someone laughed.

"Well," remarked William, "that proves he's alive and not just some Avada Kedavra victim."

"Don't even mention that damned curse," spat 'Tany.  "Most of us are here because of it."

"Sorry.  Forgot how touché you are."

Knowing he wasn't going to sleep with these people chatting in his ears, Harry blearily opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"I think he's waking up," said Lars.

Harry blinked again then scrambled backwards when a square, blond beared and haired, blue-eyed face was thrust into his own and said, "How ya doin', kid?"

"Surprised," answered Harry, eyes darting from the twenty-year-old crouched in front of him to a dark-haired woman of thirty or so sitting to his right.  Another woman, blond-haired with odd golden eyes, sat behind her and a large man, who looked to be half-giant like Hagrid, sat to his left.

The dark-haired woman frowned and asked, "Are you alright."

Harry nodded then felt his ribs and head.  The golden-eyed woman laughed – a sound like bells – and said, "All pains disappear here, luv."

"Where's here?" asked Harry.

"Limbo, kid," grunted the blond-bearded young man, dropping out of his crouch into Indian style.  "Otherwise known as the _Avada Kedavra_ Shelter, home to that oh-so-wonderful curse's victims."

"Not to mention wizards and witches who are coma victims like Lars here," said the golden-eyed woman.  "And I suppose you too."  She then smiled and added, "I'm Brittany, by the way.  Call me 'Tany."

"Glenda," said the dark-haired woman.

"William," said Blond Beard.  "And that big lug there's Lars.  He doesn't talk much."

"Pleasure.  I'm Harry."

Four eyes met and Harry said, "What?"

Glenda turned toward him and said, "You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would you?"

"Yeah," answered Harry, annoyed.  "Why?"

"Are you sure?" asked 'Tany, a smile on her face.

Harry looked at them oddly then said, "That a trick question or something?"

'Tany smirked.

"May-be."

"Am I supposed to be someone specific?"

"We were told to keep an eye out for someone," confessed William.

"A boy named Harry," added 'Tany.

"Who had two names," continued Glenda.

"One the world knew him by," said William.

"And the other that only he might know," finished Lars in a soft voice.

Harry eyes the four of them suspiciously for a minute then muttered, "What the hell," and said loudly, "Harold Jamison Snape."

William blinked as 'Tany let out a whoop of joy and yelled, "You owe me a Galleon, 'Liam!  I said the next person to come in would be him!"

Glenda shook her head at the two them smiled warmly at Harry.

"So you're really him.  We've heard so much about you, Harry.  Very few have come to us since Voldemort was disposed but there are some.  And they've told us all about you."

"Especially that Quirrell fellow," said 'Tany.  "Odd chap.  He had a definite number done on him.  All disoriented after he got hit with the Killing Curse."

"Quirrell's here?" gasped Harry.

"Victim of _Avada Kedavra_, wasn't he?" said William.

Harry nodded.

"There you go."

"Ignore him," advised Glenda.  "You need to go see your mother."

Harry throat tightened and he breathed, "My…my mum's – here?"

"Well," said 'Tany," not _here_ specifically.  But she _is_ here in limbo.  Where do you think we learned that name of yours?"

"Where is she?" demanded Harry, heart pounding.  He could actually see his _mother_, talk to her…

As he got to his feet, Glenda pulled him back down.

"Easy, Harry," she said when he turned a glare on her.  "It takes a little time to get adjust to this place."

"Plus it's a long way from here to where your mom is," said William.  "Its not blank space up here.  Its an actually world with mountains and streams – the works."

"So how long will it take to reach her?" asked Harry, forcing his tense muscles to relax.

'Tany, William, and Glenda all looked at each other.  Lars looked at them, then said in his soft voice, "Months."

"_Months!_" exclaimed Harry.  "I'll miss all of school!"

"And that's a bad thing?" quipped William.

"And my friends!" cried Harry, not hearing him.  "Oh Slytherin' serpent, this _is_ a mess."

He let his head sink into his hands and Lars patted him reassuringly on the shoulder with one large hand.

A/N: I have no medical knowledge so please don't jump on me for that.  And I do know that hard blows to the head can give you a concussion, amnesia, so it concludes that one could put you into a coma.  Now that you're all with me, let's move on….


	114. Chapter 113 : Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: ACK!  I can't believe I didn't give you lot an explanation for my absence.  ***grumbles*  Idiot…**  _You'd better hope she didn't hear you._  *scowls over shoulder at Atra and Bryvend*  Oh I heard him…  ***gulp***  Anyway – you see myself and Algebra 2 did not get along this past school year and my mum wouldn't let me get on the comp with my grades so bad.  And they were bad enough that I failed the year and had to go to summer school.  But I passed (who wouldn't?  we had Alg 1 instead of Alg 2) so now I'm back.  *dramatic music*

CHAPTER 114 DOES NOT EXIST!  FFN believes there is a chapter there but there's not.  So give it a swift kick in the rear for me.

Sarah-Anna : Round and about and unable to get on the comp.  *chuckles*  You knew Harry would be put into a coma?  My muses must have let it out.  *eyes the two of the three who are about*  And thank you!  I love those four.  All sorts of different personalities that I can play with.  ^_^

OmegaNY037 : Thanks for that little bit of info

Deeply Depressed : You've read OOTP.  AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  I have no book!  I am DYYYYIIIING…..  *keels over*  **Not again.**  _Hush, you.  Don't worry about her.  She'll be fine.  Hopefully her mum can find a copy tomorrow._  **Or she really will die.  **_Quite possibly._**  I hate it when you agree with me.**_  Yes, scary, isn't it?_  **Horrifying.**

Tnr : I'm killing you?  I'm sorry.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 113 – Interrogation

"So who is this guy and what did he do to Harry?  And why did Niamh faint when she saw him?"

Mika shrugged and shook his head in answer to Ginny's question.

"I don't know, Gin."

"Maybe she knows him," said Amanda.

"Doesn't explain why Harry's in a coma now," spat Thomas.  "That bloke's the reason behind it.  I know it."

"Tom," said Amanda seriously.  "You said that about Fred and George once and it turned out Harry and Niamh had spelled those water balloons to chase Malfoy and co."

"That was only one time."

"Twice."

"Whatever.  What matters is that I'm generally right about stuff like this.  And that fellow's bad news."

Amanda rolled her eyes but Ginny was looking at Thomas.

"I think you're right, Tom."

"You do?" gasped the sandy-haired boy.

"Definitely.  Niamh was surprised to see that guy.  And Niamh surprised is never a good sign."

"Good point," admitted Amanda.

"But what are we going to do about it?" asked Thomas.

Mika sighed and replied, "Just sit and wait, I guess.  Its all we can do, really."

"It feels so weird without him," said Ginny, leaning against Mika.  The white-haired boy nodded and wrapped an arm about her.

"I know what you mean, Gin.  I know exactly what you mean."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Uhn…"

Niamh blinked blearily as she opened her eyes to the white plaster of the ceiling.

"Oh joy," she muttered, "the Hospital Wing again."

She sat up slowly, looking around for Madam Pomfrey.  Instead she saw the still, pale form of her best friend.

"Harry!"

Niamh sprang out of the bed and rushed to her friends, which was partially curtained off.  She started down at him in horror as she was how badly he was hurt.

It was the worst she'd ever seen him hurt, though he'd probably had worse on the streets.  There was a large bandage over half of his head, partially covering one eye.  A half cast was rigged over his chest and a whole one covered his left leg.  He look small lying there like that, his skin pale beneath the slight tan he'd acquired over the summer.

Niamh reached out and brushed a lock of dark hair off the exposed side of his face and whispered, "I knew something was wrong.  S'felt wrong since lunch.  I should have known you'd have some part in it.  You always do."

The girl sighed and felt her friends thought, finding them still and unmoving except for some tiny part that she couldn't reach.

"You're in a coma, aren't you?" she asked the still body.  "I can't feel you're thoughts.  They're there but I can't reach them.  I – I can't reach them!"  She slammed her hands down on the bed, rage flashing across her face.

"Maybe – maybe if I knew how to use these…these – powers – better I could wake you up.  Maybe I'm strong enough to do it."  Moisture rose up in her eyes and she brushed it away. "But I'm not!  I'm not skilled enough hand I'm not strong enough!  Oh, God, Harry, mate, I don't want to lose you too!"

Niamh sank to her knees beside the bed, tears flowing freely now.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, taking his limp left hand.  "I can't.  Jar can't.  Gin, Mione, Ron, Mik – none of is can.  And especially your da.  It'd kill him.  I've seen the way you two are."  Niamh bowed her head and continued, "Please don't leave me, Harry."

There was a slight pressure against her fingers and Niamh jerked her head up.

"Harry?"

The pale face was still and the fingers limp in hers once again.  But she had touched something and it had responded.  Harry would wake up.  She knew it now.

Just not when.

Niamh sighed and stood up, going over and dragging a chair to her friend's bed.  As she sat back down, she noticed that his wand and arm holster, Hedwig, and basilisk pendant were sitting on the bedside table.  Almost not thinking about what she was doing, she rolled up her left sleeve and strapped the wand holster about her forearm.  Then she looped the silver pendant around her neck, dropping it down the front of her robes, and picked up the sleeping Hedwig.  The snake opened one black eye blearily, hissed at her, then went back to sleep.

Niamh placed the little snake on Harry's chest, where she curled up into a ball.  Then she took the limp left hand once more and sat there until she fell back to sleep as well, her cheek pressed against Harry's hand.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor.  He wanted to see his son!  But Dumbledore had pulled him up here to see this boy who had so shocked Niamh and was possibly the cause of Harry's coma.

The teen, blond hair cropped short and standing up in wild spikes, sat directly in front of Dumbledore with all of the professors seated about him.  Severus was the furthest away from him and could probably see him the best from his position near the window.  The teen was clad in a rather tattered pair of dark blue jeans and barely in better condition shirt.  A ragged black cloak pinned with a plain bar hung over one shoulder, contrasting with his black eyes.

Severus also got a bed feeling off of this boy.  He didn't know why but he sensed something – something dark.  And besides Dumbledore, he was the only professor who had truly met darkness head-on.

He then felt a twinge in his lower back as he shifted position slightly and winced.  Speaking of meeting darkness, he had done so just recently.  The effects of Cruciatus were hard to throw off but he took them.  This wasn't like fourteen years before when he was fighting to stay sane and have some shred of goodness in his life.  Now he had his son to protect, not himself.

And this blond-haired, black-eyed child who looked like he'd just stepped out of the very orphanage Severus had spent his own childhood in had put a tiny dent in this plan.

"Where is she?" demanded McGonagall suddenly, her voice loud in the quiet of the office.

Severus smirked and sneered, "Surely you don't expect Trelawney to come down from her lofty tower?"

McGonagall glared at him and Severus gladly returned it with a venomous one of his own.  Growing up in the same house at Septimius Snape, one learned to glare.  Generally he wouldn't use one of his best on McGonagall (those were reserved for Voldemort) but he was extremely pissed off.

"No, you…"

"Minerva, Severus," admonished Dumbledore.  "Please."

McGonagall glowered at Severus who ignored her as the last member of the little 'council' entered the room.

Rebecca Figg, golden-haired and amber-eyed, smiled apologetically and said, "Pardon my absence.  Peeves strung spider web all about my office door."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured at the empty seat beside Severus.  As she sat down, she leaned towards the Potions Master and asked, "Does Peeves always put spider webs about people's doors?"

"Only new teachers," replied Severus, remembering when the poltergeist had played that trick on him on his first day.  "I'd think that you, being the new DADA professor would know how to keep him away."

"I should think an ex-Auror would know how to as well," said Rebecca with a flash in her odd amber eyes.

Severus held up a hand and said, "This ex-Auror yields.  The lady wins."

Rebecca laughed, a cheeky, bell-like sound.

"It's good to see you again, Severus."

"You as well, 'Becca."

Dumbledore coughed suddenly and all conversation ended.  Every eye in the room became fixed on the headmaster and the boy seated in the center of the room.

The old wizard swept his eyes over the professors then landed them upon the boy.

"Forgive the rather rude welcome.  You surprised us and put us in quite a position."

"An' I'm sorry fer tha', sir," said the boy, his voice dark with its Cockney accent.

Severus blinked at that.  His son had had that same sort of accent when he'd come to Hogwarts…

"Might we have your name?" asked McGonagall, leaning forward in her seat.

"Tyls," replied the boy.

Severus frowned at the name.  He'd heard it somewhere.  But where?

"No last name?" asked McGonagall.

"None tha' I know, ma'am.  I'm 'n orphan.  Tha man who raised me called me Tyls.  'E always said me parents abandoned me."

"Your from London, aren't you?" asked Severus.

Tyls turned towards him and Severus swore for a moment he was looking at…someone else.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"The slums?"

The other professors looked at each other, wondering where this was going but Tyls nodded and said, "Yes, sir.  Aye, I grew up 'dere."

"A young wizard abandoned in the slums," said Severus softly.

"What are you getting at?" demanded Madam Hooch.

"Only what I know from experience," replied Severus snappishly.  "Unwanted children from wizarding families are generally left in Knockturn Alley.  A wizard or witch may not want the child but never would a one of them leave their child in the hands of Muggle's."

"Are you implying that this boy is lying, Snape," snapped McGonagall, eyes flashing.

"No.  As I said, I am only stating what I know from experience."  He stressed the last words and a few of the professors looked away from him.  Many of them had been teaching when he was a student and some of them had been in the same class or above/below him.  So they knew where he had grown up.

"Sir," said Tyls, looking directly at Severus.  "I may 'ave grown up in London, but tha man who raised me was a wizard."

"I am certain of that," said Severus.  "Else you would not have known such a spell as to throw open a pair of heavily warded doors and done injury to a student."

"Surely his answer satisfies even _you_, Snape," sneered McGonagall.

Severus looked at her coolly and stated, "Certainly."

As she leaned back into her chair, he smirked slightly and added, "For now," enjoying the angry look that came onto her face at that.

The boy shifted nervously in his seat and Severus turned his gaze upon him, finally remembering where he had heard that name.  It had been before the World Cup, when he, his son, and Niamh had gone to Diagon Alley and the two teenagers had gone out into London.  He had been looking for the two rogues when Harry had come up upon him, talking about a Tyls being hurt.  Could it possibly be the same boy?  But surely not…

"Now that we've cleared that up," said Dumbledore, "might we know what you came here for?"

"To come ter school, o' course," replied Tyls.  "Me m – mentor wanted ter teach me himself but I begged so often tha 'e finally relented.  Unfortunately, 'e could na come wi' me.  Somethin' came up at tha las' minute."

Severus caught the stumble when the boy had said _'mentor'_.  He glanced about the room and saw that no one else had.  Except for Rebecca, who sat up straighter and propped her chin on her hand.  And of course Dumbledore had noticed.  He noticed everything.  Severus and Rebecca only noticed because they were both ex-Aurors and had been trained to take notice of things like that.  Especially Severus, who had done a good bit of interrogating under Mad-Eye Moody's hand.

But what had the boy really meant to say?

"Any other reasons?" asked Dumbledore, whose eyes had not moved off of the boy since the beginning of this little 'council'.

Tyls shifted slightly and said, "Two frien's o' mine."

"And who would these friends be?" asked Professor Vector.

"Niamh O'Feir an' 'Arry Potter."

All eyes turned on Severus, who said, "I fear both of them are in the hospital wing as of this moment.  Thank your entrance for that."

Tyls paled.

"Are they alrigh'?"

"Miss O'Feir is fine, just a bit startled by your untimely arrival.  One wonders why."

Tyls stared at Severus, meeting his calculating gaze with wide eyes.  McGonagall started to say something but Dumbledore held up a warding hand, his blue eyes dark behind his half-moon glasses.

"I 'aven't seen 'em in years," murmured Tyls.

"Ah," said Severus, leaning back in his chair.  "A spontaneous sort of visit.  I see."

"Is this an interrogation?" demanded McGonagall, half rising from her seat.  Severus looked at her coolly, expression unreadable.

"I would say not.  I do not interrogate children.  And not anyone else since I left the Aurors."

"So sit down," snapped Rebecca, her golden eyes bright.

McGonagall pursed her lips until they turned white but sat down.  She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at the two ex-Aurors.

"Whots wrong wi' 'Arry?" asked Tyls, his voice breaking the silence that had fallen suddenly.  "'E's fine isn' 'e?"

Severus looked seriously at the boy in the center of the room and said, "No, he is not _fine_.  Mr. Potter was either standing in front of the doors when they opened or fell down the staircase.  Either way, he has broken ribs and a broken leg."  The dark professor took a deep breath and added, "He is also in a coma."

Those professors's who had not heard this diagnosis all gasped.  Tiny Flitwick nearly fell out of his chair he was so surprised.

Tyls looked down at his hands, twisting them nervously in his lap, then looked up and said, "I – I never mean' ter 'urt 'im."  He looked at Severus then at Dumbledore.  "I swear, sir, I never mean' anyt'ing ter 'appen.  I never mean' fer anyone ter ge' 'urt."

"Sometimes things happen when we don't mean for them to," said Severus.  "That is why we must be very careful in all we do, incase someone may get hurt."

Dumbledore looked away from Tyls for the first time during the meeting and nodded slightly to Severus.  He then returned his gaze to the teenager and said, "You may be enrolled in classes.  I presume you are fifteen?  And you know the basics?"

"Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, sir," admitted Tyls in a meek tone.

"Ah.  Then on Saturday's you will meet with Professor Figg to study the years you missed on Defense Against the Dark Arts along with Professor Sprout for Herbology and Madam Hooch for flying lessons.  You will need to choose one more class and your Head of House will help you with that.  Minerva, if you would?"

McGonagall nodded stiffly and rose from her seat, striding over to where the Sorting Hat sat on a bookshelf.  She pulled it down then returned to her seat after placing it on the Headmaster's desk.

The slit in the brim opened and the Hat remarked, "A bit early for another Sorting, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded at Tyls, who was staring at the Hat.  "We have a new student," he explained.  "Lately arrived.  He needs to be Sorted."

"Very well," grumbled the Hat, "but anymore disturbances and we won't have a song for next year.  Come, boy, pick me up!"

Tyls blinked then tenavely reached out and picked up the Hat, placing it on his head.  Much like it had done on Draco four years previous, it called out the House before it had even touched his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore nodded as Tyls placed the Hat back on his desk and turned towards the Potions Master.

"It seems you have a new student, Severus."

"So it seems," muttered Severus, eyeing his new student.

"Now that we have that sorted out (pardon the pun)," said Dumbledore, "to the punishment."

"Punishment?" said Professor Sprout in surprise.

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his glasses and said, "For bringing harm to another student.  Even if unintentionally."  He looked at Tyls and continued, "Detention with Professor Snape and Professor Figg, alternating between the two every week until Harry wakes up.  It will be served for two hours, from seven to nine.  Understood?"

"Yeh, sir," murmured Tyls.  "T'ank ye, sir."

Dumbledore nodded gravely then said to the other professors, "That is all.  Good night."

The professors rose from their various chairs and filed out.  McGonagall sent a venomous glare at Severus before she went.  The Potions Master did not have the will or urge to return it.  He was gone, thinking of something else, eyes blank.

Dumbledore noticed this and looked at Rebecca, who was eying the dark haired man worriedly.

"Rebecca, my dear, would you lead our young friend down to the Slytherin common room?  I want a word with Severus.  The password is loup-garou."

Rebecca arched an eyebrow.  "Who chose that?"

"Young Mr. Davids, I believe," replied the elder wizard.

"Ah.  Goodnight, headmaster, Severus."

"Goodnight," said Dumbledore as she and Tyls vanished out the door and it clicked shut behind them.  He waited for a few moments then turned to Severus, who was still not completely in the room.  Rising from behind his desk, he walked over to the younger wizard and placed a withered hand on his shoulder.

"Severus," he said softly, smiling when the dark eyes snapped back into focus.

"Albus," mumbled Severus, rubbing a hand over his face.  "I'm sorry, I…"

"Something is troubling you."

Severus' face darkened and he spat, "No shit."  Then he looked up at Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry.  You didn't deserve that."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "It is good to let your emotions go."

"You can't break what the streets taught you," stated Severus, rubbing his hand over his chin.  Then he grabbed at his left arm and snarled, "Not now.  Not now, damnit!"

"Go," said Dumbledore, blue eyes grave.

"Harry…"

"Is perfectly fine."

"I wouldn't call a come 'fine'," spat Severus as he rose from his chair, right hand clutching his left forearm at the elbow.

"He's safe."

"Maybe," said Severus.  He grimaced as the Mark burned again and hissed, "I have to go."

"Be careful," warned Dumbledore.

Severus paused in the doorway to look back at him, his right hand already dipping into the pocket of his cloak where Dumbledore knew the stark white Death Eater mask rested.

"Always," said the Potions Master as he turned and headed back to the place where he had never wanted to go but had to because of his thrice-damned father.


	115. Chapter 114 : It's a Nutty, Nutty World

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 114 – It's a Nutty, Nutty World Out There

Madam Pomfrey, who refused to let Niamh stay with Harry, forced her from the infirmary the next morning.  Just because she had classes!  As if she cared about classes when her best friend was lying in a coma!

Hence the reason she had coaxed Jardin down from the Owlery to keep an eye on things.  The raven was extremely distraught, which was understandable.  To what she understood, he and Harry had been connected since that Christmas morning in their first year.  And ever since then, that bond had been growing ever stronger.

Now half of that bond was unreachable.  Jardin had tried valiantly but not even he could reach Harry's mind.

Niamh sighed and felt in her pocket for Hedwig, who she had decided to keep with her along with Harry's wand and basilisk pendant.  She thought these items might get her a better connection with her dear friend.

Then again, maybe she was just kidding herself.

"_Fuck!_"

Niamh kicked the stone wall suddenly, screaming the word out.  She felt so damn helpless!  Just like when Harry and Cedric had been taken from the Quidditch pitch to wherever Voldemort had been.

That memory nearly brought her to tears.  She sank to the floor, back to the wall, her mind flashing through those painful memories.  Especially the one where she had seen Cedric on the ground beside Harry, so still, so – so _dead_.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell in a sparkling drop to the floor with a soft splash.  Niamh ran the back of her hand across her face, jerking back when something rough and hard scratched her.  She looked down at her right hand, at the ring finger where a silver ring sat.

It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.  The silver was carved into the likeness of a serpentine dragon, a tiny sapphire set in the place of its eye.

It had been a gift from Cedric.  He had given it to her not long after the Yule Ball, one of the best nights of her life.

He'd said she reminded him of a dragon be cause of her fiery temper and unshakable will.

Slytherin's serpent, she missed him.

Niamh sighed and heaved herself to her feet.  Much as she missed Cedric, her moping over him wouldn't help Harry.

Cedric was gone forever.  She'd never look into his gray eyes again, never laugh at his corny jokes – the ones he only made around her, never…never kiss him again, never feel his arms around her again.  Never feel…_anything_.

Damnit, life was so unfair.

But, as usual, it continues, leaving the dead behind as it forces the living on.

With another sigh, Niamh continued on to the Great Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So all of you were wizards and witches."

"Got it in one, kid," said William, chewing on a piece of straw.

"Each of us from different countries, a few from different times," said Glenda.  "William there is from the 60s."

"And he's an American," said 'Tany.

"Hey!" exclaimed William.  "My mother was half-Irish."

'Tany snorted and said to Harry, "Americans.  All of them think England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland are all one big happy family."

"They are all the British Isles," said Lars softly, prompting 'Tany to roll her eyes.

"Technicality there, Lars."

William shook his head and stretched out on the grass.

"Speaking of times and such, good ole' 'Tany there was a Death Eater."

Harry blinked and looked at her.  She smiled at him and her golden eyes seemed to flicker to green.

"Easy, Harry.  I was a spy, one of three.  Being a Shifter, I was one of the most capable but not the best."  'Tany smiled and continued, "Your father was that.  He did three things at once, Severus did.  He was Dumbledore's spy because he was already in because of his father.  Voldemort thought he was loyal.  Then he was an Auror.  And working on becoming a Potions Master, what he had always wanted to be.  I still don't know how the man stayed sane."

Harry blinked a few times then asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Auror got me.  It was a raid planned to catch Lucius Malfoy.  That bombed and those sods caught Severus instead.  I was trying to explain who we were when some rookie looking to make a name for himself hit me with the Killing Curse.  I've been hoping for years that he'd get sent here and I could tell him what a son of a bitch he was."

"'Tany!" exclaimed Glenda.  "Watch your language!"

"Its okay," said Harry.  "I grew up – well, let's just say somewhere not very nice.  I heard language than that everyday."  He pulled one leg underneath him and added, "When are we going to start walking?"

William looked around and said, "Now's good.  It never gets dark around here and there's really no need to sleep as we're just – eh, what's the word, 'Tany?"

"Figments, you sodding idiot.  I ought to choke _you_ instead of that idiot that offed me."

"Y'know you love me."

'Tany glared at him and promptly made a rude sign involving her middle finger.

Glenda rolled her eyes at the both of them and rose gracefully to her feet, saying, "Let's get going then.  We've got months of travel ahead of us and we all know how slow time is here."

"I don't," said Harry.

"Slower than a snail dragging a fifty-ton weight," muttered William to the teen.

"Glenda, dearie, let's just start.  I'm certain Harry here can handle himself well in battle.  If it comes to it."  'Tany looked at the teen.  "Right?"

Harry nodded and she smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less of Severus' son.  Come on then.  Lars, get up you big lug."

Lars grunted and rose heavily to his feet, reaching out a large paw to Harry.  The teen took the offered hand and was pulled effortlessly up by the much larger man.

William sprang happily to his feet and cried, "And so we boldly go where no man had gone before!"

The other four stared at him incredulously and he shook his head sadly.

"You all have no appreciation for American TV," said the blond man with snort.

"And half of you Americans have no appreciation for our comedy, so were even," snapped 'Tany in response.

"Do they always argue?" asked Harry to Lars softly.

Lars nodded and Glenda said, "_Always_.  Never a dull moment with those two around."  She sighed as the two began to bicker and turned to look up at Lars, who towered over all of them at eight feet.  "Will you please get those two, Lars?  Harry and I will start."

"Right," said Lars and lumbered over towards the two.

"So they're always like that?" said Harry as he and Glenda started forward.  The dark-haired witch nodded once and fell silent after that.  Harry looked behind them to see Lars plodding along, an irate William slung backwards over on large shoulder and a sulky looking 'Tany trapped against his side by one huge paw.  The teen blinked a few times then shook his head.

What sort of insane company had he fallen into?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Niamh entered the Great Hall and was surprised to find it almost as silent as a tomb.  Whispers and sneaked glances followed her as she crossed the Hall to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Mika and Ginny.

"What's with the quiet?" she asked, glaring down the table at one first year who was not so surreptitiously staring at her.

"Word about Harry's gotten around."

"Shit.  Who?"

"Not Malfoy," said Ginny.

"I don't trust him," growled Mika.

"Is that the Voice of Reason or Moody's Son talking?" sneered Niamh.

Mika glared at her and snapped, "Just plain old me.  Dad told me to never trust a Malfoy."

"He also said not to trust anyone who was close to Professor Snape," said Ginny curtly.

Mika blanched.

"Yes…well…Da doesn't think very highly of him…"

"We know," chorused the two girls, earning a glare from the boy.

"Anyway," said Ginny, "I don't think it was Malfoy.  One, he wasn't in the entrance hall then.  Two, I dropped a book yesterday and he picked it up for me.  That's no normal."

"S'ruse," said Mika in the same instant Niamh asked, "Why's that, Gin?"

"Because the Malfoy's and the Weasley's have had a mutual hatred for each other since the time of the Founders," replied the redhead.  She looked at Mika and added, "And no _self-respecting Malfoy_ would go as far as to help a _Weasley_, even one in Slytherin.  That's no a farce we're seeing."

"I hope you're right, Gin," said Mika.

"So who was it?" asked Niamh.

"Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Please," scoffed Niamh.  "Those two don't have the IQ of a pudding between them.  And they weren't in the entrance hall either."

"True.  Who else?  Who would have known?"

"Was there anyone else in the hall?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't see anyone," said Mika.  "But there could have been.  Wait…I did see Neville."

"Neville'd never tell anyone something like that," said Niamh.  "Amanda says he's a good person.  And so does Hermione.  If a bit nervous."

"Then who?" asked Ginny.

"Somebody," said Mika.  "One little word and its all over the school next morning.  Probably some twit who snuck into the infirmary…"

"I am a twi'?" said a voice suddenly from behind Mika and Niamh.  "I 'ad no idea word would ge' 'round so quickly."

Ginny looked up and exclaimed, "_You!_"

Meanwhile, Niamh had frozen at the sound of the voice.  It was as familiar as Harry's was and had retained the Cockney accent that Harry had not.  But it was _impossible!_  It could not be him!  _It couldn't!_

Doubting what she had heard, the dark-haired girl turned around in her seat slowly, blue eyes wide with fear and nervousness.  She gasped when she saw the tall, gangly boy standing behind her.

She hadn't been seeing things the night before!  But – this couldn't be!

"Tyls," she breathed in a voice that was almost not a voice it was so soft.

The sandy-haired boy smiled down at her, his black eyes bright.  He said, "'Ello, Little Niamh."

Niamh shivered at the sound of the familiar nickname.  It had been Tyls' name for her because she had been so very sort when they'd met.

"But," she gasped, "this – this is impossible.  You can't be here.  You can't…"

"Niamh?" said Ginny in a worried voice, reaching across the table to touch the older girl's hand.  Mika also looked worried, his brown eyes flicking from Niamh to Tyls in confusion.  They finally landed on Tyls and suspicion brimmed in them.

"I can'na be 'ere?" said Tyls, surprise twisting his features.  "Why can I na be 'ere?"

Niamh stared at him as though he had held up a picture of Voldemort in a pink dress.  "You're dead," she breathed.  Then in a louder voice, "_You were dead!_"

Several heads from further down the table turned towards them along with a few at the Hufflepuff table.  Ginny hurriedly said, "Niamh, keep your voice down!"

"What do you mean he was _dead_?" demanded Mika, his eyes blazing.

Niamh simply shook her head then buried it in her hands.  Her shoulders shook as she mumbled, "This isn't possible…  It can't be…"

"Ni," said Tyls, touching her shoulder gently.  She jerked violently away from him, scrambling out of her seat.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.  "You're dead.  You're _dead!_"

Tyls took a step towards her and Niamh pulled her wand out of her sleeve, her hand shaking violently as she pointed it at him.  "_Stay away!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried a voice from the Head Table as every student (and most of the professors) in the Hall watched the confrontation in mixed awe and confusion.  None of them had ever seen the girl know as Lady Hex loose her cool and now she was going into meltdown.

Niamh's wand whipped through the air and Snape snatched it out of the air as though he were grabbing a Snitch.  Then he moved around the Head Table and began to walk towards her, stopping a few feet away from her.  He could see the girl trembling in fright and it worried him – he did not let this show on his face, however.

"Miss O'Feir," he said in his soft voice that generally spelled detention.

Niamh's fear-filled eyes locked with his.

"S-sir?"

"Follow me," was all Snape said.  He stepped up beside Niamh and placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the Great Hall.  As soon as they were gone, conversation resumed, most of it probably surrounding the girl's odd behavior.

"How very strange," muttered Flitwick at the Head Table as he watched Snape lead Niamh out.  He turned to Hagrid, who was sitting on his right, and said, "Have you ever know Miss O'Feir to ask like that, Hagrid?"

The half-giant shook his shaggy head and replied, "Neh.  But 'Arry _is_ 'er best friend."

"True," said the tiny wizard with a nod.  "The poor lad…"

"Poor girl too," said Hagrid.

"Indeed."

At the Slytherin table, Tyls stood where he was for a moment then turned towards Mika and Ginny, who were both glaring at him.  He looked at the two of them for a long moment then headed down the table to find another place to sit.  As soon as he was gone, Ginny hissed to the white-haired boy across the table, "What was _that_ about?"

"I don't know," replied Mika in quiet voice.  "But whatever it is, its got to do with something that happened last summer.  You remember?  The two of them seemed awfully vacant in their letters.  Like they had something else on their minds."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I remember.  They were like that when term started again too.  Harry's better at hiding things than Niamh, but something was definitely wrong.  With both of them."  She jerked her head down the table towards Tyls (who had found a seat across from Draco) and continued, "And I bet my wand its got something to do with him."

Mika frowned as he nodded, his dark eyes watching Tyls.

"I just wish we knew what happened."

"Had to be bad," said Ginny.  "Ni was saying he was _dead_."

"But why would she say that?  And he couldn't be.  There's no way to bring anyone back from the dead!"

Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe it's just her worry over Harry."

"Maybe," said Mika, his eyes still focused on Tyls.  He seriously did not trust that fellow…


	116. Chapter 115 : Complications in Relations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, you lot.  My muses have been primarily focused on VVBane as of late, so I haven't had a chance to finish this chap.  From the first word to the first bar's been sitting idle for…what?…couple of months, weeks, whatever.  I just now got the inspiration I needed to finish it.  Unfortunately my muses decided that's enough and they can't work on the next chapter as of yet.  *sigh*  I try to kick them into gear, but they are quite adamant to thoroughly torture me.  Oi.  And they keep planning out plot bunnies many chapters ahead.  S'really pissin' me off.  But…live and let live, eh?  **Does that mean what I think it means?  You mean…**  _That's she's only putting off killing us?  Most likely.  I, however, had no part in this._  **Pardon?  You're one of us!  Of course you had a part in this!**  _No, she didn't.  Mel's on VVBane, not NM._  **So she's the reason Saer's stuck.  **_No, moron, WE'RE that reason._  **So we're dead.**  _You're dead and I'm safe.  Yay._  **Are you quite sure you're a Ravenclaw?**  _YES!_  Nutters.  Every single one of them…….

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 115 – Complications in Relations

"May I inquire…"

"No, you may _not_."

"Miss O'Feir…"

"_No_, professor."

"_Niamh_," growled Severus under his breath, stopping and turning towards the girl.  She had her face turned to the floor, her chin tucked against her chest.  "Child, look at me."

The dark head did not move and Severus sighed.

"Niamh," he said softly, "look at me."

The head lifted and wide blue eyes looked into his.  Severus smiled and patted her shoulder, tucking her wand into her pocket as he did so.

"Now," he said, "one wonders why you claim that boy is dead."

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Niamh, looking away.

Severus grasped the girl's chin and turned her face back towards him.  He looked at her for a long moment then said, "You will have to eventually."

"I know, sir.  Is that all?"

Severus sighed and nodded.  Niamh nodded slightly, a barely perceptible nod, and started to walk away.

"Miss O'Feir."

Niamh stopped and turned to look at Severus, who had his usual bitter expression on his face.  But his eyes were not yet hooded and she could see concern for her in them.  _The same concern he has for Harry_, she thought idly.

"Sir?"

"You know where my office is, should you change your mind."

Niamh blinked then saw a pair of Hufflepuff third years coming down the corridor behind him.  She nodded, a small smile on her face as she realized Severus was offering her the solitude of his office and his company if she ever needed it.  With a dawning expression on her face, she murmured, "Thank you, sir," before turning and heading towards Arx Serpens.

Behind her, Severus shook his head slightly then snapped at the two Hufflepuff's, who were inching away from him.  They broke into a run when he snapped at them.  Severus took pleasure in taking five points from their House for running in the halls.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Halfway to Arx Serpens, Niamh stopped in her tracks.  She stood there for a few moments before she turned around and headed in the general direction of the hospital wing.

Once there, she pushed the curtains back from around Harry's bed and paused, staring blankly at the unconscious form of her friend.  Quite suddenly a whole flood of feelings came pouring up from the depths of her soul and she pulled back.  As the curtains fell back, she wrapped her arms about her waist, a sob threatening to wind its way up her throat.  She swallowed hard, slowly sinking to the floor as tears welled in her eyes.

_Oh Lord help me_, she whispered.  _Harry…oh gods, Harry, why did this have to happen?  I'm a wreck.  First Cedric, now you.  Your not – gone – but I can't reach you._  The tears streamed down her cheeks.  _I can't reach you.  It hurts.  Slytherin, it hurts…  Someone help me.  Please…_

But no one came to answer her plea.  She was left to sob on the floor of the hospital wing, everything from the past year welling up.  Cedric's death, the discovery of her 'gifts', her father's beatings, Tyls' return, Harry's coma…too much for a fifteen-year-old to handle.

As her sobs subsided, Niamh sank into unconsciousness.  Severus found her a few hours later in that condition when he slunk up to the hospital wing to visit his son.

"Niamh?" he whispered, a worried frown crossing his features as he knelt by the young girl.  He ran his thumb over a shimmering on her cheeks and came away with the remains of the girl's tears.  "Oh child…"

Gently, he gathered the limp form into his arms, shifting his burden slightly when she whimpered.  He felt a small hand curl about a fistful of his robes as the girl leaned into his arms.  A small smile graced his lips at this.

He looked once at the curtains that hid the still form of his son and turned away as his own grief threatened to overwhelm him.  With Harry lying comatose, he felt like he was losing him.  Like he was losing Lily all over again.

_Get yourself together, Sev_, he scolded himself, pushing his grief back.  _Harry is going to be fine.  Niamh…perhaps a different story._

Severus sighed and whispered an apology to the still form behind the curtained area then left the hospital wing.  No one saw him as he carried Niamh down to his rooms.  There he went into the rooms his son occupied when they stayed at Hogwarts.  Ever so gently, he laid the teen down on the bed, tucking the blankets in about her.  As he straightened and looked down at the sleeping girl, he realized how much she had become like his own daughter.

Brushing locks of dark hair away from the closed eyes, he smiled slightly then left, gently closing the door behind him.  He leaned against the heavy oak wood as it clicked closed, running his hands over his face.  With the sudden realization of the fatherly feelings he felt for Niamh, his love for his son welled up, bright and painful.  It felt like a sword had been thrust through his gut.

Forcing himself away from the door, Severus retreated to his bedchamber, where he found Jardin perched on the headboard.

"Good eve," he said to the bird wearily, the love for his son thrumming painfully at the sight of the creature.  One that had found him on the morning of Christmas.

You visited? asked the raven wearily.  Since Harry had fallen into his coma, the large bird had gone from a very well looking creature to a dilapidated one.  His sleek, dark feathers had lost their shine and sometimes fell out.  The bright yellow eyes had dimmed to bronze, pain flashing in their depths constantly.  Until Harry returned, the bird would not be the same.  And probably not after that either.

"Started to," replied Severus as he pulled off his outer robe.  "I became…otherwise occupied."

How so? 

"Niamh."

Pained bronze eyes lifted to meet his black.  The youngling?  What has she to do with your visit? 

"I found her there.  Cried herself to sleep."

She feels too much. 

"If you mean Diggory…"

That is _not_ what I mean, Severus, snapped the bird, a sound that the Potions Master smiled at.  It had been so long since he'd heard the creature snap…

"Then pray tell me what you do mean."

She is an empath.  And a telepath. 

"Hence the reason she can hear you all of the time," mused Severus, nodding.  "I see…"

Except when…when she's being blocked.  Then she can sense it.  I believe that she is a Seer as well. 

"Don't suggest that to her!"

Afraid of another Sybil? 

"Have you ever been trapped with that _woman_ in a broom cupboard?"

I've not had the pleasure.  And what were _you_ doing with Sybil Trelawney in a broom cupboard? 

"Potter and Black thought it'd be funny to shove the two of us into it in our fifth year – she was a seventh year.  Merlin's beard, I thought she'd never shut up."

Why didn't you open the door? 

"Because they locked it, featherbrain," growled Severus, opening his wardrobe.  He reached up to the shelf above where his robes hung and pulled down a somewhat dusty bottle.  Walking over to the table near the door, he opened a door and fumbled about until he dug up a tumbler.

Whiskey at this time of day? 

"It is almost midnight for your information and this is _not_ whiskey."

Jardin batted an eye.  Then what _is _it? 

"Rum," replied Severus as he picked up the tumbler and knocked the liquid in it back.  "Oh Christ…"

Bad? 

"Excellent."

You humans and your alcohol. 

"Very good alcohol."

Does Harry know you drink? 

"I am not some drunken slob, if that's what you're saying."

Only drunken slobs drink rum, Severus. 

"Pardon me for being _raised_ by a drunk slob then."

Your father? 

"Merlin, no.  The orphanage witch."

A drunken slob? 

"The worst," said Severus as he abandoned the tumbler and took a swig of the rum straight from the bottle.

You'll have hangover if you keep going like that. 

"Hence the reason that Hangover Draughts were invented, my dear bird.  Why don't you go keep watch over Niamh?"

And what are you going to do? asked Jardin, flipping a wing.

"I am going to get very, _very_ drunk."

Jardin rolled his eyes and grumbled, Humans. 

"Birds."

I am not a bird. 

"Let's see: wings, tail, talons, beak, feathers, eyes.  Bird."

Drunken biped. 

"If that's all the insults you can think of, then get out!"

I can do much better.  I'm being lenient. 

"_LENIENT?_"

Your drunk. 

Severus sneered and snarled, his words vaguely slurred, "Jus' because I'm drunk does'n mean I can't insul' you."

Sure it doesn't, remarked Jardin disbelievingly.  Until morning, Severus. 

"Heng," growled Severus, sneering at the bird as he lifted the brown bottle to his lips again.

Jardin shook his head then launched himself off the headboard, flying straight through the wall to the room where Niamh lay sleeping peacefully.  Severus shook his head after the bird then went to hunt down a book to take his mind off of things at hand.


	117. Chapter 116 : Hangovers and Continuing D

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED IT!  PRAISE BE!  **Yaaaay.**  _You sound very cheerful._  **Where is YOUR rejoicing?**  _Do we HAVE to rejoice?_  6_6  I feel unloved.  _Aw, but we love you.  _**Mostly.  Maybe.**  _Possssibly._  My muses don't love me anymore.  The world has gone to hell.  Oh, wait, that's already happened.  Anyway…I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!  *hugs and gives Chocolate Frog's to all reviewers*  You guys are so wonderful!  I was reading reviews today in Economics (yep, the teacher allows it) and I THINK that is what inspired me to finish this chapter.  I LUBB YOU GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!!!  *hugs all the reviewers again and gives out mini Hershey bars*

And now…to answer a few reviewers for once in a loooong, looooong while.

Kangaroo – Sure you can borrow the names.  Just give credit to Fred and George.  *wink wink*  And thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for all the wonderful compliments.  I'm glad you've liked NM so far and hope you'll like it even more as we go along.  And hopefully you and everyone else won't kill me when we hit year seven…  *wince*  **DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**  I'm not!  Calm down!  Crazy muses…  And here is your update.  Enjoy!  ^_^

NyteShade – Thank you, thank you.  Heheh.  Wait till I get ahold of my AU of OOTP.  Can you say Umbridge Torture?  _Umbridge Torture.  Umbridge Torture._  **Umbridge Torture.  Umbridge Torture.**  :D

ER – Here be more!

Lady Snake – Abadon NM?  NEVER!  *shakes fist at sky*  The reason for no updates was b/c my muses were binging on ideas for VVBane.  Now they've sort of winded down.  _Only a little._  9_9  Limey buggers…  But, here's an update.  By sheer will and a little help from the Lady Hex, we have chapter 116.

Erisinia Gazelle – Best OC ever?  Oh, thank you ever so much.  ^^  And you love the Elven bits too.  Yay!  And Sev an animagus?  Ahhhhh…  *looks at muses*  _What?  Oh, like WE know the answer to that._  ***snort*  Heh.  Yeah, right.**  Okay, THEY are of no help.  Ah – Sev is not an animagus to my knowledge.  To my knowledge being the operative words.  Who knows if my subconscious might suddenly make him one.  But at the moment he's not.  As to the fox, don't worry, that little mystery will be revealed before this part is through.  Before Harry gets out of his coma, in fact.  ANKHA has more mercy than me?  Wowzers.  I get crazy about HER cliffhangers.  Harry won't wake up until just before part 5 ends, I'll tell you that now.  As to him telling about the murder…we'll see.  Sirius is currently…um, I have no idea.  He might pop in.  Lord knows what my muses are plotting.  More Minerva, you say?  I think I can handle that.  And she MIGHT get over that grudge.

Luinlothana – No, I'm still here!  And yes, it WAS author's block.  115 chapters and THEN I get writer's block.  Ain't that just like the bugger to pop in now?  Argh.  But here's one new chapter for you.  Cross your fingers w/ me and pray my muses get their arses into gear.  *scowls in muses general direction*

Everybody else – More hugs and Chocolate Frogs for yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!  *runs about giving hugs at random and throwing Chocolate Frogs*

Not Myself by Saerry Snape

Chapter 116 – Hangovers and Continuing Day's

_Warmth._

_So warm._

_Cozy, snug, and warm._

_In a bed._

_A bed **not** in Arx Serpens.****_

Niamh leapt awake at that and blue eyes flew open, staring about the room she was in.  A picture of herself and Harry waved at her from the nightstand and her heart clenched.  Tears welled and threatened to spill down her cheeks at the sight of her friend's grinning face but she forced them back, choking them down.

A glance about the room confirmed that it was someplace Harry had resided at one time.  Tacked to the wall above the bed was a Slytherin banner accompanied by a copy of a sketch Hermione had done of their crest.  Across the room above a bookcase filled with books on hexes, curses, potions, and various Muggle novels, was another copy of a sketch Hermione had done – this one of Neville's boggart.  On the nightstand beside the picture, was the tiny statue of Hedwig the owl.  The snake herself was currently residing in Niamh's dormitory, tucked safely in a box under the bed.

But this wasn't Harry's bed in Arx Serpens.

So where was it?

Determined to know, the teen swung her feet down to the floor and padded across it to the door.  As she reached out to open it, she thought back on the events of the day before.

_Her outburst at Tyls._

_The conversation with Professor Snape._

_Her collapse in the hospital wing._

_Someone…carrying her.  Somewhere…_

"Ah," said a smooth, silky voice as Niamh opened the door to the room beyond, "it wakes."

What greetings you give, Severus. 

Niamh blinked as her eyes took in the form of her Head of House and Jardin, both of whom looked the worse for wear.  The girl blinked as she realized that both were relaxed now.  She was seeing the manifestations of the pain they felt.

Not that she couldn't feel them.  The room was choked with a sense of loss and longing, so strong that it nearly bowled the young empath over.  Severus noticed this and half rose from his seat at the table.

"Niamh…"

"I'm fine, sir," assured Niamh, reasserting her hold upon her abilities.  As she did so, she noticed they seemed wilder, more untamable.  A glance at Jardin told her that the raven had noted this as well.  "Just a little…overwhelmed."

Severus frowned at the girl and said, "Overwhelmed?"

Aye, said Jardin ,overwhelmed by our emotions, I do not doubt. 

**_Jardin!_** shrieked Niamh mentally, causing the bird to wince slightly.

Easy, childling.  It is five in the morning.  I am in no condition to have anyone yelling at me. 

Severus frowned at this then turned his eyes on Niamh.  "You're an empath," he hissed softly, vaguely remembering hearing that from Jardin the night before.

Niamh nodded slowly and said, "And a telepath.  Cat's out of the bag, sir."

"I see."  Now Severus did remember hearing that.  "And when, pray tell, did you discover these…abilities?"

"End of last year," admitted Niamh softly.  "When Harry and Cedric…"

Severus held up a hand to stop her and instantly winced.  He let the hand continue up to his forehead and moaned softly.

_That_ is what you get for drinking rum, said Jardin with a smirk in his voice.

"Oh shut up," snarled Severus, glaring at the bird.

Niamh blinked at the comment from the raven.  She didn't know her Head of House had drunk _alcohol_, let alone _rum_.  Then again, he _was_ about thirty-six.  That thought brought up a vision of Dumbledore getting rather sloshed and she hurriedly dismissed it.  Dumbledore was mad enough without having alcohol mixed in.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?" said Severus, looking up at her.  Two of his fingers rubbed at his temple, distracting her for a moment.

"Er…did you…?"  She trailed off and Severus smiled.

"Yes, I brought you down here.  Did you suspect Poppy?"

"No, sir," replied Niamh.  "She'd have kept me in the hospital wing."

Severus chuckled softly so as not to further aggravate his headache.

"A good point, child.  Now, I believe it is time for breakfast."

You want to go to breakfast with the aftereffects of a good sloshing? 

Severus scowled mildly at the raven and sneered, "There is no such thing as a 'good' sloshing, foul creature."

Jardin seemed to smirk at that.  You tell that to some of the wizards I used to talk to.  Of course, they were Irish so… 

"Bird, that line of conversation is going nowhere.  _I'm_ Irish."

Ha!  Only to a fault. 

"What?" said Niamh, not understanding at all.

"Ignore him," growled Severus, waving a hand lightly.  He then rose a little unsteadily to his feet and weaved through the door that led to his private lab.  When he came back a minute or so later, it was with a surer stride and a slightly smile.

Sobriety Potion, sneered Jardin.  You are a disgrace to Irishmen. 

"And here I thought you just said I _wasn't_ Irish," quipped Severus.  He gently took Niamh's should and began to steer her towards the door.  "Coming, bird?"

I have nothing else to do. 

"Foul creature," grumbled Severus good-naturedly as Jardin settled on his shoulder.

Jardin snarled back, Ignorant biped. 

Niamh chuckled softly at the good-natured banter and the two gave each other knowing glances.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Niamh!" cried Mika as he spotted the girl coming towards the Slytherin Table.  His brown eyes darted over her slightly weary looking figure, taking in the light circles under her eyes.

"Hiya, Mik," said Niamh, sliding into the seat beside him.  "Somethin' up?"

"Yeah," replied Mika.  "You've had everyone in a right twist, y'know."

Niamh looked surprised at that.

"What?  Why?"

"Nobody knew where you were!  One second your screaming at that Tyls chap and the next your off with Professor Snape.  Then you don't show up for class _or_ anytime later.  It's a worrying process."

Niamh winced and murmured, "Sorry, Mik.  S'everyone looking for me?"

"Gin, Herms, Amanda, and Neville are right now.  Ron's still asleep and Malfoy…hell, y'know I wouldn't ask _him_ for any favors."  He turned a serious gaze on her and added, "Where _did_ you go anyway?"

"Hospital wing," mumbled Niamh, knowing what reaction she'd get from him.

Mika frowned and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Moping in the hospital wing isn't going to bring him back any quicker, Ni."

"Don't call me that right now, Mik.  'Kay?  I…I'm not altogether right now."

Mika nodded slowly and said, "Alright.  But you know what I'm saying, don't you?  You sitting in the infirmary for hours on end isn't going to do anything but hurt you.  It already _has_.  D'you think Harry'd want you sitting about waiting for him to wake up?"

Niamh snorted and replied, "Hah!  He'd laugh at me and call me an idiot."

"Exactly."

Niamh frowned and looked at Mika, who returned it with a serious look.  She then heaved a sigh and said, "I get you, Mik.  But Harry's my best friend.  Has been ever since first year.  I worry about him."

Mika sighed and wrapped an arm about her shoulder's, pulling her close.  "We _all_ worry about Harry," he said.  "But he's not going anywhere.  We both know that."

"I know.  It's just…"

"You've got that fear."

"Yeah," admitted Niamh.  "I'm afraid that he'll leave me.  Just like…just like…"  She choked and trailed off here.

"Cedric?" queried Mika, saying it very softly so as not to send the Lady Hex into a fit or something much worse – such as a hexing binge.

Niamh nodded and said, "Yeah.  Like Cedric.  I'm afraid, Mik."

"We all are," said Mika.  "But we're Slytherin's.  We'll pull through stick together through it all.  Right?"

Niamh chuckled and gave him a funny look.

"Mik, mate, I think you're confusing us with the Hufflepuff's."

"Oh, y'know what I mean.  Us.  Our group.  You, me, Gin, Herm, Ron, Neville, Amanda.  All that lot.  All for one and one for all and all that Three Musketeer stuff."

"'Cept there's more than three of us."

"Yeah," said Mika.  "Oh, you know what I mean."

Niamh smiled and said, "Yeah.  Yeah, I know what you mean.  Thanks, Mik."

Mika grinned and asked, "Hey, what're friends for?  Now, what do you say we go find that other lot before breakfast is all gone?"

"Sounds like a plan.  Let's go!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus watched Mika and Niamh leave the Great Hall with a small, private smile that only Dumbledore caught.  The old wizard leaned over and whispered, "Resilient, aren't they?"

"Very," said Severus, turning towards the older wizard.  "Albus, about this boy…Tyls."

"What of him?"

"Does something seem – ah – _off_ about him?"

"Off?" repeated Dumbledore.

Severus nodded.

"Yes, off.  I know Harry was kept from getting owls until he was eleven but this Tyls, if he was a wizard – wouldn't he have gotten a letter?"

"You have a point, Severus, but perhaps he _did_ get them and his teacher did not want him to come."

"Maybe," mumbled Severus, glaring at the raven that was currently eating his bacon.  "Get your own food!"

Jardin looked up and batted a bronzed eye at him.

I would, but bacon is so much better. 

_Well, find someone else's plate_, thought Severus furiously at the bird.

When yours is so temptingly in front of me?  I think not.   The raven scoffed and turned back to the bacon.  Severus lifted his hands in exasperation and glanced heavenward, bringing a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Stubborn creatures, are they not?" said the old man in amusement.  "Fawkes is much the same way."

"Merlin help you, Albus," said Severus, earning another chuckle from the old man.  He slowly picked up his goblet and took a sip of the cold pumpkin juice.  Perhaps he might get through the next few months without any untoward events.

But judging from what had happened so far, he doubted it.

And he seriously doubted Voldemort would leave Harry alone in his coma.


	118. Chapter 117: Someone Stop the Insanity!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: To those who were confused by the last Author's Note…I did not mean I was finished w/ NM.  I meant I finally got the chapter finished.  Sorry if I confused ye…

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 117 – Someone Stop the Insanity!**

"Oh, I heard it through the grapevine; not much longer would you be mine; _ooooohhhhh_, I heard it through the grapevine; I'm just about to l_ooooooo_se my mind, honey, honey, oh yeah."

"_For the love of God, man!_" shrieked Tany, clamping her hands over her ears.  "Shut the hell up!"

William glared at her but continued belting out the song.  Off key.  _Drastically_ off key.

"If you _must_ insist on singing that infernal song, sing it on key.  _On key!_"

"For the sake of all our sanities and eardrums," grumbled Harry.  No offense meant to William but he had heard drunken stoners sing better than that.  And _on key_.

"Fine," grumbled William.  "_You_ sing something then, Tany."

"I'd be glad to," snapped the golden-eyed woman.  She mused for a moment then broke out into an Eagles song, causing William to let out a moan.

"Not this again!"

"You told her to sing," pointed out Glenda, smiling slightly at the disgruntled American.  "If you wanted something in particular, you should have said so."

William snorted at that.

"As if _she'd_ sing anything _I_ want her to."

Tany broke off in her singing to chirp, "Damn straight!" before launching right back in where she'd left off.

"See?" said William, looking at Glenda accusingly.

"And they're always like this?" said Harry to Lars, who strolled along beside him.  The big man nodded slowly in reply.

"Always," he rumbled in his deep bass voice.  Abruptly he grabbed Harry about the waist and threw the teen behind him, yelling, "Glenda!"

The dark-haired woman turned and frowned at him.

"What is it?"

"Look," was all of Lars' reply and he pointed towards a hill about a half-mile away.  Harry peered around the large man and saw a lone figure standing on the hill.  They were dressed in dark robes and leaning heavily on a staff.  Black hair streaked gray in places fell about their face, which was that of a man.

Glenda sneered at the figure and Tany dropped off her singing to let out a rumbling growl – one that was far too low and guttural to be human.  Harry saw her shoulders hunching and claws growing from her fingertips before Lars blocked his view.

"Who is it?" he demanded.  "What's going on?!"

"It's your dear old grandfather, if I'm not mistaken," hissed William in a dark tone, causing Harry to blink.

"My grandfather?  _Sadiron?_"

"Sadiron Snape," confirmed Glenda.  "Merlin, I hate that bastard.  Tany, take Harry and get out of here.  That man is not getting his hands on Lily's son!"

There was a low growl in answer and a huge tawny wolf came around Lars, causing Harry to jump back against the man's bulk.  The beast rolled golden eyes at him and tossed its head at its back.  Harry looked rebellious for a moment then he slowly clambered up onto the broad back, burying his hands in the thick fur.

"_GLENDA!_" came a bellow from the direction of the hill.

"Go!" hissed Lars to Tany the Wolf, who leapt into a lope, Harry clinging to her back.  He looked back once to see his grandfather firing what looked like a blast of Cruciatus at William and his stomach clenched.  He'd only run from a fight once in his life and he had sworn he'd never do it again.  Yet here he was, clinging to the back of the huge wolf that Tany had become, fleeing from battle.  It made him sick.

"We should go back!" he cried to Tany, who shook her shaggy head.  There was a vague crunching sound from the vicinity of the wolf's throat and then Tany's voice was coming out of its maw.

"I know you want to go back and fight, Harry, but we can't.  Sadiron has found some way to leech power out of the world about us.  He's even stronger here than he was in the real world."

"You faced him?"

"Glenda has.  Several times.  I saw him fight once."  A shiver ran through the wolf's body and up into Harry's arms.  "Nasty."

"Well, here's a question – _what in all nine hells is my psychotic grandfather doing here?!  _He was Kissed by the Dementors a year ago!"

Tany winced and said, "We forgot to mention that they come here too, didn't we?"

"_YEAH!_"

"Well, they _do_," said Tany, dodging a tree.  "And if he sees you…we won't have a chance to get to your mum.  I'm glad he doesn't know that she and Severus were together.  Else he'd have been trying to find her."

"Does he always attack people at random?"

Tany shook her shaggy head in response.

"Na.  He's got something against Glenda.  She'd never said what exactly and none of us have ever asked."

Harry nodded absently and laid his head against her shoulder, asking, "When are we going to stop?"

"Soon as we're far enough away.  You tired?"

"A little."

Tany gave a rumbling growl that could have been interpreted as a laugh and said, "Sleep a little, kid.  I'll wake you when we stop."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine," assured Tany.  "You sleep now and don't worry about a thing.  I'll take care of you."

Harry nodded sleepily and laid his tired head against her shoulder.  His eyes drifted shut as he thought to himself, _I'm stuck in limbo with an ex-Death Eater slash spy slash Shifter with my psychotic grandfather on the loose and Slytherin knows what else.  Why is it always **me** that gets stuck in the insane situations?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It had been three months since Harry had been thrown – quite literally – into a coma.  Tyls, to the surprise of many, had settled easily into the politics of Slytherin House.  He had swiftly turned into the one Slytherin anyone in the other Houses was willing to talk to and trusted.  Thanks to Harry's own dealings with the other Houses, the members of Slytherin readily accepted this.  Well…most of them.

Niamh was one of the few people who attempted to avoid Tyls like the plague.  Every time she got near him, her empathic abilities practically screamed something was wrong.  She just couldn't figure out what…

Most of the castle resident's had gone back to their normal routines.  Harry's most loyal friends, however, continued to visit the comatose teen whenever they could.  Niamh was the most frequent of the visitor's.

One soul in the castle, however, had the misfortune of not being able to visit the young Slytherin.

His father.

Since Harry had fallen into his coma, Severus Snape had become even more bitter and sarcastic than ever.  He had kept up his old routine for some weeks before grief had caught hold of him hard.  Now he had taken to rarely showing up for meals and taking points off anyone that got in his way – including members of Slytherin House.  Only Niamh was show partiality to his ire.

Most in the castle took it as him just being his usual git of a self.  But those who knew better (ie, those that knew the truth of the matter) felt pity for him.  Of all of them, he was the one who wanted to help Harry the most.  After all, what father did not want to help his son?

Another thorn in the dark man's side was Voldemort's obvious distrust of him. 

The news of his being a spy had never been released to the public.  _Or so Severus thought_.  They were playing a game of cat-and-mouse now, he and Voldemort.

And Severus was feeling more and more like the mouse with every meeting.

Beyond that, all was perfectly normal at Hogwarts.  Well…as normal as the school generally was.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…is that Seamus?"

Ginny looked up from her Potions book at Mika's question – and immediately dropped the aforementioned book on Thomas' hand, which had been snaking towards her inkpot.

"_Ow!_" exclaimed the brown-haired boy, snatching his hand back and cradling it against his chest.  "What in the ruddy heck was that for?"

The fourth year simply lifted her arm and pointed across the Great Hall, brown eyes wide.  Thomas followed the line of her quivering finger and immediately ducked underneath the table.

"_I did **not** need to see that!_"

"No," grumbled Mika as a furious McGonagall chased the very naked and seemingly drunk Seamus out of the Hall.  "Definitely did not need to see that."

"I'm going to carry that image with me for the rest of my life.  Or at least for a long while," moaned Amanda.  Mika gave her an askance look.

"What about _me?_  I have a photographic memory!"

Amanda sighed and shook her head.  She then winked at Ginny and said, "Though he _does_ have a nice ass, aye, Gin?"

Ginny smirked, catching onto the girl's game, and agreed, "Yes, he does."  Her response caused Mika to begin sputtering incoherently.

"_G-Ginny!_"

"What?" asked the girl innocently.  She then leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Yours is better, if that's any consolation."

Mika flushed red and sputtered even more at that.  All the while his mind was screaming, _She's flirting with me!_

Amanda smirked at the boy's reaction then said to the person under the table, "You can come out now, Tom."

"All the naked Gryffindors running around with tea cozy's on their heads are gone?"

"_ARGH!_" bellowed the other three, simultaneously clutching their heads.

"Bad mental image!" yelled Amanda.

"Bad, bad!" agreed Mika and Ginny in unison.

"Sorry," mumbled Thomas as he climbed back up into his seat, flinching away from Amanda as she lifted her hand.  "Please don't…"

_SMACK!_

"…hit me," finished Thomas, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was now pressed against the tabletop.  "Ow…"

"Serves you right," harrumphed Ginny, glaring at him.  She then turned to the person who had come up behind her and Mika and said, "Hey, Nev."

"'Lo," replied Neville in his soft voice, nodding to all of them.

"Say, what was Finnegan doing running around…well, the way he was running around?" asked Mika, eying Neville curiously.

Neville fidgeted slightly before he replied, "Well – Fred and George smuggled in a few crates of butterbeer ("_CRATES!_" exclaimed Ginny) from Hogsmeade.  Then they started playing some game called Truth or Dare…"

"What?" asked Mika, Ginny, and Thomas."

"Muggle game," explained Amanda.  "Go on, Nev."

"Then they got a bit – er – tipsy.  I left before anything bad could happen."

"Too late," chorused the four blandly.

"So you don't know who dared him?" asked Thomas

"Do we really want to?" moaned Ginny as Neville shook his head.

"Fred or George most likely," said Mika.

"Who _else_ would dare him to do something like that?" asked Amanda, looking at her friends.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Mika suddenly, causing Amanda to look around frantically.

"The devil?  Really?  Where?"

"Not _that_ devil," admonished Thomas.  "_Those_ devils."  He pointed towards the twins, who had just entered the Hall.

"On damn…wait, are they – _singing?_"

Fred and George, staggering with their arms about each other's necks and a bottle of butterbeer in their free hands, were indeed singing.  By some miracle, they were in unison.  Off key but definitely in unison.

"Sometime I run…_hic_…sometimes I hide…"

"Oh dear God, no," breathed Amanda.  "Not that.  Oh anything but _that!_"

"What?" asked Thomas, giving her a bewildered look.

"Britney.  Spears," ground out the girl, scowling darkly at the twins.

"Sometimes I'm…_hic_…scared of you…"

"Who?" asked Mika.

"Some American singer," muttered Neville absently.

"But all I really want…_hic!_"

"_SOMEONE STOP THEM!_" screamed Amanda, clapping her hands over her ears.  "_FOR THE LOVE OF ALL SANE THINGS, STOP THEM!_"

"I sense she had something against this Britney Spears," mused Thomas.  Neville nodded then yelped and ducked as Niamh (who had been sleeping on top of her Charms book all this time) lifted her head.  She peered about with dark-circled eyes before her gaze fell on Ginny.

"Who's doing that infernal singing?" she growled, drawing her wand from her pocket.

Mika, Ginny, Thomas, Amanda, and Neville all solemnly pointed towards the twins.  Niamh followed their pointing fingers until her eyes landed on them.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" moaned the redhead.

"May I brutalize your brothers?"

"_Please!_"

Niamh smiled a malicious smile, an evil glint in her eyes, and rose to her feet.  At her rising, everyone in the Hall ducked, not wanting to get in the way of whatever hex or curse the Lady Hex unleashed.

The dark-haired girl flicked her wand in an odd pattern then jabbed it in the twin's direction, hissing, "_Obvolvo!_"

Something like paper rushed through the air and the twins singed was abruptly cut off.  As Niamh took her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face, heads slowly began to ruse about the Hall.  Laughter erupted immediately as what the Lady Hex had done to the twins was seen.

They both were – to the amazement of all – still in one piece.  However, they were both wrapped tightly in duct tape with only their dazed blue eyes and bright red hair showing.

Amanda let out a hoot of laughter and crowed, "Duct tape!  Niamh, you are a bloody genius!"

Niamh smiled a sad sort of smile at that.

"Yes, it is a good spell, isn't it?  I'm glad Harry thought of it."

Amanda's face fall and Thomas said, "Harry created that spell?"

"Yeah," murmured Niamh softly.  "Yeah, he did."

"Ni," began Mika, only to have the dark-haired girl turned a furious scowl on him.

"_Don't…call…me…that_," she hissed angrily.  "_They're_ the only one's who can call me that!"  With that she grabbed her books and fled, leaving her friends to stare after her.

"'They?'" repeated Thomas.

"Harry and Cedric," mumbled Neville.

Realization flashed across Thomas' face and he murmured, "Oh."

"Yeah," said Ginny.  "After what happened to Cedric, I'd be worried too."

"She'll be okay," murmured Amanda, to which Mika shook his head.

"No.  She won't be okay until Harry wakes up.  And even then…I'm not sure."

A/N: Dun dun dah!  ^_^ And if you're wondering why there's singing in this chapter, I was sitting in chorus when I started writing this.  Go figure.


	119. Chapter 118: Christmas Hols and Things B

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 118 – Christmas Hols and Things Best Left Alone**

It was Niamh's first Christmas without Harry.  Ever since their first year, they had been together for Christmas and now her friend was lying in a coma one floor above.

It made her ill.

Christmas holidays had come and Mika had rallied everyone into staying at Hogwarts with Niamh.  Ron and Ginny had had a little trouble convincing their mother to allow them to say but the moment they had mentioned Niamh, the Weasley matriarch had agreed.  Thomas had been unable to stay due to the fact that he and his parents were going to visit relatives in Germany.  Neville had barely managed to convince his grandmother to let him stay but Amanda had stepped in and begged her until she was hoarse.  And she had convinced her.

So they were all there (well, with the exception of Thomas and Harry) to support their friend.  But they needn't have worried.  Severus had invited Niamh to come spend Christmas with him before the holidays had begun.  When he found out that the rest were staying, he had extended the invitation to them as well.  Ron had attempted to decline but at glares from Hermione, Amanda, and Ginny, he had swiftly stopped his attempts.

"I need to go to Hogsmeade," muttered Niamh as few days before Christmas Eve.

And why is that, youngling? asked Jardin.  The raven was perched on the back of the couch in the Hexer's Corner, upon which Niamh was currently sprawled.

"I want to buy Professor Snape something.  Y'know…to thank him for inviting me to spend Christmas with him."

Jardin gave her an amused look.

He doesn't need thanking, youngling.  Just you to come.  He needs the company, after all. 

"I know," said Niamh, rolling over onto her stomach.  "But still…I feel like I should  I just don't know what to get."

Ask Rebecca, said Jardin, preening a wing.  She knows him well. 

"Rebecca?  _Professor Figg?_"

That would be her.  Unless there is another Rebecca Figg wandering around Hogwarts that I don't know about… 

"They know each other?"

Jardin bobbed his head in response, his bronze eyes twinkling for the first time since Harry had fallen into his coma.

Indeed, they do.  They were Aurors at the same time.  In the same squad for a few years, even.  And judging from how many times she's been in his rooms… 

"_JAR!_"

What? 

"I _so_ don't need to know that."

Sorry.  It's nothing serious, you know. 

"_JAR!  GOD!_  I don't want to know!"  Niamh then scowled at the bird and growled, "And now you've got me thinking about it.  Argh…"

Jardin gave her a smug look and said solemnly, My work here is done. 

"Urgh."  Niamh scowled at him again before she frowned and said, "But…I thought after Harry's mum…"

It's got absolutely nothing to do with love, youngling, explained Jardin.  It's about comfort.  You see, they've both lost something.  Severus lost Lily and Rebecca lost her sister Brittany.  Rebecca is one of the few people who knows about Severus being a Death Eater and his relationship with Lily.  He was in Azkaban at the time of her death and when he got out, she told him.  That's when their little…agreement started. 

"Oh.  Thanks, Jar.  Now I can't look at them the same again."

You could ask her if she would walk with you down to Hogsmeade.  I believe she was going shopping anyway… 

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Niamh, leaping off the couch.  She ran into her dorm, leaving Jardin to shake his head in amusement.

Youngsters.  So full of life.  I do envy them. 

"I heard that," said Niamh as she returned, a heavy green cloak pinned at her throat.  The cloak had been a birthday present from Harry and was a perfect match for his except for that fact that it had a hood and was lined with fox fur instead of silver thread.  "Let's go then."

As you wish, said Jardin, flapping over to her shoulder.  Forward, youngling. 

Niamh nodded and touched the brick on the fireplace that opened the entrance.  She swiftly left Arx Serpens, making her way towards the stairs that led up to the first floor of the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Professor Figg!"

Rebecca Figg turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Niamh," she said cheerfully as the Slytherin came running up to her.  "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Niamh, slightly out of breath.  "Are you going to Hogsmeade, Professor?"

"How did you…"  Rebecca trailed off as she spotted Jardin perched on the young witch's shoulder.  "Jardin.  How pleasant to see you out and about."

You as well, Rebecca. 

"I _assume_ you told Niamh here about my little trip?"

Who else? asked Jardin smugly.  She needs to buy a present for Severus. 

"For Severus?"  Rebecca gave Niamh an odd look.

"To thank him," explained Niamh.  "For inviting me."

"You needn't do that, dear, but if you wish…  Let's get going then, shall we?  We can shop together?"

"Who are you shopping for?  If I may ask."

"You may," said Rebecca with a smile.  "Severus and our feathered fiend here are my objects today."

I am not a fiend. 

"So says the fiend.  Is Severus the only person you're looking for?"

Niamh nodded and winced as Rebecca pulled open one wing of the main doors.  A cold wind struck her full-on and she pulled her cloak closed across her belly.

"That's cold!"

"That's winter, m'dear," said Rebecca with a smile.

"I hate winter," grumbled Niamh as they set off through the snow.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two hours later Niamh and Rebecca trudged back through the snow to Hogwarts.  Rebecca had conjured up a sled to carry their things, which was running pleasantly along behind them.  Niamh had showed so much interest in the charm that Rebecca had agreed to teach them to her.

When they entered the entrance hall, Hermione came rushing up to Niamh with a murderous expression on her face.

"Where…have…you…been?" demanded the girl, her wild, bushy hair reminding Niamh of some animal going on the attack.  "We've been looking all over for you!"

"With Professor Figg," replied Niamh.

And me. 

"And Jar.  Is something wrong?"

"No," said Hermione, relaxing.  "You just vanished on us.  We thought you might have gone to the hospital wing.  When you weren't there, we started to worry."

"No need to have worried, Miss Granger," assured Rebecca.  "Niamh and I just went down to Hogsmeade to do a little overdue Christmas shopping."

"Oh?"  Hermione arched her eyebrows at Niamh.  "For who?"

"Professor Snape.  Y'know…a assort of thank-you for inviting me to spend Christmas with him."

"Oh.  Well, let's see it!"

"What?" asked Niamh, dumbfounded.

"What you got!  C'mon!"

"Okay, okay…"  Niamh picked up a covered cage form the sled, which was floating now and dripping melting snow on the stones.  She smiled at Rebecca and said, "Thank you for letting me go with you, Professor."

"A pleasure, my dear," assured Rebecca with a warm smile.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few presents to wrap."

"Okay.  Will you be coming to Professor Snape's rooms for Christmas?"

Rebecca just nodded and disappeared down the corridor.  Niamh looked after her for a moment before she went into the Great Hall where Hermione was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"So?  What is it?"

"I'll show you," said Niamh with a smile as she sat the cage on the table.  She then whisked the cover off and Hermione's face split into a smile.

"Oh, its so sweet!  And so tiny…"

Niamh smiled and reached in through the bars of the cage to prod the tiny cat.  The little ball it had curled itself into unfolded and it bounced to its feet, blinking golden, almond-shaped eyes at the two of them.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Niamh.  "I mean, he doesn't have any pets…"

"'Course he will," insisted Hermione.  "Who couldn't like such a cute kitty?"

_Kitty?_ thought Niamh.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Hermione?"

"Huh?  Niamh, what are you talking about?"

"I've never heard you say 'kitty.'  That's normally a thing preppy girls say."

Hermione looked perturbed at that.

"Hey, just because I hang about with guys mostly doesn't mean I can't have a girly moment or two."

"I never said you couldn't.  It's just weird.  Like me wearing make-up."

Hermione giggled.

"Now _that_ would be weird."

"Oi!"

"Well, it would!"

"Yeah, I know.  C'mon, let's take this little guy down to Arx Serpens."

The cat meowed and batted at the side of the cage.

"Oh, sorry.  Girl?"

"Mrooooow."

Hermione laughed and said, "I think that's a 'yes.'"

"Guess so," said Niamh with a smile.  "C'mon.  You can help me find a box to put her in."

**A/N:** Next chapter, Christmas day.  And don't ask where the thing between Sev and Rebecca came from.  My muses threw it in there for some odd reason…  I think they have something sinister planned.  *eyes them*

**Atra:** Us?  Plan something sinister?  _Never!_

**Bryv, Saer, & Mel:** *cough into hands*  Ahhh…_bullshit!_

**Atra:** *scowl*  Traitors…


	120. Chapter 119: Christmas Without a Friend

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 119 – Christmas Without a Friend**

When she woke on Christmas morning, Niamh bolted out of bed and was halfway across the common room before she remembered that Harry wasn't in his bed but in the hospital wing.  She felt a pang of loss and wrapped her arms about her torso, casting a sad glance towards the Hexer's Corner.

"Oh, Harry…" she murmured.  "I miss you."

"Mrow?"

Niamh blinked and looked down as something landed on her bare foot.  The cat she'd bought in Hogsmeade peered up at her, one ear twitching.

"Hey, cutie."  She leaned down and picked up the tiny gray tabby, cuddling it.  The cat meowed and batted her hand with a paw.  "You hungry?"

"Mrow."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'.  Let's go get some breakfast then."

"Mrow."

Niamh chuckled and turned to walk back into her dorm, cat in hand.  She plunked the creature down on her bed then bounded over to Amanda's bed, leaping onto the sleeping girl with a laugh.  Amanda let out a little shriek and tried to scramble away.  She then saw who it was and shoved her away.

"_Niamh!_"

Niamh grinned cheekily and chirped, "Good morning, sunshine.  Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," mumbled Amanda.  "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh, _c'mon_, Amanda!  It's Christmas!  Let's go."

"Okay, okay…I'm up."

"Yay!" yipped Niamh, jumping off of her bed.  She bounced back over to her own and threw open her trunk.  "Hey, Hed!  Hedwig!"

The black snake slithered out from under the bed and blinked blearily up at the dark-haired girl.

"_Humans…insane._"

The snake just called you insane, you know, said Jardin, flapping his wings.

"Well, good morning to you too," said Niamh, smiling at the raven.  Ever since the trip to Hogsmeade he had taken to roosting in her dorm instead of the Owlery.  "Now turn around, Jar."

What? 

"I'm changing."

So? 

"Jar," growled Niamh and the raven sighed mentally.

Fine, fine.  I'm turning. 

"Thank you."

"Very much," said Amanda as she climbed out of bed.  "It's weird enough having you in here _when_ we change."

Jardin hunched down on his perch on Niamh's headboard and rustled his feathers irritably.

I never have to do this with Harry. 

"Harry's a guy," said Niamh and Amanda in unison.

How observant of you.  Give the girls a Kewpie. 

"Mrow?" said the cat, blinking up at the raven.

Jardin turned his head over his shoulder to glare at the cat.

Don't even think about it, cat. 

"_Jar!_" shrieked Amanda, covering herself with her cloak.

Sorry! 

Niamh just shook her head and finished pulling on a turtleneck.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Happy Christmas, Professor!"

Severus blinked then smiled as he saw Niamh half hanging into his office.

"Happy Christmas, Niamh.  How are you?"

"Fine, sir," replied Niamh, sidling into his office.

"No, really, child.  How are you?"

Niamh blinked then dropped the happy charade, a frown slipping onto her features.  She looked up at her Head of House and muttered, "Not at all well, sir.  I miss him."

Severus smiled gently at her and said, "As do I.  But today is not a day to be sad.  It's Christmas, child.  One of the most joyous times of the year."

"Hard to be joyous, sir.  If I might say so."

"I know exactly how you feel," said Severus.  He rose from behind his desk and walked over to her, easing her out into the corridor as he closed the door to his office.  "But come.  Let us drown our troubles in the joy's of Christmas and Albus' eccentricities."

Niamh chuckled and said, "I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't be thrilled at you calling him eccentric."

Severus just laughed and said, "Ha!  That old man would delight in it.  Now come.  If I'm not mistaken, Rebecca will already be waiting for us.  And what of your friends?"

"Well, Amanda is going to wake up Ginny before she comes down here and Mika is supposed to go get Ron, Hermione, and Neville."

"I see.  And they know to come down here, do they not?"

"Yes, sir.  But they don't know where."  Niamh blinked and added, "Even _I_ don't know where!"

Severus smiled down at her and said, "You're about to find out."  He muttered something in a language that Niamh thought she recognized.  She had heard Harry speaking it once…

"Huh?  Oh!" exclaimed Niamh as part of the wall in front of them slid away.  "A hidden entrance!"

Severus smiled and gave Niamh a gentle push forward, saying, "You head on in.  I believe all of your gifts and your friends are inside.  I'll wait here for them."

"Oh, okay."  Niamh wandered on into his rooms and saw Rebecca standing over the fireplace, prodding the logs inside with a poker.  "Hello, Professor."

"Oh.  Happy Christmas, Niamh," said Rebecca with a smile.  "Where are the others?"

"They're coming.  _Holy Hades!_  Are these all the presents?"

Rebecca smirked at the very large pile of presents sitting at the base of the small tree she had made Severus put up.  "Yes, I believe they are.  Have a seat, dear.  It might be a while before everyone is down here if I know anything about Ronald Weasley."

Niamh laughed at that.

"Mione'll get him up.  Trust me."

Rebecca smiled and said, "I suppose I shall have to."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Presents!" crowed Ginny an hour and a half later after they all had treated themselves to the small feast Dobby and two other house-elves had brought them.

"Yes, yes," said Severus.  "One at a time.  Much less hassle."

"Severus, why don't you have them out?" asked Rebecca.

"Me?  Well, alright…Miss Weasley, I believe this one is yours."

"Thank you, Professor," said Ginny as she took the proffered gift.  She ripped it open then grinned at Mika as she hugged a stuffed dragon close.  "Thanks, Mik!"

Mika flushed a slight pink and mumbled, "Welcome."

Severus smiled slightly at the interaction between the two of them then picked up another gift.

"Miss Granger…"

"Oh!  Thank you, sir."  Her expression saddened as she saw Harry's familiar scrawl on the package.  When she opened it she found a note and a book on Charms.  Unfolding the note, she saw Harry's spidery scrawl again.

_Happy Christmas, Mione,_

_Hope you like surprises.  Just say 'Magus' over the book and you'll get a big one.  But don't do it in the presence of any teachers.  They'd confiscate it for sure._

_Curious yet?_

_Merry studying,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and tucked the note into her pocket.  She was definitely curious about what sort of book her friend would have sent her.

"Ah…Mister Weasley.  This is yours if I don't mistake your mother's handwriting."

"Oh no," groaned Ron, taking the package.  He opened it and held up a maroon sweater.  "Not again!"

Ginny chuckled and said, "You should tell her to stop sending maroon one's."

"I can't!  She'd kill me!"

Ginny and Severus both laughed at that as Severus handed a gift to Mika.  The white-haired boy ripped the package open – which was from his father – to reveal what looked like a Foe-Glass.  He shook his head and muttered, "Thanks, Dad."

"Heh," said Severus, shaking his head as well.  He then handed a package to Rebecca before tossing a small one to Amanda, who deftly caught it.  Things went on like this for a while before there were only two gifts left; one for Severus and one for Niamh.

"There are holes in this box," said Severus as he held it up, frowning at it.  He then looked at Niamh and asked, "What sort of creature have you put in here?  Not something of Hagrid's, I hope."

The dark-haired girl just laughed and replied, "Just open it, sir!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her and said, "Ah, cryptic are we?  Well, then…"  He opened the top of the box and was immediately leapt upon by the tiny gray tabby.  "What in Merlin's name…?"

"It's a cat, Professor," said Hermione.

"I can see that, Miss Granger.  And what made you think I needed such a creature, Niamh?"

Niamh shrugged and replied, "I thought she could keep you company, sir.  After all, most wizard have a pet and you don't."

"Hmm.  A 'she' is it?  Well then.  I suppose I'll have to think up a name."  He patted the cat's head then nodded at the gift sitting on Niamh's lap.  "Open that then.  I want to see what it is."

"Who's it from?" asked Mika, trying to peer over Niamh's shoulder.

"It…it's from Harry," breathed the girl.  She stared down at the package for a moment before she slowly and very carefully removed the wrapping.  A moment later she was gaping down at the stereo her best friend had been working on for the entirety of the year before.  "Oh Slytherin…Harry, you ruddy bastard!  I can't believe it!"

"Isn't that a radio?" asked Rebecca.

"How do you know what a radio is, Becca?" asked Severus, frowning at her.

"My mother _does_ live as a Muggle, Severus.  She happens to own a few.  They don't work but she owns some."

"Ah."

"I thought Muggle eclectricy didn't work here," said Ron.

"It's _el-ec-tric-ity_, Ron," corrected Amanda.  "_Electricity._"

"Whatever."

"It _will_ work in the castle," breathed Niamh as she lifted the stereo free of its wrapping, revealing two CD's taped to the bottom of it.  "He was working on it for a year, trying to get it to run off magic instead of electricity.  I…I guess he finished it."

"What are those?" asked Hermione, peering at the CD's.

"Uh…ooo!"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"NIN!  Let me up, I have to go kiss him!"

"NIN?" said Neville.

"Nine Inch Nails," explained Amanda.  "What's the names?"

"_The Downward Spiral_ and _Pretty Hate Machine_.  Mmm, this is gonna be good."

"Very interesting, Miss O'Feir," said Severus but now I believe it is time for lunch.  We have been down here opening these presents for an hour."

"I'm hungry," mumbled Ron as they all started to leave.

"That's the point of going to eat, silly," quipped Hermione, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

Niamh laughed and said, "C'mon, Mione, you know we have to explain everything to Ron."

"True," said Neville softly, earning a laugh from the others – including small chuckles from Severus and Rebecca's vicinity.

It took Ron a few moments before he processed what had been said.

"Hey…"

"Oh, shut up and let's go eat!" said Mika, giving the taller boy a playful shove forward.


	121. Chapter 120: Evil Plots, Loud Music, and

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Chosentwo3281** Now why would Tyls be going to spend Christmas with old Voldiewarts?

**KittenBabyGirl**  Mmm, yes.  I love NIN now.  Wouldn't have even heard of them had it not been for a good friend of mine.  She let me burn a copy of "The Fragile".  Very sweet.

**Sierra-Falls** Thanks.  I've had that in the works for AGES.  Inspiration comes from J.L. Matthew's Slytherin Rising series.  They fixed up a Walkman (later called a Walkmage) so they could record a few incriminating conversations.  And, yes, pets for everyone.  I keep throwing tiny cats into stories.   *points at VVBane and its two sequels as reference*

**grumpygrim** Ooo!  *is crushed*  ^_^

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 120 – Evil Plots, Loud Music, and a Reunion**

"Why has it take you so long to contact me, boy?  You have been there for nearly four months."

"I was side-tracked, Master.  Forgive me for my negligence."

"Forgiven.  Now…what of our friend Mister Potter?"

"He is in a coma, Master.  I placed him there myself."

"_By purpose?_  I wanted you to look into his eyes as you killed him.  Betrayal is so much sweeter that way."

"Forgive me, Master.  I was trying to get into the castle.  He got in the way of my spell."

"I see.  Very well.  Kill him."

"Now, Master?"

"Not at this very moment, no.  Wait a while longer.  A month perhaps."

"Perhaps…perhaps I should wait longer, Master."

There was a pause.

"And why is that, my spy?"

"There is a girl.  She may suspect something."

"Let her.  It will make Potter's death all that much sweeter."

"Yes, Master."

There was a sudden knock at the door and a tall, lean figure crouched by the lit fireplace of the Slytherin common room stood.  They were cloaked completely in shadows.

"Hey," said a voice on the other side of the door, "whoever's in there had better open this door.  People need to get out, you know."

"A student, I presume?" said a voice from the fireplace, one of the one's that had been speaking earlier.  The figure nodded in response.

"Yes, Master.  Shall I dispatch him?"

"No.  Fine something better.  And do not fail me, boy.  I do not take kindly to it."

"Yes, Master.  Potter will die at my hand."

There was a surprised yelp from the other side of the door and the shadowy figure strode over to it, wrenching the heavy piece of wood open, dispelling the spells that had been placed on it to keep it closed.

Thomas Ymber saw a flash of purple eyes shot through with blue lightning before a wand was shoved into his face

"_Imperio!_"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_You're right on time so…_******

"Who did you say this is, again?"

"Theory of a Deadman."

**_Invite me in, this is where…_******

"Weird name.  Good singing though."

"Wait till you hear NIN.  The kick ass."

**_Your trouble begins…_******

"Really?  Sounds wicked."

"Oh, they are."

"Why don't you put them in?"

"Wanna listen to Deadman."

"Oh."

**_But I like you better…_**

****

_BANG!  BANG!  BANG!_

"O'Feir, cut it out!"

            **_Than the other one's…_**

****

Niamh smirked at Ginny, who was sitting across from her on Amanda's bed.  The redhead giggled as the older girl's smirk spread into a mischievous grin.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" she called tauntingly.  "Can't you _hear it?_"  On 'hear it' she reached over and turned the volume on the boom box up.

            **_You say I'm right…_**

"_O'FEIR!_"

Niamh chuckled and turned the volume back down.  She grinned at Ginny as she said, "I think he likes it."

"I agree," said the redhead.  "Shall we let him hear more?"

"Certainly."

            **_When you know I'm wrong…_**

"_O'FEEEEIIIIRRRR!!!_"

Niamh and Ginny fell into a fit of giggles as Draco bellowed out his distaste for rock music for the full hour after that.

He was still going when Ginny left the fifth year girl's dorm for her own.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, kid.  C'mon, Harry, wake up.  Time to get up and moving."

"Mmm," mumbled Harry and rolled away from the person who was shaking him.  "Doan wanna…"

There was a heavy sigh and then sharp teeth nipped his ear.  Harry let out a yelp and scrambled away, one fist lashing out as his other arm shielding his face.

"Whoa!" yelled Tany, ducking under his fist as she completed her Shift from wolf to human.  "Easy there!"

Harry lowered his arm and glared venomously at her.  "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I have to wake you up.  We're about there, you know."

"About where?" grumbled Harry, looking perturbed as he rubbed at his ear, which had the indent of a fang in it near the bottom.  "You bloody well nearly pierced my ear!"

"Good look for you.  And you mum's, of course."

Harry froze for a moment at her words then leapt to his feet, crying, "Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's go!  How far is it?  How much longer will it take to get there?"

"Easy now, easy," said Tany with a gentle laugh.  "It's just over the hill up ahead.  C'mon."  She grabbed his hand and began to walk slowly towards the hill.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So…is James here too?"

"Of course," said Tany.  "Generally he's out wandering about the woods and greets guests before they even get close to the ho - "

"_Tany!_" exclaimed a man's voice from their left and the two of them turned to see a tall, gangly man with wild black hair and glasses coming towards them.  He was grinning lopsidedly and waving at them.

"Great to see you again!" exclaimed James, grinning widely at Tany.  He then looked at Harry and frowned.  "And who are you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Tany jabbed her elbow into his ribs and asked, "Don't you recognize him, James?"

James frowned and peered curiously at Harry, who – the teen noticed – was about a head and a half shorter than he was.  He shifted nervously at the close inspection of his person.  Not that he wasn't used to staring, it just made him uneasy.  Like he was being watched to see if he was going to steal anything.

"You…" began James.  "You look a bit like Snape.  Just a little here and there then the rest is…_Merlin's beard._"  Brown eyes met green and James gasped, "_HARRY?_"

Harry smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Hi."

"You…you aren't dead, are you?  Please tell me…"

"He's not dead, James," assured Tany.  "Just in a coma."

"Thank Merlin," breathed James.  He stared at Harry in slight disbelief and said, "It seems like yesterday that you were in Lily's arms.  How long has it been?"

"Fourteen years," replied Harry.  "I'll be sixteen next July.  Or this July if New Year's has passed."

"Merlin," breathed James again.  He then broke out into a grin and entrapped the teen in a bear hug.  "Come," he said after releasing him, "Lily'll want to see you."

Harry started to say something but never got the chance as James began to drag him down the rest of the hill towards the tiny house that sat in the little dip at the bottom of it.  Tany tagged along behind them, a satisfied smile on her face.

James threw open the front door of the house and bellowed, "Lily!  I have something to show you!"

"What is it this time?" asked a woman huffily as she came into the room, drying her hands on a towel.  Her crimson hair caught a bit of the sunlight streaming in through the windows and Harry's breath froze in his throat.  His mother was standing a few feet away from him, as real as James' hand on his arm and Tany's presence at his back.

Lily dropped the towel as she saw him and clasped her hands over her mouth.  Her eyes caught his and emerald stared into emerald.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

Lily slowly crossed the room, her eyes on him the entire time.  She reached up a slim hand to touch his cheek, allowing Harry to see where his own slim hands had come from.  He had thought they were hers (as his father's were broad) and now he knew it for truth.

"My baby…" she whispered, the same words that her 'ghost' has whispered when it had come out of Voldemort's wand.  Harry shivered at the memory and reached out to touch her, to make sure that she was really there.

His fingertips touched the bare flesh of her forearm and he whispered desperately, "Mum…"

"Oh, Harry!" gasped Lily and drew him into a tight embrace.  Harry returned it whole-heartedly, not wanting to let go for fear that she might disappear.

"Let's leave them alone for a while," whispered James to Tany, drawing the Shifter out of the room.  "Better that way."

Tany nodded and followed him without protest.

Lily and Harry never noticed.

"Oh my baby," whispered Lily.  "I'm so sorry.  I've missed everything, haven't I?"

"I'm okay," said Harry softly, knowing innately that she'd see right through him and see that he _wasn't_ okay.  Mother's had that ability.  "Scarred but okay.  I've got Da, after all."

Lily did notice but didn't say anything.  Instead she said, "Severus?  He knows?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Lily closed her eyes.

"I tried to many times to write him, to tell him that he was going to be a father.  Not a one got finished."  She pulled back from him and looked up into his face.  "Tell me everything.  Including where these scars came from."

Harry nodded, knowing she was referring to the scars on his hands.  He just hoped she didn't ask to see his others.  It might send her off hunting Argil, wherever the bastard had gone after he'd died.

"I will, Mum.  I will."

Lily smiled at those words and took his hands in her own, leading him over to the couch.

"Now…begin at the beginning…"

**A/N:** Point to all of this…there is none.  I wanted Harry and Lily to have a moment together and the coma posed a way to give them one.  So there.  Reasoning for the entire thing about the journey to find Lily. 


	122. Chapter 121: A History Lesson and an Exc

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 121 – A History Lesson and an Exchange of Letters**

"How dare Albus let you grow up like that!  Foolish old man!  If he had but asked Severus, he would have known not to trust my sister with anything!"

"He couldn't ask him," said Harry quickly, trying to cool his mother's ire – which was proving that he didn't get his temper just from his father.  "Da was in Azkaban."

"_What?_  What was he doing in Azkaban?"

"He got caught.  Aurors got him during a raid that was meant to capture Lucius Malfoy."

"The same raid Tany was killed in," whispered Lily.  "She never said he was taken to Azkaban, just the he was captured."

"Well she was dead before then, wasn't she?"  Harry winced as the words came out rather harshly and mumbled, "Sorry."

Lily smiled gently and reached out to caress his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his somewhat pronounced cheekbones.

"Its okay.  You've got a mix of our temper's I see.  And your father's cheekbones."

"And his hair, height, build…"

"My nose thankfully…"

"Your eyes…"

"His face, my jaw…"

"So," said Harry with a smirk, "a thorough mix of you both?"

"A thorough mix indeed," agreed Lily.  "And his smirk."  She shook her head and continued, "Now I know why I never had the heart to cast a charm on you to make you look like Jamie."

"Hmm?"

"You're too handsome to change your looks.  Though you should grow your hair out.  Short hair never looked good on Sev and it doesn't look quite right on you."

"You should have seen it on the streets," said Harry with a wry grin.

"Tell me about them.  Did you have anyone to take care of you?"

Harry nodded and began to tell his mother everything about that time.  He told her about Abram, who had found him in a cold alley.  About Evan and Lyla, who had been like surrogate parents before their deaths.  About Tyls, who had been like a brother.  Cal and Leo, the twins who had at once been defender and attacker.  He told her about them all, all the children that Argil had taken in to fill his pockets with stolen cash.  He told her of Cal, Leo, and Nyv's murders by Argil.  Of Abram's drunken tendencies.  _Everything._

Lily's fist stayed clenched during the whole of his telling and he paused just before he told of his meeting Mrs. Weasley in the Leaky Cauldron.  He reached out and laid his hand over hers, squeezing gently.

"Mum?"

Lily looked up at him and whispered, "I'm so sorry.  You shouldn't have had to grow up like that."

"And Da shouldn't have been forced into being a Death Eater.  We can't change the past, Mum.  I'm not even sure I would if I could."

"Harry…" began Lily.

"No," said Harry sternly, eyes shining.  "I wouldn't.  Even if we could have lived together, had been a real family, I wouldn't.  What I learned on the streets has saved me and my friends too often.  If I hadn't learned what I did, I might not have been able to have done what I've done."

Lily nodded at his confession, tears in her eyes.  She understood what he was saying.

"Tell me about your friends," she said suddenly.  "What are they like?  What House are they in?"  She frowned and added, "What House are you in, for that matter?  Is there a girl?"

"Slow down, Mum!" exclaimed Harry, laughing.  "I'll get to them."

"Start back where you left off then.  You found the Cauldron…"

"And then Mrs. Weasley found me."

"Now after that…"

"I'm getting there, Mum, I'm getting there."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, mate," whispered Niamh to the still body on the hospital bed as she sank down into a chair.  "I ought to kill you for that Christmas present.  You ruddy bastard."  She laughed and added, "Or maybe I should kiss you!  Harry, mate, you are full of surprises."

Harry's still form didn't move and Niamh smiled, leaning on the edge of the bed.

"Somehow I keep expecting you to reply.  I know your not here but…I don't know, I expect you to be here."  She sighed and reached out to clench his unresponsive fingers in her own.

"You had better come back," she hissed savagely.  "I hope some part of you can hear me, Harry.  'Cause if you don't come back…well, I'll just have to figure out a way to bring you back, won't I?  I am a telepath after all.  I'm sure with a little practice and Jar's help I could pry you back into consciousness."  She shrugged and added softly, "It might take a few years but I'm certain I could do it…"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

Niamh blinked and stared at the owl sitting on the end of the bed.  A letter was tied to its leg and it was blinking at her.

"Hey there, you.  Who's the letter for?"

"T'who?" replied the owl, tilting its head to the side.

Niamh sighed and muttered, "Now I'm expecting owl's to talk to me.  Too much time around Jar.  C'mere little bird…"

"Who," said the owl and hopped away from her.

"Hey!  Give me the letter, little owl.  Is it for Harry?"

"Who!  Who!" cried the owl, flapping its wings.

"Okay, okay," said Niamh.  "Calm down.  Will you let me have the letter?  I'm a friend of Harry's."

The owl looked at her skeptically for a moment then held out its leg.  Niamh pumped her fist in the air in success then reached out to untie the letter.  She pulled a slightly dry piece of bread from her pocket and said, "Um, this is from breakfast.  It's all I've got…"

"Who?" said the owl, eying the piece of bread hungrily.  Niamh handed it over and the owl gulped it down before it launched itself into the air, flying out of the hospital wing.

"So," said Niamh as soon as it was gone, "let's see who this is from, shall we?"

She unfolded the letter and flicked her eyes down to the signature.  Her eyes grew wide as she saw who if was from.

"_Sirius!_"

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner.  This is the first chance I've gotten.  Been busy, you know.  How has the year been so far?  Good?  How about Snape?  If he starts being a bastard, you tell me.  I'll set him straight for you.  And attempt not to have too much bloodshed.  Promise._

_I want you to know that I'm safe.  I know you were worried about me after the Tri-wizard Tournament and I wanted to assure you that I'm not in any sort of trouble.  Well, besides the trouble I'm already in from the Ministry but you know about that._

_Stay safe, kid.  And try not to get into too much mischief._

_Sirius_

_P.S. Tell Niamh and the rest 'hello' for me._

"Oh no," breathed Niamh.  They had never told Sirius about Harry being in his coma!  Hell, they hadn't told anyone.

But they should have at least told Sirius.

The dark-haired girl sighed and looked at her friend's still form sadly.

"Looks like I'm going to have to break the news to Sirius.  This isn't going to be pretty…"

She rose slowly from her seat and patted Harry's hand before she left to go find some parchment and a quill.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Sirius,_

_It's Niamh.  I got your letter that you sent to Harry.  You see…he's somewhat out of reach at the moment.  There was an accident at the beginning of the year and well – Harry got knocked into a coma._

_I'm sorry that we didn't owl you and tell you sooner but in all our trying to keep the news away from the Daily Prophet and the Ministry, I guess we forgot.  Please don't come back here just because of this.  Harry wouldn't want you to risk it.  Neither would I, for that matter._

_Madam Pomfrey says that Harry may wake up before the school year is through.  But we're not sure.  We all hope that she will be right._

_Harry's safe right where he is.  So you keep with what you said in your letter and keep yourself safe.  Or else I'll send you an owl with a hex in it._

_Niamh_

Niamh reread over her letter as she made her way up to the Owlery to send it off.  She just hoped Sirius would listen to her and wouldn't be stubborn and come back from…wherever he was.

As she made her way up the last few steps, she heard something.  Pausing to listen, her jaw dropped when she realized what it was.

Parseltongue.  She had heard Harry speaking it enough to recognize it.

But…Harry was the only Parselmouth in the school.  Probably the only one in the wizarding world beside Voldemort.

So who…?

Niamh crept slowly up the rest of the steps, carefully to avoid the spots in them that creaked.  She peered into the Owlery and blinked when she saw who it was that was speaking.

"_Ginny?!_" she exclaimed, stepping up into the tower.

The redhead looked up with a horrified expression on her face and yelped, "_Niamh!_  Oh Merlin…I…"

"You were speaking Parseltongue," said Niamh, staring at the younger girl.  "To Hedwig."

Ginny nodded slowly, looking down at the black snake that was curled up on her knee.  "Yeah…"

"_How?_  I thought Harry was the only Parselmouth…"

"He was," said Ginny softly.  "Until Tom took me over, that is.  He…he transferred a bit of himself into me.  He had to, to open the Chamber."  She looked fearfully up at the other girl then looked away quickly.

Niamh sank down onto the floor beside the girl and said, "Gin, I'm not mad about it, if that's what your thinking.  Its just…why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was afraid.  You saw how everyone treated Harry after we found out he was one!  I didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

"Oh, Gin," breathed Niamh.  "You know we'd have kept it a secret."

"I wasn't worried about you guys," whispered Ginny, absently stroking Hedwig's head.  "I knew you and Mik wouldn't mind.  And Hermione wouldn't either."

"You were worried about Ron."

"He's already been against me once!  I didn't want him to hate me again."

Niamh smiled and said, "He didn't hate you, Gin.  He…hell, he's a _Gryff!_  You know most of them jump right on into something without asking questions."

"Harry's like that."

"Harry's got Gryff tendencies.  And he doesn't jump into everything without asking questions."

"Most things."

"Okay, most things.  But your brother…you know how he is, Gin.  He jumps to conclusions too fast.  And he never hated you then.  He just…he didn't want to see his little sister as a Slytherin."

Ginny frowned and said, "You and Harry are Slyth's and he didn't mind."

"He minded Harry in the beginning.  Harry told me so.  And we're different.  We're not blood relatives.  You're his _sister._  Not just some friend.  Y'get what I'm saying?"

"I think so.  But…what if he blows up on me?"

"We'll get Mione to tell him.  Y'know she'll knock him down quick."

Ginny chuckled and said, "Yeah.  What's that?"

"Letter."

"For who?"

"Sirius.  He sent Harry a letter."

"_Oh no!_  We never told him!"

"I know," said Niamh, looking downcast.  "I feel bad about it."

"We didn't have time to think about him."

"I know.  Still feel bad."  Niamh heaved a sigh and added, "Let me send this off and we can head back down to Serpens.  Tell Mik and the rest if their down there."

"What about Hermione?" asked Ginny.  "And Neville.  Shouldn't we tell him too?"

"I've got Potions first with both of them tomorrow.  I'll tell one and get them to inform the other one.  'Kay?"

"Okay."

"Good."  Niamh whispered something to the school owl on her arm then sent it soaring out the window.  "Let's head down then."


	123. Chapter 122: Threats

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 122 – Threats**

Nighttime at Hogwarts.  All of the soul's in the castle were tucked safely into their beds.  They all slept peacefully.

Or perhaps not all…

The hospital wing doors creaked open and a shadowy figure slipped in.  It looked around then slowly crept towards the only occupied bed.

_Swoooosh!_

Silver glinted as a dagger was drawn from a sheath somewhere upon the shadowy figure's body.  They continued to creep forward, raising to dagger high.  The muscles in their arm knotted to deliver a deathblow…

"Mmm," mumbled a sleeping Niamh, shifting her position.  She was curled up on the edge of the bed, her head pillowed on Harry's chest.  One arm was thrown haphazardly over his stomach whilst the other was curled in his dark hair.

The figure lowered the dagger and slipped back into the shadow.

_Swoosh._

The dagger was sheathed as the figure crept back out of the hospital wing, closing the door carefully behind it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"The girl was there, Master.  I could not kill Potter with her there.  She was lying right next to him…"

"I do not care for your excuses, boy.  I want Potter _dead_.  Kill the girl if you must."

"But, Master, we need not kill anyone else…"

"_SILENCE!_  You piece of rotted flesh!  I made you and you will obey me.  Or you will suffer the consequences."

The shadowy figure bowed before the fire.

"Yes, Master."

"Better.  Perhaps you need a bit of help.  That Ymber boy could be used…"

"Perhaps more…professional…help, Master?  Ymber fights.  Even now."

A pause.

"There is no chance that he will break free, of course."

"Of course, Master.  He simply rants and raves.  But I am stronger."

"Good, good.  Perhaps we can get Severus to assist you…"

"I do not trust him, Master."

"Nor do I, boy.  It is well you do not trust him.  He betrayed me once.  He may very well do it again.  Let us test him."

"And if he fails?"

"One less nuisance for me to worry about."

A grin spread across the shadowy face.

"Yes, Master…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus was playing a game of chess with Dumbledore when the Call came.  He was just about to make his move when pain from the Mark ripped through his arm.  A tiny whimper escaped him as he was unready for the pain and he flinched.  He hated showing weakness.  It was a product of growing up in Knockturn Alley and living with his father.

Not to mention surviving the Death Eater ranks.

"Forgive me, Albus," he gasped through clenched teeth.  "Our game shall have to be postponed."

Dumbledore just nodded gravely and said, "Go."

Severus fled.

He left the castle as quickly as possible, heading towards the gate.  When he got there, he touched a stone in one of the huge columns that held the hinges for the gates.  The stone slid aside and he grabbed the black robes and stark white mask that had been hidden there.  Drawing on robe and mask, he stepped off the grounds and Apparated.

When he Disapparated, it was at Voldemort's very feet.  He dropped to his knees and bent to kiss the hem of the madman's robes.  His stomach threatened to revolt and expel the meal he'd eaten a hour earlier but he forced it to calm.

Then he noticed that he was the only Death Eater there.

A shiver of icy fear flickered through him.  This could _not_ be a good sign.

"Severus," purred Voldemort.  "Your reflexes have slipped in their potency.  Years ago you would have been here in an instant.  Now it takes you five minutes."

"I cannot Apparate from inside the Hogwarts wards, my lord.  Forgive me."

"Ah, forgiveness.  Yes, there is a question of what I should do with you, Severus.  Your actions of late have been very suspicious."

Severus' breath froze in his throat.

_Don't say anything about Harry_, he prayed.  _Don't say…_

"Particularly your relationship with Harry Potter."

_Bugger and blast._

"Lucius tells me that he stayed with you for a time last year.  He and a girl.  Would you care to explain this strange occurrence, Severus?"

"My lord," said Severus, keeping his voice flat.  "Dumbledore forced me to look after the pair.  The girl is Potter's friend."

"That does not explain why, Severus."

"Dumbledore does not trust Potter's relatives, my lord.  Nor the girl's.  Since I am their Head of House, Dumbledore decided that I should care for them."

"I see.  This odd sort of loyalty you have to Dumbledore is disturbing as well."

"My lord, I…"

"_CRUCIO!_"

Severus' world exploded in a familiar flood of nerve-wracking pain.  As the curse raced through him, his mind slipped away from the pain.  It was a trick he had learned in his days in the Knockturn Alley orphanage.  When he had been beaten up severely by the larger boys, it had been a blessing.

In Voldemort's court, it had been a lifesaver.

It also never allowed him to scream.  Which gave him a certain amount of respect from the Dark Lord.

"Still not screaming, I see," said Voldemort as he released the curse.  "Very good.  I like consistency."  A pause.  "Unless it is one of failure, of course."

"Of course, my lord," coughed Severus, bringing himself back.  "You are very wise."

"Any you, my potion maker, are still as sly as ever.  Now…I have a job for you."

"A job, my lord?  I will do all I can to serve."

Voldemort smiled a cold smile and said, "I am glad to hear it.  Now your job shall be to…"

Severus' brain suddenly screamed that something was wrong.

"…kill Harry Potter."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus, slamming the door shut on the part of him mind that had started to scream.  "It shall be done."

"Very good.  I hope you do not fail me, Severus.  The consequences will be dire if so."

"Yes, my lord."

"Go."

Severus bowed low and Apparated back to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.  He removed the robe and mask and tucked them back into their hiding place before he started across the grounds.

_Kill Harry.  Kill my son._

**_Never!_**

Severus nodded to himself.  He could never killed Harry.  He loved the boy for Slytherin's sake!  Hell, he had even come to like Hermione and Ron.

And he had _never_ liked Gryffindors.

Minus Lily, of course.  She was always more Slytherin than Gryffindor anyway.

Except for that damned courageous spirit of hers.  A spirit that her son – _their son_ – had inherited.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up to see Flitwick standing there.  The tiny professor was frowning at him.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Fine, Filius," muttered Severus.  "What are you doing up this late?"  It seemed an hour had passed since he had been Called.  That curse must have lasted longer than he thought…

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Flitwick with a smile.

Severus shrugged and said, "I was Called.  Nothing more."

"I see."  Flitwick had a worried look now.  'What did he want?"

_He wants me to kill my own son!_

"Nothing," was Severus' actual reply.  He dared not reveal his and Harry's relationship to anyone else.  Especially not out in the open where prying ears could hear.

"Ah," said Flitwick, not looking as though he believed the dark wizard.  "I'll let you go on your way then."  He started to move away and then Severus threw a question at his back.

"Where are you going, Filius?"

"Hospital wing," came the reply.

"To see Harry?" asked Severus.

"Yes.  I am trying to find a charm that will wake him.  I've heard that he was made up a few of his own but no one seems to be able to tell me any of them.  Do you know anyone who might know?"

"Inquire with Miss O'Feir.  I suppose the students do not call them the Lord and Lady Hex for nothing."

Flitwick smiled.

"No, I suppose they don't.  Well…goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight."

Severus sighed and continued on to his rooms, where he was immediately set upon by the little kitten that Niamh had given him.  It clawed at his ankle until he bent down with a sigh and picked it up.

"You are a most annoying creature."

"Mrow?" said the kitten.

"Indeed.  What is it you want?"

"Mrow," repeated the kitten, gnawing on a digit of his fingers.  He could barely feel the tiny teeth pricking his skin.

"A name perhaps?"

"Mrr-ow!"

"Fine.  I'll call you…Cat.  That's simple enough, isn't it?"

"Mrow."

"Infernal creature," growled Severus as the kitten continued to gnaw at his fingers.

He sank down into a chair by the fire and sighed, absently petting the kitten in his lap until Sleep came and took him into her sweet arms.


	124. Chapter 123: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 123 – Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

After Christmas the Quidditch season returned.  Ron was still the Seeker for Gryffindor team and Mika and Niamh had finally gotten their chance to play (or at least Niamh as Mika was a reserve Beater).  Ginny as well was getting a chance as she was the only Seeker Slytherin had left.

"I'm so nervous I'm shaking," said Ginny as they sat in the girl's locker room before their first game.

Niamh laughed and went over to the younger girl.  They were the only two girl's on the first string team, though when Harry returned Niamh would be the only one.

"Same here," said the dark-haired girl.  "Look."  She held up her hands, which were both quivering slightly.

Ginny chuckled.

"We're silly, aren't we?  So nervous before the game."

"Hey, image how Harry felt!  He was the reserve at first, remember?  He just got pulled into the game!"

"And became the first string Seeker because Terrence was injured."

"Hey!" came a voice from beyond the door.  "You two ready?  Its time to go!"

"Coming, Mik!" called both girl's in unison.

"C'mon," said Niamh, slapping Ginny's knee.  "Let's get out there and show what we can do."

Ginny grinned in response and grabbed her broom, tossing Niamh the one that sat beside it.  The dark-haired girl caught it instinctively then stared at it.

"Gin…I – I can't use this."

"Sure you can," said Ginny with a smile.  "Harry wouldn't mind.  And that Cleansweep you've been using is as slow as a turtle."

Niamh stared at the Firebolt, running one hand idly over the name etched in gold on it.  She then noticed something smaller carved into it.  Bringing it up to her face, she read: _Harold Jamison Snape – Slytherin Seeker_.  There was a little crude carving of a snitch at the end of it.

"Oh, Harry," she murmured, clutching the broom close.  Then she looked at Ginny and said, "Let's rock and roll."

As she marched out of the locker room, Ginny frowned and said to the empty room, "'Rock and roll?'"

"Gin!"

"Coming!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here we are again, professors and fellow students!  The first Quidditch game of the season: Slyyyyyyyyyyyytherin versus Gryffindooooooooooooooooooooooor!"

Cheers exploded from the stands as Lee Jordan's voice rang through the stadium.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team!  Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, and the new Keeper for this year – LONGBOTTOM?!"

"_NEVILLE?!_" exclaimed Niamh and Ginny at the same time.

"Now for the Slytherin team!  Malfoy, Baddock, Warrington, Ymber, O'Feir, Adick, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Weasley!"

"Let's go!" yelled Warrington, who had been unanimously elected captain of the team since he was the eldest member on it.

Niamh let out a whoop and leapt onto Harry's Firebolt, kicking off.  She did a barrel roll as she flew out, grinning wildly as she discovered why Harry loved this broom.

Well, besides the fact that Sirius had given it to him…

It was so much fun to ride!

She flew up to her position beside Thomas, who was one of her fellow Chaser's, bobbing in place in excitement.  After a moment she glanced upward to see Ginny and Ron glaring at each other.

Fred and George waved at her and she grinned feraly at them.

The whistle blew then and the Quaffle soared up into the air.

The game had begun.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And it's Ymber with the Quaffle – now O'Feir – _there's a Bludger!_ – and O'Feir dodges and passes to Adick! – _interception!_ – Bell has the Quaffle – passes to Johnson – _watch that Bludger Angelina!  OOO!_"

The crowd echoed Lee as a Bludger hit by Malfoy slammed into Angelina's side.  She dropped the Quaffle and Niamh swooped down to catch it deftly in one hand.  A maniacal grin on her face, she headed towards the Gryffindor goals.

Neville, to the amazement of many, held his ground before the wild visage of the Lady Hex.  And caught the Quaffle too.

Niamh shook her head and gave him a thumbs up before she launched back into the game.  Neville didn't know whether to grin or wonder if she should really be congratulating him.

"Bell has the Quaffle – passes to Johnson – passes to Spinnet – _watch out, Alicia!_ – back to Bell – and an interception by Adick! – he passes to O'Feir – SLYTHERIN SCORES!  10-0 Slytherin!"

Cheers went up from the green section of the stadium and Snape smirked in the teacher's box.

"Sorry, Nev!" yelled Niamh as she circled back around the golden hoops.

"No problem!" he yelled back, grinning.

"Ymber has the Quaffle again – oo, that had to hurt! – Bell catches the Quaffle and heads for the Slytherin Keeper.  I hope Warrington's ready for her!"

"You okay, Tom?" called Niamh to Thomas, who was clutching his shoulder.

"Fine!"

"Right."

Niamh ducked low to the Firebolt and shot towards Angelina, who now had the Quaffle.  She dove under the older girl and came up on her left side, tapping her on the shoulder.  When she looked, Niamh swooped under her to her right side and snatched the Quaffle with both hands.  Laughing madly, she pulled the Firebolt up using only her legs and shot back down the field.

"What a steal by O'Feir!  Amazing – there go Weasley and Weasley!  The Seekers have seen the Snitch!"

Niamh considered glancing at Ginny to see if she was ahead of Ron but she could see Katie Bell coming up on her right side and dropped it.  She turned her head to grin at Katie then dove.  The Gryffindor Chaser followed and Niamh laughed.

She pulled up inches from the ground and heard the crunch of something hitting the ground behind her.  Still grinning, she zipped around the Gryffindor goals and faked a shot into the one nearest here.  Neville dipped towards it and she slammed the Quaffle home into the far ring.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES!  20-0!"

A second later there was a triumphant cry from Ginny.

"I GOT THE SNITCH!"

The Slytherin stands exploded with cheers and whoops.  Niamh and Thomas, both screaming happily, swooped over to Ginny and enveloped the younger girl in a bear hug.

"Our first match together and we win!" exclaimed Niamh.

Thomas grinned and yelled, "That's a good sign, if any!"

Ginny laughed, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.  "I'll vouch for that!" she yelled as she waved the captured Snitch proudly.


	125. Chapter 124: A Problem Arises

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 124 – A Problem Arises**

"You have failed me, Severus."

"Forgive me, my lord, I…"

"_Crucio!_"

Severus hit the floor hard, his head cracking sharply against the stones.  His mind had just started to drift away from the pain when a second Cruciatus Curse hit him.  Immediately his mind shot back into its place and began to scream along with his nerves.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Crucio!_"

Four more curses joined Voldemort's and the second one.  The pain, for the first time in years, became too much.

Severus screamed.

Laughter sounded on the edge of his hearing, harsh laughter. They were laughing at him.  All of them.  Laughing at his failure.

It infuriated him.

But he could nothing about it.

A few seconds after the other curses had been cast, he began to lose consciousness.  There is only so much pain that the human body can take – even one hardened by the streets – and Severus' body had reached its breaking point.

He lost consciousness slowly, his last thought before he slipped into that dark pit was towards his comatose son miles away.

_I'm sorry._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_PROFESSOR!_" screamed Niamh, sitting up sharply.

"_Miss O'Feir!_" snapped Madam Pomfrey.  "OUT!"

"But…" began Niamh, sitting up.

"_OUT!_"

Niamh fled.

She turned and ran for Dumbledore's office, to which she hoped the password Harry had used at the beginning of the year had not been changed.

"Fizzing Whizbee!" she snapped to the gargoyle as she slid to a halt in front of it.

The ugly statue seemed to leer at her and she scowled at it.

"Let me in!  I need to talk to the Headmaster!"

The gargoyle didn't move.

"It's important!  Professor Snape could be in trouble!"

At that the gargoyle did move.  The dark-haired girl didn't waste a second to charge past it and up the moving staircase.  At the top, she flung herself at the door and threw it open.

"Headmaster!  Oh…"

Dumbledore and the other occupant of the office turned to blink at her.

"Miss O'Feir?" queried Dumbledore.

"Niamh?"

The Slytherin blinked and stared at the other occupant.  It took her a moment to figure out who it was as they looked very different from the last time she'd seen them.

"_Sirius!_" she shrieked.  "What are you doing here!  _I told you not to come!_"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, kid.  I had to.  Had to report anyway."

Niamh fumed for a moment then turned on Dumbledore and said, "Sir!  Professor Snape's in trouble!"

"Severus?" said Dumbledore in surprise as Sirius' upper lip drew back in a sneer.

"I always knew Snape was good for nothing."

"Sirius!" reprimanded Niamh and Dumbledore at the same time.

Dumbledore frowned at the Animagus then turned his eyes upon Niamh.  "What do you mean Severus is in trouble?"

"I was asleep in the hospital wing and I…I saw him!  I saw Voldemort torturing him!  And Malfoy's father!  I didn't recognize the others."

"How did you see them?" asked Sirius.  "Only Seer's can see that sort of thing…"

"Miss O'Feir is a telepath and empath, Sirius," said Dumbledore gravely.  "Where were you sleeping exactly?"

Niamh flushed slightly as she said, "By Harry."

"Where _exactly?_"

"Beside him."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at that answer but Dumbledore just nodded.  He mused for a moment then asked, "Was one of your hand's anywhere near his scar?"

Niamh frowned then replied, "I think one was.  I…I don't know.  Is that why I saw…"

"I believe so," said Dumbledore.  His expression was very grave as he continued, "This is very grave news.  Voldemort obviously gave Severus a task to do."

"And he failed it," said Sirius softly.  He clenched a fist and snarled, "He failed it and now he's going to leave my godson without a father!"

"No!" exclaimed Niamh.  "He can't die!  Not now!"

"We cannot conclude that Voldemort will kill him," said Dumbledore, scowling at Sirius.  "I doubt that Voldemort suspects him of anything beyond failure."

"And if he does?" demanded Niamh, eyes flashing.  "Sir, Harry wouldn't make it very long without him."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, leaning forward.  "Harry's a strong kid…"

"I know," muttered Niamh.  "But…they depend on each other.  I know you've noticed it since Harry's coma began, sir.  Professor Snape has been snappier than ever."

"I have noticed, Miss O'Feir.  Do not worry.  We will get Severus back."

"I hope so," muttered Niamh.  "I suppose I'll go now…"

"Want some company?" asked Sirius, rising from his seat.

Niamh just shrugged and Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.  The Animagus nodded as well and with a subtle _pop_ was a large, black Grim-like dog.  It sidled up alongside Niamh and licked her hand.  The girl smiled and patted the shaggy head before heading towards the door, the dog bounding along after her.

Dumbledore smiled slightly then frowned.  He had plans to make.

And they were going to be difficult.  Very difficult indeed…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, nobody said Sirius was back!" exclaimed Ginny as Niamh and the big dog entered Arx Serpens.

"I just found out," said Niamh, collapsing into a chair as Ginny patted the dog.  "He just wandered in."

"Right when we told him not to.  Bad dog!" scolded Ginny.

Sirius gave Ginny an extremely sad look and she sighed.

"I hate dogs."

Sirius barked at that and Niamh laughed.

"Why's that?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged and replied, "Because they can give you the most heartbreaking looks in the entire universe, that's why.  It's bloody annoying."

"I'll go with you on that one."

Sirius barked sharply and both girls laughed.  Niamh then sobered and whispered, "Professor Snape's in trouble."

"What?" said Ginny, dropping her voice to a stage whisper.  "How d'you know?"

"I sort of…well – saw it."

"Huh?"

"I…"  Niamh sighed and hissed, "I'm a telepath!"

"_What?_"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Well I just discovered it at the end of last year.  I'm an empath too.  Which is really annoying right now as the shock your putting off it giving me a headache."

"Sorry," muttered Ginny.

"No problem.  I get a headache just about every day.  Its nothing new."

"Still sorry."

"I know.  But anyway…I was in the hospital wing and my hand touched Harry's head and…and I saw Professor Snape being tortured by Voldemort and the other Death Eater's."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"He failed at something," replied Niamh.  "Voldemort didn't say what.  But Professor Snape had six Cruciatus Curses cast on him."

"Oh Merlin," breathed Ginny.  "He could be insane by now!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Oh Niamh!  What if he is?  What'll we tell Harry?"

"I don't want to think about it," mumbled Niamh, curling up in her chair.  Sirius padded over to her and laid down at the foot of the chair, head on his paws.  Niamh's hand flopped down and began to stroke the fur along his back.  "I really don't."

"So let's not," said Ginny, tucking her feet underneath her.  "I'm sure Dumbledore'll find a way to get him back."

"I hope so.  For Harry's sake."

Ginny just nodded and the two girls fell into silence.  The only sound beyond that was the crackling of the fire or the swish of Sirius' tail.

There just wasn't anything they could say.


	126. Chapter 125: Injuries and Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 125 – Injuries and Awakenings**

Five days had passed before there was any news of Professor Snape.  Dumbledore sent Niamh a note at breakfast telling her of how he had returned to the castle and his condition.

Professor Snape is alive and well, Miss O'Feir.  Madam Rosemerta of the Three Broomsticks found him on her way home two days ago.  He is currently in her care as the injuries he sustained were severe.  But, according to Rosemerta, his mind was not harmed by the amount of Cruciatus you described to me.

He shall be moved into the hospital wing as soon as his injuries heal enough for him to travel.  I will inform you when this happens so you may be there.  I am certain he would like to see you.

                                                            Dumbledore

Niamh smiled tightly, glad to know that he was alright.  As she tucked the letter into an inside pocket of her robes she wondered if he really was alright.  He had been tortured, for Slytherin's sake!  He couldn't be alright.

She'd just have to wait and see.

It was all she could do.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I will kill him this time," snarled the shadowy figure as it entered the hospital wing.  "Interruptions or not."

They stalked over to the bed Harry lay in and drew their dagger, lifting it high.  Muscles drew taught as they readied themselves to deliver the blow that would kill the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," they whispered, blue lightning flickering across their purple eyes.  "See you in the next life."

The dagger fell…

"Perlustro!"

The dagger sank deep into Harry's chest but nothing happened.  No blood, no gaping hole.  Nothing.

"You!" hissed the figure, shadows whipping around their form like flames.

Neville blinked and fixed the figure with a quivering wand.  He had barely remembered that spell – which he had heard Niamh use once – in time and now his mind had gone blank.

Then he had an idea.

"P-petrificus totalus!"

The figure just laughed.

"Do you really think that will work on me?"

"No," snarled a new voice from the doorway, "but this surely will."

The figure's head snapped up and found Niamh standing there, her ebony wand pointed at him in her right hand.  In her left, Harry's holly wand sent off harsh orange sparks.

"Girl…"

"Commoveo!" snapped Niamh, sending the figure flying back into the air.  They hit the wall with the crack of breaking bones and fell to the floor.

The dark-haired girl slowly advanced on them, both wands spitting orange sparks now.

"I knew something was wrong," she hissed darkly.  "I just didn't know what."

"Very perceptive of you," grumbled the figure.  "You figured me out.  The jig is up.  I surrender."

"No, you don't," snarled Niamh.  "Evil doesn't surrender."

"Now who said I was evil?"

"This.  Resero Ingenium!"

A flood of golden light erupted from both wands and engulfed the figure, which began to scream.  Moment's later, a huge black serpent burst forth from their body, its coils twisting sinuously in the air.  Niamh dispelled it with a flick of her wand then snapped, "Obvolvo!  Gelo!  Favill…"  Her voice dropped off.

She couldn't say the last spell.

The figure's eyes danced mirthfully and she snapped, "Shut up!  I ought to use the worst spell in all creation on you, you bastard!  How could you?!"  Her eyes brimmed with tears as she continued, "Tyls, how could you do this to us?"

Tyls just looked superior and Niamh snarled something violently under her breath.  She then turned to Neville and said, "Go get Professor Dumbledore.  Tell him to hurry!"

Neville just nodded and ran, leaving Niamh alone with Tyls.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Something's wrong," said Harry suddenly, looking around.  He touched a hand to his chest and continued, "I – I can feel something.  Like someone's shoved something into my chest."

"You're gaining touch with the waking world again," said Tany.  "Harry, your going back."

"Going…back?"

Harry frowned.  That was it?  He was going back?  He was going to wake up?

"It seems like you only got here," murmured Lily, hugging her son close.  "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Mum," whispered Harry, returning the embrace.  He managed a slight smile as he added, "I kind of don't want to go.  But I do…"

"I know."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Lily smiled a sad smile and touched his cheek.

"Time can only tell."  Her hand suddenly passed through his cheek and she gasped.

Harry held up his hand and stared right through it.  He was fading away.

"Mum…" he whispered in a child's frightened tone, turning wide emerald eyes on her.  He felt like he was losing her forever.

"I know, baby," whispered Lily.  "Tell Severus I love him."

"I will," promised Harry.  He felt as though he was sliding towards his right side.  Like he was sitting on the side of a hill.

"I love you."

"Love you, Mum."

With a soft pop and a brush of air, Harry was gone.  Lily stared at the place where he had been not a moment before and began to weep.  Tany, a sad expression on her face, rose and went to take the other woman into her arms.

Both women would miss the young man.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What is the meaning of this…" began Dumbledore as he entered the hospital wing, Neville at his heels.  The second he entered, he felt a wave of dark magic roll over him.  It left a foul taste in his mouth.

He knew exactly what sort of magic this was.

"Necromancy," he growled, frowning at the young man entrapped in a wrapping of duct tape and a freeze spell.  "Miss O'Feir, did you…"

"Know about this?  No, sir."  Niamh scowled as she added, "I never felt…right…around him.  But I never suspected that he was evil."

"He's not evil," said Dumbledore.  "Just a puppet.  An empty shell."

"Still evil," muttered Niamh.

"Not quite, Miss O'Feir.  Not quite.  Mister Longbottom, would you please go find Professor McGonagall?  And ask her to bring Professor Flitwick with her."

"Yes, sir," muttered Neville, dashing out.

"Sir," said Niamh softly, "why would someone do this?  Why would they send…that thing…to torture me and Harry?"

Dumbledore cast a frown in her direction.  "I do not know what you speak of, Miss O'Feir."

"Sir…Harry told me last summer that Tyls was dead."

"Why did you never mention this?"

Niamh just shrugged and said softly, "I…I didn't want it to be true.  He is – was – our best friend, mine and Harry's.  I wanted him back."

"But it is not your friend, Niamh," said Dumbledore gently.

"I know…"

Niamh turned away slightly then gasped.

"Oh Merlin!"

She dashed forward and jerked the dagger from Harry's chest an instant before the spell Neville had cast upon it dissipated.  Breathing a sigh of relief, she collapsed on her friend's chest, throwing the dagger onto the other bed.

For a second, she thought she'd felt Harry's shift.

She looked at his face.

It had looked like his eyelids had flickered.

Niamh's heart dropped like a stone and she looked away, back towards Dumbledore, who was watching her gravely.

A second later, a presence exploded in her head, which sent her spinning back around.  Emerald eyes were blinking slightly at her and a vague smile spread over Harry's face.  The smile was strained as his face had not moved since the end of September.

"'Lo, Ni," he murmured in a scratchy voice.

Niamh stared blankly at him for a moment then a sob wrenched itself from her chest and she threw herself bodily onto him, hugging him tight.  A second later, Jardin appeared through the wall, his eyes golden again and his feathers shining anew.

Harry! 

Dumbledore smiled gently at the three of them then turned an icy gaze on the creature they had called Tyls.  It was glaring darkly at the happy trio, murder promised in his eyes.

Murder that would not take place now.

Harry had returned to the land of the waking.  And Dumbledore intended to make sure he stayed there.

A/N:  There!  Harry finally woke up.  **All who suspected Tyls of being evil, raise your hands.**  Idiot.  **It's a legitimate question.  ***snorts*  Mmmhmmm.


	127. Chapter 126: Discussions

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 126 – Discussions**

It took Harry to near the end of the school year to recover completely from the time he'd spent in his coma.  During his time in the coma, his body had gone through a state of regression.  Madam Pomfrey had halted what of it that she could but there were some thing's that she couldn't do.  She had managed to keep his muscles from regressing but that was all.  He had had a little bit of trouble getting his legs and arms to work correctly and even at the end of the year, he was walking with a slight limp.  But his reflexes were as fast as ever – as had been proved when Crabbe and Goyle had tried to jump him.

His voice had also suffered.  The full force of his Cockney accent had returned, which had – to his surprise – delighted Niamh.  When he had asked her why, she'd simply replied, "It makes you you, that's all."

Professor Snape had also been moved up to the castle.  But he was not going to recover as quickly as Harry.

The young man had learned of what had happened to his father from Niamh but that didn't answer the question as to _what_ Severus had failed Voldemort at.  It was a question only Severus could answer.

Unfortunately, he was currently in a potion-induced sleep, which Madam Pomfrey would only allow him out of for two hours at a time.

Times during which Harry nor anyone else was allowed to speak to him.

It was driving Harry mad.

Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore had informed him of what Tyls was.

"A zombie?"

"But someone said you couldn't bring the dead back to life," said Niamh suddenly, to which Harry shook his head.

"I's na bringin' tha' dead back ter life, Ni.  A zombie's na 'uman anymore.  They've na goh a soul.  Somebody else controls 'em.  Gives 'em life."

"Exactly," said Dumbledore.  "Very good, Harry.  May I ask where you found that?"

"Readin'," replied Harry.  He then said softly, "Voldemort summoned 'im, did'n 'e?"

"We have no proof of that…"

"I' had ter be 'im.  Abram tol' me about 'im.  'E saw 'im, Voldemort an' Wormtail.  'An Tyls."  Harry shook his head and continued softly, "I did'n believe 'im."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.  "Who is this Abram?"

"'E's tha' one tha' foun' me.  After tha' Dursley's abandoned meh.  'E," he swallowed hard before continuing, "'E was there when Tyls was killed."

Dumbledore sat up straight at that and fixed the dark-haired young man with a fierce look.

"Tell me."

"Professor, I…"

"Harry."

"_I can'na!_" yelled Harry.  "I can'na tell ye!"

"Harry," whispered Niamh, reaching across the space between their chairs to touch his arm.  Emerald met crystalline blue and the girl continued, "Please.  I want to know.  I _need_ to know."

"Ni…"

"_Please_."

"I can'," breathed Harry.  "I's too 'ard."

"There _is_ an easier way, Harry," said Dumbledore softly.  He nodded in the direction of one of his cabinets, where a large stone bowl sat, its contents giving off a slight silvery sheen.  Harry looked at it then back at the Headmaster.

"I doan know…"

"Harry, I will keep you and Miss O'Feir in this office until I have this story."

"I's na important…"

"Its important to _me_," hissed Niamh.  "Please, Harry."

Harry looked once at her, his face as open as a book.  Niamh saw pain and fear in his face.  And she felt then in the welter of emotions that rolled across her.

Then he looked at Dumbledore, his expression gone to stone.  He nodded numbly and waited silently as the older wizard rose and brought the Pensieve over to the desk.

"Do you know…" began Dumbledore.

"I know how ter use i'," mumbled Harry, taking out his wand – which Niamh had graciously returned along with Hedwig and his basilisk pendant.  He placed the tip of it against his temple and closed his eyes, drawing a white thread away a moment later when he moved his wand away.  The thread dropped into the Pensieve and the surface flickered black for a moment.

Dumbledore started then reached forward and touched the surface of the silver liquid.  Niamh and Harry both followed suit and the three of them were drawn into it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They saw all of it.  The words between Harry and Argil.  The revealing of Argil's raping of the elder children, of _Tyls_.  They saw the darkness in Harry's eyes.  Tyls' death in Harry's arms.  Argil's death.  Harry's threat to Abram.

_Everything._

When they were thrown out of the Pensieve, Niamh had tears streaming down her cheeks.  She knew now why Harry had been so distant after that incident.

Dumbledore watched Harry gravely as the teen leaned forward and retrieved his memory from the Pensieve.

"You could leave it in there, you know."

Harry glared mildly at him.

"Where someone c'n ge' i'?  No t'anks.  I'd rather 'ave i' in me head."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, nodding slightly.  "Why did you not inform anyone of this?"

"I committed _murder_, professor.  Tha's a crime in tha' Muggle _an'_ tha' Wizardin' world."  He looked towards Niamh quickly and added, "An' I did'n wan' some people ter thin' less o' me."

Niamh let loose a sob and flung herself from her chair onto the floor at Harry's knees.  She grabbed his hands in her own and brought them to her face in a teary kiss.

"I would _never_ think less of you, Harry," she hissed in a slightly savage tone.  "_Never._  You're my best friend.  My _best_.  I'll always stand by you, no matter what.  You could kill that bastard a thousand times over and I'd _still_ stand by you."

"Ni…" began Harry, feeling tears of his own welling up.  But he wouldn't allow them to fall.  Not now.

Not yet.

He had other things to do first.

"How would you kill a zombie?" he whispered, drawing a small sob from Niamh.

"Burning or beheading," replied Dumbledore softly.  "You need not worry…"

"_No!_" snapped Harry, fixed the Headmaster with a fierce scowl.  "Voldemort sent 'im ter harm _me_.  I's righ' tha' I end i'."

"Harry…"

"I've goh to settle my demons, Ni," whispered Harry, cupping her face in his hands.  "This i' the only way I know 'ow."

Niamh sniffed then whispered, "I'll be right there with you then."

Harry smiled.  "Alrigh'."

Dumbledore frowned and began, "Are you sure…"

"_Yes_," growled Harry and Niamh at the same time.

"Very well.  I do not think you should be the one's to do this but if you wish…I will allow it.  Demons must be settled, especially those Lord Voldemort digs up."

Harry just nodded and rose to his feet, lifting Niamh up with him.

"Le's do i' now," he whispered.  "Ge' i' done wi'."

Niamh just nodded and leaned against him, her head on his chest.  Harry hugged her close for a moment then slowly moved her towards the door.

Dumbledore watched them go with a grave expression.  As the door swung closed behind them, Fawkes ruffled his feathers.

They are much older than they seem. 

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "but no young man or woman should have had to endure what they have."

I agree, said Fawkes.  But they have.  Let them do this, Albus.  He was their friend.  Let them send this creature Riddle summoned to a dark grave.  Perhaps it will help a wound heal. 

"I hope you are right," said Dumbledore softly.  "I hope that you are indeed right, my old friend."


	128. Chapter 127: Putting Things to Rest

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 127 – Putting Things To Rest**

"Can we really do this?" asked Niamh as she and Harry began to walk towards the dungeons.

"We 'ave to," replied Harry."

"But he's…"

"'E's na Tyls, Ni!  'E's…'e's just some creature tha' Voldemort created ter shake us up."  Harry's expression turned savage as he continued, "_'E knew!  _'E found ou' about me past.  An' 'e found ou' about Tyls' death.  'E found ou' an' 'e's been tryin' ter use i' against us.  _'Gainst me._  Bloody bastard…"

"I can't believe I didn't see it," whispered Niamh.  "I _knew_ he was dead.  Why didn't  I know not to trust him?"

"Ye did'na 'ave 'im die in yer arms," said Harry softly.

Niamh wrapped an arm about his waist and said, "Harry, I'm…"

"Sorry?  Doan be.  Jus'…jus' doan le' me do this alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Niamh.

"I'm gla'," said Harry, curling his left arm about her shoulder.  His right extended out to his side and he muttered, "_Appello Chalybs!_"

There was a swirl of emerald green motes of light from his hand and then the sword he had borne out of the Chamber of Secrets appeared.  He swung the blade in a smooth circle, a grim expression on his face.

"Harry," breathed Niamh, "that was…that was wandless magic."

"Yeh."

"But…"

"We're 'ere," interrupted Harry.  He looked down at her and said, "Ye ready?"

Niamh stared right back up at him and took a deep breath before saying, "As I'll ever be."  She then softly added, "We have no other choice, do we?"

"No," replied Harry gravely.

Niamh leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered, "This is wrong."

"I know."

"We shouldn't have to do this."

"Bu' we do.  'Ere's nothin' fer i'."

"I know…"

Harry hugged her close for a moment then released her, reaching out to open the door.  He had just pulled it open, when something hard came crashing down on the back of his neck.  With a moan, he went down and Niamh after him as she too was hit – but not hard enough to knock her unconscious.  As she fell, her eyes focused on the face of their attacker.

"_Tom?_" she breathed.

Tyls stepped out into the hallway and leaned down towards her.

"Can't find good help these days, can you?  Thomas, if you would?"

Thomas leaned down and hauled Niamh to her feet.  She fought against him but he held onto her with a single-mindedness that scared her.  A glance at his eyes, which were blank of all emotion, scared her even more.

Something was wrong.

"Well," said Tyls, standing over Harry.  "It looks like I'll be able to finish what I started.  Do you mind if I use your sword, Potter?  No?  Alright."

He leaned down and had just wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword, when a hand came down sharply on his wrist.  Black eyes met green and Harry snarled, "Tha's mine."

Tyls just smirked and rammed the end of the hilt into Harry's face.  The dark-haired teen turned his head so the blow glanced off his cheek and slammed his fist into the smirking visage above him.  Tyls was thrown backward and Harry leapt to his feet, charging him.

The sword lay on the ground.

Niamh looked at it then at the battling Harry and Tyls.  Then back again.

If she could get to that sword, she might be able to end this.  Only she was having some difficulties with this plan as she was currently incapacitated.

An elbow in Thomas' stomach, followed by a fierce uppercut to his jaw fixed this.

Niamh glanced at Harry and Tyls then dove for the sword.  Tyls saw this motion and threw Harry back a few feet, drawing his wand.

"_Crucio!_"

"NO!" snapped Harry as the spell sped past him.  Niamh hit the stone floor in convulsions, her screams echoing down the corridors of the dungeons.

"YES!" crowed Tyls, laughing.

Harry, eyes burning black, drew his wand and pointed it at Tyls' chest.

"_Favillesco!_"

Fire enveloped Tyls and he immediately stopped laughing.  He began to scream.

"Potter!  What are you doing?"

"Burnin' ye," snarled Harry.  "Ye'll be gone in a few minutes."

"_No!_  Please!  Harry!"

"_Go ter 'ell!_" bellowed Harry as the fire completely enveloped Tyls.  He saw flickers of flesh burning away before he turned and stalked over to the sword.  Picking it up, he turned and threw himself at Tyls as a blank-eye Thomas charged him.  The fiery form of Tyls was thrown to the ground and Harry let out a roar as he raised the sword then let it drop..

Tyls' head rolled away from his body, the fire about it dissipating as the head and the body burned itself away into nothingness.

Thomas staggered and stared at Harry.

"Harry!  He had be under Imperious!"

"I figured," muttered Harry.  He then whirled about and rushed to Niamh's side, lifting her up into his arms.  "Ni!  Ni, talk to me."

"Hi," mumbled Niamh.  She blinked tiredly at him and whispered, "It hurts."

"I know," whispered Harry.  "I'm goin' ter ge' ye ter Madam Pomfrey.  Tom…"

"What?" asked Thomas, looking up from the spot where Tyls had died.

"Go tell Professor Dumbledore wha' 'appened.  _Everyt'ing._"

"Okay."

Thomas ran off as Harry tucked the sword into his belt and hefted Niamh up into his arms.  She let out a little whimper as he staggered to his feet and he whispered, "Sorry."

"Wasn't…your…fault," whispered Niamh in a pain-laced tone.

_Yes_, thought Harry, _it was._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two weeks later the gang were on the train heading back to King's Cross.  They were all sitting quietly in one cab, none of them wishing to talk.

Niamh was leaning against Harry, her head pillowed on his shoulder as she slept.  Dumbledore had talked to some people and – with a small demonstration of her few scars by Niamh – her Aunt Maeve was given custody of her.

Harry was also asleep, his head leaning against Niamh's.  He had wanted to stay at Hogwarts with his father but Dumbledore – who had done some string pulling and had ousted the Dursley's as his guardians – was sending him to the Burrow.  He could do that as he had become Harry's 'guardian'.  In reality the papers that named him as such were void.  They were just for show until as such time as it was safe for Harry and Severus' relationship to come forth.

Ron, Hermione, Mika, and Ginny sat on the other side of the cab, watching their two friends.  Jardin perched on the luggage rack above their heads.  Hedwig was curled up in Ginny's hands, muttering something that the redhead explained was about humanity being stupid.  Ron gave his little sister an odd look as she said something in Parseltongue back to the snake but he said nothing.  He was okay with it.

Thomas yawned from his position on the floor and said, "Anyone else really tired?"

"Those two," said Mika, nodding at Harry and Niamh.

I would say so, said Jardin.  Voldemort practically came after the both of them this year. 

"True," said Hermione.  "I can't believe that someone could be so cruel."

"I can," whispered Ginny.  "I can believe that _he_ could be so cruel."  She shook her head and added, "I've been in his head after all."

Mika gently touched her shoulder and she leaned towards him, earning a grumpy look from Ron.

The door of their cab suddenly slid open and Ron turned his attention towards it, instantly snapping, "Get out, Malfoy."

Malfoy spared him one glance then looked over at the sleeping Harry.  He then took a step back and said, "As I see Potter isn't awake, I'll leave.  Good day."  With that he left, leaving the others to look at each other.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione, looking at the three Slytherins sitting to her left.  All three shrugged in response.

"No idea," said Thomas.

"He probably just wanted to talk to Harry," said Ginny.  "They've got an odd sort of…what would you call it?"

"Alliance?" suggested Mika.  "Friendship?"

Ginny just shrugged and looked out the window to see stone walls flashing by.

"We're here."

"Really?" said Harry, lifting his head.  He then gently shook the girl beside him and said, "Ni, wake up.  We're 'ere."

"Mmm," mumbled Niamh, attempting to burrow further into Harry's side.  He shook her again and blue eyes opened to glare at him.

"Sorry, Ni," said Harry sheepishly.  "Bu' we're 'ere."

"Oh," said Niamh, sitting up.  "Sorry."

"S'alrigh'," said Harry.  He then looked at his friends and said, "Le's go."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Out on the platform, Mrs. Weasley was chatting with a dark-haired woman of average height.  She was thin and dressed in ripped black jeans and a fishnet t-shirt, underneath which was a black spaghetti strap shirt.  There was a black leather bomber's jacket slung over her shoulder.

Ron gaped openly as Niamh called out to her.

"That's your aunt?" he gasped.

"What?" said Niamh.  "You expected the Easter Bunny?"

"The what?"

"Easter Bunny, Ron," said Harry.  "Easter Bunny."

"Never heard of him."

Harry sighed and said, "I'll explain i' ter ye later.  Le's go say 'ello."  He began to walk towards the two women, Niamh and Ginny at his heels.

"'Allo!" he called cheerily, waving at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" exclaimed the Weasley matriarch.  "Severus told me you were in a coma…"

"Yeh," said Harry.  "I'm alrigh' now, though.  Goh me accent back though.  Sort o' annoyin' bu' a' tha' same time na."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "It brings me back a few memories.  Ah, Maeve this is Harry Potter.  Harry, Maeve McAnally.""

The other woman nodded and said, in a slightly Irish accent, "Yes, Nia's told me a lot about you, Mister Potter."

"Harry, please."

"Very well.  Nia, are you ready to go?"

Niamh nodded and replied, "Just have to get my trunk.  Then we can go."

"I'll go get it," said Maeve.  "It was nice to finally meet you as well, Molly."

"And you.  Now, Niamh…"  Mrs. Weasley turned on Niamh and smiled warmly at her  "…you know that you are welcome to come to the Burrow anytime."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."  She winked at her friends before adding, "I'll definitely make a visit.  Or two."

"We'll all be looking forward to it.  Now where have Fred and George gone?"

"Slytherin knows," remarked Ginny.  She then grabbed Mika's hand and Harry's and chirped, "C'mon!  Let's get our trunks!"

Hey! yelled Jardin as Harry's shoulder – which he had been about to land on – got jerked away.  He instead settled on the arm Niamh offered and rustled his wings irritably.  Thank you, Virginia! 

Ginny just grinned cheekily over her shoulder at him and continued to pull the two boys towards the baggage car.

"Hyper, isn't she?" remarked Mika.

Harry just shook his head and grinned.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Around twenty minutes later, Hermione's parents arrived to get her as they all had managed to unload their luggage from the train.  The bushy-haired girl promised to visit sometime during the summer before she left.

Mad-Eye Moody limped up to take Mika, who gave the grizzled old Auror a worried sort of look.  Moody gave Harry an odd sort of look then lifted Mika's trunk into the air with a flick of his wand, turning and limping off.  Mika followed him after giving the same promise as Hermione.  Just before he and his father passed through the wall to the Muggle half of King's Cross, they saw a girl of about ten with a crop of silvery hair leap into the white-haired boy's arms.  Then they were gone.

Thomas had disappeared long ago with his parents and they saw Neville and Amanda leaving with a woman they assumed was Neville's grandmother judging from a stuffed vulture hat atop her head.

Niamh was the last to leave and gave Harry a tight hug before she did so.

"Don't get into any trouble without me, you hear?"

"I goh ye," said Harry, returning the hug.  "An' ye'd be'er visit."

Niamh just grinned at him then grabbed one end of her trunk as her aunt grabbed the other.  The two of them walked off, waving back at them.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "let's get going, shall we?"

I concur with that decision. 

"Hush, Jar," admonished Harry, tickling the feathers on the raven's chest.  He took charge of the trolley his and Ginny's trunks were stacked on and began to wheel it away, chatting amiably with the girl and Hedwig (who was still in the redhead's possession) as they walked.

And for once since the beginning of his fourth year, the memory of Tyls' death did not haunt him.

**_The Author's Notes of Insanity_**

So ends Part 5.  Praise be. ** You just say that because you've been watching all those movies on Sci-Fi.**  _What do they have to do with anything?_  _I believe he's referring to the fact that they were all religion related.  So?_  That has nothing to do with anything, Atra.  But, yes, Part 5 is finished.  And Part 6 may – for all I know – be begun in a few days time.  I've got two weeks to get started on it and figure out all the little twists in its plotline.  Praise be to Christmas holidays.  **There's that praise again…  Oh shut up.**  _I concur with that suggestion.  Aye aye!_  Same here.  ***scowls*  I hate you all.**  Yeah, well, we love you too, Atra.  **Shut up.  *sulks***

Heheh.  ^_^  See you lot when Part 6 gets started!  Till then…toodle-loo, ta ta, cheerio, ciao, adios, and any other way you can say 'goodbye'.


	129. PART 6 :: Chapter 128: Birthdays and Di

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**A/N:**  Good morning, evening, hi, hello, greetings, salutations, and any other general greeting one can think of.  Well, we're back folks.  Part 6 of NM.  Isn't it grand?  ^_^

Now, before we get this train a rollin', I shall bring to notice that I had a lovely, lovely little flame come to me not too long ago.  I thought long and hard on answering this flame and for a while, I wasn't going to.  But after a bit more thought, I decided I would.  I thought up such a nice response to it I couldn't just let it pass by.

First things first.  *takes flame and throws it onto a fire*  And now secondly…  *sits down by fire and pulls out a bag of marshmallows and a stick*  Now that I'm ready to begin, I shall.  *sticks a marshmallow on the end of stick and pokes it into the fire*

My dear, dear flamer, Borg.  Your review was quite lovely.  Very grammatical.  It was filled with such…such…  *gives a pointed look*  Are you a Gryffindor perhaps?  I'm certain a Slytherin would have had more tact.  Firstly, my dear flamer, you _CANNOT_ under any circumstances read the first chapter of a story and then the last and expect it to be a good read.  You would have no comprehension of what was going on and the plot would have been shot to high Hell.  Say you read the first chapter of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy (in the first book) then the last one (in the last book, mind you).  You would have no idea as to who half of the characters were (being as the first few chapters are of nothing but Gandalf and the Hobbits) and no idea of what was going on.  And don't tell me the movies would have cleared all that up – movies lack all the lovely little variances of a book.  Another example: reading the first chapter of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and then the last.  Still no clue as to what was going on.

Continuing on…you say you read the first chapter of _Not Myself_ (and may I point out that that is the prologue) and then Chapter 125.  You therefore have no sense of the plot and no sense of what has happened.  If you had read the story through _COMPLETELY_ and then lodged your…ahem, complaint…I might be able to take you seriously.  As you didn't, I can't.  Forgive me my poor little Gryffindor, I'm only a Slytherin.  We don't understand your mannerisms.

As to your comment that I should remove all of my stories and find another hobby…I have only one thing to say.  Fuck you.  Younger people reading this story, please excuse my language, but I feel I can be no blunter with my words.  I love writing, dear flamer, and enjoy it to the depths of my soul.  And your words will in no way move me from doing what I love.  You could flame me a hundred thousand different times and I would still continue to bash my words out onto my keyboard with all of my heart behind them.  As the phrase goes, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.  Your words, my dear, dear Borg, my poor little Gryffindor, have not moved me.

I doubt that you, my dear Borg, are reading this but whether you are or not, I don't care.  Perhaps you are reading my words.  Perhaps not.  Whatever way…it doesn't matter.  I don't care.  I just wanted to get these words out of me and so here they are, splayed for all to see.

There.  I'm done.  Finished.  Finite.  And so is my marshmallow.  *pulls a flaming marshmallow out of the fire and blows it out before taking a bite*  And now, in the words of John Cleese, for something completely different.

The first chapter of Part 6 of _Not Myself_.  Enjoy my loyal minions!

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 128 – Birthdays and Discussions**

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Now I know I doan deserve this," said Harry as Niamh (who had come from her aunt's the day before) hugged him about the neck.

"Sure you do!" cried Niamh.  "Did you ever have a birthday party before you met us?"

Harry smiled at her and replied, "Jus' one."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, looking up from where she was cutting the cake, to say, "I believe he's talking about his first birthday with Lily and James."

Harry nodded and almost said something about the birthday.  But he had not told his friends what had happened when he was in his coma, so they did not know that he had been in limbo and had met his mother as well as Professor Figg's twin sister.  Twin Death Eater spy sister, nonetheless.

He had wanted to tell his father but as Madam Pomfrey had prevented everyone from seeing the injured professor, he had been unable to do so.

"_Serpent to Harry, serpent to Harry._"

Harry blinked and looked down at Hedwig, who was curled about his wrist.  He could hear Ginny snickering softly in the background.

"_The Fox laughs at me!_"

Harry just chuckled and said, "Well, whot ye said _was_ funny, Hed."

"_Humphf_."

"Here," said Mrs. Weasley, shoving a plate with a large slice of cake on it into Harry's hands.  "Eat."

"Aye, ma'am," chirped Harry, giving her a sharp salute as he collapsed into a chair.  Niamh flopped down beside him and nipped a small piece off of his cake.  "Oi!"

Niamh laughed and cut off a corner of her own cake, nudging it towards the edge of her plate.  Harry shook his head as she grinned at him and he reached over to jab the piece on the end of his fork.

"You both are fruitcakes," commented Fred.

Harry and Niamh both looked at each other, grinned, then looked at Fred, and said in childish tones, "But there's no fruit in these cakes…"

George snorted at the same time Ginny coughed into her glass.  Mrs. Weasley slapped her daughter on the back before handing Bill, who was currently visiting the Burrow, a piece of the cake.

* * * * 

In Hogwarts, a very tired Severus Snape slouched down in the chair he occupied in the Headmaster's office.  As he did so, he winced and held back the urge to grab his aching leg.  Even months afterward, the torture Voldemort (and various other Death Eater's) had put him through still troubled his body.

He was lucky that he had not gone insane.

"Hurting again, Severus?" said Dumbledore, frowning at his Potion's Master.

Severus grimaced and replied, "Only a lingering ache, Albus.  What is it that you wanted?"

He shouldn't be sitting in this office.  He should be with his _son_, celebrating the boy's sixteenth birthday.  But _no_.  Poppy had forbidden him to leave the castle grounds and Dumbledore had concreted that by casting a charm that did not allow him to leave the grounds.  He had tried four different times to get off the grounds afterwards and each time had found himself transported back to the entrance hall.

It greatly irked him.  Much more than anything else the old Headmaster had done.

"I wished to speak to you about Harry."

"What about him?" growled Severus, remembering the last time someone had wanted to talk about Harry.  He'd been ordered to kill the boy – his son.

"He…told me something recently that greatly disturbs me."

"Oh?  What did he do?  Raise one of Hagrid's beasts under his bed?  Smuggle a dragon egg in?  Perhaps a wolf cub?  Do tell, Albus.  What has my son done?"

Dumbledore gave him a grave look for his joking and chided, "This is a serious matter, Severus."

"Ah, a serious matter.  Pray tell then."

"He has committed murder."

Severus sat bolt upright in his chair and let out a sharp hiss as pain shot through him.  When Dumbledore moved to stand, he snarled, "Don't even, old man.  Now…what is this talk of murder?"

"A man.  I believe the one that raised him."

Severus blinked.

"A man named…Argil?"

"Yes.  How did you know?"

"There was an – incident.  Just before Harry's fourth year.  We – he, Niamh, and I – went to Diagon Alley.  They snuck out into London and had a run-in with one of Harry's old friends; that boy Tyls."

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something happened to the boy, Tyls.  I don't know what.  But I found Harry later that night, coming out of a burning building.  He was saying something but I never caught it."  Severus frowned at the old wizard and added, "That was where it happened, wasn't it?  This murder."

"I fear it might be so.  I requested to know and he placed the memory in my Pensieve for a time.  Miss O'Feir and I both viewed it.  The boy Tyls _died_ on that night.  After that, Harry killed the man – this Argil."

"I see," murmured Severus.  "So Tyls…"

"A zombie.  Brought back to life by Voldemort, if I do not miss my guess."

Severus glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"Who _else_ would wish to throw Harry off by bringing back someone who had died in his very presence?  I wondered long and hard why he and Niamh were both off after that incident.  Now I know."

"Did you recognize the boy?"

"Tyls?  The name only.  I had never seen him before.  But I did wonder where he had come from and where he had obtained the Gift."

"It seems we have discovered where," said Dumbledore gravely, glaring at his Potions Master for not revealing that information.  "As to the matter of Harry…"

"Albus," growled Severus, "Harry is _not_ some cold-blooded killer.  If he indeed killed this man, he had good reason."  As he said this, he trembled to know that his son had been forced to kill at such a young age.  No one so young should ever have to do such a thing.  And now he'd had to do so twice.  For if he knew his son, Harry would have taken care of the matter of this zombie himself.  Which would explain why he couldn't find _Ardwynhén_, the true name of the sword Harry had drawn from the Sorting Hat three years previous.

"That still does not excuse…"

"_Albus!_  There are rules of the streets that you do not know.  You do not survive upon them by being _'nice'._"

Dumbledore frowned.

"That is no excuse for murder."

Severus scowled darkly and growled, "Do you still have this memory?"

"No.  Harry took it back."

"I see.  I shall have to speak to him about this…"

"Severus…"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Albus," grunted Severus as he heaved himself painfully to his feet.  He smiled slightly at the old man over his shoulder as he added, "Isn't that what you told Mad-Eye when he wanted to throw me to the Dementors without trial?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and Severus felt a surge of triumph.

"I will write Harry.  Ask him about this."

"Perhaps a conversation over the Floo would be better," said Dumbledore.

"I am in no condition to crouch in front of a fire, Albus.  Letter writing I can do.  Good day."

"Good day," whispered Dumbledore to the dark wizard's retreating back.

Do not worry, said Fawkes, hopping to his bond's shoulder and rubbing his sleek head against Dumbledore's cheek.  All will turn out right. 

The old wizard smiled and reached up a withered hand to stroke the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage.

"I hope you are right, old friend."

I shall be, never fear, assured Fawkes, dark eyes flashing.

* * * * 

"Come on, Harry!  Rip it!"

"Ye shut up," snapped Harry, glaring mildly at Fred.  "Ye fools wrapped this li' a bloody…t'ing tha's really wrapped up."

George snorted and said, "That's a good one, Harry!"

"Shaddup," snarled the dark-haired boy, jerking the paper savagely.  He finally sighed and hurled it at Fred, who yelped in surprise.  "'Ere.  'Is yer wrappin'.  Ye open i'."

"But its your present…"

Harry turned one of his father's glares on the twin and Fred gave a sharp salute.

"Aye, captain, sir!  Open I shall!"  He then paused and said, "George, come help me."

Ron began to laugh as Harry reached out and snagged a package that had Ginny's writing scrawled across it.  He ripped it open to find a large book with an ornate snake painted on the cover.  The snake appeared real enough to speak to.

"Wha' is i'?" he asked, staring at the book.

Ginny smiled and replied, "A book written by Slytherin himself.  I found it in the attic of Flourish and Blotts.  The clerk thought it was a book on charms.  I guess it only shows itself to Slytherin's."

Harry grinned and set the book aside, saying, "T'anks, Gin.  I' shou' be interestin'."

"It is."  When Harry looked at her, the redhead shrugged and said, "I read a few pages near the middle.  There's a whole section on ancient dueling techniques and even one that explains about Parseltongue.  _That_ was particularly interesting."

Harry just smiled at the girl who shared his ability to speak to snakes then reached out for the next gift, which was from Ron.  It turned out to be a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  Several boxes of them, in fact.

Hermione's gift was another book – this one on modern dueling techniques.  Mika's was a Snitch that the boy _claimed_ was a gift from the English Seeker.  How he'd gotten it was not explained but Harry couldn't help but smile as the Snitch zoomed about his head.  Niamh had given him a new wand holster as she had noticed that his own was becoming a bit ragged about the edges and one of its straps was about to come loose.  Fred and George's gift had turned out to be a box of their various products, which they had disguised as a box of Chocolate Frog's to keep their mother from confiscating them.

The other Weasley's – with the exception of Percy – had teamed up to buy him another pair of combat boots.  His last three gifts were from his father, Hagrid, and a joint gift from Remus and Sirius.  Hagrid had sent a dagger that featured a snake as the hilt, his father had sent what appeared to be a Pensieve, and the last two Marauder's had given him his mother's wand, which had somehow survived the fire at Godric's Hollow.  Harry's eyes prickled as he remembered the only time he had spent with his mother and slipped the wand up his sleeve, tucking it through the loose straps of his wand holster.

As always, it was a good birthday.  Minus the fact that his father was not there.

* * * * 

Two weeks later, Niamh's birthday came around along with the sending out of the OWL results.  Her birthday was celebrated with the same vigor as Harry's and had just about the same amount of presents.

The two eldest Weasley's had pitched in to buy the girl a leather coat, while the twins had given her a collection of candies that were not recognizable.  She carefully set them aside as though they might explode and turned to the next set of gifts.

Ginny's gift was a shirt that had the Slytherin crest on the front and the words 'The Lady Hex' in large green writing on the back (she had one for Harry as well that read 'The Lord Hex').  Ron had come up with a book on Quidditch whilst Hermione had found one on dueling tactics.  Mika had sent a wand holster that he claimed his father had used at one point in time, which had delighted the girl so much that Harry was forced to tie her to her chair.

Her aunt had given her her birthday gift before she'd come to the Burrow (which was the Nine Inch Nails CD "Broken") and Harry had polished off her collected by giving her "The Frail".  Hagrid had sent a box of his rock cakes, at which everyone who had been subjected to them winced – Niamh was later seen using them as paperweights.

Four days after Niamh's birthday, the OWLS arrived.  Hermione was the only one that was ecstatic.  Ron was sullen about it and Niamh had brought up a question to Harry.

"Harry," she'd said as the school owl accepted a piece of bacon from Mrs. Weasley and left.

"Whot?" asked Harry.

"What are you going to do about your OWLS?"

Hermione suddenly shrieked, "_Oh my God!  HARRY!_  Your OWLS!  What are you going to do?  Your going to fail and then we'll be a year above you and…and…"

"Breathe, Mione, breathe," said Harry sharply.  When the bushy-haired girl calmed down, he continued, "Ah talked wi' the Headmaster abou' i' before we lef'.  'E's goin' ter le' me take tha' OWLS over Chris'mas hols."

"What about all the work you missed?" asked Ginny.

Harry grinned and replied, "Summer work.  Ah already goh half o' i' done.  Simple really."

"Only _you_ would say that," said Ron with a laugh.  He then paled as his mother handed him a sheet of paper before proceeding to hand similar one's to Hermione and Niamh.

Hermione let out a sudden squeal and hugged the nearest person about the neck – who just happened to be Ron.  The ginger-haired boy blushed to the roots of his hair and so did Hermione after she noticed who she was hugging.  She threw herself backwards, stammering incoherently until Niamh jerked her down into her seat.

"How many?" asked the dark-haired girl.

"What?"

"How many OWLS did you get?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "16.  O's in everything."

Niamh blinked then cried, "That's our Mione!"  She then turned to Ron and asked, "What about you?"

"8," replied Ron.  Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly then patted her youngest son's shoulder and turned back to fixing lunch.

"Whot abou' ye, Ni?" asked Harry.

"10," chirped Niamh.  "I bet you'll get as many as Mione, Harry!"

The dark-haired boy laughed and said, "Nah.  Ah'm nah tha' smar'."

"Don't sell yourself short, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.  "If I remember correctly, Severus and Lily both got 14 OWLS.  Lily messed up on Potions and Severus on Charms.  Neither of them were ever good in those areas yet the other was."  She smiled, as though to herself, as she continued, "I also found that amusing."

Harry smiled at her comment.  He found it amusing too.

"Anyone for Quidditch?" asked Ginny suddenly.

Harry's eyes brightened and Niamh grinned as she crowed, "Let's go!"

An instant later the table had cleared, leaving Mrs. Weasley to yell after them, "Lunch in is an hour!  Don't make me get you all!"

"Yes, ma'am," chorused three voices along with two that said, "Yes, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly and turned back towards the stove, which was currently cooking on its own.  She stood there for a moment, her wand poising over a pot as her mind wandered elsewhere.  When she came back, she flicked her wand at the pot, which floated off the stove and onto a hand towel sitting on the counter.

As she continued to cook, she hoped that Harry and his friends would have at least one normal school year.

But she seriously doubted it.

**A/N: **The joke about there being no fruit in the cakes is taken from an incident a friend of mine told me about.  Only hers involved egg shells…

And I have decided to put answers to reviewers at the end of chapters.  So here's an answer to most of the people who reviewed Chapter 128.

**Athenakitty:** I don't know about Ni's father/Petunia punishment.  There might be some carried out by Severus after he gets over the aftereffects of his torture.  And, yes, Niamh loves Harry's accent.  Unfortunately, it'll be going away again rather hurriedly.  Do you know how hard it is to continually to remember to write a Cockney accent?  Ach-ka.   Yes, Harry will see Sev and about Sirius…he'll be popping up soon with an explanation of why he never showed up.

**Nemati:** Ooo, thank ye kindly.  And this chapter will answer your question about the OWLS.

**Puzzle:** Oh, I am!  I'm doing book versions and one's that go along with my own plotlines.  You just wait till I get to the NM version of OOTP!  I am going to have SOOOO much fun with Umbridge.  *wink*  After all, Harry and Niamh have no qualms against using a few well-placed hexes.  *cackles evilly*

**Twin demonic angels:** Probably posted at the end or as an alternate story.  Most likely the latter.  Though its going to KILL ME to re-upload the chapters for parts 1-4.  Gods, that makes my head hurt…  Maybe I'll just put them all into one thing and upload them that way.

**Adge9631:** Thank you.  I feel all bubbly inside now.

**SlythCat19:** I would never harm Sev!  That much, that is…  **LIAR!**  SHUT UP, ATRA!  *smiles innocently and bludgeons Atra with a frying pan*  Please ignore the raving muse.  He doesn't know anything.  **But…**  SAERWY!  **Alright.**

**SlytherinAtHeart:** I intend to do that everytime from now on.  Much more fun for all of your guys.  Ah, and about your name.  Are you just a Slytherin at heart or in House too?  I'm curious.

**ER:** I do too.  I sooo going to hate rewriting OOTP in NM style.  Someone shoot me afterwards, please.  **I'm willing!**  _Shut up, you._

**Iniysa:** Hey, he can pass the Charms part of the OWLS without fail, what with him being a few classes ahead of everyone else.  And, no, he won't have to redo year five.  I've got all that figured out as this chapter mentions.

**Tia: **Ooo, thank you.

**Simple Confusion:** I love your name.  All confusion should be simple and easy to be rid of.  =)  I rock?  Oh, your just pulling my leg!  *watches leg as it hops away*  See?  Heheh.  Thanks a bunch for that 'FANTASTIC!'  I love those.

**Lady Ana Maria Lorinan:** T'anks!

**Mistri, Tonks' Admirer:** Learning explained in the chapter above for your viewing pleasure!

**Darkanglefrmhell:** Do you know that your name says 'Dark Angle From Hell?'  Just thought I'd point that out…  But then again, angles are evil, aren't they?  What with their 90 degrees and 174 degrees and other degrees of…degreeness.  Confusing little buggers.  And thanks.  As soon as I finish my versions of six and seven, I'll start work on the NM version of 5.

**Erisinia Gazelle:** YES!  All of the undead should be beheaded.  Except for vampire's.  Their pretty cool – except for the Red Court in The Dresden Files.  Evil bugger's, that lot.  Indeed poor Harry.  I think one of these days I'm going to break even _his_ spirit with all I put him through…  And don't you think that Ginny in canon should be a Parselmouth?  What with her being possessed by TMR and all.  I mean, he said he transferred a little of himself into her.  So wouldn't some have stayed?  *wry smile*  Something to think about, eh?  *Amelie waves a fan at the passed out Erisinia*

**Ringo in da Starrs:** I had it down PERFECTLY and now it's a bloody mess!  That's what I get for switching him back to normal speech.  I think I'm going to tone it down a little over the course of part 6.  So by the end he'll be talkin' more like this than anyt'ing else.  Na so many apostrophized t'ings.  I know a few words he'll continue saying: Yeh, t'ings, na, and other things that shall appear at random.  Beware of the random Cockney accents…  THEY ARE COMING FOR YOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!  _*stands off to the side and slowly spins a finger at the side of his head*_  I saw that Bryvi!  _*whistles innocently*  _*sigh*  Muses…  They shall one day kill me and continue writing stories without my guidance and then they shall TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  MWAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  **Who gave her sugar?**  _More like Dr. Pepper._  ***hides a box of chocolate behind her back***  _*hides an empty Dr. Pepper bottle behind her back*_

**Akuma-sama:** Oi, tha' was pre'y darn goo'!  Ye migh' wan' ter turn yer I's inter Ah's though.  Makes i' soun' much be'er.  Also 'elps if ye ge' tha' hang o' actu'lly talkin' in tha' accent fer a while.  Goo' luck on i'!  ^_^

**Lady Mandara Snake:** All bow before the Cockney accent.  *grovels*  And I hath come with postage!

**Grumpygrim: **Your life depends upon it?  Oh dear!  *chains self to computer and begins to type frantically*  No soul shall die from the absence of NM in their life!  And t'ank ye very much on tha' accent.

**Crysanida Fay:** I concur.  Though it was fun to write an evil character.  They're always fun.  *grabs a pitchfork and sticks it in Voldie's back*  No one be alarmed!  I am a Slytherin after all.  I have the right to backstab.  Heheh.  As for ole Mad-Eye…you'll have to read the next chapter.  Mwaaaahahaha.

**Chibigyouza:** Thank you, thank you.  And, no, Ni's aunt isn't a witch.  She's just…well, cool.  Leather and fishnet are fun – especially to draw.  I think the most action will be in part 7 but that's not saying this one won't have its share!  And there will be more of the Slytherin Four and the Gryffindor Two (we can't forget them now, can we?).  Plus all those other people who pop up at random times (ie: Nev, Amanda, and Tom – not Riddle, remember).  Ahhhh, afraid I can't answer the question on the alliance/plot.  The first is an unknown (its coming along as I write) and the second would ruin the whole story, now wouldn't it?  Please don't explode!  I need your reviews!  *rattles a tin can*  And if you have questions, your very welcome to e-mail me with them and I'll answer all of the one's that I can (that goes for everyone else, too).  Questions about future plotlines and if any characters are going to die will not be answered, however.  I do, however, assure you that there WILL be some character deaths.  I won't say who except for it WILL NOT BE HARRY!  Ta!

**Lindiel Eryn:** I think the last big batch was b/c my internet wasn't working correctly and I didn't want to mess w/ it.  Or maybe FFN was being an ass again…

**Captuniv:** With all of my plot, I didn't even think about the OWLS.  They, however, got their place here.  I love all you people who reminded my brainless self of them!

**Black-Rose1212:** YOU READ ALL 128 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?  Holy hellspawn.  Now I really know that this story is addictive…  ^^

**Fate:** Year 5, dear, not 4.  And no, he won't.  Make-up words galore!  What fun…not.

**Hermionegreen:** Thank you.  Where you cursed green or are you a Slytherin?

**Charmedz:** I love that compliment.  *frames it and props it up on desk*

**MidnightCelestial:** Sorry about the breaks.  My muses have got two other plotlines in their heads for new stories, not to mention the two VVBane sequels, SF&F, and an original project.  They keep moving me about and then I get lost and can't find my way back.  And they laugh at me.  *shakes fist in muses general direction*  CURSED FOES!

**Nicoletta:** Yes, very interesting, aren't they?  *glares mildly at them*  And annoying as Dobby on a sugar high  (dear sweet Merlin, isn't that a frightening thought?).  *hands two small figurines of the Lord and Lady Hex*  And the OWLS have come!

**Yami Rose:** No, it won't take 3 more years.  I'm going to try to lessen its force a bit through part 6.

**Rini Saiyan-jin:** *sniffs* You love me, you really, really love me!  *grabs Harry and begins to bawl into his shoulder*  *he arches an eyebrow*  Thanks, now my shirts all wet.  *leans back with a small sniffle and a smile*  Your welcome.

**Skillz:** *kicks Atra into the stratosphere*  Yes, I do kick ass, don't I?  *Atra comes plummeting to earth, causing a huge explosion*  _I give it a ten!_  **No, a four!**  _A three!_  ***from the crater*  A THREEEEE???**

**Serpent of Light:** Have you read through all of these?  ^_^  I have so much fun with these.  **So do we.**  *checks date*  Er, I don't think this is a few days time but here you are!

**Tantz:** We'll see about the accent.  And I'm glad for that too.  Harry!Torture's all fun and good but a sad Harry is not a good Harry.

**Colibi:** Ooo, thank ye kindly.

**Camillekiss:** I'd say your brilliant for reading all 128 in one go.  Or maybe just crazy.  Both are cool!

**Atawalpa:** I think I e-mailed you and told you 'yes' to the fanart question.  Or so my brain tells me.  If not…DRAW, MY MINION, DRAW!  I love fanart.  Give me more to goggle shamelessly at for hours on end.

**Samantha**: Own versions AND book versions.  Quite an undertaking, I tell yah.  Don't let me think about it.

**Chosentwo4381:** We'll just have to see what's next, won't we?

**Texasjeanette:** There originally was going to be some of that.  But I cut it out.  Ooo, yes.  I love Harry's black-eyed power.  And, yes, James loved Harry, even if he wasn't his son by blood.  He WAS his son in all other ways.  No OOTP prophecy except in the NM version of OOTP.  Angst and darkness?  Heheh.  Wait till I hit you with part 7.

**GoddessMoonLady:** Sirius will be explained.  And 3 times read?  Good lord.

**Lunawolf:** *grins evilly at mentioning of H/N*  Heheheheh.

**Rouge1615:** We'll just say they can't, shall we?  Mwaaaahahahaaaaaaaa.

**Kitkat: **I intend to modify it all through part 6.

**Auburnbeagle: **IT LIIIIVEEEEEEEES!!!  *runs screaming in circles*  Long live Harry Snape, Lord Hex and all-around nice guy.  *Harry glares*  Semi-nice?  *Harry Death-glares*  Quarterly-nice?  *Harry draws wand*  Er…Penny-ish nice?  "_Praecipito!_"  *author is thrown on the floor*  Ow…  *Harry snorts and walks off*

Oh, yes, and how I did the OWLS for anyone that wants to know.  Here's what I did for Niamh's scores:

**_Niamh - 10 OWLS_**

**__**

**Potions**

Writing: E

Practical: O

**Transfiguration**

Writing: E

Practical: P

**Charms**

Writing: E

Practical: O

**History of Magic**

Writing: O

Practical: O

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Writing: O

Practical: O

**Care of Magical Creatures**

Writing: O

Practical: O

**Divination**

Writing: O

Practical: O

**Herbology**

Writing: E

Practical: E

I did a writing (paper) half and a practical (potion-making, spell-casting, etc) half for each class.  So, with eight classes each for all of them, that makes 16 possible OWLS.  There wasn't a specific number that they would get, was there?  If there was, could someone inform me.  Being as its 12:24 AM, I am far too lazy to get my arse up and go hunt down wherever their mentioned in the books. 

Oh, yes, and I did only three rankings as I didn't know how many.  O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectation (the only one I actually know), and P for Poor.  If you know more, please inform me.


	130. Chapter 129: Ominus Plots and the Slythe

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 129 – Ominous Plots and the Slytherin Four Returns**

Darkest night in a secluded glade.  Figures in dark robes slip back and forth across it, eyes peering into the trees about them.  In the center of the glade, a hole was being dug.  The diggers were dressed in torn, ripped, and dirty pants and shirts.  A few of them didn't have shoes.  Every single one had a shovel or pickaxe in hand and was digging furiously with it.

All of their eyes were lacking emotion.  It was as though what made them human had fled, leaving them mindless drones.  Which was almost the case but not quite.

"Dig, you worthless scum!" bellowed a robed figure standing on the edge of the hole.  They bore a whip in one hand and a slim piece of wood in the other.  "Dig or die!"

The mass of humanity below shifted without sound and dug with a new fervor.  Abruptly, the clang of metal against metal rang out over the glade and all movement stopped.  The figures patrolling the tree line stopped turned to look, their faces hidden by deep hoods.

"What is it?" called the figure on the edge of the hole, their voice distinctly male.  "Dig it up, you scum!"

The diggers shifted and began to unearth the object that had been found.  A few moments later, a large silver chest was unearthed and heaved up to the top of the hole.  The man there knelt beside it, reaching out one hand to run over the smooth lines of the chest and the symbols carved into it.  Power rippled underneath his fingertips and he smiled coldly.

"Kill them," he said to the figures that had been patrolling.  "Kill them all."

The ring of figures slowly began to close in on their unsuspecting victim as the man lifted the chest with a flick of his wand.  It bobbed after him as he walked off into the forest.

Behind him, the diggers began to scream.

And he laughed.

* * * *

Harry was attempting to get a short nap as the Hogwarts Express carried him and his friends back to Hogwarts when a surge of dark pleasure went through him.  He jumped in surprise and looked at the girl who had been sleeping against him.  Her eyes met his and he asked, "Did ye feel tha'?"

"What?" asked Niamh sleepily.

"Tha'…surge," replied Harry.  "Voldemort's pleased abou' somethin'.  _Really_ pleased."

"I didn't feel anything," said Niamh.  "And _I'm_ an empath.  Do you think we should be worried?"

"When Voldemort is concerned, yeh.  Always."

Niamh sighed and curled up closer against him, tucking her legs underneath her.  Harry wrapped an arm about her and leaned his head against hers, feeling a surge of warmth rise up within him.  For a second he thought he was sensing Voldemort's emotions again but they were only his own.

And Niamh _did_ sense them.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt what could only be described as love emanating from her friend.  What scared her was that it was the same sort that she imagined she might have felt from Cedric had her powers revealed themselves at that point in time.

* * * *

The Sorting went by without any hitches.  Well…except for maybe one.

The Slytherin Four were having a rather heated discussion about a hex Niamh had thought up when a name that everyone in the Great Hall recognized was called out in McGonagall's clear tones.  They were already halfway through the list of first years but only this name had caught the attention of everyone.  And that was _everyone_.

"Moody, Mischa!"

"Moody?" hissed one of the second year Slytherin's.  "As in Mad-Eye?"

"Only Moody I know," said a third year.  "He has children?"

"No," snarled Mika under his breath, "I just happen to be blood related to him in that fashion."

Ginny blinked at him, having heard him quite well as she was sitting right beside him, and said, "Er, Mik…is that your sister?"

"That'd be her," said Mika with a sigh.

"Any reason why your last names differ?" asked Niamh as Harry turned to watch the silver-haired girl he had seen leap into Mika's arms at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at the end of last year.

"You know my parents are separated, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Well, Mum got custody of me, so Da got Mischa.  Every time I go to Da's, she goes to Mum's."

"But why the last name difference?"

Mika gave that dark-haired girl a hard look.

"Does the name Mischa Davids make _any_ sense to you?  How about Mika Moody?"

"I see your point," mumbled Niamh as the Sorting Hat bellowed out, "_SLYTHERIN!_"

A muffled bit of applause went up from the green table as the daughter of the famous Auror joined it.  Her eyes, which were as dark as her father's normal one, flowed over the table until they landed on Mika.  Once they landed, a huge grin broke out over her face and she ran towards him, leaping up into his lap.

"I made it!" she crowd.  "Ika, I made it!"

"Ika?" said Harry with an arched eyebrow.

Mika glared at him then smiled at his little sister.

"I can see that, Cha.  Did you have to bribe the Hat?"

"_Ika!_"

"Sorry," said Mika, ruffling the silver hair.  "Had to ask."

Mischa gave her brother a shove then settled down into the small space between him and Ginny, pushing the two apart.  Mika gave the redhead an apologetic look over his younger sisters silver head and Ginny smiled gently in understanding.

Niamh couldn't help but grin as she felt the faintest glimmer of their feelings for each other filter through the blocks Jardin had taught her to set up.  She was careful to keep the blocks up at all times or else she might be knocked out by the emotions of those around her.  The raven had ordered her to never drop her guard unless it was absolutely necessary or when she was alone.  At least until she could control her gifts enough that she could keep other emotions out except when she wanted to listen to them.

"Whot are ye smilin' Ah?" hissed a voice into her ear suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Harry!"

"Whot?" asked the dark-haired boy.

Niamh slapped his arm lightly and replied, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry.  Somethin' on yer min'?"

"Nothing to worry about.  Why?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ye jus' looked li' ye were thinkin' rather har'."

"No.  Just about something Jar told me."

"Where i' Jar?  'E vanished this mornin'."

Niamh grinned and replied, "I think he found a…friend in the Owlery."

"Frien'?"  Harry looked confused for a moment before a dawning expression crossed his face.  "Oh.  Ah thin' ye migh' be righ'."  He then turned back towards his plate, half-listening to Mika and Mischa's conversation on the other side of the table.

Niamh laughed as the siblings insulted each other and earned a wry grin from Harry and Ginny.

The Slytherin Four was back.


	131. Chapter 130: Explanations and a Revelati

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 130 – Explanations and a Revelation**

Harry's first morning back at Hogwarts would turn out to be one he would regret.  He had, as usual, been awoken by a hyperactive Niamh.  This had, in turn, awoken Draco.  The blonde had gotten used to not having the dark-haired girl charge into their dorm and awaken Harry and was, therefore, very disgruntled.  Harry had allowed them to scream at each other for a few moments before he stepped in and separated them.

That was the first hurdle of the morning.  From it, Harry could see that Niamh might never accept that Draco Malfoy was a semi-decent person.  Once he decided you were worth the effort of being nice to, that is.

At breakfast, the second hurdle came limping in.

Harry was sitting across from Niamh having a heated discussion about her new spell.  Mischa was perched on the edge of her seat, her eyes flicking from one older student to the other as though she were watching a tennis match.

"Loo', Ni, ye can'na add those two incantat'ns t'ge'ther.  I' jus' woan work!"

"And why not?  I did the configurations at least a hundred times!  It'll work, mate!"

"No, i' woan!  Na unless ye pu' another incantat'n 'tween 'em."

Niamh scowled at him and Harry sighed, "Will ye jus' believe me?  Ah know whot Ah'm talkin' abou'."

"I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick."

"Fine.  'E'll tell ye tha same t'ing."

"We'll see," said Niamh.

Harry nodded and said, "Aye, ye will."

Suddenly Niamh's eyes flicked behind Harry and the dark-haired boy didn't even have time to turn before a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.  He turned slowly and looked up at his father, who was frowning down at him.  A surge of happiness went through him as he saw that the man was relatively unharmed from his ordeal last term.  Except for that scar that slashed through his left eyebrow…

"Mr. Potter," purred Severus.  "If you would?"

"Aye, sir," murmured Harry, rising from his seat.  He mouthed 'See you later' at Niamh then followed his father out.  Noting, to his ire, that the Potions Master was limping.  A fierce anger at Voldemort and his Death Eaters rose up in him and he hurriedly shoved it back down into the murky depths.  If he even thought about what that madman had done to his father, that same dark energy that had taken over when he's confronted Argil would rear its head.

He didn't want or need that right now.

Severus led Harry down to his office, where he promptly locked the door, which secured the wards he had installed the year before.  Anti-Eavesdropping was one of the charms woven into them.

"Harry," said Severus roughly as he looked at his son.  He hadn't seen the boy since he'd been tortured and was slightly surprised.  The young man was even taller than he remembered and matched him for height now.  Those emerald eyes that haunted his dreams were as bright as ever and showed nothing but curiosity.  And worry.

"Da," mumbled Harry, rushing through the same look-over that his father had.  He noted that he was thinner but held himself the same way as he always did.  Beyond the limp and the scar, there were no signs of his torture.

The sixteen-year-old took a small step forward and was suddenly jerked into a bear hug.  Severus held him like that for a moment before he took a step back and said, "You look well."

"Ye too," said Harry.  "Ah'm glad yer alrigh', Da."

"And I you.  I see your accent has returned."

"Yeh," mumbled Harry, running a hand back through his hair.  It was chin-length now instead of the short-cropped mess it had been after the encounter with Voldemort a year ago.

"Sit," said Severus, gesturing at a chair as he sat down at his desk.  "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"OWLS?" asked Harry as he sank down into the chair, one leg curled underneath him.

Severus blinked at the question then shook his head.

"No, no.  I've heard about that whole situation.  I want to talk about something that Albus told me over the summer…"

The color drained from Harry's face and he gasped, "'E…'e did'na…'e did'na tell ye, did 'e?"

Severus gave his son a serious look and Harry nearly leapt out of his chair.

"Da, Ah…"

"I know, Harry," said Severus, motioning his son back into his seat.  "I was raised on the streets, too."

Harry nodded slowly, sinking back down into his chair.  He felt ashamed and embarrassed.  Niamh and Dumbledore finding out about the murder was one thing.  His father was another altogether.

"Why do ye wan' ter talk?"

"Harry…killing is something no one should do.  Especially not a child."

"Ah'm na a chil'," defended Harry with a frown.

Severus smiled slightly and said, "I know that.  Growing up quickly is a needed attribute on the street.  But even with that…you were _still_ a child.  A fourteen-year-old has no reason to be forced to kill."

"But…" said Harry.

"But," continued Severus, "I do understand the situation.  The death of someone dear can force anyone to do what they might not in a normal situation."

Harry took a deep, shuddery breath and Severus leaned forward, worry etched across his features.

"Harry…"

"Ah'm fine," said Harry roughly.  "I's jus'…i's hard ter remember."

"I know," said Severus.  "And I'm sorry to ask you this but…could you tell me what happened?  That year and last term?"

Harry looked at his father for a long time, his stare seeming to penetrate to the man's soul.  He then looked away and slowly nodded.

"Yeh.  Ah thin' Ah cou' do tha."

Severus smiled gently and said, "Take your time.  You don't have to tell me if…"

"No," said Harry.  "Ah do.  Ye shou' know.  Ni does."

"Would you rather I got my Pensieve?  Albus said you…"

"No!" said Harry sharply.  He shook his head and continued, "Ah wan' ter tell ye straigh'.  Na Pensieve, na nothin'.  Jus' me."

Severus nodded, feeling a swell of pride for his son.  It took a lot of courage for him to tell this story on his own.  A courage that Severus recognized as Lily's.

"Whenever your ready," he murmured.

Harry glanced once at his father's face then took a deep breath – and began.

* * * * 

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione as she caught up with Niamh on the way to lunch.  "He hasn't been in classes all morning!"

"Professor Snape came and got him this morning," replied the dark-haired girl.

"About what?"

Niamh just shrugged, though she had a good idea.  When Severus had come up behind Harry, she'd gotten a flash of worry from the man.  And anger.  Fierce anger at something that couldn't be changed.

She had assumed that Dumbledore has told him about Tyls' first death and Harry's subsequent murder of Argil.  As she remembered watching that moment in the Pensieve, she shivered at the rage she'd felt emanating from her best friend.  Even in memories, she could sense emotions.  And Harry's had scared her to her core.  She had not known her friend could be angry enough to kill.

Now she did.  She knew that she had not imagined all those times she had seen his eyes go black either.  What could _that_ possibly be?

"Niamh?  You alright?"

Niamh blinked and looked at Hermione, who was watching her with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just thinking about that spell of mine.  Harry's got this idea that it won't work the way I want it to."

"Maybe you should ask Professor Flitwick," said Hermione as they turned into the Great Hall.

"I intend to," replied Niamh.  "See you later."

"Bye."

Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and Niamh scurried over to the Slytherin.  She flopped down beside Mika, who was reading a book and eating a sandwich.  The white-haired boy glanced at her over the top of his book and said, "Hello."

"Hi.  Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since last night," came the reply.  Mika suddenly looked thoughtful and added, "Haven't seen Professor Snape either for that matter."

Niamh frowned and looked around with a sigh.

"Where could they be?"

Mika shrugged then let out a surprised yelp as his sandwich was snatched from his hand.  Mischa grinned at her older brother as she took a bite from the sandwich and said, "'Allo, Ika."

The white-haired boy scowled at his sister and closed his book with a _snap_.  "Mischa," he growled after a moment.  "Haven't I…"

"Oh, stop sounding like Father," said Mischa, reaching across the table to shove the last bit of sandwich into his mouth.  He scowled darkly at her, the bit of sandwich bulging out the right side of his mouth.  "And eat that, you look silly."

Mika looked at Niamh, who nodded and said, "You do look rather silly, Mik."

He scowled and swallowed the sandwich without chewing.

"Thanks, Niamh."

"Ever so welcome."

"'Lo," said a soft voice suddenly and Harry sat down beside Niamh.  The girl nearly flinched away from him as she felt the huge amount of emotions rolling off him.  There were so many of them that she couldn't differentiate between any one of them.

"Harry?" she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.  He flinched away from her and wild green eyes met her blue an instant later.  Shame flared in her mind suddenly and a moment later she knew.

She touched his arm again and this time when he tried to flinch, she tightened her grip.

"Come with me," she ordered, standing up.  She pulled him up with her and they left the Hall, both ignoring Mika calling after them.

"Well, said the white-haired boy, "what's up with them?"

Mischa just shrugged and took a large bite out of an apple.

* * * * 

"Ah doan wan' ter talk abou' i'," said Harry as he slouched against the stone wall.  Niamh scowled and stormed over to the edge of the balcony, staring angrily out over the grounds.  She had dragged her friend up to the West Tower, which would only allow those of Slytherin House to climb its stairwell.

"Harry, I know what you talked to Professor Snape about."

Harry's eyes whipped up to his friends back and he snapped, "How do ye know tha'?"

Niamh whirled about and cried, "Because I've never felt you have so much shame about anything else!"

Harry averted his eyes and Niamh heaved a sigh.

"Harry," she said after a moment, "you can't hold everything inside.  It'll tear you apart."

"Ah'm fine," grumbled Harry.

"No, your not!" exclaimed Niamh.  She walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  "You can't even look me in the eyes."

Harry scowled suddenly and reached up to shove her hands away from his face.  He snarled, "'Cause Ah killed a man!"

"You killed a monster!  A monster who raped the children he supposedly cared for!"

"Tha' does'n change a t'ing!" bellowed Harry, shoving her away from him.  He stalked a few feet away before he turned back towards her.  "Ah _killed_ a man, Ni.  Na some rat or a spider.  A _man_."

"And there's nothing you can do to change that," said Niamh softly.

Harry glanced at her eyes then looked away with guilt in his own.

"You killed a man, yes," said Niamh.  "But…"

"Doan tell me 'e deserved i'," snapped Harry.  "No one, na even Argil, deserves to die."

Niamh sighed and moved forward to envelope her friend in a hug.  Harry stiffened then he slowly relaxed and returned the hug.

"Ah t'ink now's tha' momen'."

"What moment?" asked Niamh.

Harry leaned back slightly and looked down into his friend's eyes.

"When yer na a child' anymore."

Niamh just laughed and leaned her head against her friends chest.

"Harry, mate, you haven't been a child in all the years I've known you."

"Ah know," said Harry, laying his head against hers.  "Ni…"

"Shut up."

Harry chuckled softly and murmured, "Aye, ma'am."

Niamh smiled into his robes and felt a sense of – _right_ – about this situation.  As though this was the way things were meant to be.  She and Harry that is.

It made her feel guilty, standing there.  She still loved Cedric.  That had seemed right.  But her, standing with Harry, it seemed like something made to last.

Before she could shake those thoughts away, she had a sudden flash of – something.  For a moment she saw another moment.  It was a house, a homely looking place like the Burrow.  But instead of the Weasley's moving about, she saw Harry.  An older Harry but Harry nonetheless.

And there was a small boy with dark hair and eyes like the sea…

Niamh was suddenly back and she was filled with a sense of horror.  If that had been…the future…then she not only had the Sight but this moment, her and Harry, _was_ meant to last.

_Oh God,_ she thought, closing her eyes.  _This can't be happening…_

But it was.  And there was nothing to stop it.

**A/N:** *hugs all the reviewers until they cannot possibly breathe anymore*  I love you all!  *sniff*  You love me, you really, really love me…  **Not they don't!**  _One of these days a reviewer is going to murder you in your sleep._  **Ha!  Right…**

*rampaging reviewers enter with axes and swords*  THERE HE IS!  GET HIM!

**O_O**  **I think running would be a good idea.**  _I agree._  _No, don't run.  Let 'em kill you.  Then we won't have to put up with you._  ***glares at Bryvend then flees, mad reviewers in pursuit***  _You think he'll survive?_  Rampaging reviewers?  Mel, NOBODY, not even AUTHOR'S, survive rampaging reviewers.  _Except for you._  Hey, my reviewers aren't rampaging!  *is run over by a pack of rampaging reviewers*  Then again…maybe I'm wrong.  _*smirks*_

**Anon e Mouse Jr. & Lucy Fair:** Thank you both for the OWL scoring information!  Hugs and Chocolate Frog to yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu.

**Hermionegreen:** *chuckles*  Well, good to meet you my non-Slytherin reviewer who married Green.  And you'll find out why old Voldie is so happy soon enough.

**Confuzzler:** Of course all Gryffindors aren't stupid!  Just those idiotic enough to read the prologue and then chapter 125.  ^_^

**Slytherin Fox:** Ooo, thank you.  And, no, I wasn't that upset.  As I said, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.  I take that saying to heart and don't let people's words get to me.  At least not about me.  But if its my friends…Hell hath come on earth and it is me.  And I am armed with a broadsword.  =)  And I do intend to keep on writing.  Borg and all stupid people like him (or her) be damned!

**Lunawolf:** Yes!  *grabs a sign and marches in a circle*  H/N!  H/N!  H/N!  H/N!  ^_^  Sure Sev'll be okay.  I wouldn't hurt 'em.  Well…too much.  Heheh.

**Katrina Tonak:** Aye, we must have the Lord and Lady Hex.  They're an unbeatable pair!

**Camillekiss:** Hey, don't sell yourself short!  Have you read some of my first HP stories?  I HATE THEM!  I read over them and think 'My God, whose brain did I have when I wrote this?'  I was just as untalented as the next person when I first started.  Getting to where I am took a lot of writing  and picking up on other writing styles.  And your story is not crap.  The only stories that are crap are one's that have A) no plotline, B) no sense of time, and C) a writer who cannot write.  You can write.  Just keep practicing your technique and don't let anyone or anything make you stop if you love to write.  ^_^  And never be afraid to take chances.  Experiment the HELL out of things.  It's not only fun but oft times than not, readers like what you come up with!

**SlytherinAtHeart:** Welcome my fellow Slytherin!  I'm glad you like and I am continuing as quickly as my muses will allow.  **Which isn't that fast.**  Shut up, Atra.

**S-A:** Mischa?  It is pronounced "Mee-sha".  Or at least that's how I pronounce it.  *laughs*  Hey, I still call Niamh "Name".  =)  Hmm, where's that flame?  *searchs*  Ah HA!  Here be the scoundrel's review!

_Borg's Review_

I read chapter one and then chapter 125 and that was all I could stand. There is no reason you had to have hammered on and on like this, for over 100 chapters. This story should have been deleted after you finished chapter one. Silly, pointless over-done twaddle. Please remove it and anything else you have written from FFN now and consider getting another hobby.

He called NM twaddle.  *laughs*  I find that funny.  I really do.  To steal a line from Cassandra Claire's Draco Series, NM has been called many things in its life but never twaddle.  ^_^  And Mischa will definitely get some friends of her own.  But she'll also pop up among her brother's.

**Dilligas762:** Ooo, thank you.  And, YES, I am blushing!  ^_^

**Athenakitty:** Rock cakes make good paperweights…  Problem with that is that Borg was an anonymous reviewer.  And if even he/she wasn't, I wouldn't ban them.  I like flames.  I can roast marshmallows over them.  And yes, I will post Harry's OWL results.  Already have them figured out and they will be probably be posted in one of the last chapters.  Maybe earlier.

**Deathscythe Custom:** Y'know, I think I own that Gundam model.  Its sitting on tope of my monitor along with the other four.  ^^  NOOO, DON'T TAKE MY LEFT SOCKS!  I don't care about my muse's food…**HEY!**…but I do care about my socks.  =D

**Erisinia Gazelle:** I don't think they care.  Technically there's six of them if you count Thomas and Amanda but as they only rarely pop up, they don't count.  Sev be coming!  Never fear!  I shall not leave out the goodness that is our beloved Potions Master.  And S&W rewrite is coming along.  I think I have two more chapters that need to be updated.  Then again…I have that on a few stories of mine.  Eventually I'll get them all up.  Never fear.

**Iniysa: **For some reason I keep making Dumbledore meddle in things.  Dear God, I just had a flash of him yelling "I'd have succeeded if it wasn't for those meddling kids."  Too much Scooby Doo for me…

**Rouge1615:** I'll have to figure that out.  Heheh.  And that's a good idea to put in some hex-creating.  Thanks.

**Lady Mandara Snake:** You tell 'em!  ^o^  Unfortunately I don't know our dear Borg's e-mail.  If I had, I'd never have posted in here.  Acursed anonymous flamers.  *shakes fist*  =D  Behold the army of Saeringard!  Proud defenders of Saerry and all writings therin!  They march forth armed with the Pointy Pencils of Doom and chapters of Not Myself!  ALL WILL BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF SAERINGARD!  *laughs hysterically*  I just stole a little from Jim Butcher but I don't think he'll mind.  He's a cool guy.

**Anon e Mouse Jr:** I inspired a Severitus challenge fic?  I feel all special now…  Do tell me when you post it.  I'd like to read it.  ^_^

**Nemati: **If there is one thing I'm not, its sappy.  Hopeless romantic, yes.  Sappy, no.  ^-^  Oo, and using Borg for marshmallows.  Now there's an idea…  And I don't know about Malfoy.  Depends on how the fic goes on.

**Cmon:** Yes, its currently being tortured by Septimius Snape in limbo.  Heheh.  Nah.  That's just where I uploaded the prologue twice.  It didn't show up the first time so I reuploaded it and BAM! an extra chapter that won't go away.

**Damon Rhodes:** My GOD, man!  That's a lot of times.  Y'know, I think I need to do a poll to see how many times people have read NM…  ^_^

**Yasei Raiden:** Sev's about, I assure you.  Mika is pronounced "Mike-ah" and Mischa (incase your wondering) is pronounced "Mee-sha".  *snickers*  Yes, Jar has a lady friend.  Heheheheh.

**Shahanna:** Thank you, thank you.

**M14Mouse:** I've never quite understood the definition for Mary Sue but I don't think Niamh will ever venture into that range.

**Nicoletta:** Deficated pile of sheep guts.  I LIKE THAT!  Its funny…  Oh and look at the 4th A/N.  Borg replied to my flame!  *roasts Borg on a stick and feeds him to a Hellhound*

**Texasjeanette:** He probably wouldn't.  I think I just like to have Dumbledore meddle in Harry's life.  Have you read VVBane?  Lots of meddling there.  And yes, that middle part of the story is such a pesky thing to read, isn't it?

**A/N 2:** Oh, and did everyone like the H/N goodness?  ^_^  Amelie got ahold of my romantic half and they conspired against me.  Heheh.

**A/N 3:** And in another note…does everyone remember that Niamh is an empath, telepath, and a somewhat Seer?  Just checking to make sure everyone remembered…

**A/N 4:** Ooo, and look!  Borg replied!

Borg Review 2

I had actually forgotten I reviewed this filth, but now that I have come across it once more and read the inane A/N in this chapter I felt I had to respond. Isn't it sad when all you can do is use foul language to respond to an honest request that you stop writing. I think that you must have been one of those children who have been over-praised their entire life and now cannot live without it. Your argument that you can't get the feel for a story by reading the first and then last chapter of a story is quite valid. However you can get a feel for the writing style of an author (even if it is fan-fiction). This is what I did. I could tell from the way this garbage is written that is would be best served in the recycle bin. I also find that it is interesting that the average mental age of your reviewers seems to be around 4. Personally I could not take a review seriously if it had more than one spelling mistake in it. This is probably the last thing you will hear from me, you are just not worth it. One last word of advice though, check your spelling, it is really quite poor.

He called NM filth now.  Heh.  And garbage!  Oh, my reviewers are of the mental age of 4.  That's nice.  And you can't take a review seriously if it has more than one spelling mistake in it?  WTF?!?!  And I'm not worth a review.  Ooo, I feel so speeeeeciaaaaaaaal.  And YEAH my spelling is poor.  I DON'T USE SPELLCHECK!  But I DO intend to go back as soon as I'm finished and DO THAT plus FIX a bunch of mistakes.  And I don't think you really can get a feel for a writer if you just read TWO CHAPTERS.  I still can't take your comments seriously b/c you didn't read NM through word for word.  I'm sorry, but I feel that complaints should only be lodged if you'd read a story through completely.  Or just don't complain at all.  And don't order people to remove their hard-work.  No matter if its your "over-done twaddle" or a bloody masterpiece.  AND – AND – I only used foul language once, thank you.  Are you a journalist or something?  Or just someone who hops around and reads only two chapters of fan fiction and tells the author that its filth?  If you're the second, I suggest it is YOU instead of I that get another hobby, my friend.


	132. Chapter 131: Deep Thoughts, a Planning o

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Character Name Pronunciations:** For those who keep asking how to pronounce character names, here's how I say each of their names.

**Niamh = **Neev or Ni-eve****

**Jardin = **Jzar-din (gotta give the 'j' a sorta 'z' sound) or Czar-din.  The first is easier to get if you hear me say it aloud.****

**Mika = **My-kah****

**Mischa = **Me-sha

I think that's all of the one's some have been confused about.  Cheers!

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 131 – Deep Thoughts, a Planning of Visits, and a Surprise**

Midnight found Niamh sitting in the Hexer's Corner, a cup of what had once been hot tea cupped in her hands.  It was now cold from sitting idle for a half hour.

The reason for its coldness was the fact that the dark-haired girl's thought processes were elsewhere.  She had been sitting in the Corner since 11:15, which was when everyone in Slytherin House had vacated the common room.  Not able to sleep, she'd curled up on the couch and summoned Dobby (a trick that Harry had picked up from living in his father's quarters and taught her how to perform).  The house-elf had happily brought the tea she'd requested and a small plate of éclairs as well.

The éclairs had been eaten long ago but the tea remained.

Niamh finally sighed and gave the cup a small swish before she downed the cold tea.  Idly, she peered the leaves left at the bottom.  The cup flew through the air a moment later and shattered against the stones of the fireplace.

"Damned tea-leaves," she snarled quietly.  "You can't tell the future anymore than I can."

She sank back into the couch with a sigh and her inner voice said, _But that's not true, is it?_

_Shut up_, snapped Niamh to it.

You know that you have the Sight.

_Bull!_

_What about fourth year?_

Niamh scowled and grabbed a mental axe to kill her inner voice.  Her fourth year at Hogwarts had been her best and worst at the same time.  She'd found someone she really cared for and then had then taken away from her.

_And you saw them vanish before it happened_, said the voice and Niamh shouted, _SHUT UP!!!_

_You know its true…_

_SHUT.  UP._

The voice seemed to smirk.

Moon means "love", dearie.  And a ring means "marriage".  Tea-leaves don't lie in the hands of a true Seer.

_Shut up_, repeated Niamh.  She didn't want to believe it.

But that boy she'd seen…  He'd had her face.  _Hers._  And that wild crop of dark hair…

Niamh gently touched her own hair then let her hand fall limply away.  Her hair had a life of its own.

And it had been her hair on that little boy's head…

"Oh God," she whispered to herself.

The moment after she and Harry had left the East Tower, she'd begun to deny what she'd seen.  But now, thinking back on it, she knew that she _had_ seen the future.

The future, however, could be changed.

The question was, did she want to change it?

* * * * 

"You spoke to him, I gather?"

"Yes.  Albus…we can't let this out."

Dumbledore slowly nodded and looked down at Severus' head, which was bobbing in his fireplace.

"I know, Severus.  Cornelius would have Harry out of Hogwarts in a moment's notice."

"And probably in the hands of that Umbridge woman," sneered Severus.  "Merlin, Albus, he might even try to get Harry thrown in Azkaban!"

"Severus," said Dumbledore seriously, "aren't you going a little far?"

"He did it to Black."

"But this is Harry…"

"_My son!_" snapped Severus.  "Who believes what he did was _murder._"

"He takes everything upon himself.  Much like a young man I used to know."

Severus glared at the older wizard and growled, "This is not about _me_, Albus.  This is about my son."

"I know.  We are safe, Severus.  Only myself, you, Harry, and Miss O'Feir know of this incident.  Though he might have told Mister Davids…"

Severus shook his head.

"No.  Albus, Harry is _ashamed_ of what he did.  Surely you noticed."

"I did."

"Then you see how he would not have told anyone else.  You told me he barely told you."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and said, "We are safe.  There is no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking.  Just worried.  Father's have that right, as you well know."

The old wizard chuckled at that.

"Yes, I do know of a father's worry."  He then frowned and said, "Did he mention his eyes?"

Severus' brow furrowed and he said, "What of them?"

"Severus…they were completely black."

Those words seemed to hit the Potion's Master like a sledgehammer.  He disappeared from the fireplace for a moment then reappeared.

"Albus, you will need to find someone to cover my classes for a few days.  Three at the most."

"Severus…" began Dumbledore.

"I have questions I need answered," said Severus sternly.  "And there is only one to whom I can turn for matters such as these."

"Severus, you're not suggesting Sheen?"

"She _is_ my cousin, Albus.  She's respectable."

"But…"

"I will not be turned away from my decision, old man," snarled Severus, his eyes flashing fire.  He glared at the Headmaster with a look that Dumbledore remembered seeing many times upon the face of Septimius Snape.  It was an expression that rarely showed up on the face of his son but when it did, one knew not to contradict him.

"Very well.  Travel safe."

Severus simply nodded and his head vanished from the fireplace.  Dumbledore stared at the flickering flames for a moment before he looked at Fawkes, who sat on his perch near the window.

"What do you think, old friend?"

Of your black knight visiting the White Queen?   Fawkes rustled his feathers and continued, Disconcerting.  Especially since he cannot leave the grounds. 

"Ah, yes.  That," said Dumbledore.  He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a hastily sketched map of the castle and surrounding area.  There was a circle drawn about the Hogwarts grounds that was pulsating gently with an orange light.  He tapped his wand against the circle and a small black thread appeared.  It separated itself from the glowing circle then vanished.  "There."

Are you going to tell the boy? asked Fawkes.  Or shall I have the snapdragon inform him? 

"Tell Jardin."

Shall I simply tell him that your knight has left? 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes."

Very well, said Fawkes, whisking his tail feathers.  I shall go inform the snapdragon.  I just hope that I do not interrupt anything… 

Dumbledore blinked as the phoenix disappeared in a puff of flame then began to chuckle softly as he realized the implications of the bird's words.

* * * * 

"'Lo, Ni," said Harry the next morning as he sat down beside her at the Slytherin table.  The dark-haired girl jumped and stared at him as though he'd grown another head.  He blinked, noticing that she had dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Ni…are ye alrigh'?"

"Fine," mumbled Niamh, not quite looking at him.

"Ye sure?  Ye seen a bi' off."

"I'm fine," said Niamh.  "How about you?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Alrigh'.  Same as usual, Ah s'pose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeh."

"Harry…"

"Ni, drop i'," said Harry in a slightly harsh tone.  "Ah'm fine.  Leave off."

"Okay," said Niamh.  "But remember, Harry, your not a…"

Ginny suddenly dropped into the seat across from them and Niamh's jaw snapped shut.  Harry scowled lightly at her for nearly speaking aloud then turned towards the younger girl.

"'Lo, Gin."

"Neh," replied the redhead.

"Ba' mornin'?"

"Yeah."

"Dormmates?"

"No," came the reply.  "Cho Chang."

"Chang?" exclaimed Harry.  "Wha' di' she wan'?"

Ginny looked at him and replied, "She was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Didn't say."

"Heh."

Jardin suddenly landed on the table in front of Harry, looking rather pleased with himself.  Niamh arched an eyebrow at him and said, "What are you so pleased about?"

Nothing in particular, replied the raven.

"Oh, really?" said Harry, giving the bird a skeptical look.  Jardin fluffed his feathers and began to idly preen a wing at this.

I have nothing to say. 

"**POTTER!**"

Eep. 

"Eep?" repeated Niamh as Jardin attempted to hide behind a pitcher of orange juice.  Harry and Ginny, meanwhile, were looking at the approaching storm that was Cho Chang.

"Wou' this be abou' wha' she wanted me for?" asked Harry, leaning slightly towards Ginny.

The redhead nodded and replied, "I'd think so."

Cho stormed over to the spot where they were sitting and fixed first Harry with a glare then Jardin.  Her upper lip pulled back from her teeth in a snarl at the sight of the bird and she spat, "That bird…"

"Whot does Jar 'ave ter to wi' ye?" asked Harry hotly.  He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but since she was looking at Jardin in a way that suggested wanting to roast him over a spit, it had.  The bond with the raven not only brought a mental connection between them but one sort of like that of siblings.  It gave them the need to protect each other.

Cho bristled and snapped, "_That bird of yours got mine pregnant, Potter!!_"

Harry blinked.

Niamh blinked.

Ginny blinked.

Jardin blushed beneath his feathers.

**You're trying to get us killed, aren't you?** thought Niamh, flicking her eyes towards the raven.

_I think he is_, thought Harry.  He glared at Jardin then turned to Cho.

"Ah'm sorry bu' Ah doan see wha' ye wan' me ter do…"

"I want you to keep your damned bird away from mine!  _Is.  That.  Clear!_"

"Yeh," said Harry shortly as Jardin raged, She can't do that! 

**Apparently she can.**

Humph.  Thank the gods Mordi is more open-minded than Chang. 

Ginny arched an eyebrow at that.

**_Excuse me_**, she thought.  **_Mordi?_**

Jardin gave her a sheepish look and replied, That's her name.  Or…my nickname for her. 

**Ah, ravens in love,** said Niamh with a mental laugh.

Actually she's a crow. 

_Chang has a crow?  Since when?_

Last year.  Pay attention, Harry. 

I'm sorry, I don't keep a list of all the birds in the Owlery.

Jardin snorted and fluffed his feathers irritably in response.  Harry rolled his eyes lightly then looked at Cho.

"Alrigh', Chang.  Ah'll do me best bu' Ah can'na say Ah c'n keep Jar away."

Cho seemed about to grab the front of Harry's robes then thought better of it and just jabbed a finger at him.

"You'd better, Potter," she growled before she turned and stormed off.  The three Slytherins looked at each other then at Jardin then back again.

After a few moments of silence, Niamh finally mentally crowed, **Way t' go, Jar!**

The raven tucked his head under a wing and mumbled, I feel so embarrassed. 

"Well," said Ginny aloud, "now everyone currently in the Hall knows that you…er, had a fling with Chang's crow."

"Hmm," said Harry.  "Tha swee' lull of bir' romance."

The two girls looked at the dark-haired boy and then burst out laughing.  Harry just grinned and reached out to run his fingers over Jardin's inky black feathers.

**A/N:** Okay, a little more explanation of Niamh's vision and some more about the murder of Argil.  Texasjeanette, thank you EVER so much for pointing out what you did in your review!  I must say, I'd never have thought of that as the reason for Dumbledore's meddlin'.

**Kate:** Thank you.  And I can't tell that, now can I?  ^^  Niamh is pronounced 'Neev' and I pronounce Jardin as 'zjar-din'.  You have to add a sort of a 'z' sound to the 'j' when you say it.

**Shari Fantasy:** Happy late birthday.  =)  Yes, my muses have killed me and have long ago taken over the writing of this story.  Heheh.  I'm glad you like her!  And more H/N hopefully coming soon.

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** That's a very good question.  If I ever find out, I'll shout it to the world.  *laughs*  Yes, Slytherin is the best!  I became one right after I began reading Snapefics.

**Read-a-holic:** *blushes*  Thank ye kindly.

**Jatota:** I would ask him but I refuse to talk to him anymore.  And I doubt he'd answer.  Though I would like to know the answer to that question…

**Tnr:** I'm happy that I could bring tears of happiness into your life.

**Chaows:** *hands mustard and ketchup*  Go at him, my friend.  ^_^  And Umbridge will be included whenever I get around to writing the NM version of OOTP.  *rubs hands together and cackles*  That shall be fun indeed.  And writer's block in the microwave…  Never tried that before.  :D  And I like long reviews!  Keep 'em comin' if ye wan'!

**Lord Elrond of Hogwarts:** *applaudes, whistles, cheers, screams, and all other stuff*  Bravo, bravo!  And thank you.  I agree on the bit about Argil needing a much worse death but I can assure you that he is currently burning quite merrily in my own private Hell.  Its where all the characters I don't like do when I kill them.  Currently Argil, Voldemort (two of them, I think), the zombie Tyls, and maybe Lucius.  Hope you enjoyed the update!

**CassandrAIarwen:** Yes, I love my Slytherins.  And Niamh won't be getting anymore powers.  I don't know where the one's she's GOT came from.  I think my muses snuck them in…  Ah, there's no need for that.  I intend to fix all of that stuff when I get all the parts finished.  Got some editing I need to do along with fixing my typing mistakes.  Thanks for the offer though!  ^_^

**Orionna Aurora:** *snugs*  Ooo, what a spiffy flame response!  And Borg replied again.  *points downward*

**Deh Vap:** YAY!

**EriolSirian:** I intend to fix the spelling eventually.  After I finish all the parts.  Thanks though.  :)  Angst is great.  I love it.  Yeah, I know.  I'm still going to read the sixth book even though Siri got killed.  Gotta know what happens at the end, y'know.  I hope you decide to read it.  And what language is that, by the by?  I'd like to know what you said to our dear flamer.

**Tantz:** Oh, I'd say she is too!  Crazy little girl, that Mischa.  ^-^  The answer to the question as to why Niamh's so horrified about her little vision is because she 1) is still a little broken up over Cedric, 2) she's disturbed by the fact that she has the Sight – what little of it she does have – and 3) that she and her best friend may one day end up together.  Wouldn't you be a little freaked too?  And I intend to take your advice.  Besides…seeing all of my reviewers rip into Borg into much more fun.  ^^

**Serpent of Light:** Flamers are indeed stupid.  People need CONTRUCTIVE criticism, not criticism that makes them feel so bad that they don't want to write anything ever again.  I bet there are a lot of people who have stopped writing because of idiots like that.  H/N to the end, indeed!  And I might do more on the scene between Sev and Harry.  Y'know, like I did with "Falling Away" and "Alone I Break".  We'll just have to see.

**Beea20:** Too true.  Can't judge a thing by its cover.  I'm glad you stuck around to see the story through!  =)

**Scharlany:** More coming right up.

**Rini Sayian-jin:** Thank you, thank you.  And you'll see soon enough what's been dug up.

**Celelorien:** Heheh.  Rant of Doom.  And don't worry about taking my space.  I love to read everyone ranting at Borg.  More fun for meeee!  ^_______^

**Chochang913:** You think he's funny too?  And screwy?  Oooo, 8 inch blades.  Yaaaay.  Borg-ka-bob.  Heheh.  H/N all the way.  Oh yes.  And Hr/R.  I have way too many pairings in my stories and no preference for what I use.  *Mel pops up suddenly*  _Thank you!_  Then again, that may be Mel's fault.  *Mel just grins cheekily*

**Izzy bell:** Quite alright!  I bet there are a lot of people out there who read yet don't review.  *looks at anyone who hasn't reviewed before and shakes a tin can*  Review, my pretties!  I need my preeeecccioussss reviews…  ^_^  Sorry, channeling the Wicked Witch of the West and Gollum.  Yay for riveting.  Riveting is good.  Yes, let's re-assimilate Borg.  What program should we install?

**ChibiGyouza:** IT ATE YOUR REVIEW?  How evil of it!  *pokes FFN with a sword*  I think he went a little far with a freedom of speech thing when he told me to delete all of my work.  Oo, yes, so many enemies, so little time.  Heheh.  As to Mischa…we'll just have to see.  Hope you don't get the sibs too confused.

**Panuru4u:** The ONLY one?  I feel…honored.  Wowzers.  Very true, very true.  Borg's just looking for attention.  Only reason I replied to him was because I loved the response I thought up and had to get it out of me.  *cheers for a few moments on the rest of the review*  Oh, get on Borg all you want.  I love reading you lot tearing into him.  ^_^  Its one of the most entertaining things in my day.  That might be a little weird but then again I am insane.  Heheh.

**Badaddgothicgirl:** Love the name.  And I'm glad you like.  I agree with you on the stick up the arse/serious issue part.  Or maybe he's just looking for attention…  Ah, doesn't matter.

**Triton Bloom:** OO, THANK YOU!!!  *hugs*  Lovely, lovely commentyness.  =D  The key on rewriting is having the major bits of plotline stuck in your head.  OOTP is going to be a doooozy to write.  I've only read it once.  Ach-ka.  And thank you!  I loved my response too.  It was fun to think up.

**Kristen36:** Hmm?  Knew what, pray tell?  And I'm slowly working on the accent.  I'm hoping to get it at least semi-normal by the end of part 6.

**Baculities:** Thank ye kindly.

**Ravenclaw42:** I'm sorry!  Forgive me?  *big anime puppy dog eyes*  Pwease?  ^^  NM shall never vanish at the hands of none but ME!  And perhaps JKR is she doesn't want HP fanfiction up.  Gods, wouldn't that be horrid?  I know I'd be out of this job that technically not a job b/c I don't get any money.  But anyway…  H/N!  H/N!  H/N!  *runs around screaming with Raven*

Atra: Oi…

**Syteki:**  *hands a marshmallow*  ^_^  Thankies.

**HecateDeMort:** He is indeed.  It'll be two years in June!  And thanks!

**Akuma-sama:** Oi, Ah thin' ye've goh i' down pre'y goo'!  Yeh, E's goh no gu's to flame anonymously.  Tha' bugger…

**Starlight Dreams:** I have a Yahoo!Group where I post when I update.  

**Redshyguy2791:** *blushes bright red*  I feel all special…

**Total Chaos:** *giggles*  I agree with you on the coma.  It didn't turn out the way I wanted it.  At least, not completely.  And I promise to write more about Harry's eyes and the Darcorn.  There will definitely be explanation of both.

**Ikigami03:** *shoves Borg into Hell and walks off, brushing hands on jeans*  Done.  Thanks for the comment about my non-use of spell check.  Maybe all of the computers that flamers use would explode if you uploaded without spell checking.  Then we could be rid of Borg and others like him.  Heheh.  =)

**Stupidx:** Agree with you wholeheartedly, mate.  I am valiantly ignoring and continuing the work!  ^_^

**Darkanglefrmhell:** Spiffy.  I love that word.

**Zorro x:**  Unfortunately he didn't.  If he had, I'd have e-mailed my flame to his arse and not gotten all of you into this.  But I'm glad I didn't.  Watching most of the new reviewers chew him up and spit him out like a dog's chew toy is much for entertaining.  No soul mate nonsense, I swear.  And I may be a hopeless romantic but I have Mel around to hold me back from being too romanticy.  She's a doll.  And no happy relationship for Harry and Ni.  No, no, no…  Well, happy but not without its bumps.

**Kemenran:** More here.

**Deathscythe Custom:** Unfortunately, I haven't.  If you happen to find him, I'd be happy to provide all materials for torture.  Along with my muses.  They're great at torture.  ^_^  *hands over a vat of boiling oil*  Have fun.  ^_~

**Cresha Potter:** I personally like to think I have the mental age of a two-year-old.  Many things amuse me.  Like spinning bottle caps for hours.  But that's beside the point…  Yay for H/N.  And H/Hr.  I got with just about every ship.  Except for those really weird one's.  Like Lockhart/Petunia.  Or was it Marge?  I don't know…  My friend Raven said she saw one really weird one like that.  The thought brings images of horror.  *blinks*  Oh God.  What about Lockhart/Umbridge?  *screams and runs away*

**Arevaiya:** I seem to be converting a lot of people.  WELCOME TO THE CLUB!  *hands a pin that reads 'Member of the HP/SS F/S fanclub'*  Heheh.  And that's a rather good idea.  I could add them in Locked in With a Madwoman.  But I think Sev and Siri would get to him before Voldie even got a chance to get up.

Severus: Your bloody well right!

Sirius: *snorts in agreement*

Aren't they sweet?  *grin*

**Twin demonic angels:** Aye, I am!  Whenever I finish my versions of 6 and 7.  I'm hoping to get them to last till June 1, which is when NM will be 2 years old.  *throws confetti in the air*

**Kat:** Aw, thankies.  I'm glad I'm worth a review or two.  ^_^

**Wytil:** Gryff Tower is gone?  But where shall Ron, Mione, and Nev sleep?  Oh, well.  TO ARX SERPENS!  Heheh.  And we go on and on and on…

**Texasjeanette: **No more replying to the idiot.  Nope.  No more.  Much more fun to have reviewers reply.  I have lots of fun reading those.  And thanks for that idea on Dumbledore's meddling.  Niamh horrified because she still has feelings for Cedric.  And Harry is her best friend.  She just found out that they might just end up together and have a child.  I'd be slightly freaked about it too.  *gives a little shake at the thought*

**ZeonReborn:** He amuses me too!

**Flintstone42:** Ooo, I like that little thing you said.  Can I use that somewhere?  I'd like to post that on the Yahoo!Group.  And, yep, there'll be an NM version of OOTP.  Plus one's of whatever 6 and 7 canon shall be.  It's a doozy of a write but I'm looking forward to having some fun with Umbridge in OOTP!  The Lord and Lady Hex are going to have even more fun than me.  Heheh.

**GEVFUAN:** This is the story that doesn't end.  Yes, it goes on and on my friends.  Some crazy started wriiiiiting it and people reviewed not knowing what it was…and she'll continue writing it until the end just because THIS IS THE STORY THAT DOESN'T END!  =D  Heheh.

**Quila: ***stuffs Borg and his flames in a garbage gin and ships it off to Timbuktu*  Thankies on the accent comment!  I love his accent.

**Everyone else who reviewed:** There are too many of you guys!  My fingers and wrists can't standing anymore review writing.  This is five pages of responses.  *dies*  Too much in one sitting.  Ach-ka.  But I love all of you guys!  And I'm sorry that my fingers didn't last as long as my will to reply to all of you!  *gives everyone she missed a bear hug and a bunch of Chocolate Frogs*

**A/N 2: **Someone suggested that next time Borg posts I should just post his post here.  So that's what I'm gonna do.

Borg review

If you are going to try to insult me at least do it in English, not some silly other language like jap.   


	133. Chapter 132: Leavings and Screamings

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**A/N:** My right shoulder feels like somebody beat it repeatedly with a shovel.  Ow…  This is what I get for agreeing to carry an alto sax from the school auditorium to the band hall.  In one hand.  Bloody flippin' 'ell…  Makes it a pain to type but oh well.  Moving on…

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 132 – Leavings and Screamings**

Harry. 

_Hmm?_

Where are you? 

Harry slowly lifted his head and peered sullenly across the classroom.  He stared through Binns to the wall then dropped his head again.

_Still in History.  Why?_

Fawkes just informed me that Severus has left the school. 

_Da left?  Wha…  Where'd he go?_

Jardin paused and sounded confused when he replied, To see a White Queen. 

Harry's shoulders sagged and he sighed.

_Helps a lot, Jar._

It was all I was told. 

_Damnit_, cursed Harry.  _Thanks, Jar._

You are very welcome.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crow to see. 

With that Jardin's presence in Harry's mind lessened and the dark-haired teen chuckled softly before he dropped back off into his light doze.

* * * * 

"Bloody thorns…"

_Fizzt!_

A clump of thorns vanished after being struck by a small bolt of lightning and Severus kicked his foot to free it of the few remaining ones.  He then turned and found himself staring at the broad chest of a centaur.  A dark-haired centaur who looked particularly grumpy.

"Hello, Bane."

"Snape," growled the centaur.  "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for an old friend.  You haven't happened to see him lately, have you?"

Bane snorted and stomped one of his back hooves, glaring coldly.

"I shall take that as a 'no'…  Well, its been a pleasure seeing you again.  Goodbye."

He started to move around the centaur but was stopped when a dinner-plate sized hoof nearly came down on his foot.  Leaping back, he fixed Bane with one of his best scowls.

"One way or another, I will get past you, Bane."

"No, you won't," growled the centaur.  "Get out of our forest, Death Eater."

Severus' scowl deepened and he snarled, "Barid dan ost brai calais, shurdan."

Bane took at step back at the sound of the harsh but smoothly flowing words.  He then frowned and growled, "You can't scare me by spouting off an ancient language, Snape."

"Don't you know, Bane," purred Severus, slowly drawing his wand. "The Snape's are descended from the High Elves.  I have the right, by the law of the first High King, that as one of Elven blood to seek out the Mitigator."

Bane's eyebrow twitched.

Severus' scowl deepened.

A bird chirped from somewhere above.

"Something going on?"

Severus turned his head slightly and saw the gray-gold body of a palomino stallion in the shadow of a tree.  He inclined his head and muttered, "Dai, Firneze."

"Dai, Severus," replied the blonde centaur, stepping out of the shadows.  "Bane, what is the meaning of this?"

"Death Eater's are not to be allowed on the grounds of this forest!  The Council…"

"Severus is not a Death Eater, Bane," said Firenze in a soft voice.  "The Council should know this by now."

Bane stomped a hoof angrily and snapped, "The Council trusts this Death Eater as much as they trust you!"

Firenze took a step towards Bane, a frown on his face.

"This…_Death Eater_," he spat, "is kith and kin to those who once lived on this world with us.  You remember their laws from the teachings of the Elders."

"Yes, but…"

"Elven law is _The Law_, Bane.  Despite our own laws, we still obey _their's_.  You know that."

Bane glared sulkily at Firenze then scowled at Severus before he turned and vanished into the forest.  The blonde-haired centaur looked off after him for a moment before he looked at the wizard.

"Forgive him.  He, like so many, have nearly forgotten the Elven laws.  They…they simply are not used anymore."

Severus nodded and said, "I know.  Would you happen to know…"

Something from behind him snorted and a velvety nose nudged at his ear.  Firenze smiled and said, "I believe that he has found you."

Severus chuckled and turned, patting the soft nose.

"He does tend to do that.  Hello, my friend.  Have you been watching over Harry like I asked?"

The Darcorn nickered and nudged him with its head, dark eyes twinkling.  Severus smiled and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"  His smile faded then and he continued, "I need a ride, old friend."

The Darcorn stomped a hoof and nodded vigorously, its mane tossing.  Severus patted the dark neck before he moved to its side and grasped a fistful of the silky mane in one hand.  He placed his other hand on the sloped back and jumped, pulling himself up.  The Darcorn danced nervously when he straightened in place on its back and nickered again.

Firenze smiled and lifted a hand slightly.

"Fair travels, Severus."

The Potion's Master nodded sharply in reply then leaned forward to whisper something in the Darcorn's ear.  The black unicorn tossed its head and reared slightly before it took off at a gallop.  Firenze looked after it for a moment before he turned his golden head skyward.

"Mars burns bright tonight," he said to himself.

* * * * 

"Hey, Harry?  Harry?"

Niamh poked her head into the boy's dormitory and frowned when she saw that no one was there.  Sighing, she walked on over to Harry's bed.  She idly touched the top of his trunk and felt the prickle of its protective charms flicker over her skin.  Giving her hand a little shake, she sighed again and fell back onto his bed.

"Mmm," she said as she stared up at the green canopy.  "Where are you?"

She lay there for a few moments before she sat up, sighing a third time.  As she did this, something bright flickered out of the corner of her eye.

It was a silver chest.  Sitting on top of Harry's pillow.

Niamh blinked and leaned towards it, wondering how she'd missed seeing it.  At the sight of the odd symbols carved into it, she reached out and touched it.  There was a prickle of energy and the lock snapped open.  Niamh jumped back at that, staring at the trunk.

"Something weird is going on here…" she muttered before cautiously leaning forward.  She reached out and lifted the lid of the trunk…

A scream of such decibels that it was nearly beyond the human range of hearing ripped through Slytherin House, causing every soul in it to clutch at their ears.  Only two other soul's in the castle heard the mental scream that made them both quake in terror.

Fawkes immediately informed Dumbledore of the scream.  Jardin abandoned his perch with Mordiana (Cho Chang's crow) to find Harry.  He surprised Flitwick by flying through the walls of his classroom and several first years by going right through them.

HAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!! 

_Bloody hell!_ yelled Harry, futilely clapping his hands over his ears.  He glared at Jardin as the raven crash landed in the middle of his plate of half-eaten food.

"Grea'.  Now me foo's gone."

We have bigger problems. 

_Yeah,_ thought Harry grumpily.  _You._

No, said Jardin.  Niamh. 

Harry instantly snapped to attention and he fixed Jardin with a fierce emerald gaze.

"Ni?"

Something's wrong. 

"Wha'?"

I do not know.  And it worries me. 

There is a new power in Hogwarts, said Fawkes' voice suddenly, resounding through Harry and Jardin's heads.  A dark power…  It reeks of old magic. 

"Le's go," said Harry, rising from his seat.  Jardin cawed and flapped after him, landing on his shoulder with wings spread as Harry sprinted from the Hall.

Ginny frowned after him and turned to arch an eyebrow at Mika, who just shrugged.  They then both rose as one and walked hurriedly out after the dark-haired teen.

Draco caught them leaving out of the corner of his eye and hurriedly made his excuses to his friends.  He then made his way after them, looking like he was just walking back to Arx Serpens.  Besides Harry, he was the only student in Hogwarts who could follow someone without looking like he was.

Came from being a Malfoy.

* * * * 

Harry yelled the password to the hidden doorway as he ran towards it and charged through before it was even open.  Jardin took flight the instant they were through, flying over to land on top of the door that led to the boy's dormitories.  Harry rushed through the door, nearly shoving a third year to the floor.

_Where is she, Jar?_ he demanded as he headed towards his dorm.  He intended to get the Marauder's Map and hunt Niamh down.

She's…in your dorm. 

That response brought Harry to a halt and he blinked.

_What?_

She is in your dorm,   repeated Jardin.  And in pain.  She's screaming again.  Oh gods make it stop! 

Harry winced as Jardin's pain filtered through to him before he rushed down the hallway to the sixth year boy's dorm.  He threw open the door and was nearly thrown back by a backlash of magic.  A second later he sank to his knees and threw up what he'd eaten earlier on the floor.

Groaning, he sat up and felt his stomach threaten to revolt again.  The magic that had hit him the moment he entered the door was still rolling over him, seeming to prod at him with dark tendrils.  He felt continually sicker by the minute.

Forcing his eyes upwards, he saw Niamh collapse on top of his bed.  With her collapse, the dark magic that had been in the air vanished, allowing Harry to get to his feet.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he rushed over to his friends side.

Her head hung off the edge of her bed, blue eyes staring blankly ahead.  An expression of such intense pain was etched onto her face that it made Harry shiver.

But what really made him nervous was the fact that her right hand, which was hanging limply off the side of the bed, was covered up to her elbow by a vicious looking silver gauntlet.  Runes were carved onto its surface and his brain screamed as it recognized a few of them.  It, however, wouldn't tell him what they meant.

Hesitantly, he reached out to touch one of the gauntlets clawed fingers…

"_Do not touch it!_"

Harry slung himself around and to his feet, having his wand out before he even knew who'd addressed him.  Dumbledore, standing solemnly in the doorway with Fawkes swaying on his shoulder, smiled slightly.

"Be at ease, Harry."

"S'ry, professor," mumbled the dark-haired teen as he sheathed his wand.  He then looked at the gauntlet and asked, "Why should'n Ah touch i'?"

Dumbledore moved into the room, allowing Mika, Ginny, and Draco to peer in.  He walked slowly towards Niamh and bent over slightly, studying the gauntlet.

"If I am not mistaken," he said softly, "this is the Gauntlet of Aerilsed."

"The what?" asked Mika.

"The Gauntlet of Aerilsed," said Draco matter-of-factly.  "Its an ancient magical object created by the High Elves.  They bestowed it with great power.  I thought it was just a legend, like the Elves."

"Not all things are legend, Mister Malfoy," said Dumbledore, catching Harry's eyes for a moment.  He then pointed his wand at Niamh and muttered, "_Ennervate._"

Niamh sat up with a shriek and grabbed her right arm.  Harry rushed forward to grab her but was stopped by Dumbledore, who motioned at Mika instead.  The white-haired boy gave Harry an odd look before he moved forward to try and console the distraught girl.

"Sir," growled Harry, "why woan ye le' me 'elp 'er?"

"Because, Harry, if you were to go near the Gauntlet, it would disengage itself from Miss O'Feir and attach itself to you."

"Wha'?"

"Come to my office and I will explain.  For now we shall take Miss O'Feir to the hospital wing.  Mister Davids, Mister Malfoy, if you would assist me?  It is much harder to carry a struggling soul alone."

"Yes, sir," muttered Mika and Draco.  Three wands pointed at Niamh and as one spells was spoken from three mouths, she bobbed into the air.  Carefully steering her out of the room, they left, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"What's going on?" asked the redheaded girl.

Harry shook his head slowly and looked at her for a long moment before replying.

"I doan know."

With that he walked past her out of the dorm.

**Translations for Severus' Speech**

Barid dan ost brai calais, shurdan – Elven for "Get out of my way, centaur"

Mitigator – shortened version of the Elven "Mitia gator" which means "World Walker" 

Dai – Elven for "Greetings"

**A/N 2:** For those who saw the e-mail address Borg left don't use it.  I checked it out and it's the e-mail for someone that's he's flamed before.


	134. Chapter 133: Invasion of All Things Elve

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 133 – Invasion of All Things Elven**

Twenty minutes later, Harry was shifting nervously in a chair in Dumbledore's office.  All of his thoughts were on Niamh and the pain he had seen in his friend's eyes.  When the truth about her father beating her had first come up in their third year, he'd seen pain in her eyes.

But not pain like that.

And it had obviously been that silver gauntlet causing it.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, Dumbledore had called it.

The very name made Harry's blood grow cold.

Malfoy had said it had been created by the High Elves, the race of people that Harry himself was descended from.  The question was, why hadn't Harry ever heard of it?

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore as he entered.  "I am glad you stayed."

"'Ow's Ni?" asked Harry as the old wizard sat down in his chair.  "Is she alrigh'?"

"Miss O'Feir is sleeping," came the reply.

"Ye mean she's na okay."

"Harry…"

"_Is she okay?_" shouted Harry, his temper rising.

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said, "She is well.  Now be calm.  There is something I need to tell you."

"Abou' the Gaun'let?  Why could'n Ah touch i'?"

"That is a long and complicated story."

"Ah 'ave time."

"Indeed.  I shall shorten it as much as I can.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed was created in the twelfth century, 300 years before the High Elves left our world.  There is no documentation of how it was made but its effects on those who wear it has been written down many times."

_Effects?_ exclaimed a terrified part of Harry's mind.

"The Gauntlet," continued Dumbledore," was created to be a weapon of war.  But there was one flaw in its design.  It was created with Dark magicks, some of the darkest that have ever been put into solid form.  As such, whomsoever wore the Gauntlet would slowly be drained of life."

"_WHAT?_" exclaimed Harry, his Cockney accent completely dissipating for a second in his shocked cry.

"That is what it must do to retain its full power.  The Gauntlet claimed the lives of nearly sixty elves before its power was finally contained.  It was locked in a box and ordered buried by the High King."

"Bu' why could'n Ah touch i'?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore frowned at him over his half-moon glasses.

"The Gauntlet has long had a taste for Elven life, Harry.  It latched itself onto Miss O'Feir because she was the only thing available.  If you – or your father – were to touch it, it would immediately disengage itself from her and attach itself to you."

"Tha'd be be'er than i' on Ni," said Harry.  "Ah'd rather be tha one."

"I will not allow it," said Dumbledore.

"Why na?"

"Because of the risk."

Harry's eyes flashed black momentarily and he snarled, "Ni's somebody tha can be risked then?  IS THA WHA' YER SAYIN'?"

"Harry…"

"Shaddup," snapped the dark-haired teen, rising from his seat.  He turned in a sharp motion, robes swirling behind him, and stalked out.  Dumbledore watched him go with a frown on his face then turned in his chair to look at Fawkes.

"This dark-eyed power of his disturbs me."

Perhaps your dark knight will find out about it in his trip to the White Queen, said the phoenix.  And maybe who unearthed the Gauntlet. 

"You were around when it was created.  What do you know of it?"

No more than you.  I do know how to relinquish its hold on the girl-child. 

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.

It is a risk, said Fawkes.  The Gauntlet can only be removed from its host after the host is dead. 

"Oh dear…"

Oh dear, indeed. 

* * * *

Harry stormed into Arx Serpens and stalked across the common room, robes billowing behind him.  In the Hexer's Corner, Ginny called out to him.

"Harry!"

The dark-haired teen halted and turned his head slowly to look at her.  One of his eyebrows arched questioningly.

"What's going on?"

Harry sighed and replied, "Ni 'as been possessed by an ancient artifact.  I's slowly drainin' tha life from 'er.  Life blows."

With that he continued on his way to the sixth year boy's dorm.  After a few minutes, the door was slammed shut and Ginny winced.  Across from her, Mika frowned.

"This isn't good," he muttered.

"Y'think?" said Ginny sarcastically.

* * * *

"There is a mortal outside, m'lady."

"A mortal?  Surely not.  How did this mortal come here?"

"The Mitigator, m'lady."

"The Mitigator is the guardian of the Elven-kin on the mortal plane, Élan.  Including my cousin.  Do you recog…  No, you wouldn't recognize him.  Send him in!"

"But, m'lady…"

"_Send him in!_"

"Aye, m'lady."

The Elven guard bowed his way from the hall and was replaced a moment later by Severus.  Bowing slightly, the Potion's Master approached a fair, dark-haired woman seated upon a crystal throne.  He knelt at her feet and she laughed a bell-like laugh.

"My dear cousin…you have no need to bow."

Severus smiled slightly as he rose to his feet.

"The formalities should be gone through, m'lady."

"Cousin, Severus.  My dear, dear, Severus.  It has been too long.  You look older."

"I am older," said Severus.  "And you, my dear Queen, look not a day above a hundred."

Sheen Ardwith, Queen of the Elven folk, laughed and said, "Of course not!  Now…what troubles you?"

"My son, Harry.  I…I think he's one of the Tethdaìr."

Sheen blinked.

"But, Severus, you know that only those of full Elven blood may be of the Tethdaìr.  It is impossible for a…"

"I know the possibilities," said Severus in a slightly sharp voice.  "The eyes turn black when angered.  Harry's _do that_."

"Oh dear."

"Indeed."

"Have you seen this with your own eyes?"

Severus shook his head.

"No.  Albus told me of it."

Sheen let out a low hiss and growled, "I have never trusted your Headmaster, Severus.  You know this."

"Yes," said Severus.  "Though you've never revealed why."  He frowns and takes a closer look at her face.

"You've been crying," he adds.

"No…"

"Cousin."

Sheen sighs and let's her cheerful façade drop.  She looks at her cousin with sad eyes and whispers, "Amadeus has been taken."

"_From here?_"

"Aye.  He is being held somewhere upon the mortal plane."

"By whom?"

"Tom Riddle."

Severus' eyes widen.

"_The Dark Lord has Amadeus?_"

Sheen nods slowly.

"Why?  Why would he want a werewolf who's been living here for nigh on thirty years?"

Suddenly Severus' eyes widened.

"Sheen, he did not…  The Gauntlet…"

Sheen turned her face away from her cousin.  That was all the answer that Severus needed.

"Merlin's beard," breathed the Potions Master.  "The Gauntlet of Aerilsed.  Sheen, how could you tell him the location?  You know what that thing will do!"

"I cannot let Deus die!"

"_YOU DO NOT MAKE BARGAINS WITH LORD VOLDEMORT!_" bellowed Severus.

Sheen gave him that sad look again and whispered, "I had no choice, Severus."

Severus snorted and snapped, "No choice, indeed.  He would not have killed Amadeus if you hadn't told him the location.  You could have contacted _me_ and told me what was going on.  Damnit, cousin, I can help."

"I did not want to put you in danger."

"I'm in danger every moment of my life.  Whatever trust the Dark Lord had in me is long gone."

Sheen blinks.

"What happened?"

"Tyls, an old friend of Harry's, was brought back from the dead by necromancy.  He came to Hogwarts to kill Harry.  When he failed, I was ordered to do the deed.  After that, he tortured me.  I am still not yet over the effects."

"Cruciatus?"

"Indeed.  Now, what shall I do about Harry?  The Tethdaìr were not meant to live on the mortal plane."

Sheen frowns in thought for a moment then says, "Allow him this school term.  Then bring him here during the summer.  We can teach him control."

"Very well, cousin.  I will keep an eye out for your Amadeus."

"Please do.  I can do nothing from here."

Severus bows slightly and says, "I'll take my leave then."

"Very well," says Sheen.  "Be careful, be well, be bold…"

"…be brave, be honorable, be wise…," continues Severus.

"…for tomorrow we may die," they finish in unison.

"Goodbye, Severus."

"Farewell, cousin."

**A/N:** Ten points to anyone who figured the White Queen to be the Elven Queen.  =D  You smart buggers, you.

**A/N 2:** The Tethdaìr will be explained in the next chapter…  And the line that Sheen and Sev said together is a saying the Elves have.

**A/N 3:** Also, please note that the High Elves live on another plane of existence.  Hogwarts is on the mortal plane.  And the Darcorn (a.k.a the Mitigator) has the ability to travel between these planes.  Hence the reason why Mitigator means "World Walker".


	135. Chapter 134: Just Visiting

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 134 – Just Visiting**

Five days after the Gauntlet first attached itself to Niamh, Harry was allowed to see her.  Dumbledore had told him not to go near her and not to tell her why.

But Niamh already knew that he was descended from the High Elves.

Of course, Dumbledore didn't know that.  After all, no one could know everything that went on in the castle.

So Harry went to see Niamh.  Madam Pomfrey had placed her in one of the two private rooms that were used for seriously injured patients and she let him in.

Niamh was sitting up in bed, her face turned towards the window, when Harry crept in.  The Gauntlet lay across her lap, her other hand resting atop its rune encrusted surface.

"Ni?"

Niamh blinked and turned, a sudden smile breaking across her sullen face.

"Harry!"

Harry gently closed the door and leaned against it, asking, "'Ow are ye?"

"Fine," replied Niamh.  "Except for…"

She held up the Gauntlet and wiggled its clawed fingers.

"Yeh," said Harry softly.

"Harry…why are you staying over there?  Was I not supposed to open that box?"

"Ni…"

"Are you angry at me?"

"Ni…"

"I hope you're not."

"NI!"

"What?" asked Niamh, blinking owlishly at him.

Harry sighed and replied, "I's called tha Gauntlet o' Aerilsed.  Tha 'igh Elves created I'."

Niamh's mouth fell open in a small 'o' of surprise.

"High Elves?  _Your_ High Elves?  The one's your descended from?"

"Tha'd be them."

"Um…  So, what does it do?"

Part of Dumbledore's instructions flashed through Harry mind at that question.

_"Do not, under any circumstances, tell her that the Gauntlet is draining her life away."_

_I have to_, though Harry.

"Have to what?" asked Niamh.

Harry blinked and stared at her.  He'd spoken out loud?

"Have to what, Harry?" asked Niamh again.

"Er…"

"Harry."

_I have to tell her!_ Screamed Harry in his head.  _I can't let her not know that that thing is killing her!_

Dumbledore's words echoed in his head again and he shoved them away.  There was a soft _pop_ and he realized that the Headmaster had placed a spell on him.

He hadn't wanted Niamh to know that the Gauntlet was killing her!

But she deserved to know.

Didn't she?

Whilst Harry's inner turmoil went on, Niamh was looking worriedly at her friend.

"Harry?" she queried after a moment.

Brilliant green eyes met hers and Niamh was suddenly hit by a vision.

_She saw Harry, not much older than he was now, standing in a cemetery.  He was wearing black robes and she could see tears on his cheeks through his curtain of dark hair._

_Suddenly he dropped to his knees and began to beat on a freshly covered grave.  His shoulders shook as he let out a cry of anguish that made Niamh's heart twist._

_She'd never heard anything like it come from her friend before._

_He'd always been so strong.  Even when Tyls had died._

_"Why!" he screamed, his Cockney accent barely perceptible in his voice.  "Why'd it have to be you!  It should have been ME!"_

_He pounded on the grave again and howled, "You shouldn't be dead!"_

_A dark figure crossed Niamh's vision and she jerked before realizing that it was Severus.  He walked over to his son and knelt down beside him, gently pulling him away from the grave.  Harry turned with a vicious look on his face and began to pound on the older man's chest._

_"NO!  I won't go!  I WON'T LEAVE HER!"_

_"Harry…" whispered Severus.  "We have to go."_

_"NO!"_

_Severus pulled his son close, ignoring the pounding on his chest.  After a few moments, Harry's efforts ceased and he broke down in his father's arms, his fingers clenched in the man's cloak._

_"She…sh-shouldn't…be…d-dead."_

_"I know," whispered Severus._

_"Why'd…th-this…have…t-to…happen?" sobbed Harry.  "Why did she h-have to die?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Harry sniffled and whispered, "I wanna go home."_

_"To Hogwarts?"_

_"No," hissed Harry.  "HOME.  To the cottage."_

_"All right.  We'll go home."_

_The two Snape's pulled themselves to their feet and began to walk away.  Severus held his son close whilst Harry rested his head on his father's shoulder.  Niamh watched them as they left._

_"Da?" she heard Harry ask._

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"Why couldn't it have been me?"_

_Severus' arm tightened about his son's shoulder and he replied, "Don't think about that."_

_Harry's head bowed and Niamh heard him whisper, "I can't help it."_

_"I know," whispered Severus.  "I know…"_

_They were gone then.  Niamh blinked after them then found herself turning around.  She didn't want to._

_She already knew what she would see._

_Only the death of one person would cause her best friend such anguish._

_Only one person's death could cause him to cry._

_Her own._

_The tombstone set at the head of the fresh grave read:_

_NIAMH DEIRDRE O'FEIR_

_"Ni"_

_1980 – 1998_

_"The best of friends and the most loyal._

_I'm glad I knew her and could call her mine._

_Love you, Ni.  Always."_

_- HARRY_

_"Oh God," breathed Niamh._

She was back then, in that moment.  Her ears were ringing and she could hear Harry calling her name.

"Ni?  Ni, answer me!  NI!"

"Oh God," breathed Niamh again.  The vision raced through her head and she began to cry.

At the door, Harry started to rush to her side but held himself back.  He couldn't comfort her.  He couldn't do anything but stand there and watch his best friend cry.

It made him angry.

Angry at Dumbledore, angry at the creators of the Gauntlet, angry at whoever had tried to send it to him.

It HAD been to him.  HE'D been the one who was supposed to wear the Gauntlet.  Not Niamh.  Not his best friend.  Not the girl he loved.

_What?_ thought Harry in sudden surprise.  _Love?_

He…loved…Niamh?

For how long?  How long had he been clueless to his feelings for his friend?

Better yet, did she know?

"Ni," he breathed, taking a step towards her.

"Its killing me, isn't it?" whispered Niamh, lifting her head.  Tears streaks her cheeks silver and Harry almost went to hug her.

"Yeh," he replied.  "'Ow…?"

"I'm a somewhat Seer," replied Niamh in a choked voice.  "I…I just saw my own grave."

"Slytherin's serpent…Ni…"

"And you," she continued, "you were there."

"Ah wou'," said Harry.

"Come here," whispered Niamh.

Harry frowned and said, "Ni…  Ah can't.  If Ah go near tha, it'll attach i'self ter me."

"Come on my left side.  I have something to show you."

Harry frowned and glanced at the door before he walked around the bed.  Niamh shifted the Gauntlet to hang off the side of the bed.

But Harry could feel its dark tendrils pulling at him.  He had figured out that it was the Gauntlet that had made him sick when he'd found Niamh.  It couldn't have been anything else.

"Wha' are ye…"

Harry was cut off as Niamh reached out to touch his forehead.  Her fingertips landed on his scar and he was nearly thrown backwards as the vision she had had went through in mind.  He saw it all in his mind's eye and when it was over, it left him gasping on the floor.

"My Goh…"

"I know," sniffled Niamh.

"Ni," began Harry, pulling himself to his feet.  "Ni, we'll fin' a way ter keep tha from happenin'.  Ah swear we will."

Niamh smiled and reached out her hand.  She cupped his cheek in her palm, her head tilted slightly to the side.  A small, sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

Harry reached up and pulled her hand away from his face.  He clasped it in his own and stared deep into her eyes.

"Ah will keep this one.  Ah'm na gonna le' ye die.  Na now, na ever."

"Harry…"

"No," snapped Harry, cutting her off.  "Yer na gonna die.  Ah woan le' ye.  Ye did'na give up on me when Ah was i' me coma an' Ah'm na gonna give up on ye.  An' doan ye give up either."

Niamh smiled, her spirits lifting slightly at her friend's words.

"I'll try."

"Doan try.  _Do._"

He looked at his watch and cursed.

"Ah've goh ter go.  Transfiguration's abou' ter start.  Will ye be alrigh'?"

"Fine," breathed Niamh.

Harry frowned and said, "Ah'll bring ye somethin' later.  Some o' me books."

"Okay.  You'd better go."

"Yeh.  Ah'll see ye later."

Niamh nodded and breathed, "Bye."

Harry just smiled and squeezed her hand before he left the room.  As soon as he was gone, Niamh collapsed against her pillow, her heart pounding in her chest.

Even through Harry's heart-felt promise she was afraid.  Afraid that this Gauntlet would kill her, as it had in her vision.

And then that boy she'd seen, that little boy with her hair and those brilliant sea-green eyes…  That little boy that she'd seen hugging Harry would never be real.

Tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought.

Through her grief, she didn't sense Harry's own.  He was still there, slumped against the closed door, his own cheeks stained with tears.

**_Author's Notes_**

FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL the H/N.  Now SCREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM with joy!!!

**Atra:** No one is going to scream with joy.

*pack of screaming reviewers run him over*

**Bryvend:** *smirk*  You were saying?

**Atra:** Hngh.


	136. Chapter 135: A Few Explanations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 135 – A Few Explanations**

When Harry showed up in Transfiguration fifteen minutes late, McGonagall had a long tirade at him.  The dark-haired boy just gave her the sullen look of someone who didn't really care.  When she was finished, he walked over to the table where Mika sat and slumped into the chair beside the white-haired boy.

Mika frowned at him and leaned over towards him.

"How's Niamh?" he whispered.

Harry started to say something but he got choked up.  He swallowed hard and said, "Ah'll tell ye later."

Mika's frown deepened as he noticed the lump in his friend's throat.

"Harry…"

"_Mister Davids!_"

Mika winced and looked up at McGonagall, who was scowling at him.

"Sorry, professor."

McGonagall snorted and returned to their lesson.

Harry attempted to take notes but gave up after a few minutes.  The vision Niamh had showed him kept flashing through his mind.

She would die if he didn't do something.

And where was his father when he really needed him?

Mika gave his friend a sidelong look and made a mental note to make sure Ginny, Ron, and Hermione met up with them.  Whatever Harry had to say about Niamh, it would be dealt with by all of them.

That was what friends were for, after all.

* * * *

"What's wrong with Niamh?" asked Hermione as Ginny let them into the room where they were meeting.  "And why are we in Professor Snape's office?"

"I's tha mos' warded room i' tha school," replied Harry, who was sitting in his father's chair.  "As 'e's na 'ere, 'e woan mind us usin' i'."

"He'll kill you if he finds out," pointed out Ginny.

Harry just shrugged.

"We all die someday…"

Mika and Ginny exchanged a worried glance.  Ron blinked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Ni."

Hermione blinked now.

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry sighed and said, "Si' down.  If ye 'ear this standin', yer likely ter keel over."

Ron looked around the room.

"There aren't any chairs," he said."

Harry pointed at a closed door to his right.  Ginny, who was closest, opened the door and blinked at the sight of four chairs sitting there.  She turned to gape at Harry.

"How'd it do that?"

"I' knows wha' ye want.  Now ge' 'em out."

Ginny looked at Mika, who shrugged and gently moved her aside.  He lifted one chair out of the closet and handed it to Ron, who sat it down and gestured Hermione towards it.

When all four chairs were set up and they were seated, Harry began.

"Ni's dying."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hermione.

"By that weird gauntlet?" asked Ginny.

Ron blinked and snapped, "What gauntlet?  Harry, what's going on?"

Harry lifted a hand for silence and said, "Ah'll explain.  I's called tha Gaun'let o' Aerilsed and i' was created by tha High Elves."

"Malfoy said that," said Mika.  "Though why I've never heard of it…"

"I's considered a Dark Artifac'."

"That might be the reason."

"Go on, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry took a deep, shuddery breath and the entire tale rolled off his tongue.  His conversation with Dumbledore, his meeting with Niamh, her vision - everything.  Most of all, his own Elven ancestry.

Mika just stared numbly at the dark-haired teen when he was finished.

"I'd have never pegged the Snape family to have Elven blood.  Not after what my Dad told me."

"Heh," agreed Ron.

Ginny just blinked back tears and asked, "How can we stop this?  Niamh can't die."

"She woan," insisted Harry.  "Ah woan le' her."

"Harry," said Hermione, "what if we can't find a way…"

"_There'll be a way, damnit!_"

The four teenagers blinked as Harry's accent completely dissipated in the wake of his anger.

All of a sudden, the door to the office door opened.  Severus stepped inside and blinked at the sight of the five teenagers.

They all looked like deer trapped in the headlights of a car.

"Ah," he said.  Looking at his son, he continued, "Harry, would you mind explaining why the five of you are having a meeting in my office?"

"I's abou' Ni," came the reply.

"Ah," said Severus again.  "What has happened?"

"The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, sir," replied Ginny.

Severus' eyes widened and he stared at his son.

"_The Gauntlet?  HERE?_"

When five heads nodded solemnly, the Potions Master closed his eyes.

"Lai Istveil," breathed Severus, pinching the bridge of his nose.   "And the Gauntlet has attached itself to Niamh?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Wha' are we goin' ter do?"

Severus shook his head and replied, "We only have one choice.  Allow the Gauntlet to drain her to near death.  It will release itself from her and we can capture it."

"She could still die!" gasped Hermione.

"There has to be another way," insisted Mika.

Severus sighed.

"There isn't.  We have but one choice in this, children.  And that is to allow Miss O'Feir to succumb to the Gauntlet."

"Heartless bastard," growled Ron.

"_RON!_" snapped Harry and Ginny at once.

Ginny punched her brother's shoulder and hissed, "I can't believe you!"

Severus, who did hear the comment, turned a piercing gaze on the Gryffindor.

"Mister Weasley," he purred, "despite the opinions of most of the students and staff, I am not a heartless bastard.  Niamh is like a daughter to me.  I hate this situation as much as you all do."

"Now," he added, eying his son, "leave us.  Harry and I have something to discuss."

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, who nodded.  She smiled slightly then gave Ron a gentle prod towards the door.  Mika and Ginny followed them out.

When they were gone, Severus closed and locked the door before he turned to face his son.

**_Translations_**

Lai Istveil – Elven for "By Heaven"

**_Author's Notes_**

Next chapter…Severus has a chat with Harry about Niamh, the Gauntlet, and the Tethdaìr.  It doesn't go quite as planned…


	137. Chapter 136: Angry Conversations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 136 – Angry Conversations**

"Where 'ave ye been?" demanded Harry angrily.  He rose from his father's chair and slammed his hands down on the oak desk, glaring at the older wizard.  "Ah've needed ye."

"I had something I had to do," replied Severus calmly.

"Somethin' more important than me?"

"It was about you."

Ah feel so loved," growled Harry.

Severus frowned and said, "Harry, I had to go.  It was something I could not pass by."

"Oh really…  An' where exactly did ye go?"

"You know that the High Elves left the mortal world centuries ago, correct?"

"Yeh, three 'undred years after tha Gaun'let was made."

"Indeed," said Severus.  "The High King of the time, Shamma Ardwith – the very last High King – used every last ounce of his magic to create a separate plane of existence for his people.  The effort killed him and his grand-daughter, Sheen Ardwith, became Queen of the Elves.  She is our cousin, Harry, and she is who I went to see."

"Cousin?"

"Her great-grandfather, Malfien Ardwith, is the younger brother of Maylayne Ardwith, the wife of Tirades Snape.  His twin brother Tarven was the first and last mortal to wear the Gauntlet."

"Tha still does'n tell me why ye lef'," said Harry, sinking back down into desk chair.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Harry…" he mumbled.  "You don't understand the significance of what's happening.  Its all tied together."

"Pardon?"

"All of this.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed only came here because Voldemort took someone very important from Sheen.  She told him where to find it."

"Who?" asked Harry.  "Who cou' make 'er do somethin' li' tha?"

"Her lover, Amadeus Sedwick," replied Severus.  "He has been with her for almost thirty years now.  From what I gathered from speaking to her counselor Edrin, he was coming to visit his great-nephew when he was kidnapped."

"Nephew?"

"His real name is Reginald Sedwick.  You know him as Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes."

"An' she di' wha?  Attempted to ma' a bargain wi' Voldemort?  The Gaun'let fer this Amadeus?"

Severus nodded.

"That is exactly what she intended.  If she had but came to me, I could have helped her.  I could have gotten him back for her."

"Wha are ye talkin' abou?  Ye nearly goh killed tha las' time ye wen' near Voldemort!"

"I know how it feels to have someone you love in danger.  I know how _she_ feels."

"An' ye'd 'ave gone if she'd asked?" said Harry, leaning forward.  "Ye'd 'ave gone ba' there an' probably got yerself killed."

"I'd save Amadeus."

"AN' LEAVE ME AN ORPHAN AGAIN!" screamed Harry, rising to his feet.  "Is tha wha' ye wan'?  Do ye na wan' me?  Did ye ever?"

"Harry, how can you say that?" asked Severus, horror in his eyes.  "You're my son.  I love you."

Harry scowled and snapped, "'Ow can ye say tha when ye jus' admitted tha ye'd die ter save a man?  Tha ye'd leave me alone, wi' nobody ter take care o' me but those damned Dursley's!  Damn ye!"

"Harry!"

"DAMN YE!" shouted Harry, slamming his fist down on the desk.  "If ye wan' ter give yer life away, go on an do i!  Go ter Voldemort now an' le' him do i'!  Ah doan care!"

Harry walked around the desk and shoved past his father to the door.  Severus caught him by the arm and said, "Harry, I would only risk my life for something if I thought it was a good cause.  Amadeus is the last piece of Lupin's family."

"Ye never cared abou' 'im before," muttered Harry.  "Why now?"

"Sheen loves him.  I can't bear to see those I love hurt."

"Really?" said Harry.  He turned a fierce gaze on his father, unmindful that his eyes were completely black in reaction to the rage rushing through him.  "Well then ye mus' be breakin' apart righ' now."

Severus saw the black eyes and breathed, "Tethdaìr…lai Istveil, yyet att bran."

"Wha' are ye talkin' abou?" snarled Harry

"The Tethdaìr," replied Severus.  "The Warrior Elves.  Endowed with the innate ability to fight and with the magicks of destruction.  When angered, they are at their worst and those around them know it."

Severus broke off and looked deep into his son's dark eyes.

"Because their eyes turn as black as the deepest night," finished Severus.

Harry jerked back in shock, his eyes flashing green for a half-second before returning to black.  He then jerked his arm away from his father and snapped, "Ye cou' 'ave tol' me this earlier!"

"I didn't know!" shouted Severus.  "You never told me anything about your friend Tyls' death.  You never told me that you killed a man!  I'M YOUR FATHER, DAMNIT!  I SHOULD KNOW THESE THINGS!"

"Ah though' ye understood!" bellowed Harry back.  "I COULDN'T!  I WAS TOO AFRAID!"

Severus gaped in shock.  "You know I would never turn you away," he whispered in a fierce voice.  "You're my son.    You are the embodiment of what your mother and I had.  And your early years were far too much like my own for me to just turn you away.  We're street rats both, you and I."

"Ah can' take this," whispered Harry.  "Ah-Ah 'ave ter go."

Severus just nodded and Harry left.  He let him go.

The Potions Master sagged against his desk before he lifted his head to stare out the window at the sky.

"Are you watching now, Lily?" he whispered.  "What sort of father am I?"

"Severus?"

The dark-head turned and he saw Rebecca Figg (who was the first Defense teacher to manage to hang on for more than a year) standing there.  She tilted her golden head to the side and stared at him with those amber eyes that seemed to see through him, even when his best mask was on.

"What happened?  Harry just blew past me in the hallway and his eyes…"

"I know," whispered Severus.  "He's one of the Tethdaìr, Becca.  My son – _my son_ – is one of the most feared creatures that has ever existed upon this world and I don't know why."

Rebecca frowned and closed the door to his office.  The moment the lock clicked shut, she crossed the room and gently pulled the dark-haired man into her arms.  He was still for a moment before he wrapped his arms about her as well.

"It will be alright," she whispered into his ear.  "I swear it will."

"No, my dear friend," said Severus.  "I fear that it shall never be quite the same again.  Never, ever, ever…"

Rebecca just frowned and held her old friend close, wishing that his and his son's lives were not as screwed with by other people as they were.

**_Translations_**

Lai Istveil, yyet att bran. – Elven for "By Heaven, you are one"

**_Author's Notes_**

Whoever said that Harry and Sev should have a problem in their relationship…well, here it is.  Cheers.

And, yes, Rebecca is still around.  No more references for her and Sev's relationship though.  Unless, of course, my muses decide to add it in.

**Atra:** *laughs evilly*

**Mel:** Oh, shut up.

**Atra:** -_-


	138. Chapter 137: Spats of Anger and Madness

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 137 – Spats of Anger and Madness**

"Eep!" yelped a third year Hufflepuff as Harry stalked down the corridor, robes billowing behind him in a manner not unlike his father's.  The third year shrank against the wall until he was past.

When he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Ooo, he looks angry."

And, indeed, he was.  Harry was about the angriest that he had ever been in his life.  Alright, perhaps second angriest.  The angriest was when he had confronted Argil.

That thought brought a rush of shame raging through the sixteen-year-old and it began battle with his rage.  Rage won out and he was suddenly at the top of the West Tower.

A strong wind whipped past the tower, causing Harry's hair to flop into his eyes.  He sank down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms atop them.  With a heavy sigh, he laid his head down on his forearm.

First Dumbledore had told his father about Argil, then he'd had to tell him the entire story.  Then Niamh had been attacked by that damned Gauntlet.  And now his father told him that he was some Elven warrior.

In Harry's honest opinion, the entire world was against him.  Including Heaven and Hell and every alternate plane of existence that…well, existed.

It wasn't as though he hadn't already had enough piled on his plate.  Being Voldemort's arch-nemesis was sort of an all-the-time job.  Plus there was Hogwarts, his friends, his father…

"O' shite," hissed Harry, lifting his head so fast that he knocked it against the stone wall.

Rubbing the back of his head, he went back over the conversation he'd had with his father.

He'd shouted at him.  Raged at him.  Hell, he'd said he damned the man!  The man who'd watched him from the moment he entered Hogwarts.  The man who'd taken him into his life when he didn't have to.  The man who _loved him._

"Bloody 'ell," muttered Harry, closing his eyes.  "Whot 'ave Ah done?"

He slowly began to beat his head on the wall behind him, ignoring the dull throbbing of his skull.

All of the rage was gone now.  Every ounce of it had filtered away with the realization that he had yelled at the only parent he had and the only one he ever would have.  His little segment of time with his mother didn't count as anything.  She would never be around in the real world.

He might never even see her when he died.

The thought of that, of never seeing his mother again, caused a tear to trickle out of the corner of Harry's eye.  It was a tear for his father as well because neither of them would ever see her again.

She was out of their reach, trapped forever in limbo.

It felt God-awful.

Harry frowned and opened his eyes, nearly going cross-eyed at the pounding in his skull.  He gently touched the back of his head and muttered the healing charm that Niamh had figured out two years before.  It simply needed you to visualize what you wanted as you said the incantation and it handled the rest.  What he didn't notice as he said the charm was that his wand was still in its holster.

"_Medicor._"

The ache in the back of his head lessened and he sighed.  Tilting his head back, he looked up at the now darkened sky.  The moon was out but only a fraction of herself, a tiny sliver in the night.  She cast no light down on the Hogwarts grounds to see by…but Harry was long used to seeing in the dark.

Slowly, the teenager rose to his feet and brushed off his robes before heading towards the door.  He descended the stair slowly, thinking over what he could say to his father in apology.

But in thinking of his father, he remembered Niamh.  Niamh who was lying in the hospital wing slowly having the life drawn from her by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed.

It made him sick to think that the Elves had ever created such a thing.  How could they have created something that needed life to continue its own existence?

How could they have created something that had attached itself to his best friend, to the girl he loved?

Harry closed his eyes again as that realization shook him to the core.  He loved Niamh.  And if she died, he'd never make it to her funeral as he had in the vision she'd shown him.

He'd kill himself before he saw her buried in the ground.

Shaking that dark thought away, he got to his feet and headed for the door that would allow him to descend from the tower.  He needed to apologize to his father but not yet…he wasn't ready for that.

Not yet.

* * * *

"Is O'Feir ever going to show up for class?" asked Draco to Harry as they came out of Potions.  Harry turned his head slowly towards him and glared coldly.

Draco took a step back and held up his hands.

"I'm just curious.  It's been two weeks almost."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He then looked at the blonde and said, "She's dyin', Malfoy.  She's dyin' and Ah can'na do a damned t'ing about i'."

Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor and grabbed Harry's sleeve as the dark-haired boy continued to walk off.  The taller teen whirled around and slammed the blonde into the wall.

"Hey," croaked Draco as Harry's hand descended on his throat, "I was just wondering how."

"Tha' Gaun'let," snarled Harry.  "Ye goh anymore questions?"

"No."

"Goo'."

Harry gave Draco a shove back into the wall and started to stalk off when Snape's voice came from the door to the Potions classroom.

"Mister Potter…step inside."

It wasn't a question.  Harry turned sharply and marched inside, shoving his father aside to get through the door.  Severus looked after him before he went over to Draco, who was slumped against the wall.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm alright, professor," mumbled Draco.  "Just a little bruised."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey just in case," said Severus.  "He threw you against the wall rather hard."

As he turned to head back into the classroom, Draco took a step forward.

"Sir…is O'Feir really dying?"

Severus turned slowly and looked at the sixteen-year-old before he nodded and said, "Yes, Draco.  She is."

With that he turned and vanished into the classroom.  Seeing that Harry wasn't in there, he went to check in his office.  Harry stood in the center of it, his bag on the floor beside him.  As Severus entered, the dark head turned and green eyes met black.

Severus caught the pain in those eyes before a mask slid over them.  His heart ached to know that Harry felt he had to hide his feeling from him.

"Harry," he began but was cut off.

"Ah'm sorry Ah yelled a' ye.  Ah was wron'."

"No, Harry," said Severus.  "You were right.  I shouldn't have said half the things I did.  But your anger at me is nothing to take out on Draco."

Harry looked away and mumbled, "Tha' was'n my anger a' ye.  Tha' was my anger a' this situation."

"I see."

"No!  Ye doan see!"

Harry turned wide eyes on his father and he let the mask drop.  Pain, fear, and confusion rose to the forefront in those emerald eyes and Severus nearly gasped aloud at the intensity of them.

"_Ah love 'er_," hissed Harry breathlessly.  "Ah love 'er an' she's dyin'.  An' Ah can'na do a t'ing about i'."

It didn't take much to figure out that Harry was talking about Niamh.

"Harry, we can save her."

"_Ah tha risk o' her life!_" bellowed Harry.  "Ah can'na even hug 'er.  I' hurts.  I' hurts so much…"

"I know," whispered Severus.  "My heart aches every time I think of your mother, knowing that I will never touch her again.  I know all too well how you feel, Harry."

"Ah know," mumbled Harry, all anger gone.  He looked hopelessly as his father and whispered, "Ah'm so scared, Da."

Severus looked at his son for a moment before he crossed the small space between them and pulled the tall teen into a warm hug.  Harry leaned gratefully into it, clenching his fists in the man's robes.

"She'll make it," hissed Severus fiercely.  "I swear to you on my _life_, Harry, that I will see Niamh alive and well."

Harry's tongue stuck to the top of his mouth as those words were spoken and he just hugged his father even more tightly.  The image of Niamh's grave flashed before his eyes and he hurriedly closed them, banishing it to the back of his mind.

He had to believe that she wouldn't end up there.  _He had to._

Or else he'd go mad.


	139. Chapter 138: Halloween and a Development

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**A/N: **^_^  Like the new disclaimer?

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 138 – Halloween and a Development**

Months passed and then Halloween came.  A costume ball was announced two weeks before the 31st arrived and the entire school was immediately up in arms to get a costume done.

Harry was surprised by Niamh when he went to visit her a week before the ball.

"Yer getting' to go?"

"Yep!" said Niamh proudly.  "Professor Dumbledore managed to get Madam Pomfrey to allow me to go.  Then I've got to come right back here."

"Tha's great," said Harry.  "How are ye goin' to…"  His voice fell off and he flicked his fingers at the rune-encrusted gauntlet.  As he did there was a surge of dark energy from it and he took a precautionary step back.

Niamh frowned and moved the gauntlet so it was hidden behind her.  She then replied, "Comic book character from a comic called _Witchblade_.  What about you?"

Harry smirked at her, emerald eyes dancing.

"Yell see."

Niamh scowled and waggled a finger at him.

"Braggart."

* * * *

Niamh arrived in the Great Hall wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt.  A pair of sunglasses were tucked into her hair, causing it to spike even more wildly than normal.  She crossed over to where she saw Mika's shock of white hair and tapped his shoulder.

He whirled and when he saw her, exclaimed, "Niamh!  But…I thought…"

"The warden let me out for the night," said Niamh with a grin.  "With a little persuasion."

"That's great!  What about…"  He nodded at the gauntlet.

Niamh lifted it, flexing its clawed fingers.  One of the rune's glinted and she sighed.

"Harry told you?"

"He said it was killing you."

"Yeah…  But I'm not dead yet and I don't intend to die anytime soon," said Niamh.  She looked around and added, "Where is everyone?"

"Well," replied Mika, "Gin and Amanda are still downstairs figuring out their costumes and I haven't seen anyone else yet."

"What about Harry?"

"He vanished last night.  Haven't seen him all day."

Niamh's eyebrows arched up into her hair.

"What's he planning?"

Mika shrugged and replied, "He never told anyone.  None of us know – not even Jardin."

"Great.  Holy smokes, are those…_the twins?_"

Mika and Niamh stared as Fred and George sauntered in.  They were both wearing red jumpsuits with the first letter of their names on them and their hair, instead of being bright red, was electric blue.

"Its Thing One and Two," snorted Niamh as she laughed.

"Who?" asked Neville, who'd come up behind them.

"Muggle children's story," explained Niamh.  "Written by Dr. Suess.  He wrote one story where there were two tricksters simply called Thing One and Thing Two."

Mika laughed and said, "We have Thing Gred and Thing Forge!"

"Right you are, Mister Davids!" piped George.

"Yes," echoed Fred, "give the boy a Kewpie!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Niamh in amusement.  "Didn't you graduate last year or was that another set of twins?"

"We did…"

"…but word has it that Harry's planning something…"

"…and we want to know what."

"Ever curious we are, you know."

"And always looking for new things."

"Your both nuts," said Mika.  "And do the teachers know?"

Fred and George just grinned and Niamh groaned.

"You both really are nuts."

"Thank you, thank you," said the twins, bowing several times.

Niamh shook her head then smiled as Ginny, Amanda, and Hermione joined them.  Ginny was dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw to contrast Mika's Salazar Slytherin while Amanda's sorceress matched Neville's sorcerer.  Hermione was dressed simply as a medieval noblewoman.

"Where's Harry?" asked the bushy-haired girl.  "And nice to see you out and about Niamh."

"Thanks.  I think Harry's being cryptic again.  Mik said Jar doesn't even know what he's planning."

"Yep," agreed Ginny.  "He's being cryptic again."

"Na really," said a voice from behind Mika suddenly.  "Jus' avoiding tha subject."

"Harry!" exclaimed Niamh, staring at him.  His dark hair, which had grown out only another inch since the beginning of the year, was wild and cascaded down past his shoulders to his waist.  A torn shirt with patches sewn roughly onto it hung limply from his lean shoulders, a pair of tattered blue jeans showing underneath it.  His feet were bare and one could see that they were just as scarred as the rest of him.

Hermione blinked and gasped, "You…you…"

"You look like a street rat," finished Mika, arching a pale eyebrow at the tall boy behind him.

Harry laughed and said, "Ah _am_ a street rat, Mik.  'Ow ye doing, Ni?"

Niamh smiled and shrugged before replying, "Fine."

Harry nodded and didn't push the subject even though he wanted too.  Niamh could see the worry in his eyes and she gave him a brighter smile.

This wasn't a night to worry about things.

* * * *

"Whatta party…" breathed Niamh as Mika, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked her back to the hospital wing.  "I'll remember that for a while."

"Especially the twins dancing," commented Mika.

Ginny moaned, "I'm so glad my mother didn't see that…"

Harry laughed then frowned at Niamh as she lifted her left hand to her forehead.

"Ni?  Ye alrigh'?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Fine, Harry.  Nothing wrong with me."

With a bright grin, she strode forward a few steps – then staggered.  Harry lunged forward but Mika intercepted him and shoved him back.  The green eyes flashed black then returned to green as the logical part of his brain figured out that Mika had been protecting him from the Gauntlet.

"Let's get her back," said Mika.  "Mione, how about a spell?"

Hermione stepped forward and flicked her wand at Niamh, who floated up into the air and out of Mika's grip.  She had fallen unconscious and her head lolled back so her eyes (which were still open) stared straight at Harry.  He turned away with a shudder.

Ginny frowned after the two then gently touched Harry's arm.  He jerked and stared down at her.

"Harry…" she began.

"I know whot I 'ave ter do," said Harry stonily.

Ginny blinked.

"What?  What are you talking about?"

"I know whot I 'ave ter do ter save Ni," replied Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about and her grip on his arm tightened as she exclaimed, "Harry, you can't!"

The emerald orbs underneath the mane of wild, dark hair flashed black again and Harry jerked his arm out of her grasp.  He leaned forward with his teeth bared and spat, "Try an' stop me."

With that he turned and sprinted down the corridor towards the hospital wing.  Ginny shouted after him then followed, hoping that she could catch him before he did something foolish.

* * * *

Harry rushed into the hospital wing just as Mika and Hermione were coming out.  He ignored the questions they threw at him and hurried back to the room where Niamh was lodged.  Madam Pomfrey wasn't there so the dark-haired girl was lying limply on her bed.

Slowly, he moved towards the bed, his stomach wrenching as the dark magic in the gauntlet swirled to life.  It cast out tendrils to feel at him, making him want to throw up the food he'd eaten earlier.

Swallowing hard, Harry looked at Niamh's face.  He brushed a lock of dark hair away from her closed eyes and whispered, "I'm not goin' ter let ye die."

Taking a deep breath, he slammed his mental walls up and heard a dim shout from Jardin in his head.

Then his hands touched the cold metal of the gauntlet and…

Pain.

Agony.

Then sweet, blissful darkness.

Harry let the darkness take him as he sank to the floor beside Niamh's bed, his right arm curled against his chest.  With a moan, he fell onto his side with a dull _thump_ that brought Hermione and Mika running.

They arrived in time to see him roll onto his back, his green eyes clouded and unfocused.

The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, its runes pulsing with dark energy, smashed against the ground as Harry's right arm fell from where it had been curled.

"No," gasped Hermione, her hands over her mouth.

Abruptly Niamh stirred.  Her eyes opened and she blinked, lifting her head.  She grabbed her right arm suddenly then looked down at the floor.

Blue eyes widened in fright and Niamh fell off the bed in her rush to get to Harry.  She collapsed in a boneless heap beside him before she flung herself onto his chest, shrieking unintelligibly.  Mika hugged the newly arrived Ginny close and wrapped an arm about a shaking Hermione as they watched.

There was nothing else they could do.

Harry had changed Niamh's vision of the future the only way he knew how.

By taking the Gauntlet of Aerilsed from her.

**A/N:** This'll be the last update for three days, folks.  I'm off with my friend Sarah and her mom tomorrow afternoon to Memphis, TN, for the Midsouth/Deepsouth Con.  Be back sometime on Sunday and then there probably won't be work for a few more days as I've got band contest that Monday and probably won't be back till late.  So we're looking at the next update on any of my stories to be a good couple of days away.

See you lot when I get back!  =D


	140. Chapter 139: Of Confessions and…well, Mo

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry: **Yes, Harry's Gryff side is definitely going to get him killed.  Or seriously injured…

**Atra:** And what's wrong with a few injuries?

**Saerwy:** You want me to injure YOU?

**Atra:** O_O  Meep.

**Saerry: **And I'm sorry if I made it sound like Harry was dead…  HE'S NOT, I SWEAR!

**Atra:** So you say…

**All:** ATRA!

**Atra:** Okay, okay…shutting up now.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 139 – Of Confessions and…well, More Confessions**

"No, damnit!" screamed Niamh, eyes clenched shut.  "Its not supposed to be this way!  ITS SUPPOSED TO BE ME, NOT HIM!  _NOT HIM!_"

Severus cast her a pained look from underneath his hair as he lifted his head from where it had rested in his cupped palms.  It had been nearly two hours since Harry had taken the Gauntlet from Niamh and she had been screaming for every second of it.

Her voice hadn't dimmed in volume yet.

Ginny and Hermione were sobbing in a corner with Mika sitting near them, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.  A white-faced Ron paced nervously near the bed where Amanda and Neville sat.  Amanda's hands were clenched tight on Neville's as she cried.

"Niamh," choked Severus after a moment.  It came out as a bare whisper and he coughed before trying again.  "Niamh."

The girl opened red-rimmed blue eyes that glittered with tears to look at him.

"Professor…"

He turned slightly towards where she was seated, stretching one arm out towards her.  A moment later she was across the room with her arms flung about his neck, sobbing wildly into his shoulder.  He hugged her close and whispered, "It will be alright, child."

Niamh sniffed and mumbled, "Don't lie to me, sir.  Please."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I don't lie to you, child, I can't lie to myself…"

Tears welled in Niamh's eyes again and she let out a fresh sob.  Severus gently rubbed her back then looked up as the door to one of the private rooms opened.  Madam Pomfrey stepped out and her eyes met his.

"He's recovering," she said softly.  "But for how long he can recover with that…that _thing_ on his arm…"  She shook her head in disgust and spat, "He has too much of his mother in him for his own good."

Severus' thin lips twitched in a smile and he nodded, saying, "Indeed he does, Poppy.  May we…"

"See him?  Go on."  Her taut expression softened as she said in a bare whisper, "Go see your son, Severus."

The black eyes widened then relaxed as he realized that the mediwitch had probably known who Harry was for years.  She'd known him long enough to be able to see him in the sixteen-year-old.

Severus rose ungainly to his feet, steadying Niamh against him.  She entwined her hands in the fabric of his cloak and buried her face in the fabric of the loose shirt he wore underneath it.  He placed one arm loosely around her and steered her towards the door of the room where she'd been in solitude since the Gauntlet had taken her.

Harry lay propped up on that selfsame bed, his face ashen.  Pink tinged the tops of his cheeks and wisps of dark hair cascaded over his forehead and shoulders – he'd used a potion to grow his hair out to the length it had been on the streets.  And he'd proclaimed he wanted to keep it that way.

"Niamh," whispered Severus as Madam Pomfrey eased the door shut behind them.  The sobs of her friends were cut off abruptly and Niamh turned her tear-streaked face towards her best friend.

Dark lashes fluttered and emerald eyes winked open, their depths dark and opaque.

"Ni," breathed Harry.

The girl sucked in a breathe then launched herself across the room with a shriek of "_Harry!_"  She hurled her body onto his, wrapping her arms about his lean torso as she buried her face in the cascade of dark hair.

"Idiot, idiot," she half mumbled, half shrieked.  "How could you?  HOW COULD YOU!"

"Ah'm sorry," whispered Harry, closing his eyes as he leaned his cheek against her hair.

Niamh pushed herself away from him and glared accusingly at him, the tears in her eyes making them shine like cold sapphire's.

"Why?" she hissed.  "_Why?_"

Harry lifted his left hand from underneath the blanket that covered him and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  His long fingers traced the lined of her jaw before his cool palm cupped her cheek.  Sapphire stared into emerald and Niamh gasped at the intensity of the emotions she felt coming off of her friend.

"Ah love you," he whispered hoarsely.  His hand then slid to the back of her neck and he jerked her close, burying his face in the hollow space between her neck and shoulder.  Niamh shivered as the cold steel of the Gauntlet touched her shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry," she breathed, voice quavering.  Fear must have showed in her eyes because he pulled back and his grip on her loosened.

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered.  "But…Ah could'n let ye die."

Niamh frowned and grabbed his face in her hands, nearly screaming, "I don't want you dead either, damnit!  _I don't want to be standing over your grave come summer!_"

"Ye won't," hissed Harry, closing his hands over her wrists.  The clawed fingers of the Gauntlet dug into her flesh and the skin of her right arm prickled, the hairs on it rising straight up.  Her eyes were drawn to it and she saw dark, swirling designs starting to form on it.

A second later she was jerked off the bed, the Gauntlet's claws tearing at her left arm.  She cried out in pain then found herself pulled hard against Severus, his fingers gripping her thin shoulders.  His long fingers touched her right arm, running over the designs that were now disappearing.

"Dark runes," he murmured.  He looked over at his son and continued, "The marks of the Gauntlet.  The runes for hate, revenge, murder, chaos, destruction, and disorder.  Each engraved upon the Gauntlet's surface and put into its make-up.  Do you realize what you've done, Harry.  You've mixed the powers of the Tethdaìr with those of the Gauntlet of Aerilsed!"

"What are the Tethdaìr?" asked Niamh, her hand clenched over the bleeding holes in her wrist.

"Warrior Elves," replied Severus, drawing his wand.  He moved her hand and tapped the tears made by the Gauntlet with his wand, causing them to slowly close up.  Tucking his wand back up his sleeve, he pulled up the end of his cloak and tore an inch wide strip from the bottom.  He wound it carefully about Niamh's arm after cleaning the blood away with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Leave that on.  And don't let Poppy see it."

"Yes, sir.  But…what are these warrior Elves?  And what do they have to do with Harry?"

"Ah'm one o' them," said Harry softly.  "Da…"

"I know," said Severus.  "I know why.  If…if I had had to make this same choice, if your mother had been the one the Gauntlet had taken, I'd have done the very same thing."

Harry nodded and looked at Niamh with a sad expression.

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered again.

Niamh took a tentative step towards him then stopped, looking back at Severus.  When he motioned her on, she moved to sit on the side of the bed.  Her hand reached out for Harry's closest, which was the one that the Gauntlet covered.  He tried to pull it away but she grasped it tight, the cold steel enveloping her much smaller hand.

"I'd take it back if I could," she whispered, rubbing her thumb along the runes inscribed on the surface of the Gauntlet.  "I don't want you to die."

"Ah'm na going to die," insisted Harry.  "Ah'm na."

"Of course, you won't," said Severus.  "There's no way in hell that I'm letting that thing take you."

Harry smiled at his father and said, "An' Ah doan intend to let i' take me."  He turned towards Niamh, continuing, "Ah'm na going anywhere."

"You'd better not," hissed the girl, eyes bright.  "If you do, I swear I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

Severus laughed at that and said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Harry gave his father an amused look.

"Yer tellin' me."

**Author's Note 2**

**Saerry: **MEL!

**Mel:** What?  *looks around innocently*

**Saerry: ***glare*

**Mel:** Its just a little romance!  COME ON!

**Saerry: **Alright, alright…but let's not turn this into a romance novel, please.

**Bryv:** As if we'd allow that.

**Atra:** You're the one who keeps giving Harry a hero complex!

**Saerwy:** And here I thought that was you…

**Saerry: ***sigh*  MOVING ON!


	141. Chapter 140: A Chapter of Many Happening

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Notes**

**Atra: **I can't believe you mated a crow and a raven.

**Saerry:** Well, Jar's not an ordinary raven, now is he?  And didn't we already go over this?

**Atra: **What are the children going to be?  Cravens?  And, yes, we did.

**Saerry:** Atra…

**Atra:** Yes, my darling host?

**Saerry:** Shut up.

**Atra:** Of course, my…

**Saerry: **ATRA!!

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 140 – A Chapter of Many Happenings (Niamh POV included)**

"What the _hell_ is that!"

"Whas i' loo' li?" mumbled Harry around the end of his quill.  He was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, staring down at the five words he'd written so far on his Transfiguration paper and sucking on the end of his raven-feather quill.

If Jardin were around, he'd have slapped him with a wing.

Draco frowned and replied, "It looks like the Gauntlet that latched onto O'Feir."

"Correct," said Harry, spitting out bits of feather as he finished his first sentence.

"What are _you_ doing wearing it, Potter?  And shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

"He threatened to burn it down if Madam Pomfrey forced him to stay," said Ginny, coming around the blonde to plunk her books down on the table.  She sat down across from Harry and pulled out her Divination homework.  "She decided he's much safer _outside_ the hospital wing than he is _in_."

Draco arched one pale eyebrow and gave Harry a sideways look.

"You threatened to burn down the hospital wing."

"Yeh," said Harry, sucking on the end of his quill again in thought.  "'Sides, I feel fine."

"People always say that before they drop dead," remarked Draco.  He ignored the glare Ginny shot at him and continued, "So, answer my first question."

"I did."

"Why are you wearing the Gauntlet, Potter?"

Harry sighed and tossed his quill onto the table before turning towards Draco, eyes dark.

"I' was killing Ni.  I could'na allow tha' ter happen.  So I took i' from 'er."

"How?" asked Draco.  "Only those of Elven…"  His eyes widened in sudden realization and he slammed his hands down onto the table, leaning forward so his face was only a few inches from Harry's.

"_You're Elven-blooded_," he gasped in a harsh whisper.  His gray eyes were full of wonderment and fear.

"Yeh," said Harry.  "So?"

"The Elves are supposed to be _dead_, Potter," sneered Draco.  "If anyone were to find out that you…"

"No one _will_ find ou', now will they?" growled Harry, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  "'Cause ye won't tell a soul."

Draco looked at Ginny, who smiled tightly and said, "I already knew."

The blonde turned back towards Harry with a hurt look.

"Aw, tell them but not me?"

"Would ye liked ter 'ave been pummeled by Ron?"

"Potter, only _you_ can pummel be into anything.  Weasley couldn't hit a dragon if it sat on him."

"He has a point," remarked Ginny, laughing when Draco looked at her in astonishment.  "What?  I know my brother, Malfoy.  And your absolutely right."

The blonde eyebrows arched and Draco laughed, choking out, "I can't believe this!  A Weasley and a Malfoy agreeing!  I really am putting a dent in the family reputation."

"Do ye really care?" asked Harry, idly rubbing the spot where his arm disappeared into the Gauntlet.

"Not as much as I used to.  You alright there?"

"Hmm?  Oh, jus' an itch.  Nothin' ter worry about."

"Right," said Draco, sounding unconvinced.  "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your studies."  With that he turned and left the Hall, leaving Harry and Ginny to look at his disappearing back.

"That was…interesting," remarked Ginny as Harry turned back to his paper.

"Heh."

* * * *

_~*Niamh's POV_

I can't believe he did this.  Even now, with him walking around with that…that _THING_…on his arm like its nothing, I can't believe it.

He took the Gauntlet.

_Harry_, my Harry, took the Gauntlet.

It was killing me.  I know.  I could _feel_ it sucking the life from me.  I can still feel it.  Every time I go near the accursed object, the runes that are now forever etched into my skin appear and I feel it pulling at me again.

I hate it.

If it were alive, I would kill it.  I would kill it for what its done to me and for what it is even now doing to my Harry.

My Harry…

When did I start to think of him as mine?

I touched the silver dragon ring on my hand, that last gift that Cedric had ever given me.  What would he think?  He'd want me to be happy – I know he would.

He loved me.  And I him.  But…I love Harry too.

There.  I said it.

I _love_ Harry.

He withstands so much.  And even when one of us – some poor soul that he's taken into his heart – falls ill, he stays strong.  Maybe not inside but on the outside.

I admire him for it.

But I suppose one must be emotionless when living on the streets.

Damnit, it was supposed to be me!

Harry's not supposed to die.  But…neither am I.

Yet I saw my own death.

Although I do recall something that I read once about Seers.  It said that if a big enough even happens, it could change the future.

Mine changed when the Gauntlet took me.

The question is…has Harry's future changed?

I'm not sure I even want to know.  I don't want to know.  I – I don't want to see him die…

_~*End Niamh's POV_

Silent tears spilled down Niamh's cheeks and she felt a brush of coarse fingertips against her cheek.  Blue eyes snapped open and she saw Harry looking down at her, his emerald cloak slung haphazardly over one shoulder.

He used the back of his left hand to brush her tears away and smiled gently down at her.

"'Lo,"

"'Lo," replied Niamh softly, hugging herself.  "Harry, I…"

"Shh," said Harry, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"But…"

A finger covered her lips and Harry shook his head at her.

"I've goh somethin' I want ter say."

"O-okay."

"I'm sorry if…if wha' I said in tha' hospital wing disturbed ye."

Niamh looked at Harry in astonishment.  She stammered, "H-Harry, I…"

"Doan worry about i'," interrupted Harry, not looking at her.  "If ye doan feel…"

"Harry, will you _listen_ to me?"

Wide emerald eyes met ice-blue and Niamh's breath caught in her throat.

_Is this what it means to be spellbound?_ She wondered.

"Ni?"

Harry's gentle inquiry brought her back and she gave him an askance look.

"Harry…I wasn't disturbed.  Surprised maybe but not disturbed."

"Oh."

_Tell him, tell him…_ urged a part of his mind.

"I…"

Thomas suddenly came charging into Arx Serpens, his hair wild and his eyes rolling slightly.  There was blood on his shirt and several of the first years screamed shrilly at the sight of it.

Harry leapt to his feet and snapped, "Tom!  Wha's goin' on?"

"M-Mischa," stammered Thomas.  "A-and M-Mika."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a glance and then they were both running, dragging Thomas after them.  They got directions from him and hurried to the hospital wing, leaving the other Slytherin in the care of Amanda and Victoria.

On the way up the stairs from the dungeons, Niamh slipped and nearly fell.  But the cold metal of the Gauntlet closed about her wrist and Harry pulled her up after him.  The Gauntlet enveloped her much smaller hand as they continued their run, Niamh blatantly ignoring the prickles of the runes on her right arm coming to life.

Inside the hospital wing, they found one bed closed off behind a curtain and a solemn Severus talking to Dumbledore.

"Professor," called Harry softly, his eyes darting about the room.

Black eyes blinked and turned slowly to meet green.

"Harry?  Niamh?  What are you two…?"

"Tom said something about Mika," explained Niamh hurriedly.  "And Mischa."

Severus' face went stony and Dumbledore frowned.

"Miss Moody is…not well."

Harry glanced towards the curtained off bed then back towards the two solemn professors.  His eyes narrowed and Niamh picked up the thought he was broadcasting rather loudly.

"She's dying, isn't she?" she said softly.  "The blood on Tom…its hers."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and Harry growled, "Where's Mika?"

"Mister Davids is currently safe…"

"Doan ye dare tell me a lie, headmaster," snarled Harry.  "_Where's Mika?_"

"He was drawn into the forest," said Severus softly.  "One of the seventh years had dragged his sister into it.  He went to save her.  It was a trap."

"Oh no," gasped Niamh.  Harry didn't look at her but his hand tightened about hers.  She could feel the clawed tips of the Gauntlet's fingers digging into her skin but ignored it.

"Death Eaters," snarled Harry, his eyes flashing black momentarily.  He looked at his father and said, "Righ'?"

Severus nodded and replied, "Yes.  Miss Moody – Mischa told us this before she fell unconscious."

"What'll they do to him?" asked Niamh in a horrified voice.  She looked from Harry to his father then to Dumbledore.  "_What will they do?_"

"I dare not say," said Severus softly, which caused a tear to flow down Niamh's cheek.

"Oh, Mik…" she murmured.  "This isn't right."

"Nothin' ever is," said Harry softly.

Dumbledore looked from the two sixth years to Severus and said, "I shall go contact Alastor and Calissa.  They'll want to be here."  He stood there for a moment, as thought waiting for a confirmation from the three people.  Seeing he wasn't going to get one, he turned left.

Niamh shivered suddenly and Harry unclasped his cloak, swinging the heavy green cloth from his shoulders to hers.  It heaped on the floor about her feet but she drew it up she was completely covered in its warm folds.

"Why Mik?" asked Harry, looking at his father.

"Moody's son and your friend – both make him an enemy of Voldemort's," said Severus.  He looked at the curtained off bed and sighed.  "I fear for what this shall do to Calissa…  First her husband, then her brother, and now her children.  Istveil lo ka."

Niamh blinked and looked at Harry, confused by the foreign language.

"It means 'Heaven help her,'" said the dark-haired teen softly.  "Da…"

"The Potter's are distant cousins of the Snape's," explained Severus hastily.  "From Tarven Snape."

"Tha firs' mortal ter wear the Gaun'let?" said Harry.

"And the last until you two."

"What about Mik?" asked Niamh in a thin voice.  "What…"

"There's nothing we can do for him now," said Severus.  He looked at Harry and added, "Not unless…"

"_No_," snarled the dark-haired teen.  "We can'na risk i'."

"Harry is isn't someone we don't know…"

"_I know that!_" bellowed Harry.  "I know tha'…"

Niamh looked from one to the other and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," replied both Snape men as one, not looking at her.

Niamh frowned then jumped when Madam Pomfrey appeared and shouted at them to get out.  Severus hurriedly ushered the two of them out, barely making it into the hall before the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" offered Severus, looking at the two teenagers.  When they both nodded, he began to walk in the direction of the dungeons and his quarters.  Niamh and Harry followed, the girl leaning up against the taller boy as they walked.  After a moment, his right arm slid around her waist.

Just before they lost sight of the hospital wing, Harry turned around and saw Calissa Davids sobbing into Mad-Eye Moody's shoulder.  The grizzled old Auror was whispering something in her ear and Harry felt a swoop of shame, as though he was spying.  He turned away from them and found Niamh watching him, her blue eyes serious.

He forced a smile for her, though it might have been more of a grimace than he wanted.  They continued on down into the dungeons and spent the rest of the night curled up on a couch in front of Severus' fire, their thoughts entirely on their kidnapped friend, his dying sister, and his parents.

**Author's Notes 2**

**Saerry: **Five pages.  Two more than the last chapter.

**Atra:** Still not very long.

**Saerry:** You wanna be stuck in a cheerleading outfit again?

**Atra:** …no…

**Saerry:**  Okay then…

**Elven Translation**

**Istveil lo ka: **Heaven help her.

**Review Replies**

**Ariana15:** I think all of us are wondering that about our dear flamer…

**Grace James: **Thank you!

**Sally-Jo:** One can have as many muses as one's brain will support.  Mine apparently can support far too many as there are several other people besides my muses running around in there.  Was being a Trekkie ever not cool?  I've liked all of the Star Trek's with the exception of Enterprise.  Comes from having a mother who probably has every Star Trek book ever written…

**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo:** Continuing!  ^_^

**Shahanna:** No, its not.  But Mel's a severe romance muse and coupled with my own romantic half…we could do some damage.  *locks Mel and romantic half into a box*

**Midnight:** *blushes*  Thanks!

**A Sly Fan:** Romance is always best in small doses…

**Musicstarlover:** Harry take Gauntlet for angst effect.  Writing angst is FUN!  =D  And I won't kill Harry, I swear.  Horrendously wound, sure.  But KILL…oh, no.  Too many hordes of fans ready to rip me to shreds if I did such a thing.  *eyes crowd of fans nervously*

**Darkmb101:** Why, thank you!

**Callie Marie Black: **YAY!

**Auburnbeagle: **I've sworn off all Harry killing…  **Maybe just a little…**  NO!!!!  **Damn.**

**L.I.T Wanderer:**  I try to do long chapters but sometimes they just cut off short and the muses yell "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and…it ends.  Or perhaps just fades away into the dredges of my mind…  Moving on.

**Kangaroo:** I KNOW!  I love the Sev/Ni hug too.  So sweet…  *sniff*  No killing of the Harry.  Aye, Captain Ma'am Sir!  *salutes crookedly and falls over*  **We inspire THAT?**  _Would you rather inspire one of her friends?_  ***horrified*  NO!**  _Then stop complaining._

**Wytil:** Hell on wheels.  I like that.  And it's a little stressing to have an ancient Gauntlet imbued with Dark Magick suddenly latch onto your arm…  But he is bed-ridden no more!  Behold…WONDER HARRY!  **Can I leave?**  _No._  **But she's NUTS!**  **Point being?  *sulks***

**Everyone else: ***throws Chocolate Frogs at all*  I love all your reviews!  And Harry won't be dying anytime soon, I assure you!


	142. Chapter 141: Of Imprisonments and Argume

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 141 – Of Imprisonments and Arguments**

"Ow…my head…"

Mika sat up slowly and rubbed the ache at the back of his head.  His fingers touched a lump the size of a chicken's egg at the back of his skull, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Damnit…"

"Finally awake, I see."

Mika jerked and whirled about to see a man sitting in the corner.  He could see at this time that he was trapped in a grimy cell.

And he and his friend hadn't been the only occupants if those bones in the corner told anything…

"Who are you?" demanded Mika.  "Where am I?"

"Amadeus Sedwick, at your service," said the man, amber eyes darkening slightly.  "And you, my young friend, are at the mercy of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Mika paled and closed his eyes, mumbling, "Oh hell, oh hell…"

"And you are?" asked Amadeus, running a hand back through his mane of graying hair.

"Mika Davids."

Amadeus frowned and said, almost to himself, "What would Voldemort want with a teenager?"

"Could it be the fact that I'm Mad-Eye Moody's son?"

The older man's expression went from thoughtful to shocked and he gazed at Mika in a new light.

"Moody's son?  Well, well…imagine that."

"You know my father?" asked Mika.

"Let us just say that I know of his reputation.  Then again, that was his reputation thirty-four years ago so who am I to say anything of him?"  Amadeus shook his head and stared off into space.

Mika frowned at the man then suddenly remembered Mischa.  She'd been injured by that seventh year bastard Cade…

Oh when he got back to Hogwarts he was going to have some _severe_ words with that arse.

* * * *

"You said there was a seventh year who took Mischa into the forest, professor," said Niamh as she leaned into Harry's side.

Severus just nodded and stared into the crackling fire.

"Augustine Cade.  I intend to deal with him."

"Jus' le' Moody do tha honors," said Harry, a darkness in his voice.  "I'm sure 'e'd be right well _pleased_ to issue tha punishment."

Severus frowned at his son then shook his head, saying, "I would agree with you in any other circumstance but not this one.  _I_ will deal with Cade.  Which means neither of you can touch him."

"Who said anything about touching him?" asked Niamh, her eyes glittering with anger.  "Cursing him isn't touching him."

"Niamh…"

"Yes, sir.  We won't lay a _hand_ on him."

"Wha' about a foot?" asked Harry.

"Must I separate you two?"

"No," chorused the two teenagers.

"Good," said Severus.  "Now, as to the matter of Mika…"

"Ye are _na_ goin' ter save him," snapped Harry.  "No way in 'ell."

"Harry…"

"Da, i' took ye nearly seven months ter recover when ye did'na do wha' Voldemort ordered before.  Wha' do ye expect 'e'll do if 'e finds ye helpin' prisoners escape?"

Severus looked into the fire again.

"What right do you have to order me?"

"I'm yer _son!_"

"And I am your _father!_"

"Stop," begged Niamh, looking from one Snape to the other.  "Professor, Harry…"

Harry scowled and stared sulkily into the fire as Severus frowned.

"Harry…"

"No."

"Merlin's beard, boy, will you _listen to me?_"

"Na while yer plotting to ge' yerself killed," snarled Harry, not looking at the older wizard.

Severus scowled and snarled, "Now see here, you imp.  I have no intention of dying at _any_ point in time in the near future and certainly not right now."

"Well, i' damn well seems like i'!" snapped Harry, eyes flashing.

"_Please…_" begged Niamh, grabbing Harry's arm.  She stared at his face until he turned to look at her and continued, "Please don't fight."

Harry frowned as he saw fear in her eyes and he felt a swoop of shame as he remembered that this was probably how she'd often gotten hit by _her_ father.  From arguing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, hugging her gently.  "I jus' doan want ter lose 'im, y'know."

"I know," said Niamh, leaning into his embrace.

Severus started to say something when there was a sudden loud pounding from the direction of his office.

"Who could that be?" wondered Severus aloud as he rose from his chair.  He went through the door that led from quarters to office and opened the door to see Moody and a blotchy-faced Calissa standing there.

The woman looked up at the surprised Potions Master and asked, "Can we come in?"

Severus glanced at Moody then nodded and motioned them inside.  When they were ushered into the quarters they halted at the sight of Harry and Niamh sitting on the couch.

"Snape," growled Moody while Calissa started forward towards the two students.

"Harry," she said softly, causing the teen to turn.  The emerald eyes widened at the sight of her.

"C-Calissa!"

"Hi," said the woman softly as she sat down gingerly on the end of the couch.  "I-I know you've been Mika's friend for a long time…"

"We both have," said Niamh softly.  She then held out her hand and added, "I'm Niamh."

Calissa forced a smile as she took the offered hand.

"My son has told me about you as well.  Do…do either of you know where he might be found?"

Harry turned away, suddenly not able to look at her.  He didn't know _where_ Mika could be found but he _did_ know someone who could find out.

But could he live with himself if he allowed his father to try and save Mika and Amadeus Sedwick and the man died in the attempt?

Could he live with himself if he didn't let him go?

Niamh turned slightly and tucked her head under Harry's chin, sending a bit of reassurance to him mentally.  She could feel his worry and though she couldn't tell what it was exactly about, she had a good guess.

His arm tightened reflexively about her and he lifted his head to look at Calissa's hopeful face.

"I…"  He swallowed hard and started again.  "I do know someone who cou' find 'im."

Severus twitched across the room and looked away from the quiet argument he was having with Moody.

"Harry, I…"

"Yer the only one who c'n fin' them," said Harry softly, his voice shaking slightly.  "Tha only one who'll know where ter loo'."

He ducked his head and hissed, "Jus' doan ge' killed."

Calissa frowned and looked questioningly across the room at Severus, who was being eyed seriously by her ex-husband.

"Snape," growled the ex-Auror after a moment.

"What?" asked Severus, staring in shock at his son.

"Tell me the real reason these two are down here.  I don't buy that bit of hogwash you just told me."

"I don't have to…"

"Harry is Severus' son, not James'," said Calissa loudly.  She then glared at her ex-husband and growled, "And don't you say a damned bad thing about it, Alastor.  You know as well as I do that Severus is on our side."

"He _was_ on _theirs_," growled Moody, his normal eye glaring beadily at his ex-wife.

"I don't give a damn!  Ever since he was caught you've treated him like he's Lucius Malfoy!  Merlin's beard, Alastor, he was your best student!  The best Auror you ever taught!"

"Yeh," growled Moody, eying Severus.  "And a traitor."

"This _traitor_ is the only person that you know that can find your son," snarled Severus.

"I don't need your help, Snape."

"And I don't need you to tell me what I _am_, Moody," hissed Severus.  He looked over at Harry and added, "I know what I am."

With that he left the room, leaving the other four occupants to sit in the near quiet.

Harry closed his head and leaned his cheek against Niamh's hair, hoping that he hadn't just sent his last remaining relative to his own death.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:** Everyone remember Amadeus?  Sheen Ardwith's lover?  HE SPEAKS!

**Atra:** Oh, wow.  Everyone jump for joy.

**Mel:** You _are_ a highly annoying creature, aren't you?

**Atra:** Heh.

**Saerry:** Anyway…hope you all enjoyed the new chap.  More shalt be coming soon!

**Atra:** *in a monotone*  Yay.

**Bryv:** Oh shut up.


	143. Chapter 142: Make the Plans, Mount the H

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 142 – Make the Plans, Mount the Horses…Battle the Werewolves?**

"Harry, I…"  Calissa frowned and sat open-mouthed for a moment.  She then looked away and finished, "I don't know what to say."

Harry didn't say anything, didn't look at her, or anything.  He just hugged Niamh close, feeling fear swell up in his chest.

A second later, Niamh gasped and lifted her head to look at him.  But her eyes were no longer blue – they were opaque as a mirror and a silvery color.

She shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

And they were filled with fear.

"Harry," she gasped.  "You have to go with him.  If you don't…he'll die.  _He'll die!_"

Harry's eyes widened and he wriggled away from her, rushing towards the door.  Moody caught his arm as he went and Harry whirled, clamping down on the older wizard wrist with the clawed fingers of the Gauntlet.

"Le'.  Me.  Go," he snarled, eyes flashing black for a brief moment.

"You follow him, boy, and you'll be in more danger than he is," snarled the Auror right back, fake eye rolling wildly.

Harry tightened the Gauntlet's grip on the old Auror's arm, his anger a tight fire in his chest.  How _dare_ this man try to stop him from helping his father?

Niamh felt it before it happened and she whirled on the couch, staring wide-eyed over it in fear.

"Harry, _NO!_"

The emerald eyes turned black and that blackness spread to the whites, causing Moody to stiffen.  A slow smile turning the lips and Harry smiled evilly.  Moments later fire ripped down his right arm and enveloped the Gauntlet, crackling as it  bit into Moody's forearm.  The old Auror shouted something and let go of Harry's arm, limping backwards with his arm cradled to his chest.

Harry stood there glaring at the old Auror, small dredges of fire still burning about the Gauntlet, the runes etched into its surface glowing white beneath the flames.

"Doan ye _ever_ ge' in my way again," snarled the dark-haired teen.  "Ye'll ge' more than a li'le _burn_ if ye do."

He then turned and left, glancing at Niamh once.  When their eyes met, his returned to normal for a moment before the black took over again.

Then he was gone.

* * * *

"Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up from some paperwork that he was doing to see a grim looking Severus standing in his door.

"Severus.  What is the occasion?"

"I'm going after Davids."

The white eyebrows arched.

"Harry allowed it?"

"_Harry's_ goin' with him," sneered Harry from behind his father.  His eyes were still completely black but the fire that had enveloped the Gauntlet had long burned out.

Severus whirled and snapped, "You are not going _anywhere_ near that madman."

"If I doan go, ye'll die," hissed Harry.  "Ni _saw_ it."

"I'll get someone else."

"NO!  I'm goin' with ye."  The teen crossed his arm over his chest and glared at his father.  "I doan trust anyone else ter watch yer back."

Severus started to argue with him then gave up.  He felt like he was arguing with Lily again…

"Very well."

"Harry, I must…" began Dumbledore.

"Advise caution?" asked Harry.  "I know, professor.  'Ow's Mischa?"

"No better than before but Poppy is doing all she can for her."

Harry just nodded, picturing the rambunctious, silver-haired first year in his mind's eye.  His hands clenched as he thought of what had been done to her.  How _dare_ someone injure her?

"Da…"

"Let's go," said Severus.  "We'll be back as soon as we can, Albus."

"Just come back," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"We will," swore Harry, his all black eyes flashing.

And then they were down the staircase, vanishing from the headmaster's sight.

The two Snape's stalked straight out of the school, their stride's matching exactly.  Anyone who had seen them in that moment would have known in an instant that they were related.  But no one saw them as all the students had been ushered into their Houses after Mischa had been taken to the hospital wing.

"'Ow are we goin' to ge' there?" asked Harry as they stepped out onto the grounds.

"You recall your friend from the forest?"

"Tha Darcorn?"

"Indeed.  He is an old…friend."

Harry frowned at his father and said, "Ye told 'im to keep an eye on me, did'n ye?"

"After I found out you were my son.  But you met him before then, didn't you?"

Harry nodded and Severus smiled slightly.

"He is an old ally of the royal Elven family."

"Oh."

"There he is now.  He knew we were coming."

Harry looked and saw that, indeed, the Darcorn was there.  The tall, black unicorn was watching them intently, its crooked horn dimly reflecting the light coming from Hagrid's cabin.

Severus whistled and it whinnied before cantering across the grounds towards them, coming to a stop next to them.  The older wizard patted the dark shoulder then pulled himself up onto the broad back, extending a hand down to Harry as he got in place.  Harry grasped the offered hand and was hauled up, the Darcorn shivering as the Gauntlet got within centimeters of its silky coat.

Severus whispered something – more than likely where they were going – into the Darcorn's ear and then they were off.  Harry gasped as the unicorn went straight through the fence, which was a trick he'd only seen Jardin do before.  And that was only when the raven was in a hurry.

"Where are we goin'?" shouted Harry over the find the Darcorn was generating.  They were gaining speed with each stride of the black unicorn.

"Voldemort's prison stronghold!" shouted Severus back.

"But I though' ye had to be called ter know where 'e was!"

"Voldemort isn't _at_ the prison stronghold!  Every Death Eater knows where it is because its where we were all trained!"

Harry just nodded and tightened his grip on his father's waist as the Darcorn seemed to pick up even greater speed.  He carefully kept his right arm behind him, well away from his father's back.

There was no need for the Gauntlet to change hands now.

Suddenly Severus shouted, "Oh hell!"

"Wha'?"

"There's a full moon tonight!"

"_SO?_"

"Amadeus Sedwick is a werewolf!" shouted Severus.  "And if I guess correctly, they have more than likely placed Mika in the same cell as he in the prison!"

"This jus' keeps gettin' better and better," grumbled Harry. 

* * * *

"So your Professor Lupin's…"

"Great-uncle."

"Professor Lupin's great-uncle and the lover of Sheen Ardwith, who is a distant cousin of Harry's, but if a full Elf."

"Exactly."

"I'll be damned."

"Heh," said Amadeus before he leaned over in sudden pain.  Mika started forward but the older man waved him back.

"No, boy.  Stay back."

"What's going on?" demanded Mika.  "Are you al…"  His voice dropped off as he looked through the barred window in the cell and saw the full moon rising into the sky.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Hell _yes_," growled Amadeus, his amber eyes suddenly brighter than before.  "This is what they no doubt intended.  Myself to change and kill you, leaving me to be haunted by the death or killed by the Ministry."

"Bloody _bastards_!" howled Mika, flinging himself at the door and pounding on it.  "Too cowardly to kill me yourselves, are you?  _Cowards!  Worthless, cowardly pigs!_"

"They…can't…hear you," gasped Amadeus through the pain.  He let out a bellow of pain and fell onto his side, curling up into a fetal position.

Mika pressed his back against the steel door and closed his eyes.  If he had his wand he could protect himself.  But _they'd_ taken it.  Therefore he only had one choice.

The brown eyes opened and narrowed slightly at the pain-stricken Amadeus.

If this was going to be his end, he'd face it as his father had taught him.

Fighting tooth and nail every step of the way.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:**  CLIFFHANGER!!!!  MUAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Atra:** You are inexplicably evil, you know that?

**Saerry:** *grins*  Why thank you!

**Bryv:** *laughs*


	144. Chapter 143: Breaking and Entering Plus

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 143 – Breaking and Entering Plus Some Talk**

"There is always one guard at every entrance," explained Severus as he and Harry crouched next to the Darcorn in the bushes.  They were about fifty feet from the prison stronghold, its dark turrets and towers holding a highly foreboding presence.  One could practically smell the Death reeking from the place.  "Five Death Eaters patrol the grounds in a twenty foot span away from the walls.  We'll have to get through them in order to make it to our point of entry."

"Ye sound so military."

"I'm falling into Auror-talk," explained Severus as he patted the Darcorn's shoulder.  "Wait for us here, my friend.  If we are not back within two hours, return to Hogwarts and find Rebecca."

The unicorn nodded and edged back into a shadow as Severus and Harry began to creep along the line of bushes.  They got stuck in a large swath of brambles but soon found their way about those and made it to the perimeter of the grounds.

A Death Eater passed inches from their faces and the two Snape's held their breath.

"That way," whispered Severus, pointing to their right.  Harry went first and they crawled on their hands and knees down to where a water-filled trench was.

"Da…"

"Slide on down.  Don't make any noise."

Harry nodded and carefully slid down the short incline to the water.  He shivered as he let himself fall into the dark, liquid flow.  It was colder than the small pond the children at Argil's had swam in to get clean.  Even in winter it hadn't been this cold.

Severus slid noiselessly down into the water behind his son and gave him a nudge forward.  They crept along the bank slowly, keeping their heads low so they wouldn't be easily spotted or heard.  When the reached the castle wall, there was a grate blocking the passage under the castle.

"Go under," hissed Severus.  "There should be a hole in the grate about five feet down.  After that, keep swimming until you see light."

"Tunnel?"

Severus just nodded and Harry took a deep breath before he let himself sink underneath the water.  Eyes open wide to try and see through the gloom, he followed the grate down until he found the hole.  Slipping through, he kicked off the grate and kept going, marveling at the fact that the Gauntlet, although made of metal, didn't weigh him down.

His lungs were just beginning to burn for air when he saw a pinpoint of light through the gloomy water.  Kicking wildly, he swam for the surface, breaking through it with a heaving gasp for air.  Dog-paddling, he moved back towards the wall to give his father room to come up.

Severus surfaced about a minute and a half later, his hair plastered to his head.  He peered at Harry from underneath dripping brows then nodded towards a staircase that led up from the pool they'd surfaced in.  Clothes dripping, the two crept down the corridor that led away from the pool, not wanting to cast Drying Spells in fear of alerting the Death Eater's to their presence.

"Where do we loo'?" whispered Harry as he peered around a corner into an empty corridor.

Severus frowned and studied the corridor for a moment before he pointing down the one that veered off to the right.

"That way.  Most likely they will be in the lowest cells."

"Why?"

"They're the strongest."

"Ah," said Harry as they headed down the right corridor.  Suddenly Severus jerked him into a shadowy alcove, hugging him close to his body.  Two Death Eaters passed them a few minutes later, not even glancing towards the small alcove.

"Tha was close," breathed Harry as they stepped back out into the hallway.

"Indeed," agreed Severus.

A moment later they heard a faint scream of pain and looked at each other.  Severus looked at a barred window to his right and cursed.

Seconds later they were both running, caution blown to the winds.

* * * *

Mika screamed in pain as the huge gray werewolf that had once been Amadeus slashed its claws across his chest.  He scrambled backwards and stumbled, falling hard onto the ground.  The werewolf roared in triumph and leapt at him, jaws open wide.

Mika used his feet to pull himself downward quickly.  He then scrambled out from under the werewolf and ran to the other side of the cell.

The werewolf turned furious amber eyes towards him then lifted its bloody paw to its mouth, licking Mika's blood away with slow motions.  Those feral eyes met the boy's and he could see the hunger for more blood in them.

Mika snarled animalistically and crouched low, arms away from his body and legs ready to throw himself in whatever direction he needed to go.

The werewolf snarled and lunged, great jaws agape.  Mika flung himself to the left and the wolf snarled as it missed him.  The Slytherin rolled to his feet and backed away slowly as the werewolf carefully stalked towards him.

"Mika!" shouted a voice from far away.  But he could tell that it was Harry.

"_Harrrrrrreeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!_" he bellowed, the bellow turning into a shriek as the werewolf threw itself at him again.  He rolled to the side but got the razor-sharp claws scored down his shoulder for the trouble.

Cursing in English and Gaelic, Mika backed away again – only to find he was trapped in a corner.  A terrified glance at the werewolf confirmed that this was what had been planned all along.

Mika hissed and crouched again, glaring at the werewolf.  He tried to still the sudden quiver of fear in his heart that mingled with the hope that Harry would get to him before Amadeus killed him – or bit him.

The werewolf hurled itself towards him and he dove at the floor underneath it.  But the wolf _bounced_ off the wall and spun in midair, landing on top of him.  Mika felt its hot breath before the huge jaws clamped down on his already injured shoulder.

He screamed and jerked wildly, feeling his skin rip and the light-headed feeling of blood loss.

"_MIKA!_" shouted Harry, his horrified face appearing in the small, barred window in the door.  When he saw the werewolf, his eyes burned black and he stepped back from the door.  Lifting his right arm, he pointed one finger of the Gauntlet at it and tried to do what he had done earlier with the fire.

Only this time with lightning.

Gathering his anger into a tight ball, he held it for a moment before he tried to imagine all of that anger coursing down his arm.  The moment he saw it in his mind's eyes something clicked in his head and it worked.

Fire rushed down his arm and enveloped the Gauntlet, fire so hot that it burned the sleeve of his shirt to ashes.  He screamed angrily as he hurled the burning Gauntlet at the cell door.  The fire, hot as volcanic lava, punched straight through the metal and continued to burn it as Harry stepped through, his all black eyes reflecting the fire in their depths.

Slowly, he stepped towards the werewolf that had his friend in its jaws.

"Let.  Him.  Go," commanded Harry in harsh, dark tones.  The werewolf glared at him and bit its teeth deeper into Mika's flesh.  The white-haired boy whimpered and jerked feebly, his eyes clenched shut against the pain.

Harry snarled and swung the Gauntlet, bringing it down hard on the werewolf's head.  It stiffened and collapsed, its jaws coming free of Mika's shoulder as it fell.

Mika moaned and looked up at Harry as the dark-haired teen dragged him away from the now unconscious werewolf.

"Harry," he hissed in pain-laced voice.

"Shh.  Doan talk.  Da!"

"What is it…?  Damnitall, I knew this would happen!"

Severus looked at the unconscious werewolf then at Harry.

"We can't get them both out."

"Mika firs' then," said Harry.  "We'll ge' him next."

"We?" repeated Severus.

"_We_," replied Harry savagely.  "Now…'ow are we goin' ter ge' out?  We can'na take 'im out the way we came in.""

"No, we can't.  But I have an idea.  Grab his feet and I'll take his head."

"Where are we goin'?"

"One of the towers.  Stay with us, Mika."

"I'll…try," said Mika softly, his shoulder aching with every movement of his body.

Severus looked at Harry across the burden they carried between them and they heard the sound of feet pounding down the corridor behind them.

"Faster," said Severus in a hurried tone.

Harry nodded and they moved as quickly as they could move carrying Mika's weight between them.  They reached one of the towers in a short time and only got spotted once.  Severus had thrown the Death Eater against the wall as he'd come around the corner and broken his neck with one hand.

"Now wha'?" asked Harry as they carefully laid Mika down.

"Now we call out ride."  Severus leaned out over the top of the tower and whistled loudly.  Another whistle answered him and Harry got the shock of his life when he looked over and saw the Darcorn _flying_ towards them.  Dark, draconic wings extended from the black unicorns shoulders but – on closer inspection – one could see that they were not completely draconic wings.  The forward half of the wing was covered with pitch black feathers that tapered down to the black draconic wings with their pale gray membrane.

Shouts rose from below as the Darcorn landed carefully beside them on top of the tower.  Severus heaved Harry up onto its back then carefully pushed Mika up.  As he leapt on last, he grabbed a tight hold on his student and son before shouting something in Elven to the Darcorn.  The black unicorn snorted and leapt off the tower just as Death Eater's came charging up the stairwell, firing curses at them.

Harry sank gratefully against the Darcorn's neck and laced his hands loosely about it.  He missed the shiver that went through the unicorn's body as he dropped off into sleep, Mika's unconscious body leaning against his and his father watching over the two boys like a hawk.

* * * *

"How old is it?"

"Half an hour.  Maybe more.  We couldn't get back as quickly as we got there."

Harry started to open his eyes and winced when a shaft of bright light invaded.  He decided to forgo opening his eyes and just listened to the conversation going on to his left between his father and Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus…you know how long the period of time is for when the Wolfsbane Potion must be administered to bite victims."

"I know, Poppy.  But…please, try it."

"Very well.  I will try.  But get in touch with Remus just in case."

"Of course."

Severus' footsteps started towards the door then stopped and came towards Harry's bed.  His shadow blocked the bright light and Harry opened his eyes a slit to peer at his father.  With his eyes open he felt really tired…

"Da…"

"Shh," said Severus, laying a finger over his son's lips.  He then brushed a lock of the long black hair back as he said, "You wore yourself out with that display.  But…I'm very proud of you, Harry."

"The…the Gauntlet…i-isn't killing me," whispered Harry.  "It…its channeling…"

"I know," said Severus.  "It channeling the powers of the Tethdaìr.  Now sleep.  I'll send Niamh up here to sit with you if you want."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again as he mumbled, "That'd be…nice…"

Severus just smiled and pulled the blanket up to his son's chin as the teen fell back into sleep.  He brushed his hand  over the face that was so like his own yet held a softness that came from his mother.  Harry didn't know just how much he was like his mother.  He had her eyes, her spirit, her temper, her compassion.

Severus smiled grimly to himself.

Harry had the Snape name and general look but he had the Evans soul.

Glancing at the two curtained off beds that held Mischa and Mika, Severus turned and left, going to contact the werewolf and to get Niamh.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:** Behold what the Gauntlet and the power of the Tethdaìr can really do!

**Atra:** Hey, you said DESTRUCTIVE magicks.

**Bryv:** Fire IS destructive, you idiot.

**Atra:** Say that again.

**Bryv:** Idiot.

**Atra:** GRAH!  *jump Bryv and they go down in a cloud of dust*

**Saerry, Mel, and Saerwy:** *sigh*  Men…


	145. Chapter 144: Tears for Waking

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 144 – Tears for Waking**

Harry woke up to see the hospital wing's ceiling instead of his own familiar green canopy and with the worst headache he ever had in his life.

Not to mention the fact that his right side was a lot warmer than his left.

He looked down as smiled as he saw Niamh curled up beside him.  Her dark head was pillowed on his chest while her left arm had snaked up to grab a handful of his shirt near the shoulder.  Harry could see the Gauntlet where it lay above the blanket on her waist and knew immediately that, through that contact, that the runes on her right arm had appeared again.

Harry? 

_Jar?_ wondered Harry, starting to lift his head but decided against that when his headache worsened with the movement.  _How are you doing?_

How am I doing?  HOW AM I DOING!  You go off and attempt a rescue that could have EASILY failed and you ask me HOW I'M DOING? 

_Please stop yelling at me.  I have a headache that could wake the dead._

Sorry , said the raven, sounding ashamed.  I was just worried.  Fawkes told me where you had gone and when I tried to sense you I couldn't.  It scared me. 

_I'm sorry_, said Harry.  _I didn't mean to worry you._

I know.  This is what I get for bonding with a kid with a hero complex. 

_I resent that remark._

Harry grinned mentally and got one in return from Jardin.  He then glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Mika and Mischa curtained off beds.

_How are they?_ He asked.

Jardin shuffled nervously on his perch and replied, Mischa is…recovering.  But it is feared that she may never have the full use of her left arm again. 

_Glad its not her right._

As are her parents.  But Mika…he is a far different tale. 

_What do you mean?_ Asked Harry.

He…the werewolf got him pretty badly.  One of its claws scored him a good one across the right eye.  I doubt he even noticed it.   Jardin paused and shuffled nervously.  He'll never be able to use the eye again.  It's ruined beyond help. 

_And?_

He's a werewolf. 

Harry's heart sank in his chest.  Poor Ginny…

_The Wolfsbane didn't work?_

Unfortunately, no.  His mother was still crying when they pulled her away from his bedside.   Jardin shuffled again then flapped his way over to the table beside the head of the bed.  Then he hopped onto the bed so he could stare his bond in the eyes.  Are you alright? 

Harry smiled weakly and nodded as well as he could without instigating his headache.

_I'm fine, Jar.  Has anyone told Ginny about…_

I don't think anyone has thought of it.  Should I…? 

_Do it_, said Harry.  _She should know.  She…I think she should be here when he wakes up.  Just in case…_

Just in case he thinks she won't want him now that he's a werewolf? 

Harry smiled at the raven.

_You read my mind._

I try not to nowadays.  I shall go and tell the Vixen.  When I finish, I will come back. 

_What about your lovely Mordiana?_

Hey, she's the granddaughter of a pair of Altair Crows I used to know.  She's an intelligent bird. 

Harry just smiled and watched Jardin as he launched himself into the air and flew through the wall.  Shifting slightly, he pulled Niamh closer and turned his head so his chin rested against his forehead before he closed his eyes again.

He was awoken a few moments later by Ginny's entrance into the hospital wing.  She spotted him and wandered over, Jardin perched on her shoulder.

"Harry," she sniffed.

Harry pulled his free arm out from underneath the blanket and extending it towards her.  Ginny threw herself into the half embrace and began to sob quietly.  The dark-haired teen just hugged her and let her get it out of her system.

As she leaned back, wiping her now red eyes with the sleeve of her shirt (which looked suspiciously like one of Mika's), Niamh shifted and one blue eye blinked open to peer at the sound that had interrupted her sleep.

"Gin?"

"Hi, Ni," mumbled the red-head, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" asked Niamh, causing Ginny to break out in fresh sobs.  Harry pulled the younger girl back into his one-armed embrace and sent a thought strongly towards Niamh.  She picked it up easily enough – since she had just awoke and her mental wards were less in strength then usual – and gasped.

**_Oh, no, not Mik,_** she whispered.  **_Poor Gin.  And his mum…_**

Harry just nodded and lay quietly as Niamh propped herself up on one elbow and reached across him to stroke Ginny's hair, sending feelings of reassurance into the distraught girl.  Through the actions of the empath and the comforting embrace of Harry, Ginny recovered enough composure to go and face Mika.  Thus leaving Niamh and Harry in each others company again.

"Sorry if I'm…"  Niamh trailed off and searched for a word as she colored suddenly.  Harry grinned at her discomfort and regretted it when his headache pounded furiously.

"I's alright, Ni," he said.

"Okay."

After a moment she curled back up against his side, her head pillowed on his chest.  They lay there listening to Ginny talk quietly to Mika before they spoke again.

Niamh began, "It…its been a while since I slept with anybody."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Why, Miss O'Feir, aren't ye quite too young ter be sleeping wi' other people."

"That's not the sleeping I was talking about and you know it!"

"I know, I know," said Harry.  "But ye left yerself open ter that one."

"I suppose I did.  But I'm being serious.  The last person I…"

"Cedric," said Harry softly, feeling Niamh stiffen.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely.

"Loo', Ni, I…"

"I still love him," she said.  Then she turned her face up towards his and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.  "He'll always be the first boy I gave my heart to.  But you'll always be the one who kept my heart forever."

Harry's cheeks flushed and he began, "Niamh…"  It was the first time he'd said her full name in a very long time.

"I want to show you something," whispered Niamh.  She reached for the second vision she'd ever seen, the one that she had seen at the beginning of this very year, and sent it careening from her mind into Harry's.  His eyes went slightly opaque as it played before his eyes and then returned to normal when the vision faded and returned to Niamh's mind.

Emerald eyes stared down into blue in disbelief and confusion.

"Ye…me…we…_bloody hell._"

"I know," said Niamh softly, her hand sliding down to clench in his shirt.  "I couldn't believe it when I first saw it."

"So…we?"

"Yeah."

Harry lifted his left hand and rubbed his forehead, eyes closed.  His headache flared slightly but he ignored.  He had just seen his own _son_,  his and Niamh's son.

He wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't showed him that other vision of hers.  After he'd viewed her own grave, he was ready to believe that she had the Sight.  Because he had known that she would have died had she continued to wear the Gauntlet.

"Un-bloody-believable…" breathed Harry.

Niamh frowned and looked up at him.

"This…this doesn't change what you said, does it?"

Harry's expression changed from disbelief to shock and he hugged her close, leaning his head against hers.

"Never," he hissed fiercely.  "I love ye.  An' nothing will _ever_ change tha."

"I'm glad."

Harry just smiled and continued to hug her, his heart aching as he heard Ginny begin to cry once more.

**Author's Notes**

**Atra:** That's character abuse!

**Saerry:** It is not!  And Mik's not dead!

**Atra:** He's a werewolf.

**Saerry: **Point being?

**Atra:** HE'S A WEREWOLF!!

**Saerwy:** *snarl*  What do you have against werewolves, you pint-sized meal-on-wheels?

**Atra:** *pales, stares at Saerwy for a moment, then flees*

**Saerwy:** *gives chase*  COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SOD!

**Mel:** Ce la vie!

**Saerry:** Oi.  I think I just contracted Harry's headache…


	146. Chapter 145: All About Wolves

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 145 – All About Wolves**

Two hours after he woke up, Harry was proclaimed well enough to leave by Madam Pomfrey.  Niamh sat on the edge of the bed as he changed into the shirt that had been left for him – as the one he'd slept in had had the sleeve burnt off.  The shirt he'd been given turned out to be the sweater that Niamh had sewn a Slytherin badge onto.  It was frayed now and the sleeves came up to his elbows but it still fit well around the neck and was long enough so he didn't mind the short sleeves.

When he stepped out from behind the curtain he'd changed behind to get his boots, Remus entered the hospital wing.  The werewolf spotted them and wandered over, looking rather…ashamed.

"Harry, Niamh," he said.  "I…I don't know what to say."

"About what, sir?" asked Niamh, looking towards their ex-professor.

Remus looked at Harry and said, "You didn't tell her?"

"Did'na have time," came the muffled reply.  A moment later Harry straightened, tossing his long hair over his shoulder as he stamped his left boot on the floor.  "I'm sorry we could'na bring 'im back too."

"_Who?_" asked Niamh.

"My great-uncle," replied Remus.  He shook his head and continued, "I didn't even know he was still alive…  I suppose members of our family are cursed to be victims of lycanthropy.  Or maybe its just coincidence."

Niamh frowned and said, "But there aren't any other Lupin's…"

Harry blinked at her.

"How do ye know tha'?"

"There's a book in the library that lists all the surnames of the wizard families by country.  You're not even in there, professor."

"Remus," corrected the werewolf.  "And I wouldn't be.  Every werewolf after they are bitten is written down in a book in the Department of Magical Animal Control and is given a code name.  Remus Lupin is mine."

Niamh gaped.  "So…what's your real name?"

"Reginald Sedwick.  I haven't gone by it since I was five-years-old."  He then looked over at the two curtained off beds and asked, "Which one is Mika?"

"Tha far one," replied Harry, pointing.  "Cou…cou we come wi' ye, prof-Remus?  I t'ink Gin's still sittin' with 'im."

Remus just nodded and the three of them walked slowly towards the bed.  The werewolf pulled the curtain aside and Harry slipped in, Niamh following close at his heels.  As the curtain fell back into place behind them, they looked at the pale figure on the bed.

Mika lay limp and unmoving, his eyes closed and his breathing slightly uneven.  His bitten shoulder was swathed in what looked to be three layers of bandages yet there were spots that had been soaked through with blood.  Ginny on the edge of the bed by his head, one of his hands gripped tightly in her own as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

She looked up at their entrance and Harry felt a pang as he saw the sorrow in her eyes.  If only he'd been a little faster in getting to Mika…

A small hand gripped his own suddenly and he looked down at Niamh, who was staring determinedly up at him.

**It wasn't your fault**, she said via mind.

Harry just shook his head then smiled tightly at Ginny.  She returned it then looked at Remus as the werewolf approached the sleeping boy.

Mika's nose twitched and his eyes flew open, wide with fear.  He tried to squirm away but Remus grabbed him and held him down.

"Easy, Mika, easy," he said in a soothing tone.  "I'm here to help."

Mika stared up at Remus in fear and whispered, "You smell like _him_."

Remus' expression was a sad one as he said, "Yeah.  I know.  But we both know he didn't mean for this to happen."

Mika nodded feebly and shivered, his hand tightening about Ginny's.  Tears welled in her eyes and she laid down on his pillow, fingers still stroking his hair.

"Gin," choked Mika, trying to push her away and failing as his injured arm refused to work.

"I'm not leaving," whispered Ginny.

The white-haired boy started to open his mouth in protest then sighed and gave up.  He looked at Remus and asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

Remus sighed and sat down gingerly on the end of the bed.

"When the Ministry hears about the attack, they'll send someone here.  You'll have to tell them who bit you, where, when, and a few things about yourself.  After that, they'll give you your name."

"Name?" croaked Mika.

"Every werewolf is given a code name after they are bitten."

"You mean…"

"My real name is Reginald Sedwick," said Remus softly.  "My great-uncle probably told you all that."

"He told me he was related to you but not your real name.  What about his?"

"This system has only been in place since I was two-years-old," explained Remus.  He looked at the teen and frowned at the blank eye.  "I'm sorry for what has happened to you."

"I'll be okay," said Mika, squeezing Ginny's hand and forcing a smile in Harry and Niamh's direction.  He then asked, "What about Mischa?  Is she…?"

"Jar said she was recoverin'," said Harry.  "But she'll never 'ave full use o' her left arm again."

"Lovely.  We ought to be called the Horribly Mutilated Family.  First Da, then Mischa, now me."

"What about your mother?" asked Niamh.

Mika smiled and replied, "Mum's got this weird way of getting out of every scrape she gets into unscathed.  Sort of like Harry there."

The long-haired boy snorted.

"Ha!  Mik, I doan get out o' _anything_ unscathed."

"Not even a coma?"

Harry frowned, remembering having to say goodbye to his mother.  "Na.  Na even a coma."

There was a small silence and then Madam Pomfrey poked her head through the curtain.

"Mister Davids, there is a member of the Department of Magical Animal Control here to see you."

As she disappeared, Niamh stared at Remus and gasped, "They're here already?"

"Things apparently work faster than they did in my day," said Remus with a small bit of humor.  "Took five days before a member of the Department got to me."

Madam Pomfrey reappeared a moment later with a young wizard who looked like he'd just graduated from school.  He was tall (though not quite as tall as Harry) and had blonde hair cropped short along with a blonde beard.  His very look made Harry think of William, the American he'd met whilst in his stint in Limbo.

When the man spoke, his voice revealed him to be Australian.

"Mister…Davids?"  He glanced at all of them, took in Remus' graying hair, then locked his eyes onto the white-haired boy in the bed.  "Er…"

"That's me," grunted Mika, pushing himself up slightly.  When he hissed in pain, Ginny gently laid him back down and scolded him in a soft voice.

The young man looked around nervously then pulled a lined notebook from somewhere in his robes, along with a mechanical pen.  Clicking the pen, he wrote something in the notebook then looked at Mika.

"I'm Alexander Quinine from the Department of Magical Animal Control.  I need to get some information from you for our books.  Your full name first, if you please."

"Michelangelo Dormien Alundus Moody-Davids."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Mika and mouthed, "Michelangelo?"

"Shut up," mouthed Mika right back, glaring.

"You go by Michelangelo?" asked Quinine.

"Mika.  And its Moody _dash_ Davids."

"Ah.  Age?"

"Sixteen.  Seventeen in June."

"How long since you were bitten?"

Mika looked at Harry who shrugged.  The white-haired boy growled then said, "It was yesterday just after the moon rose.  Maybe…fifteen minutes?"

"Right.  And who was it that bit you?"

Mika glanced at Remus, who nodded slightly.

"Amadeus Sedwick."

Quinine started.

"That's not a code name…"

"Just write it down," growled Remus, his gray eyes flashing.  Quinine looked at the older werewolf and frowned as he scribbled the name down.

"And you are…?"

"Remus Lupin, ID number 24.  Any other questions?"

Quinine looked nervous at suddenly being near a full-grown werewolf and swallowed loud enough for Harry to hear him.  And he and Niamh were standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"N-no, other questions," said Quinine with a sudden stutter.  "Wait just a moment…"  He tore the piece of paper he'd written on from his notebook and folded it before pulling out a large, blue globe from inside his robes.  There was a slit in the center of the globe and he slid the folded up paper into it, wherein it vanished from sight.

A moment later another piece of paper appeared and Quinine pulled it out, placing the globe back inside his robes.  He handed the paper to Remus then gathered up his notebook and pen.

"I-I believe that's all.  G-good day."

He hurried out and they heard him run from the hospital wing.  Remus looked after him for a moment before he solemnly handed Mika the piece of paper.

The white-haired boy shook his head and said, "You open it.  I can't move my arm well enough to unfold it."

Remus nodded and unfolded it, reading it aloud for all to hear.  Harry leaned close and peered over the werewolf's shoulder at what appeared to be a copy of what might have been the log in the Department's book.

**Name:** Michelangelo Dormien Alundus Moody-Davids   A.K.A.   Mika

**DOB:** June 29, 1980

**Father: **Alastor Lucinius Moody

**Mother:** Calissa Sarai Davids (Moody) nee Potter

**Siblings:** Mischa Hélène Moody

**Bitten By:** Amadeus Sedwick (no code name logged)

**Age Bitten:** 16

**Code Name:** Fynn Varg

**Record Taken By:** Alexander Quinine

"What is it?" asked Ginny, still running her fingers through Mika's hair.

Remus looked up and locked eyes with Mika.

"According to this, your code name is Fynn Varg."

"I have to go by that from now on?"

"Only in the open," said Remus.  "If you'd been bitten early like me, you'd probably go by it.  But as things stand, I don't think it matters.  Now, I have some things that should best be said only between werewolves.  Harry, Niamh, Ginny…"

"Aye, sir," said Harry shortly, gently pushing Niamh towards the curtain.  He waited for Ginny to join him, watching at she slowly slid off the bed, looking longingly back towards Mika as she came towards him.  When she did reach him, he opened an arm to her and she fell into the hug, sniffling back tears.

Harry looked back once at Mika and smiled tightly before he pulled Ginny through the curtain.  Niamh took up his other side, her head against his shoulder, and the three of them slowly made their way from the hospital wing.

**Author's Note**

Mika's code name was gotten from an online Gaelic Dictionary and from Behind the Name.Com.  Fynn means "White" and Varg is Old Norse for "Wolf".


	147. Chapter 146: Christmas is Here

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 146 – Christmas is Here**

Weeks passed quickly at Hogwarts and then the Christmas holidays were upon the school in all their snow-drenched glory.  Mika had spent his first time as a werewolf stalking the confines of the Shrieking Shack with Remus, who had stayed long enough to keep him company for his first change.  Severus had not said one thing remotely negative to the werewolf since he'd begun helping the teenager.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Eh?" said Harry, lifting his head.  He'd fallen asleep on top of his just finished Charms paper and now had the piece of parchment stuck to his forehead.  Scowling, he pulled it away and rubbed at the ink imprinted on his forehead as he frowned at the newspaper that hid Mika.  "Wha's wrong?"

The newspaper fell and Mika's scowling face came into the other boy's view.

"The full moon starts on Christmas Eve."

"Tha sucks."

"Your telling me," sighed Mika, folding the paper and dropping it onto the table with a sigh.  He ran his hands back through his hair, shaking slightly when his left hand touched the scars that remained on his shoulder from Amadeus.  "Its not fair."

"I know," said Harry softly, looking away guiltily.  "If I'd…"

Mika looked up suddenly, his dark eyes lit with anger.

"Don't you dare say it.  It wasn't your fault that Amadeus bit me, Harry.  It was those damn Death Eater and you know it!"

"Yeh," said Harry slowly.

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them before Mika laughed lightly.

"Well…I know a perfect Christmas gift for me now."

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked, "Wha'?"

"A chew toy."

Harry stared at him for a moment before he began to laugh, softly at first then rising to increasing levels.  Mika laughed with him and they got continually louder until both of them were brushing tears from their eyes.

"I'll remember tha," said Harry breathlessly after a moment.

Mika just nodded and continued to chuckled mirthlessly.

* * * *

"This isn't fair," grumbled Ginny as Mika downed the contents of the slightly smoking goblet Severus handed him.  The white-haired boy gagged slightly then turned towards her, his eyes slightly lighter than normal.

"Life isn't fair, Gin."

"Less fair than usual."

Harry just smiled slightly from where he sat on the edge of his father's desk.  He leaned towards the girl and said, "It'll be alrigh', Gin."

"Yes," said Mika, smiling at the redhead.  "All will be well."

"But it won't be Christmas without you!" cried Ginny, clutching at Mika's arm.

"Be calm, Virginia," said Severus in a soothing tone as he sealed up a phial of Wolfsbane Potion to send to Remus.  "Everything will work out."

Ginny scowled at being told to stop worrying three different times then giggled as Mika dug his fingers into her sides, causing her to squirm away from him.

"Stop that!"

The white-haired boy grinned then kissed her lightly on the cheek before he left the room, heading towards the Shrieking Shack to wait for moonrise.  Ginny stared longingly after him and sagged against Harry as he walked over and put an arm about her shoulders.

"C'mon, Gin," he said gently.  "Le's go see wha mischief Ni has gotten 'erself into."

Ginny nodded and Harry steered her out of the Potions classroom, leaving Severus to his own devices.

* * * *

"Hareeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!"

Harry opened one eye and turned his head to the side to glare at the hyperactive girl crouching on his back.

"Good mornin', ye crazy dame," he growled as he rolled over, tipping her off his back.  She landed with a squeal beside him and he ruthlessly attacked her in her ticklish spots.

"Harry – _AH!_  - Harry, _stop_ – _hahahaha_ – please – _HARRY!_ – heeheeha!"

"Surrender!" said Harry loudly, laughing despite his best attempts not to.

Niamh tried to squirm away from him, giggling madly as she shouted, "Never!"

The tickling fit went on for a few more minutes before Niamh managed to squirm away from Harry's nimble fingers and leapt on him with a happy screech that probably woke up the Slytherins that remained in Arx Serpens.  Harry fell back onto his pillow with a laugh, Niamh clinging to his shirt.

Grinning evilly, Harry rolled over, trapping the girl underneath him.  Cheeks flushed pink, Niamh laughed merrily and tried to squirm away again.

"Oh no ye don't," said Harry teasingly.  "I've got ye now, dear Lady."

"Mmm," purred Niamh.  "And what shall the Lord do with the Lady now that he has her?"

Harry thought about that for a moment then he smiled, leaning down so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"The Lord wou' kiss the Lady if she wou' allow…"

"She would," whispered Niamh, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs.

Harry bent his head lower then jerked up with a furious snarl.  He scrabbled at his right ankle and dug Hedwig's fangs out of his flesh.

"Hed," he hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Sorry,_" said the snake, flicking her tongue out.  "_I thought you were that hateful girl._"

"Use yer senses, silly," admonished Harry, tapping the rounded nose lightly.

"_I believe too much time with the Fox has taken leave of my senses._"

"Indeed," said Harry with a bland expression on his face.  Niamh giggled slightly at how much he looked like his father with that exact expression and his long hair free about his face.

"And wha' are ye gigglin' at?" asked Harry as he put Hedwig down on the bedside table.  The snake crawled into the space beneath a crookedly stacked book and hissed a goodnight as Niamh grinned widely.

She replied, "I just noticed how much you look like Professor Snape with that bland expression of yours."

"Mmm," said Harry.  He then cocked his head sideways at her and wanted to ask if he could finish that kiss…  But the moment felt as though it was gone, so he declined from doing as such.

When Niamh saw that he wasn't going to continue, she slid off the bed and went to get something to bind his bleeding ankle with.  Returning with a strip of cloth torn from Blaise's bedsheet, she bound it tightly about his ankle after using her wand to clean the blood away.  As she pulled away, her fingers toughed a particularly brutal looking scar that looked like it might have once cut his entire foot open.

Harry caught the subject of her transfixion and said, "Glass.  When I was abou' four."

"It must have hurt," whispered Niamh, touching the scar gently.

"I' did," said Harry.  "But woun's heal.  Now c'mon.  Da's goh a surprise fer Gin and I want ter see 'er face."

Niamh's face lit up at the word 'surprise' and Harry grinned at her.  He slid off his bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of his dorm.

* * * *

When Ginny found her way to Severus' rooms a half-hour later (Severus had invited all of them to spend Christmas in his rooms again), she nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw a huge, white wolf lying on the floor beside the newly set-up tree and its stash of presents.  The wolf lifted its great head and its dark, amber eyes lit up at the sight of her.  With a whimper, it got to its feet and wagged its tail.

The redhead looked nervously over at where Severus was sitting by the fire.  Harry and Niamh were seated on the couch across from him and they were both smiling at her.

"Go on," said Severus softly.  "I believe you know who our furry friend is."

Ginny blinked and turned wide eyes on the wolf.

"_M-Mika?_"

The wolf gave a soft 'woof' of affirmation and was suddenly enveloped in a hug as Ginny rushed across the distance between them.  She buried her face in the silky fur then reached up to stroke the wonderfully furry ears that stood erect atop the shaggy head.

"I never knew…" she began and trailed off, unable to continue.

"Never knew a werewolf could be so wonderful?" asked Severus, smiling warmly at her.

Ginny just nodded and hugged the wolf's neck again.  The beast's tail wagged wildly as it laid its head on her shoulder.

Harry and Niamh couldn't help but smile.  Mostly because the empath was feeding off the happy emotions that rolled like an avalanche off the younger girl and the wolf – and was in turn sending them through the link made by their clasped hands to Harry.

It was just the right beginning for a good day.

* * * *

After lunch, Severus stared down onto the grounds from the Headmaster's office.  Harry, Niamh, and Hermione had dug a depression behind a snow drift and were firing snowballs rapidly towards the drift that Ron and Thomas were crouched behind.  From the trio's right, Amanda and Neville barraged the duo with colored snowballs, leaving the snow drift in varying shades of color and the top of Ron's hair bright pink.

Ginny and the wolf were attempting to sneak up behind Harry but the once street rat heard them coming and turned, hurling a snowball at them.  The redhead ducked behind the wolf and it effectively blocked the snowball from hitting her.

"Such merry-making for such dark times," said a voice from behind the Potions Master suddenly.

Severus lifted his eyes and saw Dumbledore reflection in the window glass.  "Times are not yet completely dark, Albus."

"They are close," said Dumbledore solemnly.  "So very close."  He looked over the younger wizard's shoulder at the snowball war and smiled.  "And not so far away from these very walls."

"Are you referring to recent events?" asked Severus.  "Or do you refer to events that have been happening since Harry _entered _these walls?"

"Both.  And it is not only Harry of which I speak."

"Mika," said Severus with a nod.

"Yes.  I do not doubt that this is what Voldemort meant to happen.  But I believe that one half of his plan went wrong."

"Don't be cryptic, old man," spat Severus, losing his patience for a half-second.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then said, "Voldemort no doubt meant for Mister Davids to be abandoned by his friends.  As we see, this had not happened.  Not has his family abandoned him."

"Alastor may be sketchy as to where I am concerned," hissed Severus, "but he would never abandon his own children.  I remember well enough when Mika was born.  The man took every moment he had to be with that boy."

"Indeed he did.  Speaking of Alastor, what news do we have of young Mischa?"

"Calissa wrote me a few days ago asking for a few potions.  As far as I know, she is recovering well and will return after Christmas holidays."

"And our culprit?"

"If it were in my hands, I've have locked him in a cell for endangering a fellow student," growled Severus.  "I expelled him instead.  Didn't you read the letter I sent you?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and replied, "My mind is not as well as it used to be.  I do recall hearing something from his father about him being beaten up."

Severus scowled, remembering finding Augustine Cade lying battered and bruised just outside the entrance hall.  The seventh year had evidence of being cursed on his body and they were curses that were only located in one book.  There were also boot prints on his back that could only belong to one set of boots.

But Severus hadn't said anything to Harry and Niamh about the incident and they hadn't mentioned it either.  He had surreptitiously let on a few days later in class that he knew and when he looked at the pair, he was met by defiant gazes of sapphire and emerald.

They'd gone against his orders and had injured Cade, a task that Severus had wanted to do and could not.  He was fiercely protective of the students under his wing (his son the most protected of all) and had sworn years ago to protect them because no one else would.  But for one of his own to harm another…that broke down the protective wall about them and made them fair game.

He was angry at the pair for beating up the older student but also proud that they defended each and every one of their friends with the same fervor as they did each other.

"Yes," said Severus, bringing his train of thought back onto its tracks.  "I have no idea who injured him in such a way."

Dumbledore chuckled and Severus knew that the old wizard had a very good idea of who had beaten up Cade.  It didn't take much to figure it out, after all…

Sighing, the Potions Master looked back down at the snowball fight and chuckled as he saw Niamh stuff a snowball down the back of Harry's shirt.  The long-haired Slytherin shouted and began to run around in circles, trying vainly to get the snow out of his shirt.  When he did get it out, he turned on Niamh with a shout and began to chase her around a laughing Ginny.  The white wolf bounded after them before it jumped on Harry and wrestled him to the ground.

Severus just smiled and watched the teenagers as they played in the snow.

**Author's Note**

**Saerry:** Almost a kiss!  But not quite!

**Atra:** You are torturing them again, aren't you?

**Saerry:** Why, of course, my dear muse.

**Bryv:** What else would she do to them?

**Saerwy:** Torture them some more?

**Mel:** *grumbles something about the romance being completely ruined and stalks off*


	148. Chapter 147: OWLS of Romance

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Note**

As to the Mika in wolf form during the day thing, I was thinking about it while I was writing the last chapter, wondering about how I would do what I wanted.  And then I remember Remus saying something about him curling up under his desk in his office during the three days of the fool moon.  Which made me wonder if werewolves stay in wolf form for the entirety of the three days.  Not knowing if that is what J. K. meant, I just went on with the idea.

I don't recall who mentioned this and I can't get online at the moment to look it up but to whoever it was (and to anyone else who was wondering about it) here's yer answer.

And to whoever mentioned the Christmas Eve/Morning thing, Eve was first night of the full moon.  As there are three, Mika would have had two more days left (Christmas morn being the second).

**Author's Note 2**

We are the Harry Potter Borg Alliance. We rate your story as an A+, worthy of assimilation. We shall add you ditinctive wrting style and uniquness to our own. We shall also take control of your original chracters and you as well and make them Borg.  
Resistance is futile.  
((Seriously! A+! Kick ass!))  
Lower your shields, and prepare to be assimilated.

*snorting hysterically*  That's the funniest review I've ever had!  Thanks ever so much for the laugh you just gave me!  =D

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 147 – OWLS of Romance**

"Hareeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Wha'?  _GODS!_"

The chair Harry was sitting in tipped backwards as Niamh charged across the common room and leapt onto his lap.  She laughed merrily and waved an envelope in his face as he rubbed the back of his head – which had decided it was high time it met the floor.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" asked Mika, peering at Niamh over the side of the couch with his still slightly amber eyes.  He winced with the motion and leaned back, laying his head on Ginny's shoulder.  "Oh, not a good idea to move that much…"

Ginny smiled gently and leaned her head against his.  It was only two days since the last day of the fool moon and the new werewolf was experiencing his second dose of after-change pains.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, catching a glimpse of the envelope Niamh was waving wildly about.

"Do tell," growled Harry, wincing as he felt a lump forming on the back of his head.  He closed one eye and squinted at the girl sitting atop him with the other.

Niamh grinned cheekily and chirped, "Its your OWLS!"

"What?" exclaimed Ginny.  "I thought you weren't taking those _until_ Christmas hols, Harry.  Not before."

"I took 'em early.  Now, give me tha!"

Harry tried to snatch the envelope from Niamh but she laughed and held it out of his reach.

"Uh-uh!  I wanna see first!"

The dark-haired teen shrugged in defeat and watched in amusement as she ripped the envelope open.

"Two O's in Potions – why am I not surprised? -, an E and an O in Transfiguration, two O's in Charms, two in History, two in Defense – as if you wouldn't have that -, two in Divination – I find that laughable -, aaaaand an O and an E in Herbology.  Fourteen in all!  WHEE!"

"I feel so overjoyed," said Harry blandly as the cheery girl hugged him about the neck.

"Cheers, Harry," said Mika.  "You beat all of us but Mione.  Say, anyone know what Malfoy got?"

"Eleven," replied Amanda as the girl flopped down into a chair across from the pair on the couch.  "Parkinson was bragging about it.  She only got seven."

"Ouch."

"Don't you need eight to pass or something?" asked Niamh, not noticing the glare Harry was sending her.

Amanda nodded and said, "Something like that.  Oh, and Niamh, its probably a good idea to get off Harry."

"Huh?"

The dark-haired girl looked down at the boy she was sitting atop and blushed as she saw him glowering at her.

"Oh.  Sorry, Harry."

Harry just arched an eyebrow at her then smirked and rolled over, bringing the chair and Niamh after him.  The girl squealed and the others caught a flash of surprise in her eyes before she vanished behind the chair.  There was a short scuffle and then Harry scrambled to his feet, sprinting towards the exit into the corridor.

Niamh was up a moment later, the thrill of the chase bright in her eyes.  With a dog-like 'yip' she charged after Harry, leaping through the closing entrance after him.

The others heard her shriek and then Harry's shout before there was a loud crash.  Harry cursed loud enough that there was a shout from down the hall of, "MISTER POTTER!"  A shout that sounded very much like Snape.

Mika and Ginny looked at each other then burst out laughing.  Amanda just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

* * * *

"I can'na believe ye jumped on my back."

"Well, I _did_.  I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

Harry glared at Niamh and lifted his skinned elbow for inspection.  He arched a querying eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Sorry."

Harry sighed and slumped against the stone wall.  He and Niamh had – after the scene in the common room – gone up to the West Tower, which seemed to have become their regular place to turn to when they wanted some place away from…well, everything.

"I's alright, Ni.  S'not like I have'n skinned that elbow a 'undred times before."

"But this time it was my fault."

"Stop that!  I'm the only one in this 'ere castle who can blame themselves fer anything."

Niamh turned her head to glare at him from where she stood looking down at the grounds and Harry winced.  He'd meant it as a joke…

"Don't you say that!" she exclaimed.  "You've got less right than me to blame yourself for anything!"

"I was my faul' Mika got bitten, mine that Mischa's arm is broken, mine that me Da was injured, mine that Tyls was brough' back, mine that C…"

Niamh rushed across the space between them and clapped her hand over his mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"No," she hissed softly, dropping to her knees.  "That wasn't your fault, Harry."

He mumbled something behind her hand and she asked, "What?"

Harry sighed and reached up to move her hand away from his mouth.

"Ye didn't even le' me finish."

Niamh smiled sadly and whispered, "I knew what you were going to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wha' then?"

"Cedric.  You blame yourself for Cedric."

Harry blinked for a few moments then turned his face away from hers.  He tried to keep his feelings of shame from her senses but by the look on her face (which he could see out of the corner of his eye) she felt it.

Gentle fingers reached out and forced his face back towards her.  Harry winced as he saw the tears that were now running silently down her cheeks and reached up with his left hand to brush them away.

"I do," he whispered, looking at her face but not her eyes – which was a rather hard trick to learn.  "I blame meself every day."

"Harry…"

"I should 'ave just grabbed it.  Grabbed it an' got taken there alone.  Then 'e wouldn't be dead…"

Niamh leaned forward and grabbed his face between his hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"But if you had," she murmured, "if you had, I – I would never have realized my feelings for you."

"Ye'd have been far safer wi' him."

"So?  I live for danger.  Cedric was…wonderful…but I want some danger in my life.  I don't want to just fall in love, marry, and then settle down to some boring life.  Its not me."

"How do ye know that would be 'ow it would have been wi' Cedric?" asked Harry.

She smiled and replied, "I may not be able to see it but I can feel it.  Trust me on this."

"I do.  I should trust ye wi' everything."

"No one can trust anyone with everything, Harry.  It took you a year to tell me about Tyls."

"And ye three ter tell me about yer father."

"What about what happened in your coma?  You haven't told me that yet?"

Harry scowled and snapped, "Tha's none of yer business!"

"Please, Harry.  You know you can trust me."

"I _can't_," breathed Harry, looking down at her knees, which were situated between his feet.  "I don't wan' anyone else ter know.  I's mine, y'see.  Jus' for me."

Niamh looked at him for a long time before she said, "You saw your mother, didn't you?"

The emerald eyes lifted and glared accusingly at her but she lifted her hands in defense.

"I didn't read your mind, I swear.  You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Then 'ow…?"

"She's the only thing you've ever wanted to keep to yourself," replied Niamh in a gentle voice.

Harry looked at her for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity before his shoulders slumped.  The entire story spilled out of him, then and there.  He told her everything about what had happened in his coma.

It was a story he could only tell once and he was telling it to the one person in the world he loved more than his parents.

When he finished, Niamh sat there in awe.  She was surprised to see the sparkle of tears on her friend's pale cheeks.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, gently lifting his head with her hands.  Harry's closed eyes flew open as she kissed his tears away with slow, gentle motions.

When she leaned back, he was giving her the oddest and most open look that he had ever given her.

Niamh smiled gently and started to shrug but was suddenly jerked forward by strong arms.  She tumbled helplessly against Harry's chest and blinked in confusion as he lifted her chin, their eyes meeting.  He leaned forward and her eyes widened before their lips met.

Another moment stretched into eternity and beyond before Harry pulled away from Niamh.  Sapphire eyes opened and a smile turned the corner's of the girl's lips.

"That was…"

"Shh," said Harry, leaning in for another kiss.

* * * *

"Where could they be?"

"Hey, what about the Tower?"

"Trelawney's?"

"No!  The West one.  The one that'll only let Slytherin's up."

"Good idea.  Let's go.  But _slowly!_"

Ginny smiled gently and slowed down for Mika, who was wincing every twelve steps.  The two of them slowly made their way up the winding stairs of the tower, panting by the time they reached the top.

Gently pushing the door open, they peered out…

"_Oh!_" whispered Ginny.

Mika frowned and peered over her head at the scene playing out on the tower's balcony.

"Well, well," he said softly.  "Its about damn time."

"Hush.  Let's go back."

Closing the door carefully, Ginny turned and started down the stairs, Mika at her side.  After a moment, the werewolf's arm wrapped gingerly about her shoulders.  A slim arm wrapping about his waist made the werewolf smile and he looked down at the redhead, who met his smile with one of her own.

At the top of the tower, Harry and Niamh pulled away from each other and smiled.

**Author's Notes**

**Mel:** I GOT MY KISS!

**Saerry:** Hey, mine too!

**Saerwy:** Aw, they're so sweeeet.

**Atra:** *blinks*  What's up with chicks and romance?

**Bryv:** We will never know.


	149. Chapter 148: A Near Miss and Conversatio

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 148 – A Near Miss and Conversations**

"I heard Snape almost caught a couple in the West Tower last night!"

"I heard that too!  Who do you think it was?"

"Had to be Slytherin's.  I've tried getting up there.  Couldn't do it."

"Don't you know it won't let anyone up _but_ Slyth's?"

"What are you lot talking about?"

"Hmm?  Oh, hi, Hermione."

"We're talking about that couple Snape nearly caught.  You hear about it?"

Hermione blinked and asked, "Where?"

"West Tower.  Y'know, the one that'll only let Slyth's up."

"Oh.  No, haven't heard a thing."

Hermione turned and sat down across from Ron, who was busily stuffing his face with food.  She glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Niamh slumped against Harry's side, her eyes closed.  The long-haired teen had one arm around the girl's waist to steady her and was eating with the other, his eyes never straying from the book that he had propped up on a jug of milk.

Turning back towards the empty plate in front of her, the bushy-haired girl wondered if _they_ had been the couple up on the West Tower.

Maybe Ginny knew…

* * * *

"Ginny?"

The redheaded fifth year looked up from her book and blinked at Hermione.  She had to blink a few more times to bring the older girl into focus.

"Oh…  Hi, Hermione."

"I have a question."

"Sit.  Ask."

Hermione sat down across from her, glancing over at Madam Pince.  The librarian was currently occupied with a large stack of recently returned books so she spoke a little louder than usual.

"Do you know what Slytherin's Professor Snape almost caught last night?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed pink and Hermione grinned in triumph.

"You do know!" she exclaimed.  "Was it Harry and Niamh?  Have they finally gotten together?"

Ginny flushed red as she nodded slowly.  Hermione's grin widened and she laughed.

"That's great!"

"I know.  Mika and I almost walked in on them."

"What were they doing?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow and Hermione's eyes widened.

"_Kissing?_"

"Mmm-hmm."

Hermione let out a whoop then hurriedly covered her mouth as Madam Pince turned to glare at her.  Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her book, grabbing the older girl's arm and dragging her from the library.

"You've been around us for far too long, Mione."

"Hey, happy moment.  Can't I be happy during a happy moment?"

Ginny glared mildly at her then sighed.

"You are now far too cheery."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Ginny then smirked and added, "Now if only you and Ron would get together…"

"_WHAT!_"

* * * *

"Sir, I want to help!"

"No!  Absolutely not!"

Mika scowled and snapped, "You let Harry help get me out!  Why can't I help get Amadeus?"

Severus closed his eyes, rubbing his left temple.  He glanced at his son for help and got a shrug in response.

"Mika, there is no way that either of your parents would allow you to do such a thing.  Not after what has happened."

"I'm sixteen!" shouted Mika.  "I can choose what I want to do and what I don't!"

"And if that choice costs you your life?" hissed Severus.  "I have no wish to find your father upon my doorstep because I allowed you to aid in this rescue and you _died_ in the attempt."

Mika scowled and looked at Harry, who was lounging on the couch.

"Harry, what do you think?"

The dark-haired teen sat up and brushed back the hair that had escaped the braid his hair had been put into.  He'd discovered it in that condition when he woke up face-down on the couch in the Hexer's Corner.  A glance at Niamh had proven it to be her doing from the smile on her face.

"I agree with me da.  Mik, it'd just na be safe.  An' what about Mischa?"

"She's doing perfectly fine."

Harry arched an eyebrow and the white-haired boy scowled.

"Okay," he admitted, "she's not _perfectly_ fine.  But she's okay.  We adapt well, we Moody's."

"Not well enough," said Harry, remembering when Mischa had shown up a week before when Christmas holidays ended.  Her left arm hung in a sling at her side and though she put on a brave face, he knew that the eleven-year-old was frustrated.  And he didn't need Niamh's empathic powers to know _that_ one.

"No.  But what's that got to do with me helping with the rescue?"

Harry scowled, snapping, "Ye've been injured enough, as is!"

"So?" spat Mika.  "I'm fine with being a werewolf and having only one working eye – while annoying – isn't that hard to get used to."

Harry continued to scowl at him and Mika glared back for a few moments before he looked away.  But the look in his eyes showed he wasn't beaten.

"I want to help," he growled softly.

Severus sighed and sat down heavily into a chair.  He ran both hands back through his hair, which was exceptionally greasy from his standing over a cauldron for nearly seventy-two hours.

"By now they have moved him.  And they know I was involved.  They will be on guard for us."

"Let me have them."

"I beg your pardon?" said Severus, staring.

"Let me have them," repeated Mika.  "Wait for a full moon to attack.  There's not much magic that can bring down a werewolf."

"A _full-grown_ werewolf!" exclaimed Harry.  "Which is categorized as one o' at _least_ twenty-five transformations!  Ye've only had two!"

"So?  I can still help!"

"By transferring the virus you now carry into them?" said Severus snappily.  "No!  Under no circumstance!"

"Why not?!"

"Because werewolves who 'liberately attack people are killed," snarled Harry in a dark tone.

Mika scowled and cried, "There is no way to have one's way in a argument with two Snape's!"

"Two Snape's who are also Slytherins," added Severus.

"_Sir!_"

"_No_, Mika.  If you do not recall, I was an Auror under your father's command.  I have seen his temper and have been under the brunt of it more times than I like to remember.  You know as well as I how he would react to _anything_ happening to you."

Mika's scowled faded a little at Severus' words.  He did know his father's temper very well.  The retired Auror had never hit him but he was as hard a taskmaster as Severus and _would_ punish his children if they did wrong.

"But, sir," he said after a moment, "I could help.  I could find Amadeus wherever he is."

"I am sorry, Mika, but I would far rather trust Lupin's werewolf senses in a hunt.  You are young and still know very little about your own kind."

"You took Harry with you to rescue me."

Severus glanced at his son, whose brows were knitted together in a frown.  The green eyes met his and the frown deepened.

"Ni saw him dyin' if I did'na go," he said softly.  "I forced me way into going."

"How true," murmured Severus.  "Stubborn as your mother."

"An' you," shot Harry back.

"Hmphf."

"Sir," said Mika, getting their attention back to the previous conversation.

Severus sighed and ran a hand back through his hair again.

"I will only consider it if your parents consent.  And even then I do not know if I will allow you on such a dangerous mission."

Mika also said 'You allowed Harry' but he quickly snapped his mouth shut over that and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, professor."

Severus waved his away and Mika left, leaving the two Snape's alone in the room.  After a moment Harry spoke.

"Da."

"Yes?"

"Will there be any time in me life where Voldemort isn't in 'i?"

Severus frowned and looked over at his son, who was looking at him with the most open expression he'd ever seen on the boy.  He was aware of his own open expression that revealed his exhaustion and complete lack of comprehension of their current situation.  The emerald eyes staring at him showed him worry, concern, and several other emotions that his tired brain couldn't identify.

"I hope so, Harry.  I really hope so."


	150. Chapter 149: More Conversations and a Gr

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 149 – More Conversations and a Grim Arrival**

"NO!"

"But, Da…"

"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT DEATH EATER!"

Mika cringed and was glad he was having this discussion with his father in Severus' office.  He cringed again when he saw the Potion Master's dark face out of the corner of his eye.

"AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING NEAR THAT WEREWOLF AGAIN!"

"DAD!"

Alastor Moody scowled at his son from the fireplace and growled, "If you ever listen to one thing I say in your life, let it be this, lad.  I don't want you to get hurt."

Mika snorted and pointed at his now blank right eye.

"I'm already hurt, Da!"

"NO!"

"Please.  Dad, please – I _need_ to do this."

Moody scowled then grunted, "What did your mother say?"

"She told me that I was old enough to make the decision for myself," replied Mika.  "Said she told the same thing to her brother when he was my age."

"Fat lot of good it did him," snorted Moody.

"I didn't know Mum had a brother."

Moody's normal eye narrowed and he growled, "She never told you?"

"No."

"James Potter.  Your friend Harry's father."

Mika blinked then promptly fell off the low stool he'd been sitting on.

"_James Potter was my uncle?_"

"Quite," said Moody.  He then sighed and said, "If you come back the slightest bit scratched, I will rip out Snape's intestines and use them for bootlaces."

Severus rolled his eyes at the threat that had been directed towards him a great number of times.  All of his intestines (along with every other valuable organ) were still intact despite their being knocked about by Moody and an unhealthy amount of Cruciatus Curses.

"I'll tell him," swore Mika, feeling a little guilty about not telling his father that Severus was in the room.  "Talk to you later."

Moody just nodded and said, "Take care of your sister," before he severed the connection and the fireplace went dead.  Mika stared at the empty stone before he turned towards his Head of House.

"Well, sir?"

"I will consider it, Mika," said Severus slowly.  "But I will guarantee nothing."

"Yes, sir."

The white-haired boy started to leave then stopped and turned back towards the older wizard.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mika?"

"Did you know James Potter was my uncle?"

Severus nodded slowly and replied, "I did.  I assumed your mother told you."

"She didn't.  Its…it's a little weird."

"What is?"

"I was just thinking…if you weren't Harry's father…"  Mika grinned slightly at him as he continued, "He'd be my cousin!"

Severus just smiled and said, "It is best not to think of what could have been, Mika.  I know this fact very well."

"Yes, sir.  See you in class."

Severus inclined his head towards the sixth year then sighed as the door to his office closed behind him.  Little did Mika Davids know that he _was_ Harry's cousin.  The Potter name didn't appear on the family tree of the Elven royal family for nothing.

* * * *

Almost a month and a half later, Harry and Niamh were sitting out by the lake when a huge shaggy shape that they well recognized came bounding across the grounds towards them.

"_SIRIUS!_" they shouted as one and threw their arms about the dog as it skidded to a halt in front of them, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

Niamh hugged the big hound's neck tightly as Harry ruffled the furry ears.  He was very happy to see his godfather but a look into the dog's blue eyes told him that he was in for a shouting whenever Sirius got the chance to get out of his Animagus form.

"What are you doing here?" asked Niamh, releasing Sirius' neck from her embrace.  "To see the headmaster?"

The shaggy hound nodded and the two Slytherins looked at each other.

"Le's go then," said Harry, rising to his feet.  He helped Niamh up and they both began to jog towards the castle, Sirius at their heels.  Cloaks billowing behind them, they hurried through the nearly empty halls until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

Severus turned towards them from where he was about to give the password to the gargoyle and blinked curiously at the two breathless teenagers.  Then he spotted the dog that followed them and scowled.

"Ah," he said shortly.  "_Lemon drop._"

The gargoyle moved aside and the four hurried up the moving staircase, Sirius hurrying to the fore.  He nosed the door open and transformed, exclaiming, "I found him!"

"Who?" asked Harry, brushing his long hair off his face.

"Sedwick," growled Snape, frowning at the Animagus.  "Where is he?"

"Prison stronghold in Russia.  Moony and I ran into them when they were transferring him.  We followed them all the way from Albania.  We were both going to come back to report but Moony decided to stay last minute."

"Why?" asked Niamh.

"Fool moon," explained Sirius shortly.  He then looked at Snape and growled, "I hope your not intending on dragging Harry off on this suicide rescue."

"_Sirius!_" shouted Harry, his eyes flashing.

The Animagus turned on him with a sneer that was oddly like Severus' and bellowed, "You've already been in a coma!  I don't want anything _else_ happening to you!"

"Everything 'appens to me," said Harry with a sneer of his own.

"I don't want you dead, damnit!"

"Are you implying that _I_ do?" snarled Severus, his dark eyes flashing.  Sirius turned on him in a fury and jabbed a finger at the black clothed chest.

"You stay out of this, Snape!"

"If you don't recall, Black, Harry is my _son_."

"Like you do a damned thing for him."

"_Sirius!_" shouted Niamh and Harry as one.

"I suggest everyone take a seat and we discuss this like civilized people," said Dumbledore sternly, his blue eyes focused solely on Severus and Sirius.  The two dark-haired men ignored him for a moment before they sneered at each other and took seats on opposite sides of the room.

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then moved to sit together on the couch that was nestled beneath the office window.  Sirius arched an eyebrow as the dark-haired girl snuggled up against his godson's side but said nothing.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "Sirius, you say you've found Amadeus Sedwick?"

"Yes.  There are at least five Death Eater's at every entrance to the place where he's being held."

"And sign of Voldemort?"

Sirius shook his head and replied, "Not when I left."

"Things could have changed by now," said Severus coldly.  "Why didn't you simply send an owl?"

"Oh, I don't know…_BECAUSE THERE WERE DEATH EATER'S EVERYWHERE?!_"

"Sirius!" warned Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Albus."

Sirius glared at Severus, who returned it wholeheartedly.  Niamh frowned at then and whispered to Harry, "Is it just me or do their scowls look similar?"

"I's not jus' you," came the reply from the boy beside her.

Niamh's frown deepened and she said, "Excuse me…"

Three sets of eyes turned towards her as she continued, "Sirius, professor – are you two related?"

Sirius looked appalled at the question, Severus' upper lip curled slightly, and Dumbledore just chuckled.  He turned towards her with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes and said, "How very astute of you, Miss O'Feir.  There are not many who recognize the resemblance between these two."

"Something I find a blessing," growled Sirius softly.

"So…" began Harry only to be interrupted by his father.

"Yes, Harry, we're related."  He glared at Sirius and added, "We are – to both of our discomfort – cousins."

"Only because your bastard father tricked her into thinking he actually loved her!" spat Sirius, blue eyes flashing.  "She'd still be alive today if she'd never met him!"

Severus' eyes burned with a rage that neither Harry nor Niamh had ever seen there and he bellowed, "You think I don't know that, Black?  If you don't recall, _I_ had to live with the man for two years!"

"And did you do anything to stop him from killing her?"

"_She was half dead by the time I made my way back into that accursed house!_"

"Gentlemen," rumbled Dumbledore.  "If you insist on continuing, I will lock you both up in a broom closet and allow you to fight it out."

"Probably not the best idea, professor," said Niamh.

Severus sneered and rose from his chair.

"I'm done here anyway."

With that he turned and was gone in a billow of dark robes.  Harry stared after him, blinking slightly.  There seemed to be a few things that his father had not told him about.

Things that he was definitely going to inquire about.

_After_ the elder Snape calmed down.


	151. Chapter 150: Conversations of Family

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 150 – Conversations of Family**

Harry waited for two long hours before he dared venture down to his father's rooms.  He'd seen anger in every hard line of the dark wizard as he'd stormed from Dumbledore's office.

So instead of testing his father's ire, he settled down and had Sirius rant at him for an entire hour.  When his godfather was done, Harry and Niamh had filled him in on what was currently happening.

Sirius glared at his godson and snarled, "That may possibly have been the most foolish thing you've _ever_ done, Harry!  That…that _thing_ could have begun killing you as it was killing Niamh."

"I would'n let 'er die," shot Harry back hotly.  Niamh glanced at him and saw his chin lifted defiantly, anger burning in his emerald eyes.  He then looked at her and his eyes softened as he smiled.  The girl return the smile tentatively and wondered, _What ever did I do to have had two people love me this much?_

_By being you_, came a soft reply that had a feeling of Harry attached.

_You heard me?_

Harry just nodded then looked questioningly at Sirius.

"Why do ye hate Da so much?"

The Animagus seemed caught off guard for a moment then shifted uncomfortably as he searched for a good answer to that question.

"Well," he said finally, running a hand back through his shaggy hair.  "I don't think I can give you an answer you can accept on that one, Harry."

"Meaning all the reasons you have are pitiful ones," piped Niamh.

Sirius frowned then nodded slowly.

"Something like that.  The real animosity started when I met him on the train.  I'd been told that he was my cousin – and I assume he'd been told the same – and then I heard all about his father.  I _assumed_ he'd be the same."

"Ye prejudged 'im, y'mean," said Harry, eyes hooded.

"Yes," replied Sirius.  "And then there was James…  He was as pureblooded as either of us but he hated Snape with a passion.  For the family history.  And I think the fact that he was related to them too…"

"Hold on a bloody minute!  _James_ was related ter us?  Tha means…"  Harry's eyes widened as he gasped, "Mika.  'Is mum said she was James' sister."

Sirius nodded in confirmation.

"Calissa.  She was four years older than the lot of us.  Madly in love with an Auror – married him too.  Then fell into Moody's arms after Davids was killed on a mission under him.  I think you can figure out the rest from there."

The two teenagers nodded and Sirius sighed.

"And then there was Shalay…"

"Who?" asked Niamh.

"My aunt," explained Sirius.  "I saw her frequently for the first seven years of my life and then she was _gone_ – vanished.  My mother never explained what had happened to her until she told me she had died.  It was almost as bad as when I learned James and Lily were gone…"

"She," began Harry slowly.  "She was me gran'mother, was'n she?"

Sirius' haggard face stared across the space between him and his godson.

"Yes, Harry.  I wish you could have known her.  I only knew her for seven years but…she was a truly wonderful woman.  Like an angel."

Harry smiled grimly at the thought of another relative he would never meet.  Another one that had been taken from him before he _could_.

It made him quite ill.

"I'm going to see if Da's calmed down," he said hurriedly, getting to his feet.  He felt as though he needed to talk to his father immediately.

Sirius looked about to protest but at a glare from Niamh clamped his mouth shut.  Harry smiled and gently kissed her cheek before he left the room adjacent to Dumbledore's office where they'd been talking.

He didn't see Sirius' arched brows or the blush that spread across Niamh's cheeks as the Animagus turned towards her with a thousand questions reflected in his blue eyes.

* * * *

A gentle rapping coming from the direction of his bookshelf forced Severus from the alcohol induced doze he'd dropped into.  The Potions Master jerked awake and glared menacingly at the bookshelf, debating sending a curse its way before he remembered the secret passage that lay behind its shelves.

"Who's there?" he called, his words slightly slurred.

"I's me, Da."

"Harry.  Come in, come in…"

The bookshelf moved forward and the lean, long-limbed figure of his son slipped in.  Long, dark braid swinging behind him, the teen eased the bookshelf back into place before he turned towards his father.  Immediately his nose wrinkled in distaste.

Green eyes darted from the empty glass barely cupped in Severus' hand then to the label-less bottle that sat upon the nearby table.

"Firewhiskey?"

Severus frowned and peered at the bottle as though he'd just noticed it sitting there.  He then winced and mumbled, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Harry sighed and strode forward, picking up the bottle and removing the glass from his father's hand.  He cleaned the glass with a touch of his wand and a muttered charm before putting it and the bottle back in the cupboard where they belonged.

Severus scowled at the removal of the alcohol but made no comment about it.

Harry turned slowly and eyed his father critically.  He knew very well that the man only drank when he was upset and he was generally not upset enough to get himself as drunk as he was now.

This situation, however, was beginning to remind him of the time Niamh had told him about.  When he'd been in his coma and Severus had brought her down here, placing her in Harry's own room.  She had awoken to find his father suffering from what Jardin had claimed later to be the side effects of a night spent drinking rum.

"Da…"

"I want to hear nothing of that conversation upstairs."

Harry frowned then said softly, "Sirius tol' me.  About Gran'mother."

Severus scowled – although it was slightly off due to the alcohol – and snapped, "He had no right!"

"She was 'is _aunt_, Da.  Family.  Why did'n ye tell me?"

Harry looked at his father pleadingly, wanting an answer more than anything in the world.  That his father had kept a secret like this from him hurt him.  He himself had kept secrets but they had been one's he was ashamed of.

His father simply hated his connection to the presence of his godfather.

"It didn't seem important."

That answer infuriated Harry and he felt his temper rise.  Forcing it down, he clenched his left hand then released it, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held.

"I's important to _me_," he hissed after a moment.

The glazed dark eyes lifted and met emerald in a gaze that wavered then held before wavering again.  Severus scowled, fought for something to say, lost it, and gave up trying.  He searched again and found something, holding onto it as best he could with his hazy mind.

"Fine.   What do you want to know?"

"Why does Sirius hate ye so much?  And why do ye hate him?"

Severus frowned.

"He heard so much about my father that he thought I was just like that flesh-clothed devil.  We hated each other from the moment we met."

"An' the first question?"

Severus frowned again.

"That _was_ the first question."

"No it was'n," said Harry, eyes narrowed.  "Tha was the second.  Now answer me, Da.  Why does Sirius hate ye so much?"

The dark wizard scowled then frowned when his head pounded with the first motion.  Struggling through the haze threatening to overwhelm his mind, he spoke.

"He believes that I am responsible for the death's of his family."

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, "_What?_"

"His mother, Jules, was killed by Death Eater's sometime after Black was taken to Azkaban, as was his father, William.  They killed his sister Melinda, who was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and home for Christmas break.  After that they murdered his brother Amadeus who was only ten at the time.  They butchered the entire family without any mercy, including their owls.  He blamed _me_ for their deaths and always has."

"Because ye were a Death Eater?"

"Indeed.  Now…"  Severus' voice broke off as he yawned uncontrollably and Harry smiled wryly.

"Okay," he said with a glint in his eyes.  "Time fer bed."

Severus glared at him but complied, getting pulled to his feet by Harry when he found himself unable to rise from his chair.  The teenager tailed his father into his bedroom where he watched the man flop facedown onto the neat blankets.  A moment later he heard a low snore.

Chuckling, Harry drew his wand from its holster, flicking it at a blanket that was neatly folded atop a steamer trunk.  The dark green cloth rose into the air then spread itself over the Potion Master's unconscious form.

Harry hunted down a Sobriety Potion and sat it where his father would see it when he awoke.  He then hurriedly fled as the Gauntlet began to hum and the runes etched into the silver began to turn dark.  Fleeing the set of rooms, he found himself collapsing in the outside corridor, clutching at his right arm.

The flesh underneath the Gauntlet seemed to be afire and Harry yelped in surprise as the silver began to burn.  Holding his arm away from his body, he clenched his jaw shut against the cry of pain that wanted so badly to rip its way out of his throat – not because he didn't want to but because that was the way he responded to pain.

Eyes watering, Harry stared in shock as the Gauntlet _melted_, the silver dripping to the stone floor in streams and pooling there.  Where it had been his flesh had been burnt away, revealing the bones underneath.

Shaking in pain and horror, Harry whimpered softly.  Then, as he watched, the pool of silver began to shift and move.  It rose up like a snake ready to strike and lashed itself about his wrist.  From there it pulled it self back onto his arm, sliding over the bones and reforming the flesh and muscle of his arm.

Then as quickly as the molten silver had covered his arm, it fell off, scattering into a thousand or more tiny silver shards.  Harry gaped and touched his now free arm with his other hand, marvel in his eyes.  It was then that he heard the voice.

A voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"_Ya dethèin krai feth sie, kee reta braihan.  Mashtíer bè Aerilsedza Hèirai loth mak gree Gautlein traithan maith Daicrai ket yaia praithee bè gree korbé ursal gree waru korbé raithae noth ka pith shai.  Ignorme laidee Gautlein ta frestray aith mayday ta gorbesh._"

Green eyes widened as the sweet voice of a woman echoed in his head, obviously an Elf because no mortal could possibly have a voice like _that_.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry began to run, heart pounding heavily in his ears.

* * * *

Niamh was walking towards Arx Serpens, Sirius at her heels in his Animagus form, when she sensed an excessively happy presence rushing towards them.  Stopping, she blinked as she recognized the presence.

"_Harry?_" she whispered, not remembering him feeling this happy since the summer.  Before the Gauntlet has come crashing into their lives.

Sirius blinked and peered up at him, nudging her hand with a wet nose.  She looked down at him then was shocked as Harry appeared from behind a tapestry (obviously a secret passage).  He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, spinning in a circle as he laughed merrily.

When he sat her back on her feet, she swayed for a moment then found her lips trapped by his.  The kiss caused half of her mental walls to go down and she swooned with the heady brew that was his joy.

Sirius barked loudly but was ignored, even as Harry pulled back from Niamh.

Reconstructing her mental walls in a matter of seconds, Niamh opened her eyes and blinked at Harry in shock.  There was merriment glittering in the emeralds he bore for eyes and a smile quirked at the thin lips he had inherited from his father.

That was when she noticed it.

There was no prickle from the runes left by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed.

No sharp claws pricked her back where his right hand rested.

A glance proved all this to be true.  The Gauntlet was gone.  And there was nothing left on Harry's arm to prove it had ever been there at all.

"Oh my _God_," breathed Niamh, grasping his right arm.  She pulled it in front of her and ran her hands over it, quite aware that she was gaping.  Looking up into those merry eyes, she gasped, "_How?_"

"I doan know," replied Harry.  "I was leaving Da's rooms and then I was on my knees.  The Gaun'let melted in front of me eyes, leaving nothing but bone where it ha' been.  And then the pool it ha' melted into rose up and me arm was whole again.  Then there was that voice…"

"What voice?" asked Sirius, causing both teens to jump.

Harry frowned at his godfather but couldn't keep it up as his joy was overwhelming.

"It was a woman speakin' Elvish.  Almost like it ha' been recorded in the Gaun'let.  So it would play when it was destroyed."

"What did she say?" asked Niamh, her eyes sparkling as she was swept up in his joy.

"'A promise made long ago, now to be honored.  Ancestor of Aerilsed's Heir shall wear the Gauntlet created from Darkness for four passings of the moon until the new moon waxes on her final day.  Only then shall Gauntlet be destroyed and world be free,'" quoted Harry from memory.

"Aerilsed's Heir…" breathed Sirius.  "Aerilsed was an Elvish province when they still ruled.  It was a Princess of Aerilsed that married Pharvith Ardwith and gave birth to the Elf who married Tirades Snape."

Harry stared blankly at his godfather.  How in all nine Hells did the man know _that_?

Sirius seemed to understand his blank stare and chuckled.

"My aunt, Harry.  She revealed the entire family tree of the Snape's to me once.  I don't know why I remembered it…"

The three of them stood there in silence for a moment then Niamh squealed, "_You're free!_" and hugged Harry fiercely about the waist.  He chuckled and returned the hug, not noticing the odd smile that appeared on Sirius' face before he changed back to his Animagus form.

**Author's Note**

To anyone wondering where I get my Elven, I make it up off the top of my head.  Just random gibberish that seems to fit together.  Best way to make a language in my opinion.

Also, this wasn't the original way the Gauntlet was going to be dispersed but it came to me as I was writing and I couldn't let it go.


	152. Chapter 151: Fire Power

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 151 – Fire Power**

"So no more Gauntlet?"

"Nope."

"No more throwing fireballs?"

Harry frowned and gave Draco a Look.  Mika had told Ginny the events of Harry and Severus' rescue of him and somehow it had gotten around to the blonde.  How Harry hardly knew as none of his friends would come within ten feet of the Malfoy Heir unless they were required.

And even then they did so as slowly as possible.

"I doan know…"

"Give it a go.  I've been wanting to see what Davids was talking about since I heard."

Harry frowned and wondered if he _could_ summon fire again.  Could it only have been an effect of the Gauntlet?

Or – was it one of the destructive powers that his father claimed lay within reach of the Tethdaìr?

Shrugging, he tried remembering the moment he had destroyed the door of Mika's cell.  He remembered the hard ball of anger he had created then released in all its fury.

But he wasn't angry now.

And he couldn't force himself to be as such.

Hmm.  It was quite the dilemma…

"Well?" said Draco.  "What about it, Harry?"

"I'm gettin' to it, I'm gettin' to it," grumbled Harry, scowling slightly.

Or perhaps it wasn't anger he needed to create the fire without the channeling power of the Gauntlet.  Perhaps he need to focus his _magic itself_ into that ball of energy.

It might just work.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused, trying to draw a small portion of the magic that lay within him into a ball of energy.  Magic resisted but he pulled and a piece came away, forming into the sphere that he wished.  It glowed green in his mind's eye and he smirked in triumph.

Now the real test…

Lifting his right arm, Harry opened one eye to a slit and focused a finger towards a pitiful looking brush that was growing just a few feet away.

He then grabbed a hold of that green sphere and created a mental image of it hurtling down the length of his arm, expanding and becoming the hungry flames of a raging fire.

There was a roar and Draco shouted something that sounded very much like Slytherin's drawers.

Opening his eyes to see the bush burning merrily, Harry turned towards the blonde and said, "I doan believe Slytherin would like ye talking about his undergarments."

"Oh, sod off," snapped Draco.  His gray eyes were wide as he looked from the fire to Harry then back again.  "That's some power."

"Yeh," said Harry, scowling as he saw that the sleeve had been burned off his shirt again.  At this rate he was going to run out of shirts…

"Shall I tell you now that you frighten me?"

"Ye just did."

"Good.  'Cause you do."

Harry gave the blonde another Look and sighed.

"I frighten meself sometimes, Draco."__

* * * *

Two weeks later Harry had gotten a firmer control of his power over fire and could now keep the sleeves of his shirts and sweaters intact.  This control had come from the burning of several bushes in the gardens and the rather forced participation of a certain raven.

You burnt my tail feathers! 

_I did nothing of the sort!_ Snapped Harry back, glaring at his bond mate.

Yes, you did! howled Jardin.  He landed on the ground of front of the dark Slytherin and fanned his tail.

Indeed a few of the inky feathers were smoking.

_Sorry, Jar._

The raven puffed up in anger and glared balefully with one golden eye, his head cocked to the side.  You should be! he shouted.  What shall Mordi think of this? 

_Nothing_, replied Harry, repairing the feathers with a flick of his wand.  _All better._

Humphf.  I surely did not do something in four hundred years to deserve this. 

_Jar, your making me feel bad.  I really am sorry about singing your tail feathers.  It won't happen again._

Of course it won't! hissed Jardin.  I am never going to be your guinea pig again!  Allow Malfoy to do the job. 

Harry smirked and said, _Don't have to.  I think I've got all the practice I need._  To prove his point, he cupped his hands and focused slightly.  His palms heated and fire erupted, flickering wildly in his hands.  He lessened the flame with a though and cupped it in one hand before tossing it between both.

Jardin watched with a baleful stare.

Impudent pup. 

_Old bat_, shot Harry back, eyes glittering with mirth.

No better than your father I see, said the raven.  Now, if you'll excuse me.  I have a crow to see and babies to attend. 

_They hatched?_

Jardin paused, wings raised, and nodded.

Nearly five weeks ago.  Flight training is today. 

Harry chuckled and wished Jardin good luck as the raven took flight.  He continued to toss the fire from one hand to the other until a weight came down upon his back, causing him to jump.  The fire fell from his hand and was gone before a wisp of it could touch the ground.

"How's it go?" whispered Niamh into his ear, her breath tickling.

"I's better now," replied Harry as he slid an arm behind him and around her legs.  Striking the inside of her knees with his forearm caused her to collapse right into his arms, her surprised shriek turning into pleasant laughter.

"Now see here," she snapped good-naturedly, tapping his nose.  "You can't go about pulling me into your arms without my permission."

The dark eyebrows arched and the emerald eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Oh, I can't, can I?"

"Actually you can," said Niamh with a grin as she slid one arm about his neck.  "I just wanted to say that."

Harry snorted and leaned forward, kissing her gently.  When someone coughed behind them, he pulled away and they both turned to glare at the offender.

Neville twitched but stood his ground, stammering, "Pro-Professor Snape wa-wants to see you, H-Harry."

"Alrigh'.  Come on, ye heavy wench.  Get off me."

Niamh snorted and crossed her arms, lifting her chin in defiance as she refused to move.

"A wench, am I?"

"A very dangerous wench," said Harry lightly.

"Still a wench."

_But you're my wench_, said Harry mentally, his thoughts tinged with humor.

Niamh glared at him then sighed and rolled off his lap.  He rose with an easy grace and extended a hand to her.  She took it and was pulled very easily to her feet.

Harry squeezed her hand gently, muttered a goodbye, then turned and headed towards the castle, long braid flopping behind him.  Niamh scowled after him and mentally called, _Chauvinist pig!_

_Wench!_ Came the humor laced reply and the dark-haired girl chuckled, causing Neville to stare at her.

Shaking her head, she said, "C'mon, Nev.  I fancy a kitchen raid…"

* * * *

When Harry entered his father's rooms, he was surprised to find Sirius and Mika sitting in front of the fire talking quietly.  He looked around and saw Severus standing with his back towards him, obviously otherwise occupied.

"Da?"

The two heads by the fire turned towards him then towards the darkly cloaked man on the other side of the room.

Severus slowly turned and looked at his son with shadowed eyes.

"We go tonight."

Harry blinked then realized what he was talking about.

They were going to get Amadeus tonight.


	153. Chapter 152: Rescues of All Sorts

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 152 – Rescues of All Sorts**

"'Don't do anything…stupid.'  Heh, as if I'd do anyt'ing stupid."

The white wolf at Harry's side gave him a Look as he repeated Sirius' warning and he scowled.

"Oh, shaddup, Mik."

Mika shrugged as best he could then growled softly, dark amber eyes gazing off into the night.  Harry followed that dark gaze and spotted the wolfish form of Remus slinking on the edge of the opposite tree line.  His father was with the older werewolf and Sirius was hiding in the bushes, ready to jump in if they needed him.

Hopefully they wouldn't.

Severus had informed them of his plan of action on their way to the stronghold; Sirius hadn't agreed with it but as everyone else had he was forced to comply with it.

The plan was as thus: Severus and Remus would play decoy while Harry and Mika went in search of Amadeus.  One problem that faced them was the difficulty of containing a full-grown werewolf without the Wolfsbane Potion once they found him.  Severus, of course, had concocted a solution a month before.

He had placed an amount of Wolfsbane and another potion (the contents of which he had not revealed) in several phials that he had given to Harry.  By throwing them at Amadeus, the potion within _should_ force the same effect as the Wolfsbane Potion did.

Or so they hoped.  They hadn't had the time to test it and if they failed…well, then Harry was either going to be dead or a werewolf.  Or Amadeus would be all crispy and a perfect addition to the next Death Eater picnic menu.

"Cmon," whispered Harry, tugging gently at Mika's fur.  The werewolf turned and the two of them inched along the tree line until they found the abandoned passage that Severus had told them to go through.  A door, rusted and not used in a very long time, blocked their way in a highly ominous fashion.

Harry flicked his fingers at the simple padlock that had been shoved roughly through the latch the reached into his pocket, pulling out a slightly battered lock pick.  He swiftly picked the padlock and stuffed it into his pocket along with the pick as he gently pushed at the door.  When it groaned but didn't move, he gave it a swift kick.

The rusted door swung open on squealing hinges and Mika winced before following Harry inside.

* * * *

Severus and Remus were moving as quickly as they could through passages, a train of Death Eaters rushing along behind them.  They were shouting insults about Severus' parentage and ancestors as well as yelling something about barbecue.

From the wince the werewolf running beside him had given, they were discussing wolf-meat and not simple chicken.

Striking a Death Eater who came out of a corridor in front of them a glancing blow with his elbow, Severus spun and shot a Stunning Spell at him.  He then flung a curse at the ceiling of the corridor behind them.  The stones quivered then collapsed in a roar of rock and buffeting clouds of dust.

Severus choked and stumbled out of the dust…to find himself at the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand.

"Well, well," purred the blonde man.  "What have we…_AHHH!_"

He was cut off in mid-sentence as Remus, the dust turning his coat to the color of ash, leapt out of the sifting clouds.  Amber eyes flashing, the werewolf's powerful jaws come down on the elder Malfoy's wand arm, snapping the bones of the forearm with a hideous crunch.

Lucius' wand clattered to the ground as his hand spasmed.  Severus scooped it up and snapped the length of dark wood, plucking a unicorn hair from the center of the broken ends.  He set it on fire with the tip of his wand then cast it to the stones, where it sputtered before going up in a small blaze that Lucius watched with wide eyes.

The Potion's Master then turned dark eyes on Remus and snapped, "Release him, Lupin."  As the werewolf complied, Severus strode forward, coming into Lucius' view.

"S-Snape…"

Snarling in rage, Severus grabbed the front of the other man's robes and slung him onto his feet.  He slammed him into the wall with enough force to snap a few bones in his spine.  Lucius cried out in pain, his bloodied arm convulsing.

"W-Why…?"

"Why?" asked Severus.  "You have to ask _why?_  Revenge is why, Lucius!  _Revenge…_"

"I did nothing…"

"_You locked one of my students in a cell with a full-grown werewolf!  One of MINE, Lucius!!  MINE!_"

The gray eyes, generally so cold and black, peered at him in pain.  Lucius coughed, spattering Severus' face with specks of blood.  Obviously a rib had been broken from that slam against the wall…

"You…you always took the code of honor so seriously…"

"I protect my own!" snapped Severus.  "Something you have never done in your miserable life!"

Lucius' eyes glimmered with his normal cold demeanor as he breathed, "And what of _us_, Severus?"

Severus' eyes hardened and he jerked the sleeve of his robes up to reveal the Dark Mark.

"_This?_  Is _this_ what you are talking about, Lucius?"

"Yes, Severus.  _Us._  Your Death Eater brethren."

"Never mine," spat Severus.  "Never mine.  My dear, _dear_ father forced this Mark upon me."

"And yet you stayed…  You fought by my side."

"No," hissed Snape.  "Never at your side.  I was always – _always_ – an Auror.  Tell our _Lord and Master_ that!  Tell him that his most precious of servants was nothing more than a spy and a betrayer!"  He shoved himself away from the blonde man, leaving him to slid down the wall to the floor.  Glaring down at the broken Malfoy in disdain, he spat, "Tell him that before he kills you for your failure."

Turning on a heel, Severus snapped, "Come, Lupin!"

Remus glanced at Lucius and felt – not shame – but a sense of justice.  Justice in the fact that by tomorrow night, Lucius Malfoy would be a beast hated by most of the wizarding world.

Just like Remus himself.

"_Lupin!_"

The dust-covered werewolf turned his shoulder on the Malfoy and loped after the disappearing form of Severus, whose strides were long and hard with anger.  Black eyes burned with a sudden anger than needed a desperate release.

And there were soooo many Death Eater's in the stronghold to loose it on…

"You may claw and maim," he said in a soft, dangerous voice to the werewolf padding at his side.  "_I_ am going to _butcher_."

Remus blinked and looked at the man in horror, smelling the anger that flowed off the dark-clothed form in waves.

This was not Snape the Auror or Snape the Potion's Master.  Nor was it the Snape that the Marauder's had tortured in their school days.

It was not even the Snape who was the father of Harry Potter.

_This_ was Snape the Death Eater, the force of destruction that had been created by Septimius Snape's trickery and Lily Evans leaving.

This was the Snape that everyone had the right to fear.

* * * *

Several levels below the ground, Harry and Mika searched through cell after cell for Amadeus.  They had found two other werewolves, a Manticore, thirteen skeletons, five corpses, and one severely tortured Muggle.

But no Amadeus.

Suddenly a door in front of them was slammed into by a snarling force and it bent outward.  Mika barked, ears suddenly erect and tail up.

"That him?" asked Harry softly at the door was slammed again.

The white werewolf nodded then growled, ducking his head as the door was very nearly thrown open from the force of the werewolf inside.  Harry lifted his right hand, focusing his magic as his left fumbled for one of the phials at his belt.

On the next slam, the door was thrown from its hinges and fell to the floor.  A huge gray werewolf stepped out onto the door and turned gleaming amber eyes full of hunger on Harry.

Mika, several sizes smaller than the other werewolf, slid in front of Harry, the fur on his shoulders and all down his back rising.  The hairs on the back of Harry's neck did the same as the werewolf that was Amadeus Sedwick stared hungrily at him and licked its lips.

Letting out a cry, he hurled the phial he held at it as the huge beast leapt into the air.  It smashed against its chest but didn't appear to do anything as the snarling creature just kept on coming.

Harry dived forward as Mika leapt into the air with a snarl of his own, ears laid back against his lean head.  The larger Amadeus hurled him to the ground then turned towards Harry again.  Mika, however, was not to be beaten down so easily.  He rolled to his feet and clamped his jaws down on Amadeus' left hind leg.  Bones snapped and Harry grabbed another phial, hurling it at the larger werewolf.

The amber eyes still gleamed with hunger and Amadeus turned on Mika with a howl, leaving his back exposed to Harry.  Hurling another phial forward, the teen followed it with a small fireball.  The fire caught the gray fur and set it ablaze in a roar.  Amadeus howled in pain and turned on Harry again, ignoring Mika and the broken hind leg.

"Shit."

Harry did the only thing he had left to do.

He ran.

Amadeus gained on him, however, no matter how fast he pushed his legs to go.  Harry could probably beat every soul at Hogwarts in a race but he couldn't beat a full-grown werewolf that was intent on ripping him to shreds.

Just as he felt hot breath on his legs, Harry looked ahead of him and saw the gaping maw of what looked like a portal.  Much like one's he had read about in the few science fiction and fantasy books he had been able to get his hands on as a child.

And standing beside it in gilt finery was an Elf.

Harry blinked then he was there, on the edge of the portal.  He teetered then spun to see Amadeus rushing through the air towards him, eyes gleaming with triumph.  Mika howled, half in anger, half in defiance of the moment and then the Elf shoved Harry through the portal

He landed hard on his back on a marble floor and rolled to the side as Amadeus leapt through.  The werewolf landed and his paws skidded on the marble floor.  He slid right into a cage set up in the middle of what appeared to be a great hall.  The last wall of the cage slid into place and Amadeus was trapped, left to howl out his frustration.

Mika leapt through the portal a moment later, followed by the Elf.  The white werewolf slipped on the floor and tumbled into a head of fur with a yelp.  Lifting his head, he spotted Harry with his remaining eye and rose to pad over to his side.

"So," said a woman's voice from behind them.  "You must be Severus' son."

Harry turned and saw a female Elf there, her bright green eyes focused solely upon him.  Long, ebony black hair cascaded past pale shoulder that were revealed by the green velvet dress she wore.  With a gentle smile, she extended a slim hands towards him.

"Welcome, Harry.  I am Sheen Ardwith, Queen of the Elven Folk.  And this…"  She gestured at the Elf who had opened the portal Harry had come through.  "…is my counselor Edrin.  And your friend?"

Harry took her extended hand and pushed himself to his feet as he replied, "Mika Davids.  'E was bitten…"

"By my Amadeus?" gasped Sheen.  She looked at the caged werewolf and whispered, "Oh my poor wolf.  Look at what my foolish decision has done."

Harry almost felt like shouting at her for being foolish enough to trust Voldemort but couldn't find the effort.  He then remembered that his father, godfather, and Remus were still all at the stronghold.

"My Da…"

"Someone is retrieving them as we speak," interrupted Sheen.  She gently touched his arm and said, "Come.  You and I have much to speak of."

Harry frowned and started to ask what she was talking about then realized that it could only be one thing.

The fact that he was one of the Tethdaìr.

Mika watched as Sheen pulled Harry away then laid down on the floor, head on his paws.  He watched as Amadeus paced in his cage and waited for the others to arrive.

* * * *

"This isn't good."

"Shut up, Black."

"This _really _isn't good."

"I said, shut_ up_, Black!"

Remus snarled and slashed at the Death Eaters who had the three of them cornered.  Severus and the werewolf had swiftly made their way out of the stronghold, where they were met by Sirius – but not Harry and Mika.

Then the Death Eater's had attacked.

Severus and Remus had taken out a good many of them on their way out of the building and the werewolf would never forget the image of the darkly clothed wizard using spells of the darkest sort to disperse the Death Eaters.  They had been highly brutal spells, several of which had separated heads from bodies before what had happened was known.  Therefore the heads had continued to snarl threats for about five minutes before the brain finally died.

The experience had been highly disturbing.

"This really, _really_ isn't good," said Sirius again, his wand pointed at the Death Eater's around them.

Severus, his back to his cousin's, spat, "Black, if you don't _shut up_ I am going to sever your annoying head from your body!"

Sirius started to reply but was stopped when a huge, dark shape appeared out of nowhere and charged through the circle of Death Eaters.  Several were trampled as the dinner-plate sized hooves of the Darcorn came down upon them.

"Hell and high water!" shouted Sirius as he saw the creature, the very same one that he had escaped from the Hogwarts grounds on in Harry's third year.  "Its that Darcorn again!"

Severus smiled grimly and shoved his wand up his sleeve before the Darcorn passed them.  He lunged out his hand and grabbed a hold of the dark mane, leaping off the ground in the same instant.  His momentum and the Darcorn's coupled together to land him upon the broad back and he forced the beast to circle back with a touch of his knees.

"Grab!" he shouted at Sirius, extending a hand.

Sirius seemed to think about it then stuck his wand in his teeth and grabbed Severus' hand in both of his.  The Potion Master grunted and hauled the Animagus up behind him.

The Darcorn plowed its way back through the Death Eater's, trampling those who got in its way.  Remus rushed after them, curses being flung at his heels and at the two men astride the dark unicorn.

A moment later, the Darcorn disappeared through a glowing archway and Remus followed.

The Death Eater's looked at each other in horror as the archway vanished with a soft _pop_.

"Oh hell," said one as each and every Mark began to burn fiercely.

* * * *

The glowing archway opened in the great hall where Amadeus was caged and Mika lifted his head as the Darcorn galloped through.  A blood-drenched Severus and a wide-eyed Sirius clung to its back while a dusty Remus followed at their heels.

As the archway vanished, Sheen and Harry appeared once more, Edrin following behind them.

"Da!" shouted Harry and rushed across the hall, only to stop when Severus held up a hand.  The teen saw the blood spattered across the dark robes and pale face and stopped of his own accord, staring at his father.

"Da…"

"No," said Severus sternly.  He then turned towards Sheen, who had come up behind Harry, and added, "Cousin."

"Severus," she replied.  "It would appear that you have some of the Tethdaìr within yourself."

Severus shook his head slowly and said, "No, cousin.  This is of my own work.  You'll find that there are mortals who had no need of any warrior blood to be vicious."

Sheen smiled sadly then said, "Enough.  Sleep is what you need – each and every one of you.  Edrin, what rooms are open?"

"The Gray and Blue are, m'lady," replied the tawny-haired counselor.  "The Green could be swiftly made up and I am sure our wolfish companions have no need to rooms as it is the first night of the fool moon."

"Very well.  Come gentlemen."

Sheen turned with a smooth grace that only Harry might have matched and left the hall.  Severus motioned to Sirius and they followed her, the Animagus glancing back at Harry worriedly and receiving a smile.  It was forced but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Well," said Edrin, looking at Harry.  "I suppose the Green Room is for you."

"I s'pose."

"Come then."

Harry sighed and followed, leaving Mika and Remus to curl up on a fur rug in the great hall as Amadeus continued to pace his cage restlessly.


	154. Chapter 153: In the Halls of the Elves

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 153 – In the Halls of the Elves**

Harry wandered into the great hall in the early hours of the morning, yawning widely as he stretched his arms over his head.  He then paused as he saw a slim figure crouched by the cage that held a sleeping Amadeus.  A white silk sheet pooled upon the marble floor and was gathered loosely about a body that was haloed by a curtain of ebony hair.

The teen paused and took a step back into the shadow of the archway he had just exited.  He felt a little guilty as he heard the whisper of gentle words being whispered to the caged werewolf.  Turning his head away, he muttered softly in Parseltongue, trying to drown out the Elvish that translated the moment it touched his ears.

The ebony head turned and emerald eyes glanced about the hall before they landed on the shadow that lounged within the shadows of the archway.

"Hello?  Edrin?"

"No," said Harry softly, stepping forward so some light fell upon him.  The planes of his face and clothes were lit in silver light, making him look like some sort of ghostly apparition.  "I's me."

"Harry," said Sheen, rising to her feet and turning towards him.  One fist gathered the silk sheet in a bundle at her throat, which caused it to cascade down her body in long, smooth lines and pool at her feet.

Harry swore that for a half second he saw blue eyes instead of green and short hair instead of those long tresses of ebony.  He blinked and shook his head to rid himself of that image.  It wasn't an annoying image but it was one that was slightly disturbing.

At least at this moment in time.

"What are you doing awake?" asked Sheen.  "It is not even sunrise yet."

"I'm an early riser sometimes," replied Harry.

"Ah," said Sheen.  "Allow me a moment and then we shall walk.  You will walk with me, will you not?"

"O' course."

The Queen of the Elves smiled and vanished through an archway that was hidden by a curtain behind a winged throne.  Harry leaned against a pillar as he waited, looking across the room at the two furry lumps near the crackling fire that were Remus and Mika.

Sheen reappeared a moment later, having abandoned the silk sheet for a black wool dress and a shawl of a shimmery sort of material that reminded Harry of his invisibility cloak.  She tucked one arm through his and gently pulled him out of the great hall into the gardens.

Two guards at the door came to attention as they passed, muttering, "M'lady."

"Good morn, Tylwys, Marlan," said Sheen, nodding to them.  She then pulled Harry further into the gardens, releasing his arm as she turned and sat down on a bench made of transparent crystal.  Harry stood for a moment before he sat down on the opposite end.

Sheen leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You are often awake in the morning?" she asked

"Used to be," said Harry, staring at a flower that was growing near his bare foot.  "Have'n since I got to Hogwarts.  You?"

"More often than not."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment as the gray sky began to turn pale and golden.  As the first sliver of the sun appeared, Sheen asked, "You did not say much during our conversation yesterday."

Harry frowned and said slowly, "I's…its just a li'le weird.  I go from being – well, na exactly normal – to…to one of the Tethdaìr."

"You seem to have adjusted well."

"Not as well as one mi' like.  Why am I even tellin' you this?"

Sheen smiled gently.

"I sometimes bring out the truth in people.  It would seem as such even with you.  All of our Elven Tethdaìr are immune to the truth-call."

"Ah well," said Harry, shrugging.

"As I said, you seem to have adjusted well.  You said that you have power over fire."

"Yes…"

"That is your skill," said Sheen.  "Each of the Tethdaìr have a skill at which they excel.  Tylwys and Marlan there are themselves Tethdaìr – lightning and fog."

"Da said somethin' about 'the magicks of destruction.'"

"Fire is destructive, is it not?"

"Yeh…"

"There you are."

Harry frowned and said, "But that's only one power…"

"'One power?'" repeated Sheen.  "My child, do you not know what fire can do?  It can not only burn, it can heal.  It can promote growth by destroying dead things so new can be planted.  It can do ever so much more…  No.  The skill to control fire is not only one power.  And it is, indeed, the most furtive and rare skill to have amongst the Tethdaìr.  There may be many who despise you, who are only partially Elven, for having that skill."

"I sense a 'but."

Sheen laughed at that.

"_But_…I will still train you here, if you wish.  There are still your innate fighting abilities to temper."

"I c'n fight."

"Ah, yes, I know.  I have watched you."  Sheen smiled as she continued, "But we have five different Masters of War who could teach you so much more.  And you shall need it."

Harry's eyes darkened as he realized what she was talking about.

"To fight Voldemort, y'mean."

"You do not look forward to what you are destined, do you?"

"I doan believe anyone should be destined for anything." 

"Ah," said Sheen, turning towards him, "but you _have_ a destiny.  Why else would you, who only bear a small portion of Elven blood within your veins, be of the Tethdaìr?"

Harry shrugged and leaned forward so his elbows were propped on his knees.

"Harry…"

"Everyt'ing happens to me," muttered Harry, putting his face in his hands.  "Why?  What about me brings so many t'ings to me?"

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he lifted his head to stare into eyes that were brighter than his own.  Sheen smiled gently and said, "I do not know why so much revolves around you, sweet child, but I do know that you can handle each and every one in its own time.  You carry a strength in you unlike any I have ever seen in a mortal, even my dear cousin, who is strong in his own right.  That strength will protect you but it can also cause harm to you.  Remember to be careful of those things that keep you strong.  If they should fall into the wrong hands, that strength could be used against you."

Harry's eyes widened at her words and he gasped, "_Niamh._"

Sheen nodded.

"Yes.  I know you love her very much and she you.  But beware."  She patted his arm as she continued, waving an arm at the castle that surrounded the small courtyard the garden was settled within.  "During this last year, you have seen a good example of how love can be used for evil's gain.  You have even been touched by it yourself."

She reached out and touched his right arm, where the Gauntlet had been.  Pain flared as runes much like those on Niamh's on arm, appeared, black as the Dark Mark upon Severus' arm.

"I see that the Gauntlet did not leave you as unmarked as one would believe," she said.  "Indeed…there is something odd about these runes."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Here.  Here are all the runes that have been told to be carved upon the Gauntlet of Aerilsed: hate, revenge, murder, chaos, destruction, and disorder.  But these here…"  She ran her fingers over a cluster of four runes.  "…these are the runes for love, loyalty, sacrifice, and courage.  These are _light magicks_."

Harry frowned and the words he'd heard when the Gauntlet had vanished from his arm rang through his head.  He had no idea he spoke them aloud.

"_Ya dethèin krai feth sie, kee reta braihan.  Mashtíer bè Aerilsedza Hèirai loth mak gree Gautlein traithan maith Daicrai ket yaia praithee bè gree korbé ursal gree waru korbé raithae noth ka pith shai.  Ignorme laidee Gautlein ta frestray aith mayday ta gorbesh._"

Sheen jerked back and stared at him in shock.

"What did you say?"

Harry blinked.

"I said tha' aloud?"

"You did.  'A promise made long ago, now to be honored.  Ancestor of Aerilsed's Heir shall wear the Gauntlet created from Darkness for four passings of the moon until the new moon waxes on her final day.  Only then shall Gauntlet be destroyed and world be free.'"

"I heard a woman's voice say that when the Gaun'let destroyed itself."

"Destroyed itself?" said Sheen.  "The Gauntlet was not destroyed, Harry!  It went into you."

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry.  "But…but she said it would be destroyed!"

"That was Maylese Taynai, the last Princess of Aerilsed.  Her eldest daughter was your ancestor and her only son my great-grandfather.  Maylese was the one to order the Gauntlet to be locked away after it took the lives of so any Elves.  But only after a blind sorceress gifted with the Sight told her that the Gauntlet could only be destroyed by a mortal heir of the Aerilsed line who bore the power of the Tethdaìr.  This was laughed at, of course, for there had never before been mortal heir's to the Elven lines until Maylayne Ardwith met Tirades Snape and wed him, creating your own family line.  And the thought of a mortal member of the Tethdaìr was simply ludicrous."

"But how did the Gaun'let go into _me_?"

"You told me yestereve that it melted, burning the very flesh from your arm and leaving nothing but bones.  _But_ that melted pool restored your arm."

Harry nodded in confirmation and Sheen continued, "The best I can figure is that there was another trick to the Gauntlet being destroyed.  Not only did it have to be worn by an heir of the Aerilsed line and a Tethdaìr but by someone who had willingly sacrificed their own safety and life to save another the Gauntlet had taken hold of.  The very thing you yourself did for your Niamh.  I assume that after that sacrifice and the amount of time needed the Gauntlet's magic was turned from dark to light and _that_ is what healed your arm.  It used its own magic to heal you and in turn went into you."

Harry blushed as she said 'your Niamh' and ducked his head.  He prodded the rune for loyalty then ran his fingers over sacrifice and courage, considering all that had been said.

Sheen smiled and rubbed his shoulder before she lifted her head and looked towards the doorway that Tylwys and Marlan stood guard at.  There was a crash from inside and the sound of someone cursing.

"Come, Harry.  I believe your godfather is awake."

She rose gracefully to her feet, looking down at him as he sat numbly for a moment.  Then he shook himself and stood, offering her his arm.  The Queen of the Elves laughed and looped her arm through his as they walked back through the garden to see what Sirius had gotten himself into.

* * * *

Three more days dawned and the three werewolves who had been lodging in the great hall returned to their human forms with the third dawn.  Harry winced as he watched the painful transformation from wolf to human of his friend and ex-professor.  He couldn't even look at Amadeus, whose transformation seemed even more painful than the other two.

By the time the sun was completely up, the three werewolves had cloaks bundled about them with a Pain-Reliving Potion made by Severus the night before in their hands.

Amadeus, released from the cage he'd been in for two days, downed the potion in one go then pulled Sheen – who sat on the floor beside him – close.  He buried his face in her shoulder and Harry politely turned away as he saw the man's shoulders shake with silent sobs.  The dark-haired teen barely heard Sheen whisper, "My poor wolf.  Look at what I've done to you…"

"To me?" said Amadeus in a hoarse voice, lifting his gray head to reveal eyes that were red and shadowed.  "What of what I have done to a child?"

Mika looked up, hearing himself being referred to.

"Amadeus…"

"No," growled the older werewolf, lifting a heavily scarred hand.  "Do not tell me I have done no harm to you, Mika.  I've spread my curse to you and I well remember my claws blinding your eye.  So do not lie to me."

Mika blushed and ducked his head as Sheen suddenly noticed his blind eye.  She rose from her lovers side and went to crouch before the young werewolf, lifting his chin with elegant fingers.  A single brown eye met hers for only a moment before looking away.  The blind eye, a grayer shade of brown, stared defiantly into the bright green.

Sheen gently ran her fingers over the jagged scar that had blinded the eye then touched the bite mark on Mika's shoulder, which the cloak had slipped back to reveal.  He flinched away and Harry, who could see his friends remaining eye, saw shame for what he had become in that brown orb for the first time since he'd been bitten.

"My Amadeus did such harm to you," she whispered, "and yet you came to his aid."

"It wasn't his fault," mumbled Mika, still not looking at the Elf Queen.

"Yet you could blame him.  Why do you not?"

"Because I know it was the Death Eater's who threw me into the cell with him.  Because I was they when he turned and I saw the fear in his eyes when he knew that he would try to kill me the moment the wolf took over.  And because I see the shame in his eyes when he looks at me."

Mika lifted his head and his remaining eye was filled with sudden defiance as he continued, "My father made a mistake many years ago when he felt that a man he had trusted had betrayed him.  He never forgave him.  I will _not_ become my father and blame Amadeus for what wasn't his fault."

Across the hall, Severus turned away at those words.  He knew very well who that man who Moody felt had betrayed him was.  How could he not, when he still bore the scar the old Auror had given him before they'd carted him off?

Sheen smiled, knowing as well as Severus what Mika was referring to.  It surprised her that Mad-Eye Moody's son would be a defender for her cousin but a glance at Harry showed that he was as surprised by this as she was.

Had he not known Mika was a defender of his father?

"Where exactly are we?" asked Remus suddenly.  "Unless these eyes are fooling me, you are an Elf."

Sheen smiled and turned towards him, taking up hands that were as scared as her lover's.  "Yes," she said, gripping those hands with a light embrace.  "And I thank you as well for the rescue of my Amadeus.  But…he is yours as well, is he not?"

Remus flushed slightly at the way she had said that then nodded slowly.

"He is my great-uncle."

"Ah!" exclaimed Sheen, looking back at Amadeus.  "Reginald!"

"Remus, please, Miss…"

"M'lady," said Harry, Severus, and Amadeus sharply.

Remus blinked and stared.  Sheen laughed merrily and said, "I am Sheen Ardwith, dear Remus.  Queen of the Elven folk."

"Oh my…"

"You get used to it, lad," said Amadeus in a reassuring tone.  He ran a hand back through his hair then scowled at the mop of gray.  "Damn, how I hate venturing back into the mortal world."

"You mean we…we are on a different _plane of existence_?" gasped Remus, eyes wide.

Severus nodded and replied, "You would be correct, Lupin."

"And you…you were the one that Darcorn came after!"

"He is an old friend of the royal family," Sheen said, moving back to Amadeus' side.  "Ageless as a statue.  He wanders the forest of Hogwarts, keeping a watchful on the last of the mortal members of the royal line."

Remus blinked then turned and stared at Severus and Harry, the latter of which was grinning wryly.

"_You two?_"

"Aye, sir," said Harry.

"Siri?" asked Lupin.

Sirius blinked then exclaimed, "Oh no!  I'm no Elf.  Pure wizard here."

"Don't forget idiot," muttered Severus in a voice meant to be heard by the Animagus.  Harry sighed as his godfather turned towards his cousin with a scowl on his features but said nothing.

Sheen smiled, not acknowledging the war of glares going on between Severus and Sirius, and said, "Stay as long as you all will, at the court's pleasure.  It is ever so wonderful to have new faces here where we get them so infrequently."

"But we've already been gone for two days!" exclaimed Mika, standing up hurriedly with his cloak clutched close.  "The whole school's probably in an uproar by now!"

"No, no," said Sheen.  "Time passes differently here than upon your plane.  Here a day is an hour to you.  To your plane you have merely been gone two hours."

Amadeus scowled at his gray hair as he said, "Just beware of how long you stay here.  Too long and when you venture back onto the mortal plane, your body speeds forward to the age you would have been had you remained.  I had brown hair when I left!"

"And yet gray suits you just as well, my dear wolf," said Sheen sweetly, ruffling the thick mane.  "Though I daresay _your_ hair intrigues me…Mika, was it?"

Mika nodded and looked up towards his crop of white hair.

"Its genetic," he explained.  "My little sister has silver hair.  Oh, hell, Mischa!"

"She'll be fine," assured Harry.  "An' we'll be back before she even knew we were gone."

"Tomorrow," said Severus loudly.  "No insult to your gesture of hospitality, cousin, but we cannot remain here for too long a time.  It was late already when we left Hogwarts and shall be later still before we are done explaining our adventures.  I daresay the day after we return shall be quite the amusement."

"You mean for having been through three more days than everyone else?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded then turned and left the hall without another word.  Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Good riddance" and earned a glare from Harry's direction.  The long-haired teen snapped, "Why can't you two just forget the past?  It doesn't do anything but bring trouble!"

With that he stormed off after his father, leaving Sirius looking abashed.

"Family troubles?" whispered Amadeus to Sheen, who was looking worriedly after the two.

"If only it were that simple, love," she replied softly.


	155. Chapter 154: Goodbye Elves, Hello World

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 154 – Goodbye Elves, Hello World**

Severus stalked away from the great hall, anger in ever line.  He had not missed Sirius' comment and, despite their old rivalry, he felt a sense of loss.  It had never been his fault for the anger instilled in the other man – his cousin – who had been a thoughtless boy filled with anger.  That, matched with Severus' street-tempered mind and soul had done nothing for their relationship.

And yet it all was the fault of one man.  Septimius Snape, Severus' father and the man who had robbed him of a mother he'd barely known and Sirius of an aunt he'd adored.

An eleven-year-old Sirius, unable to reach the true culprit of his aunt's disappearance, had turned upon his cousin – who had fought back with every slur and curse he'd learned in the depths of Knockturn Alley and London.

What fools they had been…

Severus cursed and stopped, panting as though he'd run every floor of Hogwarts twice.  He then turned and slammed his fist into the unyielding wall, bruising knuckles and leaving scarlet blood spattered upon the gray stones.  Cursing again, he scowled at the wounds before lifting the hurt hand to his lips.  He sucked the welled up blood away before pulling a handkerchief from his robes and wrapping it tightly about the hand to forestall any more bleeding.

"Da?"

Severus turned and saw Harry behind him, a frown on his young features.  He stared at him for a moment, contemplating him.  For all their differences, they were alike in so many other ways – many of which Severus would rather not have had.

Harry had his scowl, his sneer, his look of righteous contempt, his height – yet his mother's gangly body and the broad shoulders that came from her side as no one of the Snape or Hart families had ever been broad-shouldered.  His temper was that a mixing of the Snape and Evans, both families that were run thick with Irish blood.  And yet there was a kindness in him, a gentleness that Severus had beheld firsthand in his mother's sweet embrace.

But most disastrously there was that largest connection between them.  Both of them, father and son, had been raised as street rats.  And at eleven years had been brought from those streets – Severus by the father who hated him and Harry by the gentle Molly Weasley.

Now Harry had found love in his best friend, something that Severus himself had found in his own.

Would he lose that love as his father had?

_No_, thought Severus sternly.  Niamh, for all her temper, was as loyal as anyone could ask.  She would never turn her back on Harry.

But would he turn _his_ on her?  Voldemort was coming closer – they all knew it.  First the sending of Tyls and then the Gauntlet, both fair warnings of what he wanted.  Harry dead – or worse, in his ranks as a loyal Death Eater – and the world upon a golden platter at his feet.

Severus wouldn't see that happen.  He would not seen the Mark he himself bore on his son's arm nor the boy he loved with all his heart and soul dead.  Voldemort would find himself hard-pressed to kill Harry with Severus against him.  Tethdaìr warrior he was not but he was an ex-Auror _and_ an ex-Death Eater (no matter how he disliked the latter).  He'd done things he'd regretted as both – most recently the slaughter during Amadeus' rescue – but to defend the child he and Lily had created?  Ah, to defend that he'd use the darkest of magicks and not hate himself for it.

It was a long tradition that Snape sons followed their father's.  Severus had been forced to follow his.

He would not force nor see his son forced to follow in his footsteps.

_Never._

"Da?" said Harry again, his frown deepening.

Severus shook himself from his thoughts and forced a smile towards the teenager.

"I'm quite alright, Harry.  Stop frowning so.  You'll earn lines on your face before you're old enough to have actually earned them."

The frown lessened but didn't fade.  Worry flickered in emerald eyes only matched by those of Sheen and Severus winced.

He knew what was worrying his son.

The night they'd returned from their rescue mission.  He wished to know why there had been blood on his father's person that night.  Severus knew it without having Niamh's help to unravel the maze that was his son's mind.  For when Harry was worried about those he cared for, he let it show.  Even more especially when one of them had been injured.

"You want to know…" Severus began.

"About that night," finished Harry with a nod.  He tilted his head slightly and asked, "What did you do?"

Severus winced, remembering.  He then sighed and threw it all onto the proverbial table.  All the blatant truth of the blood he'd spilled that night when the darkest part of his soul had been roused from the grave he'd put it in and had gone on a rampage.

"I broke Lucius' wand, back, and a few ribs.  I buried several Death Eater's by caving in the roof of a corridor.  I used the harshest curses I know to murder several Death Eater's – a few who they shall have to match the heads up for if they care to identify them.  There.  There lies every bit of blood spilled."

Severus looked into those emerald eyes, thinking he'd see disgust.  Oh, how little he knew his own son…

"Oh," said Harry.  "That's all?"

"'_That's all?'_"repeated Severus.

"Yeh."

Severus stared then burst out laughing in the next instant.  Harry snorted at him and shook his head, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"'That's all?'" said Severus again, still laughing.  "Ah, Harry, you are a blessing.  The times when you should surely be disgusted with me and turn your back on me, you give me an answer like _that_."

Harry's smile faded and he gave his father a look full of seriousness.

"I'd never turn my back on you, Da."

"Even if I went willingly to Voldemort?"

"He'd kill you for a traitor.  Hence you'd never go."

"Quite right," said Severus.  "I notice that your accent is fading again.  Much quicker than before."

Harry shrugged.  He'd noticed the fade as well.

"It only came back 'cause of the coma."

"True," said Severus, frowning as he remembered the months he'd spent without the young man before him in his life.  And without him there…it just wasn't as exciting.

Coughing, the Potion's Master said, "Well, since we won't be leaving until tomorrow, why don't we visit the library?  I know there are a few texts on the Tethdaìr lying about…"

"Any on our family?"

"History books upon the dozens.  There's a chart in the back of the library on the wall that traces the family tree."

Harry grinned and asked, "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

"I haven't the foggiest but when it finally comes we won't be here for it to find."

Harry laughed and Severus slung his arm across his son's shoulder as they headed off in the direction of the library.

* * * *

"Now, promise me you shall all be careful.  Especially you, cousins."

"Always," purred Severus, bowing in a courtly manner to Sheen and kissing her hand.  Harry rolled his eyes at his father's behavior as Sirius scoffed behind them.  He then smiled as Sheen turned towards him and grabbed his hands.

"Promise, Harry," she said, staring into his eyes with a determined look.

He smiled and said, "Can't promise anything with Voldemort after me.  But I'll try."

"Do.  And remember our talks."

"I will."

Sheen smiled then turned to Sirius, who blinked in surprise.

"And you," she said, "cousin by marriage.  Yet cousin nonetheless.  I hope those wounds you carry heal."

Sirius flushed darkly and ducked his head, muttering, "M'lady."  It was the first time Harry had seen his godfather speechless.

"And to you brave, brave wolf's."  Sheen grabbed one of Remus' hands and one of Mika's tightly.  "You I hold as dearly to my heart as my bold cousins.  Thank you both."

Remus ran his other hand through his hair as Mika ducked his head, white hair falling over his eyes.  Amadeus grinned at the two and nodded his thanks as well.

"Timeframe, m'lady," said Edrin in his soft voice.  He appeared suddenly behind the Elf Queen, more regal looking in his gilt clothing than Sheen in her simple cloth dress.  But no one could mistake him for anything but a counselor and Sheen for anything but a queen.

"Yes, yes, Edrin.  Yes.  Oh I shall miss you all.  The halls of this old place shall be empty without your faces!"

"You know we dare not stay," said Severus softly.

Sheen smiled sadly, nodding.  "Yes, dear Severus, I know.  Now go – go!  And take care!  Take care, my brave, brave men!"

Severus and Harry stepped through the portal Edrin had opened moments before, followed by Sirius.  Mika paused and looked back, his white hair moving back to reveal a scarlet orb in place of his ruined eye.  Then he turned at a touch by Remus on his shoulder and the two werewolf's stepped through the portal.

Edrin snapped his fingers and the portal closed, leaving the three of them in a great hall that was suddenly silent.

"I shall miss them," said Sheen sadly.

Amadeus frowned and took her into his arms, holding her close.

"My and I both, my love.  You and I both."

* * * *

"Where _are_ they?" exclaimed Ginny, pacing in front of the fire in Arx Serpens.  Niamh, who was sprawled on the floor nearby, didn't even lift her head.  Her eyes were closed and moving slightly underneath the lids.  As though she was searching for something…

_THEIR BACK!_

Ginny yelped as Jardin's voice echoed loudly in their heads then jumped as Niamh shot up, eyes flying open as she shrieked, "_Harry!_"

A moment later the girl was gone, rushing out into the corridor.  Ginny blinked then yelled, "Hey, wait for me!"  She shot off after the other girl, almost losing her in the halls.

The redhead paused in the entrance hall as Niamh dragged one of the main doors open and leapt down the stairs two at a time.  She jumped the last five in one leap and stumbled, recovering herself to run across the dark grounds towards four tall shadows coming out of the forest, a smaller shadowing bounding along beside them.

One of the shadows stepped ahead of the others and the small shadow that Niamh had become leapt onto it with a shriek that echoed across the grounds.

"Ah," said a voice from behind Ginny, "such happiness…"

"Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good evening, Virginia.  I see you too know of the escapades of tonight – last night I should say as it is just past midnight."

"Ni told me," explained Ginny.  "Though she didn't know what exactly they were doing."

"A rescue.  Severus!"

"Albus!" came the shout back from the dark.

Dumbledore pulled the other door open and the light in the entrance hall pooled out onto the steps.  Severus appeared, wearing dark green robes instead of his normal black.  Sirius appeared next, bounding past Ginny in his Animagus form.  Then came Remus, who was dressed in clothes that looked much neater than those he was usually in.  After him was Harry, clad in clothing that wouldn't have looked out of place in medieval times, Niamh clinging to his side and marveling at the black knee boots he was sporting.  And lastly – Mika.

Ginny gasped as she saw him and dashed forward.

"Your _eye…_"

"A gift," explained Mika, catching her hand as it drifted towards the scarlet orb that had taken the place of his wounded eye.

"Gift?  From who?"

"_That_," said Harry, overhearing them, "is something best explained in someplace beside the entrance hall.  C'mon, we've got some serious stories to tell!"

"Like where you got those _clothes_," gasped Niamh.

"That's only a little part of it, Ni…"

* * * *

Two and a half hours later, every tale had been told – with the exception of Severus' brutality and Harry's conversations with Sheen about the Tethdaìr.  Those were things that were best kept in private.

"So, we _are_ cousins!" exclaimed Mika as Harry told him, Niamh, and Ginny about the Elven family tree in the library.

"Yeh.  Really distantly but we are."

"How distantly?"

"About as distantly as me, Da, and Sheen."

"She called you 'cousin'," said Mika in confusion.

Harry nodded slowly.

"But she was _born_ centuries ago.  Before the Elves left our plane."

"Oh…well, that _does_ make a difference."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well," said Dumbledore suddenly, "it is good to have you all back safe and sound.  I trust nothing…untoward…happened."  He looked at Sirius and Severus as he said this, both of who scowled.

"Now, Albus…" began Severus.

"Surely you don't think that we…" interrupted Sirius.

The two stopped, looked at each other in startlement that quickly turned into glares.  Harry sighed and shook his head.

"You two are hopeless."

Niamh yawned suddenly, prompting Ginny and Harry himself to do the same.  Mika followed swiftly and even Severus was caught up.

"To bed," he ordered, frowning at the four of them.

Four "Yes, sir"s were mumbled in sleepy voices and the teenagers stumbled out.  Niamh leaned against Harry as Ginny clung to Mika's side.  The two boys slung their arms about each other shoulder and all four of them leaning together, they staggered down to Arx Serpens.

Jardin made an appearance as they tumbled into the deserted common room.  He fluffed up his feathers and sat on the fireplace mantle, watching them with bright eyes.  A small bundle of black feathers topped with gray appeared suddenly, tumbling on unsteady wings to land in a tumble at his feet.  Yellow eyes blinked open and the little bird righted itself, revealing a dark body fluffy with feathers and a sprinkling of gray feathers about its head.  It chirped then hopped to its father's side, cuddling up against the warm body with a soft coo.

Spoiled brat…   grumbled Jardin good-naturedly.  He then looked back at the four teenagers and found them asleep.

Mika had collapsed in front of the fire, lying on his stomach, face towards the merry flames.  Ginny curled up against him, using his back as a pillow.

Harry and Niamh hadn't even made it inside the door without collapsing.  The young wizard's legs were partially in the outside corridor, leaving the door open.  He lay on his back with Niamh lying across his chest, her head pillowed neatly on his shoulder.

Shaking his head, Jardin spread a wing and flapped it slightly.  A glow surrounded the two dark-haired teenagers and they skidded across the floor a few feet, letting the door swing closed.  Just before it did, a gray blur leapt through, padding its way across the floor.

The cat Niamh had given Severus the Christmas of the year before walked across the floor, tail flicking slightly at the end.  Yellow eyes flicked up to Jardin before the creature – simply called Gray – curled up against Harry's side and closed her eyes.

Jardin fluffed his feathers again and watched the sleeping teenagers for a moment before he took fell asleep, the little dark chick snuggled against his side.


	156. Chapter 155: An End of An Era

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner. You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the Borg. Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 155 – An End of an Era**

"Well," said Ginny with a sigh, "there goes another year."

"Mmm," mumbled Mika sleepily as he leaned his head against hers.

Ron frowned at them then sighed and asked, "So…summer plans? We can all get together at the Burrow and…"

"Sorry, Ron," interrupted Hermione. "My parents and I are going to America for the summer."

"So are my aunt and me," voiced Niamh from where she sprawled at Harry's feet. She then sighed and closed her eyes, rolling over onto her side so she could see Harry's face.

The dark-haired teen was lying limply against a raised root of the oak they all sat under. Two large raised roots created a little circle about them, blocking them from complete view if they laid down flat. Harry leaned against the largest raised root, his head tilted back and one foot thrown up onto the root he leaned against further down its length.

Niamh poked his other leg, which was nearest her, and asked, "What are your summer plans, Harry?"

The dark head tilted to the side and one green eye opened a slit.

"Visiting a cousin," came the slightly mumbled reply. "Sorry, Ron."

"S'alright," sighed Ron. "Gin'll be home, right?"

Ginny flushed and didn't look at her brother.

"Uh…"

Ron groaned as she said, "I'm spending the summer with Mika."

"Great," grumbled Ron. "Just great."

"We'll owl you," said Hermione reassuringly. "Every chance we get."

Niamh, Mika, and Ginny nodded in agreement – but Harry stared glumly ahead into the blue sky. The dark-haired girl at his feet prodded him again.

"Harry?"

"I can't promise anything," came the reply in a voice that was suddenly weary. Niamh blinked and sat up abruptly. Those words… They seemed like…

They seemed like they were more for her than Ron.

As though he was saying that he couldn't promise anything to her.

"Harry," she breathed, sitting up.

The green eyes opened wide and stared deep into hers. Abruptly Niamh felt her mental walls threatened…and that threat had the presence of Harry. He was shoving at her with all his will, trying to tell her something he couldn't say aloud even to her.

He didn't have the powers that she did but his will was strong and if he kept battering at her walls like he was, they would break.

Niamh released them with a thought and gasped at what flowed into her mind. Pure sorrow and grief wrenched at her heart and soul, nearly threatening to tear her apart in their potency. Love came after that, love so strong that it set her heart to beating wildly against her ribs. Then there was a single thought that caused her wildly beating heart to plummet to her feet.

_I can't love you_, said Harry's voice in her head. _I can't and it hurts – but if Voldemort knew…if **he** knew… I would **die** if you were killed by him. And I would **kill** every soul that had a part in your death._

Niamh felt tears on her cheeks and heard the worried voices of her friends dimly in her ears. But she pushed their voices away and clung to the heart-broken voice that was Harry's.

_I can't love you_, repeated Harry. _If I do, he'll use you against me. I know it. I'm so sorry, Ni. Forgive me. Please, please, **please** forgive me. I…I…_

The voice trailed away and Niamh blinked eyes that had lost sight of the world around her. She saw Hermione's worried face out of the corner of her eye then she turned and looked at Harry. His face was inches from hers and his eyes…

"Windows to the soul," whispered Niamh, staring into those pools of emerald green. She saw – and felt – the pain his own words were causing him. He loved her more than anything – perhaps more than she deserved.

And he was afraid for her. Because his presence anyway near her put her in danger. It already _had_ put her in danger.

But he wouldn't allow it to do so again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gripping her hands tightly with his own. Niamh clung to those hands, feeling the scars that were on them and the thin bones underneath. She saw tears on his face through her own and shock went through her.

It was the first time she'd seen tears on his face.

Sorrow and pain had always been travelers upon those lean lines but _tears?_ Not even when Cedric had died had there been tears. Nor Tyls.

At least there had been none in her presence.

It showed that her friend, her dearest friend that she loved so much, was not as strong as he seemed. He had ways past his defenses that struck at his very heart.

"Forgive me," whispered Harry, leaning closer. He pressed a feverish kiss on her lips then pulled away from her – _forced himself away from her._

Niamh watched with dull eyes and a numb heart as he turned and ran towards the castle.

"Niamh?" said Ginny softly, touching her arm.

Niamh turned and saw worried brown eyes before she choked and threw herself upon the younger girl, sobbing fit to break her heart. Ginny clutched her close and cast a confused look at those around her. Ron stared back dumbly while Hermione gently patted the distraught girl's back.

Mika stared off in the direction where Harry had gone, the scarlet Elven eye staring blankly. But his real eye was narrowed and fierce.

He intended to have a talk with the other Slytherin.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that scene this morning about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Harry rolling onto his side and burying his face in his pillow.

Mika snarled – a low, vicious sound that came from the wolf and not the human – and lunged forward. He jerked the pillow away and shoved the dark-haired boy off the other side of the bed.

"You will talk about it, damnit!" he shouted angrily.

Harry fell with a startled yelp then shot back up, anger flashing in his eyes. Mika saw a swirling of black in them but he ignored it as his temper was raised and with that temper, the wolf reared its own head. His eyes burned and he knew somehow that his real eye was now a dark, burnished amber.

They glared at each other for a long time over the bed, muscles taut as wires and ready to fight. Draco, who watched from the doorway, felt as though he was watching a battle between two matched opponents. For anyone else to have stared Mika down, he'd have said the newly made werewolf would have won. But against _Harry?_ Against that impassioned green stare and the body made hard by years on the streets (not to mention the power over fire) he doubted even the wolfen Mika could win.

Especially since there was a sense of something dark and violent within the teenager who had long ago earned the name Lord Hex. Draco did not want to be around when someone triggered that dark force and it revealed itself in a burst of violent glory.

Just when he thought they would launch themselves at each other, the anger in the gemstone eyes vanished and Harry sank bonelessly onto his bed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked wearily.

Mika scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to know what you said to Niamh. AND CLOSE THAT DOOR, MALFOY!"

Draco jumped and stared like a deer caught by a pack of wolves. That was what he felt like when that dark amber eye and its scarlet twin turned to glower at him. Like a deer frozen in the path of a wolf…

Stepping forward, he closed the door behind him and fidgeted nervously. To be locked in a room with these two when they seemed so on edge was not his idea of a good day. Especially since he was only a wizard and they…they had always seemed to be so much _more_.

"Thank you," growled Mika. "Now, tell me, Harry."

The dark head turned away and Harry mumbled, "I can't love her, Mik."

Mika's expression turned dark with rage while Draco took a nervous step back. _Potter and **O'Feir**?_ He thought in blatant shock.

"And why not? Its no different than me and Gin. The Ministry'll likely get its knickers in a twist about _us_."

"It _is_ different!" shouted Harry, looking up with an abruptly open gaze. "_Voldemort_ makes it different!"

"Hell to Voldemort!"

"_He nearly **killed** her. Because of **me**!_" Harry choked and sank his head into his hands, gasping, "She nearly _died_ because of _me_."

"And I became a werewolf because of you," snarled Mika. "Cedric died because of you. _Tyls_ died because of you and _came back_ because of you. _Your father_ was _injured_ because of you…"

Draco stilled at the last one.

"_Holy hell_," he gasped. "You…Harry…_Snape?_"

Mika turned towards him with a wolfish snarl and spat, "One word to your father, Malfoy, and I will _rip you apart._ Understand?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"I couldn't trust you then," came the sullen reply. "Not when you first asked. I can now. Mik, I…"

"Don't."

Harry paled then ducked his head, nodding slightly.

"I know I hurt Niamh," he whispered. "But I didn't mean to. I didn't _want_ to. But…her being near me…she'll get hurt. _Again._ I don't want that to happen. I won't _let_ that happen. I – I love her too much."

Draco flushed slightly, embarrassed by being present to this sullen confession.

Mika scowled at his friend, the dark amber still in his eye.

"But you _did_ hurt her. I may not love her like I do Gin but I do _love_ her. And I'll never forgive you for hurting her."

"Neither will I," choked Harry. "Neither will I…"

Mika and Draco stood silently as Harry's shoulders shook slightly. And the blonde Slytherin knew at once that the boy who had beaten him up then befriended him was not as impenetrable as he perceived.

* * *

"See you next year!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Bye! Goodbye!"

"Where _is_ he?" demanded Ginny, glaring about the train platform. Mika stood behind her and Mischa was beside the redhead. Ginny had an arm about the younger girl who still had her left arm in a sling.

"He might not come," said Mika softly.

"After what you did to him?" growled Draco, glaring at the werewolf. "I seriously doubt it, Davids."

"How _dare_ you…"

"No!" snapped Draco. "How dare _you?_ You stripped all of his defenses away and left him bare as a bone. Did you really expect him to show his face after _that_?"

"You don't understand anything, Malfoy."

"Don't I? I was there, wasn't I? I think I understand plenty. You're a bastard for that, Davids. And although I don't count you for a friend, Harry _is_ my friend. Do that to him again and I swear that you'll regret it."

"Stop it, both of you," hissed Ginny. "Mika…Malfoy…_Draco!_ Fighting with each other won't help anything!"

Mika scowled and Draco sneered at him. But he turned towards Ginny and bowed his sleek blonde head.

"I apologize," he said softly. He was more at ease talking with her than he was with Mika. Even though their families had a feud between them, there had never been bloodshed between them.

Between the Malfoy's and the Moody's there had been plenty of blood shed.

Mika glared at him as Draco bowed again to Ginny before he turned and walked off down the platform towards the scarlet train. Mischa stared after him, her eyes filled with adoration. Her older brother saw it and pounced.

"Don't even, Cha," he growled.

"Why not?" whined the eleven-year-old. "He's right! You shouldn't hurt Harry!"

The silver-haired girl wrenched herself away from Ginny and ran after the blonde, causing Mika to blurt out a number of curses that would have gotten him two weeks of detention from McGonagall had she heard. Ginny frowned at him and said blandly, "She had a point."

"Not you too!"

"Niamh told me what he said," growled the redhead. "And this is between _them_, Mik. Stay out of it. Or I'll put a snake in your bed."

She spun away from him, long red hair swinging behind her, and strode off. Leaving the white-haired werewolf to stand alone on the platform.

"_Hell!_" he snapped before starting after her.

In the trees around the platform, Harry sat numbly on the back of the Darcorn. A knapsack was strapped tightly to his back and two more hung from a sling that had been fashioned over the dark unicorns hindquarters.

The Darcorn shifted, tossing its dark head and turned to look at him with one luminous eye. Harry patted the dark neck and said, "I only want to see them off. Then we can go."

With a snort of consent, the Darcorn lowers its head and nibbled at the grass beneath its plate-sized hooves. Harry leaned back to keep his balance on the broad back, his sharp eyes scouring the platform below him. He saw the argument between Mika and Draco and knew that it was about the earlier argument in Arx Serpens.

Then he spotted Hermione and Ron walking together with Neville and Amanda trailing along behind them. And further behind them was a down-trodden looking Niamh walking with Thomas.

Harry felt a surge of anger as he saw the other boy's arm thrown across her shoulders then shook himself. He had no right to think like that. He'd given up that right when he'd told he couldn't love her.

Pain welled in his chest and he felt his eyes prickle with tears. Gently nudging the Darcorn with his knees, he whispered, "Let's go."

The dark unicorn nickered and turned, trotting off into the forest. Harry never saw Niamh lift her head and look towards the spot where he had been gazing down at her the moment before.

"Something wrong?" asked Thomas as the girl stopped.

"No," replied Niamh softly, knowing that Harry had been watching her. "Nothing's wrong, Tom. I'm just so tired…"

"I know," said Thomas, having heard all about what had happened from Amanda, who had heard it from Ginny.

Niamh looked at him and smiled gently.

"You're a good friend, Tom."

"I try."

"Thank you."

Thomas smiled and Niamh started to walk again, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the spot where Harry had watched her.

_I'm not giving up_, she swore then and there. _Your mine, Harry, and I won't give you up that easily. Voldemort or no Voldemort._

Then she stepped onto the train and left Hogwarts – and Harry – behind for another year.

_End Part 6_


	157. PART 7 :: Chapter 156: The Beginning of

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner. You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the Borg. Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 156 – The Beginning of the End**

"Hello again, Hogwarts," said Niamh as she stepped down from the horseless carriage. She smiled wanly at the castle then stepped aside so Hermione could get out of the carriage. Mika, Mischa, Ginny, and Amanda clambered out of the carriage that came up behind them as Ron and Neville followed Hermione out.

Draco pause at the top of the stairs and looked down at her with an open gray gaze. Niamh caught his glance and saw the question in it. She'd given up her feud with the blonde Slytherin over the summer and had sent him a letter telling her so. He'd written back saying that he was not surprised by it and would do his best to act civil.

The question in those gray eyes was one about Harry – which was the only reason Niamh had given up their feud. The green-eyed Slytherin had befriended the blonde and she had to accept that.

That was the only thing that she could accept.

_I don't know where he is_, she said mentally to the blonde, who just nodded.

_Ah well…_ came the response and then he was gone.

Niamh sighed and started up the steps with Hermione on one side of her and Mika on the other, everyone else following at the rear. The werewolf touched her arm and she turned to stare into the one red and one brown eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Niamh smiled and replied, "Fine, Mik. Did…did you hear from Harry over the summer?"

"Not a word. Jardin stayed here in the Owlery, I think. Ask him."

I don't know a thing. 

Niamh looked up and saw the raven perched on the head of a stone gargoyle that loomed from the side of the castle. A smaller black bird with gray about its head and another that was as black as Jardin perched near him.

_Your chicks?_ She inquired.

Two of them, replied Jardin. Brutus and Bartholomew. As to the matter of Harry…he's not on this plane anymore. Hasn't been all summer. 

_You mean…_

He's on the Elven plane, youngling. 

Niamh sighed and shook her head. Would Harry even be returning for their seventh year?

* * *

"Aunt Shee, let me go!"

"Sheen, love, let the poor boy go. He'll miss the Sorting and the Feast if you don't."

"But, Dues, love, I don't want him to go…"

"He's got to. Now come here and let him be."

Amadeus pried Sheen away from Harry, who stepped away from them. He had spent all summer in the Elven court, learning all he could from the Elven Tethdaìr and the five Masters of War who resided there. Tylwys and Marlan, the two Tethdaìr he had learned the most from, stood nearby. Their hands were where they always were, resting lightly on the curved scimitars belted at their hips. Harry had had to learn how to use the scimitar in his training with them (as they preferred them to other blades) while the rest of the Tethdaìr had taught him the use of the heavy broadsword, the semi-heavy long sword, the light short sword, the lightning quick rapier, and even the use of throwing daggers.

Magic had been the other half of his training there and he'd refined his power over fire, as well as the sprinkling talent for wandless magic that he had. He'd found that it needed anger to fuel itself so it was mildly useless unless he was in the middle of a battle.

"I shall miss you," said Sheen, looking at him sadly.

Harry smiled at her, his face exactly the same as it had been when he'd arrived though the time difference between the planes.

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Shee." He'd begun calling her than a week after he had arrived, claiming that 'cousin' felt too impersonal for his tastes. "And you, Amadeus."

"Aye, you rampaging pup," said the gray-haired werewolf in a genial tone, offering him a scarred hand. "I'll indeed miss you. You'll have to come back someday and have another match with me. And bring that friend Ron of yours. I'd like to play him."

Harry grinned as he took the offered hand. While his days had been spent learning magic and war, his nights had been spent conversing with Sheen and having impromptu chess matches with Amadeus. Although the day was fun, the night was much more enjoyable within familiar company and more menial chat.

Tylwys stepped forward suddenly, a smile on his handsome face. His plain brown hair was plastered to his forehead from the helmet he held tucked under one arm. With the other, he undid the straps that tied his scimitar to his belt and held it out towards Harry.

"Here."

"No," said Harry, eying the sword in awe. "Tylwys, I couldn't…"

"You can and will," replied the Tethdaìr warrior. "I am honored to have been able to teach you, Harry."

"You and I both," said Harry, as he gingerly took the sword. He fingered the worn hilt then blinked as Marlan stepped forward, his flaming red hair plastered to his forehead from his own helmet.

The other Tethdaìr warrior did not give him a weapon but a small medallion. Harry blinked as he recognized the Elven rune for loyalty – a rune that he bore on his own arm from the Gauntlet of Aerilsed. The runes themselves were now completely visible, black against his pale skin but hidden by the shirt he currently wore. They'd appeared the moment his training had begun and had remained. Sheen said it showed that the Gauntlet had allied itself with him rather than simply being a part of him.

The Dark runes disturbed him still but the four Light ones overpowered the other six.

"Thank you, Marlan," he said, grinning at the slightly taller warrior.

Marlan smiled slightly and said, in his unusually soft voice, "Stay strong. And always remain loyal to what you believe in."

"I will," swore Harry. He pulled the silver chain over his head, carefully pulling his braid out from under it, before he tucked it under his shirt. It clanged lightly against the basilisk pendant Ginny had given him so long ago.

The Darcorn, standing in the middle of the great hall with Harry's belongings strapped to his back, stomped a hoof and snorted. Harry turned towards him slightly and nodded before saying, "Guess that's my cue…"

Sheen smiled and came forward to hug him once more before she stepped back into Amadeus' arms. The werewolf and the two Tethdaìr warriors simply nodded and Harry returned it before he slung a knapsack over his shoulder. He then walked over to the Darcorn and grabbed a fistful of mane, pulling himself up onto the broad back.

The Darcorn danced for a moment before it reared and charged into the glowing archway that had appeared. Harry waved once before he and the dark unicorn vanished.

* * *

The Sorting was over and the Feast had just begun when Harry walked into the Great Hall. Every eye stared as he walked in, the soles of his books resounding loudly in the sudden quiet. He ignored the whispers that went up as he passed, knowing full well that it was his medieval style clothes and the long sword that hung at his hip that was the main part of these whispering.

His braid streaming behind him, he walked down to where his friends sat and calmly sat in the empty seat there. He looked up at Dumbledore and nodded and look towards his wide-eyed father and smiling.

Dumbledore finally stood and looked at him over his half-moon glasses with frowning eyes.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, nodding slightly. He then smiled at his friends, who were staring at him, before he asked, "Gin, can you pass the rolls?"

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks."

Harry piled food onto his plate then dug into it with nearly same gusto as Ron. Niamh blinked at him from across the table while Draco further down began to crack up.

"So," said Mika finally as conversation began to pick up around the hall, "where've you been?"

"Elven plane," came the reply around a mouthful of chicken.

"Is that real?" gasped Mischa, staring at the long sword Harry had laid across the bench.

"Yep."

"Can I see it?"

"No," said Harry and Mika at once. The silver-haired girl frowned and pouted. She then jumped up and down as Draco got up from his seat and walked towards them.

The blonde leaned across the table and said, "Good to have you back, Harry. Nice sword by the way."

"Thanks," said Harry. He then cast the blonde a frowning glance and asked, "How's your father?" He'd learned from Sheen that Remus had bit the elder Malfoy during Amadeus' rescue.

Draco's eyes darkened to slate-gray and he growled, "Brooding and pissed off."

"Ministry know?"

"Not yet. He's been a right bastard about it all summer."

"Sorry about that."

Draco shrugged.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked. "And know he leaves Mother and me alone for the most part. Stays alone in his study and broods for hours."

"That's good," said Harry.

"Right. How are you, Mischa?"

The silver-haired second year blushed as Mika's face darkened with anger.

"F-fine," she stammered.

Draco smiled a smile that showed all his teeth and said, "That's good. Well, see you all later."

He walked back to his seat with a smirk as Mika's face darkened even further. Harry noted this and looked at the werewolf.

"He's bating you and you know it."

"And its _working_," growled Mika. His normal eye began to turn from brown to amber and Harry clamped a hand down on his friend's arm.

"_No_," he said sharply. "Death Eater's are one thing, Draco's another. He's not an enemy."

"Maybe not to _you_. He is to _me_."

"So says the boy who's not his father's son," spat Mischa, glaring at her older brother. Mika glared right back and Harry suddenly felt like getting out of the middle of this confrontation.

"Oookay. I'm going to leave now."

"But the Feast hasn't ended…" began Ginny, only to be cut off by Harry's wry grin.

"Don't worry," he said lightly. "I'll be fine, you'll see." With that he strode out of the Hall, braid flopping behind him.

Niamh stared after him and felt her heart plummet from her knees to her toes.

"He didn't even look at me…"

"Oh, Ni," said Ginny sadly as Mika scowled.

* * *

_Have to ignore her. Have to get her out of my mind…_

Harder than it first appears, isn't it? 

"Jar!" exclaimed Harry happily as the raven flew past him in the corridor. Jardin turned back and Harry offered him his arm. "I've missed you."

As have I. You still love her. 

Harry turned his face away from the bird and snarled, "That's none of your business…"

I don't need to pry into your thoughts to know it, Harry, said Jardin sternly. Its in the way you do everything. The way you deliberately turn away from her, keep your eyes off her, even keeping her out of yours thoughts. But it won't work forever. She'll get in somehow. 

"I won't put her in danger."

She is in danger by simply being in this school with you. She has been in danger since _day one_. As have all of us. 

"I _love_ her, Jar."

I know that, said the raven. And she loves you as well. But pushing her away…that is not the answer to keeping her safe, Harry. 

"I don't know another one."

Then perhaps we should put our heads together and consider one. Lovely sword, by the way. Elven? 

Harry just nodded and continued down into the dungeons towards Arx Serpens. He figured his bags were already in his dorm and he needed to get the weaponry stored in them out of the way before it found its way into the wrong hands.

Jardin caught that thought and blinked.

Weaponry? Is that what the White Queen has been teaching you? 

"Yes."

Not dangerous weaponry, I hope. 

"They've all got blades. I think there may be an axe in there somewhere…"

Say no more. I don't want to know what things you have in those bags of yours. The less I can be interrogated about if they are found. 

"Nothing was said about me walking into the Hall with a sword at my hip," shot Harry.

Wait, shot Jardin back smugly.

Harry scowled at him then said something in Parseltongue to the entrance to Arx Serpens. He'd discovered at the end of last year that it opened that way and had told Ginny about it.

The doorway opened and he stepped into the common room, his eyes straying over to the Hexer's Corner. Then he strode across to the door to the boys dormitories and went into his own.

Jardin took up a perch on the headboard of his bed as Harry began to unpack, hiding away what needed to be hidden . When he finished, he collapsed onto his bed, drew the curtains around it, and fell asleep.


	158. Chapter 157: Of Arrivals and General Dis

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 157 – Of Arrivals and General Dissonance**

"Albus, you cannot be serious!"

Harry blinked and stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. He pulled his invisibility cloak tighter about himself and crept forward slowly. It was just after midnight and he, being unable to sleep, had decided to roam the empty hallways of the castle.

Standing in the entrance hall were his father and Dumbledore – as though they were waiting there for someone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "he is the best that we can get. And you know Rebecca has volunteered to return to her Auror duties."

"Why not Lupin? Damnit, old man, he's a far cry safer!"

"For the students or for you?"

"_Both!_" shouted Severus.

Harry frowned and wondered who they were talking about. There weren't many people who could bring his father to such a distracted state and whoever they were talking about had definitely done that.

As though some higher power had sensed his wondering thoughts, the main doors flew open the moment he'd thought them. A tall figure wrapped in a dark traveling cloak entered, striding purposefully forward. Only a few feet away from Dumbledore and Severus, pale hands came up to throw back the deep hood. A lean, handsome face framed by long white-blonde hair was revealed – a face that reminded Harry slightly of Draco.

Black eyes bored deep into the black one's that matched them shade for shade and the blonde man smirked.

"Well, well," he said. "Hello, big brother."

_What?!_ thought Harry.

"Etienne," said Severus. One of his hands shook nervously and he clenched it tight. "Safely returned from France, I see."

"No thanks to you," snarled Etienne. He then looked at Dumbledore and said, "Sorry I'm late, headmaster. Floo traffic was blocked and I had to fly through a snowstorm to get to the train station."

"Quite alright, I assure you," said Dumbledore cheerily. "If you'll come this way I'll show you the rooms where you'll be lodging."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Severus watched them as they walked off then he turned, took five long steps, and ripped the invisibility cloak off of his son. Harry blinked and gaped at him.

"You heard, I suppose?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "Sorry…"

Severus held up a hand to still any apology.

"It had to come up at some point in time."

"Oh. Uh…who is he?"

"My half-brother, the son of my father's mistress. He'll be the new Defense professor in Rebecca's place."

Severus frowned at the still open doors and moved to close them. When he had barred them shut, he turned back towards Harry.

"So," said the teen, "she left?"

"Back to the Auror's. Said she felt it was her 'duty.'"

"Oh. He doesn't like you, does he?"

"Etienne?"

"Yeah."

"So it would seem. The years _do_ drive people apart. Now come. I want to know everything that happened over the summer."

Harry nodded and started to follow Severus towards the dungeons. He barely caught the man's last sentence.

"And I wish to know what you said to Niamh last year."

* * *

"You don't approve."

"Of our queenly cousin teaching you to fight? No. Of her allowing you to bring several scores of Elven weaponry back to this plane? Twice no. Of you telling Niamh that it is too dangerous for the two of you to be together? _Thrice no!_"

"I won't put her in danger," growled Harry, glaring. Why couldn't anyone _understand?_

Severus gave him a somber look and sighed.

"I understand, I do. I tried my best to keep your mother from finding out about my Mark. As you know, it didn't work."

"Your saying that my trying to keep Ni out of trouble won't help. That she'll get into it anyway."

"_No_," said Severus. "I am _not_ saying that. I am saying that trouble will come to her no matter what. She lives in this very school, in your own House, and is well known as being one of your best friends."

Harry frowned darkly. His father was throwing Jardin's words back at him.

"I won't let her get hurt."

Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Harry…it is _never_ as simple as that."

"I'll make it simple."

"Don't be as stubborn as your mother!"

Harry scowled and snapped, "I'll be as stubborn as I want to be!"

"Not in this," begged Severus. "Please, Harry, don't be stubborn in this. Don't make the same mistake I did. _I_ kept secrets from your mother and it pushed her away from me. I don't want you to make that same mistake with Niamh."

"I'm not."

"You sure as Hell are! Damnit, Harry, are you that blind?"

"I won't put her in danger," repeated Harry, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his father a defiant look.

Severus glared at him for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"Very well," he said. "_Very well!_ Do as you wish! Push Niamh and all of your friends away! Be as lonely and miserable as _I_ was once. Go on! Be _me._ Do exactly as every Snape son as done for hundreds of years. _Follow in your father's footsteps!_ Follow and _be miserable!_"

Harry paled slightly but he stood his ground, defiance and all. But Severus' words had struck home. He knew what path his father had been forced to follow – the path to the Death Eater's and the misery that followed _it_.

He would never be taken to Voldemort as his father had…but following him into the miserable existence he'd had after Lily had left him. _That_ he could do.

But did he want to?

_No._

He didn't _want_ that life. That misery of living so alone for so many years.

But if it meant Niamh's life and the lives of his friends…

If it meant _that_, he'd live that life of misery for all eternity.

**Author's Note**

I apologize for the shortness. My brain died. And the muses are working on the next page for my webcomic. Neh.

Oh yeah, and if you don't know Etienne, go read Brother Mine.


	159. Chapter 158: Conversations of Random Ele

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 158 – Conversations of Random Elegance**

"Question."

"Fire away," said Harry, not looking up at the speaker.  He was lying underneath the oak tree he and his friends had all sat under at the end of the previous year, arms behind his head and his long legs slung up on one of the upraised roots.  His green eyes were focused on the clear blue sky and green leaves above him.

"Okay," said Draco, sitting down on the root that arched up behind the dark head on the ground.  "I did some calculating after I heard the full story about this Elven plane thing."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"O'Feir."

Harry's eyes darted towards him.

"And here I thought you two didn't like each other.  Have we become friends since I left?"

"Friends," said Draco sternly, "not anything else.  Even I can see that she loves you."

There was a silence from the prostrate form on the ground then, "I know."

"Speaking of that, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?  Do you know how many men would kill to have a woman like that?"

"With me, Draco, she's liable to be the one to _get_ killed."

"Ah.  So that's your worry…"

"Yeah," said Harry softly.  "Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

Draco shook his head sadly as Harry deliberately changed the subject.  But he complied with the change anyway.

"Okay.  I heard that you spent all summer – that's two months – on the Elven plane.  And that time there moves much slower than ours.  An day there is only an hour here."

"Correct."

"So…according to my calculations, if you spent two months there – that's 60 days – and you multiply _that_ by 24 hours in a day and then 360 days a year…"

"Get to the point, Draco."

Draco glared and snapped, "I'm getting there, I'm getting there!"

Harry just looked at him and the blonde sighed.

"If my calculations are correct, you are now four years older than the rest of us.  Which makes you twenty-one years old," finished Draco.

"Well, Mione's a year older than the rest of us from her Time Turner in third year.  No, wait, I think she may have used it during fourth too…"

"Two years is nothing next to four years, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and looked at the sky far above them.

"Why does it matter?"

"Hmm, well, I don't know…  Maybe it's the fact that you are now a full-fledged wizard according to Ministry laws and there is no longer a watch on you in the Muggle world."

"I forgot about that…" murmured Harry.

"Damnit!" shouted Draco.  "Will you _listen_ to me for five seconds?"

"I think you need longer than that, Draco."

Draco glared at the other wizard.

"Quite being an ass and listen to me for once."

"I _am_ listening."

Draco snorted then sighed.

"Look," he said.  "I just figured this out and I'll tell you one thing, its rather disturbing to know that there is a twenty-one-year-old wizard – elf – whatever the hell you are – running around Hogwarts with odd notions about love in his head!"

"I have no odd notions about love, thank you very much."

"Sure fooled me.  O'Feir loves you.  And what do you do?  You push her away.  Push her away because you think – _think_ – she may get hurt."

"She _will_ get hurt…" began Harry softly.

"_We all get hurt sometimes!_" shouted Draco.  "You and I know that better than most, don't we?"

There was silence from the figure at his feet.

"Potter…" began Draco, feeling as though he'd struck some cord he shouldn't have.

"Its Snape," whispered Harry, eyes closed.

Draco blinked and stared.

"_What?_"

"Snape, Draco," repeated Harry, opening his eyes.  "My name is Snape, not Potter.  Get it right, won't you?"

"Sure.  Shall I call you that when we're alone or in public?"

"Oh, Draco, I didn't know our relationship had gone far enough for us to be _alone_."

Draco glared at the dark head at his feet and debated kicking it.  Then he just laughed and said, "You have a sick, sick mind."

Harry grinned and sat up, throwing the long braid he still wore his hair in over his shoulder.  He then turned towards the blonde and said, "I know.  And don't worry about me.  I've got everything figured out."

"Except for the matter of O'Feir."

"Can't we _stop_ talking about that?"

"You do know you're an idiot, don't you?"

"Yes, Draco," sighed Harry as he rose to his feet, brushing grass from his pants.  "I know that I'm an idiot."

"Good.  Now…"

"But that won't change my mind about my decision."

Draco scowled and said, "Bastard."

"Yep."

"Merlin, you're an ass."

"Thank you."

"Can't I insult you without you agreeing with me?" cried Draco, shaking his fists at the dark-haired boy – no, man.

Harry just grinned annoyingly and replied, "Now why would I let you do that?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

They fell into a companionable silence as they walked away from the oak tree towards the castle.

Abruptly, Draco stopped on the steps and looked up at a window above them.  Harry paused a few steps further up and turned to look quizzically back at him.

"Draco?"

The blonde lowered his head and looked at Harry, who had one elegant eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"Just…remembering," said Draco softly.  "I trust you remember that window?"

Harry frowned and stepped back so he was on the same step as the shorter blonde.  He looked up at the window and a sudden image of a much younger Draco peering down at him flashed through his mind.

"Oh.  That window."

"After the Quidditch match.  What was it?"

"Gryff's versus us.  I remember standing just here and wondering where you were."

"And then…"

"Then you threw Hedwig out the window," finished Harry.

Draco looked at the tall wizard standing beside him, feeling fully shameful for what he'd done.  He hadn't then, those five years ago when he killed the snowy owl and threw her from the window.  But he did now.

"Harry…"

"I got revenge for that murder," said Harry softly, his eyes on the window.  "And I forgave you."

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm sorry for the pounding I gave you.  Wait…no, I'm not."

"Oh," said Draco sarcastically, "make me feel loved."

Harry chuckled and slung an arm about the shorter wizard's shoulder, ushering him up the stairs into the castle.

"I'm not," he said truthfully.  "You _were_ a right bastard then, you know."

"I remember.  And I hated you."

"Well, I hated you too."

"Yeah, I remember the feel of your fists against my face.  It wasn't a nice feeling, y'know."

"Hey, I'm a street rat.  What did you expect me to do?"

"Hex me?" offered Draco, causing Harry to laugh.

"No way.  I may be the infamous Lord Hex but I still prefer hand to hand fighting to duels.  Just comes from…"

"Being a street rat," interrupted Draco.  "Yeah, I know, I know."

Harry just grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Bastard."

"Stop shouting my parentage from the rooftops, will you?"

"Oh.  Sorry."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Really, I am!"

"Riiiight."

"Shut up, Potter."

"As you will, Malfoy."

**Author's Notes**

Thank you Watcher Tale Neith for pointing out the age difference!  I knew there would be one but I suck at math and couldn't figure out how to figure it out.

I hope this chapter explained the matter fully.


	160. Chapter 159: Darcorn's and Sob Stories

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 159 – Darcorn's and Sob Stories**

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Etienne Daladier and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."

Harry propped his chin on one fist and narrowed his eyes at the new professor as the man began to call the roll. He tried to see similarities between this blonde man who reminded him of the Malfoy's and his father besides their equally dark eyes.

They were both tall, although his father was the taller of the pair by three inches. Both almost painfully slender although his father had a wiry thinness to him and Etienne was thin as a broomstick. And they both had that damned hawkish nose.

"Mister Potter?"

And that damned hiss when they said his name.

"Here," replied Harry lazily.

Professor Daladier frowned at him then continued calling the roll. When he was finished, he dropped the book he'd been reading from onto the desk with a loud thump.

"Now that we've got that out of the way we can get down to business. This year we shall begin by studying major Dark creatures. Beginning with the Darcorn."

Harry's back stiffened and Mika cast him a warning glower. Niamh looked up from her seat directly in front of the two of them and silently said, _Please don't do anything stupid, Harry._

_Stupid?_ Repeated Harry incredulously.

_With the Darcorn, you're always doing something stupid._

"She has a point," hissed Mika in his ear.

"Shut up," growled Harry, waving the werewolf away.

"Mister Potter?"

"Sir?"

Professor Daladier smiled grimly (a smile that Harry noted was nearly the same as his father's) and said, "Would you like to tell the class a little about the Darcorn?"

Harry cackled mentally and saw Niamh roll her eyes.

"Certainly, professor. Darcorn's are essentially Dark unicorns – or so they say. They actually got that name because of their black coloring and their twisted horns, which gives an aura of evil."

"Very good, Mister Potter," said Professor Daladier. "Five points to Slytherin. And please refrain from talking without permission in my class from now on."

"Yes, sir."

Daladier nodded then turned towards the class, leaning back against his desk, hands resting on either side of him.

"Mister Potter is quite correct – the Darcorn is essentially not a Dark creature. You may all be asking yourselves why then we would study it in this class. The answer is because it is noted as a Dark creature in the Ministry registry and therefore is one in their eyes. Any questions?"

No hands raised up and Daladier's dark eyes glittered.

"Very good!" he said cheerily. "Now does anyone else know something about Darcorn's?"

On the other side of the room, Draco raised his hand tentatively. Harry frowned at him then remembered in their third year that his boggart had turned into a Darcorn. He should ask why that was if he could remember.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Aren't they supposedly connected to the High Elves?"

Harry's back stiffened again and beside him Mika shifted in his chair as though he was going to throw himself across the room at the blonde.

"So legends say, Mister Malfoy," replied Daladier with a smile. "There are many who say that the High Elves themselves never existed and were simply made up. But as I heard of the events that happened here last year to two of the students in the very classroom, I suppose that the High Elves _did_ exist."

Daladier turned and fixed Niamh with his dark gaze.

"Is it not true that you were possessed by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed, Miss O'Feir?"

Niamh looked up in shock then slowly nodded.

"Yes, sir," she said slowly, her eyes halfway closing as the phantom-feeling of the Gauntlet drawing life from her body went slithering through her. She rubbed her right arm and felt a pang of mixed sorrow and regret come from Harry.

Daladier nodded, seemingly unknowing of Niamh's discomfort, and looked at Harry.

"And you wore the Gauntlet as well, correct, Mister Potter?"

"Yes," replied Harry shortly. He now wore its Dark runes openly on his right arm because of it.

"I see. Some of you are probably wondering what the Gauntlet worn by Mister Potter and Miss O'Feir has to do with the High Elves. The answer is it has everything to do with them. They created it but Dark Magick was used in its creation and therefore made it evil. It is said that it took the lives of many Elves before they finally managed to contain it and safely lock it away."

Amanda raised her hand slowly and Daladier nodded at her.

"Yes?"

"But, sir," said Amanda slowly, "how does this Gauntlet prove the existence of the High Elves?"

"Because no wizard, Dark or Light, would have created such an object. Nor have the power to," replied Daladier.

The bell then rang and he called after the class as they left, "Find all information you can for me on Darcorn's for our next class and be prepared for a discussion!"

"Niamh, are you okay?" asked Mika as he trotted to catch up with the dark-haired girl, who had been the first one out of the classroom.

Niamh just looked up at him with pained eyes and started to say something but was interrupted.

"Ni?"

Mika turned to glare at Harry as Niamh stiffened then slowly turned to stare at him. Tears pooled in her eyes and she rushed across the space between them, throwing herself into his arms.

"Harry…Harry…" she gasped, clutching at his shirt.

"Shh," whispered Harry, hugging her. "He didn't know, Ni."

"No one should have told him! _No one!_"

"I know, I know…"

"Mister Potter?"

Harry turned and saw Daladier standing in the classroom doorway looking at them. His dark eyes were focused on Niamh as he asked, "Is Miss O'Feir alright?"

"She's fine," growled Harry, narrowing his eyes at the man. He wanted to know who had told the new professor about the Gauntlet. Whoever it was should have known that Niamh wouldn't have a good reaction to being reminded of it!

"Are you certain?"

"_Yes_."

Daladier frowned at him then nodded and disappeared back into the classroom. Harry continued to glare after him, his arms tightening protectively about the still sobbing Niamh.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he turned his head to see Draco standing there.

"Is she okay?" asked the blonde.

Harry frowned and looked down at the dark-haired girl for a long moment. He then looked back at his friend and replied, "I don't know."

* * *

"Here."

Niamh blinked and looked up through reddened eyes to see Harry standing over her, a steaming mug held out towards her. She smiled slightly and gratefully took the mug, cupping it in her hands and blowing gently on the hot chocolate inside, shifting her position so her legs were tucked underneath her.

Harry sank down onto the couch beside her, his thigh touching her knee. Niamh was suddenly hyperaware of him and by the way he quickly moved his leg, the same was with him. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at him and saw that his lean face was strained.

_He still cares_, she thought to herself, feeling joy swell up from inside her.

Harry coughed softly and mumbled, "You okay?"

Niamh sipped her hot chocolate then slowly let the mug fall to rest in her lap.

"No," she replied softly. She then looked up at him and asked, "Who could have told him?"

"I don't know," said Harry. A look of anger flashed in his eyes and his jaw visibly tightened as he growled, "But I intend to find out."

He's still protecting me.

Niamh smiled and moved her right leg, gently prodding his jean-clad hip with her toe. He turned to look curiously at her, green eyes wide.

"Thank you."

Light pink traced the tops of his angular cheeks and he ducked his head, his long hair – now freed of its braid – falling over his face.

"I'd do anything for you, Ni," he mumbled. "You know that."

"Except love me," said Niamh, bitterness and hurt in her voice. She winced, not meaning to let her feeling out like that. It had sounded like she was accusing him.

Harry looked up at her and Niamh saw pain in his eyes.

"But I _do_ love you," he whispered.

"Then why…?"

"I don't want you hurt _again_ because of me."

Niamh frowned and whispered, "Harry…stop protecting me."

"I can't," he said. "Its what I do."

"Your not some comic book hero, Harry."

"I know that."

"Then stop trying to be one."

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," whispered Harry, looking at her. Niamh heard his voice quaver as he spoke. "I'm supposed to protect people."

"You can't take that weight!" exclaimed Niamh, trying to keep her voice down. "Harry, you can't take that weight on your shoulders! It'll kill you!"

He looked at her, staring straight into her eyes. She was caught by the intensity of those pools of emerald green.

Harry smiled grimly and said, "I already have."

"Harry…"

She was cut off as Harry's large hand covered her mouth. He shook his head at her and said, "I've made my decision, Ni. I made it four years ago."

"_What??_" exclaimed Niamh behind his hand. It came out sounding like, "_Mra??_"

Harry dropped his hand and brushed back the hair that fell over his face. The black strands just fell back into place as he turned towards her, tucking his left leg underneath him.

"There's something I have to explain to you, Ni. About what I did this summer."

"Okay."

"You remember when we went to rescue the werewolf that bit Mik?"

Niamh nodded. "Yes. Amadeus, you said his name was."

"Right. You remember where we went after our rescue?"

The girl's brow furrowed then her blue eyes widened.

"_The Elven plane_," she gasped. "You spent the summer there!"

Harry nodded and Niamh continued, "But you said time moves faster there! An day there is an hour here!"

"That's right."

"But then…you'd be…" She did some fast calculating in her head and her eyes widened further. "_You'd be twenty-one years old._"

"Four years," said Harry, nodding. "Four years training with the best warriors there are. The Tethdaìr and five Elven War Masters. I learned a lot and got a lot more beaten into me."

"Harry, I…I don't know what to say. Who else knows?"

"Draco," replied Harry. "He figured it out. And I heard you two called your five year feud to a halt."

Niamh nodded and said, "Its not worth it. He's your friend and I've got to accept that." She frowned and added, "Why did you befriend him, anyway?"

Harry smiled and leaned back into the couch, tilting his head back so it rested against the wall behind it.

"We're the same."

"What?"

"We're the same," repeated Harry, turning his head to the side to look at her. "Him and me. Beaten as children, both abandoned in a sense, and both supposed to be something we're not."

"Something your not?" said Niamh.

"He's supposed to be a Death Eater. Because of his father. And I'm supposed to save the world."

"But your trying to do that. Aren't you?"

Harry laughed softly and sat up, his eyes suddenly dancing. He took her half-full mug from limp fingers and sat it on the floor by his own. Catching her hands up, he held them tight. He wanted to hug her but knew if he did what defenses he had built up around his heart against her would crumble like dry leaves.

"I'm saving the people that I love," he said in a soft, fierce voice. "Screw the world. I just want you and everyone else safe."

"Now you don't mean that," scolded Niamh gently.

"What?"

"Screw the world."

Harry laughed and said, "Well…maybe not. But still."

Niamh just nodded and smiled at him.

Harry returned it and wished he had the heart to break his own promise to not be with her.

**Author's Note**

**Saerry: **Forgive the sappiness. Mel came back as I was writing the chapter and took over my brain. Plus my own romantic tendencies came to life. Damn you for that, Mel!

**Amelie:** Aw, but the _romance! _The _looooove!_

**Saerry: **I hate romance, Mel.

**Amelie:** sticks tongue out Party pooper.

**Saerry: **Damn straight. Can't believe I actually managed to finish this chap in time to post for the 2 year anni. NM's 2 years old TODAY, people. Ain't it grand?

**Harry:** Sure. If you're you. I've had to deal with your torturing for two years!

**Niamh:** More if you count the other Harry's.

**Mika:** And that alternate reality version of NM that she's got planned.

**Saerry: **Hush, Mika! They're not supposed to know about that!

**Mika:** Heheh. Whoops.

**Ginny:** That's what you get for making us all Slyth's!

**Severus:** Indeed.

**Saerry: **Shut up, Sev. AND ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Harry:** Can't. We're stuck here.

**Niamh:** Along with every other character you've ever created.

**Thomas:** Including all those original one's you made up ages and ages ago.****

**Saerry:** Shut up, Tom!

**Saerwy:** Shouldn't we end this?

**Bryvend:** The A/N is getting rather long.

**Saerry:** Its not my fault!

**Atra:** Yes, it is.

**Everyone:** SHUT UP, ATRA!

**Atra:** Why does everyone hate me?

**Severus:** I don't hate you.

**Atra:** Oh that's nice…

**Severus:** I LOATHE you.

**Atra:** sulks Thanks ever so much.

**Saerry:** AH! GET THE BOTH OF THEM OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! OOOOUUUUTTTT!

_ We now interrupt this broadcast with a commercial _

**Seviel:** Hello all. Another friendly occupant of Saerry's mind here. None of us – that's every single being that occupies our poor author's mind – have no idea when the next NM chapter will come out. Or the next chapter of anything else. The Van Helsing game has successfully scrambled her brains and a week long vacation is coming soon. Soooooo…no idea's when the next update shall be. Just hang tight and give us your lovely reviews!

**Amelie:** And just to let you guys know, there will be H/N goodness again! I just have to convince Saerry to let it in before the last two chapters!

**Seviel:** Aren't they already written?

**Amelie:** Them and the epilogue. Which is going to be added on to.

**Seviel:** Ah. Well, till next we write!

**Saerry:** I WRITE! I AM THE AUTHOR! ITS ALL MINE! MY PREEEECIOUS! grabs the 613 pages that make up the whole of NM

**Seviel:** arches eyebrow Okay, until SHE writes.

**Amelie:** waves Baaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!

_ End broadcast _

_NM is, as of now, with the song at the beginning of it and the original disclaimer plus part titles, 613 pages and 321,530 words in Microsoft Word. Long ass story, ne? And we're not even done yet. _


	161. Chapter 160: Finding Threats

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 160 – Finding Threats**

_BANG!_

Severus looked up in surprise from the papers he was grading as his son stormed into his office. The young man's (as he was now a young man since his return from the Elven realm) face was dark with anger and his long hair seemed to bristle like an animal's pelt.

"Who. Told. Him?" growled Harry.

"Who told who what?" asked Severus, clearly confused.

"Who told Daladier about the Gauntlet?!"

Severus frowned and said, "Someone told him about the Gauntlet?"

"Yes!" shouted Harry. "And he brought it up in class today. You know Ni still hasn't fully recovered from its effects! Hell, half the _school_ knows it!"

"He brought it up in class?"

Harry scowled and spat, "Will you stop repeating me?"

"Sorry," said Severus. "I can't imagine who…" He then scowled and growled, "He couldn't have…"

"Who couldn't have?"

"Albus."

"_Dumbledore?_" growled Harry, his eyes flickering between emerald and pitch black. "I'll kill him."

"Harry…"

"_He shouldn't have told him!_" bellowed Harry. His fists clenched at his sides as he growled, "He had no damn _right_ to tell him."

"It _is_ his school, Harry."

"Its _her_ sanity! If she gets reminded of that damned thing every day, she'll be torn apart! She's an empath, damnit. She feels every bloody emotion about her!"

"Including yours."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his father.

"What does that mean?"

"You just said it. She feels every emotion about her. Meaning she feels you pulling away from her."

"_I am not pulling away from her!_"

"Harry…"

"Fuck it!" snapped Harry. He turned, long hair swirling behind him and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Severus.

Harry paused at the door, his hand clenched on the knob.

"I'm going to have some nice, long words with Dumbledore. And when I get done with that, I'm going to go and get some sleep."

He then threw the door open and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Severus sighed and massaged his temples, groaning, "Sheen, what have you done to my son?"

* * *

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"Ah," said Dumbledore casually as though he had an enraged Slytherin storm into his office every day. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"You can explain to me why in all _nine FUCKING levels of Hell_ you told Daladier about the Gauntlet."

"He needed to know…"

"_Hell he did!_" shouted Harry. He leaned on the desk so his face was only a few centimeters from the older wizards. Dumbledore couldn't help but admit he felt a little intimidated by the young man. He truly had no idea what he was capable of nor what he had been taught over the summer. A summer that had been four long years for him instead of a simple two months.

"He inquired of it."

"And you told him," sneered Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

"Fuck."

"I truly wish you would not use such language."

Harry's emerald eyes flickered black for a half-second and he smirked before saying again, "Fuck."

Dumbledore sighed, trying not to note that the young man's smirk was too much like his grandfather's for comfort.

"Harry…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it," growled the dark-haired wizard. "_You_ don't know what the Gauntlet did to Ni. _You_ had no right to tell him about it. _He_ had no right to bring it up in class. And _neither of you_ have the right to ever speak of it again in her presence."

Dumbledore's brows furrowed and he frowned at Harry.

"Was that a threat?"

"No, professor," hissed Harry. "_This_ is a threat. If you _ever_ do something else that will hurt Ni, I _will_ kill you. I don't want to but I will. I _promise_ you that."

The dark-haired young man spun gracefully on one heel and stalked out of the office, leaving Dumbledore speechless. And with a tinge of fear.

The boy has grown, commented Fawkes.

"He's a danger."

To _you_, Albus. And to any that attempt to harm those he loves. He has a wolfish protectiveness, that boy does. 

"Still a danger."

The phoenix let out what could be construed as a snort.

Albus, Albus, he said, shaking his scarlet head. You do not understand. Your dark knight's fledgling boy has grown in a dark wolf. Do you not see him? 

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

He's grown up. 

"You mean…"

He is going to face Voldemort. This very year. It is inevitable. 

"He'll die. He can't defeat Voldemort without there being a willing sacrifice to negate the blood shared between them."

Fawkes looked at his bond mate with his ancient eyes, which seemed even older than they usually did.

Then I suppose that someone shall have to make that choice. 

* * *

Mika was partially awake when Harry came storming into the common room, his face dark with anger and his eyes flashing between their normal emerald and the black of the Tethdaìr.

"M-morning!" he yawned, waving slightly at the dark-haired wizard.

"Good night," replied Harry gruffly. He walked straight past Mika towards his dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mika blinked after him and mumbled, "Well, that was nice… I wonder what crawled up his back."

**Author's Note**

Sorry its short. My brain died after Mika spoke.

Heheh. Harry's just a _bit_ pissed off, don't 'cha think?


	162. Chapter 161: Darcorn Discussion

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 161 – Darcorn Discussion**

When the Slytherin's had Defense again, Daladier began the class with the roll as was expected. Then he walked over to Niamh's desk and placed his hand on it, looking down at her with a grave expression on his narrow features.

"Miss O'Feir," he said softly. "Forgive me for mentioning what I did in our last class. I had no idea the effect it could have on you and I am truly sorry for any harm I did."

Niamh blinked in shock for a few moments before she stammered, "I-its alright, professor."

"Very good. Now, everyone get out their Darcorn information so we can go over it…"

Harry slowly pulled a small sheaf of papers from his bag, trying not to notice both Daladier and Niamh eying him.

_Did you have something to do with this?_

_Maaaaaybe,_ replied Harry with a mental smirk.

Niamh turned her head to glare at him from out of one eye and he smirked at her. She shook her head and said, _Thanks._

Anytime.

The two of them grinned at each other then turned towards Daladier as he began a long monologue about Darcorn's.

* * *

"So, Draco…what's your fear of Darcorn's about?"

"What?"

The blonde looked up from the paper he was writing to look at Harry in surprise.

"Why are you afraid of Darcorn's?"

Draco frowned and looked down at his paper in embarrassment as Harry tilted his head sideways at him. He then looked up with uneasiness in his gray eyes.

"When I was five, my father went to visit my grandfather and he took me along with him. Sabian was a harsh man and deep into the Dark Arts." Draco shook his head as he continued, "He was a big supporter of Grindlewald before his fall and one of Voldemort's original followers. His manor was a huge place and he had hundreds of Dark creatures on it. Even two Darcorn's."

Harry's fist clenched involuntarily at the thought of two of the dark unicorns in captivity.

Draco didn't seem to notice it as he continued, "They were ancient, nearly a hundred and fifty years old he said. And the nastiest things you ever saw. He loved them and they may have been the only thing he ever really loved."

"During our stay, I went in the barn on my own once. Just once. I made my way down past the horses to the two stalls at the end where the Darcorn's were. They seemed content with me being there so I went up to try and pet one. The moment my fingers touched him, he went off, screaming and kicking at the side of his stall. After him, the other one began kicking as well and in a few minutes they had the boards on their doors kicked down and were chasing me down the barn aisle."

He shook his head as he finished, "My grandfather barely pulled me out of the way before one of them skewered me. After that…I've been afraid of them."

"Ah."

"Why?"

"I just remembered that your boggart during third year was a Darcorn."

One blonde eyebrow arched.

"You knew what they were back then?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah. You remember when we went into the forest first year?"

"How could I forget?" asked Draco with a wry smile.

"It saved me. From Quirrell."

"Quirrell was possessed by the Dark Lord, right?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he said, "Only Death Eater's call him 'the Dark Lord', Draco."

"Sorry," said Draco. "Habit."

"Yeah, yeah."

There was a small pause between them then Draco said, "So there's a Darcorn in the forest?"

Harry nodded.

"Its not like those you were talking about though. He's ancient. And he's loyal to my family."

"The Snape's or…" Draco looked around the common room and dropped his voice as he continued, "The Elves?"

"Second one," replied Harry. "Our dear Head of House set him to watching me after he would out you-know-what."

"You-know-what…? Oooohhh. Sorry. Forgot about that."

"Rather amazing, that. Most people wouldn't forget something like that. Then again, you _did_ just find out at the end of last term."

"True. So I _was _right when I guessed."

"How'd you know?" asked Harry, remembering when the other Slytherin had asked him that question two years before.

"I pay attention to small details," replied Draco. "And you both have the same scowl. And sneer. And…"

"And too many things to name," interrupted Harry. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Proves you're a Snape."

"Actually it proves I'm a bastard." At Draco's confused look, Harry explained, "A child from an unmarried couple."

"Oh. Wait…they weren't married?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No. My mum found Da's Mark and left before he could even explain. She never even told him when she found out she was pregnant with me."

"So he never knew?"

"Not until he tested it during first year. Right before Christmas hols, if remember correctly."

"How'd he do it?"

"A potion, of course," replied Harry. "He's not a Potions Master for nothing, y'know."

"What kind of potion?"

"Prosapia Potion. I brewed it during second year and found out. Confronted Da about it too."

Draco arched and eyebrow then asked, "Were you mad?"

"Hell, yes! But I got over it."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I guess I'll leave you to finish your paper. Charms?"

"Transfiguration. I hate that class."

"McGonagall?"

"What else? What's she got against us Slyth's anyway?"

Harry frowned as he stood up then said, "I think it's because of something my Da did when he was a teenager."

"Oh, that's nice," said Draco sarcastically as he dipped his quill into his inkpot. "See you later then, Harry."

"You took, Drake."

Draco blinked in surprise at the nickname and stared after the tall Slytherin as he walked off. After a moment, the blonde shook his head and went back to writing up his paper.

**Author's Note**

Greetings from the mountains! It's Tuesday (well, it was when I wrote this) and I've already got one chapter done. A good job, if I don't say so myself.


	163. Chapter 162: Of Darcorn's, Fears, and Ol

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 162 – Of Darcorn's, Fears, and Old Wounds**

"Today," said Professor Daladier as he leaned back against his desk, "we are going to pay a visit to the forest."

"But its so _nasty_," whined Pansy.

Niamh rolled her eyes and Harry distinctly heard Draco mutter from behind him, "Stupid bint."

"Because, Miss Parkinson, I have heard a rumor that there is a Darcorn within this very forest. As you will be able to see the other Dark creatures we will be studying, I want you to be able to see this one as well."

Daladier looked around the room and continued, "Everyone leave their bags here and follow me. Quickly, now, quickly!"

Slowly the class rose to their feet and followed him out. Harry found himself right behind his half-uncle and fell into step with the man, trying not to pass him.

And trying not to feel ashamed that he was a few inches taller than him.

"Oh hell," hissed a voice from his left shoulder.

Harry turned his head and saw Draco there, looking rather pale and pasty. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No," replied Draco. "Do you really know how much I'm afraid of Darcorn's?"

"Scared shitless?"

"Worse."

"Hell. Well, I'll assure you, Drake, the Darcorn in the forest won't attempt to skewer you or run you down or anything. So you're in no danger."

"Ah, so you know the forest Darcorn, do you, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked up into Daladier's dark eyes and replied, "We're acquainted."

"Really," said Daladier in a disbelieving sort of voice. "Perhaps you could be our first guinea pig, then."

_Y'know, I've never liked that term,_ commented Niamh.

Harry chuckled and replied, _Same here._

"I'd love to, professor," said Harry with a wry grin.

Oh what a treat it would be to come out of the forest on the Darcorn's back…

* * *

Once they reached the forest, Daladier took them in a few feet and instructed them to take seats all around. He then turned to Harry and asked, "Do you know how to bring him to us?"

"Sure," said Harry. He turned and walked a little further into the forest before he focused on a mental image of the black unicorn, hoping it would be enough to get him to come.

Seconds later, the huge beast came barreling up out of nowhere, blowing smoke as he came to a grinding halt only a foot in front of Harry.

"Hey there you," said Harry genially as the dark head was thrust at his chest. He stroked the velvety nose then moved on to rub the graceful neck. "And what have you been doing, my friend? Roaming the forest?"

The Darcorn tossed his head and Harry laughed.

"Alright. You think you can do me a favor?"

The Darcorn snorted and stomped a plate-sized hoof. He nodded his head a few times, light glinting off his crooked horn.

"Great," said Harry. "Lemme get on and we'll go scare the bejeezus out of my Housemates."

The Darcorn nickered softly and nipped at Harry's long braid as the young man moved to pull himself up onto its back. He batted at its shoulder and hissed, "Stop that, silly."

A few seconds later, he was up on the broad back and with a nudge of his heels, they were moving forward. Harry circled around Daladier and his classmates before he leaned forward and whispered something in Elven to the Darcorn.

They entered the clearing by leaping over the heads of Pansy and Millicent, who shrieked and dove to the ground as the Darcorn sailed overhead. Harry laughed at their shrill cries and continued to laugh as the Darcorn landed gracefully and turned about, shaking his head.

He turned to look at Daladier, who was staring at him in shock. The man obviously hadn't thought that Harry was serious when he said he was acquainted with the Darcorn.

Harry chuckled and looked around for Draco, not noticing when something like recognition flashed in Daladier's dark eyes.

"Are you sure he's safe?" asked Amanda from where she stood near Niamh.

"Perfectly!" answered Harry cheerfully. "Gentle as a kitten."

Draco winced and shrunk back a bit more against a tree.

"Bad analogy, Harry."

"Sorry, Drake. Okay, gentle as the gentlest thing you can think of. How's that?"

"Still doesn't convince me," said Draco, shrinking further back against his tree.

Harry shook his head and said, "C'mon, Drake! He's harmless!"

"Still don't believe it!"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake," breathed Niamh. She glared at everyone leaning back from the black unicorn in fear then strode forward, her head held high. The Darcorn turned his head towards her and nickered before stretching out his neck and sniffing at her shirt. He snorted and sniffed at her hair before he tossed his head. Taking a step forward, he butted his head against her chest, flicking his ears so they tickled her cheeks.

Niamh giggled and glanced up at Harry before she reached out and stroked his velvety ears.

"There," she said, turning her head to glare at her classmates. "Harmless."

Mika grinned and stepped forward next, patting one of the muscular hindquarters. Since he'd heard about the Darcorn's part in his rescue, he'd wanted to see the creature. And the short look he'd gotten during Amadeus' rescue hadn't been enough for him.

Harry grinned then threw his leg over and slid down from the broad back. He strode over to the tree Draco had planted himself against and grabbed the blonde underneath the arms, hauling him onto his feet.

"Let go! _Harry!_"

"Calm down!" snapped Harry, shaking him a little. "He's not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that!" exclaimed Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved the blonde forward.

Right into the Darcorn's chest.

Draco cried out in surprise and staggered back, tripping over his own feet so he fell onto the ground. The Darcorn lowered its head and sniffed at him, dark eyes curious. As Draco started to inch backwards, the Darcorn butted him with its head, nipping playfully at one of the clasps on his robes.

The blonde sat still for a moment before he slowly reached up and placed on hand on the graceful neck. When the Darcorn continued to nibble on his clasp and didn't attempt to kill him, he let out a breath he'd been holding.

Turning to look at a smirking Harry, he gasped, "You were right."

"I know," said Harry as his smirk widened.

Niamh laughed at the two of them as Daladier began to lecture on the Darcorn's physical features.

* * *

Harry was sneaking down to his father's room later that night and had just slipped into the secret passage in the classroom when he heard voices shouting. Wondering who would be having a shouting match with his father, he crept silently to the end of the passage and listened.

"Don't deny the truth, Severus!"

"I deny _nothing_, damn you! How dare you imply that I have ever denied telling you anything?"

"You never told me about _him_."

"We haven't spoken in twenty-three years! And if we had, you'd have killed me!"

"You killed my mother!"

"_I would never have harmed a hair on Marie's head!_ Our bastard of a father killed her and you _know it_, Eti! You just don't want to admit to yourself that you went back on our oath!"

"_Damn you!_"

Harry leaned back from the wall, blinking a few times in confusion.

Was his father arguing with Daladier?

"Damn _me?_" snarled Severus, rage evident in his voice. "Damn our father is more like it! What about our oath, Eti? We swore we'd never allow him to turn us against each other!"

"You turned to the Death Eater's, Severus!" shouted Daladier. "You went back on our oath long before I did!"

"That bastard _forced_ the Mark upon me! Hell, Eti, you should know me better than that. I'd never have gone to Voldemort on my own. I _swear_ to you. Please, for the love we once held for each other, believe me, brother."

There was a small pause before Daladier said softly, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Sev."

"Eti…"

"I presume his mother is Lily Potter?"

There was a tense pause then Severus growled, "She'd have been Lily _Snape_ if not for our bastard of a father interfering."

"So…does he know?"

"Of course he knows! Do you think I would keep something like that from him? I _did_ learn some things from our father."

"Indeed," sneered Daladier.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Bull! _Where are you going?_"

"Back to my room. This conversation is over."

"Eti – _Etienne!_"

Harry scrambled up from where he had sat down in the corridor as the bookshelf opened up into the room. Daladier stood there, blonde hair drawn sharply back from his face. That look accented his narrow face and showed off the angular cheekbones that seemed to be a trait of the Snape blood.

"Hello," said Harry in a slightly dark tone as Daladier's black eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"So," he said after a moment, "you're my nephew."

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you."

Daladier smiled grimly and said, "If only I could say the same." He turned back towards Severus, who was standing by the fireplace, a glass of brandy clenched in one hand. "We'll finish this conversation another time – _brother_."

"No!" snapped Severus, eyes narrowing. "We will finish it _now_."

"I'm tired."

"So am I but we _will_ finish this conversation now, Eti!"

"Another time – perhaps."

"Etienne…" began Severus in a dangerous voice.

Etienne started to turn, anger in his eyes, but Harry said, "Don't worry about it, Da. I'm sure _Professor Daladier_ will be more than happy to continue your discussion tomorrow night."

Two sets of dark eyes narrowed on him and all was still for a moment.

"Very well," said Etienne. "Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," agreed Severus.

The two nodded at each other then Etienne moved past Harry and vanished down the corridor. Harry moved on into the room and heard the brandy glass smash into the fireplace as he closed the bookcase over the passage.

"That was a waste," he commented as he turned around.

"You don't even know what brandy tastes like."

"Actually," said Harry with a small grin, "I do. Amadeus keeps a good stash of it in."

"Amadeus allowed you to drink alcohol? You're barely eighteen."

"Time difference, Da," said Harry as he went to the liquor cabinet and poured something into two glasses.

Severus nodded, suddenly remembering.

"Ah, yes. You're of age now because of that, aren't you?"

"Twenty-one. It freaked Draco out. And Ni."

"It disturbs me as well," said Severus as he accepted the glass his son handed him before he sat down. "What did you pour?"

"Rum," replied Harry with a wry grin.

"Good boy." Severus took a sip then looked at the crackling fire for a long moment before he asked, "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I came in when you two started talking about me."

"You heard our _entire conversation?_"

"…yes."

"Did Sheen teach you eavesdropping as well?"

"_Da!_"

"I'm sorry. Its simply not polite to eavesdrop on others conversations."

"Its habit," said Harry with a helpless shrug. "You can take the boy off the streets but you can't take the streets out of the boy."

"How true," said Severus softly. He drained his glass and sighed heavily, looking at his son through lidded eyes.

"I have a fear," he said slowly, "I have a fear that you will face Voldemort this year."

"I sense an 'and.' "

"And you won't be ready. That you'll die. And I shall be alone again."

Harry frowned and reached across the space between them to grasp his father's hand.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Da," he said softly. "I swear."

"Don't swear," mumbled Severus. He turned pained eyes on Harry as he continued, "Eti swore he'd never allow our father to break us apart. My mother swore she'd never allow my father to give me to Voldemort. _Your mother_ swore she'd never leave me, no matter what. Look at what has happened to all that has been sworn to me."

"Da…"

"Leave me."

Harry frowned and pulled back, feeling hurt. As he rose to leave, an agile hand grabbed his wrist, bringing his gaze downward to meet his father's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry," said Severus slowly. "It's just having the brother I loved thrust back into my life so suddenly…it's jangled my nerves. I'll be fine when all of this is over."

Harry started to ask what he meant by that last statement but decided against it. He just smiled and nodded to show that he hadn't taken offense.

Severus tried his best to return the smile then watched as his son went out the way he'd come. He then sank back into his chair and stared at the crackling fire, worrying over things that had already happened and things that had not yet happened.

**Author's Notes**

Greetings again from the mountains! 'Tis Thursday now as I write this and I've got two chapters done. Now I'm really proud of myself.

Next chapter: some Niamh, maybe some Draco…next DADA lesson. Guess what Dark creature it is. Go on, guess! I dare ya!


	164. Chapter 163: Finding Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 163 – Finding Secrets and Lies**

"_Professor Daladier is your uncle?_"

"Half-uncle actually."

Niamh just blinked at Harry, who was lying on his back in the grass staring up at the sky.

"You mean your grandfather re-married?"

Harry sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look at her.

"My grandfather," he said darkly, "nearly beat my grandmother to death and went to his mistress' bed instead of that of his wife's."

"It doesn't sound like they married for love," said Niamh softly.

Harry shook his head and murmured, "It was an arranged marriage. But that still didn't give him the right to sleep around."

"He doesn't sound like a nice man."

"According to what I've heard, he wasn't. I'll never have a chance to meet him as he was Kissed by the Dementors."

Niamh shivered at that then asked, "Does he know?"

"That Grandfather was Kissed?"

"That you're his nephew."

"Yeah, he figured it out on his own and confronted Da about it. I ended up eavesdropping in on their conversation and heard everything." Harry frowned and lay back on the ground and he finished, "They made an oath once."

"An oath?" repeated Niamh.

Harry nodded, eyes on the sky.

"An oath not to allow Grandfather to push them apart – to not let anything bad they heard about each other change their relationship."

"But Daladier did?"

"Grandfather told him that Da killed his mother."

"And he believed him."

Harry just nodded and Niamh sighed, shaking her head.

"Your family just doesn't get any breaks, does it?" she asked in a light tone.

"I haven't met one yet, so I guess not."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a moment before Niamh sighed and flopped down in the grass beside Harry, her head pillowed on his arm.

"I've missed this," she said softly.

"What?" asked Harry, leaning his head towards hers.

She tilted her head back so she could see him as she replied, "This. You and me."

"Ni…"

"I know," she said softly, interrupting him. "I know you won't allow it. I – I just want you to know that I still love you. And I'll never leave your side."

"You have to," said Harry. "You'll get hurt."

"We all get hurt sometimes, Harry."

"I – I don't want to lose you, Ni. I don't ever not want you there."

"I don't ever not want you there either," said Niamh, shifting onto her side so she could look into his eyes. She burrowed against his side and laid her head on his shoulder, blue eyes bright on his face. "I want this forever."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to find something to say. Instead he just wrapped his arm around her and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead.

"You know why I don't want…"

"Shh," said Niamh, covering his mouth with her hand. "I'm going to tell you something, Harry, and I want you to listen. I don't care what you say, I am _never_ going to leave your side. You can say whatever you want to me, you can even hex me, but I won't ever go away. Because you're _mine_ and we're supposed to be together. Remember?"

Harry nodded and whispered, "The boy."

"Yes."

"I remember. I remember…"

"You spent four years training," whispered Niamh as she flicked at the stray string on his t-shirt. "Surely now you can protect me."

"I could."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Niamh as she slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled his head down towards hers. She trapped his lips in a kiss and felt both of his arms come around her, pulling her closer.

Grinning, she pushed herself back from him after a few moments, finding herself practically on top of him now.

He looked at her for a long moment before he pulled her close again, burying his face in her short hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant…"

"Shh, shh. I know." She pulled back slightly so her forehead was against his jaw. "I know…'

"How can you forgive me?" asked Harry. "I hurt you. _I hurt you._"

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

Niamh giggled and wriggled so she was lying half on the ground, her arms about his neck and her head pillowed on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm tightly about her, burying his face in her hair.

How could he have been so foolish to give this up?

* * *

"Since we have finished our study of the Darcorn, we shall now continue on to another Dark creature. Would anyone like to hazard a guess at what we are going to study next?"

Daladier looked around the classroom and frowned when no one raised their hand.

"Oh, come now," he said. "Surely one of you has seen them."

"Seen what, sir?" asked Thomas.

"A certain equine-like Dark creature that resides on these very grounds. They've been a part of your lives since you were second years."

Harry's head came up in sudden realization and Niamh blinked at him from her seat beside him.

_What is it?_

_I know what he's talking about._

Harry raised his hand and Daladier's eyes darkened slightly.

"Mister Potter. Care to hazard a guess?"

"Would you be referring to the Thestrals that pull the carriages up from Hogsmeade station?"

Daladier looked genuinely surprised as he said, "Very good, Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin. I presume that you can see them?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Since my fourth year."

Niamh winced, remembering what had happened that summer before their fourth year. Harry cast her a sorrowful look and she felt his hand clench hers underneath their table.

"Really. Would you care to explain to the class how you can see the Thestrals?"

"In order to see a Thestral, you have to have seen someone die. A friend, a relative, a stranger – doesn't matter. You just have to have seen Death up close and personal."

"I understand you've seen Death many times, Mister Potter."

Harry shrugged and said, "We're acquainted."

"Very much so from what I hear. Encounters with You-Know-Who being the most death-dealing one's."

"Only four people have ever been killed by Voldemort in my presence, _sir_," said Harry darkly. "You should know two of them."

Daladier nodded.

"Your mother…and James Potter."

_Did he deliberately do that?_ Asked Niamh, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Harry. 

Harry's jaw clenched as he fought not to stand up and hex his half-uncle.

_He did. Damn him. If he says things like that and one of these sods figure out I'm a Snape and they tell their parents…_

_Oh God…_

"Now," said Daladier, smirking in Harry's direction, "who knows anything else about Thestrals?"

* * *

After the Defense classroom was emptied, Harry pointed his wand at the door. It slammed shut with a loud _bang_ that rattled the shelves on the opposite wall. He warded the room then turned to face his half-uncle in a fury.

"How _dare_ you?" he snarled. "Do you _know_ what half of my Housemates would do if they found out I was a Snape?"

"Yes, I do," said Daladier haughtily. "They would tell their Death Eater parents who would then inform Voldemort. I'm sure he would find it very interesting that one of his own Death Eater's sired the boy who defeated him."

"He'd _kill_ Da if he found out! Don't you understand that?"

"I understand it all too well, boy," snarled Daladier, stepping around his desk. "What you don't understand is that _your father_ is a cold-blooded murderer."

Harry sneered and stepped forward with one slow, predatory step. He pulled himself up to his full height and allowed himself an inward smile as his half-uncle had to look up at him.

"How dare you talk about things you don't understand?" he snarled. "Did you ever ask him why he joined the Death Eater's? Or if he had killed your mother?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then how dare you judge him!" shouted Harry.

"How dare you shout at me, you little brat! Don't talk about what you don't know!"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and his temper wavered on the edge. He was quite ready to injure the man in front of him.

"You mean _murder_?" he spat. "I know all too well about _murder_, dear uncle."

Daladier sneered and hissed, "You know _nothing_ about murder."

"The summer before my fourth year I saw the first friend I ever made – he was my _brother_ in all but blood – murdered by the man who took us in to pick pockets for him," said Harry in a vicious tone. "He died in my arms, killed at only fourteen."

Before Daladier could say anything, he continued, "Just before my fourth year ended, my friend Cedric was killed, murdered by Voldemort's henchman Wormtail."

"And on some nights, I dream and I remember what happened when my mother and James were killed. I _see it all_ and I wake up trying not to scream as Voldemort murders them. So don't tell me I know nothing of murder!"

"Get out," hissed Daladier, taking a step back.

"Or _what?_" growled Harry.

Daladier frowned at him.

"Was that a threat?"

"No. But this is." Harry took a step forward and slammed his left fist hard into his half uncle's stomach. The man doubled over and the younger man grabbed his long, blonde hair, jerking his head back harshly. "If you _ever_ do something like you did today in class again, I will cause you more pain than a thousand Cruciatus'."

"I doubt it," gasped Daladier. "You can't perform that kind of magic at only eighteen."

"Guess what: I spent two months on the Elven plane. You know what that calculates to?"

When there was no answer, Harry spat, "Four years. Four years of learning how to fight. That makes me twenty-one. I _can_ perform that kind of magic but I wouldn't. There are many…better ways for causing pain."

For the first time, Harry saw fear in his half uncle's eyes. He didn't like threatening his own family but he had to make him understand.

His Grandfather had lied. And his father hadn't murdered his grandfather's mistress.

Oh, he _was_ a killer – Harry knew that from the rescue during the previous year. But he wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill in cold blood. He had a reason.

And Daladier had to learn that.

By force, if nothing else.

"Do we understand each other?" asked Harry, letting Daladier go.

The blonde stepped back and seemed to reassess him as he straightened his person. He then nodded and mumbled, "Yes. We understand each other."

"Good," said Harry. "Understand that I wouldn't want to hurt you being as your family but if you cause any one of the Death Eater's children to find out who I really am and in turn cause Da to be killed, I _will_ hurt you in every possible way I can. And I know many ways to hurt you."

Daladier just stared and Harry strode over to his desk, slinging his bag up onto his shoulder. Not sparing once glance back at his uncle, he dispelled the wards he'd thrown up with a wave of his wand. The classroom door sprang open with a flick of his wand and he strode out through the sea of first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's milling in the hall.

**Author's Notes**

I was actually going to leave the H/N reunion until later but Amelie snuck in whilst I was writing and gave me a jolt of her romanticism.

Whee, Friday night writing on my vacay with a nice caffeine rush. Caffeine is my frieeeeend. Muaaha.


	165. Chapter 164: Variances of Conversation

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 164 – Variances of Conversation**

"You _threatened_ him? Harry, what's gotten into your head?"

Harry glared at Hermione and growled, "He just about told the entire seventh year Slytherin class that I'm a Snape! I think that's cause enough to threaten him a little."

"Harry…"

"He's right, Mione," said Niamh. "If Voldemort were to find out…" She trailed off and looked mournfully at Harry, who's eyes glittered dangerously.

"It wouldn't be a good thing," commented Mika from where he sat with Ginny.

"No, it wouldn't," said Hermione. "I just hope that Dumbledore doesn't find out about this. Seriously, Harry, threatening a _teacher_? You could be expelled?"

"Even when that teacher is my half-uncle?" spat Harry.

Mika arched an eyebrow in surprise as Ginny said, "That could make a difference."

"He's still a teacher," said Hermione. "That he's your uncle doesn't matter."

"Half-uncle."

"Whatever."

Harry sighed and said, "Look. I didn't want to threaten him. I mean…he's my uncle. He's _family_. I would never want to hurt him."

"I sense a 'but' coming," said Ron.

"_But_," continued Harry with a glance at the redhead, "if he tries to harm Da in any way – I'll kill him. Family or not, I'll kill him."

There was silence for a long moment before Mika quirked a smile and said, "I hope you never get pissed off at me."

"I've already been pissed off at you and you survived."

"Yeah, but that was before you spent four years training for a war we haven't fought yet."

"But we _have_," said Niamh. "Tyls, the Gauntlet, your rescue. Even Cedric's death was all part of the war."

"And this year its going to end," said Harry in a dark voice. "One way or another, this war _will_ end."

* * *

"My Lord, what of Snape – the traitor?"

Voldemort turned his vicious red gaze towards the Death Eater who had spoken. Although the skull-like mask hid his face, Lucius Malfoy could be discerned by any who knew his haughty voice.

"Let us leave him for now," hissed the Dark Lord as he stroked the scaly head of Nagini. "We shall deal with our traitor in good time."

"Gather your children," continued Voldemort as he rose from his stone throne. "Gather them and bring them to me. On the eve of the year, they will be Marked as mine."

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the gathered Death Eater's as they bowed as one.

Voldemort's thin lips twisted into an evil smirk.

"Go," he commanded a moment later as he reseated himself.

The Death Eater's filed out in silence until only Lucius remained. He removed his mask and dropped to one knee at his master's feet.

"My Lord…"

"What is it, Lucius?" hissed Voldemort irritably.

"My Lord, I wish your permission to be rid of the traitor when the final battle comes. He caused my…affliction."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed on the blonde man kneeling before him. He was _not_ the same as Severus, who had followed him only because he had to. Lucius had followed of his own will – although his father's, like Severus', had had some play in that decision. But he had not been forced.

Voldemort had still always preferred Severus over Lucius. Not only did Severus have other skills he could use but he wasn't the cold-blooded killer that the vain Malfoy was.

Lucius' loyalty, however, had never wavered.

Which was not something he could say of Severus.

And the heir to the Snape fortune had been the spy in his ranks that he had tried so hard to dig out. He had never suspected Severus. Although he should have. A Death Eater who willingly chose to be a spy among the Auror's? Suspicious indeed.

Severus had killed his so-called brother's in arms – rather brutally in fact. Voldemort wished he could bring him around, make him completely loyal to the Dark.

But Snape's never changed their ways.

Even traitors – traitors who had allowed a werewolf to attack one of his own and infect him with the virus they carried within them.

_That_ was the affliction Lucius was referring to. Being forced to become such a creature had grated roughly upon the nerves of the usually infallible Lucius Malfoy. He had very nearly lost his mind and with just a few more transformations, he might.

Unleashing that insanity upon a traitor would be exhilarating.

"Very well, Lucius," purred Voldemort. "You may have the traitor."

A cruel smile twisted Lucius' lips and he said, "Thank you, My Lord."

Voldemort waved a hand in dismissal and Lucius rose, leaving before his master could curse him.

_This year, Potter,_ thought Voldemort with a grim smile. _This year I shall finally be rid of you.  
_

* * *

The days passed quickly in Hogwarts and Halloween was gone before anyone knew it had even been there. When the Christmas holidays began to approach, everyone was jumping about madly, getting ready to head back home or to spend their days in the castle.

Harry was lounging on the couch in the Hexer's Corner, Niamh curled up against his side with her head on his chest. She had long since fallen asleep and he was amusing himself by playing with her hair.

"I see you two got back together after all."

Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there, a letter crumpled in one limp hand.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, tugging gently at a lock of dark hair. "Though I don't think we were ever really apart."

"Heheh. I can believe that. You two were made for each other."

"Maybe. What's that?"

Draco blinked and looked down at the letter crumpled in his fist. He then looked back at the dark-haired young man and replied, "A letter from my father. He wants me to come home for hols."

"Well that sounds nice."

"He's been ordered to take me to Voldemort. To be Marked."

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry. He shot up into a sitting position and Niamh moaned, shifting her position so he was forced to lie back down. "You can't go!"

"I have to," said Draco. "If I don't, he'll disown me."

"Better disowned than forced to serve Voldemort. Look at my da, Drake." Harry fixed his friend with a mournful look, finishing, "You don't want to end up like he did, do you?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"Actually," said Draco with a small smile, "I do. See, Harry…I have a girl."

"Really? And when did this miraculous thing happen?"

"Last year."

"Do I know this girl?"

"Yes. Very well."

"Do you love her?"

Draco nodded, his fist crumpling about the letter again.

"I do," he hissed softly. "I never thought I would but I do. And I know she'd accept me even with a Dark Mark. Besides, we need a new spy in Voldemort's ranks, don't we?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Harry.

"Because _you_, my friend, will be at the very center of the final battle. You'll need to know what's happening on the other side before then."

"Maybe. But I don't want to lose a good friend to the Dark."

"We were enemies once," pointed out Draco.

Harry smiled and said, "But not anymore. I advise you _not_ to go home but its your decision. If you go…_please_, be careful. I don't think I could stand to lose a friend."

"Neither can I," said Draco. "I'll think about it, Harry. Long and hard."

"That's good. Don't tell me what you decide."

Draco's eyebrows arched up into his hair in surprise.

"Don't you want to know?" he asked.

Harry gave him a sorrowful look as he replied, "I'll know when your not there after hols start. I don't want to know before then."

"Why?"

"Because I'll try and stop you."

Draco blinked.

Harry was trying to protect him. Like he had been trying to protect Niamh from getting hurt the year before…

The younger Draco would have shoved that protection away and gone on without looking at the risks. But the older Draco had learned a lot from watching Harry.

Mostly he had learned that the dark-haired wizard protected what he loved and cherished.

He protected his friends, his family – the girl he loved.

And he even wanted to protect the Malfoy heir, who had been his enemy only a few short years ago.

How things had changed…

"I won't tell you then," said Draco.

"See you."

"Yeah."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before Draco turned and walked away. He had two days to make a decision.

Either he could remain and be free of everything but his loyalty to the girl he loved and his strong friendship with Harry.

Or he could leave and return with Voldemort's Mark on his arm, forever a prisoner of the Dark.

The problem was that one part of him wanted the first and another wanted the second.

**Author's Note**

Last day of vacay – last night, actually. By tomorrow (Sunday), I shall be home. It'll be great to be back.


	166. Chapter 165: The Last Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 165 – The Last Christmas Holiday**

The first day of Christmas holidays found Harry and Niamh out on one of the castles battlements. Harry had his heavy green and silver cloak pinned at his throat, his long hair tied loosely at the base of his neck. In the protective circle of his arms Niamh stood, her own cloak pulled tightly about her.

From the battlement they could see all the way down to Hogsmeade station and could watch the slow progression of students from the school.

They saw Amanda dragging Neville into a carriage, followed by a giggling Ginny. A huge white wolf followed the redhead into the carriage, its amber eyes flickering with intelligence.

Hermione was seen a few minutes later, shouting furiously at Ron before she climbed into a carriage with a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood and the Patil twins.

Ron stood dumbstruck for a few moments before he followed Seamus and Dean into a carriage.

"There they go," said Niamh softly as they watched the last carriage leave the school. "All our friends."

"Gone again," said Harry.

"Are we all that's left in Slytherin?"

"I think so."

"Well," said a voice from behind them, "not _all_ that's left."

A grin spread across Harry's face and he waited until the person came to stand beside him before he looked at them.

"So," he said slowly.

"So."

Niamh laughed then smiled at the person standing beside them.

"Nice to see you, Malfoy."

Draco grinned wryly at her and said, "You too, O'Feir. Harry, stop smirking, damnit!"

Harry chuckled, his smirk widening.

"Sorry, Drake," he said with a laugh. "I'm just glad you decided to stay."

Draco laughed as well and ran a hand back through his blonde hair.

"Y'know what? So'm I. So am I."

* * *

"I am glad to see you, Draco," said Severus when the three Slytherins showed up at his door. "You have no idea how much."

"If Harry's joy is any indication, sir, I think I may actually have a good idea," said Draco as he gave the taller wizard a Look.

Harry just grinned cheekily then turned to his father.

"I was wondering if we were still going to spend this Christmas at the cottage like we planned. 'Cause if we were…"

"You were wondering if Draco could come," finished Severus, giving his son a mild frown.

"Yes."

Severus continued to frown at his son then threw up his hands and said, "Alright. But I won't allow anyone else to come."

"Aye, sir," said Harry, bobbing his head.

Severus glared at him then turned towards Draco, asking, "Does your mother know you're not coming home?"

Draco nodded and replied, "She owled me a week ago when Father went to the meeting. That was when she left."

"Will he be able to find her?" asked Niamh.

"Not a chance. She grew up learning Dark magic and learned a lot more from my father. Where she can hide, he'll never find her." Draco's voice rang with a note of pride as he said that.

There was a short silence and then Severus clapped his hand together.

"Well then," he said. "Now that we have all that sorted out…Harry, Niamh, are your things packed?"

"Aye," said the two as one.

"Draco?"

"Sitting in the entrance hall, sir."

"Very good. We can head up then. Come along."

"Won't others find us going home with you…curious, sir?" asked Draco as the four of them walked out of the dungeon.

"Probably," said Harry from in front of them.

Severus smirked as he said, "Albus has _conveniently_ called a meeting that does not require my presence. No one shall see us."

Draco looked stunned for a moment then shook his head. He should have realized that Dumbledore would have known long before he did that Harry was a Snape.

"C'mon, Drake!"

The blonde looked up in surprise and saw that he had fallen behind the other three. Harry waved a long arm at him and Niamh looked back at him with an amused smile.

Shaking his head, Draco shouted, "Coming," and jogged to catch up with them.

* * *

"Would Mister Draco like some more tea?"

"Yes," said Draco, nodding at the house-elf. "Thank you…" He trailed off and looked curiously across the table at Harry for the elf's name.

"Marly," supplied the young man as he reached out to snatch a roll from a basket.

"Marly," repeated Draco. He nodded at the elf and said, "Thank you, Marly."

"Mister Draco doesn't have to thank Marly," said the house-elf, her blue eyes kind. "Marly is happy to serve."

"Okay."

Marly smiled and disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a plate that sported what appeared to be a chocolate pie.

"Dessert, Master Snape!"

"Ah," said Severus as he saw the pie. "Right here, Marly, my sweet. Have I ever told you how I love your pie?"

"Many times, Master Snape," said Marly, bobbing her head.

"Then I shall give my praise once more. Draco, would you like some?"

"No, sir, I'm full."

"You are _so_ missing out," said Niamh with a grin. "I'd like some, professor."

"Severus when not in school, Niamh." Severus frowned at her as he passed her a small plate with a triangular piece of pie. "How many times must I say as such?"

"At least one more, sir."

Severus sighed then looked at Draco, saying, "The same goes for you, Draco. I won't have the word 'professor' in this house. At least not applied to me."

"Yes, sir."

The dark wizard sighed again and looked over at his son, who was laughing.

"Its no use, Da!" cried Harry through his laughter. "No use at all!"

"I know. But I can try, can't I?"

"But of course. Now hand over a slice of that pie, won't you?"

* * *

"Happy Christmas!"

"_Oof!_"

Now we can't keep continuing this, can we? 

Draco lifted his head from his pillow and frowned at the wall that separated him from Harry's room. Had he just heard a voice in his head?

Still frowning, he dragged one of the sheets from his bed and wrapped it about himself before he stepped into the hallway. His feet sank into the lush dark green carpet as he padded down to Harry's door. A glance down the hall in the direction of the master bedroom where Severus slept told him that either this was a regular occurrence…or the man slept like a rock.

He tentatively pushed the door open and peered inside to see what was going on.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" said a voice that seemed to be coming from the other side of the empty bed. A hand reached up from that side and Harry pulled himself up, his right shoulder appearing while the rest of him was entangled in his own sheets. Draco looked at the bed and saw that it was bare of all sheets but one.

"What happened?" asked Draco as his eyes strayed to the dark runes on the young man's right forearm.

"_She_ jumped me," replied Harry, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Only in good fun!"

Niamh's dark head popped up beside Harry and she grinned wryly at Draco.

"Hi! Sorry if I woke you."

"Actually it was some voice in my head…"

That would have been me. 

Draco felt a weight descend on his shoulder and he turned to find a pair of yellow eyes staring into his.

Greetings, young dragon, said Jardin.

"You…you can _talk?_"

I can do more than talk. And I warn you now, young dragon, if you do anything to harm my _dominus_, I shall do worse to you than the tigress, the fox, or the wolf would. 

With that Jardin, leapt from Draco's shoulder and flew to perch on the headboard of Harry's bed. He settled down and glared at the Malfoy Heir.

Harry, who had heard the threat, glowered darkly at the bird.

"Jar…"

What? 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he said, _I don't take kindly to you threatening my friends._

He could be a possible danger. Best to keep him in line with threats. 

_He's my **friend**, damnit! He risked his father's **and Voldemort's** wrath by not going home! I'd say that makes him damn well trustworthy._

Jardin turned his head to fix his golden gaze on his bond mate.

You trust too easily, Harry, he said seriously.

_And you trust too little,_ shot Harry back.

I have seen much in my years. Kingdoms have fallen because of trust. I would not like you to fall because of it. 

I won't.

Jardin shook his head and said, My threat still holds. 

Harry sighed and turned away from the raven. He looked across the room at Draco, who still looked a little in shock, and said, "I'm sorry. Jar can be a bit…protective…sometimes."

"Right," said Draco, glancing at the raven. "Protective."

And never you forget it, young dragon. 

There was a short pause then Niamh tugged on Harry's long hair, crying, "C'mon! _Presents!_"

Harry looked over his shoulder at her, saying, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really seventeen years old."

"Presents! Presents!" shrieked the girl, slinging her arms about his neck and nearly choking him.

"Okay! _Okay!_ Let me get a shirt on, woman!"

Draco laughed at them as they wrestled with each other and the blankets from Harry's bed.

The threat from Jardin, however, weighed heavily on the blonde's mind. And he made note to always remember it.

**Author's Note**

I figured I could at least mention Luna… And Draco stayed! Whee!


	167. Chapter 166: Viciousness

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 166 – Viciousness**

"So how was your holiday, Draco dearest?"

Draco stopped in the corridor and slowly turned to see Pansy standing behind him, Crabbe and Goyle flanking her.  Between the two of them, she resembled a mouse standing between two elephants.

Of course, he, knowing how dangerous the two brutes were, didn't find the analogy at all funny.

"Hello, Pansy," he replied darkly turning fully about.  His right hand released the strap of the knapsack on his back and fell onto the hilt of the dagger at his belt.  Silently, he blessed Harry for giving him the Elven blade for Christmas.

Pansy's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger then relaxed as she smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" said Draco, cocking an eyebrow haughtily.  His thumb rubbed against the Elven rune carved into either side of the dagger's hilt.  Harry had told him it was the rune for courage.

And even though courage was a Gryffindor trait, he held tight to the dagger that was his only defense as his wand was tucked into his knapsack.

"Don't you love me, Drake?" purred Pansy, taking a step towards him.  She had a cruel little smile on her lips and an evil glimmer in her eyes.  "You know I love you.  We were promised to each other once."

"I won't honor any deal my father made," sneered Draco.  "And I _never_ liked you, Pansy.  You were too much of a whore, even when you were eight."

Pansy's face twisted into a snarl of outrage and she snapped, "Crabbe, Goyle, get him!  Spatter his brains against the walls!"

The two lumps moved forward and Draco ripped his dagger from its sheath.  His body fell back into the fighting stance he'd been taught at age nine by the sword master his father had hired.

"Come on," he snarled, waving the dagger slightly.  "Come and get me!"

Crabbe grinned as Goyle grunted, "This'll be easy."

"Really?" said a voice from the behind them.  "I don't think I like easy."

"Me neither," commented another voice.  "What about you two?"

"Nope," echoed two voices.

Pansy whirled about, rage in her eyes as she snarled, "_Snape!_"

Harry, his expression dark, halted halfway down the staircase.  His right hand tightened about the curved scimitar he held as he spat, "So you know."

"All the Death Eater's know," hissed Pansy.  "And by tomorrow, the wizarding world will know that their beloved savior is nothing more than a Death Eater's son!  You're no better than I am, Snape!"

"Maybe," said Harry as he continued down the last of the steps to the cobblestone floor.  "Maybe not.  I don't really care what you think, Parkinson, and I _relish_ the thought of finally being able to take my real name.  Did you think I didn't know?"

"If you were trying to shock him, you've got another thing coming," said Niamh as she came to stand at Harry's right shoulder.  She lifted a katana with both hands and aimed its tip at the blonde's heart.  "You've also got another thing coming if you think you're going to do anything to Malfoy."

"'Cause if _anyone's_ going to injure that blonde idiot," added Mika as he stepped down to stand at Harry's left shoulder, a long sword in one hand.

Ginny appeared at the werewolf's elbow, a short sword clenched in both hands and a fiery look in her brown eyes.

"It'll be _us_, not you," she finished with a sneer.  "So piss off."

"And that's putting it blatantly," said Harry with a smirk.

Pansy glared at the four of them and hissed, "You're going to die, Snape.  There's no stopping it.  One way or another, you're going to _die!_"

"Everyone dies someday."

"Just not today," said Niamh with a smile.  "So why don't you and your lackey's run off and go do whatever you do."

Pansy fixed the dark-haired girl with a venomous glare and spat, "Your going to die too, O'Feir!  The Dark Lord knows all about you and Snape!"  She smiled evilly as she continued, "He plans to torture you slowly in front of _him_."

Niamh's eyes narrowed and her expression set in anger.  But her anger was nothing compared to what showed in Harry's eyes.

The young man stepped forward, his green eyes slowly turning black as he approached the blonde.  He whipped his scimitar out, fast as a striking snake, and clipped her across both cheeks in one smooth motion.  Pansy stumbled back with a pained cry, two streaks of scarlet on her cheeks.

"Fuck you, Snape!" she shouted.  "I'll see you dead!"

"I'll see you there first if you threaten Niamh again," snarled Harry.  "And don't think I won't do it.  I've done murder once, Parkinson.  In your case, I'd be happy to do it again."

Pansy's eyes were wide with fear as she stumbled backwards, Crabbe and Goyle numbly following her.  Draco watched them as they went before he turned to look at Harry, who was glaring coldly after them.

"Murder?"

"Remember Tyls?"

"Yes…" said Draco slowly.

Harry's voice was void of emotion as he said, "He was killed a year before by the man who 'raised' us.  I killed _him_ in revenge."

"Oh.  Well…that's nice."

"Heh.  You okay?"

"Fine."  Draco smiled slightly as he sheathed his dagger.  "Thanks for the dagger."

Harry smiled in return and said, "I knew it'd be helpful."

"Now what?" asked Mika, seemingly ignoring the fact that Harry had just revealed he had killed someone before.

"Now?" said Niamh, walking over to Harry and wrapping her arm about his waist.  "Now we have to wait."

"For what?" asked Ginny.  "For Voldemort?"

"He'll come," said Harry.  "He'll come and he'll bring everything he has against us."

"Before the school year's done, this war will be finished.  One way or another…"

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know, its awfully short.  But there was blood!  Doesn't that make up for the shortness?    Or maybe that's just in my case.

**Bryvend:** Just yours, I think.

Osa well…


	168. Chapter 167: The Truth in All Its Forms

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 167 – The Truth in All Its Forms**

"They know. How do they know?"

"Well we did storm two Death Eater fortresses together," said Harry.

"But _still_," exclaimed Niamh, halting in her pacing before Severus' fireplace. "How did they find out?"

"All they needed was something of Harry's and something of mine," replied Severus from where he slouched in his favorite chair. "A lock of hair, a fingernail, a drop of blood…anything with our genes. Hell knows Voldemort could have any number of things from me."

"He had my hair when we fought," said Harry. "His curse cut it off."

"Surely it didn't take them this long to see a connection between you two," hissed Mika. "Hell, anyone can see it!"

Harry scowled at him and Mika nodded, adding, "My point exactly. You both have that same damned scowl!"

"Every Snape has that scowl," said Severus. "And it doesn't matter how they found out or how long they've known."

"But why now?" asked Ginny. "Why not years ago if they knew then?"

"Because Voldemort knows that this is the last year he can try to kill me," said Harry. "He knows that the moment I am allowed out of this school, I'll come after him."

There was a small silence and then Niamh asked, "How do you know that, Harry? How can you know?"

Harry smiled coldly and lifted a hand to tap the lightning bolt scar over his right eye – his first scar.

"This connects me to him, remember? I told you at the beginning of last year he felt happy. Probably because he found the Gauntlet. Now he's afraid."

"Of what?" asked Mika.

"Of him," said Draco, looking straight at Harry. "He's afraid of him. And he has a good right to be. Hell, I am."

"Rest assured, Drake, I'd never hurt you. Unless I had reason to."

"Eh, that's always your excuse."

"Yeah, I know…"

Another silence spread across the room.

"By tomorrow the news will be all over the front page of the _Prophet_," said Severus. "Rita would have had a field day with this story."

"But she won't," said Ginny proudly. "She's trapped in a mason jar."

Mika blinked and said, "You mean that mason jar with the bug in it that's been on the common room mantle since fourth year?"

"Yes, that one."

"Whoops," said Draco, looking abashed.

"'_Whoops?'_"

"I sort of broke it a few months ago."

"_No_," gasped Ginny. "You didn't!"

"Sorry…"

"So she's loose?" asked Harry. "Well that's letting the fox into the hen house again."

"Actually," said Draco, "Pansy killed it. The bug flew over to her and she smashed it with a book. What exactly was the problem with it?"

"That _bug_ was Rita Skeeter," explained Severus. "I daresay very few will miss her."

"I certainly won't," said Harry. "But surely there are other reporters out there just like her."

"There are but not as bad. But…we can do nothing to stop this. By tomorrow the truth will be out."

Severus smiled at his son and added, "By tomorrow we won't have to hide anymore."

A wide grin spread across Harry's face and he looked at his friends and father with joy in his emerald eyes.

"About bloody time!" he cried loudly, to which everyone laughed.

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED DEATH EATER'S SON!**

It has come to the attention of this newspaper by way of a source

who wishes to remain anonymous that Harry Potter, proclaimed the

Boy-Who-Lived after he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sixteen

years ago, is actually the son of a Death Eater!

According to this _Prophet_ source, Harry Potter is actually the son of

Severus Snape, who was charged as a Death Eater but set free due to

the confession of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape, to those who do not know, is the son

of Septimius Snape, who was convicted two years before his son and sent

to Azkaban prison. He was Kissed two years ago and resides in the prison

to this day.

So, the wizarding world has been lied to. Harry Potter, the so-called Savior

of the our world, is actually the son of a Death Eater. He is, in reality, Harry

Snape.

What more, perhaps, have this boy and his father lied about?

_Report by Ilar Theac_

"There it is," said Harry as he looked down at his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up and stared at the faces of all his friends, who were gathered about him at the Slytherin table. Even Ron, Hermione, and Neville were there, sitting within the protective circle of their Slytherin friends. "Its all out in the open now."

Niamh forced a smile as she said, "Now you won't have to hide. You can be who you've always been."

"Not completely," said Harry. "Not until Voldemort's gone."

"Hey, Snape!"

Harry's head jerked up and he caught an orange that had been flying towards his face with reflexes honed by six years of Quidditch and four years of training. His eyes then traveled over to the Gryffindor table, where a fifth year was standing, glaring at him.

"Death Eater scum!"

"Bastard!" howled Niamh. She was on her feet in the next instant, wand at ready. Draco, who sat beside her, was on his as well, gray eyes cold.

"No, that's Snape there!" shouted a Gryffindor back at Niamh. "Bastard son of a Death Eater bastard!"

"Shut up, you!" bellowed Ron, getting to his feet and turning to glare daggers at his Housemates. "You don't know what your talking about!"

"Traitor!" howled another Gryffindor.

"_Silence!_"

Stillness fell over the Hall as all eyes went to Dumbledore. The old wizard was on his feet, blue eyes cold behind his half-moon glasses.

"I will not have this," he said in a soft, dangerous voice that could be heard through the Hall. "I will not have this school broken apart by a simple truth. Messrs. Bannon, Tracey, and Lancaster, I wish to see you in my office. _Now_. Professor McGonagall, escort them."

McGonagall nodded and rose to do as such as Dumbledore continued, "A simple truth was revealed today, nothing more. Mister Potter – or Snape, as is his true name – is no different than he was before. He is _still_ a member of this school and I will not see any student treating him differently. I fear for any who would do as such and caution Mister Snape to keep his wand holstered."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, rising slowly to his feet. His jaw was clenched tightly as he was forbidden to defend himself against any fool who would take him on.

"Very good," said Dumbledore, eying Harry. "Continue on, Professor. And continue with your breakfast, children. Filius, you are in charge."

Dumbledore turned to leave but was stopped as the tiny wizard stammered, "But…but, Albus – _Severus_ is second behind Minerva, not I…"

"It would not be wise to turn this Hall and these students over to Severus at this time," said Dumbledore softly. "He knows this and will say nothing. Keep order, Filius."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and left, glancing once at Harry as he passed him.

"Why did he tell you to keep your wand holstered?" demanded Niamh. "He practically told the school that they would attack you without the threat of being hexed!"

"He knows I spent those four years on the Elven plan," replied Harry. "But if he thinks that by telling me to keep my wand holstered will keep anyone who tries anything safe, he's got another thing coming. I wasn't a street rat for nothing."

"And we're not your friends for nothing," said Mika.

Ginny nodded and hissed, "If _anyone _tries anything I'll hex the Hell out of them. He only said _you_ have to keep your wand holstered. Not us."

"Right," said Niamh with a glint in her eyes. She looked at Harry and growled, "Anyone that tries anything will answer to us."

"Hear, hear!" cried Amanda, Thomas, and Hermione as one.

Neville just nodded, looking rather pale, as Draco grinned.

"Well," said the blonde, "you've got an entire army of defenders, don't you, Harry?"

"And you're among them, Drake."

"Well, of course! If I wasn't, O'Feir here would curse me."

"Damn bloody right I would, Malfoy."

**Author's Note**

Twenty points to anyone who can figure out what the reporter's name spells!

And its loose! The truth is loose! Muaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaa!! ::cough cough:: Sorry. Random Frankenstein moment there…


	169. Chapter 168: A Fistfight, a Conversation...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Notes**

Twenty points to…er, well…to everyone who figured out the reporter's name!  And to those who were asking, it _is_ Liar Cheat.

Someone also asked for a fight of some kind in their review.  I don't recall who it was – I'm also too lazy to go look – but you know who you are!

So here's a fight in all its yummy goodness.  Watch out for the blood!  And someone call Madam Pomfrey, 'cause this is gonna be a doozy…

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 168 – A Fistfight, a Conversation, and a Certain Book**

Mika was sitting in the Library with Ginny when a bird that looked distinctly familiar came swooping in and crashed onto their table in a mass of feathers and papers.

"What in Merlin's name…?" began Ginny as the bird struggled to its feet.  It wavered then shook its head, which was tinged with gray whilst its body was black.

Wolf!  Fox! it cried.

Mika blinked and said, "Did I just hear that bird talk?"

"If you didn't, we're both going insane."

Wolf!  Fox! cried the bird again, hopping about.  It clacked its beck and cried, Father bond need help! 

"Father bond?" said Ginny in confusion.

"Wait…isn't this one of Jardin's chicks?"

Ginny's brown eyes widened as she looked across the table into Mika's.

"_Harry!_"

"Damn them!" shouted Mika, hurling his chair to the floor as he leapt out of it.  He ran out of the Library, Ginny and Jardin's chick right behind him.

There, there! cried the bird  Father bond is there! 

"Where?" exclaimed Ginny, looking around frantically.  Mika rushed over to a balcony near them and saw a fierce fistfight going on below them.  Two students were already out cold with bruises aplenty on them and broken noses to boot.

The fight shifted and a bellow echoed up to them, along with a voice that snarled, "_Get your filthy paws off my hair!_"

"_Bastards_," snarled Mika, his eyes glowing amber.  He jumped over the balcony rail and fell twenty feet to the floor below, landing with the unearthly grace of a werewolf.  Above him, Ginny tried to still her madly beating heart and drew her wand.

Below, Mika threw off a seventh year Ravenclaw who tried to keep him from plunging into the fight, very nearly sending the other boy crashing headfirst into a brick wall.  He made a conscious effort then to control the wolf inside but it was howling in rage.  A member of its pack was being challenged and it didn't like that.

It didn't like that at all.

With a howl that was entirely wolf, Mika leapt into the fray, eyes flashing madly.  He hurled two out of the fight then grappled with another, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the sixth-year neck.

"_Stupefy!_"

The beam of red light sent the sixth year falling to the floor and Mika grinned up at Ginny before he blocked a punch thrown at his head.  He shoved a burly fourth year back then found his forearm grabbed by a strong hand.  Whirling, he threw a punch but it was easily blocked.

"Come to join the party?" quipped Harry, glancing at the werewolf.

"You looked like you needed a hand," growled Mika.

Harry grinned ferally, his emerald eyes glinting with a fierce light.  The black of the Tethdaìr lingered on the edges of his iris' and shifted like angry shadows.  He then released Mika, spinning around to deliver a battering roundhouse kick to a hapless Gryffindor sixth year.

"Give me a hand then," said the young man, grinning over his shoulder at his friend.

"I can't believe your obeying Dumbledore's rule," hissed Mika as he grappled with a crazed looking Slytherin, his back pressed against Harry's.

The other wizard grunted as he punched a fifth year into unconsciousness then snarled, "Its that or expulsion."

"And you'd rather stay in the school."

"Yes, please."

"Well - "  Mika was interrupted as a Hufflepuff from the crowd that had gathered around them jumped on his back.  He hurled the second year to the floor and casually placed one foot on his chest, holding him down as he punched a Ravenclaw in the gut.  " – this certainly won't look good to Dumbledore, now will it?"

"They started it," defended Harry as he kicked another Ravenclaw's kneecaps out of their sockets.  "Sorry, there."

"Fuck you!" spat the Ravenclaw, grabbing Harry's foot and trying to pull him to the floor.

The emerald eyes hardened and Harry sneered, "Now, that's not nice.  That's not nice at all."  He lifted his other foot and kicked the Ravenclaw in the face, breaking his nose and leaving the impression of his combat boots there.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Obvolvo!_"

"I think the cavalry just arrived."

Harry and Mika, once again with their backs together, turned to look at the balcony above them.  Ginny was still there, her eyes flashing fire, and she'd been joined by a severely enraged looking Hermione.  Harry had learned by watching several tirades between the bushy-haired girl and Ron that she was _not_ a person you wanted to piss off.

And comes slowly down the stairs, her eyes as cold as the North Wind, was Niamh.  Her ebony wand was extended out in front of her, ready to cast spell, hex, or curse – whatever she deemed the situation needed.

"You okay, Harry?" she asked, her eyes on the crowd of students.

"Fine, Ni," assured Harry.  He did have a few bruises from where a couple of the brutes had landed their punches and kicks but he'd had a lot worse.

"Good," said Niamh as she reached the bottom of the steps and started towards them.  She reached the sixth year who was now completely wrapped in duct tape (except for his eyes) and stopped.  A slow smile spread over her face and she reached out, placing a hand on his chest.

"Bye, bye," she whispered before she gave him a gentle shove backwards.

Mika winced as the sixth year hit the floor with a _crack!_ and grumbled, "I bet that hurt."

Harry grinned at him and said, "And that's exactly the reason why I'm glad she's on our side."

"And why is that?" demanded Niamh, frowning at him.

"Because you can be so wonderfully vicious when your pissed off."

"Only when it involves you."

"Well, of course."

"Please stop the lovey-dovey crap," groaned Mika.  "Are we done?"

"I think so," said Harry.  He looked at the crowd that had gathered around them during the fight and spread his arms wide.  "What?  Nobody else want a go?"

Half the students looked like they were quite willing to jump him while the rest shifted nervously and stepped back.  The other half hurriedly moved back as Niamh lifted her wand threateningly.

"If anyone else _wants_ a go," she said in a cold voice, "they can have one with _me_.  That goes for any of the slugs on the floor too."

"Don't think they'll be trying anything for a long time," commented Mika, looking at the beaten students.  He felt a little ashamed about giving them the beating he had but the wolf was proud – it had protected a member of its pack.  Why shouldn't it be proud?

"_What is going on here?_"

"Just what I need," grumbled Harry as McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd.  She looked at the beaten students then at Harry, Mika, and Niamh.  The three stared back at her, waiting.

"Wait for it…" whispered Mika.

"_MISTER DAVIDS, MISS O'FEIR, AND MISTER PO-**SNAPE**!  What is the meaning of this?"_

"They attacked Harry, professor," said Mika.  "And sixteen against one just aren't fair odds."

McGonagall looked so enraged that it looked like she might blow steam out her ears.  Or transfigure them into something nasty for the rest of their natural lives.

But she took a deep breath and extended her arm, growling, "To the Headmaster's office with the three of you!"  Three shocked cries came from the balcony above and she looked up there, snapping, "You all well, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mister Weasley!  The rest of you clear off!  Prefects, help me get these students to the hospital wing."

"I can't believe her!" exclaimed Niamh as the six of them walked towards Dumbledore's office.  "They started it and _we_ get sent to Dumbledore's office for it!"

"Well we did kind of finish it," said Ginny.

"That doesn't matter!  If we get punished for what they started, I'll…I'lll…I'll eat my wand!"

"Then what would you do magic with?" purred Harry into her ear.  She jumped, not knowing he was right behind her.

"Braggart!  Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry.  I think I may need to go to the hospital wing myself."  He winced and rubbed the side of his head, one eye slipping closed.

Hermione frowned at him and asked worriedly, "Did one of them hit you in the head?"

"No," growled Harry.  "One tried to scalp me using my own hair."

"Tell me who and I'll show them the real meaning of scalping," snarled Niamh, her eyes glinting.

Harry smiled down at her and said, "Much as I would enjoy seeing that, I don't think the Headmaster would allow it."

"I'm fairly sure I wouldn't, Harry," said Dumbledore, appearing suddenly in front of them.  He allowed the stone gargoyle that guarded his office to slide shut behind him before he said, "Minerva just told me that the six of you were in a fight of some sort."

"They started it, professor!" exclaimed Ginny.  "They jumped Harry!"

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Harry?"

"Fifteen of them, sir, from every House."  The young wizard smiled grimly as he added, "A few of them will have missing teeth to remember me by."

"I'm certain more of them will remember your boot," commented Dumbledore, gesturing at the blood spattered on Harry's combat boots.  "Who were they exactly?"

"They're in the hospital wing now, sir," said Ron.  "Are they going to get detention for this?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore.  He looked gravely at Harry and added, "I am sorry that the truth being revealed could not be easier for you, dear boy."

Harry just shrugged casually at that, snorting.

"Professor, I've been in fistfights worse than what that was since I was six.  Its not like its anything new.  Its just for a different reason."

"What was the old reason?" asked Mika curiously.

"They were in our territory or we were in there's."

"Oh."

"It still saddens me to see my students come to this," said Dumbledore.  "Sad indeed."

Harry smiled tightly and said, "It can only get better, professor."

"I hope you are right, my boy.  Now…off with you all.  And please, all of you, keep your spell-slinging to a minimum.  That means none of those curses in your book, Miss O'Feir."

"Yes, sir," sighed Niamh as Dumbledore nodded to them before he walked off in the direction of the hospital wing.

The six of them stood there for a moment before they began to slowly walk back the way they'd come.

"How'd he find out about the book?" asked Harry, looking curiously at Niamh.

"How should I know?  He does say he enjoys the Destruction Curse though – apparently its good for spring cleaning."

Harry snorted in disbelief and laughed.

"Trust Dumbledore to find a practical way to use a deadly curse!  _Ha!_"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"Their book of spells, hexes, and curses," said Ginny, Mika, and Hermione in unison.  Ron blinked and stared at them in awe.

"_You all knew?_"

Three heads nodded.

"_And you never told me?_"

Three heads nodded again.

Ron frowned then grumbled, "Well that's nice."

"Here, Ron," said Niamh, tossing him a small book.  "That's one of the copies I made."

"When'd you make copies?" asked Harry.

"Christmas hols."

"Ah, so _that's_ why you wanted all the paper."

"Yeah."

"Heh."

There was silence between the six of them until Ron shouted, "_What kind of insane people are you two, creating spells like these?!_"

"Highly insane," said Harry.

"Indubitably," added Niamh with a grin.

"Your both nuts."

"_Thank you!_" chirped the Lord and Lady Hex, causing Ron to shake his head.  His sister just grinned at him and laughed.

"You know its no use, don't you, Ron?"

"Yeah, I know.  But somebody's gotta be the voice of reason here!"

There was a short pause before everyone but Ron burst out laughing.  He stared at them in confusion for a moment, one eyebrow arched slightly.

"What'd I say?"

**Author's Note**

I don't know why I didn't write a fight like that earlier.  Oh yes…I had Draco!Bashing then.  Ah well.

And lookit the confused Ron!  pats his head  Poor dear…

I shall note that Jardin's chicks have trouble speaking telepathically because they are only half Altair bird.  They don't have the ability to bond to a person like Jar does but they will, should they ever choose a mortal companion, be very devoted to them.  Only ability of Jar's that they share is that they're immortal except to the Killing Curse.  Same goes for Mordiana (who cannot speak telepathically but is a very intelligent bird nonetheless).

And could someone call Filch?  We need a clean-up crew in the entrance hall…


	170. Chapter 169: Find the Dragon

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Note**

The next three chapters have been edited from their original format. Things have been added…and subtracted. After reading several replies, I felt as though this was needed.

**May: **Thank you for pointing that out about the rack. It has been corrected.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 169 – Find the Dragon**

"Harry, have you seen Malfoy?"

"No. Why?"

"We were supposed to get together and study for N.E.W.T.S., remember?"

"Oh shit! Ni, I…"

"Its okay," said Niamh. "Ron forgot too. But Malfoy – I wouldn't have expected him to have forgotten."

Harry's eyes narrowed to emerald slits, his dark eyebrows dipping as he frowned.

"No," he said after a moment, "that's not like Drake at all. And where _is_ he? Its nearly curfew!"

"I don't know." Niamh suddenly had a horrible thought and she cast a wild look at her best friend. Harry caught it and arched one eyebrow, the other remaining lowered.

"What?"

"You…you don't think that the fight earlier was a distraction, do you? Parkinson's been glaring at him ever since we came back from hols."

"I wouldn't put it past her," snarled Harry, rising from where he'd been lounging on the couch. "Hold on a minute."

"Where are you going?" called Niamh to his back as he stalked towards the boy dormitories.

"To get something!"

The dark-haired girl sighed and slumped against the couch, waiting for him to return. When he did, her eyes went wide.

As did those of everyone else who was currently in the common room.

"Wh-what is that, Potter?" stammered a third year, backing away hurriedly.

"It's a sword," replied Harry as he casually tightened his belt. "A scimitar to be exact and I _do_ know how to use it, so stop cringing. And I won't use it on any of you."

The common room seemed to relax then Harry smirked and added, "Not unless you piss me off, of course."

Every eye in the room widened and Niamh grabbed the older wizard's arm, dragging him towards the door.

"Stop scaring the locals," she growled. "And where are we going?"

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_"

"The map?"

"How else are we supposed to find Drake?" asked Harry as he knelt, spreading the map out to its full length. Niamh dropped down beside him and watched him as he ran his fingers over the map.

She hadn't looked at him closely in a long time and now that she did, she was in shock. Since the beginning of the year he'd looked like he always had, a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired wizard with startling green eyes. But now he looked…older. Even his eyes were old.

Older than the twenty-one years he had now lived.

He made her think of his father, who – from what she had been told– had also seen too much in his life before he even reached the age of twenty-five. His eyes too, once his guard was down, were older than his years.

It made Niamh suddenly realize how truly alike father and son were.

"Here we are," said Harry suddenly, placing his fingers on the spot where the names Niamh O'Feir and Harold Snape hovered. "Now where…"

"He's down here," whispered Niamh. Her fingers, just five inches from Harry's, touched the name Draco Malfoy "But…that can't be. If I'm reading this right, that's below the dungeons."

"The dungeons go deeper than this, Ni," said Harry softly. "But Da said no students knew about them…"

"How do _you_ know?"

"He told me, of course. C'mon."

He gathered up the map, flipping it so he could see the floor Draco was on was on top. Rising to his feet, he extended a hand towards her. Niamh looked at the scars that crossed his knuckles for a moment before she placed her own in it. He pulled her up and she found herself standing very close to him quite suddenly.

"Is he okay?" she asked nervously. "Shouldn't he be moving?"

Harry just looked down at her, his eyes blank. Then he tightened his grip on her hand and turned, pulling her down the corridor without a word.

Niamh, fear rising up in her belly, followed him silently.

* * *

"We're close."

"How close?"

"He's just one floor below us now. If I can just find the stairs…"

"Can't I light my wand too?"

"_No!_" hissed Harry. His eyes glittered in the light from his wand as his head whipped around to look at her. "To even _use_ magic down here, your wand has to be acknowledged by the wards. Mine is, yours isn't."

"What's so important down here?" asked Niamh.

"Everything. If the Ministry knew what was down here, they'd have closed Hogwarts years ago."

"You mean…"

"Dark Artifacts?"

Niamh just nodded.

"Tons. Hundreds. _Thousands_. I dunno. These corridors go deep – deeper than the Chamber even, I think. I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows what lies in the deepest ones."

"What's in the topmost?"

"Paintings, tapestries, rugs, mirrors…just furniture. Maybe one or two suits of armor."

"Second?"

"The professor's old school trunks. 'Cept for Da's. He's got that in his rooms."

"Third?"

"Books that are more restricted than those in the Restricted Section."

Niamh was silent then she asked, "What floor are we on now?"

"Seventh."

"And what's down here?"

Harry halted and said, "_Luminosus._"

Niamh gasped and took a step back as she saw a pair of eyes leering at them from inside a jar. Another pickled creature was in a jar next to it. And next to that one. And that one…

"_There are thousands of them_," she gasped, staring at the shelves with their hideous jars in awe.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Product of all the Potion Master's to be hired here since Hogwarts was founded. Next floor's…oh, bleedin' hell."

"What?"

Harry spat something in Elven and slapped the heel of his hand against his forehead. His green eyes were wide as he gasped, "_How could I have been so stupid?_"

"_Whaaaaaat?_" cried Niamh, tugging on his arm.

"Ni…the next floor…" Harry swallowed hard before he continued, "The next floor's what they call the Corridor of Blood. Can you guess _why_ they call it that?"

Niamh shook her head then she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"You mean…"

"Torture devices," growled Harry. "From thumbscrews to the Iron Maiden. _Ishbé!_ If he's dead, I'll…"

"I'll help you," snarled Niamh. "But we'll plan revenge later if he hurt – or worse. Right now we just have to find him!"

"Right. This way!"

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down a set of stairs that spiraled around once before it exited into the corridor below it.

Halfway down, Harry's nostrils flared at the smell of blood. Half-buried images of a pair of twins lying in a pool of their own blood and another of a dark-haired boy just a year younger than they flared up but he shoved them back.

Stuffing the map into his pocket, his snapped, "_Nox!_" then waved his wand about the room, shouting, "_Lumen Lampas!_"

In torch brackets all the way down the corridor, fires sprang to life. Niamh shivered as various torture devices came into view – some she knew and a few she didn't.

"_Lai Istveil…_" she heard Harry breath and turned to look at him.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

In front of them on a table, his wrists and ankles tied to ropes that wound about large wheels at either end of the table, was Draco. He was bloody, battered, and beaten severely – but he was still alive.

"_Gree Haldish,_" hissed Harry. "The Rack. Those bastards. They'll pay for this."

He drew his scimitar and slashed the ropes that bound the blonde Slytherin to the table after releasing them slowly. Draco moaned and opened his eyes to a bare slit, revealing them to be bloodshot. A bruise was purpling nicely over his right eye and it opened less than its counterpart.

"Harry to the rescue?" he croaked through parched lips.

"Don't forget the Lady," said Harry as he cast a spell over the other boy before carefully lifting him into his arms. Draco arched back and screamed wordlessly in pain.

"Sorry," whispered Harry. "My spell will keep me from injuring you. If I could levitate you out of here, I would."

"Just…just go," hissed Draco. "Doesn't it take the pain away?"

"No. Sorry."

"Just get me out of here," whispered Draco, leaning his head wearily against Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Niamh, who had taken one of the torches from its bracket and had the Marauder's Map in her hand. She looked at him for a long moment then said, "We'd better hurry."

"Lead on, fair Lady," said Harry. "The faster we get him out of here, the faster we can seriously injure whoever did this."

Niamh grinned wickedly, her eyes glinting with ice.

"Let's move then, my dear Lord."

* * *

"Good Heavens, what happened to him?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when Harry appeared in the hospital wing carrying a now unconscious Draco.

"I'll tell you when I find out," replied Harry as Niamh came in behind him, tucking the now wiped Marauder's Map in her pocket.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an odd look then ordered, "Take him to one of the private rooms and lay him on the bed. I'll be there in a moment."

Harry just nodded and walked towards the back of the wing, shifting his burden uneasily. Niamh sprinted ahead of him and opened the door that lead into the corridor that the private rooms branched off of. There were four such rooms and Harry and Niamh both were of the opinion that seeing them once was enough.

Entering the first room, Niamh pulled the sheets back and Harry carefully laid Draco down on the mattress. He then stepped back and drew his wand, removing the spell he'd placed on the other boy.

The gray eyes snapped open then and Draco croaked, "Where…?"

"The hospital wing, Mister Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey as she bustled into the room. "And in my good hands. Now out – _out_ – you two! I'd suggest a new shirt, Mister Snape."

Harry blinked then looked down at his shirt. It was a long-sleeved shirt he'd bought the year before in Diagon Alley and now the dark green cotton was covered with Draco's blood.

"Sorry bout that," breathed the blonde.

"Quite alright," said Harry, leaning over his friend. "Drake…"

"_Out_, I said," growled Madam Pomfrey, glaring at him.

Harry's dark head came up and his emerald eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm trying to find out who did this to him!"

"Leave punishment to your father, Harry."

Harry growled and spat, "I'll handle this one myself. No one, and I mean _no one,_ harms my friends and gets away with it. Now, Drake…"

"Parkinson," croaked Draco. "Crabbe, Goyle – they grabbed me from behind. But Pansy…Pansy and Greengrass. Blaise… They did the torture…"

Harry's expression was as hard as stone as he heard the name's. His left hand, which had been resting on the hilt of his scimitar, was gripping the leather-bound Elven iron tight enough that his knuckles showed white through his skin.

As Niamh watched the dark of the Tethdaìr took over his eyes.

"I'll get them," he growled to Draco through clenched teeth. "They'll regret this."

"I trust you," mumbled Draco before he closed his eyes wearily. Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry then, her expression stern.

"Now will you leave?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please tell me when we can come visit him."

"Of course, Harry."

The dark-haired wizard nodded then turned to leave, pushing Niamh gently out in front of him. They walked across the hospital wing in silence until Niamh asked, "What are we going to do?"

Harry halted and turned to look at her. Niamh, who had never been frightened of him since she'd met him, nearly took a step back at the rage she saw brimming in his all-black eyes.

"Get our book," he growled. "And every book of hexes and curses in my trunk. The password is _Lilai_."

"Where are you going?" she asked to his back as he began to walk in the opposite direction. He stopped and turned his head to grin ferally at her over his shoulder, looking like he was trapped between sanity and sheer madness.

"I'm going to go set up for the party."

**Latin Translation**

Luminosus – Bright ; so, essentially, Harry just made the light from his wand brighter

Lumen Lampas – Light Torch

**Elven Translation**

Ishbé – Hell

Lai Istveil – By Heaven

Gree Haldish – The Rack

Lilai - Lily

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the Draco!Bashing. I couldn't resist.

Heheh. Old habit die hard, neh?

And, yes, Harry is _veeeeeeeery_ pissed off. ::rubs hands together gleefully:: I'm going to have sooooo much fun next chapter! 'Cause its _torture time!_

This chapter was written whilst listening to the soundtrack for PoA. Which is WONDERFUL! Its all composed by John Williams (not adapted from the SS like CoS) and all excellent. Track 7 (A Window to the Past) is by far my favorite. I don't know WHAT is playing on that track but its excellent.

Suppose I'll shut up now and go write some torture sequences. Muaaaaha.


	171. Chapter 170: Avenge the Dragon

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 170 – Avenge the Dragon**

Pansy was walking out of the Slytherin common room when she was grabbed from behind by two hands. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been right behind her, turned to find out who had grabbed the girl but halted when they found themselves staring into a pair of entirely black eyes that glowed with hatred.

Harry's face, a crazed smile fixed across it, came out of the dark and he purred, "Hello, boys. Come to join the party?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other nervously, the same thought going through their heads. They were dull but they weren't dull enough to stand still while the infamous Lord Hex stood before them.

So they turned tail and ran.

But they didn't get far.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Can't run, boys," hissed Harry as he stepped out of the shadows, an unconscious Pansy hanging limply in his arms. "The show's only just begun…"

* * *

Blaise was in the West Tower kissing Daphne Greengrass rather…messily, when someone came up the stairwell. He pulled away from her and shouted, "Bugger off, yah bastard!"

"There's no one there, love," purred Daphne, trying to pull his mouth back down to hers.

"Oh really?" said a voice both of them knew.

"_Potter!_" snarled Blaise, rising to his feet only to have them kicked out from under him. Harry pushed back the hood and part of his Invisibility Cloak so his head and body were visible. If anyone came up behind him, they'd only see the top of his head.

He grinned at the two of them and said, "Its actually Snape, you know. But that's beside the point…"

"Go away, Snape," snarled Daphne as she drew her wand. "Or I'll do to you what I did to your pet dragon."

Harry's eyes hardened and he whipped out his right hand, snapping, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Daphne's wand shot out of her hand and into his – whereupon he pointed it at its master.

"I'm here to revenge my 'pet dragon' as you call him. Now lets go. We can't keep the party waiting."

"What party?" snapped Blaise as Daphne helped him to his feet. "What nonsense are you going on about, Potter?"

Harry grinned in a half-crazed manner and replied, "Not nonsense, Zabini. My lovely Lady and I have planned a party. And we want you two to attend."

"Lady…" gasped Daphne. Her eyes widened as she stared at Harry, who smirked.

She knew _exactly_ what was going to happen tonight.

"Snape, no. You can't!"

"I damn bloody well can," snarled Harry. He flicked her wand towards the stairwell and snapped, "Go. Party's waiting."

Blaise glared then jerked Daphne against him. They slowly descended from the top of the Tower, Harry following behind them.

* * *

"Are we ready?"

"Let's see…checklist: five fools."

"Check," said Niamh, looking at their five captives.

"Our book."

Niamh waved her notebook at him.

"Good. My books?"

"Aye."

"Wands?"

"At ready, m'Lord," purred Niamh, drawing her wand.

Harry smirked and said, "Then we're ready. Let the fun begin."

"Of course," said Niamh, turning towards their five captives. "This will be _our_ fun and not _your_ fun."

"Oh _nooo_. Because _your_ fun is _BEATING SOMEONE TO NEAR DEATH!_"

"I think we struck a nerve," whispered Blaise to Pansy with a smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he strode forward, slapping the other boy.

"Watch it, Zabini, or _I'll_ strike a nerve."

"You don't scare me, Potter," spat Blaise, staring defiantly up into the all-black eyes.

"Really?" said Harry, arching an eyebrow imperiously. He looked over at Niamh and said, "Hear that, Ni? I don't scare him."

"We'll have to work on that then, won't we? What shall we do first?"

"You do this!" shrieked Daphne, struggling against her ropes. "You do this and you're no better than us!"

"No!" hissed Harry, lunging forward and grabbing the ropes that bound her, shaking her. "_We_ are not going to torture you. _We_ are going to _duel you_."

"Oh hell," gasped Pansy.

Niamh smirked and said, "Yes, Parkinson. This is Hell. Your accordion is in the mail."

"If this is Hell," growled Blaise, "who's the Devil?"

"I'll claim the title tonight," hissed Harry. "And you, Zabini, can be the first duelist."

"Fine."

"Dueling _me._"

Blaise paled to a pasty white and Harry grinned, showing all his teeth.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"_Conjunctiva!_"

"_Aboleo!_"

"_Diffindo!_"

"_Obsequium_," hissed Harry, not even flinching as Blaise's spell opened up a long gash on his left arm.

"What's…going…on?" demanded Blaise as his wand dropped from suddenly numb fingers. He collapsed onto his knees, gasping for air. "Potter…you…"

"Bastard? Call me another. I've heard it before and I daresay I'll hear it again."

He waved his wand and released Blaise from his spell.

"Now get up and fight like you mean it, you piece of filth."

Blaise snarled and snatched up his wand. He only rose to one knee as he shouted, "_Crucio!_"

Niamh gasped but she heard Harry snarled, "_Speculum._"

The Cruciatus Curse struck Harry's Mirror Spell and ricocheted back at Blaise, who couldn't dodge it. He collapsed in a screaming heap, a victim of his own curse.

Harry strode forward during this time and knelt beside him. He grabbed the other wizard's left arm and jerked the sleeve up.

"Death Eater already. I should have known…"

"Make it stop!" shouted Blaise.

"Why should I?" asked Harry in a blank voice. "Did you stop when Draco asked you to? Did you stop hurting him?"

"N-no! _Ahhh!_"

"Then I won't let it stop either."

"_You're no better than us!_" shouted Pansy. "No better, Snape, do you hear?"

"I hear," hissed Harry, looking at her. "I hear very well, Parkinson. And maybe I _am_ no better than you. But at least I don't torture people for fun."

"Then what is this?" gasped Daphne.

Harry looked at her and said, "I thought you knew, Daphne."

"Revenge…"

"Exactly," spat Niamh. "You five hurt one of our friends. And we're not going to let you get away unscathed. We didn't let that bastard Cade get away with hurting Mischa and we won't let you five get away with hurting Draco."

"Right," said Harry. He flicked his wand at Blaise and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

The dark-haired boy slumped back onto the floor, sobbing miserably. Harry gave him what might have been a look of pity then his eyes hardened as Niamh touched his arm and whispered, "He deserved it."

"That doesn't mean its right," hissed Harry back.

"I know."

They looked at each other for a moment then he said, "You take the next one. I'll do what I can to help, Zabini. No one deserves the Cruciatus Curse. Not even him…"

Niamh just nodded and turned towards their now four captives. She jerked Pansy to her feet and shoved the girl's wand into her hand.

"My turn," she said with a cold smile.

* * *

The sun had risen before Harry and Niamh slumped onto the old but sturdy table in the dungeon room where they had taken their captives. Across the room, the five lay still. They were beaten and battered – not only by hexes and curses, but by two distinctive pairs of boots and several fists.

Harry and Niamh hadn't considered healing them.

They'd gotten their revenge, plain and simple. Why should they heal the bastards?

"He who fights monsters should look into it that he himself does not become a monster. When you gaze long into the Abyss, the Abyss also gazes into you," whispered Harry as he leaned his head against Niamh's.

She smiled slightly and mumbled, "Wise words. Who…?"

"Friedrich Neitzsche."

"Oh."

There was a small pause then she asked softly, "Have we fallen into the Abyss, Harry?"

He turned his head so he could look into her eyes. His own were now emerald once more, not the all-black they had been all night and through the morning.

And they were sad but proud.

"Ni," he said softly, "I've been fighting monsters for a long time. I think I fell into the Abyss when I killed Argil."

"Don't say that."

"I think its true."

"No, its not."

He looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"Your not a monster."

Harry just smiled wearily at her and whispered, "Tell me that after all this is over and I might believe you."

"I'll tell you both that right now and order you to get off that table before I deduct points."

"Oh shit…" breathed Harry.

"Oh shit indeed," sneered Severus as he stepped into the room. "I want you two in my office, now. And if you move before I get back from taking this five to see Madam Pomfrey. I will torture you both into unconsciousness."

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then wearily rose off the table, latching onto each other so they could make it down the corridor. Severus looked after them for a long moment then at the five students who lay on the floor beyond.

"Revenge," he said softly to the deaf ears and empty room. "Sweet yet…revolting. I hope the two of you never have to seek revenge again."

Shaking his head sadly, he went about getting his five students to the hospital wing before he went to confront his son and the girl he considered a daughter.

**Author's Note**

Torture and angst. And Severus! AH! I'd hate to be Harry and Ni right about now, wouldn't you?

**Ikigami03:** I agree with you! Originally I wasn't going to heal them but then when I was typing, I did. You saying what you did made me change it to what it should have been originally. Thanks for the kick in the head – and the thing about track 7. I figured it was woodwind instruments but I couldn't tell what that first one was.


	172. Chapter 171: We're in Trouble

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 171 – We're In Trouble**

"_What in all nine bloody levels of Hell were you two thinking?_" shouted Severus as he slammed his office door shut. His eyes were narrowed with rage and he could feel a vein popping out on his forehead.

He was definitely going to have a headache after this…

"They hurt Drake," said Harry wearily. He lifted his head and peered at his father with tired eyes. "We had to do something."

"You should have let me handle it!" shouted Severus. "Not gone off and kidnapped them!"

"We didn't kidnap them," grumbled Niamh. "Kidnapping would require taking them out of the castle. We didn't."

Severus snarled incoherently and howled, "_Do you two have any idea what you've done?_"

"Proclaimed war against several Dark families?" said Harry.

"Won ourselves more enemies?" asked Niamh.

"Revealed four Death Eater's within the school?" sneered Harry.

Severus cursed.

"Who?"

"Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini."

"Greengrass?"

"She's half Muggle," muttered Niamh. "Voldemort wouldn't allow her in if she tried."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Even he hadn't known the girl was half Muggle.

"So," he said, "what do you to have to say for yourselves?"

"We're not sorry if that's what you want to hear," spat Harry venomously.

"No, its _not_ what I want to hear."

Niamh groaned and asked, "What do you want to hear, professor?"

"I want to hear my son and the girl I consider a daughter speak in innocent voices, not in curses!"

Harry and Niamh stared at Severus as he strode forward and knelt in front of them.

"I don't want the two of you to turn into another _me_ when this war is over," whispered Severus.

"We won't," hissed Niamh.

"You are well on your way, child. Well on your way…"

Harry coughed and said, "It was revenge, Da."

"I know what it was! Just…promise me. _Both of you._ Promise me that I shall never have to see that again."

"Promise," whispered Niamh, biting her lip nervously.

"Never again, Da," said Harry. "Never again…"

Severus sighed heavily and breathed, "I'll hold you both to it."

"We know," said the two in unison. They then both yawned and Severus pulled them both to their feet, dragging them towards the passage that led to his quarters. Both were so out of it, they didn't notice they were moving until they were laid onto his bed and tucked in.

"Sir…" began Niamh, only to have her mouth covered by his hand.

"Sleep," said Severus in a voice that evoked no arguments. "Both of you. We'll discuss punishment when you wake up."

"Mmmf," grumbled Harry as he buried his face in a pillow – Niamh's pillow, at that.

"MINE!"

"Mra," growled Harry, hugging the pillow to him. Niamh glared at him before she shifted her position and used his shoulder as a pillow.

Severus looked at them for a long moment then turned and left to leave the two to sleep.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you," said Dumbledore as he frowned at Harry and Niamh over his half-moon glasses.

"We're not sorry we did it," said Niamh, lifting her chin defiantly.

Harry nodded and added, "But we won't do it again, sir."

"Can I believe that?"

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I promised my _father_, sir. And I don't go back on my word unless I have to."

"And Miss O'Feir?"

"Harry promised for us both, sir. I go where he goes and his promises are mine."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "So, are the Lord and Lady Hex content with their actions?"

"Not content," said Harry. "Far from it, sir. But we're not angry at ourselves for doing it. They deserved what they got."

"How do you know that, Harry?"

"Did you see Draco after we brought him up?"

"No, I'm afraid I…"

"Then you can't understand, sir," interrupted Niamh. "He's our friend, one of _us_."

"And we don't allow one of our own to get hurt without revenge," snarled Harry.

"Like Miss Moody, you mean?"

Harry and Niamh were silent but Dumbledore could see in their eyes that they were also proud of the beating they'd given Augustine Cade.

"Very well," he said. "Detention with Mister Filch for two weeks _every night_ and no Hogsmeade visits for a month. I think you both feel enough guilt to make it enough."

The two Slytherins just nodded then rose and left, walking silently down the stairs until they reached the corridor outside. There Mika, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Thomas, and Mischa waited for them.

"So," said Mika.

"So," said Harry, eying the werewolf.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ginny. "We could have helped."

"We wanted to do it on our own," replied Niamh.

"Pity," sneered Hermione. "I'd have liked to have taken a piece out of Pansy myself."

Ron stared her while Ginny said, "Good grief, we _are_ a bad influence on you, Mione."

"Are you expelled?" piped Mischa, her dark eyes wide.

Harry smiled gently at her and shook his head.

"No, Mischa," he said. "Just have detention with Filch for two weeks."

"And no Hogsmeade visits for three weeks," added Niamh.

"Ouch," said Ron, wincing.

"Yeah…how's Draco?"

"Fine when we visited him earlier," said Thomas. "He looked right well pleased when he heard you two had cursed _and beaten_ the Hell out of those braggarts."

"He wanted us to drag you both to the hospital wing immediately," said Hermione with a little smile.

"So he can thank us?" asked Niamh.

"Berate you is more likely," said Ginny.

"Probably both," chirped Mischa.

Harry chuckled softly then said, "Let's not keep him waiting then."

* * *

"Your both nuts! Crazy! Out of your bleeding minds! _Crackers!_"

"Is he done yet?" whispered Niamh to Harry.

"GREAT BLOODY FOOLS!"

"Not yet," whispered Harry back.

"Morons," snarled Draco, glaring at the two of them. He then shook his head and said, "But I'm bloody glad you did it!"

"Could've fooled me," said Niamh with a small smile.

Draco shrugged and said, "Professor Snape ordered me to berate the two of you whenever you came in."

"Ah, so _there's_ the culprit," said Harry.

"Yeah. I hear Pansy's got a blossom of a black eye. Who did that?"

"I recall elbowing her when she tried to bite me," said Niamh. "Or did I just punch her?"

"Nice. It was nice of you both but, please, don't do that again."

Harry smiled and said, "We won't. Da made us promise."

"Then let me make you promise again," said Draco. "I don't want either of you to become murderer's because of me."

"Drake…"

"No, Harry, listen. You should know this. You two might not have killed them but what about next time? What if I had died? Then what would you have done?"

"Don't make me answer that," growled Harry, his eyes flashing black momentarily. "You don't _want_ me to answer that question, Drake."

"Yes, I do. _What would you have done, Harry?_"

There was a small silence before Harry said softly, "I'd have killed them."

Draco nodded, his gray eyes sad.

"See? Don't do it again. You've already done murder once, Harry. I don't want you to have to do it again because of me."

"What about Voldemort?"

"I wouldn't classify Voldemort as a human being if he were the last life form on this planet," snarled Draco. "Now both of you'd better get off before the Wicked Witch of the Hospital Wing comes back."

"She's not _that _bad, Malfoy," said Niamh, laughing.

"Sure she isn't. And remember what I said!"

"We will," said Harry as he pulled Niamh from the room. "We will…"

**Author's Notes**

NOW these chapters are what I originally wanted them to be. Angst, tension, and some bloody good beatings on those five arses. Yes, if you missed it, they were cursed and beaten. I should have known that no mere CURSING would be enough for revenge. You don't mess with the friends of the Lord and Lady Hex lightly.


	173. Chapter 172: The Old Shines Through

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Soul-Dust:** The rack is a medieval torture device. As I said, it's a table with two wheels on either end. Ropes are wound about the wheels and a person's wrists and ankles are tied by these ropes. Then the wheel's are wound up, stretching the person out.

**Sesomaru:** Well there'll be a short sequel to NM (about four chapters), so a little more Niamh then and I'm going to be writing an AU for this AU. So, Niamh and the rest of the gang'll be around for awhile longer, never fear.

**kitty254781:** If you're referring to the prophecy from OOTP, no. Parts 5-7 of NM are my own plotlines and the prophecy just doesn't fit in with them. If I ever get around to doing an NM version of OOTP and the subsequent canon books, it'll more than likely have a part.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 172 – The Old Shines Through**

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Snape and O'Feir beat the Hell out of five Slyth's."

"So?"

"Their own Housemates? What kind of loyalty is that?"

"Hey, you haven't heard the whole story!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Those five _tortured_ Malfoy!"

"Are they _nuts_? I mean, Malfoy's not someone to be trifled with on his own! Let alone with him being one of Snape's friends!"

"Guess they are nuts. Or were."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Hear what? All five of them got expelled!"

"For beating up Malfoy? _Ow!_ What'd you hit me for?"

"Haven't you been listening? They _tortured_ Malfoy. And I mean real, honest-to-God torture."

"Damn. What about Snape and O'Feir?"

"Detention."

"Didn't they torture those five Slyth's?"

"I heard they dueled them then beat them."

"Still torture."

"That's not torture. Torture's getting some sadistic pleasure out of making someone else go through pain."

"How do you know it wasn't torture?"

"Heh. I know Snape. Sure he's got a temper and he'd probably curse you rather than look at you but he's _not_ sadistic."

"What about O'Feir?"

"She's the same."

"Oh."

"Who were the Slyth's who got expelled?"

"Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass, and those two lumps who always follow Parkinson about."

"Crabbe and Goyle, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great! Five more Death Eater's for You-Know-Who!"

There was a sudden hush.

"You really think he's back?"

"Of course I do! Do you really think Snape would lie about something like that?"

"Well…he _is_ a Snape…"

"Oh come off it! He may be a Snape but he wouldn't lie about something like _that!_ What sane person would?"

"What are you three talking about?"

Seamus, Dean, and Terry Boot looked up suddenly to stare at Neville in horror.

"Oh, hi, Neville," said Seamus. "Talking about nothing…nothing at all."

Dean nodded but Terry rolled his eyes and said, "We're talking about Snape and O'Feir."

"Don't tell him that, Terry!"

"Harry and Niamh?" said Neville.

"They beat up Parkinson and her lot!" cried Seamus.

Neville nodded and said, "Yes, for beating up Malfoy."

"You knew?"

"I knew before everyone else did. Amanda told me after she found out from Tom."

"Brethel, you mean?"

Neville's eyes hardened slightly and he hissed, "Don't call her that!"

"What?" asked Seamus in confusion.

"Don't call her by her last name! Or Harry and Niamh!"

"Why not? They're _Slyth's_, Nev."

Neville lashed out at the Irish boy, striking an inkpot from the table. The black ink splashed over Seamus' face and shirtfront and Dean leapt out of his seat.

"What's up with you, Neville?"

"They're human too!" shouted Neville, ignoring the question. "Just because they got Sorted into Slytherin, doesn't mean they're lower than us! You – you talk about them like they're – they're – _like they're house-elves!_"

"Calm down, Nev," said Terry softly.

"_No!_" snapped Neville. "I won't calm down! You watch it, Seamus! Or I'll – I'll hex you!"

Seamus laughed and anger flashed across Neville's face. He grabbed his wand from its pocket inside his robes and pointed it at the other boy.

A horrified look passed across Dean's face and he cried, "Neville!"

"No!" hissed Neville. His hand shook slightly but his wand was aimed at Seamus' heart and there was a fierce look in his eyes that said he'd really hex him. "I'll do it, I swear I will. And don't you doubt it!"

With that Neville turned and stormed out, his hand clenched tightly about his wand. Seamus and Dean stared after him in shock but Terry laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. He then turned to the two Gryffindors and said, "Now I know how he got into Gryffindor!"

* * *

Neville was still fuming as he made his way down to the dungeons. He walked to where Amanda had told him once that the entrance to the Slytherin common room was and pounded on the stones.

"Hey! Open up!"

"Go away, Longbottom!" shouted a voice from inside.

"Or we'll hex you good!" cried another, cackling.

"Hush the lot of you or _I'll_ do some hexing."

The stones shifted and moved, revealing a arched doorway in the wall. Harry stood there, his waist-length hair unbound and falling wildly about his face and shoulders.

"Nev? You look bloody well riled up. What happened?"

"Can I come in?" asked Neville, ignoring the question.

Harry glanced behind him then nodded and said, "Sure. C'mon in."

Neville smiled and stepped into the common room, walking past the taller Harry. Two sixth year Slytherin's who sat near the fireplace glared at him and hissed angrily.

"Stop that," growled Harry as he turned around. "Nev's trustworthy."

"Slytherin's don't trust easy, Snape," hissed one of the two.

"Well _you_ don't have to trust him to let him in. _I_ do."

"Still wrong, I say," grumbled the other.

Harry shook his head and said, "No. What's wrong is this damned rivalry between us and Gryffindor. Y'know, all of them aren't courageous idiots."

"And all of us aren't Dark Wizard in training."

"But until they learn _that_," hissed the second one who'd spoken, "we won't trust _them._"

Harry sighed at that. His own House could be as stubborn as Gryffindor sometimes…

"C'mon, Nev," he said, pushing the shorter boy forward. "Ni's over in the Corner with Amanda. Just sit and tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Hello."

"_Nev!_" exclaimed Amanda, jumping out of her chair as Harry led Neville over to the Hexer's Corner. She hugged him then asked, "What are you _doing_ in here?"

"Couldn't stand it out _there_," replied Neville, sinking down into a chair. "Not with Seamus going on about what Harry and Niamh did." He looked up at the three of them and hissed, "And he kept calling all of you by your last names!"

"That's usual," said Niamh with a shrug. "They've always done that."

"But now they do it with _contempt_," hissed Neville. He looked at Harry and said, "I never thought when everyone found out they'd be like this."

Harry smiled wanly as he sat down on the couch beside Niamh, who scooted close to him.

"I did," he said softly. "Figured it had to be like this. Da's just the evil Potions Master to them and I'm just his bastard son. They haven't seen him like he his when they're not around – he hasn't allowed them to. And he never will."

"Why not?" asked Amanda.

"He's protected that side of himself for so long, I don't think he knows how to let go of the other half."

Amanda frowned at that then asked, "What about at Christmas?"

"Again," said Harry, "that's something he'll allow. You guys are my friends so, around you, he let's his guard down a little. But never all the way."

Niamh nodded slightly then leaned towards Neville with a smile on her face.

"Y'know, I've never seen you angry, Nev."

Neville blushed and stammered something but Amanda just laughed and threw her arms about his neck from where she sat on the arm of his chair. She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even darker.

"My Nev's got a temper," she said, her eyes shining. "You've just got to _find it_."

Harry looked up at her words and she grinned at him. He smiled back, remembering a conversation he'd had not so long ago with her.

The old Neville, the one she'd used to know, was shining through.

**Author's Note**

I haven't the slightest idea of how this chapter came about. But it's a Neville chapter! Everyone loves Neville!


	174. Chapter 173: Dragon's Return Plus Some S...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Lunawolf:** Well…it'll be the same world (High Elves, Darcorn, etc) only Harry will grow up with Sev instead of on the streets. I've got three chapters of it written so far and I'm pretty happy with how its going.

**ChibiGyouza:** See them again? Hmm, dunno. Maybe. I already have the big battle sequence written but as I continue it seems like I'm going to have to go and change it about some. They may make a short appearance in the battle. Or beforehand.****

**Ezmerelda: **_Neville a bad guy?_ Oo I've never heard that one before. Aie, that _does_ give you the heebie jeebies. And, yes, it would be fantastic if the old Neville came back full force. He'll probably only reappear gradually, though.

**Nebel:** You are very welcome! runs out and hugs all her wonderful OC's

**Author Note:** As to the chapter shortness some of you have mentioned, I only write as far as my brain thinks up for that chapter. Be it fives pages or one. If it feels like it's a good chapter ending, I end it there. Hence the sometime shortness.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 173 – Dragon's Return Plus Some Spying**

Three days after Neville visited Arx Serpens, Draco was released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had told Harry and from there word had spread through Slytherin. Most of them were shocked that someone could do that to someone in their own House.

"Its just plain wrong them doing that," Harry heard Janis Palin complaining to Veronica Tabolt as the two of them were hanging up a banner they'd made. Apparently the two of them had had crushes on Draco for three years and were trying to win him by making a welcoming banner.

Apparently no one but Harry knew the blonde had a girlfriend.

"Oi, Malfoy's back!"

Every head in Serpens came up at that shout and Harry leapt up from his chair in the Hexer's Corner. Five long steps had him across the room and grabbing the still sickly looking blonde up in a bear hug.

"Le'go ye big lug!" shouted Draco laughingly, pounding on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just chuckled as he stepped back, releasing the shorter boy.

"Sorry there," he said with a shrug. "Just been worried about you."

"I can remember why," grumbled Draco as he rubbed his shoulder. He then looked up at the banner about the fireplace and laughed. "Well, well…I see I was missed after all."

"'Course you were," said Niamh as she came into the common room from the outside corridor. Mika and his little sister Mischa came in behind her, their light-colored hair littered with soot.

Mischa's dark eyes lit up at the sight of Draco and a shy smile slid across her face.

"Hi, Draco."

The blonde turned slightly to grin down at the silver-haired girl who'd adored him since she'd seen him.

"Hey, Mischa," he said warmly. "How's your arm?"

Mischa touched her left arm lightly with her right hand and replied, "Its okay. Just like it usually is."

"That's good. Now, why in Merlin's name do you have soot in your hair?"

He reached out to pick up a lock of soot-stained silver hair but had his hand knocked away by Mika. The werewolf locked his eyes with Draco's and growled, "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"Mika," growled Harry warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," grumbled the white-haired teen. "Just tell your pet ferret to keep his hands off my sister."

Harry and Mischa opened their mouths to say something but Draco beat them both to it.

"First," he said, holding up a finger, "I am not a pet. Two, that was only one time. Three, I already have a girl, thank you very much, Davids."

Mika blinked, clearly stunned.

Mischa rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in his stomach, snapping, "Yeah, Ika, he already has a girlfriend. Where've you been?"

"Obviously not here," muttered Mika. He looked at Harry and said, "You knew?"

Harry just nodded.

"Well, I'm really out of the loop, aren't I?"

"Well," said Harry, "I don't know who it is…"

"No one does," said Draco proudly. "Secret, y'know. Till…till all this is over, at least."

"All what?" asked Veronica, looking up at Draco as though she hadn't just heard that he had a girlfriend.

Draco looked at her like she was mad.

"The war," he said matter-of-factly. "The war…"

* * *

"What did Mika and Mischa have soot in their hair for?" asked Harry an hour or so later when he flopped down next to Niamh on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. And I'm actually Voldemort's son."

Niamh blinked at him then she sighed and said, "Okay, okay. We were spying on Professor Daladier."

Harry cocked an eyebrow curiously at that.

"From the staffroom fireplace," finished Niamh, her cheeks flushing pink.

The second eyebrow went up to join the first.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" asked Harry innocently.

"Like I'm up to something!"

"Oh no, that's _this_ look."

Harry dropped one eyebrow, narrowed his eyes, and lifted his upper lip in a sneer then looked the girl beside him up and down with a scathing glance. He then grinned, face suddenly relaxed, and said matter-of-factly, "_That's_ looking at you like you're up to something."

Niamh glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She then turned, her nose in the air, and spat, "Just for that, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Aw, but aren't I so cute and lovable?"

Niamh glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and tried desperately not to laugh. He was looking at her with a wonderfully pleading expression, his luminous green eyes wide and liquidy.

"Pwease?" he said.

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

Niamh pursed her lips, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Awww…" said Harry, ducking his head. "Nobody luffs me…"

"Oh good God," growled Niamh, turning around and throwing her arms about his neck. She kissed him, long and hard, then leaned back with a frown. "Happy now."

"Yes, indeed," said Harry, grinning wryly down at her. "Now…what were you doing spying on my dear half-uncle?"

"Mika had this odd idea that he might have been the one who told Voldemort."

"_What?!_" exclaimed Harry, pushing himself backwards.

"It's a somewhat feasible idea…"

"Niamh," said Harry seriously, "my uncle may be a bastard and an idiot but he's no Dark Wizard! Death Eater's killed his mother. I don't think he'd just up and turn to Voldemort because he found out I'm his nephew."

"Then who told?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation? It doesn't _matter_."

"But what if what he said in class that day made someone start thinking?" asked Niamh.

Harry smiled and reached out to cup her cheek in his hands.

"It doesn't matter."

"Harry…"

"It doesn't matter," repeated Harry in a whisper as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Mmm," mumbled Niamh as she leaned into the kiss.

But she wondered…was Harry just saying that to console her?

Did it really matter?


	175. Chapter 174: Jokes Round Out the Night B...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**James Milamber:** Not of late I haven't seen it. Perhaps that is what inspired that scene… Of course, if it did, it did so unconsciously. I do so want to sketch out that scene because I love it.

**Badassgothgirl:** No, it doesn't really matter. Harry's just happy to have the truth out. And, no, the ending is not the end. I've got a sort sequel planned and still have the AU to write as well as a few back-story fics I've been planning to write – the one of Harry's childhood standing highest in regard. Then there's me fixing all the bloody plot holes in the first parts of NM. What with the plotline having changed every time a new part came up and all… Soooo I've got my work cut out for me.

**Lunawolf:** Doesn't matter.

**Lord Elrond:** Not just yet! I'm still trying to figure out if I should wait until the very last chapter or reveal it earlier. And I think I get it. Then again that could be the caffeine talking…

**Homiedude:** Goddess of fanfiction? I'm honored that you think so. Very much so.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 174 – Jokes Round Out the Night But Sorrow Comes On the 'Morrow**

"Harry…"

"If you ask me again if it matters, I'm going to brain you with a fish."

Niamh blinked and stared open-mouthed at him for a moment. He blinked back at her then scowled and spat, "What?"

" 'Brain you with a fish?' "

"Do you have a problem being brained with a fish?"

"No, it's just…"

"Hmm?" said Harry, cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow arched inquiringly. A shadow over his face cast his eyes into darkness and if it weren't for the fact that she didn't know better, Niamh would have sworn his father was sitting in front of her.

"Why a _fish?_"

"Would you have preferred me to threaten to cut out your heart with a spoon?"

Niamh blinked again.

"But why a spoon?" she asked curiously.

"For Slytherin's sake!" exclaimed Harry, throwing his hands into the air. "Its simple!"

"Right."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and scowling.

"Because its _dull_," he growled.

"And?"

"And it'll hurt more."

"Oh."

"Have you taken a Wit-Dulling Potion today?" asked Harry as he peered at her, concern in his eyes.

"No. Need caffeine."

"Its five in the afternoon. Are you telling me you haven't been completely awake all day?"

Niamh nodded slowly and Harry sighed, "Woman, you are…Merlin, there's not a word for it."

"Pitiful?" asked Niamh as she flopped down in his lap.

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her back to lean against his chest, and tucked his chin into the hollow of her shoulder.

"You, Ni," he said seriously, "are _far_ from pitiful."

"Mmm. Still need caffeine."

"Ugh," commented Harry, rolling his eyes. He then turned his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Love you."

"Love you too," mumbled Niamh, turning her head so their lips met in a short kiss.

A few minutes later she was lost in sleep and Harry wriggled himself out from under her weight then picked her up, carrying her over to the Hexer's Corner. He laid her out on the couch, tucking a pillow under her head and Summoned the coverlet from his own bed to tuck about her.

Brushing a few locks of hair that fell over her forehead behind her ear, he pulled a chair closer to the couch and settled down with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Summoning a book he'd bought during a Hogsmeade visit, he slouched further down in the chair and pulled up one knee to balance his book against as he read.

* * *

Niamh awoke in the morning, disoriented to find herself on the couch in the Corner, but feeling much better than she had the day before.

Sitting up, she saw Harry sitting two feet away, his long body very nearly falling out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in. His book was lying abandoned on his chest, rising gently with the motion of his breathing. One long leg was thrown across the coffee table whilst the other was on the floor and obviously the only thing keeping him in the chair.

She didn't know whether to scold him for falling asleep in such a position or laugh at him.

Shaking her head, she settled on simply smiling wryly at him. He did look ever so relaxed when he was asleep…

"Morning!" someone suddenly yawned from behind her and she turned to see Draco standing there. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a rather tattered looking gray shirt that had a ragged rip near his navel. His blonde-white hair, which had grown shaggy, stuck up in several wild spikes.

He grinned at her then yawned, clasping his hands as he stretched his arms over his head. Gray eyes flicked to Harry as his arms came down and his grin widened.

"Cute."

Niamh smirked and said, "Another remark like that and people will think you've got a crush on him."

Draco snorted at that.

"You'd kill me if I did."

"Only if you tried anything. And I'd only seriously injure you. Promise."

"I'll hold you to it," said the blonde with a wink. He then nodded at Harry's sprawling body and asked, "Shouldn't we wake him before he actually does fall out of that chair?"

Niamh opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as someone began to pound furiously on the wall outside. She and Draco jumped in surprise but Harry's reaction was even worse than theirs.

His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet with his wand in hand before Niamh could blink once. How he'd managed to get up without tripping over anything escaped her…

Emerald eyes flicked to her and she saw they were very alert. Like a predator almost.

_Harry?_ she inquired nervously, sensing the adrenaline that was quite suddenly pumping through his body.

The eyes that were locked on hers relaxed slowly and Harry sheathed his wand quickly. His movements were quicker than ever because of the adrenaline in his system.

"What's banging?" he asked after a moment.

"No idea," replied Draco as he crossed the common room to where the entrance was. He ran his hand over the Slytherin emblem that opened the door from inside and was surprised to have a severely distraught Hermione fall sobbing into his arms.

"Mione?" he said softly, looking curiously down at her.

"Bring her in," said Harry, appearing suddenly behind Draco without making a sound. The blonde nodded and pulled Hermione to her feet, leading her over to the chair Harry had abandoned. She sank into it with a sob and as he tried to pull back, reached out to grab his hand. Hers were clammy.

"Drake…" she whimpered pitifully, looking up at him with eyes that were red and swollen. It was obvious that she had been crying for a while. And it had made her distraught enough that she hadn't though to change out of her nightgown before she'd gone racing through the cold Hogwarts corridors.

A green coverlet was suddenly thrust into his vision and Draco looked up at Niamh. He smiled and took it from her, gently wrapping Hermione in its folds. Then he settled on the arm of the chair with one arm looped about her shoulders as the other played with locks of her curly hair.

Harry walked back over to them and sat down on the coffee table, his elbows propped on his thighs so his hands dangled between his legs.

"Mione," he said softly.

Brown eyes lifted to look at him and he smiled tightly but in a reassuring way.

"What happened?" he asked.

That question brought sobs anew to the bushy-haired girl and Draco couldn't take it anymore. He enveloped her in a hug, burying his face in her hair as he tried to whisper soothing words. She sobbed pitifully in his embrace, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

Niamh shared a worried and surprised glance with Harry at this. He just looked calmly back at her, one eyebrow arched.

_His girl?_ she asked curiously.

_So I figure,_ came the stiff reply. _Should've known…_

Harry gave a little shake then looked at Draco, saying, "Drake…"

"I know," said Draco softly. He pulled back from Hermione and bent down so he could look into her eyes. "Mione-love, what happened?"

Niamh's eyebrows arched at the pet name but she said nothing of it. Harry's expression was like that of a man who was about to meet the gallows.

Almost like he knew what was coming.

"They…" began Hermione, only to break into fresh sobs. When she finally got under control, she cried, "_They killed them. They killed my parents._"

"Oh God," breathed Niamh as Harry bowed his head.

"Fuck."

"Did you know?" asked Draco, looking at the other wizard.

Harry lifted his head slowly, his face a mask of grief. His eyes were deep pools of sorrow as he nodded.

"I saw it in my dreams. Voldemort and his Death Eaters…they killed so many…"

Hermione's sobs rang anew and Harry looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Mione," he said softly.

"Its n-not your f-fault," she stammered, trying to smile at him. It looked more like a grimace but the attempt lifted what guilt Harry felt about not being able to do anything from his shoulders. At least some of it.

"Oh, Mione…" whispered Draco, hugging her again. "This should never have happened…"

"No, it shouldn't have," agreed Harry. He turned his head as he heard someone stirring in the dormitories and drew his wand, casting a charm about them.

Niamh felt the magic slide across her skin and she shivered as it raised gooseflesh on her bare arms.

"What was that?"

"It'll keep them from really noticing us," said Harry. "They'll see us but they won't really notice us. Kind of like the charms on Hogwarts to keep the Muggles away."

"Oh. _Oh!_"

Niamh jumped as a letter fell into her lap and looked up to see an owl flying out through the holes in the ceiling that were there for such a purpose. Across from her, Harry stiffened and rage flashed across his face. His eyes smoldered with it and she saw the dark shadows she'd learned to recognize as the Tethdaìr lingered at the edge of his irises.

"What is it?" she asked, picking up the letter. Then she flipped it over and dropped it when she was the impression in the wax seal on the back.

It was the Dark Mark.

"Oh God…"

Harry bent and picked up the letter, offering it back to her. Their eyes met and he softly said, "Open it."

Niamh, her heart in her throat with fear, took the letter in shaking hands and opened it. She pulled out the letter and read the first line before she began to sob.

Harry took the letter from her and slowly read it, his expression getting angrier by the minute. When he looked up, his eyes were flooded black and his rage was so fierce that his long hair was starting to bristle like that of a dog's.

"That damn bastard," he snarled, letting the letter fall to the floor. "He'll pay for this. I swear to you, Ni, he'll pay for this."

"I know," sobbed Niamh. She reached out towards him and Harry moved from his seat, dropping to his knees in front of her. He curled his arms about her waist as she flung her own about his neck and sobbed into his chest.

Draco, fearing he knew what had happened, leaned down slightly to read the letter.

_  
My dear Mudblood,_

_It seems that your family has met an unfortunate end. Your dear father begged for his life at my feet before I tortured him to death. And your mother…ah, my Death Eater's had such fun with her before they killed her._

_As to your aunt, she too has taken a leave of absence from life. I daresay she was hard to break for a Muggle but I broke her. Such spirit._

_Will you have such spirit when I break you before your lover?_

_Lord Voldemort  
  
_

"That bastard," breathed Draco, hugging Hermione closer to him. Her sobbing had ceased but Niamh's had just gotten worse. She was clutching at Harry like he was the only thing she had left in the world.

And he might very well be.

Harry, Draco noted, was shaking. Not from fear, he knew, but from anger – pure, undiluted anger at what happened to his friend and to the girl he loved.

Now, more than ever, the Boy-Who-Lived would be determined to kill the creature that had hounded him his entire life.

Especially since that he had now begun to hound those that he loved.

And if there was one thing Draco knew Harry hated more than anything, it was hurt coming to those he loved.

Blood was definitely going to be spilled when the final confrontation came.

Harry was surely going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note**

Quick, name me the reference for the fish slapping and the spoon! Two hundred points if you get both right! A hundred if you get at least one. ;D

And a truckload of Chocolate Frog's to anyone who figured out Drake's girl was Mione. Good show, you lot. I actually wasn't going to give that away till the end but I was reading an SS/Hr fic where her parents are killed and I just couldn't resist.

**Atra:** Its cause you love character torture.

**Bryv:** I prefer her torturing you, personally.

**Atra:** _glares _ Sadist.

**Bryv:** _smirks_ Git.

**Saer: **_grabs a bucket of popcorn and sits down to watch the confrontation_

**Mel: **_rolls eyes_ Sometimes I just don't understand you people…

**Atra:** Hellspawn!

**Bryv:** Slimeball!

Hey, stop it, both of you. I'm starting to get a headache from lack of sleep.

**Atra:** Well, go to _bed_, you stupid wench. Serves you right staying up to all hours.

**Bryv:** You sound like her dad.

**Atra:** Oh, bugger off, you trite bastard.

_sigh_ I give up.


	176. Chapter 175: Sorrow's Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Lunawolf:** Oh, shite, you're right! Thank goodness I have you all. I'd forget everything… And Voldie's death, I assure you, will be as painful as it is within my power to make it. I'll tell you now that curses from Niamh and Harry's book will be involved.

**HecateDeMort:** Glad you like. Someone reviewed and asked me not to pair Mione with Ron – which I had fully intended – and so it put the idea into my mind. That was when I realized I'd only written the D/Hr pairing once (in the Dark Series) and thought it would be fun to do it again. And it is.

**Wink at J00:** I love Ren and Stimpy but no. That would probably involve a Log joke. "Its Lo-og, its Lo-og!" And whatever the rest of the tune is… Or "Happy, happy, joy, joy!" :D Good guess though. And I'm glad your comp decided to be nice.

**Author's Note:** 200 points for DaisiDeep and Amy2k! And 100 points for Rachel A. Prongs, Lunawolf, ChrismKing208, Darkfire1, Shea Longer, restive silence, futurebra, kangaroo, sparrow, SlythCat19, Coreys-angel, The Dark Flame, anon2, Mistress Cresacre, shina-schatten, custardpringle, Queen of the Elven City, That Idiot, emma20, LaughingCat, Raya21, and Jarvey! And the correct number of points to anyone I missed!

The fish slapping is a reference to a Monty Python skit (sorry for those who thought I was referring to the Dogma scene. I totally forgot about that… _looks embarrassed_). It goes as such:

There are two men in hunting khaki (complete with pith helmet) standing on the edge of a waterway of sorts. One just stands there as the other dances forward two steps and slaps him with two tiny fish. He then dances back then forward again to slap him once more. This happens one more time before the guy stops and the other lifts his arm, revealing he's been holding a bigger fish this entire time. He slaps the other guy and sends him into the waterway.

And the spoon is a reference to the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Great movie, must see it if you haven't – and not only because Alan Rickman is hilarious as the Sheriff of Nottingham. Here's the entire thing about the line:

Robin is talking to a priest about his father (who is by this time in the movie dead and accused of having practiced the Dark Arts) when Nottingham comes in. They look at each other then the priest yells, "Do not shed blood in the house of God!" Robin jumps forward and slashes Nottingham's cheek with his dagger before he cuts the rope the will conveniently take him to a hole in the ceiling. Nottingham proceeds to yell, "Locksley! I'll cut your heart out with a _spoon!_" Exit Robin.

Then later we find Nottingham talking to his cousin Guy of Gisbourne as the slash on the sheriff's cheek is being stitched up. Gisbourne asks, "But why a _spoon_, cousin? Why not an axe or a…" And then my fav line in the whole movie from Nottingham: "Because its _dull_, you twit, it'll _hurt more._"

So there yah go.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 175 – Sorrow's Aftermath**

It turned out that not only had Voldemort targeted Niamh and Hermione's families but that of nearly every Muggleborn student in Hogwarts.

A letter from Mrs. Weasley to her last two children at Hogwarts revealed that an attack had been tried on the Burrow as well but that all was fine. Dumbledore had apparently put up wards fit to rival Hogwarts' around the Weasley home two years before.

Another letter to Mika from his father revealed that his mother had been attacked and was now in St. Mungo's recovering. This news sent Mika into a rage (which wasn't good so near the full moon) and it had taken Harry, Draco, and three of the sixth years combined efforts to hold down the werewolf until he calmed down.

Classes were dismissed for the rest of the week as half the school was mourning – the first years in particular as most of them were Muggleborn.

"This isn't fair," mumbled Mischa as she collapsed onto the couch between her brother and Draco.

"Life generally isn't," said Draco mournfully. Hermione had left a few hours earlier to change clothes and she'd sworn to return the moment she'd done as such.

Every bloody Gryffindor had probably held her up, wanting to tell her how _sorry_ they were.

And how could they be sorry when they hadn't lost anything?

Harry appeared suddenly at Draco's shoulder, his expression tense. Mika looked up at him and asked, "Niamh asleep?"

"Yeah," replied Harry tiredly as he took two long steps and sprawled into a chair. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and grumbled something very unsavory under his breath.

"It'll be okay," said Draco, trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably.

Harry glared half-heartedly and growled, "Nothing will _ever_ be okay again. Ni just lost what's left of her family."

"What about her sister?" asked Mika. "She used to get Christmas presents from her."

"She died in a car crash two years ago," said Harry softly.

Mika looked stunned.

"She-she never said anything…"

"She wouldn't," commented Draco. "And don't take that as an insult to her, Davids. I've never liked O'Feir but I've always feared – and respected – her. She rarely tells anyone but Harry anything."

"And me very little, at that," said Harry. He then shrugged and added, "We all have our little secrets, though."

"Yeah," said Draco. He then jumped up as there was a gentle knock from the direction of the entrance and sprinted across the common room. Within a few minutes, Hermione was in the common room and Draco ushered her over to the Hexer's Corner. Several glared at her but looked away with the blonde turned and sent a glare their way that was fit to rival one of Niamh's.

Mika and Mischa blinked at the two of them for a few minutes before the silver-haired girl said, "Oh."

"Ah," said Mika a moment later. "Hello, Mione."

Hermione smiled weakly at him before she sat down in the other chair in the Corner. Draco perched himself on the arm of her chair and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. The bushy-haired girl closed her eyes and leaned willingly into his embrace.

Harry leaned his head slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Mione."

Hermione looked at him and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Harry. He hates us. All of us Mudbloods."

"Mione!" exclaimed Ginny as she joined the group, sitting on the couch beside Mischa. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" asked Hermione. She looked up at Draco and said, "That's what I am, isn't it? To the purebloods?"

"Not to me," murmured Draco. "Not anymore."

"Nor to us," said Mika, gesturing at his sister and Ginny. "We're all from pureblood families. And there's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn – or even Halfblood. You're the smartest witch I've ever met, Mione."

"Mmm," said Harry. "Take a look at Crabbe and Goyle. They're pureblood."

Draco snorted loudly and said, "Inbreeding ruined those two. And most of the other pureblood families." He shuddered as he continued, "My father and Pansy's made arrangements when we were born for us to be married after our twentieth birthday's."

"So?" said Mika.

Gray eyes turned towards the werewolf and Draco blandly said, "Her father is mine's first cousin, which makes us third cousins. Its not a good thing to breed above fifth."

"Ah."

"Be glad your families aren't in the hierarchy," said Draco. He then looked at Harry and added, "And be glad your grandfather's dead."

"He's not dead, he's soulless," growled Harry. "And let's not go into him."

"Why not?" asked Mischa.

"Because he was a bastard. Simple as that."

"Oh."

There was a small pause between them then Hermione choked out, "H-how's Niamh?"

Harry's expression turned somber, as he replied, "Not very good. She's so distraught that her mental shields are down and she can feel every emotion in the damn castle."

"Hell," murmured Draco.

"That's not good, is it?" asked Mischa.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, its not. Jar's trying to block what he can but he can only do so much."

Mika frowned and tentatively asked, "Could it drive her crazy?"

Green eyes met the brown eye and its red counterpart and Harry replied, "It could."

"Oh God," breathed Hermione. "Harry…"

"Don't, Mione," said Harry softly, closing his eyes. "If _I_ think about it, _I'll_ go mad. And Ni doesn't need that, especially right now."

Hermione nodded feebly and leaned further into Draco's side, pulling her legs up into the chair.

Mika and Ginny exchanged a glance over Mischa's head as the silver-haired girl curled up against her brother's side.

* * *

Four days later classes kicked back in but Niamh was not up to going until three days later. Even when she was finally able to go, she was extremely off keel. Her temper was even easier to set off than usual and any bad word she heard about Harry or anyone of her friends caused her to hex whoever was speaking.

"Miss O'Feir!"

Niamh growled something unsavory under her breath and turned sharply on her heel to face a stern Professor Dumbledore. Her hand clenched tightly about her wand, which had just cast a particularly spectacular hex on a fifth year Gryffindor who had badmouthed her and Harry in one go.

"Sir?" she growled softly, eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore frowned at the girl before him, taking note of her annoyed expression and the dark circles under her eyes. He then looked at the poor Gryffindor behind her.

"Miss O'Feir, did I not tell you to watch your wand waving?"

"Yes, sir."

"And?" said Dumbledore, arching an eyebrow.

Niamh scowled and snapped, "And nothing. _Sir._"

With that she stuffed her wand into her robes and began to walk past the headmaster. His hand fell on her shoulder and she hissed like a cat, jerking away from him and drawing her wand once more.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she spat, aiming the length of ebony at the old wizard.

"Miss O'Feir…"

"Did you know?"

Dumbledore blinked and looked truly surprised. "Know what?" he asked.

"Did you know about the attacks?" she snarled. "Did you have _any_ hint at all?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Because I lost my family, damn you!_"

Dumbledore gave her a sad look before he replied, "I only had rumors, Miss O'Feir. There was no way to know the exact date."

Niamh took a step back, a horrified expression on her face.

"You…knew?" she gasped. "You _knew_ something could happen and you did _nothing?_"

"I told you I only had rumors…"

"_Damn your rumors!_" shouted Niamh. "You _knew._ You _fucking knew_ and you did _nothing!_"

"There was nothing I could do," said Dumbledore.

"Hell there wasn't!"

"Sometimes…sometimes sacrifices must be made, Miss O'Feir."

"Is that what my parents and aunt were?" asked Niamh, tears pricking her eyes. "Sacrifices?"

"Miss O'Feir…"

"_Shut up!_" Niamh screamed through her teeth then shouted, "Damn you, professor! Damn you for this!"

She turned to flee down the corridor only to slam into a hard body. Long arms wrapped protectively about her and she looked up to see Harry's almost murderous expression.

"Sir," growled Harry, his eyes swirling between green and black.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, nodding slightly as he tucked his hands into his wide sleeves.

Harry frowned darkly at the older wizard for a long moment before he said, "I never expected to hear something like that coming from you. 'Sacrifices must be made,' eh? "

"You should know that better than I, Harry."

"Humphf. Sacrificing doesn't require the deaths of the parents of children within this school, sir." He scowled as he continued, "You only sacrifice something when you have no other choice."

"But can you back up your words with action?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Professor," growled Harry, "I spent four years in the Elven realm learning how to fight. That was one of the rules beaten into my brain."

"Then you understand."

"No. This wasn't a needed sacrifice, sir. Not in the least." He looked down at Niamh then back up at Dumbledore. "And because you did nothing with what knowledge you had, I will never forgive you for this. Not only for the lives lost but for the hurt you've caused to those I love."

With that he turned and left, his arm about Niamh's shoulder. Dumbledore looked after them for a long time before he freed the poor Gryffindor from Niamh's hex and sent him to the hospital wing.

Standing alone in the corridor, he sighed and whispered, "There shall be much more you shall never forgive me for, my boy. Much more…"

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dun! FORESHADOWING!!


	177. Chapter 176: Rabid Discussions

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Ra's Priestess:** My mom tried to explain to me how you figure that out but I got very confused and gave up trying to understand. But I think I'm right…

**ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies:** And I so enjoy writing him as such. That, Evil!Ron, and Evil!Harry are – in my opinion – the most fun to write.

**torifire126:** He was too scared.

**Ezmerelda:** If I answered that, I'd ruin the ending.

**Badassgothicgirl:** Yeah. Feeling all the emotions in the school makes Niamh a cranky Lady…

**to lazy to sign in:** My brain matter died. Again. Hence the leaving.

**Meg Bristow:** I love Holy Grail. If you buy the two-disc DVD release, you can see the "Knights of the Round Table" scene in LEGO. Hilarious, I tell you, hilarious. And I shall attempt more fluffiness.

**S-A:** It does explain all.

**Severus' Wife:** I managed evilness. I'm so proud of myself…

**O.o:** That's FFN's fault. When I originally uploaded the prologue, it didn't show up so I didn't think it had worked. So I uploaded it again and ended up with that bloody extra chapter that never shows up and can't be deleted.

**Colibi:** If you think he's lost it now, wait till you see what I have planned for the finale. _grins evilly_

**tigercub15:** She did. Nobody else did – 'cept Harry.

**…….:** Very sorry. But the cussing kind of goes along with Harry being raised on the streets.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 176 – Rabid Discussions**

"He did _what?_" exploded Mika when Harry told him, Draco, and Thomas what he'd found out.

"Yeah," growled Harry, his eyes flickering between green and black. "He knew. And he did _nothing._"

"I'll kill him."

"The hell you will," snapped Draco. "I want to do it."

"Children, children," scolded Thomas. "Three people is better than one."

"Ah, a voice of reason," said Harry.

Thomas shrugged and said, "Its what I do. I also know what its like to know something and not be able to tell anyone."

"Huh?" said Draco.

"Tyls, fifth year, Imperius," offered Mika as explanation.

"Ah."

"Being forced to not reveal something is nowhere close to _choosing_ not to reveal it," said Harry.

"Its close."

"But not a match," said Mika. He growled, the sound far too low to even be considered human, and hissed, "I can't believe the audacity of him. Do you think I could skive off the Wolfsbane and eat him?"

Harry fixed the werewolf with a piercing glare and he wilted.

"Just an idea…"

"Not a bloody good one," growled Harry. "My Da nearly got eaten by a werewolf in his fifth year. The idea of one of my best friends doing as such is disgusting."

"You mean Lupin?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Could we get him?"

Harry turned his glare on the blonde now, who shrank away.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, stop that. You have no idea how scary you are when you do that."

The dark-haired boy arched an eyebrow then said, "On the contrary, I know _exactly_ how scary each of my expressions are."

"Don't tell me you practice them in the mirror," moaned Draco.

Harry just snorted at that, a wry grin twisting his lips. Then his expression sobered and he said, "Da isn't going to like this."

"No one who hears this is going to like this," growled Mika. "Dumbledore's not supposed to do things like this! He's supposed to protect us!"

"Looks like we're going to have to do the protecting ourselves," said Thomas, causing Draco to glance at Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "And we will. Now I've got to go tell Da."

"Want some company?" asked Draco.

"Not unless you want to see how he reacts."

"Is it going to be bad?"

Harry gave the blonde an oddly open look before he said, "Drake, his reaction is likely to make mine look like a pin prick in comparison."

"Oh. I think I'll stay."

"Thought so. Oh, and Mik?"

"Yeah?" grumbled the werewolf, sensing what was coming.

"Don't attempt to kill Dumbledore."

"Oh fine. Ruin all my fun."

Harry shook his head and clapped the white-haired young werewolf on the shoulder before he slipped out of the classroom they'd been talking in and headed towards his father's rooms.

* * *

"I know you had something to do with this!"

"Damnit all, Eti, will you listen for one second? I _told_ you, I'm as good as considered a traitor to Voldemort."

"Right. Like I believe that."

Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed the bookshelf aside so he could enter his father's rooms. Etienne whipped around and narrowed his eyes at his nephew as the young wizard entered. Beyond the blonde wizard, Severus frowned curiously at his son.

"Harry?"

"Sorry to interrupt the slinging match," said Harry in a tone that said he was not at all sorry. "But I thought you'd want to know what our _dear_ Headmaster has done now."

"What do you know of Dumbledore's affairs, boy?" snapped Etienne.

Severus fixed his younger brother with a scowl and spat, "Hold your tongue, Eti. Now what is this about Albus, Harry?"

"You know the attacks on the Muggleborns?"

"Yes," replied Severus, his dark eyes flickering with sadness.

"Our _esteemed_ Headmaster knew it was going to happen."

"_What?!_" exploded Severus, causing several jars about the room to rattle.. "He _knew?_ And he did nothing to protect the families?"

Harry's upper lip curled in disgust as he sneered, "A necessary sacrifice according to him."

"That can't be," gasped Etienne. "Dumbledore wouldn't…"

"I assure you, he _would_," growled Severus. "Albus was not a Slytherin for nothing."

"But…he…"

"Brother, I beg you, do not be naive. That old wizard would very well do such as thing as this." Severus looked at his son and asked, "How is Niamh?"

"She seemed to be getting back on track then she learned this…" Harry trailed off as a murderous glint came into his eyes. "If it didn't go against my morals, I'd kill him just for hurting her."

"And I would gladly join you," said Severus. "But you are correct. We need him and his damned conniving ways."

Etienne looked between the two Snape's before he gasped, "You two are serious. The last of the Snape's against Albus Dumbledore? Is that what you are suggesting?"

Severus frowned at him and hissed, "Do not forget that _you_ are a Snape as well, Eti. In blood if not in name."

"I'm also a Malfoy."

"So is young Draco, who is also a Black. Merlin knows all the old aristocratic lines are blended together time and time over with no thought to what could happen as the blending continues. Look at the damned Muggle royal family."

"Da…" began Harry only to have his father wave him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. Off track. Nevermind the blood. And no, Eti, I am not suggesting we strike out against Albus. I may be half mad from service to Voldemort and to that old man but I am not ready for the St. Mungo's ward quite yet!"

"Are you quite done?" asked Etienne.

Severus frowned before he said, "Yes. Do you have something to say?"

Etienne frowned back at him for a long moment. Then he asked, "How can I help?"

"You're willing?"

"I daresay I'll regret it tomorrow," sighed Etienne. "But, yes, I am willing. Though remember that I haven't forgiven you for anything."

"How could I forget?" asked Severus. "Now, Harry, have you told anyone else?"

"Just Mik, Drake, and Tom. Through them it'll probably only get to Gin, Herm, Ron, Nev, and Amanda."

"The normal circle then. My only warning is for none of you to do anything drastic."

Harry snorted and said, "We'll have to chain half of them down."

Severus gave a humorless smile at that.

"I hope not. As for you, Eti, I want you to keep an eye on Albus."

"Ah, so now _I_ am the spy."

"Yes."

"Very well. I live to serve, dear brother."

"Don't humor me," growled Severus.

"Of course not."

"You think the two of you can keep up that civil manner?" asked Harry as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his father and uncle. "Its really not that thrilling to come in and hear you two slinging insults fit to make a sailor blush at each other."

The two men looked at him for a moment before they looked at each other.

Etienne frowned and said, "I suppose I can _try_ to remain civil…"

Severus smiled grimly at that.

"I know I can achieve it. Now…anything else?"

"Drake's dating Hermione," blurted Harry, smirking as twin sets of dark eyes widened.

"You are not serious," gasped Etienne.

"I'm quite serious."

"How long?" asked Severus.

Harry smirked as he replied, "Since last year."

"And I _missed _it? I really must work on noticing more…"

"Hey, I never noticed it either and I live in the same room as him."

"Heh," said Etienne. "Well, I must be going now. That idiot of a Minister wishes to have words with me."

"About what?" asked Severus.

Etienne smiled wryly as he replied, " 'Poisoning students minds' as he put it. Apparently my seventh year students have no right to be studying creatures as Dark as the Darcorn and Thestral."

Harry snorted at the idea of Darcorn's or Thestral's being Dark creatures. Severus sent a small smile in his son's direction.

"You'll find that there are many fools in our Ministry," he said slowly. "Our Minister being the topmost of them."

Etienne snorted in agreement and sighed, "Dealing with such fools makes me wish I had never left France. But no matter. Perhaps I can get him off my back."

"Use a little Snape charm," offered Severus, a smirk twisting his lips. "It always seems to work for me."

"You mean glare, sneer, and scar him with my scathing tongue?"

"That's the one."

Etienne smirked and said, "That is exactly what I had in mind. Good day."

As soon as he vanished through the passage behind the bookshelf, Harry looked at his father and said, "That was an odd change in tune."

Severus chuckled and smiled at his son.

"You'll find that Eti is not all bitterness and anger."

"Much like you?"

Severus' smile turned wistful at that.

"Yes," he said softly, "my little brother is much like me. Perhaps too much."

Harry grinned slightly and said, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I like you?"

"Humphf! You've got too much of your mother in you for your own good, you scamp."

"You mean 'noble, Gryffindor stupidity?' "

"Correct."

"Aw, and here I thought I was all snarky and Slytherin-like."

"Well," said Severus after a moment, "you are that too."

"Yay."

"But the Gryffindor overrides."

Harry glared mildly at his father and said, "Oh really? Then how'd I get in Slytherin?"

Severus laughed and threw an arm about his son's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Because a Snape in Gryffindor is just plain madness."

"Well," said Harry, "you watch. Now that you've said that one of your grandchildren will be there."

"With you as its father? Oh pish."

"Just watch."

"And with Niamh as its mother – as do assume that you two will be inseparable?"

"Damn straight."

"I still doubt it."

Harry grinned as he said, "I'll bribe the Sorting Hat."

"_Ha!_ I should like to see _that_ one."

"You will!"

Severus smiled and shook his head, earning a return grin from his son.

"I look forward to it. Now, tell me, what was this plan you thought up at Christmas to rebuild the manor?"

"You mean we can?" asked Harry.

"Of course we can! The sketches they used to build it are in the family vault. It'll be a pretty penny to rebuild though…"

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"With the money we have in your vault, mine, and the family vault combined? Da, we could probably rebuild the manor five times."

"Good point," said Severus. "Now come. Sit. Talk."

"Only too happy to oblige."

Severus grinned at that and the two of them walked over to the chairs in front of the fire to spend the next five hours discussing rebuilding plans.

**Author's Note**

A little family time. Always fun to write.


	178. Chapter 177: Thine Warning Comith

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 177 – Thine Warning Comith**

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?"

"What?" said Etienne, shocked from his thoughts by the question. He looked to his left and blinked to find Harry walking casually beside him.

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?" repeated Harry in Elven. He turned his head slightly and arched an eyebrow at his uncle.

It took Etienne a moment to gather his thoughts and then he replied, "Yes, the meeting with that idiot went well. I scared him out of another twenty years and Albus chuckled the entire time."

Harry snorted and Etienne said, "I understand how you feel about him but don't you think that you should give him a chance to fully explain his reasons?"

"He _did_ explain his reasons, " growled Harry. "And they weren't good ones."

"Ah. Well. He wanted me to deliver his apologies for what he did."

"If you see him, tell him to Hell with his apologies."

Etienne smirked and said, "That _is_ what I told him."

Harry's other eyebrow rose to join its counterpart and he chuckled.

"I think I may actually be starting to like you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Just remember that threat I made earlier stills holds."

Etienne blinked after the tall young man as he picked up speed and strode off down the corridor. Before he turned the corner, the blonde wizard called, "Radhan bour!"

"Ost tahbree!" said Harry over his shoulder before he vanished around the corner.

Etienne shook his head and sighed, lifting one hand to rub at his temples. His original plans had gone so awry since he had arrived here…

He had meant to kill his brother. It had been something he had dreamed of doing for a long time. But now…

Now he really wasn't so sure his father had been telling the truth.

Severus had never held anything against his mother – well, nothing except for the fact that she was the woman who had invaded the house he had seen as _his_ mother's. But Marie Daladier hadn't been looking to take the place of the late Shalay Snape.

She'd just wanted her son to meet his father and brother and to have a safe home.

And that plan hadn't worked out at all.

He'd become attached to his half-brother, who would inevitably be the one to inherit the Snape fortune, as Etienne was only a bastard child. The bastard child of a Death Eater and a French witch.

He'd become attached to the son that Septimius Snape hadn't wanted. The son who was too much like his mother for his own good, despite never knowing her until he was eleven.

Etienne had lost the brother he'd just begun to love after a few weeks and had lived in fear of his father for years afterwards. His seven years at Durmstrang hadn't helped matters and he had wished with all his heart his brother could simply come and whisk him away to the haven of Hogwarts.

But it hadn't happened.

Now he was here, in the castle his brother had adored all those years ago.

And as much as he still wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. Not now.

Not after he'd met his nephew, his brother's _son_. Wonder of wonders, his brother had a _son._ A brave, noble son who reminded Etienne of the Severus he'd known.

The Severus who had defied their father and had loved a young boy who had no right to deserve his love. A Severus who had risked his life to escape from their father's clutches.

Etienne smiled and shook his head.

Yes, he was beginning to like his nephew.

And even perhaps beginning to forgive his brother for a wrong that had never been his fault.

Chuckling, Etienne continued down the corridor with a sudden briskness in his step. That was hurtled away the second he rounded the corner. A piercing scream echoed suddenly through his ears and – it seemed – through his head.

Clapping his hands to his ears, he rushed down the corridor towards the sound of the screaming. Racing up a flight of stairs, he found Niamh at the top of them. The dark-haired girl was writhing on the floor, screaming her lungs out as her hands clawed at the floor. Her eyes were wide and staring at the arched ceiling above them.

And they were completely opaque.

Etienne knelt near her, trying to think of what to do. When he drew his wand and prepared to cast a spell, a soft voice from a dark alcove whispered, "It won't help."

"Harry?" queried the blonde wizard.

"Yeah," grumbled Harry, pushing himself forward so part of his face was lit. The rest remained in shadow and gave him a truly eerie appearance.

Etienne frowned as he noted glints of red light reflecting off his nephew's face and then he saw it. The famous lightning bolt scar had begun to bleed fiercely, causing blood to streak the right side of Harry's face. Drops of its spattered on the floor and glistened there.

"What's going on?" demanded Etienne.

Harry looked at his uncle, one eye emerald green and the other a much darker contrast outlined by dark scarlet blood. He then looked at Niamh and snarled, "Tell him. _Tell him!_"

"Voldemort!" shouted Niamh, her voice raw with anger and fear. "He's coming! _He's coming!_"

Etienne paled and looked at Harry, who was smiling grimly.

"That's what's going on, uncle," he hissed softly. "Voldemort's making his move. This little war of ours is about to witness its last battle."

"And I've got no idea who's going to win it."

* * *

"How did Miss O'Feir sense what's going on?" asked Etienne an hour later in the hospital wing.

"She's a telepath," replied Severus. "And a very powerful one, at that. Harry, what exactly happened?"

"I saw her, went up the stairs to meet her, and the second I touched her she started screaming. My scar started bleeding a second later and I had to move away from her," replied Harry from where he sat gingerly on the end of Niamh's bed. A white bandage that contrasted sharply with his dark hair was wrapped about his forehead, hiding his scar from view.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Because I got a headache the size of five Hogwarts', that's why. Now it's about the size of two Hogwarts'."

"Ah."

Etienne frowned and looked at his half-brother.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Like my arm was being amputated," growled Severus. "_He's_ up to something."

"He's coming," said Harry, looking grimly at his father. "He's coming to try and take us."

"And to kill his traitor," murmured Severus. "Traitors, I should amend."

"What?"

Severus looked at Etienne and said, "Not only am I considered a traitor to him but Draco as well."

"Simply because the boy didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps?"

"You remember _our_ father, Eti. Would you have wanted to have followed in _his_ footsteps."

There was a small silence before Etienne replied, "I take your point. But what do we do now?"

"Fight," replied Harry. "Its all we can do."

"He's coming," moaned Niamh suddenly in her sleep, head writhing from side to side. "_He's coming!_"

"Shh," said Harry, leaning over to lay his hand over hers.

Severus and Etienne looked at the young couple before they looked at each other. It wouldn't be them fighting whatever battle came to Hogwarts.

It would be the students.

And most of them weren't ready for what was coming.

**Elven Translations**

"Achee fai gree brathà dor ilth Fraldge gaian?" - "How did the meeting with Fudge go?"

"Radhan bour!" – "Be careful!"

"Ost tahbree!" – "Of course!"

**Author's Note**

This chap seems a bit…rushed…to me but I can't figure out how to fix it. So its being posted as is and I'm hoping that whenever I start working on rewriting NM, I can figure out what's up with this chap.

And, yes, folks, we're almost at the end. Maybe one more chapter and then the battle will begin. As I've said before, I've already got the battle chapters written. They just need to be refined to fix what has happened since they were written.

If I'm figuring right, there may be four more chapters left in NM. Not sure if that counts the epilogue I've got written (and also need to rewrite) or not.

We'll just have to see.

And remember, guys, I've got a sequel planned for NM, an AU fic, and possibly the NM rewrites of the rest of the canon books. As to how those are going, the sequel was written a good while ago and needs some serious rewriting while the AU is about three chapters in, and I still don't even know if I'm going to do the canon rewrites.

As I said, we'll just have to see.


	179. Chapter 178: Interludes of Discussion, R...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Author's Note**

Just discovered that I didn't explain something in the chap. And that FFN isn't showing the little sideways triangle thingies anymore (I can't remember what they're really called). So…editing.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 178 – Interludes of Discussion, Relationship Bashing, and a Little Giggling**

"She hasn't snapped out of it yet?" asked Mika as he looked curiously at Harry. The dark-haired young man nodded silently as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to grip Niamh's much smaller one.

It had been two weeks since Niamh had proclaimed Voldemort was coming.

She had been in a sort of trance since then.

"When-when do you think he's going to come?" asked the werewolf softly.

"Soon," came the reply. Harry lifted his head and Mika was startled by the grim smile that twisted the older wizard's lips.

And even more by the slightly crazed look in his emerald eyes.

"Harry," he said slowly. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry," mumbled the young man, ducking his head. "Its just…for six years of my life, he's been haunting me. He's killed one friend of mine, injured three more of them, and forced me to kill my first friend. I want this _over_."

Mika nodded, saying, "I know how you feel, mate. I want this over too. But sometimes you really scare me when you look like you just did."

"Like what?"

"Like you've gone crazy."

Harry looked at him with a gaze that was a mix of shock and slight fear. He then laughed, a raucous laugh that made his shoulders and chest heave with its force.

Mika just arched an eyebrow at the other wizard and waited patiently until the laughter subsided, leaving Harry sober. He huffed out a breath then looked at his friend with a small smile on his face.

"Crazy?" he said after a moment. "Yes, Mik, I think I am a little crazy. But who wouldn't be after what I've seen?"

"After what we've _all_ seen," amended Mika. He looked down at his hands for a moment then added, "You know Cha will want to fight."

"Your dad would flip. And probably kill whoever let her out on the field if anything happened to her."

"Harry, mate, _I'd_ kill whoever let her out onto the field if something happened to her before my father even got the news."

"I know, Mik."

They sat in silence for a few moments that seemed to stretch unto eternity before Mika said, "You do know that if Niamh is up before the battle, she'll want to go out there."

Harry looked up in surprise and stared at his friend in fear.

"I know," he whispered, looking away. His hand clenched about Niamh's as he hissed, "That's why I hope she doesn't come out of this till its over."

"I hope she didn't hear that," said Mika.

"I doubt it. When she didn't snap out of it after a few days, I asked Jar to come look at her, see if she can hear what we're saying." Harry turned and looked at his friend as he finished, "She's trapped within her own powers, Mik. Her Sight…it's…it's taken over. She's been stuck for two weeks seeing what's going to happen. Or what _may_ happen."

" 'May?' " repeated Mika. "What do you mean 'may?'"

"What do I mean? You remember the Gauntlet?"

"How could I not? She wore it, you wore it…Hell, you have its runes on your _arm_, man! Of course I remember the Gauntlet!"

Harry nodded and looked down at his right arm. He had rolled up the sleeves of his button-up bottle green shirt when he'd entered the hospital wing, completely forgetting about the runes on his arm.

No one had seen them since his return from the Elven plane.

Of course, Mika with his photographic memory would have remembered the runes etched onto the Gauntlet's surface and recognized them. With his worry over Niamh, he had forgotten that.

Not that it mattered much.

"How _did_ the runes get on your arm?" asked Mika curiously. "They weren't there last year when the Gauntlet came off."

Harry sighed and said, "They appeared four ye…two months ago when I began my training. Aunt Shee said it meant that the Gauntlet was no longer evil. She said that it had allied itself with me."

"You mean…it had a mind of its own?"

"Has," corrected Harry. "It never was destroyed, Mik. When it vanished, it melted the skin off my bones. After that, it kind of…rebuilt my arm, making itself a part of me at the same time."

"Why?"

"Apparently there was a failsafe set into its make-up. If a descendant of its creators – the Elves of Aerilsed – wore the Gauntlet for a certain amount of time, the Dark Magick in its make-up would be nullified. That's just a short explanation of it, mind you."

Mika grunted then asked, "What did you mean when you said 'may?'"

"Ni saw herself die. Hence the 'may.'"

"Oh."

A small silence dragged between the two wizards before Mika spoke.

"So…we have a plan?"

"How can you plan a battle when you don't know when it's going to happen?" asked Harry. "Or do so when you are not the one who will be in charge of it?"

"Since you mentioned being trained by five Masters of _War_ for four years, I'd think you'd be pretty helpful in plotting any battle plans."

"That's true…"

The two sat in solemn silence for a long moment before a flying black missile that nearly took off Harry's head interrupted them. It barely avoided crashing into the door that led to the solitary ward then came back and fluttered about the two wizards heads.

_Danger!_

"Another of Jardin's chicks?" asked Mika with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just nodded and extended his forearm towards the bird. He softly said, "Come here, Bram."

"Bram?"

"Bramwell. For some odd reason, Jar and Mordi named all of their chicks names starting with 'B.'"

"Oh," said Mika, eying the bird as it landed on his friend's arm. "Well, what's he so excited about?"

"Dunno," replied Harry with a shrug as he brushed his fingers over the dark bird's wings and back. "Eh, Bram? What's the fuss?"

_Fox brother fight with Dragon mate!_ exclaimed Bramwell. He hopped from one talon to the other and chirped worriedly. _Bad, bad fight!_

" 'Fox brother?' " repeated Mika. " 'Dragon mate?' "

"Ron," growled Harry as he gently laid Niamh's hand on her waist. He slid from her bed as he added, "And Hermione."

"Oh…hell."

"Oh hell indeed. Lead us, Bram!"

_Yes, yes!_ chirped Bram. _I shall lead Wolf and Father-bond to Fox brother and Dragon mate! Follow! Follow Bramwell! _

The dark bird launched himself from Harry's arm and flew from the hospital wing with Harry and Mika following close behind him.

* * *

"Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ What are you doing dating bloody _Malfoy?_"

"That's not any of your business!"

"I'm making it my business! You can't date _Malfoy!_"

"I can date any bloody person I want, Ron Weasley! You're _not_ my father, brother, or any relation to me. So _bugger off!_"

"I am not going to bugger off!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! I'm going to make you see the light! _Ow!_"

"Let go of me or I'll do more than bloody your nose!"

"You nearly broke my nose!"

"Next time I'll break your jaw! Now _let! GO!_"

"_What's going on here?_"

The two figures fighting in the corridor froze and turned towards the new voice. Only a few feet away from them stood Harry, his arms crossed over his chest. His green eyes blazed with slow fury as he shook his mane of hair out of his eyes. Behind him, Mika's false eye reflected the light from the torches about them. His other eye glowed dark amber as his hands clenched and unclenched – as though he were testing a pair of claws.

"Well?" said Harry, glaring at the two. "Explain."

"Hermione's going out with Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron, pointing at her with his right hand. His left encircled Hermione's wrist as he held her arm above her head.

"Tell us something we don't know," growled Mika.

Ron's jaw dropped and he gaped at them.

"Y-you _knew?_"

"Since Mione's parents were _murdered_," snarled Harry. "Or didn't you remember that, Ron?"

The gangly redhead winced but made no move to release Hermione, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I did. I just…_Malfoy?_"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake, Ron," growled Mika, flapping his arms. "If Niamh can be civil to him, so can you!"

"I _can_ be civil to him!" snapped Ron, earning a disbelieving snort from Hermione. "I just don't want to see one of my best friends _dating_ him!"

"Well, too late!" snapped Hermione. She wrenched her arm away from Ron as she added, "We've been dating since _last year_ and there's not a _damned thing_ you can do to stop us from continuing!"

"But…Mione…"

"Don't 'but Mione' me! Or I'll hex you till your blue in the face!"

"We are _such_ a bad influence," muttered Mika.

Harry chuckled and muttered back, "Tell me about it."

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Talk some sense into her!"

"What? That she shouldn't date Drake?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Actually, I think its good for the both of them. And I know for sure it will royally piss off Malfoy Senior when he hears it – if he hasn't already."

"Pissing off him is probably not a good thing," commented Mika.

"Yeah, but its so much _fun_," said Harry.

"This is true."

Ron gaped at the two of them and gasped, "You're – you're not going to do _anything?_"

"Why should we?" asked Harry. "Mione's happy. Drake's happy. As long as they don't kill each other or shag each other senseless in the middle of the common room, I'm fine with it."

"Hear, hear!" said Mika as Hermione flushed darkly at Harry's words.

The bushy-haired girl smiled at the two Slytherin's then turned towards her Housemate. She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted, affecting a nearly flawless Kicked-Puppy Expression.

"Can't you be happy for me, Ron?" she asked in a soft, pleading voice. "Please? I know you don't like Draco but…you and me…we'd never have worked out. We'd have killed each other."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Ron, his shoulders slumping. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sighed, saying, "Its just…I've got this feeling your going to get hurt with him."

"He's not the way he used to be," said Hermione, touching his arm. "He's…different. Not just some childish git following in his father's footsteps with no mind of his own."

"Don't forget murderer."

"Hey," said Harry sharply, "only I hold that title."

Hermione, Ron, and Mika all gave him hard looks at that.

Mika's false eye glinted as he growled, "That's not funny, Harry."

"I know its not. But I'm not afraid to admit to what I've done." He then smiled and looked at Ron, saying, "So, what do you say, Ron? Give Drake a chance?"

"I don't know about _that_," said Ron. Hermione's face fell at his words but a grin plastered itself across the redhead's face as he added, "But I will try to be a little bit civil for your sake, Mione. What else can I do for a friend?"

Hermione's face lit up and she squealed happily, throwing her arms about Ron's chest.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Welcome!" choked out Ron.

Harry laughed as Mika called out, "Give him a little air, Mione."

"Oh! Sorry, Ron."

Ron coughed for a few minutes before finally choking out, "S'okay."

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione, hurling her arms about him again in a crushing hug.

"_Ack!_ Help! _Medic! Can't…breathe…_"

"Group hug!" cheered Harry, striding forward to hurl his arms about a reddening Ron and a beaming Hermione. Mika laughed and leapt after him, his momentum sending the four of them tumbling into a giggling heap on the floor.

A group of second year Hufflepuff's passing by shook their heads at the silly seventh year's and strode off down the corridor muttering about not acting like _that_ when they were their age.

**Author's Notes**

There! I finally got it finished! Three cheers for me.

Next chapter should have some action from all the major chars if my plan goes well. Soooo, expect to see Harry, Ni, Ron, Mione, Drake, Mik, Sev, Nev, Manda, Eti, Jar, Gin, a dash of Dumbledore, and perhaps even a smattering of Voldie and the Death Eaters to give it some flare!

Dear Merlin, that sounds like a rock band. And now presenting…VOLDIE AND THE DEATH EATERS! Drumroll please! :D Heheh. Now I'll have to draw a picture of that.


	180. Chapter 179: A Little Backstabbing Mixed...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Mayhem El-Diablo: **OMG. I'm going to be the person that writes that. I've got the perfect way to start it out: Voldie yelling at Lucius about a guitar. Heheh. I need another humorfic.

**bookgoddess15: **Chapter 130 is the vision itself. Next mentioned in 131 and then again in 134. I don't believe I mentioned it again…wait, I did. But you just wanted the original mention, right?

**Author's Note**

Someone (I don't recall who) mentioned Harry's height in a review and something about wanting to know how tall he was. If I remember correctly according to their figuring he was 7 foot something. I think.

Anyway, here's my mental measuring of how tall some of the main characters are:

**Severus & Harry:** 6'6 (I've mentioned that they're the same height, remember…)

**Etienne:** 6'4

**Niamh:** 5'6

**Sirius:** 6'3

**Remus:** 6'0

**Ron:** 6'4

**Mika:** 6'1

**Thomas:** 5'11

**Amanda:** 5'1

**Neville:** 5'7

**Hermione:** 5'4

**Rebecca:** 5'5

**Ginny:** 5'5

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 179 – A Little Backstabbing Mixed With Some Plotting Gives You…**

"What's all this?" asked Severus as he entered what he thought was an empty classroom. Instead he found himself facing the sight of two scarred tables shoved together to make one with his son sitting at the head of said table.

"I'm calling it a meeting," replied Harry as he rose to his feet, hands splayed on the table. "Brutus and Cassis here are calling it a council of war."

"Who?" asked Draco with a confused look on his face.

Mika frowned and said, "Ask Mione. I assume its Muggle."

"Julius Caesar," said Severus. "Roman emperor assassinated by his rivals."

Draco blinked and turned his head to stare at Harry.

"Are you implying that we're planning to kill you?"

Harry groaned and slapped a hand over his face, letting it slide down to fall unto the table again. He then laughed and looked at his father as he said, "Et tu, Brute."

"And the hilarity ensues," quipped Severus with a small smile. "Now what's this about a council of war?"

"Before we answer, may I note that, no, Drake, I don't expect either of you to kill me."

"Then why…?"

"Have Mione explain it."

"Explain what?" asked Hermione as she entered the classroom with Ginny, Neville, and Amanda in tow.

"Explain Muggle history to Drake here sometime," said Harry. "Where's Tom, Ron, and Mischa?"

"Finding Mischa," replied Ginny.

"Try the stained glass window near the statue of Cliodne," said Draco.

Mika frowned and glowered at the blonde before he growled, "How would you know where to find my sister?"

"Calm down, Davids. We're friends. That's all."

"That had better be all."

Draco snorted at that and smirked.

"You really think I'd cheat on the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I'd hope not," said Hermione from the door, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.

"Great. Now you've got my girlfriend pissed off at me, Davids."

"My pleasure, Malfoy."

"Shall I put you two into a private room?" asked Harry. When the two fell silent, he sighed and sank down into his chair, waving his hand at his friends and father. "C'mon, sit."

"Please answer my question," said Severus as he sat down in the chair to the right of his son's. "What's this little meeting about?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Mika beat him to it.

"We thought that since we know there's a battle coming, we should form some sort of plan."

Severus frowned and looked at his son. "Was this your idea?"

"Nope. Brutus and Cassis stabbed me in the back."

"How so?"

"We planned it and said that it was his idea," muttered Draco.

Hermione sighed as Ginny giggled and said, "How Slytherin of you both."

"Indeed," said Severus blandly. "Now who else is to be included in this impromptu war council?"

"Us, Professor Daladier, and Jar," replied Harry.

Draco piped, "What about Professor Figg? She's an Auror, isn't she? Could she help?"

"A band of hooligans attempting to plan a battle against a Dark Wizard the Ministry doesn't believe in?" said Severus in exasperation. "She'd be thrown out of the Aurors if she did that. I'll send her an owl and ask."

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "You just said…"

"I said she'd be thrown out of the Aurors if she were discovered, Miss Weasley." Severus smirked as he added, "I said nothing about her not helping us."'

"She would?" said Amanda.

"And no doubt bring along a few helping hands. I assume we are doing this behind Albus' back?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, brother," said Etienne as he entered the room, his dark robes sweeping behind him. "As far as I know, he knows nothing of this little council of ours."

"Would he stop us if he did know?" asked Hermione, looking from the blonde man to the dark-haired one that sat by Harry's side.

Etienne smiled grimly as Severus replied, "I doubt it. Despite appearances, he does not know _everything_ that goes on in this castle." The dark man gave a knowing smirk as he said this, causing his half-brother and the young men and women to think that he knew this from experience.

_That is good to know,_ commented Jardin as he suddenly dived into the room – by going straight through the ceiling. Flaring his dark wings, he landed on his bond mate's shoulder before dropping something clutched in his talons into the wizard's hand.

"_Accursed fowl!_" spat Hedwig venomously, turning her head about to flick her tongue at the raven. "_I shall not be lugged about like the mice you eat!_"

_I can lug you about any way I so wish,_ snipped Jardin.

"Can it, you two," said Harry, speaking in Parseltongue.

"_Tell him to cease his lugging of me about!_" hissed Hedwig. "_I dislike being treated as though I am food for his ravenous chicks!_"

_They are neither chicks nor ravenous, foul serpent._

Harry groaned and snapped harshly in the language of snakes, "Both of you, _shut up!_ We've got enough to worry about without the two of you bickering constantly."

Hedwig flicked out her tongue, black eyes glittering with something akin to shame. She then ducked her head and rubbed it against Harry's knuckles, her scales scraping roughly against the sword scars he'd gained from his stay on the Elven plan.

"_Very sorry. I just so dislike being carried about by him._"

"I know, Hed. Jar?"

_What? You wish me to apologize to the serpent? Feh! I am immortal. What need do I have for apologizing to a serpent who shall only live for a few more years?_

"Because its polite?" said Harry aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache he was developing.

"What's polite?" as Ron as he entered the room. Thomas and Mischa trailed along behind him, the silver-haired girl talking animatedly with the older boy.

"Jardin apologizing to Hedwig for him hauling her about," replied Ginny, smiling at her brother. The older boy winced slightly as he was reminded of his little sister's Parselmouth abilities then chuckled.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked as he sank into the empty chair beside hers, his lanky frame causing him to sprawl rather than sit.

Ginny just laughed then looked towards Harry as Thomas as Mischa settled into chairs. The dark-haired wizard's gaze flicked over his friends and family then to the five empty chairs remaining at their makeshift table.

"Now what?" asked Draco, looking at the faces about him.

Severus coughed and replied, "I believe I know two…annoyances…who could be a help to us. They will be arriving in a matter of moments to report to Albus."

Harry smiled slightly at his father's words.

"Sirius and Remus, you mean."

"Yes, my…_ahem_, dear cousin and Lupin."

"Cousin?" said Etienne, his dark eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Sirius Black," explained Severus. "His aunt was my mother."

"Ah. Who shall go invite them to join our little party?"

_I shall do the deed,_ said Jardin, hopping from Harry's shoulder to the back of his chair. _Since I can get about much more…stealthily than the lot of you._

"Oh, stop bragging and go on," said Harry, waving a hand at the bird.

_Humphf. Keep up that attitude and I'll go find another bond mate._

Harry laughed brashly at that, earning a glare from the raven before he launched himself off the back of the chair and vanished through the wall. Etienne frowned after the bird and muttered, "An amazing ability, that…"

"Indeed," said Severus blandly. He rose to his feet a moment later, saying, "Since our feathered fiend is off doing his duty, I shall go contact Rebecca."

He crossed the room and was out the door before anyone could say anything and Harry shook his head slightly. Shrugging, he picked up a random conversation with Draco, who sat on his right. Mika and Ginny threw themselves into the conversation as Hermione attempted to strike up one with Etienne.

They didn't have to occupy themselves long before Severus returned, a smile twisted the corner of his lips. As he took his seat again, he said, "She'll be here in a few moments. With someone she said could be…valuable."

Harry arched an eyebrow at that then grinned when Jardin came through the wall and landed on the back of his chair. A moment later, Remus entered the room in his patched robes with a large, shaggy black dog at his heels.

"An impromptu war council?" said in werewolf in a voice filled with humor as he took a seat. "The Ministry would be squirming if it knew."

"The Ministry squirms if it knows anything," snipped Sirius as he stretched, his neck popping loudly. Wincing at the noise, he moaned, "Great Merlin, a month as a dog does nothing for my back."

"Nor for your mouth," said Severus snidely.

Sirius childishly stuck out his tongue at his cousin as he sank into the chair beside Remus'. He then noticed Etienne and frowned at the blonde wizard.

"Do I know you?"

"I think not," said Etienne coldly. "Although I do know you, Mr. Black. From what I have heard of you, it seems that the crime you were sent to Azkaban for was not committed by yourself."

Sirius scowled, the expression vaguely reminiscent of his cousin's, and growled, "So what?"

"So I simply find it odd that your Ministry would lock up an innocent man."

Beside his half-brother Severus stilled. "They knew?" he asked in a soft voice.

Etienne nodded solemnly.

"Oh, yes. A young aide I met whilst she was on vacation in France gloated about it. Such a smug little minx she was…"

" 'Was?' " repeated Hermione, arching one eyebrow.

"I was kind enough to relieve her of the information," said Etienne with a smile that was slightly cruel. "One _Obliviate_ and she knew no more. After all, having such information spattered about by a loose-mouthed witch would not be good."

"I thought that would be a good thing," said Ginny in confusion.

Harry frowned as he said, "Not really, Gin. If she went about telling people that Sirius was really innocent, the Ministry would fall apart."

"And such a shame that would be," said Etienne smugly. "You really need to get a new Minister of Magic. The current one is so…uncouth."

"I couldn't agree more, Mister Daladier," said a new voice from the door. "Or should I call you Snape?"

Every head in the room turned towards the blonde woman who now stood in the doorway. Her amber eyes roved over all of them before flicking back to Etienne.

"Well?" said Rebecca Figg, crossing her navy clad arms over her chest.

"Such a beautiful lady as yourself may call me anything you wish," said Etienne with a smile. His comment earned a scowl from his half-brother and a hearty cuff on the shoulder. "_Damnit!_"

"We're not here to _flirt_," growled Severus. He then looked at Rebecca and said, "Come in, Rebecca. Who exactly did you manage to drag over?"

Rebecca gave her sometime lover a warm smile and replied, "Hello, Severus. I brought along the one Auror I thought I could trust. Nymph, get in here."

The blonde Auror moved aside so another woman in the navy robes of an Auror could squeeze in the doorway. She was thinner than Rebecca and about an inch shorter as well as years younger than the woman. Her bright orange hair was short and spiked up, its brightness alternated with deep burgundy stripes that offset her maroon eyes.

"Hi!" she said cheerily. "Nymphadora Tonks, at your service. Call me Tonks."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry, eying her odd hair. He looked sideways at his father before he added, "Well, if you could close the door and take your seats, I suppose we could get started."

Rebecca nodded and gave Tonks a gentle shove into the room before she closed the door and warded it. As she took one of the last remaining seats, Harry's green eyes strayed to the empty chair at the end of the table. The chair where Niamh _should_ have been sitting.

His father's hand brushed over his and Harry gave the man a small smile before he cleared his throat and began to explain things to the people in front of him.

* * *

Three weeks later, the small group had several battle plans sketched out. Rebecca and Tonks had talked to Aurors they thought they could trust – Aurors who knew something was going on in the wizarding world – and had informed them of the little groups plans.

Hermione had charmed several Galleons with Severus' help and one had been given to each Auror, including Rebecca and Tonks. Harry had the first one, which was sort of the Master coin. Whenever the battle started, he would break his coin in half. This would cause the other coins to beep, alerting their owners that the attack had begun.

Currently Harry was lounging in his chair, spinning the coin in his nimble fingers. His emerald eyes were focused on the far wall but as Hermione was in his line of sight, she felt as though he were staring at her and not the wall.

Frowning, she walked over to him from where she'd been standing beside Ron, who was explaining a strategy he had cooked up to Rebecca. Waving her hands in front of his face, she said, "Harry? Earth to Harry, come in Harry."

"Wha?" mumbled the wizard, looking up in surprise. The coin fell from his suddenly limp fingers but his other hand (which lay on his lap) caught it instinctively. "Oh…Herm. What is it?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. She then sank down into the chair generally occupied by Draco and asked, "Are you okay?"

"People can't seem to stop asking me that question."

"Well it's a good question."

Harry chuckled then said, "No, I'm not okay. Probably won't be until after this hell is over."

Hermione smiled and laid her slim hand over his, squeezing his fingers briefly.

"I'm sure you will be," she said warmly. "I'm sure we'll all be okay after this is all over."

Harry smiled at that.

"Ah. Ever the optimist."

"That's my job. Official Hogwarts Know-It-All and General Optimist, at your service."

Her quip caused Harry to laugh, a genuine laugh that he hadn't uttered in the past three weeks.

"Thanks, Herm," he said, turned his hand over so he could squeeze her fingers. Of course, his hand practically engulfed hers so he was really squeezing her whole hand.

"Always ready to help," said Hermione with a smile. She then noticed that Harry's faint smile had faded and there was worry in his eyes. "Harry?"

"Something's up," he muttered. He lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed the old scar that had earned him his fame.

"Vol…" began Hermione only to be interrupted as the door of the room burst open and Niamh stumbled in.

The girl's dark hair was in more disarray than usual and she had a white hospital blanket clutched about her, it being the only shield between her and everything else besides the thin gown she wore. Her blue eyes, opaque as a mirror, stared blankly at the room before she sucked in a breath.

Staggering forward on bare feet, she whimpered, "Harry…"

The dark-haired wizard was up in an instant, launching himself across the room to pull the girl into his arms. She threw her arms about his waist, shuddering against him.

"He's coming," she whispered, causing chills to run down the spine of all who were in the room. Which wasn't many as only Ron, Rebecca, Hermione, and Neville were there. "He's coming…"

Harry's shoulders stiffened and he looked down at the girl in his arms for a long moment before he lifted his head to look at those in the room. His emerald eyes glittered dangerously as he growled, "Get ready."

"We're going to war."

**Author's Note**

I shall note that in the NM universe, there is no Order of the Phoenix. At least not in THIS version of NM. Tonks, however, I decided to drag into the conflict because she's just a neat character. At least in my opinion.

I suddenly noticed that I have failed to mention Hedwig recently. So here's our friendly garden snake. As well as an exclamation courtesy of me watching faaaaar too much Inu Yasha. 20 points and a cookie to anyone who catches it!

Oh, yes, and _DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!_ Next chapter, the battle begins! And in response to one reviewer whose name I cannot recall at 1 AM, it's a rather exciting battle with a good ending to old VoldieMoldie. At least in my opinion it is. A seriously pissed off Harry battling Voldemort is always fun.

And, yes, dear readers, I am going to kill and injure a few characters. Not saying who.

Ruin the surprise. ;)


	181. Chapter 180: Thy Battle Comith

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 180 – Thy Battle Comith**

"They're coming."

Harry turned, the Elven long sword Sheen had given him naked in his hand. The scimitar Tylwys had given him hung at his right hip – as the scabbard for the long sword hung on his left – and the sheathed presence of the Elven blade Maylayne Ardwith had given his ancestor loomed on his back. From his neck dangled the basilisk medallion Ginny had given him before his third year and the Elven rune for loyalty that had been the gift from Marlan. He was armed and armored, showing his heritage and gifts that had been given him by those he trusted.

"They're coming," repeated Niamh, her eyes opaque. She sat slumped against the wall of the parapet where Harry had placed her after she had stumbled into their planning room, her face pale and sweating. That was where she had been for the past hour and still nothing could dislodge her mind from whatever force held her. Not even the upcoming battled

"He's coming?" whispered Neville in a frightened tone from behind Harry.

"Voldemort," confirmed the dark-haired wizard. "And his Death Eaters."

"Along with whatever army he has managed to gather," said Mika as he came up beside Harry. He rubbed his hands over his arms and growled, "Damn, I'm getting chills!"

Harry's brow wrinkled about his scar and he hissed, "He's getting closer."

"Yeah," said Mika. "I sort of feel…a pull…in that direction. But I don't want to go. And – surprisingly – neither does the wolf."

Harry gave him a searching look but Mika's eyes were staring off into the distance. He knew that the human and the wolf parts of the boy – no, _young man_ – standing beside him often did not get along. But apparently the wolf didn't even want a part in the Dark Lord's schemes.

"My scar's burning," whispered Harry, barely noting Ginny and Hermione as they joined them. "And I…I can _feel_ him. He's proud. He thinks he's won."

"Does he really?" sneered Draco as he came up on Harry's other side.

Harry's thin lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral grin and his eyes glittered menacingly.

"He's counting the eggs in the chicken house before they've even been laid."

"Well, don't you miscount yours," said Hermione sternly.

"I won't, Mione," swore Harry. "Where's Ron?"

"Downstairs in the Hall showing the professors our attack plans," replied Ginny. "I bet the twin's will never taunt him about his chess-playing again after this."

"If we make it out of this," said Neville softly.

"We will," said Draco. "We've got our mighty Elven warrior here to defend us."

"Don't rely on one person to turn a pitched battle, Draco," said Harry. "That was the first rule I learned from the War Masters."

"What was the second?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Never outmarch your baggage."

"Oh."

They all fell silent for a moment until Niamh whimpered and twitched. Harry turned towards her and knelt down, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Her head arched towards him and she hissed, "He comes. He comes and many will fall. So many…" She broke into sobs then and Harry drew back, then stopped. Instead he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before he rose to his feet. He turned towards Draco and sheathed the long sword he held in his hand. After that, he began to untie the thongs that held it to his belt.

Hermione frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," replied Harry. He turned, sword in hand, and held it out towards Draco. "I trust you know how to use this."

"Please," said Draco. "I learned from the best."

"Good. I'm giving you one job, Draco. Protect Ni."

"And keep out of the battle?"

Harry frowned and repeated, "Protect Ni."

Draco looked at the sheathed sword he held then up at Harry. Curiosity burned in his gray eyes.

"Why me, Harry?"

"Blatantly, you're the only one I trust for the job."

"She won't like it too much."

"I could care less. I want her safe and you're the person for the job."

"Alright, sir Elf. I'll protect her."

Harry scowled and turned away from the blonde to look across the grounds. "Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"What? Sir Elf?"

"I'm not an Elf."

"Your not a full-blooded wizard, either."

"I don't know what I am," sighed Harry. "But I do know that if you don't protect her, I'll come back from the dead or seek you in the afterlife and haunt you for the rest of your days."

"I believe it. And I'll do my best."

Harry smirked and closed his eyes. His chin fell to his chest as he whispered, "In the words of a brave Elven warrior, don't do your best. Do your worst."

"Bloodshed and all?"

"Yep."

"Cheers then," said Draco, grinning as he tied the long sword onto his belt.

"Here they come!" shouted Neville. He leaned over the side of the parapet and pointed towards the edge of the woods. A line of darkly robed figure had appeared there and at their head strode a confident man with the eyes of a serpent.

"_Voldemort_," spat Harry, his eyes flooding black.

* * *

Dodge. Weave. Duck. Parry. THRUST! Turn. Parry. THRUST!

Harry jerked his scimitar out of the side of a Death Eater and reflected a hex back on another with its bloodied blade. He hurled a throwing dagger at the back of a Death Eater that was about to hex an unsuspecting Auror, causing the cloaked figure to crumple. The Auror – one of the many Rebecca and Tonks had managed to wrangle into their plans – shot a grin at the young wizard before he plunged back into battle.

Harry strode forward two feet then sensed something swooping down at his unprotected back. Spinning, he brought up the scimitar to block, both hands on the hilt…

The Elven blade shattered under the force of the sword that struck it but succeeded in deflecting it. Harry watched the shards of the gift Tylwys had given him fall to the grass then looked up into the eyes of his attacker.

"Well, well," said Voldemort, scarlet eyes burning. "So we meet at last on the field of battle, young Potter. Or should I say Snape?"

"Pick whichever you want," snarled Harry. "I'll answer to neither at your bidding!" He ripped his ancestors sword from its bindings on his back and the blade burst into argent green fire. The cat's eye in the hilt blinked and began to glow as though it sensed the battle being waged about it and wished to be used. The blade itself hummed and the sword _Ardwynhén_ sang out its lust for battle.

"You could be so much more if you joined me," purred Voldemort. "You could even have that pretty girl of yours without having to worry about her safety."

"You ought to know I'd never join you. Not after all you've done to me. And not after all you've done to my family!"

"Oh, why yes. Your wolfen friend. He _is_ your kin, is he not? As well is the young Malfoy. You stole _him_ from me. I thought I'd take something of yours in return but, alas, the white-haired brat resisted."

"Are we going to fight or talk?" snarled Harry, holding _Ardwynhén_ loosely in his hand as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Voldemort shook his head and tutted.

"Ah, the young. So eager to die."

"I'm not eager to die," growled Harry. "Just eager to kill you."

Voldemort grinned and said, "My, my, you'd make a fearsome Dark Wizard. Didn't the Gauntlet I sent you do the trick?"

Harry sneered and reached up with his free hand to roll up his right sleeve. The Elven runes that lay upon the flesh of his arm seemed to burn with a dark green light as they were revealed.

"Here's the trick the Gauntlet did. It nearly killed my friend. So I took it. Turns out that me doing that destroyed everything Dark about the Gauntlet." Harry grinned ferally and added, "And it's allied itself with me now. Your plan failed."

"This one will not," snarled Voldemort.

And without further warning, he attacked.

* * *

"Hmm, protect a man's lady love. Such a job only would be given to a Malfoy."

"Uh!"

Draco turned from where he stood looking down at the battle being waged below him and looked at Niamh. He had moved her over to sit near the door that led off the parapet and the gray tabby cat that she'd given Severus had appeared, curling up in her lap.

Mrs. Norris, to his surprise, had also appeared as well. The cat sat at Niamh's side, her red eyes glittering with something that he could not discern. Perhaps it was sympathy.

"O'Feir?" whispered Draco as he slowly approach her.

Niamh's head jerked back and forth and her right hand clenched in the gray tabby's fur. The cat – simply named Cat – looked up and blinked its yellow eyes.

"Mrow?"

Draco knelt down beside her and gently touched the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

"O'Feir?" he said again. Then he frowned and said, "Niamh?"

The dark-haired girl jerked and her head turned towards him. Her blue eyes, opaque and milky white now, stared blankly at him and made him draw back.

"It's happening," she whispered. "Its…its…no! _No!_ _HARRY!_"

Niamh jerked again and a shrill scream ripped itself from her throat. Her back arched and her body convulsed even as Draco tried to hold her down.

And from the battlefield below them, came a cry of agony.

* * *

_Fire!_ White-hot fire that pierced his chest!

Harry gasped and his fingers scrabbled at the grass around him. Grass that was slowly being stained with his own blood.

He'd fought Voldemort blow for blow, trick for trick, until Lucius Malfoy had appeared and hurled a curse at his unprotected back. Harry had fallen and Voldemort had picked up _Ardwynhén_, seemingly unmindful of the sword burning his hand.

As Harry lay on the ground, unarmed and twitching from Lucius' curse, Voldemort had struck him.

With his own sword.

Harry gasped for breath and lifted his head. _Ardwynhén's_ blade pierced his chest and pinned him securely to the ground. He could feel his heart laboring to keep him alive but it couldn't do it. His life was bleeding out onto the Hogwarts grass.

He was dying.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

Harry sneered and coughed. He was aware of his own blood on his lips and he bared his teeth at Voldemort, who towered above him.

"Don't…quote…poetry…to…me," snarled Harry in a hoarse voice.

Voldemort just smirked and settled back to watch the Boy-Who-Lived die.

Harry coughed up more blood and his chest heaved as he fought to breath. Already he felt the cold chill of Death creeping up on him. It was funny how it felt just like a Dementor's touch…

_NO!_

_Jar…_ thought Harry weakly. _Tell Ni…I…tell her…_

Harry's eyes flew wide, green as emeralds and without a trace of the black of the Tethdaìr within them. His mouth gaped as his heart labored one last time. Then died…

_No!_ shouted Jardin, diving from the air and landing on the young man's chest. _It will not be this way! NO! _

Voldemort started towards the bird with murder in his eyes but a wall of fire stopped him. Jardin, his golden eyes reflecting the flames he'd summoned, turned towards his bond. He looked at the lifeless face and thought of Niamh.

Then he made his choice.

_Life for life, blood for blood, flesh for flesh, soul for soul. These I offer, I, Jardin, last of the Altair Ravens. My life for that of my lifebond, Harold Jamison Snape. This I give, freely and without remorse. So mote it be! _

Lightning flashed from a cloudless sky and struck. It hit the exact spot where Harry lay and a scream of intense agony seemed to fly in upon the wind. A wind, fierce and cold, blew unrelentingly across the battlefield for a few moments that stretched into minutes.

Then…it was all gone.

Voldemort looked up and saw the fire that had blocked his path gone. But beyond where it had been, Harry sat up slowly, wincingly. _Ardwynhén_ lay on the ground beside him with his own blood on it and next it laid the still form of a dark bird.

Jardin had given his life for that of the wizard he'd been bound to six years before.

Harry, confused beyond belief, stared at the battle still being waged around him. Then he saw Jardin's lifeless body and a gaping chasm of grief opened up in his soul.

"No," he whispered, reaching out towards the valiant bird's body. He searched his mind, vainly reaching for the connection, that line that had connected the raven to him. But he couldn't find it. Only darkness remained to taunt him.

Jardin was gone.

Harry let out a soft keening noise, brushing his fingers against Jardin's feathers. He then looked up and his face hardened as he saw Voldemort standing there glaring at him.

"You," spat Harry, rising unsteadily to his feet. "You…did this."

"The bird made his own choice," said Voldemort calmly. "Not much good it did. You can't fight me anymore."

As though to prove this point, he strode forward and shoved Harry backwards. His hand touched the place where _Ardwynhén_ had pierced the young man's chest and forced him to cry out. Harry fell to the ground, one hand clapping down over the jagged scar that lay just above his heart. Jardin's sacrifice had healed him but only to the point where he was just alive.

In his current state, he couldn't have fought the weakest wizard and won.

Voldemort smirked and picked up _Ardwynhén_, slowly moving towards the unmoving Harry.

"Helpless again. And this time there is no one to save you!"

_Ardwynhén_ lifted high and Harry stared defiantly up into the face of Death. He watched the glittering blade as it fell…

…and was intercepted.

A dark shape had thrown itself it front of the descending blade and _Ardwynhén_ was now buried in its chest. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and he hissed, "_Fool!_"

Severus Snape, pain in his dark eyes but triumph on his lips, laughed and said, "Less a fool than I used to be." Then he collapsed at the feet of his son, who scrambled forward.

"Da!"

Harry ripped _Ardwynhén_ from his father's chest and tried to use the man's cloak to staunch the flow of blood. He cradled the man in his arms and shook with wild tremors.

"Da…"

Severus smiled up at his son then coughed, bringing up blood. He slowly reached up and patted the young man's pale cheek.

"You were a blessing…to a man who had nothing left…in the world," gasped Severus. "I…I am proud…to…have called you…son."

Harry's eyes prickled and he felt the cold trickle of tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Dad…"

"I…love you," mumbled Severus, his hand falling to his side. "Remember that…"

The dark clad chest heaved then fell still and Harry sobbed, "_Dad!_" He clutched the man in his arms close and cried into the dark hair.

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked up as the green hourglass that had marked the points for Slytherin House shattered, sending younger students scattering from where they'd huddled beneath it. The green sand fell to the floor in a glittering cascade and he bowed his head, knowing what had happened.

Further away upon the Elven plane, Sheen Ardwith ran through her castle. She burst into the library and fell to her knees in front of the wall that marked the line of the Elven Royalty. Sobbing, she collapsed against the wall and the name that had faded away. From the doorway, her lover Amadeus bowed his head and shed his own tears.

And on the Hogwarts grounds, Severus Snape – spy, Auror, Death Eater, and father – lay dead within his son's arms.

**Author's Note**

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!


	182. Chapter 181: Suffer the Losses, Count th...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 181 –** **Suffer the Losses, Count the Victories**

"No!" shouted Niamh from the parapet. "No, no, _no!_"

Draco struggled to hold her down as she fought against him.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, flailing blindly at him. "Professor Snape! _Professor!_"

Draco's heart sank as he heard those words and the crying coming from the field.

"He's dead," he whispered to the girl struggling beneath him. "He's dead."

"No," gasped Niamh. She began to sob uncontrollably and whimpered, clutching at him now instead of trying to push him away. Draco pulled her close and tried his best to comfort her.

The two cats' that still lingered nearby moved forward, their eyes glittering. Cat jumped up into Niamh's lap and purred loudly while Mrs. Norris curled up against the girl's leg, offering mute comfort.

Draco turned his head and looked out over the parapet, listening to the battle that still waged below them.

* * *

Voldemort looked coldly at Harry, who was rocking slowly back and forth, his father clutched close.

"Time to be rid of you both," he growled, lifting _Ardwynhén_ again.

Harry's head lifted and Voldemort stilled at the rage that burned in eyes that were flooded black. A sneer twisted the young man's lips and he slowly rose to his feet, laying his now dead father down at his feet. He stepped forward, a slow, calculated step, and a growl rumbled up from deep in his chest.

"You will never take the life of another soul," growled Harry. "Not now, not ever."

"And who will stop me?" asked Voldemort.

"Me."

Voldemort laughed and Harry sneered. The dark-haired young man charged at the older wizard and made a wild leap into the air. His right arm cocked back and he punched the darkest wizard the world had ever known.

And sent him sprawling.

Red eyes filled with surprise and anger, Voldemort heaved himself back to his feet. _Ardwynhén _lay forgotten on the ground between the two wizards.

"So," said Voldemort, "you dare strike me?"

"That and so much more," sneered Harry.

"Shall we fight like wizards? Or filthy Muggle's?"

"Let's go out on a limb and fight like Muggle's. After all…what more are two _Halfbloods_ worth?"

Voldemort sneered and growled, "You _dare_…"

"I _dare_," shot Harry. "Come on, Riddle! _Fight me!_"

Voldemort snarled and lunged at Harry but the younger wizard spun agilely out of the way. He put all his weight on one foot and lashed out with the other, striking Voldemort in the back. The Dark Lord went sprawling again.

"You little…"

"Pisses you off, doesn't it?" hissed Harry. "That a mere _boy_ has beaten you more times than anyone else. Makes your blood boil. Makes you want to kill me, right?"

"_Yesss_," hissed Voldemort, scarlet eyes narrowing.

Harry smirked and made a forwarding motion with his left hand. He dropped back into a fighting crouch, still smirking.

"Come kill me then. If you can."

"_Impudent boy!_" roared Voldemort, lunging at him again. He swung a fist but Harry ducked beneath it and came up, his back against the Dark wizard's chest. Flinging his head back, he heard the Dark Lord's jaw break then a rib as he spun and slammed his palm against the thin chest.

Voldemort stumbled back, wheezing. He glared at Harry, who stood defiantly before him, chin lifted and eyes flashing.

"I'll kill you yet," he snarled, drawing his wand from within the folds of his robes.

"Oh," said Harry, seeing the wand, "and here I thought you were a honorable wizard. Wait, no your not…"

"_CRUCIO!_"

"_Speculum!_" shouted Harry, whipping his wand from its holster. A blue half-shield formed in front of him and sent the Cruciatus Curse rebounding back towards Voldemort. The older wizard dodged it and it instead hit the back of a Death Eater, who went down in convulsions.

"_Crucio!_" shouted Voldemort again. This time Harry didn't dodge. He instead sent a curse of his own making slinging towards the Dark wizard.

"_Decollo!_"

Harry went down a moment later, writhing in pain. But his curse flew true. A spinning, golden light went careening towards Voldemort and struck him a glancing blow in the neck as he tried to dodge it. Blood flew and the wizard clapped his hand to his neck.

"_Imperio!_"

"Fuck you!" shot Harry, stumbling unsteadily to his feet. He snarled and charged blindly, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse still rampaging through his body. There was a wisp of movement from his left and he spun, swinging wildly with his fists. He struck something soft and clung there, kicking and shouting.

"Get off!" shouted Voldemort.

"_Comburo!_" bellowed Harry, slamming his wand against the Dark Lord's side. As fire rippled from the end of his wand, he managed to call upon his own power over the element. He forced all his pain, anger, and grief into one hard ball and sent it rushing out his left hand in a blaze that enveloped the Dark wizard.

Voldemort screamed and Harry stumbled back, feeling his skin burned in places. The Cruciatus Curse still caused him to twitch in pain but now he was in so much more, it didn't affect him much. Turning, he blindly crawled away from the burning figure that Voldemort had become. He couldn't open his eyes now as his eyelids were burned, singed by the fire he'd called.

He kept crawling until his hands touched a boot and then a pants leg. Scrambling further up, his hand found the still, cold planes of his father's face and he sobbed softly.

Then he turned towards the spot where he could hear Voldemort screaming and lifted his right arm, the one that the Gauntlet had been born upon and that it itself had healed. His wand had been lost somewhere and he prayed that he had enough energy left within him to get off the wandless spell he was planning. He had the anger…it was the power he needed.

"_Diripio._"

Voldemort's screams intensified as the curse ripped into him, tearing skin from his already burnt body.

"_Eviscero._"

The Dark Lord screamed again as his stomach was ripped open. His blood pooled on the ground around him, turning the blackened grass red.

"_Iuguolo._"

More blood spilled as Voldemort's throat was cut by an unseen force.

"_Yyet Des acht di urdish bah, di durash aith xarra, caran iph turree gath. Desais radhan bourda di yyet pa loch, yyet doth vinteth maschta dame. Jip gree quera radhan olvik aith gree sessais radhan ishpah!"_

The spell Harry had shouted in Elven swirled, spun, gathered force – then ripped its way across the battlefield. It tore through every combatant, ripping pieces from some and nothing from others. In a flurry, it shored through Hogwarts, which glowed as though its stones were illuminated from within.

The spell ripped through Niamh on the parapet, who screamed and arched back in Draco's arms as the Dark runes of the Gauntlet appeared on her right arm then vanished as though they had been sanded away.

When the spell turned back towards the grounds, it clove straight through Etienne, who was trying to get to his half-brother and nephew. The blonde wizard staggered then fell as he was sapped of all his strength. From him, the spell shot across the grounds and enveloped Severus' dead body and then Harry's living.

Harry pointed his finger towards the place where he could hear Voldemort's screams coming from…and released the spell. He screamed as it ripped its way down his arm in all its force – all of the Elven magic it had gathered meshed together into one gigantic spell.

The spell struck Voldemort full on and bowled him over, surrounding him in a cloud of glowing gold light. Those nearby cringed away and covered their eyes as the glow intensified – and then vanished.

All that remained where Voldemort had stood and burned and bled was a pile of smoking robes and a scarlet phoenix feather.

Harry smiled wanly then collapsed atop his father's lifeless body.

* * *

"I think he may be waking up."

"Harry? Harry, please wake up."

"Open your eyes, mate. C'mon…"

"Harry? Harry?"

"Please don't leave me alone, Harry…"

Dark eyelashes fluttered and emerald eyes blinked open.

"Never," croaked Harry hoarsely, peering at Niamh's tear-streaked face. "Never again…"

"Harry," breathed the dark-haired girl. "You scared me so badly…"

"You scared all of us," piped Mika. "I was just a few feet away when Voldemort put that sword through your chest. My heart nearly stopped then and there."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

The white-haired werewolf turned to glare at Ron and snarled, "Slightly hard to do anything when you're grappling with an irate Lucius Malfoy. Speaking of him…he's dead. Sorry about that by the way, Malfoy."

"Its…alright. He was never much of a father anyway."

Draco suddenly turned towards Harry, his gray eyes dull.

"Sorry about your father, Harry."

A lump welled up in Harry's throat and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Niamh, tears in her own eyes, leaned over and brushed them away.

"What happened…after?" asked Harry. "Where's…?"

"The body?"

Harry just nodded.

"Buried. About two months ago."

"You've been comatose for nearly five months, mate," said Ron softly.

Harry blinked and stared at the plaster ceiling far above him in shock.

"Five…months? Coma?"

Niamh nodded and said, "It wasn't like the other one. Wasn't really a coma at all, I don't think. I think…I think your body just couldn't take it anymore."

"So it took a long break," said Ginny.

Harry slowly nodded then looked around at all of them.

"Where's Mione?"

"She stormed out onto the field halfway during the fight," said Draco softly. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know if she's going to make it…"

"What happened?"

"Seven Cruciatus'. And a curse that completely mangled her left leg."

"Slytherin's Serpent," breathed Harry. "Mione…"

"Is he awake?" said a new voice suddenly.

Five heads and one pair of eyes turned towards the owner of the voice. Etienne stood there in the doorway, his eyes shadowed from lack of sleep and his blonde hair unkempt. His dark eyes were focused solely on the bed-ridden body of his half-nephew.

"Harry…" he began then stopped, frowning.

"We'll leave," said Ginny softly, gently pulling Mika and Ron away from Harry's bed. Draco nodded and followed them, leaving only Niamh.

"I'll come back later," whispered the dark-haired girl. She gently kissed Harry's cheek then slipped past Etienne as he stepped into the room – which was the same that Niamh had spent so many weeks in when the Gauntlet had taken her.

"Hi," said Harry softly, trying to smile at his half-uncle. It must have looked bad because the man grimaced in response.

"Hello, Harry," he said softly. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Harry just looked at the older wizard, waiting.

Etienne sighed and shook himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe he's gone…" he finally said.

"Neither can I," whispered Harry.

Etienne looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I have no right…"

"You were his brother. You have all the right."

"No," said Etienne, "I don't have the right. I went back on an oath we made – to never believe anything I heard about him unless I knew it to be truth. But I did. I believed our father when he told me my own brother had murdered my mother."

"You couldn't have known," mumbled Harry.

"I should have. Now look what I've done… He probably died believing that I still hated him."

Harry shook his head and reached out to touch his uncle's hand, which sat on the edge of his bed.

"No," he said, "he didn't. He knew you hated him but he also knew that was only because you believed he killed your mother. And he knew that underneath you still loved him."

"He…he told you that?"

"Not in so many words. But…yeah."

There was a silence between the two for a long time before Etienne said, "I'm sorry…"

"I know," whispered Harry, closing his eyes. He made a little noise then continued, "Why'd this have to happen? Why didn't he just let me die?"

Etienne gave his nephew a sympathetic look and reached out to grasp one of the young man's hands.

"He loved you," he said in a fierce voice. "He loved you with all that he was worth. And he did what he did because he loved you."

"I want him back…"

"So do I, Harry. But…life doesn't work like that."

"I know," choked Harry, tears pooling in his eyes. "Da… Oh God…"

"Harry?" came Sirius' voice from beyond the door suddenly. It opened and the Animagus entered, blinking when he saw Etienne. "Daladier?"

"Hello, Black."

"You alright? Sorry…stupid question."

Etienne nodded slowly and looked at Harry, who was frowning at his godfather and cousin.

"Harry," said Sirius softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

"Are you happy?"

Sirius blinked and looked dumbstruck at the question.

"What?"

"Are you happy?" repeated Harry. "Now that my father is dead?"

"Harry, how can you ask me…"

"Answer the question!"

Sirius took a step back, eyes wide, then stopped. His shoulders drooped and he slumped bonelessly into a chair.

"No, I'm not happy," he whispered. "You were right. Our feud was stupid. It was never his fault that my family was killed. That…that was just something the Death Eater's did to show that it wasn't me who was the betrayer. But the Ministry didn't listen. They didn't get it. They just thought it was them getting revenge for my failure."

He choked and shook his head.

"Now I've lost another person… Another member of my family lost to that madman."

"You've still got me," whispered Harry. "And Uncle Eti."

Etienne's head jerked up, eyes wide at the nickname he'd been given years ago by his half-brother.

"Harry…"

"You're my uncle," said the young man. "And a far better one than my other one. You deserve the title."

Etienne's pale cheeks flushed lightly and he ducked his head.

"I'll try my best to earn it."__

"Gentlemen," said Madam Pomfrey suddenly from the doorway. "I'd like you to leave Mister Snape alone now."

"Yes, ma'am," said Sirius, rising from his seat. "Oh, and I'll have you know that I've been a free man for three months, Harry. We caught Wormtail."

"That's good," said Harry, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Course, kid. Get some sleep first and get well again."

"Yeah. Uncle Eti?"

"Hmm?" said Etienne, turning towards the dark-haired teen.

"Second torch sconce to the left of the Potions classroom door. Third brick down. Sirius'll know the password."

Etienne blinked then nodded slowly. As he turned to leave, Harry added, "I believe there's still Firewhiskey in the cabinet with the stained-glass doors. Da…Da said once that it was best for grieving."

"I'll remember that," said Etienne before Madam Pomfrey bustled him out of the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes but opened them again when he saw his father's lifeless face in his mind's eye. Tears pooled again and made silver tracks down his pale cheeks.

"Da," he breathed to the empty room.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hogwarts class of 1998!"

"Free at last!" crowed Ron as Hermione squealed gleefully. The bushy-haired girl had recovered rather well from the Cruciatus Curse overdose she'd gotten. There were times that she lost what she'd been saying or forgot a moment but beyond that she was fine. At least her mind was. Her left leg hadn't recovered as well as the rest of her had and she limped because of it.

But that didn't stop her from running out of the Gryffindor class and straight into the green of the Slytherin to hug Draco senseless.

Harry just smiled and leaned his head against Niamh's. The two of them moved slowly away from everyone else, their green and silver graduating robes flapping against their ankles. It was actually the beginning of the next school year but since so many had been injured during the battle, their graduation ceremony had been postponed until every student could be there. By some miracle only those students that had been expelled were absent from the class of '98.

"Its over," said Niamh softly.

"Yeah…I wish he could have seen it."

Niamh looked up at him then wrapped her arms tightly about him in a warm hug.

"So do I. He treated me like his own."

"I know…"

"I miss him. And I never saw it coming." She shook her head and looked up at him. "Not even in the state I was in did I see it coming."

Harry shrugged and said, "Maybe it wasn't meant to happen. Maybe…maybe I was meant to die on that field."

"But you _didn't_."

"He _did_. My father's gone, Ni. Is it right that he be taken away from me when I only knew him for so short a time? Like Cedric? And Tyls? And my mother and James?"

"What _is_ right?" asked Niamh. "What truly is right in the world? Who makes the line between what is right and wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe there _is_ no right. Maybe things just…_happen._"

"That's like saying there's no good and evil," said Harry.

"There isn't. Only shades of gray. No _mortal_ can ever be truly good or truly evil. _The Gauntlet_ was evil. Voldemort was just human. A monster but not evil."

"You have a good point there."

"I always have good points," said Niamh with a smile.

They walked for a few moments in silence before Harry said, "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Would you…I mean, would you like…"

Niamh stopped and looked up at him curiously.

"Harry…"

"Would you like to come and live with me in the cottage? Uncle Eti and Sirius will be there too, so it won't be just us. We're going to try to rebuild the manor on the estate and…"

Harry was cut off as Niamh flung her arms about his neck and kissed him fit to suffocate him. When she did finally pull back, she grinned at him and said, "I'd love to."

"Good," said Harry. "'Cause if that was a 'no', I was going to be very disappointed."

"Prat," whispered Niamh.

"Wench," shot Harry back, hugging her close. He then smiled and added, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

"That's Ron," said Harry, looking up. "I wonder what he wants…"

"You," replied Niamh.

"Oh, but I belong to you, my dear lady."

"I know. But I suppose I could give up claim on my sweet lord for a few moments."

Harry kissed her softly and hissed, "Not a chance. C'mon, let's go see what he's after."

The two of them, arms about each other, walked back towards the festivities where their friends waited.

**Translations**

_Yyet Des acht di urdish bah, di durash aith xarra, caran iph turree gath. Desais radhan bourda di yyet pa loch, yyet doth vinteth maschta dame. Jip gree quera radhan olvik aith gree sessais radhan ishpah!_ – You I bind to mortal vein, to flesh and blood, your soul without gain. Death be bound to you at once, you who scorned your rightful name. Let the riddle be solved and the wizard be bound!

_Diripio_ – To Tear to Pieces

_Eviscero_ – To Disembowel

_Iuguolo_ – To Cut the Throat

_Comburo_ – To Burn Up

_Decollo_ – To Behead

**Author's Note**

_Sob_ Only the epilogue left now! And then the four-part sequel – which'll take a bit more than these last two chaps to rewrite.


	183. Epilogue: An Ending of Some Things and t...

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Epilogue – An Ending of Some Things and the Beginning of Others**

"There. Finished at long last."

On a desk in a dark room lit only by a small lamp, a book closed. A man's hand lay on the plain brown cover for a moment before it was moved away.

A heavy sigh echoed upon the air as a quill was shaken to dry the ink clinging to its tip and placed in the claws of the pewter dragon that held the inkpot in the curl of its tail. There was a creak as a chair was leaned back.

Slowly, the door opened, sending a shaft of light into that semi-lit room. A woman with a three-year-old boy asleep in her arms appeared in the doorway.

"Is it done?"

"Yes," came the reply to her question. "Its finally finished."

The woman smiled and stepped into the room, crossing over to the tall figure that slouched in the desk chair. She leaned over the chair back and laid her hand on a broad shoulder as she bent to press a kiss into ebony hair.

"I have never heard more happy news. Will you come to bed now?"

"Yes…yes, I will. Just one more thing…"

The man leaned across the desk and took up the quill again, dipping its tip into the inkpot. He then opened the book to its first page and wrote something by the light of the suddenly failing lamp. Blowing the new ink dry, he returned the quill to the grasp of the pewter dragon.

The woman leaned over to read what had been written, the child stirring in her arms.

"That's a lovely postscript."

"Mmm," grunted the man, rising from the chair and turning off the lamp. He turned the woman around and led her out, saying, "We're finished now, love."

"Not yet, dear heart."

"Hmm?"

"We have someone to put to bed."

The man smiled at the woman he held in his arms and the child she held in hers.

"Indeed we do. Indeed we do…"

Their voices faded away as they walked further into the house, leaving the door to the room where the man had been writing open. The light shining through the door fell upon the still open book.

The first page read as follows:

_Our Story: A Tale of Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_By_

_Harry and Niamh Snape_

_With additions by_

_Mika and Virginia Davids, Neville and Amanda Longbottom, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Mischa Moody, Ronald Weasley, and Thomas Ymber_

And below the title ran a heart-felt dedication:

_To my father Severus Snape, my parents Lily and James Potter, my surrogate parents Evan Sykes and Lyla Phar, my dear friends Tyls and Cedric Diggory, and my lost half Jardin. Rest easy and know that I shall never forget any of you as long as I live. Thank you for all you gave me._

_Your loving son, friend, and other half,_

_Harold Jamison Snape_

In the rebuilt manor on the Ashdeir Fierion estate, Harry Snape tucked his son into his bed then went to his own and the arms of his wife Niamh.

**_FIN_**  
  
**Author's Notes**

It's finished. It's actually _finished._ I almost can't believe it. Two years and some odd months of writing and suddenly the fic I've worked so long on is _done_.

687 pages.

359,748 words.

2,011,295 characters (including spaces).

183 chapters including the prologue and epilogue.

I shall probably never write a fic as long as this ever again. Even in its current state, with its plot holes and bits of shoddy grammar, it's the best piece of fanfiction I've got. And it shall probably forever hold that title.

Many thanks to you readers, who enlivened me with your reviews and kept me writing. This fic wouldn't be what it is without the support of you guys – and you spreading the word of it. If I could, I'd hug each and every one of you guys senseless.

I hope all of you stick around to read the four-part sequel I have planned and the various short stories I have to finish. As well as the AU NM fic I'm working on. Yeah, if you haven't heard, I'm writing an Alternate Universe fic of the NM Universe. Isn't it wild? :D

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this trip as much as I have and that you enjoy anything else that comes springing from my keyboard. I love writing and would keep churning out stories no matter what but you guys, you readers and reviewers, you help me churn them out a little faster.

**Atra:** Only because you don't want them breathing down your neck.

Atra! I'm trying to be sentimental here!

**Atra:** So?

Ye gods. Anyway…as long as you guys keep reviewing whatever I've got, I'll keep writing. Through rain, sleet, sun, or snow with short braking periods for that accursed thing known as Writer's Block.

So. Its farewell to NM and all the gang. At least for a little while.

_Hugs everyone who's reviewed then goes off to have a good cry._


End file.
